


Golden Warrior B (Back)

by Gwarrior



Series: Golden Warrior [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 371,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwarrior/pseuds/Gwarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La segunda parte de la historia con nuevas aventuras y con una segunda generación que irá poco  poco tomando el relevo a sus padres en defensa de la Tierra</p><p>Second part of the story, with new adventures and a second generation which little by little will tag their parents to protect the Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo del reencuentro

Roy y Beruche se encontraban en el apartamento que él tenía en las afueras. El chico, ayudado por ella se había presentado a los exámenes que le restaban para terminar la carrera y los aprobó graduándose por fin como él quería. Poco después y a consecuencia de sus buenos partidos en la liga comercial, fue invitado a unas pruebas preeliminares del equipo de baloncesto más importante de la ciudad. En su opinión las hizo bien, pero la decisión era de los evaluadores, que, de pensar igual, le llamarían remitiéndole para que hiciera otras ante los ojeadores y representantes del cuerpo técnico. Aquello le ponía bastante nervioso. Bertie, comprendiendo esto muy bien trataba de calmarle y darle ánimos lo más jovialmente posible.

 

-¡Vamos hombre!, tú eres muy buen jugador, no te preocupes, sólo será una prueba de trámite. Y también pasarás la otra.  
-Si claro. Es fácil,- resopló él levantando teatralmente los brazos para dejarlos caer de golpe y añadir de forma irónica. – Si me llaman. Y entonces solo tendré que ir allí y decir. Hola, me llamo Robert Malden, pero pueden llamarme Roy. Soy un tipo normal y corriente, al menos antes de ser poseído por un demonio y resultar ser un guerrero del espacio extraterrestre reencarnado de un príncipe de otra vida. Hasta ahora no he jugado ningún partido importante excepto los campeonatos interuniversitarios, pero me he cargado a un montón de demonios que querían destruir la Tierra y me he entrenado en el Cielo para hacerlo, por que me mataron, pero resucité...  
-Pero Roy, eso no tiene nada que ver. -Le interrumpió afectuosamente Bertie acariciándole suavemente la barbilla. - No creo que tengas que hablar sobre tu vida a los ojeadores de los Knicks. Además, eso no te ha preocupado hasta ahora en tu otro equipo.  
-Tienes razón. - Admitió él confesando con énfasis e inquietud. - ¡Pero esta es la oportunidad que llevo esperando durante toda mi vida!, ¡desde que era muy pequeño! y temo que con los nervios de la ocasión, cuando me ponga a jugar en serio para superar la prueba, se me ocurra levitar por los aires o algo así. Con el simple deseo inconsciente de impresionarles. ¿Qué cara crees que podrían si me vieran hacer eso?  
-¡No lo sé!- Rio Beruche tratando de desdramatizar. - Pero estoy segura de que entonces te ficharían seguro. Aunque sólo fuera para mascota. ¡O como una de esas atracciones de los descansos! -  
-Muy graciosa- repuso Roy abalanzándose sobre ella y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas con mejor humor. - Ahora verás que divertido soy.  
-Además. - Añadió ella siguiendo la broma en tanto se zafaba- , el reglamento no dice nada sobre si los jugadores pueden o no volar ¿no?

 

El muchacho la sujetó por detrás tratando de hacerle las cosquillas más terribles de la historia, pero Beruche era poco propensa a ellas. De todos modos, ambos rieron y rodaron por el sofá, hasta que de pie recobraron mínimamente la compostura y con ella el tema de la conversación.

-En serio Bertie,- dijo él en tono reflexivo y muy sincero. - Yo sólo quiero tener una vida normal a tu lado. Ya he tenido suficientes peleas y guerras contra monstruos y demonios. No deseo llamar la atención. Y si lo hago, que sea como jugador de baloncesto, no como un tipo volador que brilla y lanza rayos.  
-La tendremos. - Le aseguró Beruche mesándole cariñosamente el pelo- seremos muy felices. Tonto, a mí no me importa que seas un gran encestador, sólo deseo que estés a mi lado. Fíjate en Cooan y Tom, ellos son muy felices juntos y no se preocupan tanto de esas cosas. Mi hermana me contó que van a irse a vivir a Portland. Ha conseguido trabajo allí, como maestra de guardería y Tom quiere montar un gimnasio con sus ahorros y la ayuda de sus padres.  
-Sí, eso lo sé, hablé con Tommy hace un par de semanas. Por cierto, hace varios días que no les veo... ¿dónde se habrán metido? - Inquirió el muchacho con curiosidad. -  
-Se fueron de vacaciones a un camping de las afueras, para poder estar los dos solos durante un tiempo. Querían tomarse un momento de respiro antes de cambiar de vida. Ya sabes, después de terminar la Universidad, la lucha contra los demonios y todo eso, aún no han tenido mucho tiempo de conocerse a fondo. Ji, ji.

 

Beruche no podía evitar reírse con cierta malicia para regocijo de su novio que exclamó divertido.

-¡Vaya con los nenes, nos han resultado muy pillines!  
-Pues más o menos igual que hemos sido nosotros. - Le susurró Bertie con voz melosa, recostándose junto a él. -  
-Así que estás pidiendo guerra ¿eh? –Sonrió Roy dispuesto a besuquearla en cualquier sitio que tuviera al alcance. -

 

A ella le encantaban aquellos juegos de amor previos, ambos comenzaban poco a poco y pasaban a cosas mayores, empleando un buen rato, aunque esta vez no pudo ser así. El timbre de la puerta sonó como si se tratase de la campana que pone fin a un asalto de boxeo, disipando de paso, aquella atmósfera de intimidad necesaria para los dos chicos. A desgana Beruche se acercó a mirar por la rejilla, vio a un hombre y una mujer que mostraron sus acreditaciones como agentes federales. Sorprendida, se recompuso la ropa, le hizo una señal a Roy para que hiciera lo mismo y lentamente abrió.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que desean?- les preguntó llena de extrañeza. -  
-Por favor, deben acompañarnos, se trata de un asunto oficial - le respondió el hombre con tono cortés pero firme. -

 

Roy se acercó hasta ellos y terció inquieto.

-Oiga, nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo, le aseguro que pagamos los impuestos, por lo menos léannos nuestros derechos.  
-No se preocupe - le sonrió una mujer pelirroja no muy alta.- Eso no será necesario, no se les acusa de nada, sólo queremos comunicarles algo que les interesará. Por favor, confíen en nosotros.  
-No sé,- dijo Beruche con aire pensativo para añadir más decidida – pero creo que podemos confiar en ellos, Roy.  
-Les acompañaremos.- Asintió éste, lo que alegró bastante a los dos agentes, pues ambos se miraban como si hubieran logrado salvar un importante problema.- Ustedes dirán…

 

De este modo, la pareja del FBI guió a sus “acompañantes”, estos los siguieron hasta un coche oficial que les aguardaba. Durante el trayecto Roy preguntó el motivo de todo aquello pero solo obtuvo un inquietante. “Se les comunicará cuando lleguemos”. Bertie le calmó pidiéndole un poco de paciencia y su novio convino en ello. Al fin llegaron a un edificio de oficinas donde pasaron por numerosos controles de seguridad. Fueron recibidos por un individuo calvo y con gafas, de constitución robusta, que les invitó a sentarse. Se presentó como el director adjunto del FBI en la zona.

-Dejaré que los agentes que les han traído les expliquen el porqué de su presencia aquí. - Señaló al hombre de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo tono con el que habían venido. -  
-De nuevo, les damos las gracias por venir- dijo el interpelado agregando para pasmo de sus oyentes. - Nos consta que, de haberse negado a hacerlo, no nos hubiera sido posible obligarles dados los enormes poderes de los que están dotados.

 

Tanto Beruche como Roy pusieron una cara de sorpresa que no pudieron disimular. El agente, evidentemente dándose cuenta de aquello, añadió con un tono tranquilizador.

-No se alarmen por favor, les hemos investigado y sabemos que ustedes y sus amigos ha salvado a este planeta de una terrible amenaza.  
-Si. Tenemos un amplio dossier sobre todos y cada uno. - Añadió el director adjunto. -  
-Entonces- intervino Roy a la defensiva. - ¿Que pueden querer ya de nosotros? Sólo deseamos llevar una vida normal. ¿Es mucho pedir acaso?  
-No, en absoluto - respondió la mujer pelirroja contemplándoles con sus inquisitivos ojos azules. - Es más, pretendemos ayudarles a que lo consigan. - Ante el estupor de ambos muchachos sonrió distendida y añadió. –Se lo explicaremos. Esto forma parte de un acuerdo secreto a nivel mundial. Hemos hablado con representantes de otros países. Lo único que les pedimos es contar con su ayuda para casos de emergencia que amenacen la Tierra.  
-Nosotros defenderemos siempre este planeta.- Respondió Beruche intentando calmar los ánimos de su novio a quién no sentaba demasiado bien aquello. - Eso no era necesario.  
-Pero así estaremos seguros de ello.- Añadió el hombre de pelo castaño.- Además, merecen una recompensa, queremos agradecerles todo lo que han hecho y a ser posible, aprender de ustedes.  
-¡Oiga amigo! - respondió Roy visiblemente molesto. - Si se creen que me voy a dejar estudiar como un conejo de indias están muy equivocados.  
-No es eso- se apresuró a decir la mujer que le explicó más sosegadamente. - Créanos, nosotros hemos investigado casos de sucesos paranormales y extraordinarios durante años, pero nada de lo que hemos visto puede compararse con ustedes. El gobierno al fin reconoció nuestro trabajo y nos puso tras su pista. Sólo queríamos saber si eran una amenaza pero vimos que no, ahora tenemos autorización para ofrecerles una vida normal.  
-Sí, sabemos que se ha presentado a una prueba para los Knicks. - Le dijo el hombre calvo con amabilidad. – Descuide, seguramente será escogido. Pero no debe demostrar sus poderes.  
-¡Eh, un minuto! - le interrumpió el aludido con patente desagrado en su cara. - Yo no quiero entrar con enchufe, amigo. Me basto yo solo.  
-Vamos, de eso no nos cabe ninguna duda. Usted puede ser el mejor jugador de baloncesto de todos los tiempos si quiere. Entrar, entrará seguro sin que nosotros tengamos que hacer nada. - Le respondió despreocupadamente el agente más joven que añadió. - Además, sólo es una tapadera. Piense en que sirve no sólo a su país, sino a todo el planeta Tierra. Ni sus compañeros, ni su entrenador sabrán quién es ni cuáles son sus capacidades. El puesto tendrá que ganárselo usted.  
-Está bien,- repuso Roy cediendo en su enfado para tornarse más pensativo. - Si lo pone así. De todos modos. - Añadió con tinte inquisitivo. - ¿Cómo saben ustedes eso?  
-Digamos que tenemos buenas fuentes, pero no podemos revelarlas. Comprendan que es algo de seguridad nacional.- Replicó el calvo -  
-¡Vaya gracia!- Replicó Roy con sorna. - Así que ustedes pueden saberlo todo sobre nosotros y no nos permiten ni tan siquiera enterarnos de cómo ha sido eso posible.  
-Sólo podemos decirle que tenemos ojos y oídos en todo el mundo y que ustedes y sus amigos no pasan precisamente desapercibidos.- Respondió lacónicamente el agente más joven. -

 

El muchacho se quedó mirándole sin comprender como era posible. ¿Acaso el dragón no les hizo a todos olvidar lo sucedido? ¡Un momento! No a todos, según dijo Landar, habría personas que no lo olvidarían pues la Tierra debería ser defendida de otras amenazas en el futuro. Posiblemente estos tres fueran algunas de esas gentes. De ser así tendrían el corazón puro, o al menos, buenas intenciones, suspiró, mejor dejarlo estar. A todo eso la mujer le dedicó una mirada de refilón al chico como si quisiera terminar por tranquilizarle.

-Como ya les hemos dicho, existe un acuerdo. Ustedes no tendrán ninguna obligación de inmiscuirse ni en la política ni en las relaciones internacionales. No les pediremos que luchen en guerras locales ni nada por el estilo.  
-Tampoco lo haríamos – repuso secamente Roy. -  
-Podría usted ser reclutado para defender a su país. Recuerde que es ciudadano norteamericano después de todo.- Le replicó el director adjunto valorando a su interlocutor con la mirada. -  
-Y mis amigos son ciudadanos de otros países también. – Contestó él añadiendo con visible malestar. - Y yo no iba a luchar contra ellos por meras disputas de poder y dinero.  
-Eso ha sucedido muchas veces en la historia de la humanidad, no solo amigos sino familias se vieron divididas en bandos. – Le argumentó aquella agente federal con lo que ambos jóvenes juzgaron como frío desapasionamiento. -  
-¡Un momento! – Terció Beruche que era ahora la indignada. -Si creen que nosotros somos una especie de arma secreta se equivocan. No vamos a hacerle daño a nadie de este mundo. Sabemos por experiencia lo que es tratar de dominar y conquistar a otros y pudimos librarnos de eso con muchísimo sufrimiento. Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a pedirnos algo así otra vez.  
-Desde luego - convino Roy dándole una confortadora mano a su novia para añadir. - No estamos para servir ambiciones de ningún país, aunque sea del mío.- Suspiró mirando al techo y trató de calmarse para agregar ya con tono más pausado. - Es cierto que yo nací aquí, pero igualmente podría haber sido en otra parte de este planeta. No sería justo que ninguna nación tomara ventaja por ese hecho.  
-Lo sabemos - sonrió ahora el agente más joven para desvelar. – Y no les pedimos eso.  
-Queríamos saber cuál sería su reacción. - Añadió el director adjunto que parecía visiblemente satisfecho al añadir. - Y vemos que son personas íntegras. Comprendan que, debíamos asegurarnos de que ustedes mismos no son una amenaza para el mundo.  
-¿Acaso creen que nosotros querríamos conquistar el mundo?- Pudo replicar Roy que ahora se sentía bastante enfadado por aquellas veladas acusaciones. - ¡Eso es una estupidez! ¿Qué íbamos a poder hacer con él, deducirlo de los impuestos?- remachó con agria ironía. -  
-Cariño - intervino entonces Bertie asintiendo comprensiva para decir. - Yo si les entiendo. Y tú también debes hacerlo. Es su trabajo. Ellos pueden tener muchos datos sobre nosotros pero no saben lo que pensamos o sentimos. Y su obligación es asegurarse.  
-Así es. – Afirmó aquella mujer pelirroja con una débil sonrisa. - Por eso queríamos hablar en persona con ustedes. Entiéndanlo, por favor. Nuestra misión es proteger el mundo de cosas como a las que se han enfrentado. Y de otras que pueda haber al acecho en un futuro. Y tenemos que comprobar todas las posibilidades potenciales de amenaza. No es nada personal.  
-Lo siento. Ustedes no hacen más que cumplir con su obligación. – pudo disculparse Roy ahora.- 

 

Aunque en el fondo sí que había sabido desde un principio el significado de aquella especie de sospecha. Él mismo fue dominado por el mal, y las cosas hubieran podido ir peor de no mediar la ayuda de sus amigos y las guerreras. No obstante le dolía todo aquello. ¿Acaso no habían arriesgado sus vidas para salvar a la humanidad? Pero pensándolo fríamente si se ponía en el lugar de esos tipos del gobierno sin duda habría actuado de forma similar. Meditando sobre eso, escuchó ahora con menor hostilidad.

-Por ello, sólo les pedimos, le rogamos incluso, que dejen de nuestra cuenta los asuntos internos de la Tierra. Salvo quizás catástrofes naturales, si pudieran ayudarnos en eso. - Tomó la palabra el agente al cargo. - Solamente si alguna amenaza extraterrestre o maligna muy peligrosa se cerniera sobre este mundo les pediríamos ayuda, o si bien ustedes la descubren antes y actúan.  
-A nosotras las justicieras sí que nos gustaría combatir contra alguna injusticia a nivel local. De hecho lo hemos estado haciendo. – Pudo decir Beruche –  
-Lo sabemos. Y a ese nivel no nos preocupa, incluso lo agradecemos, siempre y cuando no tomen demasiado protagonismo ni interfieran con las autoridades policiales locales. – Le replicó el director adjunto. - Lo que les pedimos es que no usen sus grandes poderes a nivel mundial para alterar el equilibrio de fuerzas geopolítico.  
-Por eso no se preocupe. – Pudo afirmar Roy con solemnidad, añadiendo. - Todos mis amigos y yo hemos hecho un juramento de proteger siempre a la Tierra y a sus habitantes de cualquier tipo de amenaza global. Pero mientras no exista ninguna lo único que queremos es tener unas vidas lo más normales posibles.  
-Les comprendemos y por ello haremos todo lo posible por proteger sus intimidades y sus poderes del resto del mundo. Por experiencia hemos descubierto que es mejor así. - Aseveró el joven agente. -  
-Tenemos ubicados a sus amigos, al igual que al resto de ustedes, y cada país en el que vivan se ha comprometido a lo mismo que decimos aquí. Empezando por Japón con las Guerreras de la Justicia. - Comentó el tipo calvo desvelándoles. – Aquí, sin ir más lejos, sabemos del paradero de sus hermanas.  
-Un momento. – Quiso saber Bertie con el corazón latiéndole ahora más deprisa. - ¿Saben dónde está mi hermana Karaberasu?  
-Lo sabemos – le confesó el subdirector, que sin embargo añadió. - Pero según sus propios deseos de momento prefiere no ser localizada.

 

Bertie y Roy se miraron, en los ojos de la chica aparecía una clara lucha interna. Por un lado quería respetar los deseos de su hermana, por otro ardía en deseos de abrazarla y ofrecerla su ayuda. Aunque fue, sin embargo su novio quién le dijo.

-Cariño, tú misma me contaste que en su nota de despedida ella os pidió que no la buscaseis. Yo podría tratar de localizarla con mis técnicas pero alguien me dijo alguna vez que las cosas sucedían por algún motivo. Y que no debían de intentar cambiarse.  
-Lo sé - Pudo musitar ésta con los ojos brillando a causa de algunas lágrimas que se apresuró en secar y añadiendo con voz algo temblorosa.- Pero entiéndelo Roy, es mi hermana.  
-Lo comprendo cubito. - Le susurró él pasándole un consolador brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí. -  
-Si ella alguna vez expresa el interés de volver a verles, créannos que haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarla. Y, si les sirve de algo, podemos decirles que se encuentra bien. Y que hay personas velando por su bienestar, buenas amigas. No puedo extenderme más. – Afirmó el agente joven con gesto amable y conciliador.- 

 

Beruche sonrió agradecida, aquello significaba mucho para ella. Roy asintió también a modo de reconocimiento y cambiando de tema les pidió a esos agentes.

-Miren, si no les importa me gustaría ser yo el que comentase todo esto a mi amigo Tom y a la hermana de mi novia.  
-Como usted prefiera. – Asintió el subdirector. -  
-Por nuestra parte poseemos información sobre ustedes y muchas de sus capacidades pero lo que más queremos saber son los deseos que tienen. – Intervino la agente pelirroja que se dirigió entonces a Beruche. - Usted ya tiene empleo, ¿verdad? - La inquirió muy amablemente para añadir. - En un colegio de primaria que está en un vecindario con fama de polémico, pero si quiere, podemos trasladarla a otro mejor.  
-No gracias- sonrió la aludida. - Debo sacarme aun un curso especial para secundaria. Y no es tan grave como lo pone usted. Además, me gustan los retos y como ya saben me las he visto contra cosas peores que unos cuantos alumnos díscolos.  
-Muy bien, como quiera - concedió la mujer- entonces no tenemos más que decirles. Pueden irse ya, muchas gracias por venir, ¿quieren que les llevemos de vuelta a su apartamento? - Les ofreció con tono bastante cordial. -  
-No, preferimos dar un paseo, gracias.- Contestó Roy -

 

Ambos se marcharon del edificio, su novio comentó a Beruche que tal y como les había dicho a esos agentes, tendrían que contárselo todo a Tom y Cooan. Aunque para eso tendrían que localizarles. No obstante a éste le faltaba sentir la energía de sus amigos. Sin eso no sería capaz de trasladarse a su lado y de todos modos no creía buena idea hacerlo sin más, pudiera encontrarles en alguna situación comprometida.

-¿No sabes donde han ido?- Le preguntó a Bertie que se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza. -  
-No, y realmente me gustaría saber que estarán haciendo ahora.- Dijo la chica, lanzando la pregunta al viento. - 

 

Roy la miró resignado, pero ella dio entonces una pequeña exclamación como si recordase.

-¡Ah! Creo que mi hermana estuvo ayudándole a elegir sitio y que tenían el teléfono del camping. Tom llamó para preguntar si quedaban plazas. Y Cooan me lo apuntó por si sucedía algo.  
-¡Solo tenemos que buscarlo y llamar!- Exclamó Roy más aliviado. -

 

Y así era. En un camping cercano de las afueras de la ciudad, Tom, ajeno a todas esas disquisiciones de sus amigos, ya había montado una tienda de campaña. Su novia puso dentro los sacos de dormir.

-Esto es más romántico que estar en un hotel y aquí seguro que no nos encontrarán, ji, ji, ji - Reía la muchacha. -  
-Me gustaría ver la cara de Roy en estos momentos - dijo el chico sonriendo con picardía. - Seguro que no se imagina que estamos aquí.  
-¡Oh Tom!, soy tan feliz de estar a tu lado, ¿te lo he dicho ya?  
-Si cariño, una docena de veces por lo menos- rio él- ¿Te he respondido que yo también soy muy feliz?  
-Al menos otra docena de veces. - Asintió ella riendo también en tanto le comentaba. -¿Te acuerdas de la semana pasada, cuando volvimos de Japón?  
-Si…- Convino el chico.- Me gustó mucho el santuario Hikawa. Rei fue de lo más hospitalaria.  
\- La pobre lo ha pasado mal últimamente, con la muerte de su abuelo. Era un hombre encantador, aunque algo raro.- Recordaba la chica que, le desveló.- Si casi me lo ligué cuando trabajaba para la Luna Negra.  
-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió el muchacho observándola atónito.-  
-¡No seas tonto! - Rio ella ahora mirándole divertida, para decir ya más seria. – Me infiltré con el pretexto de ser entrenadora de dojo, me llevé una de mis droidas más fuertes y le convencí de que me nombrase instructora a mí. Era muy mujeriego y solo tuve que ponerle voz melosa y las manos sobre los hombros…  
-Me gustaría que probases eso conmigo.- Se sonrió su interlocutor ahora.- A ver si te resulta…

 

La joven no se lo hizo repetir, dejando las manos sobre los hombros del chico le hizo sentarse en el suelo y le susurró al oído con tono artificialmente empalagoso a la vez que le daba un masaje en la espalda.

-¡Humm!, elígeme a mí…  
-¡Vaya! –Suspiró él notando como una parte de sí se animaba bastante.- No me sorprende que lograses el puesto…

 

Y se giró para rodear a la chica con sus brazos y darla un largo beso. Después cuando los dos estaban más que en situación, el joven, tomándola por la cintura, señaló al suelo en donde reposaba una especie de gran bolsa impermeable de lona.

-¡Venga, ven para acá, es hora de probar los sacos! - Le pidió a su pareja con un tono bastante insinuador. -

 

Hubo unas cómplices sonrisitas entre ambos mientras se despojaban de la ropa y se abrazaban. Pero alguien los llamó desde fuera, era la voz de cuidador del camping. El muchacho, visiblemente fastidiado por la ruptura de aquel momento tan erógeno se levantó poniéndose apresuradamente los pantalones y rezongando.

-¿Es que ni aquí vamos a poder estar en paz?

 

Cooan por el contrario se reía, su novio estaba cómico tratando de disimular cierto abultamiento más que comprometedor en tanto se vestía lo imprescindible y salía de la tienda. El chico, sin compartir esa visión tan humorística del tema, se dirigió hacia el guarda, un hombre algo regordete que le esperaba a pocos metros fumándose descuidadamente un cigarrillo.

-¡Oiga amigo! - le reprendió Tom. - ¿Se puede saber que quiere? Trato de pasar un rato con mi novia. ¿Entiende? Hemos venido aquí a descansar y a otras cosas que no son descansar, pero necesitamos un poco de intimidad.  
-Sí, ya me imagino la forma que tienen ustedes de descansar y me parece muy bien.- Le respondió el guarda con una pícara sonrisa. -  
-Me importa un bledo si le parece bien a no, lo único que quiero es que no nos molesten más. Lo advertí cuando llegamos.- Replicó el muchacho visiblemente molesto. -  
-Tranquilo amigo - le pidió el guarda haciendo un espacio con las manos. - Oiga, le aseguro que no le habría molestado si no me hubieran preguntado por usted.  
-¿Quién le ha preguntado? - Inquirió Tom extrañado. -  
-Un chico alto,- señaló con la mano una altura un palmo por encima de su interlocutor a modo de descripción gráfica a la que añadió. -De pelo castaño. Parecía fuerte, no me dijo su nombre. Sólo quería hablar con usted. Le dije que estaba ocupado y me contestó que ya volvería a buscarle.  
-Bien, gracias- respondió su interlocutor más calmado y pudiendo decir algo arrepentido de su arrebato. - Disculpe amigo.  
\- No se preocupe – repuso el tipo sin darle importancia. -  
\- Debe ser el bobo de Roy - pensó, entre incrédulo y enfadado - ¿Será posible que me quiera gastar una de sus bromas incluso aquí? Escuche, - añadió dirigiéndose a ese individuo utilizando un tono más contundente. - Le diré lo que vamos a hacer. Si el tipo ese vuelve y pregunta otra vez por mí le dice que no quiero que me moleste ni aunque se caiga el cielo encima. ¿Me he expresado con suficiente claridad? ¡Que se vaya a freír espárragos!  
-Si amigo- contestó el perplejo guarda ansioso por dejar a ese tipo tan irritable. - Descuide, se lo diré.  
-Bien, muchas gracias- suspiró Tom- ahora, si me disculpa.

 

Se volvió al interior de la tienda, allí esperaba Cooan metida en el saco de dormir.

-¿De qué se trata, cariño? – Le preguntó a su novio con curiosidad.-  
-El guarda me ha dicho que un individuo.- Lo describió como hizo aquel hombre declarando con aire entre resignado y molesto. - Preguntaba por mí, no puede ser otro más que el imbécil de Roy. Seguro que nos quiere gastar una de sus bromas, pero no lo conseguirá. - Se sonrió ahora el chico convencido de ello. -  
-Pero Tom, ni Roy ni mi hermana saben en que camping estamos.- Objetó la muchacha. -  
-Roy con la translación instantánea puede detectar nuestra energía- le recordó su novio - y plantarse aquí en un segundo, eso no es problema para él.  
-No lo creo - rebatió ella. - Le dije a mi hermana que no queríamos que nadie nos molestara. Solo le dejé el teléfono y no la dirección, por si les surgía algo imprevisto. Habrían llamado antes de venir.  
-Pues una de dos, o no se lo dijo a Roy o él no le ha hecho ni caso como sería típico de él y ha preguntado por este sitio. - Dedujo el muchacho que se encogió de hombros deseando olvidarse de aquello para volver a su anterior tono pícaro. - En fin, luego le llamo, no sea que quiera decirme algo, pero ahora. - Se quitó los pantalones una vez más para pedir con gesto divertido. - ¡Hazme sitio dentro nena, je, je!

 

El chico se metió en el saco de dormir con su ropa interior y allí comenzó a juguetear con Cooan, ella le quitó el slip y lo lanzó fuera entre carcajadas. Estaban ya de nuevo en situación y justo entonces oyeron la voz del guarda. Éste asomó la cabeza por la tienda y exhibió un teléfono portátil con una mano. La muchacha chilló por el susto y la vergüenza, tapándose entera con el saco. Tom reaccionó alargando un brazo y haciéndose con una toalla, que por suerte le quedaba próxima. Con ésta enrollada y con muy mal humor, salió.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿No le dije bien claro que no me molestase más?  
-Lo siento, de verdad pero me ha insistido mucho,- balbuceó aquel hombre que le dio el teléfono.- Ya me voy. - Añadió el intimidado guarda que salió a toda prisa de la tienda. -  
-¡Digaaa! - respondió Tom en tanto Cooan sacaba la cabeza del saco. - ¡Roy, estúpido! ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?  
-Yo también me alegro de escucharte, hombre - respondió él con cara de sorpresa y apartando el teléfono a medio metro a causa de los gritos de su amigo. -¿Te ha picado algún bicho en el camping o es que tienes mal despertar de la siesta, eh paleto de Kansas? - Le inquirió con sorna. -

 

Su interlocutor meneó la cabeza como si su compañero pudiera verle y retomó la palabra con indignación.

-No estabamos exactamente de siesta Roy. Te voy a explicar lo que pasa, nos has espiado con tu maldita translación y le has dado al teléfono para fastidiar, ¿a que sí?...  
-¿Que yo he hecho qué?- Replicó su contertulio atónito.- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Estás mal del cabeza, paleto? – Exclamó a su vez para, algo más calmado desvelar. - Te llamaba para contarte algo serio. A Bertie y a mí nos han venido a buscar los del FBI. Tuvimos que ir a su oficina.  
-¿Cómo dices? - Inquirió Tom cambiando su semblante airado por otro sorprendido, para estupor de Cooan que le miraba perpleja sobre todo cuando su novio preguntó a su interlocutor todavía con tono desconfiado. - ¿No será una broma de las tuyas?  
-No, ¡te lo juro! No bromearía con esta clase de cosas, Tommy. - Aseguró su amigo que, a grandes rasgos, le explicó lo ocurrido. - Bertie te lo dirá.  
-Entonces, podría ser que fueran ellos los que se hubieran presentado aquí.- Aventuró su interlocutor cada vez más inquieto. -  
-Podría ser, pero no te preocupes, Yo les pedí que me dejaran contártelo en persona. Aunque si alguno ha pasado antes de que hablasen con nosotros sólo querrán decirte lo mismo, supongo.  
-¿Y de qué se trata?- Pudo preguntar el muchacho con cierta inquietud.-  
-No es nada malo. Pero es largo de contar. Y por lo que veo ahora no es el momento adecuado.- Contestó su contertulio ya con más suavidad.- Lamento haberos molestado.  
-¡Eh Roy!, lo siento,- se disculpó su avergonzado amigo, bajando el tono de voz lo bastante como para musitar de forma confidencial. - Pero estar con Connie aquí, significa mucho para mí.  
-¡Tranquilo chaval, lo comprendo muy bien, qué disfrutéis y ya nos veremos! - Replicó éste de forma desenfadada y conciliadora para añadir a indicación de su novia. - Bertie os manda recuerdos. Saluda a Connie. ¡Que lo paséis bien!  
-Lo mismo digo amigo y ya me contarás como te va con los Knicks.- Repuso Tom de forma amable también -  
-¡Dalo por hecho muchacho! No te llamaré hasta que vuelvas pero ¿cuándo será eso? - Quiso saber Roy. -  
-Dentro de dos días- respondió Tom.- Llámame a mi apartamento, ¿vale? adiós Roy. – Se despidió colgando aliviado. -

 

Éste también colgó y se rio, Beruche le miró extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le inquirió a su pareja que se lo contó entre carcajadas, a ella también le dio por reír, aseverando. - Así que les ha ocurrido como a nosotros con esos agentes, les hemos pillado casi, casi, ji, ji, ji, ji.  
\- Sí, pero ahora…- le susurró él a la oreja en tanto comenzaba a besarla el cuello bajando peligrosamente, entre los suspiros de la chica. – No será el FBI quién me detenga, ja, ja…

 

Bertie estaba encantada, devolviendo algún que otro beso. Y cuando parecía que ambos podrían retomar lo que tenían pendiente, sonó el teléfono otra vez. Entre fastidiado y sorprendido de esa casualidad Roy lo descolgó. No obstante no tardó en ponerse muy contento mientras escuchaba y sólo se apresuraba a decir.

 

-¡Claro, claro, sí señor, por supuesto! ¿Parecerme bien? ¡Es magnifico! claro que sí. Allí estaré, gracias por confiar en mí, adiós.  
-¿Que te han dicho Roy? ¿Quién era?- Quiso saber Beruche con una expresión de impaciencia y curiosidad.-  
-¡Ya está! - Declaró él entusiasmado. - Eran los Knicks, ¡me han aceptado! , esos tipos han sido rápidos. Y eso que les dije que no se metiesen.  
-No creo que haya sido cosa suya.- Replicó Bertie.- Tú mismo dijiste que los ojeadores te habían visto jugar.

 

Su novio suspiró asintiendo, quería dejar eso a un lado. De todos modos ¿Qué importaba? Por mucho que el FBI hubiera o no intervenido ahora le tocaría a él demostrar que podía hacerlo. De modo que, más optimista, afirmó.

-Lo principal es que podré hacer la prueba para jugar en la pretemporada de cara la selección definitiva. Me han hecho un contrato de unos meses por el salario base. Debo presentarme desde mañana para entrenar, ya como jugador de plantilla.  
-¡Lo ves! ¡Hay que decírselo a todos!- Exclamó su novia con júbilo aunque pudo templarlo lo suficiente como para precisar. - Bueno, excepto a Tom y Cooan, hasta dentro de dos días.  
-El primer partido de la pretemporada empieza justo en tres días. Espero que todos puedan venir a verme.- Deseó él realmente feliz ahora. -  
-Descuida- le animó Beruche encantada también. - Seguro que ninguno querrá perdérselo.  
-¡Ahora mismo empiezo a llamar! - Afirmó eufóricamente Roy que ya se levantaba con ademán de concentrarse y tratar de captar el aura de alguno de sus amigos. – Mejor voy en persona y se lo cuento a todos.  
\- Acuérdate de lo que hemos prometido. Nada de translación instantánea,- le prohibió su pareja para añadir con el peso que le daba la razón. - ¿Y si les sorprendes en un momento embarazoso como a Tom y a Cooan?  
-Pero Bertie. ¿Tú te haces idea del dineral que nos costará llamar por conferencia? La mayor parte de ellos viven en el extranjero. - Protestó él. -  
-Roooy - repuso Beruche arrastrándole el nombre con ademán inflexible pero jovial a la vez en su tono. - ¡Usa el teléfono! Lo podemos pagar...  
-Vale- concedió él con un suspiro de resignación. - ¡Pues hala, a darle al dedo!  
\- Escucha cariño – le sonrió ella ahora con tono afectuoso. – Si de verdad queremos vivir unas vidas normales debemos esforzarnos por actuar como personas corrientes. Si no queremos vernos perjudicados por nuestros poderes tampoco tenemos que intentar sacar provecho de ellos. Salvo para cosas realmente urgentes.  
\- Bueno, es que esto es urgente, cubito. – Pudo decir él con cierto tonillo quejumbroso aunque mirando a los ojos de su novia enseguida rectificó de manera más seria. – Si, tienes razón. No sería justo.

 

Así que junto con Bertie descolgó y comenzó a llamar uno a uno a sus amigos y hermanas, excepto a Karaberasu a la que no podían localizar. Una vez lo supieron, a todos les encantó la noticia y acordaron ir para allá. Sólo faltaba por avisar a Tom y a Cooan, pero para eso habrían de esperar dos días aun…

 

Entre tanto en Japón las chicas se reunían en el Crown. Tomaban unos batidos y charlaban distendidas. 

-¿Qué tal les va a Zafiro y Petz? – Quiso saber Usagi, dirigiéndose a Makoto.-  
-Muy bien. Él logró el traslado aquí, a la sede de su empresa en Tokio y está ayudando a Petz con la tienda en sus ratos libres.  
-¡Pobre chico! Eso es aún más duro que su entrenamiento.- Sonrió Ami.-  
-Estuve hace poco con ellos. Me pasé por el apartamento de las hermanas, de momento viven allí. Creo que Petz necesitaba alguna dependienta.- Les contó Makoto.- Y más ahora que ya están pensando en casarse y en su futuro viaje de novios.  
-Sería una buena posibilidad de ganarse algo de dinero mientras estudiamos.- Opinó Ami.-  
-Está claro. Nos daría el trabajo seguro. ¡Tenemos enchufe! - Rio Minako, y con ella el resto.-  
-Conmigo no contéis, tengo mucho que hacer en el santuario.- Les dijo Rei con tono algo abatido.-

 

Era la única que no participaba del buen ambiente y de las bromas, limitándose a sonreír débilmente. Usagi enseguida le dio la mano a su amiga y le dijo con afecto en su tono.

-Lamentamos mucho lo de tu abuelo. Pero vivió una buena vida y estaba muy orgulloso de ti. Y eso sin saber quién eres…  
-A veces hubiera querido decírselo.- Suspiró la muchacha, que sin embargo no quiso deprimir al resto de sus amigas y añadió, ahora con mejor talante.- Bueno Usagi, podrías aprovechar y pedirle a Petz el empleo.  
-Ya me gustaría, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Se excusó la aludida.-  
-Si, por este orden, dormir y comer.- Se rio Minako.-  
-Mira quién habla…- replicó la aludida sacándole la lengua.-  
-Perdona.- Contestó Venus moviendo la cabeza y uno de sus dedos de forma negativa para afirmar.- Yo estoy muy ocupada, al margen de estudiar tengo que prepárame para ser un ídolo juvenil.  
-¿Todavía sigues con eso?- Se interesó Ami.-  
-Por supuesto. Y ahora estoy más decidida que nunca.- Aseveró su amiga.-  
\- Pues no creo que por aquí haya nadie que pueda trabajar en Otafukuya.- Suspiró Makoto, alegando.- Por mi parte estoy estudiando artes florales y espero tener la ocasión de montar mi propio negocio. Una floristería con cafetería.  
-Vaya, eso suena muy bien.- Afirmó Ami, declarando.- ¿Has hecho ya un estudio de mercado? Tienes que comprobar los posibles pros y contras…  
-¿Eeeh?- Exclamaron a coro las otras mirándola con ojos de platos.-

 

Aunque la aludida sonrió, y se limitó a asentir, agregando a modo de explicación casi magistral.

\- Lo primero es la idea de negocio. Ubicación del local, tipo de clientela potencial. Luego hacer un cálculo de presupuestos, ya sabéis, costes fijos, variables… permisos, impuestos…  
-¡Madre mía!… me estás quitando las ganas.- Se horrorizó la interesada.-  
-No te preocupes, puedo ayudarte con los cálculos.- Sonrió su compañera ante las caras atónitas del resto.-  
-A lo mejor podrías pedirle el trabajo a Petz.- Declaró Makoto.- Como asesora fiscal. Ja, ja  
-No tengo tiempo. Ya sabéis que debo ir a la preparatoria, y además, me estoy sacando el título de inglés C-1. Es el mínimo para poder ir a estudiar a un país anglosajón.- Replicó su amiga.-  
-¿Sigues con la idea del viaje de estudios?- Inquirió Usagi.-  
-Aja...me gustaría, si es posible, ir a hacer prácticas a Nueva York. El próximo año terminaremos el instituto y tendremos que examinarnos para el acceso a la universidad. Con suerte podré entrar en medicina e ir a estudiar allí en el programa de intercambio.  
-Podrías visitar a Beruche y a Roy.- Afirmó Rei con una sonrisa de alegría por su amiga.-  
-He hablado con Bertie-chan del tema. Estaba muy contenta cuando se lo dije. Me ha asegurado que tanto ella como Roy me ayudarán en lo que puedan.- Afirmó la muchacha con visible satisfacción.-  
¿Y qué pasa con Tommy y Cooan?- Inquirió Usagi añadiendo algo pensativa.- Recuerdo que vinieron hace una semana a verte, Rei.  
-Sí, le enseñamos a Tom el santuario. Le gustó mucho. Incluso tuvo tiempo de hacer una actuación para las jornadas benéficas que montamos todos los años. Al menos él y Cooan me ayudaron en algo. Me vino de perlas, con Yuichinou ocupado en la universidad… ¡Ya sabéis, esas cosas que hacemos!… Los adornos, la venta de amuletos… - Declaró ahora con cierto tonillo de reproche encubierto, provocando que todas las demás mirasen hacia otro lado azoradas.-  
-Es que yo…tenía mucho que hacer en casa.- Se disculpó Makoto.-  
-Si...y a mí, pues me llamaron de Osaka para hacer una prueba.- Pudo decir Minako.-  
-No podía faltar a la academia. Lo siento Rei.- Musitó Ami bajando la cabeza.-  
-¿Y cuál es tu excusa?- Quiso saber ésta mirando a Usagi que bajaba la cabeza asimismo bastante apurada.-  
-Bueno- se rio la muchacha llevándose una mano al cogote.- ¡Es que me olvidé!… Quedé con Naru-chan. Lo siento. La próxima vez te ayudaré, ¿vale?

 

La sacerdotisa suspiró moviendo con desaprobación la cabeza y dejando a su amiga por imposible. Las muchachas corrieron un tupido velo sobre aquello y continuaron con otras conversaciones cuando una voz conocida las saludó. Mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía reconocieron a su compañera…

-¡Setsuna! ¡Qué alegría verte! - Afirmó Minako.-  
-Sí, siéntate y tómate algo con nosotras.- Le ofreció amablemente Rei.-

 

Aunque el rostro de la joven estaba serio. Al parecer no había ido a visitarlas simplemente para charlar. Por respuesta aseveró con tono grave.

-El Espacio tiempo ha sido atravesado de forma anómala. He sentido fuertes corrientes. Algo ha desestabilizado el fluir continuo- temporal.  
\- ¿Quieres decir que alguien ha viajado en el tiempo?- Le preguntó Ami.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Usagi le inquirió, en esta ocasión con suma seriedad.

-¿Cuándo ha ocurrido?...  
-Hará cosa de unas horas. Lo he detectado en América.  
-¿Podría tener que ver con nuestros amigos?- Quiso saber Minako.-  
-Pudiera ser. En cualquier caso de momento, no es asunto nuestro.- Le respondió Usagi.-  
-Ya empezamos otra vez…- Suspiró Rei.-  
-No es lo mismo. Te lo aseguro. En esta ocasión no sé lo que está sucediendo. - Le reveló su amiga aseverando.- De momento tendremos que aguardar. Y si algo malo sucediera o hubiese otra amenaza, esta vez sí que intervendremos sin dudar. Salvo que se me haga saber lo contrario.

 

El grupo suspiró, y de momento las cosas estaban en efecto más allá de su influencia. Aunque poco tardarían en desencadenarse acontecimientos que cambiarían el rumbo de las vidas de todos.


	2. Reencuentro de nuevos amigos, una nueva casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New House for Roy and Bertie and a new extranger shows up.
> 
> Una nueva casa para Roy y Beruche y un nuevo extraño aparecer

Ail y Ann junto a su hijo habían partido hacia otro planeta. Por suerte, Roy pudo comunicarse con ellos cuando todavía no habían salido de la órbita terrestre. Enseguida les contó lo que sucedía, centrándose sobre todo en su próxima prueba. Sus amigos, muy contentos por él, acordaron quedarse un tiempo más. Roy los transportó entonces a su casa. Tampoco les quiso contar demasiado sobre la experiencia que él y Bertie tuvieron con los agentes federales puesto que la pareja de aliens no vivía en la Tierra. Diamante y Esmeralda venían por su parte de París, con alguna que otra aventura que les dio no pocos quebraderos de cabeza. Petz y Zafiro también deseaban estar presentes y además, avisaron a las guerreras y a Nephrite. Éste último vino desde Londres, allí había conocido a una chica llamada Amanda, una periodista con la que había tenido que pasar por alguna que otra peripecia. Pero los primeros en llegar, por supuesto, fueron Annie y Ail con Roy. Ann traía a su hijo en un capazo. En cuanto aparecieron en medio del salón, Beruche fue hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Ann, Ail, que alegría me da volver a veros!- Exclamó para mirar al crío y hacerle algunas caricias. - Hay que ver como ha crecido en tan poco tiempo, ¡está monísimo!   
-¿Verdad que sí?- Sonrió Ann con auténtica pasión de madre. -

 

El niño empezó a llorar, Annie lo tomó en brazos y le puso un chupete, el pequeño cerró los ojos, después le dejó de nuevo en el capazo.

-Espero que se duerma. - Añadió suspirando – ¡ayer nos dio una noche!…  
-Me alegro de verte Bertie. - Sonrió por su parte Ail - y tú. - Se dirigió ahora hacia a Roy. - ¡Felicidades! , por fin vas a jugar en la Liga profesional. ¿Eso es lo que querías, no?...  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le inquirió Beruche con cara de sorpresa. -  
-¿Cómo no lo iba a saber? - Se rio Ail que le comentó jocoso, - ¡durante los entrenamientos en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo no paraba de darnos la lata con eso en los descansos!  
-Si,- admitió Roy azorado pero divertido al mismo tiempo. - Lo cierto es que lo he deseado desde niño. Mi padre era un hincha y desde que era muy pequeño se ocupó de comprarme un balón y ponerme una canasta. Aunque tendré que cuidar de no usar mis poderes. – Declaró en tono reflexivo para añadir de forma más jovial. - ¡Pero bueno, basta ya de hablar de mí! ¿Qué tal vosotros?, ¿ya no os apetece quedaros un poco más en la Tierra?  
-La verdad es que aquí estábamos bien - repuso Ann con algo de lástima en su tono cuando explicó. - Pero añoramos nuestra casa, dejamos al Makaiyu allí con unos congéneres y debe de estar muy triste el pobre. Para él Giaal es como un nieto. Iremos a verle y puede que volvamos por aquí de nuevo.  
-Es un viaje largo - añadió Ail. - Tardaremos unos meses en llegar, pero no nos perderíamos por nada tu debut. Supongo que podremos demorar nuestra partida por unos días.  
-Os lo agradezco chicos, por cierto, quedaos aquí todo el tiempo que queráis. - ¡Les ofreció Roy con entusiasmo! - Bertie y yo hemos comprado una casa y nos mudaremos allí.

Su pareja puso una expresión de sorpresa, que se evidenciaba en su boca abierta y sus ojos como platos.

-No queremos molestar - dijo tímidamente Annie, ajena al rostro de desconcierto de su anfitriona - lo tenéis todo aquí.  
-No es ninguna molestia. - Se apresuró a decir Roy - ni mucho menos, no os quiero oír decir nada ¿Eh? Necesitáis algo de independencia para vosotros y el niño.

 

Ail y Ann lo agradecieron y Beruche, todavía atónita, les dejó instalarse. Ella agarró a Roy de la mano y se lo llevó a otra habitación deseosa de aclarar ese asunto. Enseguida, brazos en jarras, le interrogó entre severa e incrédula.

-A ver querido. Explícame esto. ¿Qué es eso de que hemos comprado una casa?,- recalcó la palabra “hemos” con mucho énfasis. -   
-Lo siento cariño, la verdad es que es un regalo del gobierno ¡es un chalet magnífico en una zona residencial de las afueras! Me lo dijeron el otro día, en un entrenamiento y quise que fuera una sorpresa, pero se me ha escapado. - Se lamentó -¡soy tonto de remate! Perdóname cubito. De veras que te lo iba a contar.

 

Ella simulaba estar enfadada, pero en el fondo se moría de ganas de ver aquel chalet. Al fin lo reconoció con una sonrisa.

-Estoy impaciente por ir a conocerlo.  
-¡Pues vamos para allá! - la animó el chico aliviado de que su novia ya no estuviera enojada. - Se lo digo a Ail y Ann y que se vengan también.

 

Beruche asintió entusiasmada, Roy les ofreció a ambos si querían acompañarles pero Annie se excusó diciendo que debían instalarse con el niño. Además, creía que ese era un momento para que sus amigos lo vivieran en la intimidad.

-Yo tengo que darle de mamar, el pobre tiene hambre. Y tras viajar por el espacio siempre estamos muy cansados. – Se justificó agregando. - De todos modos, Ail puede ir con vosotros si quiere.  
-Es que no quiero dejarla sola - se disculpó él también añadiendo con tono conciliador. - No lo tomes a mal Roy, pero me gustaría estar junto a mi mujer y mi hijo.  
-Te comprendo amigo, a mí me ocurriría lo mismo.- Admitió él con simpatía. -  
-Otro día nos lo enseñas ¿eh?- Le respondió Ail visiblemente agradecido. -  
-¡Claro, dalo por hecho! - Convino el muchacho que estrechó la mano de su compañero y saludó con la otra a Ann y al bebé. Luego se dirigió a Bertie que aguardaba en la otra habitación. - Bueno cubito, nos vamos tú y yo, volando se llega enseguida.  
-A no - sonrió ella negando con un dedo. - Te lo he dicho mil veces. Debemos portarnos como personas normales, iremos en taxi.  
-¡Pero eso cuesta un montón! - Objetó Roy sacudiendo una de sus manos. -  
-¡No seas tonto!,- le insistió ella- ¿quieres que salgamos en portada de todos los periódicos? -Añadió con fingido tono pomposo y no menos burlesco. - El hombre volador y su novia. – Y tras un breve momento de silencio, la muchacha agregó ya de forma razonada y más seria. – Ya te lo he dicho infinidad de veces. Si queremos tener una vida normal, debemos hacer lo posible por comportarnos de manera normal. ¿No crees? O no podremos exigir que nos traten como a tales.  
-De acuerdo, como quieras, cariño. Tienes razón. - Admitió él que de inmediato llamó por teléfono pidiendo un taxi y, eficacia del servicio, en pocos minutos tenían uno aguardándoles.- Hala, vamos…

 

Subieron y el taxista les preguntó a donde querían ir con un marcado acento mejicano. Beruche sonrió reconociendo esa voz. Pese a que había pasado ya bastante tiempo.

-¡Eh! ¿No se acuerda de mi?- Le inquirió ella al taxista. - Hace algo más de un año.  
-¿Mande señorita?- respondió el conductor sin caer en quien podría ser su clienta. -  
-Nos recogió a mí y a mi hermana, nos llevó a la Golden State College.- Le aclaró la chica.-  
-Deje que piense no más – hubo unos instantes de silencio y de pronto el hombre golpeó el volante para exclamar.- ¡Claro, las chamacas de la universidad! ¿Cómo les fue? Ya acabaron de estudiar.  
-Sí, y ya somos maestras, ¡las dos! - sonrió Bertie con visible orgullo. -  
-¿No me digas que os conocéis?- Intervino Roy soltando otra exclamación a su vez. -¡Qué casualidad, con todos los taxis que hay en Nueva York!  
-Pues sí compadre, unas chicas muy bonitas y muy dadivosas. Me dieron muy buena propina y eso no se olvida. ¿Cómo le va a su hermanita?...- Se interesó aquel hombre con bastante amabilidad. -  
-Vendrá dentro de poco - respondió Bertie. - Para el partido de...- Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no había presentado. - ¡Perdón! , ¡Cómo se me ha podido pasar! Verá, este es mi novio, va a jugar con los Knicks.  
-¡Felicidades chamaco!, duro con ellos, en la Liga profesional hay que atarse los machos. - Añadió en español.- 

Para sorpresa de Beruche que no había comprendido nada, el muchacho le contestó en el mismo idioma.

-Pues sí, me los ataré bien, y ya verá como voy a dar mucho que hablar. - Rio – No lo hago nada mal.  
-¿Sabes español?- Le preguntó Bertie que no salía de su asombro. -  
-Yo me crie en esta ciudad. - Explicó Roy. -No olvides que la comunidad hispana es muy numerosa. Y de pequeño tuve amigos hispanos. Nos pasábamos el día jugando en la calle y aprendí el idioma.  
-Vaya, es toda una sorpresa. - Sonrió ella que volvió a preguntarle al taxista. - ¿Qué tal su familia? sus hijos bien, supongo ¿Y su mujer?...  
-Están muy bien, gracias, y ya tenemos un chamaquito más. - Contestó el taxista con tono muy complacido. -  
-¡Cuanto me alegro! ¡Felicidades! - Declaró Beruche sin dejar de pensar que ese hombre podría llenar una clase entera de críos como siguiese así. -

 

Por fin llegaron hasta las afueras, más allá de la zona metropolitana. El tipo aquel se internó por una larga y casi desierta carretera que estaba flanqueada por jardines y chalets, propios de una zona residencial de alto nivel. Roy le pidió que se parase y cuando el coche se detuvo y el taxista le informó de la tarifa él pagó con rapidez. Aparte de la propina, le regaló un par de entradas para el partido. Por fortuna, los ojeadores daban varias a cada jugador y a él le habían adjudicado un taco de veinte.

-Aquí tiene, espero que vaya con su mujer o algún hijo a animarnos.  
-¡Seguro amigo!, soy un fan de los Knicks desde que llegué a la ciudad. Y desde ahora un admirador suyo. ¡Estoy convencido de que este año ganaremos la liga!  
-¡No lo dude! - Afirmó Roy con idéntico entusiasmo. – Al menos haré todo lo posible.

Aquel hombre se giró desde su asiento cuando ambos salían.

-Muchos recuerdos a su hermanita.- Le dijo a Bertie deseándole también - y mucha suerte. Son buenas personas. ¡Que los dos sean muy dichosos!  
-Gracias señor. – Pudo replicar ella, ésta vez en español. -

 

Aunque el taxista no debió de oírla puesto que arrancó perdiéndose entre el tráfico. Beruche miró al taxi y sonrió.

-¡Qué sorpresas tiene la vida!, ha pasado un año desde que llegué y parece ya una eternidad entera, ¡han cambiado tantas cosas!- Afirmó agarrándose de la mano de Roy y ambos pasearon a través de las aceras que flanqueaban esa urbanización. – A veces creo que he vivido ya muchas vidas distintas.  
-Sí, te comprendo cubito.- Convino él.- Y ahora nos queda la mejor parte por disfrutar. ¡Ya lo verás!

 

Y con ese optimismo prosiguieron su paseo por aquella zona residencia. Era un lugar de clase alta o incluso selecta. Lo cierto es que ya habían recorrido varias casas a cual más bonita y grande. Bertie sentía una tremenda curiosidad por saber cual podría ser la suya, aunque su novio no soltaba prenda. Hasta que, al fin, se paró delante de una.

-¿Te gusta ese de ahí, Bertie? - Preguntó el muchacho señalando un chalet con una enorme piscina. -   
-¡Si, me encanta Roy, es precioso! - Exclamó ella esbozando una gran sonrisa. -  
-¡Pues que pena porque ese no es! – Rebatió él, que se rio con ganas de la cara de contrariedad de su novia. - ¡Qué vamos a hacer!  
-¡Ay, pero que tonto llegas a ser a veces! - Le recriminó ella con fastidio, dándole un capón.-   
-¡Ja, ja, ja! No te enfades. - Le pidió él con gesto divertido tomándola de una mano para hacerla andar hasta otro aun mayor y con una piscina más grande todavía. - ¿Y ese, te gustaría ese de ahí?  
-Sí, me gusta, no está mal - repuso Beruche desapasionadamente para afirmar con desconfianza. - Pero no voy a picar esta vez.

 

Aunque Roy la tomó en brazos y la entró en el jardín del chalet. Sacó luego unas llaves abriendo la puerta y aseveró con tono triunfal.

-¡Tachan, pues éste sí que es, cubito!   
-¡Oh es precioso! - Exclamó la joven con el rostro iluminado por la felicidad abrazándose al muchacho. Ahora sí que no había trampa y ella le dijo llena de entusiasmo. - ¡Cuanto te quiero!

 

Él se dejó estrujar y cuando se intercambiaron unos cuantos besos más, Roy le dijo con más tranquilidad.

-Fíjate, está a muy poca distancia en coche de la ciudad. Y lo suficientemente apartado como para que no tengamos ruidos ni contaminación.- La muchacha asentía con entusiasmo y él añadió con júbilo. - ¡Bueno cubito, ven, vamos a verlo todo entero! - La dejó en el suelo y recorrieron el chalet de la mano. – Tenemos que recorrer bastante distancia.

 

Así era. La casa era enorme, tenía dos plantas y sobre la segunda una buhardilla muy amplia. Roy la llevó a la cocina y sacó una botella de champán que había dejado previsoramente allí.

-La única pena es que aun no hay nevera.- Se lamentó él ante la perspectiva de que la bebida iba a estar caliente. -  
-No te preocupes. - Sonrió la chica guiñando un ojo de forma pícara al declarar. - Para eso estoy yo,- y enfrió la botella concentrando sus poderes en las manos en tanto anunciaba con pompa y regocijo. - Soy la Dama del Hielo ¿recuerdas?  
-Creía que no tenías poderes sin transformarte en justiciera. - le dijo Roy con gesto sorprendido. -  
\- No demasiados, pero tengo los suficientes para esto y para esto otro. – Afirmó maliciosamente ella.- 

 

Y sin previo aviso le metió la mano por el pantalón riéndose de forma pícara. Rememoraba así ese pasado travieso y juguetón que tuvo en su época de servidora de la Luna Negra. Aquella era su pequeña venganza por la incertidumbre a la que la había sometido ese tonto. El muchacho pegó un salto mientras le sacaba la mano a su novia.

-¡No me hagas eso, me vas a congelar lo más preciado que tengo!  
-¡Carámbano congelado! ,- rio Bertie. -

 

Él se unió a las carcajadas prometiendo que la muchacha se iba a enterar en cuanto se le descongelase. Así volvieron a reírse con ganas y bebieron el champán. Después de un rato y en una colchoneta que tenían en una de las habitaciones, Roy cumplió aquella particular amenaza ¡y la muchacha se enteró! Tras descansar un rato abrazados se decidieron a volver al apartamento. Él le aseguró que podrían mudarse ese mismo día y su pareja asintió con alegría. Ante las caras divertidas de Ail y Ann que observaban a sus amigos en su frenético devenir a la hora de empaquetar cosas y buscar qué necesitaban con más urgencia. 

-¿Podemos echaros una mano?- Se ofreció Annie que estaba meciendo a un algo lloroso Giaal. -  
-No, tranquila. No son demasiadas cosas las que tenemos- Replicó Bertie con patente buen humor.-  
-Comparado con lo que teníamos que hacer en el Rincón esto no es nada, ¿verdad amigo?- Rio Roy guiñándole un cómplice ojo al extraterrestre.-  
-Desde luego.- Concedió éste con una sonrisa.- Todavía recuerdo cuando tuvimos que repintar la casa de Kaio – sama.  
-¡No tenía cara ese!- Sonrió su amigo.-  
-Tenéis muchas vivencias de allí según parece.- Terció Bertie que llevaba una caja de cartón con ambas manos.-  
-Algún día iremos contándolas. ¿Verdad socio?- Comentó un animado Roy.-  
-Sí, cuando no reunamos. Será divertido.- Afirmó el interpelado.-

 

Así empaquetaron lo más necesario. Una vez terminaron y sin perder ni un minuto llamaron a un camión de mudanzas. No obstante, al llegar de nuevo al chalet, se encontraron con que alguien había amueblado la casa con lo que a ellos les faltaba. Beruche descubrió que, sobre el dintel de la puerta de entrada había una nota que rezaba. "Con los saludos del Alcalde de Nueva York".

-¡Uy!, cuando se lo cuente al paleto de Kansas se va a morir de envidia. - Comentó Roy con regocijo. -  
-Me imagino que para ellos habrá algo similar.- Conjeturó Beruche, ahora ya más en serio. -  
-Lo cierto es que algo he oído. - Sonrió el chico con picardía - pero no te digo más. – Sentenció con gesto divertido. -  
-¡Cuéntamelo!- Le pidió ella pero él negó con la cabeza sin dejar de esbozar una pícara sonrisa. - ¡Anda cuéntamelo! - Insistió la chica con voz melosa. -  
-Que no cubito, no te pongas pesada - replicó Roy que le acarició un poquito el cuello a la muchacha mientras ésta hacía lo propio con él, algo más abajo. - Bueno, si me lo pides así, quizás te cuente un poquito - rectificó el chico en tanto Beruche le hacía agacharse para poder besarlo. – O puede que te lo cuente todo…

 

Por su parte Ail y Ann se reían cuando sus dos amigos salieron a todo correr hacia su nueva casa.

-Me alegro mucho por ellos.- Afirmó la muchacha que finalmente logró dormir a su hijo.-  
-Son muy buenas personas. Espero que serán muy felices los dos juntos.  
-Si, por un lado me apena tener que irnos, dejar atrás a tantos amigos, a las guerreras.- Suspiró Annie con un poso de tristeza.- Pero de otro sé que nuestro lugar está con el árbol sagrado y que nuestro hijo debe crecer cerca de él.  
-Eso no quiere decir que no podamos volver de visita alguna vez.- Le comentó Ail tratando de animarla.- Ahora que tenemos aquí a tantos amigos.

 

Su compañera asintió. Así lo esperaba. Se había hecho muy amiga de las hermanas, en especial de Bertie. A Petz también la apreciaba mucho dado que Zafiro y Ail eran muy buenos amigos a su vez. Con Cooan también se llevaba de maravilla. Le entristeció saber lo que le sucedió a Karaberasu. Pero confiaba en que esa chica tarde o temprano regresaría. Y luego estaba Esmeralda que no parecía mala muchacha. Aunque la había tratado menos que al resto. Casi guiada por un presentimiento sacó su baraja de cartas. Su compañero la observó extrañado y quiso saber.

-¿A qué sacas la baraja ahora?...  
-Quiero leer los arcanos un poco.- Le comentó la muchacha.- A ver que nos reserva el futuro a todos nosotros.

 

Ail se encogió de hombros, posiblemente Annie llevaba algún tiempo deseando saber qué porvenir les aguardaba a ellos y a sus amigos. La chica se concentró y estuvo colocando las cartas. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando miró sorprendida el mazo y las que tenía dispuestas sobre una mesa cercana.

-¡Qué extraño! - Dijo en tono reflexivo.-  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has visto algo?- Quiso saber su interlocutor.-  
-No lo sé… es muy raro.- Pudo describir ella...no lo entiendo, tengo una carta que indica cambio, pero otras dos que dividen su significado, como si existieran dos caminos a seguir al mismo tiempo. Pero eso no es posible…  
-¿No las habrás echado mal?- Comentó el muchacho.-  
-Lo hice bien. Estoy segura. – Afirmó ella añadiendo con voz queda.- Esto es muy extraño…  
-Déjalo… estamos cansados, el niño ha estado llorando mucho. Será mejor que descansemos un poco. Ya las leerás cuando estés más fresca.  
-Si. Puede ser.- Convino ella recogiendo la baraja y guardándola de nuevo en una bolsa que tenía.-

 

La pareja se decidió a descansar en el cuarto que sus amigos les habían dejado preparado. Agotados no tardaron en dormirse, afortunadamente el pequeño Giaal les dejó hacerlo sin problemas.

 

En el camping, Tom y Cooan por fin pudieron tener algo de intimidad. Sin más intromisiones por parte del guarda. Ya habían pasado los dos días y se disponían a volver a casa. Lo cierto es que recordaban como antes de esa excursión había ido a Portland a conocer el entorno. Teniendo en cuenta que trabajarían allí tenían que encontrar una casa para vivir. Pensaron en estar de alquiler aunque al chico le hacía ilusión tener un hogar propio, algo que pudiera ser suyo. Como sus propios padres que poseían una granja en la que creció. Su novia estaba encantada con esa idea. Lo cierto es que junto con Tommy había ido a visitar la casa del señor y la señora Rodney y tras ser recibida por ellos de forma muy amable pudo pasear de la mano del chico recorriendo esos grandes terrenos de trigales y cebada que refulgían dorados al atardecer.

-¡Es como la canción! – Suspiraba ella en tanto caminaban por algunos tramos abiertos entre parcela y parcela. – Tommy, es un sitio precioso.  
-Lo es y más ahora que estás tú aquí.- Sonrió el joven.-

 

Cooan se ruborizó, le miraba encantada. De hecho podía leer en los ojos de ese chico todo el amor que sentía hacia ella. Aquello le parecía maravilloso. ¡Qué distinta era esa mirada de la fría y distante de su antiguo jefe! A veces no podía creer lo ingenua y tonta que fue al no darse cuenta de algo tan evidente. Ahora sin embargo era muy distinto. Al hilo de esas reflexiones comentó, con tinte esperanzado.

-Esto es como un sueño. Libres al fin de las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Viviendo en paz y con amor. Y rodeados de nuestra familia y amigos.  
-Eso pienso yo.- Convino él con una gran sonrisa para añadir con un tono más introspectivo - ¿Sabes Connie? Así deseo que sea nuestra vida. Tranquila y apacible. Que podamos construir algo nuestro y que un día tengamos hijos a los que queramos y que nos quieran como mi hermano y yo a nuestros padres. O tú a tus hermanas.  
\- Yo deseo lo mismo – le sonrió ella afirmando convencida. – Y ahora que por fin ha pasado todo podremos hacerlo.

 

El chico, con gesto ilusionado, asintió pasándole un brazo por los hombros en tanto retornaban a la casa. Allí Sarah, la madre de Tom, les aguardaba sentada en una mecedora del porche. El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse y refrescaba. 

-¿Te ha gustado el campo, Connie?- Le preguntó la señora Rodney a la muchacha que asintió con entusiasmo. –  
\- Es un sitio maravilloso.- Replicó ella añadiendo. – De eso hablábamos Tom y yo. Nos gustaría encontrar un lugar así para criar a nuestros hijos algún día.

 

El aludido asintió terciando en la conversación.

\- Si, por ahora tenemos que viajar a Oregón para estudiar las posibilidades, nos han hecho buenas ofertas de trabajo, a Connie para dar clases y a mí me gustaría montar un negocio.  
\- Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, no dudéis en decírnoslo. – Replicó William Rodney que justo había salido de la casa para escuchar a su hijo.- Haremos lo que podamos.  
\- Gracias papá. Pero nos gustaría labrarnos el porvenir por nosotros mismos. Tú siempre nos has dicho que las cosas buenas de verdad provienen del esfuerzo que hacemos por conseguirlas.  
\- Y es la verdad – sonrió su padre mesándose un poco su recio bigote para añadir. – Pero nunca te he dicho que no puedas pedir ayuda en los comienzos, eso es siempre difícil, hijo. También tus abuelos nos ayudaron a tu madre y a mí cuando empezábamos.  
\- Tu padre tiene razón. – Convino la esposa de Will levantándose ya de la mecedora. – No es ninguna vergüenza recurrir a la familia para estos casos.  
\- Se lo agradecemos mucho, señora. – Declaró Cooan. –  
\- Constance. Ya te he dicho que me llames Sarah, para nosotros eres ya como nuestra hija.- Replicó la buena mujer que les dijo ahora a todos. – Será mejor que entremos. Aquí ya va a ser de noche y hay que cenar. Espero que Daniel regrese pronto.  
\- Si- suspiró William con gesto paciente. – Está en la granja de los Arnold, el hijo mayor es muy amigo suyo. Se pasan todo el día con esas cosas de los ordenadores. Incluso quiere que le compremos uno.  
\- Bueno, siempre le gustó todo eso – Comentó Tom. – No se le da nada mal.  
\- A veces creo que demasiado bien se le da al muy granuja – rezongó su padre, que no obstante añadió. – Ya se lo he dicho, si trabaja duro y se lo gana tendrá el ordenador que quiera…

 

Tom asintió. En eso su padre siempre había sido muy estricto. Como él mismo le recordase antes. Y ahora el chico lo agradecía. No obstante su hermano menor siempre había sido más distraído y más metido en su particular mundo interior. Ojalá que Dany comenzase a salir al mundo de afuera y madurase un poco…Finalmente el pequeño de los Rodney llegó y tras saludarles se unió a la familia en la cena. Tras bendecir la mesa como Will siempre hacía pasaron la velada charlando sobre todo de los planes inmediatos de la pareja. Ahora Tom le decía a Cooan en tanto la muchacha rememoraba aquello.

-Bueno, el viaje a Oregón no estuvo mal.   
\- Espero que dentro de poco podamos trasladarnos a vivir allí.- Comentó su novia afirmando con gratitud.- Y tus padres fueron muy amables al ofrecernos su ayuda. Aunque todavía tengamos mucho que sopesar antes de decidir.  
\- Si, y eso me lleva a pensar que, en cuanto volvamos a pasar cerca de Portland, habrá que interesarse por esa casa. – Afirmó el chico. -

 

Ahora fue él quien hizo memoria. Unos días después de visitar a sus padres en Kansas y de regresar a Nueva York, viajaron al estado de Oregón. Llegaron en avión. Allí alquilaron un coche. A los pocos minutos Connie, que acababa de sacarse el carnet de conducir en los Estados Unidos, arrancaba y el vehículo se perdía por la carretera dejando atrás el aeropuerto y enfilando la salida de la ciudad. Atravesando un puente sobre el rio Columbia prosiguió hasta las afueras de Woodburn.

-Cariño – le preguntaba la muchacha a su novio. - ¿Era por esta carretera, verdad?  
-Si Connie – le comentó el interpelado ojeando un mapa. – No debe de estar muy lejos.

 

Y en eso no se equivocaba, pasaron por unas zonas arboladas realmente bonitas siguiendo la dirección que les habían enviado en cuanto se interesaron por una zona residencial que habían visto en uno de los folletos de ventas. El lugar desde luego, estaba lejos del bullicio, el entorno natural era precioso y tenía buenas comunicaciones por carretera. Lo malo sería el precio. Esa zona debía de ser cara. Cuando Tom llamó por teléfono al promotor de esa parcela sobre el papel el lugar era magnífico y por ello tanto Connie como él decidieron ir a verlo en persona. Ese tipo les comentó que, si bien estaban todavía terminando alguna fase de viviendas sus precios desde luego serían altos. El pobre muchacho hizo algunas cuentas percatándose de que ni con dos sueldos podrían hacer frente a aquello. Quizás pidiendo una hipoteca al banco. Desde luego que sus padres les avalarían. Pero lo más curioso es que, una vez que él dio su nombre para concertar una entrevista con uno de los agentes de ventas, el tono de su interlocutor se hizo mucho más cordial y le aseguró que de seguro podrían llegar a un buen acuerdo. De modo que, en tanto su novia enfilaba la curva que daba a esa zona, el chico no perdía detalle de los alrededores.

-Supongo que aquí es.- Afirmó ella aparcando cerca de un chalet rodeado por un amplio jardín. –  
-Vamos a averiguarlo – sonrió el muchacho también con visible ilusión. – Casi no puedo aguardar.

 

Cuando Cooan convino en ello con su mismo entusiasmo los dos bajaron del coche. Allí efectivamente, un tipo de traje y corbata, con un portafolio bajo el brazo, les aguardaba. Tras darles la mano les enseñó todo aquello. A la joven pareja le encantó la casa por dentro, cuatro habitaciones realmente espaciosas, dos baños y un aseo. Una buena cocina, un gran salón y un bien diseñado recibidor, todo en una sola planta. A parte de la terraza con salida directa al jardín que les rodeaba.

-Está todo en una planta, ¿nada más?- Preguntó Cooan. -  
-Es mucho mejor que tenerlo en dos. – Les explicó ese tipo afirmando. – Se ahorrarán mucho en calefacción al tener menor altura, los inviernos suelen ser fríos por aquí.

 

Aquel era un buen punto. Tras preguntar algunas cosas más sobre las calidades y los alrededores llegó el momento cumbre y más temido.

-¿Cuánto piden por ella?- Inquirió Tom. –  
-Pues. Dado el lugar, el tamaño de la vivienda y demás. Serían un total de cuatrocientos mil dólares.- Les informó el tipo. –

Los muchachos se miraron con ojos como platos. ¡Aquello era una fortuna! Se sintieron realmente apenados. Aquel era un sueño de casa. Suspirando fue Cooan la que dijo con pesar.

-Vaya, es... una lástima. No podemos pagar tanto.

Aunque, para su sorpresa, ese agente les sonrió animosamente para declarar.

-Bueno, dije serían… me refiero a circunstancias normales, pero mi jefe me ha dado autorización para hacerles una rebaja.  
-Es muy amable- replicó Tom, quién lleno de interés no pudo evitar preguntar de seguido. - ¿Y cuanta sería esa rebaja?  
-Me han dado instrucciones de rebajarles el precio a un cincuenta por ciento. – Declaró el tipo con gesto sonriente. – Y crean que no suele ser tan benévolo. Han debido de caerle ustedes muy bien.

De nuevo ambos pusieron ojos como platos y abrieron la boca. ¡Eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto! Además. No habían visto al dueño de aquello en su vida. ¿Cómo iban a haberle caído bien?

-Lo, ¿lo dice de verdad? - Exclamó Cooan llevándose las manos a la boca. –  
-Créanme si les digo que jamás en toda mi carrera como agente de ventas había hecho una oferta tan buena como la suya. Y llevo más de veinte años en la profesión. – Remachó el individuo que debía de estar cercano a la cincuentena. – Es una ocasión de oro.  
-Muchas gracias amigo, pero aun así, debemos pensarlo y hacer algunas llamadas. – Comentó Tom, que enseguida añadió. – Pero en un principio estaríamos interesados, ¿verdad cariño?- Inquirió dirigiéndose a su novia. –  
-Sí, claro. ¡Muy interesados! - Sonrió ella con expresión radiante. –  
-No se inquieten, tómense su tiempo. – Les respondió ese hombre con amabilidad proponiendo de seguido. – Si les parece bien, dentro de una semana, si han tenido ocasión de llevar a cabo sus trámites, llámenme. Hasta entonces puedo prometerles que no enseñaré esta casa a nadie más.  
-Lo haremos, esté seguro de ello. – Afirmó Tom con el asentimiento ilusionado de su pareja. – Muchísimas gracias.

 

Así quedaron, se despidieron de aquel hombre con dos efusivos apretones de manos. Cooan debía ir a la escuela donde le habían hecho una oferta de trabajo. Tras conocer el sitio decidió que le gustaba y aceptó las condiciones que, dicho sea de paso, eran bastante ventajosas. Aquel tipo al que salvaron durante la lucha contra los demonios se había ocupado de buscarle un puesto en un lugar bastante reputado de la zona y con muy buen sueldo. Tom, por su parte, encontró trabajo de instructor en un gimnasio de artes marciales bastante importante en la ciudad. Eso a buen seguro le retrasaría en sus aspiraciones. Sin embargo, de momento sería mejor que ganase dinero para pagar la casa. Ya tendría tiempo más delante de invertir en su propio dojo. Así que tras conocer sus puestos de trabajo en Portland y firmar los contratos retornaron a Nueva York para acabar algunos trámites. Llamaron a los padres del chico y les contaron como estaban las cosas. Ellos se alegraron mucho y se reafirmaron en su promesa de echarles una mano. La joven pareja se sentía feliz y como disponían de algunos días decidieron irse de escapada al camping a meditar sobre su más que prometedor futuro y a desconectar un poco antes de emprender aquella nueva vida…Así lo recordaba el muchacho. Ahora estaba de rodillas desmontando la tienda, ya iban a volver. Antes acudirían a visitar a Roy y Bertie. A Tom quizás le comenzaban a encajar las piezas. Quizás hubiesen sido esos tipos del gobierno, aparte de su benefactor, los que les habían estado ayudando. Y seguramente que también serían los que hubieran estado vigilándoles. Aunque todo daba la apariencia de estar tranquilo ya que eran los únicos que quedaban por marcharse. Pero eso no explicaba la extraña sensación que él tenía desde hacía ya un buen rato. Sentía como si alguien le vigilase. Se levantó mirando hacia los árboles cercanos, sólo los mecía el viento y el único ruido que escuchaba era el crujir de las ramas. Cooan que había estado recogiendo algunas cosas se acercó a él y le preguntó al verlo otear a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurre Tom?..  
-No sé. Es una sensación rara. Como si me observaran. - Le susurró el chico. -  
-Yo he tenido esa misma impresión. - Confesó su pareja, aunque enseguida rectificó su semblante inquieto por otro más relajado cuando añadió. - ¡Será que estamos algo paranoicos!, después de todo lo que hemos pasado no me sorprende. De todos modos no he visto a nadie por aquí.  
-Tienes razón. - Repuso su interlocutor admitiéndolo más relajado en tanto la rodeaba con un brazo. - ¡Si, parezco uno de esos veteranos con síndrome de Vietnam! , será mejor que termine de desmontar esto y nos vayamos.  
-Vale, yo voy a recoger la ropa. - Le dijo Cooan más tranquila, dejándole tras darle un beso. - 

 

Tom se agachó dispuso a terminar de guardar los últimos clavos. Cuando terminó, notó de nuevo la presencia de alguien, se giró con rapidez y esta vez sí que se topó con una visita. Se trataba de un muchacho, su descripción encajaba con la que le dio el guarda. Desde luego se parecía bastante a Roy. Aunque sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro. Como los de Beruche, pensó él. Presto, se levantó y se dirigió al chico en un tono poco cortés.

-Así que eres tú el que nos has estado espiando, no eran imaginaciones. ¿Se puede saber que es lo que quieres, muchacho?

 

El chico le miró atentamente, como si estuviese analizándole de algún modo. Parecía sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Iba vestido de una manera informal. Una cazadora vaquera y un pantalón de chandal, a Tom le pareció que éste estaba manchado de sangre. Volvió a preguntarle perdiendo la paciencia ante tan poco tranquilizador individuo.

-Habla, ¿es que eres sordo? ¡Contesta! , mira, no tengo dinero y lo poco que hay aquí no te lo daré por las buenas. - Aseveró poniéndose en posición de combate. - 

 

No obstante su interlocutor se limitó a sonreír y por fin, habló con voz suave y clara, dejando a su interlocutor sorprendido.

-No temas, no quiero robaros ni haceros ningún daño, ni a ti ni a Connie. ¿La llamas así, verdad?  
-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi novia?- Le inquirió Tom. -   
-Igual que sé el tuyo. Eres Thomas Alan Rodney, ¿no es así?  
-¿Quién eres? - Preguntó su interlocutor cada vez más sorprendido y confuso. - ¿Qué deseas de nosotros?

 

El chico ignoró la pregunta volviendo a decir.

-Tú eres el mejor amigo de Roy Malden ¿no me equivoco, verdad?  
-Un momento muchacho. - Repuso su contertulio más cautamente. - No diré nada si no me dices antes quien eres tú y que es lo que quieres de mí, de Connie o de Roy.  
-Es algo difícil de creer pero deseo salvaros a todos, y para eso preciso de tu ayuda. La situación es muy seria.- Repuso entonces aquel extraño con un tono más grave. -  
-¿Eres del gobierno? - Quiso saber Tom ahora ya más inquietado. - ¿Acaso se ha declarado una nueva emergencia?- Inquirió al recordar el aviso de Roy por teléfono. -  
-No, no soy del gobierno. Por desgracia me temo que esto es algo mucho más importante. - Contestó el chico con tono preocupado. - Pero me has de prometer que lo que te cuente no se lo dirás a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu novia.  
-¿El qué?, ¿qué está ocurriendo? - Le apremió su interlocutor más que intrigado. -   
-Antes dame tu palabra - le pidió el chico con una expresión muy seria. - Es de vital importancia que nadie más sepa nada, al menos por ahora.  
-Está bien, lo prometo - aceptó éste, aunque no muy seguro de ello, afirmó. - Puedes confiar en mí.  
-En ese caso escúchame con mucha atención, debes dejarme acabar por difícil que te resulte de creer y confiar en todo lo que te diga.- Le pidió aquel chico. -  
-Lo intentaré, - respondió Tom muy impaciente por oír de que se trataba. - ¡Pero cuéntamelo de una vez!

 

El muchacho asintió y tras observar a su alrededor y asegurarse de que no había nadie en las cercanías, se decidió a contarle a su interlocutor su increíble historia.


	3. El extraño muchacho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here come the bad news
> 
> Llegan las malas noticias

Roy y Beruche paseaban por las calles de la ciudad en compañía de Ail y Ann. El futuro jugador de la NBA se había ofrecido como guía para mostrarles la “Gran Manzana” a sus amigos. Ann llevaba a su hijo en un cochecito, con su apariencia humana parecía una joven madre normal. Junto a Beruche se recreaba mirando los escaparates de las tiendas más famosas de la ciudad. Quiso ir a alguna especializada en bebés para buscarle ropita y algunas otras cosas al niño. Así aprovechaba aquel incremento de su estancia en la Tierra. Entre tanto y algo más distanciados los respectivos novios de las chicas paseaban por la Quinta Avenida charlando.

-Dime Roy- le inquirió Ail con tono subrepticio - ¿Bertie y tú vivís como pareja? - Su acompañante asintió de modo apenas perceptible, como temiendo que las chicas pudieran escucharles. -¿Cómo os va?- Se interesó el alíen.  
-Bueno, no nos podemos quejar. - Repuso su interlocutor ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia su novia para volver a dirigirse a su contertulio. - Llevamos viviendo juntos un par de meses. Ahora con la casa nueva estamos pensando ya en casarnos, al menos yo lo he meditado pero todavía no le he dicho nada a ella...  
-Pero creo entender que ya se lo habías propuesto, ¿no?- Se extrañó Ail-  
-Si- replicó difusamente su amigo. - El caso es que se lo dije cuando vencimos a los demonios, pero quizás me precipité. Todavía somos jóvenes y puede que sea más sensato que nos diéramos tiempo y que asentásemos nuestras vidas, nos conociéramos mejor y todo eso. No obstante es cierto que al principio creí que con casa y trabajo estable casarnos sería algo inmediato, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. - Le confesó Roy -.  
-Te entiendo. - Declaró comprensivamente Ail.- Aunque ese problema no lo tenemos Annie y yo. Nosotros llevamos toda la vida conociéndonos. Crecimos juntos y esa ceremonia del matrimonio no nos hace falta.  
-Hombre, no es que sea necesaria, pero aquí en la Tierra es una costumbre muy común. - Le explicó su contertulio añadiendo con un ligero tono cómplice. - Seguro que Annie estaría muy guapa vestida de novia. Y tendrías que ver la ilusión que les hace a casi todas las mujeres de este planeta.  
-Quizás tengas razón - , concedió su amigo pensando en el motivo de ese deseo de casarse. - Quién sabe. - Añadió con una sonrisa - A lo mejor me animo a pedírselo. Aunque de todas maneras ya poseemos lo más preciado que se puede conseguir. Hemos descubierto el amor y tenemos un precioso hijo.  
-Debe ser maravilloso ser padre. - Afirmó Roy mirando desde la distancia a las dos chicas que le hacían carantoñas al bebé. - Tener un hijo, aunque también es una gran responsabilidad.  
-Si.- Le corroboró Ail. - Te debes a alguien que depende por completo de ti. Es tan especial...una sensación muy bonita. Tener a tu hijo en los brazos y darte cuenta de lo indefenso que está. Tan frágil y hermoso a la vez. Veras amigo - quiso explicar tratando de escoger las palabras. - Nosotros nacimos del árbol y no estábamos familiarizados con estas sensaciones. Ha sido una experiencia totalmente nueva y maravillosa.  
-Pues se os está dando muy bien. - Afirmó su interlocutor arrancando una sonrisa agradecida de su compañero. -  
-Créeme si te digo que jamás pensé que fuéramos capaces de comprender el amor de los humanos por sus hijos. Y que ahora lo entendemos. Lo cierto es que algunas veces hicimos cosas terribles que afectaron a críos. Cuando robábamos energía con nuestras cartas…  
\- Bertie y sus hermanas tenían una sensación similar. Muchas veces ella me ha contado que ser maestra es en parte una manera de resarcir al mundo por lo que hicieron.- Le comentó su amigo.-  
-Es muy importante sentirse bien con uno mismo. Una vez que has logrado eliminar el odio y el rencor hacia algo o alguien se vive mucho mejor. Pero luego queda el arrepentimiento por las cosas que hicimos mal. Compañero, me alegra haber sido capaz de compensar a este planeta…

 

Roy asintió escuchando las palabras de su amigo con mucho interés. Opinaba lo mismo. Fue una de las cosas que los cinco tuvieron en común cuando entrenaron en el rincón del Alma y del tiempo, y aquello obró como si de una argamasa indestructible se tratara, hermanándoles casi desde el principio. Un objetivo común, unas razones similares. Pensado en ello todo encajaba, estaba muy claro que no les eligieron por casualidad. Lo dejó estar y ambos continuaron charlando ya sobre otros temas. Por su parte Beruche y Ann se habían metido en una tienda de moda infantil atraídas por algunos de los modelitos para bebés expuestos en el escaparate. Bertie se fijó en uno de los jerséis de punto que se mostraban colgados en pequeñas perchas sobre una larga barra de acero y lo midió a ojo por los hombros. Sonriendo le dijo a su amiga.

-Éste es muy bonito. De color azul y con un pollito amarillo bordado aquí. - Señaló justo en el centro de la prenda. -  
-Es verdad, pero me interesa que sea de una talla algo mayor que la de Giaal, ¡mi hijo crece deprisa! - Se rio ella. -  
-¿Qué tiempo tiene tu hijo? - Se interesó Beruche -  
-Vamos a ver. - Reflexionó Ann mesándose la barbilla y mirando hacia el techo como si esto la ayudase a calcular. -Según el calendario de la Tierra (meditó durante unos segundos y al fin concluyó). - Debe tener unos catorce meses. - Tomó el jersey de manos de su amiga y lo examinó superponiéndolo al niño que dócilmente permanecía quieto, en actitud curiosa, mientras jugueteaba con el chupete. - Creo que le vendrá bien. Me lo quedaré.

 

Se adelantó con rumbo al mostrador para llamar a la dependienta y pagar. Por suerte conservaba algo de dinero humano de su anterior estancia en la Tierra. Pero Beruche la detuvo colocándose delante de ella mientras sacaba su propia cartera del bolso.

-No, de eso nada, yo te lo regalo. - Le ofreció. -  
-¡De ninguna manera! - Se resistió Ann. - Es un jersey muy caro. No puedo aceptarlo.  
-¡Tonterías! - Rebatió Bertie recordando con esa exclamación a su hermana Petz, aunque de inmediato agregó con afecto - , es lo menos que puedo hacer, os habéis retrasado en vuestra vuelta a casa por nosotros y además, tenéis que comprarle cosas al niño. Déjame que le haga un regalo ya que no le he visto nacer y seguramente me perderé su próximo cumpleaños.  
\- Está bien. Muchísimas gracias. - Le sonrió su amiga aceptando de buena gana y añadiendo con tintes de solemne promesa. - Cuando tengas un hijo yo también le haré un regalo. ¿Vale?  
-Por ahora no sé cuándo será eso. - Replicó Beruche con el entusiasmo deshinchado. - Roy me pidió que viviéramos juntos y lo estamos haciendo. También me propuso casarnos cuando tuviéramos trabajo y estabilidad, eso fue antes de graduarnos. Pospusimos nuestros planes de boda hasta acabar con los contratiempos y las amenazas y ahora cuando debería pedírmelo no parece que esté muy dispuesto a renovar su oferta. A veces me da la impresión de que duda, de que no se siente cómodo cuando sacamos la cuestión.  
-Estará asustado. - Conjeturó Annie mirando a su amiga con simpatía para quitarle hierro al asunto. – Ese tipo de cosas puede que le den miedo.  
\- Es un súper guerrero. – Objetó su interlocutora con gesto algo alicaído para afirmar algo desencantada. – Ha luchado contra demonios e incluso ha perdido su vida frente a ellos. No creo que se asuste de algo así.  
\- No te creas- la rebatió su amiga para declarar.- Por lo que las guerreras me enseñaron cuando las conocí, a veces a los hombres les aterra ese tipo de compromiso. No te sorprendas si es capaz de pelear contra el Averno entero y luego se siente inseguro a la hora de pedirte matrimonio. ¡Pero tranquila! - Agregó animosa. - No hay más que verle para darse cuenta de que está colado por ti.

 

Beruche se dejó confortar y sonrió aliviada por las palabras de su interlocutora. En el fondo sabía que Annie tenía razón. De modo que más animada pagó el jersey y después de mirar alguna cosa más y comprar otros dos o tres artículos ambas volvieron al encuentro de los muchachos. Concluyeron el paseo regresando al chalet de la pareja neoyorkina. Sólo les restaba esperar a los demás. Roy les había llamado para darles la nueva dirección. Los primeros en llegar fueron Diamante y Esmeralda. Estaban muy elegantes y después de los consabidos besos y abrazos comenzaron a charlar contándose sus respectivas peripecias.

 

-Chicos, cuanto me alegro de volver a veros. - Declaró la modelo que se acercó hacia el niño de Ail y Ann tomándole en brazos. - ¡Qué bonito! Cuchi, cuchi… - Le susurraba con voz melosa haciéndole carantoñas. -

 

El niño reía con los ojos muy abiertos y atentos en seguir los movimientos de la mano de ella en tanto la joven prolongaba sus alabanzas.

-¡Es guapísimo, que encanto de crío!  
-Se te dan muy bien los niños, Esmeralda. - Sonrió aprobatoriamente Ann contando ahora con desenfado. -Recuerdo que cuando luchaba todavía contra las guerreras ayudé a Mamoru y a Usagi a cuidar un bebé. En realidad a mí no me interesaba nada, solo quería hacerme agradable a los ojos de él. Pero el niño lo notó, ¡es increíble el sexto sentido que tienen los críos! Siempre que acercaba a él lloraba o pataleaba e incluso una vez se me hizo pipí encima.  
-¡Habría que verte!- Sonrió divertida Beruche al escuchar aquello. - Aunque es difícil de creer viéndote ahora, eres una madraza, Ann.  
-Es cierto. Los niños saben cuándo hay amor verdadero. - Afirmó Esmeralda depositando suavemente a Giaal en su cuna suspirando. - A mí me gustan aunque ahora no me es posible ser madre. Sin embargo cuando Diamante y yo afiancemos nuestras carreras y tengamos más tiempo me encantaría...  
-Oye. ¿Y conmigo no cuentas?- Intervino el aludido de modo jovial provocando la risa de todos. -  
-¿No me has oído?- Repuso su novia aun sonriente por el comentario. - Claro que sí.  
-¡Por intentarlo que no quede! -Terció jocosamente Roy reavivando las risas. –

 

Las muchachas hicieron un aparte, moviendo la cabeza entre risueñas e incrédulas. Este muchacho siempre tenía que saltar con alguno de sus cáusticos aunque divertidos comentarios.

-Te vi en la televisión el otro día. - Declaró Beruche para proseguir la conversación, afirmando admirada. - ¡En poco tiempo te has convertido en una modelo muy cotizada!  
-Gracias.- Respondió complacida Esmeralda. - Aunque es muy duro ¡si supieras las peripecias que hemos tenido que pasar últimamente Diamante y yo a causa de mi trabajo, bueno y del suyo también!

 

Todos la observaron interesados y Esmeralda no se hizo de rogar para narrarles sus aventuras, pero el niño comenzó a llorar cuando comenzaba su prometedor relato. Tuvo que dejarlo para después, ya que el pequeño Giaal reclamaba ahora la atención de todos. Su madre se ocupó de reconocerle y concluyó que necesitaba un urgente cambio de pañales.

-Yo lo haré Annie. - Se ofreció Ail sacando al niño a fin de que no perturbase con su llanto la conversación. -

 

Todos le dedicaron una simpática mirada a ese abnegado papá y una vez se hubo alejado hacia el cuarto de baño con el niño, Esmeralda prosiguió.

-Resulta que trataron de robarme unos diseños que tenía en mi despacho. Tuve que salir como justiciera a perseguir al ladrón. Que en realidad resultó ser ladrona.  
\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Quiso saber Ann con patente interés –  
-Bueno, aunque iba con un pasamontañas y con un traje oscuro que le cubría el cuerpo por entero sus formas estaban muy claras. – Le contestó su interlocutora. – Recuperé mi trabajo pero no pude atraparla. Aunque también intervine en el atraco a un banco y ahí sí que pude detener a los ladrones.  
\- Lo nuestro ha sido mucho menos emocionante. - Terció Beruche que sin embargo suspiró para sentenciar. – Y lo prefiero así. Ya hemos tenido muchas aventuras. Creo que suficientes para el resto de nuestras vidas.  
\- Nunca descartes la aventura. – Terció Esmeralda afirmando con tono casi de profecía. – No se sabe cuándo se presentará.  
\- Si, ¡aunque ahora las nuestras no pasan del dormitorio! – Rio Roy.-

Diamante se rio con él y Bertie, colorada en extremo, se limitó a hacer amago de sacudirle un buen coscorrón. 

\- Pues a nosotros nos vale en cualquier parte. ¿Verdad cariño?- comentó Esmeralda todavía tratando de evitar reír. –

 

Ahora fue su novio el que carraspeó algo envarado. Y los demás los que se troncharon de risa. Ail por su parte llegó acunando al pequeño Giaal. Aunque éste se puso a llorar con aquella escandalosa hilaridad y el Alíen se disculpó alejándose de nuevo con el bebé para tratar de calmarlo. Tras las sonrisas de todos al ver al apurado papá fue Roy el que, dirigiéndose al príncipe, le pidió.

-Ven, te interesará echarle un vistazo a la bodega que tenemos en el chalet, tú que entiendes de vinos podrías aconsejarme.  
-Eso siempre me interesa, sí. - Corroboró el interpelado siguiendo a su amigo hacia otra estancia.-

 

Los dos se despidieron momentáneamente de las chicas. Una vez a solas, ellas pasaron a preguntarse cosas más íntimas y Esmeralda abrió el fuego.

-¿Y vosotras que tal? - Miró alternativamente a sus interlocutoras. - ¿Cómo van vuestras relaciones de pareja?  
-Estupendamente - respondió Ann. - Sobre todo una vez que les hicimos caso a las guerreras y descubrimos el amor “humano” .Ja, ja,

 

Por su parte Beruche sonrió afirmando lo propio. Aunque de un modo más vago.

-Roy y yo estamos bien pero...- Se puso más seria eliminando la comicidad en su tono de voz y ambas lo detectaron. -  
-¿Algo no va bien? - Se interesó Esmeralda mostrando preocupación. – ¿Es que no lo hacéis a menudo?  
-No, no es eso. - Repuso Bertie que le confió a su amiga lo que ya había hablado con Ann.-

 

La modelo la alentó con despreocupación aseverando.

-Tranquila ¡Es normal!, sois jóvenes todavía y tenéis mucho tiempo. Es mejor que no os presionéis con esa idea del matrimonio. ¡Hazme caso! Yo lo pasé muy mal en Némesis cuando creía que Diamante era inalcanzable para mí y ya has visto los años y hasta las vidas que he necesitado para conseguir que estemos juntos. Tú ya tienes a Roy.  
-¿Pero acaso tú y Diamante no pensáis en casaros todavía?- Preguntó Bertie sintiéndose sorprendida. -  
-¡Ni por asomo! - Contestó jocosamente Esmeralda que viendo las atónitas caras de sus interlocutoras se apresuró a matizar más en serio. - No tiene nada que ver con que nos queramos, es igual que con los hijos. Sólo pensamos darnos tiempo. Tenemos mucho que recuperar y que vivir antes de cargarnos con otras responsabilidades. Confía en lo que te digo y no te inquietes todavía, mujer.  
-Es un buen consejo. - Acordó Ann. – No sufras por él. Está loco por ti.

 

Beruche sonrió sintiéndose mejor. Quizás se había alarmado sin motivo. Sus amigas tenían razón. No corría tanta prisa, pero es que a ella le parecía una eternidad (Y realmente así era si tenía en cuenta sus anteriores vidas).Desde que se prometió con Roy. Pero también era verdad que ambas reencarnaciones eran distintas en sus circunstancias y su desenlace. Las vidas eran totalmente diferentes y podría decir que ellos no eran las mismas personas que fueron. Era un porvenir totalmente nuevo y por hacer. Además, ahora se abría una época de paz que podrían disfrutar juntos. Tiempo habría para casarse…

-Tenéis toda la razón. Muchas gracias chicas.- Replicó visiblemente más animada.-

 

Los chicos estaban en el sótano de la casa, Roy mostraba a su amigo el amplio recinto construido en madera donde apilaba las botellas de vino y otras bebidas. Él no se prodigaba en exceso pero nunca venían mal unos buenos caldos para ocasiones solemnes. Diamante lo observó todo con aprobación y dijo.

-En Némesis yo tenía una buena bodega, era una de las cosas que me gustaba, saborear buen vino y coleccionarlo. De las pocas distracciones que tenía allí.  
-Tom me advirtió que estos hobbies costaban un ojo de la cara. - Afirmó Roy -¡Y tenía razón! Quise comprar un par de botellas buenas para darle caché y no veas el precio. Lo cierto es que tendré que esperar porque, pese a todo, nuestra economía no es todo lo boyante que debiera.  
-Te regalaré algunas buenas marcas. - Le sonrió Diamante. -  
-Gracias, pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa. - Le dijo Roy ahora más en serio. -  
-¿Hay algo que te inquieta, verdad? - Le sondeó su interlocutor con perspicacia. – Aquí me tienes compañero. Dime que es lo que te preocupa. Si puedo hacer algo por ayudarte…

 

Su amigo asintió y tras unos segundos de silencio confesó sin rodeos.

-No sé si podré darle a Bertie la vida que ella se merece.  
-Salta a la vista que te quiere. - Le animó Diamante. -  
-Pero eso no basta para una vida en común. - Negó su interlocutor confiándole a su amigo. - Verás, yo estoy ahora tratando de hacerme un hueco en la liga y no es fácil. Siempre ha sido mi mayor ilusión, antes de que todo esto sucediera.- Su compañero comprendió la alusión a las batallas contra los demonios y entre tanto Roy proseguía con tono entre reflexivo y preocupado. -Y el caso es que ahora mismo estoy hecho un lío. No sé qué me deparará el futuro. Si podré triunfar o no. Tampoco puedo abusar de mis poderes, no sería honesto conmigo ni con los demás. Por lo menos Esmeralda y tú tenéis profesiones en las que ambos habéis triunfado sin ayuda de capacidades especiales.  
-No te engañes. - Le contradijo su amigo en un gesto de modestia que le honraba. - Yo dispongo de los conocimientos del siglo treinta. Los programas de hoy son un juego de niños para mí. Eso tampoco es ser justo.  
-Pero tú ayudas al mundo a progresar.- Argumentó Roy. - Sigues trabajando por algo. Yo soy un deportista y pensar en que tengo unas capacidades tan superiores a los demás me parece algo casi ilegal. ¡Como si me dopara!  
-Trata de no desplegarlas en demasía. - Le aconsejó Diamante. -  
-Eso es lo difícil. Muchas veces me lo planteo. Y sobre todo desde el compromiso que acordamos con el gobierno. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

 

El príncipe de Némesis asintió lenta y pausadamente y replicó con tono tranquilizador.

-Sí. Allí en Francia los servicios secretos nos citaron un día a Esmeralda y a mí y nos explicaron lo mismo que a vosotros. Al parecer solamente recurrirán a nosotros en caso de una grave amenaza, no debes inquietarte, por lo demás tendremos una vida normal.  
-Sí, y plagada de ventajas, reconozco que esta casa ha sido toda una ayuda. Una buena recompensa por salvar el mundo. Pero pese a todo, me siento como si fuera un mercenario. Quisiera olvidarme de todo eso, de que alguna vez fui un guerrero y luché. Mi mayor ilusión es tener un hogar y una familia normal y ser un buen jugador de baloncesto. Créeme, no ambiciono otra cosa. Por eso hasta que no despeje mi cabeza de dudas y no vea claro el futuro, no me atrevo a pedirle que se case conmigo.  
-¿Has hablado de esto con ella?- Le inquirió su amigo. -  
-Sí, varias veces, pero Bertie afirma que no le importa. Siempre dice que seremos felices. Sé que no quiere preocuparme. Pero también lo pasa mal y debe de estar pensando porqué demonios no me decido ahora que la paz ha vuelto. Y no quiero que piense que me importa menos que antes.  
-Tómatelo con calma ¡De veras! ¡Sois jóvenes! Espera a entrar en el equipo, Beruche lo entenderá. Y sobre todo no la subestimes. Los de Némesis sabemos tener paciencia, te lo puedo asegurar.

 

El muchacho sonrió agradecido tras esas palabras palmeando la espalda de su interlocutor y le guio hacia arriba, en ese instante sonó el teléfono y el muchacho lo descolgó en la cocina. Era Usagi, tras charlar unos instantes con ella y darle recuerdos, (la conferencia era muy cara como para pasar el auricular a los demás), colgó dirigiéndose con Diamante al cuarto en donde estaban las chicas. Ail coincidió con ellos cuando entraban y Roy les puso a todos al corriente de la llamada.

-Usagi me ha dicho que Nephrite, Zafiro y Petz llegarán mañana mismo con ellas. Así que nos reuniremos todos, si Dios quiere.  
-¡Qué bien!- Exclamó Esmeralda. - Con el tiempo que hace que no les veo, tendremos muchas cosas de que hablar.  
-¡No sabemos nada de ellos casi desde después del combate contra los demonios! A Nephrite le hemos visto una vez en Tokio desde que nos separamos y a mi hermano apenas un par de veces. Por lo que parece han estado también muy atareados. - Añadió Diamante con el mismo entusiasmo que los demás ante la idea del reencuentro. -  
-Bueno,- suspiró Roy - pues ya sólo quedaran por venir Tommy y Connie. Supongo que no tardarán en volver.

 

Los demás acogieron ese comentario con el deseo de que así fuera, pero poco podían imaginar que en esos mismos instantes su amigo escuchaba a ese misterioso muchacho. Antes de que comenzase a contarle nada más, Tom añadió desconfiado.

-¿Esto no será una broma, verdad?  
-Te puedo asegurar que no.- Replicó el chico sin perder su adusto semblante.- Ojalá lo fuera. -Deseo con resignada voz, para continuar pidiéndole enfáticamente a su contertulio. - ¡Ahora escúchame con muchísima atención y no me interrumpas! Contestaré después a las preguntas que quieras hacerme aunque sobre mí mismo no pueda decirte nada. Sólo debes saber que dentro de muy poco, un mal terrible se cernirá sobre la Tierra. Es algo mucho peor que vuestra batalla contra los demonios.

 

Su interlocutor esbozó un gesto de sorpresa.

-Pero ¿Tú cómo sabes que nosotros?...- El chico levantó una mano en claro ademán para hacerle callar.  
-¡Por favor, te he pedido que no me interrumpas! - Le recordó elevando el tono, aunque eso sí con mucha cortesía y prosiguió.- Tiene que ver con la caída de unos meteoritos.

 

Tom volvió a infringir la norma declarando sin preocupación.

-Eso no es problema. Mis amigos pueden…- Calló para no traicionar los especiales dones de sus compañeros pese a lo que ese chico le había dado entender que sabía, pero podría ser un truco de alguna agencia de espionaje así que rectificó. - El gobierno tiene medios para destruirlos.  
-Si fuera tan simple como eso, sí. - Rebatió el muchacho desvelándole. - Lo malo no son esos meteoritos en sí, sino lo que transportan.  
-¿Acaso traen alguna enfermedad mortal? ¿Alguna bacteria desconocida que provocará una plaga?- Conjeturó Tom ahora más preocupado. -  
-No, tampoco es eso. - Negó su interlocutor una vez más, reanudando su explicación. - Al principio sólo parecerán una inofensiva lluvia de estrellas, pero albergan aparatos extraterrestres que transportan unas criaturas infernales. Los engendros de elite de un conquistador galáctico despiadado que ambiciona este planeta. ¡Son sus tropas de asalto! Una especie de androides que invadirán el mundo. - Describió el chico para perplejidad absoluta de su oyente. - Todos tus compañeros e incluso tú mismo os enfrentaréis a ellos pero seréis derrotados y la mayor parte de vosotros aniquilados. - Sentenció para dejarle por completo atónito. -  
-Un momento. - Trató de intervenir Tom- ¿Me estás diciendo que seremos vencidos? ¿Estás hablando de un acontecimiento que no ha sucedido como si lo supieras de antemano? - Le preguntó con incredulidad agregando con cada vez más escepticismo. - Creía que lo de esos asteroides o lo que sean, era algo que se había visto por los telescopios.

 

A decir verdad ese muchacho casi había llegado a convencerle por el tono tan serio de sus palabras, pero ahora iba y se descolgaba con esto...

-Debes dejarme continuar y no asaltarme con dudas a cada frase que digo. - Le recordó el chico endureciendo su mirada. -  
-Está bien, termina ya y luego te haré unas preguntas. - Concedió Tom que comenzaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con un demente. -  
-Esos seres. - Le explicó el muchacho. - Analizan la fuerza que se emplea contra ellos. Y lo malo es que son capaces de reproducirla. Nos llevó años descubrir que la enviaban a su base y que desde allí recibían suplemento de poder para hacerlo. No sabemos cómo logran emular la fuerza que tenemos o de dónde sacan la energía. Pero lo hacen. El caso es que una vez llegas a tu límite ellos continúan con las fuerzas intactas y en el mayor grado que puedas haber alcanzado, ¡pero tú te has debilitado y acaban contigo! Derrotan a sus enemigos simplemente por agotamiento.  
-Pues destruid esa base y ya está. - Replicó tranquilamente Tom. -  
-No es tan sencillo. - Rebatió el chico que parecía perder su aplomo por momentos. - De ser así de fácil ¿no crees que lo habríamos hecho hace tiempo? No sabíamos dónde estaba. Aún seguimos ignorándolo. Creemos que al norte, pero no es algo seguro. Además, todos han muerto, tan sólo quedamos mi primo y yo. Pero no somos capaces de atravesar sus líneas. ¡Esos malditos son demasiado poderosos! - Se lamentó amargamente apretando los puños. -  
-¿Tú primo?- Se sorprendió Tom,- ¿Quién es?  
-El hijo de Karaberasu, se llama Mazoui, es medio demonio, pero está de nuestro lado.- Le contó el chico dejándole atónito. - Para mí es más un hermano que un primo, él me envió aquí cuando ya no quedaban más esperanzas.  
-¿El hijo de Karaberasu? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? ¿Acaso sabes dónde está? ¿Enviarte desde dónde? No entiendo nada de lo que me estás contando, chico.- Replicó Tom muy desorientado por la alusión a la hermana de su novia y a la naturaleza de su embarazo y lo que de éste resultase, que lejos de convencerle le hacía desconfiar más. - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

 

Su contertulio elevó el rostro al cielo en señal de frustración, trataba de hacerse comprender pero parecía que ambos hablasen idiomas distintos. No sería fácil, ya lo sabía de antemano. Se lo advirtieron pero creyó que después de establecer contacto todo iría bien. Había sido muy ingenuo, este Tom no era como el que él había conocido. Ahora era un muchacho que estaba en lo mejor de su juventud y no sabía nada. ¡No tenía elección! , se armó de paciencia y le contó.

-Crecimos en una isla, junto con nuestras madres y tías. Pero al final nos encontraron, ¡esos asesinos nos atacaron! ¡Y fue por mi culpa, maldita sea! Y lo peor es que no podíamos hacer nada. Por eso y como último recurso vine aquí, para tratar de cambiar ese infierno.- Concluyó el chico con el gesto tenso, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por dominar su agitación. -  
-¿Pero de que isla? ¿De dónde vienes?- Quiso saber Tom a quién le preocupaba más la inestabilidad mental de ese chico que aquella deslavazada historia.- No entiendo nada.

 

El muchacho resopló, parecía luchar consigo mismo y finalmente cedió para desvelar.

-Provengo del futuro…

 

Tom acabó de quedarse perplejo, ¡ese chico estaba como una cabra!, sería mejor llamar a los loqueros. Pero seguía hablando y no se atrevió a cortarle.

-Si hubieras visto lo que han hecho, o lo que harán, ya no sé cómo debo decirlo. - Suspiró el chico a punto de sollozar de angustia. - ¡Ciudades arrasadas, millones de muertos por todas partes! Toda la civilización destruida. La desesperación de los pocos que sobrevivimos y el horror. Y solamente podemos huir y escondernos de ellos. ¡Malditos! - Apretó otra vez los puños con gesto de rabia contenida a muy duras penas.- Por eso, ¡por favor!, ¡debes ayudarme!, contarle a Roy todo esto y también a los demás. Deben destruirles ahora que están en el espacio. ¡Antes de que lleguen o todo estará perdido!

 

Su oyente suspiró largamente mirando a ese chico con una mezcla de lástima y cansancio.

-Muy bien, ya te he escuchado tal y como prometí. No podrás decir que no he sido paciente.- Sonrió ahora con ligero sarcasmo y agregó con reprobación. - Como argumento para una película está muy bien. Ahora dime quién eres y que quieres en realidad. ¡Acaso aprovecharte de Roy! ¿O esto es solamente una broma que ha proyectado él?  
-Lo había previsto.- Repuso el chico con resignada calma. - Era más que posible que no me creyeras, pero no te lo puedo reprochar.- Metió una mano entre sus ropas y Tom amagó un gesto defensivo, pero el chico se limitó a sacar una manoseada fotografía para indicarle con más vehemencia. - ¡Mira y convéncete! Aquí estoy yo con mi madre, la tomamos un poco antes de que partiera a esta época.

 

Tom observó la foto, allí estaba ese muchacho y la mujer que posaba con él se parecía bastante a la hermana de Connie, pero era más vieja y con el rostro demacrado por el sufrimiento.

-Espero que no se la enseñes a Bertie o te matará. - Sonrió Tom con renovado sarcasmo para espetar. -¡Anda ya chaval! ¿Insinúas que ella es tu madre? ¿Y quién es tu padre, Roy? - Se burló con rotunda incredulidad. -  
-Sí, así es. - Confesó el chico con un supremo esfuerzo para mantener la paciencia. - Te lo contaré todo, no debería hacerlo pero es la única solución. Roy es mi padre.  
-¡Venga ya! , es la peor broma que ha intentado gastarme nunca ese cretino. - Rio Tom moviendo la cabeza a la par que lucía una sardónica sonrisa añadiendo.- Dile que yo también he visto Terminator.  
-Me llamo Leval Malden. - Prosiguió el chico ignorando ese comentario. - Soy hijo de Roy y de Beruche. No conocí a mi padre, murió luchando contra los invasores antes de que yo naciera. Me crie con el hijo de Karaberasu y tú, el único superviviente del grupo de mi padre, fuiste nuestro maestro. Nos enseñaste a luchar y a mi primo todo lo que sabías sobre esoterismo. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres que te dé de que no miento?- Le preguntó el muchacho con un tono cargado de desesperación.-  
-¿Y pretendes que me lo crea?- Replicó su interlocutor insensible a esos ruegos para rebatir sin miramientos. - Esa foto se puede trucar en cualquier sitio. Y las cosas que sepas te las puede haber contado Roy. Dile de mi parte que esta vez se ha pasado de listo y que si no fuera por...  
-¡Ya basta, cállate! - Atronó el chico visiblemente enfurecido. 

 

Respiraba violenta y agitadamente y clavaba en Tom una mirada digna de psicópata. Éste se asustó, no era para menos, porque ahora empezaba a pensar que su amigo nada tendría que ver con aquel desquiciado. Pero entonces, ¿de dónde había sacado esa información? ¿No sería uno de esos tipos del gobierno? 

-Mira, tranquilízate. - Le pidió con un tono más moderado, quizás no debió burlarse de él, pero pensaba estar respondiendo a la broma de Roy con otra, así que añadió conciliador. - Ya hablaré con mi amigo y veremos qué podemos hacer para acabar con esos invasores. ¿Eh?  
-¡No te esfuerces en mentirme! - Espetó el chico reprochándole con dureza. - Sé que no me crees, te estás riendo de mí, y pensar que había depositado todas mis esperanzas en ti.

 

Aquellas palabras paralizaron de asombro a Tom, o ese chico era muy buen actor o realmente creía lo que decía.

-No me queda otra opción que convencerte de un modo u otro. - Sentenció ahora con tono amenazador. - Si no ha podido ser por las buenas será por las malas.

 

No había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando Tom sintió una oleada de energía tremenda recorrer el lugar, de inmediato se levantó un fortísimo viento que venía aparentemente del chico. La tierra a su alrededor comenzó a temblar.

-¡Iaaaa! 

Gritó éste elevando los brazos al cielo e inflamándose literalmente para comenzar a brillar de un color dorado instantes después. Su pelo era ahora de este tono y sus ojos azules refulgían clavados en su atemorizado interlocutor, mientras innumerables pedazos de rocas se elevaban en el aire a su alrededor.

-¡Un súper guerrero! - Pudo balbucear Tom trocando su preocupada expresión por otra verdaderamente atónita y aterrada. - ¡Eres un saiyan!  
-¿A cuántos más conoces aparte de Roy que sean capaces de serlo, eh? - Le retó el chico- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora me crees? ¿O prefieres que destruya media ciudad? Es más, te juro que mataré a todo el mundo antes que permitir que caigan bajo el yugo de los androides de Gralas. Si no puedo impedir eso, al menos evitaré el sufrimiento de los inocentes.

 

Tom estaba completamente paralizado por el terror, aquello que tenía delante de él era innegable, ese chico era un súper guerrero, tan poderoso como su amigo ¡o quizás más! No creía que pudiera existir ninguna forma de trucar aquello. Y ahora con esa mirada llena de desesperación que lucía parecía determinado a cumplir su amenaza. Pero lejos de ello, ahora lloraba desconsoladamente mientras remitía su poder para volver a convertirse en una persona normal. Cayó incluso de rodillas al suelo retraído sobre sí mismo y sólo pudo sollozar atormentadamente.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! Pero si no lo hago yo, lo harán ellos. Tantas muertes, tanto dolor y ¿para qué? ¡Señor ayúdame! ¿Si fracaso que nos queda? Por lo menos moriré aquí, luchando contra esos malditos monstruos a vuestro lado.

 

Su contertulio no podía replicar, sólo le miraba en silencio con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-¡Dios mío! - Reconoció horrorizado. - No puede ser un truco ¡Dime por favor! ¿Qué será de mí y de Connie en tu futuro?

 

Leval apenas pudo contestar, lloraba, en esta ocasión emocionado de que, por fin hubiese conseguido convencer al que era. O mejor dicho, estaría destinado a ser su tío. Pudo rehacerse lo bastante para levantarse y responder.

-Viviréis y tendréis dos hijos. No puedo decirte más, perdona. Pero eso no importa ahora. Nuestra única esperanza para el porvenir es destruirles antes de que se asienten. Tu hijo Alan calculó que, desde este momento hasta la invasión, deberían pasar tres meses. Cuanto antes lo sepan todos mejor.

 

Su interlocutor se quedó de una pieza al oír aquello. Ese era el nombre que siempre quiso para cuando tuviera un hijo, si éste era varón. Era su propio segundo nombre. El que jamás usaba, pero que le gustaba. No recordaba ni haber comentado aquello siquiera con Connie o con Roy…y hablando de su amigo…

-Roy… Tu padre- , rectificó suavemente Tom. - Debutará mañana en la NBA. Íbamos a verle jugar. Puedes venir con nosotros...

Leval negó con la cabeza enjugando sus lágrimas para pedirle casi con tono suplicante.

-Por el momento no le digas nada. ¡Ese era su sueño!, mi madre siempre me lo decía. Mi padre siempre quiso jugar como profesional.  
-¡Dios, esto es de locos! - Jadeó Tom llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¡Otra vez, no!... Ya hemos tenido suficiente… ¡maldita sea! 

 

La situación le sobrepasaba por entero. No sabía a dónde mirar ni qué decir. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle esto a él? ¿Acaso tenía el destino del mundo entero en sus manos?

-Dentro de dos días iré a la casa de mis padres. - Le reveló Leval ya con la voz más serena. -Tengo la dirección, está en las afueras.  
-En eso te equivocas. - Se atrevió a rebatirle ahora su interlocutor, aunque en esta ocasión con ánimo de informarle. - Viven en un apartamento, en el centro de la ciudad.  
-No, se mudaron. - Le negó a su vez el muchacho. - Mi madre me lo dijo. Fue unos días antes de que mi padre debutase en la liga profesional. Lo recordaba bien.

 

Tom no supo que replicar, en ese instante les llegó desde la distancia la voz de Cooan. Leval miró hacia esa dirección y concluyó con un tono de voz más relajado y agradecido.

-La tía Connie te llama. Yo debo irme, no es conveniente que me vean más personas de esta época. Al menos no todavía. Recuerda, hasta dentro de dos días. Ahora todo está en tus manos, tío Tom.

 

Éste no despegó los labios. El chico se había elevado en los aires y se alejó de allí a una velocidad vertiginosa. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no pudo verlo. En ese momento se acercó Cooan cargada de prendas diversas que sostenía arrebujadas entre sus manos.

-Tom ¡te estaba llamando! Se desató un vendaval tremendo y las ropas se nos volaron. Además tuve que irme hasta la otra punta del camping para tenderlas.- Se quejó con tono fastidiado en tanto sentenciaba. - Tendríamos que haberlo pensado al acampar.

 

Pero éste seguía mirando al cielo sin responder.

-¿Qué miras, ocurre algo?- .Quiso saber su novia observándole con gesto inquisitivo. -  
-No, nada - Repuso suavemente él dirigiendo la vista hacia la chica y agregando con tono más distendido. - Perdona, estaba ensimismado y me despedía del paisaje.  
-Pues acaba de despedirte ya, que se nos hará tarde. - Le pidió ella con una sonrisa. -

 

Él la abrazó con fuerza y eso sorprendió a Cooan, pero lo interpretó como una carantoña más para hacerse perdonar por haberla dejado a su suerte con la ropa. Aunque no era para tanto, pero si Tom quería mostrarse cariñoso no sería ella la que le coartase. De este modo, cuando se separaron tras algunos besos él sonrió reconfortado y dijo.

-Voy a cargarlo todo en el coche.

 

Y se alejó para organizar el material, lo cargó y ambos partieron de vuelta a la ciudad. Tom contaba los instantes para poder hablar con su amigo. Deseaba decirle todo lo que le había explicado el chico, pero no podía desvelar su secreto. Ahora aferraba el papel con aquellas señas de la nueva casa que Leval le había dado y las estrujaba con impaciencia. Esa sería otra prueba más y si el chico tenía razón. ¿Cómo debería actuar él? Mejor esperaría a que el muchacho llegase. Dos días, ¡cuarenta y ocho horas que se le iban a hacer eternas! Pero no podía permitir que su semblante ni sus actos transmitieran preocupación y se rio e incluso bromeó con Cooan durante el viaje, hablando de sus amigos.

 

Los demás, ajenos a todo ese futuro drama, se divertían en casa de sus anfitriones. Aunque en medio de una conversación distendida de pronto, Ail, Diamante y el propio Roy se miraron extrañados.

-¿Habéis sentido eso?- les preguntó el príncipe de Némesis a sus amigos, ante las sorprendidas miradas de las chicas. – Ese poder…  
-¿Sentir el qué? ¿A qué poder te refieres? - Quiso saber Esmeralda observando a su novio con extrañeza. -  
-Si. Una fuerza enorme. – Afirmó Ail por respuesta. – La he percibido.  
-Es verdad, ha sido solamente durante un momento. – Convino Roy. – Pero emitía un gran poder.  
-¿Qué es esto, alguna de vuestras bromas?- se sonrió Bertie que ya movía la cabeza. -  
-No cubito. – Repuso su novio con tono reflexivo, afirmando entonces. – No lo sé. Ahora ya no percibo nada anormal…  
-El caso es que esa fuerza me recordaba bastante a… no estoy seguro, pero me era familiar. – Pudo terciar Diamante llevándose la mano a la barbilla. -  
-Podría ser algún tipo de prueba del gobierno. - Conjeturó Roy añadiendo. – No sé. Quizás deberíamos investigarlo.  
-¡Vamos Roy! – intervino su novia con gesto de desaprobación. – Déjate de teorías conspiratorias. Ahora que estamos todos reunidos y que los demás van a venir. No nos fastidies el encuentro con esas cosas.  
-Si - la apoyó Annie que ahora acunaba al bebé. – Creo que no será nada grave. Y Bertie tiene razón.  
-Vale cariño. No he dicho nada. – Suspiró el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros en tanto miraba a sus compañeros. – Dejémoslo estar.  
-Después de todo lo que ha sucedido nos merecemos algo de paz. – Pudo añadir Diamante con el asentimiento sonriente de su propia pareja. –  
-Y si nadie del gobierno os ha llamado seguro que no pasará nada. – Pudo decir Esmeralda. –

 

Lo cierto es que ni a ella ni al resto de las mujeres les apetecía en absoluto que sus novios se fueran a indagar acerca de vete a saber qué. Los chicos cedieron en eso y como no volvieron a sentir nada extraño lo terminaron dejando de lado. Ail deseaba estar con su mujer y su hijo en ese agradable y distendido ambiente. Diamante tampoco estaba muy por la labor de ir a perseguir fantasmas o falsas alarmas y Roy por su parte tan sólo deseaba centrar sus pensamientos en dos cosas, llegar a ser un buen jugador profesional y hacer a Bertie feliz.


	4. Llegan Tom y Cooan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gathering friends for an special ocasion
> 
> Reuniendo amigos para una ocasión especial

Tras un corto viaje en coche, Tom y Cooan llegaron a la ciudad. Para sorpresa de la chica su novio tomó otra dirección que a ella le era desconocida. 

-Pero Tommy. ¿A dónde vas? Por aquí no se va al apartamento de Roy…  
-Es una sorpresa.- Se limitó a responder el muchacho sonriendo como si eso estuviera planeado.-

 

Aunque por dentro estaba preocupado. Esperó que el muchacho hubiera acertado con las señas que le había dado en su relato y para su mayor asombro, resultaron ser correctas. Llegaron a un gran chalet y llamaron, ante su extrañeza, Roy les abrió. También él quedó muy sorprendido.

-Tommy, Connie ¿Pero cómo habéis averiguado nuestra nueva dirección? Iba a llamaros al apartamento para deciros que nos habíamos mudado.  
-Alguien nos la dio. – Respondió su amigo sin querer explicarse más. - No sé de quién se trataba, pero sabía dónde vivíais.  
-Será cosa del gobierno - Afirmó Roy sin darle más importancia. - Anda pasad,- les invitó con una amplia sonrisa - tenemos compañía.

 

Cooan miró a su novio sorprendida, pero cuando éste le dijo que algunos agentes federales habían hablado con sus amigos para ella la cosa tuvo sentido. 

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes.- Le reprobó la muchacha en tanto pasaban.-  
-No quería preocuparte en nuestra acampada, lo siento Connie.- Se disculpó él.- Además, he logrado sorprendente. ¿No es así?

 

Su novia le miró de forma inquisitiva pero finalmente sonrió. Seguramente que el pobre lo habría hecho con la mejor intención. No le dio ya más importancia y, junto con Tom, fue a saludar al resto. Casi parejos a ellos, había llegado al fin Nephrite acompañado de una amiga, pero aún faltaban las guerreras con Mamoru. Luna y Artemis se habían quedado en casa, pendientes como siempre de cualquier posible emergencia que pudiera suscitarse. Aunque, según explicaron los recién llegados, después de los saludos, las cosas estaban ahora muy tranquilas. Tampoco habían llegado todavía ni Petz ni Zafiro. Con presteza se organizó una larga mesa y todos se pusieron a comer. Como de costumbre se gastaban toda clase de bromas, sólo Tom permanecía en silencio, contemplando a sus amigos. Las palabras de Leval, aún resonaban en su cabeza. Los demás, ajenos a ello, se divertían como críos.

-¡Eh Diamante! - incordió Nephrite. - No te lo comas todo, déjame alguna empanadilla, hombre.  
-¡Nada!- se rio éste para sentenciar. - Aquí como en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo, se corre o no se come.

 

Su compañero de aventuras aceptó el reto y ambos se pusieron a forcejear por la posesión de la última empanadilla de su parte de la mesa. Por supuesto que tanto Esmeralda como Amanda, la pareja de Nephrite, les llamaron la atención criticando su infantil comportamiento. Aunque aquello pareció espolearles aún más entre las risas del resto. Al fin, la partieron por la mitad como buenos camaradas.

-Muchachos- sonrió Roy sin disimular su holgorio. - Va a ser la última vez que os invito a comer a todos juntos, sois más voraces que el maestro Son Goku.  
-¿No crees que exageras un poco? - Le preguntó Ail con sorna. -  
-No me lo parece. - Respondió su interlocutor divertido mientras sujetaba las manos de Diamante y Nephrite que ya iban a robarle una croqueta a él. -

 

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, el risueño anfitrión se levantó y les dijo a todos con mucho sentido del humor.

-¡Eh, quiero seguir viendo comida en la mesa cuando regrese, y en mi plato también! ¿Estamos? - Todos asintieron descuidadamente mientras masticaban.- Ya veo el caso que me hacéis- suspiró levantando las risas mientras se dirigía a la puerta. - 

 

Nada más abrir se encontró con Zafiro y Petz que le saludaron efusivos.

-¡Sorpresa, ya estamos aquí! - .Exclamó el muchacho con un entusiasmo sorprendente en él, dándole la mano y después un abrazo a Roy. - ¿Cómo te va amigo?  
-Hola Zafiro, ¿qué tal Petz?- Saludó su anfitrión muy efusivo también. -  
-Hola Roy - le respondió afectuosamente ella. - Me alegro de volver a verte, ¿están todos aquí? - Se interesó la chica tratando de otear sobre el hombro de su novio. -  
-¡Pues claro, y poniéndose morados a nuestra costa! - indicó él contemplándoles divertido. -   
-¡Eh, esperadme, yo también quiero comer! - Advirtió el muchacho saliendo disparado hacia la mesa.-  
-¡Zafiro! ¿Será posible?- exclamó ella, riéndose con Roy. - 

 

Todos se acoplaron en la mesa haciendo sitio a los dos recién llegados. Hubo un cruce de preguntas entre ellos para ver como les iba a cada uno.

-Os presento a Amanda Thompson - Dijo Nephrite refiriéndose a esa bella mujer con media melena rubia, y de ojos azules. Es periodista, trabaja en un prestigioso rotativo de Londres.  
-Mucho gusto en conoceros.- Saludó amablemente ella que fue contestada por corteses inclinaciones de cabeza.-   
-¡Espero que no escribas un artículo acerca de la glotonería de todo el grupo!- rio Zafiro. -  
-Descuida- repuso la chica con más animación. - ¡Tenéis otras cualidades mucho más interesantes!  
-A todo esto - recordó Roy- ¿Dónde están las guerreras? ¿Cuándo vendrán Usagi y las demás?  
-Creo que tenían unos asuntos que resolver. Pero vendrán para el partido, no te preocupes. - Le tranquilizó Zafiro. -  
-Sí, y ya que nos has hecho venir hasta aquí, espero que te luzcas. – Añadió Diamante.-

El príncipe estaba empuñando un gran pan de hamburguesa donde depositaba a su vez un apreciable trozo de carne con lechuga y tomate.

-Eso es fácil- respondió Roy asegurando eufóricamente. - ¡Vais a ver lo que es jugar!  
-No será tan divertido como nuestros entrenamientos.- Comentó Zafiro.-  
-Bueno, aun así, yo tengo muchas ganas de verle en acción.- Declaró Nephrite.-  
-Os aseguro que merecerá la pena.- Afirmó un animado Roy.- 

 

Entre tanto en la zona de las chicas, las conversaciones eran más serias.

-¿Has sabido algo de Kalie? - Le preguntaba Cooan a Petz. -  
-No, desde luego no ha vuelto a nuestra casa de Tokio, creo que aún debe de estar aquí, en EEUU.  
-Pues nosotras tampoco sabemos nada de ella. Me pregunto que estará haciendo.- Intervino Beruche.-

La joven no pudo evitar su nostálgica preocupación tras ponerlas al corriente de lo hablado con los agentes federales.

-Estoy seguro de que ella y su hijo son felices - terció Tom uniéndose a la conversación de ellas pues apenas había intervenido en la de los muchachos. -  
-¿Cómo que su hijo? - Le inquirió Cooan sorprendida. -  
-Estaba embarazada. ¿No? , supongo que habrá tenido ya al niño. - Contestó él en toda lógica, aunque por supuesto eso era lo que quería hacer pensar. -  
-Podría ser una niña - le contestó Beruche queriendo saber sorprendida a su vez.- ¿Por qué hablas tan seguro de que es un niño?...  
-Lo digo por generalizar - contestó el interpelado a la defensiva. - Con su hijo, su bebé, su hija, ¡lo que quieras!  
-Sea lo que sea, espero que podamos volver a verla pronto.- Declaró Cooan para zanjar la cuestión.-

 

Aunque la muchacha miró a su pareja algo extrañada, no era normal que Tom saltase de esa forma por un matiz tan trivial. 

-¡Venga chicas, no os vayáis a deprimir ahora! ¡Seguro que estará bien! - Las animó Ann justo cuando su hijo comenzaba a llorar. - ¿Tienes hambre mi amor? - Le inquirió con dulzura levantándose para tomarle en brazos. - Pobrecito, ya es tu hora. Le voy a dar un poco el pecho -Comentó a las demás. -  
-Ven a mi habitación - le propuso Bertie. - Así se lo darás tranquila, ¡con todos estos gamberros sueltos por aquí, el pobre crío se pondrá nervioso!

 

Annie aceptó de buen grado. Era notorio que su amiga tenía razón. Al otro lado de la mesa los chicos alborotaban y reían sin parar.

-¿Que tal si después de comer jugamos un partidito? - Propuso Diamante terminando su plato.- Como hacíamos cuando nos entrenábamos.  
-¡Buena idea pardillos! - Aceptó Roy. - Así os enseñaré a jugar estilo pachanga callejera. Y veréis de lo que soy capaz.  
-Es una buena idea, ¡yo me apunto! -, terció Zafiro contagiado de ese entusiasmo. – Lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

 

Todos aceptaron excepto Tom que no tenía demasiadas ganas. Ail quiso convencerle.

-¡Venga hombre!, juega tú también, para que seamos tres por equipo.  
-Es que después de comer no me apetece mucho. - Se excusó éste. -   
-¡Vamos tío! - Le insistió Nephrite- ¡No seas aguafiestas!  
-Bueno, vale, está bien. - Aceptó Tom a regañadientes para no comenzar a llamar la atención sobre su apatía. - Pero advierto que con la tripa llena no pienso correr. ¿Con quién voy?  
-Conmigo y con Nephrite. Contra Zafiro, Diamante y Ail. – Contestó Roy entre risas. - ¡Les vamos a dar una paliza! Ja, ja, ja.  
-Vale, vale.- Le dijo Diamante con retintín.- ¡Vamos a apostar tío listo! El equipo que pierda paga la cena esta noche.

 

Todos estuvieron conformes con eso. Las chicas por su parte y a propuesta de Esmeralda decidieron irse de tiendas. Cuando salían Zafiro les propuso.

-¿Por qué no os quedáis a animarnos?  
-¡Anda ya! - se rio Beruche- ¡Vaya aburrimiento!  
-Además, ¿para que nos íbamos a quedar? - Añadió Cooan con aparente indiferencia agregando con sorna. - ¿Para ver a un grupo de tíos guapos descamisados llenos de músculos y sudorosos pegándose por un balón?  
-¡Cooan, cállate que me quedo!,- declaró Esmeralda provocando las risas de todos. - No os riais- les pidió sonrojada. - Pero es que tiene su encanto.  
-La verdad es que tienes razón - concedió Ann empujando el cochecito del bebé que ahora dormía, instando a sus amigas entre risas. - ¡Anda chicas, vayámonos antes de que cambiemos de opinión!   
-No es eso- intervino Petz. - Lo que pasa es que si nos quedamos y falláis mucho nos vamos a reír de vosotros y os bajaremos la moral.

Zafiro entonces la rodeó con un brazo replicando divertido.

-Bueno cariño, no pasa nada, luego me la subes otra vez.- Todos se quedaron mirando con ojos como puntitos y ululando. - ¡Me refiero a la moral, mal pensados! - Trataba de aclarar el chico pero fue inútil, lo único que logró fue que arreciaran las risotadas que pusieron a Petz colorada. -   
-Pues vámonos ya. - Las instó Bertie, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios tras ese último comentario. - He llamado un par de taxis y no tardarán.

 

Los vehículos efectivamente llegaron en pocos minutos, las chicas los abordaron dándoles instrucciones sobre su destino. En el primero se subieron Beruche, Cooan y Amanda, ésta última que no había hablado mucho en toda la comida, dijo ahora.

-Espero encontrar algo que le guste a Nephrite.  
-Tranquila, en la “Gran Manzana” se encuentra de todo. Seguro que le podré buscar a Tom algo original. A ver si le anima un poco, desde que llegamos está muy callado.- Añadió Cooan casi más para sí misma. -  
-Yo quiero encontrar un jersey de entretiempo para Roy y quizás algunas camisas. - Declaró resueltamente Beruche. - Con esto del dichoso baloncesto no se preocupa nada por su vestuario últimamente.  
-¡Pues llévale desnudo mujer, te iba a agradar más la vista! - Rio Amanda que fue secundada por las chicas. -  
-A Tom tampoco le va eso de preocuparse por ponerse ropa nueva, yo diría que en estos últimos días hemos hecho todo lo contrario, ji, ji. ¡Nos la hemos quitado!- Terció Cooan tapándose la boca con la mano. –  
\- Bueno, todo sea por la imagen. – Suspiró Bertie que, ahora quiso pasar a algún tema más serio y les preguntó a las chicas. - ¿Qué opináis sobre ese pacto a nivel mundial sobre nosotros?  
\- Si quieres que te diga la verdad. Apenas si me he enterado de nada. - Replicó su hermana agregando ahora con más preocupación. – Pero Tom está muy raro últimamente, no sé. Me parece que algo le preocupa.  
\- Yo tampoco os puedo decir mucho. – Convino Amanda que si agregó. - Como sabéis vivimos en Londres y allí, una organización que dijo no trabajar para el gobierno nos propuso lo mismo. Bueno, se lo pidió a Nephrite. Creo que él aceptó. Me comentó que le parecieron de fiar.  
\- ¿Y no tienes idea de quiénes son? - Preguntó Bertie con desconcierto, si decían no ser el gobierno aquello era aún más extraño. -  
\- Solamente vi a uno de ellos. Era un tal capitán Jack no sé qué. No me quedé con su apellido. Iba con un abrigo largo de militar. - Pudo replicar la británica con desconcierto. – Casi parecía una prenda de museo, como de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.  
\- Ojalá que nos dejen vivir tranquilos - suspiró Cooan remachando. - Es lo único que deseamos de verdad.

 

Sus interlocutoras convinieron en ello. En el otro taxi, tras plegar el cochecito y meterlo en el maletero, Esmeralda les contaba a Petz y Ann que llevaba al niño en su regazo, como le iba en la pasarela. Una de sus colecciones se había vendido precisamente allí, en Nueva York.

-Quizás, si hay suerte la podamos ver en algún escaparate,- les dijo la modelo visiblemente entusiasmada con esa idea. -  
-Me encantaría verla - suspiró Ann. - ¿Avísanos, eh? – Su amiga asintió, desde luego que lo haría. -  
\- ¿Y cómo ha sido eso de llegar a ser una diseñadora tan importante en tan poco tiempo? - Se interesó Petz. -  
\- Bueno, repuso modestamente su contertulia. - A decir verdad en cuanto regresé con Diamante, tras la fiesta de celebración, cuando Usagi chan me dio poderes de justiciera, ni lo pensaba en serio. Pero después, pude tener varios encuentros con Setsuna. Bueno, la Guerrera Plutón. A ella le encanta la moda y también me dijo que le haría mucha ilusión ser diseñadora. El caso es que conocía a gente en Japón y allí pude tomar contactos. Luego en Europa. Michiru, que es una artista bastante reputada, me presentó a algunas personas. Incluso me acompañaron ella, Setsuna y Haruka. Lo cierto es que fueron muy amables conmigo. – Aseveró sonriente. -  
\- Si. Por lo que tengo oído. Tu jefa, esa señora Deveraux, es la mejor diseñadora del mundo.  
\- Lo es. Tuve mucha suerte de que le hablasen bien de mí y de que me aceptase como discípula y modelo. – Admitió Esmeralda que les desveló. - Tan agradecida le estoy que, en lugar del apellido Green de mi familia de Némesis, he tomado el de ella. ¿Y tú Petz, cómo os va a ti y a Zafiro?

 

Su interlocutora escuchó la pregunta y repuso con animación.

\- Estamos muy contentos. La tienda funciona muy bien. Al regresar a Tokio la reabrimos. Él me ayudó a limpiar y ordenar todo. Los clientes volvieron enseguida y tuvimos que contratar a un par de dependientas para ayudarnos. Incluso Usagi y el resto de las chicas se han pasado por allí de vez en cuando. Aunque yo siempre les regalo cremas. No quiero cobrarles nada.- 

 

Sonrió divertida recordando la cara de compromiso de sus amigas guerreras, que, si bien en un primer momento aceptaron encantadas, luego decían tener mala conciencia dado que todas esas cremas eran muy caras. 

-O no las conozco bien, seguro que a Ami ya le estará entrando cargo de conciencia.- Aseveró Esmeralda con tono divertido.- Y también a Makoto. Aunque supongo que Rei se hará la apurada pero las tomará y Minako y Usagi estarán simplemente encantadas.  
-Pues no te equivocas en absoluto.- Rio Petz.-  
-A veces tienen esas cosas, como si de crías se trataran. Sin embargo son unas chicas fabulosas. - Sentenció Annie, abrazando a su niño ante el asentimiento de sus amigas, más al añadir.- Recuerdo aun cuando llegué como pude a la Tierra y Rei me hospedó en su casa. Cuidó de mí y de mi bebé. Tanto ella como las demás. Y todo pese a las cosas tan horribles que hice cuando llegué a este mundo por vez primera.  
-Sí, aquí podemos comprenderte muy bien.- Convino Esmeralda.- Gracias a ellas todos hemos tenido una segunda oportunidad. Por mí las regalaría vestidos de todas mis colecciones durante el resto de mi vida y todavía no podría saldar ni una ínfima parte de mi deuda con ellas.  
-Tenéis toda la razón. -Asintió Petz.- Se lo merecen todo. Son maravillosas. 

 

Así continuaron hablando un poco más. Cuando llegaron al punto convenido se apearon. Pagaron las tarifas a escote y se recorrieron las principales tiendas. Dieron luego un paseo por el parque. Los chicos mientras jugaron durante un par de horas. Ninguno lo hacía mal, pero Roy marcaba las diferencias. Al final el equipo del profesional ganó sólo por cuatro puntos, dado que Tom no se empleó demasiado en serio. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte. 

-¿Te encuentras bien, Paleto?- Se sonrió Roy aseverando.- Menos mal que soy un genio del baloncesto. Si no me veía pagándole la cena al principito.  
-Lo siento. Ya os lo advertí. Me pesa la tripa después de comer- Pudo excusarse su interlocutor.-  
-Bueno. No pasa nada. Por cierto. Me tienes que contar que tal por Portland. ¿Eh?  
-Sí, claro- Repuso su amigo.-  
-Bueno. Ahora vamos a nadar un poco chicos.- Arengó Roy al resto.  
-Adelante.- Convino Diamante.-

Los demás imitaron a ambos gustosos. Incluso Tom tuvo que meterse un poco en el agua y sufrir estoicamente alguna aguadilla por parte de sus amigos. Después de un rato de refrescarse bañándose en la piscina decidieron esperar a las chicas. Roy les propuso poner mientras alguna de las películas algo obscenas que le escondía a Bertie.

-¿A ver qué os parece ésta? - Les dijo entre risas. - "La Guarra de las Galaxias".

 

Todos asintieron con mucho interés, eso era una experiencia nueva para la mayoría. Roy no se hizo de rogar y puso la película. Ail, sobre todo, miraba asombrado.

-Y esas cosas realmente les gustan. - Señalaba a la pantalla con incredulidad. - Eso que están haciendo ¿Por qué se lo mete en la boca?  
-Te aseguro que está la mar de bien. - Afirmó Diamante sin disimular una expresión de regocijo. -Al menos a Esmeralda no se le da nada mal.- Sonrió maliciosamente. -  
-¡Jod...con el principito!,- exclamó Roy con pitorreo - ¡y parecía tonto el chaval!  
-Bueno, que Petz también es una artista aunque no os lo parezca. ¿Y vosotros chicos?- Declaró Zafiro que miró a Roy y a Tom. -   
-¡Si supierais lo que hemos hecho Cooan y yo en un saco de dormir!- Repuso él ahora más animado aludido, provocando más risas - .  
-Yo, lo único que digo es que Bertie no es ni mucho menos tan modosita como aparenta. ¡Cuando se derrite es auténtica lava! - Aseguró Roy- …  
-Sí, claro, por eso tú le escondes estas películas.- Se burló Nephrite con el coro de risas de los demás. - 

 

El interpelado tuvo que darse por tocado, pero no tuvo ocasión de contraatacar. Se abrió la puerta y aparecieron las chicas, cargadas de bolsas y paquetes, sorprendiéndoles con las manos en la masa, en plena proyección.

-¡Vaya, vaya! - dijo Esmeralda con tonillo algo sarcástico. - Estáis aprovechando el tiempo para documentaros ¿eh? – y de seguido agarró a su novio de un brazo. -  
-Cariño, no es para tanto, je, je,- pudo decir éste con una sonrisita de circunstancias. -  
-Diamante, amor mío - le susurró con voz melosa. - Es hora de marcharnos al hotel, allí, ya me contarás lo que has aprendido.

 

Se escuchó un ¡uuuhh! generalizado. Los dos se pusieron colorados y se despidieron quedando para el partido del día siguiente.

-¡Vaya una máquina! - Rio Nephrite que añadió con sorna. - Compadezco a Diamante. ¡Menos mal que está en buena forma!  
-Querido, espero que tú también lo estés. - Terció Amanda dejándole la risa congelada de oreja a oreja. -  
-Bueno, Zafiro, debemos irnos y tú no serás menos que tu hermano. ¿A qué no?- Le preguntó Petz a su novio, con aire provocador. -  
-Se hará lo que se pueda. - Sonrió el interpelado mirando a los demás que a duras penas aguantaban la risa. - Aunque estoy algo cansado del partido, quizás con una alubia.  
-¡No hagas trampas, tío! - intervino Roy tronchándose de la risa. -¡Debes sufrir heroicamente, como los auténticos guerreros!..  
-¡Que va! - rio Petz, añadiendo ente melosa y amenazadoramente. - De sufrir nada, se va a enterar éste hoy. 

 

De modo que ambos se fueron agarrados de la cintura. Amanda y Nephrite también se marcharon, lo mismo que Ann y Ail con su pequeño. Ellos al piso en la ciudad de Roy. El extraterrestre le comentó a su mujer que tenía ganas de probar ciertas cosas que había visto en el vídeo. Sólo Tom y Cooan se quedaron a dormir, hacía mucho que no se veían y después se tenían que mudar al oeste. Querían hablar de muchas cosas y así fue, excepto de esa que atormentaba a Tom. Pero el muchacho se dijo que aún no era el momento y supo aguantar su ansiedad. Al final de la velada se acostaron pronto, bastante pronto, para lo que era normal. Al menos había algo en lo que él podría distraerse con Connie. Por fin, les tocó el turno a Roy y a Beruche. Pero ésta vez, ella se dirigió a una cama separada, pese a los ruegos de rodillas y gimoteos del chico. La chica con mirada impasible, se cruzó de brazos y declaró con tono glacial.

-No puede ser Roy, mañana tienes partido y debes estar descansado. Se dice que los deportistas no hacen esas cosas cuando están concentrados.  
-¡Pero Bertie cariño!- le rogaba él- ¡A mí no me cansa hacer eso, soy un súper guerrero!- Beruche negaba con la cabeza. - ¡Esto no es justo!- Se lamentaba él con un tono quejumbroso para denunciar. -Todos mis amigos se lo estarán pasando de maravilla con sus novias y yo me tengo que ir a dormir sólo.  
-Ya lo habéis pasado muy bien con la película,- replicó ella con voz maliciosa para recriminarle con fingida indignación. - ¿Así que tenías esas guarradas por ahí sin que yo me enterase, eh?  
-Te lo puedo explicar, si es sólo para aprender cosas nuevas. ¡Venga que te lo explico en la cama! - Le insistía él. -

 

Bertie seguía manteniendo una pretendida severidad de hielo, aunque tenía que esforzarse por no reír. Se dominó y dijo con voz inexorable.

-He dicho que no y es que no. Hasta mañana Roy, que descanses mucho, y sueña solamente con meter canastas, que te va a hacer falta.

 

Éste, derrotado, se marchó con la cabeza gacha. Cuando se hubo alejado y se metió en su cuarto, ella se echó a reír.

-¡Me he pasado con él! ¡Pobrecito!, Ji, ji, ji.

 

Entonces apareció su hermana, Beruche la creía dormida pero no era eso exactamente lo que habían estado haciendo ella y Tom.

-No crees que has estado muy dura con él. - Se rio Cooan que no había podido evitar oír la parte final de la conversación. - ¡Con lo agitado que estaba! ¡Ja, ja!  
-No te preocupes. - Le aseguró despreocupadamente su contertulia. - Luego entraré en su cuarto con un modelito que me he comprado, seguro que le doy una sorpresa. ¿Y Tom y tú?- inquirió a su vez con picardía. - ¿No estabais?

 

Cooan asintió pero ya no se reía. Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de admitir. 

-Él se siente algo desganado esta noche para lo que suele ser habitual, me ha pedido que demos un paseo por el jardín, le noto preocupado.  
-Bueno, tendrá cosas en que pensar, a Roy le sucedió lo mismo cuando iba a hacer las pruebas para el equipo.- Respondió su hermana sin concederle más importancia, añadiendo con visible buen humor. - De todos modos le exiges al pobre demasiado. Ten en cuenta que después de jugar ese partido estará cansado.  
-¡Es verdad!- Se rio la interpelada que pese a ello no cedió agregando. - Bueno ya le he dado descanso más que suficiente. Cuando terminemos de pasear volveremos a la carga.

 

El mismo Tom se acercó entonces hacia ellas y Cooan le deseó buenas noches a su hermana.

-Hasta mañana, y no seáis muy malos - se rio Beruche. -  
-Descuida- le prometió su interlocutora, observándola divertida. - Seremos peores.

 

Cooan se alejó con su novio, la muchacha se llevó su jersey pues fuera refrescaba. Por su parte Beruche, al cabo de un rato, se puso su modelito de noche y entró despacio en la habitación donde “había castigado” a su novio, llamándole entre susurros melosos.

-Roy, cariño, soy yo.- 

 

Bertie se aproximó despacio descubriendo que él ya estaba dormido y en su cara vio una expresión serena y llena de confianza. Estaba claro que estaba soñando con su futuro encuentro. Lo cierto es que tenía una faz iluminada por una alegría casi infantil. Ella sonrió enternecida, susurrándole al oído con dulzura.

\- Duerme bien mi amor, mañana es tu gran día. Y allí estaré contigo para animarte. - Le acarició el pelo dándole un beso maternal en la frente. Luego salió en silencio de la habitación. –

 

Tom estuvo pensativo mientras pasearon. Charló poco con su novia que llegó mirarle algo preocupada. Aunque no pudo preguntarle si le sucedía algo. Su pareja finalmente se animó. Había estado meditando. Lo más seguro es que ese terrible futuro pudiera ser cambiado Esta vez, con el aviso del muchacho todo sería diferente y lograrían vencer y vivir, logró relajarse y su humor mejoró. Él comenzó a contarle a la muchacha algunas incidencias del partido que habían jugado y según que comentarios de la película. Cooan se rio bastante y olvidó esa preocupación. Al fin, ambos regresaron a la casa de la mano. Entraron en la habitación. El chico la entró en brazos y le dijo con animación.

-¡Qué bien, ya estaba harto de hacerlo en un saco de dormir! ¡Ahora estoy otra vez en forma y vas a ver lo que es bueno!

 

La muchacha se rio alegrándose de verle más que dispuesto a demostrárselo y cerró la puerta tras ellos antes de ser lanzada al blando colchón…

 

El muchacho había estado vigilando a distancia segura. Vio las luces en la casa y esperó a que todas su fueran apagando. Suspiraba observando aquel ambiente de paz y felicidad. Le parecía algo irreal, tan distinto del mundo de pesadilla en el que él había tenido que crecer. Y es que allí estaban todos. Aquellos luchadores legendarios que salvaron al mundo. Desgraciadamente las tropas invasoras de Gralas fueron demasiado para ellos. Pero en esta ocasión él se aseguraría de que aquello no fuera así. Todavía recordaba algunas cosas de las que hablase con Mazoui y con Tom en su época. Ambos le advirtieron de los riesgos que entrañaba un viaje como ese. Quizás pudiera retornar a su propio tiempo o quizás no, debido a que el flujo de los acontecimientos variaría con su llegada. Pero a Leval eso no le importaba. Su propia vida era lo de menos si conseguía evitar aquel trágico destino. Si su padre y los demás podían sobrevivir. En cierto modo les envidiaba a todos ellos, y también, de alguna manera estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué se dejaron matar? ¿Por qué su padre murió antes de que él mismo naciera? Todo lo que tenía de él eran viejas grabaciones y los relatos de su madre y sus tías. Y además estaba aquel sueño, el que tuvo antes de partir, una especie de pesadilla en la que una especie de sombra que portaba un libro le susurraba. Leval creyó comprender que le decía.

-Nada de lo que has vivido debió ocurrir jamás. Joven guerrero, deberás hacer que las cosas fluyan por el cauce del que nunca debieron apartarse…

 

Y Leval estaba decidido. No sabía si ese sueño correspondía a algún aviso del Más Allá, o si bien eran sus propios deseos inconscientes. De cualquier manera lo había logrado. Pudo retroceder al pasado y contactar con su tío Tom. Lo que no debía permitir es que sus padres averiguaran quién era él. Al menos eso le aconsejó Mazoui y también su tío. Se percataba ahora de que fue un error concentrar tanta energía. A buen seguro que le habrían percibido, no obstante enseguida borró todo rastro de ella. Por suerte nadie había ido tras de él. Seguramente estarían todos pendientes del partido. Suspiró, todavía debía aguardar un día más. Por nada del mundo iba a privar a su padre de disfrutar con su debut como profesional. Su madre siempre le contaba que aquel era el mayor sueño que éste tuvo. Y ese partido, del que él había podido ver la grabación al menos un centenar de veces. Sería por desgracia el primero y el último a no ser que pudieran evitar el destino que se cernía sobre el planeta. Pensando en esto se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en lo alto de la copa de un árbol de un parque cercano y se dispuso a descansar. Necesitaría estar fresco para encarar los acontecimientos del día siguiente en tanto pensaba.

-Papá, mamá. Haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que podáis disfrutar de vuestras vidas y seáis felices. 

 

En Japón las cosas estaban tranquilas. Usagi y Mamoru pasaron la noche juntos, explorando su relación desde un punto de vista más maduro. Al final se durmieron abrazados…pero en mitad de la noche despertaron como resortes, tenían sudor frío bañándole los cuerpos y las expresiones de sus caras eran de total horror…

-¡Has, has tenido el mismo sueño! ¿No es así?- Le inquirió él con la voz entrecortada por el pavor.-  
-No quiero ni hablar de ello.- Pudo decir la muchacha todavía impactada, con lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas.- Es horroroso. Jamás vi nada igual…  
-Era una terrible pesadilla. Como la vez anterior.- Pudo decir él.-  
-No- le corrigió la chica aún con la voz temblorosa.- Es algo muchísimo peor. He visto cosas horribles. Esto va más allá que la vez anterior. No solo este mundo, incontables planetas e incluso dimensiones espacio temporales están en gravísimo peligro. Setsuna nos lo advirtió. Y la terrible amenaza que se nos viene encima no es sino la avanzada.

 

Su novio asintió. Usagi le contó la visita de Sailor Plutón haría un par de días, cuando estaba con las demás chicas en el Crown.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? - Quiso saber el muchacho, afirmando.- He vuelto a ver a ese extraño ser, con ese libro. Me ha dicho literalmente que las cosas no deben suceder así.  
-Desde luego que no. ¡Eso no ocurriría! ¡Lo impediremos como sea! – Afirmó la chica con determinación.-  
-Tendremos que decírselo a las demás. Y a nuestros amigos.- Afirmó él.-  
-Si… esta vez actuaremos rápidamente y nos uniremos a ellos desde el principio. Pero creo que hay otro que tendrá que ser el encargado de ponerles al corriente.- Declaró la joven.-  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? - Quiso saber Mamoru.-  
-No lo sé, pero creo que el suficiente.- Replicó su interlocutora.-  
-Quizás sería mejor no aparentar nada extraño y acudir al partido de baloncesto de Roy. Sabes lo importante que es para él.- Le comentó el muchacho.- No me gustaría estropeárselo. Luego ya habrá ocasión de advertirles.  
-Lo sé. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Iremos y actuaremos con normalidad.- Repuso ella que afirmó sorprendida.- No lo comprendo. Setsuna no tenía idea de quién lo ha hecho o de cómo ha sido atravesado el continuo espacio-tiempo.  
-Ahí fuera debe de haber alguien más. Con grandes poderes. Si es capaz de provocar eso.- Conjeturó Mamoru, agregado con patente inquietud.- La cuestión más importante ahora es… ¿amigo o enemigo?

 

La muchacha asintió, abrazándose a él. Tras unos instantes se besaron largamente y el muchacho trató de desdramatizar, afirmando.

-Bueno, tratemos de dormir. Mañana hablas con las chicas. Pero será mejor que de momento no les digas nada de este sueño que tuvimos. Sería bonito que disfrutasen la experiencia de ir a los EE.UU y ver a nuestros amigos allí, ¿no crees?  
-Tienes razón. Me costará pero actuaré como de costumbre. A la vuelta habrá tiempo de hablar de ello.- Convino Usagi que ahora abrió la boca para bostezar.- Estoy muy cansada, espero poder dormir.  
-Es lo mejor. Y no te presiones. Deja que tu carácter de Usagi aflore. Esa es la mejor medicina para cualquier crisis. Hasta mañana mi futura reina- le sonrió el chico.-  
-Lo intentaré. Hasta mañana mi rey del siglo XXX.- Replicó la aludida.-

 

Y tras unos instantes los dos se durmieron, estaban agotados y deseosos de no volver a tener una pesadilla semejante otra vez. Sin embargo quizás hubiese sido mejor haber sufrido otro mal sueño que la propia y terrible realidad que les aguardaba a ellos y al resto del mundo, si no superaban aquella nueva y difícil prueba.


	5. El partido de Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good game for Roy
> 
> Un buen partido para Roy

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, el nuevo jugador de la NBA se levantó. Bertie se despertó también, compartieron el desayuno en tanto conversaban un poco.

-Bueno. Hoy tenemos el último entrenamiento antes del partido. Supongo que será sesión de tiro y algo de charla técnica. – Aventuró el chico que preguntó. – ¿Tommy y Connie no se han levantado todavía?  
\- Debían de estar cansados. – se sonrió Bertie recordando las actividades nocturnas a las que seguramente se habrían entregado esos dos. – Creo que tenían muchas cosas que hacer. Ji, ji…  
\- Fuiste muy cruel – le acusó su interlocutor de modo jocoso al hilo de esos mismos pensamientos. – Mira que dejarme solito ayer.  
\- Quise verte luego. Pero ya te habías dormido. – Le desveló la chica, casi sonando a disculpa. –  
\- No te preocupes – sonrió él ahora para contarle - ¿Sabes? Ayer soñé con mis padres.  
\- ¿De veras? Cuéntame, ¿qué soñaste? – Le pidió a su vez Bertie. –

 

Roy miró hacia el techo como si tratarse de recordar algo. Se encogió de hombros y pudo responder sin demasiada seguridad.

-No me acuerdo muy bien, me parece que ahora que lo pienso era algo absurdo. Ya sabes cubito. Muchas veces los sueños son raros, pero cuando estás en uno de ellos no te lo parece. Por lo que puedo recordar, estábamos jugando al baloncesto. Mi padre me había puesto una canasta o algo así. Y yo jugaba contra otro tipo. No sé, creo que era de mi estatura, aunque no recuerdo su cara. Y mi padre me animaba. Decía algo así como que ese partido era muy importante, luego ese tipo y yo jugábamos juntos pero no recuerdo contra quien. Mi madre estaba allí, sentada con un chal, en unas gradas y nos aplaudía. Y yo me transformaba en súper guerrero y metía una canasta. Era muy extraño. Había un marcador, pero iba hacia atrás. No sumaba los puntos, los restaba y una especie de encapuchado ojeaba un libro. Yo solo podía pensar que era el árbitro. Y no quería cometer faltas para que no me expulsase del partido… – Pudo terminar de referirle a su novia que le había escuchado sin embargo sin hacer ni un solo comentario. -   
\- Es raro si – convino Beruche que pasó a comentar. – Recuerda lo que estudiábamos en la asignatura de psicología en la carrera. A veces los sueños pueden significar cosas. Otras simplemente son la forma que nuestro cerebro tiene de procesar información. Seguramente habrás estado pensando en todo eso durante estos días. Tus padres que te inculcaron tu afición al baloncesto, las batallas que hemos librado…  
\- Si, debe de ser eso. – Sonrió despreocupadamente él en tanto terminaba y se levantaba. – Bueno, tengo que irme ya. No debo llegar tarde o voy a crearme una mala reputación el primer día.

 

Su novia se rio, desde luego que ella sabía bien lo que era enfadarse con Roy a causa de estos retrasos. Cuando su novio al fin se marchó le deseó suerte con un beso. Posiblemente no se vieran ya hasta el partido. Tom y Cooan se despertaron a los pocos minutos de que se hubiera ido. A ambos les fastidió no poder darle ánimos antes del gran momento pero, ¡qué se le iba a hacer! Ya le jalearían en la cancha. Los demás habían quedado en la ciudad con Beruche, su hermana y Tom. Cuando se reunieron ocuparon la mañana en pasear y en hacer aún más compras. Después las justicieras decidieron practicar un poco para desempolvar sus poderes y sus trajes especiales. Los muchachos después de comer también decidieron entrenarse por la tarde en los parajes deshabitados que les traían recuerdos de la lucha contra los demonios. Diamante y Nephrite peleaban entre ellos y Zafiro y Ail hacían lo propio. Tom observaba sus evoluciones con patente interés. Sus amigos eran muy fuertes. Puede que no tanto como Roy pero aun así, cada uno era un guerrero lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentarse con éxito a las fuerzas del mal.

-Sin embargo ese muchacho era un súper guerrero.- Pensaba ahora con mayor intranquilidad.- Y si él no pudo hacer nada…Pero está aquí, y cuando llegue el momento se nos unirá.- Quiso reflexionar con una mayor dosis de optimismo.- Sí. Y estamos las guerreras y las chicas y yo mismo. Y sobre todo, ahora no nos tomarán por sorpresa.

 

De este modo estuvo observando aquellas evoluciones de sus amigos, esperando y deseando que ahora las cosas fueran muy distintas de las de ese apocalíptico futuro que Leval le había desvelado. Tras unos minutos los chicos se detuvieron. Zafiro se aproximó a él y le ofreció con amabilidad.

-¿Quieres entrenarte un poco con nosotros?  
-No gracias – declinó Tom esbozando una leve sonrisa y afirmando. – No estoy a vuestro nivel.  
-De todos modos ya se está haciendo tarde. – Comentó Nephrite que, desde lejos observaba ahora a las chicas que también habían parado de practicar. –  
-Si. Tendremos que ir a ducharnos y cambiarnos para ver a Roy. No nos lo perdonaría si llegamos tarde. – Sonrió Ail. –  
-Tendría gracia. ¡Él echándonos una bronca por retrasarnos! - Se rio Zafiro haciendo que le imitaran los demás.-   
-Bueno. Yo tampoco quisiera perdérmelo por nada. – Intervino Diamante aun sonriendo para remachar. – De modo que habrá que ser puntuales.

 

El príncipe de Némesis miró también hacia las mujeres, sonrió nuevamente al ver a su novia posando una mano sobre el hombro de Cooan y charlando con las otras chicas. Entonces Tom le preguntó.

-¿Qué tal lo lleváis? Esmeralda y tú.  
-Estamos muy felices. – Replicó él. – Ella sobre todo está muy contenta. Me dijo antes de venir que deseaba con todo su corazón ser aceptada por las chicas. Tenía miedo de que la recordasen antipática y distante.  
-Es cierto que ha cambiado mucho, hermano. – Intervino Zafiro que le desveló. – Petz me había comentado que tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella y de verla. Lo cierto es que las pocas veces que nos hemos visto se quedó gratamente sorprendida. Yo le dije que ella misma tuvo un cambio similar cuando se quedó a vivir en la Tierra.  
-Es como si todo lo malo que tuvimos dentro una vez hubiera desaparecido. El miedo, los celos, el odio injustificado. – Suspiró Diamante. – Sobre todo esas ridículas ansias de poder y de venganza.  
-Te comprendo muy bien, amigo. – Afirmó Solidariamente Nephrite declarando con tono más introspectivo. – Cuando pienso en cómo era yo antes…No puedo creer que fuera verdad…  
-Las guerreras nos hicieron un regalo muy especial. El de su amistad – terció Ail. – Y luego fueron nuestros maestros en el Cielo y Roy quienes nos acabaron de demostrar que todo es posible si se pone el corazón en ello.  
-Como cantábamos con Roy.- Mantengamos la fe.- Afirmó Ail.-  
-Sí, nuestro amigo es un tipo muy especial. Ha tenido un gran impacto en nuestras vidas. - Pudo completar Tom pensando incluso que sus interlocutores no podrían ni imaginar las connotaciones de aquella reflexión. Sobre todo de cara al futuro. – Y seguro que lo seguirá teniendo.  
-Por eso debemos irnos ya. – Sonrió Zafiro palmeado la espalda de su hermano. – Hay que darle ánimos en el partido.  
-Claro.- Convino éste afirmando con desenfado.- No me perdería por nada su debut.  
-Si. Vayamos a por las chicas. – Les dijo Ail -

 

Y los muchachos se dirigieron a reunirse con ellas. Por su parte éstas, como justicieras, habían estado practicando algo también la lucha y sus ataques coordinados. Ante las atónitas miradas de Amanda que entre tanto charlaba con Ann que acunaba a su pequeño. Entre las luchadoras Esmeralda tuvo que suplir la ausencia de Karaberasu, pero demostró integrarse bien con sus nuevas compañeras. 

 

Tras lanzarse algunos ataques no demasiado potentes las chicas se dedicaron a saltar de un lado a otro y esquivar sus respectivos golpes. Después probaron a unir sus poderes como las habían visto hacer a las guerreras. Aunque eso resultaba más complicado de lo que parecía. No conseguían producir un ataque combinado ni mucho menos tele transportarse. De momento lo dejaron estar. Al final terminaron jadeando realmente cansadas.

-¡Vaya!, llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacer ejercicio en serio. – Pudo decir Petz tratando de recobrar el aliento. –  
-Si – afirmó Bertie también. – Se nota que la vida tranquila nos ha dejado un poco fuera de forma.  
-¡Qué va! - negó entonces Cooan que parecía más entera. – Creo que nos desenvolvemos muy bien todavía. Sobre todo Lady Esmeralda. – Dijo no sin admiración. –

 

Todas recordaban que su antigua jefa de la Luna Negra había sido más poderosa que cualquiera de ellas. De hecho tenía un nivel parejo al de Rubeus. Y lo más importante para las hermanas. Cuando Esmeralda volvió del mundo de los muertos la recibieron bien. No obstante todavía la miraban con cierta prevención. No olvidaban los años que habían pasado bajo su mando. Pero aquella muchacha se percataba de aquello y del tono tan respetuoso que la dirigían a veces casi sin darse cuenta. Y fue muy categórica cuando les dijo.

-Escuchad chicas. – Sonrió posando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Cooan. – Se acabó eso de lady. Ya no soy esa mujer. Quisiera ser vuestra amiga. Simplemente Esmeralda. Os lo pido por favor. Ni a Diamante ni a mí nos parece apropiado tener ningún tipo de tratamiento especial. Eso se terminó cuando iniciamos estas nuevas vidas.

 

Hubo unos momentos de silencio algo incómodos, era cierto que muchas veces tenían que meditar antes de dirigirse al príncipe como alteza e incluso detenerse para no hacerle una reverencia. Tal era la costumbre adquirida durante todos los años que pasaron a su servicio. Ninguna se atrevía a responder hasta que Bertie rompió aquella tensa atmósfera con tono desenfadado cuando declaró incluso divertida.

\- Desde luego Roy no se lo dispensa. No hay día que no se estén lanzando puyas el uno al otro.  
\- Diamante le tiene mucho aprecio a tu novio. – Le confesó Esmeralda. – Al igual que al resto.  
\- Tienes toda la razón. – Terció Petz dirigiéndose a la muchacha. – Nuestras vidas pasadas ya no cuentan aquí. Por suerte ahora tenemos la oportunidad de crear un futuro mucho más esperanzador para todos.  
\- Claro chicas. – Intervino Amanda que, casi como si se disculpase por ello, añadió. – Yo no sé muchos sobre vuestras vidas anteriores pero está claro que ahora mismo sois unas mujeres estupendas. Todas vosotras.  
\- Y tenemos la misma maestra. – Afirmó Annie acercándose con su bebé en tanto añadía. – Creyó en nosotras y nos dio otra oportunidad.  
\- ¡Y nos convirtió en un grupo de luchadoras justicieras! – Exclamó Cooan alargando su brazo y abriendo la mano. –

 

Bertie puso su mano sobre la de su hermana y Petz y Esmeralda la imitaron. Fue Petz la que les dijo a la novia de Nephrite y a la de Ail.

-¿A qué esperáis?  
\- Creo que ese es vuestro saludo de grupo de las justicieras – se sonrió Ann sujetando a su pequeño. -  
-Y nosotras no lo somos – agregó Amanda. – Además, ese sitio está reservado a vuestra otra hermana.

 

Las chicas no pudieron evitar una oleada de añoranza al recordar a Karaberasu, la misma Esmeralda las miró algo apenada, aunque Bertie enseguida declaró esperanzada.

-Me han dicho que está bien, de momento eso nos bastará. Seguramente la volveremos a ver pronto.

 

Y el resto asintió deseando que así fuera. En ese momento llegaron los hombres y juntos se marcharon de regreso a sus respectivos hoteles y alojamientos. Tras la ducha todos se pusieron sus mejores galas. (Para su sorpresa así les indicó Tom que era aconsejable hacer al ir a un partido en primera fila).Anochecía cuando fletaron un grupo de taxis que les llevó a su destino. Nada menos que al Madison Square Garden. Entraron y ocuparon sus localidades, su amigo se las habían conseguido muy buenas, casi al lado del banquillo y eran las justas porque le habían quedado dieciséis y ellos eran diecisiete. ¡Menos mal que el propio Roy no necesitaba una!

\- ¡Hay que admitir que el tío se ha esforzado por conseguir unas localidades estupendas! - Exclamó Ail reconociendo esa circunstancia. - Estamos al lado de los jugadores.  
-Estos sitios son los más caros. - Les explicó Tom que aun no se lo creía del todo. - Aquí se sientan artistas de cine y personalidades importantes.  
-No es por vacilar - intervino jocosamente Nephrite. - Pero, ¿quién puede haber más importante que nosotros?  
-Mira, por una vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo - sonrió Diamante. -  
-¡Me encanta!,- exclamó Esmeralda buscando las cámaras con la mirada. - Aquí seguro que salimos en la tele, eso no me viene nada mal para promocionarme.  
-Desde luego, ¡hay que ver como sois! El pobre Roy ahí, nervioso, esperando debutar y vosotros a lo vuestro. - Les recriminó Petz en tono distendido.-   
-Mirad chicos. - Beruche llamó la atención de todos señalando hacia uno de los accesos por el que entraba ya la gente. Las gradas aun estaban casi vacías porque era bastante pronto. Pero todos se alegraron al ver de quienes se trataban. - ¡Ahí están Usagi y los demás! ¡Eh! estamos aquí- les avisó haciendo bocina con las manos. - Venid a sentaros, que esto va a empezar.  
-Sí, mirad.- Anunció Cooan - ya van a salir los jugadores.  
-Tranquila- terció Tom. - Es sólo el calentamiento, aun quedan diez minutos. ¿Quién quiere palomitas?  
-¡Yoooo! - reclamaron todos. -

 

Llegaron, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami y Mamoru. Tras los consabidos y repetitivos besos, abrazos, saludos con reverencias y demás. El también conocido por Tuxedo comentó corroborando las anteriores palabras de Tom.

-Este Roy tuvo todo un detalle al dejar las localidades a nuestros nombres. Me llamó para prevenirme de ello. Y así hemos ganado mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera han comenzado el calentamiento.  
-¿Calentamiento?- Inquirió Usagi.-  
-Sí, antes de iniciar el partido tienen que estirar un poco y hacer algunos ejercicios previos.- Le explicó Cooan alegando entre divertida y orgullosa de ello.- Lo sé perfectamente, cuando era Cheerleader en la Golden presencié muchos comienzos de partidos.  
-Aunque a Roy no le haga falta.- Puntualizó Bertie con una divertida e incluso pícara sonrisa.-  
-Bueno, tendrá que disimular un poco.- Señaló prudentemente Ami.-  
-Desde luego.- Aseveró Diamante.- Después de los entrenamientos que tuvimos en el Rincón, esto no es nada.

 

Los que habían compartido tal experiencia con él asintieron con aprobación y al poco Tom, tomando la palabra, dijo al grupo.

-¡Venga, los chicos del Rincón, acompañadme a por palomitas y refrescos!  
-¿Tenemos que ir todos? - Se sorprendió Ail. -  
-Naturalmente que sí, ¿tú sabes todo lo que hay que traer? - Le respondió Zafiro. -   
-Es cierto- corroboró Diamante arengando a los otros con decisión - ¡Venga, vamos por ello! 

 

Así que el grupo de muchachos se levantó mientras en el pabellón podían verse videos y escucharse canciones de artistas más o menos conocidos por ellos de su época en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Divertidas las jóvenes vieron como los jugadores enfundados todavía en chándal, evolucionaban. El propio Roy seguía obedientemente las rutunas de estiramiento y carrera suave alrededor de la cancha en tanto las gradas se iban llenando de público y la música sonaba a un buen volumen…

Pasión, amor, sexo, dinero  
Violencia, religión, injusticia y muerte  
Paninaro, paninaro, oh oh oooh…

-La cancioncita promete.- Bromeó Esmeralda entre las sonrisas divertidas de las otras.- 

Chicas, chicos, arte, placer  
Chicas, chicos, arte, placer  
Paninaro, paninaro, oh oh oooh…

-Y que lo digas.- Convino Amanda.-

 

Los jugadores comenzaron a tocar balón haciendo entradas a canasta como calentamiento, al principio de forma suave, luego algunos iban haciendo mates. Roy por supuesto, entre ellos. Quizás más pendiente de impresionar a sus amigos que otra cosa…

Comida, coches, viajes  
Comida, coches, viajes  
Nueva York, Nueva York, Nueva York  
Nueva York, Nueva York, Nueva York

-Mirad, esa estrofa lo ha clavado. ¡Justamente nuestro caso!- Rio Minako, secundada por sus compañeras.- 

Paninaro, Paninaro, ooh oooh  
Paninaro, Paninaro, ooh, oooh

Armani, Armani, Ar, Ar Armani, cinco

Paninaro, Paninaro, ooh oooh  
Paninaro, Paninaro, ooh, oooh

 

-Deberían decir, Deveraux, Deveraux, Deveraux. ¿Verdad Esmeralda?- Sonrió Amanda ante el divertido asentimiento de la interpelada.-

Armani, Armani, Ar, Ar Armani, cinco

Paninaro, Paninaro, ooh oooh  
Paninaro, Paninaro, ooh, oooh

Ahora te has ido, estoy solo  
Mi corazón está roto y no quiero ir a casa  
Sabes que todo ha terminado, se te acabó la suerte

Te sientes deprimido y quieres autodestruirte  
Te necesitaba y tú me amabas también  
Pero ahora no sé qué voy a hacer  
La vida continúa, estoy hablando del pasado  
Ahora iré a encontrar a alguien que bailará conmigo

-Pues no anima mucho.- Comentó Petz escuchando la letra.-  
-Aunque en algunas cosas podemos identificarnos. - Suspiró Bertie quien enseguida animó el gesto y sonrió viendo a su novio hacer uno de sus mates.- La diferencia es que nosotras lo hemos superado.

Tú, tú eras mi amante,   
Mis sueños, mi esperanza, mi vida

Mi pasión, mi amor, mi sexo, mi dinero  
Mi violencia, mi religión, mi injusticia y muerte…

Paninaro, paninaro, oh oh oooh…  
Paninaro, paninaro, oh oh oooh…  
Paninaro, paninaro, oh oh oooh…  
Paninaro, paninaro, oh oh oooh…

 

(Pet Shop Boys Paninaro 95, crédito al autor)

 

Al fin las chicas dejaron a un lado la música y aquel calentamiento y se quedaron hablando. Bertie le preguntó a Ami.

-Y las otras.- ¿No podían venir?  
-Tienen cosas que hacer. Son las guardianas del Sistema Exterior y siempre están atareadas. Pero les hubiera gustado. Le mandan a Roy todo su apoyo y le desean mucha suerte.- Afirmó ésta ante la aprobatoria y agradecida sonrisa de su interlocutora. -  
¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Va bien eso que me contaste?- Preguntó Bertie.-  
-Tengo el examen en unas semanas. Espero poder aprobarlo y obtener el título necesario.- Le respondió la chica.-  
-¿Te presentarás al TOEFL? ¿Verdad?- Inquirió Cooan, que estaba a su lado.-  
-Si…-Repuso la interpelada, afirmando.- Con un poco de suerte aprobaré el equivalente al nivel C-1 y podré estudiar aquí de intercambio cuando llegue a la universidad.  
-¿Con un poco de suerte?- Rio Rei interviniendo desde una posición cercana para aseverar casi en tono burlón.- Ami, tú lo conseguirás seguro, la suerte no va a tener nada que ver.

 

Su compañera y amiga sonrió, ante los asentimientos de Bertie y Cooan. Por supuesto que Beruche se apresuró a decir con jovialidad.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírnoslo. Es más, a ver si dentro de poco te vienes unos días con nosotros. Podríamos visitar la ciudad y otros lugares. Y si eres capaz de comprender a Roy cuando comienza con su jerga neoyorkina aprobarás cualquier examen que te pongan.  
-Es cierto Rei. ¡Animaos! Ahora las cosas están tranquilas por fin. A Tom y a mí nos encantaría que también tú vinieses a vernos a Portland.- Añadió Cooan.-

 

Las dos aludidas se miraron y sonrieron. Fue la sacerdotisa quién pudo declarar.

-¡Ojalá pudiera! Pero tengo mucho que hacer en el santuario. Ahora no cuento con nadie para que me ayude.  
-Sentí muchísimo lo de tu abuelo. Ya lo sabes. Te lo dije allí y te lo repito. - Le dijo su interlocutora posando una mano en las de su amiga.- Era un gran tipo. Le recuerdo con muchísimo cariño.  
-Gracias Cooan.- Musitó Rei que parecía cercana a emocionarse por aquello.- Eres muy amable.  
-Sí, un viaje a América no viene mal, a mí me sería muy útil para promocionarme.- Intervino Minako.-  
-Yo preferiría ir de turismo a Londres.- Comentó Makoto.-

 

La joven dirigió su atención a la zona de los chicos, donde Nephrite y Diamante parecían charlar animadamente sobre algo. A lo que su compañera Venus correspondió a su vez con una mirada bastante significativa a la par que le respondía solidariamente.

-A mí me encantó vivir allí. Es una ciudad preciosa.- Si, quizás podríamos ir de vacaciones juntas alguna vez y te haría de guía.-  
-Estaría genial.- Sonrió su amiga sin dejar de mirar al ex de los Shitennou.- Ojalá pudiéramos…

 

Los jugadores retornaron a los vestuarios tras ejercitarse un poco. Enseguida Usagi comentó atónita.

-¿Ya está?...  
-Eso solo era el calentamiento, ya te lo hemos dicho.- Suspiró Rei moviendo la cabeza.-  
-Saldrán otra vez dentro de un rato.- Le indicó Makoto.- 

Su amiga asintió, después prosiguió la conversación con sus compañeras abordando otros temas. Unas localidades más a la derecha, Annie por su parte, charlaba con Petz.

-¡Vaya, esto es espectacular! ¡Es un recinto enorme! No había visto a tanta gente junta desde que participé en una obra de teatro con las chicas.  
-¡Si, ya me acuerdo de eso! - , rio Usagi al oír aquello. - Tuvimos un gran éxito y eso pese a que una de vuestras cartas se metió por medio.  
-Yo creo que precisamente por eso -, intervino Minako con expresión divertida. –  
-Todavía me acuerdo de aquellos malditos disfraces de animales a modo de enanitos.- Rio Makoto a su vez olvidando ya el anterior tema.- ¡Eran incomodísimos!  
-¿Cómo?, ¿cómo? - Inquirió Petz curiosa para apremiarlas con vivo interés. - ¡Eso me lo tenéis que contar!, suena divertido.  
-Pues verás - le narró Usagi. - Resulta que Annie hizo trampas con una pajita para obtener el papel de Blancanieves y...  
-¡Chicas! ¡Ahí salen y esta vez de verdad! - Interrumpió Cooan señalando a la salida de vestuarios con excitación. -

 

Del túnel emergieron las figuras de los jugadores de ambos equipos enfundados con sus respectivos chándales. Su amigo iba en un grupo del final, charlando con algunos compañeros. Parecía pequeño comparado con la mayoría de ellos.

-¡Guau!,- exclamó Tom. - Esos son estrellas de la liga, ¡veremos lo que hace Roy contra esos tipos!  
-Seguro que él solito puede con todos. - Añadió Beruche batiendo palmas en tanto exclamaba - ¡ánimo campeón mío!..  
-Si- concedió Diamante despreocupadamente. – Si quisiera, para él no será ningún problema el ganar a todos esos tíos.  
-¿No os olvidáis de algo? - Les preguntó Tom, haciendo que todos le mirasen sorprendidos. - Aquí no vale eso de volar ni de utilizar una velocidad excesivamente rápida, esto no es un combate. Y él jamás querría hacerlo de esa manera.  
-Es verdad.- Admitió Nephrite.- Eso no sería justo ni deportivo.

 

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. La verdad es que hasta ahora no habían caído en esa circunstancia. Roy tendría que disimular sus poderes. Quizás no lo tuviera tan fácil después de todo. La sirena sonó y tras unos minutos de calentamiento final, los jugadores se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos banquillos. Se presentó al conjunto contrario y acto seguido, con un efectista espectáculo en el que apagaron las luces y sólo se iluminó a los jugadores con errantes focos, le tocó al equipo de casa. Pero los Knicks no alineaban a su amigo entre los titulares.

-Pues parece que por ahora no juega - dijo Rei sin poder evitar su decepción. -  
-Seguro que se han equivocado - aseveró Cooan - enseguida le sacarán.  
-¿Tú no has visto mucho baloncesto, verdad Connie?- suspiró resignadamente el novio de la muchacha. -   
-¡Tom, deberías tener más fe en él! - Le reprochó ésta. -  
-No es cuestión de que yo tenga fe. Sabes que soy su primer fan, pero esto es cosa del entrenador. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que cuando salga demostrará lo que vale. - Le respondió él con tono conciliador -   
-Eso será si sale,- objetó Zafiro con algo de inquietud - porque si la cosa está igualada, los suplentes no suelen jugar mucho.  
-Vamos a desear que se fijen en él.- Intervino Makoto con un talante más optimista. -  
-Sí, porque como no juegue, después del viaje que hemos hecho para verle.- Se quejó Usagi a lo que Rei contestó propinándola un capón. - ¡Ay!, ¿pero qué te propones?- Le chilló la afectada frotándose la cabeza. -   
-¡Basta ya Usagi, no seas tan bocazas! - la reprendió su compañera. -

 

Por toda réplica su interlocutora le tiró encima las palomitas y Rei respondió de la misma manera, colocándole el recipiente por sombrero. Comenzó una batalla campal hasta que los espectadores circundantes llamaron la atención al grupo.

-¡Usagi, Rei comportaos! - les pidió apuradamente Mamoru haciendo que ambas se pusieran coloradas. -  
-La verdad es que son unos tipos enormes. - Intervino Esmeralda que no perdía de vista el calentamiento de algunos de esos gigantes junto a la canasta de los Knicks. - Hasta Diamante es bajo comparado con la mayoría de ellos. Roy lo va a tener mal si no puede volar.  
-No sólo la estatura influye en este juego. - Advirtió acertadamente Ail indicando al grupo. -También hay jugadores más bajos que él.  
-Además jugará de escolta, seguro que tirará de tres o entrará a canasta en los contraataques. O puede que de base y de asistencias. - Opinó Diamante. -  
-¡Vaya! - Le dijo Nephrite sorprendido.- No sabía que entendieses tanto de baloncesto.  
-Algo me he visto últimamente por la tele para documentarme. - Sonrió su interlocutor. -  
-Te comprendo - asintió Nephrite. - Yo en Inglaterra he visto mucho football, es el deporte nacional de allí.  
-¿Es como el de aquí? - Quiso saber Tom. -  
-No, no tiene que ver, aquí lo llamáis soccer - explicó el interpelado. -  
-Mirad, ya empieza - les advirtió Zafiro-...

 

Y en efecto. Al fin, el partido dio comienzo, el salto inicial lo ganaron los Knicks. Pasaron unos minutos de toma y daca, los dos equipos estaban igualados, ninguno dominaba con claridad. A mitad del primer cuarto, el equipo contrario se adelantó con una ligera ventaja. El entrenador de los Knicks dio entrada a dos jugadores de refresco pero Roy seguía sentado en el banquillo sin moverse. Beruche exclamó algo impaciente.

-¡Oiga! - se dirigió hacia el banquillo con tono impaciente. - ¿Por qué no saca a Roy de una vez?, él lo arreglaría enseguida.

 

El banquillo, que estaba muy cerca, miró por entero hacia ella, excepto uno que se tapaba la cara con las manos (era fácil adivinar quién). Un tipo muy elegantemente vestido y repeinado hacia atrás con aire severo, miró también hacia Bertie y después, otra vez, se fijó impasible en la cancha.

-Por lo que más quieras cubito.- Pensaba Roy envarado - no le pongas de mala leche. - Su entrenador le miró con cara de pocos amigos y él sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y esbozar una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, musitando. – Mi novia… es una gran chica… 

 

Los Knicks perdían ya de diez cuando comenzó el segundo cuarto. Al poco hacían más cambios pero el esperado por todos no llegaba. Ahora le tocó el turno a Petz, que brazos en jarras, se levantó exaltada.

-Mi hermana tiene razón. ¿Que clase de entrenador es usted? ¡Cualquier tonto puede ver que tiene a su mejor jugador sentado en el banquillo y no lo saca!  
-¡Eso! ¡A Malden, saque a Malden! - Añadió Esmeralda con voz premiosa. -  
-¡Claro que sí!- Apoyó Makoto encendidamente - ¡Todos sabemos que es el mejor!  
-¡Ay, ay, ay! - Se lamentaba el objeto de sus ánimos escondiendo la cabeza, ahora bajo una toalla- Por lo que más queráis. ¡Callaos ya! - musitó, entre dientes. -

 

El entrenador cada vez le miraba con más inquina, Roy sólo volvió a sonreír encogiéndose de hombros una vez más.

-¡Callaos ya! - les pidió apuradamente Zafiro a las chicas tras percatarse de la situación. - Vais a conseguir que el pobre no juegue en toda la temporada.  
-Zafiro tiene razón - admitió más sosegadamente Cooan. - Hay que tener paciencia.

 

Pero los minutos transcurrían inexorables y después del segundo cuarto se llegó al descanso del partido, Roy no había jugado ni un segundo. Mamoru le dijo a Ail.

-Esperemos que salga ahora.  
-Yo no sé porqué se ponen tan nerviosos, a fin de cuentas es sólo un juego.- Declaró el alíen. -  
-¡Pero como eres Ail! - Le reprochó Ann acunando mientras a su hijo. - ¿No ves que tienen mucha ilusión?...  
-Hay que tener fe. Su oportunidad llegará. - Añadió Mamoru. -  
-Pues a este paso, habrá que ir a rezar un poco. - Terció Usagi preocupada. -

 

El segundo tiempo comenzó y Roy seguía sentado. Tras unos minutos su equipo perdía de quince. Ahora fue Diamante el que vociferó impaciente.

-¡Eh, ese entrenador!, que nos estamos aburriendo…  
-Venga, vamos a corear. - Animó Minako utilizando el vacío cono de las palomitas como improvisado altavoz. - ¡Saque a Malden!  
-Vamos entrenador, anímate. - Le pidió Ann con una sonrisa. -  
-Un tipo tan atractivo debería hacer caso a unas señoritas tan guapas como nosotras. - Le aconsejó Esmeralda con voz melosa.-

 

La joven además cruzaba sus largas piernas, haciendo que el entrenador carraspeara y mirase hacia otro lado avergonzado. Lo mismo que media plantilla que prestaba más atención ahora a eso que a lo que sucedía en la cancha…

\- Adelante. ¡Vamos a animarle! – Propuso entusiásticamente Usagi.-

Y lo hizo de inmediato, levantándose ella junto con Minako. Cada una de ellas con dos cartulinas en las que llevaban el nombre del chico escrito en tanto coreaban a dúo. 

\- ¡Hip hip, Roy, ra ,ra ra! ¡Malden, Malden ganará!  
-Esto me suena de algo.- Musitó Cooan poniéndose colorada dirigiéndose hacia Makoto.-  
-Si. A mí también.- Convino la interpelada del mismo modo, agregando con visible rubor.- Y ahora además está Minako-chan para hacerla los coros….

 

Ante las sorprendidas caras de los demás aficionados, el resto del grupo, con visible sonrojo miró hacia otra parte. Unos segundos más, que a todos se les hicieron inacabables, tuvieron que pasar en medio de aquella perorata en tanto el resto de las guerreras y sus amigos ya no sabían dónde meterse, pretendiendo no conocerlas de nada. Por fin entre Ami y Makoto respectivamente pudieron sentarlas, ante las miradas atónitas del resto del público y de sus amigos con las caras rojas de vergüenza. Afortunadamente para ellos el míster pareció darse por vencido. Faltaban pocos minutos para acabar el tercer cuarto. Entonces se dirigió a Roy.

-Está bien Malden, sal o no voy a conseguir que ese club de fans tuyo se calle.  
-¡Je, je!, son mis amigos, es que han venido desde muy lejos.- Trató de justificarse él rascándose el cogote y riendo como un tonto al sentenciar. – Y les hace ilusión verme jugar.  
-¡Pues mira por donde, ahora a mí también me la hace y ya puedes jugar bien por que sino vas a sacar brillo al banquillo hasta que termine la temporada! - Amenazó el mister con cara de pocos amigos. - ¿Entendido?  
-Sí señor,- asintió Roy con un gotón de sudor en la cabeza, mientras se quitaba el chándal apresuradamente. - Descuide no le fallaré.  
-Más te vale ¡Venga a jugar! - le espetó el entrenador. –

 

Y al fin el muchacho salió a la cancha ante la algazara de sus amigos.

-¡Ey!- señaló Diamante alborozado. - ¡ahí está, ya era hora!  
-¡Venga Roy, machácalos! - Exclamó Tom levantando los puños.-   
-¡Eh Tommy!, que esto no es un combate- , le recordó Cooan con semblante divertido. -  
-Es sólo una forma de hablar,- repuso azoradamente éste para añadir con la anterior resolución. -¡Vamos amigo, demuéstrales a todos lo que sabes hacer!

 

Pero fruto de la ansiedad el debutante perdió el primer balón que tocó. Zafiro se tapó la cara y Diamante le gritó.

-¡Venga despabílate tío! ¡Te has quedado oxidado de tanto estar en el banquillo!  
-Es que me ponéis nervioso. - Le respondió Roy parándose en medio del juego ante el asombro de los espectadores, de sus compañeros, contrarios y hasta de los árbitros. - ¡Callaos ya capullos!  
-Haga el favor de no insultar al público - le reprobó uno de los árbitros- o tendré que amonestarle.  
-Descuide,- le sonrió Roy dejándolo pasmado. - Son amigos míos, han venido para verme jugar y animarme, como debuto hoy.  
-Pues que manera más extraña tienen de hacerlo,- respondió el colegiado encogiéndose de hombros para indicarle. - Ande, si quiere un consejo, olvídese de las gradas y dedíquese a jugar.

 

Roy asintió y nervioso, miró de reojo a su entrenador que no le perdía de vista y estrujaba una toalla. Las cosas se ponían mal, el muchacho sabía que, o hacía algo rápidamente o se podía despedir de jugar para toda la temporada. Era ahora o nunca. 

-Como el maestro Son Goku decía – pensó él tratando de concentrarse. – Más rápido que la luz y más sereno que el cielo.

 

Aunque eso de quedarse por unos instantes quieto y con los ojos cerrados en medio de la cancha llamó bastante la atención. El míster ya estaba levantándose hacia el banquillo para pedir un cambio y entonces Roy abrió los ojos justo cuando el base contrario iba a hacer un pase a uno de sus aleros. Gracias a sus reflejos cortó un balón y logró una canasta al contraataque. Todos sus amigos aplaudieron y el entrenador asintió aliviado. El chico sonrió tranquilizándose. Era lo que necesitaba, comenzó a defender con más ganas, e incluso robó otro balón que convirtió en asistencia para un compañero. Ahora el míster le aplaudió alentándole con un grito.

-Bien Malden, sigue así.

 

El aludido asintió, ¡pues claro que lo haría! De hecho, tras varias jugadas, consiguió encestar un triple. Bertie y Cooan se abrazan en sus asientos.

-Sí, ¡qué bien, ya son tuyos!- Coreaban las dos. -  
-Vaya, la ha encestado desde muy lejos, para eso hay que tener puntería.- Reconoció Ami añadiendo fiel a su estilo. – Le ha dado una parábola de al menos noventa grados…  
\- ¡Déjate ya de rollos! ¿Es que no puedes dejar de estudiar ni aquí?– La amonestó Rei entre divertida y atónita, haciendo que su compañera se pusiera algo colorada. -  
-¿Hanm gafnafdo yaf?- Inquirió Usagi dirigiéndose a su novio en tanto masticaba un perrito caliente con entusiasmo, sujetando otros dos en ambas manos. - ¿Se haf acafbado?  
-Todavía no. - Replicó pacientemente Mamoru moviendo la cabeza al contemplar como su futura reina tenía la boca tiznada de kétchup. – Mira el marcador, van seis puntos abajo. Y quedan todavía bastantes minutos.  
\- Bueno, eso no es mucho. – Terció Makoto. – Debería darles tiempo a remontar.  
\- ¡Claro que sí! Seguro que en nombre del amor, Roy logrará vencer. – Arengó Minako mirando a Bertie que se puso colorada. -

 

Por fortuna las chicas parecían llevar razón. El papel de su amigo en el encuentro fue a más. Consiguió defender bien dos ataques contrarios y recuperar esos balones asistiendo a sus compañeros. De este modo, en el último cuarto del partido, se habían reducido las distancias a tan sólo tres puntos de desventaja entre ambos conjuntos. El campo se vino abajo cuando el nuevo jugador de los Knicks robó un balón más y consiguió otro triple que lo empataba.

 

-¡Bien!- brincaban Zafiro y Ail tirando al aire las palomitas y abrazándose con alborozo. -   
-Pues menos mal que Ail decía que sólo era un juego. - Sonrió Petz dirigiéndose a Ann que también se reía de aquel entusiasmo casi infantil de su pareja.- ¡Está tan entusiasmado como mi novio!  
-Es un juego apasionante, no cabe duda. - Afirmó reflexivamente Nephrite sin perder su compostura de gentleman. – Ahora está muy disputado.

 

Y así era, tras un intercambio de canastas los Knicks lograron ponerse por delante, con un par de meritorios rebotes de Roy en ataque. Sus contrarios no se explicaban como había podido ganarles la posición en el salto, siendo además, de tan baja estatura en comparación a los pívots rivales. No contento con eso, la fortuna le sonrió y atrapó otros dos rechaces más que salieron largos en defensa y suya fue la asistencia que permitió a su equipo llegar a los cien puntos. Cuando quedaba un minuto volvió a robar otra pelota y corriendo hasta la canasta rival hizo un mate que levantó los aplausos del respetable. El equipo adversario pidió un tiempo muerto y cuando los jugadores se reunieron en corrillo para escuchar las instrucciones, el grupo del chico les aclamó.

-Muy bien Roy. ¡Eres el mejor! ¿Lo ves entrenador? Ya te lo dijimos. – Le chillaba Minako realmente apasionada por el devenir del partido. – La próxima vez haznos caso antes.  
-¡Estupendo cariño!- Aplaudía una radiante Beruche sintiéndose muy orgullosa. –  
-¡Ya verás como te lo recompensa esta noche en casita! – Voceó Usagi entre risas.- ¡Eh Roy esta noche tienes que portarte bien y encestar con Bertie!

 

Aunque esas palabras tuvieron el efecto de poner colorados a todos sus compañeros, a Roy, a los restantes miembros de la plantilla de los Knicks e incluso hasta a su propio entrenador. Levantando algunas risas entre el público.

-¡Usagi - chan, por favor!- Le susurró Beruche visiblemente azorada, pese a que se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. -  
-Perdona. Je, je. ¡Se me ha escapado! – Se disculpó ésta llevándose una mano al cogote. –  
\- Tienes una bocaza más grande que el túnel del metro de Nueva York. – La amonestó Rei no sin sorna. – Y mira que es decir…  
\- ¡Ya tenías que saltar tú por medio, “doña me meto en lo que no me importa!” – Replicó Usagi a su vez. –

 

Rei por supuesto le sacó la lengua, su interlocutora hizo lo propio. Menos mal que entre Minako y Ami hicieron un espacio entre sus compañeras puesto que la guerra de palomitas era de nuevo inminente…

-Haced el favor. Estar atentas al partido. Ya queda poco. – Les pidió apuradamente Makoto tratando de evitar que Rei le estampase a su antagonista otro cucurucho de palomitas, esta vez lleno. –  
-Si chicas. – Convino Minako con idéntico gesto de vergüenza, sujetando a Usagi para que no atizase a su polemista con su vaso de bebida. – Ya termina el tiempo muerto…

 

Ami a todo esto se sonreía envarada ante aquel espectáculo de sus compañeras. Se esforzaba por tratar de ignorarlas en tanto calculaba las posibilidades que había de anotar puntos respecto de los minutos que faltaban para finalizar el partido. Efectivamente, por suerte el tiempo concluyó, las chicas se calmaron y los jugadores regresaron a la cancha. Roy aun tuvo la oportunidad de encestar otra canasta y un par de tiros libres. Cuando ya solo quedaban cincuenta segundos, su entrenador le sentó, así todo el público pudo ovacionarle en reconocimiento a su labor.

-¿Pero, porque lo quita si está jugando tan bien? - Preguntó Cooan atónita y algo indignada. -  
-Para que el público le aplauda, ahora que el partido está decidido, Connie - sonrió Tom. – Es un gesto de deferencia.  
-Es cierto. – Terció Zafiro aplaudiendo y escuchando al igual que los demás. – Se lo ha ganado.

 

Y así era. Todo el público ovacionaba a ese joven tan prometedor. Les había gustado mucho la actuación de Roy, y a los más cercanos incluso a la pista les había caído simpático al oír a sus “admiradores” pedir que le dejasen jugar. Diamante e incluso Nephrite que estaban cerca de la posición de los comentaristas, pudieron escuchar a un tipo con barba y voz algo gangosa decir. 

-Este muchacho, Roy Malden, es rapidísimo. Roba balones de forma tremenda. Algunos de sus contrarios ni se han dado cuenta hasta que les había quitado la pelota y corría hacia la otra canasta. Parece surgir de la nada, como el Hombre Invisible. 

 

Y otro comentarista extranjero, calvo y con pajarita, hacía extraños aspavientos y decía en un idioma que les era desconocido a la mayoría.

-¡Siiii! ¡Qué jugón! Malden. Menudo “Funky Man” está hecho, ¡Too funky for meee! y con su propio club de fans el tío. Aunque ¡menudo club! El club de las jugonas. ¡Vaya tías! ¿Eh Daimi...?. I am the invisible man…see right through me! ¡Ja, ja! Que no le atrapan…

 

Añadió con altisonante tono, dirigiéndose a un compañero suyo más centrado en desgranar los pormenores del partido y que replicó con tinte de voz más serio y analítico.

\- Parece que Malden proviene de una universidad pequeña, de aquí mismo, del Estado de Nueva York. Es un joven escolta no drafteado. Creo que jugaba en una liga menor. Parece una apuesta personal del entrenador. Defiende bien, tira con acierto y es muy rápido en transición.  
\- Pues sí - Completaba aquel extravagante tipo para volver a su anterior tema, como si no hubiera oído nada de lo dicho por su colega. - Me parece que una de esas es modelo. Ahora no recuerdo como se llama, pero la tía sale en las revistas. ¿O no? Daimi. Hicimos bien en venir para la apertura de la temporada. ¡Eh!. ¿Sí o no? ¡Hazme caso!, este chico, venido de la liga comercial, va a destacar. ¡Los Knicks han encontrado un auténtico jugón! Galería de los elegidos para gloria. Es que es The invisible man, el tío. Pero, ¿de dónde sale para robar esos balones? ¿De dónde sale que no le veeeeo? ¡Vaya crack! ¡Juuugoooon!

 

Roy pudo captar algo de esto y como estaba en español lo entendía sintiéndose bastante halagado. Pero fue mejor aun cuando sus compañeros, algunos de ellos jugadores muy famosos y destacados a los que él mismo admiraba, le felicitaron. Incluso su entrenador se acercó a él para decirle, ahora con un tono bastante más amable.

-¡Bien hecho Malden! , parece que tus amigos no se equivocaban, sigue así y no hará falta que te reclamen.  
-Muchas gracias, señor. - Sonrió contento y miró a sus amigos guiñando un ojo, para alegría de todos ellos. – Lo procuraré…

 

El partido terminó 112 a 103 favorable a los Knicks, la cancha se desalojó y todos salieron a esperar a Roy en el exterior pues tardaría en ducharse. Luego quizás tuviera que atender a algunos periodistas que ya comenzaban a cercar la salida. Algunos incluso a dirigirse a los vestuarios donde podían entrar diez minutos después que los propios jugadores.

 

-¡Vámonos a casa y le preparamos una fiestecita sorpresa! - Propuso Diamante. - ¿Qué os parece?

 

Todos convinieron en ello con visible algazara.

-Yo me quedo aquí - les dijo Beruche- ¡Pobrecito mío! , con lo bien que ha jugado no le voy a dejar volver solo.  
-Vale- asintió Tom - , luego nos lo llevas para allá, pero no le digas nada. Danos tiempo.  
-Nosotras nos esperamos un momento para saludarle - intervino Usagi. -   
-Nos gustaría quedarnos pero tenemos que volver para estudiar.- Remachó Ami para desconsuelo de sus compañeras. -  
-Luego, cuando ya no quede nadie por aquí cerca, debemos irnos con la tele portación. – Añadió confidencialmente Rei. –  
-¿Y no podéis quedaros? Aunque solo sea un poco. - Se lamentó Cooan. -  
-Es verdad. - Protestó Minako deseosa de ver más de cerca todo aquel glamour post partido. - ¿Qué más da un día más o menos? -  
-Debemos empezar a estudiar sin más demora.- Insistió Ami entre las caras de agobio del resto de sus compañeras cuando les recordó – Tened en cuenta que en Tokio hay muchas horas de diferencia respecto de aquí. Estaremos hechas unos zorros al regresar y acusar el cambio brusco. Ya sabéis lo que pasa, es como un jet lag instantáneo. De modo que hay que descansar. Además, los exámenes comienzan dentro de pocos días.  
-¡Qué horror! ¡Aborrezco el estudio! - Exclamó teatralmente Usagi si bien todos sabían que lo decía de veras. -

 

Las guerreras suspiraron con resignación, hasta la propia Ami hubiera preferido quedarse en esta ocasión, pero desgraciadamente no era posible. Así que se despidieron afectuosamente de todos los demás que se marchaban a preparar la celebración…

-Pues en casa nos veremos. - Acordó Bertie con el resto aguardando a su novio en compañía de las sailors y Mamoru. -

 

Los demás convinieron en ello y se marcharon. Dispuesto a iniciar los preparativos para la celebración. Esa noche a Roy y a sus amigos les esperarían más de una sorpresa…

 

Y justo a unos metros por encima, sobrevolándoles, Leval sonrió. Al menos aquello había sido bonito de ver. Pudo introducirse en el pabellón usando sus habilidades para no ser detectado por la seguridad. De ese modo tuvo la inmensa fortuna de ver jugar a su padre en directo. Y todo fue tal y como lo recordaba. Incluso cuando a través del circuito cerrado de televisión y de los marcadores gigantes, sacaron algunos planos de las guerreras vociferando o de los amigos de Roy insistiendo para que el entrenador le sacase. Desde pequeño siempre le hizo gracia aquello. Y a su memoria acudía el recuerdo de su pobre madre que siempre suspiraba cuando juntos habían visto ese encuentro. Muchas veces se enjugaba alguna lágrima, pero siempre se esforzaba por sonreír. Ella creía que él no se daba cuenta, pero Leval podía sentir lo mucho que sufría al recordar esos buenos y viejos tiempos. Y aquellos momentos tan hermosos del pasado de su madre, eran ahora el presente para él. ¡Aquello era como para volverse loco! El muchacho reflexionaba sobre todo eso tras salir del pabellón y retornar discretamente a la casa de sus futuros padres. Allí, todavía a una prudente distancia, se escondería y aguardaría hasta poder presentarse.


	6. Una fiesta sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party will have an unexpected end
> 
> La fiesta tendrá un inesperado final

Roy salió arreglado del vestuario, se había dado mucha prisa, en menos de diez minutos estaba fuera de la ducha y se vistió lo bastante rápido como para evitar a los primeros reporteros que entraban ya. Al menos eso creyó. Iba a buscar a Bertie y los otros, deseoso de celebrar su magnífico encuentro, cuando varios periodistas que todavía quedaban por allí fuera le abordaron micrófonos en mano y comenzaron a preguntarle entre parabienes.

-Muchas felicidades por su debut, es usted el jugador de la noche.  
-Muchas gracias - respondió Roy sorprendido añadiendo con humildad.- Pero no creo que sea para tanto.  
-Es usted muy modesto - le asedió otro reportero inquiriendo a bocajarro. -¿De qué universidad procede?

 

El chico sonreía estúpidamente ante los micrófonos. Esa era una experiencia nueva, aunque quizás debería acostumbrarse a tratar con la prensa.

-De la Golden State College, está a unos cincuenta kilómetros de Nueva York - respondió algo cortado. -   
-No nos consta que esa universidad tenga equipo en la primera división del Estado. - Le dijo otra periodista que insistió con otra cuestión. - ¿Cómo se dio a conocer? ¿Fue a verle algún ojeador de los Knicks?  
-Bueno- explicó el entrevistado. - Jugaba en la liga comercial, hice una prueba y les gusté.  
-¿Qué le parece ser el héroe de la noche?- le preguntó una atractiva periodista rubia y de largas piernas que captaron por unos instantes la admiración del chico.-  
\- Me parece un sueño hecho realidad, pero hay que seguir trabajando para tener más oportunidades.- Repuso él con una sonrisa de circunstancias. -  
-¿Es verdad que su entrenador le sacó por la insistencia de un grupo de personas que eran amigos suyos? - Quiso saber otro reportero con tono mordaz.-  
-¡Espero que no fuera sólo por eso! - rio Roy añadiendo divertido. - Pero creo que algo hay de cierto ¡ja, ja! Mis amigos pueden ser muy persuasivos cuando quieren.  
-¿Cree que contará con muchos más minutos ahora que ha demostrado sus cualidades?- Insistió aquella hermosa reportera rubia. -  
-Eso dependerá del míster. Y como ya dije tengo que recorrer mucho camino todavía y mantenerme a tope. - Afirmó el muchacho con prudente moderación. -

 

Tras unos minutos más al fin le dejaron salir, ¡ya era hora! No obstante, allí estaban Beruche y las guerreras esperándole. Su sonriente novia se acercó y le dio un largo beso

-¡Felicidades, eres el mejor!...  
-Sí, es cierto. - Convino animosamente Rei ¡Has hecho un gran partido!  
-¡Eres muy bueno! - declaró Makoto con admiración. -   
-¡Y también lo estas!- Afirmó Minako con humor, mirando a Bertie y añadiendo divertida. - No lo tomes a mal, je, je.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con eso - respondió ella con una pícara sonrisa sin dejar de matizar -, pero Mina –chan, ¡es todo mío!

 

Su interlocutora asintió riéndose, al tiempo que cruzaba miradas con sus otras compañeras, visiblemente divertidas también.

\- Has estado muy bien. – Alabó Ami a su vez. Determinando. – Jugaste de forma muy inteligente. No debió de ser fácil controlar tus poderes.  
\- No, no lo fue. Por eso perdí el primer balón. Estaba ahí, temiendo hacer algo que no debiera. – Admitió el chico que sonrió sin embargo para añadir. – Pero creo que ahora que he visto cómo hacerlo le tomaré la medida pronto.  
\- ¡Has estado genial! ¡Ra, Ra, Ra, Roy, Roy y nadie más! – Exclamó Usagi levantando ambos brazos al aire para producir la risa del interpelado y el sonrojo en el resto que miraban hacia el suelo.- ¡Eres el mejor!  
\- Gracias Usagi. – Repuso él con patente buen humor. – Te lo agradezco de veras a ti y al resto.  
-Felicidades - terció Mamoru de forma más sobria, sobre todo cuando agregó. - Nosotros queríamos saludarte y darte la enhorabuena pero debemos irnos ya.  
-Vaya, ¿no podéis quedaros? ¡Qué lástima! , quería celebrarlo con todos.- Se lamentó su interlocutor que miró a su alrededor. - ¿Pero dónde están los demás?  
-Verás, es que también se han ido - le dijo Beruche con aparente indiferencia. - Tenían prisa pero les hubiera gustado quedarse, ¡ah! me han dicho que les has encantado.  
-La verdad, no creí que tuvieran tanta prisa - pudo replicar el muchacho con gesto decepcionado. - Yo quería celebrarlo todos juntos.  
-Bueno, aun te quedo yo - sonrió su novia acariciándole el mentón y añadiendo con tono insinuante. - ¿No se te ocurre como podríamos festejarlo los dos solos?  
-¡Uy, uy, uy!- se sonrió Usagi afirmando con malicia. - Creo que ya es hora de marcharnos, chicas. Dejemos que corra el aire por aquí…  
-Mira, por esta vez, no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo.- Terció Rei.-

 

Todas asintieron entre risas y se transformaron en sailors aprovechando que la salida estaba desierta. Agarrándose de las manos rodearon a Mamoru mientras se sonreían.

-¡Adiós! ¡Ya nos veremos! - Corearon todas tele transportándose. -

 

Reaparecieron en una zona apartada del bosquecito que rodeaba el santuario Hikawa. Las chicas se soltaron de las manos y hablaban entre ellas con animación.

-Pues me ha gustado mucho el partido.- Comentaba Rei.-  
-Si. ¡Roy ha estado genial!, por fin ha podido cumplir su sueño. - Afirmó Makoto.-  
-Siempre había deseado llegar a ser profesional. Bertie me lo ha contado muchas veces. – Afirmó Ami.- Ahora estaba muy feliz. Se puede ver en sus ojos. Seguro que triunfará.  
\- Pues no me vendría mal que se hiciera famoso. Así me ayudaría a dar el salto a América cuando me convierta en ídolo por aquí.- Declaró Minako con ambas manos unidas a la altura de su barbilla.- ¡Unas fotos con él y menuda publicidad!  
-Tú siempre en plan altruista.- Intervino Makoto para sonroja a su compañera.-

 

Todas estallaron en carcajadas. No obstante, pese a las risas de las otras sailors, Usagi no se unió a ellas. Su jovialidad y alocada alegría de hacía tan solo unos momentos habían desaparecido. Parecía ser una persona totalmente diferente cuando, junto a Mamoru, se dirigió a sus compañeras.

-¡Guerreras! – Exclamó con un tono tan serio y rotundo que el resto se calló y le dedicó de inmediato la atención, con rostros sorprendidos más cuando las ordenó.- ¡Escuchad!  
-¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber Ami percatándose del semblante tan serio que lucían su amiga y Mamoru.-  
-Debemos poneros al corriente de algo, algo muy grave…- Replicó el muchacho que adoptó entonces su apariencia de Rey Endimión.-  
-Otra batalla se aproxima. Y corremos un peligro aún mayor que en la anterior contra los demonios.- Completó Usagi transformándose a su vez en la reina Serenity.-  
-No, otra vez no. - Suspiró Minako bajando la cabeza.-  
\- ¿De qué se trata? ¿Es que habéis tenido sueños premonitorios otra vez?- Quiso saber Rei.-

 

La interpelada asintió para ordenarle a la sacerdotisa.

\- Usa tus dones y escruta las llamas sagradas. Espero que podrás verlo por ti misma. Pero te lo advierto, no es nada agradable.- Remató con patente consternación.- Te cuidado de no mirar demasiado…

 

Las demás guardaron un espeso silencio. ¡No podían creerlo! Si hacía nada que terminaron con esa terrible amenaza para el mundo. Y lo más importante. ¿Qué podría ser todavía peor que aquello? Aguardaron hasta que Rei permutó su uniforme de sailor por sus ropas de sacerdotisa y consultó en fuego sagrado. Prudentemente se mantuvieron a distancia. Al cabo de unos instantes su amiga salió del templo. Estaba pálida y con el rostro desencajado…hasta le caían lágrimas. Solo pudo musitar con la mirada vidriosa, dirigiéndose a sus soberanos.

-¿Qué podremos hacer?...es terrible…es aún peor que la amenaza del silencio. Esta vez estamos perdidos. Nosotros y la Tierra entera.  
-¿Qué has visto Rei?- Pudo preguntar una atónita Makoto.-  
-Si, por favor ¡cuéntanoslo! - Añadió la también perpleja Minako.-  
-El mismísimo infierno en la Tierra.- Musitó la aludida.- El fin de la humanidad…y de la esperanza.  
-Todavía no.- Intervino Endimión, que les refirió.- Existe una posibilidad.  
-¿Cuál?- Quiso saber Ami que miraba a su compañera Marte y a sus reyes con idéntica preocupación que el resto.-  
-Está en América ahora. Esperemos que todo marche bien.- Contestó Serenity dando un largo suspiro, para añadir.- Nosotras debemos prepararnos de inmediato. Hay que convocar a las demás. La defensa del planeta comienza desde ahora…

 

Sus guardianas asintieron con determinación y se aprestaron a seguir las instrucciones de sus soberanos…

 

Ajeno a todo aquello entre tanto, en los Estados Unidos, en la salida de los vestuarios del Madison, tras dedicar unos instantes a mirar el lugar vacío que sus amigas habían ocupado hacía tan solo unos momentos, Roy suspiró y le dijo a su novia.

-Pues nada, volvamos a casa y pasemos una velada agradable tú y yo.

 

Lo cierto es que ese tampoco era un mal plan. Ella asintió con una amplia sonrisa tomándole de un brazo y ambos volvieron al chalet llamando a un taxi. Esta vez el conductor les era desconocido y se mantuvo ajeno a ellos y por el camino pudieron hablar del partido.

-Has estado realmente bien - le alabó Beruche, que preguntó más o menos lo mismo que Mercurio. - ¿Te ha costado mucho controlarte?  
-La verdad, como le dije a Ami, es que al principio estaba algo nervioso,- confesó él.- Quería reprimirme tanto que no daba una, pero después me fue fácil.  
-Bueno, ahora relájate, cuando lleguemos a casa verás como lo pasaremos muy bien.- Le prometió ella. – Y no te tendrás que reprimir en absoluto, ¡ji, ji, ji!…  
-¡Uhh! - Sonrió pícaramente el muchacho, exclamando con jolgorio en tanto la acariciaba - Es verdad. ¡Esta vez no tengo que jugar ningún partido y pienso resarcirme por lo de ayer, nena!

 

Su novia se rio divertida y más que animada. Por fin llegaron a casa, bajaron del taxi y pagaron dando una propina muy generosa. Anduvieron despacio hasta la entrada entre besos y caricias cada vez más encendidas. Beruche abrió la puerta e indicó a Roy que entrase, la casa estaba a oscuras. Él la abrazó y comenzó a besuquearla otra vez, ahora además tratando de quitarle la ropa. En ese instante las luces se encendieron y de pronto el asombrado chico se vio rodeado de todos sus amigos que comenzaron a felicitarle. Al unánime grito de…

-¡Sorpresa!

 

Eso sí, dejándoles avergonzados al ser sorprendidos en los preliminares.

-¡Felicidades Roy! ¡Tío, ha sido un partido magnífico! – Le dijo Diamante con gesto risueño. -  
-Sí, oye, lamentamos interrumpiros, por nosotros no os preocupéis, ¡podéis seguir! - rio Zafiro. -  
-Creo que la mejor fiesta sería dejarles solos, ¡seguro que no se iban a aburrir! - Añadió Esmeralda entre las risas de todos. -  
-No tengáis tan mala idea,- les regañó Bertie todavía algo colorada y con una risita de complicidad.- Después de todo me ha tocado a mí engañarle.  
-¡Oye, como que engañarme! - Exclamó Roy sorprendido a la par que aseguraba. - ¡Pues no te lo estabas pasando poco bien, cubito!, ya te tenía derretida.  
-Las mujeres sabemos actuar muy bien,- replicó ella entre risas. – Así que no te creas tan irresistible, ji, ji, ji.  
-¡Vaya con mi hermanita! - Se rio Petz. - No sabía que fueses tan lanzada.  
-¡Oh basta ya!, ¡dejad de meteros conmigo! - Le repuso Beruche de nuevo visiblemente colorada. -

 

El resto de los presentes se tronchaba de risa y fue Ail el que pudo intervenir arengando a los demás.

-¡Vamos a celebrarlo como se merece! ¡Sacar las botellas de champán que hemos traído!  
-Creía que os habríais marchado, ¡debo reconocer que me habéis engañado bien!,- se sonrió Roy muy contento de que así hubiera resultado. -¡Vaya una panda de sinvergüenzas!   
-¿Cómo te íbamos a dejar sólo después de este gran acontecimiento? - Le respondió Nephrite con pretendida seriedad aunque guiñándole un ojo. - 

 

Todos comenzaron con la fiesta, se divertían descorchando botellas de champán, bebiendo y comentando las incidencias del partido. Sobre todo lo relativo a sus aclamaciones hacia el banquillo y sus desaforadas peticiones al pobre entrenador de Roy. Él les dijo entre carcajadas.

-Un poco más y hubierais conseguido que me echara.  
-De eso nada. Todo estaba calculado.- Le rebatió Amanda con una sonrisa.-  
-Sabíamos de sobra que no podría resistirse a una petición hecha por mujeres como nosotras.- Agregó Esmeralda con regocijo, levantándose el pelo en un pose sexy - ¿A qué no?  
-Es que nadie podría resistirse a eso. - Opinó Diamante sujetándola por detrás con sus manos en la cintura de la chica que se rio en su clásica forma atronadora, para dolor auditivo del resto. -  
-Perdón, se me ha escapado. - Enrojeció ella al darse cuenta de su desliz pero nadie se lo tomó en cuenta y siguieron con toda clase de bromas entre ellos. –  
-Bueno, si antes no había quien aguantase al tipo éste veréis ahora.- Se reía Diamante dándole una colleja al homenajeado.-  
-Si, en eso mi hermano tiene razón. Anda que no vas a presumir…  
-Bah, no te creas, yo ya era increíble antes de esta noche.- Se reía el aludido a su vez.- 

 

Sus interlocutores se tronchaban de risa con él. Tom en cambio estaba algo serio, miraba con insistencia por las ventanas esperando que llegase Leval. Cooan se dio cuenta de que estaba muy reservado y se acercó a él haciendo un pequeño aparte del bullicio general.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? Te noto ausente desde ayer.  
-Nada, han sido unos días largos supongo, tengo mucho en que pensar, nuestro futuro y todo eso.  
-A mí no puedes engañarme, te conozco.- Replicó su novia con un tono de dulce reprobación - hay algo concreto que te preocupa.  
-Espero visita. - Le desveló enigmáticamente él. - Alguien que tiene algo importante que decirnos.  
-Pero, ¿de quién se trata? - Quiso saber la joven, ahora con gesto de sorpresa. -  
-Eso no puedo decirlo yo, deberá ser él quien nos lo revele cuando lo considere oportuno. Pero, tranquila, está de nuestro lado. - Afirmó tratando de parecer despreocupado. -  
-¿Entonces, tú ya le conoces?,- le inquirió Cooan. -  
-Si.- Admitió el muchacho - ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el camping y notamos que alguien nos observaba? Era él, habló conmigo antes de marcharnos.  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?,- le preguntó ella algo molesta y sobre todo extrañada de esa actitud tan misteriosa. -¿Qué te contó para que estés así?  
-No podía, confía en mí, por favor. Es algo muy importante. - Le pidió Tom con una mirada incluso suplicante. – Pero aun no puedo revelarlo.

 

La interpelada solo pudo asentir en silencio. Algo muy serio debía de estar pasando para que su novio se comportase así. No obstante por extraño que le pareciese se abstuvo de hacer alguna otra pregunta puesto que entre tanto Roy se había acercado hasta ellos. Venía arrollador, con un óptimo humor y deseoso de que sus apartados amigos participasen en la fiesta.

-¡Eh Tommy muchacho! ¿Qué te pasa compañero? Ven a divertirte con nosotros. Vamos Connie, tú también.  
-Sí, ahora voy. - Le dijo su amigo que observó una silueta moverse en las afueras, no pudo distinguirla bien pero supuso que se trataría de Leval y repitió. - Vale, enseguida voy, pero antes me pasaré por el servicio.  
-Ya sé porque estás tan serio.- Rio Roy palmeando su espalda y dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Cooan. – ¡Ja, ja!, tantos perritos calientes se te han indigestado ¿eh tragón? ¡Ja, ja! ¿O que estáis planeando ausentaros a otro sitio más privado? ¿A que sí Connie? ¡Anda que no me has espabilado a este paleto de Kansas!

 

Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa de circunstancias y su amigo lo tomó por azoramiento. También Tom sonrió tímidamente y se dirigió al baño, Cooan le miró con preocupación. Roy, decidió que era mejor dejarles a su aire y volvió con los otros para seguir divirtiéndose. Sin embargo su amigo llegando al baño, pasó de largo y salió del chalet, su novia le siguió. Una vez fuera, el chico miró en todas direcciones buscando a Leval. La voz de éste se escuchó tras él, convertida en un susurro.

-Tom, estoy aquí, lamento el retraso.  
-Hablarás con ellos ahora - le respondió el aludido girándose hacia él. -   
-Prefiero esperar a que terminen con la fiesta, ahora no creo que me hicieran mucho caso. - Le rebatió prudentemente el chico. – Y tampoco se la quiero amargar. Ya tendrán bastante de eso después.

 

Cooan escuchaba atentamente escondida entre unos setos, con los reflejos de las luces de la ventana podía ver algo al muchacho y lo encontraba muy parecido a Roy, hasta su voz era similar. Incluso hubiera jurado que era él de no ser por que le veía dentro de la casa bromeando con Diamante y Nephrite. Pero ese chico seguía hablando, tenía un tono tirante, envarado y se le notaba nervioso, y ella no quiso perder ninguna de las palabras de aquel extraño.

-El problema es que ninguno deberá saber quién soy yo en realidad. Tú eres el único al que puedo revelárselo, porque eres el único que sobrevivirá.- Al oír eso la chica ahogó una exclamación. - Entre tú y yo, debemos evitar el horrible destino que le aguarda a este mundo.  
-Está bien. - Asintió su interlocutor. - Volveré dentro y le pediré a Roy que salga un momento. Así podrás hablar con él tranquilamente, ¿te parece bien?..  
-Si- asintió Leval con tono agradecido y más reconfortado. - Es una buena idea.

 

Tom le hizo una seña de que esperase y volvió a entrar. Cooan decidió permanecer escondida. Su novio entre tanto se dirigió hacia Roy y le dijo con un cuchicheo.

-Oye, necesito que vengas fuera un momento, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.  
-¿De quién se trata? ¿Es algún admirador?- se rio éste con regocijo fruto quizás de una dosis poco moderada de champán. -¡Vaya! ¡Con que rapidez vienen!  
-Es algo muy importante Roy, el destino del mundo depende de ello. - Le insistió su interlocutor ahora ya con su auténtica cara de preocupación. -

 

Ya no podía dominar la tensión que le recorría e incluso agarró a su compañero de un brazo tratando de reclamar por entero su atención que ya se dispersaba otra vez hacia la celebración. Roy se dio cuenta de que su amigo no bromeaba. Algo grave le pasaba porque no solía actuar de esa manera, él mismo decidió dejar las chanzas para después y adoptó una expresión más seria para preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, amigo?  
-Ven conmigo y lo verás - repuso tajantemente Tom dirigiéndose hacia fuera. -

 

Roy fue tras de él, dominado por la curiosidad y una creciente inquietud. Beruche que conversaba con Ann y Esmeralda se extrañó de verles salir.

-¿A dónde irán esos dos?,- se preguntó en voz alta. -  
-Vete tú a saber - sonrió Annie sin darle importancia, conjeturando divertida. - Será otra de sus gracias.  
-Seguro que esos dos traman algo. - Se sonrió Esmeralda compartiendo esa suposición. -

 

Tom guió a su amigo al jardín, una vez allí, Roy miró pero no descubrió a nadie. Se giró hacia su compañero y le dijo con sorna.

-¿Conque algo importante para el destino del mundo, eh? Más bien creo que se trata de otra broma de todos vosotros, capullos,...  
-No es ninguna broma Roy - le replicó entonces una voz desconocida a su espalda, haciéndole girarse. -   
-¿Quién eres? ¿No te conozco, verdad? - Inquirió éste visiblemente sorprendido. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
-No, no me conoces,- sonrió Leval negando con la cabeza y declarando con tono amable- , pero yo a ti si. Tengo algo importante que contarte, algo muy importante para el futuro.  
-Ya, seguro que eres de los Knicks - conjeturó Roy sonriendo aliviado. - ¿Queréis hacerme un contrato más largo? ¿O acaso eres un vendedor de seguros?  
-Hablo en serio. - Respondió el muchacho ahora tornando su afabilidad inicial por otro tinte más seco para desvelarle - yo soy como tú, pues pertenezco a tu misma raza de guerreros del espacio.

 

Aquellas palabras no le sonaron nada bien a Roy, estaba claro que ese tipo sabía demasiadas cosas y eso solo podría ser si alguien le hubiera informado, y ya tenía la sospecha de quienes habían sido.

-Así que eres un tipo del gobierno ¿eh?- replicó visiblemente molesto. - Seguro que quieres sonsacarme información, ¡olvídalo amigo! - Sentenció con brusquedad y miró a Tom con gesto de reprobación para reprocharle. - ¡Y tú, me parece mentira que estés también detrás de esto!  
-¡Debes creerle Roy!- le pidió su amigo con el semblante bastante preocupado. - Lo que te dice es cierto…  
-¡Ya está bien de tonterías por hoy! Me vuelvo a casa.- Le cortó su interlocutor enfadado por esa estúpida argucia para tratar de sonsacarle.-

 

Aquel era un día de fiesta, el más importante para él desde hacía mucho tiempo y tenían que estropeárselo de este modo. Y encima su mejor amigo había sido cómplice de ello. ¿Cómo se habría dejado convencer?

-Quizás le hayan amenazado de algún modo, sí. Eso debe de ser.- Mascullaba el indignado muchacho.-   
-Por favor Roy. ¡Espera! - Le pidió Tom con tono desesperado.- Escucha lo que este chico tiene que decirte…Hazlo por mí.

Su amigo se detuvo ahora, observando con incredulidad a su interlocutor y a ese extraño joven. Movió la cabeza y al final, tras suspirar, finalmente condescendió.

-Más vale que sea algo rápido y que no me ponga de peor humor, amigo…suelta lo que sea…  
-Muy bien, pero créeme. No te gustará…pero es la verdad.- Replicó ese muchacho.- 

 

Mientras tanto Diamante y los otros miraban por la ventana y descubrieron a los tres charlando, aquello les pareció extraño, ¿y si estaban preparando alguna gamberrada?

-¡Eh, vamos para afuera! - sugirió Zafiro al hilo de esa sospecha. - Seguro que están tramando algo.  
-¡Si, venga! - convino Ail - conociendo a Tom y a Roy querrán gastarnos alguna broma.  
\- Lo que no sé es quién será ese tipo. – Comentó Nephrite señalando a Leval. – No me suena de nada.  
\- Alguno de sus amigos del equipo, quizás. – Conjeturó Diamante indicando a los demás. – Vamos a averiguarlo antes de que se nos adelanten y nos preparen alguna de las suyas.  
-Si- Afirmó el extraterrestre.- Les ganaremos por la mano.-

 

Los cuatro salieron y las chicas, como no podía ser de otra manera al percatarse de aquel éxodo masivo, les siguieron con curiosidad. Llegaron todos en tanto Leval decía con expresión grave.

-No me dejas otra salida que demostrarte lo que digo. Sé que tú, puedes convertirte en súper guerrero, ¡hazlo! - Le espetó dejando de lado la delicadeza. -  
-¿A caso me vas a obligar?- Le respondió Roy con cara de pocos amigos añadiendo con determinada indignación.- Si queréis experimentar conmigo lo vais a tener claro, amigo.

 

El muchacho no replicó a eso, parecía no saber que decir. Los demás se miraban interrogativamente unos a otros sin entender que estaba sucediendo allí. Por las caras y los tonos de voz de sus amigos y de ese chico no parecía tratarse de una broma, pero como no se fiaban plenamente optaron por mantenerse al margen. De todos modos Roy se cruzó de brazos añadiendo con ninguna amabilidad.

-Te sugiero que te vayas. No necesito transformarme en súper guerrero para darte una paliza.

 

Entonces aquel chico esbozó una sorprendente sonrisa, quizás fuera un desafío aunque fue más extraño cuando simplemente dijo.

-Ojalá fuera así. Diría mucho a favor tuyo. Sin embargo no creo que pudieras conmigo a no ser que emplearas toda tu fuerza.

 

Todos le miraron como si estuviera loco, el propio Roy le observaba desconcertado. ¿Qué clase de demente era aquel? Y sobre todo, ¡como había logrado que Tom le ayudase! Volvió a pensar que quizás habían obligado a su amigo bajo amenaza. ¡Claro!. Ahora le encajaban las piezas. Roy dirigió la vista hacia éste como si pretendiera recibir alguna silenciosa confirmación, pero lejos de ello, su compañero le insistió, rogándole casi en tono desesperado.

-Por favor, haz lo que te pide. Te aseguro que no es para nada de eso. Se trata de un asunto muy importante.  
-Dime. ¿Acaso este tipo os amenazado a Connie o a ti? Le romperé la cara en un segundo si se ha atrevido a hacer eso.- Sentenció con tono de pocos amigos.-

 

Pero antes de que el interpelado pudiera replicar Cooan salió entre los setos y para asombro de los demás, se sumó a la petición de su novio.

-Si Roy, hazlo, por favor...es muy importante.  
-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?- Intervino Bertie interrogando a su hermana con la mirada, aunque ésta se limitó a mantener la suya sobre Roy. –  
-Esto es de lo más raro.- Comentó Esmeralda en voz baja a Petz.-

 

Ésta asintió igualmente sorprendida para preguntarse en voz alta

-No entiendo nada. ¿Quién es ese?

 

En ese momento Annie se quedó pálida. Miraba a ese chico y recordaba aquella tirada de cartas que hiciera. Ahora era incapaz de hablar. Ante ella lo veía con toda claridad. Como si, en efecto, se hubieran abierto dos posibles caminos a distintos futuros.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- Quiso saber Ail que posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la joven.-  
-Roy, escúchale. -Fue capaz de decir entonces la chica.- Te lo ruego…es de vital importancia para todos.

 

Diamante miró alternativamente al grupo de ese extraño muchacho, Tom y Roy y a la inquieta Annie. También preguntó con gesto de estupor.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?  
-Bueno.- Terció Nephrite con ánimo conciliador y más reposado que sus amigos. - Creo que lo averiguaremos pronto.

 

Y lo cierto es que todos deseaban enterarse de lo que allí sucedía. Fuera lo que fuese debía de tener bastante importancia.

-Está bien. Si con eso me dejas tranquilo. - Cedió finalmente Roy, tan intrigado ya como los demás por el propósito de ese desconocido. - ¡Apartaos! 

 

Y tras dar esa orden concentró energía elevándola cada vez más ante las expectantes caras del resto de sus amigos y de ese misterioso muchacho que le observaba con un tremendo interés.

Por su parte, Usagi y Mamoru no tardaron en pedir consejo a las altas instancias. Primero llamaron a las sailors del espacio exterior. Través del comunicador Fue Haruka quien atendió la llamada.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal cara bonita?- Sonrió al verla.-

Sin embargo esa sonrisa enseguida se extinguió en su rostro al ver el semblante de su interlocutora.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber la guerrera Urano.-  
-Tenéis que poneros en estado de máxima alerta.- Les ordenó Usagi.- Supongo que Setsuna os informaría de lo sucedido en el portal espacio- temporal…  
-Algo nos ha comentado sobre alteraciones del tejido espacio- tiempo.- Admitió su contertulia.- Pero…  
-Aquellos exploradores, si quedó algo de ellos o de sus naves necesitamos que se analice. Cualquier cosa que halléis enviádsela a la división de la Masters Corporation.- Intervino Mamoru.-   
-Así se hará.- Asintió la sailor con tono más serio.-   
-Y Haruka.- Le pidió Usagi antes de cortar, sonriendo ahora aunque de modo tenue.- Dales recuerdos a las demás…  
-De tu parte.- Pudo sonreír la interpelada ahora, cortando la comunicación.-  
-¿Y ahora?- Inquirió Mamoru.-  
-Tenemos que hablar con alguien.- Repuso su interlocutora mirando hacia arriba.-

 

El joven asintió. Al poco ambos se trasladaron al Cielo a visitar a Landar. Éste escuchó lo que le refirieron y su gesto se tornó grave al declarar.

-Una alteración espacio- temporal se ha producido. Esto no debería ser así.   
-Fuimos informados por nuestras guerreras exteriores.- Le explicó Mamoru para querer saber a su vez.- ¿Hay algo que puedas decirnos tú?...  
-Sería interesante que hablaseis con Son Goku y los suyos. Ellos podrían contaros más.- Le respondió el mago.-  
-Hablaré con ellos.- Convino Usagi.-   
-Como tú desees.- Concedió Landar haciendo aparecer ante la pareja una puerta de marco dorado.-

 

Ambos se introdujeron en ella. Allí ante una extensa planicie inmaculada pudieron ver a sus amigos entrenando como de costumbre. Se quedaron durante unos instantes observando sus evoluciones aunque no pudieran distinguir más que un par de manchas que se movían a una increíble velocidad. Al fin y de repente dos familiares individuos aparecieron a su lado. Uno de ellos, con el pelo moreno y encrespado, apenas algo más alto que la propia Usagi les saludó con sequedad.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo vosotros por aquí? Os hacía en vuestra dimensión.  
-Me alegra verte Vegeta.- Sonrió ligeramente Usagi que agregó imperturbable.- Dale saludos a tu esposa.  
-Hola- Les dijo por el contrario el otro, con tintes mucho más joviales.-   
-¿Qué tal Son Goku?- Sonrió Mamoru.-

 

Aunque enseguida esos gestos joviales fueron sustituidos por otros de preocupación. Sin andarse con rodeos les comentaron a sus amigos la situación….

-Solo puedo deciros una cosa.- Sentenció Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.- Hablad con mi hijo Trunks.  
-Si.- Convino Son Goku.- Él tuvo que enfrentarse a algo parecido.  
-Así lo haremos.- Contestó Usagi que sonriendo nuevamente añadió.- Saludad a vuestras familias.   
-Sí, lo haremos.- Masculló Vegeta que ya comenzaba a impacientarse, deseoso de proseguir con su adiestramiento.-  
-Y tú, Son-kun… a ver si me invitas a una de esas tartas, todavía me las debes…-Dijo Usagi.-

 

El aludido se llevó una de sus manos al cogote y se rio afirmando algo azorado…

-Sí, es cierto, lo olvidé…pero lo prometido es deuda, pásate cuando todo esté resuelto.  
-Esperemos que seamos capaces de resolverlo.- Suspiró Mamoru ahora.-  
-Esta vez intervendréis u os limitaréis a mirar.- Terció el príncipe de los saiyans.-   
-Ahora sí que participaremos desde el primer momento.- Le aseguró Usagi que agregó ya más seria.- Si nos disculpáis, gracias por todo, tenemos que buscar a tu hijo. Vegeta.

 

Sus interlocutores asintieron desapareciendo de allí para retornar a sus entrenamientos. La pareja se encaminó más adelante y al fin encontraron a un chico de pelo morado, vestido con una cazadora vaquera que les aguardaba… Fue Mamoru quien, con tono dubitativo, le inquirió…

-¿Trunks? ¿Eres tú?

 

El joven sonrió asintiendo, para matizar.

-Si, al menos el Trunks que buscabais. Landar me ha comunicado telepáticamente vuestro problema. Os diré todo lo que queráis saber. Confío en que eso os ayude…  
-Muchas gracias.- Afirmó Usagi ahora con una sonrisa más amplia, para declarar.- Te escuchamos…

 

Y así fue, aquel muchacho les contó su propia experiencia y les dio todos los detalles posibles. Desde luego fue un relato aterrador en muchos momentos pero sumamente útil. Al mismo tiempo, el otro chico del futuro se disponía a tratar de convencer a los atónitos miembros del grupo de Roy que seguía acumulando energía…


	7. Las revelaciones de Leval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race against the destiny has begun
> 
> La carrera contra el destino ha comenzado

Beruche dio las luces del hall que iluminaron ligeramente el jardín. Ahora, al amparo de las mismas todos podían ver bien al chico. Estaba plantado a unos escasos tres metros de Roy y era de su misma estatura y un color de pelo similar, quizás algo más claro, pero en lo que más se diferenciaba era en sus ojos intensamente azules. Sus ropas eran parecidas al uniforme de combate que los muchachos habían llevado en la batalla contra los demonios. A su espalda llevaba una mochila y en su muñeca una especie de reloj computerizado.

-¡Está bien! - Afirmó Roy indicándole con brusquedad. - Esto es lo que querías pues observa ¡Iaaaa!- lanzó un grito y se transformó en súper guerrero, el resplandor inundó el lugar. Todos se cubrieron la cara retrocediendo ante las ondas energéticas y esas llamaradas doradas que lamían el cuerpo del saiyajin. -¿Ya estás contento, chico?...-Le inquirió no sin contrariedad.-

 

Todos observaban atónitos aquella demostración excepto el muchacho que no parecía sorprendido y se mantenía a pie firme sin mover ni un músculo, aunque esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando replicó.

-No está mal. Es tal y como me había imaginado. Bueno, ahora me toca a mí.

 

En ese instante tanto Roy como el grupo de sus amigos se quedaron perplejos. Apenas si podían mirar atónitos a ese muchacho que concentraba energía haciendo que una brisa cada vez más fuerte se levantase a su alrededor.

-¿Habéis sentido eso?- Inquirió Zafiro al resto que asintió.-  
-¡Su energía está elevándose de modo increíble! - Pudo añadir Nephrite.-  
\- ¡Iaaaa! - Gritó también ese desconocido.-   
-¡Es un súper guerrero! - Exclamó Ail atónito como el resto.-   
-Increíble.- Comentó asimismo Nephrite.- Es tan fuerte como Roy.

Y es que todos miraban asombrados al muchacho a excepción de Tom. Entonces Leval aseveró con rotundidad. 

\- Yo también puedo hacer lo mismo que tú. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo de no ser un súper guerrero de tu raza?...

 

Ahora ambos parecían idénticos de no ser por el color de sus ojos. Beruche los miraba alternativamente con la boca abierta. El muchacho, dándose cuenta de ello, le devolvió la mirada y sonrió declarando con voz amable.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Tú ya sabías lo que es un súper guerrero. – Y antes de que ella pudiese replicar él añadió, en esta ocasión dirigiéndose hacia Roy. - Ahora quiero comprobar otra cosa.

 

Desapareció de la vista a gran velocidad y reapareció atacando a éste, pero su oponente frenó el golpe sin esfuerzo. De nuevo el muchacho atacó, esta vez con más intensidad y a Roy le costaba trabajo mantenerlo a raya. Diamante, Nephrite, Zafiro y Ail observaban aquellas evoluciones visiblemente impresionados, ¡ese chico era más rápido y seguramente mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos cuatro! ¡De donde había salido! ¿Acaso era uno de los ancestros de su compañero que hubiera bajado del cielo para probarle? Creían que eso no era posible pero tampoco estaban seguros. Solo podían aguardar a ver que hacía su amigo. Y éste finalmente decidió aumentar su energía hasta el segundo nivel y golpeó a su contrincante en el estómago dejándole doblado en el suelo. Roy volvió entonces a su estado normal y aun jadeando por la lucha sentenció con el rostro todavía expresando su sorpresa.

-Ya es suficiente chico, te creo. ¿Qué pretendes probar con esto? ¿Acaso vienes para entrenarte conmigo?

 

Leval se levantó recuperándose y retornó también a su estado normal. Asintiendo para matizar instantes después con admiración.

-No, no sólo para eso. Pero reconozco que no me vendrá mal, es impresionante. ¡Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que yo creía!  
-Pero bueno. - Terció Diamante haciéndose portavoz del desconcierto del resto. - ¿Alguien nos va a decir qué está pasando aquí?   
-Sí, no comprendemos nada de lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Quién eres tú?- le inquirió Ail a ese extraño chico. -

 

Leval les dedicó una mirada llena de simpatía y suspiró, parecía resignarse por algo y dijo.

-No tenía previsto que vosotros os enteraseis. Pero como es algo que os afecta también quizás sea mejor que estéis presentes. El destino ya ha elegido por mí.  
-¡Ya basta de rodeos! - Le espetó Roy que perdía la paciencia por momentos y le exigió. -¡Explícate de una vez! Ya he visto que eres uno de los míos. Aceptaré que dices la verdad, habla y te creeremos.  
-Bien - asintió Leval tomando aire para armarse con la determinación que necesitaba y replicar. - Efectivamente yo soy un súper guerrero.  
-¿Acaso eres algún antepasado de Roy que ha bajado a la Tierra para adiestrase con él?- Le preguntó Zafiro expresando esa duda general. -  
-No soy su antepasado, pero es cierto que vengo desde bastante lejos para aprender. - Contestó el chico. -  
-¿De dónde vienes entonces?- Quiso saber Petz -  
-¿Vienes quizás del perdido mundo de mis antepasados?- Comentó Roy explicándoles a todos.- Landar me contó que, ese planeta se perdió para siempre en otra dimensión. ¿Acaso has logrado hallar un camino hasta aquí? ¿Es eso?

Leval les observó a todos con un leve barrido de su cabeza y respondió con firmeza.

\- No exactamente. Pero se aproxima. Aunque os parezca difícil de creer, vengo de un lugar muy lejano y del futuro, dentro de unos veinte años.  
-¡Del futuro! Pero...- Exclamó Ail - ¿de qué lugar? ¿Eres extraterrestre?  
-Déjale seguir. - Le pidió Ann tan interesada como el resto por escuchar a aquel extraño. – Ya nos lo dirá si dejas de interrumpirle.

 

El alien asintió disculpándose. Ahora todos guardaban silencio, esperando las palabras de aquel joven.

-Dentro de veinte años - continuó Leval ahora con voz más queda y grave. – Estaré aquí y sólo quedaré yo y otro guerrero junto con Tom, para enfrentarnos a una terrible amenaza.  
-¿Quieres decir que los demás moriremos dentro de veinte años? - Inquirió Roy tan perplejo como el resto de sus amigos. -  
-No - negó aquel joven con gesto ensombrecido señalando a los chicos y agregando. - Vosotros moriréis dentro de pocos meses, eso si no lo evitamos claro, y para eso estoy aquí. Eso no debe suceder. Al menos eso es lo que me explicaron.  
-¿Quién te lo explicó?- Quiso saber Diamante.-  
-No conozco los detalles pero mi maestro me contó que el tiempo y el espacio habían sido manipulados demasiadas veces y que eso creó anomalías. Y por culpa de una de ellas, mi futuro no siguió su curso natural…-Replicó el joven tratando de explicarse no sin dificultad.- 

 

Los demás cruzaron miradas de incredulidad y después también de preocupación. Ninguno estaba muy dispuesto a aceptar esa historia. 

-Pero, ¿quién se supone que nos matará? Nosotros hemos luchado y vencido a los demonios más poderosos, no es fácil derrotarnos.- Se jactó Diamante. -  
-Yo hablo de enemigos, muy, muy poderosos. Vienen de otro mundo. - Repuso Leval que comenzó a explicar. - Veréis, dentro de muy poco llegarán…

 

Ante el estupor y el horror en las caras de todos, aquel chico les contó la misma historia que a Tom, pero omitiendo detalles sobre su propia identidad o la del hijo de Karaberasu, al que solo denominó como un buen amigo. A medida que avanzaba en su exposición su gesto se iba haciendo más tenso y su voz más grave y embargada por la emoción, la impotencia y la rabia.

-¡Esos monstruos son terribles!, ¡teníamos que huir!, escondernos y presenciar impotentes sus atrocidades y sus matanzas. Alguna vez furioso, les ataqué, pero no sirvió de nada.

 

A ninguno de sus oyentes se le ocurría nada que decir hasta que Roy pudo comentar, objetando las últimas palabras del chico con asombro.

-Pero tú eres un súper guerrero. No tan fuerte como yo, pero por la fuerza que has demostrado lo eres más que el propio Nagashel. Y supongo que no habrás peleado con toda tu energía.  
-No- Admitió el chico bajando la cabeza.- No lo he hecho.  
-Entonces me cuesta mucho creer que haya alguien tan poderoso como para vencerte de ese modo. Al menos pudiste plantarles cara y siempre que luches mejorarás para la siguiente ocasión.- Comentó su interlocutor, con el asentimiento de sus compañeros.- Y tienes las alubias.

 

Aunque Leval movió la cabeza apesadumbrado, para responder.

-Si luchas contra ellos al principio les derrotas, eso es fácil. Pero captan tu energía y desde su base la reproducen,- explicó el muchacho ante el horror de todos. - Aparecen más al instante y debes seguir luchando cada vez con más fuerza hasta que estás agotado, pero ellos mantienen tu máximo nivel de energía mientras la tuya se acaba. ¡Por más que intentes resistir y pelear es una batalla perdida! Al menos de haber sabido donde se encontraba su base. - Apretaba los puños y le rechinaban los dientes escupiendo con impotencia. - Supongo que fue así como acabaron con todos, incluso contigo...

 

Aquellas palabras dejaron tras de sí un silencio sepulcral que ninguno de los presentes osaba romper. Habían pasado de estar eufóricos y disfrutando de una nueva y feliz vida a sentirse otra vez bajo el punto de mira de terribles enemigos. Y lo peor de todo era que, según ese chico, no tendrían posibilidad. Aquello era demasiado aunque un rayo de esperanza surgió cuando nuevamente Roy intervino.

-Recuerdo que un antepasado mío me contó algo similar - dijo haciendo extensiva su mirada a todo el grupo. -Volvió al pasado, igual que tú. 

 

Pensaba en cuando entrenaba en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. En un descanso estaba algo aparte del resto de sus compañeros cuando uno de aquellos míticos guerreros se aproximó a él. Tenía el pelo de color azul casi tirando a violeta, ojos azules y era de una estatura sensiblemente inferior a la suya. Pese a eso, Roy le saludó con gran respeto y deferencia.

-Maestro Trunks. Me alegra verte. ¿Vienes a entrenarnos?  
-No, hoy no es ese mi cometido. Además, ya veo que progresáis por vosotros mismos.- Sonrió éste tras devolver el saludo.- Tenéis mucho mérito. Sé muy bien lo difícil que es adiestrarse aquí. Estuve más de un año entero.  
-Supongo que sería para derrotar a algún enemigo poderoso.- Comentó Roy.-  
-Uno muy fuerte y terrible, sí. Al principio se trataban de dos androides. Pero luego apareció otro de esos ciborgs que era incluso peor. El caso es que todos ellos eran una amenaza para la humanidad. De hecho, tuve que venir desde el futuro para tratar de cambiar la historia.  
-¿Es eso posible?- Inquirió el atónito muchacho.-  
-Por supuesto, tú mismo dices que tu novia venía del siglo treinta, ¿no es así?

 

Roy tuvo que convenir en eso. Era verdad. Bertie se lo contó cuando Valnak puso al descubierto sus antiguas vidas. Sin embargo su maestro le dijo.

-Mi madre construyó una máquina del tiempo. Porque el destino que teníamos era demasiado terrible. Y además, no debió suceder.  
-No lo comprendo.- Objetó su interlocutor declarando.- ¿Cómo se sabe si algo debe o no pasar?  
-Digamos que es una percepción. Algo se remueve en el tejido inter dimensional. Quizás alguna criatura muy poderosa ha hecho algo que no debía o bien puede tratarse de una gran amenaza cuyos efectos secundarios lleguen al extremo de alterar el curso de los acontecimientos. No lo sé muy bien. Lo que sí sé es que debes estar alerta siempre. Tus compañeros y tú tendréis un papel muy importante que jugar en el futuro de la Tierra.  
-Trataré de no olvidarlo.- Afirmó Roy.-   
-Y otra cosa. No es bueno intentar manipular el tiempo en demasía. Nosotros lo aprendimos a costa de muchos sacrificios y penalidades. Eso también lo saben Serenity y los suyos.  
-¿Serenity?- Repitió Roy.-  
-Tú la conoces como Usagi, o la Guerrera Luna. Una de sus guerreras, Plutón era la encargada de custodiar la puerta del espacio y del tiempo de esta dimensión. Si alguna vez la conoces pregúntale por el tabú. 

 

Tras esas palabras Trunks sonrió alejándose de allí. Su atónito descendiente meditó sobre esas palabras. Aunque después al seguir con su entrenamiento y estar focalizado en su misión de derrotar a Nagashel y acabar con el mal en la Tierra las olvidó, ahora haciendo memoria comenzaba a entender su significado.

-Si, es algo parecido a lo que me contó.- Añadió Roy, tras volver de sus pensamientos, centrándose ahora en el chico para mover la cabeza y afirmar. - Esto debe ser una broma del destino. O es que quizás debe repetirse. Pero me dijo que sus enemigos eran de la Tierra. Quiénes son esos de los que hablas. ¿De qué lugar vienen?  
-¿Y las Guerreras de la Justicia?- Inquirió entonces Cooan con la voz entrecortada. - ¿No pudieron hacer nada? Bueno. ¿No podrán?,- rectificó confusa. -  
-Murieron todas o eso creo - musitó Leval con pesar -¡Fueron barridas a la vez que vosotros! Yo no había nacido entonces pero me contaron que no tuvieron la menor oportunidad. No sé si pudieron escapar con vida o no. El caso es que sus ataques aún en la fase Eterna, no afectaban a esas cosas. Y desgraciadamente los vuestros al parecer tampoco. Y ahora, que sé cuanta energía tienes - añadió mirando a Roy con preocupación - aun me horroriza más pensar que acabaron contigo. Yo creía que tenía tu misma fuerza y que superándola podría vencerlos, que habría un límite a su poder, pero me equivoqué. Si vosotros unidos no pudisteis con ellos, yo no soy rival para esas máquinas y los monstruos que las acompañan.

 

Todos trataban de buscar algo que poder decir, alguna cosa que oponer a ese destino tan terrible. Esta vez fue Nephrite el que hizo uso de su adquirida flema británica, tratando también de aliviar la tensa situación.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que destruyendo su guarida serían fáciles de eliminar.- Concluyó dando pie a la esperanza. -  
-Exactamente- concedió Leval dando más detalles. - Para regenerarse necesitan calibrar la fuerza que se use contra ellos, mandar la información a su base y que ésta les devuelva el impulso energético materializando otro androide con vuestra máxima fuerza, pero para entonces ya estamos cansados. Siempre llevaremos las de perder, no importa lo fuerte que se sea.  
-Pero, ¿y las alubias mágicas? - Objetó Tom - con eso nos recuperaríamos.  
-Sólo serviría para retrasar la derrota,- repuso el chico. - Al final se terminan, además, vosotros no lo sabíais. Cuando fuisteis a ver qué pasaba no llevabais alubias. Considerabais que el ataque de esos seres no era excesivamente grave y os confiasteis demasiado. Tom, tú fuiste por ellas pero cuando pudiste regresar era ya tarde, ninguno sobrevivió.  
-Pero ahora será distinto.- Terció Esmeralda esperanzada. – Les estaremos esperando y seguro que les podremos vencer si encontramos su base.  
-Y ya no nos confiaremos. – Aseguró Diamante tomando de la mano a su novia. -  
-Por eso hay que estar muy atento a cuanto caiga del cielo - le respondió Leval. - Justo lleguen los meteoros hay que acudir a destruirlos. No hay que darles ocasión ni de estrellarse en este planeta.  
-Bastará con seguirlos en algún observatorio astronómico. - Dijo Zafiro. -  
-Llamaremos al gobierno- terció Tom - le informaremos, ellos se encargarán de orientar sus telescopios, entonces nos será fácil.  
-Deberíamos decírselo también a las guerreras. - Propuso Beruche.-  
-Sí,- dijo el muchacho con un tono mucho más animoso. - Entre todos nos será mucho más fácil y no debemos correr riesgos. Esos bastardos de Gralas y sus comandantes no lograrán pillarnos a traición esta vez.  
-¿Cómo has dicho?- Le preguntó Ail con gesto de sorpresa. -  
-Que no podrán tomarnos por sorpresa. Ahora que ya lo sabéis. - Repitió Leval –  
-No, me refiero al nombre de ese tipo que mencionaste.- Le matizó el extraterrestre con visible interés, haciendo que todos pusieran también mucha atención. Al parecer, a su amigo le decía algo o le era familiar. - ¿Cómo se llamaba?

 

Su interlocutor frunció el ceño y escupió con desprecio.

\- Gralas, el tirano de la Galaxia. Es un maldito extraterrestre sediento de poder y que disfruta destruyendo y esclavizando las civilizaciones de cuantos mundos encuentra a su paso. En mi tiempo mandó a algunos de sus comandantes a la Tierra y estos eran tan crueles y despreciables como él. Además de poderosos.

 

Entonces Ail dio una exclamación llevándose una mano a la cabeza para aseverar.

-¡Claro! Ese era el jefe de los tipos que me mataron. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Dijeron servir a un tal Gralas. No eran demonios como contra los que nos enfrentamos aquí.  
-Debían de ser su avanzada, seguramente de camino hacia la Tierra. – Completó Nephrite. -  
-Ahora todo tiene sentido. – Afirmó Roy. – Entonces tú y Annie os topasteis con ellos.

 

Todos se lanzaron miradas de preocupación. Entonces se enfrentaban a un complejo engranaje de destrucción muy bien concertado. Ellos solos podrían no bastarse para derrotar a semejantes adversarios. Así pues, deberían recabar más aliados. Cada cual pensó en alguien y entonces Zafiro les propuso, primero dirigiéndose a su hermano y después, haciéndolo extensivo al resto.

-El hombre que me contrató posee muchas empresas de alta tecnología. Si este muchacho pudiera darle algunas indicaciones.  
-No me parece mal.- Convino Diamante a quién pese a todo, no le caía nada bien ese tipo, pero esto era una causa de fuerza mayor. – Al menos para eso sí que servirá.  
-¡Decidido!- Sentenció Zafiro. - Yo me ocuparé de ayudar a sus expertos en lo que haga falta además de entrenar.  
-Debemos recurrir a cualquier cosa que nos pueda ayudar. – Añadió Tom.- 

 

Las caras del grupo esbozaban un acuerdo general ante eso. Entre tanto Beruche no dejaba de mirar furtivamente al chico y a su novio. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad y le preguntó a Leval.

-Te pareces mucho a Roy ¿Sois familia?...  
-Ya os lo he dicho. Pertenezco a su misma raza. - Respondió él chico al parecer, incomodado por la pregunta. -  
-Ya, pero, aparte de eso ¿sois parientes? - Quiso saber Bertie, acercándose peligrosamente a la verdad. -  
-Digamos que me envían para salvarle personas de su familia, pero no puedo deciros más. Lo lamento.- Añadió bruscamente Leval deseoso de zanjar el tema. - 

 

Al igual que los otros. Beruche captó la incomodidad del chico ante esas preguntas y no insistió.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - Le preguntó Petz pensando que en eso no habría problemas. -  
-Tampoco puedo decirlo. Lo siento. - Se excusó envaradamente el interpelado. - Eso me crearía complicaciones.  
-Yo no lo creo así. - Rebatió Tom agregando en cambio con tono respetuoso y conciliador. - Pero si ese es tu deseo.  
-Si el chico no quiere o no puede decírnoslo, dejadle en paz- pidió comprensivamente Ann. - Bastante ha hecho con venir para advertirnos de esto.  
-¿Dónde vives? - Le inquirió Cooan con amable prevención, sobre todo cuando añadió. - ¿Tampoco puedes decirnos eso?..  
-En una isla - respondió Leval aliviado de poder contar algo. - Propiedad de un hombre muy rico.  
-Eso me resulta familiar.- Dijo Diamante mirando a su novia que asintió enseguida. - ¿No será un tal Masters?, el mismo pesado que me ha estado mandando ofertas para que trabaje en su empresa. Creo que posee una gran isla en medio del océano Pacífico. - Le preguntó al chico entornando los ojos con agudeza. -  
-Tampoco puedo contestarte, lo siento.- Musitó Leval bajando la cabeza. -   
-Pero muchacho ¿tan horrible es ese futuro tuyo? - Le inquirió Esmeralda a su vez sorprendida de tanto secretismo, para asegurar convencida. - No puede ser peor que un mundo dominado por demonios.

 

Todos se quedaron atónitos cuando del rostro del chico comenzaron a caer lágrimas que se esforzaba inútilmente por evitar.

-¡Es algo peor, muchísimo peor! Los demonios eran malvados pero, por lo menos tenían una especie de alma, destruían o no guiados por sus deseos, temían los símbolos sagrados. Incluso tenían debilidades parecidas a los humanos. En mi tiempo hubo hasta seres híbridos, hijos de demonios y humanos, que pelearon a nuestro lado. Movidos al menos por el deseo de supervivencia. Incluso una diablesa nos ayudaba.

 

El muchacho recordaba a aquella mujer y a su hija. Eran realmente poderosas, pero tan impotentes o más que él a la hora de poder plantar cara a esos engendros. Al menos junto con algunos valerosos luchadores, entre los que se incluía esa otra chica de la que él estaba enamorado, podían resistir a duras penas tratando de salvar a cuantos hombres mujeres y niños podían. Sin embargo también recordaba ahora los miles de muertos y el horror de las víctimas y no podía evitar llorar, en tanto añadía con la voz quebrada.

-Esos malditos invasores no tienen alma, ¡ni deseos, ni temen a nada! Nada les importaba, no respetaban ni a nada ni a nadie. No se les podía asustar o enternecer ¡He visto cosas tan horribles que casi me vuelvo loco! Por mucho que luché y que trate de salvar a esas pobres gentes no pude hacer nada, ni siquiera por los niños. - Concluyó con la voz rota, llevándose ambas manos a la cara como si así pudiera eliminar sus terribles recuerdos. -

 

Todos le dedicaron miradas de asombro e incluso horror. Beruche se acercó conmovida y le dio un pañuelo al muchacho, algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir una gran lástima por él y despertaba su instinto protector.

-Tranquilízate, ahora estás a salvo. - Le susurró con voz suave, dulce y animosa. - Seguro que todo eso tan terrible ya nunca ocurrirá.

 

Leval se sintió reconfortado, como siempre que acudía a su madre en momentos de desesperación, cuando deseaba profundamente dejarlo todo y escapar a cualquier parte remota que pudiera existir. Pero ella le alentaba y siempre conseguía sacarle de ese mar de dolor y sufrimiento. Lo mismo que ahora. ¡Años antes de que él naciera! No pudo responder a esa encantadora joven que no era consciente de su verdadera identidad, solo asintió más tranquilo.

-Al menos dinos si conoces a algunos de los que estamos aquí.- Intervino entonces Ail. -  
-Conozco a Tom y a las chicas. - Contestó sorprendiendo a todos - ellos me lo contaron.  
-¿Nos conoces? ¿De qué? - Le preguntó Petz atónita. -  
-Tampoco puedo decirlo. - Negó Leval con la cabeza y sintiéndolo realmente en el alma, ¡ojalá pudiera hacerlo! -  
-Muchacho, eres un cajón lleno de secretos,- declaró Nephrite sin molestarse en disimular su tono nervioso - y a mí no me gusta que me oculten tantos secretos.  
-Ni a mí tampoco. - Añadió Amanda, aunque con más desenfado, tratando a la vez de calmar a Nephrite. - Soy periodista, conque ¡figúrate!  
-Lo lamento, siento en el alma no poder deciros más - se disculpó Leval con un poso de amargura agregando con creciente ansiedad. - Creedme que me gustaría, pero es por vuestro propio bien. Y por el mío. ¡Por favor confiad en mí!  
-Tú también deberías confiar en nosotros. - Le respondió Diamante cruzando los brazos con tono admonitorio, añadiendo con una argumentación que realmente era irreprochable. - Debes comprender nuestro punto de vista. No ocurre todos los días que alguien que dice venir del futuro nos diga que vamos a morir y no dé más explicaciones. Y desde luego créeme cuando te digo que sé lo que es tratar de cambiar la historia. Aunque fuera por motivos menos honorables. En cualquier caso no es tarea fácil.  
-Ya basta compañeros. - Terció Tom para calmar los ánimos. - No le atosiguéis más, el chico tiene buenas razones para actuar así, estoy seguro, yo confío en él.  
-¡Claro tío! - Afirmó Ail con indignada sorna. - Para ti es fácil hablar de esa manera, ¡tú sabes que sobrevivirás!

 

Tom se volvió hacia él visiblemente irritado y respondió con dureza.

-Oye ¿acaso crees que esto es divertido para mí? He estado cargando con ello desde hace días.

 

Los otros se quedaron nuevamente atónitos, podían entender ahora la causa del aparente estado depresivo de su amigo durante ese tiempo. Aun así todos coincidían con Ail en que al menos, él lo contaría. De nuevo hubo voces pidiendo algún tipo de información más, por banal que fuera, frente a otras que abogaban por dejar ya el tema y centrarse en lo que realmente importaba, destruir a esas máquinas y abortar esa futura invasión. Las palabras subían peligrosamente de tono y entonces el muchacho intervino con apuro, y en tono suplicante les pidió.

-¡Por favor! ¡No debéis discutir entre vosotros, os lo ruego! Ahora es cuando debéis estar más unidos que nunca. Sino habré fracasado en mi misión antes de empezar.  
-El chico tiene razón - Intervino entonces Roy acallando cualquier otra posible réplica sobre todo cuando afirmó. - Yo le creo y eso me basta. Descuida, entre todos cambiaremos ese futuro tan horrible. Mientras ese meteoro llega nos entrenaremos. Seguro que cuanto más fuerte lo hagamos más en forma estaremos, más podremos aguantar y puede que mientras se nos ocurra algo.  
-Destruir su base - indicó Zafiro volviendo a centrarse en el tema. - Esos bastardos nos matarán porque nos pillarían por sorpresa ¿no? Pero como ya hemos dicho, ahora va a ser diferente.  
-Oye muchacho - le inquirió Petz que no podía evitar la pregunta aun a riesgo de volver a desencadenar una nueva polémica. - ¿Sabes acaso que será de nuestra hermana Karaberasu? ¡Por favor, si no puedes contárnoslo, al menos dinos si estará bien!  
-Claro. Eso si os lo puedo contar. - Por fin Leval esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando pudo responder. - Estará bien, y os aseguro que la volveréis a ver. Confío plenamente en ello.  
-Muchas gracias. Significa mucho para nosotras - sonrió Petz sintiéndose embargada por la emoción como el resto de hermanas. -   
-Ahora que sabemos eso, tenemos más esperanzas en el futuro. - Declaró Beruche con renovado optimismo.-  
-Pues habrá que entrenarse, últimamente nos hemos descuidado.- Intervino Ail pasando a recordar ese tema tan crucial al admitir sin paliativos. – El tiempo de paz nos ha oxidado y ejercicio ha sido muy escaso.  
-Sí, es verdad. Yo tampoco he vuelto a entrenar en serio. Pero ahora será muy diferente.- Añadió resueltamente Roy -.  
-Pero ¿Qué pasará con tu equipo? - Le preguntó Cooan.- No puedes dejar de jugar ahora.  
-Es cierto, con lo que te ha costado conseguirlo.- Le dijo Bertie mirándole con preocupación. -  
-No es problema. - Contestó él sin darle trascendencia. - Esto es mucho más importante y además, me adiestraré de noche o en el rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Allí, en un día del exterior equivale a todo un año dentro y los entrenamientos de mi equipo no son nada en comparación, puedo hacerlos solo para calentar.

 

Leval se quedó atónito al escuchar esto, Roy le comentó sonriente.

-Primero nos entrenaremos aquí. Después vendrás con nosotros a ese lugar y ya verás.  
-Vayamos por partes, llamemos a las guerreras y coordinemos esfuerzos. - Declaró Nephrite. -  
-De eso nos encargaremos nosotras - terció Cooan que les arengó. - ¡Vosotros, desde ahora mismo, a entrenar!  
-Entonces llamaré inmediatamente a Masters y le pondré al corriente como os he comentado. Con sus recursos y su tecnología nos será muy útil y está deseando hacer puntos contigo hermano. -Intervino Zafiro que miró a Diamante. –

 

Aunque éste no parecía muy contento con la idea asintió con renovada aprobación a lo dicho antes, no obstante se permitió un comentario medio en broma medio en serio al decir.

-Quizás le estemos sobre valorando mucho. No veo como ese millonario podría ayudarnos si tanto nos necesita, no creo que su tecnología sea rival para esas máquinas. Al parecer solo le preocupa comprar los diseños de Esmeralda y seguramente que tener una cita con ella.  
-Vamos cariño- le susurró la aludida siguiéndole la chanza. - ¿No estarás celoso?  
-¿Yo? ¡Qué tontería!,- se apresuró a contestar él entre las sonrisas de los demás. - ¡Llámale si quieres, pero que conste que no me fío de la capacidad de ese tipo!  
-Gracias a todos - Dijo Leval- ahora he recobrado la esperanza ¡El sacrificio de los que quedaron en mi futuro no será en vano!  
-¿De los que quedaron?- preguntó Nephrite que, enseguida se corrigió con el típico sarcasmo flemático que atesoraba. - No, ¡déjame adivinarlo a mí! no puedes decírnoslo.  
-Bueno, en marcha pues. - Les instó Roy dirigiéndose seguidamente al chico. - Muchacho, tú quédate con nosotros mientras entrenamos y Tom, tú y Connie también, por favor.  
-De acuerdo – concedió su amigo. - Podemos posponer la ida al oeste por unas semanas. Llamaré al agente de ventas para explicarle que nos han surgido algunas cosas aquí. ¿Verdad Cariño?-. Ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras él le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. – Seguro que lo entenderá.

 

Los demás no quisieron preguntarles a qué se referían, eso sonaba a algo privado de la pareja. De todos modos ahora eso no tenía relevancia. Debían centrarse en esa nueva misión. Y de esta forma, todos se separaron para ponerse manos a la obra en sus respectivos cometidos. Con su esfuerzo y determinación, en una carrera contra reloj, para salvar de nuevo al Mundo.

 

En Japón no tardaron en recibir la llamada del grupo. Ami les atendió y simuló desconocer aquello. Dejó que sus amigas la informasen. Enseguida les aseguró que tanto ella como sus compañeras se pondrían inmediatamente en marcha. Al poco avisó a las demás y celebraron una reunión de urgencia en el santuario.

-Bien.- Les comentaba Mercurio a sus compañeras.- Ellos ya lo saben, ese misterioso muchacho del futuro les ha informado. Les ha dado pruebas de que es un súper saiyan, casi tan poderoso como Roy.  
-Sí, es cierto. He consultado el asunto y me han dicho que ese chico dice la verdad. Pero que no debería estar aquí. – Le confirmó Mamoru.-  
-Las guerreras del espacio exterior también nos han mantenido informadas- terció la gata Luna que había acudido junto a Artemis.- Desde los confines de nuestro sistema han detectado una serie de objetos que se dirigen hacia la Tierra, en rumbo de colisión. Todo concuerda.  
-Pero, ¿están seguras de que se trata de enemigos?- Inquirió Makoto.-  
-Podrían ser algunos de los millones de asteroides o fragmentos de rocas y de hielo que orbitan en la nube de Oort. Todavía están demasiado lejos como para que podamos confirmarlo - terció Artemis.-  
-Recuerdo lo que sucedió cuando todavía luchábamos contra esos demonios. Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón, tuvieron que enfrentarse a un explorador. O eso nos contaron ellas que dijo ser. – Mencionó Minako con gesto reflexivo.-  
-Posiblemente tenga relación. Bien pudo ser una avanzadilla para probar nuestras defensas.- Comentó ahora Rei afirmando sin paliativos.- Pero lo que si es cierto es que la amenaza es muy peligrosa. Yo misma lo vi cuando me pediste que consultase el fuego sagrado. – Remachó con visible inquietud dirigiéndose a Usagi que asintió.- No podemos tomarlo a la ligera.

 

La propia Guerrera Luna les comentó al resto.

-Como ya os dije, en esta ocasión nos sumaremos a la lucha desde el comienzo. Y lo haremos con todo lo que tengamos. Desgraciadamente las gestiones que tanto Mamoru como yo misma hemos estado haciendo, así como las que Chibiusa trata de llevar a cabo en el futuro, no estarán listas a tiempo para afrontar esta amenaza.  
-Hay una esperanza.- Razonó Ami sonriendo aliviada pese a todo.- Si Chibiusa está en el futuro llevando a cabo eso que dices, significa que tenemos un futuro. Que venceremos también a estos nuevos enemigos.

 

No obstante los rostros de su amiga y de Mamoru se ensombrecieron, más cuando él declaró con tono grave.

-Ahí está el problema. Hace tiempo que no podemos comunicar con nuestra hija. Se suponía que esto no debía de haber sucedido. Por alguna extraña alteración del tejido espacio temporal es como si acontecimientos de otra dimensión paralela estuvieran invadiendo ésta en la que nos encontramos y al parecer, impiden la comunicación inter temporal.

 

Aquello era tan complicado que ni la misma Ami supo que decir. Fue Makoto la que, más directa y fiel a su estilo, afirmó elevando un puño.

-Sea como sea la amenaza está ahí, y se aproxima. Nuestro deber es proteger al planeta y neutralizarla. Y contamos con muchos y poderosos amigos y aliados ahora. Como de costumbre, daremos una buena zurra a quién se atreva a poner en peligro la Tierra.  
-¡Así se habla! - Convino Rei recuperando la sonrisa.-  
-Adelante pues, no tenemos ni un minuto que perder. -Las arengó Usagi.-

 

Por su parte tres de las guerreras exteriores también estaban conversando con aire de preocupación.

-Es el tabú, una vez más se ha roto.- Declaró Setsuna.-  
-¿Otra vez?- Inquirió la atónita Michiru declarando.- Pero, ¿cómo?...  
-Habíamos eliminado todo riesgo cuando estuvimos en el pasado. Al menos eso pensábamos.- Afirmó Haruka.-  
-Por pequeñas que sean las grietas dimensionales, a veces son suficientes como para desencadenar un efecto dominó.- Les comentó su compañera.- Y no estamos seguras de dónde pudieron quedar algunas de ellas. Muchos de esos pasillos se abrieron sin ninguna explicación. Al menos ahora mismo no la tenemos. Por ello pudieron ser hechas desde el futuro y recorrer el camino inverso hacia nosotros y el pasado.  
-En ese caso tendremos que retornar una vez más.- Suspiró Michiru.- Pero, ¿cuándo y a dónde?  
-Seremos metódicas. Y tendremos paciencia, primero afrontemos esta crisis. Después ya veremos.- Sentenció Haruka.-  
-Informaré a los reyes de esto.- Terció Setsuna indicándoles a las otras.- Pero por ahora debe ser guardado en secreto para los demás.

 

Sus compañeras asintieron y se separaron prestas a cumplir con sus cometidos al igual que sus compañeras del sistema solar interior. La primera fase para la defensa del planeta estaba en marcha.


	8. El secreto de Leval es descubierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cards are on the table
> 
> Las cartas están sobre la mesa

Pasaban los días y Roy entrenaba concienzudamente al muchacho, en un lugar aislado de curiosos ambos luchaban hasta la extenuación y se recobraban con una alubia. Así día tras día. Beruche se preocupaba mucho por los dos, sobre todo por el chico y eso no había pasado inadvertido para Roy. Su novio se daba cuenta de que ella observaba siempre al muchacho de forma muy inquisitiva y diríase que hasta extraña. Quizás cautivada por su historia, su drama personal, o algo que no podía llegar a comprender. Lo cierto es que no le importó al principio. Él mismo estaba intrigado con ese misterioso muchacho, pero ahora cada vez le molestaba más. No era nada que pudiera calificarse como sospechoso en la conducta de su chica pero él tenía una extraña sensación que aumentaba día tras día. Observaba las miradas entre ambos, el creciente sentimiento de empatía que los dos parecían tenerse mutuamente y en ocasiones se sentía fuera de lugar cuando estaba junto a ellos. Se decía mentalmente que nada de eso sucedía, que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero poco a poco su pensamiento iba siendo dominado por unos celos cada vez más acusados. Hasta que una tarde aconteció algo que podía ser perfectamente definido como “la gota que colmaba el vaso de su paciencia”.

 

Después de un duro día de entrenamiento Roy estaba más nervioso de lo habitual. Los crecientes malos pensamientos que le asaltaban se veían aumentados por su próxima partida, tendría que irse de gira con su equipo y dejarles solos. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Entre tanto, el chico a su lado sudaba a chorros tras el combate. Se había quitado una camiseta con pesos que su compañero de entrenamiento le había prestado y respiraba todavía con agitación. Bertie se llegó hasta ellos como solía hacer cada vez que ambos se permitían una pausa. Con sendas toallas en la mano le ofreció una a cada uno y Roy volvió a tener esa desagradable sensación. Su novia le dio la suya con una sonrisa pero le ofreció la otra al muchacho con una mirada demasiado inquisitiva, con la que se permitía recorrerle el pecho y el torso descendiendo hasta los abdominales, bien marcados, que bajaban y subían de modo salvaje al ritmo de la respiración.

-Toma. ¿Quieres una toalla?- Le dijo con mucha amabilidad ella tendiéndosela hacia las manos. -Sí, muchas gracias. - Repuso el chico asiéndola a la par que sus manos entraban en contacto con las de Beruche bajo la complicidad de la tela. -

 

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente entrelazando su mano a la del chico y acariciándole instintivamente el cabello con la otra. Él sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde el cuello hasta la espalda. Eso mismo hacía su madre, (ella). Cuando le veía deprimido o cansado. Claro, Beruche era su madre, o lo sería. ¡Ojalá esa chica que tenía enfrente, ajena a ese futuro, no pensara en él de otra forma! Roy, que se encontraba a pocos metros, se dio perfecta cuenta de todo eso y una ráfaga de furia se apoderó de él.

-¿Qué demonios se ha creido ese mocoso?.¡No se detiene ni ante mis propias narices!.Y ella ¿por qué le toca así?.

 

No pudiendo contenerse se acercó a ellos a grandes zancadas. Leval por su parte, estaba ajeno del todo a esas sospechas de su futuro padre, sólo se fijaba en Bertie y ella le devolvía la mirada con una expresión indeterminada de ternura y cariño.¿O era más que eso?.

-¡Ya basta de descanso!.- Le espetó Roy apartándole de un manotazo tan fuerte que lo lanzó contra el suelo. -

 

El chico salió de esa especie de ensueño cuando su cuerpo dio contra la hierba. No entendía esa brusquedad, a no ser claro que su padre estuviera probándole para ver si progresaba en cuanto a capacidad para advertir los movimientos del contrario. No le dio más importancia pero Beruche obsequió a su novio con una mirada de reprobación. Más cuando él le dijo con bastante poca amabilidad.

-¡Apartaté!. Vamos a seguir y no lucharemos en broma.

 

Ella no supo que responder, notaba a Roy enfadado y no sabía porqué, últimamente estaba muy raro. No era él mismo, muchas veces respondía con monosílabos o con malos modos sin justificación. Seguramente la presión de saberse responsable del futuro una vez más cuando creyó todo aquello superado le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Decidió dejarlo correr. La pelea comenzó, Leval atacó con buena disposición para demostrar que sus progresos eran notables pero su oponente no devolvió los ataques como esperaba. Con una rápida translación instantánea reapareció a la espalda de su rival y le golpeó sin miramientos estrellándole contra una pared de cemento que el desprevenido chico destrozó con el impacto.

-¿Pero que está haciendo Roy?- Se preguntó Bertie entre sorprendida y preocupada.-

 

En ese momento llegaron Tom y Cooan, habían quedado en reunirse allí para continuar charlando de los próximos pasos a seguir. Mientras aparcaban el todo terreno que traían la pelea continuaba y fue él quién pudo percatarse de que aquello estaba comenzando a ser más que un mero entrenamiento.

-Luchan con ganas. - Declaró ingenuamente Cooan, ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo. -  
-Al menos Roy. - Matizó Tom, realmente sorprendido por aquella actitud de su amigo. –Yo diría que con demasiadas.

 

En efecto. Aunque Leval solo retrocedía, blocando ahora los golpes como podía. Su padre estaba encolerizado, nunca había peleado así, seguramente había decidido pasar a un estadío más avanzado de entreno.

-Hola Bertie. - Saludó Cooan a su hermana que también presenciaba aquella pelea con creciente preocupación. -  
-No sé que le ocurre a Roy. - Repuso ella por todo saludo observando aquella pelea con visible preocupación para sentenciar. - Creo que está yendo demasiado lejos.  
-Si, eso opino yo también. - Convino Tom sin disimular su inquietud. -Está forzando demasiado a ese chico.

 

Leval por su parte reclamaba un descanso. Pero su entrenador no se lo concedía. El muchacho tuvo que pedir tregua en medio de la batalla sin importarle reconocer.

-Basta, todavía no estoy a tu altura...  
-¿No verdad?- Replicó Roy con furia para sentenciar. - Te conviene no olvidarlo.

 

El chico no acababa de comprender el porqué de ese desafiante tono y se separó dirigiéndose junto a los demás. Su aspecto era deplorable puesto que había encajado varios golpes en la cara que lucía ahora una ristra de moratones y magulladuras. Podía notarse el sabor de la sangre en la boca y tuvo que escupir para liberarse de parte de ella.

-¡Qué barbaridad, como te ha dejado!- ¡Le sonrió Beruche apresurándose para enjugarle la herida con un paño limpio. -

 

Tom y Cooan observaban la natural escena sin preocuparse de nada hasta que pudieron ver acercarse a Roy. Justo cuando Bertie se acercaba a los labios del chico, que había bajado sumisamente la cabeza para que ella no tuviera que estirarse demasiado, dada la gran diferencia de estatura. Pero desde la perspectiva de Roy esa posición parecía una cosa bien distinta y las más absurdas ideas pasaron por su cabeza. Situaciones que cualquiera habría desechado de inmediato por ridículas tomaron el control de su mente, dada la agresividad que recorría su cuerpo a causa de la lucha.

-Oye Roy. ¿Estáis entrenando demasiado en serio, no?- Le comentó Tom cuando le vió acercarse andando a ese ritmo tan rápido.-

 

Para su sorpresa su amigo le ignoró por completo y atacó al chico. Leval se había distanciado unos pocos metros de Bertie y estaba girándose para mirar hacia la zona de la lucha cuando el puñetazo de su agresor le dio de lleno lanzándole decenas de metros en el aire hasta caer en el suelo en donde rebotó varias veces hasta quedar tendido sin poder levantarse. Las caras de los demás pasaron de la sorpresa al miedo en el caso de Cooan y Tom y aun más al desconcierto y la indignación en Beruche, que se dirigió a su novio. Éste jadeante y crispado de furia permanecía en pie taladrando con la mirada el lugar en el que había caido su rival...

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Roy?¿Que le has hecho?- ¡Estaba desprevenido!.

 

Leval escupía sangre con más abundancia y Cooan no tardó en correr hasta él para auxiliarle. El propio Tom se acercó hasta el chico y quedó horrorizado. La paliza que había encajado era excesiva. Eso no se trataba de ningún combate de entrenamiento. Más bien parecía una lucha a muerte contra un enemigo. ¿Qué demonios se proponía Roy? Iba a matarle si continuaba así. 

-Rápido dame una alubia.- Le pidió a su amigo que ni siquiera pareció escucharle. -¡Roy, por el amor de Dios!. ¡Este chico está malherido!.

 

Bertie dirigió a su pareja una furibunda e incrédula mirada y quiso hacerse con la bolsa en donde se guardaban las alubias pero él la detuvo sujetándola de un brazo.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- Le increpó ella atónita. -  
-¿Qué estás haciendo tú?- Replicó él con tono acusador. -¡Déjale!, que aprenda a sufrir como un auténtico guerrero del espacio. No es ningún crio. ¿O acaso es que no te has dado cuenta?.-Remató con marcado sarcasmo. -  
-¿Qué insinúas?- Contestó Beruche enfrentando su mirada con auténtica indignación. -

 

Leval se había puesto trabajosamente en pie ayudado por Tom y ambos dirigían una mirada asombrada y llena de temor hacia Roy que se encaró con el chico.

-Eres muy lento muchacho y demasiado débil.¿Y tú te llamas súper guerrero?.- No me durarías ni dos minutos en un combate real. Hasta ahora he sido muy blando contigo, pero ¡prepárate! porque voy a luchar en serio.  
-Yo...no comprendo,¿qué…qué… he hecho… mal?- Pudo balbucear el chico visiblemente desolado, además de muy dañado físicamente. -  
-¡De sobra lo sabes! - Le acusó su atacante fulminándole con la mirada, a la par que dedicaba otra a Bertie- 

 

Ella comenzó a darse plena cuenta de lo que estaba pasando allí. También Tom se apercibió, quedando con la boca abierta. La única que no se enteró fue Cooan que había ido corriendo a por unas vendas para taponar la sangre de ese pobre muchacho.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Roy?-. Le espetó la muchacha tomándole de un brazo. -¿Se puede saber que estupideces te están pasando por la cabeza? ¿No pensarás que yo?.

 

Él no respondió pero su ira lejos de remitir por ese reproche aumentaba. Más cuando Bertie fue en ayuda del chico a quién pudo por fin ofrecer una alubia. Leval apenas sí podía masticarla puesto que su mandíbula estaba seriamente dañada, así que ella la introdujo suavemente en su boca sin importarle mancharse. Eso puso a Roy fuera de sí y ya estaba preparando un nuevo golpe. Por fortuna la cercanía de su novia le disuadió el tiempo suficiente para que Tom interviniese.

-Tenemos que hablar. - Le instó a su amigo.-  
-¡Meteté en tus asuntos! -Le escupió éste. -  
-No sabes lo que haces. -Le reprochó Tom. - Y te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir.  
-¿Te atreves a amenazarme cuando estoy viéndolo con mis propios ojos?- Le gritó Roy señalándo hacia Bertie y Leval.-

 

El chico se quedó de piedra, no había entendido nada hasta entonces, pero ahora estaba claro.¡Qué horror!. No podía permitir que esa situación continuara o quizás él mismo estaría en peligro. Tanto ahora como en su futuro nacimiento.¿Pero, que podía hacer?. Sólo optó por la única salida que vió en ese instante, se elevó en el aire desapareciendo de allí...

 

Entonces Beruche rompió a llorar y corrió lejos, su hermana tuvo el tiempo justo de verla y salir tras de ella. Tom había leido la angustia en los ojos de Leval. Y le dijo a Roy con una mezcla de desaprobación y desespero...

-¡No sabes lo que has hecho!.  
-¡Que no lo sé!- Le replicó éste con rabia. - Eres tú el que no se ha enterado de nada, idiota. ¿No has visto como se miran?

 

Y estaba dándose la vuelta para marcharse de allí cuando Tom en un arranque de furia le sujetó del brazo y le espetó.

-¡Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir! ....

 

Y Roy se soltó fácilmente lanzando a su amigo al suelo. Pero enseguida pudo dominarse lo bastante como para darse cuenta de que podría haberle hecho daño. Tom no era un saiyan como ese chico y él no había medido su fuerza. Por suerte éste se levantó ileso.

-Lo siento.- Pudo decir bajando la mirada y tratando de templar su furia. -

 

Pero su amigo hizo algo que él no esperaba, se dirigió a él y le sacudió una bofetada con todas sus fuerza alcanzándole entre la cara y la frente. A Roy no le dolió pero le hizo levantar una mirada de rabia y sorpresa. No obstante se contuvo, a fin de cuentas se lo tenía merecido. Pero jamás habría esperado esa reacción de Tom que solía ser muy tranquilo. Aunque aquello no quedó ahí.

-¡Y más que lo vas a sentir! - Le aseguró su amigo visiblemente enfadado. – No ni tienes idea de nada.¡Eres un necio!, nunca lo habría esperado de ti. ¿Sabes a quién has estado a punto de matar? ¡Eh!.¡Lo sabes!.

 

Roy le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa y desconcierto, la ira había quedado desplazada e incluso comenzó a sentir temor. No había visto a Tom con ese tono de voz tan desesperado desde que quedase inválido.

-Sólo he visto a un muchacho y a mi novia coqueteando ante mis narices. Me da igual que venga del futuro. Por mucho que quiera salvar la Tierra Bertie no va incluida en el lote. - Le explicó más centrado a su amigo pero todavía con un claro matiz de amenaza cuando añadió. - Y no voy a permitir que esto siga más allá o soy capaz de matarlo.¡ Que se vuelva a esa época de la que dice provenir que ya nos encargaremos nosotros de todo!

 

Su interlocutor movió la cabeza, estaba realmente enojado y no podía entender esa ceguera en Roy. ¡Todo se iría al traste, fracasarían y serían exterminados! y ¿por que?. Por unos estúpidos celos infundados.

-¡Jamás pensé que fueras tan rastrero! - Le insultó Tom con desprecio. -

 

El aludido le sujetó de la pechera en un acto reflejo, casi tenía la mano levantada para pegarle y le espetó.

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices!, no le consiento a nadie que me hable así, ¡retiraló o … !.  
-¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme a mí también?- Le desafió su interlocutor con la valentía del que se sabía de parte de la verdad. - ¿De qué más eres capaz? ¡Adelante! - Le provocó sentenciando a continuación fuera de sus casillas con una mezcla de amargura, tristeza y decepción. -No me sorprendería nada que lo hicieras, si has amenazado la vida de tu propio hijo.

 

Roy se estremeció por dentro.¿Qué demonios había querido decir Tom?. ¿Acaso Bertie estaba?...No, ella no había dicho nada. Y últimamente habían mantenido pocas relaciones debido a todo aquello. Entonces, ¿Acaso ese chico era?...Movió la cabeza como si quisiera sacudirse esa idea que se había encendido en su mente. Miraba ahora a su interlocutor con total desconcierto. Éste enseguida adivinó la sorpresa en el semblante de su enfurecido amigo y lejos de detenerse, remató sin miramientos, confirmándole aquello.

-¿De dónde te crees que viene ese chico? Él nunca te lo dirá ni aunque le mates. Pero a mí sí me lo dijo. Proviene del futuro y es tu hijo.

 

El aludido se quedó paralizado. No podía creerlo. Negó con la cabeza y soltando a su amigo amagó una sonrisa irónica, replicó.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?...Mi hijo ¡Eso es absurdo!.  
-¿Lo es?- Replicó Tom rebatiéndole a renglón seguido. - ¿Cuantos guerreros del espacio vivos conoces, eh? -¿Cuantos que tengan ese parecido tan grande contigo?. Bueno no tanto, los ojos son de un azul profundo,¡que casualidad! - Exclamó con sarcasmo para rectificar con rotundidad y sutil ironía.- ¡Mejor dicho que causalidad!, son como los de Bertie, los mismos ojos de ella, porque será su madre.

 

Roy no podía dejar de mover la cabeza pero la verdad se adueñaba de él por momentos y una ráfaga de desperación y culpa barrió las demás emociones. Cayó de rodillas y con las manos en la cabeza en cuanto oyó lo último. A su cabeza veían más recuerdos de aquella charla con su maestro Trunks. Los dos, sentados en un aparte del Rincón. Roy le comentaba.

-Debió de ser duro viajar en el tiempo a tratar de impedir aquello.  
-Si, pero yo tenía mucha ilusión en conocer a mi padre. No pude hacerlo. Murió siendo yo un bebé. Y bueno…. Cuando al fin logré cumplir mi sueño, al principio me desilusioné. No parecía importarle nada. Es más. Me trató de la peor manera posible….  
-¡Vaya un idiota!- Comentó Roy, eso si, en voz baja.- Bueno, no quiero que me escuche. Vegeta no es de los que tienen demasiado sentido del humor.  
-No, desde luego que mi padre es así- Rio su contertulio.- Sé que en un principio estaba más celoso de mi fuerza que otra cosa. Pero al final si demostró que yo le importaba. Cell casi me mató en ese torneo el que te hablé y él quiso vengarme entonces. Pude darme cuenta estando medio inconsciente.  
-No sé.- Comentó Roy con tointe reflexivo.- Si yo tuviera un hijo para mí sería la cosa más importante del mundo junto con Bertie. Trataría de ser para él como mis propios padres fueron conmigo…

 

Trunks asintió con aprobación. Ahora todo eso cruzaba por la mente de Roy que solo podía gemir puesto de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Dios mio! – decía una y otra vez.- ¿Qué he hecho?

 

Su amigo se compadeció de verle así y dulcificó su tono añadiendo de modo más conciliador pero quizás por ello, todavía más lacerante.

-¡Por Dios Roy! Ese pobre muchacho escapó de un futuro de pesadilla con dos ilusiones, una evitar ese mundo atroz en el que se crió y la otra conocer a su padre. Él es el hijo que tendréis Bertie y tú. Incluso me mostró algunas fotos que trajo.- Añadió con los ojos empañados y la voz tomada por la piedad hacia aquel pobre chico. -Algunas tuyas de cuando se suponía que jugabas en el equipo.Y hablaba de ti con tanta admiración…

De su contertulio sólo salió un sollozo ronco.

-¡No!- Pudo decir hundido en la miseria que ahora se apoderaba de su alma, repitiendo sin parar, entre sollozos. - ¿Qué he hecho Dios mio?-¡Por favor!, trata de entenderme. Yo no sabía nada. - Añadió con tanta amargura que conmovió a su interlocutor. - Esto es de locos. ¿Como iba a saberlo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú? ¡Maldita sea, eres mi amigo!

 

Tom respiró hondo elevando la vista hacia el cielo y al fin pudo replicar con tono paciente y hasta compasivo.

-No podia decírtelo. Me lo hizo prometer. ¿Es que no comprendes que no sería igual para él? Quería conocerte y aprender de ti, como dos buenos amigos ¿Cómo va a deciros que seréis sus padres? Os hubiera marcado, su propia existencia estaría en peligro. Roy le has puesto entre la espada y la pared. Ahora en vez de padre, cree tener por enemigo a un loco celoso que intenta matarle. ¿Qué pensará de ti?.

 

Su interlocutor se sentía terriblemente mal. Posiblemente hubiera hecho trizas todas las esperanzas de ese muchacho. Había destrozado su confianza...

-No podré mirarle a la cara. - Se lamentó entre lágrimas. - ¡Soy un maldito hijo de perra, lo sé! Pero tenía miedo Tom. ¿Y si Bertie se enamora de él?.  
-¿Acaso crees que Leval lo iba a permitir?. Él sabe que ella está destinada a ser su madre. -Le respondió su amigo más calmado ya. -  
-¿Así se llama?- Pudo decir Roy tratando de erguirse de nuevo en pie y de enfrentar su abochornada mirada a la de su contertulio. -  
-No quería decirte nada, su seguridad estaba en juego. Solo Dios sabe lo mal que lo he pasado durante estos días. Así que te ruego, ¡te suplico!, que arregles las cosas sin decirle que lo sabes.  
-¡Te lo juro!- Se apresuró a replicar Roy deseoso como nadie de enmendar su vergonzoso proceder. - Pero Bertie no me lo perdonará jamás.  
-No se lo digas a ella tampoco. - Negó su contertulio con la cabeza, imaginando la tentación que sería para su amigo hacerlo para así descargar su conciencia. - Connie no sabe nada de quién es ese chico en realidad. Ahora eres el único aparte de mí.  
-No lo haré. Bastante daño le he causado ya. - Le prometió su interlocutor con un susurro y se alejó cabizbajo pero Tom le detuvo posando su mano sobre uno de los hombros de éste y le animó.- Aunque Bertie me odie…trataré de disculparme como sea.  
-Todo se arreglará. Dejamé a mí a Leval.- Trató de animarle Tom.-

Su compañero le sonrió agradecido, por fortuna podía contar con su amigo. Pero las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas.

-No gracias Tommy. - Repuso Roy con recobrada calma. - Debo ser yo quién lo solucione puesto que mia es toda la culpa. - Iré a buscarle. Tengo su energía y me transportaré junto a él. No temas nada ya y muchas gracias por ser mucho mejor amigo de lo que me merezco.

 

Y Tom asintió complacido, deseoso de que todo se arreglase. Entre tanto Beruche se desahogaba con su hermana y Cooan trataba de animarla lo mejor que podía.

-¡Nunca le había visto así!,¡ parece estar poseido por una bestia!. Es incluso peor a cuando le dominaba ese demonio. -Sollozaba ella. –Es que no lo puedo comprender ¡Qué es lo que se imagina de mí !-  
-Eso es porque te quiere. - Le dijo Cooan con dulzura. - Es necesario que hableis los dos y aclaréis esta situación. No podéis seguir así.  
-Quizás no sea buena idea que sigamos.- Repuso su hermana dejándola atónita al confesar con la voz teñida de temor. -No sé, es distinto, desde que este chico llegó no es el Roy de antes. A veces pienso que me considera como una posesión, que esa maldita herencia de guerrero le domina hasta tal punto de no ser capaz de controlar sus actos y me da miedo.

Cooan acunó a su hermana con todo el cariño del que fue capaz y le susurró.

-Tú le quieres y habéis pasado por cosas mucho más difíciles juntos. Tienes que darle una oportunidad de que se explique. Sé que en el fondo eres lo más importante para él y quizás sea Roy quien tenga miedo de perderte. No debes rendirte ante la primera dificultad seria en vuestra relación. Recuerda por lo que pasaron Usagi y Mamoru. Y nuestra hermana Petz y Zafiro.

 

Bertie suspiró separandose de su hermana, se paseaba con las manos entrelazadas como si quisiera ser capaz de tomar una decisión. Recordó en efecto todas las peripécias y las pruebas que tanto sus amigos como ellas mismas habían superado para volver a estar juntos. No iba a permitir que algo como esto les alejase. Asintió despacio y musitó.

-Tienes razón, pero por favor, te necesito a mi lado. - Le rogó a su interlocutora. -   
-Sabes que siempre me tendrás para lo que sea. - Le aseguró su hermana llevándola nuevamente hacia el lugar en donde estaban los demás. -

 

Leval había volado durante un rato tratando de alejarse lo más posible. No sentía miedo por su integridad física, pero estaba hundido anímicamente. Había fracasado. No podría volver otra vez. Permanecía sumido en esos pensamientos cuando aterrizó junto a una peña cercana. Se sentó con ambas manos en la cabeza tratando de decidir que hacer. Lucharía, por lo menos podría morir con dignidad y no ver el horror que les aguardaba en el futuro. Sería el único modo de unirse a su padre y a los demás en la batalla. ¡Su padre! Jamás pensó que sería así. Aunque quizás había cometido un error muy grave. Roy no sabía nada y seguro que pensaba que él estaba interesado por Bertie. ¡Que gran ironía del destino! Él mismo había contribuido a que sus padres quizás no llegaran a engendrarle nunca.

-Muchacho. - Escuchó entonces la voz de Roy a pocos metros tras de él. -

 

Leval reaccionó incorporándose con rapidez, pero no para defenderse, se sentía derrotado. En su depresión no sería capaz de devolver ni un solo golpe, si eso era lo que su padre pretendía. Apenas si podía mirarle y se preparó mentalmente para ser castigado de nuevo, ya nada le importaba...

-Perdóname, lo siento. Me he pasado. - Se disculpó entonces el recién llegado confesándole con preocupación - ¡Estoy muy asustado! La presión de todo esto me agobia. Quizás he pretendido acelerar tu entrenamiento más allá de tus posibilidades actuales y me he enfurecido de mi propio error, haciéndote responsable de mi frustración. ¡No tengo excusa!, sé que te he decepcionado, pero te suplico que me des otra oportunidad.

 

El chico apenas podía creerlo. ¡Ojalá que aquello fuera cierto! Su padre parecía muy preocupado, dolido y avergonzado de su anterior proceder, así que le miró y trató de animarle.

-No pasa nada, también ha sido culpa mía, no estoy lo suficientemente preparado. Y tú tienes razón. El enemigo no es amable, no da descanso y lucha para matar. El destino del mundo está en nuestras manos y no debemos fallar.

 

Roy sonrió al fin y pudo mirarle a los ojos con agradecimiento y contemplar esas pupilas realmente tan azules y limpias como las de Bertie.

-¡Eres muy valiente muchacho! Estoy convencido de que tus padres se sentirían muy orgullosos de ti si te vieran. Yo lo estaría de tratarse de un hijo mío.- Declaró con toda sinceridad aunque aparentando despreocupación en su tono. -

 

El pobre chico no supo que decir. Tenía deseos de llorar, de abrazarse a él y de confesarle tantas cosas...pero no podía ser. Más, cuando Roy insistió.

-Tienes que contarme muchas cosas y yo a ti. Porque como tú, yo también perdí a mis padres hace años. Sé lo que se siente.

 

Leval asintió embargado por la emoción. Su interlocutor se dio cuenta y evitando ponerle más a prueba, añadió con serenidad.

-Anda volvamos, ya es tarde para seguir entrenando y tenemos que regresar a casa.  
-Yo, lo siento mucho, espero no haberos creado problemas a Bertie y a ti.- Balbuceó el emocionado chico, recordando de nuevo ese enojoso asunto. -  
-El único imbécil que se ha creado problemas aquí he sido yo. Me las pinto solo para meter la pata. - Confesó Roy sonriendo para agregar en tono que tenía de veraz más de lo que parecía. - Ahora me da miedo plantarme delante de ella. Más que contra cualquier demonio o androide. Cuando se enfada no sabes cómo se las gasta. ¡Ni un súper guerrero está a salvo! Y yo la he enfadado y mucho y tiene razón al estarlo. - Se sonrió para agregar en tono de complicidad. - Pero ella me perdonará. Siempre lo hace, en el fondo es muy buena chica. ¡Si te contase las barrabasadas que le hacía en la Universidad!

 

Leval puso un gesto de gran interés. Su madre alguna vez había dejado caer como era Roy cuando se conocieron, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de escucharle directamente a él.

-Me encantaría que lo hicieras.- Pudo decir lleno de genuina curiosidad. -

 

Su interlocutor le sonrió más ampliamente, palmeó su espalda y ambos se elevaron rumbo al campamento de entreno. Allí aguardaban ya Tom y Cooan con Beruche, ésta última inquieta y muy preocupada. Por ello se sorprendió mucho de que su pareja y el chico llegasen en tan buena compañía, incluso riéndose por algo que Roy estaba contando. Ahora parecían un par de viejos amigos. ¿Que habría sucedido entre ellos para que el cáfre de su novio hubiera dado ese cambio?

-Si...- Le comentaba él al muchacho que se reía al escuchar.- ¡Y me arreó un carpetazo en la cabeza! Total, ¡por unos chistes de nada!…pero no veas como se puso cuando la tiré vestida a la piscina, ¡ja, ja, ja! La marca de la bofetada que me dio se me quedó en la mejilla durante un buen rato…

 

No obstante, cuando se posaron a su lado, Roy volvió a ponerse serio y se acercó hasta Beruche. No hubo palabras, sólo un fuerte abrazo entre ambos y el afectado susurro de un “perdonamé” por parte de él. Ella no se hizo de rogar, en esta ocasión no cabían las rabietas o los enfados que adoptaba cuando los contenciosos eran menos importantes. La muchacha no pudo evitar llorar y él la apretó aún más si cabe contra su pecho. Los demás se mantuvieron prudentemente al margen. 

-Te prometo, te juro por la memoria de mis padres que jamás volveré a actuar así contigo. Lo siento, siento mucho haber dudado de ti.- Musitó él. –

 

Bertie no supo que decir, estaba de más reprocharle nada. Aquello había sido una gran prueba para su relación y ambos lo sabían. Además, la sensación de dolor y remordimientos que tenía Roy en sus ojos ayudaron a que le perdonara con sinceridad. Pero seguía muy intrigada por aquel cambio tan repentino. Quizás más adelante pudiera preguntárselo, pero habría que darle tiempo al tiempo. Así, tras un rato a solas los dos, sin decirse nada más, regresaron a donde estaban sus amigos. Nadie quiso comentar de nuevo aquel incidente. Las cosas estaban bien así y regresaron a la casa. Cooan se ofreció a ayudar a Beruche con la cena. Tom y ella habían sido invitados a quedarse. Era necesaria la presencia de ambos, como apoyo y mediación para terminar de cerrar aquella herida. Pero Bertie se admiró y sobre todo se asombró, del clima que había surgido entre Roy y el chico. Junto a Tom ahora hablaban animadamente como si lo de aquella tarde jamás hubiera sucedido. Se alegró de que fuera así, de que ese malentendido entre todos se hubiera aclarado, pero aun así no entendía un cambio tan radical. Pudiera ser que los guerreros del espacio fuesen de esa manera. De estar a punto de matarse a sonreír compartiendo bromas en cuestión de minutos. De todos modos ella intuía que debía de haber algo más. Cooan la observó sorprendiéndola en esas reflexiones y le preguntó.

-¿Te sucede algo?  
-Mírales. - Dijo pensando en voz alta. - Tan parecidos y tan distintos a la vez. Y cuando miro a ese chico siento algo hermoso y y muy extraño dentro de mí. No logro explicar que es...  
-¿No te habrás enamorado de él?- Le inquirió Cooan temerosa de que, en el fondo, las sospechas de Roy fueran ciertas. -

 

Pero su hermana no tardó en rebatirlo en su réplica y había seguridad en aquella negativa cuando añadió.

-No, no es eso. No puedo expresarlo. Es más parecido a...- Parecía desorientada e incapaz de encontrar las palabras, miró entonces a Cooan y le llegó la inspiración. - Es como lo que siento por ti o por nuestras otras hermanas...  
-¿Parecido al amor fraternal o de madre?- Sugirió su contertulia de modo perspicaz. -  
-Algo así, además, veo tanta tristeza y añoranza en sus ojos.- Le confesó ella tratado de explicarle a su hermana. - Es como un niño necesitado de amor. Como un hermano pequeño.  
-Ten cuidado. - Le advirtió Cooan echando mano de lo aprendido en sus asignaturas de psicología de la carrera. - Podrías sentirte atraída por él pero, al saber que eso no está bien, tu propio subconsciente lo estaría sublimando.  
-No, yo quiero a Roy, eso lo sé. - Aseveró ella objetando más distendida. - Aunque a veces se comporte como un cretino. Y cambie tan rápido de actitud.- Remachó sin disimular su sorpresa. -

 

Cooan la observó inquisitiva, ella también había notado eso y le sorprendía igual que a su hermana.

-Tom ha debido decirle algo. - Elucubró Beruche. - Él le conoce como a un hermano. Pero ¿el qué? - Añadió lanzando aquella pregunta retórica. -   
-A mí no me preguntes.- La eludió su hermana menor encogiéndose de hombros. - No me ha dicho nada. Si es que han hablado. Lo cierto es que últimamente están muy raros esos dos.

 

Su interlocutora convino en ello con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y sin más comentarios terminaron de preparar la cena y la sirvieron. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Hubiera sido cómico de no ser para quedarse boquiabierto, el modo que tenían Roy y Leval de dar cuenta de los platos. La conversación no se prodigaba en un principio por el hambre, luego por la incapacidad de nadie para romper el hielo, hasta que fue Beruche la que se animó.

-¿Progresáis?- Preguntó sin dar a entender hacia que asunto iba dirigida la cuestión. -  
-El chico tiene mucho talento. - Repuso su novio llevándola al terreno del entrenamiento. - Progresa bien. Y lo hará aún mejor.  
-Roy me ha enseñado a concentrar más eficazmente mi energía. - Añadió orgullosamente el aludido.-  
-¡Y ahora te estaba contando alguna táctica graciosa! - Le interrogó nuevamente Bertie con su divertido cinismo habitual en esos casos, que en esta ocasión desveló con una sonrisa de complacencia. - He visto como os reíais.  
-Bueno. - Contestó el azorado Leval. – Para ser sincero me contaba algunas cosas que te hacía en clase.  
-Algunas gamberradas de las suyas. ¡Tenía un repertorio inagotable!- Terció Tom para animar la conversación, obteniendo el premio de la risa de Cooan que asintió corroborando aquello. -  
-Necesitarás días para oírlas todas. - Aseguró la hermana de Beruche moviendo una mano.-  
-No fue para tanto. - Se justificó el aludido llevándose una mano al cogote y poniéndose colorado agregando con tono de cómica complicidad. – ¡Deja ya de calumniarme, paleto de Kansas! Si no recuerdo mal alguna que otra me hiciste tú a mí  
\- Si. Pero siempre en respuesta a alguna de las tuyas. – 

Se rio Tom, secundado ahora por las chicas, en tanto aquel muchacho les observaba entre atónito y divertido. 

\- Que puedo decir. – Claudicó el aludido admitiendo aquello. – Tocado… y tú muchacho has venido al lugar adecuado, además de entrenar te voy a enseñar muchas de mis bromas favoritas.

 

Beruche movió la cabeza con fingida reprobación. Y más aún cuando su pareja añadió posando una mano sobre el hombro derecho del chico.

-Y tengo que contarte trucos para ligarte a las chicas. ¿O ya tienes novia en tu futuro?

 

Todos se percataron de que el rostro del chico se ensombreció. Roy se maldijo por su desliz.

-Otra vez he metido la pata ¡soy idiota! - Se lamentó.-  
-No,- repuso Leval volviendo a animar su semblante. - Es que no tuve tiempo de preocuparme por esas cosas. - Matizó ahora con visible vergüenza.-  
-¿Entonces no tienes a ninguna chica especial?- Le interrogó Cooan con evidente interés. –  
\- No bueno, alguna que otra me gustaba pero no me decidí. – Admitió el azorado chico pensando en esa chica morena que conoció en lo que quedaba de Nueva York en su futuro. –  
\- Pues tienes que ser más decidido- le indicó Roy tratando de animarle. – Eres un chico guapo, no tanto como yo, pero no estás mal. A las muchachas les tienes que gustar. Te diré lo que haremos, cuando solucionemos esto te llevaré por ahí…  
\- ¡Déjate de bobadas! - Le amonestó Bertie y ahora no podía decirse de sí era en broma o en serio, más al agregar con una mirada de desaprobación. – Ni se te ocurra llenarle la cabeza al pobre con las tonterías que tienes en la tuya…  
\- Vale. No te enfades cubito. – Pudo replicar su novio en tanto miraba al muchacho y se encogía de hombros para susurrarle, eso sí, con buen talante, como si Bertie no estuviera delante. – Ya nos iremos por ahí sin que se entere.

 

Su novia no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y mover la cabeza con divertida resignación. Aunque antes de que pudiera añadir nada, Cooan ya tenía preparada otra cuestión no menos interesante.

-¿Qué se siente al viajar a través del tiempo? ¿Cómo es?  
-¡Cómo si no lo supieras!- Sonrió Tom.-  
-No, no creo que sea lo mismo en mi caso que en el de ella.- Comentó Leval.-  
-¿No viniste en una nave espacial?- Inquirió Beruche confesando sin reparos.- Mis hermanas y yo lo hicimos así.  
-No.- Sonrió el muchacho negando con la cabeza, para explicar.- A mí me enviaron con la suma de los poderes de varias personas. Me envolvieron en una especie de encantamiento. Si es que puedo llamarlo así. No tenía nada que me protegiera. Salvo esa especie de energía mística.  
-¿Y notaste algo entonces?- Quiso saber Roy.-

 

El chico les dedicó una mirada a todos los comensales y suspiró tratando de encontrar la manera de explicar algo tan extraño.

-Al principio apenas notas nada raro. Después comienzas a dar vueltas y más vueltas sobre ti mismo, cada vez más rápido. Las cosas se van desdibujado y te ves flotando entre un mar de colores indescriptibles, como una especie de caleidoscopio irisado. Pero lo mejor es el suave tintineo que puedes escuchar. Es algo parecido a una bella música que va más allá del propio tiempo, como si los siglos suspirasen y te arrullaran en el camino. Y puedes sentirlo con cada fibra de tu ser. Al final todo vuelve a ser normal, las cosas se mueven a un ritmo vertiginoso pero van frenando. Dejas de dar vueltas hasta detenerte y es igual a girar sobre ti mismo. Todo se sigue moviendo despacio a tu alrededor hasta que se detiene y te sitúas otra vez en la normalidad. Pero ya estás en otro tiempo y lugar distinto del que partiste. Y esa canción. Todavía la recuerdo…

-¿Canción?...-Inquirió Roy tan sorprendido como el resto.-  
-Sí, una que mi maestro ponía a veces. Siempre decía que era muy triste y hermosa. El fin de las estaciones se llamaba. De un grupo…no recuerdo el nombre, pero comenzaba algo así como…

Y entonces el muchacho canturreó unas estrofas, y tenía una bonita voz. Las chicas le escuchaban embelesadas. Hasta Roy y su amigo lo hicieron con asombro. 

Estando cerca del fin de las estaciones   
Oí a alguien decir   
Que puede que nunca nevase de nuevo   
En Inglaterra… 

Entonces, fue Tom el que añadió…

-Conozco esa canción. ¡Me encanta! Denuncia el cambio climático. La ruina a la que llevamos a la Tierra por nuestras malas acciones.  
-Si.- Convino Roy.- Me es familiar…  
-Mi maestro siempre decía que, pese a que estaba dedicada a eso que decís, la situación de nuestro mundo se la recordaba. Era como si esa música y esa letra reflejasen nuestro sentimiento de dolor y de tristeza por la pérdida del mundo a manos de esos monstruos. Por todo el mal y la destrucción que habían traído.

 

Ahora era Bertie la que lloraba sin poderlo evitar…Su hermana no tardó en hacer lo propio. Ambas sentían verdadera lástima por ese chico y por los que habrían vivido con él, en ese futuro terrible. Entonces fue Roy quién se levantó de la mesa, y buscando entre sus cd encontró el que buscaba.

-Éste es.- Anunció, poniéndolo en la cadena de música en tanto les pedía.- Oídla bien, porque es muy hermosa…

 

Así todos pudieron escuchar aquella canción y durante esos minutos que duró, nadie habló…

Copos de nieve en un puño recién nacido   
Trineo en una colina   
¿Son estas las cosas que nunca veremos   
En Inglaterra?

Le diremos a los hijos de nuestros hijos la razón por la cual  
Hemos crecido y llegado a tan alto, tan alto   
Dejamos nuestras huellas en la tierra   
Y perforamos un agujero a través del cielo 

Les diremos la forma en que cambió el mundo   
Y la manera en que domamos el mar   
Y las estaciones que nunca conocerán   
En Inglaterra 

Así que mirad el viejo mundo derritiéndose  
Lamentando la pérdida que nunca se podrá reparar   
Nunca se echa de menos hasta que se ha ido   
Así que decir adiós   
Decid adiós 

Le diremos a los hijos de nuestros hijos la razón por la cual  
Hemos crecido y llegado tan alto, tan alto   
Nunca se echa de menos hasta que se ha ido   
Así que decir adiós   
Decir adiós   
Al final de las estaciones

A fin de ver el viejo mundo se derriten   
A lamentar la pérdida nunca se podrá reparar   
Nunca lo olvidaré  
Decid adiós  
Decid adiós.

(Seasons End. Marillion crédito al autor)

 

Entonces, la parte final de la canción, solo con la música instrumental, hizo llorar al muchacho que apenas si musitó cerrando los ojos.

-Ese tintineo. Es algo así, viajar a través del tiempo… ¡oyes algo así!…parece que el mismísimo tiempo te arrullara. Al menos eso escuchaba yo cuando vine hacia aquí…

 

Todos guardaron un admirado silencio. Las chicas por su parte estaban maravilladas por aquella descripción. Ellas nunca experimentaron algo así, claro que, tal y como habían comentado, viajaban en una nave espacial y este chico había sido transportado por una especie de encantamiento. Seguramente sintió todo aquello al estar privado de un vehículo que le aislase. Roy y Tom estaban igual de asombrados. Sobre todo el primero que se daba cuenta de la mezcla de dolor, tristeza, belleza y serenidad que esas experiencias de vida y ese viaje parecían haberle transmitido al chico, ¡al muchacho que sería su hijo!.

\- ¡Es increíblemente hermoso! Tu viaje, tu valentía y tus razones y creo que ya es hora de que nos cuentes algo más de ti. - Intervino la todavía emocionada Beruche con suavidad para no acorralarle. - Si no es verdaderamente problemático. Algo que puedas decir.  
-Sí. No te haría daño decir tu nombre. - Convino Tom, deseoso también de expiar así una de sus indiscreciones. -

 

El muchacho suspiró largamente. Veía en los ojos de todos sus interlocutores aquella súplica de que les diese algo de luz sobre su propia persona. Asintiendo por fin replicó con una media sonrisa.

-Me llamo Leval.  
-¡Qué bonito!- Exclamó Bertie. – Recuerdo esa palabra. ¡Esperanza, en el idioma del mundo antiguo!, es el nombre perfecto. Si algún día tengo un hijo, me gustaría como nombre para él.

 

Sólo Tom y Roy se percataron del temblor que sacudió al muchacho.

-¿De veras?- Inquirió el chico siendo respondido por un asentimiento y una sonrisa luminosa por parte de Beruche. -  
-¿Podrías decirnos algo de tus padres?- Se interesó Cooan. 

Y esta vez el muchacho se controlo admirablemente bien para responder sin reparos.

-A mi padre no le conocí. A mi madre la recuerdo como una luchadora, una mujer muy valiente que me crió en un oasis de paz en medio del caos y el horror del mundo que nos rodeaba. ¡Era tan hermosa y tal dulce! Lo único que le afeaba el rostro eran el dolor, el cansancio y todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que padecer. Pero siempre estaba allí para mí, cuando yo me sentía deprimido o sin fuerzas me consolaba. Siempre me acariciaba y mesaba mi pelo confortándome con sus palabras y su amor.- Sus ojos se habían nublado con lágrimas cuando concluyó. - Se sacrificó por mí, al igual que el resto de mis familiares y amigos, para que tuviera la oportunidad de venir a este tiempo. Por eso… no puedo decepcionarles.

 

No había nadie que no se sintiera afectado en la mesa. Las chicas podían evitar llorar a duras penas y tanto Tom como Roy sentían un nudo en el estómago. Sobre todo este último que no dejaba de maldecirse por su estupidez. Comprendía ahora en su totalidad el dolor de ese chico privado de padres y de esperanza. ¡Por todo lo más sagrado que él le ayudaría!

-Tu madre es o será una persona maravillosa. - Afirmó Roy sin atreverse a mirar hacia Bertie a fin de no denunciarse. – Eso seguro.  
-¡Es algo tan triste y a la vez tan hermoso! - Sollozó Beruche enjugándose alguna lágrima incontenida. - Debiste de sufrir mucho, al tener que abandonar a tu familia para venir aquí.   
-No tenía otro remedio. - Repuso Leval con tono más calmado y lleno de resignación. - Sólo así podré salvarles y sobre todo conocer a mi padre. Quizás pueda conseguirlo. Eso es lo que más deseo. Rezo por ello, desde muy pequeño, cada noche.

 

Roy sintió como si un enorme puñal de culpa se clavase en su corazón. No miró al chico ni a nadie para evitar derrumbarse. Por suerte para él, como si de una campana de ring se tratara, sonó el teléfono. De inmediato se levantó para atender esa llamada salvadora. Aunque ésta distó mucho de ser tranquilizadora.

-¿Diga?

Tras unos segundos de escuchar añadió...

-Estamos listos, no se preocupen....

Colgó para explicar al expectante auditorio....

-Eran los agentes federales. ¡Los han detectado, ya llegan! Me han informado que unos meteoritos como los que tú indicabas Leval, se dirigen hacia la Tierra. Llevan rumbo inequívoco de colisión y tardarán aproximadamente dos meses en llegar.  
-Ya vienen. - Sentenció el chico con la faz pálida. - ¡Que Dios nos ayude!, les destruiré o moriré en el intento. Para que la historia no vuelva a repetirse.  
-Ya no hay tiempo que perder. - Convino Roy. - Nos iremos al Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo a entrenar y te enseñaré la técnica de Translación instantánea que aprendí del maestro Son Goku.  
-Yo avisaré a los demás. - Añadió Tom. -

 

Así lo acordaron. Terminaron la cena y se fueron a acostar. Tom y Cooan a una habitación de invitados dispuesta junto a la de sus amigos. Leval aceptó dormir en el sofá del salón. Pese a los ruegos de sus anfitriones de que ocupase otra habitación él se negó a ello. Finalmente se fueron a la cama. Bertie y Roy hicieron las paces de la mejor manera posible y después se durmieron...

 

A eso de las cuatro de la madrugada Bertie se despertó. Tenía sed y bajó a beber agua. Estaba en la cocina cuando creyó escuchar una voz. Venía del salón y efectivamente era Leval que se agitaba en sueños. O lo que más bien debía ser una pesadilla.

-¡No, malditos! No permitiré que hagáis daño a esta gente. - Afirmaba moviendo los brazos.-

 

El chico recordaba, estaba sumido en ese terrible mal sueño. A su alrededor los restos de incontables víctimas. Lleno de horror y de rabia trataba de proteger a los escasos supervivientes atacando a esas terribles criaturas. Lanzaba bolas de energía que destruían a varias de ellas pero al momento reaparecían otras que proyectaban un escudo que evitaba cualquier daño que él, en sus desesperados intentos, hacía por eliminarlas. Sus rayos se estrellaban ahora de forma inocua contra esa protección. Se giraba entonces al oír unas risas de fondo a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntaba Leval mirando a un extraño individuo de tez azulada, ataviado con una especie de peto y que portaba un extraño monóculo de color. –  
-Soy el comandante de las tropas del gran Gralas. Miserable humano. – Se sonrió divertido. –

 

Para horror del chico los androides a sus órdenes dispararon multitud de rayos contra los pocos supervivientes que quedaban incinerándoles en segundos.

-¡Nooo! - gritaba el muchacho que atacó a ese despreciable tipejo lanzándose para golpearle.

 

Aunque no pudo llegar hasta él, al momento dos de esas máquinas, emitiendo ese desagradable zumbido, le bloquearon el paso lanzándole sendos golpes que le arrojaron contra el suelo.

-¡Patético! – escupió ese alien –

Leval se convirtió en súper guerrero pero eso no hizo más que provocar una sonrisa de desprecio en su interlocutor que simplemente ordenó a sus robots.

-Acabad con esa basura…

 

El chico se agitaba moviendo sus brazos y piernas como si estuviera defendiéndose de un invisible ataque, Beruche preocupada fue en busca de Roy al que despertó enseguida pese a la resistencia de éste.

-¿Qué pasa? - Murmuró medio dormido.-  
-Es Leval, debe de estar teniendo una pesadilla y habla en sueños. - Le contó ella provocando su curiosidad e inquietud. -

 

Su novio se ciñó una bata y acompañó a su novia. Tom y Cooan debían seguir durmiendo y no se enteraron. Bajaron ambos al salón y escucharon a ese pobre chico balbucear con creciente desesperación.

-¡Malditos! ¿Cómo es posible? Por más que os destruyo aparecéis de nuevo. ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¡Por Dios! Todo está lleno de esqueletos. Ni siquiera os apiadasteis de los niños. ¡No puedo soportarlo!..

 

Bertie horrorizada se tapaba la boca con las manos sin poder impedir sus lágrimas. Roy la abrazaba con fuerza, tampoco era capaz de soportar aquello sin conmoverse. Ella quiso despertarle entonces, pero su compañero se negó sujetándole un brazo y moviendo la cabeza con pesar. Posiblemente no sería bueno para el chico y por doloroso que resultase debían saber más. Pero éste seguía sollozando sin parar, mientras añadía ahora enloquecido en medio de su pesadilla…

 

A duras penas se defendía de los golpes y rayos de energía de sus rivales, por suerte una gran explosión iluminó el sitio y cegó a todos, en ese instante el chico notó que alguien le agarraba y le arrastraba hacia unas ruinas.

-¡Maldita sea!- escuchó entonces la voz de su primo cuya mirada refulgía de un color rojizo. – Te dije que no te expusieras. Menos mal que detecté tu aura.  
-No podía dejar que siguieran masacrando a inocentes. – Pudo contestar él –  
-¡Sabes que no podemos hacer nada! - Le replicó su interlocutor con manifiesta rabia y pesar. – Ni tú. Ni mucho menos yo, ni ILaya, ni su hija, o Jane y los demás…Exponerte así, nos pone en peligro a todos. Sé que es muy duro pero debes comprenderlo. ¡Eres nuestra última y única esperanza! Debes sobrevivir…

 

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar le obligó a correr y esconderse en el interior de las redes de alcantarillado. Allí se apiñaban los pocos supervivientes que quedaban. Leval suspiró aliviado pero en cuanto pudo verles de cerca se estremeció de horror, aquella visión se le quedó grabada. Ahora tanto Bertie como Roy podía oírle gritar en medio de esa pesadilla.

-¿Que te han hecho pequeña?- ¡Mazoui mírala, no tiene ojos! ¡Le han sacado los ojos! Dios mío Esos bastardos. Oigo sus zumbidos, ¡están aquí! ¡Nos han descubierto! ¡Ayúdame, van a acabar conmigo!

 

Beruche estaba helada de horror, Roy tampoco pronunció palabra hasta que el chico saltó de golpe chillando y despertando bruscamente. Leval, bañado en sudor frío jadeaba violentamente y sólo pudo taparse la cara y desahogar su llanto mientras ella le abrazaba.

-Ya pasó. Tranquilo. Aquí estás a salvo. - Le consolaba la muchacha lo más dulcemente que pudo, sin dejar a su vez de llorar. -Sólo ha sido un sueño.

 

El chico se pudo controlar lo bastante para mirarles aun con los ojos empañados y musitar.

-Lo siento, supongo que habré dicho cosas horribles, pero esta pesadilla se repite una y otra vez. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que vi. – Rechinó entre dientes agregando de idéntico modo. - ¡Y ese zumbido de aquellas malditas máquinas! No sé si podré librarme de ello algún día.  
-No pasa nada. - Le animó Roy con firmeza.- Aquí estás seguro. ¡Y te juro que entre todos no permitiremos que esos malos sueños se cumplan!  
-Había otra canción.- Pudo decir el joven con tono aun tembloroso.- Otra que si recuerdo… Del grupo favorito de mi padre…Cada vez que la oía recordaba todo aquel horror, al final dejé de hacerlo…no podía soportarlo.  
-¿Cómo se llamaba?- Quiso saber Roy.-

El chico se lo susurró a un oído. Roy fue a su zona de cd. Por supuesto que tenía ese disco.

-Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien. Jamás permitiremos que eso suceda.- Le dijo dulcemente Beruche.-

 

Leval asintió esperanzado en tanto la joven le acunaba la cabeza dulcemente en su regazo y eso le hizo estremecer. Era la misma sensación que tenía cuando se despertaba en su tiempo y su madre le confortaba. Era ella desde luego, pero ahora él no era más que un extraño para Beruche quién todavía ni tan siquiera se habría planteado la idea de tener un hijo. Poco a poco se calmó y susurró avergonzado.

-Lo siento...siento haberos despertado, por eso no quería estar cerca. Yo...  
-No tiene importancia. - Le sonrió ella aconsejándole con verdadero cariño maternal. - Ahora tienes que procurar dormir...  
-Si - Convino Roy con idéntica amabilidad. - Mañana será un día duro. Debes descansar muchacho. Lo necesitarás.  
\- Quiero progresar. ¡Por favor! – Pidió casi entre sollozos a su conmovido instructor. – Ayúdame. Tengo que ser digno de mi padre, debo luchar contra ellos y vencerles.  
\- No pienses más en eso ahora, duerme y recupera las fuerzas. – Replicó Bertie con dulzura en la voz y visible compasión en el semblante. -

 

Éste asintió mansamente y volvió a acostarse arropado por su interlocutora. Roy la dejó hacer, incluso vio como ella le besaba en la frente y se apercibió de la mirada agradecida y de las lágrimas que asaltaban al pobre chico. Ahora todo le encajaba, aquella escena era más propia del amor de una madre por su hijo, e hizo que sus propios remordimientos y vergüenza aflorasen de nuevo.

-Tú no tienes que ser digno de llamarte hijo mío. Soy yo más bien quién debe hacerse digno de ser tu padre. Eres mucho mejor de lo que seré yo jamás. - Se dijo a sí mismo con firme propósito de lograrlo y desterrar de una vez por todas de aquel terrible complejo de culpabilidad. -

 

Subió a su habitación y Bertie le siguió una vez dejó descansando al muchacho. Una vez en la cama Roy era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Sólo podía pensar en el chico y en lo que se les avecinaba. Ella le preguntó...

-¿Que te sucede?...  
-No puedo Bertie.- Confesó él con voz queda. - Pienso en su cara cuando despertó. ¡Estaba aterrorizado! ¿Qué habrá podido ver para quedar así? ¿Cómo serán esos malditos androides? No es ningún cobarde, de eso estoy seguro. Pero está,...tan traumatizado.  
-Lo ha debido de pasar muy mal. - Le dijo su compañera llena de compasión. - ¡Pobre muchacho!, tan lejos de su familia.  
-Estoy muy asustado, sabiendo el horror que le espera al mundo si fallamos.- Confesó su pareja. -  
-Ni lo pienses. - Le rebatió Beruche sentenciando con determinación. - No fallaréis, estoy segura de que venceréis y esa pesadilla nunca tendrá lugar.   
-Sí, eso deseo creer yo también- Comentó el chico que tenía aquel cd en la mano.-  
-¿Es esa la canción a la que se refería?- Inquirió Bertie.-  
-Sí, está aquí.- Admitió su novio.-  
-Por favor, tengo curiosidad. Ponla sin subir mucho el volumen…

 

El chico asintió, en una minicadena que tenían en su dormitorio. Al poco de buscar la pista la música comenzó a sonar, y también la letra, que, como no podía ser de otra forma era muy hermosa y conmovedora. Que, pese a no tener quizás mucho que ver en grtan parte sin que era muy reveladora en algunas estrofas que hicieron llorar a ambos. Sobre todo a Roy, que la conocía bien…

 

No quiero dormir contigo   
Tampoco necesito la pasión   
No quiero un romance tormentoso   
que me haga sentir que mi vida se dirige a alguna parte   
Todo lo que deseo es comodidad y descanso   
Tan solo saber que mi chica me da dulce amor de madre 

Caminé mucho tiempo en esta línea solitaria   
He tenido bastante de este viejo juego siempre igual   
Soy un hombre del mundo y dicen que soy fuerte   
Pero me pesa el corazón y mi esperanza se ha ido 

Fuera en la ciudad, en el frío mundo exterior   
No deseo compasión, solo un lugar seguro para ocultarme   
Madre por favor, déjame volver dentro de ti 

No deseo agitarte   
Pero puedes darme todo el amor que anhelo   
No puedo tomarlo si me ves gritar   
Espero estar en paz antes de morir   
Todo lo que quiero saber es que estas allí   
Y que me vas a dar todo tu dulce amor, amor de madre 

Mi cuerpo está enfermo, pero no puedo dormir   
Mis sueños son toda la compañía que conservo   
Tengo la sensación de que el sol se pone   
Vuelvo a casa con el dulce amor de madre.

(Mother love. Queen. Crédito al autor) 

 

-Madre, por favor, ¡déjame volver dentro de ti!- Repitió el chico ahogando un sollozo y gimiendo apenas musitó para sí.- ¡Dios mío!…Así se siente él…  
-¿Estás bien?- Quiso saber Bertie mirándole preocupada.- Ven.- Le pidió ofreciéndole sus brazos para darle su apoyo.-

 

Roy la abrazó reconfortado, podía intuir la clase de madre que ella habría sido para el chico y eso le hizo quererla aun con más fuerza. No pudo evitar romper a llorar lleno de compasión por aquel muchacho y de auténtico desprecio hacia sí mismo. ¡Su futuro hijo! había atravesado el tiempo para avisarles de todo aquel horror, renunciando a su vida y a su única familia conocida para vivir entre extraños ¡Si, extraños que tardarían años en ser sus padres! .Y Roy casi le mata acusándole de algo que solo había existido en su celosa imaginación. Sentía que le había fallado, aunque lograsen la victoria, la imagen que ese muchacho tendría ahora de él habría roto la de sus sueños y anhelos, los que se habría forjado desde que fuese un niño, ¡los que Bertie habría recordado al hablarle de estos mismos años en los que estaba ayudando a crear esas ideas en su mente! La misma mujer que ahora la abrazaba desconcertada y tratando de animarle. Ahora lo comprendía. ¡Ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que él podría llegar a ser jamás! Él, en todo caso, luchó y murió contra esos bastardos. Eso iba a ser lo que ocurriera a menos que pudieran impedirlo. Pero de ser así su sufrimiento terminaría. Ya no podría volver a resucitar y se iría a la eternidad. En cambio, Bertie criaría y cuidaría a ese magnífico chico entre aquellos horrores de pesadilla y no solo lo haría sin derrumbarse, además daría fortaleza y presencia de ánimo a Leval. La misma que el pobre muchacho había demostrado frente a la situación en la que su irresponsable y estúpido padre del mañana le había puesto hoy.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?- Le inquirió ella con suavidad sosteniendo la cabeza de él contra su pecho con ambas manos. – Tranquilízate, por favor…

 

Roy apenas pudo responder con un gemido. Se derrumbaba por momentos y el tono dulce y afectuoso de Beruche era la puntilla final. ¡Ojalá pudiera compartir todos esos pensamientos con ella!, pero se lo había prometido a Tom y no estaba dispuesto a hacer más daño a ese chico. Totalmente embargado por la culpa sólo pudo contestar.

-¡Estoy tan avergonzado! ¡Soy un miserable! ¡Perdóname! ¡Os he fallado a todos!, a ti, al chico, a Tom…

 

Bertie le observaba entre atónita y emocionada. Aunque se sobrepuso a ello y acarició las mejillas de su novio con suavidad y ternura para responder conciliadora y animosamente.

-No te preocupes. Has tenido que soportar mucho, sé que es muy duro para ti tener que pelear de nuevo. Pero estoy convencida de que entre todos lo conseguiremos. Mientras estemos juntos nada podrá con nosotros.  
-Te quiero. – Musitó él visiblemente agradecido cuando pudo levantar la vista y restañarse las lágrimas añadiendo. – ¡Tú eres mi autentica fuerza! Todo lo que soy capaz de hacer, lo hago gracias a ti.

 

Beruche no dijo nada, no hacía falta, aunque a ella también le dieron ganas de llorar se dominó y solo sonrió acunándole con amor, con medio cuerpo de él recogido en su regazo. Le dedicó esa expresión de ternura y serenidad que sabía adoptar como si captase sus pensamientos y los compartiera. Sea cual fuere el problema no le dejaría solo. Y Roy lo sabía, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Ella siempre estaría allí, quedaría allí y si el destino volvía a repetirse a pesar de sus esfuerzos, tendría el consuelo de que su novia podría llegar a ser la mejor de las madres, como la misma que él tuvo en la Tierra. Solo de ese modo se atrevió a pedirle a su pareja.

-Si no lo consiguiera. Recuérdame tal como fui. Incluso en mi estupidez. –Afirmó con total seriedad pese a un intento de humor en esas últimas palabras.- 

 

Pero la chica movió la cabeza quitándole importancia a esa afirmación. Roy estaba anímicamente hundido, quizás la presión tan inmensa caída sobre él le hubiera aplastado. Esto era peor que la batalla contra los demonios. En esa ocasión él murió dejándoles a ellos la lucha hasta que pudo resucitar. Aunque no supiera que podría hacerlo. Al menos entonces tenía la fe en la victoria final, en impedir esa invocación y darles tiempo a los demás con su sacrificio. Cuando además regresó, lo hizo con sus amigos del Cielo y preparado para enfrentarse a su enemigo. ¡Ahora era diferente! Sabía de las consecuencias de su derrota y la incapacidad de volver a la vida. Debían vencer o morir, sin segunda oportunidad. ¡Morir solo serviría para que todo se destruyera! Ella sabía que su novio se torturaba solo con pensar en un destino peor que la misma muerte para los supervivientes de esa batalla. Bertie no podía permitirse el lujo de derrumbarse con él. ¡Tenía que ser fuerte y tirar! Y sobre todo hacerle fuerte como el chico le estaba pidiendo.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar que podrás irte al Cielo de vacaciones perpetuas. – Le replicó Beruche haciendo gala de una jovialidad y entereza tales que asombraron al muchacho, incluso le hicieron sonreír al fin, cuando ella agregó con fingido tono de amenaza. – Yo misma iría a por ti y te traería de las orejas, Robert Malden. No te escaquearás tan fácilmente como cuando nos tocaba estudiar o hacer algún trabajo.  
-Cubito, sé que serías capaz. - Consiguió responder él con renovado ánimo. -  
-Así que no lo olvides. Acabarás con esas latas y volverás a casa pronto. – Le ordenó ella con toda su maravillosa determinación y su cantarina risa rematando la frase. – Y no hay más que hablar. Ji, ji, ji…

 

Se dieron un largo beso, finalmente Roy se serenó lo bastante y abrazados pudieron dormir. La noche pasó sin más incidentes y al día siguiente Tom se encargó de llamar a los demás. Enseguida se presentaron allí con sus respectivas novias y parejas. Cuando llegaron y fueron puestos al corriente de la aparición de los meteoros, Zafiro fue el primero en decir.

-El Millonario Ian Masters nos ha confirmado que los meteoritos se dirigen preferentemente al norte.-  
-¿Están seguros de eso?- Le inquirió Roy. -  
-Tienen los mejores sistemas operativos y tecnológicos del mundo. - Le aseguró su amigo que, una vez visitó las instalaciones, tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia. -Y esos cálculos los avalan también los mayores expertos en esos campos, entre los que estamos el profesor Tomoe y yo mismo.  
-¿Y no podéis especificar más?- Les pidió Tom deseoso de detalles. -  
-Aun no. - Negó Zafiro aclarándoles. - Tenemos que aguardar hasta que estén más cerca para confirmar y precisar los cálculos.  
-¿Y si freímos a esos bastardos antes de que lleguen? - Propuso Nephrite. - Roy, tú podrías hacerlo. - Añadió con un tono que lo hizo convincente para todos.-  
-No es tan sencillo. - Rebatió no obstante Ail, más conocedor de los asuntos de índole cósmica pasando a argumentar su negativa. - La onda expansiva afectaría la Tierra y de hacerlo muy lejos no tendría quizás la potencia o puntería necesarias. Además, si son ingenios inteligentes como dijo el chico, estarán protegidos y su velocidad les hará difíciles de acertar. Incluso podrían hacer maniobras evasivas al percatarse de que les hemos descubierto. Sería muy arriesgado, estropearíamos el elemento sorpresa. No olvidéis que ellos no esperan que estemos al corriente de su ataque.

 

Leval asintió con aprobación, eso era complicado. Lo mismo pensaron sus amigos Diamante y Zafiro y hasta el propio Roy veía en eso un imposible.

\- Nos separaremos por parejas. - Propuso ahora Diamante. - Y recorreremos la Tierra para estar listos cuando llegue el momento de que aterricen. Quizás podamos reducir el campo de posibilidades y familiarizarnos con el terreno. Eso sería una ventaja.  
\- Pero antes debemos entrenar. - Les recordó Roy a él y a los otros. - Leval y yo iremos al Rincón.  
\- Eso puedes hacerlo más tarde. - Le enmendó Diamante.- Acuérdate de que, en un día del exterior, pasa un año entero allí dentro. Con que entréis el día antes...  
\- No apuraremos tanto - Rebatió Roy. - Será suficiente pasar un mes allí. Después descansaremos aquí.  
\- Deberíamos comentárselo a las guerreras para coordinar la acción. - Recomendó Zafiro. - Masters nos ha dicho que su ayuda será muy valiosa para calcular la trayectoria del meteorito.  
\- De eso que se encargue Ami, es un fenómeno para las matemáticas y para lo que le echen.- Terció Annie. –  
\- Hay que observarles sin pausa. Para evitar sorpresas. – Terció Esmeralda. -  
\- No hay tiempo que perder. - Añadió decididamente Petz que ya estaba marcando el teléfono de Guerrero Mercurio. -  
\- Aún quedan dos meses. - Suspiró Amanda mirando al Cielo como si no pudiera creer que tal horror llegase de su límpida y celeste bóveda. -  
\- No debemos confiarnos. - Advirtió Nephrite sin perder su aplomo habitual, coronado de su británico sarcasmo. - Hay mucho en juego y desde luego no me haría gracia volver a morir. Ni tampoco sería ya original y no me gustan los melodramas. Ya tuve bastante con uno.  
\- En eso estoy de acuerdo. - Corroboró Zafiro con el aprobatorio asentimiento de los demás. - Y además. – Añadió haciendo público el temor que todos tenían en la mente. - Ahora recuerdo que Landar nos dijo que no podríamos volver a resucitar.  
\- Bien, cuando llegue el momento de ir al Cielo se lo preguntaré. - Intervino Roy que trataba de pensar en una posible “trampa” en aquello, caso de que lo necesitaran. Aunque en el fondo de su pensamiento sabía que no sería posible. Por ello, cambió de tercio arengando al resto con su recobrado coraje. - ¡Ahora sólo debemos preocuparnos de trabajar!

 

Todos aplaudieron esa frase como un solo hombre. Leval, callado desde hacía un buen rato, miraba a su alrededor y se sentía lleno de satisfacción y esperanza. ¡Aquel era un grupo de hombres y mujeres formidable! Había merecido la pena soportar todas las penalidades y sufrimientos desde que hiciera el viaje al pasado solo para sentirse parte de ellos. Aunque en su futuro, conocía bien a sus tías y a su madre, su valor y su entereza, ahora se daba cuenta de que ellas se completaban y compenetraban a la perfección con sus novios y prometidos. Él tan solo pudo ver el pálido reflejo de aquella unidad que ahora compartía. Un grupo de personas fuertes, decididas y dispuestas a todo para salvar su mundo. No le extrañaba que fueran capaces de vencer a esos demonios. Contra los Gbards de Gralas, seguro que perdieron a causa de la sorpresa del ataque pero ahora, con la ayuda de Dios, sería diferente. Y él lucharía de su lado y desde el principio. ¡Ojalá Mazoui hubiera podido estar allí también para ser testigo de ello!

-Te hubiera gustado conocerles.- Pensaba con una sonrisa.- A ti, a los primos Alan e Idina y a la familia de Robert. Todos juntos seguro que venceríamos…Y ahora comienzo a creer que es posible conseguirlo. Gracias por tu sacrificio, primo. A ti y al resto…

 

Y mientras él pensaba en todo esto, se dio por concluida la reunión. Todos se pusieron en marcha y tras un mes de entrenamiento y cálculos Roy y los otros decidieron ir al Cielo. Sin embargo, al poco de su partida, las guerreras que habían sido avisadas por las chicas y se dedicaron desde entonces a investigar en todos los terrenos aquella amenaza, iban a descubrir algo muy preocupante.

 

En el observatorio que la organización especial con la que colaboraban tenía en el norte de Japón, Setsuna escrutaba los cielos. Palideció cuando comprobó varias veces sus observaciones.

-¡No puede ser!- Se dijo en voz alta, realmente lívida.- Esto no puede estar sucediendo…

 

Corrió a llamar a las demás, Enseguida comunicó con Usagi. La muchacha se personó acompañada de Mamoru. Junto a ellos vino un tipo de mediana estatura, treinta y pocos años y que llevaba gafas. Tenía el pelo castaño y sus ojos azules expresaban preocupación. Fue el primero en preguntar a la Guerrera Plutón.

-De modo que se ha confirmado. Es peor incluso de lo que suponíamos.  
-Si- admitió ésta bajando la cabeza.- No es lo mismo que ese chico les contó a nuestros amigos.  
-Entonces debemos pasar a protocolo de alerta uno.- Afirmó su interlocutor.-  
-Señor Masters. – Terció Mamoru dirigiéndose a aquel individuo.- Está claro a estas alturas que los avistamientos anteriores no fueron una coincidencia.  
-No.- Convino éste declarando.- Han ido preparando el terreno, los anteriores fueron una mera fuerza de reconocimiento. Ahora nos llega la primera oleada expedicionaria seria.  
-Sí, ésta es la fuerza de invasión.- Añadió Usagi declarando frustrada.- Solo espero que podamos con ellos. Lo malo es que aún no hemos conseguido cerrar todo el dispositivo de defensa en torno a la Tierra. Y eso me preocupa…no podremos contar con algunos aliados muy poderosos que teníamos en mente…  
-Con o sin ellos tendremos que hacer lo que siempre hicimos. Luchar por aquello en lo que creemos y defender a los inocentes.- La animó su novio.- 

La muchacha asintió despacio y dirigiéndose a Setsuna la indicó.

-Tenemos que convocar a todas las demás. El resto de mi equipo está a la espera en Tokio. ¿Te ocupas tú de llamar a las demás exteriores?   
-Descuida.- Asintió con rapidez la interpelada que salió rauda de la habitación.-  
-La señorita Meioh es una valiosa adquisición.- Comentó Masters al verla salir.-  
-Es una luchadora valiente y leal, y una mujer inteligente y muy hermosa.- Convino Mamoru.-  
-¡Oye!- Le llamó la atención su novia, frunciendo el ceño pese a aquella situación.- Vale ya de dedicarle piropos a otra chica que no sea yo.  
-Bueno. No te pongas celosa. No lo haré más Usako. - Concedió su pareja sonriendo divertido, aquello era bueno pese a todo para rebajar la atención. Aunque añadió ahora con tono más serio.- Y será una pieza clave para la culminación de todos nuestros proyectos…  
-Si. Si salimos con bien de esto. - Afirmó Usagi esta vez con seriedad. Sentenciando. – Tendremos que exigirle mucho. Será un gran sacrificio, pero es la más indicada y confío plenamente en ella.

 

Mamoru asintió y Masters simplemente se encogió de hombros, luego se marcharon de aquella sala observatorio para reunirse con el resto… Había llegado la hora de la verdad.


	9. La Amenaza se multiplica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All events in motion.
> 
> Todos los acontecimientos en marcha

Ami había repasado sus cálculos una y otra vez y confirmado las informaciones de los principales observatorios y satélites de vigilancia. Cuando Setsuna la llamó informándola de lo que había visto, sus peores temores se confirmaron. Los técnicos y ella misma descartaron ya el menor indicio de error. Se apresuró entonces a llamar por teléfono a casa de Roy y Beruche, ésta que a la sazón estaba sola con Cooan, descolgó.

-¿Diga? Hola Ami, ¿Qué tal os va por allí? - Quiso saber con palpable interés y esperanza.-  
-Bertie - Repuso su amiga realmente preocupada en su tinte de voz. - Tenemos noticias y no son nada buenas.  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - Inquirió su interlocutora ensombreciendo el gesto para recibir la inquieta e interrogativa mirada de su hermana. -  
-¡Hay más meteoritos!, viene en una autentica lluvia, algunos con tamaño suficiente como para ser la base de operaciones ¡Al menos dos más!, otros podrían ser simples rocas o contener fuerzas invasoras. Lo peor es que caerán en diferentes puntos de la Tierra. Cualquiera de ellos podría ser la base central.  
-¡Oh no!, y Roy y los demás se han ido a entrenar al Cielo. ¡No podremos avisarles hasta que vuelvan! – Exclamó Beruche. -  
-Si averiguamos algo más ya te lo haré saber,- le dijo Ami despidiéndose. - Hasta entonces procurad dar con ellos a toda costa.

 

Su contertulia colgó quedándose pensativa, eso era un grave problema y tendría que decírselo a los muchachos tan pronto volvieran. Cooan entonces quiso saber lo que sucedía y su hermana se lo contó.

-Eso es un grave contratiempo, pero podremos superarlo. - Afirmó con su indomable optimismo. - De momento avisemos al resto de las chicas.  
-Tienes razón. - Convino Beruche. - Nos reuniremos y las pondremos al corriente, de todas formas, los chicos regresarán mañana. Tendremos tiempo de contárselo.

 

Cooan se ocupó de comenzar a llamarlas. Bertie la miraba sin decir nada pero no podía evitar el terrible pensamiento de que quizás perdieran a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Si eso ocurría ella lucharía también para proteger a la gente. En el peor de los casos moriría y se reuniría con Roy. Estaba segura de que las demás harían lo mismo. Aunque quizás, teniendo en cuenta que, según Leval sobrevivirían, no les convenía afrontar riesgos innecesarios. Y hablando de ese chico. ¿Cómo era posible que él las conociera tan bien? ¿Es que acaso tenía alguna relación con ellas?, pero ¿cuál? A su mente volvía la cara de Roy cuando volvió hacia ella con el muchacho después de aquella pelea. Tenía el rostro desencajado, y luego sus remordimientos y su pesar de la noche anterior. Al principio creyó que era debido a la presión, pero ahora quizás pudiera haber algo más, de hecho su novio estaba casi como si hubiese matado a su...

-Bertie.- La distrajo su hermana -¿Tienes el teléfono del hotel de Esmeralda, Annie, Amanda y Petz?

 

La aludida la miró atónita y desconcertada al salir de sus reflexiones pero enseguida reaccionó respondiendo.

-Sobre la mesa de al lado. A tu izquierda.- Señaló una pequeña mesita redonda que sostenía unas fotografías y además tenía un pequeño listín de notas. -

 

Cooan la vio sin problemas y encontró el número, enseguida pidió al hotel que le pasara a la extensión de su hermana Petz. De este modo informó a ésta que prometió advertir a las otras y dirigirse hacia allí. Mientras, en el Cielo, tanto Roy como Leval y los demás se aprestaban a usar el cuarto. El chico miraba sorprendido a su alrededor, ese espacio blanco e inmenso del que solamente había oído las historias que su madre recordaba haberle escuchado a su vez a Roy. El resto aguardaba esperando a alguien, y esa persona, que no era otra sino Landar, no tardó en manifestarse. El mago, como de costumbre, apareció surgido de ningún sitio en especial, se acercó al grupo y les habló.

-Me alegro de volver a veros de nuevo, aunque preferiría que fuese bajo otras circunstancias.- Dedicó su mirada a Leval para añadir con gentileza. - Tú eres el joven que ha venido del futuro, me alegra conocerte.  
-Hola señor. ¿Cómo está? - Saludó educadamente el muchacho sorprendido de que ese hombre supiera sobre él. - Mucho gusto en conocerle.  
-Este es Landar, Leval - le presentó Roy. - Un gran mago que nos ayudó muchísimo en el pasado.  
-Bueno, no hay tiempo para más saludos. – Terció el anciano.-

 

Desde luego que parecía satisfecho de que, por una vez, ese muchacho se mostrase respetuoso con él. Aunque enseguida recobró un rostro serio para advertirles. 

\- Habéis de saber que si usáis el Rincón un día entero más, no podréis volver a él nunca.  
-¡Pues vaya gracia! - intervino Diamante, cruzándose de brazos, contrariado ante aquel imprevisto. - Entonces ¿Solo tenemos 24 horas más?  
-Otra cosa. - Agregó el mago que no parecía portar más que problemas. -El Cuarto no está a plena capacidad. Ya sabéis como son Goku y Vegeta, estuvieron entrenando en él y lo han dejado algo dañado. Ellos al estar permanentemente muertos y no compartirlo con seres vivos pueden usarlo lo que quieran. Y muchas veces no se preocupan de cómo lo dejan. Bueno, esos dos no se molestan en ocuparse de nada que no sean sus entrenamientos. – Suspiró resignadamente para informarles. - Así que solo podréis entrar en grupos reducidos de dos personas a un tiempo.

 

Todos se miraron visiblemente sorprendidos y fastidiados por la situación. Aunque entonces tomó la palabra Zafiro que, tras haber estado haciendo algunos cálculos mentales rápidos, propuso a los demás.

-No creo que nos haga falta tanto tiempo, hermano. Podemos turnarnos, entrar por parejas, cada turno de ocho horas.  
-Eso serían unos cuatro meses ahí dentro. Sí, creo que es tiempo suficiente.- Terció Ail. -  
-Estoy de acuerdo- convino Nephrite que inquirió sin impaciencia pero con interés. - ¿Cuando empezamos y quien lo hará en primer lugar?  
-Ail y yo tenemos un nivel parejo - repuso Zafiro - entrenaremos juntos.  
-De acuerdo. - Aceptó el alíen - así progresaremos los dos a la vez.  
-Entonces iremos después Nephrite y yo. - Propuso Diamante a lo que su compañero asintió. -  
-Pues como solo quedamos Leval y yo, seremos los últimos en entrenar.- Concluyó Roy- ¡suerte muchachos!

Antes de que les tocase el turno de entrar, Roy le inquirió al anciano.

-Oye Landar. Me gustaría hablar con alguno de mis antepasados y preguntarles por esta situación, ellos vivieron una similar si no recuerdo mal. Me lo contaron en algún momento de mi anterior estancia aquí.

 

Pero el mago movió la cabeza y rebatió.

-Lo que a vosotros os suceda a partir de ahora, cosa vuestra es. Aunque sean situaciones similares no tienen nada que ver.- Miró hacia Leval que permanecía absorto en la contemplación de aquel vacío inmaculado y añadió. - Y te diré algo más. El tiempo ha sufrido una alteración, pues obedece a instrucciones superiores. Hay fuerzas muy por encima de vuestro entendimiento involucradas en esto. Han provocado cambios muy considerables en la marea espacio- temporal. 

-Debí de ser yo al venir aquí.- Musitó Leval bajando la cabeza y disculpándose.- Lo lamento de veras. No quise complicar las cosas a nadie.

 

Sin embargo el mago posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho del chico y le sonrió animosamente para rebatir.

-No, no ha sido por causa tuya. Es más, el que hayas venido contribuirá a que todo eso se solucione. Si es que salís vencedores como espero que hagáis. Escuchad, ahora mismo existen algunas variaciones dimensionales de las que ya hablaremos en su momento y que se deben cerrar. Para ello lo primero es que eliminéis esta amenaza que se cierne sobre la Tierra…

 

Por unos breves instantes Roy creyó recordar, pero era como si lo hubiera vivido en sueños. Él juraría que, en otro momento, había oído algo similar. Como si el continuo espacio – temporal ya hubiera sido dañado anteriormente y reparado. Y le daba la impresión de haber tenido que ver algo en ello. Quiso decir algo, pero el mago no le dejó puesto que sentenció con rotundidad.

-Todo este fenómeno no guarda relación con tus antepasados aunque las vivencias de ellos les sirviesen como modelo. Sólo te interesa saber que debéis evitar el futuro del que proviene ese muchacho y forjar otro distinto en el que deben suceder otras cosas. Por el bien de todos.  
-¿Y no podría mirar las aguas del tiempo?– Le inquirió Roy recordando aquella vez que todos lo hicieron. -  
-En esta ocasión te serviría del mismo modo que la vez anterior.- Replicó Landar aseverando además con cierto tomo de inquietud. – Incluso serían de menos utilidad, se hayan turbias debido a esta situación.  
-Bueno, pero la vez anterior cuando miré, sí que vi algo. Aunque no comprendí lo que significaba. Supongo que si no hubiera un futuro no habría visto nada entonces. - Afirmó su interlocutor convencido de eso y sobre todo tratando de levantar su moral. – Vamos, digo yo…

 

El mago no respondió, solamente se alejó de allí y Roy supo que ya no le diría más. Así pues, todos entrenaron según lo previsto, al terminar se dispusieron a volver a la Tierra. Habían mejorado sus capacidades y aumentado sus fuerzas. Ahora restaba acometer el resto del plan. Landar, que les aguardaba a la salida, esperó a que estuvieran todos juntos y se acercó a Leval antes de que se marchase comentándole en un aparte del resto.

-Joven, cuando todo termine vuelve por aquí a verme. Hay algo que te interesará saber. Y posiblemente necesitaré de ti.  
-Muy bien señor. - Asintió él que agregó sin embargo con preocupación. - Pero ahora sólo puedo pensar en acabar con esta amenaza.

 

El anciano le sonrió animosamente y el chico se sintió reconfortado. Recordaba aquella vez, con su tío Tom, en el refugio de la isla. Hablando de la posibilidad de retroceder en el tiempo. Éste con sus cabellos encanecidos y con la expresión marcada por la experiencia y el sufrimiento le decía.

-He pasado años estudiando los arcanos. La ciencia y los saberes necesarios para invocar el poder temporal. ¡Ojalá la guardiana del Tiempo, la Guerrera Plutón estuviese aquí! Sin embargo la perdimos junto con las demás sailors. Cuando trataron de ayudarnos a combatir a esos monstruos.  
-¿Murieron todas?- Inquirió Leval.-  
-No lo sé. El caso es que desaparecieron. Desearía que hubiesen podido huir. Eso habría significado que podrían regresar algún día. Pero han pasado ya muchos años y no hemos tenido noticias suyas.  
-Entonces, ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de que podamos volver atrás? - Inquirió el desasosegado muchacho, afirmando.- Muchas veces lo veo en los ojos de mi madre. Ella tiene esa secreta esperanza. Me ha hablado mucho de cuando tú, la tía Connie y el resto erais jóvenes. De lo que tuvisteis que afrontar…  
-Lo sé Leval. Lo sé. Y también yo mismo había llegado a creer que estaba todo perdido. Sin embargo, cuando Kalie y Mazoui aparecieron resurgió la esperanza. Tu primo es poderoso. Y puede poseer la energía y facultades necesarias para llevar a cabo esta empresa. Y no sólo él. La mujer y la hija de Robert, ese científico que resistió al enemigo a costa de su propia vida. Ellas son de la misma especie.  
-Eso es algo que no puedo comprender.- Comentó el atónito chico, alegando.- Tú mismo y mamá me habéis contado que, de jóvenes luchasteis contra los demonios. Que papá mató al padre de Mazoui. Y ahora sin embargo son nuestros aliados. Bueno, él no deja de ser el hijo de la tía Kalie. Pero esas dos mujeres…  
-Yo tampoco lo creía posible. Pero así ha sido. Y es algo que nos debe servir de lección. Dos enemigos pueden dejar de serlo cuando tienen que enfrentarse a una amenaza común. Por eso, he hablado con ILaya. Está aquí.

 

El joven se quedó sorprendido cuando, tras decir aquello, su tío abrió la puerta de una sala contigua y una mujer de pelo castaño, alta y con ojos verdes, entró en el cuarto. Vestía de modo normal y corriente. Una falda blanca hasta las rodillas, un jersey de color azul oscuro y unas botas negras de tacón no demasiado alto. Saludó con expresión seria.

-Es un placer conocer al hijo del mítico guerrero dorado.- Declaró ofreciéndole la mano al chico.-

 

Leval la estrechó, casi pudo sentir una descarga. Esa mujer era hermosa, aparentaba tener unos treinta años. Aunque ella sonrió, casi como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, y dijo.

-Soy bastante mayor que tú.  
-¿Es verdad que eres una diablesa?- Inquirió el joven observándola con incredulidad.-  
-¿Es verdad que eres un guerrero solar?- Sonrió ella a su vez.-  
-Podríamos decir que los dos sois lo que decís ser.- Terció Tom que explicó ahora al chico.- ILaya tiene también poderes que nos ayudarán. Junto a Mazoui y a su propia hija, formarán un campo de energía qué, combinado con mi conjuro y con tu propio poder, deberían bastar para abrir una brecha en el espacio-tiempo y enviarte al lugar y la época requeridos. La pregunta es. ¿Estamos dispuestos a hacer ese sacrificio?  
-¿Sacrificio?- Se sorprendió el muchacho.- No sé a qué te refieres. No podría haber nada peor que esto.  
-Quizás no.- Terció esa diablesa con gesto reflexivo, para añadir.- Sin embargo…suponiendo que todo saliera bien y que triunfases, la historia de cada uno de nosotros podría verse alterada drásticamente.

 

Y ante el gesto de sorpresa del chico, su tío le aclaró…

-Todo cambio de los eventos que han sucedido tendría un coste. Puede que se salvasen millones de personas, pero quizás otras morirían. Algunas vidas podrían ser mejores, otras empeorar. No podemos saber a ciencia cierta qué sucederá. Y, sin cambias el curso de la historia puede que nunca lo sepamos.

Leval miró hacia el techo entonces, suspiró y tras unos momentos de silencio, fue capaz de replicar.

-Entiendo lo que tratáis de decirme. Sin embargo, acorde con lo que he estudiado. Quizás se creasen dos dimensiones paralelas y distintas. Dos universos alternativos. A lo mejor en uno estoy vivo y en otro muerto. ¿Es así?  
-Algo parecido.- Asintió ILaya.-   
-En ese caso, creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos de ello. Nuestra prioridad es acabar con estos invasores a toda costa. Y, si al menos pudiera eliminarles en otra dimensión y ahorrar este horror al mundo, me sacrificaría gustoso.- Sentenció Leval.-

 

Tanto la diablesa como Tom cruzaron sendas miradas. Él entonces suspiró diciendo…

-Todos hemos sufrido mucho, y hecho muchos sacrificios. Pero, pese a todo, a veces dudo. ¿Y si empeorásemos las cosas todavía más? – Comentó, apresurándose a añadir.- Y no es que no piense a veces que mi esposa no sería feliz de no haber perdido a nuestro segundo hijo cuando tuvo ese aborto. Daría lo que fuera para que en lugar de los dos que tengo, tu primo Alan y tu prima Idina, fueran tres….  
-Si.- Convino ILaya, agregando ahora con pesar.- Y yo me cambiaría sin dudar por Robert.- Él murió para salvarme a mí y a nuestra hija. En cualquier caso, deseo que ella tenga un futuro mejor que éste. Condenada a pelear y a esconderse de esas malditas máquinas. Por esa razón, haré lo que sea necesario para ayudarte. Igual que tu primo y el resto.  
-Yo quiero intentarlo. Y mentiría si no dijese que deseo casi más que nada, conocer a mi padre.  
-Te comprendo.- Afirmó Tom, posando una mano sobre un brazo del chico.- Roy era un tipo genial. Fue valiente y luchó junto con el resto de nuestros amigos. Todos se sacrificaron y nos dieron ejemplo. Está bien. Ya me queda poco para ultimar los cálculos y terminar de escribir el conjuro.   
-Es una lástima que esos que moran en el Cielo no quieran ayudarnos.- Comentó la diablesa, afirmando no sin ironía.- Quizás mi presencia y la de mi hija, así como la del primo de Leval, no les sea demasiado grata.  
-No es por eso.- Rebatió Tom.- No pueden intervenir directamente. Tenemos que hacerlo nosotros. Quizás, si logras llegar al pasado, las cosas sean distintas. Tu padre sí que sabía cómo transportarse al Cielo. Sus maestros le enseñaron.  
-En ese caso, estoy impaciente por ir.- Comentó el muchacho algo impulsivamente.-

 

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír incluso a la diablesa y a su tío. Fue Tom quién remachó con tinte entre afectuoso y cordial.

-Todo a su tiempo, Leval. Todo a su tiempo… Y nunca mejor dicho…

 

Eso recordaba el joven. Cuando Roy le llamó con tono jovial, sacándole de aquellos recuerdos.

-¿Te ha dado un pasmo, muchacho? ¡Vamos!, que nos esperan.

 

Así era. De modo que siguió a su padre y los demás rumbo a la Tierra. Cuando llegaron a casa, Beruche les comunicó las alarmantes noticias de Ami, Leval quedó desconcertado.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamó el chico en un tono incrédulo y espantado. - Sólo detectamos la señal de uno en mi futuro. Esto no es lo que yo sabía.  
-Puede que con tu llegada hayas alterado las cosas - conjeturó Zafiro. - Los acontecimientos podrían haber variado respecto a lo que tú conociste en tu futuro. No sé como, pero debe ser así.

El joven asintió con pesar. Eso mismo le había explicado su tío y también ILaya. Los acontecimientos podrían modificarse y no tendrían posibilidad de saber si para mejor o peor. Sin embargo, no quedaba más solución que afrontar lo que tuviera que pasar.

-Sólo nos queda una solución. - Les indicó Diamante. - Desplegarnos y destruir los meteoros en cuanto caigan.  
-Las guerreras nos han estado avisando con precisión de su aproximación a la órbita terrestre. Caerán dentro de dos días.- Les informo Cooan. -

 

Aunque paradójicamente Roy se dirigió al grupo con un aire de gran calma.

-Bueno, en estos dos días que nos quedan descansaremos, prepararemos un plan y nos distraeremos, será lo mejor.  
-Pero, podemos aprovechar los dos días que nos quedan para entrenar,- le rebatió Leval que no se sentía tan convencido. -  
-Te aseguro que no es necesario - le tranquilizó Roy. - No podríamos mejorar mucho en tan poco tiempo, sólo nos agotaríamos para nada. El cuerpo y la mente también tienen que descansar, eso me lo enseñó mi maestro Son Goku. No te preocupes, ya hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos. ¡Tú confía en mí!  
-De acuerdo - asintió el muchacho fiando plenamente en esa palabra y deseoso en el fondo de compartir los máximos momentos posibles con sus futuros padres. - Trataré de descansar.  
-Muy bien, entonces nos iremos cada uno a nuestras casas. - Declaró Diamante. -  
\- Quedaremos en el islote de Masters. Las guerreras me lo han enviado por fax. Es nuestro cuartel general en estas coordenadas - Intervino Tom que sacó un plano que entregó a cada uno. - Dentro de dos días, recordadlo, desde allí se está haciendo el seguimiento coordinadamente con Japón.  
-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Leval sin poder evitar reconocer. -¡Es la Isla donde yo me crie! ¡El propietario es Ian Masters!  
\- Me suena ese nombre. – Comentó Diamante, al que su hermano recordó diríase que hasta con cierto retintín. -  
\- Es el que te ha estado enviando propuestas de trabajo. Ese al que tú le has dicho que no tantas veces.  
\- Si. Y el hecho de que tú vayas a trabajar con él no significa que a mí me interese. – Replicó el príncipe de Némesis con tono pretendidamente indiferente. -  
\- ¿Vas a trabajar para ese tipo? – Le preguntó Esmeralda observando a Zafiro atónita. –   
-Es una muy buena oferta y tiene medios y expertos para hacer grandes cosas.- Replicó el interpelado.-  
\- Sea como sea, ahora tendremos que ir para allá y trabajar con él. Aunque sea debido a las circunstancias. – Terció Diamante al que no le hacía mucha gracia que su hermano se prestase a ser empleado del hombre aquel. Añadiendo como en sus antiguos días de soberano. – Esmeralda y las demás quedaos aquí. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.

 

De todos modos, la sorpresa de su pareja y ese tema de conversación pasaron pronto eclipsado por las negativas, encabezadas por Petz que replicó decididamente.

-No estoy dispuesta a dejaros solos. También lucharé.

 

Las otras secundaron la idea con asentimientos enérgicos, no obstante Tom añadió con paciente argumentación.

-Las guerreras nos han dicho que vayamos todos, es necesario, por si algo no saliese bien. La Isla es un lugar seguro.  
-¿Ellas irán?- Inquirió prudentemente Annie. -  
-Por supuesto.- Replicó Tom insistiendo. - Es el centro de operaciones. Todos debemos estar allí para coordinar esfuerzos. -  
-Pero no sería justo dejar sola la ciudad. Las gentes estarían indefensas.- Objetó Cooan. -  
-Si perdemos nada podremos hacer por nadie. - Creedme, lo sé muy bien. Estaréis más seguras en la isla, es el único lugar desde el que se puede organizar una resistencia eficaz, caso de necesitarla.- Intervino sombríamente Leval bajando la cabeza y temiendo que aquello pudiera parecerse cada vez más a su propio destino por lo que sentenció. – Debéis venir con nosotros.

 

Nadie se opuso a las palabras del chico, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, solamente Petz intervino ahora preocupada de otra cuestión que casi habían olvidado.

-¡Hay que localizar a Karaberasu!- Urgió preocupada. - Tiene que venir también con nosotros.  
-Es cierto, si sucede algo estará perdida. – Afirmó Beruche con temor. -  
-Puede venir con su hijo. - Afirmó Tom. -  
-Esto se va pareciendo cada vez más a mi futuro,- rechinó Leval apretando los puños.-

 

Y es que aquello era como un maldito deja Vu, un bucle que parecía destinado a no acabar nunca. Ojalá que no fuera así. 

-Tranquilo - Le calmó Roy posando una mano sobre el hombro derecho del chico. - Es sólo por precaución, te aseguro que no va a pasar lo mismo que en tu futuro. No tengo intención de dejar que me maten. Además, ahora ambos somos dos súper guerreros y tú casi me has alcanzado en fuerza.  
-Bien- asintió Nephrite- pues entonces, hasta dentro de dos días.

 

Todos se marcharon, cada uno pasó ese tiempo lo mejor que pudo, en compañía de sus respectivas parejas. Roy, Beruche y Leval hablaron de muchas cosas y el chico tuvo que controlarse mucho para no ceder a sus sentimientos y confesar la verdad. Lo mismo le ocurrió a Roy que había mantenido una admirable compostura desde que entraron en el cuarto. Bertie por su parte no dejaba de pensar y de reflexionar, y no perdía detalle de ambos. Aunque al fin llegó el momento, todos se reunieron con sus respectivas novias en el lugar señalado. Salieron a darles la bienvenida alguna de las guerreras, concretamente Usagi, Minako, y Makoto y también el excéntrico millonario, un individuo de mediana estatura y corpulencia que llevaba gafas cuadradas y tenía el pelo corto y castaño. Lucía un traje de verano sin chaqueta, de blanca camisa y pantalón caqui. Les saludó presentándose, en tanto les guiaba a todos a través de una puerta situada en una gran roca que coronaba la isla. Pasada ésta caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta abordar un gran ascensor que descendió durante un largo rato. Nadie había dicho nada, pendiente de observar su recorrido hasta que el elevador se detuvo y salieron. Volvieron a caminar y atravesaron varias puertas blindadas más hasta llegar a una sala llena de aparatos. Allí junto a varios técnicos se encontraban también Ami y Rei y las guerreras del sistema solar exterior. Las chicas saludaron al grupo y éste respondió de igual modo.

-¡Vaya Masters!- Dijo entonces Diamante dirigiéndose al propietario de la isla con voz sarcástica.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de usted, ya la echaba de menos!  
-Está bien - Repuso aquel tipo pausadamente, sin asomo de malestar y añadiendo con buen criterio - Ya me disculpé antes por mi insistencia, ahora no es momento para nuestras desavenencias personales, todos nos jugamos mucho. Cuando salgamos con bien de esto habrá ocasión de hablar.  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo- respondió el príncipe de Némesis ahora sinceramente y con tono conciliador. - Reconozco que, en esta ocasión tiene toda la razón. Vamos a dejarlo, por ahora…a ver si no me envía más invitaciones por Navidad. - Remachó recalcando esas dos últimas palabras sin perder la sonrisa. -  
-Bueno, no nos entretengamos. - Añadió el millonario que pareció obviar este último comentario.- Faltan muy pocos minutos para que los meteoritos choquen con la Tierra y ya tenemos localizadas las zonas de los impactos, con una posibilidad de error de varios kilómetros.  
-¿Varios kilómetros?- le preguntó Nephrite incrédulo- ¿Pero acaso sus detectores no son los más modernos del mundo?  
-Yo tampoco lo comprendo- reconoció Masters. – Pero, por lo que parece, esos meteoritos producen disrupciones magnéticas en nuestros aparatos e imposibilitan una óptima precisión. Su amiga Ami se lo explicará.

 

La susodicha que estaba próxima, intervino al escuchar la alusión del magnate.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Esos meteoritos deben de ser en realidad naves espaciales revestidas por roca. Poseerán además contramedidas para su detección. Nos es imposible calcular con exactitud su caída, sólo podremos hacerlo cuando se estrellen.  
-Yo crecí aquí. - Terció Leval dando una ojeada a esos contornos tan familiares para él -y nunca logramos detectar el sitio exacto del impacto de su base. Es como ha dicho usted. Debían tener un escudo que les camuflaba de los sensores.  
-Entonces, su tecnología es muy superior a la de la Tierra.- Afirmó Ail con visible inquietud. - Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creíamos.  
-¡Maldita sea, aunque los acontecimientos son distintos, tengo la impresión de que caminamos hacia el mismo desenlace, si no logramos descubrir sus bases estaremos perdidos! - Escupió Leval muy preocupado.-   
-¡No seas tan pesimista! -Le animó Roy dándole una cariñosa palmada en la espalda. - En cuanto caigan serán nuestros.  
-De todas formas - Intervino Zafiro con tono reflexivo. - Lo que me preocupa es eso de que sean capaces de regenerarse al instante, no nos dará tiempo a destruir nada si nos acosan continuamente.  
-No os preocupéis por eso.- Le tranquilizó Ami.- Hemos trabajado a toda prisa en unos disruptores experimentales, basados en la idea que nos dio Leval. Quizá no lo eviten, pero los retrasarán durante bastantes segundos. Eso os daría el tiempo suficiente para escapar de la zona o destruir cualquier blanco.  
-Vale, eso me tranquiliza. - Exclamó Roy con entusiasmo. - ¡Atacaremos con sus propias armas a esos mamones!   
\- Nosotros también usábamos la técnica de disparar ráfagas de rayos de energía a varios sitios para que sus detectores perdieran tiempo analizándolos y entonces nos escondíamos reduciendo nuestro poder. – Les comentó el muchacho, por si aquellos disruptores fallasen. -

 

En ese instante Rei observó una de las pantallas de control e informó al grupo.

-¡Los meteoritos ya han caído! Los sismógrafos están vibrando como locos.

 

En efecto, los meteoritos impactaron con violencia en la Tierra. Y no sólo los sismógrafos de la isla, sino los de medio mundo temblaron. En un instante y basándose en la onda de choque se detectó su posición aproximada. Su potencia de impacto habría levantado una enorme cantidad de polvo y de seguro también habría abierto un enorme cráter en cada choque. Uno cayó en Australia, al sur de la Gran Barrera, otro en Alaska, cerca del estrecho de Bering y el último en la tierra del Fuego. Todos exactamente a las 12:00 hora de Greenwich.

-No cabe duda de que hay una gran inteligencia tras de esto. - Aseveró Diamante al conocer todos esos datos.- Es un ataque muy bien coordinado.  
-Sí,- convino Tom. - Forman un triángulo perfecto que domina los puntos estratégicos del planeta.  
-Tenemos que distribuirnos ya.- Intervino Ail con el acuerdo de todos, el alíen entonces agregó. - Zafiro y yo nos vamos para Australia. ¡Suerte compañeros!  
-Sí, siempre he tenido ganas de visitar el Opera House.- Añadió su acompañante.-

 

De hecho así hacía gala el hermano de Diamante de su buen estado de ánimo. Ambos expedicionarios besaron a sus novias respectivas. Ail también besó en la frente a su hijo que dormía.

-Cariño, ten mucho cuidado, no soportaría perderte otra vez- le susurró una temblorosa Petz dominada por la preocupación y el temor.-  
-Descuida, esta vez no tengo chaqueta que recoger. Tengo un futuro contigo y eso no lo dejaré.- Sonrió Zafiro sentenciando.- Y además nos aguardan muchos planes para cuando esto acabe.

Y ella asintió esperanzada. El joven acarició la mejilla de su novia que le devolvió una pálida sonrisa. El chico se elevó en el aire guiñando un ojo. 

-Recuerda que tienes mujer e hijo - le dijo suavemente Annie a Ail acariciándole con serenidad en una mejilla a su vez. - No te arriesgues sin motivo, ¿eh?  
-No lo haré, tranquila cariño,- Ail iba a elevarse pero recordó algo y le preguntó. - Cuando vuelva. ¿Querrás hacerme un favor?  
-¿De qué se trata?- Quiso saber Ann con curiosidad.-   
-Roy me comentó que estarías muy guapa vestida de novia, así que me gustaría comprobarlo. ¿Me darías el gusto de casarte conmigo para verlo?  
-¡Claro que sí, cariño!- Exclamó la joven muy contenta abrazándose con él. - 

 

Tras este emotivo gesto que provocó la sonrisa de todos Ail por fin se elevó en el aire junto a Zafiro, ambos saludaron al grupo y se alejaron volando a gran velocidad.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos también hacia el sur- dijo Nephrite. -  
-Ten cuidado. - Le pidió Amanda con la misma sobriedad inglesa con la que él respondió. -  
-Lo tendré. Espérame para la cena.  
-No te preocupes, yo también volveré para cenar - le dijo entre paródico y cariñosamente Diamante a Esmeralda que también le besó. -   
-Cuidaos mucho y volved. Tenemos muchos planes pendientes. - Le pidió la aludida mirándole con una mezcla de preocupación y orgullo. - 

 

Los dos salieron volando. Sólo faltaban Roy y Leval.

-Bueno, ahora nos toca a nosotros. ¡Leval abrígate! , vamos para Alaska.

 

Beruche se acercó a él con cara de angustia pero Roy se encargó de abrazarla.

-Tranquilízate cubito, todo está bajo control.  
-La vez que ese demonio te mató me dijiste lo mismo.- Repuso ella casi con un sollozo, ahora que la lucha estaba a punto de comenzar no podía ya dominar sus nervios. - Por favor, ten mucho cuidado, tenedlo los dos. - Añadió mirando también a Leval que asintió. -  
-Los dos somos súper guerreros.- Repuso el chico lleno de confianza.- ¡Acabaremos con ellos!  
-Sois tan parecidos. - Susurró ella acariciando a los dos en la mejilla. - Tened cuidado, protegeos el uno al otro.

 

Roy asintió, ¡desde luego que lo haría! Nunca permitiría que aquel muchacho, su futuro hijo, sufriera más. De modo que besó a la su novia en los labios. Leval por su parte lo hizo en la mejilla. Ambos saludaron al resto y desaparecieron. Reaparecieron en el aire a decenas de metros de altura y volaron raudos rumbo hacia Alaska. Bertie les contempló alejarse desde la distancia. Entonces hizo un discreto aparte con Tom y Cooan y les susurró.

-Tommy, ya no hace falta que te lo calles más, yo sé muy bien quién es ese chico.- Su amigo y Cooan la miraron sorprendidos, más cuando ella les desveló. - Es mi hijo ¿verdad? O al menos lo será dentro de veinte años.  
-Si.- Admitió su amigo para asombro de su novia que observó a los dos con la boca abierta -, es cierto, ¿cómo lo has sabido? ¿Te lo dijo Roy?  
-¿Él también lo sabía?- inquirió Cooan atónita. - ¿Tú hijo? ¿Pero, cómo es posible? - Preguntó mirando incrédulamente a su hermana. -  
-Si Cooan. - Respondió Beruche con lágrimas en los ojos. - Me di cuenta de que Roy cambió radicalmente con él. Ese día en que le pegó, estaba celoso pero, cuando me fui volví un momento la vista atrás y vi que tú Tom hablabas con él. No os escuché, pero después me fijé su cara. Nunca olvidaré esa expresión y esa mirada suya sintiéndose tan culpable, ¡tan destrozado! Luego comenzó a contarle todas las cosas que nos habían pasado a él y a mí. Como nos conocimos, las historias que a él le contaban sus padres. Quería hacer todo lo que el muchacho echaba en falta. Compartir tiempo con él. Hacer con Leval todo lo que sabía que, en ese otro futuro, no pudo. Roy se ha estado comportando como un padre desde entonces, pero yo..., yo no he sido capaz. No he podido decirle que estoy muy orgullosa de él. Que le quiero o le querré, no lo sé… y que deseo con todo mi corazón ser esa buena madre de la que nos ha hablado… - Balbuceó con remordimientos a punto de llorar. -   
-Claro que sí, créeme, lo has hecho - la tranquilizó Tom tomándola suavemente por los hombros. - Para él has sido dulce y cariñosa como esa madre, aunque ahora por edad más bien has hecho de hermana mayor.

 

Beruche sonrió reconfortada. Lo cierto es que pudo ver sonreír a ese muchacho y eso le alegró mucho. Al menos habían podido darle algo de cariño.

-Sí, es cierto. – Le corroboró también una emocionada Cooan dejando un pañuelo a su hermana con el que se enjugó las lágrimas.- Cada vez que estabas con él, el muchacho se sentía muy feliz. Solo había que mirarle. Ahora que sé el motivo puedo comprenderlo de sobra. ¡Cualquiera lo haría! Aunque haya sido por unos pocos días, tú y Roy habéis hecho su sueño realidad, sus dos padres viviendo junto a él.  
\- Desde el principio noté que me miraba de una forma muy especial, como si fuera mi hermano pequeño, y yo siempre lo supe desde el fondo de mi corazón. Te lo dije Cooan. Sólo sentí algo así por ti.

Las dos hermanas se abrazaron. La menor musitó asombrada casi sin poder evitar sollozar.

-No puedo creerlo, tu hijo ha venido desde el futuro para salvar a su padre y a todos los demás...  
-¡Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirá, tiene tanta fuerza y valor como su padre, y es tan bondadoso y lleno de coraje como su madre, no podría haber una combinación mejor! - Exclamó Tom lleno de confianza. - 

 

Las chicas asintieron mirando al cielo al igual que el resto de sus amigas, todas rezando en silencio por los suyos. Y los tres grupos se dirigían a gran velocidad rastreando la zona hacia sus respectivos puntos de contacto. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.


	10. Se entablan combates al fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for the future begins
> 
> Comienza la batalla por el futuro

Ail y Zafiro recorrieron en muy pocas horas la distancia que les separaba de Australia, llegando a la altura de la Gran Barrera. El alien sacó un detector que le habían entregado antes de marcharse. Éste marcaba rastros de calor hacia el sur-este. Señal inequívoca de un reciente impacto.

-Sigamos el rastro - indicó a su compañero.-

 

Ambos volaron en esa dirección descubriendo al poco un gran cráter que marcaba la zona de la caída de ese meteorito. El ambiente aún estaba cargado con polvo en suspensión. De él emergieron dos formas que semejaban humanoídes de gran cabeza ovoide. Cuando se fueron aproximando a ellas, los muchachos vieron que no tenían boca, y que eran de una especie de color gris eléctrico. Zafiro se los señaló a Ail.

-Mira, esos deben ser, recuerda,- le advirtió con prudente tono. - No emplees mucha fuerza, usaremos el disruptor para confundirles y que no sean capaces de rastrearnos.

 

Los dos extraños androides les observaban sin atacar, parecían desconcertados o quizás no estaban programados para tomar la iniciativa, pero no era adecuado descuidarse.

-Deben de estar tratando de analizar nuestra fuerza - conjeturó Ail -, quizás mientras no ataquemos no puedan contraatacar.  
-¡Mira, ahí está su base! - Señaló Zafiro mirando hacia el cráter y comenzando a acumular energía con cuidado para no ser demasiado fácil de rastrear a la par que sentenciaba. - La destruiré.  
-Yo me encargaré de ellos mientras tanto, pero ten cuidado,- repuso su compañero mirando a los dos androides.- 

Estos reaccionaron por fin, lanzando contra Ail un rayo de baja potencia que éste esquivó.

\- ¡Así que realmente podían comenzar ellos! - Pensó el alien que contraatacó con otro de la misma intensidad, con eso llamó por completo su atención.- ¡Aquí va mi respuesta!

 

Su compañero se alejó de él despacio para no atraer a esos robots, y al parecer funcionó, ahora debía aguardar una segunda ocasión y su amigo no iba a tardar en dársela.

-¡Eh, montones de chatarra!- exclamó Ail- ¡Venid por mí si os atrevéis¡ - Desafió lanzándoles dos rayos más. Los dos siguieron a Alíen que les llevó lejos de ese lugar. - 

 

¡Era el momento! Zafiro aprovechó para entrar en el corazón de la base, sin esperarlo fue atacado por rayos de energía que le hirieron un brazo. Como respuesta, lanzó una potente ráfaga de energía contra lo que parecían los controles y salió al exterior. La base comenzó a explotar con más fuerza cada vez hasta que saltó por los aires. Eso privaría a las chatarras que hostigaban a Ail de su apoyo.

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba- se dijo animadamente el chico. - Ahora voy a ayudar a Ail.

 

Se dirigió hacia el fragor de la batalla, su amigo se defendía de los ataques de los androides. No se atrevía a aumentar demasiado su energía, pues temía que al destruirles se regenerasen. Tan solo podía aguantar pero tarde o temprano se cansaría y debería elevar su poder. Ojalá que su amigo lo hubiera logrado. Entonces vio llegar a su compañero que le hizo un gesto con el pulgar. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Ail lanzó un rayo potente contra uno de sus enemigos destruyéndole. Su amigo se encargó de hacer lo mismo con el otro.

-Ha sido muy fácil ¿No crees? - Le dijo Zafiro satisfecho a la vez que tomaba una alubia para curar su brazo herido. -   
-Espero que a los demás les resulte tan sencillo como a nosotros- deseó Ail. -  
\- No lo sé. Por lo que creo nosotros hemos debido de ser los primeros en encontrarles.  
\- ¿Por qué crees eso?- Quiso saber su interlocutor –  
\- Verás. –Le explicó Zafiro – Consulté a algunos expertos en informática y robótica de la Masters, y como ingeniero tengo una sospecha. Esos androides son mecanismos cibernéticos. Cuando nos hemos encontrado no sabían si éramos una amenaza o no.   
\- Por eso tardaron en atacarnos al principio. – Dedujo Ail –  
\- Sí, pero luego tras analizarnos comenzaron a adaptarse. Lo malo es que hayan podido enviar información sobre nosotros a sus otras bases. Deben de aprender sobre sus enemigos a una escala exponencial.  
\- Eso significa que el resto podrían estar en dificultades…  
\- A la luz de lo que Leval nos dijo, al parecer debían de transmitir información sobre sus enemigos y ajustar la cantidad de energía precisa para eliminarlos. Como fuimos los primeros no tenían esos datos.  
\- Entonces debemos ir lo antes posible a ayudar a los otros – Declaró Ail -  
\- Tienen los disruptores, espero que con eso podrían inhibir ese sistema. Aunque solo sea por unos segundos. De ese modo les destruirán sin problemas. Volvamos a la base - le animó su compañero. - Puede que ya nos estén esperando allí.  
\- ¿Y si no es así?- Le inquirió Ail con inquietud, a lo que su amigo se encogió de hombros para finalmente replicar. –  
\- De todos modos, tenemos que informar y quizás allí sepan algo. ¡Vamos!…

 

Su compañero convino en eso. Sin perder ya ni un instante volaron de vuelta a la isla. Entre tanto, Diamante y Nephrite se presentaban en la Tierra del Fuego. Llegaban charlando con su habitual cruce de pullas. Como si ese tenso momento no fuera con ninguno. Nephrite le había recriminado el copiarle con la despedida, al aludir la vuelta para la cena y Diamante se defendió alegando que iba a decirlo igualmente. Tras lo cual pasaron al intercambio amistoso de reproches por no visitarse en sus respectivas casas, dado que vivían realmente cerca si se comparaban con el resto. 

-Mira que te lo he dicho. Tienes que pasarte por Londres. Allí tengo una nueva tienda a punto de inaugurar…-Afirmaba Nephrite.-  
-¿Londres? ¿Pero no vivías aun en Japón?- Le interrogó su interlocutor.-  
-Lo cierto es que oficialmente sí. Sin embargo he estado viajando bastante a Inglaterra. Minako me comentó que era un buen sitio… Al menos tras… en fin, despedirme de Naru.

 

El jovial gesto de Diamante se entristeció un poco, palmeó ligeramente la espalda de su contertulio y pudo añadir.

-Lo siento amigo. Se lo duro que es tener que renunciar a alguien a quién amas.  
-No te preocupes por mí. Las guerreras fueron muy amables. Makoto hasta me hizo un postre de chocolate como el que comí con Naru cuando me reencontré con ella. –Suspiró confesando.- Lo cierto es que la guerrera Júpiter, cuando adopta su identidad civil, es una joven hermosa y muy agradable.  
-¡Vaya! No sabía que ella y tú.- Se sorprendió su interlocutor.-  
-No, no es eso. - Sonrió débilmente Nephrite para explicar.- Nos une una buena amistad. Es como si ya antes nos hubiésemos conocido, en algún momento o lugar. Puede quizás en vidas pasadas. Además, al poco conocí a Amanda. Es una mujer estupenda. Por eso quiero empezar mi nueva vida lejos de los antiguos recuerdos y junto a ella. Al menos explorando a ver si nuestra relación puede conducirnos lejos.  
-Os deseo lo mejor. Lo mismo nos ocurre a Esmeralda y a mí. Ella se ha adaptado muy bien a la Tierra. Debo admitir que más rápidamente que yo.- Sonrió el príncipe agregando divertido.- Lo cual me lleva a ofreceros también a Amanda y a ti que nos visitéis. Le he sugerido lo mismo al zángano de Roy. Para cuando se decida a casarse con Bertie.  
-Habrá que terminar con estos malditos invasores rápido para que se decida a pedírselo ya. O siempre tendrá alguna excusa. ¿No crees?...- Comentó su compañero haciendo gala de esa recientemente adquirido humor inglés.- 

 

El príncipe de Némesis se rio e iba a replicar a aquella chanza. Pero su detector de calor comenzó a emitir señales muy claras y callaron. Estaban sobre el punto estimado pero allí no se veía nada, aparentemente todo estaba normal. Entonces y de ningún sitio, surgieron multitud de rayos de energía que ambos pudieron esquivar en un principio gracias a sus reflejos y después a duras penas. Diamante replicó con varios ataques que hicieron explotar las inmediaciones. De este modo un gran objeto de aspecto rocoso quedó al descubierto y tres figuras humanoídes de cabeza ovalada y un ojo circular les cerraron el paso. Sin más, les atacaron con nuevos rayos. El príncipe de Némesis replicó destruyendo a dos de ellos.

-¡Ten cuidado! - Le gritó Nephrite entre el ruido de las explosiones. - Recuerda que se regenerarán aún más fuertes. ¡No les destruyas!, entretenles mientras acabo con su base.  
-Vale, he puesto en marcha el disruptor.- Convino su compañero en tanto dos androides más se materializaban ante ellos y les atacaban con más potencia. -¡Mierda, este cacharro no funciona! - Protestó su compañero bastante más contrariado que preocupado en ese instante. -  
-Estamos muy cerca. - Le respondió su camarada esquivando los ataques. - Quizá la señal que les emite su base es tan potente que no podemos limitarla desde aquí.  
-Yo me encargaré de ellos, ¡tú destruye su base, ya! - Le instó Diamante que empezó a contraatacar con rayos de poca intensidad para no destruirlos pero sí despistarlos, tal y como les explicase Leval. - 

 

Nephrite por su parte se introdujo en el cráter, fue atacado inmediatamente por numerosos rayos de energía. No pudo esquivarlos todos y uno le dio en el pecho derribándole. Afortunadamente su peto de combate le amortiguó el daño, aunque fue seriamente herido. No obstante con su calma habitual, sacó una alubia y se la comió recuperándose. Se temía lo peor en caso de volver a ser alcanzado, pero los rayos se detuvieron, entonces miró a su lado.

-Claro, estoy en un punto vital. - Pensó analizando la situación con tranquilidad. - No me atacarán para no dañarlo.

 

Pudo observar una especie de consola y a su lado un gran cilindro que contenía una especie de cristal de color negro, conectado a una serie de cables. Aquello le pareció familiar, pero no recordaba bien donde lo había visto. Pasaron unos segundos y descubrió que, efectivamente las armas defensivas de esa base no le disparaban, sobre todo cuando estaba justo entre ese cilindro y el punto de mira de los cañones. Concentró energía mientras se sonreía de forma triunfal y espetó.

-¡Lamento mucho estropearos la fiesta!

 

El chico provocó una explosión al liberar su energía destruyendo el lugar, salió a toda velocidad antes de que explotase todo el meteoro que ya se sacudía con terribles estallidos internos.

 

Su compañero no lo estaba pasando nada bien. Luchaba contra los androides y perdía terreno. A pesar de su dinamismo y su concentración en la pelea, estos le hostigaban demasiado. Se iba cansando cada vez más y no podía comerse una alubia. Entonces llegó Nephrite.

-¿Lo has conseguido? - Gritó Diamante con un tono impaciente y apurado. - ¿Puedo luchar en serio ya?..

Por toda respuesta su compañero atacó a uno de sus enemigos desintegrándole con un rayo.

-¿A ti que te parece? - Le respondió con sorna. -  
-Ahora os vais a enterar.- Se sonrió su interlocutor con bastante mala intención en tanto clavaba su mirada en esos androides, que, efectivamente producían un extraño zumbido metálico, tal y como Leval les había contado. – ¡Adiós malditos!

 

Lanzó otro rayo destruyendo al segundo humanoide, el restante huyó hacia el norte. A buen seguro tratando de unirse a sus compañeros. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba por la labor de que lo consiguiera y le persiguieron. El androide era rápido y les costó alcanzarle. Por fin lo hicieron. Diamante le cortó el paso, aquel robot sacó dos antenas de la cabeza y comenzó a emitir unos tonos de sonido discontinuo. Parecía una señal de alarma. El príncipe de Némesis se las destrozó hartándose de darle puñetazos y Nephrite le disparó un rayo de energía que lo destruyó.

-Asunto arreglado. - Jadeó Diamante visiblemente satisfecho. - Ya me he quedado a gusto. Ahora volvamos a la isla antes de que sea la hora de cenar o nuestras chicas sí que nos mataran.  
\- ¡Y para eso no hay disruptor que valga! – Se sonrió su amigo no sin sorna. –  
\- Pues podrían inventar uno. Nos iba a ser muy útil para evitar broncas.  
\- No me digas que Esmeralda ya te sermonea. – Se rio Nephrite. –  
\- Lo que es tomar confianza, amigo. En Némesis no se le habría ocurrido jamás. - Repuso el príncipe añadiendo, eso sí con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Pero tiene otras cosas que lo compensan con creces. Ya me entiendes. Supongo que con Amanda te pasará igual.

 

Nephrite asintió con otra cómplice sonrisa y ambos volaron hacia la isla de Masters, dispuestos a informar del éxito. Ya sólo restaban Roy y Leval. A ellos les correspondería quizás la parte más difícil. Así lo indicó Ami en el centro de control a los demás. Durante las luchas de las otras parejas habían podido recibir la señal de los androides y su posterior destrucción. Los disruptores diseñados por el equipo de Maestres no habían sido tan ineficaces como parecía. Lograron evitar que las tres naves se comunicasen entre si triangulando posiciones y que regenerasen los robots de las otras que eran destruidas. Parecía que, al estar en esas ubicaciones estratégicas, pretendieran tener cobertura para todo el planeta. Y merced a los aparatos diseñados por la Masters Corporation aquello no les había sido posible. Pero, tal y como sospechase Zafiro, de alguna manera esos robots se iban fortaleciendo y aprendían. Ajenas a ese detalle las chicas habían saltado dando gritos de júbilo cuando supieron que Ail y Zafiro, Nephrite y Diamante habían obtenido la victoria y regresarían en poco tiempo. Ahora todas las miradas estaban puestas en la última de las parejas. Y además en localizar el paradero de Karaberasu. En realidad lo llevaban intentando desde que llegaron, pero ni siquiera con la ayuda de los ordenadores de Masters, conectados a todo tipo de agencias gubernamentales, podían localizarla. Petz observaba la consola en la que desfilaban todo tipo de nombres de mujeres y comentaba desalentada.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?  
-No aparece ninguna mujer llamada Karaberasu Malinde.- Negó uno de los técnicos. -  
-¿Y si probase con Kurozuki?- Sugirió Cooan.-  
-¡Claro, el apellido de nuestra madre!, es una buena idea. – Afirmó Beruche con optimismo. – Ella nunca usaría el de nuestro padre. Nos recuerda demasiado a nuestra antigua vida.  
-Y habrá querido comenzar de nuevo, o eso o no la conozco.- Remató Petz.-

Lo hicieron pero tampoco lograron obtener nada. A lo que Masters, acercándose a ellas, comentó.

-Después de esa guerra contra los demonios se perdieron muchos archivos en la ciudad. Si ella estaba censada en Tokio podemos mirar allí, pero me temo que eso no significará que se encuentre en esa ciudad o que sepan de su paradero actual.

 

Desalentadas en este punto las tres hermanas celebraron un pequeño conciliábulo y Beruche dijo, como portavoz.

-Le damos las gracias por sus esfuerzos. Pero déjelo por ahora. Lo primero es derrotar esta amenaza. Si Roy y Leval consiguen hacerlo con la nave que queda ya no habrá problemas y mi hermana podrá seguir viviendo su vida en paz.

 

Y todo el mundo asintió en silencio deseando que así fuera. Por su parte, los dos depositarios de sus esperanzas sobrevolaban parajes cada vez más fríos, acercándose a Alaska.

-Espero que todo salga bien. - Suspiró Leval nervioso a cada momento que pasaba. -  
-Ganaremos, eso seguro - le animó su interlocutor. -  
-Después de todo lo que he pasado, me cuesta creer que vaya a conseguirlo tan fácilmente.- Comentó el muchacho con una sonrisita trémula de inquietud. -  
-Nadie dice que será fácil. Nada importante en la vida lo es, créeme - Le replicó Roy.- Pero lo conseguiremos, si luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y poniendo el corazón en ello.

 

Aquello afianzó la moral del chico, recordaba el tiempo pasado con su padre en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Aquello fue muy duro, nada más entrar casi se sintió aplastado por las condiciones de aquel sitio, pero enseguida se adaptó. Y por si fuera poco Roy le obligó a luchar con un traje muy pesado. Leval creyó que no podría soportarlo pero su entrenador le animó día tras día y le hizo creer en sí mismo y en sus posibilidades. Recordaba una de las conversaciones que tuvieron en uno de los escasos descansos que se permitían.

-¡No puedo más! - Jadeaba el chico dejando de ser un súper guerrero y tumbándose en aquella blanca superficie. –  
-No apagues todavía el Fuego de San Telmo. – sonrió Roy en alusión a su resplandor dorado. –  
-¿Qué significa eso?- Quiso saber el chico. –   
-Era un resplandor por efectos químicos que se producían en los barcos antiguos. – Le explicó su interlocutor. – Ami, la amiga de Bertie me lo contó. ¡Anda que no es inteligente la tía! Me decía que cuando me transformo en súper guerrero se lo recordaba. Y alguna que otra vez le canté aquella canción antigua que lleva un título similar. Escucha.- Le pidió en tanto hacía bocina con las manos, gritando hacia arriba de esa blancura interminable…

-¡Anda Landar, ponnos ésta canción!…

 

Y enseguida tuvo su petición concedida, una música comenzó a sonar y el propio Roy acompañó a la canción. Enseñando al muchacho entre tanto a transformarse en un nivel superior al de súper saiyan uno.

Creciendo no ves lo escrito en la pared  
Pasando de ello, yendo hacia adelante, tú lo sabías todo  
Pero quizás alguna vez si sientes el dolor  
Encontrarás que estás solo, que todo ha cambiado  
Juega el juego, sabes que no puedes abandonar hasta que esté ganado  
Soldado, solo tú puedes hacer lo que debe hacerse  
Sabes de algún modo que eres como yo  
Solo eres un prisionero tratando de liberarse.  
Puedo ver el cielo bajo el flameante horizonte  
Estaré dónde el vuelo del águila, más alto, más alto  
Seré tu hombre en movimiento, solo necesito un par de ruedas  
Llévame dónde está mi futuro, ¡Fuego de San Telmo!  
Quemándome no sé cuán lejos podré ir  
(Solo cuán lejos podré ir)  
Pronto estaré en casa, solo unas pocas millas por la carretera  
Puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo.  
Rompiste al chico en mí, pero no romperás al hombre  
Puedo ver el cielo bajo el flameante horizonte  
Estaré dónde el vuelo del águila, más alto, más alto  
Seré tu hombre en movimiento, solo necesito un par de ruedas  
Llévame dónde está mi futuro, ¡Fuego de San Telmo!  
Puedo escalar la montaña más alta y navegar por el mar más salvaje  
Puedo sentir el fuego de San Telmo, ardiendo, ardiendo en mí  
Solo una vez en la vida, un hombre tiene su momento  
Y mi momento es ahora, estoy volviendo a la vida  
Puedo escuchar la música sonando, puedo ver ondear las banderas  
Siento como si estuvieras de vuelta y espero cabalgar alto  
Voy a ser tu hombre en movimiento, solo necesito un par de ruedas  
Llévame dónde está mi futuro, Fuego de San Telmo.  
Puedo ver el cielo bajo el flameante horizonte  
Estaré dónde el vuelo del águila, más alto, más alto  
Seré tu hombre en movimiento, solo necesito un par de ruedas  
Llévame dónde está mi futuro, Fuego de San Telmo.  
Puedo escalar la montaña más alta y navegar por el mar más salvaje  
Puedo sentir el fuego de San Telmo, ardiendo, ardiendo en mí  
Ardiendo en mí, ardiendo…oh puedo sentirlo  
¡Ooh puedo sentirlo!….ardiendo dentro de mí.  
(San Telmo´s fire John Parr crédito al autor)

Leval sonrió contagiado por aquel entusiasmo. Parecía desde luego que alguien les hubiera escrito aquella canción dedicada a ambos. Se daba cuenta ahora de la intensidad, vitalidad y de la arrolladora fuerza de su padre y deseaba ser como él. No podía ni quería defraudarle. Había demasiado en juego. Y eso era lo que más le asustaba. El fracaso y no ser capaz de dar la talla cuando llegara el momento. Por ello al acabar la canción y tras descansar unos instantes enseguida tornó su expresión seria, se sentó sobre el suelo, en tanto su compañero de entrenamiento hacía lo propio a su lado y le miraba con interés cuando el chico le confesó.

-No te lo he contado todo. Verás, respecto de esas máquinas…yo… lo cierto es que, tras los horrores que vi, ¡tengo miedo!, miedo de no poder reaccionar. De quedarme paralizado. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza esas imágenes tan terribles. Y además, cada vez que les atacaba no servía para nada, reaparecían más fuertes que antes y me derrotaban. – Confesó con vergüenza y desolación. –

Roy se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro derecho para sentenciar con seguridad.

-Cuando llegue la hora estoy seguro de que harás lo que debas hacer. Sé que no eres ningún cobarde. Y creo comprender lo que sientes. Si eso te volviese a suceder busca en tu interior y encontrarás la fuerza que necesitas. Eres un saiyan, acuérdate de esta canción. El Fuego de San Telmo arde dentro de ti…

 

El chico sonrió agradecido, tras eso poco más descansaron, los entrenamientos aguardaban y volvieron a ellos una vez más. Ahora, en su mente, Leval batallaba contra esa sensación de temor a defraudar a su futuro padre, y sobre todo a fracasar en esa misión. Por fin llegaron a la zona y se encontraron con un grupo de androides que les cerraban el paso, la expresión del muchacho palideció de terror.

-¡Son… ellos! - Balbuceó atemorizado al rememorar la visión de esas criaturas. -  
-Yo me encargo de la base - le dijo su interlocutor con un tono calmo - tú cúbreme.

 

Su padre se dirigió hacia la entrada que se veía entre los hielos, pero más androides le cerraron el camino. Luchó contra ellos transformándose en súper guerrero, destruyendo a uno pero otro le salió al paso inmediatamente. Roy pudo zafarse de él logrando penetrar por la oquedad. Más androides que habían aparecido le siguieron. Leval quedó sólo fuera, estaba paralizado por el miedo. Los recuerdos de la crueldad de esos seres invadían su cabeza otra vez, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

-¡Maldita sea!- se decía el muchacho temblando ante la presencia de esos terribles seres.- ¡Ahora no!…

 

Por su parte Roy atacó los puntos vitales de la nave liberando gran parte de su energía, ésta estalló en pedazos. La mayoría de los androides fueron destruidos, pero quedaban algunos aún. Él salió fuera perseguido por ellos, agotado trató de defenderse pero los androides le golpearon castigándole duramente.

-¡Leval! - le gritó urgentemente mirándole desde la distancia - ¡ayúdame!

 

El muchacho presenciaba la escena sobrecogido por el temor. Quería hacer algo pero los recuerdos de su madre y sus amigos le bombardearon, el dolor de los inocentes y el caos, la desesperación de un mundo destruido y sin futuro.

-¡No podré resistir mucho más! –- Exclamó Roy que retrocedía visiblemente apurado ante las embestidas de los androides. -

 

El chico contemplaba impotente como estos golpeaban a su padre, ¡a su futuro padre! ¡Pero no! ¡Esta vez no estaba impotente ni debía tener miedo! Era un guerrero del espacio, tenía un deber que cumplir y todas las desgracias que había sufrido en su vida no podían echarle atrás, sino fortalecer su determinación y su odio hacia esos malditos robots. 

-¡Todo por vuestra culpa, malditos androides! - Pensaba notando como crecía su furia por segundos- ¡malditos! ¡No dejaré que volváis a matar a mi padre otra vez! 

 

Estremecido de ira, concentró una inmensa cantidad de energía superando el segundo nivel de súper guerrero, los androides le prestaron su atención dejando por unos momentos a Roy. Mientras Leval les gritaba lanzando chispas por los ojos. Saliendo de su trance y su terror.

-¡Se terminó! ¿Me oís? ¡Ahhhhh!.

 

Con un potentísimo grito que atronó los alrededores y su energía que levantó enormes bloques de hielo y piedra, el chico arremetió contra los androides que no tuvieron ni tiempo de defenderse, destrozó a uno con un sólo puñetazo.

-¡Esto por mi padre y sus amigos muertos!

 

Otro androide la atacó con varios rayos que impactaron en Leval sin causarle el menor daño.

-¡Esto por las demás víctimas inocentes del futuro, y por todo el sufrimiento que causasteis a mi familia y mis amigos! - Añadió destrozando a otro con un rayo. -

 

Roy estaba asombrado, ¡Leval había superado su nivel de fuerza con mucho! En realidad sabía que el muchacho sufría ese bloqueo, siempre lo supo desde que le vio padecer esa terrible pesadilla y después, cuando se lo confesó en el rincón del Alma y del Tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer. Sabía que debía permitirle a él mismo romperlo para escapar de esa pesadilla. Lo que no imaginaba era la tremenda fuerza que el chico desencadenaría. Sobrepasaba con mucho el segundo nivel de súper guerrero. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarle con la boca abierta.

-¡Y esto!,- añadió el chico con un potente aullido. - ¡Es por miii, muereeee! – 

 

Con este último grito lanzó un potente rayo de energía contra el último androide y lo que quedaba de la base que estalló con una tremenda onda de choque devastando kilómetros enteros. La ráfaga de viento huracanado resultante de tales fuerzas barrió la planicie helada en tanto el muchacho miraba al cielo y declaraba invadido por una gran sensación de alegría y paz, dejando correr algunas lágrimas y volviendo a su estado normal.

-¡Ahora por fin somos libres! ¡Todo ha terminado!

 

En la isla, la energía que desencadenó Leval fue tan potente que pudo ser detectada, todo el terreno tembló. El grupo estaba asombrado, el muchacho mientras le pedía disculpas a Roy que aun le miraba asombrado.

-Lo siento, he tardado en reaccionar, podrían haberte matado por mi culpa.- Afirmó el muchacho con gran sentimiento de pesar. –

 

Pero su futuro padre le animó posando los brazos en sus hombros y le dijo con un amable tono conciliador.

-Lo entiendo, ha sido un shock para ti volver a vértelas con ellos, pero has respondido como un auténtico súper guerrero. ¡Puedes estar orgulloso! Ya te lo dije. ¡Tienes ese fuego de San Telmo dentro de ti!…como todos tus antepasados saiyans.

 

Leval sonrió agradecido entre tanto Roy le propuso transportarse a la base. El chico le dio la mano y su interlocutor se concentró en las energías del grupo. Ninguno pareció ver a esa extraña silueta negra que flotaba a pocos metros de su posición y que portaba un gran libro bajo uno de sus brazos…ojeaba algunas páginas en las que parecieron materializarse unas letras como por encanto y luego desapareció. Ajenos por completo a eso, los dos súper guerreros reaparecieron en la isla de Masters en tan solo un instante. Justo en la sala de control. Bertie, al verles, corrió a abrazarse con ellos.

-¡Gracias a Dios estáis los dos bien! Estaba tan asustada, ¿habéis vencido a los androides, verdad?

 

Su novio la besó de nuevo y declaró con orgullo.

-¡Este muchacho me ha salvado la vida! ¡Ha sido increíble la fuerza que ha desplegado! ¡Me supera con mucho!  
-No, no es para tanto. - Repuso tímidamente Leval ruborizándose en medio de la admiración general. – Solo hice lo que debía.  
-Desde luego que sí- sonrió Roy palmeándole la espalda para declarar con satisfacción. - No podré tener mejor sucesor como guerrero en el futuro.  
-Sí, honra la sangre de los súper guerreros. - Convino Tom. -  
-Gracias a todos- sollozó el aludido visiblemente emocionado - para mí esto es un sueño hecho realidad, el escuchar estas palabras, lo he deseado tantas veces. ¡Ahora seremos libres!  
-No quiero aguaros la fiesta. - Intervino Diamante que ya había vuelto con Nephrite y conversado durante unos instantes con Ami con la que trató él tema que ahora comentó. - Pero, ¿qué pasa con los androides de tú futuro?  
-Es cierto- admitió Leval dándose cuenta de ello con inquietud. - Debo volver para destruir su base. Pero no pensé como hacerlo – recordó sintiéndose abatido. - Como vine a la desesperada no pensé en mi futuro sino en este otro. Y no sé cómo podría retornar.

 

Todos le observaron apurados, si realmente seguía existiendo la línea temporal de ese muchacho los androides también continuarían allí. Y las personas de ese momento estarían a su merced. El grupo se miraba entre sí tratando de encontrar algo que pudieran hacer, pero a nadie se le ocurría gran cosa. Hasta que Zafiro comentó.

-¿No podría ayudarnos Landar?   
-¡Esperad un momento!- exclamó entonces Leval acordándose de las palabras del mago. - Ese hombre me pidió que, cuando todo terminase, fuera a verle otra vez.  
-Seguro que él ya había pensado en esto y te ayudará - le animó Zafiro contento de haber sacado el nombre a colación. -  
-Pues vayamos a verle cuanto antes - urgió Roy. -  
-¡Claro!, ya lo comprendo. - Terció Ail haciendo público el razonamiento que les asaltaba a todos. - Si no vuelves habrás salvado el futuro de esta línea temporal, pero no el de la que tú procedes. Allí los androides seguirán existiendo y esclavizando la Tierra. Pero ahora será diferente, tienes los medios para derrotarlos.  
-Ya sabes que su base está al norte. - Añadió Tom. - Llévate un disruptor y un detector, Masters y su equipo lo han mejorado, ahora seguro que les descubrirás enseguida.  
-Si. Intervino una jovencita de media melena morena, afirmando.- Mi padre ha incorporado un disruptor de patrón genético. Cuando esos seres deseen escanearte no podrán identificarte.

 

Un hombre alto, de pelo blanco, similar al de Diamante aunque más corto, y con gafas redondas, hizo su aparición confirmando las palabras de esa muchacha.

-Mi hija Hotaru tiene razón. Tu marca biológica para ellos será inestable. De ese modo no tendrán posibilidad de identificar la energía que despliegues contigo.  
-Y no podrán atacarte a ti.- Añadió Ami al comprender aquello, afirmando.- ¡Es usted un genio profesor Tomoe!

Aquel individuo sonrió tímidamente despidiéndose para preguntarle a la chica morena en tanto los dos se alejaban.

-Hija, ¿tendrás tiempo de comer conmigo hoy?  
-Naturalmente que sí, papá. – Sonrió la muchacha.-

Los demás presentes en la sala estaban asimismo exultantes. Todos seguían dedicando su atención a Leval. Fue Petz la que declaró deseándole de modo muy cordial.

-Que tengas mucha suerte, muchacho.   
-¡Estamos contigo! - Añadió Ann con una gran sonrisa de ánimo. -  
-¡Seguro que lo conseguirás! - Declaró Esmeralda con simpatía, - suerte.  
-Ve a ver al mago y hazle caso en todo lo que te diga – le aconsejó Cooan con la misma afectuosidad que las demás. -  
-Y después, ¡por favor!, vuelve para despedirte de nosotros, antes de partir hacia tu futuro. ¿Lo harás, verdad?- Le pidió cariñosamente Beruche. -  
-Lo haré, podéis estar seguros.- Les prometió Leval esbozando una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento para añadir más serio y concentrado pidiéndole a Roy. – Pero primero debo saber cómo volver para derrotarles, por favor, llévame de nuevo al Cielo.  
-Será un placer. Ahora mismo nos vamos. - Respondió su interlocutor sujetándole por un brazo y concentrándose. - 

 

Y esta vez Roy no tuvo problemas en detectar el rastro que buscaba. Los dos desaparecieron. Todos los demás, excepción de las sailors que se ofrecieron a vigilar por si quedase algún meteorito en el espacio, se trasladaron a la casa de Bertie y de su novio. Allí esperarían con impaciencia el regreso del chico para preparar la despedida. En la isla la Guerrera Luna estaba ahora junto a Urano y Neptuno. Y les preguntó.

-¿Estáis seguras entonces?  
-No podemos afirmarlo al cien por cien, pero hay muchas probabilidades.- Afirmó Michiru.-  
\- Detectamos brechas en la seguridad. – Comentó Haruka, agregando. - Todas rastreaban la costa Oeste de Norteamérica.  
-¿Quieres que intervengamos?- Le consultó Neptuno a Usagi.-

Ésta negó con la cabeza, y pudo decir tras unos instantes de reflexión.

-Por ahora no. Tened en cuenta que puede ser normal que con estas circunstancias se haya preocupado por la seguridad de su amiga. Esperaremos y si eso volviera a repetirse yo me ocuparé.

 

Las otras dos asintieron a su vez y Michiru le preguntó a su interlocutora.

-¿Hay alguna noticia de la Pequeña Dama?  
-Nada todavía.- Suspiró Usagi, añadiendo con mejor talante.- Espero que todo salga bien y que dentro de poco se restablezca la corriente espacio- temporal.  
-Claro que sí. No te preocupes, estará bien. - Le sonrió Haruka animosamente.-

 

Las dos se alejaron tras despedirse de Guerrera Luna y comentaron una vez estuvieron fuera de la sala.

 

-No sé. Estoy preocupada. Las cosas podrían complicarse.- Declaró Michiru.-  
-Pues espero que no más de lo que ya están.- Comentó Haruka.-  
\- Estoy inquieta por Setsuna. Ella aprecia mucho a la Pequeña Dama, sabes cómo es su relación. Desde muy pequeña la princesa la visitaba en su portal espacio- temporal…  
-Sé que nuestra compañera está preocupada, y sé que no quiere demostrarlo. Pero ten fe, como le hemos dicho a Usagi… bueno- se corrigió hasta con tono y expresión divertida, para añadir.- A la futura reina Serenity. Todo saldrá bien…  
-¿Y qué pasa con el otro asunto? - Le inquirió su amiga.-  
-En eso ya no estoy tan segura.- Suspiró Haruka afirmando no sin inquietud en su tono.- Y posiblemente las cosas lleguen a un punto nada agradable.

 

Su compañera convino en eso con un gesto y las dos se perdieron por un largo pasillo, rumbo al ascensor. Mientras tanto, unos preparaban una fiesta y otros iban en busca de respuestas…


	11. Nuevas relaciones. La vuelta al futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now is time for a new life
> 
> Ahora es tiempo para una nueva vida

Leval y Roy reaparecieron en el cielo. El chico del futuro seguía observando fascinado el lugar, blanco e inmenso. Lleno de silencio y paz. Su padre, aparentemente sin prestar mucha atención a todo aquello y presa ahora de un inmejorable buen humor, comenzó a llamar al mago a grito pelado rompiendo aquella armonía.

-¡Eh Landar! , viejo, necesito tu ayuda ¿Estás por aquí?..

El interpelado no tardó en responder, apareció a pocos metros de él, recriminándole con voz indignada.

-¡Cómo que viejo!, ya podrías ser un poco más cortés con tu mentor.- Le regañó con los brazos en jarras y fulminándole con la mirada. -  
\- No te enfades hombre- se disculpó su contertulio con una sonrisita estúpida adornando su cara de circunstancias. - Es sólo una forma de hablar. Verás, hemos venido a pedirte ayuda para...  
\- Para el chico…

Le cortó Landar fingiendo severidad y evitando de paso que su atolondrado interlocutor metiera la pata. 

-Sí, exacto.- Convino Roy percatándose del capote d su interlocutor.

El anciano asintió despacio, añadiendo después hacia ambos con un tinte de mucha mayor seriedad. 

\- Ya lo sé, he estado observando vuestras batallas y sé lo que ocurre. La verdad es que me sorprende que vengas aquí a pedirme ayuda y me llames de esta forma. Debo decirte que eres un gran guerrero, pero te sucede igual que a tu maestro Son Goku, a veces tu educación deja mucho que desear. - Remachó a modo de reproche. -  
\- Oiga señor- intervino Leval preocupado por la indignación del anciano, esperaba que eso no le disuadirla de ayudarle y trató de mediar lo mejor que pudo. - Estoy seguro de que Roy no quiso ofenderle. Es que él es así.  
\- Tranquilo muchacho - rio el mago eliminando esa pretendida indignación, (aunque algo molesto si que había estado) - Sé que es una broma, ¡desde luego Roy! , no me explico cómo los guerreros del espacio podéis pareceros tanto en lo físico y tan poco en lo intelectual.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Inquirió el aludido, molesto a su vez por tal comentario. -  
\- Bueno, bueno. – Replicó el anciano moviendo desdeñosamente la mano a fin de aparcar el tema.- Pasemos a cosas más serias. Seguidme. - Landar abrió una puerta de intrincados dibujos de color plata y les hizo pasar a una especie de salón. - El problema es básicamente éste. - Explicó mientras andaba con sus acompañantes tras de sí. – Muchos de tus amigos, que hicieron ese encantamiento para que llegases aquí, aun no existen. Bueno si, - corrigió descuidadamente. – Tu primo tan sólo un bebé, no nos sirve. Los demás están en este momento viviendo otros acontecimientos que no debemos modificar y Tom, que fue quién lo elaboró, aún no ha aprendido a hacerlo. De todos modos tú ya sabías esto antes de venir.  
-Si- admitió Leval declarando cabizbajo.- No quedaba otra alternativa, me resigné a no volver.

 

El chico recordaba bien aquella tarde sentado junto con esa chica de largo pelo moreno y ojos azules que tanto le gustaba. Era una de las supervivientes que había aprendido a enfrentarse a esos monstruos. Aunque sin poderes de ninguna clase. Se trataba de una simple humana. Al menos en el terreno físico. En cuanto a su personalidad y su valor, era sin lugar a dudas una fuera de serie. Tan decidida y enérgica como atractiva.

-¿Entonces te irás?- Le preguntaba ella con un tono de pesar que apenas si podía camuflar.-  
-No nos queda otra solución.- Suspiró el joven.- Solo de ese modo podremos tener alguna oportunidad. Al menos evitar que la historia se repita…  
-Pero no estás seguro de que eso pueda salir bien. ¿Qué pasaría si?… 

 

Aunque aquí Leval la cortó posando con suavidad un dedo sobre los labios de la chica para declarar con amabilidad.

-En tal caso sería un riesgo aceptable. Trato de luchar contra esos gbards y sus comandantes lo mejor que puedo. Sin embargo estoy convencido que algún día acabaré por caer.  
-¡No digas eso! - Le pidió la muchacha aferrándose a uno de sus brazos.-  
-Es la verdad, Jane. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.- Sonrió débilmente él, afirmando consternado.- Si ni tan siquiera mi padre y sus amigos, o las mismas guerreras pudieron hacer nada.  
-No estás solo. Me tienes a mí, a ILaya y a su hija, a tu primo y a los científicos esos de la isla en la que vives.  
-Es cuestión de tiempo. Si no intento esto, algún día descubrirán donde estamos y nos destruirán. A mi madre, a mis tíos, primos y a todas las personas a las que quiero.- Repuso el joven moviendo la cabeza despacio para sentenciar.- No, sé que es lo que debo hacer…  
-¿Volverás?- Le preguntó ella con voz trémula.-  
-No lo veo probable. Aunque, ¿quién sabe?...Quizás en el pasado, estando todos juntos, puedan ayudarme…

 

Jane asintió no queriendo proseguir con esa conversación. Se limitó a señalar al cielo musitando.

-La tarde está muy agradable, las nubes son tan hermosas que, por unos instantes, me olvido de los horrores que existen bajo ellas.

 

Leval no replicó a eso, simplemente la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en los labios. Ahora pensaba en aquellos momentos y añoraba a los suyos. Pese a que estaba junto a sus padres y tíos no era lo mismo. Se sentía como un elemento extraño. No debía estar allí. Era algo parecido a tener una pieza mal colocada que podría estropear un mecanismo. En este caso, el futuro de sus propios padres. Fue entonces cuando miró a Landar que pareció haber leído su mente.

\- No te preocupes- le tranquilizó el mago con tono cordial - yo te enviaré de regreso.

 

El chico abrió los ojos como platos y también la boca, revelando su sorpresa y su alegría al exclamar.

-¡En eso no había pensado! , nadie me habló de usted al venir, ¡muchas gracias! - Sonrió Leval. -  
\- En fin- suspiró Landar tratando de pensar en la cuestión que le ocupaba en tanto decía. - Va a resultar que te pareces a Roy más de lo que yo creía. – Encajando sin inmutarse las miradas fulminantes de éste y atónitas del chico, el mago siguió analizando el problema. - Bien, debes volver justo antes de que la Isla sea atacada, destruir la base de esos individuos y luego a ellos.   
\- ¿Y no sería mejor que volviera justo antes de que esos bastardos regresaran?- Le inquirió Roy agregando con agudeza – De ese modo nadie moriría…

Pero Landar suspiró negando con la cabeza para explicar.

-Eso es lo que el chico ha hecho cuando vino aquí. Volvería a repetir lo mismo. Para eso no tendría que viajar en el tiempo de nuevo. Lo que debe hacer es retomar su línea continuo temporal.   
-No lo acabo de comprender muy bien.- Comentó Roy.-

El anciano le miró con amabilidad ahora y le explicó.  
-Verás. Antes de que Leval viajase en el tiempo para preveniros solo existía esa línea temporal en esta dimensión. Ahora que ha cambiado los hechos es como si hubiera construido una especie de tabique que convirtiera esta realidad en dos separadas e independientes. En una estáis aquí vosotros, vivos, y con la oportunidad de forjar un futuro. En la otra, sin embargo, quedan aquellos a los que él conoció. En suma, él pertenece a otra dimensión diferente. Es por eso que tiene que retornar justo en ese preciso instante, será como si jamás se hubiera marchado. Así restaurará su propia línea del tiempo. Para ello le vendría bien tener un as en la manga. Bueno muchacho – añadió dirigiéndose a Leval. - Supongo que después de tanto entrenar ya dominarás la técnica de la transmisión instantánea.

 

El chico negó con la cabeza mirándole sin comprender. Desde luego había oído hablar de ello. Aunque nadie le había explicado como se hacía.

\- Esto…- Intervino Roy disculpándose ante la severa mirada del mago. - Bueno, quería habérsela enseñado pero se me pasó, con eso del entrenamiento. ¿Podríamos entrar un par de horitas en el cuarto? Creo que serán suficientes, es un chico espabilado. Con un mes le bastará.  
-¿Otro mes ahí dentro?- Preguntó Leval visiblemente alarmado por tener que esperar tanto. -  
\- No te preocupes, pasará deprisa, aprovecharemos para practicar un poco más, no te vendrá mal y es una técnica que te será muy útil. Te lo aseguro. - Le respondió su interlocutor con jovialidad. -  
\- Vale. Necesitaré todos los recursos que pueda utilizar. - Convino el muchacho, centrado y dispuesto a lograr en su nuevo objetivo. -

 

Landar no dijo nada más. Miró a Roy cuando el muchacho del futuro estaba de espaldas observando aquella blanca inmensidad y guiñó un ojo. De modo telepático se comunicó con el padre del chico.

-Comprendo que quieras pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

 

Roy simplemente esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Él no se había olvidado de enseñarle la técnica a su hijo, pero deseaba compartir un poco más de vivencias, quizás tener ese contacto que el chico jamás tuvo con su otro yo en aquella dimensión alternativa. Aquel era poco tiempo, en tan solo unos meses había tratado de compensar a ese magnífico muchacho por toda una vida. Pero era lo único que tenía. Aunque dejó de sonreír una vez que Leval se volvió aguardando con impaciencia. Entonces el mago, señalando una dorada puerta que había aparecido ante ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, les indicó que penetrasen en el cuarto. Los dos jóvenes así lo hicieron, entraron y pasaron las dos horas del exterior. Salieron de allí más fuertes y Leval ya dominaba la técnica aunque todavía no muy bien.

\- Sólo tendrás que practicarla un poco más y ya está. - Le animó Roy. -  
-¿Ya habéis terminado? - Les inquirió el mago apareciendo como siempre desde ninguna parte. -   
\- Landar, a ver si dejas esa costumbre. - Le recriminó éste, sobresaltado como siempre por la sorpresa. -  
\- Tengo que hablar contigo, Leval. - Le dijo el mago al muchacho, obviando este último comentario de Roy y agregando en tono serio. - Hay algo que te gustará saber, sígueme.

Los dos guerreros fueron detrás de él, pero Landar se detuvo y le dijo al padre del chico.

\- Sólo he llamado a Leval...- puntualizó señalando a éste. -  
\- Yo también quiero enterarme. - Repuso su contertulio muy intrigado por lo que ese viejo loco tuviera que decirle al chico. -  
\- Tú no puedes saberlo, así que quédate aquí esperando.- Le ordenó el mago. -  
-¿Pero por qué? - Insistió Roy, protestando quejumbroso como si fuera un crío. -   
\- No te pongas pesado- suspiró Landar armándose de paciencia. - Sólo este muchacho puede conocer lo que las altas jerarquías quieren revelarle.- Y ante la sorprendida mirada del chico, el mago le sonrió agregando con afectuosa cordialidad. - Esto Leval, es un regalo que te has ganado por tu coraje y tu valor para cambiar las cosas en esta dimensión.

 

Entonces el anciano materializó de la nada un portal e indicó al chico que entrase.

-¡Vamos! , no temas nada y ven. - Le animó y él mismo entró. El muchacho, aunque algo dubitativo, fue tras él y el portal desapareció tras ellos como si jamás hubiese estado ahí. - 

 

Roy se quedó con los brazos en jarras y gesto desencantado.

-¿Con que sí, eh? - Levantó la voz hacia ninguna parte en especial y se quejó de modo cómicamente amenazador. - Al menos podríais ofrecerme algo de comer. Me muero de hambre, no es que seáis muy buenos anfitriones que digamos.

 

Por toda réplica de la nada aparecieron dos bolsas de patatas y un plato…

-¡Vaya! - Exclamó Roy atónito y confundido, mitigando sus protestas. - Es todo un detalle, gracias. ¿Y unos cacahuetes?..

 

Otra bolsa le cayó desde ninguna parte. El muchacho se la quedó mirando y dijo más animadamente.

\- Desde luego no lo esperaba, procuraré no mancharos las nubes de cáscaras.- Y con una sonrisa de no haber roto un plato se atrevió a añadir -. No quisiera parecer un gorrón ni abusar de vuestra generosidad, pero es que esto a palo seco... ¿Y no tendréis una cervecita para acompañar?

 

Tampoco obtuvo respuesta con palabras pero de lo alto le cayó un bote de soda. Lo agarró al vuelo observándolo pensativo y dijo con expresión entre divertida y comprensiva.

\- Claro, aquí no se puede beber alcohol, debía haberlo imaginado. Esto me vale, muchas gracias.

Y sin decir más, se dedicó a beber soda, comer patatas y cacahuetes mientras esperaba...

 

Entre tanto Leval estaba con Landar. Envueltos ambos por un resplandor cenital, avanzaban por una especie de largo pasillo hasta que el mago se detuvo y le preguntó con amabilidad.

-¿Qué tal con Roy?   
-Muy bien, - replicó el muchacho que creyó desvelarle al mago. – Además de enseñarme la técnica me ha contado muchas cosas de él y de Bertie. Bueno, quiero decir de mi madre, supongo que usted sabe toda la verdad…

 

Su interlocutor sonrió asintiendo y posando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de aquel chico le informó.

\- Ahora debo dejarte. Lo que debes ver te lo mostrará un ser superior. Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. Has sido un digno hijo de tu padre y cuando vuelvas a la Tierra y estés listo te enviaré de vuelta a tu futuro.  
\- Espere. - Le pidió Leval para confirmar algo que ya se imaginaba - ¿Usted ya sabía también que Roy es mi padre, verdad?  
\- Si- Asintió el mago que le dijo reflejando optimismo en su semblante.- Tu padre y los demás van a construir un bonito futuro para ti y para todos los que vendrán detrás, gracias a tu determinación. En eso sí que eres igual que él, ambos lucháis por las personas que amáis. Por cierto, hay una joven que necesitará tu apoyo ahí dentro.- Le comentó Landar con aire misterioso. –  
\- ¿Quién?- Quiso saber el muchacho con gesto sorprendido. –  
\- Tú no la conoces en tu tiempo, no existió en tu dimensión, pero aquí lo hará y llegado el momento tus palabras la ayudarán. Ahora no puedo decirte más. Descuida, lo averiguarás enseguida. Adiós joven guerrero y mucha suerte...  
\- Muchas gracias por todo - le dijo el agradecido chico, pero el mago ya había desaparecido. - 

 

Leval quedó sólo entre esa tenue luminosidad, pero no se sentía perdido. Una voz suave le habló y tras ella, surgido de la nada, se dirigió hacia él un ser de luz con una energía inmensa. El muchacho se sobrecogió ante aquella fuerza que emanaba esa aparición, era lo más poderoso y sublime que nunca hubiera sentido, sin ninguna comparación a nada terrenal. Pero no tuvo miedo.

\- Soy un ángel guardián del tiempo- se presentó aquel ser. - He venido para mostrarte el destino de esta dimensión. Queremos que veas como será el futuro que tú has ayudado a salvar.

 

El chico miró hacia arriba, pues el ángel era enorme, al menos mediría tres metros de altura y a la vez era grácil y esbelto. Completamente proporcionado y se movía con ademanes suaves como la brisa. El muchacho no podía dejar de observarle maravillado cuando susurró tímidamente.

\- Me gustaría mucho verlo, gracias.

 

El ángel extendió el brazo y unas imágenes se fueron materializando paulatinamente .Mientras le decía al chico.

\- Mira y veras como será la vida de tu otro yo en este tiempo.

 

Leval sonrió viendo la boda entre Roy y Bertie. ¡Su futura madre estaba preciosa vestida de novia!, también se casaban Tom y Cooan, y Ail y Ann. Después, el resto del grupo. De modo casi imperceptible los acontecimientos se sucedían cada vez más rápidos. Vio como nacía él, crecía deprisa y luego tendría una hermana, era muy linda. Con el pelo casi del mismo estilo que el de su madre pero en tonos castaños. Ambos se hacían adolescentes. Pudo comprobar que no todo era bonito e ideal en esa vida. Tuvo entonces un encuentro muy hermoso, con aquella persona a la que, efectivamente, tuvo que apoyar. Aquella preciosa chica tan parecida a su madre pero sensiblemente más alta y con unos ojos verdes grandes e intensos. Ella quedó muy sorprendida al verle. Ambos hablaron y después la chica se desvaneció. Debía retornar a su mundo… Pero Leval aún pudo ver muchas cosas más…

 

En ese otro futuro también surgirían complicaciones y nuevamente habrían de luchar para mantener su felicidad, pero al final se solucionaba. Pasaban los años y tanto él como su hermana en aquella dimensión se convertían en dos adultos. Entonces se vio a sí mismo o mejor dicho, a su otro yo, vistiendo un uniforme que no pudo identificar y viajando a través de las estrellas. ¡Y estaba junto a su amigo Mazoui! Y otros muchos a quienes conocía. Se alegró de que su fiel primo y compañero de lucha también permaneciera a su lado en esta otra realidad. No obstante, lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver que le acompañaba una preciosa chica rubia cuyos rasgos le eran familiares, aunque no la había visto antes. Parecía estar enamorado de ella, de hecho se casaban y tenía dos hijos. Esos niños, chico y chica, crecían vertiginosamente uniéndose a otros jóvenes que les acompañaban a un lugar profundo y lejano. Entonces las visiones cesaron y el ángel le dijo en un tono solemne.

 

\- De tu otro yo y de ella nacerán dos hijos con una gran fuerza espiritual, ellos ayudarán a armonizar el Cosmos y el niño se llamará Asthel, como su abuelo.

 

Leval no comprendía a qué se refería con eso. Quizás el ángel hacía alusión al abuelo materno. Pero éste le contó lo que su madre nunca le había referido. La historia de la humanidad anterior. El muchacho le escuchó asombrado.

\- Entonces, todo esto forma parte de una gran complejidad cósmica. - Dedujo Leval- ¡Gracias por permitirme verlo!, supongo que no debo decir nada. – El ángel hizo un imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza que confirmaba esa afirmación para desvelarle. -  
\- El bien y el mal libran una batalla perpetua en todos los tiempos y dimensiones, pero hay algo mucho más profundo aún que a su debido tiempo se manifestará. Eso es lo que está provocando las alteraciones en los tejidos dimensionales. Cuando llegue el momento la última gran batalla deberá ser librada. Pero eso ya no te corresponderá a ti. No temas, habrá nuevos héroes, esos esforzados chicos y chicas de tu visión, junto con otros seres de luz, que se ocupen de hacerlo.  
\- No comprendo nada de lo que dices. Pero confío en tu palabra. – Pudo responder Leval que entonces quiso saber atenazado por la curiosidad. - ¿Y, cómo será mi propio futuro? , porque este que me has mostrado no es propiamente el mío, sino el del niño que nacerá en este tiempo, mi otro yo.  
\- Ese te corresponde a ti forjarlo joven Leval. - Sonrió amablemente el ángel que le explicó también. - Un antepasado tuyo tuvo una situación similar. Es la rueda del destino que gira y se repite cada ciclo. Como ya te he dicho, todas estas tribulaciones y luchas de muchos seres que te han precedido y que te sucederán en infinitas dimensiones forman parte de un plan mucho mayor. Ahora, vuelve con tu padre, después, regresa a tu mundo futuro y sé feliz.

 

El ángel desapareció sin que lo percibiese siquiera. Es más, sin ninguna transición, se encontró de nuevo junto a su padre que seguía comiendo patatas y jugueteando con las cáscaras de los cacahuetes y la lata de soda vacía. Pero se interrumpió al ver de regreso al muchacho.

-¡Qué vicio! Cuando empiezas a zampar ya no se puede parar. - Declaró Roy para, acto seguido, cuchichearle a Leval en la oreja. - ¿Qué te han dicho? Ahora que Landar no está por aquí me lo puedes contar. ¿Se puede saber, verdad?  
\- Me ha dado grandes esperanzas, tanto para mi futuro como para el tuyo. Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte más.- Sonrió el interpelado que sin embargo parecía muy feliz. -  
\- No te preocupes- respondió su interlocutor quitándole importancia. - Quizás sea mejor no saberlo. Le quitaría la emoción, anda volvamos a casa, tengo que beber algo. Esa soda me ha dado casi más sed que los cacahuetes y las patatas.

 

Leval iba a interrogarle sobre ese particular, pero su contertulio no le hizo mucho caso y le indicó que se preparase. Ambos se concentraron transportándose hasta donde les esperaba el grupo. Sin mediar palabra Roy corrió a por una botella de limonada que se apuró en dos tragos. Después volvió con los demás.

\- Vaya.- Dijo Diamante que fue el primero en hablar al verles. - Así que ahora tú también dominas esa técnica. Mejor, de este modo tendrás muchas más posibilidades.  
\- Si- convino Leval- y de paso hemos entrenado un poco más, he aumentado más mi fuerza, creo que ahora estoy preparado definitivamente para vencerles.  
\- Te deseo mucha suerte, amigo. - Intervino Zafiro. -  
\- Si, ¡tú triunfarás! , de eso estoy seguro. - Aseveró Ail con entusiasmo. -

 

Su interlocutor agradeció aquellas palabras con una sonrisa. ¡Qué gente tan maravillosa! Le apenaba mucho tener que dejarles pero se consolaba pensando en que, dentro de poco, volvería a ver a los suyos y les salvaría del horror en el que estaban sumergidos. Pero no era momento de entristecerse. Todos decidieron despedirse con una buena comida y así lo hicieron entre risas, y bromas. La alegría se adueñó del grupo que celebraba la victoria y la salvación de la Tierra. Leval fue objeto de todo tipo de consejos, halagos y buenos propósitos por parte de los allí reunidos, aunque se percató de que tanto Roy como Bertie se habían ausentado durante unos minutos. No tardaron mucho en reaparecer y ella les propuso a todos.

-¿Por qué no nos hacemos unas fotos como recuerdo para Leval?

 

Todos asintieron entusiasmados, aunque nadie se ofrecía para disparar la cámara y quedarse fuera del cuadro. Por fin hicieron algo más inteligente. Roy sacó una cámara de vídeo y la colocó frente al grupo. Dejó puesto el automático y se unió al jolgorio general. De este modo pasaron los minutos hasta agotar la cinta. Tras eso y después sí, unas cuantas fotos del chico con varios grupitos de gente, llegó el inevitable momento del adiós.

\- Ahora amigos, debo despedirme. - Declaró Leval con emoción apenas contenida. – No sé cómo daros las gracias, sois todos maravillosos.

 

Los demás se arremolinaron en torno suya dirigiéndole miradas de afecto, apoyo y ánimo. Poco a poco hicieron un espacio y Leval les fue estrechando la mano uno a uno a los chicos y besando en las mejillas a todas las chicas que le sonreían con cariño. Hacía una hermosa tarde, los pájaros cantaban entre las ramas iluminadas por el sol. Todo era belleza y calma. La paz que en su tiempo se le había negado se podía disfrutar aquí. ¡Ojalá que durase siempre!, pero de eso estaba seguro. Roy y los demás cuidarían de ello. Leval miraba feliz a su alrededor, estaba muy contento de haber contribuido a salvar este tiempo y haberse salvado así mismo de sus miedos. Ahora le tocaba terminar con el dolor que aquejaba a su propia dimensión. Estaba más dispuesto que nunca y confiaba en el éxito. Todo esto le pasaba por la cabeza hasta que llegó el momento cumbre del adiós. Sólo le restaba despedirse de Tom, Cooan, Roy y Beruche. Primero lo hizo de Tom.

\- Muchas gracias por todo, amigo. - Le dijo abrazándole con gran afecto. -  
\- Ve con Dios y que tengas mucha suerte y felicidad, muchacho. ¡Te lo mereces! - Le deseó el que estaría destinado a ser su tío del mismo modo. -

 

De Cooan se despidió con un beso en la frente y una sonrisa que ella le devolvió. Le quedaba el momento más emotivo, tendría que controlarse, ahora más que nunca. Había pasado muchos momentos junto a ellos y lo había conseguido pero, en esta ocasión debería poner en juego toda su disciplina mental y su entereza. Así lo intentó acercándose a los dos y diciéndoles con voz cordial, emocionada y cariñosa.

\- Bertie, Roy, muchas gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Nunca os olvidaré.- Se abrazó con Beruche y ella le acarició una vez más el pelo tratando de no romper a llorar. Leval le dio un largo beso en la frente, los ojos de ambos estaban empañados por las lágrimas. - Quiero recordarte así- le dijo él, con la voz quebrada casi a punto de llorar. - ¡Tan hermosa como ahora eres y con un bello futuro por delante!

 

Por fin le tocó el turno a Roy, Leval se acercó a él

\- Muchas gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado y las cosas que me contaste.

Éste le tendió la mano también muy afectado por los sentimientos.

\- No hay de qué. Para mí ha sido un placer. Ahora muchacho. Lucha como tú sabes y salva a tu mundo. Hazlo por todos nosotros. Recuerdo, que el fuego de San Telmo arde dentro de ti.  
\- Lo haré. Gracias por todo. - Pudo replicar el chico casi con un hilo de voz. –

Roy asintió y le dijo. 

-Escucha además esta otra canción. Es del mismo grupo que de aquella que te traía tan malos recuerdos.

Y encendió un reproductor de cd, conectado a un altavoz, para que todos pudieran oírla. Y una vez más Leval se emocionó puesto que gran parte de esa letra parecía estar pensada para él y sus padres.

 

Esto es donde estamos hoy, personas yendo por caminos separados   
Esto es cosas del camino están ahora, en desarreglo   
Lo leí en los periódicos, hay muerte en cada página   
¡Oh Señor!, Gracias al Señor de Arriba, mi vida ha sido salvada   
Sí, sí, sí 

Aquí vamos,   
Contando mentiras   
Aquí vamos (aquí vamos) 

Estamos donde empezamos, personas gente yendo por caminos separados   
Esto es cosas del camino están ahora, en desarreglo. - Hey   
Lo leí en los periódicos, hay muerte en cada página, oh   
¡Oh Señor!, Gracias al Señor de Arriba, mi vida ha sido salvada 

Mi vida,   
Mi vida ha sido salvada   
Mi vida,   
Mi vida   
Mi vida ha sido salvada

(My life has been saved, Queen. Crédito al autor)

 

Y Roy hasta acompañó la letra junto con Tom, haciendo gala ambos de sus estupendas voces. Todos estaban muy emocionados pero él más que ninguno. Al terminar la música, el padre del chico tenía un nudo en la garganta, sabía que debía callar pero no pudo y declaró desbordado por la emoción. Utilizando una frase de su película favorita.

\- Todo lo que tengo, lo que he aprendido, mis sentimientos, pasarán a ti. Sé qué harás de mi fuerza la tuya, veré a través de tus ojos igual que tú a través de los míos. El hijo se convertirá en padre y el padre…en hijo. Porque nunca un padre se sentirá tan orgulloso de un hijo, ni en el pasado ni en el presente ni en el futuro, como lo estoy yo de ti y como seguramente lo habría estado de haber vivido entonces. Has demostrado ser en todo mucho mejor que yo. ¡Qué Dios te bendiga, hijo! ¡Buena suerte! ¡Te quiero y te querré siempre, en cualquier dimensión!

 

Leval ya no pudo aguantar más, lloró abrazándose a Roy. Bertie también rompió a llorar completamente embargada por el momento y se abrazó a ellos ante la sorpresa de todos los demás que se quedaron con la boca abierta. Excepto Tom y Cooan que también sonreían y lloraban emocionados. El muchacho declaró entre balbuceos.

-¡Papá, mamá, os deseo que seáis muy felices en vuestro nuevo futuro! Yo intentaré serlo en el mío, debo iniciarlo junto con mis seres queridos. Devolveremos la esperanza y una vida feliz a la gente con lo que me habéis enseñado.

 

Se separó de ellos unos metros y dio la señal a Landar para ser transportado a su tiempo. Antes de que esto ocurriera Roy se adelantó recordando algo que a punto estuvo de olvidársele con la tensión emotiva y le entregó la cinta de vídeo al chico.

\- Dale esto a tu madre, cuando la veas. De nuestra parte.  
\- La grabación. ¡Le hará tanta ilusión verla! - Afirmó Leval sonriendo agradecido y todavía enjugándose las lágrimas. -  
\- Y también mi despedida. - Confesó Roy con una sonrisa llena de afecto. - Lo que dices que nunca tuvo.

Ante la sorpresa del chico, Beruche terció aun sorbiendo las lágrimas.

\- Lo grabamos Roy…- Aunque la chica se detuvo y corrigió con una gran sonrisa, ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo, de modo que añadió.- Tu padre y yo, cuando volvisteis del Cielo. Nos metimos en la habitación de al lado. - Le explicó aun entre sollozos y con la voz tomada - yo le dije que seguro que en un futuro me habría gustado tenerlo. Ahí nos tendréis siempre a todos.  
-¡Gracias mamá! - Sonrió el emocionado chico aun derramando lágrimas y dándole un nuevo y fuerte abrazo. – ¡Gracias por quererme aun sin haberme tenido…

 

Entonces Leval notó que algo tiró de él, sintiendo como Landar había pronunciado el conjuro. Sonriendo agitó su mano en señal de despedida. Comenzó a girar, esta vez en dirección opuesta a como había llegado y lentamente se desvaneció.

-¡Adiós valiente hijo del futuro! - .Le despidió todavía la sollozante Beruche enjugando sus lágrimas - ¡Cuanto deseo que seas muy feliz!  
\- Lo será. - Aseguró Roy henchido de orgullo. - Es un chico excepcional, ¡un súper guerrero con el coraje y la bondad de su madre! - Y añadió con gran solemnidad tratando de serenarse. - Bertie, tenemos una gran responsabilidad. Tener un hijo y educarle bien, para que sea como él. Deseo con toda mi alma ser el mejor marido y el mejor padre que pueda. Y para empezar quiero pedirte oficialmente y ante todos nuestros amigos que te cases conmigo y esta vez sin ningún tipo de dudas ni temores.  
-¡Oh! , por fin - exclamó ella volviéndose a emocionar. - ¡Si supieras lo que he esperado a que me lo pidieses!  
\- Pues vamos a decírselo a todos - le propuso el chico tomándola de la mano. -

 

La muchacha asintió añadiendo entonces con cierta complicidad.

\- Espero que la otra cámara lo haya grabado todo también. Por nada del mundo desearía no guardar en vídeo este recuerdo.  
\- No te preocupes por eso. - Sonrió él.- La emplacé de tal modo que recogía toda esta parte. Fue una suerte que pudieras comprarla en tanto regresamos al Cielo.  
\- Quien sabe. - Sonrió Bertie ahora con un tono lleno de ilusionada esperanza. - ¡Quizás algún día podamos ponerle la cinta a nuestro hijo!

 

Roy asintió con la misma alegría y ambos corrieron al encuentro del grupo que se había quedado apartado en la otra parte del jardín, dejando intimidad a la pareja y comentando la increíble noticia de que Leval era hijo de Roy y Beruche. Por supuesto con las intervenciones de Nephrite y Diamante que pugnaban entre ellos diciendo que cada uno lo había sospechado desde un principio. Cuando sus amigos se reunieron con ellos al fin y les dieron la nueva de su enlace, todos aplaudieron. Tom y Cooan comunicaron también su deseo de casarse, hubo más vítores y decidieron hacer una boda doble. Y animados por el momento el alíen se lo propuso a su compañera una vez más, como hiciera antes de partir a la batalla. Ella aceptó encantada y Ann y Ail entonces se unieron a ellos. Así se organizó una ceremonia triple. Para jolgorio general, sobre todo de las chicas que ya estaban acorralando a sus respectivas parejas deseosas de que imitasen a sus amigos. Annie por su parte quería vestirse de novia para complacer ese deseo de Ail. Cooan y Bertie sonreían radiantes abrazadas a sus prometidos. Y de este modo tan esperanzador, se abriría para el grupo una nueva etapa en la vida, en un futuro nuevo ya sin preocupaciones inmediatas. Pero, entre tanto ¿qué ocurrió con aquel Leval? Puesto que ninguno de ellos pudo percatarse de esa misteriosa figura oscura, que levitaba a unos metros sobre ellos y que abría aquel gran libro pasando algunas de las páginas…

 

EPILOGO 

 

El viaje de vuelta al futuro fue similar a la ida, Leval no se acostumbraba a esas extrañas sensaciones que acompañaban al viaje temporal. Cuando remitió el tintineo que le acompañaba a medida que iba desacelerando reapareció ya en su propio tiempo. Al menos eso esperaba. Pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo en la isla donde vivía y de la que había partido, sino en un lugar frío y con mucha nieve. Entonces cayó en la cuenta, ¡era Alaska! , estaría sin duda cerca de la base de aquellos androides.

\- Landar me ha enviado al sitio justo. - Pensó agradecido - ahora lo tendré más fácil.

 

Efectivamente, sacó de su chaqueta el detector y el disruptor que le dieron y los puso en funcionamiento. A lo lejos se detectaba un campo de energía. Se acercó con sigilo y descubrió la base de aquellos seres. Era momento de proceder con cautela, ellos no sabían que estaba allí y, en esta ocasión llevaba todas las ventajas de su lado. Recurrió a la translación instantánea. Recordó algunas cosas que Zafiro le contó cuando destruyó una de las bases. Concentrándose en la energía que emanaba la base de sus enemigos, que provenía de un misterioso cristal negro en el interior de un cilindro y conectado a bastantes cables, se transportó al interior. Al ser instantáneo los androides no pudieron ni siquiera reaccionar. Dentro de su base no eran capaces de disparar. Leval lo sabía y una vez dentro, sin dar tiempo a que estos trazasen cualquier otro plan, concentró sus fuerzas al máximo y las liberó destruyendo la base enemiga, volatizándola. Él estaba ileso, desde luego sus progresos habían sido sorprendentes, pero no era tiempo de celebrarlo aun.

\- No hay tiempo que perder. - Se dijo tratando de detectar la energía vital de sus amigos. -

 

No obstante recordó que se habían encerrado en el bunker, precisamente a fin de no ser rastreados por los robots. Además, se encontraban demasiado lejos para su precario dominio de la técnica. Los androides que se dirigían hacia allí no emitían señal que le posibilitase el aparecer junto a ellos. Sólo con el rastreador que también llevaba era capaz de seguir la dirección.

-Probaré a sentir la energía de…- Se dijo concentrándose de nuevo.-

 

Desapareció reapareciendo en el interior de una especie de laboratorio. Enseguida vio a un hombre malherido…

-Tranquilo- Sonrió afirmando confiado.- Ésta vez la historia no se repetirá.  
-Pero… ¿Quién eres?- Pudo decir ese individuo, de pelo moreno entrecano y que llevaba un abata de laboratorio.-  
-Un amigo.- Replicó lacónicamente él.- 

Y concentrándose una vez más tras tomar en brazos a ese individuo Leval desapareció. Apareció entre los devastados restos de la ciudad. Allí, tras sacar una alubia y dársela a ese hombre, le pidió.

-Espéreme aquí, no salga ni se mueva hasta que yo le diga. Le aseguro que todo irá bien.

Y su interlocutor, ya recuperado tras comerse esa alubia, asintió musitando.

-Gracias…

 

Leval le sonrió confiado y volvió a desaparecer. Se materializó a unos metros de una mujer de pelo rojizo que mostraba dos largos y finos colmillos. La reconoció como ILaya, pero no estaba sola. Acorralada y malherida trataba de defenderse de dos tipos vestidos con extraños petos de color blanco. Uno de apariencia alienígena, se burlaba.

-¡Ja, ja!- No te preocupes, enseguida te vamos a reunir con tu maridito. El muy imbécil se habrá llevado por delante a alguno de los nuestros haciendo saltar su laboratorio.  
-Sí, ¡Anda!, haznos un favor, preciosa. Sonríe con esos lindos colmillitos que tienes.  
-¡Malditos! – Siseaba ella lanzándoles un rayo de energía.- No os perdonaré jamás…

 

Sin embargo esos tipos apartaron el rayo de un simple manotazo, haciendo que descargase su fuerza contra una pared que redujo a escombros. ILaya jadeaba presa del agotamiento. Más cuando uno de sus enemigos la golpeó derribándola en el suelo.

-¿Y ya está?- Se rio ese individuo espetando con desprecio.- ¿Y tú eras una diablesa poderosa? ¡No me hagas reír!

 

La pobre mujer se arrastraba tratando de levantarse y clavando una mirada llena de odio e impotencia en sus enemigos. El otro, un tipo regordete y de tono azulado, iba a rematarla con un rayo cuando de repente ella dejó sencillamente de estar ahí…

-Pero. ¿Qué ha pasado?- Inquirió uno de esos extraterrestres mirando de derredor suyo.-  
-¿Quién ha sido?- Quiso saber el otro.- ¿Dónde está?

 

Fue entonces cuando Leval se mostró ante ellos sujetando en brazos a una exánime ILaya. Ésta apenas si pudo musitar.

-Tienes que huir. Son muy fuertes…

 

El muchacho no respondió enseguida, simplemente la depositó con cuidado apoyada contra un pedazo de muro y tras sacar una bolsita de tela, extrajo una alubia diciendo a su interlocutora con amabilidad.

-Cómetela. Te sentirás mejor. 

 

La diablesa aceptó masticando a duras penas, aunque en tan solo unos instantes se notó totalmente recobrada. Apenas pudo decir en tanto se levantaba.

-¡Es increíble! Esto es más rápido que mi poder regenerador…

 

No obstante esos dos aliens no estaban dispuestos a ser ignorados por más tiempo. Uno de ellos apuntó con una especie de mano terminada en un largo dedo a Leval exhortándole a responder con rapidez.

-¿Quién eres tú humano?...  
-El que va a terminar con todos vosotros. Escoria inmunda.- Sonrió el joven sin inmutarse.-  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! – Se rio el de tono azulado.- Me va a dar un ataque de risa. A ver.- Dijo extrayendo una especie de visor de su peto y tras colocárselo sujeto a una de sus sienes. Escaneando al chico con él – Fuerza de combate de tres mil unidades… Eres incluso más patético que esa perra del infierno.

 

ILaya mostró sus colmillos de forma amenazadora, pero no se atrevió a nada más. Telepáticamente informó entonces a Leval.

-Mi hija fue para advertir a los tuyos. Mi pobre esposo nos dio tiempo a escapar distrayendo a los gbards. Pero ellos han descubierto el emplazamiento de la isla. Es cuestión de tiempo que la ataquen…  
-Entonces no lo perdamos con esta basura.- Declaró Leval sonriéndose una vez más.-

 

Pero eso disgustó a sus adversarios. Uno de ellos, el más alto con una cabeza abultada en forma de pera, espetó.

-¡Te voy a quitar las ganas de reír!

 

Dicho lo cual atacó al joven a gran velocidad. La perpleja ILaya ni le vio aproximarse. Estaba claro que contra ella solo habían estado jugando. No obstante lo que la dejó más anonadada fue que Leval esquivó una y otra vez los intentos de ese tipo por golpearle. Tras unos segundos fue el chico quién contratacó hundiendo su puño en el vientre de su rival que si se dobló por aquel impacto…

-Hasta luego.- Sentenció el joven con sorna.-

 

Emitió entonces un potente rayo que atravesó a ese alien abriendo un gran boquete en su estómago y su espalda. Incluso antes de que cayera al suelo Leval le dio una patada que lo lanzó hacia las nubes…

-¡Maldito! –Exclamó el otro atacándole a él y a la diablesa con una potente bola de energía.

 

No obstante el muchacho se limitó a rechazarla con la misma desgana que esos seres habían mostrado al repeler el ataque de ILaya. La arrojó hacia el cielo haciéndola estallar. Un gran resplandor iluminó los alrededores durante un buen rato. Finalmente Leval apuntó a ese tipo con su brazo extendido la palma de la mano enfrentada a él. Al instante un poderoso rayo de energía desintegró a su rival que no pudo ni gritar ante la rapidez del ataque…

-¡Ha sido increíble!- Pudo decir la diablesa.-  
-Ahora debo irme. Procura mantenerte a salvo hasta que todo esto termine.- Le pidió amablemente él quién sin embargo añadió.- Aunque antes de eso, dame la mano.

ILaya asintió, ahora retornando a su aspecto humano de mujer de media melena castaña y ojos verdes. Sonriendo respondió.

-Recuerdo la leyenda del solar. Eres aún más fuerte de lo que se contaba. Pero, aun así, debes tener cuidado…  
-No temas. He destruido su base. Desde ahora podremos eliminarles y no volverán.- Sonrió ampliamente el chico posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su interlocutora para agregar.- Vamos. Agárrate.

 

Y su interlocutora obedeció, sujetándose a la mano del joven. Los dos desaparecieron, reapareciendo entre los cascotes de un lugar próximo. Allí la diablesa comentó extrañada.

-¿Pero, para qué me has traído aquí?  
-Hay alguien que quería verte.- Sonrió el muchacho señalando a su espalda.-

 

Su contertulia se giró y al hacerlo iluminó su rostro con una gran y emotiva sonrisa. Apenas si pudo exclamar con la voz tomada por la sorpresa y la alegría.

-¡Robert! ¿Eres tú? Pero si habías…  
-Si cariño, soy yo.- Contestó aquel hombre con la misma emoción, tratando de explicarse.- Fue ese muchacho el que me salvó…

 

La diablesa corrió hacia él y le abrazó entre sollozos. Apenas si pudo dirigir una mirada a Leval para sonreír y musitar.

-Gracias…  
\- No hay de qué. Ahora debo irme.- Respondió amablemente él, para rematar.- Tened cuidado y esconderos hasta que esto termine…

 

Y sin esperar réplica se elevó en el aire con celeridad. Enseguida dejó de ver a esa pareja. No tenía tiempo que perder, se dirigía hacia la isla. Con su aumentada velocidad confiaba en llegar antes que el enemigo, que, ya sin base, no tendría posibilidad de regeneración. Así partió raudo hacia casa.

-Tengo que alcanzarles antes de que lleguen.- Se decía con inquietud.-

 

Aquellos fueron unos minutos muy tensos, el muchacho forzaba la marcha y pese a su enorme rapidez no las tenía todas consigo. Pero pronto logró avistar la isla y la sobrepasó dirigiéndose al encuentro de los robots que se dirigían hacia allí. Entonces los vio llegar por el horizonte. Lanzando un grito de batalla que retumbó el cielo aumentó sus fuerzas al límite y les acometió de un modo demoledor. Sin posibilidad de ser reconfigurados y renovados los androides sucumbieron con gran facilidad. Leval ajustó todas sus cuentas pendientes con ellos. Sus adversarios trataron inútilmente de escanearle para reproducirse pero era en vano, pues no obtenían respuesta a su señal. Y había algo más, mejor dicho alguien. Cierto individuo sicario de Gralas que le había hecho sufrir. No quiso contar nada de ello puesto que tenía esa espina clavada en lo más profundo y aquel era un ser vivo, no un androide. Por malvado que fuera quizás sus padres y los amigos que dejó en el pasado no entendieran su deseo de venganza. Pero ahora ya no importaba puesto que éste llegó volando ahora, seguramente confiado, tras su avanzada de robots. Era un tipo de pelo oscuro que volaba en una especie de vehículo deslizador y que al encontrar a Leval flotando en el aire no pareció asustado. Pues le dijo con suficiencia.

-¡Vaya!, debo reconocer que tienes mucho valor para presentarte aquí.  
-¡No me hace falta valor para arreglar cuentas con una sabandija como tú! – Espetó el muchacho. -  
-Lo veremos. - Sonrió aquel tipo que, pulsando un par de botones, esperó un segundo.- Ahora mismo…

 

Lo normal era que un par de androides se hubieran materializado, pero eso no sucedió. Visiblemente inquieto ese hombre volvió a repetir la operación. Ahora era el muchacho quién sonreía observándole con regocijo en tanto preguntaba con fingida amabilidad.

-Vaya, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se te ha estropeado la máquina? Ya no las hacen como antes, ¿verdad?

La cara de aquel tipo era un poema, al fin un androide vino volando, debía ser de los últimos que habían partido desde la base. Ese individuo le señaló a Leval ordenándole de modo tajante al ingenio.

-Acaba con él. ¡Vamos!.

 

Y ese robot atacó al muchacho que, sin ningún esfuerzo esquivó una andanada de rayos para contratacar con un potente puñetazo que hizo trizas al androide. Aquel tipo estaba con la boca abierta y cada vez más asustado. Más cuando vio que ningún otro robot se materializaba como era normal para cubrir la baja de su compañero.

-Creo que por deficiencias técnicas tus androides no podrán volver a aparecer. ¡Es una pena! – Declaró Leval con sorna para sentenciar. – Prepárate, ahora te toca el turno a ti.  
-No, ¡espera un momento! – Pudo suplicar ese tipo con auténtico pánico en sus ojos y en su voz. - Yo solo cumplía órdenes. Era mi deber.  
-No me digas. ¡Pues considérate jubilado, bastardo! – Espetó Leval destruyendo de un golpe aquella nave que le sustentaba en el cielo. -  
-¡Nooooo! - aulló ese tipo cayendo a plomo- 

 

Leval permitió que descendiera unos segundos más, y después con su translación instantánea reapareció sujetándole justo antes de que cayera al suelo. Para decirle con visible desprecio.

-Por muy traidor a la raza humana que seas yo no me rebajaré a ser como tú. No sería digno de mis padres si matase a un ser humano indefenso. Aunque con tu jefe no tendré ese problema. Tú quédate aquí y apáñatelas como puedas. Yo me ocuparé de ese miserable invasor. Además, creo que sé dónde está - Y dicho esto dejó a ese tipo en medio de una isla y se transportó, había detectado otra fuente de energía. – Hasta nunca…

 

El chico sonrió con satisfacción y una expresión de triunfo le afloró. Sobre todo cuando al reaparecer vio un rostro desagradablemente familiar. Se trataba de uno de aquellos caudillos de Gralas que dirigía las máquinas. Un extraterrestre alto y de tez azulada, desprovisto de nariz y orejas, que, al principio de ver al muchacho sonrió divertido ante lo que creía un estéril y suicida ataque. Pero al comprobar como sus robots eran destruidos, o más bien hechos pedazos con furia, tornó su rictus de superioridad y regocijo en otro de terror. No era rival para la enorme fuerza que ese chico estaba desplegando y Leval, una vez destruyó al último de los Gbards se dirigió hacia él.

-¡Ahora estáis perdidos malditos!, Vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho sufrir a los habitantes de este mundo. - Gritó con una expresión llena de seguridad y odio hacia ese alíen. -

 

Éste no pudo ni responder, trató de escapar pero el muchacho le cortó el paso de modo casi instantáneo. Tal era ahora su rapidez que ni tan siquiera precisó de su técnica de traslación.

\- No entiendo que sucede pero en cuanto reaparezcan mis androides te arrepentirás de tu osadía, ¡miserable! – Escupió el extraterrestre, tratando de mantener su posición de aparente superioridad y de paso ganar algo de tiempo. – Esta vez morirás…

 

Pero Leval negó lentamente con la cabeza y ahora era él quien lucía una sonrisa de regocijo cuando sentenció.

\- Vuestra base está destruida. Intenta comunicar con ellos si puedes. Y despídete pues te ha llegado la hora de pagar por todos los crímenes que cometiste, igual que le tocará el turno a tus compañeros y después a ese maldito tirano de Gralas. ¡Lo juro!

 

El escéptico adversario no quiso tomar en serio nada de eso al principio, pero cuando efectivamente trató de comunicar con su base no recibió señal alguna. Entonces una oleada de pánico le sacudió, pero Leval no le permitió ni implorar clemencia. Su oponente no era un débil humano indefenso. Era un asesino al que le había visto ordenar y cometer toda clase de crímenes abominables. Sin más le desintegró con un potente rayo de energía. Ni siquiera quiso perder el tiempo golpeándole pues, a pesar de todo su odio acumulado, era mayor su deseo de volver a abrazarse a sus seres queridos. De este modo, nervioso y muy emocionado recorrió la distancia que le separaba de casa. Atravesó con facilidad las puertas blindadas que estaban selladas a la espera del ataque y accedió a la misma cámara de la que había salido rumbo al pasado. Destrozó la puerta de un rayo y entonces otra descarga de energía vino contra él, pero la aguantó sin problemas. Había sido Mazoui creyendo que se trataba de los androides pues el muchacho gritó con tinte lleno de rabia.

-¡Malditos, no me mataréis sin luchar!

 

Pero los temidos robots no aparecieron, en su lugar una figura radiante que brillaba con un formidable destello dorado penetró en la cámara. Asombrado al ver a su amigo ileso tras el ataque, Mazoui, un chico de pelo y ojos castaños que se habían tornado rojizos y de cuya boca habían surgido dos colmillos por la tensión y la furia, pasó de estar en guardia a perplejo. Entonces Leval le gritó eufórico.

-¡Soy yo amigo, lo hemos conseguido! , he vuelto del pasado y destruido a todos esos malvados androides para siempre.  
-¿Tú? - Señaló Mazoui aun incrédulo mientras volvía lentamente a su apariencia normal. - Pero ¿cómo? ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡pero si te acabo de mandar! - No obstante Leval asintió sonriendo con gran alborozo y el mismo sentimiento se contagió a su primo cuando exclamó con su grave tono de voz, apenas pronunciando entre balbuceos. - ¡Estamos salvados! ¡Dios mío, alabado sea el Señor! ¡Y fíjate que lo digo yo que soy medio demonio!

 

Ambos se abrazaron muy emocionados. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr y Leval ya más sereno, prometió explicarle todo lo ocurrido. Ahora ardía en deseos de reencontrarse con su madre y los demás. Mazoui convino en ello, pero deberían ser cautos. Fueron entrando en todas las cámaras hasta encontrarles .Al principio creyeron que eran los androides y cundió la desesperación, algunas personas desgraciadamente incluso habían preferido suicidarse a ser capturados o masacrados. Por fortuna no fue el caso de los familiares de ambos chicos, que, siendo luchadores, preferían también caer combatiendo hasta el final. Y cuando les vieron suspiros de alivio y gritos de alegría se extendieron por todas partes pues los muchachos les dieron la magnífica noticia. A Beruche se le iluminó su rostro, marcado por las desdichas y los años, al escuchar a su hijo.

-¡Hijo mío! – Sollozó.- ¡Alabado sea Dios! ¡Lo has conseguido, que orgullosa estoy de ti!  
\- Le he conocido, mamá. - Balbuceó Leval abrazándola emocionadamente. - ¡Es un gran hombre, tan fuerte y valiente como me dijiste! ¡Y tú! ¡Eras tan joven y llena de vida, tan cariñosa y dulce como siempre te recordaba desde niño! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Ahora volverás a ser feliz como entonces! – Aseguró radiante, dándole de inmediato la cinta de vídeo que había protegido durante la lucha contra los robots y el ataque involuntario de su primo. -   
-¿Qué es esto hijo? - Preguntó Bertie sorprendida en tanto los otros se llegaban a ellos una vez puestos al corriente de lo ocurrido por Mazoui. -  
\- Es un mensaje para ti- respondió Leval con voz trémula por la alegría. - Me lo dieron antes de volver. Dame tan solo un instante.- Le pidió.-

Y concentrándose en la energía de la diablesa se transportó a su lado. Ésta repuesta de su asombro, acordó acompañarle. Más cuando le vio sonreír.

-Dame la mano, te llevaré junto a tu hija y a los demás.- Le ofreció él.- 

 

Así reaparecieron en la isla, junto a una chica morena, alta y realmente hermosa, de grandes ojos verdes. La diablesa la abrazó. Y la joven pudo decir con la voz teñida de emoción.

-¡Creía que te habrían matado!  
-No cariño, estoy bien, gracias a Leval.- Replicó su contertulia que agregó.- Y hay alguien más que debe agradecerle a este joven su valor.

Y fue entonces cuando Robert salió de detrás de un edificio cercano y abrazó a su atónita y emocionada hija. La chica no podía parar de llorar de felicidad. Al fin, tras dar las gracias al salvador de sus padres añadió, con tono aun tomado por la emoción.

-Jane está aguardándote. En cuanto Mazoui fue a buscarla y le dijo que habías vuelto salió del bunker en el que estaba protegiendo a algunos niños.  
-Enseguida me reuniré con ella, pero antes, quiero ver una cosa con mi madre.- Contestó cordialmente él.-

 

Y el joven volvió al lado de Bertie. Ella había estado esperando durante esos minutos con creciente impaciencia, después, llena de curiosidad y emoción. La pobre mujer había sufrido mucho cuando su hijo se marchó. Aunque se consoló pensando que, si al menos podía retroceder en el tiempo y salvar el pasado, todo tendría sentido. Ahora, tras la vuelta de Leval su felicidad era completa. De modo que una vez estuvieron en una sala del centro de mando conectó un viejo vídeo con las manos temblorosas. Todos los que iban llegando se arremolinaron en torno a él. En aquellas imágenes de hacía veinte años salían Roy y Beruche, tal y como les recordaban hacia ya tantos años. Su joven novio de entonces se dirigió a la cámara esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola Cubito! Nuestro hijo, bueno, el de mi otro yo y tuyo de vuestro futuro, es un chico estupendo, un valiente guerrero y un magnífico muchacho. Estoy seguro de que él os devolverá la paz. Siento no poder estar ahí, con vosotros, en ese futuro. Pero sé que lograréis reconstruirlo de nuevo. Te quiero, ahora y siempre, como mi otro yo te amaría donde quiera que esté. ¡Rehaced vuestras vidas y sed felices! , algún día nos veremos en el Cielo. Bueno, quizás veas a mi otro yo, estoy seguro de que puedo hablar por él. Pensaríamos igual así que me he permitido grabar esto para ti. Ahora, hay alguien que tiene que decirte algo - y dejó paso a su prometida de entonces que agregó visiblemente emocionada. -   
-¡Amiga mía! Mi otro yo del futuro. ¡Gracias por criar a un hijo tan maravilloso!, por ser tan buena madre y guardar el recuerdo de tu marido.- Sonrió ella y la otra Bertie lo hizo también con las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas. Pero aquella joven muchacha añadía con divertido tono de voz que trataba de sobreponerse a la llorera. - Me lo has puesto muy difícil, trataré de seguir tu ejemplo lo mejor que pueda. ¡Eres una mujer única!  
\- Desde luego. ¡Hay que ver cómo te haces la pelota a ti misma, cubito! ¿No tenías abuela en Némesis, verdad? - Rio Roy pellizcándola el trasero a fin de desdramatizar. -  
-¡Ay, bestia! ¡No seas tonto! - Chilló ella dándole un capón del que él se dolió frotándose la coronilla.-  
-¡Auu! ¡Qué duele! – protestó jocosamente él.-

Eso hizo reír a todos. Recordaban aquellos viejos y buenos tiempos con tanta nostalgia y tristeza contenida que hacía mucho que no habían vuelto a sonreír. 

– Bueno - añadió Beruche ya más serenamente, abrazada a Roy. - Sed muy felices y tenednos siempre en vuestro corazón, igual que nosotros os tenemos en el nuestro. Nunca olvidaremos vuestros pesares y vuestro sacrificio a la hora de construir un mundo más feliz y justo para todos. Tenéis nuestra palabra de que esa será la prioridad que nos guíe.

 

La cámara enfocó entonces al grupo de los demás que bromeaban y charlaban distendídamente entre ellos y con Leval. Esmeralda, y Petz se emocionaron al verse a sí mismas tan jóvenes y junto a sus novios de entonces a las que nunca olvidaron, Diamante y Zafiro. Y de fondo escucharon la voz de Bertie remachar. 

-Os prometemos que todos vamos a ser muy felices por vosotros y nosotros mismos. Hasta siempre amigos. Vivid en paz. - Se despidió ella con la mano y lo propio hizo Roy sin dejar de abrazarse y sonreír. -

 

La madre de Leval lloraba llena de alegría y añoranza, al igual que las otras mujeres.

-¡Hijo mío, soy tan feliz! - Sollozó abrazándose a su hijo. -   
-¡Ya no sufriremos nunca más!,- declaró resueltamente él - ¡Nunca más!- Y miró hacia el cielo agradecido para musitar. - ¡Gracias papá, gracias mamá!, gracias a todos por ser tan buenos y valientes amigos, en todas las dimensiones, en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro.- También contó a Tom y Cooan y a su hijo Alan, un chico alto y de pelo moreno e inteligentes ojos azules como su padre, lo que vio de ellos en el pasado, al igual que a los otros que le preguntaron por sus propios “otros yos” - 

 

Entonces se acercó Jane. Tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas, aunque eran de felicidad. Se abrazó al muchacho apenas siendo capaz de gemir.

-¡Creía que jamás te volvería a ver!  
-Pero ahora ya nada nos impedirá estar juntos.- Afirmó el muchacho acariciándola el pelo.- Y quiero compartir mi vida contigo y con el resto de nuestros seres queridos. Reconstruiremos el mundo y un día nuestros hijos serán felices viviendo en él.

 

La joven asintió tras separarse del abrazo. Ambos se besaron ante el aplauso del resto. Y así fue. Leval y los demás tuvieron un arduo y duro trabajo por delante, eliminando poco a poco al resto de los androides y sus secuaces que quedaban en la Tierra y después, entre todos, pusieron manos a la obra con determinación y optimismo renovados en sus corazones. Rehicieron sus vidas para crear al fin un mundo libre y feliz. Dispuestos a comenzar un futuro mejor para todos. Pero esa historia ya no pertenece a este relato. Porque en ésta dimensión la vida y las aventuras, continuaban.


	12. Preparando las bodas y despedidas de solteros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is party time
> 
> Es momento de fiesta

Transcurridos unos días de la partida de Leval de vuelta a su futuro las cosas se normalizaron nuevamente. La vida cotidiana se recobró. Cada grupo de amigos se dedicó a labrarse su propio porvenir anhelando que los tiempos de paz se alargasen y les permitieran vivir sin más sobresaltos. Y al parecer, el destino quiso concederles una tregua de algún tiempo, que no fue alterada, salvo por problemas bastante puntuales. Amenazas importantes, eso sí, pero que supieron resolver amparándose como de costumbre en su camaradería y su valor. De esta manera Roy comenzó a jugar con continuidad y alcanzó mucho éxito, poco a poco se fue haciendo con un puesto de titular. Tom se fue por fin con Cooan a Portland y montó allí su gimnasio. Ella por su parte, inició su trabajo como maestra de la guardería, aceptando así la oferta que le hicieran hacía varios meses. Los dos inauguraron su casa en una zona urbanizada de las afueras. Los demás regresaron también a sus ocupaciones y lugares de residencia habituales.

 

Roy y Beruche se habían quedado solos en New York y él, al cabo de un día más de trabajo y arreglos en la casa, la invitó a cenar. En un buen restaurante de la ciudad, el muchacho le pidió que se casara con él de una manera más formal. Había estado aguardando mucho para llegar a ese momento y lo tenía bien preparado. Se decidió a llevarlo a la práctica cuando terminaban los postres, entonces él le entregó una pequeña caja negra. 

-¿Qué es esto, Roy? - Le inquirió ella sorprendida -.  
-Ábrelo y descúbrelo tú misma. - Sonrió incitadoramente él. -

 

Desde luego que Beruche la abrió y lanzó un ¡Oh!, de sorpresa y admiración. Alborozada, e incrédula descubrió un anillo de oro con un bello diamante engarzado en su centro. Roy, acto seguido se lo propuso mientras le indicaba con gestos que se lo probase, cosa que ella hizo de inmediato admirando la belleza de la joya en tanto él decía.

-Señorita. - Se arrodilló teatralmente ante la mirada atónita del resto de los comensales y el sonrojo de Bertie.- ¿Quiere usted casarse conmigo o me va a tener de rodillas hasta el postre?  
-Si Roy, ¡claro que quiero! , pero por favor.- Le musitó roja ante la mirada divertida del resto de los clientes del local- ¡Levántate, todo el mundo nos está mirando!  
-Bueno, ¡pues que nos miren! - contestó despreocupadamente, tanto era así que se levantó voceando acto seguido.- ¡Eh amigos! ¡Me ha dicho que sí, se va a casar conmigo! ¡yuhu! - Todo el mundo aplaudió con divertido jolgorio. Bertie se reía sintiéndose muy feliz, aunque tapándose la cara con las manos de la vergüenza que sentía. Y pudo comentar divertida. – He tenido que esperar pero ahora ya me lo has pedido al menos dos o tres veces.  
-¡Claro! – le sonrió el chico recobrando ya algo de su compostura. – Pero faltaba lo principal que era regalarte el anillo. Mi padre siempre decía que a una mujer hay que pedirla en matrimonio de rodillas y con una buena joya.  
\- Tu padre era un hombre muy inteligente – se rio Bertie añadiendo con tono jocoso. – Celebro que algo se te haya pegado.

 

Por toda réplica Roy le dio un largo beso en los labios para decir después.

-Y te explicaré más cosas en casa…  
\- ¿De las que decía tu padre?- inquirió la chica –  
\- No precisamente, - se sonrió maliciosamente él. -

 

Y tras unos minutos más los dos retornaron a su chalet donde el muchacho le iba a contar ciertas cosas bastante privadas. De esas que no se pueden demostrar en presencia de otros. Por su parte Cooan también reaccionó con emoción y enorme felicidad cuando Tom le regaló su propio anillo de pedida, de oro con un rubí engastado en el centro. Por supuesto que él no fue tan estrambótico como su amigo. Lo hizo en su nueva casa y pese a ser algo mucho más íntimo y sin testigos, también se alegró mucho cuando ella le dio el sí. Ambas parejas se avisaron y llamaron a los demás. Las bodas iban a celebrarse a la vez y pusieron el plazo de un mes. Ann y Ail que habían decidido permanecer una temporada en la Tierra, en vista de que cada vez que decidían marcharse sucedía algo, también fueron avisados y se alegraron de su decisión. Por supuesto que ellos se unirían al festejo aprovechando para casarse a su vez. Annie estaba cuidando de su hijo y actuando en alguna obra de teatro en la que cosechó algún que otro éxito y Ail ayudaba a Zafiro y Diamante que, tras una serie de peripecias y aventuras, habían fichado por la Masters Corporation de modo definitivo. Sus amigos le dijeron a Ail que debía regalarle un anillo a su mujer y fue Esmeralda la que, aconsejando al muchacho, le convenció de comprarla una bella sortija con la piedra que daba el nombre a la diseñadora y modelo. Annie estuvo encantada con esa costumbre terrestre cuando su pretendiente y futuro marido se la obsequió. Finalmente los alien estaban listos, junto a las otras dos parejas de contrayentes y todos los demás invitados. Las chicas se reunieron con Beruche, Cooan y Ann, ayudándolas a preparar los vestidos de novia.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por vosotras, chicas!- Las felicitó Petz con visible orgullo. - No puedo creer que vayáis a casaros.  
-Pues ya va siendo hora- , terció Ann - de que tú y Esmeralda os animéis.  
-Sí, y ahora que os veo tan felices está comenzando a darme envidia. Así que yo también espero que Diamante se decida. Parece que no se atreve a pedírmelo todavía. Pero no nos corre demasiada prisa. De hecho somos muy felices así. - Contestó Esmeralda mientras repasaba algunos detalles en los trajes. -  
-Zafiro y yo probablemente no tardaremos mucho. - Repuso Petz afirmando con ilusión. - Él me prometió que nos casaríamos en cuanto nos hubiésemos asentado y tuviéramos la estabilidad conseguida. Pero me temo que aún nos falta un poco. Entre las batallas y el trabajo apenas hemos podido disfrutar de una vida en común. Y para mí ese es el mayor premio. De todos modos también somos muy felices. Aunque siempre queda eso de hacer una ceremonia bonita, los amigos, familia. Y que tengamos un recuerdo para siempre…  
-Sí, te comprendo muy bien - asintió Esmeralda suspirando resignada.- A Diamante y a mí nos ocurre lo mismo. Entre los combates y nuestras ocupaciones aun no hemos tenido tiempo ni de planteárnoslo, pero seguro que los dos pensamos en ello para más adelante.  
-¡Eso, daos prisa o a este paso el mundo se va a convertir en un queso Gruyere! ¡Ojalá que los invasores del espacio nos den alguna tregua larga, o mejor dicho, definitiva. – Terció Annie con el asentimiento de las demás. -  
\- No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo. Esperemos que la calma dure el tiempo suficiente como para poder estabilizarnos de una vez. - Rogó Cooan, cuyo deseo era compartido enteramente por sus hermanas y amigas. -  
-Pues Nephrite y yo acabamos de conocernos.- Intervino Amanda que había estado callada hasta entonces, pasando ahora a desvelar a las demás. - También deseo que, en un futuro, podamos compartir una vida juntos.- Y añadió dirigiéndose a Ann - tú y Ail lleváis viviendo mucho tiempo juntos ¿Verdad? Además tenéis un hijo, es como si ya estuvieseis casados.  
-Si- admitió la aludida. - No nos haría ninguna falta pero, la verdad, es que a Ail y a mí nos hace ilusión esta ceremonia, el poder celebrarla con nuestros amigos y a mí también. Viendo lo hermosos que son los trajes ya estoy deseando vestirme de novia.  
-Y yo deseo mucho tener un hijo - suspiró Beruche recordando a Leval. -  
-A mí también me encantan los críos - convino Cooan. - Tengo suerte de trabajar como maestra, es muy bonito. Además, adquieres mucha experiencia en el día a día con ellos.  
-Si es verdad - acordó Bertie. - Aunque los míos están más creciditos y la mayoría son poco sociables.

 

Aludía a la plaza que había obtenido recientemente ya en un instituto de secundaria, ubicado en una zona poco recomendable en la que casi debía ocuparse más de que sus alumnos entrasen desarmados en clase que de impartir las materias. Al hilo de ello, Petz le inquirió, no sin extrañeza.

 

-¡Pero Bertie!, tenías una oportunidad estupenda cuando te ofrecieron un colegio de alto nivel a tan solo una hora de coche de la ciudad. ¿Cómo es que te has decidido por ese otro tan complicado y peligroso?  
-Digamos que es una especie de reto, quiero conseguir algo de esos chicos, sé que puedo. Y no te preocupes, lo más seguro es que cuando Roy y yo nos casemos y me quede embarazada me cambie. Los dueños de un instituto privado de mucho prestigio me han ofrecido un puesto para el próximo año. No estaría demasiado lejos de casa. Pero no deseé aceptar antes porque quiero demostrar que valgo como profesora en cualquier condición.  
-Yo estoy convencida de eso. - Afirmó rotundamente su hermana mayor. -  
-Petz tiene razón.- Acordó Cooan, que seguidamente matizó. - Aunque es algo que cada uno debe decidir por sí mismo. Por mi parte seré feliz con una vida apacible con mis niños de la guardería y con los míos propios, si Dios quiere, Tom y yo nos pondremos a ello no tardando mucho.

 

Se sonrojó evidentemente y las demás esbozaron unas divertidas y cómplices sonrisas.

-La verdad es que a mí no me tiran tanto los críos. - Reconoció entonces Esmeralda. - No tengo tanta prisa por tenerlos.  
-Eso es porque aun no has sido madre - sonrió Petz añadiendo animosa y rotundamente. - ¡Ya verás algún día cuando los tengas! No habrá para ti otra cosa más importante.  
-Pero Petz- le objetó Amanda. - Tú tampoco eres madre aun, ¿cómo lo dices tan convencida?  
-Porque soy la mayor de cuatro hermanas. - Repuso con tinte de autoridad sobre la materia que le otorgaba el necesario conocimiento de causa. - He tenido que cuidar de estas dos desde que eran pequeñas y eso es en la práctica como ser su madre – aseveró entre las risas de las aludidas que asintieron. -  
-Vamos, Petz, ¡que no hay para tanto! - pudo decir Bertie con regocijo. –

 

Ninguna nombró a Karaberasu en aquel momento, incluso la propia Petz habló de dos y no tres hermanas al contestarle a Amanda. Y nadie la rectificó. Pero todas pensaban en ella, parecía haber una regla no escrita, recordarla por separado pero no hacerlo en grupo para no entristecerse. Estaban seguras de que no tardando mucho ella volvería. Así, entre risas y más charla transcurrió el rato. Pasaron los días y el momento se acercaba. La mañana anterior a las bodas, habían quedado con el resto de sus amigos para celebrar la noticia del triple enlace y después irse de fiesta. Las chicas irían todas vestidas de gala y estaban muy hermosas, las novias, por supuesto, con sus trajes blancos. Los muchachos, por su parte, estarían elegantemente trajeados con smoking, y su aspecto sería impecable. Alguno bromeó diciendo que parecían una sucursal de Tuxedo Kamen sama. Pero este día antes de la ceremonia, se permitirían ir de modo informal. Comerían por ahí y más tarde se dividirían en dos grupos, las chicas por su lado y los muchachos por el otro. Ya estaban deseando comenzar las celebraciones y por fin llegaron Mamoru y las guerreras. Éste llegaba vestido con una chaqueta de pana verde y pantalones azul marino. Aunque cuando tuviera que ponerse elegante le bastaría con invocar su transformación de tuxedo pero sin el antifaz. Como ya hicieran antes, recordaron la chanza y Roy, nada más verle y conocer la circunstancia, bromeó con él sobre ese particular.

-¡Mamoru chico! tu uniforme es un chollo. Siempre vas elegante a todas partes, y además. ¿Sabes lo que nos ha costado alquilar estos trajes a nosotros? - Todos rieron. -  
\- Alguna ventaja tenía que tener – Sonrió el aludido añadiendo con jocoso sentido del humor. - ¡Entre eso y las rosas lo cierto es que voy bastante apañado! -

 

Usagi se acercó para felicitar a sus amigos por el inminente enlace. Ella les confesó que, no tardando mucho, su novio y ella harían lo mismo. Roy se extrañó.

-¿Cómo es que habéis esperado tanto?- Quiso saber. -  
-Verás – sonrió la chica que ahora hablaba bastante mejor inglés. – Cuando la lucha contra Galaxia terminó yo ya había cumplido hacía poco los dieciséis. En mi país es la edad mínima legal para casarse. Y aun así teníamos que afianzarnos un poco más con pareja, estuvimos mucho tiempo sin vernos. Y decidimos que era mejor tratar de seguir con los estudios y tener algo más de edad. Dentro de poco cumpliré los veinte y esa en mi país es la edad de ser oficialmente adulto. Espero que vendréis a mi fiesta de mayoría de edad.  
-Dalo por hecho.- Comentó Tom.-   
-Pues ya te creía mayor. - Admitió Roy afirmando. - Cuando vas de Sailor Moon y sobre todo de princesa Serenity o reina, o lo que sea, estás hecha toda una mujer. Desde luego actúas con mucha madurez.

 

La aludida enrojeció ante aquel cumplido. En tanto Bertie se acercaba hasta ellos y recibía las felicitaciones de la pareja de amigos y de Ami y Rei que se unieron al grupo. Marte pudo declarar con tono aliviado y feliz.

-Parece que por fin todas nuestras batallas han terminado. La última fue muy dura. Todavía la recuerdo. Y eso que han pasado ya más de tres años.  
-Si – convino Ami añadiendo -. Menos mal que tuvimos ayuda.  
-¿Contra quién tuvisteis que enfrentaros? Con todo el lio de nuestra vida cotidiana ni os lo preguntamos. - Quiso saber Bertie sorprendida, de hecho ellos no se habían enterado, inmersos en sus propias preocupaciones. -  
-Es normal. Todos estuvimos muy ocupados - Terció Ami -  
-Contra el mismo Caos en persona, que se apoderó de una poderosa guerrero, la más fuerte de la galaxia. De hecho ella misma se llamaba así.- Replicó Rei. -  
-¿Guerrera Galaxia?- Se sorprendió Roy, afirmando por supuesto con su típico sentido del humor. - ¿Y estaba buena? ¡Habérmela dejado a mí!

 

Como no podía ser de otro modo se ganó el codazo de Bertie que, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación aunque esbozando una divertida sonrisa, sentenció.

-Está claro que nunca cambiarás. ¡Qué cruz!- Afirmó parafraseando a la gata Luna que también rondaba por allí cerca con Artemis. -  
-Además de poderosa, tenía un pelo precioso. – Admitió Ami que enrojeció visiblemente cuando sus compañeras la interrogaron con la mirada. - Bueno - pudo agregar ésta. - Al menos eso dijiste, Usagi.  
-Sí, es cierto- admitió la aludida llevándose una mano al cogote y sonriendo para añadir. – Y el combate fue difícil. Pero finalmente logramos expulsar el Caos de su interior y Galaxia volvió a patrullar los confines del universo. Ahora tenemos muchas guerreras amigas en otros sistemas solares. Quizás algún día vengan a visitarnos, al menos eso esperamos.  
-Ya les puedes enviar un mensajito y que se pasen por aquí. ¡Yo me ocupo de montar una fiesta solo para tías buenas! - Propuso Roy entre risas, aunque ahora los presentes no supieron descifrar si lo decía en serio o no. -

 

Aunque la consiguiente colleja de Beruche despejó las dudas y en tanto el chico se frotaba el cogote los demás se echaron a reír. No estaría mal que todas las antiguas enemigas y ahora amigas y aliadas de Guerrero Luna y las otras se pasaran de visita. ¡Entre todos tendrían mucho de qué hablar! 

-Desde luego que podríamos llenar casi un estadio con todos los que nos hemos enfrentado a La Guerrera Luna y al resto de las sailors.- Comentó una divertida Cooan.-  
-Todas fuiste unas difíciles adversarias.- Replicó Rei que estaba ahora junto a ella.- Por eso nos alegramos mucho de que os pasaseis a nuestro bando. Por cierto- Quiso saber ahora.- ¿Qué tal todo en vuestra nueva casa?  
-¡De maravilla! - Sonrió la interpelada.- Esperamos que vengas a visitarnos muy pronto.  
-Seguro que habrá ocasión.- Convino la guerrera Marte.-  
-Lo que tenemos que hacer es una gran celebración.- Afirmó Ail.- Cuando hagamos las bodas.

Así, el resto asintió deseando que así fuera. Tom entre tanto hablaba con Zafiro, se contaban lo mismo que las chicas y daban las mismas respuestas que ellas en cuanto a lo de casarse.

-Yo tengo pensado pedírselo en pocos meses. - Declaró Zafiro.-

Entonces intervino su hermano que estaba escuchando a poca distancia.

-Eso me parece una buena idea, yo quiero hacer lo mismo con Esmeralda. Creo que comienza a impacientarse. ¿Podríamos casarnos a la vez como van a hacer Tom y los otros, no crees hermano? - Propuso muy animado. -  
-Sí, eso estaría muy bien - .Aseveró su interlocutor. – Si es que fuera posible…

 

Fue Nephrite quién se aproximó entonces con unas botellas de champán y unas copas y declaró con divertida solemnidad fingida.

-Como yo decía cuando era Masato Saint Join, las estrellas lo saben todo. Y auguro que vais a ser muy felices. De modo que, ¡hay que celebrarlo con clase! - Descorchó una de ellas y todos brindaron por la felicidad de las parejas. –   
-¡Vaya! Éste es un buen champán.- Alabó Diamante.-  
-No nos merecemos menos.- Sonrió amigo en tanto brindaban.-

 

Las chicas por su parte se habían dispuesto en un animado corrillo, reían y se contaban sus planes para el futuro.

-Como yo ya sé que me casaré y tendré una hija en el siglo treinta no estoy tan preocupada, pero espero que no tenga que aguardar tanto tiempo.- Rio Usagi. -  
-Pues creo que no te va a quedar otro remedio. - Repuso Rei con su acostumbrado tonillo de burla.- Puede que de aquí a mil años Mamoru decida casarse contigo, porque lo cierto es que tratándose de ti eso es algo que hay que pensarse mucho.  
-¡Rei, eres muy cruel! - Berreó Usagi abriendo una boca del tamaño de un buzón de correos. - ¡Buua, buua!  
\- Si- pudo susurrar Makoto hacia su ahora abochornada compañera. – La verdad, Rei, esta vez te has pasado.  
\- ¿Cómo le dices eso a Usagi? Ya sabes lo sensible que es en ese tema - Intervino Minako con un admonitorio tono en su voz. –

 

Rei la observó con algo de preocupación. Tampoco había sido esa su intención. Desde luego que su amiga a veces era incomprensible.

\- Lo siento. - Pudo replicar la interpelada con un tono más suave y conciliador. – No te lo tomes así, mujer. Solo era una broma.  
-¡Ay, ay, ay! - Exclamó la gata Luna lanzando su resignadamente acostumbrado. -¡Que cruz, que cruz!  
-Que sólo era una broma de Rei, mujer - trató de animarla Ami insistiendo con voz suave.- ¡No te pongas así!..

 

Todas trataron de consolarla, pero de pronto Usagi rio, se rascó la cabeza y exclamó con jovial humor.

-¡Da igual lo que diga la bruja de Rei! Mamoru me quiere mucho y me querrá toda la vida, ¡qué bien! - Todas cayeron despatarradas al suelo. Excepto Marte que le espetó ahora con irritación.-  
-¿A quién estás llamando bruja?, ¡pedazo de boba!  
-Es evidente, ¿no? - Repuso su amiga entrecerrando los ojos, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con indiferencia simulada, en tanto esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisita, para justificar. - La que se las da de adivinar las cosas es una bruja. Y debo añadir que metomentodo y cascarrabias a más no poder.  
-Pues también voy a adivinar quién te va a poner el ojo morado. ¡Ven aquí que te lo digo! - Replicó ésta de modo intimidatorio, enarbolando un puño. –  
-Será la misma que va a recibir un puntapié en una parte innombrable. – Sentenció Usagi con el mismo tono. – Acércate que enseguida vas a saber quién…  
-¡Vale ya chicas, no empecéis como de costumbre!- Medió una apurada Makoto interponiéndose entre ambas que ya comenzaban a sacarse mutuamente la lengua. -  
-Es cierto- Musitó Minako. - Con vosotras dos no necesitamos más ataques extraterrestres. Tenemos que andar separándoos a todas horas del día.  
-Por una vez, y teniendo en cuenta la ocasión, portaos bien. - Les pidió Ami con su dulce tono apaciguador que tan efectivos resultados solía dar. -

 

Y como ninguna de las dos polemistas deseaba estropear la fiesta se limitaron a desviarse mutuamente las miradas dándose la espalda. Fin de la crisis, al menos durante un rato, hasta que una de ellas volviera a increpar a la otra con una pulla traicionera o bien hicieran las paces. Y para resignada paciencia del resto, la primera opción era siempre la más probable...

 

Aunque de momento las aguas volvían a su cauce y repuestas del susto, Chibiusa, que esta vez sí había acudido y había crecido considerablemente (volvió del futuro con unos doce años). Le dijo entusiásticamente a Cooan.

-¡Vais a ser unas novias guapísimas! Dime, ¿te harás un peinado especial para la boda?...  
-Puede que sí. - Sonrió ésta mesándole cariñosamente el pelo de la niña para decirle - …y tú me ayudarás, ¿vale cariño?

 

Chibiusa asintió encantada con esa idea. Le contó a Connie que ahora ella estaba muy ocupada aprendiendo bien sus obligaciones como Primera Dama y heredera del trono del Milenario de Plata. Junto a la muchacha habían venido cuatro chicas de curiosos peinados, cada una vestía un hermoso traje de falda larga al estilo oriental, de un color concreto. La más alta, lo lucía de color rojo, se presentó como Ves-Ves. Llevaba una especie de moño imposiblemente grande y alto. Otra con un vestido verde dijo llamarse Jun-Jun. Su peinado tampoco era cosa fácil de encontrar, con una especie de bola verde al extremo de una larga cola de caballo o lo que fuera. La tercera de nombre Cere-Cere que lucía un vestido color azafrán, tenía dos grandes aros de pelo a ambos lados de su cabeza y parecía la más adulta. Finalmente, la más jovencita, con rasgos más infantiles, de nombre Para- Para, que parecía optar por un diseño de peluquería algo menos exagerado, con un moño y dos coletitas que caían hacia abajo, terminadas en dos bolitas azules, de igual tono que el traje que lucía. Chibiusa las presentó como sus propias guerreras guardianas. A imitación de las su madre. Las cuatro saludaron muy educadamente y felicitaron a los novios. El mismo Roy bromeó haciéndolas reír, a ellas y al resto, afirmando que tenían más bolas en las cabezas que una mesa de billar. Desde luego Cooan, Beruche y el resto de las chicas quedaron perplejas y convinieron con Chibiusa que ésta le contase las peripecias que, según la cría, le llevaron a tener a esas cuatro como sailors. Aunque eso sería más tarde, los demás reclamaron a las chicas para irse a comer y así lo hicieron, después y como mandaba la tradición se separaron. Ya no se verían hasta el momento señalado. Los muchachos, por su parte, habían decidido irse de despedida de solteros a un bar de copas en la periferia de la ciudad, con mucho el peor antro de la zona. No obstante a ellos eso no les preocupaba mucho. Las chicas, por contra, se decidieron por un lugar mucho más elegante. Al menos eso dijeron a sus parejas. Lo cierto es que fueron a un espectáculo de strip tease masculino. Aunque claro, tan solo podían ir las mayores de edad. Para fastidio de algunas de ellas, acorde con la legislación del Estado de Nueva York, las sailors tuvieron que perderse la diversión. L problema es que se servían bebidas alcohólicas y ellas no tenían aun los veintiún años. De todos modos prefirieron visitar la ciudad a su aire, aunque en el caso de alguna se quedaron con las ganas de ir de fiesta, sin ir más lejos a Minako y a Makoto les hubiese encantado ir. No digamos a Usagi y a Rei que montaron su penúltima trifulca cuando sailor Marte le lanzó de sopetón con un tonillo entre condescendiente y picajoso.

-Podríamos llevar a Usagi. Lo mismo encuentra a un hombre que le guste más que Mamoru.  
-Ningún hombre me gustaría más que Mamoru, – sentenció su interlocutora, afirmando con el mismo tinte en su voz. - ¡Ya quisieras tú!  
-Entonces Seiya no cuenta - se sonrió Marte sentenciando con retintín. – Claro, que a veces era hombre y a veces no…  
-¡Mira quién fue a hablar! – denunció Usagi elevando el tono. – Como saquemos a colación alguna de las revistitas que te lees…teniendo a Yuuichirou de vuelta en el Santuario por vacaciones en su facultad. ¡A ver si te decides de una vez, mona!  
-¿Qué revistitas son esas si puede saberse?- replicó Rei a su vez. – Y deja en paz a Yuuichirou, es un amigo y ya está…  
-Sí, si… amigo – le lanzó su polemista con patente regocijo al ver como su interlocutora se sonrojaba por momentos. – Seguro…ya me gustaría veros por un agujerito…  
-Bueno, pues yo de ti me preocuparía si Mamoru se va con los otros muchachos. Seguro que le presentan a media docena de chicas mucho más guapas que tú.- Contraatacó Rei. -  
-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! – se burló Usagi sacándole la lengua. –

 

Rei hizo lo propio y ahí estuvieron, compitiendo para saber quién de las dos mantenía ese gesto de burla por más tiempo, a la par que haciendo los característicos ruidos que acompañaban aquello, para bochorno del resto de sus compañeras. 

-Bueno, basta ya, parecéis dos crías de guardería. – Les dijo Ami que no sabía dónde mirar. -  
-No se os puede sacar a ningún sitio. – Suspiró Minako. –  
-¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta por Nueva York? Siempre he querido conocerlo. – Propuso Makoto tratando de que olvidasen esa nueva discusión. -

 

Al menos Mamoru que estuvo estudiando en esa misma ciudad, sería su guía. El muchacho se ofreció a ello. (Esto último fue más bien a petición insistente de Usagi que, pese a todo, afectada por las pullas de Rei, no se fiaba que no fuera a salir con los otros en busca de posibles ligues). De nada sirvieron las peticiones del grupo de muchachos para que les acompañase…De hecho todas las guerreras salieron de excursión, lo pasaron bastante bien y una vez a solas hablaron con más seriedad. Ahora parecía que Rei y Usagi no hubiesen discutido nunca cuando Marte le preguntó a su amiga.

-Entonces afortunadamente esas anomalías espacio-temporales han cesado y Chibiusa pudo regresar.  
-Sí y no.- Replicó la aludida, aclarando.- Ha vuelto desde un punto más cercano del futuro. A asistir a las bodas. Después no podrá volver a hacerlo hasta dentro de unos años y cuando ella misma haya crecido.  
-Este momento marcará una especie de frontera en el tejido espacio- temporal.- Terció Mamoru, comentándoles.- Según me explicó Setsuna, Chibiusa ha estado abusando en demasía de estos viajes. Tiene que aguardar a ser ya casi una adulta para retroceder en el tiempo. Y no podrá hacerlo al siglo XX.  
-Tiene sentido.- Declaró Ami mesándose la barbilla.- No podría aparecer ante testigos de esta época como adulta y después como niña. Podría provocar paradojas temporales que reabrieran esas distorsiones.  
-Sí, suena interesante.- Afirmó Minako que, mudando su expresión pensativa por otra más desenfadada exclamó.- Bueno, estamos en Nueva York, ¿no? vamos a la Quinta Avenida. ¡Estoy loca por mirar escaparates!  
-Esa sí que es una buena idea.-Convino Makoto con idéntico entusiasmo.-

Las demás no se hicieron de rogar y arrastraron a Mamoru que se vio atrapado en una vorágine de recorrido turístico por casi todas las tiendas del lugar…

 

Y ya en un bar, los chicos ocuparon unas mesas. Roy, Tom y Ail se acercaron a pedir unas copas, pues como novios, ellos convidaban. Tom les susurró.

-No me gusta nada este ambiente. ¿Sabéis donde nos hemos metido?  
-¡Bah!- respondió Ail despreocupadamente.- Después de luchar contra demonios, contra androides invasores del espacio y demás. ¿Qué puede haber aquí que sea tan terrible?  
-Yo que tú no diría eso tan tranquilo.- Le aconsejó Roy bromeando también al añadir divertido - muchos de esos demonios no se atreverían a venir por aquí.

 

Desde luego que en la barra del bar les rodeaban tipos de no muy buena catadura, uno de ellos, gordo, barbudo, lleno de tatuajes y con una chaqueta de cuero de motorista, le espetó a Ail.

-¡Eh tú, muñeco! , esa es mi parte de la barra. - Señaló justamente donde el alíen había puesto las copas y eso que el resto estaba prácticamente libre. -   
-Pero, si usted está ahí- objetó Ail señalándole a su vez, ya que el tipo estaba efectivamente a un par de metros de distancia. -  
-Ten cuidado - le susurró Tom que prefería pasar una velada tranquila. - Ese tipo es de los que buscan un pretexto para tener bronca.  
-Tranquilo Tom, no pasará nada. - Le respondió su amigo afirmando convencido. - Somos tres.- Aunque su interlocutor meneó la cabeza temiéndose lo peor. -

 

Y efectivamente aquel tipo se acercó a Ail con aires de matón tabernario, le empujó de malos modos y le espetó.

-¡Esa también es mi parte! – 

De fondo se escucharon risas. Un grupo de individuos, vestidos de forma similar al provocador, miraban divertidos sentados en varias mesas y al parecer con vivos deseos de intervenir.

-¡Vaya por Dios! - Suspiró Roy resignado en tanto les contaba de forma disimulada - , deben ser diez o doce.  
-Chicos.- Intervino Diamante que observó lo ocurrido desde la mesa y se dirigió hasta sus amigos con no demasiada preocupación. - Parece que va a haber problemas  
-¡Qué bien!- Añadió su hermano menor visiblemente animado. - ¡Hacía tiempo que no me divertía con una pelea amistosa!..  
-Habrá que pegarles flojito - advirtió reflexivamente Nephrite. - Estos no son demonios ni androides, pero será divertido.  
-Vamos allá - jaleó Zafiro a sus amigos que le miraron sorprendidos de esos deseos de bronca inéditos hasta la fecha en él. – No me miréis así – se justificó el muchacho – Es que hemos luchado tanto últimamente que ya hasta lo echo de menos…

 

Los otros tras sonreírse asintiendo se levantaron siguiendo a sus compañeros hasta la barra. Mientras tanto, dos tipos más se habían unido al de la barba. Diamante le dijo a Roy en voz alta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
-Nada - respondió éste divertido, fingiendo ignorar que era escuchado. - Unos capullos que quieren quedarse sin dientes.  
-¿A sí?- Respondió el gordo con aire irritado. - ¡Veremos quién se queda sin ellos tío listo!

 

Ail, a consejo de Tom, trataba de evitar la pelea. Se levantó de su taburete con una cerveza en la mano y dijo con aire conciliador.

-De acuerdo amigo, me voy. No queremos problemas, ¿a qué no?

 

Se giró para alejarse pero uno de esos hombres le empujó tirándole la cerveza y haciendo que se manchase.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Le inquirió burlón aquel individuo ante la sonrisa de sus compañeros. - ¡Eh chicos! - Se dirigió al resto de sus amigos motoristas poniendo voz de falsete para exclamar. - ¿Habéis oído al nene?, no quiere problemas. Pero ya los ha encontrado.

Fue entonces Zafiro quién acercó con un gesto de circunstancias a ese tipo.

-Yo que tú no nos provocaría - le susurró calmosamente. - Podrías quedar muy mal parado, amigo.  
-Por favor- le pidió Tom. - No os metáis en líos que nos casamos mañana. No me gustaría pasarme la noche entre rejas.  
-Tranquilo Tommy - le calmó Roy que cada vez se iba animando más. - Esto promete ser divertido.

 

El grupo en pleno de motoristas se levantó hacia Zafiro. Uno de ellos blandiendo amenazadoramente una cadena.

-¡Te vas a tragar los dientes, mamón! - Le chilló- ¡Mirad muchachos! - Señaló a Diamante que se acercó junto a su hermano y agregó jocoso. – ¡Si hasta ha venido su novio a defenderle!  
-¡Joder, que manía tienen todos con lo mismo! - Refunfuñó el príncipe más que irritado y harto de esa confusión. Fruto de ciertos rumorees ignominiosos propagados desde Némesis por algunos descontentos. Exclamando - ¿Por qué no se creerán nunca que somos hermanos?

 

Pero eso parecía ser lo de menos para sus interlocutores. Y es que esos tipos ya tenían en sus manos palos, cadenas y navajas salidas de ningún sitio aparentemente. El resto de la clientela del local ya se estaba largando apresuradamente. Nephrite, por su parte se quitó la chaqueta. De forma pausada y cuidadosamente la dejó bien puesta en su silla.

-Pues chico - le dijo Roy mirándole atónito. - Estamos a punto de liarnos a guantazos y tú te entretienes en doblar la chaqueta.  
-Hay que comportarse siempre como un caballero. Es algo esencial para demostrar personalidad en los tiempos que corren. Además es una buena chaqueta de tweed. - Respondió Nephrite de forma condescendiente. – Me costó una buena suma.  
-¡Vale! - Exclamó su interlocutor con una sonrisa añadiendo invitador. - Pues cuando hayas terminado, ¡a por ellos!  
-¡Qué bien, que bien! Les vamos a dar para el pelo.- Repetía Diamante haciendo crujir sus nudillos en tanto aconsejaba con entusiasmo contenido. - Pero despacito, que nos duren un rato.  
-¡Venga ya! , tíos calmaos - Insistió Tom abriendo los brazos de par en par y tratando infructuosamente de razonar. - No quiero meterme en peleas.  
-¡Ahh!- repusieron despectivamente todos a la vez, agitando la mano. -   
-¡Vamos Tom!, no seas aguafiestas. - Le pidió Roy añadiendo incluso de modo reprobador. - Sino te apetece quédate en una esquina.

 

Entre tanto Ail acercándose al tipo que le había empujado, le recriminó con aparente condescendencia.

-Mira lo que has hecho, este era un traje nuevo. Mi novia me lo había elegido y se va a enfadar mucho. Te vas a tener que gastar mucho dinero en pagarme el tinte para evitarlo.  
-¡No me hagas reír! - le espetó el otro aconsejándole con sorna. - ¡Mejor preocúpate de tu entierro, te saldrá más barato! –

 

Y dicho esto, levantó un plato para golpear a Ail. El alíen le esquivó sin esfuerzo. Así una y otra vez. Mientras el gordo se afanaba en intentar darle. Su contrincante evitaba sus ataques de forma indolente y declaraba desapasionadamente.

-Esa actitud es poco inteligente, me vas a obligar a hacerte comer la jarra.- Señaló una gruesa y esmerilada jarra de cerveza en la barra. -  
-¡Atrévete a intentarlo, mamón! Le gritó su rival sudando a chorros y casi agotado por sus repetidos intentos infructuosos de golpeo. -

 

Otros dos tipos atacaron a Zafiro que también los esquivó sin problemas, lanzándoles contra la pared. A Nephrite le pegaron con una cadena en el brazo pero él, la agarró y tirando de ella arrastró al tipo que le atacó, lanzándole contra las mesas del bar que se rompieron con el impacto. La riña degeneró en pelea abierta. Ail había golpeado al tipo que le atacaba en el estómago, bastante flojito, pero eso bastó para dejarle doblado en el suelo. Tom, cada vez más contrariado, gritaba sin que nadie le hiciera el menor caso.

-¡Vale ya, dejado de una vez! - Entonces uno de esos tipos se abalanzó sobre él a pegarle con un palo. El chico le esquivó espetando furioso. - ¡Imbécil! Yo no me había metido, ¡pero ahora os vais a enterar! - de una patada le mandó contra otros dos. Los tres se dirigieron contra él y el muchacho exclamó.- Vale. ¡Ya estoy harto!, ¡dejadme a estos idiotas a mí! 

 

Y los demás así lo hicieron. Entonces se dedicó a repartirles golpes de kárate de lo más variado para liberar el estrés, sin que ninguno de sus rivales pudiera alcanzarle. Roy a su vez golpeaba, (más bien empujaba flojito a tres al mismo tiempo). Diamante y Nephrite esquivaban descuidadamente a su vez a varios adversarios mientras charlaban entre ellos distendidos y a una señal entre ambos hicieron volar a dos pandilleros por encima de la barra. Zafiro agarró a dos por el cuello y les chocó las cabezas.

-¿Qué os parece?- Al estilo del maestro Son Goku. Ahora entiendo por qué le gustaba tanto hacernos esto. ¡Aunque en el caso de estos tipos suena a hueco! - Declaró divertido ante las sonrisas cómplices de sus amigos. -

 

Ail se deshizo de otros dos, y levantando del suelo al gordo que le atacase anteriormente le hizo abrir la boca hasta meterle parte de una jarra. Entre tanto le decía con sorna palmeándole los abultados carrillos.

-No es nada personal, pero lo prometido es deuda, amigo.

 

Finalmente el bar estaba destrozado y todos los pandilleros fuera de combate. Los chicos seguían en pie como si nada. Roy se sacudió el polvo del traje diciendo.

-Vale, como calentamiento no ha estado nada mal. Pero la noche es joven, vamos a otro sitio. Hay muchos grupos de imbéciles como estos o todavía más zopencos, esperando a que les sacudamos.  
-¡Si, que sean como estos tipos! ¡Ha sido muy divertido! - Le aplaudió Ail. -  
-¡Ojalá sean más duros! - Intervino Diamante con sorna. - Estos pardillos no nos han durado mucho, así no tiene gracia.  
\- Venga, contra los próximos con una mano a la espalda. – Les sugirió animadamente Tom.-

Y es que ya le había encontrado a aquello la parte divertida, obteniendo los entusiastas asentimientos del resto de sus amigos. 

-A este paso, mañana no van a quedar tugurios de este tipo. - Se rio Zafiro apartando un par de sillas medio rotas. -  
-Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto. Cierto - Añadió Nephrite con moderación recuperando su chaqueta que continuaba impecablemente doblada en una esquina del devastado local.- Seguro que las chicas se estarán aburriendo mucho, ¡pobrecitas! , no saben pasarlo bien ellas solas.

 

El dueño del bar estaba asombrado y sobre todo horrorizado por los cuantiosos daños sufridos. Pero entre los muchachos reunieron algo de dinero para pagarle los destrozos. Ail, con un tono distendido e incluso conciliador, le dijo al tipo gordo que estaba mirándole desde el suelo bastante acongojado y con parte de una jarra dentro de la boca.

-Ya te lo advertí, modera tus nervios o tendrás problemas.  
-¡Esto hay que repetirlo!- .Afirmó Zafiro con visible entusiasmo. -

 

Todos asintieron por unanimidad. Así, con grandes carcajadas y pasándose los brazos por los hombros unos a otros, abandonaron el local en busca de nuevas diversiones. Como decía Roy todavía quedaban muchas pandillas de gamberros a los que sacudir. Y tanto él, como sus amigos, deseaban proseguir con la fiesta. De este modo fueron de bar en bar y también bebieron unas cervezas de más. Como resultado agarraron una “buena trompa” y ya de madrugada muy avanzada volvieron a sus hoteles. Se acostaron ente cánticos de sus tiempos del Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo para dormir y levantarse frescos, (si eso era posible), en el gran día. Ninguno de ellos suponía siquiera la diversión que estaban disfrutando las chicas.

 

Las guerreras llegaron finalmente a su hotel. Cuando Minako entró en su habitación Artemis le aguardaba. El gato le preguntó.

-¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado?  
-¡De maravilla!, tengo muchas ganas de hacer carrera como ídolo y venir aquí más a menudo.  
-Bueno, seguro que lo lograrás.- Convino su interlocutor que, ya más seriamente, le comentó.- He hecho averiguaciones. Sé dónde está.   
-Espero que ella y su bebé sigan bien.- Suspiró la muchacha.-  
-Por lo que sé, sí.- Afirmó el gato que declaró.- Bueno, he de volver con Luna. Sospechará si me retraso.

 

Su amiga asintió, Artemis se marchó con sigilo. Por su parte ella se quedó pensando en su amiga. Eso le bastaba, no podría viajar a California a verla de nuevo pero al menos, si ésta había encontrado la felicidad y disfrutaba de una vida tranquila era más que suficiente. Entre tanto, en la habitación de Usagi y Mamoru, la joven recibió una llamada a su intercomunicador.

-¿Si?... ¡Ah!, son ustedes… muy bien. Si… ¿ha vuelto a indagar? Conforme. ¿Nos enviarán un informe? Muchas gracias.

 

Usagi cortó la comunicación y su pareja la obsequió con una inquisitiva mirada, entonces ella le narró la conversación. Mamoru se sentó sobre la cama pensativo y dijo.

-Esto no me gusta. No creo que debamos permitir que siga.  
-Dale tiempo. En el fondo la comprendo. Es natural, yo haría lo mismo en su lugar.- Se apresuró a replicar su interlocutora.-  
-Tú, como Usagi Tsukino puede ser. Pero como la Neo Queen Serenity de Cristal Tokio sabes perfectamente cuál es tu deber. Y les dimos una orden directa. Si permitimos la desobediencia, por mucho que entendamos los hechos, todo por lo que estamos trabajando podría derrumbarse.  
-Lo sé…- Musitó la joven, sentándose junto a él y añadiendo con pesar.- Es por eso que deseo que no continúen más allá. Vamos a darles un poco más de tiempo. A esperar. Y si ese informe me confirma lo que temo, entonces actuaremos. Pero no antes de tener rematada nuestra tarea.  
-Tienes razón, es cierto.- Convino Mamoru.- Esto puede esperar, después de estas bodas supongo que tendremos que disponernos para otra más. Aunque nos lleve algo de tiempo.  
\- Y todo eso antes de que nosotros mismos podamos casarnos.- Suspiró Usagi abrazándose a su contertulio.- ¡Es algo tan fastidioso!  
-Ten paciencia, todo llegará. Las cosas aquí quizás no son como deberían ser, pero en bien del desenlace de la historia, tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Quedan unos años todavía…

 

La muchacha asintió y dejaron la conversación para dedicarse unos cuantos besos y caricias en tanto le susurraba a su novio.

-Al menos esto sí que podemos hacerlo…

 

El resto de las guerreras también descansaba. Tanto Rei como Ami muy felices de sus respectivos papeles en la ceremonia del día siguiente. La sacerdotisa pensaba a su vez en las palabras de Usagi. A pesar de la chanza tenían mucho fondo de verdad. ¿Qué pasaba con Yuuichirou? Ni ella misma estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho. ¿O quizás sí y era eso lo que la asustaba?... Sabía de sobra las implicaciones y esas pullas de su amiga podrían significar muchas cosas. ¿La estaba animando?...

-No lo creo.- Suspiró.- A fin de cuenta ella es la Reina Serenity. ¡O lo será! Y nosotras sus guardianas, con unos votos y unas obligaciones que debemos cumplir…

No pudo evitar sentirse algo triste al hacer esas reflexiones. De modo que decidió dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos y concentrarse en el acontecimiento del día siguiente…

 

Ami por su parte estaba con su ordenador. Repasaba todo los detalles de la ceremonia para asegurarse de que se llevasen a cabo correctamente. También afinaba para estudiar su examen de inglés. Quería obtener la máxima puntuación posible. Pudiera ser que de ese modo fuese capaz de ir de intercambio a una prestigiosa universidad Norteamericana. 

-¡Qué ganas tengo de poder conseguirlo! Además, podría ver a Bertie-chan más a menudo… Por lo menos durante los próximos años. Ahora será feliz. ¡Ojalá que la dicha les dure a ella y a Roy durante mucho tiempo, se lo merecen! Igual que el resto de las hermanas y de nuestros amigos. Por lo poco que sé, pronto aumentará su número…

 

Al fin, cansada, apagó el aparato y decidió dormir. Tendría que madrugar…

 

Makoto todavía recordaba algunas tiendas, escaparates de lujosas y sofisticadas cafeterías de Madison Avenue que captaron su atención. Quiso tomar todas las ideas que pudo para plasmarlas en su futuro negocio. Y también, pese a no querer pensar en ello, estaba algo inquieta por Minako. No ignoraba que su compañera había cruzado la línea un par de veces con sus pesquisas. ¡Venus incluso le confesó que había ido a ver a esa muchacha y a su hijo! Suspiró. Solo esperaba que su amiga se olvidase de todo aquello. Y luego estaba él. Tan guapo con esa melena castaña. Lástima que ya estuviera acompañado. Además, aun en el caso de haber estado disponible ella sencillamente no podía. No debía suceder de ese modo.   
-Por lo menos tengo la posibilidad de centrarme en mi negocio. Ese será mi sueño hecho realidad. Y con el tiempo, mi amiga Petz y Zafiro también se casarán. Entonces espero que tengan hijos y que todos juntos vengan a probar mis tartas. Y él...bueno, espero que también será muy feliz…siento que en otro mundo, en otra vida. Posiblemente en otra historia, estuvimos los dos juntos. Pero ahora no es nuestro momento… ¡Qué le vamos a hacer!

 

Sonrió con un aire de tristeza y pensó que sería mejor dormir. Al día siguiente tenía que estar fresca.

 

En cuanto a las novias y sus amigas, ya en aquel local de strip tease, se adentraban en aguas peligrosamente calientes…


	13. El desmadre de las chicas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of crazy time before the ceremony
> 
> Un poco de tiempo loco antes de la ceremonia

El grupo de mujeres se encaminaron a un lugar más tranquilo, eran ya las doce de la noche, habían estado charlando y riendo a la par que tomándose algunas copitas y no iban del todo serenas. Fue Esmeralda la que las propuso entrar en un local de “strip tease” masculino. Pese a algunas reticencias por parte de Beruche, a quién no le quedó más remedio que ceder a las ganas de las demás por verlo. Una vez dentro se encontraron con un abarrotado local, con una larga pasarela, y sobre ella un apuesto individuo vestido de ejecutivo. Multitud de mujeres enloquecidas le gritaban.

-¡Vamos, quítatelo todo! , queremos verte. - Demandaban todas a la vez que se reían. -  
-No os parece que esto es un poco excesivo. - Les dijo Cooan a las demás mirando anonadada a su alrededor. -   
-Nada de eso. - Respondió Esmeralda animando al resto - si es de lo más divertido, vosotras relajaos y disfrutar del espectáculo.  
-¿Es que se va a desnudar de verdad? - Preguntó Bertie entre incrédula y avergonzada. -   
-Pues claro,- asintió Amanda que añadió, mirando divertida a su asombrada compañera. - ¿Qué te esperabas? , esto es un night club.  
-¡Tranquila hermanita! - Bromeó Petz que, pese a su acostumbrado carácter rígido no parecía desde luego incomodada sino todo lo contrario esta vez. - Prometo taparte los ojos cuando aparezca algo que tu casta moral no te permita ver. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

 

Todas las demás se rieron, excepto Beruche que cada vez estaba más colorada, respondió casi con un tartamudeo.

-Yo…yo, no le veo la gracia.  
-No esperaba que fueras precisamente tú la que se mostrase tan liberal.- Comentó la asombrada Cooan.-  
-Es que desde que vuestra hermana vive con Zafiro ha cambiado mucho, ¡Ja, ja! - Se rio Esmeralda atronando un poco el lugar.-  
-Por favor, no des más explicaciones.- Pudo pedirle la aludida tapándose los oídos al igual que el resto.- 

 

Las otras chicas miraron ahora a Petz que estaba visiblemente colorada. Aunque enseguida volvieron a dedicar su atención a aquel escenario. En él, ese individuo comenzó a desnudarse metódicamente, primero se quitó la chaqueta. Volteándola varias y lentas veces sobre su cabeza la arrojó hacia las mujeres marcando una provocativa pose de chulo discotequero. Lo siguiente que lanzó fue su camisa mostrando un torso musculado y sudoroso. Los chillidos de las féminas allí presentes se elevaron de tono, hasta convertirse en histéricos.

-No entiendo que se pongan así sólo por eso,- dijo Esmeralda desapasionadamente - comparado con Diamante ese tipo no es nada.  
-Lo mismo digo yo- corroboró Beruche sin apreciar tampoco el motivo de ese jaleo. - Después de ver a Roy convertido en súper guerrero, ese pobre hombre me deja indiferente.  
-Bueno chicas, ¡comprended que no todas tienen como novios a hombres como los nuestros! - rio Amanda que casi pretendía mostrar compasión por el resto de las mujeres del mundo, a juzgar por esa aseveración. – Es natural que a ellas les entusiasme.  
-Pues la verdad, no está nada mal,- declaró Cooan bebiéndose otra copita. - Todas la miraron sorprendidas aunque ella enseguida añadió. - Pero mi Tom está muchísimo mejor. Ji, ji, ji  
-¡Venga ya!, ¡enséñanoslo todo de una vez, que nos vamos a dormir! , gritó Esmeralda, ante el asombro y la vergüenza de las demás a las que afloró un enorme gotón de sudor en la cabeza. -   
-Esmeralda, pero ¿qué dices?- Musitó Beruche cada vez más colorada. -

 

El tipo se quitó los pantalones y los lanzó también tras marearlos de la misma manera que la chaqueta. Jugueteaba ahora con su slip entre la algarabía de muchas mujeres que querían subirse a la pasarela. Por fin se deshizo de él tirándolo hacia el público con tal puntería que le cayó sobre la cabeza a Annie, la extraterrestre había estado callada viendo todo el numerito como si no pudiera creerlo y fue en ese instante cuando se apresuró a quitárselo de encima con aprehensión.

-¡Ah, qué asco! - Exclamó y tan pronto lo tiró varias mujeres se abalanzaron sobre él, pugnando por llevárselo. Annie las observaba todavía más incrédula mientras añadía. - ¡Estas mujeres humanas están locas!

 

El individuo de la pasarela se contorneaba con los brazos en jarras y moviendo la pelvis de modo escandaloso, levantando los chillidos de todas sus enfervorizadas fans.

-Bueno, ¡menos lobos! - Comentó Esmeralda desapasionadamente. - Ese tipo no es nada comparado con mi Diamantito.  
-¡Hip!- Intervino Cooan, bastante borracha ya, en tanto se trasegaba otra copita y con la voz claramente tomada por el alcohol, comentó. - A mí me parece que está muy bien, voy a subir para verlo más de cerca.

 

Y lo intentó. Tratando de auparse al escenario que les quedaba tan solo a un metro y medio de altura. Era otra más de aquellas locas que deseaban hacer compañía a ese individuo tan “viril”.

-¿Pero qué haces? - Le recriminó su incrédula hermana Petz en tanto ella y la perpleja Annie la sujetaban para que no subiera. ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

 

Beruche se tapaba la cara con las manos, pero miraba a través de los dedos. Declarando entre la risa vergonzosa que le daba.

-Bueno, decididamente Roy está mucho mejor, ji, ji, ji…  
-Pues no está tan mal, ¡guau! - reconoció Amanda mirando a ese tipo con mucha atención y aseguró. - Le diré a Nephrite que haga algo similar cuando estemos en nuestro dormitorio.  
-No me parece mal - convino Petz que añadió solidariamente. - Convenceré a Zafiro para que haga lo mismo, él parece muy tranquilo pero tendríais que verle motivado...  
-Pues no te digo nada de Roy - intervino Bertie. - Solo que cuando se transforma en súper guerrero, todo se le hincha en proporción...  
-La verdad - terció Ann con extrañeza. - No entiendo esa fijación vuestra por el tamaño. ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?..  
-¿Qué pasa Annie? ¿Es que Ail no da la talla?- se rio atronadoramente Esmeralda secundada por las demás. -  
-¡Que lo crees tú eso!- rebatió la aludida. - Para que lo sepas nuestra raza está muy bien proporcionada.  
-¡Venga chicas! - Propuso Cooan completamente borracha a juzgar por el inequívoco acento gangoso en su voz. - ¡Desnudémonos también! - 

 

Hizo ademán de quitarse la blusa pero Bertie reaccionó con rapidez y la sujetó.

-Tranquila hermanita, estás muy bebida. Lo mejor será que nos volvamos a casa.- Les dijo a las demás. - Mañana es la boda y ya es muy tarde, son más de las tres.  
-Si- convino Petz- habrá que acostar a nuestra pequeña juerguista, la pobre va a tener una resaca horrible mañana.  
-Vale, venga vámonos, llevaros a Connie. – Les indicó Amanda que también observaba a ésta con cierta preocupación. -  
-¡Qué lástima! - Suspiró Esmeralda cuando tras el tipo anterior salía uno vestido de bombero, merced a lo cual la muchacha comentó con sorna. - A lo mejor éste tiene una manguera más larga.  
-Eso me recuerda algo.- Apenas pudo decir Cooan.- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que no teníamos droidas masculinas?...  
-Bueno, yo sí que tuve dos.- Le recordó Esmeralda.- Kiral y Aquiral.   
-Ah sí, les recuerdo, eran muy guapos esos gemelos.- Sonrió Petz.- Zafiro me contó que fue un encargo personal tuyo.  
-SI, bueno- Replicó su azorada interlocutora.-  
-Claro, es que se parecían mucho a Diamante.- Se sonrió pícaramente Bertie.-

 

Esmeralda no sabía ahora donde meterse. Mejor hubiese sido no airear esa conversación, Por suerte para ella Cooan estaba ya demasiado bebida y soltaba lo primero que le veía a la mente.

-Es verdad. Rubeus siempre se negó a que tuviéramos droidas masculinas. ¡Machista de mierda! Pero a él no le faltaban todos los androides chicas que quería. Aparte de tenernos a nosotras…  
-Anda Cooan.- Le pidió una apurada Bertie.- Deja ese tema…  
-¡No quiero dejar el tema! - Exclamó visiblemente ebria para comentarle a unas muchachas que no conocían de nada y que la miraban entre atónitas y divertidas.- Para que luego digan que en el futuro las mujeres lograremos la igualdad…Veréis chicas. Nosotras venimos del siglo treinta y sigue siendo la misma historia. Los hombres hacen lo que quieren…pero nosotras. ¿Por qué no podíamos tener unos androides guapetones? Si era un chollo les mandabas lo que querías y lo hacían…

 

Por suerte esas dos se reían sin tapujos al oír aquello. Tuvo que ser Petz quién interrumpiera esa perorata de Cooan con tono algo apurado.

-Perdonad, es que cuando mi hermana bebe se pone muy creativa…  
-Si… cuéntales cuando quise usar mi dark fire para flambear una tarta...- Se reía ahora la aludida agregando ya con un tinte entre divertido e indignado.- Tendría que haberle quemado el culo a Rubeus…  
-¿Estás bien, Cooan?- Se interesó Annie observándola con algo de preocupación.-  
-Mejor que nunca. Mirad, ese que baila ahí tiene pinta de droida… ¡Eh droida! Ven a bailar con tu ama.- ¡Gritó haciendo bocina con las manos!

 

Las caras del resto eran el vivo retrato del azoramiento y el apuro. Bertie logró desviar un poco la atención de su hermana pequeña en tanto las otras celebraban una pequeña conferencia.

-Mejor que nos vayamos. Si la dejamos aquí ésta es capaz de armarla más que cuando estábamos tratando de destruir los cristales punto.- Les cuchicheó Petz.-  
-Si.- Convino Annie.- Necesita descansar urgentemente…  
-De lo contrario, mañana no habrá quién la lleve a su propia boda.- Se temía Bertie que trataba de tirar de Cooan para sacarla de las cercanías de pódium donde actuaba el stripper.-  
-Desde luego, cuando Connie bebe lo hace de verdad.- Admitió Amanda agitando una mano.-   
-Es una lástima, ahora que la cosa comenzaba a ponerse interesante.- Suspiró Esmeralda.- 

 

Pero como precisamente la noche se había subido demasiado de tono y Cooan no estaba ya para fiestas, aceptó. Lo mismo que Ann que la observaba preocupada por semejante castaña. Se llevaron a la atontada muchacha entre Beruche y Petz. Pero ésta se resistía como gata panza arriba.

-¡No, dejadme!, yo quiero bailar con ese tipo. Soy una gran bailarina.- Les pedía la chica, etílica perdida para añadir, no sabiéndose si a modo de lamento, protesta o celebración. - Todo me da vueltas, creo que es divertido.  
-¡Madre mía! - Exclamó Esmeralda agitando una mano al viento - ¡que borrachera lleva! , espero que tengáis café. Hay que darle uno bien cargado en cuanto lleguemos al hotel. Y que beba mucha agua…  
\- Si- convino Amanda añadiendo no sin cierta inquietud. – Debe de estar muy deshidratada por tanto alcohol.  
-Nosotras nos encargaremos de Cooan - declaró Petz colgándosela prácticamente a la espalda y dirigiéndose a Esmeralda, Ann y Amanda. -Vosotras iros a dormir, mañana será un día muy duro.  
-De acuerdo. - Asintió la extraterrestre que ahora sonrió para agregar. -Verás cuando se lo contemos a Usagi y a las otras, como ellas aun son menores no han podido venir aquí, ja ja. Aunque tengo que darles las gracias por quedarse cuidando a mi hijo.  
\- Lo que no comprendo es que tú nos has contado que ibas a clase con ellas. ¿No sois de la misma edad?- Le preguntó Bertie sorprendida. –  
\- No, lo que pasa es que al adoptar forma humana parezco más joven de lo que soy – les desveló Annie que enseguida matizó. – Un par de años o tres nada más. No os vayáis a imaginar otra cosa. Y Artemis me consiguió unos documentos que prueban mi mayoría de edad.- Las susurró de modo cómplice.-  
-Si. ¡Es un gato que habla! ¿A qué es divertido?- Exclamaba Cooan entre risas atrayendo la atención de algún que otro transeúnte.-  
-Hala. Vamos a llevarnos a la todavía señorita Malinde a casa.- Se sonrió Petz moviendo la cabeza.- O no podrá ser la señora Rodney mañana.

 

Las otras asintieron, desde luego que estaban más que interesadas en llevarse de allí a Cooan lo antes posible.

-Que durmáis bien chicas, si es que podéis. - Deseó Esmeralda, no envidiando en absoluto la papeleta de las hermanas. -  
-Y sobre todo, que os podáis levantar mañana en buenas condiciones. - Remachó Amanda no sin algo de sincera inquietud. -

 

Y tras despedirse se alejaron en busca de un taxi. Así Amanda, Annie y Esmeralda, se fueron a sus respectivos alojamientos. Durante el trayecto charlaban divertidas.

-La pobre Connie lleva una borrachera de las buenas.- Sonreía la pareja de Nephrite.- No sé yo si mañana podrá levantarse de la cama.  
-Seguro que lo logrará. El amor lo puede todo.- Afirmó Esmeralda con una media sonrisa divertida para agregar.- Y si no entre Bertie y Petz se ocuparán.  
-¡Si es necesario que le den una alubia mágica! - Se sonrió Annie.-

 

Las tres se rieron con ganas de eso. Mientras Petz y Beruche pidieron otro taxi y subieron en él junto a Cooan. Más bien tuvieron que meter como pudieron a su hermana menor entre ambas, dado que la pobre no podía ya ni tenerse en pie. Aunque eso sí, espíritu festivo no le faltaba y cantaba con voz gangosa. 

-¡Némesis, planeta querido!, ¡Némesis de mis amores!…  
-¡Dios mío!- Suspiró con resignación Bertie moviendo la cabeza.-

 

Por suerte el taxista parecía un tipo acostumbrado a transportar gente en ese estado. Aun así, Petz y Bertie le dieron una buena propina disculpándose por el comportamiento de su tan alegre hermana. Cuando llegaron a casa le dieron a la afectada un par de cafés cargados con sal que por fin la hicieron vomitar. Decididamente echó todo lo que tenía hasta que pareció un saco vacío. Al menos evitó seguir añadiendo alcohol a su torrente sanguíneo. Luego le dieron agua. Poco a poco fue recuperando la sobriedad y adquiriendo también una buena migraña.

 

-¿Te encuentras mejor? ¡Has debido de echar hasta la papilla que comías en Némesis! - Comentó Bertie con asombro. -  
-¡Oh cielos! - Pudo susurrar Cooan quejumbrosamente. - Como me duele la cabeza, sólo quiero dormir un poco.  
-Venga acuéstate - le susurró su interlocutora, tratando de recordarle. - Mañana nos vamos a casar con dos chicos muy guapos. No querrás que Tom te vea llegar haciendo eses en el altar y toda llena de ojeras.  
-¡Oh cállate! – Protestó su hermana con un gemido histriónico, tapándose la frente con ambas manos y lamentándose con voz queda. - Me duele mucho la cabeza.

 

Pero obedientemente se metió en la cama y Bertie la arropó, su hermana pequeña, rendida, no tardó en dormirse.

-Bueno - dijo Petz lanzando un largo bostezo - yo también me voy a la cama.  
-Quédate aquí esta noche - le ofreció Beruche. - Ya es muy tarde para ir sola por ahí.  
-Tranquila - sonrió ella asegurando con su intrépido tono. - Sé cuidarme sola, además, soy una justiciera- cerró el puño simulando un gesto amenazador sentenciando. - ¡Que alguien se atreva a meterse conmigo y verá lo que es bueno!  
-Me has convencido. - Rio Bertie despidiéndose de ella, en tanto se disponía a acostarse. – Ji, ji, ji, hasta mañana Petz.  
-Duerme bien pequeña - le deseó ésta con ternura acariciando la frente de su hermana. - Mañana es tu gran día. Y el de Cooan también. - Añadió con una mezcla de diversión y afecto maternal, mirando a la susodicha que ya estaba bien dormida y susurró. - Hasta mañana.

 

Su hermana mayor se marchó, bajó a la calle, era ya muy tarde y noche cerrada. Aunque todavía había bastante gente recorriendo las principales avenidas. La chica tomó una más secundaria. Su hotel no quedaba lejos. Al poco pasó cerca de un teatro, una joven pareja salía de allí. Ella era de la altura de Petz, pelo castaño de media melena y ojos verdes albahaca, el hombre de pelo moreno y ojos azules, ocultos tras unas gafas. Petz casi chocó con ellos, dado que caminaban distraídos. Parecía que comentaban una obra que se estaba representando por lo que les oyó charlar. Era aquel individuo quién, en tono jovial, le decía a su interlocutora en tanto ella iba agarrada a uno de sus brazos.

\- ¿Te ha gustado la obra, cariño?  
\- Si Robert, no estuvo mal, pero ese tal Mefistófeles no me cuadra mucho con los modos que emplean las altas jerarquías.- Sonreía ella moviendo ligeramente la cabeza-  
-Disculpen.- Pudo decir Petz casi golpeándose con la muchacha al pasar a su lado.-

 

Esa chica esbozó una leve sonrisa aunque se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos, parecía que sorprendida por algo. La propia Petz sintió algo extraño, aunque no le dio más importancia y continuó andando hacia su hotel. Esa joven pareja prosiguió a su vez por el sentido contrario perdiéndose entre el gentío. Fue curioso, la mayor de las hermanas Malinde podría haber jurado que su piedra de justiciera emitió unos destellos verdosos al menos durante unos instantes. Ahora en cambio no parecía que el colgante actuase de forma anormal. 

-¡No, es imposible!…- Movió la cabeza pensando.- Ninguno de ellos puede estar ya en la Tierra.

 

Debía de estar cansada y vio alguna luz de los neones reflejándose en la piedra, ¡no podía haber ya otra explicación! Se encogió de hombros y no paró ya hasta llegar a su hotel sin mayor novedad.

 

En su habitación una rendida Beruche se acostó también. 

-Ahora estoy un poco asustada.- Pensó en tanto conciliaba el sueño.- Quiero ser digna de la gran responsabilidad que me espera. Deseo tenerte, Leval cariño, y educarte y criarte en un ambiente feliz. Que jamás sepas lo que significa el sufrimiento y la pérdida de las personas a las que amas. Aunque primero tendré que ser una buena esposa… ¡Quién me lo iba a decir! Con lo egoísta e infantil que llegué a ser…

 

Y cerró los ojos deslizándose ya en un sueño profundo y reparador. Creyó ver en ese paso al mundo onírico a esa figura de un chico alto y de largos cabellos que refulgían de un tono inmaculado. Y aquel ser la sonreía, en sueños ella hizo lo propio… Por su parte Roy y los otros llegaron poco después a sus respectivas casas, él se fue a su apartamento para no coincidir con su novia hasta la boda. Se acostaron y tras la noche amaneció el tan esperado día. El despertador sonó inmisericorde. Atronando la habitación. Bertie se levantó entre bostezos tapándose las orejas y tratando de parar aquella máquina del infierno. Lo consiguió cuando le parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad. No obstante su hermana pequeña seguía aun dormida. Parecía no haberse enterado de nada. Sin otro remedio comenzó a zarandearla con suavidad.

-Vamos hermanita, despiértate, ha llegado el momento del “sí quiero”.  
-Si quiero… dormir. - Farfulló la interpelada sin abrir los ojos. -  
-Tienes que levantarte,- le insistió Beruche agitándola con más energía. -  
-¡Oh déjame dormir!- Le pidió su hermana abriendo un ojo y cerrándolo de inmediato ante la, para ella, terriblemente cegadora luz matinal. - ¡Me estalla la cabeza! – Protestó, tapándose la cara con la almohada.-  
-No seas tan remolona, Cooan. - Sonrió su contertulia que añadió con una cariñosa advertencia. - Si no te levantas ya, llegarás tarde a tu propia boda.  
-¡Oh!, ¡Dios mío! - Repuso la joven, arrastrando las palabras sin aparente convicción, e incorporándose con esfuerzo en la cama para sentenciar ahora con mucha más contundencia. - No volveré a beber en mi vida. Hubiera preferido que Rei me atacase con su “Burning Mandala”.  
\- Eso para que aprendas. ¡Ji, ji, ji! - Se rio Beruche tapándose la boca con una mano para de inmediato arengarla. – ¡Ahora vamos! No nos queda demasiado tiempo para prepararnos.

 

Y tras ir ordenando un poco sus ideas Cooan se pudo levantar, aunque la cabeza le seguía doliendo. Tuvo que tomarse algún que otro analgésico tras desayunar un poco de leche y algunas galletas. Pero su hermana se ocupó de echarla una mano y de llamar a las demás para que las ayudasen a ambas.

-Si- Comentaba por teléfono.- Os aseguro que es una emergencia. Petz, Por favor, avisa a Esmeralda también… Necesito a alguien para ayudarnos con los vestidos. ¿Cooan? Bastante hace con mantenerse en pie y derecha. Si gracias. Os esperamos…

 

Los chicos también se habían levantado ya, Tom y Roy conversaban animadamente en tanto se preparaban. El moreno muchacho comentaba casi con aire de incredulidad, en medio de su alegría.

-Parece mentira que vayamos a casarnos con ellas ¿eh? Aún recuerdo cuando las conocimos.  
\- Si, podría jurar que han pasado siglos desde aquello - añadió Roy rememorando a su vez. - Éramos tan diferentes y han sucedido tantas cosas.  
-Creo que no hemos cambiado en lo esencial- declaró su interlocutor jocosamente. - Seguimos siendo unos tíos guapísimos. - Rio y su amigo con él. -  
-Sí, es cierto, ¡ja, ja! - Convino Roy que, no obstante agregó con más seriedad y tinte reflexivo. -Pero ahora tenemos más responsabilidades y desde mañana aún más. Después de hoy no podemos volvernos atrás. Es gracioso, pero tengo más miedo a comprometerme que a pelear.  
\- No puedes quejarte. Has tenido la oportunidad que nadie tiene - le dijo animosamente Tom. - Has visto a tu hijo convertido en adulto, has podido sentirte orgulloso de él. Es algo que anima mucho tus perspectivas del futuro.

 

No obstante su amigo, en lugar de sentirse aliviado replicó con tono algo inquieto.

-No exactamente Tommy. Lo cierto es que esa era otra línea temporal en la que no le conocí - objetó Roy para desear de forma esperanzada. - Ahora quiero ser yo el que le eduque y quién le vea crecer junto a Bertie. Si es que ahora tenemos un hijo, quizás eso haya cambiado.- Conjeturó para añadir como si lo temiese realmente. - ¿Sabes?, cuando recobré mis recuerdos del pasado me di cuenta de que no pudimos casarnos entonces como es debido, pues la invasión de las fuerzas del mal lo frustró. Ahora espero que nada se interponga entre Bertie y yo. Pero basta de hablar de mí y mis miedos. Tú también estarás nervioso, ¿verdad? , digo yo. - Inquirió no muy seguro de ello, a la vista del optimismo de su compañero de prueba. -  
-¡Ni te lo imaginas! - Le confesó su amigo con una sentida exclamación y ambos rieron ahora relajados.- Verás -, añadió Tom más en serio. - Yo también quiero formar una familia y ser feliz junto a Connie. Leval me contó que en el futuro nosotros teníamos un hijo y una hija. Ahora espero que todo salga bien y consigamos tener más todavía.- Deseó con una sonrisa. -

 

Su compañero asintió con gesto divertido para exclamar.

-¿Más críos todavía? Desde luego eres un tipo inasequible al desaliento. ¡Ja, ja! Pues eso se consigue a través de la perseverancia en… ¡ya sabes! ¡A practicar!

 

Los dos chicos se rieron ahora sin poder parar. Finalmente fue Roy quién pudo detenerse antes en tanto le recordaba a su amigo mirando el reloj.

-Los demás estarán al llegar, debemos darnos prisa.

 

Al cabo de media hora, efectivamente llegaron todos. Las chicas fueron junto a las dos novias a las que ayudaron con presteza para que estuvieran listas y radiantes. Les costó despejar del todo a Cooan. 

-Vamos hermanita.- Le decía Petz entre cariñosa y divertida.- Que no puedes dejar plantado al pobre Tommy.  
-Podríamos enviar una droida con tu apariencia para que vaya casándose con él.- Bromeó Esmeralda.-  
-¿Droida?- Musitó Cooan llevándose una mano a la frente.- ¿Eso a qué viene ahora?...  
-Si te hubieras oído ayer noche. Las cosas que dijiste.- Se rio su interlocutora.-

 

Aunque eso sí que terminó de rematar a la pobre novia. Entre su dolor de cabeza y la histriónica risa de la modelo estaba hecha polvo.

-Perdón Cooan.- Se disculpó una azorada Esmeralda.-  
-¡Oh Dios mío! No quiero ni imaginar lo que pude decir... – Suspiraba la aludida en tanto se quitaba el pijama.- Solo sé que ahora necesito un baño…

 

Por fortuna Petz, la ayudó a meterse en la bañera. Entre tanto Esmeralda le estuvo repasando el vestido.

-Bueno, el traje de novia está perfecto-.- Declaró la modelo y diseñadora añadiendo.- Ahora déjame ver el tuyo, Bertie.

La muchacha, que ya había pasado antes que Cooan por la bañera y estaba poniéndoselo con la ayuda de Amanda, se aproximó…

-¿Cómo lo ves?  
-Date la vuelta.- Le pidió su contertulia usando su tono más profesional en tanto se llevaba una mano a la barbilla en actitud reflexiva. – A ver, gírate un poco más…

 

La muchacha obedeció, Esmeralda asintió satisfecha para valorar.

-Te ajusto un poco la cintura y perfecta…En cuanto termine contigo le tocará el turno a Annie.

La aludida estaba también probándose el suyo con la ayuda de Amanda. 

-Estás preciosa.- Sonrió la reportera.-   
-Gracias.- Pudo decir la joven algo ruborizada.- Lo cierto es que ahora parezco una humana corriente.   
-Una humana sí, pero no tienes nada de corriente. - Sonrió la reportera.- Estás preciosa

Su contertulia se sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido. Le hacía mucha ilusión verse así vestida.

-Desde luego no te has transformado con tu apariencia real desde que viniste.- Comentó Esmeralda.-  
-Tanto Ail como yo tenemos que acostumbrarnos.- Replicó la muchacha.- En esta boda va a haber invitados humanos que no nos conocen.  
-A propósito.- Quiso saber Bertie.- ¿Dónde has dejado a Giaal?  
-Bueno, entre las guerreras lo están cuidando. - Sonrió la alien.- Las dejé el biberón y los pañales y me aseguraron que, entre todas, serían capaces de tenerle vigilado. Y me lo creo. ¡Ja, ja!… Recuerdo aun como Usagi y Mamoru cuidaron a ese chiquitín…

 

Sus amigas asintieron, ya les habían contado esa historia. En ese momento Cooan salió de la bañera envuelta en una toalla. Se encontraba un poco mejor. Su hermana Petz la acompañaba. Con algunas cremas que trajo de su negocio, unidas a la ayuda de Amanda para maquillarla, la dejaron sin apenas huellas del desmadre de la noche anterior. Después las dos echaron una mano también a Annie y Bertie, aunque estas dos pudieron apañarse mejor.

-Muy bien. Ya estáis listas las tres. Unas novias preciosas. - Declaró Esmeralda con aprobación.-

 

Los chicos por su parte acudieron con Tom y Roy. Habían acordado reunirse en la iglesia por aquello de no ver a las prometidas antes de la boda. Alquilaron una procesión de taxis y llegaron a la catedral. Los hombres iban todos muy elegantes con sus smokings y fracs, era curioso ver a Roy tan bien vestido. Verdaderamente a él no le gustaban demasiado ese tipo de ropas, pero un día es un día se decía. Y más uno tan importante como ese. 

-Bueno, ahora a esperar a las chicas.- Comentó Tom.-

 

El joven se repasaba nervioso la chaqueta de su smoking en tanto ellos dos y Ail entraban en un cuarto reservado a los novios.

-¡No estés tan nervioso, paleto de Kansas! Cualquiera diría que no te has casado nunca ¡Ja, ja!- Bromeó Roy dándole una ligera y afectuosa palmada en la espalda.- 

Su amigo sonrió, animado por aquello. La verdad es que las bromas de ese tarambana venían bien para aliviar la tensión del momento. 

-¿Y tus padres y tu hermano?- Quiso saber Roy.-  
-Están ya en la iglesia.- Le comentó su interlocutor.- Querían rezar un poco y aguardar a que comience la ceremonia. Ya sabes…  
-¿Tus padres y tu hermano saben algo de quienes somos o lo que hemos hecho?- Preguntó el alien.-  
-No, ellos olvidaron como la mayoría de la gente.- Repuso Tom añadiendo tras suspirar.- Y prefiero que sea así. Son gentes normales, con vidas tranquilas.  
-Son unas personas maravillosas.- Terció Roy ahora sin tono de chanza, para sentenciar.- En los momentos más duros demostraron un gran temple.  
-Si. Y sé que mi madre está muy contenta con la idea de llevarme al altar.- Afirmó su amigo.-  
-Me alegro por ti. ¡Ojalá la mía pudiera estar aquí! – Suspiró su interlocutor con un deje de tristeza.-  
-Lo siento, no debí decir eso.- Comentó su contertulio, sintiéndose mal por su compañero.-  
-No te preocupes. Sé que lo estarán viendo en las mejores localidades de allá arriba.- Se apresuró a decir Roy que agregó.- Será Ami, en su papel de madrina, la que me lleve. Creo que le ha prometido a Bertie que si trato de escapar me lanzará un rayo congelante. ¡Ja, ja!

 

Tras reírse un poco fue Ail quién les comentó…

-Nosotros no tenemos padres, el Makaiyu nos dio la vida. Aunque él no puede venir a llevarnos ante el altar.  
-Hombre, si fuera un Ent. - Se sonrió Roy.- ¡Seguro que podría!…  
-¿Un qué?- Inquirió su amigo Alien sin comprender.-  
-Nada, déjalo. Cosas de éste atontado.- Sonrió a su vez Tom moviendo la cabeza con buen humor.-

 

Y de este modo esperaron aun unos veinte minutos y al fin llegaron Beruche, Cooan y Annie que estaban preciosas con sus blancos vestidos de novias y Petz, Amanda y Esmeralda lucían unos elegantísimos trajes en azul turquesa diseñados por ésta última que no desmerecían en absoluto. Lo mismo que el resto de los muchachos, ataviados con idénticos trajes de gala que los novios.

-Estamos realmente apuestos.- Comentó Nephrite mirándose en un ventanal cercano a la parroquia.-  
-Por supuesto. – Convino Diamante aseverando.- Yo siempre visto con elegancia, amigo. Además, oficio de padrino para llevar a Bertie al altar. Mi hermano hará lo mismo con Annie.  
-Y yo me ocuparé de llevar a Cooan. - Repuso su contertulio.- Ahora ya solo falta aguardar a la hora y a que lleguen todos.

 

Y efectivamente los invitados ya estaban reunidos. Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Rei y Mamoru, habían llegado a su vez y estaban realmente elegantes, luciendo unos vestidos que recordaban a los suyos de princesas. También Chibiusa, su grupo de cuatro muchachas de escolta, Luna y Artemis, con una pequeña gatita muy graciosa que presentaron como a su hija Diana. A estos tres últimos los metieron en unas cestas de mimbre para que pudiesen entrar en la catedral y presenciar la ceremonia. Algo más tarde llegaron Haruka, Setsuna y Michiru, junto con Hotaru, que vino acompañada de su padre el doctor Tomoe. No pudieron presentarse allí antes puesto que tenían algunas cosas que hacer. Una vez se reunieron las sailors felicitaron efusivamente a las parejas. Lo cierto es que tenía ganas de volver a estar junto a sus compañeras que también habían sido invitadas a las bodas. Pese a que tenían multitud de compromisos y cuestiones que resolver hicieron lo posible por asistir. Michiru tuvo que cancelar un concierto de violín que debía dar ese mismo día y Haruka se saltó una prueba del gran premio de motociclismo. De todos modos lo hicieron encantadas porque apreciaban mucho a las parejas que iban a darse el sí quiero. A decir verdad, también para el resto su presencia mereció la pena. Todas llevaban también hermosos diseños de Esmeralda, a excepción de Haruka que iba también de smoking. Aunque éste era de color crema y con los rebordes de mangas y pechera, formados por pequeños volantes floreados. El grupo se saludó tomando asiento en los bancos de la iglesia. Menos Ami, Rei y Usagi que iban a ser las respectivas madrinas de Beruche, Cooan y Annie. Los chicos, por su parte, se acomodaron en sus bancos. Tal y como habían comentado los muchachos los padrinos serían, para Roy, Diamante y para Tom, Nephrite. Ya que entre ellos no querían serlo pues se casaban a la vez y temían liarse con los anillos. Para Ail, sería Zafiro. Y como damas de honor, la ya no tan pequeña Chibiusa y su grupo del cuarteto de amazonas para las tres chicas. Así que, una vez sonó la marcha nupcial y los tres novios fueron llevados ante el altar, sus prometidas se colocaron a las puertas de la iglesia. Los chicos aguardaban ya con creciente emoción en espera de que sus padrinos se las entregasen. En ese instante entró el sacerdote con el grupo de monaguillos. Una vez estuvieron todos los que debían hacer acto de presencia, las bodas estaban a punto de comenzar.

-Estoy muy nerviosa, Cooan. - Le confesó Beruche a su hermana con voz queda. - Hoy es el día más importante de toda mi vida.  
-Y para mí también.- Admitió su interlocutora que le susurró. - Estoy temblando, las piernas casi ni me sostienen y el corazón me va dando botes más que latiendo. Menos mal que se me ha pasado un poco el dolor de cabeza por la resaca.  
-Pues yo creo que no debéis poneros tan nerviosas.- Opinó Annie con menos afectación que ellas pero con evidente buen juicio al valorar desde su punto de vista. - Esto, por trascendente que parezca, es sólo una ceremonia. El amor por nuestros novios lo seguiremos sintiendo igual ahora que dentro de unos momentos, cuando sean ya nuestros esposos.  
-No os preocupéis. Estáis geniales, de verdad. – Las animó Chibiusa agregando con jovialidad. – Las tres sois preciosas y lucís como princesas.  
-Es cierto. ¡Tenéis un porte real! – Convino Cere – Cere con patente admiración. –  
-Tenéis mucha suerte. Son unos chicos muy guapos – terció Jun- Jun valorando a los novios con la mirada. –  
-Casi dan ganas de casarse también. – Declaró Ves- Ves con una sonrisa. -  
-Si. Además parece muy divertido. ¡Me voy a tener que buscar un novio! – Remató Para- Para, dando palmas con entusiasmo infantil. –  
-Gracias a todas. Seguro que algún día llegará vuestro momento.- Les respondió Bertie con amabilidad. - ¿No es verdad, amigas? – Y tanto su hermana como Ann asintieron con sendas sonrisas, entonces su interlocutora las arengó. - Ahora vamos a serenarnos para ir al encuentro de los hombres a los que amamos sin vacilación. O creerán que nos lo hemos pensado mejor  
-No me tientes.- Suspiró Cooan.-

 

Eso las hizo reír un poco, lo que no vino mal para aliviar la tensión del momento. Al fin estuvieron dispuestas, pero los nervios no se podían controlar tan fácilmente. Junto a ellas llegaron los padrinos para conducirlas al altar, donde ya les esperaban los chicos escoltados por las madrinas. Las damas de honor, prestas, recogieron las colas de los vestidos de novias. Solo faltaba que sonase la marcha nupcial otra vez para las prometidas. El gran momento, por fin, había llegado.


	14. Lunas de Miel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is going on and every changes 
> 
> la Vida sigue y todo cambia

La esperada ceremonia dio comienzo, el sacerdote se dirigió a las tres parejas y les fue haciendo una a una las preguntas de rigor. 

-Robert Malden, aceptas por legítima esposa a Beruche Malinde, para amarla, honrarla y respetarla, compartiendo penas y alegrías hasta que la muerte os separe.  
-Sí, acepto.- Sonrió el aludido.-  
-Beruche Malinde, aceptas por legítimo esposo a Robert Malden, para amarle, honrarle y respetarle, compartiendo penas y alegrías hasta que la muerte os separe.  
-Acepto.- Afirmó la joven, con visible emoción.-  
-Thomas Alan Rodney, aceptas por legítima esposa a Cooan Malinde, para amarla, honrarla y respetarla, compartiendo penas y alegrías hasta que la muerte os separe.  
-Sí, quiero.- Dijo él, lleno de alegría.-  
-Cooan Malinde, aceptas por legítimo esposo a Thomas Alan Rodney, para amarle, honrarle y respetarle, compartiendo penas y alegrías hasta que la muerte os separe  
-Sí, le quiero.- Sonrió la muchacha.-  
-Seijuurou Ail Ginga, aceptas por legítima esposa a Natsumi Ann Ginga, para amarla, honrarla y respetarla, compartiendo penas y alegrías hasta que la muerte os separe.  
-Sí, por supuesto.- Dijo él, con tinte de obviedad.-  
-Natsumi Ann Ginga, aceptas por legítimo esposo a Seijuurou Ail Ginga, para amarle, honrarle y respetarle, compartiendo penas y alegrías hasta que la muerte os separe  
-Sí, claro que sí. – Aseveró la aludida.-

 

Se cumplimentó el ritual de los anillos y por fin, y a la vez. Repitiendo el consabido, con este anillo te desposo. Al fin el sacerdote, tras sonreír levemente afirmó más distendido.

-Nunca había dicho esto en plural, pero bueno. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, hijos e hijas. – Y entonces, ya más solemnemente declaró.- Entonces, y por la autoridad que me da esta Santa Iglesia yo os declaro, maridos y esposas. Podéis besar a las novias.

 

Todos los contrayentes se dieron el beso entre los aplausos y los vítores de sus invitados. Acto seguido la gran comitiva se dirigió al chalet de Roy y Beruche donde se iba a celebrar el banquete de bodas. Unas largas mesas estaban dispuestas en el jardín, cubiertas bajo unas tiendas de lona que quedaban bastante elegantes pese a todo. Ni que decir tiene que los chicos comieron a placer, por suerte había encargada mucha comida. Todos hicieron votos por la felicidad de las parejas y Mamoru, tuvo que ocuparse de él ante el requerimiento de sus amigos… 

-¡Qué hable el chapas! ¡Que hable el chapas!- Coreaban con jocoso regocijo dirigidos por Roy.-  
-¿El chapas?- Se rio Rei sin comprender.-  
-Viene a significar que es un poco pesado.- Sonreía Ami divertida como el resto.-  
-¡Seguro que lo dicen por los discursitos que soltaba cada vez que venía en ayuda de Guerrero Luna! - Exclamó Minako sin poder evitar reírse.-   
-Si… ¡en eso no tiene rival!- Convino Makoto.-  
-Es que mi chico es estupendo en todo… -Afirmó una jocosa Usagi.- ¡Hasta para hablar por los codos!

 

Las demás no podían evitar las carcajadas tampoco. Incluso el aludido se reía, con patente buen humor, encajando esa broma con deportividad. Al fin complació a sus amigos y ofició de improvisado maestro de ceremonias proponiendo un brindis.

-Bueno, damas y caballeros - dijo tratando de hacerse oír entre el jaleo del banquete en tanto levantaba su copa. – Esta vez seré breve, para que luego digáis.- Más risas y una vez extinguidas Mamoru prosiguió elevando su copa.- Por nuestros amigos. Que sean muy felices y que pronto aumenten nuestro numeroso grupo de luchadores por la justicia, como ya han hecho Ail y Ann.- 

Beruche y Cooan se pusieron coloradas, Tom y Roy se sonrieron y el resto del grupo se rio asintiendo con aprobación ante esa propuesta. 

-¡Bueno Mamo Chan, ya les has puesto en un compromiso a los pobres! - Exclamó Usagi entre sonoras carcajadas cuando añadió. - Es que a ti te sienta fatal el vino.  
-Pues tú no eres la más adecuada para hablar. - Intervino Rei con jocosa malicia. - Recuerdo cierta fiesta en casa de un Lord inglés en la que...  
-¡Cállate Rei! – La cortó Usagi entre avergonzada y molesta. - ¿Es que siempre tienes que meterte en lo que no te importa?  
-Hago lo mismo que haces tú. - Repuso ésta sacándole la lengua.- Pero claro, no te gusta que te recuerden tus momentos de “gloria”… ¡Ja, ja, ja!…

 

Usagi hizo lo propio y Mamoru tuvo que mediar. Makoto y Minako también trataron de apaciguarlas, entre tanto, Ami ladeaba la cabeza abochornada y las otras sailors miraban también hacia otra parte como si no las conocieran de nada. Chibiusa estaba colorada y el cuarteto de amazonas se reía pasándoselo en grande con aquello.

-¡La futura soberana es muy graciosa! - Opinó Pala-Pala sin poder parar de reír.- Dice cosas realmente divertidas.  
-Si...hay que admitir que siempre que nos reunimos con ella lo pasamos muy bien.- Convino Jun-Jun.-  
-Desde luego, no sé en qué punto de su vida mi madre dio el cambio.- Pudo decir Chibiusa todavía ruborizada por aquel espectáculo.- ¡Es que no lo puedo creer!…  
-Bueno, le debe de quedar todavía algún tiempo para madurar, Alteza.- Sonrió Cere - Cere para afirmar.- Hasta ahora siempre que hemos viajado al pasado sigue teniendo un sentido del humor muy divertido.  
-Bueno, lástima que éste sea el último viaje que hacemos hasta dentro de algunos años.- Se lamentó Ves-Ves.- Tenemos muchas obligaciones en el siglo treinta.

 

Chibiusa asintió, debían de ocuparse de unas cuantas cosas en el futuro. Y ella echaba bastante de menos a cierta persona. Por otro lado también la apenaba dejar a sus amigos de aquí. Aunque tratarían de disfrutar mientras pudieran. Paralelamente a sus reflexiones, en otra parte Nephrite decidió cambiar de tercio para zanjar el incidente entre sus amigas guerreras.

-Realmente, ahora que lo pienso, yo mismo os podría haber suministrado el material para los vestidos de novia. – Bromeó con tono divertido. -

 

Ante la extrañeza del grupo, Usagi intervino comprendiendo a lo que el chico se refería.

-Igual a cuando hiciste aquella treta de los trajes de novia para robar energía, ¿no?  
-Si. – Corroboró el muchacho con gesto divertido, agregando con su típico humor estilo inglés. -Lo malo es que ya no tengo las telas, ahora que realmente me interesaría hacer vestidos con ellas. Cuestión de bad timing…

 

Ami y Rei se sonrieron también puesto que eran las únicas que vivieron aquella peripecia. Y no habían terminado de extinguirse los ecos de ese comentario cuando Esmeralda intervino.

-¿Donde vais a ir de Luna de Miel? - Preguntó con curiosidad a las parejas. -  
-Annie y yo hemos visto un planeta que parece apacible,- contestó Ail en tanto vigilaba a su hijo, que dormía en un cochecito de bebé, a su lado - creo que lo visitaremos.  
-Sí, nos gusta mucho recorrer el universo.- Añadió su esposa.-  
-Pues Connie y yo hemos estado pensando entre la India, Europa y al final casi nos hemos decidido por irnos a Hawaii.- Respondió Tom - tenemos muchas ganas de conocerlo.  
-Es cierto,- convino Cooan con visible ilusión. - Bañarnos al atardecer en una de esas playas de arenas blancas y desiertas, ¡debe de ser tan romántico!  
-Quizás no estén ya tan desiertas.- Opinó su novio recordándole.- Hay mucho turismo.  
-No me quites el romanticismo, ¡tonto! – Sonrió Cooan dándole un tirón en una oreja.-  
-¡Ay!, vale. Seguro que alguna cala tranquila podremos encontrar.- Se apresuró a matizar él, con el telón de fondo de las risas del resto.-  
-Pues nosotros. - Intervino Roy rodeando con un brazo a su recién declarada esposa- , aún no estamos muy seguros pero creo que iremos a Europa. Bertie quiere empaparse de la historia de ese continente.  
-Es cierto. Yo quiero visitar algunas capitales europeas, ver monumentos y conocer un poco de su historia. Además también habrá lugares muy románticos allí, estoy segura.- Afirmó la muchacha con el mismo entusiasmo que su hermana pequeña. – Será una bonita experiencia y muy educativa.  
-Pasaros por Londres si podéis.- Les ofreció Nephrite.- Os encantará. Y de paso nos vemos.  
-No sería mala idea.- Afirmó Bertie.-   
-Venid a vernos también a París,- propuso a su vez Esmeralda con interés. - Diamante y yo vamos a vivir allí. Él puede trabajar en la filial de la Agencia Espacial Europea de allí y yo tengo la central de Modas Deveraux.  
-¡Eso está hecho! - Asintió Roy para regocijo de sus amigos, añadiendo convencido y jovial. - Seguro que nos vamos a divertir. Podremos viajar por varias ciudades visitando a nuestros amigos y detenernos a ver que encontramos. ¡Aventura!

 

Beruche sonrió tomando una mano de su marido entre las suyas. Los demás comenzaron a comentar los distintos lugares que a ellos mismos les gustaría visitar. De hecho, continuaron hablando durante bastante tiempo hasta bien tarde. Todos les hicieron entrega de sus respectivos regalos de bodas, deseándoles que los disfrutasen por muchos años. Al ser un grupo tan amplio se formaban corrillos donde charlaban unos con otros y se iban intercambiando. Usagi por su parte se aproximó a las sailor del sistema solar exterior que hablaban ahora con el doctor Tomoe.

-Bueno hija. Me alegro que vayas tan bien en tus estudios. Se nota que tus amigas te ayudan mucho.- Le decía él a Hotaru.-  
-Sí, gracias, papá.- Repuso ella con evidente alegría.-  
-De verdad, no sé cómo daros las gracias. Durante estos años lo he pasado mal por el accidente. Todavía tengo lagunas en mi memoria y mi pobre hija se vio privada de su madre.- Se lamentaba el doctor. Charlando ahora con las otras.- Menos mal que vosotras habéis sido su familia.  
-No hay de qué. Para nosotras es un orgullo y un placer poder ayudar a Hotaru. Es una gran amiga.- Sonrió Michiru.-  
-Os pareceré tonto, pero fijaos que apenas si recuerdo los últimos años. Como si ella hubiese sido un bebé cuando la apartaron de mí.- Pudo decir Tomoe con una expresión reflexiva, como si tratara de hacer memoria, agregando no sin pesar.- Lo cierto es que siento haberos causado tantos problemas. Por no ser capaz de hacerme cargo de mi hija.  
\- No se preocupe usted. Después de lo que tuvo que pasar es comprensible que no recuerde. Pero sepa que su hija es una chica maravillosa.- Le comentó Haruka con amabilidad añadiendo con bastante ternura viniendo de ella.- Hemos sido una autentica familia. Y esa experiencia no la cambiaríamos por nada.  
-¡Sí, y las llamaba Haruka papá y Michiru y Setsuna mamá!- Se reía la aludida haciendo que el resto la imitase.-  
-Hotaru es una chica muy inteligente y aplicada. Está claro que ha salido a usted, doctor.- Terció Setsuna.-

 

En ese momento Usagi las saludó de forma jovial. 

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal está señor Tomoe?  
-Muy bien, muchas gracias.- Repuso cordialmente él.- Me alegro mucho de verte…  
-¿Qué tal van sus investigaciones?- Se interesó la muchacha.-  
-Estupendamente. Ahora trabajo para una gran multinacional.- Afirmó el científico.- Solo deseo poder contribuir a la mejora del bienestar del mundo.  
-Estoy segura de que así lo hará.- Sentenció Usagi.-   
-Como vosotras habéis hecho, sin duda.- Afirmó su interlocutor.-

 

Tras sonreír amablemente al escuchar aquello e intercambiar algunas palabras más, la recién llegada al corrillo se dirigió a Plutón y le comentó en tanto Haruka y Michiru hacían un aparte para charlar un poco más con el doctor y Hotaru.

-¿Tienes un momento Setsuna? Me gustaría hablar contigo…  
-Claro.- Concedió ésta.-

 

Las dos se alejaron un poco del bullicio, fue Usagi la que comentó desenfadadamente.

-¡Esta fiesta es estupenda! Y me alegro mucho por nuestros amigos. Van a formar nuevas familias. Eso siempre es muy bonito.  
-Bueno, ya os debe de quedar poco a Mamoru y a ti para hacer lo propio.- Se sonrió Setsuna.-  
-No se.- Pudo replicar su interlocutora poniéndose algo colorada.- Depende todavía de muchas cosas. Pero sí que nos hace mucha ilusión. Por cierto, ¿Has hablado con Chibiusa?  
-Sí, hace un rato. Me alegré mucho de verla, ha crecido bastante.- Afirmó Plutón.-

 

Usagi miró detenidamente a su contertulia y su rostro se puso algo más serio para comentar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Nunca te has planteado la posibilidad de formar una familia?

 

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Setsuna. Usagi sabía de sobra el cometido que ella tenía como guardiana del sistema solar y del portal Espacio- temporal. Aunque no estaba segura de sí su futura soberana llegó a sospechar alguna vez lo que sentía… Solo esperaba que no. Aun así negó con la cabeza y contestó con tranquilidad.

-Mis funciones como guerrera no me dan la posibilidad de estar con nadie.  
-Pero algún chico te habrá gustado. Bueno, quiero decir…supongo que te gustan los hombres, ¿verdad?- Inquirió su contertulia con cierta prevención.- Si te lo puedo preguntar…

 

La joven guerrera Plutón se sentía algo violenta. No sabía el porqué de esa especie de interrogatorio. Quizás Usagi se hubiera pasado con el champán. No obstante al oír hablar a su interlocutora percibía que no lo hacía de manera frívola. Ese no era el tono que aquella muchacha emplearía para cotillear sobe chicos guapos ni nada parecido. Ahí tenía que haber algo más. Fijó la vista en su rubia contertulia y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Entonces, de modo más grave y respetuoso, Setsuna preguntó.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, majestad? Te aseguro que nada de eso se ha interpuesto o se interpondrá jamás en mi misión.  
-¿Y cuál es tu misión?- Le preguntó la aludida.-  
-Lo sabes muy bien. – Contestó la interpelada con evidente malestar, a medida que explicaba.- Protegerte a ti, al rey Endimión y a la pequeña Dama. Y vigilar el portal del espacio- tiempo. Aunque ahora esté sellado por el poder del padre Cronos, no se puede perder de vista.

 

Su contertulia suspiró, parecía que tuviera que decirle algo muy importante y que estuviera reuniendo valor para hacerlo. De ese modo finalmente Usagi declaró.

-Su majestad el rey Endimión, y yo, como reina Serenity, tenemos que pedirte un gran favor. Un grandísimo servicio si así lo prefieres. Es algo muy sacrificado, y que tampoco podrás comentar con absolutamente nadie, salvo con el rey y conmigo. Y nadie más. Al menos hasta que cumplas el encargo que tenemos que asignarte. Y será algo que te llevará mucho, mucho tiempo.  
-El tiempo es algo que nunca me ha preocupado.- Sonrió débilmente la interpelada.- Y si es por el bien del futuro del Reino de neo Cristal Tokio, de la Tierra y del sistema solar, haré cuanto me pidáis. Mi propia vida está a vuestra disposición, si de eso se trata. - Aseveró con rotundidad.-

 

Aunque para su sorpresa, aquella muchacha parecía volver a hablar como Usagi ahora, puesto que se rio llevándose una mano al cogote y exclamó.

-Bueno mujer… ¡No es para tanto! Te aseguro que no será ningún drama…

 

La guardiana del tiempo la miraba con la boca abierta, estaba realmente muy desconcertada. En eso que Mamoru se las unió. El joven saludó educadamente y una vez fue puesto al corriente de la conversación que las dos estaban manteniendo, declaró.

-Verás Setsuna, lo hemos meditado largamente y en nuestra opinión eres la única cualificada para llevar a cabo esta misión con éxito.  
\- Como le he dicho a su majestad la reina. Estoy a vuestra entera disposición.- Respondió categóricamente la sailor.- Mandad y os obedeceré.- Sentenció haciendo un amago de reverencia.-

Enseguida sus contertulios la disuadieron de ello, Usagi incluso llegó a sujetarla de un brazo para que no se arrodillase…

-Eso no es necesario aquí. Estamos en la celebración de unos amigos.- Afirmó con voz baja.-  
-No te preocupes Setsuna. Agradecemos como siempre la fidelidad y la entrega que demuestras en todo lo que haces por nosotros. Sin embargo ahora no es el momento para informarte más sobre ello ni darte detalles. Más adelante lo haremos.- Añadió Mamoru.-  
-¿Y cuándo deberé recibir instrucciones?- Quiso saber la muchacha.-  
-Lo sabrás amiga mía, no te quepa duda.- La sonrió Usagi posando ahora una mano en el hombro derecho de su contertulia con patente afecto.- Y como dice el rey. Muchas gracias por tu lealtad. Te aseguro que te apreciamos muchísimo.

 

Setsuna asintió agradecida a su vez por aquellas palabras. No tenía idea de qué clase de misión podría ser la que quisieran encomendarle sus soberanos. En cualquier caso la desempeñaría lo mejor que supiera y hasta donde tuviera que llegar para cumplirla. Al menos no parecía que Serenity estuviera al corriente de como su leal guerrera se ruborizaba en presencia del rey Endimión. Desde hacía ya mucho que la solitaria guardiana de la puerta espacio- temporal no pudo evitar sentir algo muy profundo hacia aquel hombre tan amable y atractivo. No obstante siempre supo que ese amor le estaba vedado. Suspiró tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón. Por suerte no les dio tempo a charlar más. Llegaban Chibiusa y las Asteroides que lo estaban pasando muy bien. Se reían con las bromas de sus amigos e intercambiaban anécdotas. En esta ocasión fue Mamoru el que se adelantó para decirle a su futura hija.

-¿Qué tal todo? ¿Habéis charlado con nuestros amigos?  
-Mucho, son muy simpáticos, sobre todo Roy. ¡Siempre está haciendo bromas! - Se rio la niña.- Y Cooan estaba muy contenta de verme. Su novio, bueno su marido ya, también es un chico muy agradable.  
-Me alegro.- Sonrió su interlocutor añadiendo ahora.- En cuanto la ceremonia termine supongo que volverás al futuro con las Asteroides.-  
\- Si.- Suspiró la muchacha añadiendo.- Voy a echaros de menos, a todos. Aunque al menos tendré a las amazonas.  
-¿Sabes ya si tienes algo que hacer allí?- Quiso saber Mamoru.-  
-Creo que antes de venir, los soberanos, o sea, vosotros en el futuro, me comentasteis que me aguardaría una misión de mucha importancia. – Le respondió la muchacha.-  
-Así es.- Convino su interlocutor posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la niña y refiriéndola.- Tú y las amazonas ya conocisteis a la persona con la que deberéis tratar, pero ahora es alguien muy diferente. Tiene que empezar de nuevo y vuestra tarea fundamental será dirigirla hacia el bien, aconsejarla adecuadamente y ser sus amigas. Por ahora no puedo decirte nada más. En el futuro te pondrán al corriente. Luego volverás al pasado, pero a uno situado unos cuantos años más tarde que el momento en el que estas ahora. Allí encontraras a quién tendrás que tutelar. Y deberéis pasar mucho tiempo con esa persona para asegurarte de que todo vaya bien. Bueno, tanto tú como las amazonas. 

-Sí, descuidad los dos.- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.- Asintió la muchacha.-  
-Tanto Usagi como yo confiamos plenamente en ti. Ya tienes experiencia y eres una chica estupenda, Chibiusa.- Repuso su contertulio con aprobación.- 

 

La niña no pudo evitar ruborizarse, le encantaba recibir esa clase de cumplidos, sobre todo si provenían de Mamoru. Bueno, tenía que controlarse, y recordar que era su padre del futuro. Además, en cuanto retornase podría hacerle una visita al guardián de Elisión. Asintió sonriente y declaró.

-Ya veréis como no os decepcionaré.  
-Estamos seguros de ello.- Asintió su interlocutor.-  
-Sí. Contamos contigo y con las Asteroides.-  
-Pues claro.- Terció Ves-Ves.-   
-No os fallaremos, ya lo veréis.- Añadió Jun-jun.-  
-Ya somos unas estupendas guerreras.- Declaró Para-Para con entusiasmo.-  
-Y tenemos experiencia. Ayudaremos a la princesa en la tarea que la habéis encomendado. Sea cual sea. - Remachó Cere- Cere.-   
-¿Y tú?, P - Sonrió Chibiusa dirigiéndose hacia su querida amiga que se había apartado un poco del bullicio.- ¿También mis futuros padres te han encomendado alguna misión? -  
-Bueno, ¡qué va! ya sabes cómo son. Querían preguntarme si me estaba divirtiendo en la fiesta.- Repuso la aludida.-

 

Chibiusa asintió aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisita. La pobre Setsuna no sabía mentir. Supuso que no estaría autorizada a hablar lo que fuera. De modo que lo dejó estar. De todos modos dejaron ya de charlar sobre ese tema dado que también Roy y Tom se acercaron a saludar a ver si todo estaba bien. Por supuesto que les dijeron que sí. Usagi se aproximó a su vez e incluso bromeó diciendo que ni siquiera ella ya podía tomarse más canapés. Así continuaron durante un buen rato. Intercambiándose en más corrillos y en un ambiente muy jovial. Después, tanto Mamoru, como las guerreras, Chibiusa y las amazonas se despidieron. Luego los demás. Cada una de las parejas de recién casados se fue a pasar su noche de bodas. Cuando al cabo de un tiempo pudieron volverse a encontrar y contarse sus respectivas experiencias, las cosas habían sido así. 

 

Ail y Ann marcharon a un planeta más allá del sistema solar, aunque no resultó tan paradisiaco como ellos imaginaban. Tuvieron que vérselas con seres extraños y lo más sorprendente es que encontraron a muchos de sus congéneres a los que habían creído extintos hace tiempo. Y tras un primer momento de prueba para ambos consiguieron enseñar a sus “hermanos” como era realmente el amor. Recordaron que, sin ir más lejos, uno de ellos, de nombre Eril, se acercó curioso hasta Ann y le preguntó.

-¿Y si yo quisiera cortejar a una de las nuestras a la manera humana qué debería hacer?  
-Bueno, eso depende de cómo sea ella- repuso Annie. - Intenta saber qué cosas le gustan, si tú le interesas y se amable con ella. Cosas así.  
-Mira- le explicó Ail abrazando a su mujer y dándole un largo beso en los labios.- Es una cosa así.  
-¡No seas tan rápido, Ail! - sonrió Annie algo azorada para matizar a su perplejo alumno. - Antes de eso hay que dar otros pasos.  
-Pues no logro entenderlo- dijo Eril sintiéndose bastante confuso. -  
-Mira, ¿por qué no llamas a una chica y os lo explicamos a los dos?- Le propuso Ail con una pícara sonrisa -  
-¡Qué cosas tienes!- le reprochó Annie mientras veían alejarse a Eril rumbo a cumplir esa sugerencia. -  
-Vamos Annie, nos vamos a reír - declaró su compañero bastante divertido con la idea -.

Y desde luego aquello dio para risas pero también para momentos más dramáticos y emotivos…Finalmente todo fue bien y ambos retornaron enriquecidos con la experiencia.

 

Tom y Cooan, fueron efectivamente a Hawaii, explicaron que a ellos tampoco les resultó una luna de Miel muy ortodoxa. Pero no quisieron dar demasiados detalles. Aunque lo que más a fondo contaron fue el primer día de la llegada. Se hospedaron en un lujoso hotel que se encontraba muy cerca el mar. Él, ayudado por un botones entró las maletas, dio a éste una espléndida propina. El botones, un muchacho de tez morena y con los rasgos típicos de los nativos de las islas, sonrió y se apresuró a dar las gracias.

-Si usted y su esposa necesitan algo no duden en llamarme para pedirlo. ¡Ah! y enhorabuena, les deseo mucha felicidad.- Remachó con una amplia y servicial sonrisa. -  
-Muchas gracias muchacho.- Sonrió también Tom que le pidió. - Por favor, ¿puedes decirle a mi mujer que espere en la puerta? Gracias.

 

El botones asintió saliendo de la habitación, esta correspondía a un bungalow adosado al hotel que Tom había reservado hacía un par de semanas. Cooan fue avisada por ese muchacho y llamó a su esposo desde la entrada.

-Estoy aquí cariño. ¿Tendré que esperar mucho rato? - Quiso saber entre sorprendida y curiosa. -  
-Tardaré poco mi amor,- se apresuró a contestar él. - Enseguida estoy contigo. Por favor aguarda un poco más.

 

Él había encargado una cena compuesta de marisco, langosta, piñas y demás productos característicos del lugar. Tenía también dispuestas unas velas y guirnaldas de flores distribuidas en dos collares. En una cubitera dos botellas, una de vino rosado de buena cosecha y otra de champán de excelente calidad. Una falda de cañas y un pareo, sobre un biombo que estaba cerca de la cama, completaban el conjunto. Cuando todo estuvo listo el chico se acercó hasta la puerta y levantó a su esposa en brazos.

-Bueno, señora Rodney. - Le dijo con un susurro- ya puede usted entrar.- Cooan abrió los ojos y contempló todo aquello sonriendo feliz.- Tom la dejó sentarse sobre uno de los confortables sillones de caña y él hizo lo propio en el otro que estaba enfrentado. Se sirvieron y comenzaron a cenar. Los rayos del sol poniente se filtraban por las ventanas a través de las persianas que las cubrían parcialmente. La muchacha se fijó en las flores y la falda que había sobre el biombo. Tom le dijo.

 

-Seguro que estarás muy guapa. Me dijeron que era una costumbre local, engalanar así a la novia.

 

Con una sonrisa la chica se levantó y pasó tras el biombo haciéndose con la falda y las flores.

-Espérame un momento.- Le pidió a su marido que aguardaba muy pendiente de la silueta que podía ver tras ese débil papel. – No tardaré mucho…

 

Cooan se cambió tras del biombo dejando su ropa sobre él, a la vez que se hacía con las flores y la falda de la parte superior del mismo. Salió espléndida, luciendo su cuerpo sin más ropa que la falda de caña y el collar de guirnaldas de flores que le ocultaba parte de los pechos. Se dirigió hacia él haciendo ademanes de la danza hawaiana de bienvenida con la que les obsequiaron al llegar. Su esposo separó el sillón de la mesa y la sentó sobre sus rodillas, ambos se besaron y después, levantándose, vieron juntos el atardecer sobre el océano. Tras la puesta de sol, se acostaron. Tom despojó a su mujer de las flores y la falda con suavidad, en tanto ella le quitaba la ropa...

 

Roy y Beruche comenzaron sus aventuras tomando un avión para Europa. Tras pasar por el Reino Unido y saludar a Nephrite aceptaron la invitación de sus amigos y visitaron París por unos días, haciendo turismo junto con Diamante y Esmeralda que les mostraron la ciudad. La modelo y diseñadora tenía cada vez más éxito y Bertie estuvo encantada de asistir a uno de los desfiles de su jefa, en la casa Deveraux. Roy y Diamante por su parte recorrieron bastantes lugares de París y los alrededores. El príncipe de Némesis aconsejó a su amigo sobre buenos vinos que había por allí. Después los recién casados se fueron a España. Primero visitaron Barcelona, continuaron hacia Madrid y otras provincias españolas, pasando por alguna que otra aventura en el centro del país que prefirieron guardarse para sus propios recuerdos, lo mismo que Tom y Cooan con las suyas. Más tarde prosiguieron hacia Sevilla. Roy, que sabía español, se comunicaba con la gente sin problemas, disfrutando mucho con el carácter abierto, dicharachero, guasón y amable de esas gentes que se parecía mucho al suyo propio. Beruche también se lo pasó de maravilla, viendo monumentos con los que llenó carretes de fotos y asistiendo a algunos espectáculos típicos de cada provincia y sobre todo de la capital andaluza. Volvieron al hotel de Sevilla, cansados después de un largo día recorriendo la ciudad. Pero el muchacho aun guardaba una sorpresa, hizo salir a Bertie al balcón.

-¿Qué ocurre Roy? Estoy muy cansada. - Le comentó ella mientras se asomaba. -  
-¡Mira que vista tan hermosa! - le indicó él señalando a la famosa Giralda y al río Guadalquivir que resplandecía con dorados reflejos a la puesta del sol.- ¿No te parece bellísimo?  
\- Si Roy- convino su esposa con una sonrisa, añadiendo encantada. -¡Es algo maravilloso!

 

Escucharon un murmullo bajo ellos y él mirando para abajo, indicó en español.

\- ¡Ahora chicos!

 

Comenzó a sonar una melodía que acompañaba una canción. El muchacho se descolgó por una barra antiincendios y se unió a los cantantes, eran los famosos tunos españoles de la universidad de Sevilla.

-¡Eres un encanto!- Sonrió ella emocionada, divertida, e incluso colorada, en tanto Roy traducía al inglés la letra de la canción. -

“Clavelitos, clavelitos,   
Clavelitos de mi corazón.   
Hoy te traigo clavelitos   
Colorados igual que un fresón.   
Si algún día clavelitos   
No lograra poderte traer,   
No te creas que ya no te quiero,   
Es que no te los pude traer”…

 

Al terminar, los tunos regalaron al chico una de sus capas y una bota de vino de la que le enseñaron a beber, y para Beruche un gran ramo de flores. Él correspondió invitándoles a cenar en el hotel y tras hacerse unas fotos con ellos, luego subió con su esposa.

\- Ahora cariño. - Le dijo él.- Vamos a celebrar nuestra última noche de vacaciones por todo lo alto.- Elevó a su esposa en brazos mientras ella gritaba y reía pataleando de una forma juguetona y ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama. -

 

Y así, todos gozaron de unas magníficas Lunas de Miel, pero el tiempo pasó volando y les llegó el momento de reintegrarse a la vida normal, aunque ya casados. Ail y Ann, tras algunos avatares más se establecieron en ese planeta pero de forma regular visitaron a sus amigos de la Tierra, eso sí, espaciando cada vez más las visitas, dado que tenían que ocuparse de su familia que fue incrementada años después con el nacimiento de una niña, a la que llamaron Naya. Tom y Cooan se trasladaron definitivamente a la costa oeste, concretamente a Oregón, cerca de Portland. Él montó su anhelado gimnasio de artes marciales que logró una estupenda reputación y Cooan continuó su trabajo como maestra de guardería y era muy querida por todos sus alumnos. En cuanto a Roy y Beruche, éste siguió jugando en los Knicks y se convirtió en un excelente profesional. Casi logrando con su equipo un anillo en la siguiente temporada pues fueron finalistas de la liga. Beruche seguía dando clases en un instituto de una zona bastante conflictiva de la ciudad. Pero, con su valor y determinación, unidas a su gran comprensión y vocación para la enseñanza, logró pronto ganarse el respeto y la atención de sus alumnos. Por desgracia fueron muy pocas veces las que pudieron verse los amigos en esos años, y la mayoría a causa de situaciones de fuerza mayor para defender a la Tierra de varias amenazas. En esta ocasión se trató de un gigantesco meteorito que pudo ser destruido merced al esfuerzo combinado del grupo y a la inestimable ayuda de un nuevo personaje que apareció tan misteriosamente como el propio Leval del futuro. Se trataba de otro saiyan y cuál sería la sorpresa de todos al descubrir que este recién llegado, de nombre Lornd, era nada menos que el hermano mayor del propio Roy, o de Asthel, como le llamaba a su hermano pequeño. Era todavía más fuerte que su pariente y de modales bastante más rudos, aunque eso les pareció a primera vista. Lo cierto es que sorprendió a todos demostrando ser más sentimental y sensible de lo que su fachada de duro guerrero mostraba. Durante esa crisis pasó algún tiempo con su reencontrada familia y después se despidió. Pero no se marchó solo, en esas semanas conoció a las guerreras y se relacionó en particular con Plutón, la mayor y más solitaria, con la que hizo buenas migas. Tan buenas que ambos se marcharon a patrullar el sistema solar y aún más allá, en previsión de nuevos ataques de Gralas, pues era este escurridizo alíen el que estaba detrás de ese cataclismo aparentemente natural. Del mismo modo que había sido el promotor de los androides que los chicos lograron, no sin gran esfuerzo, destruir. A consecuencia de todo aquello la ciudad había vuelto a quedar prácticamente devastada pero, como no podía ser de otro modo, los trabajos de reconstrucción ya estaban avanzados y las medidas preventivas dieron resultados, mitigando la previsible destrucción. Sin ir más lejos, un enorme muro de contención, fabricado a tal efecto, protegió la bahía de New York de las grandes olas marinas que se produjeron a consecuencia de voladura de ese meteorito. En ese tiempo siguieron sin saber nada del paradero de Karaberasu, aunque por fuentes extraoficiales se enteraron de que estaba bien.

 

 

También hubo oportunidad de que viviesen aventuras por separado. Como una que Esmeralda refirió a sus amigas en una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se reunieron sin mediar batallas.

-Veréis chicas. Resulta que Masters, el millonario excéntrico, se encaprichó de mí, compró todos mis diseños e incluso me secuestró llevándome a una isla de su propiedad. Esto sucedió un poco después de la invasión de esos androides. Quería atraer a Diamante para obtener sus conocimientos de informática y seducirme. Pero debo reconocer que era un hombre agradable y muy educado. Con mucha clase. En el fondo no es mala persona, sólo ha tratado de hacer las cosas de una forma equivocada.   
\- ¿Muy equivocada?- Le preguntó Petz con malicioso retintín -  
-¡En realidad a Diamante no le hizo mucha gracia! – Se sonrió su interlocutora. -  
-¿Y lo consiguió?- Inquirió Cooan con gesto curioso -  
-¿El qué?- Le preguntó a su vez Esmeralda sin acertar a comprender a lo que se refería. -  
-Seducirte, el millonario aquel. - Le aclaró confidencialmente Beruche quien sí había captado el matiz de la cuestión. -  
-La verdad es que sí.- Admitió ella en baja voz. Las demás chicas se taparon la boca para no reír -¡Pero no en la manera que seguro estaréis imaginando, sinvergüenzas! - Se apresuró a matizar una ruborizada Esmeralda que añadió. – De hecho el asunto se le fue de las manos. Quiso experimentar con los restos de la tecnología que quedaba de esos robots enemigos del futuro. Y uno se le descontroló. Menos mal que Diamante pudo con él.   
\- Afortunadamente todo terminó bien.- Suspiró Cooan.-  
-Sí, aunque ya conocéis a Diamante cuando se forma una opinión. Creía que Masters era un tipo realmente poco de fiar. Aunque después conocimos a su secretaria, una chica muy simpática. Jennifer, se llama, ella logró persuadir a mi inquieto novio de que olvidase aquello y trabajase para él.  
-¡Si Jenny! Sabemos quién es. ¡Menos mal! Desde luego esa muchacha es bastante convincente.- Afirmó Beruche.-

 

Las otras convinieron en eso. Desde luego que era una gran chica, inteligente, entusiasta y capaz de lograr casi cualquier cosa que se propusiera. No fue de extrañar que, poco después, el mismo millonario se enamorase de ella y la pidiera matrimonio. Aquella boda sí que fue por todo lo alto y el grupo al completo desde luego estuvo invitado. Sin embargo hubo más enlaces y noviazgos todavía. Los asuntos sentimentales también se prodigaron, tanto o más que las luchas por defender la Tierra. En otra ocasión fue el hermano pequeño de Tom, Daniel, quién conoció a una chica algo alocada que había sido una antigua enemiga de las sailors. Los dos se enamoraron y se convirtieron en pareja. Lo que fue muy celebrado por sus amigos y familiares

 

Finalmente, superadas estas adversidades pareció que el destino les daba una tregua que todos disfrutaron retornando a sus quehaceres y vidas cotidianas con agrado. 

 

Al cabo de un año, se casaron Petz y Zafiro, que tuvieron un viaje de novios muy interesante por América del Sur aunque asustaron bastante a todos sus amigos y familiares puesto que fue imposible contactar con ellos mientras duró éste. Diamante y Esmeralda también contrajeron nupcias aunque se limitaron a pasar su luna de Miel en Europa, visitando eso sí, a su amigo Nephrite que les recibió en compañía de la que más tarde sería la su esposa, Amanda Thompson. Todos se reunieron de nuevo para las bodas y después se volvieron a separar, esta vez de forma más evidente, pues cada pareja tenía hecha ya su propia vida. Pero, al cabo de un tiempo un nuevo acontecimiento les haría volver a reunirse. Tal y como predijo Mamoru, ya era hora de que aumentase el número de los defensores de la Justicia. La primera en contribuir a ello, aunque el resto no lo supiera, fue Karaberasu que había dado a luz unos años antes. Ninguno había vuelto a tener noticias y no lo sabrían hasta mucho más adelante. La siguiente iba a ser Beruche, que quedó embarazada al año y medio de su boda. Cooan también iba a quedar encinta pocos meses después. Bertie en un principio no estaba muy segura pero su ginecólogo se lo confirmó. Entonces se volvió loca de alegría pero con su habitual dominio del gesto y su aparente frialdad, esperó sentada en el sofá viendo tranquilamente la televisión a que Roy llegase de su entrenamiento. Al cabo de media hora su marido entró casi a la carrera, saludando con el ímpetu de siempre.

-¡Hola cariño! , ya estoy en casa.- Anunció a grandes voces, tomó a Bertie en brazos y le dio un beso. - ¡Humm que ganas tengo de marcha! - Jadeó a posta echándose encima. -  
-¡Ten cuidado, bobo! - Le pidió ella que lejos de molestarse agregó sonriente. - Me vas a aplastar. Debes ser más suave con tu mujercita.  
-¡Venga ya! - Repuso Roy levantándose entre risas y comentando con jocosidad. - ¿Vas a decirme que una chica tan dura como tú y que ha luchado contra tantos peligros, va a tener miedo de que le chafen un poquito en plan cariñoso?  
\- No es por eso - rio la muchacha también a la par que contestaba. - No lo digo sólo por mí, Roy, hay cierta personita aquí dentro.- Señaló su tripa en la que aun no se podía apreciar nada y concluyó apenas sin poder contener su feliz expresión - a la que puedes hacer mucha pupa y todavía no creo que pueda convertirse en súper guerrero, ji, ji, ji.

 

Su marido en un principio pareció no comprender bien, la había dejado otra vez sobre el sofá y él mismo se había sentado mirándola con incredulidad. El chico estaba atónito, no obstante, por fin entendió lo que su esposa había querido decir. Al cabo de un instante un flash le pasó por la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se incorporó de un salto como impulsado por un resorte.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú?.. ¿Estás? - Beruche asentía sin dejar de reír. - ¡Oh, no! Quiero decir, si, bueno ¡no puedo creerlo! - Exclamó él dando saltos por todo el salón sin dejar de repetir eufórico. -¿Estás embarazada? ¿Es eso? ¡Dios mío! , no puedo creerlo.  
\- Pues créetelo, no es tan difícil. – Repuso la chica que añadió todavía más regocijada al ver la cara de su marido. - ¿Comprendes ahora el por qué debes tener más cuidado conmigo, tonto? .Ji, ji, ji.  
-¿Te, te, te he hecho daño?- Balbuceó su azorado esposo, entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos como si fuera a rezar. Estaba muy nervioso y hasta preocupado. - Perdóname, no quería hacerlo, no calculo bien mis fuerzas ¡oh no, soy un estúpido! ¿De veras que estás bien? - Beruche asentía entre risas mientras él continuaba preguntando visiblemente inquietado. - ¿No te duele nada?

 

La cara de Roy era un poema, se paseaba por toda la habitación. ¿Y si por culpa de su ímpetu y sus juegos tan infantiles hubiese lastimado a su esposa y al niño? Bertie se levantó tomándole de un brazo y le dijo con más sosiego y suavidad.

\- Tranquilízate, no seas tonto, hombre. Si sólo era una broma, no me has apretado tan fuerte. Créeme, el bebé lo resistirá. Lo sé muy bien. Lleva la sangre de un guerrero del espacio.

 

El muchacho suspiró aliviado abrazando a su mujer, eso sí, con mucho cuidado. La levantó suavemente en brazos llevándola al dormitorio y declaró algo más calmado pero resplandeciendo de alegría.

\- Por esta noche y durante algún tiempo pasaremos de marcha, hay que cuidarte bien. Dime si quieres alguna cosa y te la traeré.  
\- Roy. - Sonrió Beruche negando con la cabeza.- Soy la misma de siempre y además hoy me apetece mucho a mí también.  
-¡Lo que sea! - Le respondió solícitamente él. - ¡Un helado, un yogurt!...  
\- No es eso tonto, ¡eres tú lo que me apetece! ,- le besó Bertie cerrando la puerta del dormitorio tras ellos. - 

 

Y aquella fue una noche estupenda. Ambos se sentían inmensamente felices porque todos sus deseos se iban haciendo realidad. Por fin, casados, viviendo juntos y en paz, (salvo por algunas interrupciones producidas por algunas aventuras que siempre se resolvían bien). Los dos estaban consiguiendo prosperar en sus respectivas carreras. Roy como un jugador cada vez más valorado y aplaudido por todos los espectadores y técnicos. Aunque, merced a algunos asuntos que debía solucionar a veces con sus amigos e incluso la ayuda de las justicieras, debía pretextar alguna lesión para no jugar los partidos que coincidían con sus intervenciones como guerrero (De no ser así habrían ganado la final). Pero él sabía que ya tendría más oportunidades de jugar y lo primero era la Tierra. Bertie, por su parte, combinaba bien sus actuaciones como justiciera prácticamente en solitario, al igual que el resto de las chicas, cada una por su lado en diversas partes del mundo. No obstante, la frecuencia con la que salía a la palestra fue reduciéndose al saber de su embarazo. Ahora ambos jóvenes sintieron alcanzar la cima de la felicidad. ¡Esto era lo único que les quedaba ya para cumplir con sus sueños! Aunque ninguno solía decirlo en voz alta esperaban que se tratase de un pequeño Leval. Y Beruche terminó por dejar sus actividades como justiciera durante todo el tiempo que su embarazo durase e incluso después para atender a su bebé, cuando lo tuviera. También estudiaba la propuesta que le hicieran para trasladarse de escuela a una más tranquila y con mejor sueldo. Pudiendo disfrutar así de una atmósfera más apropiada a su nuevo estado y ser capaz de atender mejor a la creciente familia. 

 

Podría decirse que la alegría de la pareja era secundada por la de sus amigos en todas las partes del mundo. Cada cual con sus proyectos y sus ilusiones que iban cumpliéndose también. No obstante nunca terminaban por bajar la guardia puesto que ahora era prácticamente los mayores garantes de la seguridad del planeta ya que incluso el grupo de las sailors parecía haberse disuelto. Chibiusa volvió a su futuro, Mamoru viajó a Estados Unidos de nuevo para estudiar medicina. Ami hizo lo propio, aunque consideró ir a Alemania en primer lugar luego decidió estudiar e incluso cursar su doctorado en Norteamérica. Las otras (incluida Usagi), estaban más que decididas a prepararse para ser alguien en su futuro. Rei se hizo cargo del santuario y con su sensibilidad y dotes adivinatorias se convirtió en una figura muy respetada en todo Japón. A veces también actuó como cantante con su amiga Minako, utilizando el pseudónimo de Reiko. Makoto montó con gran éxito su negocio de floristería y cafetería. Flowers & Flawours la llamó. Petz la ayudó en todo lo que pudo y ambas pasaban mucho tiempo juntas a la par que recomendando los establecimientos de la otra a sus clientes. En cuanto a Minako tuvo problemas con la reina Serenity y el rey Endimión al no seguir las instrucciones que se le habían marcado. Quiso localizar y ayudar a Karaberasu. De hecho logró ver a la joven aunque no habló con ella. Eso le costó ser suspendida durante casi un par de años y que Artemis perdiera su condición de emisario de la Luna, quedando reducido al estatus de felino común y corriente. Pese a ello, la muchacha siguió adelante con su vida y su carrera. Se convirtió en una cantante y actriz de éxito en Japón para ampliar su fama posteriormente al resto del mundo. Poco tiempo más tarde todo quedaría arreglado y recuperaría su lugar entre las guerreras, lo mismo que Artemis sus dones especiales. En cuanto a las sailors del sistema solar exterior, Setsuna había ido con el hermano de Roy al espacio y aunque volvía con cierta frecuencia había establecido su campo de acción a mucha distancia y aun lo alejarían más cuando descubrieron poblado aun con saiyans el planeta de sus ancestros. Tras unas duras pruebas él recobró su trono y ella fue aceptada por ese rudo y exigente pueblo. Posteriormente todos acudieron a la boda de aquel saiyan con Setsuna, quien tuvo que renunciar a su puesto como guardiana para convertirse en la reina del planeta Nuevo Vegeta. De este modo los guerreros del espacio firmaron un solemne pacto de amistad con la Tierra y la Luna. Representadas por los futuros soberanos de Cristal Tokio y ese excéntrico millonario que tantos quebraderos de cabeza dio a Diamante en su momento. Fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Roy, Bertie, el resto de sus amigos y las sailors se reunieron, y además, lejos de la Tierra.

 

Por su parte, las compañeras de Plutón, Urano y Neptuno, se instalaron ambas por libre del resto, una vez exentas de la responsabilidad de cuidar a Hotaru que se quedó viviendo con su padre y la nueva esposa de éste, rescatada por Diamante del infierno de Tau. La muchacha se había convertido ya una atractiva jovencita de media melena oscura y ojos violetas. Era prácticamente la única sailor que seguía en activo. Sus compañeras, Haruka y Michiru, libres al fin de otras cargas, se dedicaron a vivir aventuras juntas y a proseguir sus carreras. Una en el mundo de la competición, dedicada al motociclismo y la otra en sus recitales de violín y sus exposiciones de pintura. 

 

Apenas unos años más tarde, Chibiusa, convertida ya en una joven quinceañera de belleza equiparable a la de su madre, retornó del futuro con sus guardianas, las sailor asteroides, que habían tomado el relevo de la generación de guerreras anterior. La joven había estado ocupada formándose para ser una buena princesa y los años siguientes también se dedicó a ejercer como mentora de otra jovencísima reina a la que con el tiempo, presentaría a sus amigos.

 

En suma. Todas estas aventuras que vivieron los diferentes protagonistas, serían muy largas de contar, cada cual tiene su propia historia y deben ser narradas en otros momentos y circunstancias. Sobre todo porque los acontecimientos se sucedían con rapidez en sus quehaceres normales y el curso de la vida, continuaba.


	15. Se inicia una nueva Saga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second generation on stage
> 
> La segunda generación a escena

Los meses pasaban de forma plácida y cada vez se le notaba más el embarazo a Beruche. Roy por su parte estaba muy feliz y no permitía que su mujercita, como decía él en tono cariñoso y protector, hiciera ningún esfuerzo. Cuando coincidía que él no tenía ni que entrenar ni que jugar ni Bertie ir a dar clase, lo cual para tristeza de ambos no sucedía muy a menudo, solían ir a dar largos paseos. En cuanto pudieron la chica se hizo una resonancia para averiguar el sexo del bebé, y para alegría de ambos resultó ser un niño. Realmente les hubiera encantado igualmente de haberse tratado de una niña, pero el recuerdo del muchacho del futuro pesaba en ellos de forma inapelable. Durante casi todo el tiempo hablaban sobre cómo sería Leval, estaba claro que iban a ponerle ese nombre. ¿Sería igual que aquel muchacho que vino desde el futuro para prevenirles? Físicamente creían que sí, pero les preocupaba pensar el modo en que iban a educarle. El muchacho les había dicho que echó a faltar un padre a quien imitar en el futuro y Roy se sentía en la obligación de ser ese padre para él. Beruche por su parte, deseaba evitarle al crío todo tipo de traumas y problemas y contaba con que la vida llena de sacrificios y lucha que tanto ella como su esposo habían tenido no le afectase para nada.

 

Paralelamente y a los pocos meses, recibieron la noticia de que Cooan estaba también esperando un bebé. Fue maravilloso para Tom, su esposa notó al poco tiempo que el periodo no le venía. Antes de decirle nada a su marido se aseguró con unas pruebas y después esperó a que el chico regresara.

-Hola cariño – la saludó él cuando entró en casa y la encontró ordenando una de las habitaciones. –  
-¡Hola mi amor! – le sonrió ella de una forma luminosa. –  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Quiso saber el chico al observar como su esposa había sacado algunas cajas y otras cosas y se afanaba en adornar aquello. – Te veo muy atareada.  
-Preparo la habitación para nuestro invitado.

 

Aunque Tom se encogió de hombros, no sabía que fuese a venir alguien. Y tras unos segundos de desconcierto le preguntó a su esposa, que le observaba visiblemente divertida.

-¿Quién va a venir? ¿Acaso Rei va a tener tiempo de visitarnos al fin?  
-No se trata de ella, pero podríamos decir que es alguien de la familia – se rio Cooan –  
-Vale. – Repuso él pensando que la muchacha desearía darle una sorpresa. –

 

De hecho él pensaba que hacía poco que la sacerdotisa les visitó. Él mismo recordaba como Connie estaba muy feliz, al poco de regresar de su viaje de novios, que fue bastante entretenido, desde luego. Acababan de mudarse a su casa y estaban completando la decoración. Rei les llamó para preguntarles qué tal les había ido en su Luna de Miel y Cooan no dudó en pedirle que fuera a ver su nueva casa. Tom se sorprendió pero no le importó, al contrario. Apreciaba mucho a esa chica. Pensaba que, de no ser por ella, quizás nunca hubiera llegado a conocer a la que era su esposa. Y por una vez esa muchacha no se hizo de rogar. Dijo tener tiempo libre y encomendó el cuidado del santuario a su fiel amigo Yuuichirou, que había terminado sus estudios universitarios. Al día siguiente tomó el avión y tras unas horas los dos fueron a esperarla al aeropuerto de Portland. La joven apareció con una blusa blanca, una falda y zapatos rojos que recordaban en algo a su uniforme de guerrera. Llevaba su larga melena morena recogida en una coleta y lucía unas gafas de sol. Tras presentar su pasaporte y el visado de turista a nombre de Reiko Hino, su alias artístico, y contestar a las preguntas de rigor, superando toda clase de detectores, fue autorizada a pasar tras escuchar el preceptivo. “Bienvenida a los Estados Unidos de América”

-¡Rei! – Exclamó jubilosamente Cooan en cuanto la vio llegar por el túnel de entradas.-  
-¡Qué alegría verte! – Replicó la otra joven abrazándose enseguida a su amiga para quitarse las gafas acto seguido.-  
-¿Tuviste un buen vuelo?- Se interesó Tom.-  
-Sí, muchas gracias.- Replicó la muchacha dándole la mano al chico que enseguida se la estrechó.-  
-¿Cómo están las chicas?- Se interesó Cooan.-  
-¡Oh!, muy bien…cada una dedicada a labrarse el porvenir.- Sonrió por lo significativo de la frase añadiendo.- Ya sabéis, antes de ser guardianas del futuro tenemos que procurarnos un presente.

 

Aunque tras decir esto su rostro pareció apagarse un poco. Su amiga enseguida lo percibió.

-¿Ocurre algo? - Quiso saber.-  
-Bueno, no, es cosa del viaje, estoy cansada. - Replicó Rei con una jovialidad que pareció forzada.-  
-Anda, déjame a mí tus maletas.- Se ofreció Tom.-Supongo que el jet lag te estará afectando.  
-Enseguida llegamos a casa y podrás descansar.- Sonrió Cooan.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió de buena gana. Enseguida el chico se hizo cargo del equipaje. Lo subieron a un coche de alquiler y fue Connie la que condujo hasta su casa. Rei iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Veo que las lecciones que Mamoru-san os dio para conducir han servido para mucho.  
-Si, al poco de terminar en la Golden, Bertie y yo nos sacamos el permiso de conducir de aquí. Y nos vinieron muy bien todas esas clases.- Repuso la aludida resaltando.- En este país tienes que ir en coche a prácticamente todos los sitios.  
-Vivís bastante lejos, es cierto.- Afirmó su amiga.-  
-Queríamos un lugar tranquilo y agradable, con mucha naturaleza. – Terció Tom.-

 

Haciendo buenas sus palabras el vehículo discurría por una carretera flanqueada por una larguísima hilera de árboles y vegetación. Enmarcado aquello en un sereno cielo azul. Realmente era un bellísimo entorno. La sacerdotisa japonesa admiraba las vistas recordando a su vez los bosques de su país natal.

-Es muy bonito. Habéis acertado viniendo a vivir aquí. - Alabó Rei.-   
-¡Esto es un paraíso! Recuerdo que, siendo niña, en Némesis, soñaba con bosques así de grandes y hermosos. Y con lagos de aguas cristalinas. - Les confesó Cooan. Agregando no sin añoranza.- A veces mi madre nos contaba que su abuela le había descrito los paisajes de la Tierra. Cuando iba a ver a sus propios abuelos. Y se parecían mucho a éste. Por eso me gustó nada más verlo…  
-Si Dios quiere nos encantaría que, cuando los tengamos, nuestros hijos se criaran en un lugar así.- Declaró Tom ante el asentimiento sonriente de su esposa.-  
-Seguro que así será.- Sonrió su invitada a su vez.-

 

Poco más charlaron de camino a la casa, una vez llegaron Cooan aparcó y Tom sacó las maletas entrándolas en la habitación destinada a invitados. Como ya iba atardeciendo prepararon algo ligero para cenar. Sentados a la mesa la sacerdotisa entonces les contó con más detalle cómo iban las cosas por Japón.

-¡Si vierais a Usagi no la reconoceríais! - Les dijo casi con admiración.- Se ha vuelto mucho más responsable y hasta se aplica en los estudios. Quiere entrar en una buena universidad.  
-¿Y ha dicho qué le gustaría estudiar?- Se interesó Tom.-  
-Teniendo en cuenta su futuro papel de reina y de madre, nos comentó que psicología o ciencias políticas, estarían muy bien. Y estoy de acuerdo.- Afirmó Rei con aprobación.-  
-¿Tú de acuerdo con Usagi?- Se rio Cooan.-  
-¡Ya os he dicho que no la reconoceríais! - Rio a su vez la sacerdotisa.-  
-Bueno, ¿Y tú qué tal? - Le preguntó Cooan.- ¿Tienes algún plan?  
\- A parte de cantar a veces de forma ocasional, sigo en el santuario Hikawa, muy atareada. Tomo parte en muchas campañas benéficas y trato de educar a niños y niñas en las artes y tradiciones del sintoísmo.-Les explicó la joven.-  
-Y Yuuichirou se ha quedado al cargo en tanto tú venías, ¿verdad?- Le inquirió Tom, añadiendo.- Me cae bien ese tipo. Apenas si coincidimos cuando vino a verte una tarde, antes de que nosotros nos fuéramos.

 

Se refería a la ocasión en la que él y su ahora esposa, visitaron Japón y echaron una mano a Rei con los preparativos de un festival. El resto de las chicas no pudieron ir. Al poco de terminarlo todo vino ese otro muchacho. Estaba cursando estudios en una universidad de Yokohama. Pero quiso ir a tratar de aportar algo. Se sorprendió desde luego de ver que esos extranjeros habían ayudado a la sacerdotisa. Aunque enseguida reconoció a Cooan y la saludó con simpatía. No obstante miró a Tom casi como si éste le hubiera clavado un cuchillo. Por lo menos hasta que el extranjero se presentó como el novio de la amiga de Rei.

-¡Pobre muchacho! - Se rio Cooan.- Cada vez que ve a un hombre cerca del santuario se piensa que es un pretendiente tuyo.  
-Si.- Suspiró resignadamente ella refiriendo a sus amigos, ahora incluso con tintes de comicidad.- Incluso cuando son mujeres. ¡Si hubieseis visto la que montó con Haruka!  
-Ese chico está loco por ti. No hay más que verle. Y creo que es un buen tipo. Podrías darle una oportunidad. - Opinó Tom.-  
-Sí, yo misma lo vi claramente la última vez que nos enfrentamos. Se arriesgó mucho por ti. Cada vez que pienso lo que le hice… ¡pobre muchacho! - Se lamentó ahora Cooan.-  
-Eso hace mucho que sucedió. Debes olvidarte.- Afirmó su amiga.-  
-No, en serio…- Repuso su interlocutora ahora mirando inquisitivamente a Rei. - Tom tiene razón. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?  
-Es un gran muchacho, pero no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos.- Pudo decir su invitada con pesar.-  
-¿Y por qué no? Se supone que ahora vivís como personas corrientes. Tenéis derecho a amar también.- La animó Cooan, agregando.- Te digo lo mismo que tú a mí una vez. No te cierres las puertas al amor.

 

Su amiga se quedó observando a su plato con gesto reflexivo, al poco sonrió débilmente para responder.

-Sí, tienes razón. Ya veremos qué pasa. De hecho ahora incluso está más atractivo. Con eso de haber concluido de estudiar economía y empezar a trabajar en los negocios de su padre se ha acostumbrado a llevar traje y corbata, y ¡hasta a afeitarse!  
-¿Yuuichirou? ¡Eso sí que no me lo creo! - Se rio su interlocutora.- ¿Ya no lleva esa barbita?  
\- Las cosas cambian.- Pudo musitar Rei ahora con un tinte más suave, sentenciando con voz queda.- Pero hay algunas que ya están decididas…

 

Como sus amigos la observaron con extrañeza, la sacerdotisa se limitó a sonreír y dejando a un lado aquello, quiso saber por su parte tratando de virar esa conversación hacia derroteros más animados.

-Bueno, ahora os toca a vosotros. Contadme un poco de vuestra vida. ¿Qué tal os va a los recién casados?

 

Y tanto Tom como la esposa de éste, la pusieron al corriente de sus proyectos, recalcando el de querer ser padres a la mayor brevedad. Fue Cooan quién le propuso a Rei.

-Desearíamos tener al menos un par de hijos o tres. ¿Quién sabe? Pero una cosa es segura. Nos gustaría mucho que tú fueras la madrina de todos ellos.  
-¿Yo?- Se señaló la antigua sailor con sorpresa.-  
-Sería un honor para nosotros.- Afirmó Tom.- Por favor, acepta.

 

Rei sonrió ampliamente ahora, le hacía mucha ilusión. Asintió encantada y asegurando.

-El honor sería mío. Por supuesto, contad conmigo cuando llegue el momento, que estoy segura llegará.  
-¿Lo has visto en el fuego sagrado?- Se interesó su amiga.-  
-No- volvió a sonreír la sacerdotisa, declarando con afecto y simpatía.- Lo veo en vuestros ojos. En las ganas de ser padres que tenéis. Y sé vais a ser los mejores del mundo en ese oficio…

 

Sus amigos se ruborizaron y todos se rieron de aquello. Después continuaron charlando sobre más cosas. Rei estuvo unos días y le mostraron algunos paisajes y lugares muy hermosos de Oregón. Se despidieron deseando que esa especie de vaticinio que les hizo se cumpliera. Ahora Tom salió de aquellos recuerdos. Si no era la sacerdotisa la que iba a venir. ¿Quién podría ser? Pudiera tratarse de su hermano Daniel, quizás de alguna hermana de Connie o puede que Roy y Bertie hubieran dicho algo de ir para allá. De modo que quiso saber.

-¿Cuándo va a venir?

 

Ahora Cooan no pudo evitar reír, más cuando acariciándose suavemente el estómago le contestó para sorpresa del chico.

-Creo que dentro de nueve meses, no estoy del todo segura. Pero vendrá.

 

El pobre muchacho abrió la boca atónito, luego sonrió de forma amplia y apenas si pudo decir con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

-Entonces, eso significa que tú, ¡que nosotros!… bueno, que…  
-Sí, estoy esperando un hijo.- Le desveló finalmente ella. -

 

Tom la abrazó, eso sí, con cuidado y la levantó en brazos pletórico de alegría. Tras darle un sinfín de besos pudo apenas balbucir con el semblante iluminado de felicidad.

-¿Seguro?... ¿estás segura?… ¡Tenemos que decírselo a mis padres, y a Roy y a Bertie, y a los demás!  
-No te preocupes, tendremos tiempo. Y este fin de semana podríamos ir a ver a tus padres, Tommy. Se lo diremos allí.

 

Su marido convino en eso, y aún fue mejor cuando supo que su hermano y la prometida de éste irían también. Los dos tenían unos días de vacaciones y decidieron ir a ver a los padres del muchacho, de modo que ambas parejas coincidieron en el aeropuerto. Tom y su mujer fueron a buscarles y cuando estos desembarcaron les recibieron de forma entusiasta.

-¡Tommy! – exclamó su hermano que corrió a abrazarse a él. –  
-Me alegra verte, Dany – replicó éste estrechándole fuertemente. –

Ambas chicas sonrieron divertidas, la novia de Daniel enseguida saludó a Cooan.

-Me alegro mucho de verte – le sonrió haciendo una leve inclinación, como era la costumbre en su lugar de origen. –  
-Lo mismo digo Mimet. – Replicó la interpelada que enseguida le preguntó. - ¿Qué tal todo por Japón?   
\- De maravilla. Trabajando mucho. Tu hermana Petz y Zafiro os mandan recuerdos. – Le respondió ésta saludando ahora a su futuro cuñado que ya había soltado a su hermano. - ¿Y vosotros qué os contáis?  
-Pues que vamos a ampliar la familia – le contó Tom con visible contento. –  
-¡Eh, enhorabuena! – Replicó su hermano dándole otro abrazo, después le dio un beso a su cuñada y por su parte su novia hizo lo propio. – Eso es estupendo.  
-Muchas felicidades – les deseó Mimet tomándose de la mano a su pareja. –  
-Quiero contárselo a Rei - afirmó Cooan que estaba radiante. –  
-Pero antes se lo tenéis que contar a nuestros padres. – Les dijo Daniel –

 

Por supuesto que ese era el plan. Enseguida recogieron el equipaje de la joven pareja de recién llegados y se dirigieron a la casa de los Rodney. Allí fueron recibidos por Sarah, la madre de ambos muchachos. Will, su padre, estaba en el pueblo comprando algunas cosas. En cuanto supieron que sus hijos iban a venir quisieron prepararles una buena cena. Los jóvenes aguardaron hasta que el patriarca de la familia llegó y dieron la feliz noticia. Sarah apenas podía evitar las lágrimas de alegría y abrazó a su hijo mayor y a su nuera. Los días pasaron rápidos y hablaron mucho del futuro bebé. Sobre todo las mujeres, Sarah quería a Constance, como así la llamaba, igual que a una hija y también Mimet estaba muy contenta de ser tía. Los hombres por su parte departieron aunque más sobriamente sobre el futuro. Al fin, a la vuelta a Portland, Tom hizo todo tipo de celebraciones de alegría. Lo mismo que hacía su colega en la costa este hacía él en la oeste. Trataba de evitarle a Cooan cualquier tipo de esfuerzo innecesario, hasta los que ella misma quería hacer para paciente resignación de la muchacha. Ambas parejas se afanaban en compras, cochecitos de bebé último modelo, patuquitos, sonajeros con luces, pollitos que picoteaban con ruido, superpañales absorbentes. Entre Tom y Roy, aunque separados por las distancias, parecía haber estallado la rivalidad de quién compraba para su bebé el artículo más superfluo, hortera e irrisorio, amén de inadecuado para un recién nacido. Pero por eso no había que preocuparse, ya estaban ellos para utilizarlos. Cada vez que traían a casa alguna nueva adquisición, Beruche o Cooan suspiraban encogiéndose de hombros y se lo querían hacer notar a sus maridos a través de frases como...

-"Roy, eso es para niños a partir de los tres años, o Tom, el niño no podrá manejar unos nunchaku cuando nazca, aunque sean de algodón". 

A lo que ambos invariablemente respondían despreocupadamente más o menos con frases tales como...

-"Ya crecerá, y mientras lo puedo utilizar yo”. 

 

Esto producía la cara de asombro de sus respectivas esposas. Y por si fuera poco ellos añadían con total convencimiento. 

-"No, no pongas esa cara, a mí siempre me han gustado estas cosas y de pequeño no tuve nada parecido. Además, he de cerciorarme de que no sean peligrosas para el bebé.

 

Entre estas y otras disquisiciones iban pasando los meses, las tripitas crecían y con ellas algún que otro complejo por parte de las chicas, en especial Beruche que se notaba más gordita. Había perdido su estupenda figura y su cara estaba más redondita. Pese a escuchar de su marido que él estaba encantado con su nuevo aspecto, ella no dejaba de mirarse con creciente preocupación. Delante de Roy procuraba evitarlo, pero se sentía mal, él no la achuchaba como antes. Un día, el chico la sorprendió haciendo pucheros delante del espejo.

 

-Pero Cubito, ¿qué te pasa? - Le inquirió preocupado - ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?..

 

Ella asentía tratando de evitar que le aflorasen las lágrimas, pero estaba más sensible de lo habitual. Y cuando Roy la abrazó tiernamente por detrás no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre cielo? - Insistió él, mirándola asustado. -  
-¡Oh Roy!..- balbuceó ella – mírame. He engordado muchísimo, me he puesto como una foca.  
-¿Era por eso?- sonrió su esposo despreocupándose con un gesto de alivio.- ¡Vamos cariño!, no es verdad, sigues estando muy guapa.- Rebatió él. -  
-No, no trates de consolarme,- sollozaba ella, su solícito marido le dio un pañuelo porque también parecía que iba a moquear, en tanto su mujer afirmaba con pesar. - Ya no te gusto como antes.  
-¡Pero qué tontería!- .Se apresuró a decir él. - Me gustas mucho más que antes.  
-¿Y porque no me abrazas?- le preguntó ella desconsolada. - Ya no me quieres.  
-Pues claro que te quiero, tonta...  
-Y encima me insultas.- Añadió Bertie enjugándose las lágrimas. -  
-No te insulto, ¡ay! – Negaba Roy que estaba apurado, no sabía por dónde salir, dijera lo que dijese, Bertie se lo iba a tomar mal. - Dame un abrazo. - Le pidió rodeándola suavemente con sus brazos y plantándole un beso en la cabeza para explicarle después con suavidad. - Lo que ocurre es que quiero tener cuidado contigo, porque soy muy bruto y podría hacerte daño, a ti y a nuestro bebé. Anda, vamos a pasear.  
-Parezco un saco de patatas - repetía la chica observándose desconsolada. -  
-Que no, no lo pareces,- desmentía su interlocutor. -  
-¡Que sí! - insistía ella señalándose en el espejo. -  
-Bueno, pues sí que lo eres, eres mi saquito de patatas.- Sonrió él a fin de desdramatizar. -  
-¿Lo ves? Ahora tú también lo dices. - Le recriminó ella con tono quejumbroso. -  
-Pero si tú no me haces caso cuando te digo lo contrario,- replicó Roy cada vez más confuso. -  
-¿Y qué? - Añadió Beruche molesta. - Pero al menos podrías llevarme la contraria en eso. Los hombres sois todos unos insensibles. Y los saiyajin más.

 

El muchacho miraba hacia el techo y suspiraba, ¡esto sí que era complicado!, ojalá tuviera que partirle la cara a algún monstruo del espacio que quisiera dominar la Tierra como había sucedido hacía poco. Pero también recordaba que hacía años, su maestro le había advertido sobre las mujeres de los súper guerreros por propia experiencia con la suya. Ya le avisó de que lo único en el universo que podía darle miedo a un súper saiyan nivel tres era su mujer. Roy creía que había exagerado pero ahora comprobaba que no. Aun recordaba eso, en uno de aquellos escasos descansos que hacían, sentado junto a su mentor en una nube de aquella blanca e interminable extensión celeste donde entrenaban.

-Pero maestro. ¡No puedes decir eso en serio! - Se reía el chico.-  
-Ya lo creo que si.- Insistía Son Goku.- No veas como se puso mi esposa cuando me obligó, bueno, nos obligó a Piccolo y a mí a sacarnos el carnet de conducir.  
-¡Venga ya! – Se sonreía el muchacho moviendo la cabeza.-  
-Te daré un buen consejo. Y es incluso más importante que los que te doy cuando combatimos.- Le dijo su maestro, añadiendo con tintes casi filosóficos.- Cuando luches contra un enemigo, cuanto más poderoso sea, más disfrutarás. No debes más que preocuparte por darle una buena zurra. Pero no te pelees con tu mujer. Porque ahí sí que estarás perdido.   
-¿No estarás exagerando un poco?- Le preguntó el chico con gesto incrédulo.- 

 

Sin embargo su contertulio, sentado como estaba en la postura del loto, negó con la cabeza y replicó.

-Lo bueno que tiene un demonio o un invasor del espacio es que después del combate no tienes que dormir con él. Podrá hacerte pedazos pero no mandarte al sofá o dejar de hablarte durante una semana. E incluso matarte de hambre porque se niega a hacerte la comida. – Remachó con expresión de horror.- Eso entre otras cosas…ya lo verás. Te aseguro que hasta Vegeta teme a Bulma cuando ella se enfada…bueno, y yo también…- Sentenció agitando una mano.- ¡No veas que carácter tiene, lo mismo que mi mujer!  
-Ja, ja, ja. ¡No será para tanto! - Se rio Roy.-  
-Bueno, pues tú mismo. Ya lo descubrirás.- Repuso su interlocutor afirmando con tono que rayaba la nostalgia.- Y pensar que cuando Chichí me propuso casarnos acepté porque pensaba que el matrimonio era algo de comer…  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó un atónito Roy.- Debes estar de broma, ¿no?...  
-No.- Se reafirmó su mentor, añadiendo.- Es que, verás, tuve que tocarla la entrepierna para saber si era una chica y me dijo que eso comprometía.

 

Ahora sí que su discípulo le observaba con ojos como platos. Apenas si pudo replicar.

-Con todos mis respetos, lo tuyo es muy raro…  
-Cuestión de la falta de experiencia. Solo tenía doce años, me había criado con mi abuelo y no sabía cómo eran las chicas.- Se rio Goku llevándose una mano al cogote para suspirar.- Ay, ¡qué tiempos aquellos! Por eso te digo, hazme caso y ten cuidado con ese tema. Para eso no hay entrenamiento en el Rincón que valga. Bueno, quizás soportar al maestro Kaio que es un pesado a veces pero te da bien de comer...

 

Y el chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros, luego retomaron su entrenamiento habitual. Ahora recordaba aquello suspirando en tanto pensaba con creciente apuro.

-Maestro, desde luego que eras muy sabio. Debí escucharte…  
-¡Búa! - Lloraba su esposa, en tanto balbuceaba.- ¡Estoy horrible!, parece que me haya tragado un balón…  
-Vamos a ver, cielo,- le dijo a Beruche con un susurro tratando de elegir sus palabras con cuidado. - Esto es normal. Estás llegando al final del embarazo...  
-¿Y después qué? - Repuso ella más quejumbrosamente aun. - ¿Qué pasa si luego me quedo así?..  
-Que no, que no - le repetía su contertulio. - Ya verás cómo luego, con un poquito de ejercicio, volverás a estar como antes.  
-Pero si me quedo así, ¿tú me querrías igual? - Le inquirió ella con tono temeroso y mirada de carnero degollado. -  
-¡Te lo juro! - Exclamó Roy levantando las palmas de las manos. - Serías muy cubito favorito de todas las maneras.  
-Pero, hay tantas chicas guapas y tú viajas tanto con tus partidos.- Objetó ella añadiendo con un tinte de ruego infantil. - ¿No podríais jugar solamente en casa?  
-¿Qué?,- Roy casi se reía ante lo absurdo de la proposición, pero se sosegó lo bastante como para replicar de modo amable y paciente. -Tenemos que ir a los campos del contrario también. Si quieres puedo llevarte conmigo de recogepelotas, así creerán que te has tragado alguna ¡ja, ja! Anda, vamos a pasear.  
-¡No te rías de mí!,- contestó ella haciendo más pucheros. - ¡Y no me compares con una pelota!  
-Pero si no me río. - Aseguró Roy alarmado. - ¿Y quién te ha comparado con nada? Es que me pides unas cosas muy raras, cubito.  
-Es que ya no te gusto - se quejó ella agregando con reprobación. - Sólo te pido alguna cosita de nada y enseguida te molesta.  
-Cariño…- Alegó su sufrido esposo armándose con una gran dosis de paciencia. - El otro día me despertaste a las cuatro de la madrugada porque tenías antojo de helado de tutifruti con guindas. Anteayer, estando todo cerrado, me pediste un batido doble de vainilla con melocotón y fresa.  
-¡Y kiwi!...- añadió Beruche con un tono acusador. - ¡Se te olvidó el Kiwi! Y sabes que me gusta mucho.  
-Estaba todo cerrado, tuve que volar hasta otro Estado,- explicó Roy casi en tono de disculpa. -  
-Pero para ti eso no es nada. - Argumentó Beruche declarando con seguridad. - Tú puedes volar muy deprisa. Y tele transportarte a los sitios.  
-Sí, pero no detecto la energía de las pastelerías. - Objetó el muchacho con creciente agobio, ya que no podía retraerse a lo absurdo de esa discusión hiciera lo que hiciera.- Ni tampoco las heladerías emiten ondas de poder. Además, siempre me has dicho que deje de utilizar mis poderes, a no ser que exista un motivo importante que...  
-¡Si yo te importase algo no te quejarías tanto! ¡Y esto es una emergencia! 

Le cortó con tono de reproche ella torciendo el morro, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda, como siempre que se enfadaba. 

-¿Que yo me quejo? - Se señaló Roy abriendo los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.- ¡Oh Bertie! - Suspiró nuevamente en tanto posaba sus manos en los hombros de ella y la giraba nuevamente hacia el espejo para añadir con suave reprobación. - Esto no es digno de ti, mírate, lloriqueas como una niña mimada. ¿Dónde está mi luchadora justiciera? - Le susurró acariciándole la barbilla con ternura e incluso pesar. – Vamos, ésta no eres tú…

 

Beruche no dijo nada, sentía que su marido llevaba razón, el pobre Roy trataba de complacerla hasta en sus más nimios deseos. Pero ella se sentía insegura e incluso temerosa de algo que nunca había experimentado. Estaba muy feliz con la idea de ser madre, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que eso la afeara delante de su esposo que seguía estando tan atractivo y en forma como siempre. Ella no desconocía que levantaba muchas pasiones entre las mujeres. Y así se lo confesó visiblemente compungida.

\- Es que tengo miedo de que deje de gustarte. - Respondió a moco tendido. - ¡No quiero perderte!  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que me vas a perder? - Preguntó Roy abrazándola, Beruche apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, en tanto su marido añadía con dulzura, mesando los cabellos color platino de ella, que casi comenzaban a volverse a tono tirando más a rubio. – ¡Pero qué cosas tienes, cubito!…

 

Era curioso pero el tono de cabello de la muchacha y de sus hermanas según pasaban los años, evolucionaba a tintes más normales entre los humanos terrestres. Aunque esa era una de las cosas que menos le importasen ahora a Bertie que seguía dejándose consolar con las tiernas palabras de su esposo que le decía.

\- Eres lo más bonito que nunca he visto y en esa barriguita tuya esta nuestro niño. Por el que tanto hemos soñado y esperado. ¿Recuerdas?

 

La aludida volvió a sonreír, con su esposo estrechándola entre los brazos y lejos de cualquier otra chica, se sentía mucho mejor. Al poco salieron. Roy y ella fueron dando un largo paseo tomados de las manos. Tan pronto se calmó la muchacha él prometió pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos y la animó a tener paciencia, ya quedaba poco. 

-Lo siento mucho.- Se disculpaba ella ahora.- Me siento algo insegura, y asustada. Quiero ser la misma de siempre para ti.  
-Tú siempre serás mi cubito.- Sonrió él pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa.- Y mi mayor ilusión es que envejezcamos los dos juntos, viendo crecer a nuestro hijo. Contemplando como se convierte en ese maravilloso chico que tuvimos la fortuna de conocer.

 

La joven se dejó abrazar por él sintiéndose feliz. Así, continuaron pasando los días hasta que… La primera en disposición de dar a luz fue precisamente Beruche, tras un par de falsas alarmas con las que Roy se apresuró a llevarla al hospital. Aunque lo único que acabó sacando en claro fueron dos multas de aparcamiento. No podía utilizar la translación instantánea pues no conocía a nadie allí y quizás tampoco hubiera sido una buena idea si pretendían pasar desapercibidos. Por lo menos habían hecho ecografías y sabían seguro que todo iba perfectamente. Pero, por fin, llegó el momento en el que las cosas iban de verdad. Bertie rompió aguas y esta vez Roy decidió arroparla bien y llevarla volando. 

-¡Auu! –Exclamaba ella tapándose el abultado vientre.- ¡Ay! Cómo duele…  
-Tranquila, enseguida estamos.- Trataba de calmarla su más que inquieto esposo.-

 

Aterrizó con ella en la parte trasera del hospital asegurándose de no ser visto. Desde allí corrió con ella en brazos hasta la puerta principal y la ingresó. En cuanto pudo conseguir hacerse con un teléfono llamó a todos sus amigos. Era deseo de su esposa que la madre de Ami la atendiese en el parto y, a ser posible, que la propia sailor, en su calidad de madrina y que merced a su gran nivel intelectual había comprimido la enseñanza secundaria y ya estaba en su primer año de medicina, la acompañase. Durante ese tiempo la antigua guerrera había superado con brillantez su examen de nivel C-1 de inglés. Terminó el instituto y aunque también consideró la opción de ir a Alemania a estudiar finalmente se decantó por los EE.UU. Gracias a su magnífico expediente académico fue aceptada ni más ni menos que en la prestigiosa universidad de Harvard. Pudo matricularse y cursar estudios en su facultad de medicina. Lo bueno era que estando en Boston podía ver a menudo a sus amigos. Eso hizo mucha ilusión a la joven pareja y le pidieron que, cuando el momento de dar a luz llegase, estuviera presente en el parto. Ami por supuesto que aceptó encantada. Además, atender en un alumbramiento fue de lo primero que la enseñaron. De este modo, en tanto buscaba la energía de la joven, recordaba la última visita que les hizo a casa, haría casi un par de meses de aquello…

 

Tocaron a la puerta. Roy lo escuchó pero vio como Bertie, con su más que apreciable barriga, salió a abrir. Se percató de quién llamaba y quiso dejarle esa sorpresa a su esposa. Escuchando a cierta distancia. En efecto, la muchacha sonrió llena de alegría al ver a su amiga. Ami lucía un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón muy elegante de tonos crema, y un lazo azul celeste sobre el pecho.

-¡Hola! – Saludó cordialmente la japonesa.-  
-¡Ami-chan!- Exclamó Bertie abrazándose a ella con cuidado en tanto le preguntaba. - ¿Cuándo has venido? Sé que aprobaste todos los exámenes de ingreso. ¡Enhorabuena!  
-Hará una semana. Me he instalado en el College de la facultad y hemos empezado ya el curso.- Le contó su amiga en tanto entraban.-

 

Beruche le ofreció sentarse y enseguida le trajo un refresco a su invitada en tanto avisaba a su marido.

-¡Roy!… ven, mira quién ha venido…

 

Su esposo sonrió no tardando en aparecer, ataviado con un pantalón corto, unas zapatillas y nada más, había estado haciendo algo de tiro en la canasta que tenían en el patio trasero de la casa. Se acercó a la recién llegada y le ofreció la mano de modo cordial en tanto quiso saber con jovialidad.

-¡Hola Ami! – ¡Cuanto me alegro de verte, chica! ¿Qué tal todo por Japón?  
-Todo iba muy bien cuando me marché - le sonrió la joven algo azorada al ver el espectacular físico de su interlocutor, todo lleno de músculos realmente desarrollados.- Aunque ya hacen unas semanas de eso.  
-Tu madre estará muy orgullosa de ti. Como el resto de nosotros.- Afirmó la anfitriona.- Espero que siga bien. No la vemos desde que estuvimos en Japón honrando la memoria de tu bisabuelo Ken.  
-Gracias. Lo único que he hecho ha sido estudiar.- Repuso modestamente la muchacha.- Y mi madre sigue trabajando mucho. Pero yo solo he estado delante de los libros, nada especial.  
-¿Y te parece poco?- se rio Roy con total desenfado, haciendo que sus dos contertulias hicieran lo propio.- Pues mucho habrás empollado. Anda que no es difícil que te admitan en Harvard. ¡Eres increíble!  
-Espero que te quedarás un par de días al menos.- Le dijo Bertie a su amiga, cambiando ya de tema para decirle a su esposo.- Anda, vete a duchar y haz el favor de vestirte, ¡pobre Ami!  
-Pero ¿qué pasa?- Se encogió el chico de hombros alegando.- Si es de la familia…

 

Bertie suspiró moviendo la cabeza y extendiendo las palmas de las manos a su vez, en un gesto de “qué voy a hacer con él” que su invitada captó a la perfección. Ami se rio sin poderlo evitar, lo que a su vez provocó la sonrisa de sus anfitriones. Cuando por fin se controló pudo responder a su amiga.

-Sí, podré quedarme al menos este fin de semana.-  
-Tenemos que ir de tiendas. Y jugar alguna partidita de ajedrez. Y luego si quieres, podemos ir a la piscina, tengo clases de natación pre mamá.- Le comentó Beruche con creciente entusiasmo.-  
\- Y luego alguna peli en casa. De las que me gustan… O algo de pressing catch. ¿Recordáis cuando Usagi y yo hicimos las poses de lucha? - Terció Roy divertido para proclamar.- ¡Tengo unos combates grabados que son increíbles!…

 

La joven nipona asintió con otra irreprimible sonrisa. Fue Bertie la que intervino moviendo una vez más la cabeza.

-Ni lo sueñes.- Le rebatió a su esposo con los ojos entornados.- Tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer.  
-Venga cubito, no seas aburrida.- Le pidió él con una media sonrisita algo pícara.-  
\- No te preocupes por eso. Ami y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho sin necesidad de esas películas tuyas de tíos con escopetas y motosierras matando demonios, que, dicho sea de paso, es algo de lo que terminé muy harta. Y me refiero a matarlos yo misma.

 

Roy se encogió de hombros con comicidad y su invitada no pudo evitar reír. Al poco la futura doctora les comentó.

-Me alegra veros tan felices. Y además, quedando ya tan poco para que llegue Leval. ¿Por qué le vais a llamar así, verdad?  
-Pues claro.- Sonrió su interlocutor pasando ahora un afectuoso brazo por los hombros de su mujer.-  
-Y cuando nuestro hijo nazca, ya sabes que queremos pedirte Ami, que lo amadrines tú.- Le dijo Bertie haciendo que la expresión de su amiga se iluminase.-  
-Me hizo muchísima ilusión cuando me disteis la noticia de tu embarazo en la fiesta de la mayoría de edad de Usagi-chan. Para mí será un honor.- Declaró haciendo una inclinación de agradecimiento.-   
-No, el honor será nuestro.- Afirmó Roy, repitiendo aquel gesto para provocar la sonrisa de ambas.-  
-Verás.- Le contó Beruche a su invitada.- Cuando mis hermanas y yo misma empezamos de nuevo en este mundo, decidimos que, si algún día nos casábamos y teníamos hijos, querríamos que vosotras fuerais sus madrinas. Cooan se lo pedirá a Rei. Petz, supongo que a Makoto, En mi caso estaba claro...- Y tras sonreír tímidamente su gesto se entristeció para suspirar.- Y mi hermana Kalie, bueno… ella habría deseado que hubiese sido Minako.

 

También Ami pareció entristecerse con el recuerdo de Karaberasu. Lo que Roy no podía imaginar era lo que sucedería después. Aprovechando que Beruche fue un momento al cuarto de baño la invitada le contó lo sucedido con sailor Venus por desobedecer las órdenes recibidas de no interferir. A su manera, quiso honrar esa especie de deseo de las hermanas. Por suerte el castigo duró poco. Su amiga además era ahora una famosa cantante y actriz. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás podría finalmente localizar a Kalie después de todo.

-Entonces.- Pudo decir el perplejo Roy.- Ella supo dónde estaba Kalie.  
-Digamos que las cosas debían suceder de este modo.- Le respondió Ami con un tono de voz bajo para evitar que pudieran ser oídos.- Te pido por favor que no les cuentes nada a Bertie ni a los demás…  
-Bien, si tú lo dices tendrás una buena razón. Descuida, me tranquiliza saber que Kalie está bien, pero es duro no poder contárselo a mi esposa.- Se lamentó el chico.-  
-No debí decírtelo, pero es algo que tenía que sacar de dentro de mí. Ahora creo que ya no importa tanto. La orden que nos dieron fue la de no interferir, aunque implícitamente seguro que no debíamos decir nada. Pero no he podido callarlo más. Solo recuerda.- Le indicó Ami para asegurar a su amigo.- Ella está bien, hay personas importantes velando por su bienestar. Y estoy convencida de que un día volverá.

 

Roy no pudo asegurar si esas palabras obedecían a un conocimiento que Mercurio tuviera de lo que iba a suceder o bien eran un mero deseo de la joven. Después recordó con una sonrisa como su esposa regresó y le mandó finalmente a la ducha. Ahora, volviendo a la realidad se afanaba en captar la energía de la amiga de Bertie. Cuando lo logró la telefoneó para avisarla y citarse con ella en un lugar sin testigos para traerla junto con su madre al hospital. La doctora Saeko Mizuno, atractiva mujer de mediana edad, pelo corto similar al de su hija y carácter tranquilo y discreto (por suerte), apenas pudo ser puesta al corriente de la situación sin entrar en demasiados detalles. Por fortuna debía asistir a los EE UU a un congreso médico de obstetricia que se celebraba en la ciudad de los rascacielos y su hija fue trasladada desde Boston por Roy. Entre los dos la hicieron creer que Ami disfrutaba de unos días libres y que deseaban su intervención para que fuera una Mizuno la que auxiliase en el parto del futuro ahijado de su hija. Aun sorprendida, aceptó presentando su licencia del colegio médico y su pasaporte. Como gozaba de bastante reputación no tuvo problemas y siendo la clínica privada de los jugadores del equipo de Roy fue autorizada a intervenir como deferencia a éste. Así pues el chico y Ami aguardaban fuera de la sala. La muchacha entraba y salía lo necesario para hacer de enlace. Beruche, entre tanto, respiraba hondo y se quejaba de las fuertes contracciones.

-¡Oh Dios mío! - protestaba la dolorida Bertie. - Siento como si alguien celebrase un combate dentro de mí y mi tripa parece el ring. Desde luego este bebé tiene madera de guerrero.  
-Tranquilízate.- Le pidió afectuosamente la doctora Mizuno secándole a la muchacha el sudor que perlaba su frente con una gasa y preguntando - ¿Cada cuánto tiempo las sientes?...  
-¿Las contracciones?- Inquirió la chica mirando a la doctora que asintió. -Cada cinco minutos.  
\- Ten paciencia. - Sonrió la madre de Ami - todavía te queda un rato.  
\- Cuando llegue el momento avise a Roy, por favor. Después de lo que ha entrenado conmigo en los ejercicios para preparar el parto, le daría algo si no pudiéramos hacerlos juntos. - Pudo decir antes de volver a lanzar un sentido. - ¡Auu! - Ahora la contracción sólo se había hecho esperar tres minutos. -   
\- Pues la cosa va más rápida de lo que yo creía. - Reconoció la doctora Mizuno que tranquilizó a su paciente con un suave. - Voy a llamarle.

 

Durante todo aquel momento y prescindiendo ya de las formalidades o la prudencia Roy había estado transportándose a por sus amigos con la ayuda de la translación instantánea. Por suerte aquel lugar no estaba demasiado concurrido, dado su carácter privado. De este modo, cuando reunió al grupo, todos esperaban sentados, bueno, algunos de pie y charlando y otros, los más, tranquilizando al padre en ciernes que se paseaba nervioso. Entonces salió la doctora Mizuno.

-¿Señor Malden? - Preguntó con cautela. -  
-¿Qué?,- saltó el interpelado que apenas pudo balbucir. - ¿Qué pasa? , ¡Ya, ya! ¿Ha nacido el niño?...  
\- No, tranquilícese. - Le pidió la doctora con una suave sonrisa y le contó. - Su mujer quiere que vaya junto a ella.  
\- Pero, ¿ella está bien, verdad? - Le preguntó Roy angustiado y visiblemente inquieto. -  
\- No te preocupes muchacho, sólo vengo a llamarte para que ayudes a tu mujer con el parto, eso es todo.- Le aclaró la doctora.-  
-Muchísimas gracias por haber venido.- Replicó el chico tratando de calmarse.-  
-Ya te dije en aquella ocasión que para cualquier cosa que necesitaseis de mí y de mi familia, allí estaríamos.- Sonrió Saeko que añadió con amabilidad.- Ahora pasa, tu mujer te necesita junto a ella.

 

Y acto seguido invitó al chico a pasar a la sala junto con Ami. Allí ambos se desinfectaron y pudieron entrar junto a la muchacha que ya estaba prácticamente a punto para el gran momento. Él corrió a sujetarle la mano rápidamente en tanto madre e hija Mizuno comentaban entre ambas la situación y los pasos de rutina a seguir.

-¿Qué tal vas cariño? ¿Te duele mucho? - Quiso saber su marido no sin inquietud. -  
-¡Oh! - contestó Beruche casi con un gemido - otra contracción. Este niño tiene mucha fuerza y eso que aún no ha nacido.  
\- Es que es hijo mío. - Sonrió Roy más relajado, añadiendo con visible orgullo. - Los guerreros del espacio somos así.  
\- Será un gran deportista cuando sea mayor.- Convino su esposa - como su padre.  
\- Y seguro que apuesto e inteligente como su madre.- Añadió afectuosamente él. -

 

Las contracciones se sucedían ya a cada minuto. Beruche comenzó a tener que controlar su respiración. Ayudada por Roy, que supervisaba la misma aún con más nerviosismo que ella. Pese a no parar de repetirle que todo estaba saliendo perfectamente y que se calmase, aunque era realmente él quien más necesitaba serenarse. La doctora Mizuno instruyó a su hija y Ami, junto al anestesista del hospital, se ocuparon de la epidural para evitar molestias innecesarias a su amiga. Y tras unos momentos que parecieron eternos. Bertie se puso en la fase final del parto. La doctora Mizuno y Ami le ordenaron que empujase con todas sus fuerzas. El muchacho apretaba su mano. Su rostro estaba más pálido que el de ella.

\- Ya le veo la cabeza, ¡ya sale! - Animaba la doctora que le decía a la parturienta - un poco más.  
-¡Vamos cariño! - le pedía Roy entre nervioso y entusiasmado. - ¡Un esfuerzo más! ten valor.

 

Beruche reunió todas sus fuerzas, las pocas que le quedaban y empujó, el bebé salió como un resorte y ella se quedó exhausta sobre el lecho. Ami se hizo cargo de levantar al niño y la doctora Mizuno cortó el cordón umbilical, cubrió al recién nacido con una mantita, y seguidamente le puso boca abajo golpeándole el trasero hasta hacerle llorar.

-¡Ya está!,- declaró con satisfacción la doctora- es un niño precioso.  
\- ¡Qué maravilla Bertie! – Le dijo Ami a su amiga que estaba algo atontada y debilitada aun por el esfuerzo y solo podía sonreír de forma pálida. – Está sanísimo…

 

De pronto la doctora Mizuno ahogó una exclamación y casi dejó caer a la criatura. El padre se acercó sujetándole con rapidez entre sus brazos. 

-¿Pero qué es eso?,- susurró ella señalando el trasero del bebé. -

 

Roy se percató de que sobre las nalgas del crío nacía una pequeña colita peluda. Él rápidamente la identificó, gracias a lo que Son Goku le contase hacía tanto tiempo en el Cielo y a lo que presenció cuando conoció a su propio hermano, como distintiva de la raza de los Guerreros del Espacio. Cuando la madre de Ami se sobrepuso a su sorpresa inicial, su propia hija le explicó que eso no era extraño y el padre del bebé entonces confesó parte de la verdad.

\- Parece algo increíble, pero lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos.- Admitió ella que entonces añadió dirigiéndose a su hija. - Ami, hija mía, después de tantos años, yo no ignoraba que tú eras una guerrera de la justicia, pero esto me sobrepasa.  
\- Por eso quería que me ayudases, mamá. - Sonrió la chica cuando comentó. – Debemos mucho a Roy y a los de su estirpe y quería tener la satisfacción de ayudar a traer a uno de ellos al mundo. Lo malo es que todavía no tengo la necesaria cualificación.

 

Su madre sonrió ahora más distendidamente y asintió comentando a su vez.

-Y después de lo que me contaste. Para mí es un honor haber ayudado. Quizás de no ser por el abuelo de Roy, nosotras no estaríamos aquí. Él salvó a mi abuelo Kenshiro. Siempre estaremos agradecidas por ello.  
-En realidad se salvaron mutuamente, doctora.- Comentó el chico.-  
-Puedes llamarme Saeko.- Le sonrió ésta.-   
-¿Qué hacemos entonces con el bebé?- Quiso saber Ami.- Si Bertie ve esto.- Comentó señalando a aquella colita peluda que se movía de un lado a otro.-

Entonces fue el padre quien tomó al niño en brazos y les pidió.

\- Un momento, no le digáis nada a mi esposa, enseguida vuelvo. 

 

Dicho esto el chico desapareció trasladándose al cielo con el crio, allí llamó a Landar que tras felicitarle adivinó su intención y le quitó aquel apéndice al bebé. El niño lloró dolorido al principio pero enseguida se encontró bien. Roy regresó con él al instante. La doctora Mizuno estaba alucinada.

\- Tranquilícese, ya está todo arreglado - le dijo Roy con un tono despreocupado al percatarse del gesto de aquella mujer. -  
\- No se preocupe, aunque lo contara nadie me creería. - Afirmó ella mientras Ami le sujetaba una mano y se sonreía de forma algo tonta.- ¡Lo que tiene una que ver!…

 

A todo esto, Beruche estaba algo repuesta, lo bastante como para poder hablar de nuevo.

\- ¡Dejadme ver a mi hijo! ¿Dónde está? Por favor, ¡dejadme abrazarlo! - Les pidió con insistencia y visible deseo. -

 

Ahora sí la doctora Mizuno se lo entregó envuelto en una mantita. Bertie lo puso sobre su pecho acariciándole con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y amor. Los latidos de su corazón adormecían al bebé. Éste estaba pegadito a ella, acurrucado como si fuera una ranita. Su madre le acarició con mucha suavidad.

\- Es nuestro hijo - declaró muy emocionada y llena de orgullo. - ¿Verdad que es precioso, Roy?..  
\- Si amor mío. - Repuso él del mismo modo. El bebé miraba a su padre sin poder verle aun, pero la imagen de éste se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos azules y éste lo comentó entusiasmado. - Tiene tus mismos ojos, azul índigo, ¡tan bonitos y profundos!- Añadió él muy emocionado también, para sentenciar lleno de alborozo. - ¡Voy a decírselo a los demás! 

Y como una exhalación salió corriendo del quirófano e informó a todos. Se sucedieron los abrazos y las felicitaciones, después la natural impaciencia por ver al niño, aunque Roy omitió el contar lo de la cola. También salieron Ami y su madre que, por supuesto, tampoco dijeron nada sobre aquello. Sólo que Beruche estaba cansada y sería mejor que esperasen hasta mañana para verla a ella y al bebé. Todos accedieron algo a desgana pero comprendiendo que era lo mejor.

\- Debe ser tan maravilloso ser madre - declaró Petz, llena de alegría por su hermana menor. -  
\- Pues a mí me queda poco - sonrió Cooan palpándose la barriga con visible emoción. - ¡Tengo tantas ganas!  
\- Por el momento será mejor que nos vayamos todos a descansar. - Concluyó Zafiro con tinte alegre pero cansado. - Ha sido un día muy duro para seguir despiertos hasta tarde.

 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Roy insistía en quedarse a dormir en el hospital, pero entre todos le convencieron de que no sería necesario, pues tanto Beruche, al igual que su bebé, gozaban de una estupenda salud y estarían muy bien atendidos. Así persuadidos los miembros del grupo se fueron a dormir con palpable alegría. Al día siguiente volvieron a ver a la madre y al niño. Todos se acercaban al bebé y le acariciaban. Esmeralda lo acunó entre sus brazos y susurró.

-¡Qué ricura de bebé, es un encanto!  
\- Parece mentira que sea una cosita tan pequeña,- añadió Diamante. -  
\- Pues ya es hora de que os vayáis animando a tener uno.- Les dijo la recostada Beruche sonriendo de forma picara. -  
\- Bueno- musitó Esmeralda poniéndose colorada. - Es que aún es un poco pronto. Hemos pensado que quizás, de aquí a un año o dos, cuando estemos menos atados por el trabajo.  
\- Si,- asintió Diamante corroborando las palabras de su mujer- deseamos tener tiempo para criar a un niño con tranquilidad.  
\- Pues no os retraséis mucho - les pinchó Roy. - Que luego seguro que dará más pereza y desde luego, no sabéis lo que os perdéis.  
-¡Oh cielos! ,- sonrió Tom, sujetando de la mano a Cooan y agregando con fingido temor - y pensar que en pocos meses nos tocará el turno a nosotros.

 

Todos se rieron con aquella ocurrencia. Así, tras festejar en grande aquel nacimiento el grupo se despidió. Efectivamente, a los pocos meses Cooan tuvo un hijo. La joven recordaba la última visita de Rei, cuando la sacerdotisa prometió acudir para conocer a su futuro ahijado nada más naciera. 

-Te veo estupenda.- Saludó la sacerdotisa según entraba a la casa de sus amigos, acompañada por Tom.- ¡Hola Cooan!

Su amiga había ido a abrir la puerta al escuchar la llamada del timbre, lucía una apreciable barriga ya. Casi estaba de siete meses entonces. Enseguida le dijo a la recién llegada.

-Pon tu mano aquí.

 

Rei posó su mano derecha sobre ese vientre tan abultado y al poco sonrió. Había notado un golpecito.

-¡Ya está pidiendo salir! - Se rio Cooan que ahora lucía sus cabellos peinados en forma de coleta sin esos piquitos en forma de orejas gatunas tan característicos suyos.- Y yo también estoy deseando verle.  
-Será un niño precioso. Eso seguro.- Afirmó una encantada sacerdotisa.-  
-Y tú lo hiciste posible.- Sonrió su agradecida amiga.-

 

Entonces se escuchó un carraspeó de Tom. Ambas chicas se echaron a reír… la azorada Cooan apenas si pudo decir en tanto se sentaba en un sofá cercano.

-¡Bueno, tú ya me entiendes Rei!

 

Su amiga se tronchaba a su vez de risa, y se sentó junto a ella. Asintiendo mientras el marido de la futura mamá comentaba divertido.

-Desde luego que, espero no te olvides de mí pequeña contribución, cariño.  
-¡No, claro!- Reía Cooan, que pudo serenarse un poco para afirmar ya más en serio y con visos de emotividad.- Sin embargo, si Rei no hubiese creído en mí no estaríamos ahora aquí, tan felices.  
-Fuiste tú quien quiso cambiar y abrazar una nueva vida. Os ha costado mucho, a ti y a tus hermanas, llegar hasta aquí.- Se apresuró a comentar su invitada.-  
-Eso es algo que siempre te agradeceré. - Aseveró Tom.- A ti y a las demás guerreras. Y cuando el niño nazca y sea posible nos gustaría llevarle a tu santuario para que le dieras tu bendición.  
-Será un honor para mí.- Afirmó una emocionada sacerdotisa que pasó a informarles con alegre tono en su voz.- He visto las llamas sagradas antes de venir, y todo irá muy bien.

 

Sus amigos la escucharon encantados. Aquella fue una estancia fugaz pero muy bonita. La ilusión se notaba en el ambiente. Y pasados unos meses así fue. Aquel fue un parto más normal que el de Bertie y sus amigos también estuvieron allí como una piña, solo que esta vez tardaron más, ya que el hospital estaba algo más concurrido, para hacer translaciones. Al bebé le pusieron por nombre Alan, tal y como el Leval del futuro había dicho que se llamaría. Tal y como acordaron la madrina del crío fue Rei que incluso viajó a Portland para verle y se ocupó de regalarle un amuleto sintoísta que, según ella, le protegería siempre de todo mal. Tras unos meses, los Rodney cumplieron su palabra y en efecto, Rei hizo un ritual bendiciendo al crío y percibiendo que estaba destinado a convertirse en un buen hombre el día de mañana, cosa que la alegró sobremanera…

-Sí, al menos el destino ha sonreído a mis amigos.- Pensaba con satisfacción cuando les despidió en el aeropuerto de Narita.-Usagi me lo adelantó, estos niños serán el día de mañana la siguiente generación de luchadores por el bien.

 

El caso es que sus amigas no estaban con ella ese día, muy ocupadas con sus respectivos quehaceres. De este modo Rei se volvió al santuario. Meditando.

-Y todavía han de nacer algunos más que tendrán un papel muy importante que jugar en sus vidas…

 

Así era, aunque las otras chicas tardaron algo más. Después de casi dos años de casadas con Zafiro y Diamante, Petz y Esmeralda tuvieron también hijos. Petz, un chico que nació en Tokio, al que llamaron Coraíon. Aquí asistieron las sailors en pleno. Sobre todo Júpiter que tenía una buena amistad con la flamante mamá y se sintió muy feliz cuando le pidieron que fuera la madrina. Ahora, tras despedirse las demás para no agobiar a los padres y a la criatura, Makoto contemplaba al recién nacido acurrucado entre los brazos de la primeriza madre.

-Es un bebé muy hermoso.- Comentaba la guerrera Júpiter en su identidad civil, junto a la cama del hospital en donde estaba Petz.- Tan chiquitito y tan adorable…

 

La convaleciente sonreía de un modo radiante. Su marido estaba al otro lado de la cama, visiblemente feliz a su vez. 

-Lo único que me apena es que mi hermano y Esmeralda no hayan podido acudir. Ella está de unos siete meses y no era aconsejable que viajara.- Comentó.-  
-Eso está muy bien, dentro de poco Coraíon tendrá una prima.- Afirmó Petz.-  
-¿Coraíon?- Repitió Makoto.-  
-Sí, era el nombre de mi padre. Una derivación del de nuestro abuelo Corindón. Quisimos llamarle así en homenaje a él.- Explicó Zafiro.-  
-De haber sido niña quizás la hubiéramos puesto el nombre de la madre de mi esposo. Aunque Esmeralda me pidió que la dejase hacerlo a ella.  
-La habríamos llamado Nairía entonces.- Añadió Zafiro.-   
-Bueno, espero que podremos tener más.- Dijo su esposa.-  
-Oye, no tan rápido. ¡Acabas de tener uno ahora mismo! – Rio su amiga.- Al menos recupérate…  
-Lo malo es el negocio.- Se lamentó la interpelada, aunque no del modo en que solía, sino casi con expresión risueña.- Tendré que cerrar Otafukuya durante unos días.  
-Puedes contratar a alguien. Y, si es necesario, me pasaré por allí a ver qué tal va la cosa.- Se ofreció su interlocutora.-  
-Bueno.- Contestó Petz.- Te lo agradezco, aunque cerraré un par de semanas y después puedo llevar a mi hijo al trabajo. Tenemos una salita de descanso en la trastienda. Allí le cuidaré. Contando con algunas dependientas no me será difícil atenderle.  
-O puedo llevármelo yo a diseñar infraestructuras o algunos robots.- Terció Zafiro con tintes de broma.- Para irle preparando para el futuro.

Ambas chicas se rieron de la ocurrencia. Tras ello, Makoto enseguida comentó llena de alegría.

-Ya estoy deseando que crezca para hacerle algunas tartas.  
-Espero que no le malcriemos.- Afirmó Petz.- Tiene que ser un hombre de provecho el día de mañana. Y yo quiero ser una buena madre.  
-De eso no tengo ni la menor duda.- Afirmó su esposo obsequiándola con un beso en los labios.- Va a ser la mejor.

 

Después acarició al bebé que parecía estar dormido ahora. Makoto sonrió con ternura al verle y se despidió dejando a la familia Lassart descansar. A su vez, otros amigos como Kaori, el profesor Tomoe e incluso Daniel y Mimet, se pasaron a conocer al crío. Por su parte, tal y como comentara Zafiro, Esmeralda estaba encinta. La verdad es que la propia modelo no se percató de que estuviese embarazada en un principio. Meses antes del nacimiento de su sobrino acudía a sus trepidantes giras de desfiles y viajaba mucho. Ella y Diamante se veían con poca frecuencia aunque disfrutaban los reencuentros. Un día, estando presta para pasar una de las colecciones en la casa Deveraux en su sede central de París, la muchacha comenzó a notarse mal.

-Tengo el estómago revuelto.- Se quejó a una de sus compañeras, de nombre Tricia, otra modelo de largo cabello rubio y pareja estatura a la suya.  
-Vamos a salir en apenas quince minutos a la pasarela.- Le comentó la otra joven con inquietud.-  
-Aguantaré. Aunque sea para que madame Deveraux no se enfade.- Pudo sonreír la indispuesta muchacha.-

 

Así lo hizo, aunque se sentía cada vez peor no lo dudó, una vez la llamaron para salir se las arregló para sonreír y posar como en sus mejores días. Sin embargo, apenas terminó su tercer vestido tuvo que correr al servicio. Allí devolvió el desayuno. Ahora se sentía mejor. Eran unas nauseas que a veces la asaltaban por la mañana. Salió algo más aliviada pero con una sensación de mareo. Su compañera, preocupada por ella durante todo el desfile, se apresuró a preguntarla.

-Esmeralda. ¿Estás mejor?...  
-Tengo que sentarme.- Fue casi lo único que pudo decir antes de desplomarse.-  
-¡Esmeralda! – Exclamó su alarmada amiga atrayendo la atención de algunas otras modelos y trabajadores.- ¿Qué te pasa?..

 

Entre varios la levantaron cuidadosamente del suelo y la sujetaron tendiéndola en uno de los sofás del backstage. A los pocos minutos despertó. Estaba en la enfermería, tumbada en una cama. Entre algunas caras que se arremolinaban a poca distancia de la entrada distinguió la de la señora Deveraux. Una anciana de pelo ya encanecido pero con una mirada inquisitiva y profunda en esos ojos azules tan inquisitivos que tenía. Enseguida tomó la palabra ordenando a esa troupe.

-Las demás ocuparos de lo vuestro. ¿Habéis llamado al médico?  
-Si Madame Deveraux.- Replicó Carla, una de las costureras.- 

 

La anciana asintió y enseguida dedicó su atención a su joven modelo indispuesta para preguntar según entraba en la estancia.

-¿Cómo te sientes, niña?  
-Mejor, gracias señora. Un poco aturdida.- Musitó la aludida.- Pero mejor.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?- La amonestó ahora con un tono entre reprobador y preocupado.-  
-Usted siempre dice que ante todo la obligación.- Pudo musitar la joven.-  
-Pero nunca he dicho que eso esté antes que la salud, querida.- Repuso la anciana.-

 

En ese momento entró el médico, un hombre de mediana edad que llevaba una bata blanca y un estetoscopio al cuello. Tras dar las buenas tardes a la señora Deveraux ésta se apartó y el facultativo auscultó a Esmeralda en tanto le preguntaba.

-¿Ha tenido usted estos mareos de forma frecuente?  
-No, lo cierto es que hasta hace poco no me sentía mal. Pero últimamente me levanto con náuseas y apenas tomo algo de zumo de naranja se me revuelve el estómago.- Le explicó la muchacha.-

 

El doctor asintió tomando el pulso de su paciente. Entonces enseguida esbozó una leve sonrisa y le comentó a la propietaria.

-Mucho me temo que esta chica por ahora no podrá seguir en la pasarela.  
-¿Qué me pasa?- Exclamó Esmeralda realmente atónita y asustada.- ¿Estoy enferma? ¿Es grave? ¡Dígame la verdad, por favor!…  
-No, no es nada grave.- Se apresuró a replicar el médico.- Ante todo cálmese. En su estado no es bueno sobresaltarse.

 

Esmeralda estaba perpleja y sin saber que responder a eso. Aunque la anciana sonrió levemente y asiendo una mano de la modelo entre las suyas, dijo con tinte tranquilizador.

-Está muy claro, niña. Al parecer tú y tu marido, ese Cristal o cómo se llame, no habéis desaprovechado el tiempo cuando tenéis ocasión de veros.

 

Su interlocutora estaba desconcertada, no terminaba de comprender. Aunque enseguida le vino todo a la mente, casi como un flash. Ahora abría los ojos de manera realmente notable en tanto apenas si podía balbucear con gran emoción.

-¿Es que acaso estoy? ¿Estoy?...  
-Está usted embarazada de unas seis semanas, creo. ¡Enhorabuena!- La felicitó el facultativo que agregó con tintes más desenfadados.- Ahora, debe descansar. Si la señora Deveraux no tiene inconveniente. Al menos durante los primeros meses del embarazo que son los que plantean más riesgo.

 

Sin embargo Esmeralda casi ni le escuchaba, solo lloraba con gran alegría. 

-Ma chère. Estás agotada. Debes dormir.- Le indicó la anciana.-  
-Si señora Deveraux, pero es que… ¡soy tan feliz! - Pudo decir entre lágrimas.-  
-No es para menos.- Sonrió ahora su interlocutora de manera más acusada.- Sin embargo, trata de descansar.   
-Diamante. ¡Tengo que decírselo! - Exclamó intentando levantarse.-

 

No obstante su jefa la detuvo posando una mano sobre el brazo derecho de la joven. Enseguida le comentó.

-Tu esposo ha sido avisado, llegará pronto. Pero todavía falta un rato. Mejor que reposes para que no le asustes. Solo le hemos dicho que tenía que venir porque te encontrabas indispuesta. 

 

La muchacha pese a todo quería hablar con su marido para darle esa maravillosa noticia, aunque estaba realmente cansada. Finalmente aceptó el echarse a dormir. El sueño la venció enseguida. Su jefa permaneció a su lado en la enfermería hasta que finalmente, pasadas un par de horas. Llegó Diamante.

-¿Está bien mi mujer?- Inquirió atropelladamente entrando a la carrera en la habitación.-  
-Cálmese joven.- Le pidió serenamente madame Deveraux.- Su esposa está perfectamente. Solo que ha trabajado demasiado los últimos días.  
-Cuando me avisaron en el trabajo no quisieron darme ningún detalle.- Comentó el chico con visible enfado.- Y si usted es su jefa no debería haberla permitido trabajar en estas condiciones.- La recriminó él.-

 

La anciana le miró con cierto malestar, aunque enseguida replicó, eso sí, sin variar su tono tranquilo.

-Es usted joven e impetuoso. Y debe controlar su temperamento. Pero en algo sí que lleva razón. Si yo hubiera estado al tanto de la situación desde luego que la habría prohibido desfilar. De todos modos, ni ella misma sabía que se estaba forzando más allá de lo aconsejable. Por eso mismo le voy a conceder a su mujer unas largas vacaciones. De modo que espero que se ocupe de cuidarla como merece. Hasta que se recobre por completo.

 

Ahora Diamante estaba preocupado. Quizás le había faltado al respeto a esa señora que tenía fama de ser bastante excéntrica y pudiera haber puesto la carrera de su esposa en peligro. Enseguida asintió declarando con un tono más suave y conciliador.

-Lamento mucho si la he ofendido, no era mi intención. Le pido disculpas. Es que estoy muy preocupado por Esmeralda. ¡Para mí lo es todo!   
-No lo pongo en duda.- Asintió su contertulia mirándole ahora con mayor simpatía al añadir de modo condescendiente.- No tema. En cuanto a su estado es lo normal en estos casos. Si quiere usted detalles, en cuanto despierte ella misma se los dará. Ahora debo dejarles. Tengo muchas obligaciones. Permanezcan aquí el tiempo que precisen, si necesitan algo haré que se lo traigan inmediatamente.  
-Gracias señora Deveraux. Es usted muy amable.- Afirmó el joven.-

 

La anciana salió de la enfermería sin pronunciar ni una palabra más. Diamante permaneció allí, sujetando a su dormida esposa de una mano. Tras unos minutos ella comenzó a moverse y a abrir lentamente los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás cariño?- Le preguntó suavemente él.-

 

Ahí le tenía, de traje y corbata, recién salido del trabajo. Habría corrido e incluso quizás volado para acudir a su lado. ¡Qué diferente era aquello de esos amargos días en Némesis cuando llegó a ignorarla por completo! Pero todo eso pasó. Ahora ella sonrió radiantemente feliz y musitó.

-Estoy mejor que nunca. Y tú deberás estarlo también, mi amor…para lo que tengo que decirte…  
-Dime, ¿qué tienes?- Inquirió el joven sin poder ocultar ya su preocupación.- No me asustes, te lo ruego. ¿Qué te pasa?

 

Su mujer se tomó unos segundos para respirar hondo, soltar alguna lágrima y al fin sonreír respondiendo.

-Que voy a engordar un poquito a partir de ahora. Espero que siga pareciéndote atractiva durante los próximos nueve meses.

 

Quién abrió la boca y los ojos como platos ahora fue el príncipe. Enseguida pudo decir con emoción.

-Entonces, ¿estás?...  
-De seis semanas cree el doctor.- Asintió ella con el semblante iluminado por la dicha.-

 

El chico la abrazó, eso sí, con delicadeza. Los dos estuvieron así un rato. Al fin la muchacha fue capaz de decir.

-Espero que todo vaya bien y darte un hijo sano y fuerte.   
-¡Hijo o hija lo que sea que venga será maravilloso! - Afirmó eufóricamente él.- Desde ahora cariño pasaremos más tiempo juntos.  
-Supongo que la señora Deveraux me dará permiso. Aunque pueda seguir diseñando no podré subirme a la pasarela hasta que pase un tiempo.- Comentó la joven.-  
-Sí, eso me comentó. – Admitió su marido, cayendo en la cuenta ahora.- ¡Claro!, ella lo sabía, pero no me lo dijo, para que pudieras hacerlo tú misma.

 

Esmeralda sonrió. En el fondo su jefa era una buena mujer. Exigente sí, pero la había demostrado su aprecio. Era normal, la joven modelo se desvivía por su trabajo. De hecho le encantaba. Aunque desde ese preciso instante su bebé sería lo primordial. Era lo más hermoso que podía ofrecer a su amado. Y él compartía esa opinión. No tardaron en regresar a casa. Los siguientes meses, en efecto, la chica fue engordando a un ritmo normal. Tras hacerse una ecografía vieron incluso que sería niña. La futura madre no lo dudó en cuanto propuso.

-Podríamos llamarla Amatista, como tu madre.  
-Sería estupendo. Aunque si quieres llamarla Maray como a la tuya no me opondré.- Repuso Diamante.-  
-No, mi amor. La reina fue para mí mi verdadera madre. A la biológica no pude llegar a conocerla por desgracia. Murió al poco de nacer yo. Quizás si tenemos otra hija en un futuro. ¿Quién sabe? Guardaremos el nombre de Maray y el de Nairía, por si hubiera ocasión de emplearlos en algunas hermanitas para nuestra hija.- Pudo sonreír alegando hasta con humor.- Y puede que de segundo podamos llamarla Alexandra o Annette, como a mi jefa.  
-Como tú quieras, cariño.- Convino Diamante que ya se sentía lo suficientemente feliz.- Y seguro que eso le iba a encantar a esa mujer tan estirada…

Esmeralda se rio, aunque no era esa carcajada tan estridente suya, sino una risa algo más moderada, con todo algo complicada de soportar, cuando afirmó divertida.

-¡Si Roy te oyese, tú llamando estirado a alguien!

 

Su esposo tuvo que asentir riéndose con ella. Aquel fue un gran día para la pareja, lleno de dicha y esperanza. Los meses siguientes transcurrieron con ese mismo tinte de ilusión. Y al fin, tras los nueve de rigor, llegó el gran momento. A pesar de que la madre, en su calidad de top model internacional, ya era bastante famosa en todos los medios de sociedad, el asunto pasó ciertamente desapercibido. El parto fue rápido y muy bien. En cuanto las enfermeras lavaron un poco al bebé y lo envolvieron en una sabanita se lo entregaron a Diamante. El orgulloso papá pudo sostener entre sus brazos a una robusta niña de ojos violetas y algunos pelitos rubios. 

-¡Es, es tan hermosa! - Balbuceaba el príncipe que estaba realmente emocionado.- Toma mi amor, aquí está nuestra hija.- Le dijo a su mujer que se recobraba unos minutos después de haber dado a luz.- Es preciosa, como tú…

 

Esmeralda la sostuvo entre sus brazos, apoyada contra el pecho, mientras la pequeña hacía muecas con la boquita y cerraba los ojos. No pudo evitar llorar llena de felicidad.

-¡Mi hija!- Fue capa de sollozar.- ¡Mi niña!… ¡Ma chérie! Diamante, hasta ahora jamás había podido comprender…lo que tu madre y la mía debieron sentir…  
-No hay nada más importante en el universo entero.- Completó él afirmando con categórica y emocionada solemnidad.- Desde este mismo instante te juro que haré todo lo que sea necesario para que nuestra hija crezca feliz y tenga una vida lo más plena y segura posible.  
-Sí, quiero darla todo el amor que a veces nos faltó a nosotros.- Convino la novel madre.- Y que se convierta en una mujer buena, valerosa y con grandes sueños que poder realizar. Y sobre todo, mantenerla lejos de intrigas, luchas y de cualquier mal.

 

Y así lo decidieron. Al poco Esmeralda fue dada de alta. Se dio la circunstancia de que días después de que abandonaran el hospital, casi a las dos semanas del alumbramiento, se disputaba una final de fútbol entre dos equipos españoles cuyas ruidosas y animadas hinchadas abarrotaban la ciudad, desplazando cualquier otro acontecimiento informativo. Incluso se encontraron con Nephrite, que, gran aficionado a ese deporte, había acudido a presenciar el encuentro. Una vez en París, les visitó fugazmente antes del inicio. Y éste casi consiguió que Diamante lamentara perdérselo, pues le explicó que quería ver a uno de los dos equipos, mítico en Europa, conquistar su octavo entorchado continental.

-Bueno.- Agregó el príncipe de los Cuatro Cielos.- Ha sido un placer veros y os reitero mi enhorabuena.- Señaló contemplando a la pequeña recién nacida dormir en su cuna para informar complacido.- Amanda está también esperando…   
-¡Eso es fantástico! - Le felicitó su amigo.- ¡Enhorabuena a vosotros también!  
-Entonces, ¿por eso no ha venido contigo?- Preguntó Esmeralda.-  
-Según dijo prefería estar tranquila en casa. Aunque, o no la conozco o estará tramando alguna de las suyas.- Repuso su interlocutor.-  
-Pues os deseo lo mejor, cuando nazca el bebé espero que nos llaméis de inmediato.- Afirmó Diamante.-  
-¡Si es niño podemos ir pactando la boda con tu hija! - Bromeó Nephrite.-  
-¡No te imagino como consuegro! - Rio su amigo a su vez.-

 

El invitado sonrió y esta vez sí, tras dedicar una afectuosa mirada a la pequeña, se despidió.

-Adiós, hermosa señorita. Adiós a vosotros también, amigos míos. Espero que nos veamos muy pronto.

 

Y así quedaron. Efectivamente, al nacer Paul, la pareja afincada en París hizo una visita a sus amigos llevando a la pequeña Amatista. Pasó más tiempo para todos. Al cabo de unos dos años del nacimiento de Leval. Beruche, también tuvo otro bebé, esta vez con un parto de menos antojos, y auxiliada sólo por Ami, que ya estaba en mitad de su carrera de médico. Fue una niña a la que llamaron Kerria Lorein, el primer nombre de su hija hacía rememorar a Bertie la imagen de las hermosas flores que crecían en el jardín del palacio de Némesis y el último era un claro recordatorio de la anterior encarnación de ella misma. ¡Estaban seguros de que la niña sería tan bonita y encantadora como lo fue su homónima, la princesa de la antiguo reino terrestre! y además, cumplía el deseo de ambos de formar una parejita. El hijo que tuvo Karaberasu, paralelamente a ellos, se llamaba Mazoui y era casi dos años mayor que Leval y más tarde, tras casarse Kalie con un médico de nombre Mathew, tuvo una hija a la que llamó Katherine. Sucesos que fueron seguidos por Minako con muchísimo interés. La antigua sailor, ahora famosa artista, hizo lo posible por ayudar, aunque fuera desde la distancia, a su amiga. Pese al duro castigo que tuvo que afrontar nunca quiso abandonarla del todo a su suerte. Y de hecho llegó finalmente a verla y entre lágrimas aceptó encantada la propuesta de amadrinar a ambos niños. Por su parte los Rodney habían tenido más hijos también. Otro chico, Lance, y por fin una niña a la que Cooan, cumpliendo la promesa que hiciera a su madre de pequeña, puso por nombre Idina. Y su amiga Rei no faltó a ninguno de sus nacimientos, siendo la madrina de todos ellos y eso que su tarea como sacerdotisa de Hikawa y sus estudios universitarios de filosofía eran bastante absorbentes. También la misma Chibiusa quiso venir del futuro, eso sí, algo mayor ya y con sus escoltas las sailor Asteroides, para acompañar a Cooan a la que le unía una gran amistad. Prometiéndoles a ella y a Tom que iría a visitarles alguna vez, siempre que sus obligaciones se lo permitieran, para ver crecer a los niños. Así pues, una generación completa se dispondría poco a poco, de forma paulatina, a tomar el relevo. Los caminos de las diferentes parejas se separaron casi totalmente durante algunos años. Sus vidas tomaron rumbos diferentes e inmersos en sus propias familias, entornos y trabajos no pudieron apenas verse de momento. En el caso de los Malden pasaron algunos años, la tranquilidad fue la nota predominante y Roy había ganado algunos títulos de liga con su equipo e incluso una medalla en las olimpiadas. Durante el tiempo transcurrido ambos padres habían cuidado de forma muy solícita a su prole. Era memorable ver los agobios del papá cuando Beruche salía y le dejaba al cuidado del niño. Si éste lloraba, Roy corría a cambiarle los pañales o a darle el biberón dependiendo de los casos. Muchas veces lo intentaba preparar mientras mecía el niño. Por fin y cuando Leval se dormía, su progenitor tenía que admitir que terminaba mucho más agotado por cuidar a su hijo que por entrenar en el Rincón del Alma y el Tiempo. Con Kerria pasó algo similar, pero ellos ya tenían más experiencia y se manejaron con mucha más soltura. Transcurridos estos años, y cuando el niño cumplió los cinco, llegó el día de llevarle a preescolar. Kerria, por su parte, iría a la guardería. Roy no entrenó a Leval aun, pues tanto él como su mujer juzgaban que todavía era demasiado pequeño. Su padre decidió esperar algunos años todavía, convencido por Bertie. Ella quería que el niño y la niña disfrutasen de una infancia normal, sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones salvo las normales a sus respectivas edades, y de ser posible, que nunca tuvieran que aprender a pelear tal y como su padre y el resto lo hicieron. Aunque él no coincidía del todo con ese punto de vista admitió que se podría esperar algún tiempo aun. De todas maneras la educación y la felicidad de sus hijos eran ante todo lo principal para Beruche y en eso su esposo estaba completamente de acuerdo. De tal modo que incluso durante las muy contadas visitas que su hermano el rey de los saiyan, acompañado de su esposa, la reina Meioh, hicieron a la tierra con sus guardianes, Roy le pidió que no mostrase sus poderes a los niños. El propio padre de las criaturas no lo hizo, aunque para los pequeños ya fuera un gran héroe sólo por salir en la tele y meter canastas.

-Bertie tiene razón. Si han de destacar que sea como personas normales en un mundo familiar y seguro. -Se decía él.-

 

En Portland, Tom y Cooan adoptaron una resolución similar criando a sus hijos en el tranquilo y cerrado ambiente de la naturaleza que rodeaba su lugar de residencia. Ya que, cuando nació Idina, se mudaron a una apacible ciudad de pequeño tamaño con una atractiva zona residencial, situada a unos cuantos kilómetros de la anterior. Todavía en un lugar más abierto y lleno de bellezas naturales. Con una casa aún mayor. Fue un cambio magnífico para ellos puesto que los dos adoraban la vida en contacto con la naturaleza y sus respectivos centros de trabajo seguían estando a un paso. En realidad, a ninguna de las parejas les iba nada mal. Merced a sus grandes esfuerzos y sus respectivos méritos, (reconocidos por los distintos gobiernos de sus países siempre a nivel extraoficial, de modo que nunca tuvieron problemas de salir en la prensa por causas que no fueran estrictamente profesionales). Así sus hijos podían disfrutar de una vida más que cómoda y casi parecía existir un pacto no declarado entre las distintas familias. Los niños debían quedar al margen de las cuestiones relativas a sus antiguas vidas. Por lo menos hasta que fueran lo suficientemente adultos como para llegar a comprenderlo. Así lo pensaban también Nephrite y Amanda, que se habían casado los últimos y que tuvieron dos hijos, dado que a Paul le siguió una niña a la que pusieron por nombre Samantha. Incluso Ail y Ann, habían juzgado conveniente no regresar a la Tierra con sus vástagos hasta que estos fueran lo suficientemente mayores para no descubrir su condición de extraterrestres. Pues hay que decir que sus hijos Giaal y Naya, crecían de forma admirable, siendo incluso más gráciles y armoniosos que sus padres.

 

-Es una lástima no poder ir a ver a nuestros amigos más a menudo.- Suspiraba Annie.-  
-Bueno, sabes que, alguna que otra vez podremos hacer una escapada a la Tierra. Nimock y los demás cuidarán de nuestros hijos.- Le respondió Ail.-  
-Podríamos llevarles con nosotros.- Le propuso su esposa.-  
-Quizás cuando sean algo mayores. Todavía no controlan bien sus poderes y podrían transformarse en nuestra forma original en medio de cualquier calle concurrida de asustarse por algo.- Le respondió Ail.-  
-Tienes razón.- Suspiró su mujer.- Bueno, con un poco de paciencia lo controlarán en unos años. Entonces no les vendría mal conocer la Tierra…

 

Y su esposo asintió. Algún día sus vástagos podrían ir a ese bello planeta. Pero si algo llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción a todos en la Tierra era que sus pequeños eran precisamente eso, terrestres, nacidos en ese mundo y con todo un prometedor futuro por delante que parecía despejado de problemas y tribulaciones. Las pocas veces que se vieron y los escasos encuentros entre los niños les dieron la ocasión de presumir de los suyos y admirar a los de los demás. Y casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron a la determinación de no verse demasiado para que, cada chico y chica se forjase su propio mundo de amigos y creciera en su propio ambiente, sin verse influido más de lo necesario por los hijos de los otros. Es curioso constatar que, Amatista, sin ir más lejos, tuviera mucha más relación con la hija de Ian Masters, puesto que era ahijada del millonario, que con sus mismos primos Coraíon y Granate. Y es que tras el recelo y la antipatía inicial, el magnate demostró no ser mala persona y su relación con Diamante fue evolucionando hasta tener una buena amistad. Ayudaba desde luego el hecho de que el príncipe de Némesis hubiese aceptado finalmente trabajar para las empresas de Masters. Tanto Diamante como Esmeralda también fueron un apoyo muy grande para aquel hombre que parecía todopoderoso pero al que la desgracia golpeó de una cruel manera apenas un par de años después de casarse. Y ambos además fueron a su vez los padrinos de la única hija del magnate.

 

En el caso de los hijos de Roy, y Beruche y los de Tom y Cooan curiosamente, al estar separados por todo el continente, dado que vivían en costas opuestas, eran casi ajenos entre sí. Se vieron algunas veces durante la infancia y sobre todo Idina y Kerria disfrutaban mucho jugando juntas a princesas, haciendo en cierta ocasión además otra amiguita de su edad y de muy alta cuna. En cuanto a los Rodney, viajaron a Japón con relativa frecuencia a visitar a su hermana Petz, Zafiro y sus sobrinos. Y también, por supuesto, a Rei y las demás guerreras. De todos los hijos de la pareja la que más gustaba de ir allí, e incluso de aprender japonés, fue la pequeña Idina. Su madrina la instruía siendo todavía muy pequeñita, incluso en cómo llevar bien un kimono y hasta en alguna que otra ceremonia del templo y rituales contra los malos espíritus. La sacerdotisa la quería como si de su propia hija se tratase. Llegó a ver en las llamas sagradas que aquella niña tendría un gran destino por cumplir, aunque no se le reveló cual. También Chibiusa, siendo ya una joven bastante hermosa, las veces que venía de visita desde el futuro, estaba encantada con la niña. Y no digamos el cuarteto de las sailor asteroides que siempre la divertían con trucos de magia y malabarismos. En cuanto a los chicos, Alan, el mayor, era más del estilo de su padre, abierto y simpático, le encantaban las artes marciales y Lance, el segundo hijo, era más reservado y misterioso, amén de muy aficionado a la lectura. De él era de quién menos pudo ver Rei cuando consultaba el fuego del templo.

-¡Qué extraño! – Pensaba la sacerdotisa.- Es como si éste niño no tuviera un único destino…como si le fuera cambiando, igual que se gira una ruleta. No veo en dónde se parará… Será mejor que no les diga nada a Cooan y a Tom de esto…quizás dentro de unos años las visiones se puedan aclarar.

 

Por lo que respectaba a Nephrite y Amanda ellos se distanciaron más del resto, inmersos en la sociedad británica y en sus negocios de antigüedades. Aunque complicados también en sus actividades como miembros de los servicios secretos que colaboraban con el gobierno de su Majestad, y sobre todo, con otra organización que estaba a un nivel incluso superior. Respecto a sus dos hijos eran buenos estudiantes y muy correctos. Aunque bastante al estilo británico en cuanto a la flema y el saber estar. Sus padres no tenían problemas en dejarles a su aire cuando fueron llegando a una edad adolescente dado que les educaron desde siempre para ser capaces de desenvolverse de manera muy independiente. Eso sí, frecuentando colegios privados de gran prestigio en Inglaterra y el mundo entero. Por su parte tanto el príncipe de los Cuatro Cielos como su esposa siempre que podían visitaban a Diamante y Esmeralda que eran los que más cerca estaban de todos sus amigos. En cierta ocasiones incluso viviendo alguna que otra aventura. Como cuando murió la señora Deveraux.

-Vaya.- Se decía Esmeralda tras el funeral.- ¡Pobre madame Deveraux! Apenas pude despedirme de ella en el hospital…  
-Vivió una larga y provechosa vida, cariño.- Trató de consolarla Diamante.-  
-Y levantó su casa de modas y la agencia de modelos con mucho trabajo. Lo que jamás imaginé fue que me la dejara a mí.- Suspiró su mujer que parecía agobiarse de solo pensarlo.-  
-Se la dejó a la mejor que tenía.- Repuso Diamante.-  
-Pero tú sabes lo que eso significa.- Pudo decir Esmeralda.- Ya tengo poco tiempo para ver a nuestra hija. Ahora dispondré incluso de menos.  
-Lo sabrás aprovechar.- Le aseguró su marido.-  
-Ahora debo examinar los papeles y documentos que me dejó. Algunos son de la misma Segunda Guerra Mundial.- Le desveló ella.- Y tiene muchas antigüedades…  
-Por eso no te inquietes, cuando Nephrite y Amanda vengan a vernos seguro que él te aconsejará.- La animó su esposo con despreocupación.-

 

Y así fue, aunque ninguno de los dos podía ni tan siquiera sospechar a dónde les llevarían a ellos y a sus amigos la revisión de esos papeles y aquellas antigüedades. Finalmente los que vivían en otros planetas sí que perdieron el contacto de forma casi definitiva. Para Ail y Ann sus ocupaciones en su nuevo mundo eran tales que no les dejaban mucho tiempo para ir a la Tierra. Y sus hijos crecían totalmente adaptados a su planeta de nacimiento. En el caso de Giaal el chico tenía más ganas de explorar otras regiones del universo y es lo que hizo en cuanto tuvo una edad suficiente como para ser independiente. Naya en cambio permaneció más tiempo junto a sus padres. La niña siempre les oía hablar de aquel bello planeta azul y dedicaba unas curiosas miradas de sus ojos aguamarinas a las fotografías e imágenes que le mostraban de tal bonito lugar.

-Un día me gustaría poder visitar la Tierra.- Declaró-  
-Lo harás cariño.- Le prometió su madre.- Cuando estés preparada…

 

Y en el caso de Lornd y Setsuna, que también tuvieron tres vástagos, se dedicaron más en cuerpo y alma a educarles como futuros herederos. No obstante Plutón siempre le comentó a su esposo que estaría bien que sus hijos pudieran ir a la Tierra a modo de viaje educativo. Si bien una serie de problemas graves evitaron que los muchachos varones pudieran ir, al menos siendo tan jóvenes, la hija y hermana mediana, de nombre Seren, muy parecida a su madre, sí que viajó años después a la Tierra. Lo mismo que los hijos de otros saiyajin importantes. Algunos incluso fueron educados también en usos y costumbres humanas, a fin de establecer lazos de amistad y cooperación con ese planeta y con la Luna que le orbitaba.

 

Pero sea como fuere y a pesar de los múltiples avatares que cada familia tuvo en los años siguientes todos y cada uno de ellos mantenían siempre en su corazón y su pensamiento al resto de amigos. En las contadas ocasiones de que dispusieron estaban encantados de verse y recordar los viejos tiempos. Si bien sus vástagos en muchos casos eran extraños entre sí esto no preocupaba a sus progenitores cuyos lazos de amistad y camaradería eran lo suficientemente sólidos como para no romperse pese al tiempo y la distancia. La pregunta clave era, ¿podrían verse algún día obligados a revivirlos en una nueva batalla?


	16. Días de escuela. Los niños crecen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and girls are growing quickly
> 
> Los niños y niñas están creciendo deprisa

Cuando el pequeño Leval cumplió los seis años, sus padres le apuntaron a un centro de primera enseñanza. En realidad, el crío había ido antes a guarderías. Beruche se había empeñado previamente en ello para que tuviera contacto con otros niños lo antes posible. No quería que fuera especial en el sentido de estar aislado. Tampoco permitió que Roy le enseñase a pelear, ni siquiera con las técnicas más sencillas. Eso sí, le concedió el poder enseñarle a jugar al baloncesto y apuntarle a un gimnasio de karate que Tom les recomendó. Éste y Cooan hacían lo mismo con sus hijos y era muy gracioso ver a la pequeña Idina vestida con su kimono y su mini cinturón blanco, derribando a su padre (estaba claro que Tom ayudaba algo por su parte), tras una llave de yudo. La pequeña brincaba de alegría elevando ambos bracitos y sus padres no podían evitar una enternecida sonrisa. 

-Espera cariño.- Le pidió Cooan a la cría.- Quietecita ahora…

 

Y con su teléfono móvil inmortalizó el momento tomando una foto, Tom lucía cómico poniendo cara de haber sido golpeado casi por un saiyan en tanto su hija se subía sobre él como si estuviera dominándole con una llave. Tras las fotos, el devoto papá la agarraba haciéndola algunas cosquillas que desataban las carcajadas de la pequeña. Después Idina se levantaba yendo a abrazarse con su madre.

-¡Le he ganado a papi!- Exclamaba llena de alegría.-  
-Eres la única que ha podido hacerlo.- Concedía él.-  
-Si mi amor. Eres una chica muy valiente.- Se reía la madre, añadiendo, eso sí con cariñosa firmeza.- Ahora toca ir a casa a darte un baño y luego a cenar.

 

Y se la llevaba de la mano una vez que Tom repartía algunos besos entre ambas. Entre tanto, los hermanos competían también con ánimo para ver quien era el mejor y a ninguno se le daba mal. No obstante Alan ganaba siempre dado que era mayor y más entusiasta a la hora de practicar las artes marciales. El pobre Lance solía terminar llorando un poco. 

-No quería hacerte daño.- Se disculpaba su hermano mayor.-   
-Bueno, debéis tener cuidado-. Les advertía Tom.- Todavía no domináis bien las técnicas.   
-¡Alan es un bruto! – Protestaba el damnificado doliéndose de un brazo.-

 

Su padre se lo miró y sí, la llave que le había hecho su hermano había dejado dolorida la extremidad. Aunque él mismo alivió eso con un vendaje y un poco de hielo. Enseguida hizo sentarse a ambos chicos en el tatami y haciendo lo propio frente a ellos les comentó con templanza y paciencia en su tono.

-Veréis hijos, las artes marciales no se practican para hacer daño a otros, sino para ganar autocontrol. Es una manera de dominarnos mejor.  
-No lo entiendo.- Comentó Alan que argumentó sorprendido.- Si tienes que dar puñetazos, patadas y tirar al otro al suelo todo el tiempo. Yo le hecho daño a Lance sin querer. Si nos tenemos que dominar entonces lo normal sería no dar golpes o agarrar a otros.

 

Tom sonrió y mirando a sus dos hijos respondió con tono afable

-Si, a primera vista podría parecer eso. Pero en realidad, aunque sea extraño, no combates contra el adversario que tienes en frente sino contra ti mismo. Digamos que es una especie de prueba de habilidad. Has de ser más rápido y diestro que el otro. Y le necesitas para poder practicar o mejorar.  
-Pero también vale para atacar y defenderse.- Comentó entonces Lance a quién se le iba pasando el dolor.- Y eso hace daño.- Remarcó.-  
-Sí, pero eso es secundario. Hay personas que solo ven las artes marciales como algo que les pueda dar poder o ventaja sobre los demás. Eso es un error, hijos. Las artes marciales te dan poder y control sobre ti mismo. Recordadlo siempre.

 

Los pequeños asintieron aunque sin comprender todavía aquello del todo. Lo mismo podría aplicársele a Idina que, a su corta edad, solo veía esas prácticas como momentos divertidos para jugar con su papá. De todos modos la más pequeña enseguida prefirió la música y el ballet como actividades, en eso sin duda salía a su madre. De hecho Cooan se encargó ella misma de la educación de todos sus hijos hasta que tuvieron la edad para pasar a primaria, después prefirió que tuvieran otros maestros como el resto de los críos de su edad. A fin de reforzar la normalidad de su familia. Pero volviendo al este, en la casa de los Malden reinaba la ilusión de ese primer día de clase. Leval estaba listo para ello, era un muchachito muy despierto que se tomaba interés en la mayor parte de las cosas que le rodeaban y era juguetón y dinámico, como la mayor parte de los niños de su edad. No obstante, tenía una gran imaginación y mucha capacidad para soñar que enfocaba hacia las estrellas. Siendo debido quizás a las historias de otros planetas y personas que vivían en ellos que en ocasiones le contaba su padre, o también por causa de los cuentos de hadas y princesas de países lejanos y mundos maravillosos con los que le acostaba siempre su madre. El hecho es que las aventuras en naves espaciales comenzaban a copar el ánimo del niño más aún que las hazañas deportivas de su papá. Y eso que para su primer día en “el cole de los mayores” como decía orgullosamente él, se equipaba con un babi y una mochilita de baloncesto que su padre le había comprado. Antes de que su madre llevase al colegio al crío, Roy se arrodilló para estar a su altura y extendió la mano.

-A ver esa fuerza campeón, ¡pega aquí fuerte! - Le pidió divertido. -  
-¿No crees que ya dará bastantes mamporros en clase de karate? - Le preguntó Beruche moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación añadiendo con un suspiro. - Deja ya de animarle a ser violento.  
-Yo no le animo a ser violento - protestó su esposo justificándose de inmediato. - Es todo lo contrario, debe aprender a defenderse. Tampoco vamos a pasarnos en el otro sentido y que sea un blanco fácil para todo crío con ánimos de darle una zurra.

 

Y sin esperar la réplica de su mujer, que tampoco supo que oponer a eso, miró a su hijo y le hizo una carantoña en el moflete.

-¡Vamos súper guerrero Levalillo! , pega con todas tus fuerzas.- Le animó con una gran sonrisa y tono deliberadamente pomposo. -

 

Con un gracioso gesto de concentración que hizo sonreír a su progenitor e incluso a la propia Beruche, a pesar de sus objeciones. Leval se dispuso a golpear.

-¡Golpe atómico al ataque! - Gritó con su vocecilla, dando un puñetazo en la palma de la mano de su padre que se movió hacia atrás con cierta exageración. -   
-¡Muy bien hijo! - Le felicitó Roy sintiéndose bastante orgulloso y asegurando con gran optimismo. - Serás un gran campeón, ¡ja, ja!...  
-Venga Leval - terció su madre. - Tenemos que ir al colegio, despídete de papá y de tu hermanita - miró a Roy y después a su hija que dormía en su camita para indicarle a su esposo. - Kerria debe de estar a punto de despertarse, dale la papilla de galletas. Le toca desayunar fibra hoy. Y no le enseñes a tu hija ningún golpe demoledor. Quiero que el día de mañana sea toda una señorita y no un guerrero de esos. - Sonrió divertida. -  
-Descuida cariño, de eso ya te encargarás tú. Al menos la enseñarás a fabricar cubitos de hielo. - Bromeó éste, dedicando una tierna mirada a la cría que aun dormitaba apaciblemente bajo una mantita. - ¡Qué bien le vendrá en las fiestas!  
-Para eso están las neveras, tonto,- repuso Bertie divertida a la par que se agachaba besando la frente de Kerria y sujetaba la mano derecha a Leval. - Hasta luego Roy.  
-Adiós papi. Hasta luego Ky. - Se despidió el crío abrazando a su padre y mirando a su hermanita que seguía dormida. -

 

Tom y Cooan tenían más o menos la misma situación con sus hijos. Alan, sólo unos pocos meses más joven que su primo Leval, era un niño alegre, dinámico y muy listo. Lance un año mayor que su prima Kerria, tenía la misma capacidad o incluso pudiera ser que mayor inteligencia que su hermano, aunque era algo menos sociable y más reflexivo que éste, y la pequeña de la casa era todo un encanto, graciosa y muy buena. En el caso de los demás, sus esfuerzos por educar bien a sus hijos no desmerecían de sus amigos. Zafiro y Petz pasaron unos primeros años intensos. Al duro trabajo por mantener la tienda y hacerla prosperar a escala nacional, unieron un viaje de novios de lo más entretenido viajando a América del Sur. Posteriormente tuvieron dos hijos bastante diferentes entre sí, Coraíon el mayor, era el más disciplinado y aplicado. No es que destacase en exceso pero en conjunto ofrecía un talante más reposado y tranquilo. El clásico niño obediente y que no hacía nada fuera de las normas. Su hermano pequeño, Granate, no le iba a la zaga en capacidad, pero en carácter era todo lo contrario, todo un trasto y bastante más vago. No perdía ocasión de hacer travesuras para enfado de su madre y resignación de su padre. Aunque los dos pequeños adoraban a las sailors que, en frecuentes ocasiones, visitaban a sus padres. En especial, lo pasaban muy bien con Minako que siempre les cantaba alguna canción suya de sus grandes éxitos de ídolo. Y las tartas de su madrina Makoto eran un buen arma disuasoria para las pillerías de Granate, (que no deseaba ser castigado a dejar de comérselas) Ami les explicaba muchas cosas dejándoles atónitos de por todo lo que sabía y del mismo modo la sacerdotisa Rei impresionaba a los dos advirtiéndoles que los espíritus siempre estaban dispuestos a apropiarse de los niños malos. Coraíon lloraba a veces, aunque Granate siempre le pedía ver a uno de esos fantasmas, para asombro e incluso regocijo de las chicas. Lo cierto es que ese crío sería un diablillo, pero era muy valiente. Pese a ese modo de ser, o quizás precisamente a causa de él, se hacía querer. Dado que sus travesuras no estaban revestidas de maldad. Además, quizás las hacía para darse un respiro puesto que viviendo en Japón, Petz y Zafiro tenían a sus hijos en el duro sistema escolar de dicho país, ayudándoles además con la inscripción en prestigiosas academias. La propia Ami les recomendó algunas de las mejores en las que ella misma había estado. Y hay que decir, que, lo mismo que en otros casos, Petz continuó actuando ocasionalmente como Dama del Rayo, y fue ayudada por su marido. Las sailors, por su parte, y pese a tener que enfrentarse a algunas otras amenazas, no quisieron nunca preocupar a sus amigos ni pedirles ayuda. Bastándose solas como de costumbre para evitar cualquier peligro contra la Tierra durante esos años.

 

De los hijos de Nephrite y Amanda, poco se puede decir, estos fueron educados entre sus padres y las sobrias instituciones de la escuela privada inglesa y sus modos de ser no daban para excesivas sorpresas. Eran educados y gentiles, enseguida tuvieron ese aire serio y reservado característico de los mejores centros ingleses, sobre todo con los extraños. De todas formas, sus padres lograron aliviar esas tendencias con algo de su humor y su abierta visión de la vida. 

 

En cuanto a Diamante y Esmeralda, lo tuvieron más difícil aun. Por sus respectivos trabajos e incluso sus intervenciones como luchadores por la Justicia, (en especial por parte de la Dama del Viento). Se veían obligados a viajar de continuo y entre eso y su conciencia de pertenecer a la clase alta, apuntaron a su hija a un prestigioso Liceo privado que cubría la enseñanza hasta la etapa preuniversitaria. Allí, y siempre que su limitado tiempo se lo permitía, Esmeralda se encargaba personalmente de ir a recogerla, ya que pese a ser un internado completo, sólo la dejaba a comer cuando tenía trabajo. La atareada modelo y diseñadora era dichosa al poder olvidar, aunque solo fuera por corto espacio de tiempo, sus obligaciones. Pero no por ello perdía su soltura en el andar y su elegancia, cuando solía llevar a su hija de la mano dando largos paseos desde el Liceo hasta su casa. No podía disimular su orgullo de madre y además, le gustaban esos escasos momentos en los que podía estar a solas con su hija. La pequeña Amatista se revelaba como una niña muy despierta y era muy despabilada para su corta edad. Una vez, como tantas otras, paseaba de la mano de su madre. Llevaba un globo atado a la muñeca izquierda que ésta le había comprado a la salida del Liceo, ella siempre le compraba alguna cosilla a la cría, quizás así se liberaba un poco del complejo de culpabilidad que a veces la asaltaba por no estar con ella tanto como le gustaría. Amatista encantada con su globo miraba a su mamá hacia arriba. Esmeralda era muy alta y además llevaba zapatos de apreciable tacón. Se fijó en que casi todos los hombres se giraban al verlas pasar y también en que emitían silbidos y exclamaciones dirigidas a su madre. Ella sonreía a veces y las más, hacía que no las escuchaba. Pero la pequeña, con la naturalidad y el descaro propio de una niña de cuatro años, le preguntó.

\- Mami ¿Por qué todos los hombres te miran?

 

En un primer instante, Esmeralda no llegó a asimilar bien la pregunta, ¿qué podría responder a eso?, aunque enseguida pudo replicar.

\- Bueno hija, miran a mamá. - Le explicó ésta con suave y cariñoso tono, no exento de satisfacción. - Porque soy famosa y me ven por la televisión y a la gente le gusta mirar a los famosos ¿Sabes?,- la niña asintió mirándola embelesada en tanto Esmeralda le preguntaba a su vez, aludiendo a uno de los dibujos favoritos de la cría. - ¿A que si tú vieses al ratón “Mickey” por la calle también le mirarías?

 

La pequeña asintió de nuevo pero dijo algo que dejó sorprendida a su madre.

\- Si, pero no haría ruidos raros. Yo creo que te miran porque eres muy guapa. Seguro que ellos no tienen una mamá tan guapa y les da envidia, por eso te miran.- Dedujo con absoluta convicción, pensando alegremente en que había resuelto una cosa que ni siquiera su mamá sabía. -

 

Esmeralda se rio de esa ocurrencia y abrazó tiernamente a su pequeña. Al regresar a casa le contó a Diamante lo sucedido. Éste también se rio divertido por esa teoría y levantando en brazos a la cría la sentó sobre sus rodillas queriendo saber con un tono dulce dirigido a su hija.

\- Bueno Amatista, cuéntale a papá como te ha ido en el colegio hoy.  
-¡Hemos hecho un dibujo de nuestras casas! - Explicó la pequeña entusiasmada. - Le he puesto una chimenea y un sol y muchos arbolitos.  
-¡Qué bien! - Sonrió su padre, quien de inmediato quiso saber. - ¿Y dónde está?..  
\- Lo hemos pegado en la pared de clase.- La niña señaló a la pared de su casa donde podían verse algunos cuadros de prestigiosos artistas abstractos. - Los míos son más bonitos que esos. Papi. Los niños que han hecho esos cuadros no saben dibujar,- aseveró convencida haciendo reír a sus padres de nuevo. -   
\- Desde luego que no, hija. - Convino Diamante que añadió dirigiéndose a su también risueña mujer - ¿Lo ves Esmeralda? Amatista tiene mejor gusto que los de Christie´s...  
\- Muchas veces lo creo yo también.- Respondió ella sin poder evitar reír con su estruendosa carcajada que dejaba atónita a la misma cría. Aunque de seguido la pequeña reía con su madre, eso sí, de forma mucho más musical y suave. – Sería mejor llevar alguno suyo a las subastas…

 

Y tras este comentario, tomando a la niña en brazos, Esmeralda que había aprovechado para cambiarse en ropa más cómoda durante esa graciosa conversación, la llevó a la cocina y le dijo con ternura.

\- Ahora mamá te va a dar la cena.  
\- Pero quiero cenar con mi cuchara de elefantes.- Reclamó Amatista aludiendo a su cubierto favorito, una cuchara que tenía grabados unos dibujos de esos animales. -   
\- Claro mi vida. - Concedió solícitamente Esmeralda - ya la tengo ahí.

 

Diamante decidió ir junto a su mujer y su hija para compartir aquellos escasos minutos de los que disponían para estar juntos. El príncipe nunca hubiera podido imaginar cuan maravillosa le iba a resultar la vida hogareña con su esposa y su hija. Cuando la niña terminó la cena la acostaron, al poco rato sin embargo la cría le pidió a su padre.

-¿Me lees un cuento?  
-Ya es un poco tarde, cariño.- Objetó Diamante.-  
-¡Por favor…papi!- Le pidió la niña con un tonillo entre triste y suplicante.-  
-Vale, pero solo uno y cortito.- Aceptó el interpelado.-  
-¡Sii! – Aplaudió la cría haciéndole sonreír.-

 

Desde luego que el antaño orgulloso príncipe que no se arredraba ante nadie, no era capaz de negarse ahora a nada de lo que su niñita le pidiera. La adoraba. Así que allí estaban los tres. Él sentado en la postura del loto sobre la alfombra que tapizaba la habitación, con la cría sobre sus rodillas y Esmeralda arrodillada a su lado. El solícito papá abría ese libro de cuentos con dibujos y grandes letras y comenzaba.

-Había una vez una niña muy guapa y muy buena…  
-Si…como yo.- Dijo Amatista.-  
-¡Claro que sí!- Convino su madre con expresión amorosa.-

 

La pequeña era incluso capaz de leer muchas de las palabras para solaz de sus progenitores. Al fin el cuento se concluyó y hubo que ir a dormir. Por supuesto que pese a los ruegos de la niña para escuchar otro más. Sin embargo esta vez fue Esmeralda la que la metió en la cama y la arropó, negándose a leerle otro con un tono cariñoso pero firme.

-Cielo, papá te ha contado un cuento, que era lo acordado. Ahora tú tienes que dormir, que mañana hay que levantarse tempranito para ir al cole.

 

La niña asintió dándose por vencida. Y además ya se le abría la boquita. Sus padres la besaron en la frente y la dejaron descansar apagando la luz. 

-Buenas noches, ma chérie.- Le deseó Diamante.-  
-Que duermas bien, mi vida.- Secundó su esposa.-

 

Al rato volvieron y ambos se quedaron observándola dormir durante unos minutos, apoyados en el quicio de la puerta y entre la penumbra de la cenital luz del pasillo que apenas dejaba ver el semblante apacible de la niña.

-Apenas si puedo creerlo, – suspiró él sujetando a su esposa por detrás a la altura de la cintura. – Todo lo que hemos vivido ha merecido la pena cada vez que miro a Amatista. Es tan bonita y tan inocente. Habría cambiado Némesis entero por tenerla entonces.  
\- Si - convino su interlocutora con una amplia sonrisa. – No hay nada en este mundo que me haga más feliz que estar con ella. Lástima que tengamos tan poco tiempo para pasarlo juntos los tres.  
\- Cuando tengamos vacaciones podremos disfrutar más de nuestra hija. – La animó Diamante. – Ya tengo ganas de que podamos hacer un viaje los tres. Para ver a algunos de nuestros amigos.  
\- Ian me ha dicho que estáis trabajando muy duro. El otro día hablé con él y con Satory, también es una cría muy espabilada y muy lista. – Le comentó su esposa – Y eso que la pobrecita tiene que criarse sin su madre.  
\- Es cierto – replicó su marido, ahora algo más apenado. – Ese pobre hombre quedó destrozado cuando Jenny murió. Te puedo confesar que cualquier resentimiento que pudiera guardarle después de esa especie de juego al que nos obligó a participar, desapareció entonces. En el fondo no es mala persona. 

Su esposa sonrió acariciando el rostro de su interlocutor replicando con un susurro lleno de afecto.

-Me alegra ver que al final te diste cuenta. Mi príncipe.  
-Siempre he estado muy ciego para percibir lo que realmente sucedía. Pero ya no.- Sentenció él.- La familia y los amigos, eso es lo fundamental en esta vida o en cualquier otra. Gracias a todos ellos que pude comprenderlo.   
-Sobre todo gracias a Roy y a tu hermano Zafiro.- Comentó su mujer.- Lástima que les veamos tan poco.  
-Ahora estamos desbordados por el trabajo, mi hermano tampoco tiene apenas tiempo de estar en familia estos días. Ni su colega y compañero Souichi tampoco. En fin, supongo que todo no se puede tener. Ian por ejemplo está deseando pasar cuantos más ratos pueda, mejor, con su hija.  
-Espero que dentro de poco podamos ir para que Amatista y ella se conozcan.- Declaró su esposa.- Podrían jugar juntas, aunque Satory sea mayor.  
-Son muy pequeñas, seguro que congeniarían bien.- Sonrió su marido, imaginando aquello para añadir con voz queda. - Sería bonito que las dos se hicieran amigas. Nuestra hija tiene que crecer rodeada de gente que la quiera. Por experiencia sé que eso es fundamental. La capacidad de amar a otros puede llegar a redimirnos, como la Guerrera Luna y las demás nos demostraron.  
\- Si cariño. Por eso lo principal es que siempre que sea posible, estemos junto a ella y que nuestra hija sea feliz y nunca deba preocuparse por cosas como las que nosotros tuvimos que vivir y superar. – Deseó Esmeralda. – Ese es mi deseo para ella.

 

Su interlocutor asintió, esperando también que así fuera. De todas las recompensas que había tenido desde que resucitó y ayudó a derrotar al mal ésta era la mejor de todas. El príncipe de Némesis pensaba en su mujer y en su hija y agradecía su buena fortuna. Recordaba también a sus otros amigos y compañeros, a veces les echaba de menos, era difícil verse. Quizás con su hermano y con Nephrite lo tenía más fácil, pero Ail hacía tiempo que se fue de la Tierra, y tanto Roy como Tom estaban muy ocupados. Aunque al gamberro de su amigo neoyorquino le veía bastante por televisión, en los partidos de su equipo. De todos modos trataba de mantenerse al tanto de cómo le iban las cosas a los demás. Incluso se pasó a visitar a su antiguo maestro en temas esotéricos, el chamán Nube Alta, con la familia. De hecho cumpliendo la promesa que le hicieran a su mentor, tanto Diamante como Esmeralda viajaron uno de esos fines de semana que tuvieron libres con su pequeña. Allí pudieron ver de nuevo al anciano chamán indio. Éste sonrió ampliamente al reconocerles y fue muy amable y solícito con la pequeña, a la que incluso pintó algo en sus pequeños mofletes y como remate final le colocó un par de plumitas en la cabeza. La cría se lo pasó en grande jugando con otros niños de la tribu e incluso montando en un pony. No obstante en cuanto el chamán tuvo unos momentos a solas con los padres de Amatista charló con la pareja junto al calor de la hoguera dentro de un tipie.

-Dime maestro. – Le pidió Diamante que notaba en la expresión del anciano una sombra de algo que creyó era preocupación. - ¿Hay alguna cosa que hayas visto sobre nuestra hija?  
-No debes temer por la niña. – Le respondió éste que miraba a las llamas como si estuviera observando alguna cosa solo perceptible para él, cuando agregó. – Grandes poderes velan por ella. Será una persona importante.  
-¿Te refieres a que será famosa? - Quiso saber Esmeralda a quién aquello no extrañaba demasiado, a fin de cuentas era su hija. – ¿La admirarán por su trabajo o algo así?

Pero el anciano la miró con una expresión enigmática cuando le respondió.

-Lo será en el modo en que tú crees. Si. Mucha gente estará pendiente de ella. Pero su verdadera importancia será mucho mayor que eso para el destino de todos nosotros.   
-Algo me revelaron cuando regresé del infierno, pero no puedo recordarlo. – Confesó su interlocutora con cierto desasosiego. – ¡Ojala fuese capaz de hacerlo!  
-Hay un tiempo para cada cosa, cuando debas saberlo lo sabrás. - Fue la réplica del chamán.-  
-Es que verás, maestro. Queremos que sea una niña normal y feliz.- Le explicó Diamante a su mentor. – Que no tenga que sufrir ni pasar por lo que nosotros afrontamos.  
-Vuestra hija será feliz. Aunque tendrá sus propias pruebas. Todos debemos tenerlas tarde o temprano para definir nuestro papel en el universo. – Le dijo Nube Alta que sin embargo añadió dirigiéndose a la pareja. – Además, ella no es una niña normal. Es vuestra hija. Lo más preciado que el Creador os ha dado. Y sé que haréis todo lo posible por educarla en la justicia y la bondad.

 

Ambos agradecieron las palabras del chamán, y meditaron sobre ellas. Pasaron unos días agradables y se despidieron de él deseando que sus profecías fueran acertadas.

 

Y de esta manera los años pasaban rápidamente entre la paz y la tranquilidad de una vida normal. Los chicos y las chicas crecían robustos, por completo ajenos a las tribulaciones pasadas de sus padres. Sin ir más lejos, Roy y Bertie gustaban de llevar a sus hijos al parque, a la playa y demás cosas propias de una familia normal. Una vez, en el colegio infantil de Kerria, había una fiesta de disfraces, ella tenía cinco años y sus padres la vistieron de princesita. Estaba monísima con su trencita de pelo castaño claro y sus grandes ojos verdes. Llevaba un trajecito de gasa blanca y un sombrerito de cucurucho blanco con tules cayendo hacia la cara, rematado con una estrellita. También llevaba una varita. Roy estaba embelesado con su niña. La levantó amorosamente en sus brazos mientras la pequeña le preguntaba con un gracioso tonillo de curiosidad en su voz.

\- Papi, ¿soy un hada o una princesa?...  
\- Mi niña, ¡eres la princesa de las hadas!- Le aseguró Roy haciendo que Beruche sonriera cuando agregó. - Igual que tu mamá.  
\- Mami ¿Tú también eres un hada? - Inquirió Kerria con asombro. -   
\- Si mi niña, pero cuando era pequeñita como tú,- le respondió Bertie colocándole bien en el gorrito los velos de tul. -  
\- Estás muy graciosa de hada, Ky.- Comentó su hermano que ya tenía siete años, llamándola por ese afectuoso apodo que la había puesto. -   
-¡Y a ti, te vestiremos de principito!,- declaró su madre batiendo palmas, visiblemente entusiasmada con esa idea. -   
\- ¡Jo, mamá!, yo no quiero disfrazarme de eso.- Repuso el niño bastante desencantado, pasando a exponer sus propios deseos. - Prefiero ir de astronauta.  
-¡Pues como no le pongamos una pecera por escafandra!- Se rio Roy. -   
\- No importa, voy sin escafandra. - Replicó Leval sin preocuparse, incluso agregando con patente entusiasmo. - ¡Así llevaré mi pistola láser!  
\- Con lo guapo que estarías con unas mallitas y un sombrerito con pluma. - Insistió Beruche con una voz entre melosa y suplicante que su hijo no podía soportar. – ¡Te estoy imaginando tan elegante!  
\- No me gusta, además mis amigos se iban a reír mucho de mí.- Repitió el crío moviendo la cabeza visiblemente espantado ante esa posibilidad. – ¡No, por favor!…  
\- Vamos Bertie, deja al chico que se vista como quiera.- Insistió Roy divertido, recurriendo con sarcasmo y humor a algún manido tópico de psicología. - No le avergüences delante de sus amigos, podrías crearle un trauma.  
\- Está bien- cedió ella con un suspiro, aunque enseguida le indicó. - Pero no te manches mucho. Recuerda que el traje es de color blanco, hijo.  
-¡Vale! - Exclamó un encantado Leval, que fue corriendo a buscar su pistola de rayos. -

 

Una vez listos, todos acudieron a la fiesta. Los niños se divirtieron mucho y los padres también, filmándoles y sacando fotografías. Entre este tipo de acontecimientos y el mundo normal de los pequeños, estos crecieron ajenos a cualquier tipo de sucesos extraños o de luchas que sus padres habían conocido bien para alegría de sus progenitores. Leval y Kerria eran buenos chicos, él algo abstraído en sus propios pensamientos, estudioso y un gran deportista. Aunque no heredase la gran pasión de su progenitor por el baloncesto que veía como un deporte más. Pese a ello, sus padres estaban igualmente encantados. En especial el propio Roy, que no se rendía y siempre que podía le llevaba a la lucha libre, a verle jugar sus partidos o acudía a presenciar los de su hijo para inculcarle su afición, como su propio padre hizo con él. En cuanto a Kerria también demostraba ser una chica muy inteligente, pero quizás sus notas y sus actividades eran algo menos celebradas. Tampoco era tan espectacular en el terreno físico. Había heredado unas aficiones más sosegadas, ni era tan predispuesta al ejercicio como Leval ni tampoco se distinguía por un gran interés por algún tema en particular. Era en todos los sentidos más normal y se integraba más homogéneamente con su ambiente infantil. A diferencia de su hermano que siempre destacaba, ya fuera por sus cualidades físicas como por su gran capacidad de estudio, inculcada por su madre. Beruche se cuidó muy bien de hacerlo así con Leval aunque con Kerria, pese a no tener ninguna razón aparente, no fue tan tenaz. Podría deberse a que la muchachita se entremezclaba más con sus compañeros. O que sus padres habían comprobado que no era necesario ser tan controladores, tras la experiencia con su primogénito. Ya no eran novatos cuidando hijos y pese a que los querían por igual, no podían evitar sentirse condicionados por el recuerdo de su hijo del futuro. Se habían empeñado en que el Leval del presente fuera igual de bueno, pero sin tener que pasar por sufrimiento alguno. Pero nada habían previsto para un segundo vástago y eso les hizo aflojar un poco sus “precauciones” con Kerria, que sin embargo se desenvolvía bien y en su infancia no requirió ningún tipo de atención especial. Desde luego como niña era adorable, lo mismo que su primita Idina. Las pocas veces que ambas familias se juntaban las dos se pasaban las horas jugando a vestirse de princesas. En cierta ocasión incluso hicieron una amiguita de tierras muy lejanas. Con la intervención de Chibiusa, (entonces ya convertida en una atractiva jovencita) y sus guardianas las sailor Asteroides. Una cría de altísima alcurnia vino a pasar unos días con la familia Rodney, que acogió a su sobrina Kerria, y a esa niña, junto con su propia hija. En ese breve espacio de tiempo las tres se hicieron muy amigas. En especial Idina y esa otra cría, a la que cariñosamente llamaban Nehie, hicieron muy buenas migas y la muchachita visitó a los Rodney en alguna otra ocasión más. Alentada siempre por Chibiusa y sus guardianas para que cimentase esa amistad. Por su parte los Malden también recibieron a Chibiusa y a sus sailors guardianas en alguna ocasión. Aunque siempre venían en sus identidades civiles. Los hijos de Bertie y Roy disfrutaban mucho con las asteroides cuando éstas les obsequiaban con todo tipo de exhibiciones acrobáticas, magia y demás espectáculos que dijeron haber aprendido cuando, siendo muy jovencitas, trabajaron en un circo. Asimismo la ya entonces doctora Mizuno visitó en numerosas ocasiones a la familia y siempre estaba encantada de pasar un rato con sus ahijados. Bertie charlaba con su querida amiga y le contaba todo tipo de anécdotas familiares. En cierta ocasión, Ami llegó cuando los niños estaban delante de la televisión viendo un video musical sobre un hombre que iba a la Luna y era abandonado allí por sus compañeros al perderse en pos de una alucinación, aunque desde luego que él veía una casa y gente alrededor. Leval con sus ya diez años comentaba algo sorprendido y con visible escepticismo.

-¡Eso no puede ser! No vive nadie en la Luna.  
-Pues yo creo que sí.- Opinaba Kerria que, a sus ocho apenas cumplidos, todavía creía en alguna historia que escuchó siendo más pequeñita.- Seguro que hay gente.  
-No seas tonta.- Rebatió su hermano para alegar investido de autoridad.- En la Luna no hay atmósfera. No se puede respirar. Lo he oído en un documental.  
-A lo mejor viven dentro.- Argumentó su interlocutora.-  
-No lo sé. No creo.- Contestó su hermano ahora con menos seguridad.-  
-¿Y por qué sino tiene tantos agujeros?- Le inquirió Kerria para afirmar. Creyendo haber encontrado la respuesta. - Seguro que los han excavado para meterse ahí.  
-Esos son impactos de meteoritos.- Le explicó el niño.- Y se llaman cráteres, Ky.

 

Tanto la madre de los críos como Ami escuchaban un poco al margen, sonriendo enternecidas ante semejante conversación. Era bonito ver a los dos hermanos compartiendo cosas. Pese a que muchas veces discutían y hasta se hacían rabiar en ocasiones, lo cierto es que se querían mucho. Finalmente fue la visitante la que se hizo de notar primero e inquirió aproximándose junto con Bertie que la seguía.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué estabais viendo tan interesados?  
-¡Madrina Ami! – Exclamó la pequeña levantándose corriendo y abrazándose a ella.-  
-Hola madrina.- Sonrió Leval levantándose también y yendo hacia la recién llegada, aunque de manera más comedida.-  
\- Estábamos viendo un vídeo musical de un señor que iba a la Luna y perdía su nave. Se quedaba con una señora que luego desaparecía. Nos lo puso papá.- Le informó Kerria.-  
-Pero eso no es científicamente posible.- Añadió Leval poniendo al corriente a las adultas de su controversia con su hermana menor.- No hay casas en la Luna.

 

Ami y Bertie se miraron divertidas. Fue la doctora quién se sentó junto a los pequeños en el suelo. Volvieron entonces a ver ese antiguo video musical. Al conjuro de esas imágenes la guerrera Mercurio podía recordar aquellos hermosos jardines del Milenario de Plata. Esas bellas y ornamentadas fuentes escupiendo grandes chorros de agua cristalina entre las que jugaba, o pensaba. Y también acudió a su memoria aquel magnificente palacio en el que creciera y sirviese a la primera gran reina Serenity, la madre de Usagi, y a ésta misma, cuando era la princesa Selene. Al fin, volviendo a la realidad, al igual que el protagonista de esa vídeo, les comentó con afecto a sus ahijados.

-Bueno, es una historia. Pero quizás tenga su base real. Puede que él estuviera viendo imágenes de otros tiempos. De alguna época en la que quizás existían habitantes en la Luna.  
\- A mí me gustaría ir un día al espacio para ver si existen seres en otros planetas.- Afirmó Leval.-Podría hablar con ellos y que me contasen cosas para mejorar nuestra tecnología.  
-Pues puedes ir a hablar con Nehie. Ella es una reina de la Luna. Nos lo dijo a la prima Idina y a mí.- Aseveró su hermana convencida.-  
-¡Anda ya!- se rio el niño.- Eso sería cuando jugabais…  
-¡Pues es verdad!- Se molestó Kerria sacándole la lengua para remachar.- Como esa señora rubia que salía en el video. Seguro que era la reina, y por eso estaba allí.  
-No seas tonta…es un vídeo de mentira.- Se rio Leval.-  
-¡Tonto lo serás tú! - Replicó su molesta interlocutora.-  
-Niños.- Les reconvino Bertie, añadiendo con tono paciente pero lleno de autoridad.- Para una vez que la pobre madrina Ami puede venir a vernos no quiero que os pongáis a discutir.

 

Ambos críos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, la doctora entonces se rio. Con mucha dulzura acarició las coronillas de los dos niños. Afirmando con cariñoso tono.

-Seguro que algún día vuestros sueños se harán realidad. Lo importante es que creáis siempre en ellos.  
-Sí, madrina, cuéntame otra vez la historia de la reina de la Luna.- Le pidió Kerria con visible interés.- Por favor.  
-¿La de la princesa rubia de largos cabellos que vivía en el Milenario de Plata? ¿O la de los conejos que viven en la Luna que está hecha de queso? – Quiso saber la interpelada.-  
-¡Las dos!- Exclamó entusiásticamente la niña, haciendo que las dos adultas se rieran.-  
-Eso te pasa por hablar, Ami-chan- Se sonreía Bertie aseverando.- Ahora mi hija no parará hasta que se las cuentes de nuevo.  
-¿Pero cómo va a estar la Luna hecha de queso, madrina? Eso es imposible.- Terció Leval.-  
-Bueno, verás, a veces en las historias se inventan cosas y en otras ocasiones hay partes que son reales.- Le explicó su interlocutora, divertida con esa reacción tan escéptica de su ahijado.-  
-La madrina Ami es la señora más lista del mundo. Lo dicen papá y mamá. Lo que cuenta será verdad.- Declaró Kerria totalmente convencida retando a su achantado hermano con gran agudeza y algo de retintín.- ¿A que a ella no te atreves a llamarla tonta?....

 

Aquí sí que Leval bajó la mirada algo sonrojado. Eso hizo que las mujeres se tronchasen de risa. La aludida tuvo que hacer un espacio con las manos y afirmar.

-No es para tanto…  
-Pues yo de mayor quiero ser tan lista como tú. – Dijo la niña.-  
-Y yo también.- Convino en esta ocasión su hermano.-  
-Seguro que seréis incluso más listos.- Les sonrió tiernamente su madrina declarando.- Vuestra madre es muy inteligente también.  
\- Pero para eso tenéis que estudiar mucho.- Añadió la interpelada agregando.- Y eso me recuerda que ya es tarde y que espero que las tareas del colegio estén hechas.  
-Yo si las hice todas. - Presumió Leval.-  
-A mí me faltan las multiplicaciones…- Se lamentó Kerria ante la dura mirada de su madre.-  
-Pues a qué esperas, ¡Kerria Lorein!, a tu habitación y no bajes hasta que estén hechas.- Le ordenó severamente Beruche.-

 

A la pequeña Kerria le pareció como si alguien la hubiera arrojado un cubo de agua fría. Más aún cuando su madre señaló con su dedo al final del brazo extendido hacia las escaleras del segundo piso de la casa, donde la niña tenía su cuarto. La pobre cría suspiró resignada, disponiéndose a subir. Entonces Ami intervino con una media sonrisa y le pidió permiso a amiga.

-Me gustaría ir con ella y ver como son esas cuentas.  
-No debes ayudarla, tiene que aprender a hacerlo por sí misma. - Contestó su interlocutora de modo inflexible.-  
\- Es que hace mucho que no hago matemáticas y quizás Kerria podría recordarme la forma de multiplicar. A lo mejor se me ha olvidado.- Pretextó la doctora.-  
-¡Eso es muy fácil, madrina! - Terció Leval mirándola incrédulo para sentenciar.- Es imposible que se te haya podido olvidar eso.

 

Ahora las adultas miraron al pequeño con cara de circunstancias. Bertie, comprendiendo la situación, relajó su semblante y más risueña cambió de opinión.

-Bueno, si la madrina Ami tiene curiosidad…puede subir contigo a ver si esas cuentas son tan difíciles. Espero Kerria que le demuestres que eres capaz de hacerlas tú sola.

 

La cría asintió con renovado entusiasmo y sus ojos brillaron de alegría, enseguida tomó de una mano a su madrina y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras. Al final, con ciertas “sugerencias” de Ami, la niña pudo terminar sus deberes que mostró orgullosa a su madre y a su padre que había llegado hacía poco de entrenar con su equipo. De ese modo charlaron sobre ese tema referente al satélite terrestre, los planes de los críos para cuando fuesen mayores y otras cosas. Roy se reía cuando le refirieron la controversia y puso el video de nuevo. Preguntando a los pequeños.

-¿Qué dicen al principio?  
-Un pequeño paso para el hombre y un paso gigantesco para la humanidad.- Contestó de inmediato Leval.-

Su padre asintió con aprobación, y cuando la música comenzó a veces cantaba él con su voz potente, profunda y clara incluso eclipsando la canción en tanto envolvía con sus brazos a sus hijos.

-¡Tierra menor, cielo mayor!

No puedo verme en este lugar vacío   
Sólo otro rostro solitario   
No puedo verme aquí en el espacio exterior   
Es tan difícil dejar una huella 

Y yo trato y trato y trato   
Y entre las risas divertidas de los críos y hasta de su esposa y su amiga Ami, Roy tomó a cada uno de los niños con una mano y los elevó como si quisiera hacerles volar por el espacio mientras seguía cantando.

Pero nunca sale bien   
Sí lo intento y lo intento y lo intento   
Pero nunca lo hago bien

Tierra menor, Cielo mayor 

No puedo verme en esta ciudad solitaria   
No hay una cara amiga alrededor  
¿Puedes oírme cuando hablo en voz alta?   
Escucha mi voz por encima de la multitud 

Y yo trato y trato y trato   
Pero nunca sale bien   
Sí lo intento y lo intento y lo intento   
Pero nunca lo hago bien

Tierra Menor, Cielo mayor 

Pero lo intento y lo intento y lo intento   
Pero nunca sale bien   
Sí lo intento y lo intento y lo intento   
Pero nunca lo hago bien

Es una   
Tierra menor, Cielo Mayor

(Minor Earth Mayor sky, Aha crédito al autor)

 

-¿Qué significa esa canción, papá? No la entiendo.- Comentó Leval.-  
-Quiere decir que debemos esforzarnos por hacer las cosas bien, aunque no nos salgan a la primera.- Replicó Roy, ante la complacencia de su esposa y su invitada.- Hasta en la Luna…  
-Papi.- Quiso saber la niña al hilo de aquello.- ¿Tú has estado en la Luna?  
-¡Bueno!- se rio otra vez él, replicando con tono jocoso.- Si le preguntas a tu madre seguro que te dirá que más de una vez estoy allí. Sobre todo cuando me habla de ir de compras… ¡Ja, ja!   
-¡Mira que eres tonto! – Sonrió su esposa moviendo la cabeza.-  
\- Bueno, espero ir alguna vez. Si alguna amiga nos invita.- Replicó Roy ahora guiñando un ojo a su mujer y a Ami que no pudieron evitar reírse.-  
\- El hombre ya ha estado en la Luna.- Les informó Leval de memoria por lo que recordaba haber leído, cuando citó.- Neil Armstrong, Edwin Aldrin y Michael Collins, llegaron en 1969. En el cohete Apolo XI. Y luego han ido más naves.  
-¿Y por qué no se quedaron a vivir allí?- Preguntó cándidamente la cría.-  
-¡Me temo que los apartamentos estaban muy caros! - Se rio su padre.-  
-Roy- le amonestó Bertie aunque de modo cordial, añadiendo.- Nuestra hija no comprende esa clase de bromas todavía, va a pensar que lo dices en serio.  
-Me gustaría muchísimo ir. Espero que Nehie un día nos invite a Idina y a mí.- Afirmó la pequeña.-  
-Claro cielo. Todo es posible si te esfuerzas por ello. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás algún día.- Sonrió con dulzura Ami, mesando el castaño cabello de la niña.-  
-Y si no, no te preocupes.- La animó su hermano, declarando con sinceridad.- Cuando yo sea astronauta, un día te llevaré.  
-¿Lo prometes?- Inquirió su esperanzada hermana.- ¿De verdad?  
-Por supuesto.- Replicó rotundamente él añadiendo para remachar su palabra.- Papá dice que lo que se promete se debe cumplir.

 

Los adultos se sonrieron, desde luego la inocencia de esos críos era algo maravilloso, ojalá que les durase. ¡Si ellos pudieran contarles la realidad! Fue entonces cuando Roy les propuso con desenfado. 

-Todavía hay luz del día en el porche. Vamos a hacernos una foto todos juntos. Venga, será bonito tener un recuerdo con vuestra madrina Ami.

 

Y el grupo convino con entusiasmo, salieron y el padre de los críos colocó una cámara con trípode y la programó para disparar. Enseguida se puso con el resto, detrás al ser mucho más alto, apoyando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de su esposa y la otra en el derecho de su hijo. Bertie tenía a Kerria delante de ella y se colocó posando una mano en el hombro derecho de la cría. Ami se situaba a la izquierda del niño, pasando su brazo derecho por detrás de él, hasta poner su mano en el hombro izquierdo de éste. En tanto que hermana y hermano se daban las manos. La pequeña sostenía una flor en la otra. Así quedaron inmortalizados en un bello recuerdo más del álbum familiar de los Malden en aquella tarde tan entretenida. 

 

En la costa oeste la vida también transcurría apaciblemente y Rei no quiso ser menos que su compañera y amiga. Alguna que otra vez visitó el hogar de los Rodney, quienes siempre la recibían encantados. La sacerdotisa se complacía en ver la felicidad que disfrutaban sus amigos. Hablaba con ellos de los viejos tiempos, de cómo les iban las cosas y también intercambiaba vivencias con los pequeños. Alan, por ejemplo, mostraba curiosidad por los animales del santuario, Rei recordó que, una vez cuando los críos la visitaron en Tokio, el mayor de los hijos de sus amigos se escondía de dos enormes pájaros negros que le dieron mucho miedo al aproximarse a él cuando fue a mirarlos. Hasta que su madrina llegó y les hizo comer dócilmente de su mano.

-No te asustes. Mira, se llaman Fobos y Deimos, son mis cuervos sagrados.- Le contó ella.-

 

A todo eso, Lance, el siguiente hermano, observaba a esas aves con admiración. Él tenía un libro en el que se hablaba de sus hábitos. Les gustaban las cosas brillantes. Sin dudar tomó un envase de plástico e hizo que la luz se reflejase en él, llamando la atención de ambos pájaros. Éstos enseguida se lanzaron hacia el niño que soltó aquel cacho de plástico y corrió como alma que llevaba el diablo. Uno de esos animales agarró el objeto con su pico y remontó el vuelo, directo a su nido, seguido por el otro. La sacerdotisa enseguida alcanzó a Lance y le calmó con voz dulce.

-No tengas miedo, no iban a hacerte ningún daño.  
-No tenía miedo.- Replicó el niño a la defensiva.- Quería atraerles hasta mí…  
-Bueno- le sonrió Rei dejando estar aquello, no sin dejar de advertirle a su ahijado.- Pues ten cuidado, no se debe jugar con ellos. Enseguida se percatan de las intenciones de la gente.

 

Por alguna extraña razón, ese niño le producía una sensación rara. No es que percibiera ningún tipo de aura maligna ni nada parecido, pero no era como sus hermanos. Se repetían aquellas impresiones pasadas. Desde luego, como entonces, no iba a decirles nada a Cooan ni a Tom. Idina, por el contrario, estaba mirando a esos pájaros levantando la vista hacia la copa del árbol, y cuando uno de ellos bajó hasta la cría, ella simplemente se quedó quieta y Deimos se posó sobre su hombro derecho. Aquella ave parecía sentir las vibraciones de la pequeña y no se movió. Para asombro de Rei, Fobos hizo lo propio, posándose en el hombro izquierdo de la niña. Ésta se limitó a reír. Después ambas aves remontaron el vuelo dejándola tambaleante, con alguna que otra pluma en la cabeza y despeinada. Ahora, tras recordar aquello, retornó a ese momento en casa de los Rodney y vio a la pequeña Idina llegar a saludarla. La niña acababa de retornar del colegio. Sus dos hermanos estaban fuera, en actividades deportivas, según explicó Cooan que traía de la mano a la cría.

-¡Madrina Rei! – Exclamaba la pequeña abrazándose a ésta que la estrechó encantada entre sus brazos tras arrodillarse para recibirla.-  
-¡Hola cielo! ¡Qué guapa estás y cuánto has crecido! -Le dijo la sacerdotisa pues hacía ya al menos un año de esa última vez en Japón.-  
\- Lamento no haber podido irte a buscar al aeropuerto.- Suspiró Cooan explicándose.- Pero tuve que suplir a una compañera que estaba enferma. Tom debió de ocuparse de llevar a Alan y Lance a sus actividades y además de cerrar el gimnasio.  
-No te preocupes por eso.- Afirmó su amiga con tono jovial, en tanto acariciaba el largo y sedoso pelo moreno de la niña.- Dime Idina. ¿Qué tal el cole?  
-Muy bien.- Sonrió la cría afirmando con orgullo.- He sacado muchos sobresalientes y además estoy aprendiendo a tocar el piano y a bailar.  
-Así me gusta. Ya eres toda una señorita.- Sonrió aprobatoriamente Rei, que ahora suspiró mirando a su amiga para declarar no sin nostalgia.- ¡Cómo pasan los años!  
-Si… es verdad.- Convino la aludida que, tomando de la mano a su hija, la indicó.- Anda, ve a lavarte las manos y a cambiarte, tenemos que preparar la cena.  
-¡Yo ya se cocinar! - Anunció la niña, aunque ante las miradas divertidas de las adultas, enseguida matizó, algo colorada.- Bueno, sé un poco.  
-¡Seguro que sabes más que yo!- Se rio Rei para admitir.- Siempre fui un desastre para eso. Bueno - afirmó divertida.- Aunque cantar no se me da nada mal. No soy tan buena como mi amiga Minako, pero incluso he llegado a componer alguna canción.  
\- ¿Eres amiga de Minako Aino?- Le inquirió Idina con la boca abierta.-

Su contertulia asintió risueña y el comentó muy animada.

-Y después de cenar, si tus padres nos dan permiso, te pondré en el karaoke una de las canciones que ella cantaba con nosotras, sus amigas de Japón. Usagi, Makoto, Ami y yo misma, claro.

 

La cría batió palmas llena de alegría, cantar era algo que le gustaba mucho hacer. Igual que tocar el piano y bailar. De hecho, después de querer ser maestra como su madre también quería ser cantante. O puede que bailarina, bueno, no estaba muy segura aún. Lo importante es que, tras la cena, su madrina cumplió su promesa. Aunque Alan y Lance, tras llegar con su padre, saludar a la invitada y compartir mesa con ellas, se fueron a jugar a otra habitación. Y es que los dos niños no estaban muy interesados en música de chicas. Pese a que cantaban en el coro de la iglesia. Idina seguramente que se uniría a ellos en cuanto fuese un poco más mayor. Pero ahora tocaba una música más movida. La canción que puso Rei era bonita y la letra pegadiza. Aunque estaba en japonés también venía subtitulada en inglés. Sin embargo Idina no tenía problemas. Al igual que sus hermanos, su madre les había enseñado el idioma desde pequeños y al viajar a Japón lo habían practicado. Particularmente ella era muy buena a la hora de escuchar e imitar la pronunciación. En cambio su pobre papá no se enteraba de casi nada. Eso hacía que tanto la niña, como su madre y su invitada se rieran cuando Tom intentaba repetir sin mucho éxito algunas partes del tema. Pero tanto Rei, como Cooan e Idina podían interpretar estupendamente aquella canción que decía:

Mis ojos son siempre joyas   
Mi cuerpo vestido de lamé y encantos   
Ir por la vida es…  
Trate de obtener una oportunidad!   
Porque estoy aquí, y tengo grandes sueños

Vamos a expulsar a los rivales   
Ocupando el día   
En lugar de una sonrisa o los labios   
Un rayo láser es mi arma especial 

Convirtiéndome   
Con un flash, ¡en una sailor de diamantes!   
Una guardiana nació al amanecer   
Porque soy yo, se harán realidad   
¡Las oraciones a la luz de las estrellas!   
Vamos a transformarnos   
La chispa está en mi corazón   
Una Guerrera guardiana, que es un   
verdadera chica Luz de Luna 

Yo bajo mis pestañas en silencio   
De mis piernas esbeltas caen lágrimas   
El camino lejano que ella vio   
Sé que se encontrará en mi fuerte futuro 

Estoy totalmente tranquila, pero aún   
Mi corazón está deprimido   
Cuando eso sucede, más que nadie   
Puedo enviarte un rayo 

Convertido en mi   
¡Con un flash, alas de guerrera!   
Una guardiana que atraviesa la tierra   
Porque soy yo, puedo pelear esta batalla   
Voy a transformarme, el brillo está en mi frente   
Un guerrera guardiana, es un   
fortuna de luz de Luna

Convertida en mí  
Con un flash, toma de nuevo un beso   
Deshaz el lazo de mi traje de guerrera  
Porque soy yo, no necesito nada más nunca  
Transformación  
En ese momento el brillo que te di  
Una Guerrera Guardiana  
Eso es amor eterno

Una guerrera guardiana   
Es una verdadera chica a la Luz de la Luna  
Una guerrera guardiana   
Es una verdadera chica a la Luz de la Luna

 

(Homenaje a PGSM Sailor Dream. Kirari, crédito al autor)

 

Y allí estaban las tres chicas disfrutando de aquel momento a lo grande. Cooan y Rei incluso pasándose mutuamente los brazos por los hombros de la otra y ladeándose de un lado a otro en tanto cantaban realmente divertidas y con una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia. Estaban unidas por lazos de gran afecto y llenas de complicidad, dado que las dos comprendían perfectamente el auténtico significado de esa letra. Idina por su parte se sentía muy alegre también, pensando en lo estupendo que sería cuando Nehie y su prima Kerria viniesen a jugar con ella y pudieran cantar todas juntas esa canción. Y de ese modo tan apacible era la vida para los Rodney. Su amiga, tras aquella divertida visita, retornó nuevamente a su país y los años siguieron transcurriendo…

 

Con el paso del tiempo, Roy, que había llevado una carrera fulgurante en el baloncesto de elite, siempre al más alto nivel, anunció su retirada. Se las había apañado para ser uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo pero sin llamar la atención. Aún podía seguir, pero tenía treinta y seis años y decidió dejarlo. Se dijo que ya había cumplido todos sus anhelos como jugador y que deseaba estar más cerca de su familia. (Realmente no estuvo con sus hijos todo el tiempo que quería al tener que viajar de continuo y apenas poder usar su translación). Y además, tenía un palmarés difícil de igualar, pocos jugadores le habían superado, siete veces campeón de la NBA, dos veces medalla de oro olímpica con su país. Dos campeonatos del mundo, un par de veces máximo anotador de la liga y tres veces máximo recuperador de balones. En la fiesta de su despedida oficial como jugador en activo su número fue retirado y recibió el apoyo y homenaje de compañeros, medios de prensa y espectadores. Saliendo al centro de la pista con su familia tuvo difícil no emocionarse cuando un famoso grupo de música de los que más le gustaban le dedicó una de sus canciones. Algunas estrofas decían algo así como.

 

Muchacho de Nueva York, nunca tendrás un día aburrido  
Porque eres un chico de Nueva York  
En donde la séptima avenida llega a Broadway.

Cuando eres un chico algunos días son difíciles  
Recostado en tu cama, escuchando punk, rock y esas cosas  
El hogar es un campo de entrenamiento, tienes que escapar  
Quieres salir y vagar con el ticker tape.

Tú sientes, el trato es real  
Eres un muchacho de Nueva York  
Tan joven, entonces corre en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Muchacho de Nueva York, nunca tendrás un día aburrido  
Porque eres un chico de Nueva York  
En donde la séptima avenida llega a Broadway.

(New York City Boy Pet shop Boys, crédito al autor)

 

Sus propios compañeros cantaron a coro con él y hasta se marcaron algunos pasos de baile. Todo ello ante el jolgorio de la pequeña Kerria que, llevada en brazos por su padre, danzaba divertida con él. Leval era más vergonzoso y se abrazaba a su madre que sonreía emocionada por su esposo. Aunque Bertie se sentía también algo abrumada de ser el foco de atención. Llegó el momento en el que la camiseta con el número de Malden se retiró, entre los gritos del público de “gracias Roy”. El protagonista de aquel momento no pudo evitar sonreír muy reconocido, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, en tanto le daba la mano a su esposa. 

-Mamá. - Le susurró Kerria a Bertie.- ¿Por qué llora papá? ¿Está triste?  
-No hija.- Repuso ella del mismo modo, algo emocionada a su vez.- Al contrario. Está muy feliz. Es bonito ver como todos te quieren, nena. Y papá se lo ha ganado durante muchos años.  
-Algún día quiero ser tan importante como papá.- Anunció Leval.-  
-Claro que sí, hijo.- Pudo replicar su progenitor, posando una mano en el hombro del niño en tanto aseguraba con tintes emotivos.- Claro que lo serás. Mucho, muchísimo más.

 

Finalmente la ceremonia terminó. Tras aquello a Roy se le ofreció un trabajo como Manager de los New York Knicks, su equipo de toda la vida, que aceptó. Entre tanto sacó su título de entrenador. Por aquel entonces todo era felicidad. Beruche por su parte también triunfaba en su vida laboral. Además de su título de docente había estudiado la carrera de Historia y aprobado hacía tiempo el curso puente para enseñanzas secundarias, junto con su antigua compañera y amiga Melanie. Y años antes, tras imponer orden y propagar el estudio por zonas bastante conflictivas y aceptar la oferta de un prestigioso instituto privado para ser profesora, había ascendido a subdirectora. Mientras tanto Leval aprobó la escuela primaria con excelentes notas y entró en otro magnífico instituto privado. Sus padres no quisieron matricularlo en el de su madre, para que no hubiera suspicacias. La única que empezaba a fallar, aunque fueran pequeños detalles en su comportamiento, era Kerria. Cuando cumplió los trece años, su paso de niña a mujer se hizo evidente. Aparte del cambio en su cuerpo, dejó de ser la niña dócil y hasta aplicada en sus estudios que había sido hasta entonces. Sus notas comenzaron a bajar, aunque no de forma alarmante. La muchacha nunca suspendía, pero estaba claro que su nivel daba para mucho más. Una vez que entró en la enseñanza secundaria hizo nuevos amigos, algunos incluso de mayor edad que ella. Eso la hacía llegar más tarde de lo que debía a casa. La primera en inquietarse fue Beruche, pero Roy decía que eso eran cosas propias de las niñas de su edad, a lo que invariablemente su mujer le respondía con inquietud.

-Leval nunca ha hecho eso, y es dos años mayor.  
-Bueno, quizás Kerria tenga otro carácter y tampoco hace nada realmente malo. - Le respondía su marido sin parecer preocupado. – Dale un poco de espacio, está creciendo.

 

Lo cierto es que él pensaba que mientras su hija fuera aprobando todas sus asignaturas eso era señal de que nada malo le ocurría y total, por media hora o tres cuartos de retraso en algunas ocasiones. A fin de cuentas la chica tenía casi catorce años. Pero su madre insistía en ese tema y frecuentemente le pedía a su marido.

-Roy, deberías hablar con ella, para ver que le ocurre - le propuso Beruche en una de tantas veces, añadiendo con cierto tinte de frustración. - Yo ya lo he intentado por las buenas, hasta le he dado algunas veces un sermón y no parece que haya servido para nada. Incluso le he preguntado si algo le pasaba y me ha dicho que estaba bien.  
-Pues hazla caso, mujer.- Respondió su esposo un poco cansado del tema y queriendo contemporizar. - Lo que pasa es que no practica tanto deporte como Leval. Él sólo piensa en ser un buen atleta y estudiar para ser un día un buen piloto. No tiene tiempo para salir tanto. Pero nuestra hija es diferente.   
-No sé. Es que no se trata de eso. No puedo explicarlo, pero hay algo que me inquieta.- Pudo confesar su esposa con un suspiro intranquilo.- Y eso no me gusta.

 

Su marido asintió y tras posar las manos sobre los hombros de su interlocutora aseguró con su mejor voluntad.

-Mira cubito, seguro que no es nada. Pero si te quedas más tranquila subiré a charlar con ella para ver si se muestra razonable.

 

Su mujer asintió y Roy en efecto, charlaba con su hija, incluso la llevaba al cine o le compraba cualquier cosa que la chica le pedía. Y siempre que lo hacía, ambos pasaban un buen día y él se sentía tranquilo con las respuestas de ella. Kerria jamás le contestaba de malos modos y siempre se mostraba de acuerdo con la sugerencias de su padre. Además era cariñosa con él y siempre le decía aquella frase tan manida de “papá te quiero mucho”, que para Roy era el final de cualquier tipo de problema. Si alguna vez llegaba tarde enseguida se disculpaba de una manera u otra. Su padre se daba por satisfecho con eso. Para él era su princesita y la niña más maravillosa del mundo. Pensaba que tampoco podían forzar a la cría a ser una especie de lumbrera y atribuía gran parte de la preocupación de su esposa a la rígida educación estilo japonés que pretendía implantar en la pobre niña, del mismo modo que hiciera con Leval. Como si esos dos pobres críos tuvieran que ser como su madrina Ami. Aunque, en su opinión, estaba claro que sus hijos no tenían por que ser idénticos. Pero a Beruche no le bastaba, tal y como le repetía frecuentemente a su marido, creía intuir algo más profundo aunque sin saber bien qué. Por eso cuando hablaba con Kerria a veces le daba la impresión de dar palos de ciego y siempre que podía la decía.

\- Hija, por favor, ¿por qué no puedes comportarte como tu hermano? Tú eres muy inteligente. Das mucho más de sí de lo que estás haciendo y ya vas teniendo edad de ser algo más responsable. Si algo te preocupa sabes que puedes contármelo.

 

La muchacha sólo asentía sin decir nada, ella no era como su hermano ni quería serlo. Pero lo daba a entender de una forma educada que no ofendiera a su madre. Y eso no era todo, a su edad comenzaba a percibir extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo y a pensar de otra forma diferente a la niñez. Sin embargo sus padres no parecían darse cuenta de ello. Bertie una vez sí que creyó acercarse al asunto y le preguntó más distendida e incluso sonriente.

-¿Es que te gusta algún chico que no te hace caso? Eso nos ha pasado a todas, cielo.  
-¡No mamá!,- reía entonces Kerria que se podía permitir responder con total sinceridad - no se trata de eso, no tiene que ver con los chicos, de verdad. Te prometo que mejoraré con mis notas.- Le decía una y otra vez con su mejor tono de predisposición. -

 

Y Beruche suspiraba con resignación, tras darle un beso a su hija se iba sin tener realmente la sensación de haber avanzado nada. Como no podía hacer otra cosa decidió esperar hasta el siguiente año, seguramente si esto era una crisis adolescente o se vería de forma más clara o se le iría pasando. Por lo menos su hija se avenía a ser razonable. 

-Tendré que conformarme con eso, al menos por ahora.- Se decía para tratar de disipar su inquietud.-

 

Cooan y Tom no tenían esos problemas. Sus hijos crecían bien, eran educados y tan normales como sus amigos y compañeros de clase. Se integraban perfectamente e incluso destacaban en bastantes cosas. Alan estaba encantado cuando se iba con su grupo de scouts, la naturaleza y los animales le fascinaban. A Lance le apasionaba la lectura y resolver acertijos e Idina mostraba un talento para la música y el baile que realmente enorgullecía a sus padres. La familia Rodney realmente era la que más tranquila vivía, algunos viajes para ver a los abuelos Will y Sarah, otras veces visitando en Japón a Rei y las guerreras, o a Petz y Zafiro, y en ocasiones incluso viendo a Roy y Bertie.

 

Paralelamente en Francia las cosas se desarrollaban de otra manera. Amatista en cambio sí que era más contestataria y directa que Kerria, carecía de esa sutil diplomacia, pero en cierto modo era una rebeldía más natural y sincera. El clásico conflicto generacional entre madre e hija. Todo a consecuencia de que Esmeralda y Diamante, muy a su pesar, pues la querían muchísimo, se vieron obligados a dejarla en sucesivos años en el internado durante mucho tiempo seguido, coincidiendo con la edad más difícil. Amatista al crecer poco tenía que ver ya con esa encantadora pequeña de cuatro años que hacía las delicias de sus padres. Acostumbrada a pasar mucho tiempo sin ellos se volvió una chica fuerte en todos los sentidos. Era muy alta, robusta y buena en todos los deportes, sobre todo en las artes marciales que le gustaban mucho. Aprendió a cuidar muy bien de sí misma y a ser independiente. Era también muy competitiva, en eso se diferenciaba por ejemplo de Leval, al chico le gustaba competir también, pero solo para divertirse. Para él el deporte era una distracción, un medio de completar su formación. Además era consciente de sus enormes dotes, solo daba lo máximo de sí cuando se entrenaba en privado, muy pocas veces en una prueba oficial, (aunque en la mayor parte de los casos verdaderamente no lo necesitara). Por el contrario, Amatista, dotada también de unas portentosas cualidades naturales que sabía muy bien como explotar, deseaba siempre ganar y no aceptaba de buen grado ser segunda en nada. No había quien la superase en natación, ni en karate. Jugaba incluso a vóley y a baloncesto con gran habilidad, cabalgaba como una auténtica amazona experta participando hasta en certámenes de salto y no practicaba más deportes porque no le quedaba tiempo material. Y aunque sin ser ninguna lumbrera respecto a los estudios, quizás por ese mismo orgullo de no ser menos que nadie, tampoco dejaba nunca asignaturas por aprobar. Sin embargo Esmeralda, que muchas veces pecaba de posesiva tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, chocaba frecuentemente con ella. Entre otras cosas deseaba que su hija, que ya tenía edad para ser presentada en sociedad, vistiera diseños hechos por la casa Deveraux, de la que la ex modelo era ya propietaria. Aunque a Amatista no le gustase aquello en absoluto. Su filosofía en el vestir se limitaba a pantalones vaqueros, camisas, chaquetas de cuero, zapatillas o botas de montar y cualquier otro tipo de equipacion siempre que fuera deportiva, para horror de su progenitora, (aunque todo eso fuera de marca y además cara). Y por si fuera poco, su madre trataba de apretarla con las notas, le pedía mejores calificaciones y la joven se limitaba a decir que ella hacía cuanto podía. Esmeralda contraatacaba proponiéndole hacer menos deportes, arguyendo que iba a parecer un chicazo y que la elegancia en el vestir era muy importante para una chica que ya era toda una señorita. No obstante su hija no soportaba las angustiosas veladas sociales con esas normas encorsetadoras y no estaba dispuesta a ser la dulce y sumisa niña de mamá que compareciera a ellas uniformada de princesita. Por otra parte, no le hacía ninguna falta. Con modelitos o sin ellos, era de las más admiradas por los chicos de su liceo y lo sabía. Tanto que se permitía el lujo de salir sólo con los mejores, más guapos y populares de sus compañeros. Por fortuna eso quedaba fuera del conocimiento de su madre a quién no la hubiera hecho mucha gracia saber lo aventajada que podía estar su hija en algunos terrenos. Pero precisamente gracias a esa teórica despreocupación de Amatista por el vestir, Esmeralda, bastante afectada de los prejuicios parisinos de la moda, no juzgaba las relaciones con el otro sexo como un serio problema por parte de su hija. Aunque sí sabía lo guapa que ésta era y el cuerpo tan magnífico que tenía, modelado por tanto deporte. Estaba muy claro que no le sería en absoluto indiferente a los chicos. De todos modos, creía firmemente que la niña estaba más interesada en deportes que en muchachos. ¡Si ella supiese como era capaz de besarles y abalanzarse sobre los que elegía como presas! Aunque en descargo de Amatista no pasaba de contactos más bien ligeros en comparación con muchas de sus más “políticamente correctas compañeras”, ni se servía de sus dones naturales para utilizar a los chicos. Para ella eso habría sido humillante, y ni comulgaba con esas tácticas, ni soportaba la hipocresía. No se cortaba en mandar a paseo a cualquier pesado o individuo que no le gustase. ¡Y desde luego nadie se propasaba con ella bajo riesgo de ser noqueado! Aun así, cuando estallaban las broncas entre madre e hija por cualquier otro tema, el ambiente era de temer. Diamante a todo esto, sólo se limitaba a escuchar pacientemente sin saber que decir. Permanentemente era requerido por cualquiera de las dos para que les diera la razón. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado no quería discutir con su mujer, con la que estaba de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Pero de otro comprendía la necesidad de Amatista de ser independiente y los agobios que a veces le imponía su madre con la dichosa moda. ¡Claro, que cualquiera le decía eso a Esmeralda! Y para colmo, no era capaz de negarle nada a su hija, su niña para él. Amatista lo sabía y le bastaba con ponerse melosa e incluso hacer pucheros si llegaba el caso, táctica que era excepcionalmente utilizada con su padre. Desde luego no la repetía con nadie más por considerarlo humillante. Fue empleando una combinación de ambas técnicas como logró de su progenitor la promesa de comprarle una moto de gran cilindrada. Cuando Esmeralda se enteró, el príncipe de Némesis hubiera preferido vérselas otra vez contra una legión entera de despiadados demonios o engendros del espacio antes de soportar el chaparrón que le vino de su mujer cuando ambos estaban a solas en casa.

-¡Claro Diamante! - Le recriminaba ella visiblemente furiosa. - Tú se lo consientes todo, luego la mala soy yo. Amatista hace de ti lo que quiere, te domina como si fueras un muñeco con los que jugaba de pequeña. Basta con que me vaya unos días de gira a Milán dejándoos solos para que vuelva y me encuentre con esto.  
\- Pero mujer. - Rebatía él con una buena dosis de paciencia y sin realmente ver esa presunta gravedad. - Creo que estás exagerando las cosas.  
-¿Cómo que exagero? - Chillaba Esmeralda poniéndose roja y añadiendo con indignación. - Es que no te das cuenta de que si se te ocurre comprarle uno de esos cacharros estudiará aun menos, saldrá por ahí con motoristas, ira haciendo carreras a trescientos por hora y… ¡Dios sabe lo que le pasará si bebe y conduce! ¡Eres un auténtico irresponsable!  
\- Esmeralda por favor. - Suspiró Diamante largamente para conservar su calma. - La chica me ha pedido una moto potente, vale. Pero primero tendrá que sacarse el carnet y aun no tiene edad suficiente. Sólo tiene catorce años y me ha prometido estudiar más. Prefiero que en un par de años saque el carnet y tenerla controlada, no negárselo ahora para que salga a coquetear con el primer niñato veinteañero que vea con una Harley Davidson. ¿Me comprendes, verdad?  
\- Si lo enfocas así - contestó su esposa algo más apaciguada- , ya es otra cosa, pero, por lo menos deberías haberme pedido mi opinión, que para algo soy su madre.  
\- Amatista me previno que dirías que no antes de dejarnos hablar y me temo que tenía razón. - Afirmó su esposo. - ¡Venga Esmeralda!, yo también soy su padre y me preocupo por ella. No creas que le he dicho que sí sólo por darla un capricho. También medité seriamente los pros y los contras.  
-¡Ay Diamante! – Exclamó su mujer que meneó con desaprobación la cabeza y suspiró. - Estás ciego cuando se trata de ella. Te manipula aún mejor de lo que nos manejaba el Hombre Sabio.  
-¡Amatista es nuestra hija y me niego a escuchar semejante comparación!,- replicó él visiblemente molesto elevando su tono. – 

 

Un tenso silencio sucedió a aquellas palabras. Finalmente fue Esmeralda quien lo rompió.

\- Lo siento mucho cariño. - Se disculpó su apurada interlocutora, consciente de que ese comentario levantaba ampollas y rompía la regla no escrita de dejar en paz su pasado. Así que confesó en forma más sumisa y conciliadora. -No quise decir eso. Sólo me preocupa nuestra hija, me aterra la mera idea de pensar que pudiera pasarle algo, eso es todo. Desde que ella nació me he esforzado todo lo que he podido por ser una buena madre. Pero muchas veces me ha faltado tiempo y crece tan deprisa… De un año a esta parte tengo la impresión de que la pierdo cada día más. ¡Ah! Madame Deveraux ya me lo advirtió…y no la presté atención. ¡Qué razón tenía, como en todo lo que solía aconsejarme! Pasa más tiempo con tu niña, cuando quieras darte cuenta se habrá hecho una mujer.- Recordó en alusión a su ya fallecida mentora.-  
\- Esmeralda. - Le dijo Diamante más calmado. - Vamos a dejarlo estar. Debes comprender que Amatista ya no es la niña que tú paseabas de la mano. Se está haciendo una mujer, estoy seguro de que la hemos educado bien. También estoy convencido de que tú eres una estupenda madre para ella. No podría haber nadie mejor, pero nuestra hija está cambiando, es natural, ¡déjala crecer!  
-¡Como crezca un poco más no cabrá por la puerta!- Sonrió la modelo que se abrazó a su marido para así firmar las paces, cosa que él recibió con sumo gusto. - 

 

Así las cosas, para algunas de las familias del grupo iban a depararse grandes cambios a partir de entonces, pero ninguna de ellas lo sabía aun.


	17. Traslados y cambios de vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generational conflicts
> 
> Conflictos generacionales

Amatista tuvo que esperar para poder comprarse una moto. En efecto, la idea de Diamante de poder controlarla para que no arriesgara en exceso fue buena. Ella parecía haber perdido el interés al tener que enfrentarse con la idea de sacarse el carnet, pero poco tardó en tener otra pasión para sustituir a la velocidad. Desde pequeña había destacado por que tenía una voz muy bonita, el cantar se le daba muy bien. Además, siendo como era muy atractiva, de pelo rubio tirando a miel, grandes ojos violetas y con un gracioso lunar en su mejilla derecha que la hacía muy sexy, constituía un reclamo inigualable. De modo que unos amigos del Liceo la ofrecieron la posibilidad de unirse a ellos como vocalista en un grupo musical. Como era de esperar, Esmeralda no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la idea. Le preocupaba que su hija no rindiera en los estudios, esto las hizo chocar una vez más.

-¡Pero mamá! - Protestaba Amatista con tono entre incrédulo e indignado. - Si todos mis amigos van a formar parte del grupo. – Y les enumeró como si aquello fuera un argumento de peso irrefutable. - Ivette, Jean Luck y François. A ellos sus padres les dejan sin ponerles ninguna pega.  
-Pero da la casualidad que tu madre, que soy yo. - Repuso Esmeralda sin inmutarse y remarcando bastante el tono en ésta última palabra - no te deja, por la sencilla razón de que luego no te concentrarás en tus estudios. Y a mí me importa un bledo lo que hagan tus amigos.  
-Pero si yo nunca he suspendido nada. - Se defendió la muchacha que aseguró. - Además, yo no dejaría de estudiar, mamá.  
-Sí, eso lo dices ahora.- Respondió su madre cruzada de brazos y con aire inflexible - pero luego empezaréis con los ensayos y querréis componer canciones y más tarde ir a cantarlas por ahí en salas de fiestas y clubes nocturnos.  
-¡No eres justa! - Le reprochó Amatista muy disgustada - siempre es el mismo rollo, para ir a algún desfile de modas nunca falta tiempo ¿no?..  
-Eso te será mucho más útil. - Afirmó Esmeralda, explicándolo con total convencimiento. - Puedes conocer a gente influyente de la alta sociedad.  
-No quiero ir a ver a una pandilla de escuálidas luciendo trajecitos.- Replicó la chica con una mezcla de desdén y malestar.-

 

Desde luego que su madre se molestó sobremanera por aquello. Replicó con tono indignado.

-¡Mide tus palabras jovencita! Yo he sido modelo. Y las chicas que trabajan para mí son todas profesionales, responsables y trabajan muy duro. No te consiento que hables de ellas así. ¿Me oyes?

 

Amatista se achantó, se había pasado desde luego. Lo cierto es que ella odiaba esas cosas. Nunca le gustó la profesión de su madre y juzgaba que esas modelos eran simplemente unas estúpidas superficiales, mujeres objeto que solo estaban ahí para que los hombres las mirasen llevando las más de las veces una ropa ridícula. Aunque claro, eso no se atrevería a expresarlo en voz alta delante de su progenitora. Por fortuna no tuvo necesidad de replicar. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse fue como la campana de final de asalto. Diamante hizo su aparición y la jovencita nada más verle se abrazó a él y le dijo con la voz más lastimera que pudo poner.

-Papá.- Le miró de forma suplicante y apretando los labios en actitud quejumbrosa como solía hacer en esos casos para preguntar. - ¿Verdad que tú sí me dejarás?  
-¿Dejarte que, hija? - Inquirió a su vez él, que miró a Amatista y después al enojado rostro de su propia esposa, sin entender nada, pero temiéndose una nueva disputa. - No me digas que tú y tu madre estáis discutiendo otra vez.  
-Siéntate y escucha el nuevo capricho de tu hija,- le pidió Esmeralda casi con voz de mando. - ¡Ahora le ha dado por ser cantante!- Desveló ella misma con los brazos en jarras. -   
-¿Es eso cierto, cariño? - Quiso saber él temiéndose una buena esta vez. -   
-Eso no es nada malo, papá,- le respondió la muchacha. - Además, estaría con compañeros del liceo y yo seguiría estudiando igual, te lo prometo.  
-Bueno- declaró conciliatoriamente él tratando de zanjar el tema lo antes posible. - En ese caso no veo nada malo en que cantes.  
-¡Pero Diamante! - Chilló su esposa llevándose las manos a la cabeza. - ¿Cómo puedes dejarte convencer con esa facilidad? ¡No puedo creerlo! Todo lo que Amatista te pide va a misa para ti, ¡la estás malcriando!   
-Pero Esmeralda- rebatió su marido encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Qué mal puede haber en eso? Yo creo que le supondrá una bonita experiencia, además ya la has oído, no dejará de estudiar.  
-¿Y tú te lo crees, verdad? - Le reprochó su mujer visiblemente irritada, acompañando sus siguientes palabras con gestos teatrales como elevar sus brazos al cielo. - ¡Te crees a pies juntillas todo lo que te dice! Si un día quisiera tirarse a un pozo te lo argumentaría de tal manera que a ti te parecería maravilloso.- Dicho lo cual hubo un tenso y expectante silencio hasta que la propia Esmeralda se plantó, sentenciando cruzada de brazos. - ¡En fin, me niego a discutir más, no cantará y no cantará! Si tanto le gusta que lo haga en la ducha.

 

Su hija abrió la boca como si quisiera replicar y no le salieran las palabras al sentirse totalmente estupefacta. Parecía haber escuchado la mayor injusticia del mundo y así lo hizo constar instantes después de este estudiado gesto.

-¡Eso no es justo mamá, papá sí que me deja! Él me comprende. ¿Por qué tú siempre te tienes que empeñar en fastidiarme?...- chilló Amatista muy enfadada. -  
-¡A mí no me levantes la voz que soy tu madre! - La abroncó Esmeralda. -  
-Claro, sólo eres mi madre para prohibirme cosas. Pero después te vas y me dejas metida en el internado y te olvidas ¿verdad? - Recriminó la muchacha a su vez, mostrándose indignada con esa situación. -

Su interlocutora encajó el reproche bastante mal, y visiblemente dolida, le censuró a su vez.

-Tengo mi trabajo y mis responsabilidades. Por si no lo sabes, tanto tu padre como yo trabajamos muy duro para darte todos los caprichos que tú nos pides.  
-¡Basta ya! - Intervino Diamante verdaderamente irritado. - No quiero oíros más. Amatista, eso que le has dicho a tu madre no está nada bien, así que discúlpate.  
-Pero ¿por qué siempre me toca a mí? - Protestó la chica haciendo pucheros y agregando con una buena dosis de impotencia y pesar. - Sólo quiero tener amigos para no estar siempre sola allí metida.

 

Diamante miró hacia el techo sin saber que hacer. Su esposa estaba también muy enfadada y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, espetó.

-¡Haced lo que os dé la gana!, como de costumbre al final la niña se tendrá que salir con la suya.

Y sin más salió furiosa del comedor dando un portazo que zanjaba la disputa. 

-Espera, Esmeralda no es para que te pongas así. Vamos a calmarnos,- le pedía su esposo saliendo tras de ella. - 

 

Dio alcance a su mujer en el hall, a punto de salir de la casa. La ex modelo respiraba con agitación. 

-Vamos cariño. – Le pidió él posando las manos sobre los hombros de ésta. – Tienes que tranquilizarte.  
\- ¿Es que no has oído lo que me ha dicho?- Pudo responder la aludida girándose para encarar a su esposo. –

A Diamante le sorprendió ver lágrimas en los ojos de su mujer, enseguida sacó un pañuelo y se las enjugó afirmando con tono más conciliador y calmado.

-Pero Esmeralda. No es para que te lo tomes así.  
-¿No?- Dijo ella casi entre sollozos. – Que mi propia hija me acuse de ser una mala madre, ¿te crees que es agradable para mí?  
\- No ha dicho eso. – Le susurró su marido con suavidad. –  
-¡Ha dicho que la dejo abandonada en el internado! – Suspiró ella tratando de calmarse aunque sin poder evitar más lágrimas. – ¡Sabes que no es verdad! Yo… nunca pude soportar ver su cara cuando era niña y lloraba pidiéndome que no la dejase allí. Pero… tenía que hacerlo…el trabajo, mis actuaciones como justiciera… ¿Qué podía hacer?...- Concluyó derrumbándose entre el llanto. –

 

Diamante la abrazó realmente apenado. Su esposa sufría mucho por aquello. Y los reproches de su hija realmente le dolían más de lo que a primera vista pudiera parecer.

-Tengo tanta culpa de eso como pudieras tenerla tú. - Le dijo afectuosamente él. – No te castigues por ello tú sola.  
-Pero a ti nunca te lo dirá. – Sollozó Esmeralda tiñendo su voz ahora de amargura y cierto reproche. –Tú eres su comprensivo y amable padre. Siempre estás ahí para decirle que sí. Esa es la diferencia con su cruel y represora madre.  
-Tienes razón. Lo siento cariño. – Se excusó él suspirando largamente para añadir. – Pero en esta ocasión no creo que sea tan terrible. Si tenemos su palabra de que estudiará, al menos podemos darle un voto de confianza. Si no cumple la apartamos de inmediato de eso.   
\- Está bien. Ya estoy harta de ser siempre la mala de la historia. Ya tuve suficiente en mi otra vida… – Cedió finalmente su esposa que se secó las lágrimas tratando de recomponer su maquillaje y su dignidad.- No quiero que hasta mi hija piense que soy un monstruo sin corazón.

 

Diamante le sonrió con ternura y tras darle un ligero beso en los labios le susurró. Con todo el afecto que pudo.

-Nadie cree eso. No te hagas tanto daño. Sé que nuestra hija nos quiere. No ignoro lo importante que es para ti. Y lo que significas tú para ella. Créeme. Lo has hecho lo mejor posible. Eres la mejor madre que hubiera podido tener.  
\- Gracias cariño. – Pudo sonreír ella al fin, sintiéndose bastante mejor. – De verdad, gracias…no sabes lo que supone para mí el oírte decir eso.

 

Amatista por su parte había aguardado unos instantes, se enjugó las lágrimas e hizo la uve con los dedos. Escuchó parte de la discusión desde lejos. Aunque no entendiera bien que se estarían diciendo sus padres, sabía que en semejantes situaciones su madre acabaría por ceder y ahora se trataba de aplicar una política de paños calientes. De todos modos no era tan tonta como para sospechar que sus palabras la habían sentado muy mal, incluso herido. Quizás se había pasado un poco. Se imponía reconciliarse con ella. Seguramente su padre estaría tratando de calmarla en ese mismo momento. Así que, aguardaría un rato más y en cuanto hubiera una señal de que todo se hubiese tranquilizado se mostraría mucho más sumisa y conciliadora… 

-Sí, esta vez he ido demasiado lejos.- Suspiró casi censurándose por ello en tanto meditaba a modo de justificación.- Es que tengo mucho carácter…y cuando me enfado no me puedo controlar.

 

Por fortuna para ellos Roy y Beruche no tenían esos problemas con Leval, era un chico casi perfecto en todos los aspectos. Quizás algo inocente, pero el orgullo de sus padres. Con Kerria la cosa no era tan fácil, un día llegó del colegio un parte en el que se advertía que la chica no había asistido a las últimas tres clases de álgebra. Beruche se acercó al instituto de la muchacha y descubrió que tampoco había frecuentado últimamente las clases de francés. Esto no se había notificado pues la chica llevó partes justificados de sus padres, (obviamente falsificados). Cuando Bertie se enteró se enfadó muchísimo. Pero sobre todo temía la reacción de Roy, él no era tan frío y estallaba con más violencia, aunque fuera como un globo que se deshinchara al poco. Su esposa sabía que él adoraba a su hija y era incapaz de mostrarse enfadado con ella durante mucho tiempo. No obstante era muy bruto en sus reacciones y aquello había que encauzarlo de otra manera. Ella en cambio era capaz de encajarlo con una aparente tranquilidad y después encargarse del asunto cuando su hija podría pensar que se le había olvidado. Además, estaba la gravedad de esa falta que, de descubrirse por parte de las autoridades del centro, podría ser constitutiva de expulsión y de figurar en el expediente académico de la muchacha de por vida. Lo cual significaría cerrarle las puertas a cualquier Universidad importante en el futuro. 

-¡Dios mío! ¿En qué andará pensando esta niña? - Suspiró Bertie en tanto meditaba sobre todo aquello y vio llegar a su esposo. No quiso andarse con rodeos y le comentó lo sucedido.-

 

Efectivamente, cuando su marido lo supo se enfureció aún más de lo que pensaba. Ajena a todo esto, la muchacha estaba de regreso a casa con su hermano y un amigo de Leval, un tal Ryan, tipo alto y moreno, bastante apuesto, que se había fijado en ella desde que entrase en el instituto ese año.

-Hola Kerria. - Saludó lleno de una edulcorada amabilidad. - Cuanto me alegro de verte.  
-Hola Ryan - repuso ella sin el mismo entusiasmo. - ¿También vienes por aquí?  
-Lo cierto es que acompañaba a tu hermano. - Repuso él -, como venimos de entrenar juntos.  
-Sí, hoy nos tocaba sesión de pesas. - Explicó Leval. -  
-¡Que interesante! - Dijo Kerria de forma irónica, dirigiéndose a Ryan del mismo modo. - Pero no te molestes hombre, luego tendrás mucho camino hasta tu casa.  
-Si no es ninguna molestia,- se apresuró a decir él que percatándose de que la chica llevaba unos cuantos libros se ofreció a llevárselos. - ¿Me permites?  
-No gracias. - Se negó ella apartándose discretamente del chico. - No me pesan nada.  
-Disculpad un momento. - Les pidió Leval que había visto a una chica de su clase con la que estaba intentando salir. – Ahora mismo vuelvo…

 

Se alejó hasta interceptarla y desde la distancia Kerria le veía hablar con ella, sonreía pues su hermano no tenía mal gusto. La chica era muy bonita, ella sabía quien era, una tal Lorna de último curso. La había visto a veces en el vestuario y se había fijado en...

-¿Hacen buena pareja, verdad? - Intervino Ryan sacándola de sus pensamientos. -  
-¿Que? ¡Ah si! , claro,- convino ella casi sin darse cuenta. -  
-Quizás Leval quede con ella, quería llevarla al cine este miércoles, pero esa chica es difícil de convencer. Es muy desconfiada, se cree que los chicos siempre vamos a lo mismo.  
-No la puedo culpar. - Sonrió Kerria con malicia. -  
-Pero tu hermano no es así, ya lo sabes.- Ella asintió, de eso estaba segura. Diría que incluso pecaba en sentido contrario. Entonces le llegó el siguiente asalto cuando Ryan añadió en tono algo dubitativo. - He pensado que si fueran dos parejas, pues esa chica aceptaría. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo y con ellos?  
-¿Al cine?- Preguntó la muchacha con tono casi incrédulo de que aquel tipo se estuviera lanzando a invitarla. -¿Nosotros?  
-Si claro. Leval se lo estará proponiendo ahora.  
-No sé. - Respondió la interpelada de forma esquiva excusándose enseguida. - Es que tengo planes para el miércoles.  
-Vamos Kerria. ¿No lo harías por tu hermano? - Le insistió él como si quisiera dar a entender que lo hacía por puro altruismo hacia Leval. – Así le podríamos ayudar.

 

¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Es que ese tipo pensaba que era tonta? Tuvo que suspirar y pensar durante unos instantes para ver como salía de ese intento de encerrona.

-Esperemos a ver que le dice esa chica.- Repuso inteligentemente la muchacha.-

Mientras, su hermano terminaba de hablar, se despedía aparentemente animado y volvía con ellos con gesto sonriente. 

-¿Qué tal? - Le inquirió Ryan con visible expectación. -  
-¡Estupendo, me ha dicho que sí saldrá conmigo! - Exclamó el interpelado más que contento. -  
-¡Que bien! - Intervino Kerria ganando por la mano a Ryan cuando declaró aliviada. - Entonces podréis ir los dos solitos, así no os molestará nadie.  
-Pues sí. - Admitió Leval extrañado, preguntando a continuación. - Pero, ¿eso a que viene?  
-Le había dicho a tu hermana que podíamos ir los cuatro para evitar que ella tuviera suspicacias. - Explicó Ryan con gesto sombrío al saberse derrotado. -   
-De todas maneras podríamos ir los cuatro, a Lorna no le importará, es más. Incluso le parecería mejor.- Convino Leval al percatarse del asunto. – Con otra chica se sentirá más confiada…  
-Pero es que yo tengo ya mis planes.- Terció su hermana de forma tajante y añadió con aire despreocupado.- Pero estoy segura de que alguna otra de vuestro curso estaría encantada de acompañaros.  
-Supongo que sí.- Musitó Ryan, tirando la toalla ante lo inevitable. -

 

Kerria le sonrió animosa y todavía más aliviada, realmente el muchacho no estaba mal, aunque no fuera el tipo de ella. De todos modos estaba bastante cansada del agobio al que la sometía, siempre con la excusa de acompañar a Leval. Causalmente, (que no casualmente), cuando ella salía también en dirección a casa. Pero ahora sabía que le había parado los pies y que este rechazo haría su efecto. Seguramente no la insistiría en mucho tiempo. Así que con la satisfacción de esa victoria añadió con un mejor humor.

-Bueno, si no os importa voy a adelantarme para ir a casa, tengo que llamar y mi móvil está sin batería.- Se despidió y apretó el paso. –

 

Ambos muchachos la vieron alejarse, Ryan exhaló un largo y resignado suspiró y le comentó a Leval.

-¿Lo tengo difícil con tu hermana, verdad?

 

Su amigo le miró sintiéndolo por él, pero no merecía la pena darle falsas esperanzas, así que respondió con sinceridad y solidario pesar.

-Para que te voy a engañar. ¡Con Kerria lo llevas claro!  
-¿Es que tiene novio?,- preguntó él muy inquisitivamente, a buen seguro no sería de extrañar que una preciosidad como esa lo tuviera o que ya tonteara con otro chico. – Supongo que es lo normal.  
-No que yo sepa, pero puede que ya esté interesada por alguien.- Elucubró de igual forma Leval.- De todos modos, no me preocupo mucho por la vida amorosa de mi hermana. - Sonrió añadiendo con tono más animoso y jovial a su desmoralizado compañero. - Trataré de averiguarlo, es lo único que te puedo prometer.

 

Ryan asintió agradecido y se alejó cabizbajo, pensando en que no tardaría mucho en ver a Kerria colgada del brazo de algún capullo con suerte y con un buen coche. Leval por su parte apretó el paso y alcanzó a su hermana que, tal y como él imaginaba, no debía de llevar tanta prisa pues estaba esperándole a unos pocos metros de distancia.

-Oye Ky - le inquirió con tono fingidamente perspicaz. - ¿A ti no te va demasiado Ryan, eh?..  
-Es tu amigo y me cae bien. - Le dijo ella sin querer mojarse demasiado. -  
-Es que él está colado por ti. - Sonrió su interlocutor decidiendo que sería mejor poner las cosas claras y agregó de modo cómplice. -¿No podrías darle una oportunidad?, es un buen muchacho. O es que ya tienes a alguien en perspectiva.  
-Algo así - repuso Kerria esbozando una tenue sonrisita, para agregar con la máxima diplomacia que pudo en su voz. - Y no te enfades Leval, pero tu amigo es algo pesado.  
-Qué le vamos a hacer. No se lo puedo reprochar, ¡al menos admitirás que tiene buen gusto! - Rio el muchacho dando por terminado el tema.- Eso se lo puedes conceder.

 

Su hermana también rio asintiendo. Eso desde luego no lo iba a negar. Se agarró del brazo de Leval y bromeó de forma jovial.

-Con un chico como tú, ¿para que quiero yo a ningún otro? ¡No se te pueden comparar! - Su hermano asintió visiblemente divertido y ella añadió ahora con curiosidad. - Y tú tampoco te puedes quejar, vas a salir con una chica muy guapa. ¿No es así?  
-Lorna. Si, está bien, aunque espero que además sea una muchacha con aficiones parecidas a las mías.- Repuso el ahora azorado muchacho.-

 

Kerria suspiró moviendo la cabeza. Realmente eso era difícil. Con un chico volcado en sus sueños de llegar a ser piloto, de surcar el espacio y cosas así. Tan entregado a su preparación y tan apasionado con el tema de las estrellas como lo era su hermanito. Desde que ella misma era pequeña recordaba como Leval se pasaba mucho tiempo mirando al cielo nocturno. Él conocía los nombres de muchas estrellas y en las claras noches de verano incluso le había enseñado algunas. Por entonces a ella todo eso le parecía fascinante y su hermano mayor era su héroe. Kerria pensaba que lo sabía todo, que era el mejor en todas las cosas, como su padre, como su propia madre, tan buenos en sus respectivos campos. Ella misma se sentía pequeña a su lado y mucho más cuando él le comentaba cuan grande era el espacio y lo que tardarían solamente en ir al planeta más cercano. En fin, daría lo que fuera por encontrar a alguien así un día, alguien que supiera transmitirle esa pasión por algo. Pues ahora mismo apenas le motivaba nada de lo que hacía en el instituto. ¡Siempre era la misma cosa! Chicas florero, a la espera de echarle el guante a un tío bueno o intelectuales babosas que sólo sabían de estudiar. Y al revés, tíos deseosos de meter mano o algo más a cuanta chica atractiva pudieran. Como ese Ryan, que, aunque parecía realmente interesado en ella, también estaría loco por conseguir algo que Kerria no estaba dispuesta en modo alguno a darle. Por suerte, había conocido a otra persona que tampoco tragaba eso en demasía, con la que podía salir, saltarse algunas clases y dedicarse a otras cosas más interesantes. Realmente se sentía algo confusa, sabía que no encajaba con los estándares de su colegio y tenía la necesidad de aclarar sus ideas, pero siempre que estaba con su hermano se sentía segura. No obstante no podía contar con él para expresar lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Por muy buen chico que fuese Leval, estaba convencida de que no podría comprenderla. No era culpa suya, sencillamente era un hombre. Sería como contárselo a una estatua, y hablando de objetos decorativos. La joven dudaba que Lorna, que era una de las animadoras, cuya hueca cabeza sabía únicamente de modas y diversión, pudiera complacer los anhelos de su hermano. Seguramente saldría con él porque era el mejor atleta del instituto y todas las muchachas se lo rifaban. Pero, ¡para que desilusionarle con la triste verdad! Ya lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

-Bueno, ya tengo hambre. - Comentaba el muchacho.-  
-Tú siempre tienes hambre. ¡Tu barriga sí que es un agujero negro de esos! - Le respondió su hermana casi con tono acusador, pero sin embargo, divertido. – No tiene fin…  
-¡Sí!- admitió jocosamente él llevándose una mano al cogote y haciendo reír a su interlocutora.- Voy a tratar al menos de llenarlo durante un rato…

 

Desde luego Leval iba contento, después de todo Lorna había aceptado sin poner ninguna pega. O podría ser que lo esperase. El muchacho no ignoraba que aquella chica le había dirigido muchas miradas escrutadoras en los partidos de baloncesto o en natación. Y que se mantenía a corta distancia observando si él cedía o no a la insistencia de otras muchachas. Pero a él ninguna de las demás le interesaba demasiado. O eran de la edad de su hermana. (Niñas solo pendientes de hablar de éste o aquel actor o rockero de moda y de tratar de entrar en las discotecas excesivamente maquilladas.) O solo pretendían presumir de haber salido con él. Y ya se lo decía su padre empleando uno de sus símiles deportivos. Guárdate de esas, solo te usarán para contabilizar un trofeo más en sus vitrinas. Aunque con Lorna estaba seguro de que la cosa iba a ser diferente. Y absortos cada uno en sus pensamientos los hermanos llegaron a casa. Leval subió a su habitación tranquilamente pero cuando Kerria iba a hacer lo mismo, su padre la llamó. Éste esperaba en el salón junto con su madre que trataba de apaciguarle.

-Tranquilo, no saques las cosas de quicio- le pedía ella con inquietud. -  
-Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. - Respondía él bastante irritado. - ¡Me va a oír!  
-Por favor, no seas demasiado duro con ella. - Le pidió Beruche preocupada y con más conocimiento de causa en virtud de su propia experiencia como educadora. - Sólo es una niña y está en una etapa difícil.  
\- Tienes razón. Vale. Trataré de hacerle comprender que no puede seguir con esa actitud - añadió Roy más calmado. -

 

En eso llegó Kerria que, tras haber subido a dejar sus libros, bajaba de su cuarto.

-¿Si? ¿Qué quieres papá?,- preguntó realmente sin comprender. -  
-¡Esto es lo que quiero! - Le respondió Roy exhibiendo los papeles en su mano derecha lo que produjo en la chica un involuntario respingo de sorpresa y la subsiguiente sensación de que podía ir preparándose para una buena, más cuando su padre exigió. - Nos vas a explicar a tu madre y a mí ahora mismo que significa todo esto y esta vez no quiero que me des excusas de ningún tipo.  
-Si Kerria. - Convino Beruche con gesto serio- esto es muy grave y tú lo sabes. Te has saltado varias clases, que está mal, aunque aún podría tener un pase. Pero lo que es peor, también has falsificado justificantes de ausencia con nuestras firmas. ¡Y eso sí que es imperdonable!  
-Mamá, papá. - Respondió ella que parecía sorprendida aunque en realidad trataba desesperadamente de hilar algún tipo de excusa. Realmente no había pensado que eso pudiera descubrirse. - Sólo han sido tres clases de álgebra y por que tenía que hacer un trabajo de ciencias. En cuanto al francés lo odio y tú, papá, me contaste que cuando no aguantabas una clase en la universidad no ibas.  
-Mira hija - contestó Roy tratando de tener paciencia y maldiciéndose por haberle confiado a la niña semejantes sucesos de su juventud. - La universidad es una cosa y el colegio o el instituto otra muy distinta. Yo nunca ¿me oyes? , jamás falté a clase en mis días de colegio. Eso era diferente y si alguna vez no fui a la universidad fue por causas justificadas. Tu madre te lo podrá decir.

 

La aludida decidió no comentar algunas de las historias que su esposo le contara que tuvo antes de que ella y Cooan llegasen a la Golden. Se iba de fiestas y luego estaba atontado por las mañanas, pero cuando Bertie le conoció no hacía eso ya. Bueno, apenas. La mayor parte de las veces sólo faltaba cuando tuvo que vérselas contra demonios y claro en la ocasión en la que estuvo controlado por Armagedón o la trágica vez que fue muerto por aquel otro terrible diablo.

-Tu padre tiene razón, Kerria. - Corroboró por fin Bertie con tono más pausado - , no debiste hacer eso. No está nada bien, y es un precedente muy malo. No solamente para ti, sino para la reputación de toda nuestra familia. Nos pones en entredicho.

 

La chica se vio completamente desarmada y atrapada por la evidencia. Ante eso era inútil, por no decir contraproducente, tratar de negar nada y plantar batalla. Se rindió de modo incondicional. Haría como en los juicios, admitir la culpa en espera de una sentencia benévola. Así que desvió la mirada y entonó una disculpa llena de pesar, apelando a la misericordia paterna.

-Tenéis razón, lo siento mucho. No lo volveré a hacer.  
-Eso está bien. - Dijo Roy con aprobación - (Buena señal sin duda, hasta que añadió) - Es importante que reconozcas que te has equivocado. Pero, sintiéndolo mucho, estarás castigada toda esta semana sin salir.

 

Había caído el mazo y el caso estaba cerrado, ahora tocaba la apelación.

-Papá, por favor- le pidió la chica con una muda súplica en sus ojos. - Había quedado con mis amigas.  
-Lo siento. - Replicó su interlocutor de modo inflexible - debiste pensártelo antes. Así que, en lo sucesivo confío en que serás más juiciosa. - Y dicho eso se marchó del salón. - 

La cabizbaja Kerria trató de buscar algo de benevolencia en su madre.

-Por favor mamá, dile a papá que no me castigue. ¡Hoy no! Había quedado para salir,...  
-No puedo hacer nada hija, tu padre tiene razón y todavía creo que ha sido muy blando contigo. ¿Es que no sabes lo que has hecho? - Le recriminó Beruche ahora con más suavidad. -  
-Si mamá, pero ya he dicho que lo sentía. - Respondió la joven con un balbuceo, a punto de llorar, tampoco pensaba que fuese para tanto y así lo dijo. – Solo han sido un par de pases…

 

Aunque su madre movió la cabeza y tomó la palabra, para declarar con paciente resignación.

-No, hija, quizás lo sabes pero aún no lo entiendes. Falsificar pases es ilegal, te podrían expulsar del instituto por eso. Y constaría para siempre en tu expediente académico. Te cerraría muchas puertas en el futuro. Da gracias a que he sido yo, y no tu profesora ni el director, la que lo ha descubierto.

 

La chica asintió completamente derrotada, se dispuso a subir a su cuarto aceptando el castigo. Sin embargo su madre aún no había terminado y la detuvo, preguntándola con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro. - 

-Hija, tu padre es un hombre y a él puedes ocultarle muchas cosas tras esas lágrimas, pero yo soy mujer y soy tu madre, sé que hay algo más que no nos has dicho. ¿Por qué has faltado tanto a clase?

 

Kerria sentía como los escrutadores ojos de su madre le sacarían la verdad. Se negaba a enfrentarse a ellos hasta que Beruche reclamó su atención con un tono más apremiante y severo.

-¡Kerria Lorein Malden! - Bertie siempre la llamaba por su nombre completo cuando estaba disgustada con ella o quería mostrarse más seria, sin perder nunca aquel aplomo que era realmente lo que su hija más temía. - Mírame cuando te hablo y responde.  
-Yo, es que bueno...he conocido a alguien.- Pudo decir la chica con un dubitativo tono de voz. -  
-¡Oh hija! , no me digas que has estado con un chico. ¿No habrás hecho nada de lo que debas arrepentirte, verdad? - Inquirió su interlocutora, ahora visiblemente alarmada. -  
-¡Oh no!, mamá te aseguro que no es eso. - Le prometió Kerria que en verdad podía jurarlo. - No he hecho nada malo con ningún chico, de veras.

 

Beruche suspiró aliviada y le dijo a su hija en tono más conciliador.

-Todas nos enamoramos y hacemos tonterías, ya te lo he dicho más de una vez. Pero, por favor, no dejes que eso interfiera en tus estudios.- Y remachó volviendo a su comprensivo y conciliatorio tono habitual. - Anda, sube a tu habitación y cámbiate para cenar. Ya sabes que tu padre se enfada enseguida pero que también olvida pronto. Pórtate bien de ahora en adelante y ya veremos.

 

La chica subió a su cuarto más reconfortada por eso, se encontró en las escaleras con Leval, eso le dio esperanzas.

-¿Qué ha pasado Ky? - Le preguntó él que la miraba extrañado. - Papá ha subido muy enfadado.  
-Me han castigado Leval- le contó ella muy afectada, recurriendo al único abogado que le quedaba. - Si tú pudieras hablar con papá y mamá, para convencerles de que me perdonen.

 

No sería la primera vez que su hermano mediaba por ella cuando cometía alguna trastada. De ordinario, esto lograba un efecto atenuante pues sus padres se sentían orgullosos de que Leval apoyase así a su hermana menor. Era un gesto de responsabilidad, otro más, por parte del chico y les inducía a ser más clementes cuando éste les aseguraba que trataría de hablar con Kerria para que se portase mejor. Aunque los años pasaban y ese truco cada vez era menos rentable. Así se lo hizo ver a su hermana, sobre todo cuando sentenció.

-Has debido de hacer algo muy gordo para que papá se ponga así. Esto no parece que sea igual a cuando rompías las cortinas, te comías las galletas o llegabas media hora tarde. Ya tienes casi quince años.- Suspiró Leval que meneaba la cabeza. – Lo siento. Me temo que en esta ocasión no voy a poder ayudarte.  
-Sí, es verdad. - Admitió Kerria que sabía que su hermano de veras lo sentía tanto como ella. - Quizás sea pedirte demasiado esta vez.- No obstante le miró agradecida dándole un beso en la mejilla. - Hasta la cena,- y sin más subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. -

 

Leval bajó las escaleras y saludó a su madre. Beruche le miraba y sonreía, a sabiendas del tipo de conversación que habría estado manteniendo con su hermana pequeña, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando él le preguntó.

-¿Que ha pasado con Ky, mamá? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ahora?  
-Estoy muy preocupada por tu hermana, Leval. - Le confesó entonces su madre. - Me temo que está en una edad difícil y no nos cuenta toda la verdad. ¿Tú no sabrás con quién se mueve en el instituto y lo que hace?  
-Mamá, yo soy dos años mayor y me muevo con otros compañeros.- Explicó el chico como si aquello fuera realmente un muro infranqueable. –

 

Y prácticamente lo era dado que, pese a su buena relación fraterna en el instituto existían una serie de reglas no escritas que todos respetaban, incluidos los hermanos, y una de ellas consistía en que los de cursos superiores ignoraban a los pequeños, salvo por motivos de ligue. Y aun esto era algo muy poco usual. De todos modos, con su ánimo conciliador habitual, le prometió a su madre.

\- Pero preguntaré, no te preocupes.  
-Gracias hijo, así me quedo más tranquila.- Suspiró Beruche realmente aliviada aunque todavía añadió con algo de inquietud. -Pero habla también con ella, por favor. Hazle ver que su comportamiento no está nada bien, a ti te escucha más que a nosotros.- Y le contó someramente a Leval lo ocurrido.- 

 

El muchacho se quedó atónito, agitó la mano suspirando. ¡Aquello era incluso peor de lo que él se había imaginado! Desde luego no esperaba que su hermana hubiera llegado a hacer algo así. 

-Ahora comprendo el porqué papá estaba tan enfadado. – Replicó reiterando su intención de charlar con Kerria a la primera oportunidad y calmadas las aguas preguntó como solía hacer a esas horas. - ¿Qué hay para cenar? Tengo hambre.  
-¡Ji, ji, ji!- Rio Beruche poniendo una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hijo, (que ya era tan alto como el mismo Roy), en tanto ambos iban hacia la cocina para traer los platos a la mesa.- Eres igual que tu padre, cielos. ¿Es que el apetito voraz que tenéis os viene de familia? – El interpelado se encogió de hombros y los dos entraron en la cocina. -

 

Mientras Kerria estaba sentada en la cama de su dormitorio acariciando uno de sus peluches. Pensaba en que no había dicho la verdad a su madre, al menos no toda, pero. ¿Como se lo tomarían? Sobre todo su padre, si la supieran. Si ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura del todo todavía. Pero si así fuera... ¿Qué podría hacer? Y tampoco podía decirle nada a su hermano. No, lo mejor sería callarse por el momento y sobre todo ser más cauta. Esperar acontecimientos. No quería disgustar aún más a sus padres. A la hora de la cena bajó junto al resto de la familia y estuvo en actitud muy sumisa y amable, ni Roy ni Beruche quisieron volver a sacar el tema y Leval también guardó silencio...

 

Amatista por su parte y tras la trifulca organizada, había logrado su objetivo, planeaba con mucha ilusión ser la vocalista del grupo. A decir verdad, ella se sentía muy atraída y hasta se había enamorado de François, el atractivo guitarra, que además era el líder de la banda. La joven pensaba que de ser ella la cantante podría salir con él. Era un chico con cierto aire de misterio que no cumplía el precepto de ser o demasiado machista para aceptar salir con una muchacha como ella o demasiado baboso como para estar detrás de sexo fácil. Y sobre todo parecía que siempre tenía algo interesante o que se guardaba algún tipo de secreto que pudiera darle un as en la manga. Era amable con casi todo el mundo, a decir verdad encantador, pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso, e iba a su aire, era un espíritu libre. No le gustaba subordinarse a las normas, igual que la propia Amatista. Y la chica pensaba que era su tipo ideal. No era malo haciendo deporte aunque tampoco parecía estar interesado en competir hasta el límite. Ni le preocupaba que ella lo hiciera. En suma, la respetaba por lo que era y hacía, sin intentar cambiarla ni modelarla a su imagen y para la muchacha eso era ser maduro. A parte de que ese chico se movía ya por los lugares de ambiente de París y gracias a eso consiguió un local para ensayar, pero no se dio ninguna importancia por ello. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada por este bohemio individuo, solo un año mayor que ella. Ciertamente y bajo esa fachada de dureza y seguridad, Amatista era todavía muy inexperta en relaciones de algún calado. Había salido con muchachos que eran como críos cuando les comparaba con François. Y con la edad que ella tenía ya buscaba algo más. Solo debía lograr su propósito de entrar en la banda y lo había hecho. Después de unos días de comportamiento ejemplar sus padres se fueron calmando. Esmeralda no tuvo más remedio que conceder este capricho de su hija aunque no la hacía ninguna gracia. Diamante, por su parte, recibió una carta de la empresa para la que trabajaba, la Masters Corporation. En ella le comunicaban formalmente una buena oferta, caso de que quisiera trasladarse a trabajar en EEUU. Le daban dos meses de plazo para contestar, en el supuesto de aceptar trabajaría en la sede de Nueva York. Enseguida se lo dijo a Esmeralda que le respondió entusiasmada con la idea.

-Entonces estaríamos muy cerca de Roy y de Bertie, ¿verdad? ¡Estupendo, hace tanto que no les vemos!..  
-Incluso podríamos vivir en su misma urbanización.- Afirmó él, visiblemente ilusionado también. - Masters me dice que eso no sería problema.  
-¡Este Ian! - Sonrió Esmeralda sentenciando con una no disimulada admiración. - Lo que él no consiga.

 

Al oír aquello Diamante puso cara de circunstancias y su esposa se percató de ello.

-Pero cariño.- Le preguntó ella visiblemente divertida. - ¿Han pasado más de quince años de aquello y todavía estás molesto con él?  
-No, no estoy molesto con él.- Repuso el interpelado añadiendo a la defensiva aunque con un tono más templado -, pero me fastidia que te creas que es un Dios. Lo único que ocurre es que tiene muchísimo dinero, eso es todo.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! - Rio su esposa que le corrigió jocosamente. - Muchísimo no, ¡lo tiene todo! Además, en el fondo le aprecias mucho.   
\- No es tan mal tipo como parece. – Hubo de conceder el príncipe con tono más desenfadado.-  
-Anda cariño. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a portarte como un crio celoso cada vez que sale su nombre a relucir?  
-Bueno…hasta que deje de mirarte cómo te mira el muy sinvergüenza.- Sonrió su esposo, que dijo esto aunque con total jovialidad esta vez.- ¿Qué se habrá creído?...  
-No temas - le susurró su contertulia con voz melosa. - Para mí, el único hombre de mi vida eres tú, tonto.  
-Ya lo sé.- Se sonrió él no sin malicia.-  
-Oye- replicó su esposa en cuanto le vio acercarse con ciertas intenciones.- Que la niña estará al llegar…  
-Pues nos esconderemos.- Repuso él agarrándola por la cintura y elevándola.- Así no nos verá…

 

Esmeralda le besó y ambos se abrazaron tirándose al sofá. Eran ya pocas las ocasiones en las que podían permitirse jugar a ese tipo de cosas. Justo entonces llegaba Amatista que al escuchar alguna que otra risa, se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta y se sonrió, celebraba que sus padres estuvieran de buen humor.

 

En la otra parte del mundo, el hermano y la cuñada del atareado príncipe tenían sus propias situaciones familiares. Zafiro trabajaba para el mismo magnate que Diamante. Él, como ingeniero, se pasaba largas horas diseñando nuevos sistemas de propulsión y energía. Desde luego la ciencia y tecnología que recordaba del siglo treinta le eran de inestimable ayuda. Cuando le sobraba algo de tiempo ayudaba a su esposa en la tienda. Sin embargo, pese al trabajo, siempre estaba dispuesto a asumir su parte en la crianza de sus hijos. Petz entre tanto se había convertido en una dinámica mujer de negocios. Lleva sus establecimientos con gran firmeza y pericia. Gracias a eso Otafukuya tuvo un gran éxito en Tokio. Tanto que pudo abrir un par de tiendas más en la ciudad y proyectaba con ilusión expandirse a Osaka o Kobe. Pero también estaba muy absorbida por su faceta de madre. Con su hijo mayor Coraíon no tenía grandes problemas. Sin embargo el pequeño, Granate, era otra historia. Todavía recordaba aquella trastada que hizo en la tienda de Makoto, que era la madrina de ambos niños. Las dos tomaban un café y un poco de tarta en el local de la ex sailor.

-Este crio, es un terremoto, no sé a quién habrá podido salir.- Decía la atribulada madre en unas de esas raras ocasiones que tenía tiempo para reunirse con su amiga.- ¡Es que no lo comprendo! Ni a mí ni a su padre, desde luego.  
-¡Bueno! - se rio Makoto recordando a su vez aquello.- Era un niño entonces, el pobre no lo hizo de mala fe.-  
-Le habría estrangulado si no llegas a estar tú.- Rio también su interlocutora cuando rememoró aquella situación.- Mira que me hizo pasar vergüenza…Se pasa la vida metiéndose en problemas.  
\- Si. Tu hijo tiene facilidad para meterse en líos. Pero luego es un muchacho encantador.- Afirmó su amiga, remachando con patente cariño.- Sabe ganarse a las personas.

 

La antes guerrera Júpiter recordaba, llevaba varios años dedicada a una vida civil tranquila, como el resto de sus compañeras sailors. Montó aquel negocio ayudada por Petz y Zafiro entre otros. Tuvo suerte y un espacioso y luminoso local estaba disponible. La muchacha lo decoró con gran gusto y ocupó parte de él a hacer arreglos florales. Y la otra mitad aproximadamente le sirvió para montar una pequeña cafetería. Los clientes que llegaban allí, para comprar flores y decoración vegetal se sorprendían muy agradablemente cuando la dueña les obsequiaba con un té o les ofrecía degustación de tartas. La tienda de Otafukuya también repartía folletos aconsejando visitar el lugar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Makoto tuviese que ampliar el negocio. Adquirió otro local y agrandó la cafetería. Incluso las amazonas y Chibiusa. (Ésta última por mandato de su madre) se pasaron por allí y trabajaron por horas cuando no estaban con sus obligaciones de guerreras. Después la propietaria tuvo que contratar un par de empleadas. Por si fuera poco su amiga Minako Aino, famosísima artista, publicitó el sitio. Lo mismo que hizo Esmeralda cuando iba a Japón por motivos de trabajo. A consecuencia de eso, siempre había lleno. La gente estaba encantada y las cosas no le podían ir mejor a la emprendedora.

-Lo cierto es que no puedo quejarme. Aunque tenga tanto trabajo.- Se decía la muchacha en tanto rememoraba.- 

 

Una de tantas tardes, teniendo Granate unos nueve o diez años, su madre le fue a buscar al colegio y se acercó con él por la tienda de su amiga. Coraíon estaba en sus clases extraescolares pero su hermano menor aún era joven para eso. De modo que Petz pensó que podrían pasarse a saludar a Mako-chan. Como no podía ser de otra manera, la cafetería estaba llena. No obstante Makoto les vio venir y les hizo pasar a su despacho. Allí tenía también unas sillas y una mesa y podía comunicarse con la cocina y la zona donde se guardaba la repostería recién hecha. Las dos amigas se pusieron a charlar animadamente en tanto el crío, algo aburrido de esas conversaciones de mayores, decidió explorar por su cuenta. Oyó, eso sí, decir a su madrina que habría que sacar más dulces a la sala de la cafetería. Sin embargo las empleadas estaban ocupadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en el almacén, donde vio varias torres de tartas apiladas.

-¡Qué guay! – Pensó observando hacia arriba.- Les echaré una mano y también le voy a traer una a “Makoina” para que nos la comamos con mamá.

 

Aquel era el apelativo cariñoso que usaba para referirse a ella. Desde muy pequeño no era capaz de pronunciar todo el nombre de Makoto, y la palabra madrina también se le resistía. Hizo lo natural en los críos de corta edad, deformó las palabras y las unió. Ahora ya, tras tanto tiempo, la llamaba así de modo totalmente natural. Por supuesto que él deseaba darle una sorpresa a su madre y a Makoina, por lo que tratando de no ser visto, se metió tras una alta columna que apilaba varias de esas tartas. Como no llegaba a la de arriba tuvo una genial (al menos eso creyó) idea. Se subiría a una silla que había allí y ya está. El único problema fue que, al acercar la silla golpeó esa columna de tartas y para su horror ésta se desplomó con todo su contenido. Eso sí, él corrió a tratar de sujetarla pero fue en vano. Varios de esos pasteles se separaron y algunos impactaron en él, recubriéndole por completo de nata, fresa, chocolate y algún que otro sabor más. El crio pensó que, dentro de lo malo, ser aplastado por una pila de tartas no era tan terrible. Lo que sí fue bastante embarazoso fue el estruendo que provocó y el ver, desde el suelo, las largas piernas de su madrina y, según dirigía la vista hacia arriba, el cuerpo de ésta, coronado por la expresión de asombro y contrariedad en su rostro.

-¡Granate! ¿Qué ha pasado?...  
-Creo que ha sido un alud, Makoina. - Pudo decir, recordando esa palabra de sus clases de esquiar.- Avalancha de tartas…

 

Makoto solo podía mover desaprobatoriamente la cabeza realmente sobrepasada por aquello. Aunque fue peor cuando Petz se unió a ella, brazos en jarras y mirada furibunda, le espetó al niño sin apenas poder contener su enfado.

-¿Pero se puede saber que has hecho ahora?  
-Me he manchado un poco.- Pudo replicar el interpelado con un hilo de voz.-  
-¿Estás bien?- Se interesó Makoto tratando de ayudarle a levantar.-  
-Sí, las tartas eran blanditas. - Sonrió ahora el crío.-

 

Pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto su furiosa madre le agarró de la oreja derecha haciéndole ver las estrellas para terminar de ponerle en pie.

-¿Te das cuenta de la que has liado? Esas tartas eran el trabajo de tu madrina. ¡Le has arruinado un día entero! Y te quedas tan contento. ¿A qué esperas para pedirle perdón?  
-¡Auu! - Fue lo único que el niño pudo replicar, hasta que su madre le soltó a ruegos de su amiga.-

 

Visiblemente compungido bajó la cabeza y musitó, casi entre sollozos.

-Lo siento Makoina. Fue sin querer, yo solo quería bajar una tarta para que pudierais merendar.  
-No te preocupes cariño.- Le sonrió su interlocutora, enternecida por el pesar del crio, que sabía sincero.- No pasa nada.  
-¡Oh, Dios mío! No sé qué decir- terció la abochornada Petz que ya se disponía a comenzar con la limpieza de todo aquel desastre en tanto aseguraba.- Te ayudaré con todo esto y te pagaremos los daños. ¡Qué digo te pagaremos! Éste gamberro te los pagará, ¡aunque se quede sin asignación durante un año! Granate.- Añadió con patente enojo.- Ve a buscar una fregona y un recogedor.- No vas a salir de aquí hasta que limpies todo esto.

 

Con lágrimas en los ojos el niño obedeció. Makoto entre tanto trataba de apaciguar a su amiga con tintes más suaves y conciliatorios en su voz.

-¡Déjale mujer! No lo hizo a propósito. Fue un accidente. Mira, puedo limpiarlo yo misma.

 

Pero su interlocutora negó vehementemente con la cabeza y rebatió, aunque ya con un tono más tranquilo.

-Tiene que aprender a ser responsable. No puede pasarse la vida haciendo travesuras o cometiendo errores sin afrontar las consecuencias. De lo contrario se malcriará. Sé que piensas que soy muy dura con él, pero creo que es lo mejor. Algún día, cuando sea mayor, lo agradecerá.- Sentenció decididamente.-  
-Tú eres su madre.- Suspiró su amiga sabiendo que en ese tema cualquiera le discutía nada a Petz.- Haz lo que creas mejor.

 

Y el niño reapareció con los útiles requeridos y guiado, a la par que ayudado por Petz, limpió aquello. Pero la cosa no quedó ahí. Cuando acabaron y finalmente se marcharon Granate estuvo castigado una semana. Su hermano Cory, como él le llamaba, le comentó con preocupación.

-¡Sí que las has liado bien gorda esta vez! Mamá está enfadadísima.  
-¡Jo!… me va a castigar para toda la vida. - Se lamentaba su interlocutor.-

No obstante su hermano mayor le sonrió animosamente y le dijo.

-No te preocupes. Se me ha ocurrido un plan…

 

Pasó a explicárselo a Granate que asintió encantado. Seguro que funcionaría. De modo que al poco de terminar su “condena” de arresto domiciliario él mismo junto a su hermano fueron a la tienda de su madrina, pertrechados con un paquete. Justo era la hora de abrir por la tarde y no había todavía clientes. Makoto les vio llegar y sonrió.

-¡Coraíon! ¡Granate! Habéis salido pronto del colegio.  
\- Venimos a darte esto.- Le contestó el mayor de los dos, en tanto el pequeño le entregaba ese paquete.- Esperamos que sea suficiente.  
-¿Es para mí? ¿Qué es? - Quiso saber su madrina.-  
-¡Ábrelo! - Le pidió Granate con visible entusiasmo.- ¡Ábrelo Makoina!

 

Makoto no se hizo de rogar, desenredó aquel tosco papel que mal envolvía esa extraña forma y descubrió perpleja que se trataba de un cerdito con una ranura en el lomo. Pesaba bastante y al moverlo se escuchaba un sordo tintineo. Debía de tener bastantes monedas en su interior.

-¡Pero! ¿Qué significa esto?- Inquirió la joven mirándoles alternativamente con asombro.-  
-Es una internización.- Declaró el pequeño de los Lassart con solemnidad.-  
-Indemnización, - le corrigió su apurado hermano, que pasó a aclarar.- Por lo de las tartas del otro día.

 

Su interlocutora sonrió conmovida a los dos críos. Estaba claro que mucho dinero no habría, pero era el detalle lo que contaba, más cuando Granate le desveló.

-Cory me ha dejado sus ahorros, los hemos juntado con los míos en esta hucha que es súper grande. Así no perderás tu dinero por las tartas.  
-Venid aquí los dos.- Les pidió una enternecida Makoto agachándose para abrazar a los dos niños en tanto les respondía devolviéndoles esa hucha.- No hacía falta, de verdad. Os lo agradezco mucho. Sois muy buenos chicos. Pero eso ya está olvidado. Será mejor que retornéis esto a vuestra casa y sigáis ahorrando para el futuro. Ahora lo que vamos a hacer es comernos un trozo de pastel.  
-¿De verdad?- Exclamó Granate con visible contento.-  
-¡Qué bien! – Convino Coraíon del mismo modo.-  
-Sí, pero antes llamaremos a vuestra casa para que lo sepa mamá.- Les dijo Makoto a la par que agregaba divertida guiñando un ojo a sus sonrientes ahijados. - Y esta vez seré yo la que vaya a por la tarta.

 

Entre las exclamaciones de júbilo de los chiquillos la muchacha no tardó en informar a Petz, ésta no pudo sentirse más orgullosa de ambos chicos. Estaba claro que su hijo menor era un gamberrete pero no actuaba con maldad. Y lo que era mucho más importante, luego demostraba tener muy buen corazón. En cuanto a Coraíon era también un niño excelente. Sin ser culpable de nada se apresuró a ayudar a su hermano. Por supuesto que autorizó que los dos se quedasen a merendar con su madrina. Se lo habían ganado. Cuando Zafiro llegó del trabajo le contó a su vez lo ocurrido. Éste se rio.

-¡Hay que ver, como son nuestros hijos!- Pudo decir para recordar con patente nostalgia.- Como mi hermano Diamante y yo siendo niños. Él siempre me protegía, estaba pendiente de mí y me cuidaba…  
-Sí, se quieren mucho.- Convino su esposa con patente alegría.- Eso es lo principal.

 

Y a la vuelta de la cafetería los dos niños fueron abrazados por su madre. 

-Coraíon.- Le dijo a éste en tanto le acariciaba las mejillas.- Has tenido un bonito gesto al prestarle tu dinero a tu hermano. Pero que no se repita. Tienes que dejar que sea él quien solucione sus propios problemas. Una cosa es ayudarle si lo necesita y otra intervenir demasiado cargando tú con su responsabilidad. ¿Lo comprendes?  
-Si mamá.- Pudo responder el muchacho, que pese a todo, no acababa de entender aquello demasiado bien.- Lo que tú digas…

 

Pero su madre se percató y tras sonreírle con amplitud le susurró con tono dulce.

-Ya lo comprenderás…. Anda, ahora deja que hable con tu hermano.

 

El niño asintió marchándose a su cuarto. Tenía tarea que terminar. Petz ahora se ocupó de hablar con su otro hijo, al que también acarició ahora tiernamente.

-Granate. Has sido capaz de enmendar tu error, y estoy orgullosa de ti por eso. Pero tienes que aprender a pensar primero las cosas antes de hacerlas, para no causar molestias a los demás.  
-Si mami. - Musitó el niño.-  
-Ven aquí.- Le pidió su interlocutora que, de rodillas, le abrazó afectuosamente para añadir.- A ti y a tu hermano os quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Por eso tengo que educaros bien. Un día seréis mayores y tendréis que tomar vuestras propias decisiones. Ser responsables y ayudar a los demás. Para eso debéis aprender desde ahora a comportaros bien.  
-Vale. Lo haré. - Comentó el pequeño asintiendo una vez se separó de aquel abrazo maternal.- Aunque yo no quiero diseñar cosas como papá y Cory.- Pudo añadir con cierta prevención, manifestando.- Me gusta más conducirlas.  
-Cariño. Eso está igual de bien. Si estudias mucho y te portas como un chico responsable conseguirás todo lo que quieras.- Le aseguró su madre con una sonrisa.- ¡Ya lo verás!

 

El niño asintió sintiéndose mucho mejor y tras eso fue a su cuarto a terminar sus deberes. Petz acabó de relatarle eso a su amiga y junto con Makoto reía rememorando esos instantes. Aunque el tiempo pasaba con celeridad…

-Y ya son unos adolescentes.- Comentó la madre de ambos chicos.- Pero Granate sigue liándolas bien gordas a veces. Y ahora encima está de lo más vago. Se pasa el día tocando la batería o el sintetizador… ¡hasta se los he tenido que prohibir para que estudie! - Suspiró moviendo la cabeza con reprobación.-  
-Y seguro que Coraíon continúa echándole una mano para solucionar las cosas.- Añadió animosamente Makoto.- Desde luego, además de su hermano, es su mejor amigo. Eso tiene que alegrarte.  
-Si- sonrió su interlocutora deseando.- ¡Aunque ojalá que algún día este hijo mío madure! Su hermano mayor no podrá estar siempre para sacarle de los líos en los que se mete…Y nosotros tampoco, ¿verdad amiga mía?

 

Su interlocutora en eso le daba la razón. Después prosiguieron hablando de los viejos tiempos. Así pasaban los años, todas las familias iban acumulando numerosas peripecias vitales, afortunadamente sin que otro tipo de situaciones ajenas a la cotidianeidad les molestasen. De vuelta en París sin ir más lejos, la prima de esos dos chicos no podía esperar, contaba los minutos para comenzar a cantar con su grupo y para ver a Françoise.


	18. Esperanzas defraudadas, un cambio de vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amatista tries to leave her bad memories behind
> 
> Amatista intenta dejar atrás sus malos recuerdos

Amatista se dirigía como siempre tras terminar las clases al local que ella y sus amigos tenían reservado para ensayar. La verdad, el grupo no lo hacía nada mal y en eso tenía mucho que ver ella. Tal y como se imaginó, con sus espléndidos quince años captaba la atención rápidamente y su voz era también preciosa. Con unas canciones compuestas por los miembros del grupo o cantando algunas otras de diferentes artistas, consiguieron hacerse con un buen repertorio. Además, logró lo que quería, salir con François. Los dos comenzaron una relación, al principio poco seria pero después parecía que las cosas tomarían un cariz más importante. Llegó el gran momento en el chalet de su novio, Amatista estaba decidida. Tendría su primera experiencia completa con ese chico, ¿quién mejor que él? Era cariñoso, comprensivo y debía ser bastante experto. Aunque siempre insistía en que jamás había tenido una chica tan maravillosa como ella y ponía reparos en seguir adelante.

-¿De veras estás decidida, Cherie?- le susurraba él al oído con prevención en tanto acariciaba suavemente las mejillas de la chica, descendiendo después por los brazos hasta la cintura. -

 

La muchacha asintió sonriendo, pese a tratar de aparentar tranquilidad estaba realmente bastante nerviosa, pero juzgaba llegado el momento. A su edad muchas de sus compañeras se habían acostado ya con sus novios o con chicos que les gustaban, hasta las más recatadas parecían haber tenido ya un lío. Decididamente no podía quedarse atrás, y sobre todo, tenía mucha curiosidad e incluso ilusión por hacerlo con alguien como François. La mejor prueba de eso era que el muchacho se preocupaba mucho de no hacerle daño ni de utilizarla. Así lo confesó.

\- Amatista, no deseo que esto suponga algo a lo que te sientas obligada, créeme. Comprenderé que quieras disponer de tiempo. No me gusta forzar las cosas, y menos tratándose de ti.  
\- Nadie me fuerza a nada. Hago lo que quiero hacer.- Repuso ella con otro susurro uniendo acto seguido sus labios a los de él. -

 

Y los dos rodaron por el sofá del cuarto del chico, abrazados mutuamente. Ella sintió como el muchacho comenzaba a aflojarse su cinturón desprendiéndose también de la camisa. Amatista hizo lo propio quitándose su camiseta y dejando tan solo el sujetador como único retén a sus grandes, redondos y firmes pechos. Aunque una mano diestra del chico ya los recorría arrancándole algún que otro gemido y otra comenzaba a quitarle una prenda más íntima bajo su falda.

-¡Oh, mon amour! - Jadeaba él. Repitiendo con tono agitado.- Je t´aime beaucoup.

Un ruido seco, el girar de una llave se escuchó a distancia y François, pálido, saltó como un resorte del sofá.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mis padres!

 

La chica se quedó paralizada. Apenas pudo musitar, por fortuna su compañero estaba más rápido de reflejos y le dio su camiseta indicándole a la par con un gesto de sus manos.

-¡Escóndete debajo de mi cama! Cuando pueda te haré salir.  
-¿No sería mejor que me fuera ya?- Preguntó ella visiblemente asustada de que pudieran encontrarla allí. -  
\- No, mi madre vendrá aquí para verme, es lo primero que hace, ¡corre!, haz lo que te digo.

 

La azorada muchacha obedeció, por fortuna la cama de su novio tenía unas patas de considerable altura que las sustentaban y cabía bien bajo ella. Eso si, tuvo que encogerse un poco de las piernas para evitar mover los flecos de la colcha que la ocultarían de la vista. Y mientras se escondía pensó en que habría querido decir él con eso de que su madre siempre hacía lo mismo. Lo dejó correr, el muchacho debía referirse a cuando regresara de un viaje, como el que, según él, estaban haciendo sus padres. Ahora apenas se atrevía a respirar, conteniendo el aliento para no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Solamente podía escuchar a François trastear con alguna cosa, posiblemente preparando su coartada. Luego se le encogió el corazón pues oyó como se abría la puerta del cuarto del chico y después sintió el sonido de unos pasos, debían de ser tacones a juzgar por el eco y una voz femenina se lo confirmó.

\- François, ya hemos llegado.  
-¡Qué alegría mamá!- Os he echado de menos.  
\- Por eso ni siquiera te has enterado de que veníamos, ¿no? - Amatista escuchó después una risa de mujer. -  
\- Es que me has pillado… en medio del trabajo. - Se excusó él. -  
\- Sigues con eso del grupo musical.- Se interesó la voz de su madre. -  
\- No paro de escribir.- Afirmó él. -  
\- Bueno, pues te dejo con tus partituras.- Declaró su interlocutora que añadió. - Pero sal pronto para saludar a tu padre.  
\- Si mama. – Convino obedientemente él y después volvió a escucharse el ruido de la puerta que se cerraba. -

 

Al cabo de unos instantes se levantaron parte de los faldones de la colcha, y Amatista escuchó la voz de François.

\- Sal ahora. ¡Corre!..

Y mientras la muchacha salía ágilmente de su escondrijo y se vestía por completo él le indicó.

\- Mis padres estarán ahora en su habitación. Voy a mirar y si es así, les retendré lo bastante como para que salgas por la puerta principal. Como su cuarto está al lado opuesto no te verán salir. Espera aquí a escuchar mi señal. Cuando yo diga, “todo va estupendamente”.  
\- Entonces nos vemos mañana. - Respondió Amatista tras asentir a las explicaciones. -

 

El chico apenas le respondió con un gesto y salió de su cuarto. Ella aguardó aquellos tensos instantes con el corazón en la tripa. Y al transcurso de un par de minutos escuchó la señal. Sin perder ni un segundo salió como una flecha y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba en la calle. Todavía respiró durante unos instantes con fuertes tomas de aire para relajar la tensión hasta que volvió a su casa. Todo esto sucedió la semana anterior y aun no habían tenido una nueva ocasión. En tres días comenzaban los exámenes y tendrían que verse menos. De todos modos invitó a François a su propia casa y el muchacho pudo conocer a sus padres. Amatista creyó pensar que les había caído bien. Su padre pareció satisfecho del chico si bien su madre no hizo ningún comentario, se limitó a un desapasionado “No está mal”. Aunque viniendo de ella eso era todo un cumplido. Y la muchacha ya estaba trazando planes para poder escaparse durante unos días, quizás hacer una excursión de esas en grupito y así tener de nuevo la ocasión para terminar lo que habían debido dejar a medias...Así pasaron los siguientes días y las pruebas del Liceo. La joven ya pensaba en como pediría permiso para salir...

-Cuando termine los exámenes podremos quedar.- Se decía la esperanzada muchacha.- Espero que sus padres no nos sorprendan ésta vez. O quizás, si los míos nos estuvieran en casa…

Sin embargo, todo esto se vio truncado por Diamante que anunció a la familia su decisión final de ir a trabajar a Nueva York. Una tarde cuando regresaba de su trabajo.  
-Hola hija.- Saludó tras dejar una tablet que llevaba en la mano sobre una mesta cercana.-  
-Hola papá.- Replicó ella que estaba sentada en el salón, al parecer estudiando matemáticas.-  
-¿No está mamá?- Quiso saber su interlocutor.-  
-No ha llegado todavía. Creo que tenía una reunión en la central de la casa de modas.- Comentó la muchacha con tono despreocupado.-

 

Su padre asintió, creía recordar que Esmeralda le comentó algo así la noche anterior antes de acostarse. De modo que, optando por reservar el tema que deseaba tratar, le preguntó a la muchacha.

-¿Estudiando?  
-Sí, tenemos examen dentro de dos días.- Afirmó ella que agregó con un suspiro resignado.- ¡Y odio las matemáticas!  
-¡Ja, ja!... A mí tampoco me gustaban demasiado a tu edad.- Admitió su padre que, no obstante, remarcó.- Pero son muy necesarias, cariño. Bueno, voy a cambiarme…

 

La muchacha asintió, una vez se marchó su padre sacó el móvil que tenía escondido bajo sus libros, no tardó en enviar algunos WhatsApp a su novio. Se intercambiaban algún que otro epíteto caliente y planeaban cuando repetir su cita interrumpida. Entonces la joven oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, era su madre que volvía.

-Ya estoy en casa.- Sonó la voz de Esmeralda.-

 

Amatista enseguida escondió el teléfono… Sería mejor que su madre no lo encontrase cuando se suponía que estaba estudiando. Sonrió de inmediato cuando ésta hizo acto de presencia en el comedor. 

-¿Qué tal llevas los estudios, chérie?... –Preguntó la recién llegada.-  
-Bien, mamá, papá acaba de llegar.- Comentó la joven.-

 

Esmeralda asintió y se encaminó a su dormitorio. Su marido coincidió con ella justo cuando entraba. Tras darse un beso la diseñadora le preguntó.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Has tomado ya una decisión?  
-Sí, estaba aguardando a que estuviéramos los tres juntos.- Declaró Diamante.-  
-Pues si me permites darme una ducha y cambiarme, enseguida nos lo cuentas a tu hija y a mí.- Le pidió su esposa.-

Por supuesto que él no tuvo objeción. Así, tras media hora y con todos los miembros de la familia sentados en el sofá y los sillones del comedor, Diamante declaró.

-Tengo noticias. Como sabéis, me hicieron una oferta hace algún tiempo. Ian quiere que sea su vicepresidente ejecutivo.   
-¡Eso es genial! ¡El padrino Ian confía mucho en ti! - Celebró Amatista.-  
-Si hija mía. Y le pedí algún tiempo para pensármelo.- Replicó su padre agregando.- Hace poco fue tu cumpleaños y no quise perturbar el momento. Y no estaba tampoco muy seguro de qué hacer, pero a principios de año, con lo que sucedió aquí…en París…

 

Madre e hija se miraron ahora con pesar. Recordaban muy bien ese terrible atentado a la redacción de aquella revista satírica que costó tantas vidas. Una vez más los fanáticos e intolerantes provocaban una masacre. Por su parte Esmeralda se sintió muy mal al hacer memoria de aquello. Se enteró estando en Milán, como Dama del Viento no pudo hacer absolutamente nada. Y en cuanto a su marido, él se indignó, llenándose de rabia. Sin embargo, el acuerdo suscrito a nivel mundial tanto por su parte como por la de sus amigos, le prohibía actuar para asuntos que no supusieran una amenaza a nivel mundial. Temas como el terrorismo o las guerreras domésticas de la Tierra estaban fuera de su ámbito de actuación. El propio Diamante le comentó a su esposa al poco de suceder aquello.

-Ahora comprendo cómo se sintió Roy el Once de Septiembre. Con Bertie de ocho meses y él incapaz de actuar contra esos terroristas.  
-Sin embargo, creo que Bertie me comentó algo.- Le dijo Esmeralda.-  
-Sí, lo sé. Él salvó a algunas personas, pero de forma anónima. Al menos corrieron rumores de que víctimas que parecían condenadas e incluso que quedaron inconscientes, aparecieron milagrosamente fuera de las torres. ¡Ojalá hubiera podido hacer yo lo mismo! – Se lamentó.-  
-Es duro, pensé igual. Pero es la vida que tenemos. – Afirmó su esposa con tono cariñoso en tanto le acariciaba una mejilla.- Así quedó dispuesto…

 

Por ello la diseñadora asintió. Su esposo le devolvió una mirada afectuosa y sonrió para desvelar.

-Es por eso que he aceptado el cargo, vicepresidente de nuevas tecnologías con sede en Nueva York.

Aunque en esta ocasión fue Amatista quién perdió la sonrisa. Se había quedado helada. ¿Quería eso decir que tendrían que irse a vivir a América? Quizás no necesariamente. Ella era ya mayor, podría quedarse en Francia, en su Liceo. De todos modos había vivido muchas veces interna durante semanas cuando sus padres estaban viajando por el mundo a causa de sus respectivos trabajos. No quiso sacar ese tema. Trataría de sonsacar a su padre cuando estuviera a solas con él. Seguro que podría persuadirle de dejarla allí. ¡Pudiera ser que esto incluso la favoreciese! Ahora tendría la oportunidad de verse con Françoise en casa. De modo que optó por sonreír nuevamente y decir.

-Felicidades papá…

 

Por su parte Esmeralda estaba encantada, le aburrían los continuos cotilleos de la alta sociedad parisina. Y a ella le daba igual. Viajaba constantemente y no precisaba vivir en Francia para controlar la marcha de la casa Deveraux. Es más, quería alejarse un poco del cuartel general y poner en marcha alguna delegación que coordinara de un modo más eficiente el mercado norteamericano. Si tenía que viajar de vuelta a París de vez en cuando para supervisar las cosas no habría problema. De modo que la cosa quedó así y llegaron los exámenes. Tal y como su madre le había advertido, entre el grupo y más que nada François, Amatista se había descuidado y comprobó con horror que había suspendido dos asignaturas. Con ese bagaje, de salidas nocturnas nada. Y encima peligraba su continuidad en el grupo. De modo que se vio obligada a hacer un trato con sus padres que, en esta ocasión y para su desgracia, hicieron frente común. Ella misma admitía que tenían razón. De modo que se avino a complacerles. Estudiaría durante las siguientes semanas hasta recuperar las asignaturas y después podría volver con sus amigos. Además, quería demostrarles que era capaz de aprobar para tener una baza a la hora de lograr su objetivo de quedarse en París. Era un verdadero fastidio pero que le iba a hacer. Cuando llamó a su novio para decírselo comprobó que el muchacho no parecía muy disgustado. En cambio la animó. Muy maduramente, al menos eso pensó ella, Françoise le dijo que era lógico, que sus padres en esa ocasión tenían todo el derecho a pedirle ese sacrificio. Él mismo se disculpó de modo sentido por haber contribuido a esas malas notas. No obstante le prometió que al cabo de ese tiempo, cuando ella recuperase, volverían a verse y sería mucho mejor que nunca. 

-Si, Ma chérie. Tienes que aplicarte mucho. Merece la pena que paguemos el precio de no vernos en estas semanas. Lo pasaré mal sin ti. Pero será para bien. Seguro que entonces podrás quedarte aquí, tal y como me has comentado. Tus padres verán que eres madura e independiente. Y lo que es más importante, podremos estar los dos a solas…-le comentó él vía teléfono.- A solas al fin…

 

Animada por eso, la chica se aplicó a estudiar. Además, su orgullo la hacía querer aprobar, no quería que ni sus padres ni su novio pensaran que era tonta. Diamante y Esmeralda entre tanto decidieron viajar a Nueva York durante unos días para volver a ver la ciudad, estudiar su posible lugar de residencia y de paso, visitar a Roy y Beruche. Amatista desde luego, no deseaba irse de su ciudad y tal y como habían pensado y hablado con François contaba con aprobar para convencer de eso a sus padres. Es más, se dio cuenta de que no tendría oportunidad de pedirles quedarse en París si no recuperaba. De este modo se centró y las dos semanas que tenía hasta la repesca pasaron más rápido de lo que creía. Ella pudo aprobar ambas asignaturas con buenos resultados y cuando sus padres volvieron, intentó convencerles de que le permitieran quedarse.

\- Por favor – rogaba casi de rodillas - yo puedo quedarme aquí y cuidar de mí misma. Siempre lo he hecho cuando tú mamá estabas de gira o tú papá trabajando. Sin ir más lejos mientras habéis estado de viaje. ¿Por qué no iba a poder hacerlo ahora?  
\- Pero Amatista. - Objetó Diamante - tú sola en París. Ya no estarías internada la semana completa como cuando eras pequeña. Y no es lo mismo estar sola unos días que todo el tiempo.  
\- Papá, eso no me importa, sé cuidarme sola. - Repitió la chica. - Además aquí tengo mi vida, mis amigos y mi novio.  
\- Si lo dices por ese tal François. - Intervino Esmeralda con manifiesta ironía y expresión de incredulidad - a mí sólo me parece un ligón barato. Por lo poco que he visto de él, le encantaría liarse con cualquier cosa que lleve faldas, incluidos los escoceses, diría yo.  
-¡No hables así de François! -. Repuso Amatista ciertamente molesta - , es un chico muy dulce y nos queremos mucho, además tú no le conoces ¿cómo puedes juzgarle así?  
\- Hija - Suspiró su madre con un tinte demasiado condescendiente en la voz para lo que solía ser habitual en ella cuando añadió. - No quiero desilusionarte, pero he viajado mucho y conocido a muchos hombres y se de que pie cojean la mayoría de ellos. Y la verdad es que cuando tu amiguito ha estado aquí, no me quitaba los ojos de encima.  
\- No creo que sea para tanto, Esmeralda - intervino Diamante sonriendo con incredulidad. - Sólo es un crío.  
-¡No lo es! - rebatió enérgicamente Amatista para pasar a defender a su novio con ardor. - François es muy maduro para su edad. Seguro que lo has interpretado mal, él sólo trataba de ser amable. Me ha dicho que te admira mucho, mamá. Por eso siempre te mira, pero en el fondo es tímido.

 

Esmeralda sonrió divertida moviendo la cabeza, su hija era tan inocente a pesar de todo...

-¡Uy sí, tímido! - Añadió con sorna y acto seguido declaró a modo de parodia. - A mí no me gusta ese tipo de admiración. No me quedaría encerrada con él en un cuarto ni dos minutos. Seguro que empezaría a darme besitos a la par que trataría de quitarte la ropa, eso sí, con mucha suavidad. Diciendo cosas como. Chérie, no te quiero obligar a nada, pero sin parar de sobarme mientras tanto.

 

Amatista se calló enrojeciendo visiblemente, en eso mismo estaban aquel día en casa de François cuando llegaron sus padres.

-¿No habrá intentando algo de eso contigo?- Inquirió su padre clavando en ella una inquisitiva mirada para sentenciar con tono más amenazador.- Porque si me entero de algo así…  
-¡No, no… que va!… es un chico muy caballeroso. - Se apresuró a mentir ella, totalmente ruborizada.-  
-¡Menudo caballerete tiene que estar hecho! - Se sonrió la madre de la muchacha moviendo la cabeza para añadir.- Hija, ya puedes tener cuidado con él…tiene pinta de estar demasiado…experimentado…

 

Ahora Amatista no sabía que decir, mejor estar callada para no traicionarse, porque pensaba que su madre era capaz de ver a través de ella como si tuviera rayos equis. Por suerte intervino Diamante para darle algo de cuartel.

 

\- Vamos Esmeralda. - Le pidió él, pensando que su esposa se había pasado. - Tampoco digas esas cosas. Si nuestra hija dice que no le ha hecho nada así será. No todos van a ser como tú los pintas.

 

Su mujer se encogió de hombros, como si diera a entender que podría ser y añadió dirigiéndose a la muchacha de una forma extrañamente liberal en ella.

\- De todas formas, eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir tú misma, cariño.  
\- Bueno, a lo que vamos, Amatista,- dijo Diamante que estaba ansioso de volver al tema que les había llevado a esto. - Espero que ahora que ya has aprobado vendrás con nosotros a ver a nuestros amigos, al menos tendrás ese detalle. Además, tienen dos hijos de tu edad y no os veis desde que erais muy pequeños. Pero tú jugabas bastante con ellos entonces. Seguro que no te aburrirás.  
\- Si claro.-Musitó desganadamente la muchacha.- 

 

Desde, luego pensaba no sin sorna que igualito iba a ser ahora que cuando tenían dos o tres años, pues realmente ni se acordaba de esos niños. 

\- A decir verdad. - Intervino Esmeralda - hace muchos años que no les veo. No estaban con sus padres cuando fuimos a visitarles, creo que tenían campamento o algo así.  
\- De acuerdo- concedió Amatista esperando tener así alguna posibilidad más de salirse con la suya. - Pero un viaje rápido y antes quiero ver a mis amigos, ¡por favor! - Musitó suplicante. - He aprobado y dejé de verles para estudiar, creo que me lo merezco y ese era el trato.  
\- Vale hija. - Concedió Diamante. - En eso llevas razón, has cumplido y tienes nuestro permiso ¿no? - Inquirió mirando a su mujer. -  
\- De acuerdo. - Sonrió Esmeralda mientras su marido la miraba poco convencido y ella agregaba. -¡Ay Diamante! deja de mirarme como si fuera siempre la mala de la película. ¡Hace mucho que dejé ese papel! - Y después dulcificó su gesto y le dijo a Amatista con cierto toque de advertencia. -Puedes ir hija, pero ándate con cuidado por favor, no me gustaría que te llevases un desengaño.  
\- Tranquila mamá.- Le aseguró la chica que ahora estaba radiante. - Confío en François, a propósito. ¿Qué significa eso del papel de mala? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste, en alguna obra de teatro?- Inquirió curiosa, aunque más bien deseando terminar el anterior tema. -  
-¡Oh, no es nada! - Rio Esmeralda frotándose el cogote - son cosas de tu padre y mías, ¡ja, ja, ja!  
\- Anda hija, ve con tus amigos, estarás impaciente por volver a verlos.- La animó Diamante deseoso también de dejar aquello. –Te lo has ganado.  
-¡Gracias papá, mua! - Exclamó Amatista que le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Gracias mamá, mua!- otro a su madre. - Adiós, luego nos vemos 

 

La eufórica muchacha salió disparada y sus padres sonrieron, aunque nada más se marchó su hija, Esmeralda le confió a su marido en tono algo inquieto. 

\- Tengo la impresión de que la pobre lo va a pasar mal. Ese chico me recuerda demasiado a alguien que tenía las mismas dotes de manipulador, con una máscara llena de encanto para las jovencitas.  
\- Creo saber a quién te refieres. - Asintió Diamante no deseando pronunciar un nombre maldito para ambos y suspirando para remachar. - Espero que te equivoques. Aunque no sé qué es peor, después tendremos que llevárnosla a EE.UU.  
\- No suelo equivocarme en estas cosas. No después de aprender por mí misma lo que se siente.- Replicó Esmeralda que sentenció ante la atenta mirada de su esposo que encajó la pulla sin replicar. - Y me parece que no tendremos problemas para hacerla venir.

Diamante se levantó abrazándola por detrás en actitud cariñosa para susurrarle al oído.

-Bueno, creo que te he compensado de sobra por aquellos años. ¿No?  
-Pues, no sé – sonrió pícaramente ella. -   
-Si mi princesa tiene alguna petición que su príncipe pueda complacer. – Añadió él con el mismo tono. -  
-Algo se me ocurrirá,- convino su esposa con voz melosa. –Déjame pensar…  
-No pienses demasiado.- Le susurró él al oído haciéndola sonreír.- O te raptaré y sabes que eso se me da muy bien…

Y la levantó en brazos entre las risas de ella. Así, aprovechando la ausencia de su hija, los dos decidieron subir al dormitorio y pasar a discutir los términos de la compensación más a fondo

 

Por su parte Roy y Beruche recibieron con alegría la noticia de que Diamante y Esmeralda iban a venirse a vivir cerca de ellos. Durante la breve estancia de estos hablaron de los viejos tiempos y les ayudaron a ver casas cerca de donde vivían. Estuvieron visitando la ciudad y haciendo planes para cuando se instalasen, también les dieron y pidieron noticias de los demás. Lo único que empañó un poco el reencuentro era la ausencia de los chicos. Porque Leval estaba de gira con su equipo de natación y Kerria en un campamento de verano. Y claro, Roy no iba a usar la translación instantánea para traerlos, a riesgo de que le viera media clase de su hija o el equipo de su hijo. Ni tampoco sus amigos ni su mujer aprobarían aquello. Todos querían comportarse como personas normales aunque en esa ocasión les perjudicase. De todos modos tanto él como Bertie estaban contentos. Lo cierto es que la actitud de su hija había mejorado mucho y sus padres le dieron permiso para irse con su amiga Debbie. Una compañera de su colegio con la que la niña se llevaba muy bien. Bertie a veces pensaba que demasiado, pero lo dejaba correr asumiendo que sólo eran cosas de adolescentes. Y que, en cierto modo, le recordaba a ella misma con Ami, al poco de convertirse en una mujer corriente. Su amiga la guerrera Mercurio, ahora una reputada doctora, la había apoyado mucho y ambas habían compartido muchas cosas. Quizás a Kerria le sucediera algo similar con esa muchacha. Roy por su parte estaba más animado, parecía que su hija volvía a portarse bien y había recuperado la sensatez. Así pues entre ambas parejas encontraron un chalet muy grande cerca de donde vivían los Malden. Diamante y Esmeralda no se lo pensaron dos veces y lo compraron. Decidieron también matricular a Amatista en el mismo instituto al que iban los hijos de sus amigos. Ese año Leval acabaría allí pasando al último curso. Kerria iría a segundo, igual que su hija, sería perfecto. Aunque quizás para la hija de los Lassart no tanto. 

 

Por su parte. Tras dejar a sus padres en casa Amatista llegó corriendo al local donde su grupo estaba ensayando. Les pilló en un descanso y corrió a saludarles muy contenta.

-¡Hola chicos!, ya he vuelto, ahora podremos arrasar en las listas.

 

Todos la recibieron con un tenso silencio, ninguno le dirigía la palabra, tan sólo unos “holas” bastante forzados y nerviosos. La chica, todavía sonriente, les preguntó con humor al percatarse de esto.

-¡Pero chicos, que no hace tanto que me fui!, sólo han sido dos semanas. ¿No está François? - Preguntó al no ver a su novio. - ¿Es que no ha venido hoy?  
-¿Se lo digo? - Inquirió Jean Luck mirando al resto del grupo, pero nadie respondía. - ¿Quién quiere decírselo? – La única respuesta a eso fue un incómodo silencio por parte de todos, que miraban hacia otra parte. -  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?,- insistió la recién llegada dejando de sonreír. - ¿Por qué os comportáis así? ¿Es que no os alegra verme?  
\- No es eso Amatista - intervino su amiga Ivette, con visible envaramiento. - Claro que nos alegramos, pero verás. Hemos tenido ciertos cambios ¿sabes? Esto no es igual que cuando te fuiste a estudiar.  
-¿Habéis cambiado el local? Yo no veo nada nuevo.- Aseguró la muchacha que volvió a mirar percatándose de un bolso que no conocía. - ¿Es tuyo ese bolso, Ivette? - Ésta negó con la cabeza cada vez más apurada. - Pero, ¿dónde está François? - Insistió la desconcertada chica. -  
\- Verás Amatista, François está ultimando las canciones de la nueva maqueta,- le dijo Jean Luck, el único que parecía dispuesto a hablar. -   
\- ¿Y cómo lo hace si él no canta, no debería haber esperado a que las cantase yo o alguno de vosotros?- Le preguntó su interlocutora que se había sorprendido mucho al escuchar esa explicación. – No lo entiendo.  
\- Es que en tu ausencia tuvimos que buscar a una cantante sustituta para hacer las pruebas. François dijo que no podíamos esperarte pues no nos daría tiempo a terminar, lo siento.- Se disculpó Jean Luck. -   
\- Bueno- respondió la muchacha algo envarada pero sin querer darle mucha importancia. Quería pensar que François no habría tenido otro remedio que tomar esa determinación. - No pasa nada, habéis hecho bien. Lo más importante es el grupo. Además, así seremos dos vocalistas. ¿Dónde está esa chica nueva? Quiero conocerla.

 

Otra vez un silencio que se extendía como un manto de plomo hasta que Ivette se atrevió a musitar.

\- Está con François, supongo que ahora vendrán.  
\- Seguro que están terminando las canciones,- terció Amatista interrumpiendo a su amiga que parecía querer añadir algo. – Tengo ganas de interpretarlas.

 

En efecto la puerta del local se abrió y entre risas y achuchones entraron François y una chica morena, de figura voluptuosa que vestía de forma provocativa, sujeta a su brazo. Él la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo y ambos se besaban sin recato. Amatista quedó petrificada. François llamó a sus amigos sin reparar en ella.

-¡Eh chicos!, Marie y yo nos hemos estado inspirando, ya tenemos dos baladas más para el disco...  
-¡François!, ¿qué significa esto? - Le gritó la recién llegada bastante furiosa una vez se recobró de la sorpresa inicial.-   
\- Amatista, Cherie,- saludó él sorprendido de verla, pero sin parecer preocupado, incluso se permitió preguntarle con jovialidad. - ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?...  
-¿Cómo que, qué hago por aquí? - Inquirió ella a su vez con tono indignado cuando respondió -pues venir a ensayar. He aprobado los exámenes y éste también es mi grupo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Y qué haces tú agarrado y besuqueándote con esa? - Señaló a la otra chica con un dedo acusador. -  
\- Has aprobado, felicidades,- le respondió despreocupadamente él, como si no hubiera escuchado todo lo demás. – No esperaba menos de ti.  
-¡No has contestado a mi pregunta!- Insistió Amatista irritándose aún más. - ¿Qué significa esto y quién es esa chica?  
\- Es la nueva cantante del grupo, creí que lo sabías - respondió él sin inmutarse. -  
\- Pero tú y yo somos novios - le recordó la atónita muchacha sin dar crédito a lo que veía. - ¿Qué haces con ella?

 

François le dedicó una mirada indolente suspirando impaciente como si quisiera darle carpetazo al tema. Pero ante la insistencia de su interlocutora dijo de un modo pausado y paciente.

\- Amatista, lo nuestro fue bonito. Muy bonito, de verdad, mientras duró. Pero no pensarías que iba a esperarte toda la vida...  
-¡Sólo he faltado quince días! - estalló la muchacha que ahora estaba histérica. - ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? - Trataba de dominarse para no llorar, no quería humillarse de esa manera delante de todos y le costó un gran esfuerzo cuando escupió rabiosa. - ¡Sólo dos semanas sin verte y ya te has buscado a otra!  
\- La vida es corta y hay que aprovecharla. - Sentenció él por toda respuesta, añadiendo con un tinte de condescendencia que sacaba de quicio a su interlocutora. - No te enfades, no es nada personal. Conocí a Marie a los tres días de marcharte tú, necesitábamos una vocalista. Ella cantaba bien y congeniamos, eso es todo. Pero no te preocupes, tú puedes seguir actuando en el grupo, necesitaremos a alguien para los coros.

 

Amatista se sentía herida e insultada en lo más profundo, no sólo la despreciaba por esa chica, además, ¡quería convertirla en una segundona en el grupo que ella misma contribuyó a fundar! Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillada. ¡Le había ofrecido su confianza y sus mejores sentimientos! ¡Incluso se había hecho vulnerable para que ese mal nacido jugara con ella así!

-¡Vete al infierno!- Le gritó totalmente fuera de sí ante el espeso y cariacontecido silencio del resto. - Mi madre tenía razón, no eres más que un cerdo. ¡Iros al demonio tú y tu maldito grupo!

 

Los demás la observaban visiblemente incomodados. La joven ni siquiera pudo pensar en romperle la cara ni a Françoise que la miraba con expresión imperturbable, ni a esa zorra que la observaba divertida, con ojos de carnero degollado. Se sentía demasiado envarada y abochornada. Solo pudo salir corriendo de allí y volvió a casa deshaciéndose en lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza por el camino. Cuando llegó, subió como una exhalación. Estaba tan rabiosa que ni vio a su padre al cruzarse por las escaleras. Pasó ante él rauda y sin decir nada metiéndose en su cuarto tras dar un sonoro portazo. 

-¡Amatista! ¿Qué pasa?- Pudo decir su atónito progenitor, pero la chica ya se había encerrado en su habitación.- ¿Estás bien, hija?

 

Diamante fue tras ella y la llamó. La joven no abría la puerta, pero su padre escuchaba preocupado ruidos de cosas que se rompían. La chica, furiosa, hacía pedazos en efecto, todo lo que guardaba de François.

\- Amatista. – La llamó su padre nuevamente con el sonido de su voz apagado desde el otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Te ocurre algo? Contéstame. Hija ¿te encuentras bien?  
-¡Por favor papá déjame sola! - le pidió ella sin poder parar de llorar. -   
\- Pero cariño - repuso él lo más amablemente que pudo. - Si tienes algún problema, a mí me lo puedes decir.

Pero su hija no respondía, sólo se la escuchaba sollozar. Diamante se dio cuenta de que sería inútil insistir y temiéndose que Esmeralda hubiera acertado con su vaticinio bajó enseguida a avisar a su mujer.

\- No sé lo que le ocurre, ha subido corriendo, se ha encerrado en su cuarto y no quiere hablar conmigo, parece que está muy enfadada por algo. - Le explicó él, sin atreverse a asegurar nada, en cuanto la vio en el comedor. - 

Esmeralda le escuchó con atención, suspiró largamente y se levantó dejando a un lado algunos de los bocetos de modas que estaba retocando.

\- Seguro que ha ocurrido lo que me temía. - Respondió resignada. -  
\- Pero ella es una chica muy fuerte. Nunca la he oído llorar de esa forma. ¿Qué le puede pasar para que se haya puesto así? - Quiso saber él con preocupación. -  
\- Eso mismo. Cosas de chicas.- Le comentó su mujer. -   
-¡Si ese mocoso ha intentado propasarse le voy a! - Amenazó él crispando su postura y apretando los puños. -

 

Esmeralda sonrió y movió la cabeza dando a entender a su marido que era algo mucho más sutil y a la vez doloroso como para que se tratase de una mera cuestión física. Y lo remachó declarando con seguridad.

\- Tu hija podría romperle la cabeza a ese niñato tan bien como tú. ¡Si es hasta más alta que él! Ni que decir tiene que ese no le puede tocar un pelo a Amatista si ella no quiere. No Diamante, tú eres un hombre y no sabes de estas cosas, déjamelo a mí. Yo hablaré con ella.

 

Dejó a su perplejo marido pensativo en el salón y subió las escaleras. Ya no se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de la habitación. La muchacha parecía más calmada. Esmeralda, pegando la oreja a la puerta, llamó con suavidad.

\- Cariño, soy yo, voy a entrar.- No hubo respuesta, sólo el sonido de gimoteos y sorbidos entrecortados por parte de la chica. -

 

Su madre tanteó la puerta, ahora estaba sin cerrojo o quizás su hija no lo había echado siquiera. Diamante no se hubiera atrevido a entrar a perturbar su intimidad. En el fondo sabía que él no podría ayudar a la niña y por eso bajó enseguida. Suspirando y lista para consolarla lo mejor posible, Esmeralda abrió la puerta y se coló en el cuarto. Desde luego que resultó. En cuanto Amatista vio pasar a su madre se abrazó a ella llorando de nuevo.

\- Tenías razón mamá. - Sollozaba desconsolada. - ¡Me ha dejado por otra chica! ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme algo así? Yo le quería.  
-Tranquilízate hija.- Le susurró Esmeralda que la hizo sentarse en la cama sentándose ella a su lado. Entonces la ex modelo añadió con un tono que no admitía discusión, pero que era a la vez suave y reconfortante. - Ese idiota no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas. Eres mucho mejor de lo que será él jamás. Trata de olvidarle enseguida. Verás como dentro de nada te sentirás mejor y no te importará. ¡Anda cariño cálmate!, además, nos vamos a ir a Nueva York. Eso te animará, conocerás gente interesante, ya lo verás.

 

Amatista asintió mecánicamente ahora, realmente era como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado. Lo había pasado terriblemente mal con esto y todavía recordaba la cara de él mirándola con ese aspecto despreocupado e incluso lleno de regocijo. Ahora podía entender bien lo que sintió Michelle el año pasado cuando ella... ¡pero no deseaba volver a recordar eso otro, quizás esto fuera un castigo y nunca pudiera ser feliz en este lugar!...

\- Sí, quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes, ¡no volveré a esta ciudad nunca, nunca más! - Aseveró desahogando su frustración. -  
\- No seas tan injusta con París.- Le susurró su madre con dulzura. - Siempre se portó bien contigo. Además no creo que todos tus amigos sean iguales que ese chico.  
\- Pero ellos le dejaron hacerlo. - Rebatió Amatista entre sollozos mientras las lágrimas le caían rodando por las mejillas - ¡no se lo impidieron!  
\- Las cosas son así, cariño. - Contestó su madre acariciando con dulzura el rubio pelo de su hija. – Eso es algo que nadie puede evitar. ¡Ay mi vida!, yo también supe a tu edad lo que era sufrir por el amor de un hombre que al que no le importaba. Se pasaba el tiempo pensando en otra…  
\- ¿Y quién fue? ¿Qué hiciste tú? - pudo preguntar su hija aun entre sollozos. –  
\- Nunca lo adivinarías - sonrió su madre divertida, dándola un beso en la mejilla para prometerle. – Algún día te lo contaré.  
\- Ojalá tenga tanta suerte como tú con papá. – Pudo decir la chica que seguía sintiéndose destrozada por la decepción. -  
\- Mi amor. Pues naturalmente que la tendrás. A veces las cosas parecen muy oscuras. Pero todo se arregla al final. ¡Ahora escúchame y anímate!, y ante todo, como me decía a mí madame Deveraux, ¡pase lo que pase niña, mantén siempre la cabeza erguida! - La arengó con jovialidad, recordando aquellos viejos y buenos tiempos junto a su mentora. -

 

La muchacha asintió y pudo esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Esmeralda empleaba ese tono más decidido que usaba para enderezar las cosas a la par que suavemente elevaba el mentón de su hija con un dedo. Después, tomando un pañuelo de una mesita cercana la enjugó las lágrimas con la otra mano. Entonces le contó a su hija lo que Diamante y ella habían hecho en Nueva York y todas las cosas que eran dignas de verse allí. Amatista se animó poco a poco y al fin aceptó viajar con sus padres, (de momento sólo al comedor), lo otro llegaría después.

-Vamos hija, no será para tanto. – Trató de consolarla Diamante en cuanto la vio llegar abrazada a Esmeralda. –  
-¿Por qué los chicos tienen que ser así?- Se lamentó ella, secándose todavía algunas lágrimas. –  
\- No todos lo son, tesoro – La animó Esmeralda aseverando con regocijo. – Están los malos y están los tontos. Tu padre por ejemplo, pertenece al segundo grupo.

 

Diamante recibió aquello brazos en jarras, pero su esposa logró el efecto deseado, la abatida muchacha esbozó una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias cariño. – Replicó no sin sorna él, en el fondo contento de ver a su hija sonreír. – A eso llamo yo echar un piropo.  
\- Eres un tonto pero encantador. Eso es lo importante – Replicó su mujer visiblemente divertida, dándole un ligero beso en los labios. –  
\- Este tonto se va a ver qué hay de cena.- Declaró Diamante. – Prepararé alguna cosa.  
\- Mira por donde hoy me apetece cocinar a mí. – Repuso Esmeralda proponiéndole a su hija. - ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a hacer unas crepes?

 

La muchacha asintió, más animada ahora, las crepes de su madre le gustaban mucho. Tanto las dulces como las saladas. 

-Os ayudaré. – Terció el padre de Amatista, aunque su esposa negó con la cabeza afirmando. –  
\- Mientras las hacemos tenemos pendiente una charla madre e hija. Pero no te preocupes cariño. Luego cenaremos los tres juntitos y para que veas que pensamos en ti, te haremos algunas de las que más te gustan.  
\- Vale. Aguardaré impaciente pues. – Concedió Diamante que, tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su hija se marchó a la habitación que tenía como despacho. –  
\- ¡Pobre papá! – Exclamó Amatista de modo más jovial, para agregar. – Le hemos dejado solo.  
\- No hija- le sonrió su madre afirmando. – Tu padre sabe que tenemos que hablar de cosas de mujeres. Y que eso no le corresponde. 

 

Y en tanto las dos se metían en la cocina y la muchacha iba sacando los ingredientes de la despensa su madre prosiguió.

-Verás, todo en esta vida tiene un porqué. Aunque a veces pensemos lo contrario. Lo que te ha sucedido tenía que pasar.

 

Su interlocutora la miró con incredulidad, pensando que solo trataba de animarla, pero Esmeralda se reafirmó con más rotundidad.

-Créeme hija. Todavía eres muy joven para darte cuenta de ello. Pero algún día lo verás.  
\- No sé mamá. – Dudó su contertulia moviendo la cabeza, aunque enseguida se apresuró a añadir. – No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor, de verdad, gracias.

 

Aunque Esmeralda se limitó a sonreír, tras ponerse el delantal le contó algunas cosas sobre ella misma cuando empezó a trabajar como modelo. También le relató algo más acerca de Nueva York y de la casa que ya habían comprado. Su hija la escuchó con interés. En unos pocos días se prepararía para una nueva vida. Aquello era un auténtico reto y a ella le gustaban los retos. Tras un rato terminaron las crepes y cenaron los tres en buen ambiente. Amatista se sintió desde luego, mucho mejor. Aunque discutía muchas veces con su madre en el fondo la quería muchísimo. Y sabía que era recíproco. Esmeralda sabía cómo animarla y trataba de estar a su lado. Con su padre no discutía apenas pero también podía contar con que siempre la escuchaba y se adoraban a partes iguales. Además, ella era una chica que no se amilanaba fácilmente y aunque tardó un poco en superar el disgusto y cerrar sus heridas, emergió más fuerte que antes, pensando ya solamente en ese viaje, en las nuevas experiencias que viviría y en las personas a las que conocería en aquel país.


	19. Nueva casa y primeras sorpresas de Amatista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young next generation boys and girls meet each other
> 
> Los jóvenes chicos y chicas de la siguiente generación se conocen

Leval volvió de su campeonato de natación, se había impuesto en todas las carreras, en deportes desde luego que era un fuera de serie. Incluso le ofrecieron participar en pruebas profesionales pero él no quería centrarse en una sola modalidad. Como siempre les respondía a aquellos persistentes reclutadores que solo practicaba deporte para mantenerse en forma y por que le gustaba. Y tras la natación le esperaba el kárate donde también era el mejor. Los más importantes equipos se lo rifaban e incluso las universidades se interesaban por él. Pero, para Leval, que no se cansaba de repetirlo una y otra vez, lo principal eran los estudios. Sabía que debería esforzarse mucho para alcanzar la meta que se había propuesto y eso que su nivel académico era magnífico. Sus padres, a su vuelta de la gira, le contaron que unos amigos de toda la vida irían a vivir allí y que tenían una hija de la edad de su hermana más o menos. Leval se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decir que le parecía muy bien. A la vuelta de su campamento, Kerria también fue informada y le pareció estupendo tener una amiga de su edad cerca y más cuando se enteró de que era la hija de la famosa modelo y diseñadora Esmeralda.

-¡Vaya! Será toda una celebridad. Y hasta puede que me consiga algún modelito a precio razonable.- Se sonreía comentándolo con su hermano a la vuelta de las clases.-  
-¿Modelitos? ¿Tú?- Se reía el chico.- ¡Vamos anda!   
-Pues si listillo. Me gustan los vestidos, soy una chica.- Se reivindicó.-  
-¡Ja, ja!…pues tu gusto no es demasiado acertado en cuestión de moda.- Se burlaba su interlocutor.- A ver si la hija de esa diseñadora te aconseja.

Kerria le sacó la lengua, eso sí, con humor.

-Mira quién fue a hablar. Solo te pones el traje de baño o el kimono. – Replicó a su vez.-

 

Leval se encogió de hombros y cuando su hermana no lo esperaba la agarró de la trenza tirando a modo de campanilla, ella enseguida trató de atraparle.

-¡Ahora verás! – Exclamó en tanto le perseguía hacia el jardín de la casa.-

El aludido se reía corriendo a una buena velocidad. Para Kerria era imposible alcanzarle. Por fin llegaron a casa. Tras recuperar el aliento, el chico abrió la puerta. Su hermana trataba de saltar sobre él en tanto aseguraba.

-Te vas a enterar por tirarme de la trenza, tonto.  
-¡Ja, ja…eres una enana, Ky!…- Se reía el joven subiéndola a caballo sin el menor problema.- Sabes que no puedes conmigo…  
-¡Pero papá sí y me chivaré!- Amenazaba divertida en tanto se instalaba cómodamente en la espalda de su interlocutor pasando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello para no caerse.- ¡Ya verás, te dará una buena colleja!…  
-Calla, ni se te ocurra.- Repuso él fingiendo, (o quizás no tanto) algo de temor.- papá está muy ocupado planificando la nueva temporada.   
-Es cierto.- Comentó Kerria mientras su hermano la entraba en casa.- A ver si este año conseguimos llegar a los play offs.   
-¡Tú sueñas! Si éste último año quedamos los últimos de la división.- Rebatió el chico.- Papá estaba realmente enfadado. Terminamos la temporada regular con solo diecisiete victorias. ¡El peor registro de la historia! Bueno, al menos seremos de los primeros en elegir en el draft.  
-Él ya no puede jugar.- Comentó la resignada chica.- Si estuviera en la cancha eso no habría pasado.

 

Estaban en esa conversación cuando Bertie les vio entrar en el salón. Sonrió moviendo la cabeza y enseguida llamó la atención de ambos.

-Leval, tu hermana ya es mayorcita para que la entres a caballito a casa. Haz el favor de dejarla en el suelo.  
-Sí, mamá, lo siento.- Pudo decir el chico.-

La joven se bajó enseguida a la par que daba las buenas tardes. Su madre entonces les comentó.

-Como ya sabéis vendrán unos amigos muy queridos a vivir cerca de nosotros. Espero que os comportaréis como es debido.  
-Claro mamá.- Replicaron ambos a coro.-

 

Bertie sonrió, en el fondo sabía de sobra lo buenos que eran sus hijos. Sin embargo ella debía ser a veces estricta para guiarles por el camino correcto. Así pensaba cuando Kerria quiso saber.

-¿Y cuándo llegarán?  
-Posiblemente a finales de septiembre. No estoy muy segura.- Replicó su madre que enseguida añadió.- Hala, id a lavaros un poco y a cambiaros. 

 

Los dos asintieron dirigiéndose respectivamente a sus habitaciones. La propia Beruche pensaba que sus amigos no tardarían mucho en ir a los Estados Unidos. Pero estos tardaron algunas semanas en preparar los trámites y las cosas para el traslado. Fueron de vacaciones con la muchacha a la Isla de su amigo Ian Masters. Éste tenía una hija algo mayor a la que Amatista quería como a una hermana. De hecho Ian era el padrino de la unigénita de Diamante y Esmeralda. Ellos a su vez los de Satory, la heredera del millonario. Ambas muchachas se conocían desde pequeñas y una vez más lo pasaron muy bien juntas. Satory incluso animó a su amiga a terminar de superar su desengaño. Amatista, pura energía y vitalidad, a su vez contagiaba de optimismo a la otra chica que era muy tímida y reservada con otras personas. Así, como de costumbre, las dos hicieron muchos planes y disfrutaron del tiempo juntas. La tarde antes de que se marchasen los Lassart, a preguntas de su amiga sobre qué opinaba ella de su cambio de residencia, la hija del magnate le comentó en tanto se colocaba sus gafitas redondas y se atusaba el pelo.

-¡No sé! No puedo decirte. No estoy en tu caso, pero si por mí fuera me gustaría. Creo que vivir en Nueva York sería genial.   
-¿Y por qué no vienes con nosotros por un tiempo? Se lo podríamos consultar a tu padre.- Le propuso su amiga.-  
-Bueno. -Musitó su interlocutora.- Lo cierto es que me gusta estar aquí. En la isla de mi padre tengo todo lo que necesito.  
-Pero Satory.- Objetó Amatista observándola ahora no sin cierta preocupación.- Apenas vive gente aquí. ¿Hay chicas de tu edad? ¡O chicos!, esa es la parte importante.

Su contertulia se sonrió levemente. Repuso tras unos momentos de reflexión.

-No soy demasiado buena relacionándome con la gente. Ya sabes que mi padre siempre se ha preocupado mucho por mí. No quiere que ningún desalmado trate de aprovecharse. Al menos eso dice.  
-Pero no todo el mundo va a ir detrás de ti por el dinero.- Objetó su amiga.- Y tampoco creo que sea necesaria tanta seguridad. ¡Tienes más guardaespaldas que el presidente de los Estados Unidos!  
-Sí, ya sabes que mi padre siempre me ha protegido mucho. Sobre todo desde que mi madre murió.- Pudo responder la joven ahora con pesar.-  
-Perdona, no quise entristecerte.- Se disculpó su apurada amiga.-  
-No pasa nada.- Sonrió débilmente su interlocutora.- Estoy acostumbrada a esto desde que nací. ¿Te acuerdas cuando de pequeñas salíamos de compras por París? Ya nos seguía un ejército de guardaespaldas entonces.  
-Es verdad.- Convino Amatista tratando de animarla.- De todas formas nos lo pasábamos muy bien. Y por eso te insisto. Un viajecito conmigo a Estados Unidos te vendría muy bien. ¡Y hasta podríamos ligar y todo!

 

Su amiga enrojeció a ojos vistas. Desde luego que Satory era demasiado tímida. Aquello obedecería en gran parte al aislamiento en el que había crecido. Su padre apenas sí permitía que la frecuentase nadie que no fuese de su más absoluta confianza. Era verdad que, desde que su madre murió, Masters no quiso apartarse de su lado. Quizás porque era lo único que le quedaba de la memoria de sus esposa. La misma Esmeralda había declarado en ocasiones que cada vez se parecía más a la difunta Jenny. A eso se sumaba el infortunio de que los abuelos de la joven, tanto paternos como maternos, murieron a una edad relativamente temprana. Los Lassart habían sido lo más parecido a una familia para ella. También se llevaba bien con Keiko Tomoe, la hija menor del doctor y de Kaori. Aunque no era lo mismo. Con Amatista era con la que más se sinceraba y a la única quizás a la que se atrevía a contarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y pese a que Satory era la mayor, los papeles entre ellas muchas veces se invertían y era casi siempre la hija de Diamante y Esmeralda la que asumía ese roll. La unigénita del magnate había viajado bastante, pero siempre rodeada de los escoltas y el equipo de seguridad de su padre que solamente le permitía ir menos custodiada precisamente cuando alguna vez visitó a los Lassart en Francia. Y aun así, había sido tal y como Amatista refirió, con unas medidas de seguridad que envidiaría hasta el mismísimo presidente norteamericano. Satory pensaba en eso, hasta que al fin dijo con tono algo decaído.

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga. Te echaré muchísimo de menos. Pero no quiero dejar solo a mi padre. Siempre está con sus negocios y sus documentos secretos. Si me marchara de su lado ya no haría otra cosa más que esa. Al menos él tiene tiempo para que lo pasemos juntos y le gusta hablar conmigo, y a mí también me encanta pasar tardes enteras con él. Viendo el mar o hablando de mamá…

 

Amatista la escuchó en silencio y reflexionó algo compadecida de su interlocutora. Su amiga del alma en realidad parecía sentirse desgraciada. Y eso que no había cosa en el mundo que no pudiese comprar. Bueno si, quizás esa madre que perdió. Aunque no le constaba que el padrino Ian hubiera tenido ninguna aventura con mujeres ni muchos menos planes de volver a casarse tras la muerte de su esposa.

-Yo también te echaré mucho de menos.- Admitió la francesa, posando sus manos sobre las de su amiga, para sonreír de inmediato y añadir de un modo más jovial.- Pero en cuanto tenga vacaciones nos veremos. Y podrás visitarnos alguna vez. O yo venir a verte a ti.  
-¡Claro que sí! - Convino Satory asintiendo con más entusiasmo ahora para remachar.- Os deseo muy buen viaje y que seáis muy felices en la nueva casa.

 

Así se despidieron las dos amigas. Finalmente al término de las vacaciones viajaron a los Estados Unidos para instalarse. Fue algo apresurado. En cuanto llegaron comenzó el curso, enviaron a su hija al instituto y ellos se hospedaron en un hotel hasta tener su casa a punto. No querían poner en un compromiso a sus amigos, y de hecho deseaban darles una sorpresa, así que no les avisaron. Al empezar el instituto Amatista comenzó las clases en un aula diferente a la de Kerria que no pudo por menos de fijarse en que había llegado una alumna nueva. Tanto ella como su amiga Debbie lo comentaron. Lo cierto es que la recién llegada no había puesto muy a punto su inglés, lo hablaba desde niña e incluso daba algunas de sus clases en él, pero tendía a despreocuparse por practicar el idioma. Incluso con Masters y la hija de éste, hablaba casi siempre en francés cuando les visitaba, ya que estos se veían encantados de poder practicar. De modo que, si bien comprendía casi todo y podía comunicarse con relativa soltura, en ocasiones se atascaba con las palabras y cuando se enfadaba o se ponía nerviosa, tendía a echar mano de su lengua materna, lo que producía no pocas situaciones apuradas. Una de ellas sucedió a los dos días escasos de comenzar en su nuevo instituto. Como era de esperar, la chica ya se había apuntado a varios deportes y tras practicar karate entró en los vestuarios y se preparó para ducharse antes de volver a casa. Con lo que no contaba la joven era con su hora de llegada. Había sido demasiado puntual en usar las duchas y estas todavía no tenían activa la caldera del agua. Ignorante de ello y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el grifo y...

-Sacre Bleu!, Qu´est -ce que l, eau est très Froide!

 

Salió precipitadamente de la ducha apartando la manpara de un golpe, el corazón le latía a cien por hora. Apenas recuperado del ejercicio extremo recibía una lluvia de carámbanos de hielo. La chica estaba agitada y algo desorientada. Tuvo que sujetarse a la pared hasta irse recobrando y entonces una voz, (obviamente femenina) entre atónita y preocupada, le preguntó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

 

Kerria estaba pasmada, había entrado un momento al baño y ya estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó aquel grito en francés y el estruendo de la mampara. Observaba atónita a esa muchacha, alta, rubia, de senos realmente grandes, ceñida cintura de atleta en la que se marcaban superficialmente las abdominales y larguísimas y bien formadas piernas ahora temblorosas, como el resto de su figura, que tenía la piel de gallina. Esa extraña jadeaba con el pelo aplastado por la humedad y devolvía la mirada con esos ojos malva profundos casi saliéndose de las órbitas. Debía de ser aquella francesa recién llegada. No sabía su nombre, pero a la vista de ese cuadro, toda otra consideración quedaba al margen y le repitió visiblemente inquietada.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?  
-Pourrais - tu m´aider? S´il vous plait.- Replicó la extranjera a su vez. -

 

El gesto de Kerria pasó de la preocupación al desconcierto, cuando replicó con tono sorprendido.

-¿Qué?  
-Ayudarme, si. Excuse moi. Je ne parle pas très bien l´anglais. - Pudo responder Amatista todavía bastante aturdida. -

 

Kerria la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los bancos, había comprendido algo de aquellas palabras, aunque por el acento y la rapidez en ser pronunciadas le costaba trabajo asimilar su significado. Y encima tratándose de francés, asignatura que detestaba especialmente. Pero, ¡qué remedio! Si esa gabacha (calificativo de origen hispano relativo a los franceses, que había oído alguna vez a su padre), no sabía expresarse bien en inglés.

-Je...- . Comenzó a decir, tratando de recordar el verbo para formar la frase y afortunadamente lo consiguió. - m´appelle....Kerria… et vous.- 

Declaró finalmente, tras haberse llevado la palma de una mano hacia sus propios pechos de buen porte aunque, desde luego más pequeños que los de esa europea superdotada. 

-Améthyste Lassart. Je suis très heureuse faire ta connaissance. – Declaró esa extranjera esbozando una leve sonrisa. -

 

La cara de pasmo de Kerria lo decía todo. Hasta llegó a pensar que esa chica pudiera ser la hija de aquella diseñadora amiga de sus padres, pero no se apellidaba Deveraux. Sería sin duda otra muchacha que nada tendría que ver. Amatista a su vez se percató de que la americana apenas podía comprenderla y por suerte ya estaba más serena, repuesta del susto por la impresión del agua. Así que pudo añadir en el idioma de su compañera.

-Gracias por ayudarme, es que el agua estaba helada. Si mi nombre te resulta difícil pronúncialo Amatista. - Le propuso para después tratar de decir bien el suyo. -Y tú has dicho que eres ¿Kegia?  
-Kerria.- Repitió ella tratando de hacerla entonar bien la pronunciación, no es que se tratase de una erre muy fuerte, pero tampoco era ese sonido de masticar huevos que hacían los franceses. -  
-Kerria, trés bien. Merci Beaucoup. ¿No hay agua caliente? - Preguntó entonces dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ducha. -  
-Si, pero es que todavía es pronto, casi no se habrá puesto en marcha el calentador. – Sonrió apuradamente su interlocutora. -

 

Y para demostrarlo se levantó abriendo el grifo del agua caliente y esperó hasta que pasaron unos minutos, entonces la temperatura comenzó a subir y así se lo dijo a su compañera en cuanto vio escapar nubecitas de vapor.

-Ya te puedes meter.

 

Amatista se deshizo de su toalla sin pudor, estaba más que acostumbrada a hacerlo en los vestuarios del Liceo, junto a las demás chicas. No obstante, se fijó en la cara de esa muchacha cuando lo hizo y estaba entrando en la ducha. Le recordaba a Michelle. ¡No!, sería el colmo que se volviera paranoica ahora. Era normal que esa pobre chica la observase así después del espectáculo que había montado. Además, no todo el mundo iba a ser como...

-Si me disculpas ya llego tarde a mi clase, hasta luego.- Se despidió Kerria con una sonrisa de circunstancias. -  
\- A tout á l´heure. Mercie beaucoup. Hasta luego y gracias. - Tradujo la francesa cerrándose acto seguido tras la mampara. -

 

Casi sin aguantar la risa Kerria se marchó. Amatista suspiró aliviada y se siguió duchando, tranquilamente al fin… 

 

Aunque ese tipo de percances no iban a ser los únicos, con su vocación extrovertida y de líder, no tardó en hacerse bastantes amigas y alguna que otra enemiga también. Sobre todo una tal Molly Simps. Era una chica corpulenta y muy belicosa que tenía también mucha personalidad y era la jefa del cotarro hasta que llegó ella. Además, casi todos los chicos, desde el primer curso hasta el último, deseaban salir con Amatista en cuanto la conocían. Pero ella no demostró especial interés por ninguno. Es más, para quitarse de en medio a muchos moscones fingía no dominar apenas el inglés y no comprender sus intentos de cita, pero cuando hablaba en francés casi podía jurar que el morbo por ligarla de esos idiotas crecía tanto como el tamaño de sus... ¡Mejor no pensarlo!. De esta forma pasaron un par de semanas y curiosamente no volvió a toparse demasiado con Kerria y tampoco conocía al hermano de ésta. A pesar de que Leval era el tío más solicitado de la escuela y de que a Amatista le gustaban los chicos como casi ninguna otra cosa. Pero por el momento aún recordaba su mala experiencia con François y quería centrarse en sus estudios y su adaptación al nuevo entorno. Deseaba causar una buena impresión y no decepcionar a sus padres. Ya tendría tiempo para dedicarse a buscar novios más tarde y candidatos no le faltarían. Aunque eso no era razón para omitir todo tipo de comentarios acerca de cualquier chico que viera. De eso sí que hablaba con las demás, con un mejor inglés del habitual. (Lógico entender que lo que primero había aprendido eran las expresiones más vulgares). Y un día Amatista estaba otra vez en los vestuarios de las chicas. En esta ocasión con un grupo de amigas que hizo casi nada más comenzar. Éstas, como la propia muchacha, hacían natación. Tras entrenar el equipo femenino había dejado su puesto al de los chicos que entrenaban a esa hora. Entre ellas y mientras se cambiaban y duchaban hablaban acerca de los muchachos que integraban el equipo masculino. Una tal Lana, con la que Amatista había hecho buenas migas enseguida, comentaba.

\- Pues el equipo masculino no está nada mal. La verdad es que todos están buenísimos.  
\- Sobre todo ese tal Leval del último curso. - Apuntó Karen, otra de sus nuevas amigas.- ¡Daría lo que fuera por verle ahora en el vestuario!  
\- Si, debe ser muy interesante- rio Lana.- Ja, ja, pero ya le hemos visto en bañador, y está....  
\- Si, pero yo me refiero a verle entero...- 

Hubo murmullos y sonrisitas de todas por este comentario de Karen, hasta que Amatista intervino dejándolas pasmadas. 

-¿Y por qué no?...yo tengo aquí un punzón y la pared es muy delgadita, ahora que los chicos no están podríamos hacer un agujero. – 

Y para refrendar sus palabras, exhibió el útil delante de las chicas. 

-¿Estás loca?- Exclamó Tina, una compañera de equipo más recatada que las otras, advirtiéndole con temor. - Si nos pillan se nos cae el pelo.  
\- Nadie tiene por que enterarse.- Respondió su interlocutora de forma pícara con ese acento francés suyo que la hacía realmente persuasiva. - Porque nadie aquí va a decir nada ¿verdad?

 

Todas asintieron asegurando su silencio. Estaban asombradas y bastante cortadas, pero aun más ansiosas de satisfacer su curiosidad y se animaron en cuanto su compañera empezó a taladrar, al cabo de unos minutos el agujero estaba hecho.

-Ya sólo nos resta esperar a que lleguen. - Declaró Amatista que quiso tranquilizar del todo a las más temerosas.- No os preocupéis, esto lo hacíamos en mi internado y nunca nos descubrieron. Y en el peor de los casos seguramente pensarán que fue cosa de los chicos, no al revés.  
-¡De algo tenía que servirnos el machismo! -, bromeó Lana arrancando la risa general aunque ésta estuviera teñida de nerviosa expectación. -

 

Y después de ducharse y cambiarse las chicas aguardaron hasta que una de ellas, apostada en la puerta del exterior, vio llegar a sus compañeros e informó de ello a las demás. Los chicos comenzaban a entrar. Lana, que fue la primera en mirar, comenzó a resoplar al tiempo que agitaba una de sus manos.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Cómo están de apretados! ¿Cómo podrán nadar con ese bañador tan pequeño?  
-¡A ver, a ver! - Le pidió Karen haciéndola a un lado de un empujón - déjame mirar. ¡Guau, que buenos están! Como pille a alguno quitándose el bañador,- de pronto ahogó una exclamación cuando dijo. - ¡Ahí está Leval y se lo va a quitar!  
-¡Aparta!- Intervino Amatista quitándola de en medio con un soberano empujón que lanzó a su compañera dos metros atrás. - ¡Eso no me lo pierdo!

 

Tardó en situarse hasta que lo vio, no le conocía ni tan siquiera de vista, pero supuso que sería ese muchacho de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules que estaba frente a ella. Ciertamente era bastante guapo y con un aire que le era algo familiar. Además, su nombre le sonaba de algo, lógico, era uno de los chicos más populares. Probablemente lo había oído ya tantas veces en el instituto que se le había quedado grabado. Por suerte él tenía su taquilla allí, justo en frente del agujero y de ella sacó una toalla y champú.

\- ¡Qué bien! - Pensó la chica relamiéndose - Voy a poder verlo muy de cerca.

 

Ajeno a todo este espionaje, el joven se despojó del bañador sin ceremonias, pero estaba tapado por la toalla. Amatista ahogó una exclamación, tal y como había hecho su amiga. El chico se había quedado sólo en el vestuario, pues fue el último en entrar. Ella pudo ver su atlético cuerpo, estaba compacto y musculado en unas proporciones prácticamente perfectas. Sus abdominales parecían una tabla de lavar, sus piernas poseían dos impresionantes gemelos, dos fuertes femorales y unos no menos potentes cuádriceps y sus brazos marcaban unos biceps y tríceps realmente grandes y definidos. Rematado todo ello por pectorales y dorsales enormes y marcados, fuerte cuello y dos prominentes deltoides. Todo ello desde luego no tan desarrollado como un culturista, pero estaba claro que poseía un físico impresionante. Tratando de aguzar el ojo, Amatista se pegó literalmente a la pared. Las otras chicas trataban a su vez de mirar, pero ella no les dejaba ni acercarse.

-Qu´est-ce que c´est? ¡Nunca he visto nada igual! .Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse. - Declaró en broma con voz demasiado alta, para bajar enseguida el tono. -   
-¿Qué ha dicho?- Quiso saber Karen –  
\- Cree que se ha enamorado. - Tradujo Tina, que dominaba mejor el idioma natal de Amatista que sus otras compañeras. -  
-¡Nos ha fastidiado con la franchuta!, ¡y yo también! ¡Qué chica no lo está de Leval! - Secundó Rhonda, otra de las integrantes del equipo, con sorna. -  
-¡Tengo que ligármelo como sea!, a este tío me lo cepillo yo…- Comentó jocosamente Amatista que, llevada por la broma, rompió sin querer un perchero al que se sujetaba para observar. -

 

Leval creyó escuchar un ruido, le pareció oír hablar a alguien y después un sonido de algo que se caía, no le dio más importancia, serían las chicas en el vestuario de al lado. Colgó la toalla cerca de la ducha y se dirigió a ella. Entonces Amatista pudo verlo en toda su dimensión. No creía que los chicos pudieran llegar a tener algo tan grande y recordó que además, no debía de estar a su máximo tamaño, ¡cómo sería entonces! Ella jadeaba de excitación y entonces notó el contacto del agua fría, sus amigas la salpicaron sin tregua haciéndola apartarse de allí.

\- ¡Eh!, qu´est-ce que vous faites?  
-¡Cualquiera pensaría que estás en celo! - Se pitorreó Lana. -  
-Si, y creo que necesitas una ducha fría. - Afirmó Karen- .  
\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Convino Tina añadiendo jocosa. – Un peu de l´eau froide pour la chaude Améthyste!  
-¿Pero qué estáis tramando?- Inquirió la aludida observándolas desconfiada –

 

Desde luego con la poco fiable pronunciación de su amiga, apenas se había enterado de lo que ésta le había dicho en su propio idioma, pero no tardó en descubrirlo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus compañeras la habían sujetado y vestida y todo la pusieron bajo la ducha entre carcajadas, entonces si que hizo gala de su mejor inglés para exclamar.

\- ¡Dejadme! ¡Seréis guarras!

 

Y después de la jornada deportiva y de tener que cambiarse de ropa, Amatista, aun pensando en aquel muchacho, llegó a casa. Su nuevo hogar aun le era en parte desconocido, tendría que acostumbrarse. Esmeralda que también había llegado hacía poco de su trabajo en la sucursal de la Casa Deveraux de Nueva York, se encontró con ella casi en la misma puerta y entraron juntas.

\- Hija, ¿qué tal el día?- Le preguntó de forma jovial y siempre usando el inglés para acostumbrarse a ello. -  
-¿Eh?- Repuso la chica con la cabeza en otro sitio, aunque enseguida asimiló la cuestión comentando. - ¡Ah! muy bien, mamá.  
\- Estupendo. Espero que no estés muy cansada, hemos quedado para ir a visitar a nuestros amigos,- le informó Esmeralda. - Seguro que sus hijos ya están en casa. Tu padre vendrá enseguida y nos llevará.  
\- De acuerdo. - Convino Amatista sin poner ni un sólo “pero”, pues realmente tenía curiosidad. - Yo también quiero conocerlos, no los he visto en el instituto.  
\- Ya les conoces, aunque supongo que después de tantos años será como si hoy os vierais por vez primera. Muy bien. - Sonrió su madre complacida. - Espero que os hagáis buenos amigos.

 

En eso llegó Diamante, abrió la puerta saludando a su mujer y a su hija, a lo que Esmeralda le contestó.

\- Cariño, ya podemos irnos.  
\- Vámonos pues, he hablado con Bertie por teléfono y nos esperan.- Le desveló a su esposa. -

 

Salieron en dirección a la casa de sus amigos. Todavía recordaban las señas de memoria, sólo estaba a cinco minutos de coche. Llegaron ante las puertas del blanco y rectangular chalet con tejado a dos aguas. El entorno era muy bonito, con cuidadas zonas ajardinadas y la misma casa poseía una gran parcela de verde, igual que la de la familia de Amatista. Los dos tenían buenos recuerdos de las fiestas que allí montaban tras sus victorias contras las fuerzas del mal. ¡Hacía tanto ya de aquello! Optaron por aparcar esas memorias para después. Sin perder ni un instante llamaron a la puerta y Beruche les abrió.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de veros! - Exclamó ella con el rostro radiante. -

 

Después de efusivos besos y abrazos entre los tres ante la sorprendida mirada de la muchacha. Esmeralda enseguida la presentó a su amiga.

\- Ésta es mi hija Amatista, no te acordarás de ella. La última vez que la viste era así de pequeñita. - Señaló con una mano a la altura de su cintura. -  
\- Sí que me acuerdo - sonrió Bertie observando a la muchacha con aprobación. - Una encantadora niñita de pelo rubito y rizado. ¡Hay que ver cómo has crecido y que guapa te has puesto, eres toda una mujer! ¿Cómo estás cariño?  
\- Muy bien, gracias señora ¿Y usted?- Respondió muy educadamente la jovencita. -   
-¡Ji, ji!, no me trates de usted, ¡me vas a hacer sentirme una vieja! - Rio cantarinamente Bertie que miró a Diamante y Esmeralda, que sonreían también, añadiendo con voz queda y llena de nostalgia. -¿Cómo pasa el tiempo, verdad? 

 

Sus interlocutores convinieron en ello asintiendo. Era cierto, casi pensaban que acababan de vencer a algún enemigo e iban a reunirse todos para celebrarlo. Pero habían pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que tuvieron que luchar. 

-Teníamos muchas ganas de veros. – Afirmó Esmeralda, recordando a su vez. – Ojalá pudiéramos reunirnos como antes.  
\- Si- convino Bertie. – Nosotros también llevamos mucho sin ver a los demás. – Y añadió dirigiéndose a la muchacha que la observaba con curiosidad, como si la hubiese visto antes en algún sitio - Hala cielo, estás en tu casa.   
\- Gracias… señora. – Pudo replicar la chica con tono titubeante. -

Bertie movió la cabeza divertida para insistir de modo jovial.

-¡Que no me llames señora!

Por su parte Diamante comentó, casi como si quisiera justificar a Amatista que apenas si había enlazado dos palabras.

\- Mi hija habla correctamente inglés, pero algunas frases y modismos se le resisten. Se queda algo trabada, sobre todo cuando está algo nerviosa, tendrás que disculparla.  
\- Excuse moi - Añadió apuradamente Amatista pensando en que quizás, había ofendido a la señora Malden de algún modo. -  
-¡Qué tontería!, pobre niña, hablas muy bien nuestro idioma y no te preocupes, no me ha molestado. Además, lo has dicho muy bien, es el tratamiento correcto para alguien mayor que tú. Solo era una broma. No estés nerviosa, considérate como en casa. Pas de manières, tu es chez toi. - Se apresuró a contestar en ambas lenguas Beruche pues también sabía algo de francés y añadió divertida ante la sonrisa aliviada de la muchacha y la agradecida de sus padres. - ¡Pero, entrad!

Lo cierto es que, con algo de curiosidad, Esmeralda le comentó a su amiga.

-Has dicho nuestro idioma refiriéndote al inglés.  
-Si- suspiró la interpelada, tomando aparte a su interlocutora y comentando en voz baja.- Nuestra lengua de Némesis casi se ha olvidado, aunque era muy similar. Quizás porque creo que muchos ancestros nuestros provenían precisamente de aquí. Y en cuanto al japonés. Como Roy nunca aprendió lo dejé de lado, solo cuando Ami me visita he practicado algo. O quizás al hablar con Petz. Con Cooan uso el inglés. Una costumbre que adquirimos desde que llegamos aquí para estudiar…  
-Te comprendo muy bien.- Replicó su interlocutora.- Desde que nos instalamos en París aprendí francés y es el idioma que siempre hemos utilizado en casa. Nuestra hija aprendió inglés en su internado y lo practicó mucho con nuestra ahijada Satory, la hija de Ian Masters. Aunque últimamente prefieren hablar francés con ella. Pero nunca le enseñamos japonés.  
-¡Ay!- Se lamentó Bertie.- Quizás hice mal. Aunque Leval sí que captó algo cuando Ami venía, al principio sí que tratamos de que aprendiera algo de japonés. Luego lo dejamos. Mi hermana Cooan sí que enseñó a sus hijos, y además viajaban bastante a Tokio a ver a Rei y a Petz.  
-En cambio nosotros, con el hermano de mi marido y con tu hermana siempre hablábamos ya en inglés…

 

Por su parte Diamante y su hija departían brevemente aguardando a la anfitriona y a Esmeralda.

-Cette Maison est très grande.- Pudo decir la chica mirando en derredor.-  
-Recuerda chérie que aquí tenemos que hablar en inglés.- Le indicó su padre.-  
-Oui, excusez…perdona papá. Si…lo olvidaba. - Rectificó la joven.-

 

No les dio tiempo a decir mucho más, la madre de la chica retornó junto con Bertie que les guió a través del amplio hall y les hizo pasar al salón. Era un cuarto bastante grande y espacioso, con un gran mesa de roble con fotografías que presidía el centro. Algo más al fondo, dos sillones de oreja que escoltaban a un sofá de tonos verdemar, situado este al fondo de una de las blancas paredes, televisión de pantalla plana en la pared contraria y una larga mesa de cristal flanqueada por algunas sillas de tapicería color azul pálido. Todo ello iluminado por los rayos del sol rojo del atardecer que penetraban por unos grandes ventanales, bordeados por cortinas color crema y oro. En conjunto un lugar agradable y funcional no exento de belleza. Esa fue la impresión de la familia Lassart. Amatista, demasiado ocupada de mostrar unos buenos modales, pasó por alto las fotos y se sentó enseguida a petición de Beruche. Lo hizo tal y como la instruyese su madre, con las piernas juntas para que la falda que vestía la tapase adecuadamente. Sus padres la secundaron instantes después, uno a cada lado. La anfitriona ocupó un lugar algo separado y les dijo.

\- Poneos cómodos por favor, mi hija está arriba, ahora mismo la llamo y os traigo algo. ¿Qué queréis tomar?  
\- Nada gracias. - Respondió Diamante. -  
-¿Seguro que no os apetece beber algo? - Insistió Bertie. -  
\- Quizás luego. - Agradeció Esmeralda que añadió con visible impaciencia. - Primero avisa a tu hija. Por favor, tengo muchas ganas de volver a verla después de tantos años.

 

Su anfitriona asintió complacida y subió a llamar a la muchacha. Kerria bajó enseguida. Iba con dos trenzas cayéndole una en cada hombro y un jersey de cuello alto blanco, vaqueros azules a la piedra y zapatillas deportivas.

\- Ésta es Kerria Lorein, mi hija, la pequeña de la familia. - Les presentó Beruche haciendo honor a la formalidad. -

 

La recién llegada se quedó de piedra, lo mismo que Amatista en cuanto cruzaron las miradas. Ambas sonrieron cómplicemente, no obstante nada dijeron de su encuentro y se saludaron educadamente.

\- ¡Vaya!, si es la chica nueva,- pensó Kerria divertida. - ¡Quien lo iba a decir! Menos mal que no le conté nada a Debbie. Cuando se entere, se morirá por conocerla. No sé si deberé presentársela. - Sonrió para sí. -

 

Beruche intervino sacando a su hija de sus pensamientos para proponer desenfadadamente a las muchachas.

-¿Por qué no os subís las dos para arriba?, así hablaréis de vuestras cosas del instituto. Además, si no me equivoco, vais al mismo curso, creo.  
-Sí, es verdad mamá. Aunque no a la misma clase.- Repuso Kerria. -  
-¡Pues hala!- La animó Beruche. - Llévate unas bebidas, algo de comer y enséñale a Amatista la casa.  
\- Vale. - Aceptó su hija deseosa de hacerlo y agregando con mucha amabilidad. - Encantada de conocerles - saludó a Diamante y Esmeralda y le dijo a la muchacha. - Vamos Amatista. – 

Ésta miró consultivamente a sus padres que le dieron permiso con una leve inclinación de cabeza y siguió a Kerria arriba. 

\- Tu hija se te parece muchísimo. - Comentó Diamante - y tiene los ojos de Roy.  
\- Es una muñeca. - Afirmó su esposa con aprobación casi profesional. - Muy bonita.  
\- Gracias, vuestra hija también es preciosa. - Correspondió Bertie que enseguida advirtió. - Oye Esmeralda, con lo alta que es seguro que querrá ser modelo como tú.  
-¡Oh, no te creas!,- respondió ella con un gesto desencantado. – Mira que se lo he dicho, pero no le gusta nada ese tipo de vida.  
\- ¡Seguro que tu marido haría mejor carrera de ella en el baloncesto! - Se rio Diamante. -

 

Beruche se extrañó encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque por experiencia sabía que los hijos no tenían por qué seguir las aficiones de sus padres. ¡Si lo sabría ella! A juzgar por la cantidad de veces que quiso fomentar el ajedrez sin conseguirlo. Sobre todo con Kerria.

\- Y parece que las dos se han caído muy bien. - Sonrió Esmeralda para zanjar ese tema. -  
\- Es cierto, si hasta daba la impresión de que se conocieran. - Conjeturó Bertie. –

 

Sus amigos asintieron divertidos y los tres pasaron a charlar acerca de los viejos tiempos. 

-¿Qué noticias tenéis de Nephrite y de Amanda?- Quiso saber Beruche –  
\- No podemos contarte mucho. Apenas sabemos de él. Sigue con sus negocios de antigüedades y su mujer es periodista pero realmente trabaja en el servicio secreto británico. Eso, si no recuerdo mal. – Le contestó Diamante –  
-¿Y tu hermano y mi hermana? Hace tiempo que no les vemos. - Preguntó ahora su interlocutora –  
-Bien. Sus hijos Coraíon y Granate están muy grandes. – Repuso el príncipe de Némesis con una sonrisa. –  
-¿Qué sabes tú de Tommy y de Cooan? - Inquirió ahora Esmeralda. –  
-Pues que les va muy bien. Que sus hijos Alan, Lance e Idina están estupendos, aunque…- Suspiró Bertie ahora con un tono más entristecido –  
-¿Algo no va bien?- Se interesó su contertulia. –  
-La madre de Tom está enferma, la pobre mujer olvida las cosas y a veces no les reconoce. Tanto él, como Cooan, lo mismo que Daniel y Mimet, sufren mucho cuando la ven así. Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Aunque mi hermana me contó que siempre que los niños están con su abuela eso la hace mejorar mucho.  
-Lo siento. - Terció Diamante que quiso cambiar de tema y de paso animar el ambiente al preguntar con más jovialidad. - ¿Y qué pasa con Roy y con tu hijo?  
-Llegarán enseguida. Mi marido estará terminando de entrenar a sus jugadores y mi hijo, bueno, él no para de entrenarse a casi todo. – Sonrió más distendida. –  
-Pero no entrena…, ya sabes.- Intervino Esmeralda con tinte confidencial. –  
-No, no como lo hacían tu marido, el mío y los demás. – Les aseguró Bertie. -

 

Sus amigos asintieron, sobraban más aclaraciones. Mientras, en el piso de arriba, ambas chicas conversaban. Kerria le mostraba la planta superior, haciendo pasar a su invitada a un pequeño cuarto de estar con tan solo un sofá biplaza y una mesita de madera enfrentados a una tele de unas veinte pulgadas con disco duro y dvd blue-ray, según le preguntaba divertida.

-¿Qué tal te fue la ducha?  
\- Muy bien, perdona si hablé en francés, pero estaba muy atontada y cuando me pongo nerviosa recurro a mi idioma natal.  
\- No pasa nada. ¡Lo malo es que a mí no se me dan bien los idiomas! - Se rio Kerria añadiendo con gesto jovial. - Mi madre si que lo entiende y lo habla bien.

 

Amatista asintió, lo había comprobado antes, la madre de su compañera tenía una pronunciación bastante buena, y apenas se la notaba el acento. Estaba en esas disquisiciones cuando su interlocutora agregó.

\- Y mi hermano también podría conversar contigo en francés e incluso creo que hasta en japonés. ¡Ese todo lo hace bien! - Suspiró con cierto toque irónico que escapó a su contertulia. -  
\- Me alegro mucho de que fueras tú la hija de los amigos de mis padres.- Comentó Amatista. -  
\- ¡Y yo de que tú seas la chica francesa que iba a venir aquí a vivir cerca nuestra! - Se rio Kerria haciendo que su nueva amiga hiciera lo mismo. - No me lo podía imaginar cuando te vi alguna que otra vez en el recreo y en los descansos y mucho menos cuando nos conocimos en los vestuarios. - Admitió con visible regocijo. -  
\- Pues yo no te había visto nunca antes de eso. - Respondió Amatista sorprendida de que esa chica ya la tuviera tan observada. -  
\- Es que una chica nueva como tú, no pasa desapercibida. - Se justificó su contertulia explicando algo apurada. - Llamas mucho la atención.  
-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- Preguntó precavidamente la aludida sin saber cómo tomárselo ni cómo interpretar esa frase -  
-¡Eres impresionante! - le alabó Kerria de forma bastante sinceramente ahora. - Todos los chicos lo comentan y muchas chicas también, las más se mueren de envidia. También he oído que no te llevas demasiado bien con Molly, la de segundo C.  
\- La grande morse! ¡Es una estúpida! - Escupió Amatista con desprecio. - Se ha creído que todo el mundo tiene que hacer lo que ella diga, ¡pues conmigo lo lleva claro!  
-¡Así me gusta!- Exclamó Kerria entusiasmada y percatándose también de que esa muchacha hablaba mejor inglés del que parecía. Por ello añadió con admiración. Eres una chica decidida y muy guapa, ¡qué suerte! y además inteligente. No eres tan mala expresándote en nuestro idioma ¡ni mucho menos! – 

Remachó después, no queriendo darle a esa chica otra impresión por su encendido cumplido. 

\- Tú también eres, trés Jolie, muy bonita. - Dijo su contertulia devolviéndole el halago para sentenciar. - Estoy segura de que con los chicos tendrás mucho éxito.  
\- Bueno, todavía no he encontrado a ninguno que me interese por aquí. - Repuso su interlocutora algo incomodada por el tema, pero sin querer hacerlo notar. -  
\- Te comprendo. - Sonrió Amatista - yo tampoco he conocido a ninguno que me interese. Es más, últimamente los chicos no me llaman demasiado la atención.

 

Kerria estaba asombrada, en tanto la hacía levantarse para enseñarle un poco lo que quedaba por ver de la casa pensaba. ¿Podría ser que Amatista estuviera en su misma situación?, si eso fuera así...desde luego que ella se lo haría entender, pero todavía era muy pronto para saberlo. Además, acababa de conocerla y era la hija de los amigos de sus padres. Aunque la francesa enseguida añadió algo que le quitó esa idea de la cabeza.

\- Espera ¡cómo que ninguno! ¡Hoy mismo he visto a un chico!  
-¿Ah si?- Inquirió su interlocutora que le mostraba ahora la habitación de sus padres y después abrió la puerta de otra indicando. - Éste es el cuarto de mi hermano.

 

Amatista se fijó detenidamente en el interior, aunque sin querer entrar a invadir la intimidad del hermano de su anfitriona. A simple vista era una habitación muy ordenada con cama bien hecha, muchos libros, silla móvil, un ordenador con sus correspondientes columnas archivadoras de Cds, discos duros y una gran cantidad de medallas y copas, con todo tipo de trofeos y diplomas.

\- ¡Vaya! - Comentó con agrado. - A tu hermano le gusta mucho el deporte como a mí, y debe ser muy bueno.  
\- Si, lo es, ya te digo que es la octava maravilla del mundo en casi todo. - Afirmó su anfitriona sin darle demasiada importancia, incluso sonando casi a parodia. - Venga, vamos a mi cuarto.

 

Las dos entraron en la habitación de la muchacha, a Amatista le agradó ver la cantidad de peluches que tenía. A ella también le gustaban, se notaba un toque muy femenino en la decoración y también estaba todo bastante ordenado. Kerria la invitó a sentarse en la cama.

-¿Ese no es un póster de Haruka Tenou? ¿La campeona de motociclismo? - Inquirió la invitada fijando su vista en la pared que estaba frente a la cabecera de la cama. -   
\- Si, la admiro mucho. - Admitió Kerria que le desveló. - Y es amiga de mis padres, cuando yo era pequeña creo que estuvo aquí al menos una vez.   
\- ¿De veras?- Exclamó Amatista sin poderlo evitar. – ¡Es genial! Tienes razón, a mí también me encanta, ¡qué suerte haberla visto en persona! - Confesó alabando sin reservas, cosa extraña tratándose de ella. - Es una mujer tan segura de sí misma y tan fuerte, desearía ser así también. ¿Cómo decís aquí? - Meditó unos instantes e iluminó su semblante al recordar.- ¡Cómo el viento!  
\- Si,- convino Kerria con una gran sonrisa - es cierto. La verdad es que recuerdo poco de ella pero me pareció muy simpática. Vino con una amiga suya y las dos contaban historias muy interesantes. Y lo cierto es que aún hoy en día no está nada mal.- Añadió casi con complicidad, aunque se apresuró a matizarlo enseguida. - Me refiero a que no parece un chicazo como otras deportistas de elite. Y se conserva muy bien. No sé qué edad tendrá.  
\- Si,- repuso Amatista ahora con tinte de comadreo. - Pero no te lo vas a creer, ¡he oído que le gustan las mujeres! ¡No puedo creerlo! Se rumorea que sale con Michiru Kaioh, la violinista. No lo comprendo. Lo tiene todo para arrasar con los hombres. Es guapa, famosa, independiente, en fin.- Suspiró para sentenciar casi con resignación. - Todo no se puede tener.

 

Kerria se quedó helada al escuchar aquel comentario. Le sonaba bastante homófobo, pero supo disimular.

-¿Y eso te parece mal?- Le inquirió a su nueva amiga que se encogió de hombros respondiendo con estudiada indiferencia. -   
\- A mí me da igual, yo la admiro por su talento en el deporte. Lo que haga con su vida privada no me importa.- Repuso Amatista.-

Ahora la joven no quiso parecer desconsiderada aunque desde luego era algo que no admitía y que levantaba en ella numerosas heridas que deseaba cicatrizar. 

\- Sí, claro, tienes razón. - Musitó su contertulia que enseguida cambió de tema para alivio de ambas. - En cierto modo la envidio. A veces me gustaría ser tan libre y segura de mí como ella. No le importa lo que puedan pensar o decir los demás.  
\- Lo entiendo, a mí me sucede lo mismo, mi madre está empeñada en que sea modelo como ella. Muchas veces me agobia. En París siempre me decía que debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que dijera o hiciera, que en la alta sociedad se cotilleaba mucho. ¡Como si eso me importase!  
-¡A mí me pasa igual! - Rio Kerria conviniendo con simpatía. -Tenemos muchas cosas en común.  
-¿Tu madre quiere que seas modelo?- Preguntó Amatista sorprendida. –

 

Aunque pensando que su nueva amiga tenía sobrada belleza y cuerpo para ello, realmente esa muchacha era algo más baja que ella, pero casi todas las chicas lo eran. La hija de los Malden debía de rondar el metro setenta y cinco según sus estimaciones. Para corroborarlo, Amatista le inquirió casi con el mismo acento que usaría su propia madre en una preselección de candidatas

-¿Cuánto mides?

Kerria la miró atónita aunque respondió enseguida tratando de recordar.

\- Creo que unos cinco pies con nueve pulgadas más o menos.

Pero a Amatista, eso le sonaba a chino. Esos americanos utilizaban unidades de medición muy extrañas.

\- No conozco vuestras equivalencias al sistema métrico decimal.- Replicó confusa en tanto sacaba su teléfono móvil. – Voy a buscar la equivalencia…Aja, un metro setenta y seis. ¡Qué gracia!, como mi madre.   
\- De todos modos ¿qué importa eso? - Le comentó la otra muchacha sin comprender el motivo de la pregunta. -  
\- Como tu madre también quiere que seas modelo...- Dejó caer su interlocutora. -

 

La aludida la observó atónita aunque de pronto sonrió al comprender la confusión.

-No, me refería a que también me agobia mucho, y mi padre más. Siempre diciéndome. Kerria estudia, Kerria no vuelvas tarde.  
-¡Todos los padres son iguales! - rio Amatista divertida por la confusión y ejemplificando al hilo de lo anterior. - Figúrate, mi madre se empeña en vestirme con falda larga y ponerme tacones altos, a mí, ¡que casi mido ya metro ochenta y aún estoy creciendo! ¿Qué chico iba a querer salir conmigo? ¡Les sacaría a todos la cabeza!  
-Te ocurre como a mí. - Declaró Kerria solidariamente - no te dejan ser tú misma. Pero ser hija de famosos, ya se sabe. Quieren que sigas sus pasos ¿Y tú, cómo lo llevas?

 

Amatista miró a su alrededor para ver a qué se refería su contertulia, llevar el vestido o quizás algo de allí, hasta que comprendió esa frase hecha y contestó.

\- Bueno, mi madre siempre ha sabido mantenerse apartada de las revistas de cotilleos, pero alguna que otra vez los “paparazzis” le daban la lata, eso ocurría siendo yo pequeña. Muchas veces tenía que ir a buscarme a mi internado de incognito, otras disfrazada. Y en ocasiones iba a buscarme mi padre. Pero tú también tienes un padre famoso ¿no? Creo que juega al baloncesto.  
\- Si, estás bien informada. - Asintió su interlocutora. - Mi padre fue jugador de baloncesto profesional, ahora es manager y entrenador. O creo que se llama así.  
\- Entonces sabrás lo que es tener que aguantar a veces a los fotógrafos.- Le dijo Amatista comprensivamente-   
\- No creas. - Rebatió Kerria. - Como mi padre era deportista sólo le hacían entrevistas tras los partidos o alguna vez que otra muy de tarde en tarde. Tampoco a él le ha gustado nunca salir en ningún medio. Ni a mi madre. Lo cierto es que ni tan siquiera hemos contratado servicio. Mis padres nunca han querido que personas extrañas entrasen en casa. Siempre han dicho que la intimidad es algo muy importante para ellos.

 

¡Qué curioso!, pensó la francesa, en su caso ocurría exactamente igual. Iba a comentárselo a su amiga cuando la voz de Beruche las interrumpió.

\- ¡Chicas! – Escucharon a la madre de Kerria llamándolas desde la escalera - ¿Podéis bajar, por favor?  
-¡Vamos, seguro que mi hermano y mi padre ya han vuelto! – Le indicó la hija de Bertie a su invitada, deseosa de presentárselos. -

 

Las dos bajaron de nuevo y efectivamente Roy que ya había llegado, saludó afectuosamente a Amatista.

-¡Vaya una preciosidad de chica!, la última vez que te vi no levantabas un palmo del suelo e ibas con un globito atado a la muñeca, ¡cómo has crecido y que guapa eres, como tu madre!  
\- Muchas gracias, señor.- Repuso la azorada joven.-

 

La muchacha pensó a su vez que el padre de Kerria no estaba tampoco nada mal para sus años. Además juraría haber visto su cara antes, aparte de en los videos de partidos antiguos de baloncesto, al menos le sonaba, pero ¿dónde?

\- ¡Oye Roy! - Intervino Diamante con tintes de chanza. - Que la chica también ha salido a mí, yo tuve algo que ver en ello.  
-¡Venga ya, me vas a comparar! - Bromeó éste exclamando - ¡Ella es mucho más guapa que tú!  
-Eso no lo voy a negar.- Convino su contertulio con buen humor.-

 

Ambos se empujaron y rieron divertidos, ante las caras de regocijo del resto. 

-Anda que, ¡vaya con el principito! Por fin una cosa que has sabido hacer muy bien – se rio Roy palmeando la espalda de su amigo que se reía con él. –

 

Amatista les miró sorprendida, aunque no le dio más importancia, seguro que era una broma de sus padres y el padre de Kerria. No obstante fue la propia Bertie la que intervino, como si quisiera confirmar aquello, en tanto dirigía una mirada de circunstancias a su marido.

-Roy siempre le anda poniendo motes a todo el mundo. A mí me llama cubito.  
-Es verdad. Lo siento amigo. Ya sabes lo bocazas que soy. – Se disculpó éste. –  
-No pasa nada – sonrió Esmeralda aunque sin dejar de observar de reojo a su hija y la de sus amigos. – Son bromas nuestras…

 

Pero ninguna de las muchachas parecía haberle dado ninguna importancia a aquello, más bien se reían. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Beruche fue a abrir, la escucharon dirigirse a alguien con un tono admonitorio de suave impaciencia.

\- Vamos hijo, que tenemos invitados en casa, ¡ya era hora de que volvieras!  
\- Lo siento mamá, lo olvidé con los entrenamientos. - Repuso la voz que pertenecía a un muchacho sonando cada vez más cercana al comedor. - 

 

En cuanto Bertie y su hijo pasaron al comedor Amatista se quedó petrificada.

-¡Mon Dieu! ¡Tierra trágame! - Pensó poniéndose colorada por momentos. -Ce n´est pas possible!!  
\- Este es Leval, mi hijo mayor. - Le presentaba entre tanto Beruche con visible orgullo, ya que éste venía vestido con un polo blanco algo ceñido y un pantalón azul marino que le hacían lucir una planta inmejorable. – Acaba de llegar de entrenar…

 

Leval saludó a todos con mucha cortesía y en cuanto llego junto a Amatista ella le dio tímidamente la mano y casi sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo cuando lo hizo, (había cosas que no dejaban de pasarle por la cabeza a la muchacha). Estaba más que ruborizada y sólo sonreía estúpidamente. Esmeralda la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Pero qué te pasa hija?, ¿por qué estás tan tímida?- Le inquirió mirando a los demás a la par que explicaba sorprendida. - No lo entiendo, suele ser muy extrovertida.  
-¡Será que Leval es un chico muy guapo! - Rio Diamante avergonzando aun más a su hija e incluso poniendo colorado al propio muchacho. -   
\- Papa. S’il te plait.-Le susurró la pobre Amatista muy apurada.-

 

Todos los demás se reían. Kerria empezaba a comprender a que chico se había referido su nueva amiga, le bastaba con mirarla a la cara. 

\- Encantado de conocerte. - Saludó Leval agregando con amabilidad. - Creo que vamos al mismo instituto ¿no? Espero verte por allí.  
\- Si, si- Balbuceó Amatista casi sin encontrar palabras hasta que pudo componer un - .Yo tam,.. También lo espero. Verte más. Bien, bueno… Je veux dire…. Quiero decir… por allí. Ravie d´avoir faire ta connaissance.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. - Sonrió ampliamente él, dejando a la muchacha perpleja, tenía una excelente pronunciación.-

 

Roy intervino desenfadadamente como siempre, para bromear.

\- Yo también sé algo de francés, como diría Annie. ¡Ma mére n´est pas mon pére! Parapí parapá…

 

Excepto Leval, Kerria y por supuesto Amatista, que le miraron con ojos como platos, sin comprender nada, los demás se troncharon rememorando aquel chiste. Era éste originario de una vieja anécdota que les contasen Usagi y Ann, cuando ambas se conocieron en clase, sin saber aún sus respectivas identidades. Todavía se rieron un poco más hasta que Bertie tomó la palabra y explicó con visible orgullo e incluso gesto divertido, al ver la atónita cara de la pobre hija de sus amigos.

\- Leval viene de ganar el campeonato interestatal de natación y esa gira le ha llevado durante algunas semanas también por Quebec y Montreal. Los canadienses se quedaron impresionados. Dijeron que es un gran deportista.  
-¡Claro! - Intervino jocosamente Roy, poniendo un orgulloso brazo sobre el hombro derecho de su hijo. - ¡De tal palo, tal astilla y además a esos de arriba siempre les ganamos en todo!

 

El muchacho estaba azorado, no le gustaba demasiado que le hicieran tantos cumplidos, especialmente sus padres, ¡iba a parecer un niño de guardería! Aunque por suerte para Leval, la madre de esa encantadora y tímida muchacha(al menos eso creía él). Tomó la palabra refiriéndose precisamente a su hija.

\- Pues Amatista también hace mucho deporte y al igual que Leval es muy buena, ¡qué bien! seguro que congeniarán.- 

 

Todos asintieron, seguros de que así sería. Sobre todo la francesa que lo deseaba de veras. Luego, en un aparte, Esmeralda le susurró a Beruche aprovechando que Diamante comentaba algo con los chicos. 

\- Es igual a como le vimos hace casi veinte años. Debes de estar muy feliz.  
\- Si, para mí es un gran orgullo, es muy buen muchacho. - Reconoció su anfitriona que se dirigió a los tres jóvenes proponiéndoles con desenfado. - ¡Oíd chicos! ¿Por qué no os vais por ahí a dar una vuelta y nos dejáis aquí a los carrozas?...  
-¡Yo también me apunto! - Comentó jocosamente Diamante - ¡prefiero la juventud!  
-¡Ya te vale abuelete! - Rio Roy con sorna. -  
\- Oye, que estoy en plena forma. - Le respondió el aludido agregando en lo que sonaba a confiado reto- , cuando quieras te lo demuestro.  
-¡Uy, me parece que tú y yo nos vamos a entrenar mañana mismo! Donde tú sabes.- Afirmó su amigo recogiendo el guante. -  
\- Hecho - Concedió el aludido que añadió divertido. - ¡Ya veremos quién está más viejo de los dos, ja, ja, ja!

 

Los dos se palmearon mutuamente la espalda. Los chicos, dejándoles a su aire, se fueron. No obstante, al poco de eso Kerria se excusó con su hermano y su invitada diciendo que había quedado, además así dejaba a la francesita el campo libre. Ésta al principio se sonrojó mucho con la idea de quedarse a solas con Leval, pero aceptó encantada. Ambos pasearon por los alrededores de la urbanización. Charlaron durante un buen rato, cambiando incluso de idioma con regularidad.

-¿Entonces también practicas la natación? – Inquirió el chico para romper el hielo.-  
-Si- pudo replicar ella con visible rubor aun.- En mi Liceo tenía el record femenino.  
-¿Y qué más deportes haces?- Se interesó él, un poco para hablar de algún tema.-  
\- Monter á cheval.- Contestó algo nerviosa, y le salió en su idioma natal.- Et vous?  
-Je ne monte pas. Mais je faire du karaté - Sonrió él.-   
-¡Moi aussi! - Sonrió ahora ella, con visible interés.- ¿Quelle ceinture aves-tu?  
-Noir.- Repuso el muchacho.-   
-C´est impressionnant ! Je seulement suis brun…Perdón.- Recordó azorada para explicar.- Es que mis padres me dijeron que hablase en inglés…  
-No te preocupes, si te sientes más cómoda en tu idioma podemos hablar en francés. Si tu préférés. – Contestó él.-  
-No, gracias, pero mejor debo hablar inglés ahora…- Declaró algo dubitativamente, en tanto se miraba sus propias manos entrelazadas con patente rubor.-   
-Bueno, como tú quieras. Dime, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?  
-¿Hacer?- repitió la chica mirándole sin comprender. Casi parecía que le estaba proponiendo ir a alguna otra parte.-  
-Quiero decir, que te gustaría estudiar en el futuro.- Le aclaró el chico.-  
-No lo sé todavía.- Admitió ella, que temió parecer algo tonta a ese muchacho.-

 

Pero él no dió a entender tal cosa, simplemente sonrió declarando a su vez.

-Yo quiero ser piloto. Me gustaría entrar en las fuerzas aéreas y un día viajar al espacio. Tengo ese sueño desde que era muy pequeño.   
-Eso es muy bonito.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-  
-Mi madre y mi madrina Ami siempre me han dicho que debo perseguir mi sueño y que si trabajo duro y me esfuerzo se hará realidad. –Aseveró rotundamente él.-

 

Amatista le observaba realmente impresionada. Su corazón además le latía más deprisa de lo normal. Debía ser por la tensión. A veces le venía el recuerdo del vestuario a la cabeza y se llenaba de pavor y de vergüenza. Como si el muchacho aquel pudiera leerla la mente en ese instante. Sin embargo, tras hablar con él, la simple imagen del atractivo físico se desvanecía. No es que no le gustara. ¡Al contrario! Ese chico estaba realmente muy bueno. No obstante, muchos que eran así de atractivos, demostraban ser después unos auténticos cretinos. Una de dos, obsesionados con llevársela a la cama o bien totalmente pagados de sí mismos. ¡Y a veces hasta ambas cosas a la vez! Aunque en este caso fue agradable descubrir que Leval no se lo tenía en absoluto creído, es más, era demasiado modesto e incluso parecía estar en babia en muchos temas más mundanos. Realmente daba la impresión de ser un soñador, de perseguir una meta y poner en ella todos sus anhelos y su esfuerzo. Quizás su sueño de ser piloto le absorbiera. Pero ella podía verle ahora como una persona con ilusiones e incluso llegó a sentirse mal por haberle espiado de esa manera. Además, era muy amable y se brindó a ayudarla si tenía algún problema en comprender algo. Amatista le sonrió con sincero agradecimiento. Eso le gustaba. Seguro que así ella lo tendría más fácil para conocerle bien antes de pensar en otras cosas. A Leval por su parte la hija de los amigos de sus padres le pareció una chica muy agradable, y graciosa. Ideal para ser amiga de Kerria, pensó. Podrían hablar de sus cosas de chicas de segundo curso. También era mona, seguro que los chicos estarían encantados con ella. Pero en ningún momento le pasó por la cabeza incluirse entre ellos. En resumen, los dos tenían en común su afición al deporte y a alguna que otra cosa más y también diferían en algunos gustos. A Leval por ejemplo le gustaban las chicas de vestir más clásico. Por suerte Amatista había ido muy discreta a la visita, aceptando ponerse ropa más convencional a sugerencia de su madre. Nunca se alegró más de haberla hecho caso.

 

Entre tanto sus padres pasaron una velada muy agradable y en uno de los momentos de su charla Diamante, más en serio, comentó.

\- Entonces vuestros hijos no saben nada de lo que sucedió hace años.  
\- Nada. - Aseguró Roy como si diera fe notarial del cumplimiento de un hecho pactado, y remachó ese aspecto al querer saber a su vez. - ¿Y vuestra hija?  
\- En absoluto. - Aseveró su interlocutor con el mismo tono. Añadiendo con una mezcla de rotundidad y esperanza en ello. - Y ojalá no tenga que saberlo nunca.   
\- Si. - Convino Esmeralda. – Deseamos para ella una vida normal y llena de felicidad. Sin problemas como los que tuvimos que enfrentar nosotros.  
\- Os comprendemos, ese es nuestro mayor deseo también.- Afirmó Beruche con el cómplice asentimiento de su esposo. -

 

Después se dieron más noticias y nuevas de los otros, a los que asímismo llevaban mucho tiempo sin ver. Roy aportó alguna cosa más sobre Tom y Cooan. Sobre todo les contó alguna que otra anécdota de cuando él fue a jugar con su equipo a Portland hacía un par de meses. Allí invitó a su amigo al partido y después habían quedado a cenar. No sabían mucho del hermano de Tom, Daniel, ni de la esposa de éste, Mimet. Aunque ahí fue Diamante el que pudo comentarles algo. Ellos también tenían una hija y la mujer del hermano de Tom seguía tan alocada como de costumbre. Quizás un poco menos con los años, pero muy divertida. Tomoe y su mujer Kaori parecían estar bien con sus hijas, una de ellas era Sailor Saturno. La otra, Keiko, una muchacha normal, sin ningún tipo de relación con las guerreras. A su vez Diamante, ahora junto a su esposa, también les hablaron algo más de Nephrite y Amanda, cuyos dos hijos tampoco desmerecían de los anteriores. Esmeralda le repitió más o menos a Roy lo que le contara ya a Beruche. En cuanto a Petz y Zafiro, sí que ambos matrimonios sabían de ellos dado que mantenían relación familiar directa. La tienda de cosméticos de Otafukuya- Beauty Quartete que las hermanas comprasen hacía ya tantos años seguía funcionando a las mil maravillas con Petz en la dirección. Eso hizo sonreír a Bertie, aquello le traía muchos y bonitos recuerdos. De los hijos en cambio poco sabían, simplemente que eran dos buenos chicos, con el menor, Granate, enredando algo de vez en cuando. De Ail y Ann, desgraciadamente nada sabían tras unos años y en cuanto a Lornd y Setsuna, fue poco lo que Roy les pudo decir. Su hermano llevaba años también sin visitarles. Ni tampoco, y eso entristeció un poco a todos, tenían conocimiento del paradero de Karaberasu. Y de ese modo pasaron las horas. Finalmente Leval y Amatista regresaron y la familia Lassart se despidió agradeciendo a sus anfitriones esa estupenda velada y quedando en repetirla pronto. Esta vez con ellos ofreciendo su nueva casa. Así, cuando volvieron a la misma, la joven francesa le preguntó a su madre con visible interés, dado que, para su sorpresa, había descubierto que tenía a Coraíon y Granate como primos en común con Leval y Kerria.

\- Oye mamá. ¿Vosotros sois parientes de los Malden o sólo buenos amigos?  
\- Pues parientes no somos. - Repuso Esmeralda dubitativa - ¿verdad Diamante?...  
\- No - Le susurró éste a su esposa explicándole. - Éramos del mismo mundo que Bertie, pero eso no significa ser parientes. No hija. - Añadió en voz alta antes de que la muchacha se interesase por esos murmullos. - Sólo somos buenos amigos, pero nuestras familias aunque se conocen desde hace años, no tienen nada que ver. ¿Por qué?- Inquirió curioso a su vez. -

 

Amatista sólo pegó un salto con los brazos estirados, ante la cara de asombro de sus padres que se miraban sin comprender.

\- C´est magnifique! – Pensó encantada - Alors, Leval Malden, tu seras pour moi! Y reflexionó, esta vez en inglés. - No me importa nada lo que me pueda costar. ¡Sé que algún día lo conseguiré!


	20. Conociéndose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having fun, problems start
> 
> Despues de divertirse empiezan los problemas

Las clases empezaron ya de un modo más serio. Todos los días, los hijos de los Malden pasaban por casa de Amatista a recogerla. Las dos chicas cada vez se hacían más amigas y Kerria confirmó sus sospechas. Aquella muchacha se sentía muy atraída por Leval, así que procuraba que éste estuviera lo más posible junto a ellas. Sobre todo con la cada vez menos consistente excusa del idioma. Pero como Kerria era lista, enseguida expresó la idea de que su hermano podría ayudar a que Amatista acelerase su comprensión de la gramática. Aunque el ocupado muchacho, entre sus actividades deportivas y sus estudios tenía poco tiempo. Además, había estado saliendo con Lorna, la chica compañera suya, pero no de forma muy continuada. Leval había perdido interés pues esa muchacha era bastante superficial y lo único que parecía gustarle era exhibirlo delante de los demás. Así pues él lo dejó. Su hermana (que sospechaba que aquello iba a acabar así desde el principio), cuando se enteró de ello tuvo una buena idea. Se le ocurrió durante la cena, estaban todos en la mesa cuando Kerria propuso.

\- Acabo de darme cuenta de que Amatista no conoce Nueva York. Creo que sería una buena idea que Leval y yo le enseñásemos la ciudad. ¿No creéis? - Preguntó en busca de la aprobación de todos. -  
\- Si,- repuso Roy terminando de masticar. - Me parece una estupenda idea hija, decídselo a Amatista y a sus padres.  
\- Llámales, es pronto todavía,- intervino Beruche - aun estarán despiertos. -Aunque enseguida miró a su hijo inquiriéndole su parecer, ya que Kerria le había incluido muy alegremente en su plan sin aparentemente consultarle. -¿Tú qué opinas Leval?  
\- A mí mañana me vendría bien, no tengo nada que hacer, pero quizás ellas prefieran ir a verlo solas. No me gustaría interferir en conversaciones de chicas. - Sonrió con algo de malicia, mirando a su hermana divertido. -  
-¡Qué va! - Se apresuró a decir Kerria.- Tu compañía nos vendría muy bien. Así espantamos a cualquier moscón.  
-¡Ja, ja! Se los tendrá que espantar Amatista. Tú eres muy fea, enana…Y ella, bueno, con hablar francés le bastará.

 

La muchacha se rio. Interpretaba pese a todo, que en las palabras de su hermano no existía ninguna mala intención real, casi más se preocupaba por Amatista pues lo dicho por Leval podría sonar a excusa camuflada. Pero ágil de reflejos como siempre le comentó jocosa.

\- Además, nos podrías llevar en coche que para algo tienes el carnet provisional. Y la ciudad se recorre mucho mejor así.   
\- Claro, bien pensado.- Afirmó Roy, completamente de acuerdo con esa proposición. - Te vendrá bien practicar, hijo.  
\- ¡Entonces decidido!,- Declaró Kerria con entusiasmo, sin dar tiempo a su hermano siquiera a otro comentario. - Ahora mismo llamo.

 

Descolgando el teléfono marcó el número de la casa de los Lassart. Esmeralda que estaba cerca fue la primera en descolgar.

-¿Dígame? ¿Quién es? ¡Ah, hola Kerria! - Saludó, contenta al reconocer la voz de la chica. -  
\- Buenas noches. ¿Qué tal está? - Dijo la muchacha de forma muy educada y pasó a abordar la cuestión. - Siento llamar tan tarde, pero hemos pensado que, como Amatista no conoce la ciudad estaría bien que nosotros se la enseñásemos. Mi hermano y yo,...con su permiso claro.  
\- A mí me parece muy bien. - Convino Esmeralda aunque objetó, eso sí, de modo jovial. - Pero tendrás que preguntárselo a Amatista. Tiene siempre tantas cosas que entrenar que no sé si podrá. Espera un momentito. - Tapó el auricular y llamó a su hija que, al saber que se trataba de Kerria, corrió a ponerse al teléfono. -   
\- Hola, dime, ¿qué es eso que querías preguntarme?- Le inquirió a su vez con interés. -

 

En pocas palabras su amiga se lo explicó Amatista, se puso muy contenta.

\- Entonces. ¿Tu hermano vendrá? - Insistió de nuevo como si no lo creyera.-   
\- ¡Claro que vendrá! - Rio Kerria hablando ahora con voz cómplice y un tono más bajo, sumamente divertida por la ilusión de su amiga, en tanto lanzaba a Leval una discreta mirada que el muchacho, aún en la mesa, no advirtió. – Él nos va a llevar. Se ha sacado el permiso de conducir provisional. Como ya ha cumplido los diecisiete años hace un par de meses. Bueno, quedaríamos mañana, ¿te parece bien?  
\- Si, si perfecto, no tengo nada que hacer.- Repuso Amatista que, en realidad tenía entrenamiento de baloncesto, pero decidió pasar de ello. Se despidió ocultando su entusiasmo a duras penas. – Hablamos en el instituto entonces.- Remachó con un tono entre cómplice y reconocido. - Hasta mañana, y gracias.

 

Kerria colgó satisfecha con su idea mientras su amiga saltaba de contenta ante la sonrisa de Esmeralda. Al día siguiente fueron al instituto y tras terminar el día quedaron para ir a buscar a Amatista a las ocho en punto. Cuando llegó la hora los dos hermanos estaban llamando a la puerta. Diamante les abrió y al poco su amiga salió bastante arreglada para lo que ella acostumbraba, para eso había una explicación...

 

Cuando llegó a casa del instituto, unas horas antes, Amatista pidió a su madre que la ayudase a elegir un vestido bonito y arreglarse. Esmeralda al principio se quedó muy sorprendida, pero enseguida comprendió y convino en ello con gran contento...

\- Claro hija, no te preocupes, yo misma te arreglaré, ¡vas a estar preciosa!  
-¡Gracias mamá!,- sonrió la muchacha entusiasmada, aunque su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente al planteársele una duda. - Pero no sé que voy a hacer con los zapatos, son de tacones muy bajos y debo llevarlos de tacón más alto con este vestido. Y con la estatura que tengo…  
\- No te preocupes cariño. - La animó Esmeralda añadiendo despreocupada. - Leval es muy alto. Casi como tu padre, no pasará nada. - Su hija se puso colorada en cuanto lo nombró y su madre, que lo vio enseguida, le preguntó con aire de complicidad. - ¿Te gusta ese chico, verdad?  
\- Yo...bueno - Repuso ella visiblemente avergonzada - un poco. La verdad es que sí, mamá - confesó por fin - me gusta mucho. Es un chico muy amable.  
\- Y muy guapo.- Aseveró Esmeralda evidenciando lo que realmente era más obvio y su hija no se atrevía a reconocer, además de comentar, con sensación de nostalgia. - Me recuerda mucho a su padre cuando tenía su misma edad o un poco mayor.  
\- Mamá - Inquirió Amatista con visible curiosidad - ¿De qué conocéis tú y papá a los padres de Leval y Kerria?

 

Lo cierto es que la muchacha había tenido ganas de hacer esa pregunta desde que fueran a vivir allí. Estaba claro que sus padres y los de Leval y Kerria eran muy amigos. Casi como hermanos. Podría decirse que parecían compartir muchas cosas de las que no hablaban. Puede quizás que se conocieran en la universidad. Aunque ella no sabía en cual habrían estudiado sus padres. En eso que su madre le sacó de aquellas reflexiones.

\- Es una historia muy larga, cielo. – Respondió la diseñadora mientras le buscaba a su hija el vestido y los complementos adecuados. - Ya te la contaré algún día, ahora estate quieta que voy a arreglarte el dobladillo de la falda.

 

Y la chica asintió sumisamente. Tras una hora que para Amatista se hizo eterna, pues odiaba hacer de maniquí, su madre dio por concluido el trabajo con un gesto de satisfacción. Mirándose al espejo, la incrédula muchacha se vio envuelta en un hermoso vestido blanco con zapatos a juego y una falda que le hacía unos bonitos volantes de seda muy suave. Peinada con un moño recogido con un hermoso prendedor dorado. Tras observarse durante unos instantes pudo preguntar tímidamente.

-¿Crees que estoy guapa, mamá?  
\- Hija mía, ¡estás preciosa! - Afirmó Esmeralda llena de orgullo para sentenciar. - Cualquier chico daría lo que fuera por salir contigo. Pero vamos a pedir una opinión masculina cualificada…

 

Eso hizo sonreír a la muchacha, ¡ojalá Leval se contase entre ellos! Y por fin, tras los últimos retoques, abrió la puerta de la habitación y llamó a su esposo a quien había pedido que aguardase fuera.

\- Diamante, ya puedes entrar. Vamos cariño, ven a ver a tu hija y danos tu parecer.

 

Éste pasó a los pocos instantes y la joven le preguntó esperanzada.

-¿Qué tal estoy papá? 

Giró sobre sí misma un par de veces haciendo que los volantes se levantasen de forma muy graciosa ante la mirada afectuosa y llena de satisfacción de sus padres. 

-¡Vaya! ¿Dónde es el baile? ¡Estás maravillosa hija! -.Exclamó Diamante, añadiendo con el mismo visible orgullo con el que anteriormente lo hizo su esposa. - ¡Mi niña ya es toda una mujer! Desde luego hay que reconocer que tu madre sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo, aunque contigo no lo tenía difícil.

 

Amatista sonrió una vez más sintiéndose muy halagada, ¡volvió a pensar que ojalá Leval opinase igual! Aunque ahora venía la prueba más complicada, trató de andar con los tacones, pero tenía muy poca experiencia. Casi se resbaló en varias ocasiones trastabillándose sin parar, no obstante su madre que la vigilaba atentamente, la sujetó.

\- Tendrás que practicar un poco si no quieres parecer borracha. - Rio Esmeralda. -

 

La muchacha asintió, desde luego era un buen consejo. Se estuvo paseando por toda la casa para tratar de dominar sus andares y domar un poco esos zapatos, así hasta que por fin fueron las ocho y llamaron a la puerta...

 

Diamante fue a abrir e hizo pasar a los dos muchachos, les ofreció sentarse pero ellos rehusaron cortésmente la invitación arguyendo que esperarían a Amatista. Entonces ella apareció con su madre. Kerria lanzó una exclamación. Declarando admirada.

-¡Guau chica, estás preciosa, de verdad! Si llego a saber que te pondrías así me hubiese arreglado un poco más.

 

Kerria llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros de marca y una camisa estilo leñador. Su hermano vestía de una forma similar, eso hizo que Amatista mirase azorada al suelo. Quizás se había puesto en evidencia pensando en algo bien distinto a lo que sus amigos tendrían en mente. Ellos posiblemente solo pretendían dar una vuelta por la ciudad en coche y ella parecía ir a la gala de los Oscar. Pero Leval comentó enseguida con mucha diplomacia, para evitar que la envarada chica se sintiera fuera de lugar.

 

\- Eres la única que va vestida de forma perfecta para la ocasión. Supongo que los europeos tenéis más sentido de la elegancia en estos casos. Visitaremos los más bellos monumentos y nos vamos a ir a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Mi hermana y yo no solemos estar acostumbrados a eso. Deberás perdonarnos. Pero si nos acompañas a casa y esperas unos minutos, te prometo nos pondremos a tono contigo. ¿Verdad Kerria? - Su hermana asintió con una sonrisa alentadora hacia su amiga. -  
-¿A qué hora queréis que vuelva?- Quiso saber Amatista dirigiéndose a sus padres que se miraron sorprendidos, su hija no solía ser muy proclive a preguntar eso. -  
\- Yendo con Leval y con Kerria confiaremos en que te devuelvan a una hora razonable. – Replicó Diamante.-

El príncipe dio enseguida una rápida ojeada a su mujer, ésta por una vez asintió conforme con ello, sin poner ninguna objeción y si deseando a los muchachos. 

–Pasadlo bien.

 

La joven, visiblemente aliviada y agradecida a ambos, también convino de la misma manera. Sus amigos la aguardaban y cuando todos se despidieron de los señores Lassart, salieron de la casa y entraron en el coche que enseguida arrancó. Diamante y Esmeralda les contemplaron alejarse hasta que subieron al vehículo, mientras sonreían abrazados por la cintura. Pensando ambos que algo había cambiado esa noche. Verdaderamente su pequeña había dejado de ser una niña.

-¿Te das cuenta Diamante?- le dijo ella con auténtica expresión de orgullo viendo alejarse a su hija, que parecía conversar muy animadamente con Kerria. – Ahí va nuestro sueño hecho realidad.  
-Nuestra hija – convino él asintiendo con tono entre melancólico y reflexivo. – Por ella todo ha tenido sentido, ¿verdad?

 

Su esposa asintió, en tanto los dos se retiraban ya de la ventana. Por su parte los chicos llegaron rápidamente a casa de los Malden. Invitaron a sentarse a su acompañante y subieron a cambiarse. Los padres de sus amigos conversaron un poco con ella y se maravillaron de lo guapa que estaba. 

-Estás realmente preciosa. – Afirmó Bertie estudiándola con cordialidad – Tienes un gran estilo…  
-Muchas gracias. – Pudo replicar la chica enrojeciendo a ojos vistas y bajando la barbilla en tanto esbozaba una tímida sonrisa. –

 

Lo cierto era que pese a su apariencia tan imponente, su competitividad a la hora de hacer deporte y su seguridad en sí misma para afrontar retos, Amatista en el fondo era tímida cuando de asuntos de estética y de vida social se trataba. No tanto entre la gente de su edad, pero al verse entre adultos, sobre todo personas como los Malden, que aparte de ser amigos de sus padres, destacaban por sus logros en la vida, se sentía algo cohibida. Miraba a la madre de sus amigos como si de una especie de princesa se tratara. Una mujer agradable, simpática pero al tiempo segura de sí y que transmitía un aura de autoridad que podía claramente percibirse. El padre de Leval y Kerria asimismo impresionaba, no solo por su aspecto, tan robusto y su mirada penetrante. La muchacha casi nunca había visto a su propio padre tan distendido con alguien. Desde luego Diamante era un hombre gentil pero poco dado a excesivas confianzas con nadie ajeno a la familia. Si el señor Malden se llevaba así con él seguramente sería debido a que su amistad era muy profunda. Y por si fuera poco, los señores Malden eran los padres de Leval. Y era pensar en ese muchacho y ponerse colorada.

 

-Bueno – le sonrió Roy sacándola de aquellos pensamientos en tanto le decía. – Ya verás cómo vas a disfrutar mucho de la ciudad. Todavía recuerdo cuando nosotros paseábamos por allí. ¿Verdad Bertie?  
-Si – asintió la interpelada con una leve sonrisa de nostalgia - te va a encantar, ya lo verás.  
-Estoy segura de eso. – Afirmó la muchacha. –  
-¿Echas mucho de menos tu país?- Quiso saber Roy. –  
-Sí, un poco – replicó su interlocutora que se apresuró a matizar. – Aunque aquí estoy muy bien, he hecho bastantes amigos. Sobre todo Kerria y Leval.  
-Ellos te aprecian mucho. – Le desveló Bertie haciendo que el corazón de la chica casi pegase un bote. - Eres muy buena chica. Me alegro que mi hija tenga una buena amiga de su edad.- Remachó. –

 

Tentada estuvo Beruche de preguntarle a esa muchacha si había observado algo extraño en Kerria. Sin bien llevaba una racha en la que no podían quejarse de su comportamiento seguía habiendo algo que a ella le inquietaba. Aunque era más un pálpito que una evidencia clara. No podía decirle eso a Roy desde luego. Por fortuna fue la propia muchacha la que le contestó.

-Kerria me ha ayudado mucho a…comment vous le dites? ¿Cómo se dice?- Se preguntó a sí misma buscando el término en inglés, al poco recordó y añadió -… integrarme. Me ha presentado a muchos compañeros.  
-Eso está bien – terció Roy con aprobación. – Me alegra que nuestra hija sea una buena amiga para ti.  
-Sí, es una estupenda noticia.- Convino Bertie quedando más tranquila.- Nos alegramos mucho de que así sea.

 

Y no les dio tiempo a charlar mucho más. Fiel a su palabra, al cabo de diez minutos, Leval bajó con un traje y una corbata azul marino sobre una camisa blanca, el uniforme del equipo de natación. Kerria a su vez, se puso un vestido azul celeste, una cinta a juego en el pelo y otra más sensual rodeándole el cuello, que le hacía estar muy bonita. Su propia madre recordaba que, en su juventud, ella se adornaba de modo similar. Viendo así a su hija menor pensó que sus recelos quizás no estuvieran justificados. La chica parecía haberse centrado, sobre todo desde que Amatista llegó. De este modo Roy y Bertie les desearon que lo pasasen bien. Los tres muchachos se marcharon por fin a recorrer la ciudad con la consabida advertencia de no regresar tarde. Los señores Malden también quisieron verles salir.

-¿No te trae a ti esto viejos recuerdos, Roy? ¿Te acuerdas cuando tú, Tom, Cooan y yo fuimos a que vosotros nos enseñarais la ciudad?  
\- Si Bertie, como te dije antes, claro que lo recuerdo. ¡Parece mentira que ya hayan pasado casi veinte años de eso! - Suspiró él. -  
\- Nos hacemos mayores, cariño - susurró ella con el mismo atisbo de añoranza. -

 

Roy la abrazó mientras asentía despacio. El coche de los muchachos ya se perdía a lo lejos y entonces él sentenció con satisfacción.

\- Si cubito, pero me alegra comprobar que nuestros hijos van por buen camino, para ser felices en sus propias vidas. Ahora son ellos los que deben descubrir tantas cosas.

 

Bertie asintió con una sonrisa, así era. Su esposo tenía razón y para ella era como si aquellos veinte años hubieran transcurrido en un instante. Por un momento cerraba los ojos y podía recordar con perfecta claridad aquellos tiempos. Cuando ella y su hermana, siendo dos jovencitas llenas de ilusiones por comenzar una nueva vida llegaron, conocieron a Roy y Tom, superaron todas aquellas duras pruebas y labraron su porvenir.

-Cariño – le susurró a su esposo – si pudiera vivir otra vez los momentos de entonces. ¿Sabes que haría diferente?  
-No cubito. – Replicó él, tratando de imaginar las cosas que su mujer cambiaría de aquello, seguramente sus gamberradas. -¿Qué cambiarías?  
-Nada en absoluto – le sonrió ella con visible ternura. – Como dirías tú. I wouldn´t change a thing.   
-Pues ya somos dos. – Contestó él con el mismo tono – Y viendo a nuestros hijos creo que podemos decir que todo mereció la pena. ¡Was it all worth it! - canturreó, el estribillo de una vieja canción de Queen de las que tanto le gustaban.- 

 

Su esposa se rio abrazándose a él y ambos convinieron en ello. Entre tanto los chicos, ajenos a toda esa ola de nostalgia que recorría a sus mayores, transitaron por la mayor parte de las calles famosas de la ciudad. También en el coche escucharon algo de música, sobre todo una canción muy apropiada para su recorrido.

-Como diría nuestro padre, Ky. Una canción que pega, ¡ja, ja! – Declaró sintonizando la emisora.-  
-Súbela, ésta me gusta. Sí que me suena a una de las que pone papá.- Afirmó la aludida.-

La chica le guiñó disimuladamente un ojo a su azorada amiga e incluso canturreó parte de la letra acompañada de su hermano…

Una vez en su vida a encontrar alguien   
que se convierte en torno a su corazón   
Y la próxima cosa que usted sabe que está el cierre de la ciudad   
Despierta y todavía está contigo   
A pesar de que tu saliste de su camino   
Se pregunta a sí mismo: "Oye, ¿qué he encontrado?" 

Cuando se ven atrapados entre la Luna y la ciudad de Nueva York   
Sé que es una locura, pero es verdad   
Si se ven atrapados entre la Luna y la ciudad de Nueva York   
Lo mejor que puedes hacer ......   
Lo mejor que puedes hacer es enamorarte

Arthur que hace lo que quiera   
Toda su vida, él ha dominado la elección   
Profunda en su corazón, él es justo, él es sólo un muchacho   
Vivir su vida un día a la vez   
Y que muestra a sí mismo un buen tiempo   
Riendo sobre la manera en que quiere que él sea 

Cuando se ven atrapados entre la Luna y la ciudad de Nueva York   
Sé que es una locura, pero es verdad   
Si se ven atrapados entre la Luna y la ciudad de Nueva York   
Lo mejor que puedes hacer .....   
Lo mejor que puedes hacer es enamorarse

Cuando se ven atrapados entre la Luna y la ciudad de Nueva York   
Sé que es una locura, pero es verdad   
Si se ven atrapados entre la Luna y la ciudad de Nueva York   
Lo mejor que puedes hacer.....   
Lo mejor que puedes hacer es enamorarse.

(Best you can do. Christopher Cross, crédito al autor)

 

Amatista, que iba sentada en la parte trasera junto a su amiga, se ruborizó visiblemente. Kerria se percató de eso. ¡La pobre muchacha estaba hecha un flan! Desde luego que Leval, había sido de lo más oportuno sin pretenderlo. Estaba convencida de que, si su hermano le hubiera pedido matrimonio a esa muchacha en aquel mismo instante seguro que le habría dado el sí. Pero ese tonto ni se imaginaría lo que la francesita debía de estar sintiendo por él.

-Todo lo que tiene de estudioso lo tiene de ingenuo.- Pensaba Kerria moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo.-  
-¿Bonitas vistas, verdad? –Comentó entonces Leval al terminar la canción.- 

Así era, pasaron por Broadway, cerca de la Plaza de Times Square…cruzaron el puente de Brooklyn que estaba precioso con su iluminación nocturna reflejándose en las aguas de la bahía…

-Nuestros padres recorrieron la ciudad cuando eran novios. ¿Verdad Ky?- Añadió el muchacho.-  
-Me parece que todavía no lo eran. Mamá me contó una vez que fue al poco de que la tía Connie y ella llegasen a estudiar aquí. Fueron con papá y con el tío Tom.- Le precisó su hermana.-  
-Es un lugar muy bonito.- Declaró Amatista, no sin admiración.- Esta ciudad es preciosa.  
-SI, y nos quedan bastantes cosas por ver.- Afirmó Leval.-  
-Vale, pero antes de eso vayamos a cenar, ¡me muero de hambre! - Se rio Kerria haciendo que los otros la imitasen.-   
-Hablas como papá. Para que luego digas de mí.- Remachó su hermano.-

 

De este modo, se divirtieron mucho bromeando y riendo mientras Leval les contaba cosas de los sitios por donde pasaron. Amatista le escuchaba embelesada y Kerria se sonreía al verla. Ambas se dirigían miradas de complicidad sin que el muchacho lo advirtiera. Tras aparcar y dar un paseo, un tacón de Amatista se enganchó con un agujero del pavimento. Ella se trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer. Para alguien con su destreza en artes marciales no habría sido complicado recuperar el equilibrio pues era muy ágil. Pero estaba cerca de Leval y prefirió dejarse caer hacia él. Éste la frenó sujetándola de la cintura y ella se abrazó para que el muchacho pensara que quería evitar caerse. La jovencita sintió lo fuerte que estaba él, sus brazos y sus hombros parecían de piedra. Apoyó incluso la cabeza sobre su pecho, que también estaba sólido como una roca y en el que pudo por unos instantes escuchar el latido de su corazón, que retumbaba con rítmica fuerza.

-¿Estás bien? - Le inquirió el muchacho mirándola preocupado. -  
\- Si, gracias Leval,- musitó ella poniéndose colorada. -

 

Kerria, que se había dado cuenta al vuelo de las intenciones de su amiga, tenía que taparse la boca para no reír. Decidió que ella estaba de más allí. Y lo cierto es que antes de bajar de su habitación cuando fueron a cambiarse, había mantenido una conversación usando su móvil, y ya tenía hechos algunos planes con alguien. Sin embargo todavía quedaba tiempo y debía disimular. De modo que insistió en lo dicho anteriormente al ver un restaurante cercano.

\- Oíd chicos - Propuso entonces. – Aquí se come muy bien. ¿Os parece?  
\- Tienes razón. - Afirmó Leval, añadiendo con un arranque de entusiasmo. - Éste es un sitio muy bueno. Seguro que a Amatista le va a gustar. Yo invito.  
\- ¡Eso de ser el mayor y tener ahorros se nota! - Rio su hermana - Pero antes hagámonos unas fotos. - Les pidió obteniendo enseguida asentimientos de conformidad. -

 

Los tres se colocaron con la Estatua de la Libertad de fondo. Aunque estaban bastante lejos y se la veía muy pequeñita, pero lo suficiente para que se advirtiese. Al hilo de aquello, Amatista les comentó.

-¿Sabíais que la Estatua de la Libertad fue un regalo de mi país al vuestro?  
-¡Vaya!- Se sorprendió Kerria admitiendo.- Pues no lo sabía.  
-Es cierto.- Afirmó Leval aclarando.- La Liberté éclairant le monde.-   
-¿Qué?- Se sonrió su hermana que no había entendido nada.-  
-La libertad iluminando al mundo.- Tradujo Amatista que le explicó a su amiga.- Ese el verdadero nombre de la estatua. Nos lo contaron en clase de historia en mi liceo. 

 

Por curiosidad el chico enseguida consultó internet en su móvil y pudo completar aquellos datos echando mano de la Wikipedia.

-Inaugurada en mil ochocientos ochenta y seis. Obra de Frédéric Auguste Bartholdi, la estructura interna fue diseñada por Eiffel.   
-¿El mismo que construyó la torre? - Inquirió Kerria.-  
-¡Bien sur!- Sonrió Amatista quién pasó a proponer.- Si algún día viajáis a París, me encantaría corresponder y enseñárosla junto al resto de la ciudad.  
-Sería estupendo.- Afirmó Leval haciendo la que a la joven le palpitara el corazón.- ¿Verdad Ky?  
-Claro, aunque no hablo ni patata de francés.- Replicó ésta visiblemente divertida con la expresión de la cara de su amiga.- Espero que pudierais traducirme las explicaciones….  
-Eso no sería problema.- Aseguró su hermano. -

 

Y en tanto las chicas se miraban con gesto cómplice Leval pidió a un transeúnte que les fotografiara a los tres juntos con su móvil. Luego, él sacó una foto a Kerria y a Amatista que posaron juntando sus cabezas. La francesa hizo otra a los hermanos, Leval levantaba en brazos a Kerria que estiraba los brazos y las piernas con expresión desenfadada. No faltaron tampoco los consabidos “selfies”. Por fin, Kerria insistió en hacerles una a Amatista y a su hermano, su amiga estaba muy vergonzosa.

\- Mademoiselle si´ l vous plait, deme usted su brazo.- Le pidió Leval ofreciéndole el suyo con una amplia sonrisa. -

 

La aludida estaba confundida, ese chico era tan encantador que sus defensas contra los hombres, es decir su afán de competitividad y la afirmación de su personalidad por oposición al típico ligón barato allí no le servían. Leval no era como la mayoría de los chicos que había conocido. Estos, o bien iban tras de ella por su cuerpo, o no querían saber nada de una chica capaz de ganarles en casi todo, a la que por envidia, solían considerar una especie de chicazo. No obstante había de reconocer que ella misma había contribuido mucho a esas ideas, que jamás había comulgado con las manías de su madre para que se arreglase y comportase como una señorita. Bueno, al menos, hasta esa noche, porque ahora sentía que había encontrado un chico lo bastante capaz como para dejarse abrazar y proteger por él. Algo que jamás pensó desear ella de nadie. De hecho se sentía tan cómoda que a veces hablaba en francés con toda naturalidad cuando conversaban, o bien pasaba al inglés. Realmente su pulso se aceleraba cuando ese chico estaba cerca. Obedeció encantada y los dos se pusieron detrás del muelle. Kerria hizo la foto captando perfectamente la mirada de su amiga hacia su hermano, los ojos de la pobre Amatista lo decían todo. 

-Ya está. Hagamos otra, ¿vale? - Propuso la fotógrafa improvisada.-

 

Kerria quiso repetirla un par de veces. Más que nada para que su amiga pudiera seguir manteniendo la pose y estar pegada al muchacho. Y una vez acabado el trámite fotográfico.

-Pues entonces, ¡allons a dîner! - Afirmó el chico, con la complacencia de sus interlocutoras.-

 

Y por fin, los tres se marcharon a cenar. Y tal y como habían asegurado sus anfitriones, a Amatista le encantó el sitio, ya que era un restaurante de cocina francesa, lo que le traía muchos y buenos recuerdos de su país. Así que ella aconsejó a los dos hermanos sobre los menús, ante la curiosa mirada de Kerria, que también trataba de entender la carta. La chica a duras penas traducía esos nombres tan raros y finalmente fijó su atención en una de las propuestas para declarar.

-¡Qué plato más interesante! Nunca había oído hablar de él, debe de ser uno de esos a los que los franceses ponéis nombre exótico. – 

Le sonrió a Amatista que tras consultar la carta no pareció comprender a qué se refería.

\- No sé.- Pudo decir la aludida que trataba de encontrar esa exótica elección sin éxito.-  
\- Lo probaré. – Añadió Kerria con decisión.-

 

Le hizo una seña a uno de los camareros que acudió solícito y le pidió.

\- Tráigame un plato de veneno a las finas hierbas. S´il Vous plait.

 

Amatista y Leval le dedicaron una atónita mirada. Lo mismo que el camarero que estaba  
Estupefacto y enseguida le preguntó con asombro. Por supuesto en francés.

\- ¿Pardon Mademoiselle? ¿Que est-ce que vous dites?  
\- Este plato de aquí. - Insistió Kerria mostrando la carta e ignorando el porqué de aquel gesto de sorpresa.-

 

Su hermano y Amatista ojearon ese plato en particular y la francesa no pudo reprimir la risa. Leval se unió a ella y Kerria, visiblemente atónita, les preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia?   
-¿Dónde has leído tú aquí, veneno?- Le inquirió el chico a su vez, casi sin poder dejar de reír. -¡Mira que eres burra!

 

Su hermana, aun desconcertada, señaló el texto y lo leyó, con no demasiado buena pronunciación.

\- ¿Cómo que burra? Aquí lo pone, ¿ves? - Poisson aux fines herbes.  
-¡Eso significa pescado! Veneno se escribe poison, ¡con una sola s.!– La corrigió Amatista que lloraba de risa. -

 

Kerria sonrió poniéndose colorada hasta las orejas, se sentía como una completa idiota. Aunque aquello no pasó de la sonrisa cordial y divertida del camarero que asintió tomándole nota, una vez aclarado el malentendido. Sin embargo, fue Leval quien tomó la palabra entre risas.

-¡Mira que te digo que estudies francés! ¡Tú si que eres un poisson!  
-¡Bah, olvídame! - Le replicó ésta también esbozando una sonrisa divertida. - Au Revoir!

 

Y de este modo la broma continuó durante unos minutos, con todos pasándoselo francamente bien por aquel desliz. Ya transcurrido un rato, cuando el ambiente ganó en sosiego, Kerria se dio cuenta de que a amiga se le había ido el maquillaje de una pestaña y el de los labios. Inmediatamente se lo susurró, por fortuna, su hermano no se enteraba nunca de esas cosas. Pero lo mejor sería arreglarlo cuanto antes. Además, ella deseaba hacer una llamada para confirmar cierta cita.

 

-¿Nos perdonas Leval? - Le pidió su hermana. - Amatista y yo tenemos que ir al cuarto de baño.  
\- Claro,- sonrió éste dando un sorbo a su copa de agua mineral y previniéndolas con amabilidad. - No tardéis o la cena se enfriará.

Las dos chicas se fueron al servicio, por suerte no había nadie y Kerria repasó el maquillaje de su desconcertada amiga que estaba algo asustada.

-¿Y si él se ha fijado? - Preguntó Amatista preocupada. - Como no estoy acostumbrada a llevar esto, ¡qué horror!, habrá pensado que soy una dejada.  
\- ¡No tonta! - rio su interlocutora. - Mi hermano es muy despistado para estas cosas. Pero, nunca está de más que te marques un poco más los labios.- Afirmó pasando el carmín con un tenue tono rosado a su amiga. – Humedécetelos.

 

Amatista lo hizo moviendo los labios y pasándose la lengua por ellos. Kerria sintió un cosquilleo que recorría su estómago. Su amiga estaba irresistible, ¿cómo podría ser tan tonto su hermano? Casi sin pensar se acercó a pocos centímetros de aquella imponente chica mirándola a los ojos.

\- Te voy a enseñar un truco. - Le susurró dándole un ligero y fugaz beso en los labios a su amiga que se retiró sorprendida al tiempo que se tapaba la boca con un dedo. - Así no se te correrá más el carmín,- explicó la muchacha que trataba de disimular su agitación.-   
\- Ya, vale, gracias.- Musitó Amatista que sonrió. Tampoco había para tanto y Kerria era su amiga, un ligero beso no tenía nada de extraño. Muchas personas lo hacían para demostrarse afecto, pensó para decir acto seguido. - Creo que deberíamos volver, tu hermano preguntará que estamos haciendo. - Rio para eliminar la ligera tensión que había surgido en el ambiente. -

 

Kerria asintió, eliminando de su mente cualquier otro pensamiento.

\- Adelántate tú,- le pidió con la voz aun algo trémula. - Yo tengo que llamar, había quedado y no me acordaba.

 

Amatista asintió comprensiva. Después de todo, la pobre Kerria había tenido esta idea y debía agradecérselo, y claro, ella también podría tener sus propios planes. Algún chico que la estuviera esperando. O podría ser que esta salida también obedeciera a una coartada para quedar incluso con un posible novio desconocido para sus padres. De todos modos ella lo comprendía, había utilizado estratagemas similares. Así que volvió a la cena y la dejó telefoneando. Aunque ésta no tardó y de inmediato volvió junto a su hermano y su amiga... y tras el primer plato...

\- He quedado – dijo esquivamente Kerria a modo de disculpa. – Lo siento, me olvidé de ello y ahora tengo que irme.  
-¿Con quién? - Quiso saber su hermano mirándola extrañado. -  
\- Con una amiga.- Pudo decir sintiéndose envarada. – Es que se me pasó comentarlo al salir.

 

Aunque Amatista la miró animosamente, con absoluta complicidad. Lo de quedar con una amiga sonaba forzado, aunque era muy socorrido para tapar una cita. Tampoco era cuestión de que la pobre Kerria tuviera que explicarle nada a su hermano y de este modo además le brindaba una magnífica ocasión también a ella.

\- Ya es tarde y la ciudad puede ser peligrosa estas horas. ¿Quieres que te lleve, Ky? - Se ofreció Leval. -  
\- No, muchas gracias. - Repuso Kerria. - Está cerca de aquí y estaré poco tiempo.- Y adelantándose a la previsible consigna de no llegar tarde, añadió convencida. - Cuando vuelvas seguramente estaré en casa. Hasta mañana chicos, pasadlo bien.

Sonrió animosamente a su amiga que le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida. Después se marchó a una discoteca cercana que era el punto de cita…

 

Leval y Amatista se quedaron a solas, ella estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía como reaccionar. Con la compañía de Kerria se notaba más distendida dado que su amiga hacía de enlace entre ambos. El caso es que había esperado este momento con muchas ganas y planeado muchas cosas pero ahora todos los esquemas de lo que le diría o haría se habían derrumbado u olvidado. No se sentía lo bastante confiada como para abordar un diálogo directo con ese muchacho. Sólo esperaba que él fuese el primero en decir algo. El joven, que se percató del tenso silencio, fue quien por cortesía inició la conversación.

-¿Es muy diferente de París?  
-¿Qué? - Preguntó Amatista a la que aquello había pillado por sorpresa mientras estaba sumida en esos pensamientos de duda. - ¿El qué?  
\- Me refiero a esta ciudad - aclaró Leval- si es muy diferente de París. Supongo que tendrán cosas en común.  
\- Si, se parecen en muchas cosas.- Respondió ella aliviada, explayándose más a continuación.- Pero en otras son completamente distintas. Lo que más me la recuerda son los colores de las luces por la noche.  
\- A mí también me gustaría ver más del extranjero. - Confesó él. - Algún día de estos quiero viajar. Cuando termine el curso quizás. Como dijiste antes. París sería un sitio bonito para ver. Sería una buena idea.  
\- Me gustaría poder enseñártelo algún día. - Suspiró Amatista asaltada también por una oleada de nostalgia hacia su ciudad. – Mostrároslo a Kerria y a ti, claro.- Matizó ahora con visible azoramiento.-  
\- Tú viviste allí mucho tiempo. Debes conocerlo muy bien.- Sonrió él. -  
\- ¡Y tanto que he vivido mucho tiempo! Nací allí - Rio ella más distendidamente al sentenciar - , soy francesa y parisina por completo.  
\- Sí, pero ya hablas muy bien el inglés. Has mejorado mucho en estas pocas semanas. - Piropeó Leval con espontaneidad. -

 

Amatista enseguida acusó el rubor en las mejillas, le encantaba recibir elogios sinceros, y sobre todo si venían de él. Lo cierto es que ese chico era muy inteligente y no hablaba solo para ganar puntos. Como otros que la habían llenado de piropos orientados exclusivamente a su físico. La diferencia es que esos solo deseaban llevársela a la cama y Leval por el contrario, mantenía una conversación interesante valorándola a ella como interlocutora. Eso incluso la desbordaba un poco. No estaba acostumbrada. Así, pudo responder con no poca timidez.

\- Muchas gracias, es que mis padres me tuvieron en internados desde pequeña y la segunda lengua era el inglés. Nos explicaban casi todo en ese idioma para que aprendiésemos. Además, desde que llegué, lo he practicado mucho.  
\- Mi francés no es que sea muy bueno. - Rio Leval también. - Quizás algún día quieras practicar conmigo.  
\- Au contraire. Tu parles français très bien. De todas formas estaré encantada. Cuando tú quieras. - Añadió amablemente en inglés marcando ligeramente su acento. -  
\- Me gusta el acento francés que tienes al hablar en inglés, queda muy bien. - Alabó él -...

 

Amatista, aún más ruborizada, bajó la mirada. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que, una vez más, aquellas palabras no iban buscando más que un elogio sincero, sin ninguna otra connotación. Era incapaz de responder a eso. La verdad, cada vez se sentía mejor en la compañía de ese muchacho. A primera vista estaba claro que era muy guapo y estaba muy bueno, pero cuando empezaba a conocerle la impresión que tenía de él era incluso mejor. Podía hablar de muchos temas, tantos que ni ella misma era capaz de seguirle en todos, pero él siempre se desplazaba a los que su interlocutora pudiera dominar mejor. De esta manera los dos siguieron charlando bastante rato, tanto que se hizo algo tarde. Ahora que por fin había sido capaz de entablar conversación de un modo más relajado a la muchacha se le pasó el tiempo volando. Al percatarse de eso Leval llevó a la joven de vuelta hasta su casa. Se despidió de ella acompañándola hasta la puerta y la muchacha entró y miró por la ventana viéndole marchar. Sus padres que aguardaban despiertos se acercaron a la chica.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido hija? ¿Lo has pasado bien?  
\- ¡Ha sido maravilloso! - respondió la muchacha casi en estado de ensoñación. - Leval es un chico estupendo y tan galante.- 

Les contó a sus padres lo que habían hecho y estos se rieron también mucho con la anécdota del veneno y el pescado.

-¿Entonces su hermana Kerria? ¿Es que no ha vuelto con vosotros?,- preguntó Esmeralda sorprendida al llegar a esa parte del relato. -  
\- Creo que se fue, había quedado y se le olvidó. Pero más bien pienso que fue una excusa para dejarme a solas con su hermano, mamá. Debe de estar en su casa desde hace ya un buen rato,- le susurró a Esmeralda que asintió sonriente. – 

 

La veterana diseñadora estaba encantada. Esos dos chicos eran tan considerados y buenas personas como sus padres. Se alegraba de que su hija hubiera encontrado en ellos a dos buenos amigos. Y ¿quién sabe? Por la forma en la que Amatista hablaba de Leval, estaba claro que su hija estaba realmente enamorada a primera vista de él. En eso se recordó a sí misma al llegar a la corte y ver al joven príncipe Diamante por primera vez. Leval tenía algo en común con su esposo. Era gentil y amable y sabía cómo hablarle a una mujer. Desde luego, por lo que la propia Esmeralda había tratado a ese muchacho, creía que al fin su hija había acertado al elegir. Deseaba que ese chico pudiera llegar a sentir lo mismo. Aunque por lo que vio, al menos por ahora, para él no se tratase más que de una simple amistad. De todos modos ¿a qué desilusionar a la niña de momento?

-¿Decías hija que Kerria se marchó? - Inquirió Diamante que no había escuchado del todo aquello último. -  
\- Que si papá, que nos acompañó y luego se fue para dejarnos cenar a solas. Es una chica muy simpática y una buena amiga, tengo que estarle muy agradecida por esta idea.- Afirmó la joven con visible contento.-

 

Sus padres convinieron en eso, dejando estar el tema. De todas formas no era asunto suyo. Además ya iba siendo tarde y tendrían que acostarse. Entre tanto, en casa de los Malden, en cuanto el joven llegó su madre suspiró aliviada, estaba preocupada. Pero fue su padre quién se percató de que Kerria no estaba con él y le preguntó inquieto.

\- Leval. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?  
-¿No está ya en casa?- Se extrañó él para explicar. – Cuando estábamos cenando me dijo que iba a ver a una amiga y que vendría enseguida para acá.  
\- Pues es muy tarde. - Le recordó Beruche con semblante preocupado - y no ha venido todavía ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo?  
\- No debiste dejarla volver sola. - Le reprochó un enfadado Roy a su hijo.- Ahora sólo Dios sabe dónde estará.  
\- Yo… lo siento…iré a buscarla.- Se ofreció el inquieto Leval.- 

El chico se daba perfecta cuenta de que había cometido un error, pero entre lo bien que lo habían pasado y la presencia de Amatista, no quiso ser demasiado inquisitivo con su hermana. Ahora le pesaba, así que enseguida afirmó.

\- La encontraré.  
\- Llamaremos a la policía, será lo mejor,- intervino Bertie. -  
\- No, déjalo, primero iremos a buscarla - rebatió Roy. -  
\- Papa, por favor, ¡déjame ir! - Le pidió el chico. - Creo que sé por donde puede estar. Si no la encontrase en dos horas llama a la policía. ¿Vale mamá?..  
\- Es muy tarde y ya no son horas de ir tú sólo por ahí, hijo - se angustió Beruche. -  
\- Ya no soy un niño y se cuidarme solo.- Contestó Leval, molesto por la a su juicio excesiva preocupación de su madre en lo que concernía a él. – Puedo ocuparme de esto.  
\- Yo iré contigo, así entre dos dividiremos la tarea.- Intervino Roy que añadió dirigiéndose a su mujer. - Bertie, espera a que te llamemos. Tanto si la vemos como si no, te avisaremos dentro de una hora. Puede que ella misma haya vuelto para entonces.

 

Su esposa asintió y tanto el padre como el hijo salieron. Ella se quedó sola acariciando su piedra de justiciera con inquietud. Aquella chica realmente le preocupaba y eso que últimamente parecía haberse vuelvo razonable. Sobre todo con la presencia de Amatista que daba la impresión de ejercer sobre ella una buena influencia. Y pensar que estuvo a punto de preguntarle a la hija de Diamante y Esmeralda. ¡Pero esto sí que no se lo podía imaginar! Bertie no sabía que pensar. ¿Y si efectivamente quiso retornar antes a casa para dejar a su hermano y a su amiga a solas y le había pasado algo? En una ciudad tan grande y de noche existían muchísimos peligros para una joven tan atractiva y con tan poca experiencia en la vida. Como justiciera ella vio cosas realmente terribles, y no solo cuando luchó contra los demonios. Beruche sabía perfectamente que el mal se escondía en cualquier parte y bajo muchas formas, y no todas eran evidentes y menos para una niña como todavía era Kerria. Por ello dudaba llena de angustia. Seguir en casa por si la telefoneaban o su hija al fin volvía o hacer lo que hacía tantos años tenía abandonado. Tanto que ya casi lo había olvidado, patrullar de nuevo las calles. Seguía acariciando su piedra como queriendo que ella le diera la respuesta. Hacía mucho que no la usaba pero aun la llevaba al cuello. Solo podía mirar con creciente angustia el correr de los minutos y esperar. Y pasó una hora, Kerria no había vuelto. Roy llamó algo después para decirle con una no bien dominada inquietud que tampoco la habían visto. Así las cosas, Bertie, sin poder contener su temor y nada más colgar el teléfono a su marido, decidió llamar a un viejo amigo, que, como Dama del Hielo, había tenido en la policía.


	21. Kerria se desenfrena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware, there are sex lenguage. no meant offence agains any collective  
> Cuidado hay lenguaje sexual. No se pretende ofender a ningún colectivo

Beruche marcó el número de la policía con el corazón encogido. No obstante cuando le respondieron y ella quiso contactar con el agente que conocía, la encargada de atender su llamada le dijo que no se hallaba presente en ese momento. Bertie le expuso su angustiosa situación pero su interlocutora respondió casi con un tono mezcla de condescendencia y despreocupación, que nada podrían hacer hasta transcurridas al menos veinticuatro horas. Añadiendo que seguramente la muchacha volvería mucho antes. Agradeciéndole esos últimos ánimos, aunque pensando realmente que no le servían de mucho, colgó, volviendo a la tensa espera. 

-¡Maldita sea! No sé qué hacer… ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?..- Se decía realmente angustiada, paseando por de un lado a otro del salón.-

 

Beruche no quería pensar en nada malo, pero no podía evitarlo. Su hija era una chica normal y corriente, sin ningún tipo de poder, al menos jamás dio muestras de poseerlo. ¿Y si algún degenerado la hubiera?... movió la cabeza como si tratase de expulsar esa terrible idea fuera. Después miró al teléfono…Necesitaba desesperadamente a alguien con quien hablar. Desahogarse, alguna amiga o hermana que le asegurase que todo iría bien. Pero no quería asustar a nadie. Ahogó un sollozo y se restañó unas lágrimas. Deseaba pensar que Kerria regresaría pronto o bien que la traerían a casa…

-¡Tienes que encontrarla Roy, usa tus poderes si hace falta!- Se decía, maldiciendo ahora el no haberle recordado eso a su esposo.-

 

Por su parte el padre y el hermano de la desaparecida habían salido de casa apresuradamente, conduciendo a gran velocidad pero sin exceder los límites. Tampoco era cuestión de ser detenidos ni multados. Roy al volante se dejó guiar por su hijo, que conocía de nombre los principales sitios a donde solían ir los jóvenes a divertirse. Recorrieron las zonas de marcha nocturna de la ciudad. Pararon en una discoteca de mucho estilo, donde Leval sabía que acudían muchas de las chicas del instituto. Aunque la mayoría de ellas clandestinamente, pues eran menores de edad. Los dos se dispusieron a entrar, sin embargo, el portero, un sórdido tipo vestido con cazadora de cuero y desgastados tejanos, les interceptó impidiéndoles el paso.

\- Hay que tener invitación.- Les dijo de forma algo brusca en tanto masticaba un chicle. -  
\- Por favor señor, déjenos pasar. - Le pidió Leval educadamente. - Puede que mi hermana esté hay dentro.

 

Padre e hijo pensaron que quizás las cosas se iban a poner difíciles, pues el atavío de aquel individuo no les daba demasiadas razones para pensar en una charla civilizada. Aunque, para su sorpresa éste les miró alternativamente y respondió de mejores modos. Incluso de forma extrañamente amable.

\- Escucha, yo hago mi trabajo. No puedo dejar entrar a nadie que no esté autorizado y si no tienes invitación no puedes pasar.  
-¿Esto basta para pagar la entrada? - Intervino Roy dándole unos dólares al tipo que los agarró sin dudar. - 

 

El portero dio un rápido vistazo a la cantidad e incluso pareció impresionado pese a la aparente indiferencia de sus rasgos. Guardándose el dinero, como si aquello fuera de lo más normal, les dijo con una mayor cordialidad.

\- Si, eso bastará, entren y espero que encuentren lo que buscan.

 

Y les flanqueó el paso abriendo la puerta, con lo que Leval y Roy se introdujeron sin transición en medio de un maremagnun de música y cargado ambiente discotequero. Entre el ensordecedor ruido de los decibelios y el aturdimiento de las luces psicodélicas empezaron a buscar. Aquello era una dura prueba para los sentidos y podía comprenderse fácilmente que cualquiera perdiese la perspectiva de la realidad si se quedaba mucho tiempo ahí. El mismo padre de la joven no podía ni concentrarse en sentir su energía. De hecho lo había pensado antes, pero su hija no emitía una cantidad lo suficientemente importante como para llamar la atención. Resignado tuvo que descartar ese modo de localizarla. Por suerte, Leval vio bailoteando a un muchacho al que conocía de vista en el instituto, era de la clase de su hermana, se lo indicó a su padre y Roy, abriéndose paso con lentitud pero tenacidad, logró ponerse a su lado y le abordó.

\- Oye muchacho. - Le llamó.-

Empleó tono de voz bastante alto para tratar de hacerse oír en medio de ese galimatías acústico. Al principio el chico, embebido en la música, no le hacía caso. Tuvo que insistir haciendo bocina con las manos. 

\- ¿Me escuchas?..  
-¿Qué pasa? - Le chilló éste también entre el ruido al percatarse de que se dirigían a él. - ¿Quién eres tronco?  
\- Me llamo Roy Malden, estoy buscando a Kerria Malden. - Se presentó, aunque el ruido de fondo ahogaba muchos sus palabras, pese a todo preguntó de inmediato. - Dime. ¿Tú vas a su clase, no?  
\- No lo sé tío, ¿quién dices que es? - Inquirió nuevamente el chico que no prestaba excesiva atención- ..  
\- Kerria Malden- repitió pacientemente Roy. -  
\- Si me suena, va a mi clase, ¡no está nada mal la tía! - 

Se rio el muchacho que no paraba de moverse estentóreamente a ritmo de una repetitiva y machacona música (si es que podía llamársele así a esa zarabanda de ruido que desquiciaría a cualquiera medianamente normal) 

\- Sólo quiero saber si está en este lugar. - Declaró el preocupado padre con ese tono altisonante, pero imprescindible para hacerse entender. -  
\- No estoy muy seguro.- Repuso el chico a desgana. -  
-¿La has visto por aquí? - Preguntó Roy que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. -  
\- No, no la he visto,- farfulló el muchacho deseoso de seguir bailando. -  
-¿Estás seguro? - Le insistió Leval añadiéndose a la conversación. -  
\- Oye ¡pasar de mí! tíos quiero bailar, ya te he dicho que no. Puede que esté por ahí dándose el lote o bebiendo algo.- Repitió el interpelado que no parecía demasiado convencido.-  
\- ¡Oye!, te lo estamos diciendo en serio,- le chilló Leval perdiendo la calma. -  
\- Cálmate hijo,- terció Roy añadiendo un fingido ademán tranquilizador - no se debe preguntar así.  
\- Lo siento papá, es que estoy nervioso.- Se disculpó él de inmediato ante la indiferencia de aquel bailón. -  
\- No, no es eso. - Le corrigió su padre.-

 

Y ante la sorpresa de su hijo y del otro muchacho, agarró a éste por las solapas sacándole a rastras de la pista de baile. Una vez fuera le apoyó contra una de las paredes que estaba menos concurrida levantándole casi a un palmo del suelo y le espetó. 

-¡Escúchame niñato ya me estás hartando!, tú sabes donde está mi hija y me lo vas a decir. A mí me importa un bledo que estés aquí, aun siendo menor, pero seguro que a tus padres no y como no me digas algo que me interese, me encargaré de que lo sepan y entonces lo vas a pasar muy mal ¿He hablado claro?

 

Aquel chico pareció volver a la realidad cuando le sacaron del centro de aquella vorágine de luz y sonido y escuchó las amenazas de ese hombre que, para colmo, era el padre de Kerria. Ahora sí que estaba asustado, sobre todo de ver que parecía muy enfadado.

\- Vale hombre, no se ponga así. - Balbuceó el amedrentado muchacho que pareció recordar por arte de magia. - ¿Kerria verdad?..  
\- Si - Repitió Roy con brusquedad. - Habla, ¿está aquí?  
\- Estuvo sí. La vi hará una hora u hora y media. - Admitió el chico que añadió más con mayor exactitud. - Pero hace rato que se marchó.  
\- ¿A dónde?- inquirió su inquisidor zarandeándolo como si de un pelele se tratase. -  
\- No lo sé con seguridad.- Pudo musitar el muchacho. Su interrogador se lo acercó hacia su cara y esbozó un gesto amenazador. - ¡Se lo juro!- se apresuró a añadir el acongojado chico. - Lo más probable es que haya ido a un bar de carretera que se llama el camionero… - Guardó unos instantes de silencio rebuscando en su mente pero no pareció encontrar lo que pretendía y añadió con impetuosidad, sabiendo que su interlocutor no iba a tener mucha paciencia. – No recuerdo el nombre completo. Pero empieza por algo de camiones o camioneros. Aunque también puede estar en otra discoteca de la zona Punk, en la calle veinte. Cerca de aquí. Son los sitios más marchosos. Eso es todo lo que sé, creo que iba con su amiga Debbie.

 

Roy se apaciguó con esos datos, ya eran algo con lo que empezar a indagar. Soltó entonces al chico que se escapó como un rayo y tomando aire le indicó a su hijo.

\- Leval, tú vete al bar punk ese, está más cerca de aquí. Yo me encargo del de carretera. - Pero antes llamaré a tu madre para decirle que aun no la hemos encontrado.  
\- Bien papá.- Asintió el chico que se dirigió hacia allí- 

 

Leval sabía a qué bar se refería ese otro muchacho y no le gustaba en absoluto. Aunque sería mejor no decirle nada a su padre sobre la fama de ese local. Roy, entre tanto, llamó a su mujer que estaba muy intranquila.

-¿La habéis encontrado?- Quiso saber con creciente inquietud.-  
-No, todavía no.- Le contó su esposo agregando.- Vamos a ir a mirar a un par de garitos donde nos han dicho que podría estar.-  
-Por favor Roy encuentra a nuestra hija y tráela a salvo.- Le suplicó ella.-  
-No te preocupes. Claro que la traeré y estará bien.- Le aseguró su interlocutor dándose cuenta de la congoja que embargaba a su esposa. Por lo que añadió con un tono más confortador.- Confía en nosotros cubito. Cosas más difíciles hemos tenido que hacer.

 

Se despidieron y tras intentar tranquilizar a su mujer, Roy salió hacia ese sitio con el coche. Bertie pese a esos ánimos, colgó con patente angustia. Aquello iba de mal en peor. Su hija podría estar en cualquier parte o le podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa. Al poco el teléfono volvió a sonar. Lo descolgó esperanza. Quizás fuese su marido que había encontrado a Kerria, o pudiera ser que la policía la hubiera localizado. No obstante escuchó la familiar voz de Ami.

-Hola Bertie. ¿Cómo estáis? – La saludó jovialmente.-

 

Pero la doctora se sorprendió cuando solo le llegaron sollozos entrecortados desde el otro lado de la línea. Enseguida quiso saber con inquietud.

-¿Sucede algo malo?  
-Se trata de mi hija.- Pudo explicarle su interlocutora.- ¡Ha desaparecido y no sabemos dónde está!

A grandes rasgos le contó a su amiga lo que había sucedido. Ami escuchó con pesar pero se las arregló para componer un tono más animado y replicar.

-Seguramente que será cosa de la edad. Ya verás cómo regresará a casa...Claro mujer…entiendo que estés preocupada. Pero confía en Kerria. Es una buena chica. De nada Bertie… llámame cuando todo esté solucionado. Adiós…

 

Al colgar Ami suspiró apenada. Lo cierto es que, hacía pocos días, Usagi las visitó a todas y cada una de ellas. Ahora que vivían como personas normales parecía que los días de las batallas para salvar la Tierra y a la Humanidad, habían quedado atrás. Pero existía otra tarea muy importante que debían realizar para salvaguardar el futuro. Y el grupo de sus amigos y el de los vástagos de estos tendrían una gran importancia en ello. No obstante deberían superar primero unas duras pruebas. Al menos eso les anticipó la antes conocida como Guerrera Luna. Y una de las que iba a comenzar a pasar por esa situación era precisamente su ahijada. Aunque lo peor de todo es que, esta vez, ella y las demás antiguas guerreras si deberían mantenerse al margen por completo. Aquella sería una situación que debería ser resulta por las respectivas familias…

-¡Dios mío, ayuda a mis amigos, por favor! - Pudo musitar la doctora Mizuno con inquietud.- protege a mi ahijada…

 

La aludida por su parte había salido de la cena con su hermano y Amatista y había ido efectivamente a esa discoteca, donde la estuvieron buscando su padre y su hermano en primer lugar. Quedó allí con Deborah Hunter, una morena y atractiva muchacha, de ojos azules dotados de una extraña fascinación. Las dos eran del mismo curso, habiéndose conocido aquel año. Ambas se habían caído bien desde el principio, ya que ésta tenía una actitud de inconformismo similar al que la propia Kerria experimentaba. Además, fue la única persona que pudo ayudarla a orientarse entre la confusión de sentimientos y sensaciones que tenía. La única en la que poder confiar abiertamente para confesarle sus auténticas tribulaciones. Se hicieron buenas amigas, y de eso pasaron a ser íntimas. De todos modos, esa chica no era bien vista en los círculos del instituto, y Kerria no podía frecuentar su compañía por allí en demasía. Solían quedar casi siempre fuera del horario de las clases, o incluso saltándose algunas de éstas, y escaparse a algunos lugares de ambiente en los que Debbie la introdujo. Éste era uno de tantos y ambas estuvieron bailando un rato eludiendo a todos los moscones que se las acercaban. Al final, un poco hartas de ese bullicio y buscando más tranquilidad, decidieron irse. El chico al que Roy había interrogado las vio bailar y como era uno de los pocos a quien no le importaba tratarse con Deborah entablaron una ligera e insustancial conversación, aunque suficiente como para que ambas chicas le comentasen que podrían ir a uno de esos sitios. Así lo hicieron, tomaron un autobús y recorrieron la distancia hasta su destino, se bajaron y anduvieron los últimos metros hasta la puerta de la discoteca a la par que Debbie comentaba.

\- Es una lata que las discotecas sean para mayores de edad y vaya tanto viejo.  
-¡Bueno! - rio Kerria haciendo alusión a eso con una actitud mezcla de desdén y regocijo - yo he tenido que espantarme al menos a tres y todos de la edad de mi padre por lo menos. - Entonces se tocó la frente con la mano. - ¡Ahora que recuerdo, es muy tarde, tengo que volver a casa o mis padres me matarán!..  
\- Vamos Ker. - Le susurró Debbie con voz melosa. - Aún podemos divertirnos mucho tú y yo, vamos aquí dentro. Hay un buen ambiente para nosotras y podremos encontrar a alguien que controle.

 

La muchacha dudaba, a esas horas posiblemente sus padres ya estarían muy preocupados, pero tenía muchas ganas de estar con Debbie. Una lucha interna se libró en ella. Total, si llegaba un poco más tarde a casa. ¿Qué importancia iba a tener ya? Inventaría alguna excusa para justificarse. De modo que por fin accedió a los ruegos de su amiga.

 

\- Bueno, de acuerdo, ya veré lo que se me ocurre después.  
-¡Vamos! - Le indicó pues su interlocutora con una sonrisa. Tras tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla al interior.- Lo pasaremos muy bien.

 

Se metieron en el rugiente batiburrillo sin ningún tipo de problemas. Era normal que los porteros permitieran el paso a dos chicas tan atractivas sin siquiera querer saber su edad ni ningún tipo de preguntas. Eso había ocurrido hacía unas dos horas antes de que su padre y su hermano lo averiguasen. Roy enseguida se personó en el bar de carretera, tras usar una combinación de amenazas y dinero llegó a la conclusión de que su hija no estaba allí. Deseó que Leval hubiera tenido más suerte. Y en efecto, éste tuvo más fortuna que su padre. Llegó al bar Punk, de nombre Afrodiasic y se disponía a entrar cuando fue interceptado por tres tipos vestidos de forma extraña y con ademanes aun más raros.

\- Hola guapo. ¿Qué hace un niño tan mono por aquí? ¿Estás buscando caña? - Le inquirió uno con una cresta roja decorándole la cabeza. -  
\- Por favor, déjenme pasar, estoy buscando a una persona. - Les pidió Leval educadamente como era su costumbre. -  
\- Este no es sitio para ti, chico bonito.- Rio otro rapado y con la lengua llena de piercings.- Eres demasiado guapo para que estropeen tu carita ahí dentro, ja, ja.  
\- Miren, estoy buscando a mi hermana, quizás la hayan visto, es de esta altura.- Colocó una de sus manos con la palma hacia abajo en una zona al mismo nivel que su barbilla y añadió. – Iba con otra chica, sólo quiero encontrarla y marcharme. -  
\- Entonces ya ha venido con su propio plan, muchachito. Se lo estará pasando muy bien, cielo, y no creo que tenga muchas ganas de que vengas a buscarla. - Sonrió otro con los dientes teñidos de azul. - ¡Déjala en paz y diviértete con nosotros!  
\- Seguro que tienes lo que hace falta.- Añadió el de la cresta mirándole la entrepierna descaradamente y alargando una mano para tocársela, Leval retrocedió al momento. -  
-¡No soy de esa clase de tipos! - Espetó enfadado pidiéndoles ya con escasa paciencia.- ¿Se van a apartar o tendré que apartarles yo?  
\- Pues aquí todos y todas los que venimos lo somos, cariño. - Rio el de la cresta, sentenciando ahora de modo más cortante. - Si no tienes invitación ni ganas de marcha, no podrás entrar.  
\- Cuando pueda comprobar si mi hermana está aquí me largaré enseguida de este antro y les aconsejo que no se pongan en mi camino. - Les advirtió un ya irritado Leval, tensando sus músculos y su semblante -.  
-¡Qué duro eres!,- sonrió maliciosamente el de los pendientes que miró hacia la puerta y gritó.- Oye Dex, aquí hay un tipo que no es nada amable con nosotras.  
-¿Nosotras? - Se dijo el muchacho atónito, viendo que esos tipos tenían hasta barba. -

 

Un enorme tipo musculoso con una camiseta ajustada y medio rota y un gran palo de madera se acercó. Debía pesar unos ciento veinte kilos y medir casi dos metros. Era calvo y con una faz desagradable, la nariz rota por innumerables peleas y le faltaban al menos varios dientes. Aunque sonrió con un rictus de sadismo, mostrando esa colección de agujeros en su boca y declaró, al parecer con tono condescendiente.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Intentas crear problemas?  
\- No, solo quiero mirar a ver si mi hermana está ahí dentro, si no me marcharé enseguida.- Respondió Leval cediendo un poco en su enfado al pensar que ese otro tipo parecía más dispuesto a atender razones. -  
\- Pero aquí se viene a pasarlo bien, amigo. No para aguar la fiesta de nadie.- Opuso ese matón con estudiada calma. -  
\- Éste no quiere disfrutar y nos ha amenazado - sonrió el de los dientes abrazándose al portero que le estrechó con uno de sus brazos por la cintura. -  
-¿Te has metido con mi novia? - Le inquirió el tal Dex con una mirada de loco que asustaba. -  
\- Yo no me he metido con nadie.- Rebatió Leval sorprendido sin dejar de insistir - sólo quiero encontrar a mi hermana y largarme.  
\- No seas tímido, si lo estás deseando. - Le susurró el tío de los piercings tocándole el trasero. -

 

Leval lo apartó de un empujón a lo que el portero respondió dándole un puñetazo que le tomó por sorpresa, derribándole al suelo y haciéndole sangrar por un labio. El coro de tipos se rio. De la sorpresa y la confusión, el chico pasó a la furia, estaba enfadado como nunca en su vida. Él no lo sabía pero su sangre de guerrero del espacio hervía. Sin poderse contener, se levantó como un rayo y le asestó tal puñetazo al portero que lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia haciéndole destrozar una pared de madera y dejándole inconsciente. Los demás le miraron aterrados, no podían creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo.

-¿Alguno más quiere el mismo tratamiento?- Gritó el joven fuera de sí. -  
\- No, no,- musitaron aquellos tipos apartándose de él. -  
\- No te enfades, sólo era una broma.- Añadió el de los piercings que ahora temblaba de miedo, pudiendo casi balbucear. - Entra hombre y mira lo que quieras.

 

El chico no se molestó en contestar, iba tan furioso que apartó a empujones a todo aquel que se le cruzaba por delante, a base de amenazas y de golpes llegó hasta un reservado, donde tres tipos vigilaban.

-¡No sigas tío! - Le espetó uno de ellos que blandía una barra de hierro. - O te va a doler la cabeza.  
-¿De verdad? - Repuso Leval arrancándole la barra de la mano y doblándola sin pensar y sin que le costase ningún esfuerzo aparente para amenazar con sorna. ¿Quieres que te haga una corbata?  
-¿Eres un tipo duro, eh? - Le escupió otro apuntándole con un largo y afilado cuchillo, que movía con destreza. - Esto no lo doblarás.- Aseguró con una clara confianza en sí mismo. -  
\- No me hace falta. - Afirmó Leval que, sin dar tiempo a su oponente, le lanzó una patada al brazo armado haciéndole soltar el arma, después sujetó del otro y lo proyectó con una llave, haciéndole caer sobre unas mesas del local que se destrozaron con el impacto. Para sentenciar con irónica satisfacción.- ¿Lo has visto? Bueno, una escoria menos…

 

De otra patada se deshizo del que quedaba y destrozó lo que parecía una sólida puerta de un puñetazo. Pasado aquel momento de subida de adrenalina ni el mismo Leval comprendía como lo había hecho. Aquello eran ladrillos y madera dura. Y aun con toda su preparación en artes marciales debería de haberse roto la mano. Pero había actuado sin pensar, guiado por algo que le surgía de dentro. No obstante, enseguida dejó de reflexionar sobre ello al ver el lamentable espectáculo que se escondía tras esas paredes. 

-Pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es esto? - Se dijo realmente anonadado por lo que observaba.-

 

Allí y entregados a consumo de drogas y prácticas sexuales se encontraban bastantes chicos y chicas. La mayoría salieron corriendo al sentir el estruendo, pensando que se trataba de una redada. Leval les ignoró puesto que había escuchado el sonido de unas risas que le eran familiares. Se encaminó hacia ellas y descubrió medio desnuda a una chica del instituto que le era conocida de vista, junto a ella y con los pantalones bajados, un tipo con bigote que estaba fumando un porro y sentada en un sofá estaba Kerria que se reía. Parecía atontada por el denso ambiente de humareda irrespirable que se concentraba allí. El chico, asustado de verla en ese estado, trató de llegar hasta ella, pero el tipo aquel le sujetó de las manos.

 

-¡Eh tío!, tranquilo, que primero voy yo. Aun no me ha hecho el trabajito que me prometió. Mira que boquita tiene. - Señaló hacia Kerria que parecía estar absorta en la contemplación de la pared opuesta. - Esta tía debe de hacer un francés cojonudo, ¡qué labios!

 

La otra chica se levantó situándose junto a ella y ésta le dedicó su atención con una media sonrisa. Ambas se besaron largamente en la boca ante el espanto de su hermano, que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- Eso pone a cien ¿eh? - Rio el tipo tratando de bajarse el slip y proponiéndole al atónito muchacho.- Quítate los pantalones que estas zorras nos lo hacen a los dos. La morena para ti. La otra es mía. ¡Ja, ja!

 

Sin mediar palabra Leval agarró a ese tipo del cuello y lo levantó casi medio metro sobre el suelo empotrándolo contra la pared. Pese a estar emporrado, ese individuo comprendió que había hablado más de la cuenta y trató de disculparse.

-¿Es tu novia tío? Lo siento, toda para ti ¿vale? yo me apaño con la otra. ¿Quieres un porro? Vamos hombre, una china, ya verás cómo te lo pasas de bien, yo invito.  
-¡Me das asco! - Escupió Leval fuera de sus casillas. - ¡Apártate de mi vista, cerdo! - Aulló lanzándolo contra el otro extremo de la habitación y dejándole sin sentido. 

Después apartó a la otra chica de su hermana como si fuera un guiñapo y levantó a Kerria en brazos. Ésta balbuceaba aparentemente sin conocerle. 

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Oye tronco, ponte a la cola y espera tu turno. No me hace mucho pero un trato es un trato.- Se abrazaba a él tratando de darle un beso. Por el olor de su aliento parecía ebria, cosa que también quedó de manifiesto cuando afirmó con irónico tono. - ¡Pero qué fuerte estás! ¿Sabes que estás muy bueno? Ja, ja, ja.  
\- Estáte quieta Kerria,- le pidió Leval apartando su cara visiblemente enfadado para añadir algo más comedido. - Voy a llevarte a casa.

 

Aquella chica no podía ser su hermana. No desde luego la que él había conocido desde siempre. ¿Qué demonios le había podido pasar para que se comportase así? Leval estaba realmente asustado. Creía conocerla desde que ambos eran niños y ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así en absoluto. Esa muchacha parecía una extraña. Entonces ella sí que pareció reconocerle, por unos instantes abrió la boca sorprendida y clavando en él dos ojos de pupilas dilatadas, pudo protestar.

-¡Oh, tenías que ser tú! - Exclamó visiblemente decepcionada. Añadiendo con un lastimoso quejido ¡Déjame en paz y vete con Amatista, seguro que la pobre está muerta de ganas! ¿Por qué no vas a enseñarla tu torre Eiffel? ¡Ja, ja, ja!…- rio totalmente ebria.-

 

Leval no respondió, movió la cabeza con disgusto y se la cargó al hombro saliendo con ella pese a las quejas, gritos y pataleos de su hermana. Nadie de los que quedaban en aquel garito se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino al ser testigos de su exhibición anterior. Cuando por fin estuvo fuera de ese antro respiró aliviado. Llamó por teléfono a su madre…

-¿Mamá?- Pudo preguntar con un tono más calmado.  
-Sí, Leval, ¿La habéis encontrado?- Pudo preguntar con aquella gran dosis de angustia que soportaba.-  
-No te preocupes, está bien, está conmigo. Pero estaba cansada y se ha quedado dormida. La voy a llevar al apartamento para que descanse un poco y luego a casa.  
-¿Y tu padre? - Quiso saber Bertie que pudo respirar más aliviada.-  
-No creo que tarde en volver contigo, mamá.- Afirmó el muchacho, añadiendo.- Kerria y yo tardaremos un poco más, pero ella está bien.- Repitió él tratando de zanjar aquello con un prometedor.- Cuando lleguemos a casa te lo contaremos con más detalle.  
-Está bien cariño, confío en ti. Cuida de tu hermana. - Le pidió su madre.-

 

Beruche colgó sintiéndose ahora como un fardo tras desahogar esa tensión que había soportado. A los pocos minutos cumplió su palabra y llamó a Ami, contándole que Leval había encontrado a la niña y que todo parecía estar bien. Su amiga replicó en tono animoso que, ya se lo había dicho ella. Tras despedirse la atribulada madre quiso tumbarse un poco a descansar, pero pese a las noticias de su hijo era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Solo quería ver reaparecer al resto de su familia. Pero Kerria no se había dormido por cansancio exactamente. Se había desmayado quizás afectada por todo aquello que se hubiera tomado. Su hermano enseguida la tanteó el pulso con visible preocupación, se calmó al constatar que éste se mantenía regular. La muchacha sólo estaba dormida. Afortunadamente el chico tenía hecho un curso de primeros auxilios y socorrismo y tal y como le informó a su madre, también la llave del apartamento de sus padres en la ciudad. Rápidamente había discurrido decirla aquello dado que Kerria había bebido algo y no deseaba que sus padres la vieran en ese estado. Su madre, pese a la inquietud, había suspirado aliviada cuando Leval le aseguró que la chica estaba bien. Aunque Bertie seguía deseosa de ver a su hija el chico la disuadió, al menos por el momento, diciendo que sería mejor no despertarla. Al menos pudo ganar tiempo. Le disgustaba tener que mentir pero creyó que no había otra opción para proteger a Kerria. Efectivamente, aprovechó a llevar a su hermana al apartamento que tenían sus padres en la ciudad para intentar despejarla. La llevó a la cama y trató de llamarla por su nombre y despertarla, pero ella no respondía. El chico se inquietó. Le sujetó de las manos pero las tenía frías. Tras quitarle los zapatos notó que los pies de la joven también estaban helados. Aquello no era buena señal. La arropó con cuidado tras quitarle el vestido y dejarla solamente la ropa interior. En ese instante ella despertó musitando en medio de una nebulosa de confusión.

\- Aunque seas mi hermano no te aproveches - reía, amonestándole en tono desvaído en tanto trataba de levantarse. - ¿Qué te crees, que no sé cómo me miras? Sé que estoy muy buena, aunque claro, me olvidaba que tú no prestas demasiada atención a eso.  
-¡Ya está bien! ¡Vamos despabílate! - Le ordenó Leval con brusquedad, esas últimas estupideces de su hermana le habían hecho peligrar la precaria paciencia que le quedaba y por ello agregó indignado y a la vez visiblemente inquieto. - Si mamá y papá te viesen en este estado te matarían. ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto?

 

La chica se levantó a trompicones deambulando por el salón. Se fue hacia el baño y pudo decir entre risas, ignorando aquella pregunta por completo.

-Venga hermanito. ¡Vamos a beber!  
-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te sucede?- Se indignó ahora él.-  
-No lo ibas a entender…ni yo misma lo entiendo.- Repuso la joven con cierto desdén, añadiendo parecía que hasta divertida. – ¡Joer!, si me has quitado la ropa. ¡Venga, quítate la tuya y hagamos una guerra de agua!  
-¿Es que no te da vergüenza?- Pudo replicar él con manifiesta indignación para sentenciar.- ¡Te vas a despabilar ahora mismo!

 

Sin esperar respuesta el enfadado chico abrió el grifo de la bañera. Sujetando a Kerria, que trató en un principio de resistirse sin lograrlo, metió la cabeza de su hermana bajo el agua. Ella forcejeaba por salir y él no se lo permitió hasta que casi le faltó el aire. La chica tosía y jadeaba luchando por respirar hasta que le entraron ganas de vomitar. Leval la levantó en vilo y la puso sobre el retrete hasta que se desahogó, luego la secó con una amplia toalla que envolvió alrededor de ella. Pasó un buen rato hasta que estuvo desintoxicada. El chico le dio un par de vasos de agua para que se hidratara. Ella se los bebió en varios sorbos, cuando finalmente pudo hablar le dijo a su hermano, ya en un tono más consciente y apagado, fruto de la debilidad.

 

\- Leval, te agradecería que te metieses en tus asuntos. Yo ya soy mayor para saber lo que me hago.  
-¿Ah sí? - Rebatió él furioso sin dejar de echarle en cara. - Metida en ese antro entre drogadictos, rameras y viciosos. ¿A eso llamas tú saber lo que haces?  
-¡Déjame en paz!- Le chilló Kerria aun con la voz tomada por la borrachera para reprocharle a su vez con un profundo malestar. - Me sermoneas como papá, eres igual que él, su niño mimado. ¡El gran Leval Malden! - Añadió forzando su voz para que sonase más grave simulando rimbombancia - eres un boy scout perfecto en todo. ¿No? ¿Y qué soy yo? ¡La oveja negra de la maravillosa familia! Nada de lo que hago está lo suficientemente bien, siempre tengo que seguir el camino de mi hermanito. ¡Hija, se cómo Leval, hija, haz como tu hermano! – Imitó ahora con falsete la voz de su madre y escupió sentenciando con frustración. - ¡Ya me tienes harta con tus buenos ejemplos! ¿Sabes? no todos podemos ser como tú. Yo ni siquiera sé lo que soy…- Remachó ahora con tintes de amargura.-  
\- Estás borracha y no sabes lo que dices. - Respondió su interlocutor armándose de paciencia y también sorprendido por esas palabras. Nunca habría podido pensar que su hermana sintiera algo así. Es más, estaba seguro de que todo era efecto de su estado, así que remachó de modo conciliador y suave. - Ahora iremos a casa, ya les explicarás todo a papá y mamá, veremos que excusas te inventas esta vez. Por suerte te has quitado de encima lo peor.

 

Kerria pareció bajar la guardia y le miró desconcertada, como si tuviera un atisbo de lucidez, trató de levantarse pero se tambaleaba. Leval tuvo que sujetarla antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

\- Todo me da vueltas - le susurró su hermana ahora con un tono de temor y angustia en sus entrecortados balbuceos. - Perdóname, no lo decía en serio, yo te quiero mucho. ¡Eres todo lo que tengo!- Rompió a llorar sujetándose las sienes y gimiendo. - Me duele mucho la cabeza.- Añadió derrumbándose agotada sobre el sofá. Tenía las piernas dormidas y sus brazos eran incapaces de moverse. -  
\- Ya está, tranquila. Debes descansar, yo me ocuparé de todo. - La calmó él lo mejor que pudo tumbándola y arropándola con una manta -

 

Su hermana se quedó dormida enseguida. Leval suspiró, la tomó en brazos y llamando a un taxi la llevó a casa. Al llegar la subió a su cuarto, su padre no había vuelto aun y su asustada madre fue con él.

\- Hija, ¿me oyes? - Le preguntaba angustiada a Kerria que estaba profundamente dormida. -  
\- Déjala mamá - le pidió Leval, tratando de serenarle los ánimos. - Mañana se despertará, seguramente le dolerá la cabeza, pero estará bien.  
-¿Qué ha pasado, hijo? Me dijiste que cuando llegaseis…- Preguntó Beruche a punto de llorar. -  
\- Cálmate, por favor, ahora te lo cuento.- Le respondió él.-

 

Calmadamente el chico le indicó a su madre que se apartase en tanto dejaba a su hermana en la cama. La concernida Bertie se ocupaba de arroparla, posando una mano sobre la frente de la chica.

-Verás, empezamos a buscarla en una discoteca…- Suspiró el muchacho tratando de comenzar su relato.- Entonces papa y yo…

 

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de proseguir ya que escucharon tocar a la puerta y bajaron. Roy había vuelto y cuando supo que Kerria estaba en casa su preocupación y temor dieron paso al enfado largamente contenido. Enseguida interrogó a su hijo y Beruche se unió a él. A las insistentes preguntas de sus padres, como pudo les contó lo ocurrido. Eso sí, omitiendo todos los detalles escabrosos de la historia que redujo a una simple borrachera. Aun suavizando los hechos, su padre estaba fuera de sí. Leval nunca le había visto tan enfadado, tanto que de un puñetazo partió una mesa de caoba por la mitad.

-¡Por Dios cariño, cálmate! - Le pidió Bertie mirándole muy asustada. -

 

Y motivos tenía para estar temerosa. Su marido le recordaba a aquel de la lucha contra Valnak o al que reaccionase tan violentamente con su hijo del futuro. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no volvía a verlo de ese modo.

-¡Se va a enterar de quién soy yo! - Aullaba Roy con los ojos encendidos. - ¡Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos y se merece una lección! ¡Ahora mismo la saco de la cama aunque sea a rastras y le quito la borrachera a tortas!

 

Y ya estaba comenzando a subir las escaleras con decisión, dispuesto a cumplir sus amenazas, cuando su esposa le siguió aferrándole de un brazo.

-¡Por favor!, te suplico que esperes hasta mañana, cariño.- Intercedió Beruche tratando de calmarle - Ahora está dormida. Lo que necesita es descansar, sólo empeorarías las cosas. Mañana hablaremos con ella los dos. Y lo haremos con serenidad.  
\- Está bien, aguardaré hasta mañana.- Accedió Roy con un visible esfuerzo por dominarse, resopló y tomó aire despacio, tratando de pensar con claridad y vio que su mujer tenía razón. Aunque no dejó de asegurar. - Pero esto no se quedará así. Si vieras la clase de tugurios en los que están metidos ella y sus amigos, incluso vi a algunos de sus compañeros de clase allí. ¡Son menores, Bertie! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Voy a ir a su instituto y me enteraré de quienes están detrás de todas estas actividades. ¡Pienso remover cielo y tierra para averiguar quienes les llevan allí y haré que los echen y los encierren a todos!

 

Leval iba a decir algo pero su irritado padre casi le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y tú sabías que iba a antros así y no se te ocurrió decirnos nada?  
\- No, yo sólo sabía que algunos chicos y chicas de clase pasaban por ahí, al menos eso se rumoreaba. Pero jamás creí que ella…- Se defendió Leval. -  
\- La dejaste marchar sola sin siquiera preguntarle a donde demonios iba. Se supone que eres su hermano mayor. ¡Maldita sea! - Le espetó su padre visiblemente furioso. -  
\- No podía imaginar que iría a ese sitio... Me dijo que había quedado con una amiga y que volvería pronto a casa.- Trató de justificarse el chico. -  
\- Vete a dormir, ya hablaremos de eso mañana. - Le cortó bruscamente su padre sin querer oír ya nada más. -  
\- Pero, papá… - Intentó responder el muchacho, aunque su padre cortó en seco. -  
-¡He dicho que a la cama, ahora! - Aulló Roy casi echando chispas. - 

 

Leval que nunca había visto en los ojos de su padre semejante mirada de ira, obedeció sin atreverse a rechistar más. Dio unas apagadas buenas noches a su madre con un beso en la frente y se metió en su cuarto. Bertie lloraba y cuando el chico desapareció por las escaleras se dirigió con un tono tembloroso a su marido.

\- Por favor Roy, tengo mucho miedo de lo que puedas hacer, el tiempo de resolverlo todo con la rabia ya paso. ¡No son demonios! ¡Ni son monstruos del espacio exterior! ¡Son nuestros hijos, por el amor de Dios!- Sollozaba desconsolada y eso ablandó a su marido. –

 

Él respiró hondo de nuevo, el enfado también estaba acompañado ahora del pesar y trató de calmarse abrazando tiernamente a Beruche para decir con tinte más bien dolido.

-¿Cómo ha podido hacernos esto? Es nuestra hija, ¿pero qué diablos hemos hecho mal con ella? La educamos en los mejores colegios, le hemos dado todo. ¿Y Leval? le tenía por más responsable, sabiendo que podía ir a esos sitios. ¿Cómo no nos lo había dicho antes? ¿Cómo no le preguntó?  
\- Son unos niños todavía, te lo ruego, no les hagas daño, Roy. En momentos así tú no sabes controlarte.- Le pidió angustiadamente ella tratando de mirarle a los ojos en tanto le abrazaba. -  
-¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así?,- le inquirió él visiblemente afectado por el reproche. - Son mis hijos, nunca les haría daño.- Después concedió a modo de disculpa. - Lo lamento. Reconozco que he perdido el control, quizás he sido muy duro con Leval. Por favor Bertie no llores más. - Le pidió apenado a su inconsolable mujer, enjugándole las lágrimas con un dedo. Luego añadió más tranquilo aunque con voz firme. - Pero tenemos que hacer algo con Kerria, esta vez se ha pasado de la raya demasiado. O le paramos los pies de una vez por todas o luego será tarde.  
\- En eso tienes toda la razón.- Le concedió ella que sin embargo agregó con algo más de recobrada calma.- Solo te pido que lo hagamos a mi manera.  
-No te preocupes cubito.- Aseveró conciliatoriamente él, para pedirle, en tanto la rodeaba cariñosamente los hombros con un brazo.- Anda, vamos a dormir, te prometo que mañana trataremos este asunto con ella como tú quieras y me sabré dominar.

 

Beruche asintió más tranquila y acompañó a Roy al dormitorio. Aun pasó un largo rato de reflexiones más serenas, sobre la forma en la que iban a abordar esa situación con su hija, antes de que ambos lograsen dormir. Kerria entre tanto dormía agotada. Mientras, Leval era incapaz de conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que podría ocurrir al día siguiente. No tenía miedo por él, sabía que, pese a su enfado, su padre se calmaría y no le haría responsable, ahora sólo temía por su hermana. Seguía recordando aquellas escenas. ¿Quién era esa chica extraña a la que había recogido de ese lugar tan sórdido y terrible? ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado así la Kerria que él conocía desde siempre? De todo lo sucedido eso era lo que más le asustaba. Ojalá que las cosas terminasen ahí y que su hermana hubiera aprendido la lección. De todos modos estaba seguro de que el día siguiente iba a ser muy duro para todos.


	22. Arrepentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson hard to take
> 
> Una lección dura de tomar

Kerria se despertó aturdida, los rayos solares se filtraban por su ventana y ponían luz a un apacible silencio que para ella era aun el eco de su propia cabeza embotada. Ésta le pitaba entre los oídos y esa molesta sensación no cedía a pesar de sumergir el rostro entre sus manos repletas de agua fría. Salió del baño despacio. Todavía se movía como una autómata por su cuarto. No recordaba con claridad casi nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que sus padres debían de estar enfadadísimos. Sólo de forma confusa se acordó de su hermano llevándola a casa. Se duchó durante un largo rato sintiéndose un poco mejor. Después se sintió más despejada, todo lo sucedido ayer noche le parecía ahora una pesadilla irreal que desapareció al despertar. Terminó de secarse y fue entonces cuando en el entreabierto armario descubrió colgado un conjunto de vestir compuesto por una falda y blusa visiblemente discreto e incluso elegantemente formal. Seguramente habría sido su madre la que lo dejase allí. Decidiendo que debía ponérselo, lo hizo y bajó a la cocina. Iba con la cabeza gacha, en actitud sumisa, esperando encontrarse de un momento a otro con sus padres y la consiguiente bronca que, a buen seguro le esperaría, pero allí no había nadie, no debían de estar en casa. Suspirando se preparó el desayuno y miró el reloj.

-Todavía no son las diez y media – pensó extrañada. -Tampoco es tan tarde, me pregunto dónde estarán papá y mamá.

 

Al poco la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró su hermano. Él no dijo nada, sólo la miraba con una mezcla de severidad y preocupación.

\- Buenos días Leval,- saludó ella con un bajo y amable tono. -  
\- Kerria, termina pronto el desayuno y ven conmigo al instituto.- Replicó el joven con un tono bastante serio sin usar el apelativo cariñoso con el que siempre la llamaba. –

 

Aquello terminó de inquietar a la muchacha, si su hermano se dirigía a ella en ese tono era que la cosa aún había sido peor de lo que pensaba. Y ¿para qué tendrían que ir al instituto?

\- Pero, ¡si hoy es sábado! - objetó ella sorprendida -, no tenemos clase.  
\- Papá y mamá están allí. - Explicó el interpelado paseando la mirada por la cocina, como si no quisiera fijarla en su hermana, cuando le refirió. - Han llamado al director para hablar con él. Están muy enfadados, sobre todo papá. Nunca le había visto de esa manera, ayer me dio miedo. Estoy muy preocupado por ti.  
\- Leval, ¿qué pasó ayer? - Preguntó Kerria musitando con voz trémula pese a estar convencida de ello. - ¿Es que hice algo malo?..  
\- Malo no es la palabra,- repuso el chico agregando con pesar, queriendo saber a su vez.- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada?  
\- No- negó ella con un movimiento ostensible de su cabeza. - Sólo nos recuerdo a Debbie y a mí entrando en la discoteca. Bebimos un poco y fuimos con un amigo de ella a un reservado. Luego no sé más. Sólo me acuerdo de ti trayéndome a casa, pero estoy confusa.

 

Leval movió la cabeza con reprobatoria resignación y le contó lo sucedido. Esta vez sin omisiones, la muchacha estaba espantada. No podía creer que ella hubiera actuado de esa manera pero su hermano no tenía por que engañarla. Es más, veía claramente que no lo hacía y él añadió con patente pesimismo.

\- No he dicho nada de eso a papá ni a mamá, aun así, prepárate porque no creo que sean muy comprensivos contigo. Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré allí a tu lado. - Añadió para tratar de animarla- , intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda.

El chico pensaba en esa misma mañana. Se levantó a eso de las ocho, tampoco pudo dormir mucho. Para entonces sus padres ya estaban despiertos. Es más, hasta dispuestos a salir de casa. Fue su madre quién le comentó.

-Hijo, aguarda a que tu hermana despierte. Nosotros vamos a ir a ver al director. Le he dejado a Kerria ropa apropiada en el armario. Cuando esté lista la acompañas al instituto.  
-Muy bien mamá.- Convino él, que observo de reojo el adusto y enfadado rictus de su padre, quien sin embargo no pronunció palabra.- En cuanto podamos estaremos allí.  
-Vamos Bertie.- Terció entonces Roy con tono seco.-

 

Ambos iban bien vestidos, Leval vio a su padre trajeado y con corbata lo que no solía ser habitual en sus días libres. Su madre también lucía un traje pantalón, de tono gris perla. Con sus cabellos recogidos además en un moño. Al estilo de la tía Petz. Aquello desde luego que no podía presagiar nada bueno. Suspiró cuando los lloros de su hermana le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Leval perdóname!- Le pidió la muchacha abrazándose a él entre sollozos. - No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no quería causarte problemas a ti también.  
\- Ahora es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso. - Declaró él que, pese a todo, trató de decir conciliatoriamente. - Pero tranquila, supongo que después de la bronca y el castigo que te pongan todo se arreglará.  
\- Si, aceptaré lo que sea. - Afirmó su hermana preparándose mentalmente para ello. - 

 

Apenas pudo terminar el desayuno, su estómago estaba contraído por los nervios y el temor que la asaltaban ante las perspectivas que se le venían encima. Pero era inútil tratar de aplazar aquello y junto a su hermano se dirigió al instituto. En recepción le dijeron que acudiese al despacho del director. Pero solo debía entrar ella. Así lo hizo, Leval le dio un último ánimo y se dirigió a sentarse a la sala de espera. A Kerria le latía el corazón con fuerza, tocó la puerta y le dieron permiso para pasar, lo hizo tímidamente. Nada más entrar cerró suavemente tras de sí y descubrió al señor Scott, el director de su instituto sentado en su sillón, flanqueado por sus padres, ambos de pie.

\- Hola papá, hola mamá, buenos días señor director - saludó casi con un susurro. -

 

Solo el señor Scott le devolvió unos buenos días de cortesía. Su padre no dijo nada, su rostro parecía una esfinge, inescrutable pero amenazador. Beruche la miró de forma fría, como en sus tiempos de maligna, diciéndole de forma seca.

-¿Ya te has despertado? Bien, no es demasiado tarde, espero que tu hermano te haya explicado el por qué estamos aquí.  
\- Sí, me lo ha dicho. - Confirmó Kerria con un hilo de voz mientras bajaba la cabeza. -  
\- Te parecerá bonito tu comportamiento. - Le recriminó su madre perdiendo algo de aquella frialdad en pro de una creciente mirada de indignación, que acompañaba perfectamente a su tono. - Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos. Ahora siéntate.- Señaló una de las sillas que había en el despacho y le ordenó con rictus severo. - Tu director te va a hacer una serie de preguntas, contéstale.

 

Kerria miró a su padre que permanecía de pie, con gesto muy serio, sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Papá, qué me van a preguntar? - Le inquirió tímidamente. -  
\- Ya has oído a tu madre. - Contestó Roy de forma fría- ¡obedece! - Le espetó y la intimidada muchacha se sentó de inmediato. -

 

El señor Scott se había visto sorprendido esa mañana al recibir la llamada de Beruche, a la que ya conocía de las reuniones de directores de los diversos institutos y de las entrevistas a las que acudía ocasionalmente para informarse de la marcha de sus hijos. Citó a los padres de Kerria a las nueve y tuvo que escuchar pacientemente los reproches de Roy a cerca de los compañeros de curso de su hija. Se apresuró a tratar de calmarle y le pidió que llamasen a la muchacha para así poder hablar todos. Ellos contestaron que la chica vendría lo antes posible. Así pues, ahora la joven estaba allí sentada esperando nerviosa y él procedió con sus preguntas. Tratando de mitigar el cargado ambiente con un tinte más benévolo.

\- Bien, Kerria, tus padres me han pedido que vaya al grano y creo que es lo mejor. Dime, ¿quiénes estaban contigo en esa discoteca? Es un asunto muy serio y debemos saberlo.  
\- Lo lamento señor. - Musitó ella apenas enfrentando su mirada a la de él – pero… no puedo decírselo.  
\- Encubriéndoles no les haces ningún bien. - Insistió pacientemente el director que trató de tranquilizarla al agregar. - Yo no puedo castigarles, pues lo que estuvieran haciendo, malo o no, está fuera de mi jurisdicción. Pero desde luego tu comportamiento no me hace sentir nada bien. No obstante sus padres deben ser informados para evitar males mayores. Y también yo me siento culpable pues estamos hablando de alumnos y alumnas de este centro. Por favor, responde a mi pregunta.  
\- De verdad que lo siento mucho, señor - volvió a repetir ella, esta vez mirando al suelo - , no puedo decírselo...  
-¡Tu director te ha hecho una pregunta muy clara!- Intervino su padre perdiendo su aparente calma - ¡y tú le vas a contestar ahora mismo! - Gritó agitando la silla donde estaba su hija que temblaba de miedo. -   
\- Roy…- Terció Bertie entre temerosa y avergonzada, sujetando a su marido de un brazo.- Prometiste que no ibas a intervenir, por favor, cálmate.

 

La chica estaba muy asustada, no por el director, sino por la mirada que veía en los ojos de su padre. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado y sólo pudo susurrar con palabras atropelladas.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, sé que lo que he hecho no estuvo nada bien. Pero no lo volveré a hacer más. Se nos fue la cabeza, eso es todo. ¡Perdonadme por favor!- Pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sus padres no respondieron. -   
\- Kerria - suspiró el señor Scott armándose de paciencia para volver a la carga. - Si nos dices quienes iban contigo seguro que tus padres verán que te arrepientes, no lo hagas más difícil.  
\- Más vale que contestes ya. - Le exigió Roy atemperando un poco su furia con una voz cargada de frialdad, lo que casi le hacía más temible aun - y rápido, porque del castigo que te espera no te vas a librar por mucho que nos supliques.

 

La muchacha mantenía la cabeza baja como si así pudiera esconderse de todo. No dijo nada, no podía delatar a sus compañeros o estaría acabada allí. Al menos debía ser digna, de todas formas, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuantos podrían haber frecuentado esos locales, solo dos o tres nombres difusos que prefería no pronunciar, entre ellos el de su amiga Debbie. Sobre todo por ella debía guardar silencio. Entrelazaba sus manos que temblaban y sollozaba lo más bajo que podía.

\- Yo no voy a insistir más. - Renunció el director con tono resignado para declarar. - Lo siento, pero creo que esta situación con Kerria les atañe a ustedes como padres. Del resto nos ocuparemos en una investigación. Les prometo que me involucraré personalmente en llegar al fondo de este enojoso asunto.  
\- Ha sido usted muy amable. - Respondió Roy recuperando un poco una precaria calma. - Le pido perdón por todas las molestias que le hemos causado.  
\- No se preocupe, lo entiendo, también tengo hijos de esta edad y seguramente habría actuado igual que ustedes. - Asintió el director que miró entonces hacia la señora Malden añadiendo con un tono que trató de ser conciliador. - Encantado de volver a verla, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera en circunstancias más agradables, espero que puedan arreglar las cosas.  
\- Gracias señor Scott. Ha sido usted muy amable. - Dijo Bertie empleando ahora su habitual tono cortés. -Salude a su mujer de mi parte.

 

El director salió cediéndoles su despacho para que pudieran hablar en privado con la chica. Entonces apareció Leval que esperaba con impaciencia el desenlace de aquello. Al verlo Kerria pareció renovar sus esperanzas. La muchacha sonrió tímidamente. Su hermano siempre la había ayudado a mitigar los castigos y las broncas. Pero en esta ocasión Beruche miró a su hijo y le dijo con tono inflexible.

\- Leval por favor, espéranos fuera, tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar con tu hermana a solas.

 

Éste trató de decir algo pero sus padres se mostraron inapelables, incluso su hermana comprendió que aquello ya no serviría de nada, prefería enfrentarse sola a lo que fuera. Le miró y él lo comprendió perfectamente. Así que salió del despacho sin dejar de observarla con un sentimiento de temor por lo que pudiera pasar. Una vez se cerró la puerta, transcurrieron unos tensos instantes en los que nadie hizo ni dijo nada. Por fin, Roy se acercó de nuevo a su hija, resopló y trató de mantener la calma, aunque se veía de antemano que sus esfuerzos iban a ser baldíos.

\- Me gustaría saber que demonios pasaba por tu cabeza para ir a un antro como ese.- Le recriminó conteniendo en la medida de lo posible su indignación. -

 

Aquella era una de esas situaciones en las que si Kerria trataba de defenderse con palabras enfurecería aun más a su padre. Solo podía callar y soportar el chaparrón, en la vaga esperanza de que éste se disolviera por si mismo. Pero lejos de amainar, la tormenta arreciaba. Roy proseguía cargando sus palabras con un cada vez mayor tono de enfado.

\- Creo que hemos sido muy claros sobre los sitios a los que puedes o no ir. Que hemos tenido mucha paciencia contigo cuando has llegado tarde, ¡cada vez más tarde! Te permitimos ir y venir a tu antojo con tus amigos de clase. Confiábamos en ti y tú nos lo pagas de esta manera.

 

La muchacha era como una muñeca sin vestigio de emoción, no podía oponer nada a eso. Solo aguardaba con cada vez más temor y desolación a que su padre estallase de una vez. Sabía que tenía toda la razón. Ni ella misma era capaz de justificarse. En realidad deseaba que todo terminase cuanto antes con el previsible castigo, por grande que fuera, y luego que la dejasen en paz. Ahora fue su madre la que intervino casi a modo de desesperada súplica.

\- Si por lo menos dices quién o quienes te han metido en esos sitios evitaremos que sus padres se lleven algún disgusto grave. ¡Piénsalo hija! ¿No ves que con tu actitud empeoras más las cosas?

 

Kerria apenas se permitió elevar sus llorosos ojos hacia su madre que esperaba una respuesta, la muchacha no pasó de articular un gemido apagado. ¡Ojalá pudiera transmitir toda su impotencia, sus miedos y su confusión, las causas que la habían llevado a esto! Pero creía firmemente que de hacerlo se enfrentaría a algo mucho peor de lo que ya tenía. A fin de cuentas esto pasaría, tarde o temprano, lo otro no. Y su mutismo hizo que su padre perdiera definitivamente la paciencia. Con una mano y no mucha delicadeza, elevó el mentón de su hija para hacer que le mirase y espetó.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, mocosa! Aunque no quieras decirnos quienes son, te aseguro que lo averiguaré. Y cuando lo sepa te prohíbo, ¿me oyes? ¡Te prohibo que los vuelvas a ver más! Vas a estar castigada sin salir por tiempo indefinido, sólo de casa al instituto. Yo mismo iré a traerte y llevarte si es necesario y si por alguna causa no pudiera hacerlo algún día, quiero que estés de vuelta en casa, a la hora justa. Lo que tardes en ir y volver, ¡ni un minuto más! Y a la mínima que hagas te juro que te mando de cabeza a un internado. ¡Ahora, vuélvete a casa con tu madre! , no quiero verte hasta la cena.  
\- ¡Papa! - Sollozó Kerria.- Lo siento…

 

La muchacha dirigió una mirada suplicante a sus padres a punto de romper a llorar pero esta vez Roy era insensible a sus ruegos. Le dio la espalda mirando por la ventana y cruzado de brazos. 

\- He dicho que te quites de mi vista. - Repitió volviendo a su frialdad anterior. -

 

Beruche tocó el hombro de su hija y le dijo de forma inexpresiva.

\- Ya has oído a tu padre, levántate y vamos a casa, allí hablaremos tú y yo.

 

Kerria obedeció, siguiendo sumisamente a su madre y ambas salieron. Leval que continuaba aguardando allí se acercó enseguida preguntándole a su hermana que caminaba arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - Ella no dijo nada, sólo miraba al suelo y lloraba en silencio. -  
\- No te preocupes Leval. - Le tranquilizó Beruche con algo más de amabilidad. - Tú haz lo que debas hacer esta mañana, yo me ocuparé de tu hermana.

 

El muchacho se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir, abrazó a la chica que se pegó a él llorando desconsolada. Demandando algo de calor y de cariño en medio de ese infierno de frialdad y enfado que la rodeaba. Pero su madre, muy a su pesar, la separó con brusquedad recalcándole con un tono inconmovible.

\- Kerria, ya está bien, esto sólo te atañe a ti. Ya tienes edad de comenzar a afrontar tus propios problemas. No puedes depender de que tu hermano te ayude con esto, es demasiado grave. - Y seguidamente se dirigió a su hijo de forma más animosa.- Vete, yo me encargo de todo. Y no te preocupes más por tu hermana, confío en que habrá aprendido la lección cuando termine su castigo.

 

Él asintió con pesar y se alejó mirando hacia atrás hasta que no vio a su madre y a Ky. Al poco rato llegó a la piscina pues le tocaba entrenamiento de natación. Allí estaban sus compañeros del equipo, haciendo su calentamiento, se disculpó por llegar tarde y se unió a ellos. Amatista se presentó allí, ajena a lo que ocurría con Kerria. De hecho pasó la noche durmiendo de maravilla. Se levantó algo tarde y pensó en ir a nadar para despejarse. Además, sabía que el hermano de su amiga tenía entrenamiento y decidió ir a ver si se encontraba con él. Ahora estaba con alguna de sus amigas. Cuando llegó, los chicos habían terminado. Aunque nada más verla la joven fue enseguida asediada por algunos de los muchachos que deseaban tratar de citarse con ella, pero les ignoró, sólo le interesaba Leval. Le vio saliendo de la piscina, ella había calentado ya nadando algunos largos y se sentía en forma. Se dirigió hacia él y saludó de forma burlona.

\- Hola Leval, ¿cansado? ¿No te apetece que hagamos una carrera?  
\- No, gracias Amatista. - Declinó él.- Otro día ¿vale? Ahora estoy cansado. - Lo dijo más bien para eludir el compromiso, pues no tenía ninguna fatiga pese a lo duro del entrenamiento. -  
-¿Es que me tienes miedo?- rio ella añadiendo con simulada comprensión. - Haces bien. Soy la más rápida e incluso gano a muchos de tus compañeros de equipo.- Alguno de estos miró al muchacho algo avergonzado y asintió, incluso uno le advirtió. -   
\- Es muy buena Leval, nunca he visto a una chica nadar así.  
\- Y en doscientos metros no me gana nadie. - Presumió Amatista que proclamó jocosa. – Ya te dije que tenía el record de mi liceo. Y ahora tengo el del instituto, el de las chicas claro, el de los chicos aun no me he propuesto batirlo, ja, ja, ja.

 

Leval no tenía demasiadas ganas de perder el tiempo con ella. Al menos no desde la perspectiva infantil que le proponía. Realmente se sentía desconcertado con Amatista. Pensaba que era una muchacha más seria. Al menos la noche anterior cuando hablaron le dio esa impresión. Pero las chicas de su edad quizás tuvieran dos caras. Lo acababa de comprobar con su propia hermana y a fin de cuentas esto era una tontería. Podría ser que esa muchacha tuviera su orgullo deportivo y que delante de los otros no pudiera evitar retarle. De todas formas, eso quizás le quitara la tensión que había sufrido con su hermana. Si esa chica quería jugar, jugaría un poco con ella. A fin de cuentas, él comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por la fama que la francesita, como alguna compañera envidiosa la llamaba, había adquirido de buena atleta. Hasta ahora no la había visto en acción y también él quería encontrar a alguien que fuera más competitivo que el resto, contra los que, la mayor parte de las veces, no podía sacar todo su potencial. Decidido pues, la miró a su vez de forma burlona y dijo.

\- Así que eres buena. ¿No? De acuerdo, tú ganas, te echo una carrera, a doscientos metros. Te parece bien.  
\- Perfecto. – Asintió la muchacha complacida de que él aceptase el desafío y más en su distancia preferida. -

 

Leval se quedó pensativo unos instantes y añadió.

\- Considerando el récord femenino….

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase. Amatista le cortó exclamando. 

-¡Estoy tan segura de mis posibilidades que te apuesto una cena, el que pierda invita al otro, en el sitio más caro que haya!

 

En realidad ella pretendía que ambos volvieran a salir, pero era demasiado orgullosa y tímida al tiempo como para proponérselo de modo directo. Ésta era la mejor forma que había podido encontrar. La que más podría acercarles dadas sus preferencias. No obstante él declaró.

\- Muy bien, pero no me has dejado acabar. Iba a decirte que teniendo en cuenta ese tiempo necesitarás una pequeña ventaja para que tengas posibilidades. 

Los chicos se sonrieron y las chicas, al igual que Amatista, le miraron con cierta indignación. 

\- Ya salió tu machismo ¿eh? – Comentó irónicamente ella que concedió con aparente indiferencia, (aunque no le había gustado nada la manera que tuvo él de decirlo) - Bueno, tus compañeros fueron lo bastante tontos como para cometer el mismo error. Disfrutaré ganándote a ti también.  
\- Pues vamos allá. ¿O quieres calentar? - Ofreció él sin dejar de sonreír confiadamente. -  
\- No, ya estoy más que preparada. - Aseveró ella muy segura y devolviéndole la misma sonrisa de seguridad en sí misma. - 

 

Ambos subieron a los cajones para tirarse, la señal la daría uno de los compañeros de Leval. Aguardaron, él con aparente calma, ella con una más que notoria impaciencia, y en cuanto escucharon el preparados, listos, ya, reaccionaron. Por lo menos Amatista, que saltó al agua con un inmejorable estilo y comenzó a nadar con furia, ¡parecía un misil!, casi todos estaban boquiabiertos. Pero su contrincante se limitaba a mirarla de modo indolente, sin saltar aun.

 

Ella que nadaba con todas sus fuerzas avanzaba ya diez metros. Leval no saltaba, quince metros, veinte metros.

-¿A qué espera? ¿Es que le había parecido una salida falsa? - Pensaba la chica indignada pero no se iba a detener - veinticinco metros, treinta, pero algo le decía que el muchacho sabía perfectamente que la salida era buena -. ¿Qué se habrá creído?, ya no podrá ni tan siquiera alcanzarme. Voy a ganar pero no quiero hacerlo así, ¡engreído! No me toma en serio pero se va a enterar. 

 

Cuarenta metros, cuarenta y cinco… Y al fin Leval saltó al agua mientras Amatista giraba en los primeros cincuenta metros, con un crono excelente. A una velocidad impresionante, él fue recortando diferencias. Leval se cruzó con ella por la mitad de la piscina. La joven no podía creer que su rival nadase tan rápido y pese a que acusaba ya el cansancio, trató de aumentar su ritmo. El chico ya giraba en su persecución en tanto a ella le restaban aún diez metros para hacerlo de nuevo. En cuanto la chica giró, Leval ya estaba más allá de la mitad de la piscina, ¡había reducido veinticinco de los cincuenta metros de desventaja en un momento! Esta vez la dio alcance cruzándose en el sentido opuesto, cuando ella tan sólo llevaba recorridos unos siete metros, al cabo de unos segundos, el giró ya en la misma dirección y sólo había diez de diferencia entre ellos.

-¡Ese chico no es humano, pero no me rendiré!- Pensaba la agotada muchacha, aunque pese a todo, sacó fuerzas de su determinación y su orgullo para acelerar al límite de sus posibilidades o incluso más allá. - Iré con todo lo que tengo. ¡No voy a perder!

 

Leval ya estaba sólo a cinco metros de distancia cuando ella giró para encarar el último largo. Poco a poco, se iba acercando. A su atónita rival solo le quedaban diez metros para terminar y él estaba a tan sólo dos de ella. Cinco metros para la meta. Todos los chicos y chicas contenían el aliento y no se perdían detalle. Aquel impresionante atleta estaba a sólo un metro de diferencia. Al quedar dos la igualó con sólo un metro la superó. Pero, cuando todo el mundo creía que iba a ganar, se dejó ir para que su destrozada adversaria pudiera alcanzarlo. Tocaron la meta a la par. Amatista jadeaba sujeta al borde sin poder casi ni respirar, en tanto que Leval, jadeando cansado pero bastante más entero, salió del agua. Incluso le ayudó a ella sujetándola de los brazos y tirando hacia arriba. Los demás estallaron en aplausos. ¡Había sido una exhibición increíble! En cuanto se hubo rehecho un poco la misma Amatista miró el crono asombrada, ¡habían rebajado bastante el récord que ella misma poseía! Pero aun así, no había podido, con cincuenta metros de ventaja sobre doscientos, ganar a Leval. Y recordó ahora las anteriores palabras del chico, no eran producto de la vanidad, el machismo ni la altanería. ¡Eran la pura y objetiva verdad!

\- Felicidades.- Declaró entonces él, dándole a su competidora una toalla y asegurando con amabilidad.- Has nadado muy bien, nunca he visto a nadie avanzar a esa velocidad. No he podido contigo, creo que lo más justo ha sido el empate.  
-¿Me tomas el pelo? - Repuso ella jadeando aun por el esfuerzo, entre sorprendida y herida en su amor propio para recriminarle. - Tú me adelantaste y luego te dejaste alcanzar ¿por qué?  
\- No, ¡qué va!,- negó Leval que aludió. - Hice mucho esfuerzo por recuperar la distancia y me entró una pájara. Te concedí demasiada ventaja. Fue un error. Tengo que reconocer que eres muy buena. Nadie había logrado empatarme hasta ahora. Así que no ha ganado ninguno de los dos, tendremos que aplazar la cena para otra ocasión. - Y tras esa conclusión sonrió divertido ante la desconcertada muchacha. -  
\- Te reto a cualquier otro deporte. - Le respondió resueltamente ella. - Pero esta vez no quiero ventajas, no me gustan. Prefiero perder sin paliativos que recibir esa clase de ayudas. Será un reto justo, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Vale - Asintió el chico agradado al comprobar que su interlocutora tenía esa clase de dignidad. - Pero ahora he de volverme a casa. Ya hablaremos de eso. Hasta luego. - 

Y él se alejó tranquilamente dejando a Amatista aún con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo casi hasta salírsele del pecho, y no solamente por el esfuerzo de aquella carrera. 

\- ¡Es formidable!- Pensaba ella.- Jamás vi a nadie igual…

 

La joven batallaba entre el sentimiento de haber sido humillada, cosa a la que desde luego no estaba acostumbrada y que no podía soportar y el de incredulidad, al haberlo sido por alguien que desde luego parecía de otro planeta. Verdaderamente no pudo hacer más, ¡nadie podría haber hecho nada frente a ese chico! Su nuevo récord lo atestiguaba y en ello pensaba para consolarse sin poder asimilarlo aún. En eso su amiga Lana, una chica rubia de media melena y ojos azules, realmente guapa, que era la segunda capitana de las animadoras del instituto, se aproximó junto con otras dos compañeras, exclamando.

-¡Guau chica!- ¡Ha sido increíble! Has podido medirte con Leval casi de igual a igual…  
-¿Me tomas el pelo?- Sonrió la interpelada moviendo la cabeza.- No tengo nada que hacer contra él. Al menos en natación. Y eso que es uno de mis puntos fuertes.  
\- Pero has logrado atraer su atención. No veas la envidia que me das. - Le confesó su amiga comentándole casi con tono confidencial.- Dicen que le gustan mucho las chicas decididas. Mira que yo he tratado de salir con él, pero misión imposible.  
-Si- terció Tiffany, otra de las compañeras de Amatista que era una chica de color, bastante más baja que ella.- Pensábamos que, después de salir con Lorna, alguna podría tener una oportunidad. Pero para él no existimos.- Suspiró desolada como el resto de sus acompañantes.-  
-¡Eso no es del todo cierto!- rio Lana exclamando con jocosidad en el tono, al tiempo que en un francés más que aceptable en referencia a Amatista sentenciaba.- ¡Nous avons ici la femme idéale pour Leval! 

 

Su amiga enrojeció a ojos vistas para regocijo del resto, se apresuró a replicar en su idioma natal.

-Pas de bêtises!   
-¡Venga ya! Si lo estás deseando.- Afirmó Lory, otra de sus compañeras, de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y mediana estatura.-  
-Bueno.- Concedió la aludida, ya en inglés para confesar.- Es un chico muy agradable, de verdad. No pensaba que fuera así. Ayer de hecho estuvimos cenando…  
-¿Cómo?- Exclamaron sus compañeras rodeándola de inmediato con deseos de conocer aquella historia.-  
-No fue nada de particular. En serio.- Se apresuró a matizar la azorada muchacha, refiriéndoles a sus atentas oyentes.- Fui con Leval y su hermana a conocer la ciudad. Sus padres y los míos son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

 

Aunque para sorpresa de Amatista, las expresiones de sus amigas se tornaron más serias de lo normal y fue Lana quién le comentó esta vez con tono exento de broma…

-Ten cuidado con Kerria. Últimamente no es de fiar.  
-¿Qué?- Pudo replicar la joven observando a su interlocutora con asombro y añadiendo no sin contrariedad.- No digas tonterías, es una buena amiga. La idea de conocer la ciudad y de que su hermano nos llevase fue suya.  
-Sí, claro… y luego aprovechó la circunstancia.- Declaró Tiffany.- 

 

Ante la cara de sorpresa de Amatista las demás le contaron a su vez lo que se había sabido por los cotilleos. Algún compañero vio a Kerria en un local que no pocos frecuentaban. Y la vieron con esa tal Deborah, la chica nueva. Esa que apenas se relacionaba con nadie allí. La habían trasladado recientemente y se rumoreaba que por nada bueno. Aunque la explicación que se dio era que su padres se mudaron por trabajo. Era una tía muy rara, que vestía de negro, casi con un toque gótico en ocasiones, y con la que la hermana de Leval parecía llevarse muy bien, demasiado bien, pensaban.

-No decimos que Kerria sea mala chica. Solo que esa compañía no es muy recomendable para ella.   
-¡Bah! – Desdeñó su interlocutora.- Yo la he visto en su casa, conozco a su familia y os puedo asegurar que eso son tonterías. ¿Y qué si fue a una discoteca? ¿Acaso nosotras no estamos locas por ir? Lo que sucede es que mi madre me vigila como un halcón y si se me ocurriera hacer algo semejante me castigaría hasta que cumpliera los cuarenta.- Suspiró con fastidio.-  
\- Bueno, chica, si tú lo dices será así- Repuso Lana, tratado de aparcar ese enojoso asunto para volver al tema anterior.- Sigue por ese camino y seguro que Leval cae en tus redes, ja, ja…

 

Ahora Amatista se rio sin poderlo evitar. ¡Ojalá que sus compañeras llevasen razón! Y junto con todas se marchó de allí, dispuesta a volver a casa, olvidándose del tema de su amiga.

-Es increíble ¡Con toda la ventaja que me dio sabía que me alcanzaría! Le bastó para superarme y luego se dejó alcanzar, a pesar de lo que él diga lo hizo adrede, de eso estoy segura. Eres un adversario impresionante Leval. Pero a mí no me achantan los retos, ni los deportivos ni los de otro tipo. – Pensaba llena de emoción. – Al contrario, es lo que más me gusta.

 

Aquello no había hecho más que reforzar su determinación de conseguir la atención de ese muchacho. Si había un chico lo suficientemente bueno para ella era él. Quizás fuera pecar de inmodestia pero si algo no fue nunca Amatista era hipócrita. En el fondo ansiaba alguien así. Capaz de ser amable y considerado pero no por ser débil ni servil, sino fuerte y seguro de sí. Aunque ahora se abrían ante ella dos sentimientos contrapuestos y a un tiempo complementarios. La rivalidad se mezclaba con el deseo y ella lograría satisfacer ambos de un modo u otro. Aunque eso sí, siempre que su dignidad y su orgullo deportivo y sobre todo personal, quedasen intactos. Lo que no haría jamás es jugar sucio o rebajarse. Ya tuvo suficiente con François y de todos modos, este reto no merecía actuar de manera poco decorosa. Si no podía lograrlo por su propio esfuerzo no lo querría. Ahora solo le quedaba pensar en la forma de conseguirlo…

-Será difícil, tendré que dar lo mejor de mí para estar a su altura.- Pensaba verdaderamente motivada.-

 

Y en la casa de los Malden, Beruche, sin casi mediar palabra, indicó a Kerria que subiera a su habitación. La desolada chica no pudo evitar romper a llorar de nuevo y abrazó a su madre pidiendo perdón una y otra vez. Bertie no pudo evitarlo y se ablandó pese a su pretendida frialdad, sabía que su hija lo estaba pasando muy mal. Ella misma sufría viéndola en ese estado y por fin también la abrazó.

\- Ahora. - Le susurró con más suavidad. - Voy a ir a buscar a tu padre y trataré de calmarle. No te prometo nada, pero más vale que te portes bien durante mucho tiempo. 

 

La muchacha asintió débilmente, quería ser perdonada, que sus padres le mostrasen su comprensión, ser capaz de sincerarse y de que la aceptasen. De volver a tener el cariño de antaño. Aunque ahora mismo lo primero era salvar esta situación. Por lo menos las palabras de su madre la confortaban invitándola a la esperanza. Si dependía de ella se esforzaría en hacer lo que le mandasen. 

-Te lo prometo mamá. Lo haré- Pudo balbucir.-

 

Beruche por su parte se limitó a asentir, dejando a la todavía sollozante Kerria en su cuarto tras darla un afectuoso beso en la frente. Al poco volvió al instituto a encontrarse con Roy. Su marido aguardaba aun allí, tratando de calmarse del todo. Durante algún rato mantuvo una charla con el director que se había quedado preocupado allí fuera, a la espera de saber como habían salido las cosas. Finalmente pudo serenarse lo bastante como para acordar con ese hombre que se tomarían medidas para impedir que algo así se repitiera. Y cuando el señor Scott se despidió, Roy no pudo evitar verse abrumado por el desasosiego y la tristeza. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que pasaba con su hija. ¿Acaso había dejado él de atenderla una sola vez? Siempre, a pesar de los viajes con el equipo y de su apretada agenda de trabajo, había sacado tiempo para los chicos. Ellos eran su mayor prioridad. Igual que para Bertie. Y aunque él en su despiste pudiera haber dejado cosas por atender, su esposa de seguro no. De todos modos, no podía dejar de pensar que Kerria le había decepcionado del peor modo. Apenas hacía un par de años era una inocente niña que jugaba con muñecas y le escuchaba embelesada cuando él le contaba alguna historia. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Es más. ¿Desde cuándo era así? ¿Habría hecho ya cosas parecidas sin que él o Bertie lo supieran? Eso le asustaba. ¡Ojalá ésta hubiera sido la primera y única vez y ellos hubiesen cortado de raíz el asunto! Sí, eso deseaba creer. A partir de ahora estaría mucho más pendiente de la niña. Beruche lo encontró cuando meditaba sobre eso sentado en los jardines del exterior del colegio. Tras saludarle, ella propuso a su marido ir de compras por la ciudad. Roy no estaba muy dispuesto, no paró de decirle a ella lo perdido que se sentía en relación con su hija. Lo frustrante que era para él verla actuar así.

\- ¡Nosotros no hemos sufrido tanto para esto!, ¡no hemos luchado en tantas batallas para esto! - Repetía una y otra vez con visible malestar. -

 

Ella le escuchó poniendo el contrapunto de la serenidad y el afecto e intentó apaciguarlo con palabras amables.

-Está cambiando porque es una adolescente. – Le explicaba su esposa añadiendo con suavidad. – Tienes que darle tiempo.  
\- No puedo entenderlo. – Repetía él, lamentándose. – Nunca lo habría esperado de nuestra hija. Siempre la hemos protegido de todo.  
\- Vamos cariño. – Le respondió Bertie de forma algo más jovial. – Trata de recordarte tú a su edad.  
\- A su edad yo era solo un crio que jugaba al baloncesto. No me metía en bares ni bebía. - Contestó su esposo con desazón. –  
\- ¡Roy! – se sonrió su interlocutora añadiendo con divertido tono amonestador. – Que yo te conocí en tu época dorada. ¡Y nunca mejor dicho! Hasta te acabó por brillarte el pelo de ese color.

 

Su marido apenas pudo sonreír débilmente rememorando aquello y tras suspirar replicó de forma entre reflexiva y nostálgica.

-De hecho tú fuiste la razón por la que me transformé en súper guerrero la primera vez. En serio cariño. – Pudo decir ahora de forma más grave. – No era lo mismo. Yo perdí a mis padres, eso tú lo sabes. Y era unos años mayor que Kerria. Ya estaba en la universidad. Ella apenas si ha comenzado el instituto. Y nos tiene a nosotros. No está sola como lo estuve yo. Ni está poseída por ningún demonio. Ni por la energía de ningún cristal oscuro como te sucedió a ti. Aquí no hay nada de sobrenatural. Y eso, por paradójico que sea, es lo que más me asusta. No sé cómo enfrentarme a esto. ¿Acaso he sido tan mal padre?  
-Claro que no, tonto.- Trató de animarle su esposa.- Eres un padre maravilloso.   
-Tú sí que eres una madre estupenda. Y que ha estado junto a los niños mucho más tiempo que yo. Pero, por esa misma razón tengo miedo. ¿Qué se nos ha podido pasar? Hasta ayer mismo creía que conocía a nuestra hija…Nunca me habría podido imaginar algo como esto. ¿Acaso no piensas lo mismo tú?

 

Ahí su contertulia tuvo que darle la razón. Sin embargo, tras meditar sobre eso unos momentos le respondió con sincera inquietud, en tanto se agarraba a uno de los brazos de su esposo con ambas manos según paseaban por la calle.

-No sé Roy, pero de alguna manera creo que a nuestra hija le sucede algo. Y no me refiero a lo que ha hecho. Eso en mi opinión no es más que un síntoma de otra cosa.  
\- ¿El qué?- Quiso saber él. - ¿Qué le puede pasar? Vive en un sitio estupendo, tiene a su familia que la quiere con ella, tiene amigos…  
\- Aún no tengo ni idea, puede que esté experimentando, tratando de encontrar su sitio en el mundo, como hacen los adolescentes. Pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que lo descubriré. – Afirmó su esposa con tono decidido. – Déjamelo a mí cariño. Una madre sabe cómo indagar en estas cosas.

 

Su marido movía la cabeza entre incrédulo y reprobador. No podía pensar en nada que justificase las acciones de su hija. Pero confiaba en Bertie. Ella podría charlar con Kerria de intimidades y de temas que para él, por ser un hombre, estaban vedados. O al menos desde luego se sentía muy incómodo ante la mera idea de que su niña hubiera crecido tanto que se estuviera haciendo una mujer. ¡Dios sabe en cuantos sentidos! Suspiró con inquietud, no obstante su esposa se esforzó por animarle consiguiéndolo a regañadientes mientras le guiaba hacia el centro comercial.


	23. Mazoui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend and a new one appear
> 
> Una vieja amiga y un amigo nuevo aparecen

En Japón, tras otro concierto bastante exitoso, Minako se había retirado a su camerino. Eludiendo a la nube de fans a quienes firmó unos autógrafos y siendo protegida por la seguridad del evento, la joven ídolo pudo cerrar la puerta al fin y suspirar aliviada. Se sentó en la silla que tenía para maquillarse y descansó unos minutos.

-¡Vaya, otra magnífica actuación! – Escuchó tras ella.-

 

Se giró sonriendo, esa voz era muy familiar. Su amigo Artemis la había estado esperando, como casi siempre hacía, cada vez que la muchacha actuaba.

-Si.- Convino ella añadiendo con tono cansado.- Y después tendré esa presentación de la nueva película y luego la grabación del disco y más tarde sesión de fotos. Estoy completamente agotada. En ninguna de mis antiguas batallas me cansaba tanto.  
-Bueno, es tu sueño que se hizo realidad.- Afirmó el gato saltando hasta subirse encima de la repisa donde se alineaban los lápices de labios y demás objetos de maquillaje.-  
-Tienes toda la razón. Es lo que desee siempre, desde muy pequeña. Pero ya sabes el dicho. Cuidado con lo que esperas…  
-Cuidado con lo que deseas.- La corrigió el felino.-  
-Sí, eso.- Se reafirmó la chica.- Una vez que lo obtienes. No sé, no se ve igual.  
-A mí no me puedes engañar, te encanta esta vida, los fans y el espectáculo. Y también las obras benéficas a las que te dedicas.- Comentó Artemis guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.-  
-Es verdad.- Sonrió la joven.- Lo único que me entristece es que apenas si puedo ver a las demás.  
-No te preocupes por eso. – La animó el felino, para añadir.- Todavía podéis veros de vez en cuando.  
-Sí, a Mako-chan la vi cuando hice publicidad de su establecimiento. ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Se preguntó en voz alta para exclamar al recordar.- ¡Ah sí! Flowers & Flawour. Pero claro, estábamos rodeados de periodistas, curioso, fans y demás. Fue imposible que nos sentásemos a charlar como en los viejos tiempos. A Rei-chan, también pude verla en la ceremonia que celebró en el santuario Hikawa en homenaje a su abuelo. Allí la asistencia estuvo restringida, pero tampoco tuvimos ocasión de hablar debido a que ella estaba oficiando. Con Ami-chan me vi en el aeropuerto cuando nos encontramos. Ella regresaba de los Estados Unidos de ver a Bertie, a Roy y a sus hijos. Yo iba a visitar a Mimet, Daniel y a su hija Mimí. ¡Ya está hecha toda una señorita y su madre sigue tan loca como siempre! - Sonrió al recordarlo.-   
-A la única a la que llevas mucho tiempo sin ver es a Usagi. –Apuntó el gato.-

 

El semblante de su amiga se ensombreció un poco ahora. Aun recordaba de las últimas veces que se vieran. Las palabras de su compañera. Al hilo de eso. Artemis le inquirió.

-Nunca me has contado lo que hablasteis cuando ella fue a verte a California.  
-Pues ahora lo haré.- Concedió la joven.- Si es que de veras deseas escucharlo.

El gato se concedió unos instantes para responder, tras pasarse de modo aristocrático por una balda cercana saltó aterrizando a los pies de su amiga y replicó sin dudar.

-Me muero de ganas por saberlo…  
-Muy bien, pues sucedió así…- Le refirió la muchacha.-

 

Había pasado el tiempo, en Japón Minako era toda una celebridad. Incluso viajó a los Estados Unidos puesto que su fama alcanzaba ya allí también. Visitó a sus amigos y no cejó en su empeño de saber cómo estaba Karaberasu. En esta ocasión no quiso recurrir a los canales oficiales. Por sus propios medios retornó a aquella casa donde sabía que la muchacha vivía. No obstante pese a que esperó no la vio por los alrededores. Estaba pensando en acercarse a llamar y darse a conocer. A fin de cuentas eso ya no importaba, al haber sido apartada de sus funciones no tendría ya porqué obedecer ningún mandato. Pese a ello algo le impedía ir. Entonces fue cuando una voz conocida y amable le dijo a su espalda.

-Kalie se ha casado, está de Luna de Miel. No la encontrarás aquí ahora.

 

Cuando Minako se giró no pudo creerlo. Allí, de pie, y con una sonrisa estaba Usagi junto con Luna. Al verla no se le ocurrió otra cosa que suspirar y responder.

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!...  
-Si- Convino su interlocutora que quiso saber.- ¿Dónde está Artemis?  
-En el hotel. Le he dejado entretenido con una bola de lana, de esas que tanto le gustan.- Pudo replicar la muchacha.-

 

Realmente no se sentía ya enfadada, es más, se alegraba de ver a su amiga, la que era su futura reina y desgraciadamente tuvo que ejercer como tal hacía unos años. Incluso llegó a confesar con voz queda.

-¿Sabes? Es gracioso, no he tenido el valor de acercarme a llamar. Ni siquiera ahora que no me ata nada que lo impida.- Remató con cierto tono de reproche.-  
-Minako.- Replicó serenamente su contertulia.- Nada es para siempre. Sin embargo todavía no es el momento para Karaberasu de reencontrarse con los demás.  
-¿Y cuando has decidido que sea el momento, majestad?- Inquirió su interlocutora con un no disimulado retintín.-  
-No, no me interpretes mal. Yo no decido eso.- Le contestó su antigua compañera con tono suave pese a todo.- Escúchame. Entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo. Pero no tuve más remedio que actuar como lo hice. Y ha llegado el momento de que te explique las razones.  
-Sinceramente, eso ya no me importa en absoluto. Puedes quedarte con tus razones secretas. Tus sueños, revelaciones o lo que quiera que sean, pero ¡déjanos en paz! - Rechazó la muchacha expresando ahora sin tapujos lo dolida que todavía se sentía.-

 

Su interlocutora bajó la cabeza entristecida, pero no podía alegar nada más. Fue la gata que la acompañaba la que intervino entonces.

-Por favor Venus.- Le pidió Luna.- Concédenos aunque solo sean cinco minutos.  
-Yo ya no me llamo así.- Le rebatió a la felina.- Soy Minako Aino, una ídolo juvenil y cantante de éxito. Y nada más…  
-La reina ha venido para devolverle a Artemis sus recuerdos y su capacidad de hablar.- Le informó Luna, quién con un tono suplicante y cargado de angustia, insistió.- ¡Por favor! También yo le he echado mucho de menos. ¿Acaso crees que fue menos duro para mí de lo que lo ha sido para ti? Es el padre de nuestra futura hija Diana.

 

La interpelada se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes, bajó la cabeza y entonces asintió despacio.

-Lo siento Luna. Perdóname. Tienes razón. Mi hotel no está demasiado lejos. Vine en taxi escapando de mi escolta y de los periodistas.- Les comentó.-

 

Llamaron a un taxi y en efecto, al llegar tuvieron que bajar ocultas por unas gafas de sol y protegidas por la seguridad de la cantante. Cuando finalmente entraron en la habitación de Minako, ella les mostró al minino que ahora dormía sobre su cajón de arena, cerca de una deshilachada bola de lana amarilla. Usagi le observó sin poder evitar que sus ojos hicieran aguas. Musitó con el tono afectado por la emoción en tanto se aproximaba y le acariciaba afectuosamente la cabeza.

-Perdóname Artemis.

 

Al instante se transformó en la reina Serenity, con su largo y algodonoso vestido y su cetro. De éste partió un rayo plateado que se centró en la frente del animal. Al poco tiempo esa media luna dorada que lucía antaño reapareció. El gato pudo despertarse a los pocos minutos, abrió los ojos y entonces miró sorprendido a sus visitantes.

-Luna.- Pudo decir aun aturdido.- Majestad… ¿Qué ha pasado?...  
-Has dormido mucho.- Le sonrió la soberana sentenciando.- Ahora te toca despertar, amigo mío.

 

Luna se aproximó enseguida a él y juntó su cabeza a la de su compañero. Minako sonrió. Su viejo amigo estaba de vuelta. Y le dijo con profunda emoción en el tono.

-¡Te he echado mucho de menos!  
-No recuerdo muy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- Quiso saber el gato.-  
-Es largo de contar.- Respondió Luna para añadir.- Vamos y te lo explicaré. La reina y Minako tienen cosas de que hablar.

 

En ese instante la cantante interrumpió el relato y preguntó al gato.

-¿Y qué te explicó Luna?..  
-Bueno, me hizo recordar que Serenity tuvo que castigarme por mi desobediencia. Ella me ordenó categóricamente que no localizara el paradero de Karaberasu ni te ayudara. Pero me dejé llevar por nuestra amistad.   
-¡Eso no lo sabía! - Se sorprendió la chica, añadiendo.- Creía que fue porque yo infringí las órdenes de no tomar contacto con ella y tú me ayudaste.  
-La reina hizo lo que debía hacer.- Afirmó el gato.- Tenía razón, mis acciones merecían un justo castigo. Pero como ves no me quitó mis recuerdos ni el habla a perpetuidad. Simplemente los bloqueó. Y mi esperanza de vida como miembro del Milenario de Plata no se vio afectada. Tuvo cuidado de hacerlo así.  
-¿Por qué no me explicó eso? De haberlo sabido no la hubiera…- Ahí se detuvo, con profundo pesar e incluso vergüenza.- ¡Oh! No sé cómo voy a poder mirarla a la cara ahora.  
-Luna me contó que no pasó un solo día sin que ella lamentase lo sucedido. Por eso le costó el ir a verte.- Le informó su amigo quién a su vez inquirió con patente interés.- ¿Se puede saber qué sucedió entre vosotras allí dentro?  
-Verás…- repuso su contertulia, retomando el relato con cierto apuro.-

 

Por unos instantes, tras la salida de ambos gatos, las dos guardaron un espeso silencio, finalmente fue Minako la que suspiró queriendo saber.

-¿Por qué ahora?...  
-Echaba de menos a mi amiga.- Respondió la interpelada.-  
-Yo te he echado de menos durante mucho tiempo.- Le recriminó la cantante.- A ti y a las demás. Desde que alcancé la fama no ha sido lo mismo. Pude ver un poco a las otras, A Rei, a Ami y a Makoto. Todas tienen también unas vidas muy ocupadas. Pero tú eres la única a la que no pude ver.  
-Lo siento mucho. También Mamoru y yo estuvimos muy ocupados.- Se excusó Usagi.-  
-Hay algo que no he podido comprender nunca.- Replicó su contertulia con tono dolido y creciente indignación.- Aprecio mucho a Setsuna, hemos compartido momentos muy difíciles en la batalla. Sin ir más lejos recuerdo cuando peleamos codo con codo contra Neherenia. Pero ella se enamoró del rey de los saiyans y vosotros lo aprobasteis. Incluso cuando eso significó conculcar sus votos de obediencia y lealtad. Yo no llegué a cometer tal transgresión y sin embargo a mí me arrebataste mi condición de guerrera y de princesa de Venus. ¡Me apartaste de tu lado! ¡Me quitaste a Artemis, mi único amigo entonces! ¿Y crees que ahora con volver todo será como antes? ¿Sabes la angustia que pasaba cada vez que él se ponía enfermo? ¿O que salía corriendo y se perdía por la calle? ¡Podía haber muerto! Y su vida se habrá reducido mucho. Un simple gato no es como un habitante del Milenio de Plata. ¿Te crees que voy a perdonarte y a olvidar todo eso sin más?

 

La otra muchacha escuchaba en silencio, sabía que ese momento iba a llegar. Sería difícil para las dos, pero costase lo que costase, trataría de hacérselo comprender a su amiga. 

-Sé que tienes sobrados motivos para estar así. Si hay algo más que quieras que haga…o desees decir.  
-¿Algo que yo quiera? ¡Claro que lo hay! He deseado hacer esto desde aquel día.- Estalló Minako propinándole una tremenda bofetada, llena de rabia, a su interlocutora.-

 

Usagi cayó al suelo tapándose con las manos la marca de ese golpe. Tenía la mejilla enrojecida y se levantó con dificultad. Su contertulia respiraba ahora con agitación y lloraba.

-Escúchame Minako.- Le pidió con tono calmado pese a todo.- Las cosas no fueron así. Setsuna se casó por amor, sí. Pero hubo de renunciar a muchas cosas que también le eran queridas. Dejó su puesto de guardiana y de guerrera. Perdió el contacto con las demás. Pasó a ser una aliada y nunca ha dejado de ser nuestra amiga. Sin embargo, jamás volverá a ser una sailor en esta vida. Tu caso fue distinto. Jamás te quité tu dignidad como princesa de Venus. Simplemente te suspendí de tus funciones como guardiana. Y ahora puedes retornar a ellas si lo deseas.- Remachó sacando de un bolso que llevaba el transformador y la pulsera de la chica y ofreciéndoselas con la mano extendida.- ¿Qué me dices?

 

Su contertulia la observó durante unos instantes sin hablar. Dejó que su compañera se mantuviese durante un rato más con aquel brazo alargado, ofrendando en vano esos artefactos. Finalmente movió la cabeza y musitó.

-¿Y para que quiero eso yo ahora? ¿No te has parado a pensar que quizás soy más feliz sin tener esa responsabilidad? Tú tenías el derecho a quitármelo, sí. Pero soy yo quién decide si aceptarlo o no otra vez. Y mi respuesta ahora mismo es no.- Sentenció.-

 

Usagi bajó el brazo con pesar. No dijo nada, simplemente dejó aquello sobre una mesita.

-Estás en tu derecho.- Declaró finalmente para sostener la mirada de Minako y decir.- Pero eso es lo menos importante. Lo que más deseo es recuperar a mi amiga. Verás…cuando hice lo que hice no tuve otra opción. Actuaba como Serenity. La reina del Milenio de Plata y de Neo Cristal Tokio de la Tierra. Como Usagi jamás lo habría hecho. Pero ese es un lujo que no me podía permitir. Y por desgracia para mí, las veces en las que puedo actuar y vivir como Usagi Tsukino son cada vez más escasas. Dentro de poco solamente podré ser Serenity.

 

Su contertulia la observó ahora con gesto atónito. Aquello la dejó realmente impactada. ¿A qué podría referirse su amiga? Amiga sí, pese a todo lo acaecido ella nunca dejó de considerarla de ese modo. No pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? Por favor, cuéntamelo todo y por una vez no me digas que es algo que aún no puedo saber.  
-Te prometo que esta vez, te lo contaré todo. Tal cual me ha sido revelado a mí.- Afirmó su contertulia posando sus manos sobre las de su amiga, en tanto ambas se sentaban sobre la cama.- Escucha con atención…

 

Así charlaron durante un buen rato, cuando los gatos retornaron al fin, vieron como las dos chicas se abrazaban, lloraban y sonreían al tiempo. 

-Eso lo recuerdo. –Afirmó Artemis.-

 

Minako al fin se limpió algunas lágrimas tras rememorar aquello y le contó a su amigo felino lo que Serenity le desvelase. El gato se quedó perplejo y entonces dijo.

-Entonces todo cobra sentido. Escucha. Cuando estabas actuando recibí una llamada de Luna. Me ha dicho que ya ha llegado el momento. Al fin volverán a verse.  
-Al fin. Luego ya está todo en marcha. - Musitó su interlocutora quedándose pensativa.- Solo podemos rogar porque las cosas vayan bien. ¡Ojalá pudiera estar allí y explicarlo todo antes de que ocurra, pero no puedo!-   
-Ten confianza.- La animó Artemis.- No han estado tanto tiempo separados para que las cosas vayan mal ahora. Al menos debemos tener optimismo.  
-Sí, tienes razón. Como de costumbre.- Convino la joven artista.- Y tras unos instantes de reflexión finalmente le comentó a su amigo con un tono más jovial.- Es tarde, vámonos a casa. Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

 

Y el gato asintió, feliz de haber comprendido después de tanto tiempo… De este modo se marcharon, dejando el camerino en silencio…

 

A miles de kilómetros de Japón. En un céntrico supermercado de Nueva York, un joven se aprestaba a acercar su carro de la compra hacia la caja. Una voz femenina le apremiaba. El chico, alto y fornido, de atractivo semblante con apariencia algo misteriosa, ojos color miel y pelo castaño liso, se apresuró a responder.

\- Yo voy mamá, espera, creo que he visto algo más que nos vendrá bien.- Indicó, examinando una estantería que contenía algunas viandas enlatadas. -

 

La mujer a la que pertenecía esa voz se aproximó a él. Era atractiva y de mediana edad, con sus ojos castaños y su pelo del mismo tono recogido en un moño, atado con un gran lazo rojo, revelaba su parecido con el chico. Sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó a la cajera, ésta la examinó para contrastarla con el rostro de su clienta y la leyó antes de pasarla por el scanner de la caja.

-Bien, señora O ‘Brian. Karla ¿no? - Le inquirió la trabajadora a lo que mujer asintió con amabilidad. - Pase por aquí, por favor. 

 

Le señaló una esquina cercana a la caja en tanto el chico traía el carrito repleto de compras. Entonces Karla le dijo a su hijo. 

\- Vamos Mazoui, que tenemos que llegar al apartamento. Quiero hacerte la cena pronto para que luego puedas descansar.  
\- Si mamá, pero ¿no crees que hemos comprado demasiada comida? - Sonrió el muchacho. - Tendremos por lo menos para un mes.  
\- No me fío de que te quedes tú sólo aquí, a saber cómo te alimentarás. No hay más que hablar, soy tu madre y me debo ocupar de ti. Tu hermana y tu padre están de vacaciones en Irlanda así que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros, hijo.- Respondió ella con decisión y afecto a la vez. -  
\- Creo que ya soy mayorcito, mamá. - Opuso el chico algo azorado. - Además ya estoy bien y en la Academia Militar no se me permitirá tener a mi madre de cocinera.  
\- Me quedaré en el apartamento y estaré cerca de ti un par de meses, hasta que te acostumbres.- Sonrió ella acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. -

 

En efecto, a Mazoui le había costado mucho, pero logró aprobar su última entrevista de acceso a la recién inaugurada academia espacial de la Tierra Unida. Donde se formarían de ahora en adelante los pilotos de las Naciones Unidas y que, probablemente, les daría adiestramiento para ir al espacio algún día. Y eso era lo que el chico deseaba desde siempre. Ver el exterior de su mundo, quizás encontrar las respuestas que no le brindaba la Tierra. Escapar de sus problemas y de la incomprensión que suscitaba por ser aparentemente distinto a los demás. Pero ahora debía centrarse en el comienzo de todo. Y aunque físicamente fuera alguien excepcional y un muy buen estudiante, sabía que no lo iba a tener nada fácil. La Academia era en extremo rigurosa y no toleraba fallos. Por tanto su mayor esfuerzo sería mantenerse a sí mismo a raya. Aunque esperaba que con las medicinas hechas por su padre todo fuera bien. De todos modos, éste le dijo que ya había pasado la etapa crítica. Pensaba en todo eso mientras su madre, la señora O ‘Brian, se disponía a recoger su tarjeta de crédito. 

-Gracias.- Dijo Karla a la cajera en tanto ésta se la devolvía.- 

Súbitamente se escucharon ruidos de golpes y gritos y un par de disparos en el local. Como si hubieran salido de la nada, dos individuos encapuchados apuntaron con un revolver a la cajera y con un cuchillo a Karla.

-¡Vamos, entregadnos todo el dinero! ¡Rápido!, no os lo repetiré otra vez.- Espetó apresuradamente uno de los encapuchados. -

 

La asustada cajera obedeció, sacó la recaudación y se la dio de inmediato al individuo. Mazoui estaba tenso, dispuesto a intervenir, pero su madre le miró moviendo la cabeza. El encapuchado del cuchillo se fijó entonces en el gesto, blandiendo su arma amenazadoramente.

\- ¡Vamos, dadme todo lo que tengáis! - Les ordenó de malos modos. -  
\- No llevo más que mi tarjeta de crédito, no tengo nada que les pueda servir.- Respondió Karla tratando de mantener la calma - de verdad.  
\- Eso lo veremos. - Replicó el atracador que entonces reparó en un bello colgante adornado con una especie de piedra preciosa de tono ambarino que ella llevaba al cuello. Sonrió con los ojos escrutando el hallazgo y le exigió. - Eso debe de valer una pasta, dámelo...  
\- Por favor- le pidió Karla con voz suplicante. –Es una baratija pero tiene mucho valor para mí. No puedo dárselo.

 

El atracador agarró la piedra con la mano y tiró sin contemplaciones, rompiendo la cadena que lo sujetaba. Mazoui trató de impedírselo, pero el maleante agarró a su madre y le puso el filo del puñal en el cuello.

\- Ni lo intentes chico o tu mamá sufrirá.- Amenazó con sorna, llamando a su compañero para enseñarle el colgante y preguntarle. - ¿Crees que esto será de valor? Nunca había visto nada igual.  
\- No, no lo creo, no parece una joya.- Respondió el otro, que, sin embargo lo observó más de cerca y pareció sorprenderse bajo la capucha. -¡Espera un momento! Yo he visto algo así antes, hace tiempo.- Miró a la atónita mujer y se quedó pensativo y aseguró con visible asombro. - ¡Si, claro! ¡Yo te he visto antes! , no recuerdo muy bien pero me suena mucho tu cara.- Dirigió la mirada ahora a su compañero y le ordenó. - ¡Suéltala y dale su colgante!  
-¡Pero tío! - Trató de objetar el otro realmente sorprendido. - ¿Qué estás diciendo?  
-¡Hazlo! , le mandó bruscamente para después suavizar el tono.- Tengo que pensar si... el atracador guardó un repentino silencio, algo le cruzó por la cabeza al ver el gesto de temor de la mujer y recordó. -¡Ya lo sé!- Rio bajo su máscara. - Ya sé dónde te vi, pero han pasado casi veinte años. Tú eres una de esas que se enfrentaron a nuestro amo. ¿No es así?

 

Karla estaba paralizada por el asombro y el temor. Negó visiblemente con la cabeza replicando.

-No sé de qué me habla. Me debe de estar confundiendo con otra.  
-No creo - se rio aquel tipo que incluso llegó a decir para asombro no solo de Mazoui sino de su propio compañero. - Ahora que te he devuelto tu colgante ¿por qué no te transformas en Justiciera? Para ti sería fácil derrotarnos.  
-No tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere. Por favor, solo queremos irnos.- Le suplicó ella visiblemente asustada. –  
-Pudiera ser que estuviese equivocado. No puede ser, pero, claro… - Ahora dedicó su atención a Mazoui que le observaba sin comprender nada. Entonces el individuo inquirió reflexivamente a Karla.- Así que éste muchacho es tu hijo ¿verdad?  
\- Sí, es mi hijo- musitó ella. -  
-¿Y cuántos años tienes, chico? - Le preguntó el encapuchado a ese joven. -  
\- Hace poco que cumplí diecinueve. ¿A qué viene esto?,- preguntó éste a su vez entre sorprendido y furioso. -  
\- Ya lo sabrás, enseguida. - Se rio el tipo aquel bajo su pasamontañas, aseverando. - Entonces todo encaja, es lo que yo pensaba. - Afirmó señalando a la madre del chico con un dedo acusador. - Tú eres la que estaba aquella noche con nuestro amo. Yo estuve también allí y lo vi todo...

 

A Karla se le heló la sangre en las venas, movía la cabeza con horror y le susurró al tipo con un tono de vehemente súplica y desesperación en sus ojos.

\- Por favor, cállese, le daré todo lo que llevo encima pero déjennos ir.  
\- Eso tío. - Añadió el otro atracador que tampoco sabía de qué iba la cuestión y comenzaba a preocuparse por la previsible llegada de la policía.- ¿Por qué no quedáis otro día y os tomáis un café, una copa o lo que os plaza, por los viejos tiempos? ¡Pero ahora vámonos o nos trincará la pasma!  
-¡Esto es mucho más importante!- Le espetó su compañero haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se callase ante la sorpresa de su colega.- Tú eres muy joven y no sabes nada, pero te aseguro que, si estoy en lo cierto y creo que sí, esto vale más que un millón de dólares. Mujer - se dirigió a la asustada señora O ‘Brian y aseveró convencido. - Estoy seguro de que tú eras una de las que lucharon contra nuestra secta.  
-¿Qué está diciendo, madre? - Quiso saber Mazoui, contemplando atónito a los dos, para volver a preguntar. - ¿A qué secta se refiere? ¿Quién es este tipo?  
\- Nada hijo, me confundirá con otra.- Insistió débilmente ella, temblando visiblemente asustada. - Se equivoca - le dijo al atracador tratando de reunir todo su aplomo y firmeza. - Le repito que no sé de lo que me está hablando.  
-¿No? - Se sonrió el tipo quitándose la capucha, para asombro de su compinche. Era un individuo de pelo canoso y facciones duras que aseguró con una media sonrisa triunfal. - Estoy seguro de que eras tú, esa noche no se me olvidará nunca, y estoy convencido de que a ti tampoco se te habrá olvidado.

 

Mazoui se percató de que su madre temblaba y que su semblante estaba pálido. Se encaró con el atracador, pero éste le hizo retroceder apuntándole con su arma.

\- No quiero hacerte daño, chico.- Espetó éste que luego le ordenó a su compañero. - ¡Que salgan todos! , vamos. ¡Todo el mundo fuera!  
\- Pero, ¿estás loco?- Le chilló el otro con un tono entre incrédulo y alucinado.- Te reconocerán. Además, estamos en medio del atraco.  
\- Hazlo y no discutas, esto es mucho más importante que un miserable atraco.- Sentenció su colega con rotundidad e incluso satisfacción. – ¡Esto es el resurgir!…

 

Su atónito compañero obedeció, desalojó a todo el mundo de allí, no fue difícil pues la gente estaba deseosa de escapar y tras unos minutos sólo quedaron Mazoui y su madre.

\- Bueno chico. - Sonrió el tipo del pelo canoso.- Ahora voy a contarte algunas cosas que seguro te interesarán.  
\- No, ¡por piedad! - Pidió Karla visiblemente desesperada.- ¡Déjale marchar!, haced conmigo lo que queráis pero dejad que mi hijo se vaya.  
\- No puedo hacer eso. Él es nuestra pieza maestra. La que estábamos esperando desde hacía tanto tiempo. - Le contestó el atracador lleno de una aparente amabilidad, más cuando afirmó. - Me siento como si fuera su padrino, se parece mucho a nuestro amo. Muchacho - le inquirió divertido.- ¿Qué dirías si te contase que yo conocí a tu padre?..  
-¡Diría que es mentira! - Respondió Mazoui bastante irritado aunque también sorprendido. -

 

Pero el rufián movió la cabeza de modo condescendiente, suavizó su semblante y rebatió.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pobre chico...te aseguro que no es mentira...  
\- No le hagas caso, hijo - intervino Karla casi con la voz entrecortada. - Es un desequilibrado que sólo dice tonterías.  
-¿De verdad?- Añadió irritado aquel tipo señalándola y agregando con sorna. - ¿Acaso lo que hizo el amo Karnoalk contigo fue una tontería? Cuando le gritabas y le suplicabas no te lo parecía. Tengo curiosidad, dime ¿disfrutaste zorra? Seguro que sí…

 

Lleno de ira, Mazoui estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él tensando sus poderosos músculos. Pero el cuchillo del otro hacia el pecho de su madre le detuvo. Aun así se encaró con el del pelo gris y le espetó apretando los puños.

\- Te voy a machacar, ¿cómo te atrevas a insultar a mi madre, bastardo?

 

Pero su interlocutor no pareció inmutarse, al contrario, incluso se regocijó al responder con una pérfida sonrisa.

\- Ella sabe que es cierto todo cuanto digo. Pregúntale de quién eres hijo, a ver si ella se atreve a negártelo.  
\- Yo sólo tengo un padre,- respondió el chico tratando de calmarse y añadiendo con un tono cada vez más inseguro. - Me adoptó cuando se casó con mi madre. El otro murió antes de nacer yo. 

 

En efecto, desde que tenía uso de razón, Mazoui solo había conocido a su padrastro Mathew y siempre le había considerado como a su padre natural, igual que Katherine. Para él ella era su hermana y no su media hermana. Nunca, salvo un par de veces y ya teniendo edad suficiente, se había preguntado quien sería su padre biológico. Pero, las contadas veces que lo hizo, su madre había guardado un incómodo silencio. El muchacho la notaba violenta aunque ella se esforzase por no parecerlo y sus respuestas habían sido siempre evasivas. Luego, él mismo tenía aquellos ataques que nadie había sabido explicar y de los que todos sus amigos y compañeros se asustaban. Perdió a dos chicas con las que salía por eso, una de ellas, horrorizada, le dijo que era un monstruo. Pero eso fue hace años y no había vuelto a ocurrirle nada desde entonces, gracias a las pastillas que tomaba. Las que había hecho su padre, que era un reputado médico en San Diego. De todas formas, siempre que se enfurecía por alguna causa notaba una extraña sensación. Como si algo pugnase por salir de su interior. Últimamente había logrado controlarse debido más al miedo que sentía hacia eso, que a su propio aplomo. Ahora, notaba esa misma sensación, pero mucho más fuerte que ocasiones anteriores. Era como si las palabras de ese atracador hubieran abierto una puerta oculta en él desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su madre, pálida de horror y atemorizada, más por las previsibles próximas revelaciones del maleante que por las armas que les apuntaban, no acertaba a pronunciar palabra. Miraba con angustiada preocupación a su hijo, entre tanto, el atracador continuó para desvelarle...

\- Tú, eres el fruto de una noche de recreo de nuestro amo, muchacho y eres su hijo y heredero.  
-¿Pero de quién me estás hablando? - Le inquirió Mazoui con una mezcla de ira contenida y curiosidad que emergía de él, como si quisiera reclamar la solución a un enigma largamente guardado en su interior. -¿Quién es ese amo tuyo?  
-¡Te hablo del gran Karnoalk! - Exclamó el atracador con orgullo. - Demonio del sexto círculo, Barón de las Tinieblas de Hazel y tú eres su heredero, el que restituirá el poder de la antigua secta del Caos final.

 

A Karla le dio un vuelco al corazón al revivir aquellas terribles palabras. Mazoui miraba incrédulo a ese tipo y luego a su madre. Ella saltó fuera de sí.

-¡Basta cállate! , no tortures más a mi hijo, ¡eso es mentira! ¡Maldito demente, déjanos en paz! - Chilló revolviéndose frenética contra su captor. -  
-¡Mamá, cálmate! - Exclamó Mazoui atónito, nunca había visto a su madre perder el control de esa manera. -

 

Ella se abalanzó sobre el atracador pero éste la apartó de un manotazo lanzándola contra una estantería. La mujer se golpeó en la cabeza y se hizo una brecha de la que manó sangre.

-¡Ja, ja! Chilla lo que quieras pero no podrás cambiar los hechos.- Espetó el tipo con patente regocijo.-

 

Mazoui perplejo durante un instante reaccionó de pronto, sintiendo una oleada de rabia y furia. Gritó comenzando a sufrir un ataque, notaba como si una poderosísima fuerza le llenase. Sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y de su boca afloraron dos largos colmillos, agarró del cuello al atracador levantándole. Éste soltó la pistola en tanto su compañero, tremendamente asustado y sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía, blandía el cuchillo pero sin atreverse a acercarse. No obstante el del pelo cano parecía relajado e incluso feliz de presenciar aquello. Y retó al transformado chico.

\- Lo sabía. ¡Vamos muchacho!- Le incitó con profunda satisfacción señalando a un espejo próximo. - Mírate y tendrás la prueba, no te he mentido, ya sabes de dónde vienes.  
\- Es cierto. - Balbuceó el horrorizado Mazoui con la voz extrañamente gutural. - Eso que me has dicho. ¿Qué es lo que soy? - Gritó soltando al tipo aquel y llevándose las manos al rostro en ademán desesperado. -  
\- Un demonio. - Sentenció su interlocutor en tanto Mazoui le soltaba. - El hijo de uno muy poderoso.

 

La mujer se levantó como pudo acercándose hasta su hijo, él la miraba con sus ojos rojos centelleando acusatoriamente.

-¿Es cierto madre? ¡Contéstame! – Pero la pobre mujer lloraba sin poder decir nada mientras enjugaba su sangre de la herida, entonces el muchacho añadió con tono abatido. - Ya lo veo, soy un monstruo, un demonio ¿No? Por eso me rehúyen todos. Por eso tengo esas pesadillas y esos ataques.  
\- No hijo mío. - Sollozaba su madre puesta de rodillas. - Por favor, ¡cálmate!, puedo explicártelo.

 

El atracador más joven estaba aterrado, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía pero desde luego no se iba a quedar mucho más tiempo, soltó el cuchillo. Aullando. 

-¡Mierda! , yo me largo de aquí. Esto es demasiado. No quiero tener nada que ver. - Y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo fuera de allí. -  
-Sí,- añadió el otro antes de intentar escapar. - Nuestro maestre te encontrará Mazoui, tú eres el enviado que durante tanto tiempo hemos estado aguardando.

 

Pero el muchacho estaba ahora fuera de sí, de un golpe dejó a ese tipo sin sentido en tanto destrozaba todo lo que tenía a mano. Nada le importaba ya. Sentía que su vida se había reducido a pedazos en un instante. Y ni siquiera quería escuchar a su madre que le imploraba.

-¡Hijo mío! , te lo suplico, cálmate. Vuelve en ti.   
-¡No! - Aullaba éste como loco, instado por aquella arrebatadora fuerza que a la vez le consumía quemándole la sangre. - ¡Déjame! - rechazó a su madre apartándose con vehemencia. Por suerte aun podía asustarse ante la perspectiva de hacerla daño. - ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!- Exclamó y de un potente salto rompió el techo y salió de allí volando. - 

 

Karla trató de incorporarse y supo que no tenía opción. Su pasado, ese tan temido que creyó hacía tanto tiempo enterrado, la había atrapado al fin a ella y a su hijo. Con lágrimas en los ojos salió tras él invocando por primera vez desde hacía muchos años su poder de Justiciera. Afortunadamente el talismán no había sido dañado y merced a él podría encontrar el rastro de su hijo dado que la piedra brillaba ahora con intensidad…

-Por favor, hijo… no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.- Sollozaba sin dejar de correr en su búsqueda.-

 

Roy y Beruche paseaban por la ciudad tras efectuar algunas compras. Él algo más calmado pero aun enfadado escuchaba a su esposa. Bertie trataba de convencerle de que rebajase el castigo a Kerria. Como su marido seguía en sus trece, su mujer le puntualizó que eso solo fuera posible en el caso de que su hija diera muestras de portarse muy bien durante los próximos días. Discutían sobre eso cuando él se detuvo en seco con gesto de sorpresa. Había sentido una potente energía. Miró hacia el cielo y descubrió una estela y un resplandor rojizo pasar a gran velocidad.

-¡Siento una energía maligna! - Exclamó él, añadiendo con asombro. - No puede ser, pero parece un demonio.  
-¡Oh, no es posible! - Dijo Beruche asustada, tratando de rebatirle. - ¡Otra vez no!, puede que te equivoques.- Pero con asombro ella misma observó cómo su piedra, hacía ya tanto tiempo inactiva, volvía a iluminarse en ese tono azul celeste intenso.- ¡Dios mío, no puede ser!. -Balbuceó.-  
\- Si, lo es. No me preguntes como pero es uno de ellos. Reconozco esa clase de poder,- le aseguró su marido que trató de calmarla añadiendo. - Ahora voy a seguirle, quédate aquí, iré tras él. 

 

Su esposa quiso disuadirle, ya no era tan joven como antes. Pero él le aseguró que esa aura, aunque potente, no tenía una fuerza superior a la suya. Así, Roy corrió a un lugar apartado de un callejón y allí se transformó en súper guerrero. Al poco remontó el vuelo en persecución de aquel ser. 

\- Ten mucho cuidado. - Le pidió Bertie insistiendo con evidente preocupación. - Hace mucho que no luchas. - Pero él ya estaba lejos, siguiendo aquella estela de energía y ella decidió, pese a las palabras de su marido, que lo mejor sería transformarse en justiciera e ir en pos suya. - 

 

Mazoui iba ciego de rabia, destrozaba todo lo que se interpusiera en su errático vuelo. No sabía ni quería dominar esos terribles poderes ahora y no descubrió a Roy, hasta que éste le interceptó colocándose en frente de él.

-¿Quién eres?,- le gritó ese guerrero dorado con ademán severo y hostilidad en el rostro. -¿Qué pretendes?

 

El chico quedó sorprendido de ver a alguien capaz de volar como él. No obstante pensó que se trataría de algún miembro de esa secta y eso le sacó aún más fuera de sí. Sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre ese individuo brillante y le atacó tratando de golpearle, pero Roy le esquivó sin dificultad y contraatacó golpeándole por todas partes sin piedad. Pagaba con él su enfado por lo sucedido en esos últimos días. Su rival no podía ni reaccionar ante la velocidad y potencia de aquellos golpes. El súper guerrero acabó dejándole prácticamente noqueado y lanzándole contra el suelo. Mazoui se estrelló quedando bastante malherido. Por fortuna no habían recorrido mucha distancia y estaban en un solar abandonado. Su oponente aterrizó allí concentrando energía en una de sus manos dispuesto a rematarlo.

\- ¡Voy a acabar contigo demonio asqueroso! - Le gritó añadiendo con visible sorpresa pese a su furor. -No sé de donde habrás salido pero te aseguro que vas a volver al infierno.

 

Mazoui no podía articular palabra, ni tan siquiera a moverse. Estaba tan gravemente herido que casi ni sentía el dolor. Ahora creyó recordar. ¡Aquel era el mítico guerrero dorado del que oyó hablar desde que era un niño! Ironías del destino. Incluso había jugado a imaginarse que él era ese guerrero que luchaba contra el mal y lo destruía. ¿Quién habría podido decirle entonces que el mal acabaría siendo él? Se resignó con amargura a su suerte. De todos modos, no le parecía tan malo acabar así, antes de convertirse en una amenaza para las personas inocentes. Pero hubo alguien que sí alzó un grito de súplica y terror antes de que aquel hombre consumara su ataque.

-¡Noo, espera Roy! - Le chilló una voz femenina llena de desesperación. - ¡Por favor!

 

Éste se giró sorprendido, deteniéndose cuando iba a asestar el golpe final, aquella voz le era conocida. ¡Y le había llamado por su nombre! Nadie conocía su identidad cuando estaba convertido en súper guerrero, nadie salvo su familia y sus amigos. Asombrado, descubrió que se trataba de una mujer vestida de justiciera. Al verla aproximarse no pudo creerlo. ¡Era la Dama del Trueno!, quedó paralizado por la sorpresa y el asombro. Cuando confirmó su identidad y ella llegó frente a él, añadió con una vehemente y desesperada súplica, tirándose al suelo entre aquel malherido demonio y el propio saiyan.

\- ¡Roy, por lo que más quieras!, no le hagas daño.   
\- Pero, Kalie, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué significa esto?- Pudo preguntar su interlocutor atónito por lo que veía. -

 

Ella solo podía mirarle con expresión de súplica. El guerrero dorado volvió a observar al chico y descubrió atónito que su apariencia demoniaca había desaparecido. Ahora era un muchacho normal, de pelo castaño y ojos color miel que estaba gravemente herido y sangraba con profusión. Se arrastraba trabajosamente hacia él y le musitó con un hilo de voz.

\- Por favor, mátame de una vez. Soy un monstruo, una amenaza para todos.  
-¿Pero qué está ocurriendo aquí? - Quiso saber el saiyan mirando alternativamente a ambos y preguntando con visible asombro, tras dejar de brillar y recuperar su estado normal. - Kalie. ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! ¿Quién es este chico?

 

La miró asombrado, la pobre mujer presentaba un aspecto patético, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y arrasado por las lágrimas, lloraba ahora tras arrodillarse, agarrándose a una de las piernas de Roy.

\- Te lo suplico. - Sollozaba con la voz entrecortada. - No le mates. No es un demonio, es mi hijo, él no tiene la culpa.  
-¡Por el amor de Dios! - Repuso su contertulio visiblemente conmovido por ese triste espectáculo mientras la ayudaba suavemente a ponerse de pie. - Levántate. No temas, no le haré ningún daño a tu hijo. Compréndelo, yo no podía imaginar que… - Rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una alubia, siempre solía llevar alguna, se la entregó a Karaberasu y le sonrió conciliador. - Dale esto, le curará. Y cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido.

 

Ella, más calmada y agradecida, se la hizo comer a su hijo. El chico la masticó trabajosamente. Estaba obnubilado por el dolor y apenas si sabía lo que hacía. No obstante a los pocos instantes se sintió mucho mejor. Realmente estaba como nuevo. Esa extraña judía le había regenerado. Pese a todo aún se notaba algo débil, más bien por la resaca de su transformación y no se levantó del suelo. Aunque no podía dar crédito a sus ojos cuando se miró todo el cuerpo advirtiendo que estaba por completo curado de cualquier golpe de los que había recibido. ¿Quién sería ese hombre? Era el mítico guerrero dorado, eso estaba claro, y mucho más fuerte que él. Ahora su curiosidad e interés rebasaban incluso a su dolor y desesperación. Aún más cuando se fijó en su madre. ¿Por qué la había llamado ese tipo de aquella manera tan extraña? ¿Y de qué iba vestida ahora? Ella le contó a Roy lo ocurrido en el supermercado. El saiyan se quedó de piedra dedicando varias miradas de asombro e incluso piedad, al muchacho.

-¿Comprendes ahora? - Le preguntó ella totalmente hundida. - Él no puede evitarlo No tiene ninguna culpa.  
\- Ya lo veo. - Musitó Roy asintiendo con pesar. – ¡Por Dios…es increíble!

 

El saiyan había quedado muy afectado por la situación de Karaberasu y el chico y se sentía tremendamente culpable por su actuación. Además, ahora recordaba, cuando su hijo del futuro vino a prevenirles y les contó la terrible historia. Leval habló de su primo, de que era una especie de mestizo entre hombre y demonio, pero que luchaba a su lado. Quizás el destino de la Tierra había cambiado pero este muchacho ya habría nacido entonces. Debió hacerlo al poco de la marcha de Kalie. Roy estaba estupefacto. No obstante se calmó lo bastante como para añadir con serenidad.

\- Lo primero es que salgamos de este callejón. Después, por favor, cuéntame con más calma lo que te ha sucedido durante todo este tiempo. Bertie está cerca de aquí, trataré de que nos encuentre, o iremos a buscarla.

 

Karaberasu sintió un vuelco en el corazón. ¡Su hermana estaba por allí! Claro que durante esos agónicos momentos del reencuentro con Roy, había olvidado por completo pensar en si éste seguiría con Bertie. Podrían haberlo dejado. ¡Podrían haber sucedido tantas cosas! Su amiga Minako no pudo apenas revelarla nada. Pero ahora, tan pronto pudo tranquilizarse lo suficiente cayó en la cuenta. Debían de haberse casado como ella misma hiciera con Mathew. Por su parte su interlocutor seguía contemplándola casi como si viera un fantasma y la animó nuevamente a contarle toda la historia. Desde que se fuera lejos de sus hermanas casi veinte años atrás y mientras ayudaba a ponerse en pie a un recuperado pero tambaleante Mazoui.

-¿Estás bien muchacho? - se interesó Roy de inmediato por el chico. –  
-Sí, gracias.- Fue capaz de decir el interpelado en tanto recuperaba la verticalidad.-  
-Eres duro. Pocos podrían haber resistido un castigo como ese y seguir vivos. Me alegro de que haya sido así.- Suspiró su interlocutor.-

 

Y aquel joven apenas pudo dejar de mirar a su, hacía apenas unos instantes, mortal enemigo. Tampoco podía comprender quien era, porqué su madre vestía así y de que estaban hablando. Pero ardía en deseos de saberlo pues intuía que el misterio de su propia existencia se hallaba englobado en ello.


	24. Karaberasu cuenta su historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning yuri content, sex
> 
> Advertencia, contenido yuri, sexo

A trompicones y todavía muy nerviosa, Karaberasu se dispuso a contarle a Roy y a su propio y expectante hijo, lo que le había sucedido en los últimos veinte años. Tuvo que armarse de valor para comenzar.

\- Verás, fue poco después de dejaros. Antes de que tuviera a Mazoui, una mujer muy amable y buena me acogió y me ayudó a cuidar de él.  
\- La abuela Dotty. ¿Verdad mamá? - Intervino el chico con un matiz lleno de afecto en su voz al recordar a esa mujer. -  
\- Si hijo. - Convino su madre que agregó. - Y también el padre O´Brian, un sacerdote que oficiaba en aquella zona me ayudó mucho, fue quien hizo que Mazoui.- Se detuvo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero después de lo ocurrido decidió que era hora de hablar claro.- El padre O ‘Brian le hizo unos exorcismos a mi hijo. Luego conocí a su sobrino, Mathew.  
\- Vino a curarme un día que estaba enfermo.- Explicó el propio muchacho - yo era muy pequeño entonces, pero lo recuerdo bien.  
\- Si - sonrió su madre añadiendo con un tinte de añoranza al evocar aquello - y nos enamoramos, ahora es mi marido y el padre adoptivo de Mazoui y padre natural de nuestra otra hija Katherine. Ahora están de vacaciones en Irlanda, con la familia de él. Yo me vine con mi hijo para ayudarle a adaptarse. Va a ingresar en la academia militar.  
-¿Tienes otra hija? - Inquirió Roy asombrado añadiendo con visible entusiasmo. - ¡Cuando lo sepan tus hermanas se alegrarán mucho! Pero dime Kalie,- inquirió ahora con mayor seriedad - ¿por qué no te pusiste en contacto con nosotros en todos estos años? ¡Hemos esperado tanto tiempo para saber de ti! Yo incluso intenté localizarte alguna vez, pero no recordaba bien tu energía, no me dio tiempo a analizarla y aquella vez justo antes de irte...bueno, a decir verdad no me atreví – confesó él que no deseaba mentir ahora. - No sabía si tú querrías ser encontrada. Y de hecho algunos tipos del gobierno me disuadieron de ello…Al igual que las propias guerreras.  
\- Lo sé Roy, e hiciste bien. - Repuso Karaberasu jugueteando nerviosa con su piedra de justiciera en tanto admitía. - Os eché muchísimo de menos durante todos estos años. Pero no tuve valor para volver a veros. Incluso cambié mi nombre, para evitar ser descubierta. En realidad me ayudaron a hacerlo unos agentes del gobierno, seguramente los mismos con los que debiste de hablar tú. Aunque Minako también se preocupó por mí. El día en el que nació Kathy vino a verme…

 

Roy asintió en tanto la escuchaba. Recordaba la vez en la que le advirtieron que no debía tratar de encontrar a Kalie, que eso debía ser así.

-¿Pero por qué? - Se preguntó su interlocutor extrañado. -  
\- Por miedo supongo. - Se justificó ella, creyendo que le dirigía esa cuestión - ya sé que parezco estúpida pero mira lo que ha ocurrido, temía por mi hijo. Luego, comencé una nueva vida y trate de encontraros cuando me casé, pero no estabais en la antigua dirección.  
\- Nos mudamos. - Admitió él - , al casarnos Bertie y yo.  
-¡Os casasteis por fin! - Exclamó Karaberasu haciendo aparecer la alegría en su semblante por unos momentos, queriendo a su vez saber. - ¿Qué tal os han ido estos años? Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte.  
\- Llevamos casados dieciocho años y somos muy felices. Aunque mentiría si no dijera que a veces hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y algún que otro problema con los chicos. – Matizó Roy pensando en lo que había sucedido con su hija. -  
\- Entonces tenéis hijos ¿Cuántos? - Inquirió su contertulia llena de curiosidad. -  
\- Los mismos que tú, dos, un chico y una chica. - Le contó él. - Leval el mayor y Kerria la pequeña. Con ella hemos tenido últimamente algunos problemas serios. Quizás por eso me he comportado tan agresivamente con tu hijo, lo siento mucho. - Se disculpó nuevamente él, sinceramente arrepentido. -   
\- Hiciste bien. - Le apoyó sin embargo Mazoui volviendo a caer en su abatimiento para afirmar cargado de reproche contra sí mismo. - Soy un peligro para cualquiera cuando estoy en este estado. Antes me volvía loco pensando por qué me ocurría esto. Ahora que lo sé, no estoy seguro de querer seguir viviendo con esta maldición.  
-¡Pero hijo! - Exclamó Karaberasu muy asustada e incluso tiñendo de indignación su tono. - ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?, tú eres un chico maravilloso, tienes un gran corazón…- Arrancó a sollozar de nuevo, tratando de animarle.- No es culpa tuya. Quiero que te quites esa idea tan horrible de la cabeza. - Y como Mazoui no dijo nada y miraba hacia otro sitio, ella le sujetó de los hombros girándole en su dirección para añadir. - ¿Me has oído? ¡Nunca quiero oírte volver a hablar así! ¡Nunca!

 

El chico le dedicó a su madre una mirada entre atónita y preocupada. Parecía que fuera a darle un ataque de nervios, con la cara ensangrentada y las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas. Estaba claro que sufría mucho por él. Como pudo la abrazó y asintió. Arrepentido de sus palabras. Sabía que su madre y el resto de su familia le querían, igual que él les quería a ellos. Pero por eso mismo tenía miedo, un miedo terrible de lo que algún día pudiera hacerles fruto de aquella siniestra herencia demoniaca que llevaba en su interior. Por eso nunca quiso retornar a Irlanda. Aun recordaba cómo siendo pequeño, en las cuadras, con el abuelo Jack, los caballos se asustaban ante su mera entrada. Jamás entendió el motivo. Ahora por desgracia lo veía claro. Ellos podían percibir su parte demoniaca…Sufría ahora al pensar en eso.

\- Muchacho.- Intervino sin embargo Roy, ahora con serenidad. - No importa de quién seas hijo. Lo importante es lo que hagas con tu vida. Posees enormes poderes dada tu condición, ¡aprovechalos! , aprende a controlarlos. Utilízalos para hacer el bien. Tu madre ha dicho que vas a ingresar en la academia militar. Eso es bueno, te ayudará a ser más disciplinado.  
\- No puedo hacerlo. Ahora tengo miedo de mí mismo. - Rebatió Mazoui con impotencia y temor en la voz al afirmar. - Cuando me descontrolo no soy dueño de mis actos. ¿Y si matase a alguien?  
\- Eso no sucederá. Tú puedes dominarte y lo harás - le animó su interlocutor proponiéndole. -¿Qué te parece esto? Al margen de tu preparación militar yo te entrenaré. Igual que me enseñaron a mí. Ya verás como llegarás a ser un gran guerrero.  
\- ¿También tú eres hijo de un demonio?- Inquirió el chico esperanzado, desde luego, si ese hombre poseía tal fuerza y poder, no sería nada extraño. -

 

Aunque el interpelado para su decepción negó con la cabeza. No obstante replicó.

\- Soy descendiente de una raza de guerreros muy poderosa. Que también era muy belicosa. Pero confía en mí. Puedo ayudarte a ti igual que mis maestros hicieron conmigo.  
-¿Harías eso por mi?,- preguntó el atónito chico, objetando de inmediato con renovado temor. - ¿Y si algún día me descontrolase y les hiciera daño a las personas que quiero?  
\- Te aseguro que eso no ocurrirá. - Repuso tajantemente Roy que agregó con más cordialidad. - Te lo prometo. Serás capaz de superarlo. Puede que en parte seas demonio, pero también eres el hijo de una justiciera y veo que en ti prevalece tu parte buena. Y como suele decirse. El mal está en todos nosotros, cree lo que te digo. Lo sé muy bien. Pero al final, todos somos la parte que decidimos potenciar.  
\- Gracias- sonrió Mazoui, visiblemente agradecido por aquella oportunidad. - Ahora que está usted tranquilo veo que tiene un alma muy vieja y muy noble. Aunque una vez sufrió mucho por culpa de los poderes del mal. ¿No es así?..  
-Sí, también yo fui poseído por él en cierta ocasión. ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Se sorprendió su interlocutor. - ¿Acaso te lo ha contado tu madre?..  
\- No, ¡yo nunca! - Negó Karaberasu atónita. - Nunca le he hablado de eso. Perdonadme pues ni siquiera le conté quiénes erais. Como ya te dije, quise vivir una nueva vida y algún día, cuando estuviera preparada encontraros otra vez. Pero entre los avisos de Minako y la vida tan ocupada que tuve, las cosas se sucedieron. Pasaron los años y sencillamente lo fui dejando de lado. En cuanto a Mazoui puede leer en el corazón de la gente, tiene ese don.  
\- Deseo que me cuentes con más detalle eso de que te ayudaron unos tipos del gobierno. A nosotros nos sucedió lo mismo. – Inquirió Roy con patente interés. -  
\- Casi me encontraron ellos. En cuanto supieron que deseaba emprender una vida aparte se ofrecieron a darme una nueva identidad. Pasé a llamarme Karla Smith. Aunque yo misma discurrí el nombre, aun antes de que ellos aparecieran. Estuvieron de acuerdo, sobre todo con el apellido. Dijeron que era muy corriente y por tanto, mucho más difícil de rastrear. Luego al casarme adopté el apellido O´Brian. Por suerte, ellos no supieron nada de Mazuoi. Pensarían que se trataba de un embarazo como otro cualquiera.

 

Roy comenzó a entender muchas cosas. Ahora se daba cuenta del motivo de que, aun con la ayuda de Ian Masters, no pudieran dar con ella las pocas veces que hicieron algún intento. Pero lo que no podía comprender era las motivaciones de las guerreras. De todos modos, aparcó eso por el momento y le pidió al chico al hilo de esa capacidad que decía poseer.

\- Quizás puedas ayudarme con mi hija. No es la misma desde hace algún tiempo. Estoy muy preocupado por ella.  
\- Estaré encantado de hacerlo. - Convino Mazoui aunque objetó. – Pero debería conocerla antes. No podré ver en ella sino.  
\- Venid a mi casa entonces. - Les propuso amablemente Roy. - Bertie se emocionará mucho cuando vuelva a verte.  
\- Y yo. - Sonrió Karaberasu pudiendo poner al fin cara de felicidad - , tengo muchísimas ganas de verla, a ella y a mis otras hermanas, a Petz y Cooan ¿Qué tal les ha ido a ellas? ¿Cómo están?

 

Por el camino de salida de ese callejón. Su cuñado comenzó a contarle a Karaberasu lo que había ocurrido con el resto de sus hermanas, al menos hasta donde él sabía. Pero al salir en otra calle, por fortuna desierta, se encontraron con la aparición de otra justiciera. Era Beruche, que tras transformarse había corrido siguiendo el rastro de su esposo. Ahora, tras girar una esquina se encontró de frente con la Dama del Trueno. Al verla se detuvo en seco, jadeaba por el esfuerzo, además, su piedra parpadeaba y aumentaba su fulgor. Tan pronto vio a su hermana movió la cabeza incrédula para luego echar a correr hacia ella. Karaberasu hizo lo propio con una gran sonrisa. Al llegar y producirse el reencuentro ambas hermanas se abrazaron, lloraron, rieron y charlaron. Mazoui asistió a la escena igual de emocionado que Roy, y éste le comentó.

\- Muchacho, esa es tu tía Bertie.  
-¡Oh Dios mío Kalie! ¿Eres tú de verdad? No puedo creerlo. Esto debe ser un sueño. Si supieras cuanto te hemos echado de menos. ¡Rezamos tanto por ti!- Podía exclamar entre el llanto. -  
-¡Yo también a vosotras, yo también! – Replicó su interlocutora a duras penas entre sus lágrimas, besando a su hermana menor una y otra vez en las mejillas. -

 

Bertie le repitió casi las mismas preguntas que antes plantease Roy. Su hermana apenas podía hablar, no quería soltarse del abrazo que fundía a ambas. Cuando los dos hombres llegaron a ellas, pudieron dominar sus emociones lo bastante y tras unos momentos de charla algo más calmada, Roy les pidió.

-Debemos hacer un pacto, ni nosotros hablaremos de los particulares poderes de Mazoui, ni vosotros les diréis nada a mis hijos acerca de las identidades de justicieras, ni de mis propios poderes.- Le propuso justificando esa petición. - Ellos nada saben de eso. En realidad ninguno de los hijos del grupo sabe nada de los poderes de sus padres. Tal fue nuestro acuerdo.  
\- Me parece bien, y comprendo el porqué lo habéis querido así. - Asintió Karaberasu. -  
\- Por mi parte, no te preocupes. Entiendo que es lo más sensato. - Aseguró el muchacho.-  
\- Pues no podemos presentarnos en casa así. - Sonrió Beruche, aun restañándose las lágrimas de la alegría mientras hacía notar el particular vestuario que ella y su hermana llevaban, remachando con humor. –Nos harían muchas preguntas, ¿no creéis?

 

Tras reírse a costa de aquello, naturalmente, las dos volvieron sobre los pasos del grupo y se internaron en el callejón, adoptando nuevamente sus identidades normales al abrigo de la gente. Después Roy y Beruche regresaron a casa con aquellos invitados tan especiales. Leval, que estaba allí con su entristecida hermana, abrió la puerta y pudo ver, no sin asombro, las caras de inmensa alegría de sus padres. Parecía un milagro, sobre todo su padre. La última vez que lo había visto estaba lleno de furia, ahora parecía el tipo más feliz del mundo. Bueno, él se alegraba por eso. Pero este sentimiento fue pronto desplazado por el asombro cuando su madre, visiblemente emocionada, les presentó a su tía Karaberasu, y a su primo Mazoui. A Kalie aquel le pareció un muchacho magnífico. Pero no pudo fijarse mucho más pues Roy le indicó que fuera a llamar a su hermana. Leval se dio prisa en ir a buscarla a su cuarto. Así que cuando Kerria, tumbada sobre su cama y abrazada a uno de sus peluches en actitud meditabunda, escuchó el toqueteo en la puerta, enseguida respondió.

-¿Quién es?  
\- Han llegado papá y mamá y quieren que bajes enseguida. - Respondió él. -

 

Kerria se levantó como un resorte. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Ojalá que fuera una buena señal. Abrió inmediatamente y le preguntó a su hermano, que ya estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Cómo vienen?  
\- Tú misma lo verás. - Contestó él despreocupadamente, aunque eso sí, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. -

 

A la muchacha aquella réplica de su hermano le pareció un buen presagio, pero habría que comprobarlo. Así que bajó con un informal atuendo deportivo y nada más llegar al salón se sorprendió ante la vista de dos extraños, una mujer y un muchacho muy alto y francamente atractivo. Aunque no pudo por menos que fijarse que llevaba la ropa hecha trizas. Y fue su madre la que acercándose a ella y tomándola de una mano la presentó con emoción.

\- Kerria, hija. Estos son tu tía Karaberasu y tu primo Mazoui.- Y añadió dirigiéndose a ellos.- Esta es Kerria Lorein.

 

Kalie sonrió complacida al observar que la chica era una autentica preciosidad, había salido a su madre y tenía los ojos y el color del cabello de su padre, aunque en un tono más claro. Ambos la saludaron, Mazoui por su parte, miró a su recién conocida prima con ojos escrutadores, en tanto mantenía una fina sonrisa, pese a ese gesto ella notó como si algo la recorriera en su interior y se estremeció.

\- Sois unos chicos muy guapos. - Alabó Karaberasu suspirando.- ¡Es increíble como pasa el tiempo y como ha cambiado todo desde que me fui!  
\- Pues ya verás cuando te cuente las peripecias que hemos tenido. – Le dijo Beruche.-

 

Ésta también saludó cordialmente a su sobrino para llevarse después a su hermana a otra habitación donde seguir hablando a solas acompañadas por Roy que, antes de nada, quiso romper el hielo entre los chicos comentándole a Leval.

\- ¿Sabes hijo?, Mazoui va a entrar este año en la “Academia Militar” de la “Tierra Unida”. Por lo que me ha contado tenéis mucho en común.  
-¿De veras? - Inquirió el chico abriendo los ojos como platos. –

 

Kerria observó a su hermano con sorpresa. Muy pocas veces le había visto tan entusiasmado. De todos modos, ese primo suyo, parecía un tipo demasiado misterioso y no le producía muy buena impresión que digamos. Era como si ocultase algo bajo esa máscara de tranquilidad. Pero Leval ya estaba más que interesado en trabar conversación con él, y ella no podía hacer el feo de irse. Sobre todo cuando su comportamiento estaría siendo con toda seguridad examinado con lupa por parte de su padre, a pesar de que éste aparentase no recordar nada de lo sucedido, a juzgar por su alegre expresión.

\- Encantado de conoceros. - Declaró Mazoui entonces. - Me alegra mucho saber que tengo primos.  
\- Igualmente, nunca oímos hablar de ti,- respondió Leval que no pudo contener más su curiosidad y enseguida fue al tema que le interesaba. – Entonces ¿vas a ingresar este año como cadete?  
\- Si, he superado las pruebas de selección y dentro de una semana entraré en la academia militar de la ONU en este Estado. La nueva división UNISON. - Les respondió éste anunciando con visible orgullo. - Quiero ser piloto.  
-¡Es lo mismo que deseo hacer yo!- Exclamó Leval. -Tienes que contarme muchas cosas, decirme como es eso, ¡por favor!

 

Mazoui le brindó una amable sonrisa y asintió. Entonces intervino Kerria que dijo con estudiada cortesía, al menos para no dar mala impresión.

\- Suena apasionante. Pero dicen que esas pruebas son muy difíciles, debes de ser un buen estudiante al haberlas pasado.  
\- Lo son. - Afirmó su primo que agregó con modestia. – No obstante, si te gusta la idea de volar y poder salir al espacio algún día no lo ves tan duro. Y con esfuerzo y perseverancia todo se consigue en la vida.  
\- Tienes razón. - Corroboró Leval. - A mí también me gustaría. Eso es lo que he estado deseando desde pequeño. ¿Verdad Ky?- Inquirió buscando la confirmación de su hermana que se limitó a asentir, en tanto el chico proseguía.- Cuando termine mis estudios seguiré la carrera militar. Por eso, tengo mucho interés en que me digas que tal te va a ti. Y si las cosas son muy complicadas y en que lo son más. Así podré irme preparando.  
\- Dalo por hecho. - Le contestó el aludido esbozando una tímida sonrisa.- 

 

Estaba muy contento de haber encontrado de pronto no solo un primo sino un posible amigo que compartiera su pasión por volar. Pero fiel a su palabra, no dejaba de estudiar las reacciones de Kerria en tanto mantenía la conversación. Podía percibir que la chica se encontraba preocupada y molesta. Quizás algo intimidada por él mismo. Estaba claro que esa joven le observaba con cierto resquemor. No obstante, el motivo primordial de su intranquilidad, del que arrancaban sus problemas, comenzó a estar claro en la mente de Mazoui. E incluso tuvo la impresión de que ella, de algún modo, intuía que él la estuviera analizando. No le extrañó entonces que la chica le dijera a su hermano.

\- Me gustaría quedar con Amatista, así podréis hablar de vuestras cosas con más tranquilidad.  
\- No sé si a papá y a mamá...- Repuso Leval con prevención, dejando congeladas sus palabras ante la presencia de su primo. -  
\- Ahora que lo recuerdo, quedé en comentar una cosa con vuestro padre.- Terció Mazoui.- Disculpadme un momento.- Les pidió en tanto tomaba el camino hacia la sala en la que se encontraban Roy y los otros. 

 

Aprovechando el momento en el que estuvieron a solas, Kerria le comentó a su hermano.

-No sé. Hay algo en él que no me gusta…  
-¿Pero qué dices?- sonrió su interlocutor sentenciando.- Es un tipo estupendo. Es nuestro primo, el hijo de la hermana de mamá.  
-Sí, y además quiere ser piloto como tú e ir a la academia. Hermanito, con eso ya te ha ganado para siempre.- Replicó la joven no sin sarcasmo.-  
-¡Venga ya Ky! –Contestó Leval, incluso algo contrariado.- Entiendo que te aburras con la conversación, pero eso no convierte a Mazoui en alguien de quien se deba desconfiar. Parece un chico honesto. Además ¿Qué ha hecho para que le prejuzgues?  
-No, no ha hecho nada.- Respondió la muchacha, afirmando con tono más contemporizador.- Solo digo que no me dio buena impresión. Mírale, ha venido con la ropa destrozada. ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo para dejarla en ese estado?  
-Puede que haya sufrido un accidente.- Conjeturó Leval, afirmando.- Pero eso no significa que haya tenido que hacer nada malo. ¡Ya te vas a parecer a mamá! ¡Ja, ja! - desdramatizó él parodiando alguna de las frases que su madre a veces les decía. - ¡Mira que pintas llevas!, así no puedes salir a la calle. ¡Ja, ja!  
-Lo que me faltaba por oír - suspiró su contertulia moviendo la cabeza, ante las risas de su hermano.- ¡Vaya cumplidos que me dices!

 

Sin embargo no pudo evitar contagiarse y reír con él. Quizás Leval tenía razón. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus propios miedos y problemas. Casi pensaba que todo el mundo la estuviera mirando y precisamente ahora, el centro de atención eran esos recién recobrados parientes. De modo que lo mejor sería calmarse un poco. Con suerte podría tratar de sacar partido de aquella situación. Por su parte cuando Mazoui entró en la otra habitación le hizo una discreta seña al padre de Kerria que enseguida fue hacia él. 

\- Si, ¿qué hay?- 

Quiso saber dándose cuenta de que el muchacho iba a decirle algo que había averiguado y así fue, cuando el joven declaró. 

\- He charlado con su hija.  
\- Tutéame hombre y dime. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa? - Preguntó Roy con patente preocupación. -  
\- Hay algo que la trastorna. – Contestó el muchacho explicando. - Ella sin duda es una buena chica. Dará pruebas de ello, estoy convencido. Sólo se siente desplazada por su hermano, no es que no lo quiera, ella le adora. Pero se siente insegura, en inferioridad respecto a él. Quiere tomar su propio camino en la vida. Y que se la valore por ello. Eso le hace adoptar una actitud de rebeldía. Desea llamar la atención de un modo inconsciente. Puede que de alguna forma se sienta perdida. Hay algo más que no logro ver, pero no es importante.  
\- Bien, muchas gracias. - Le dijo su interlocutor más aliviado. - Con eso me basta, no te preocupes. Me has ayudado mucho. Ahora te quedarás conmigo a entrenar y puede que más adelante le diga a mi hijo que se una a nosotros.- Roy suspiró y le confesó a Mazoui, ante la atenta mirada de éste. - ¿Sabes? Me temo que le he estado dejando al margen durante demasiado tiempo, ya es hora de que conozca a la estirpe que pertenece.  
\- Por lo que he visto en él es un chico muy noble. Con un gran corazón y mucho afán de superarse, eso lo habrá heredado de ti, seguro.  
\- Bueno y eso que no conoces todavía a su madre. - Le comentó Roy ahora más tranquilo y jovial -  
\- Tienes razón, no he tenido tiempo para ello aun. - Sonrió Mazoui que agregó con admiración. - Pero conozco a la mía y creo que todas ellas son unas luchadoras y no solamente por la justicia.  
\- Es verdad. - Asintió su tío. - Tienes toda la razón, muchacho. Son unas mujeres formidables, todas ellas. Y tuvieron muy buenas maestras. – Sentenció recordando a las guerreras. -  
\- Y una cosa más, su hija quiere ir a ver a una amiga que vive cerca de aquí, una tal Amatista ha dicho. Pero tiene miedo de pedirlo, cree que no podrá.  
\- Está castigada. No se han comportado como debiera últimamente. - Le recordó Roy al muchacho, aunque enseguida suavizó su semblante y concedió. - De todas formas, entre la alegría de encontraros a tu madre y a ti y tu alentador informe, creo que podré dejarla. Además.- Remachó con aprobación. - Ahora que lo pienso, tendremos que hablar con Esmeralda y Diamante para decirles que estáis aquí, no hará falta ni que salga, la otra chica vendrá con ellos.

 

Y dicho y hecho, se alejó del muchacho y se dirigió hacia las dos mujeres. Comentándoles el particular. Beruche llamó a sus otras hermanas, les contó que Karaberasu había aparecido. Llamó también a Esmeralda y Diamante, estos se presentaron allí con su hija al poco rato. Tras los emotivos saludos y presentaciones, Mazoui se fijó en Amatista que ahora charlaba aparte con Kerria y le cuchicheó a Leval.

\- Esa chica vale mucho y no está nada mal.  
-¿Amatista?- Sonrió Leval comentando. - Sí, es simpática. Kerria y ella son como hermanas.  
\- Espero no parecerte indiscreto si te digo esto, pero creo que siente algo por ti. Y no es sólo atracción física.  
\- Yo también la aprecio mucho, es como otra hermana pequeña para mí. - Sonrió su interlocutor que estaba más deseoso de volver al tema de la academia que de pensar en esas palabras. – Aunque es muy competitiva, ¡ja, ja! El otro día hasta me desafió a una carrera en la piscina…

 

Mazoui sonrió y negó con la cabeza cuando Leval no le observaba, ese chico era muy ingenuo, mejor no contarle nada más. Estaba claro que Amatista estaba enamorada de él. Para darse cuenta de eso no hacía falta tener poderes ni leer en las almas de la gente. Y otra cosa que vio clara, aunque optó por guardársela para sí. Kerria no se refería a esa chica cuando dijo que quería ver a su amiga. Ella pensaba en otra persona y ese pensamiento transcendía la mera amistad. Pero en beneficio de su recién estrenada prima se calló eso cambiando de tema y dirigiéndose nuevamente a su primo.

\- Tu padre me ha dicho que eres muy buen deportista y yo busco a alguien que me ayude a entrenar para las pruebas físicas y también a repasar algo de astronomía y matemáticas. ¿Crees que podrías tú? Te estaría muy agradecido si lo hicieras.  
-¡Claro, cuenta conmigo! - Asintió Leval con marcado entusiasmo. Esa propuesta le sonaba a música celestial. Y se apresuró a preguntar. - ¿Cuando empezamos?  
\- No lo sé. - Repuso Mazoui mirando de reojo a Roy y añadiendo casi para sí - , pero seguro que será muy pronto. Te avisaré…

 

En la zona de las mujeres. Amatista charlaba con su amiga. Ella le puso en antecedentes sobre lo poco que sabía de aquel muchacho y la aparente agudeza de su mirada. Aunque ésta no hizo mucho caso a ese tema, lo que si le pareció importante era el interés que Leval mostraba hacia él, Kerria lo subrayó con un sarcástico y hasta divertido tono cuando aseveró.

\- Pues lo siento por ti. Ha encontrado a su media naranja. Por lo que parece, Mazoui es incluso más perfecto que él. Mi hermano está loco por que le cuente sus aventuras en la academia. Me temo que a partir de ahora tendrá poco tiempo para las demás cosas.

 

Su interlocutora suspiró realmente desencantada por escuchar aquello. ¡Pues si que lo iba a tener difícil! Ya era casualidad. Ese chico tenía que aparecer precisamente ahora. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que su amiga la miró con una expresión de ruego y le susurró.

\- Tengo que pedirte un favor. Es algo muy importante.

 

Las dos charlaron un momento y después Amatista se acercó hasta su madre y a Beruche, proponiéndolas que deberían hacer una fiesta para celebrar el reencuentro. A todas les pareció una estupenda idea. A sugerencia de Bertie, la fiesta se celebraría en casa de los Malden dentro de unos días. Tiempo suficiente para que las demás pudieran llegar. Así Mazoui y Karaberasu podrían instalarse. Bertie les ofreció su casa pero ellos se negaron cortésmente. Kerria aprovechó que su padre se había flexibilizado y que estaba en el corrillo con las mujeres, comentando la idea de Amatista, para llamar a su amiga Debbie. Sacó su teléfono móvil notando la mirada de Mazoui. Algo incomodada, se subió a su habitación para hablar desde allí. Marcó y enseguida escuchó la voz de su amiga.

 

-¿Quién es?  
\- Debbie tía, soy yo.- Contestó Kerria con un tono de reproche. - ¡En menudo lío me habéis metido tú y tu amigo, yo confiaba en ti! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?..  
\- Te aseguro que a mí me pasó lo mismo.- Se disculpó la otra chica. - Eric me engañó, nos drogó a las dos, el muy puerco quería montárselo con nosotras. Después, en cuanto me desperté le pedí explicaciones. Pero estaba muy alterado, me contó que tu hermano te sacó de allí a lo bestia.  
\- Si, Leval me sacó, él me lo contó, yo no me acuerdo casi de nada. - Le corroboró Kerria. -  
\- Pues Eric estaba acongojado. – Replicó la muchacha al recordarlo y añadió con un no muy fingido temor. - Tu hermano debe de ser un tipo muy bruto cuando se enfada.  
\- Como mi padre. Aunque Leval es más tranquilo, pero si le sacas de sus casillas mal asunto. - Comentó su amiga sin darle mucha importancia. -  
\- El caso es que Eric me confesó que a él le hubiera gustado hacérselo con nosotras.  
-¡Ese tipo es un cerdo! - Escupió su interlocutora que sin embargo trocó su voz indignada por otra llena de inquietud.- ¿Crees que sospecha algo?  
\- No lo creo, Kerria. - Susurró Debbie que parecía nerviosa sobre todo al añadir. - Pero yo necesito verte, no puedo aguantar más. Ven a mi casa esta noche por favor, ahora estoy sola, mis padres se han ido de viaje y mi hermana está fuera.  
\- No sé. - Repuso la aludida, con tono de voz insegura. - No creo que sea una buena idea. Mi padre me vigila, aunque se haya suavizado bastante con lo que ha pasado.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó su curiosa interlocutora. -

 

La chica se lo resumió en pocas palabras y su amiga entonces insistió con la voz casi entrecortada y plena de súplica.

\- Por favor, aprovéchalo. - Le pidió Debbie. - Te espero dentro de una hora - y sin dar tiempo de réplica a su compañera, colgó el teléfono. -

 

Nerviosa, Kerria colgó lentamente a su vez, se las arregló para bajar a dar una excusa. Sobre que ella y Amatista debían ir a estudiar a casa de una amiga, ésta había aceptado cubrirla. Le debía un favor por la ayuda que le prestaba con Leval. Las dos se fueron por el camino, su compañera entonces le preguntó con visible curiosidad.

-¿Has quedado con alguno del instituto?  
\- Mi amiga Debbie y yo hemos quedado. - Musitó Kerria sin querer decir más. -

 

Su interlocutora, que pensó que se trataba de una cita por parejas, dijo sonriendo.

-¡Ojalá que un día Leval aceptase venir conmigo y fuéramos seis!  
\- Si claro. Ya verás como sí. - Sonrió tímidamente su contertulia. - Muchas gracias por ayudarme Amatista. Eres una amiga.

 

Ella sonrió. Las dos chicas se separaron. Amatista volvió a su casa después de darse una vuelta durante una hora y Kerria llegó a la casa de su amiga. Estaba nerviosa, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente. Aquel era el momento de ser sinceras, ahora lo veía claramente y el tono de Debbie parecía querer expresar la misma opinión. Llamó a la puerta y Deborah abrió, vestía una bata de seda roja, y no tardó en recibirla tras invitarla a pasar abrazándose a ella.

-¡Cuanto me alegro de que hayas podido venir!- Le susurró cerrando la puerta y llevándola a su habitación. -

 

Kerria asintió y mirando a su compañera a los ojos le dijo con tono serio y nervioso.

 

\- Yo, no sé si tú puedes sentir lo mismo, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de saber a qué va a llevarnos estos Debbie. Todavía estoy confusa.  
\- No debes preocuparte, ni luchar contra lo que de verdad sientas. – Le respondió ella acariciándole el pelo con suavidad y añadiendo con un susurro en la oreja de su amiga. – Yo lo tengo muy claro, por eso deseaba que vinieras. Deseo que estés conmigo. Te deseo, Kerria.

 

Y cuando ésta volvió a mirarla a los ojos con una expresión de asombro Deborah no lo pensó. Acercó sus labios a los de ella dándole un beso, al principio tímido, pero después fue tanteando con su lengua y ésta respondió haciendo lo propio, acariciando la media melena morena de su amiga y perdiéndose en sus azules ojos se dejó llevar. Con una celeridad cada vez mayor, ambas se quitaron mutuamente la ropa. Aunque en el caso de Deborah tan solo tuvo que deshacerse de su bata, no llevaba más bajo ella. La otra chica acarició exploratoriamente los pechos de su compañera y luego ésta hizo lo mismo. Volvieron a besarse con ardor y cayendo sobre la cama, una sobre otra, con una leve pugna que las alternaba de posición, dieron rienda suelta a sus pasiones. Los labios de Debbie recorrieron el cuerpo de pareja y los de ésta el de su amiga. Después la morena muchacha la inició en otras artes amatorias haciendo que su ahora amante suspirase y jadease de placer, cuando terminaron descansaron abrazadas. Kerria musitó aun temblorosa.

\- Te quiero Debbie, yo también te deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¡Quería hacer el amor contigo más que nada para estar segura y ahora lo estoy! Pero tenía miedo. ¡Dios mío! Esto es una locura, ¿qué pasará el día en que alguien se entere?  
\- A mí no me importa que nadie se entere, sólo me importas tú. Para mí no hay nada más. - Le susurró Deborah al oído.-   
\- Tengo miedo, sobre todo por mis padres, mi familia, por mis amigos. - Le confesó su amante. - Pero no puedo dejar de estar contigo, lo sacrificaría todo por ti  
\- Te quiero Kerria. - Repuso Debbie que dándose cuenta de que su "amiga" no dejaba de temblar, y le preguntó con dulzura. - ¿Qué te ocurre? Hoy estas muy nerviosa. ¿Es porque nos hemos acostado?

 

La otra joven negó con la cabeza y le contó todo lo sucedido, al menos lo que ella había creído cuando su primo la había observado.

\- Creo que Mazoui sabe perfectamente lo que ocurre, me miró tan inquisitivamente, con esos ojos tan profundos...  
\- ¡Seguro que le has gustado! - Bromeó Deborah. -  
\- No - Negó de inmediato Kerria. - ¡Ojalá fuera solamente eso! No me miró de esa manera, fue como si quisiera entrar en mis pensamientos y hasta me dio la impresión de que lo logró. Es como si no pudiera tener secretos para él.  
\- Pero. ¿No te dijo nada, no?,- inquirió su pareja comenzando a preocuparse. -  
\- Parece un buen muchacho, no, de él no creo que debamos preocuparnos. Al menos eso espero, pero me sentí como si estuviera desnuda. - Matizó para cambiar de tema. - Debbie, oye. - Le preguntó tímidamente Kerria con expresión insegura. - ¿Crees que debería salir con algún chico? Aunque sólo fuera como tapadera. Así no sospecharían y creo que en el instituto algunas chicas que nos han visto en la calle juntas han empezado a murmurar sobre nosotras.  
\- No me gustaría nada tener que compartirte con un chico, aunque fuese fingido. - Respondió Debbie nada entusiasmada con esa idea preguntando a su vez. - ¿Qué harías si te pidiese que te acostases con él?  
\- Le diría que va demasiado lejos.- Dijo Kerria despreocupadamente. - ¿O es que no puedo ser una chica recatada?- Su propio comentario la hizo reír y Deborah lo hizo con ella. -  
\- No quiero que salgas con nadie que no sea yo. - Le puntualizó sonrientemente su amiga, posando sus labios sobre los de su pareja que, asintiendo, la abrazó apretándolos con más fuerza. - ¿Entendido?  
-Entendido, mi amor. - Sonrió su interlocutora besándola de nuevo con ardor.-

 

Y tras su encuentro se despidió de su ahora amante, por suerte regresó a casa antes de que fuera una hora tardía. Sobre eso tuvo mucho cuidado en los días sucesivos, y gracias a este acontecimiento familiar, su padre la levantó el castigo. Eso la permitió quedar más libremente con Debbie, ambas salían juntas cuando lograban encontrar un momento o una disculpa. Para Kerria no fue tan difícil como suponía. Amatista últimamente se centraba aun más en sus deportes, y no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre la forma de obtener algo de atención de Leval. El muchacho ocupaba su tiempo en las mismas cosas de siempre, y el de asueto lo empleaba en llamar a Mazoui que, fiel a su palabra, quedaba con él en cuanto tenía tiempo libre en la Academia. Así, ambos entrenaban y repasaban las asignaturas del primer curso. Leval comprobó que ese muchacho era aun mejor deportista que él, y reunía además muchos más conocimientos. Pero lejos de molestarle le encantó. De hecho empezó a aprender muchas cosas que le iban a ser muy útiles cuando le llegara el turno de hacer las pruebas de selección y entrar en la academia… 

 

Paralelamente a eso, días atrás, cuando Bertie telefoneó a sus hermanas para darles la gran noticia, llamó primero a Petz. Ésta había terminado hacía poco de trabajar en la tienda. Se marchó encargando a sus empleadas que cerrasen. Había quedado con su amiga Mako -chan para tomarse un té y charlar un poco. Enseguida llegó a Flowers & Flawours, Hanaji en su versión japonesa, y tomó asiento en una de las mesas como si de una clienta más se tratara. No obstante en lugar de Makoto salió a atenderla una camarera que amablemente le preguntó.

-Buenas tardes señora. ¿Qué va a tomar?  
-Vaya. ¿No está la propietaria?- Quiso saber con cierta decepción.-  
-Tuvo que salir. Recibió una llamada.- Le comentó la camarera que educadamente insistió.- ¿Desea algo en tanto la espera?  
-Un té de rosas, por favor.- Le pidió por no ocupar la mesa de vacío.-   
-¿Algo para acompañarlo?- Inquirió la joven.-  
-No por el momento, gracias.- Le sonrió Petz.-

 

La chica sonrió a su vez y se alejó para atender a más clientes. Por su parte, Makoto regresaba y vio a su amiga. Venía sonriente. Había estado con Usagi. Pocas veces la veía ya, pero en esta ocasión su ex compañera la llamó. Tenía que darle unas noticias estupendas. Tras charlar un poco sobre sus vidas y saber que estaba estudiando con tesón la carrera de psicología, en tanto que Mamoru ya era médico, la también reina del Milenario de Plata le informó.

-Cuando veas a Petz puedes decirle que, dentro de poco, tendrá grandes noticias. Un bonito reencuentro se producirá.

 

Y ahora llegaba apretando el paso para saludar a su amiga. Aunque ésta se ocupó de atender una llamada a su móvil. Makoto llegó justo en ese momento y su “clienta” la saludó con una sonrisa. En tanto contestaba.

-¿Bertie? ¿Qué tal estáis? Hace que no hablábamos… ¡Qué!... ¡Qué! - Pudo repetir con emoción, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se le escapasen a la par que sonreía con amplitud. ¿Estás segura de eso? Claro, ¡qué tonta soy! Alabado sea Dios. Es la mejor noticia que hemos tenido en muchos años. De modo que está bien. ¡Y con dos hijos! Sí, claro…en cuanto podamos iremos. Vale, claro, llámala enseguida, se alegrará también muchísimo como yo. Te quiero hermanita… y dile a ella que la quiero también.

 

Colgó enseguida y tras darle un sentido abrazo a Makoto, lleno de euforia, le contó lo sucedido. Ésta pretendió no saber nada y le dio su más cordial enhorabuena. Ejerciendo como dueña invitó a su amiga a un buen pedazo de su especialidad, la Tarta Suprema de nata y fresa, para celebrarlo. Compartieron ración y tés y ambas charlaron muy animadamente. Cuando se despidieron, Petz corrió a informar a su esposo y a sus hijos de la gran noticia…

 

En casa de los Rodney, sonó el teléfono. Cooan estaba en la cocina con Idina y Tom todavía no había regresado del gimnasio. Fue Alan el que estaba más cerca del aparato y descolgó.

-Hola tía Bertie. Sí, claro…enseguida la aviso. ¿Qué tal estáis?... me alegro mucho. Aquí todo bien. Espera un segundo.

 

El muchacho llevó el teléfono hasta la cocina y dijo.

-Mamá. Es la tía Bertie, dice que tiene que decirte algo muy importante.  
-Vale dámelo.- Le pidió su madre al chico, en tanto le indicaba a Idina.- Ocúpate de remover la salsa.-  
-Si mamá.- Afirmó la jovencita empleando un gran cucharón.-  
-¡Yo no me fiaría mucho a la hora de cenar si dejas que la enana se ocupe del guiso! - Se rio Alan.-  
-¡Anda, cállate que estás más guapo! - Le dijo jocosamente la aludida sacándole la lengua.-

 

Pero su madre no les prestaba atención. De hecho los dos chicos se giraron hacia ella sorprendidos cuando la escucharon exclamar entre lágrimas.

-¿De veras?... ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¡Oh Bertie!... Claro que sí. En cuanto podamos. ¡Gracias Dios mío, gracias! ¿Con dos hijos?... Chico y chica… y además está casada. Sí, adiós…adiós. Gracias por llamar.

 

Sus atónitos hijos apenas pudieron ni abrir la boca. Su madre colgó y se derrumbó llorando en el salón, sentándose en el sofá. Los dos corrieron junto a ella visiblemente preocupados.

-¿Mamá, qué pasa?- Quiso saber Idina con patente inquietud.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

Pero Cooan se limitó a sonreír sujetando cariñosamente la cara de su hija con ambas manos.

-Vuestra tía Kalie ha vuelto…-Pudo decir llena de felicidad y con la voz trémula por la emoción.-  
-¿La tía Kalie? - Se sorprendió Alan, que apenas si recordaba de quién se trataba.-

 

De niños habían oído hablar de aquella misteriosa mujer que desapareció hacía muchos años. Su madre y el resto de sus tías siempre habían anhelado poder verla de nuevo. Ahora su deseo se iba a hacer realidad. Entre tanto Lance, que había estado leyendo en su cuarto, bajó quedando sorprendido por la escena.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pudo preguntar al ver a su madre y a sus hermanos abrazándose.-

 

Se lo explicaron al momento y él sonrió con alegría. Siempre era una buena noticia el retorno de un pariente al que habían dado por perdido. No obstante el muchacho, algo más frio y controlado que el resto, comentó tras olisquear.

-¿No oléis a quemado?

Los demás aguzaron el olfato a su vez y fue Idina la primera que, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, exclamó con horror algo teatral.

-¡El guiso! ¡Oh no! ¡Se me olvidó!

 

La muchacha corrió a la cocina para tratar infructuosamente de remediar aquel “desaguisado” aunque su madre no le dio importancia y declaró con patente jovialidad y buen humor.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, en cuanto venga vuestro padre encargaremos unas pizzas.

 

Efectivamente, cuando Tom regresó y fue puesto al corriente de lo ocurrido se abrazó a su esposa lleno de alegría por ella y por los demás. La familia pidió varias pizzas lo que fue también motivo de celebración. Por supuesto estaban deseosos de reunirse cuanto antes con sus parientes. Y pasados unos días, en cuanto sus respectivas obligaciones se lo permitieron, toda la familia se reunió. Cooan, Petz, Zafiro, Tom y sus hijos. Estos se unieron a los que ya estaban allí, así pudieron conocerse los que nunca se habían visto. Y volverse a ver los que llevaban muchos años sin hacerlo. Sobre todo en el caso de los más jóvenes. 

-Así que tú eres Mazoui, encantado de conocerte, primo. – Sonrió Lance, el hijo mediano de Tom y Cooan, estrechando la mano a su recién encontrado pariente. –  
-Lo mismo digo. – Afirmó éste. – Me alegra mucho tener de golpe tanta familia.  
-No te alegres tanto. – Terció Granate, el hijo menor de Zafiro y Petz, que, fiel a su espíritu ocurrente y travieso, sentenció con humor ante el jolgorio de los allí reunidos. – Ahora tendrás que acordarte de todos nuestros cumpleaños.  
-¡Me los apuntaré! – Pudo decir el aludido en tanto reía divertido por aquella ocurrencia. –

 

Era extraño, cuando miraba a Granate podía sentir que ese muchacho era realmente como aparentaba ser. Muy bromista e incluso algo travieso, pero en el fondo un buen chico. Su hermano mayor, Coraíon, que también le saludó, era asimismo noble, aunque más serio y comedido. De Alan, el hijo mayor de Tom y Cooan, podía decir lo mismo, siendo más extrovertido que su primo anteriormente analizado. Lo que le desconcertaba era cuando miraba a Lance. Éste tampoco parecía ser mal chico, aunque no podía adentrarse tanto en él, como con el resto. Bueno, Mazoui sabía que algunas personas eran más difíciles de sondear que otras. 

-Espero que nos vendréis a visitar. – Le dijo Alan, cortando aquella reflexión. –  
-Ahora estoy en la Academia, pero cuando tengamos vacaciones me gustaría conoceros a todos mejor. – Afirmó el muchacho, muy feliz ante aquel recibimiento. –  
-El primo Leval ha tenido suerte – comentó Coraíon para aclarar. – Ahora te tiene a ti para que le indiques el camino a la Academia.   
-Si - convino el aludido que se aproximaba al corrillo de los primos - Y me aprovecharé de su amabilidad todo lo que pueda.  
-Será un placer - sonrió Mazoui de nuevo en tanto saludaba con un beso a su prima Idina, la hermana pequeña de Lance y de Alan, que se acercó a conocerle. –  
-Mucho gusto, primo. – Le sonrió ella de forma muy sincera y jovial. –  
-Igualmente. – Pudo decir él devolviéndole la sonrisa. Podía percibir en aquella muchacha una gran bondad e inocencia en el mejor sentido y aquello le agradaba mucho. – Me alegro de tener una familia tan grande y estupenda como ésta. 

 

Aunque la chica enseguida se alejó rumbo al grupo de su prima Kerria, Amatista y el resto de las mujeres. Al poco rato Tom fue presentado a Mazoui por la madre del chico, antes de que, junto a su familia, se dispusiera a regresar a Portland. Karaberasu le contó a su hijo con un tono de patente gratitud.

\- Mazoui, gracias a la ayuda de Tom, con sus conocimientos esotéricos, pudimos liberarte de mucha cantidad de mal que te rodeaba. El trajo a un sacerdote que te exorcizó antes de que el padre O’ Brian lo hiciera. Ni tan siquiera habías nacido aún.

 

El chico miró con profundo agradecimiento a aquel hombre, en el que percibía unas dosis de bondad similares a las de su hija. Éste sonrió, declarando con amabilidad.

\- Veo que todo eso mereció la pena, gracias a Dios.  
\- Muchas gracias a usted, señor. De no ser por su ayuda, quién sabe lo que hubiera sido de mí entonces. Puede contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, si alguna vez me necesita, llámeme.  
\- Pudiera ser que sí me hicieras falta algún día, a mí o incluso al mundo.- Respondió algo crípticamente su interlocutor. -  
\- Usted dirá como puedo ayudar y yo lo haré. - Afirmó el chico con resolución. -

 

Tom, ya con su pelo bastante cano, pero con su habitual semblante risueño que le hacía parecer siempre más joven, sonrió asintiendo despacio y añadió.

\- Ya habrá tiempo. No te preocupes ahora de eso. Sé que tendrás mucho que estudiar en la Academia, pero cuando termines me gustaría poder enseñarte lo que yo sé.  
-¿De veras lo haría?- Inquirió Mazoui con un gesto de visible entusiasmo en su habitualmente serio rostro afirmando. - ¡Para mí sería un honor!  
-No me llames señor. Llámame tío Tom. Como el de la cabaña.- Se rio jovialmente.-  
-Sí, gracias.- Rio el chico con él.-

 

Y su interlocutor esbozó una última sonrisa dirigiéndose después hacia su familia que ya salía de la casa de Roy y Beruche. Lo mismo hizo Zafiro con Petz y sus hijos. Desearían haberse quedado más pero les aguardaba un largo viaje hasta Japón. El resto tenían sus hogares más cerca y todavía estuvieron un rato más. Al fin, tras las celebraciones, todos regresaron muy felices a sus casas. Y Roy cumplió igualmente su parte, comenzó el adiestramiento de Mazoui y un día llegó a la conclusión de que su hijo debía empezar también. Una tarde, como siempre, el muchacho acudió al páramo en donde solían quedar. Pero en esta ocasión su maestro venía acompañado de Leval. Éste suspiró aliviado cuando vio aparecer a su primo y le dijo a su padre con impaciencia.

\- Ahora me contarás a que viene tanto secreto ¿Verdad papá?

 

Roy miró cómplicemente a su sobrino y asintió. Inquiriéndole a éste con una cómplice sonrisa. 

-¿Qué opinas tú Mazoui, se lo decimos?

 

El aludido asintió y sin que Leval pudiera darse cuenta sencillamente desapareció de su vista. El muchacho apenas tuvo tiempo de señalar hacia donde estaba pues su primo reapareció justo delante de él y le dio un ligero empujón tirándole al suelo.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- Quiso saber el sorprendido joven sin dar crédito a lo que había experimentado. -  
\- Creo que lo ha hecho así. - Sonrió su padre haciendo exactamente lo mismo para mayor sorpresa del chico. -  
\- Quizás yo lleve ventaja. - Afirmó Mazoui.- Porque puedo hacer esto…

 

Y antes de que su interlocutor pudiera preguntar el qué le respondió mostrando su apariencia demoniaca, a lo que su primo respondió echándose hacia atrás, lleno de asombro y terror. 

\- No tengas tanto miedo a eso. - Le dijo jocosamente Roy que estaba detrás y le detuvo para que no se tropezase. – No es para tanto…

El aterrorizado Leval señaló hacia su primo y solo pudo balbucear.

-¿Qué, que clase de ser es para hacer algo así?  
-¡Bah, solo medio demonio! - Sonrió su padre restándole importancia, aunque matizó. - O más bien el hijo de uno. Pero eso no debe preocuparte.  
\- Si eso no debe preocuparme, ¿qué debería hacerlo?- Fue capaz de replicar el atónito e incluso espantado chico. -

Roy esbozó una amplia sonrisa y solo contestó.

\- Esto...

 

Entonces se transformó en súper guerrero para asombro total de su hijo. Con la gran energía que desplegaba, el muchacho tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no ser derribado. Y Mazoui, con los brazos cruzados y observando la escena con regocijo, ya en su estado normal, le comentó a su estupefacto primo.

\- Tiene toda la razón. Eso si que da miedo.  
\- Pero ¿qué significa esto?- Pudo gritar Leval mirando alternativamente a ambos sin podérselo creer. – ¡Por favor!…Que alguien me diga qué es lo que está pasando aquí…

 

Roy y Mazoui hicieron un mutuo asentimiento. El padre de Leval, volvió también a su estado normal declarando con orgullo y total convicción.

\- Esto mismo que he hecho, deberás poderlo hacer también tú. Porque eres mi hijo. De la estirpe de los Guerreros del Espacio.

 

Y en las horas que siguieron Roy le contó casi todas las historias acerca de él y de su propia madre, quiénes eran, de donde venían y todas las batallas que tuvieron que librar. De la misma manera le contó quién era realmente su tío Lornd. Lo único que no mencionó en absoluto fue al Leval del futuro. Y cuando concluyó de narrar le pidió a su hijo.

\- De esto que te he contado no debes decir absolutamente nada a nadie, tu madre no debe ni sospechar que estás enterado y tu hermana aun no tiene la madurez suficiente para saberlo. – Guardó silencio por unos instantes y entonces sentenció. - El verdadero entrenamiento comenzará ahora y voy a convertiros en auténticos guerreros. Es una tarea muy dura y difícil pero yo creo firmemente en ti, hijo. Sé que lo conseguirás, igual que Mazoui. Ni yo ni los otros amigos y camaradas de lucha que pelearon a mi lado vamos a estar aquí siempre. Estoy convencido de que un día seréis vosotros los que deberéis velar por este mundo.

 

Esas palabras de su padre llenaron de orgullo al muchacho. Había confiado en él para hacerle partícipe de un secreto tan importante que todavía apenas sí podía creerlo. Leval prometió solemnemente que se esforzaría al máximo y que no diría nada de lo que le habían revelado aquella tarde. Una tarde en la que había cambiado su vida. Aunque seguía con su sueño de ser piloto y un día viajar a las estrellas, sueño que su padre no le quitó en absoluto. De hecho ahí tenía a Mazoui. Es más, los dos le animaron a seguir con su vocación. Pero los días pasaron y Beruche, siempre tan intuitiva e inteligente, no tardó en enterarse. Nadie tuvo que hablar, pudo verlo con claridad en el modo de comportarse de su marido y su hijo. Le recordaba tanto a los entrenamientos de Roy con el Leval del futuro hacía ya veinte años que para ella estuvo claro. Así que, un día, al regreso del entrenamiento, cuando su hijo iba a tomar una ducha antes de acostarse, abordó a su esposo, brazos en jarras y le recriminó con enfado y severidad.

-¡Me lo prometiste! Me prometiste que no ibas a mezclar a Leval en esto.  
-Te prometí que esperaría. - Admitió únicamente Roy que enseguida argumentó- , pero ahora que ha aparecido Mazoui las cosas han cambiado. No puedo dejar que nuestro hijo se quede abandonado. Compréndelo, Setsuna nunca le pediría eso a mi hermano. Además, nadie se enterará. Kalie y Mazoui me han prometido que guardarán el secreto.  
\- Esa no es la cuestión. Tú no eres Lornd, ni yo Setsuna, ellos tienen su vida en el mundo de los Saiyans. Son sus soberanos y sus hijos, nuestros sobrinos, los herederos. Allí deben entrenarse por tradición pero aquí es diferente. - Repuso Beruche visiblemente molesta. –  
\- Pero no te pongas así. No es para tanto.- Trató de calmarla él.-

 

Sin embargó no lo conseguía. De hecho su esposa hablaba cada vez más preocupada y con más apasionamiento. Lo que era extraño en su normalmente controlado carácter, sobre todo al añadir casi con lágrimas. 

\- ¡No quiero que nuestro hijo eche a perder su futuro! No me gusta que se dedique a luchar, deseo que estudie, se gradué y siga una carrera y si lo que quiere es ser piloto como Mazoui me parece bien. ¡Eso lo admito, es su decisión, pero esto no! ¡Ya luchamos bastante, él mismo luchó y sufrió bastante! ¿Acaso es que no te acuerdas?  
\- Cariño.- Trató de apaciguarla Roy con voz conciliadora y suave. - Tu hijo es un guerrero del espacio, le guste o no. Y a él le gusta luchar, le encanta superarse. Lo noto cuando se entrena, quiere ser más fuerte. Lo lleva en la sangre y contra eso nada se puede hacer. Se ahogaba sin poder mostrar su verdadero potencial en el instituto.

 

Su esposa le dio la espalda para enjugarse algunas lágrimas, pero él no se dio por vencido e insistió posando cariñosamente las manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-¡Por favor cubito! Mira, sé perfectamente que ahora no hay enemigos ni batallas que librar. Pero, quizás un día pudiera haberlas y nosotros no vamos a estar aquí siempre.  
\- Sigo sin verlo bien. - Insistió Beruche cruzándose de brazos y aunque ya algo más tranquila, se giró nuevamente para encarar a su marido y aun objetó. - ¿Y si se obsesiona con eso?  
\- Yo no me obsesioné y entrené mucho más que él. – Rebatió el interpelado. -  
\- Las cosas eran diferentes - argumentó su esposa a su vez. - Teníamos que luchar por la paz del mundo pero ahora eso no es necesario. Y ya le vimos tal y como sería en ese futuro tan horrendo que nos ayudó a cambiar. Ya sabes que puede ser un gran guerrero. No hace falta comprobarlo otra vez. Solo quiero que nuestros hijos disfruten de una vida normal. Que se hagan adultos, se enamoren y formen sus propias familias en paz. ¿Es tanto pedir? – Sollozó con la voz quebrada.- ¿Acaso no nos merecemos por lo menos ver eso?

 

Su esposo le dio un afectuoso abrazo, dejando que ella se desahogase un poco, luego retomó el tema con el mayor tacto que pudo.

\- Nunca sabremos si volverá a hacer falta alguien que defienda la Tierra - insistió Roy.- Sabes que tenemos una responsabilidad y puede que un día tú y yo seamos ya demasiado mayores si algo ocurriera. Compréndelo, sé que a Leval también le gusta estudiar y quiere ser piloto más que nada en el mundo. No lo dejará, es más, le he animado con todas mis fuerzas a que persiga su sueño, porque también ha salido a ti, es tenaz e inteligente y esa es su mejor parte.- Añadió tratando de ganarse a Beruche con ese halago y finalmente lo consiguió abrazándola con afecto. -  
\- Cuida de él, por favor. - Le pidió ella cediendo al fin, sabiendo que sería inútil tratar de disuadir ni a su esposo ni a su hijo. - Le dejo en tus manos.  
\- Descuida, también es mi hijo y lo quiero por encima de todo. Nunca haría nada que pudiera ponerle en peligro, tú lo sabes bien. Anda, vamos a dormir, hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

 

Beruche convino en eso y abrazada con su marido subió las escaleras. Mientras tanto, sus hijos dormían ya, sumidos en sus propios sueños, preocupaciones y esperanzas, desde hacía rato.


	25. Kerria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch out sex yuri
> 
> Cuidado sexo yuri

Ami Mizuno pasaba consulta como cada día. Le gustaba el contacto con la gente, sobre todo con los niños. Su especialidad era más enfocada a la investigación pero eso hacía que no pudiera disfrutar de los pequeños y de las gentes que venían a que las ayudase. Después de tantos años como guerrera el ser capaz de hacer algo por la gente era muy importante para ella. Su madre desde luego estaba muy orgullosa. Aquella promesa que la hiciera siendo niña se había convertido en realidad. Ahora madre e hija eran dos reputadas doctoras. Tras ver a unos cuantos pacientes en una jornada bastante tranquila regresó a casa. Deseaba tener tiempo para descansar un poco. En unos días debería viajar a Nueva York para unas ponencias sobre medicina de vanguardia. Esperaba poder ver a Bertie, Roy y a sus ahijados entonces. Antes de irse quizás llamaría a las otras chicas, a ver qué tal estaban. Pero no tuvo que pensar en eso mucho. Justo a la puerta de su apartamento la esperaba Usagi. Sonrió llena de alegría al verla. En los últimos meses amiga había estado muy esquiva. 

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué tal os van las cosas a mi colega Mamoru y a ti?- Quiso saber con una sonrisa.-

 

Sin embargo la expresión de la interpelada no era jovial, más bien estaba seria, por no decir entristecida. Ami enseguida se percató de aquello.

-¿Va todo bien?- Inquirió, ya con más preocupación.-  
-Tengo que contarte algo. – Le dijo su antigua compañera de lucha.-

 

Tras charlar unos momentos y escuchar lo que su contertulia le explicó el rostro de la doctora palideció. Apenas si pudo decir

-¡Tengo que llamar a Bertie! Tiene que saber esto…  
-No, no puedes llamarla.- La detuvo Usagi con un gesto para declarar.- Al igual que en otras ocasiones, es algo que debe suceder. Y ni siquiera podremos estar allí. Todo tendrá que transcurrir sin nuestra presencia.  
-Pero.- ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo que haga?- Se indignó Ami, afirmando con enfado e incredulidad.- Es mi ahijada. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, ayudé a su madre a traerla al mundo y me pides que me quede al margen.  
-Sé muy bien lo que te estoy pidiendo.- Suspiró su interlocutora con aire reflexivo, para sentenciar.- Pero si confías en mí harás lo que te he dicho. Es algo que solo entre ellos podrán afrontar. Y sé muy bien lo que eso duele. Tú también porque ya lo has visto.  
-Por eso mismo.- Le suplicó su contertulia.- Impidamos que suceda. ¡Por favor!  
-Sabes que todo esto forma parte de algo muy importante. - Declaró Usagi no sin pesar, afirmando.- Y que a veces se deben hacer sacrificios muy dolorosos para llevar el plan a buen fin.  
-¿Cómo podré ir a Nueva York y ni siquiera pasarme a verles?- Preguntó ahora la doctora con visible zozobra.-  
\- Lo siento. – Es lo único que su compañera le respondió posando una mano en las de su interlocutora para despedirse.- Debo irme. Espero que nos veamos pronto y con mejores noticias. Solo te pido que confíes en mí Ami, y sobre todo, que lo hagas en ellos.

 

La doctora Mizuno se quedó sin saber que replicar, viendo marchar a su amiga. Después, sin dejar de pensar en aquello, subió a su apartamento, a ver si podía tratar de descansar, imaginando eso como tarea imposible. Luchaba denodadamente por no agarrar el teléfono y llamar a su amiga. Varias veces tuvo el aparato entre sus manos y otras tantas lo soltó. Al fin, entre lágrimas desistió de esa idea. 

-Usagi-chan, solo espero que tengas razón….- pensaba llena de zozobra.-

Paralelamente en América, como cada día al terminar sus clases, Amatista se dirigió al vestuario para cambiarse y comenzar sus actividades deportivas. Nada más entrar escuchó a las chicas cuchicheando. Susurraban algo que no lograba entender bien, fue al acercarse a ellas cuando pudo oírlas con claridad.

\- Creo que deberíamos decírselo,- comentó una de esas chicas a las demás en cuanto repararon en su presencia. - Ella la conoce más y puede que sepa algo.- Las demás asintieron, Amatista muy intrigada y dándose cuenta de que aquellos cuchicheos iban dirigidos a ella, preguntó.-   
-Decidme chicas ¿qué os ocurre?- Las interrogó con aire reprobatorio y directo como era su costumbre. - Estáis muy raras últimamente. Casi nunca nos habláis a Kerria y a mí.  
\- No es por ti Amatista,- le respondió una de las chicas, de nombre Loren, bastante amiga suya- , te lo aseguro.  
\- No comprendo. ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?- Le inquirió ésta cada vez más seria. -

 

Otra de sus compañeras, Karen, apenas enfrentando su mirada a la de su interlocutora tomó la palabra, parecía nerviosa y susurró de forma más conciliatoria.

\- Mira no queremos preocuparte, quizás sea una tontería. Pero hemos pensado que, como eres muy amiga suya y además vivís cerca, nos podrías decir algo.  
-¿Sobre que? A Kerria ya la conocéis todas, sólo tenéis que preguntarle a ella si algo os preocupa. - Repuso la interpelada sin comprender. -  
\- No te lo tomes a mal. - Le dijo otra chica de nombre Margot- pero...- hubo un tenso silencio que Amatista no entendía hasta que su compañera, que parecía estar sopesando las palabras a emplear, se atrevió a añadir visiblemente envarada. - ¿Ha intentado Kerria algo contigo?  
-¿Qué? – Preguntó ella que pretendió haber oído mal. -  
\- Quiero decir que sí...bueno… 

 

Margot, visiblemente nerviosa, rebuscó otra vez en su mente las palabras que menos pudieran ofender a su amiga y habló rápido, casi como si pretendiera que su compañera no la entendiera bien. Era como si lo que estuviera diciendo le quemase la lengua si no lo pronunciaba con celeridad.

\- Si te ha hecho proposiciones de esas, ya me entiendes...  
-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? - Exclamó Amatista con una sonrisa de incredulidad.- ¿Cómo se os ha podido ocurrir pensar eso de Kerria? ¿Qué es esto una broma? ¿Dónde está la cámara? - Quiso saber temiéndose una de esas gamberradas que ella misma conocía bien. -

 

Las chicas se miraron incomodas, ninguna parecía querer seguir hablando. Se sentían muy violentas. Sobre todo ante las miradas que su compañera les estaba dedicando entre la perplejidad y la reprobación.

\- No es broma. - Terció Loren tragando saliva - de veras, ojalá que lo fuese.  
-¡Venga ya! -Le cortó Amatista que se negaba a creer que fuera en serio y como si lo supusiera de antemano inquirió.- ¿No estará Kerria escondida por aquí? - Miró tras las mamparas de las duchas pero estas estaban vacías. Tampoco había nadie más en el vestuario.- Bueno, ¿dónde está la cámara? - Repitió con una mirada escrutadora hacia todos los lugares y al rostro de sus cada vez más inquietas compañeras. -  
\- Te lo decimos en serio- insistió Loren con tono de disculpa, agregando con otro de confidencialidad en extremo preocupante. - Verás, nos hemos dado cuenta de que esa chica es muy rara. No acude a los bailes, no sale con ningún chico, al menos que nosotras sepamos y lo más sospechoso de todo. Se pasa todo el día con esa tal Deborah. Algunas de nosotras las hemos visto fuera del colegio y estaban en actitudes muy sospechosas. No en nada concreto, pero esa chica tiene muy mala fama y se rumorea que las dos son...

 

Amatista no quiso oír más, de un puñetazo en la pared cortó en seco a su intimidada amiga y la espetó indignada.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Cómo se os ocurre hablar así de Kerria a sus espaldas? ¿Por qué no se lo decís a la cara? Yo he pasado mucho tiempo con ella y jamás, ¿me oís?, nunca ha tenido ningún gesto o palabra rara conmigo. Es mi mejor amiga y le partiré la boca a cualquiera que trate de calumniarla así delante de mí.  
\- Por favor. - Le pidió Tracy, otra de las chicas de su clase, con voz conciliatoria. - No te enfades con nosotras, no aseguramos nada. Tú eres muy amiga suya y además, y no te ofendas por lo que voy a decirte, se te nota el interés que tienes por su hermano. Comprendemos que la defiendas. Pero fíjate en su comportamiento y verás que hay algo que no es normal. Yo sólo te digo esto porque todas te apreciamos y no nos gustaría que te vieras envuelta en algo turbio, por decirlo así, algo que dañase tu imagen.  
-¡Ya he oído bastantes tonterías por hoy! - Espetó Amatista terminando de anudarse el cinturón sobre su recién puesto kimono.- Me voy al tatami, tengo que desahogarme y os aconsejo que no os acerquéis por allí.

 

Todas temían la destreza de su compañera en artes marciales, no en vano era cinturón marrón de karate, ninguna se atrevió a decir nada más, aunque cruzaron miradas de preocupación. Ésta por su parte, salió furiosa dispuesta a desquitarse con el primero que encontrara. La casualidad hizo que Leval se encontrase allí haciendo katas. Se relajaba del duro entrenamiento con su padre y Mazoui cuando vio llegar a Amatista como si de un huracán se tratase pidiéndole agitada.

\- ¡Leval!, necesito luchar contra alguien, pero sólo puedo hacerlo contigo. Tengo miedo de hacerle daño a nadie más. ¡Eres el único que está a mi altura!  
\- Esta bien, ahora hacemos un asalto - le respondió él, extrañado de esa actitud, así que le preguntó. - Pero, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy nerviosa.  
\- Pelea y no me lo preguntes, son cosas de chicas.- Le pidió su interlocutora poniéndose en guardia.- ¡Vamos! ¡Defiéndete!

 

Él ni se inmutó, sólo la miraba sorprendido. La muchacha, irritada por aquello, atacó lanzándole varios puñetazos y una rápida sucesión de patadas que Leval esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Lucha, no me rehuyas! - Le gritó Amatista frustrada al tratar de alcanzarle sin conseguirlo. -

 

Él se decidió a parar los golpes, los bloqueaba todos pero no contraatacaba, aunque la chica parecía estar ansiosa por desahogarse de algo. Y supuso que este ataque de rabia de Amatista sólo se terminaría de una manera. Por fin, ella logró conectar un puñetazo a la cara de su rival. Leval se adelantó para recibirlo voluntariamente y simuló haber encajado un doloroso golpe en la nariz, aunque, de hecho, ni lo había notado. Después de entrenar con su padre y Mazoui esto no pasaba de ser una caricia. Desde luego no se lo iba a decir a ella, se quedó tapándose la nariz y por fortuna, para hacerlo más creíble, incluso él mismo se provocó un poco de sangre en el labio al morderse ligeramente. Su rival jadeando por el esfuerzo se acercó a su lado preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó visiblemente avergonzada pasando a disculparse de inmediato. - Lo siento mucho, no quise pegarte tan fuerte, estaba muy descontrolada, perdóname.  
\- No pasa nada, estoy bien.- Repuso el muchacho enjugándose la sangre del labio para declarar. - No pegas nada mal, creo que por hoy ya he tenido suficiente entrenamiento.  
\- Sí, yo también. - Susurró Amatista sin atreverse a mirarle.- Debo irme a casa. Me daré una ducha, así se me pasará el enfado, hasta mañana Leval, créeme que lo siento.  
\- No te preocupes por esto, no es nada, a propósito. ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan enfadada? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ayudarte? Aparte claro de servirte de puching. - Insistió él aun mirándola sorprendido, pero con un tono más desenfadado. -

 

No obstante consiguió hacerla sonreír, Amatista observó ahora si, al chico y sus ojos se entristecieron nuevamente. Si Leval supiera lo que andaban diciendo de su hermana seguramente que estaría tan furioso como ella, incluso más. Pero no podía decírselo. Es más, esperaba hablar con Kerria para que ella misma aclarase las cosas. Pero a su pesar, no podía evitar preocuparse por su amiga, últimamente no la había visto demasiado. Casi siempre que deseaba que ambas quedasen para salir a algún sitio o para estudiar tenía preparada alguna excusa. Y esa tal Deborah a la propia Amatista no le caía demasiado simpática. Era realmente algo extraña y parecía muy reservada para el resto de la gente. Aunque con Kerria se llevaba muy bien, bastante bien desde luego, pero eso no quería decir nada. También ella se llevaba estupendamente con Kerria, y eso no significaba que ambas tuvieran nada más que una amistad. Aunque otra cosa que, pensándolo con más calma y detenimiento, le resultaba más preocupante aun, era que su amiga no le había comentado que le gustase algún chico en particular. Siempre que salía el tema(es decir, Amatista suspirando por Leval).Kerria se limitaba a animarla y a aconsejarle paciencia. A lo que ella le había preguntado en alguna ocasión.

-¿Y a ti no te gusta ningún chico del colegio, o de fuera?

 

Su amiga replicaba. Con serenidad pero dando la impresión de querer aparcar el tema enseguida.

\- Aquí solo hay moscones o mucho crío que solo quiere una cosa.  
\- No todos son así. - Rebatía su contertulia sorprendida por esa actitud y entonces ponía un ejemplo, (antes claro, de que Kerria bromease, aludiendo a que el único chico que era bueno era su propio hermano y que ese ya se lo había quedado la misma Amatista.) - Brian Rice, tu compañero de clase me parece un chaval muy majo y hasta creo que le gustas.

 

Y Amatista hubiera jurado que la mirada de su amiga contenía un poso de tristeza cuando le respondía con voz queda.

\- Si, es un buen muchacho. Nada más que eso...

 

E invariablemente animaba su tono para cambiar de conversación y ella no se atrevía a insistir en el asunto. De todos modos, no le había concedido nunca excesiva importancia, estaba demasiado volcada con su propio interés amoroso. Y ese mismo interés le habló ahora haciéndola salir de sus reflexiones.

-¿No habréis discutido mi hermana y tú?

 

Amatista casi da un brinco al escuchar aquello, pero enseguida sonrió moviendo la cabeza y dijo con más despreocupación.

\- No, ¡qué va! Son sólo tonterías, ya te lo dije, cosas que hay entre chicas. Siempre hay envidias y alguna que otra rencilla, pero no es nada importante. - Le aseguró ella esbozando una forzada sonrisa cuando añadió. - Hace bastante que no veo a Kerria. Estamos las dos muy ocupadas.   
\- Pues creo que hoy quería venir aquí a jugar al paddle con una amiga. - Comentó Leval. - A lo mejor puedes verla si te quedas un rato más. Mi hermana me dijo que les gusta venir tarde para encontrar las pistas libres.  
\- Gracias. - Sonrió de nuevo, tratando de evitar que el chico se percatase del vuelco de corazón que le había dado al escucharle. – Ahora me encuentro mucho mejor…  
\- Bueno, espero que tu enfado pase pronto. Ahora tengo que irme. - Sonrió a su vez su interlocutor dejándola para dirigirse a sus vestuarios. -

 

Ella asintió y se quedó allí clavada, haciendo algunos estiramientos durante un rato. Ya estaba más calmada. Sabía que Leval se había dejado golpear, quizás lo hizo para que ella pudiera desahogarse con alguien. El pobre chico había sido el blanco de sus iras, había acumulado y descargado contra él toda su rabia como si se tratase del grupo de esas estúpidas chicas del vestuario. En fin, era tarde y supuso que Kerria estaría a punto de llegar. Podría hablar con ella a solas puesto que no quedaba prácticamente nadie. En un intento por ver si su amiga estaba allí, decidió acercarse a la pistas de paddle que se encontraban en las afueras del gimnasio. Estas consistían en un pequeño recinto vallado y eran visibles a través de un cristal. Amatista se acercó y echó un vistazo, pudo descubrir efectivamente a Kerria y a esa Debbie jugando. Suspiró aliviada. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Realmente sus compañeras eran unas chismosas. Más tranquila se dirigió a la ducha para estar ya lista cuando su amiga llegase. Sería mejor marcharse y no decir nada a Kerria. Ya se encargaría al día siguiente de hablar con las demás para reconvenirlas por sus cotilleos infundados. Y estaba decidida a entrar en el vestuario cuando recordó que se había dejado las guantillas en el tatami. Suspirando resignada, se dirigió hacía allí para recogerlas.

-En fin, espero que no hayan cerrado ya.- Se dijo con fastidio.-

 

Kerria y Debbie, jugaban efectivamente, una disputada partida de paddle. Ya llevaban un buen rato cuando Amatista las vio, y no tardaron más que unos pocos minutos tras aquello en terminar. Sudadas se fueron al vestuario a ducharse. A esas horas estaba vacío. Ya era bastante tarde, ambas se desnudaron deprisa. Debbie le dijo a su amiga entre jadeos de cansancio.

\- Estoy agotada, aquí eres aún más terrible que en la cama.  
\- ¡Ya lo veremos! - Rio Kerria abrazándose a ella y acariciándole la espalda. - Ji, ji, ji.  
\- Vamos a la ducha,- le propuso Debbie añadiendo con voz melosa. - Es grande y cabremos las dos.  
-¿Estás loca?- Le inquirió su interlocutora. - ¿Y si entrase alguien y nos viera?  
\- No queda nadie a estas horas.- Le aseguró su compañera que añadió con total tranquilidad. - He mirado antes de venir y todo está desierto. Vamos, ¿acaso no tienes ganas? A mí al menos me da mucho morbo hacerlo en un sitio público…además. Mañana tengo que irme a Los Ángeles.  
-¿A visitar a tu hermana?- Inquirió Kerria.-  
-Sí, tiene un breve permiso y hace mucho que no nos vemos.- Comentó Deborah en tanto sacaba su ropa de la taquilla.-  
-Algún día me explicarás tu gusto por el negro.- Sonrió su amiga.-   
-Me van el rollo gótico y las cosas de magia.- Le confesó su interlocutora, agregando con un tinte de voz incitador.- Aunque hay cosas que me gustan más todavía. Ven conmigo y te enseñaré algunas…

 

La interpelada asintió y se dejó conducir de la mano, ambas se metieron cerrando la mampara, reían mientras el agua caía, ahogando sus jadeos. Disfrutaban frotándose mutuamente con el gel de baño...

-¡Ah! - Suspiraba Kerria susurrándole al oído a su compañera.- Ten cuidado, tengo cosquillas por ahí…

 

Por su parte Amatista llegó cansada, tuvo que buscar las guantillas entre la penumbra, puesto que el alumbrado del recinto de artes marciales ya se había apagado. Le costó un buen rato distinguirlas del fondo blanco del tatami. Nada más entrar al vestuario escuchó el ruido del agua y risas, y sobre uno de los bancos vio ropa que era de Kerria. Debía ser ella, aunque también había prendas de vestir de otra chica. No quiso decir nada y se desnudó dejando sus cosas dentro de su taquilla y sacando el gel y la toalla. Acercándose a aquella ducha y escuchando atentamente reconoció efectivamente la voz de su amiga y mirando a la mampara descubrió dos siluetas abrazadas. Rápidamente se metió en una ducha apartada de ésta. El agua dejó de correr. La mampara se abrió. Amatista a través de la suya que tenía entreabierta una rendija pudo ver salir a su amiga acompañada de una atractiva chica morena. Era esa Debbie ¿Qué demonios hacían las dos en la misma ducha?

-Estarán jugando - Quiso pensar la muchacha que se dijo a sí misma aunque con poco convencimiento. - Eso no significa nada.

 

Pero lo que vio a continuación sí que significó y mucho. Ante sus sorprendidos ojos su amiga y esa chica se dieron un largo y apasionado beso. Abrazadas, jugueteaban con sus lenguas. Después se separaron pero aun fue peor. La muchacha le lamía los pechos a Kerria que se dejaba hacer encantada acariciándola el pelo, luego se agachó. Amatista, incrédula y paralizada por el espanto, vio claramente como su amiga lamía y besaba el pubis de esa chica.

-¡Oh si Kerria! - Jadeaba la otra suplicándole con voz libidinosa - ¡no pares por favor!

 

Durante algunos segundos, que a la involuntaria testigo se le hicieron eternos, Kerria continuó. Después se tumbó sobre uno de los bancos y fue Debbie la que tomó el relevo. La otra chica acariciaba su larga trenza castaño claro y también sus partes más íntimas.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! - Pensaba Amatista que casi no podía respirar por el asco y el horror que le producía aquello. - ¡Es cierto! No deben saber que estoy aquí, ¡que no me descubran!, no podría soportarlo. Nadie debe saberlo. ¿Qué sería de ella aquí? ¡Oh Kerria! ¿Por qué? ¡Tú también no, maldita sea! ¡Otra vez no! 

 

No podía encajar aquello, esa chica, su mejor amiga en esta nueva vida, la que había sido su confidente y con la que más estrechamente unida había estado. Exactamente igual que le sucedió en París, ¡esto era una maldita burla del destino! ¿Por qué a ella? No comulgaba en absoluto con esa clase de gente, y lo que era peor, se sentía traicionada. De todos modos, no quería actuar igual a como lo hizo en su liceo. Pero no podría volver a mirarla a la cara. La vería siempre abrazada a esa chica y haciendo el amor, ¡tocándola y siendo tocada de aquella manera por otra mujer! ¿Y si Kerria hubiera deseado hacer eso mismo con ella? Aquello era igual a lo que le sucedió con Michelle. ¡Oh Dios!. Le vino a la memoria la primera vez que ambas se conocieron en ese mismo vestuario, cuando ella salió de la ducha semi desnuda y la cara de Kerria al verla. Entonces se tomó a sí misma por paranoica. No podía repetirse, ¡pero se había repetido! Y en una nueva ráfaga de sospechas. ¿Y si había fingido ayudarla con Leval solo para estar cerca de ella? Hasta que claro, conoció y comenzó a salir con esa otra. Por eso llevaba tanto tiempo sin apenas verla. Movía la cabeza con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y se negaba a mirar más, pero afortunadamente Kerria y Debbie dejaron de entregarse mutuamente y se secaron, se vistieron y ambas se marcharon agarradas por la cintura. Amatista tardó unos segundos en atreverse a dar el agua y ducharse. Volvió a casa aun impresionada. Saludó a sus padres de pasada y subió a su habitación, conteniéndose para no llorar. También de vuelta a casa Kerria saludó a sus padres. Ella en cambio llegaba feliz, entonces vio a su hermano Leval.

\- Hola hermanito - , rio mesándole el pelo y preguntándole con tono jovial. - ¿Qué tal tus entrenamientos?  
-Bien,- repuso éste que le comentó divertido. - Por cierto, hoy he tenido un combate contra Amatista.  
-¿Amatista? - Inquirió la joven sorprendida. Añadiendo con cierta inquietud - no le habrás hecho daño ¿verdad? Tú eres muy bruto.  
\- ¡No, qué va! - Rio Leval mostrándole el labio que estaba casi cicatrizado. - Ha sido ella la que me ha hecho daño a mí, estaba muy furiosa, no sé porqué pero quería desahogarse. Cosas de chicas me dijo. Y también que hacía mucho que no os veíais las dos. Le conté que irías tarde a jugar al paddle y que si te esperaba te encontraría allí. ¿No la has visto?  
\- No - Negó su hermana encogiéndose de hombros para conjeturar. - Seguramente se habrá cansado de esperar y se habrá ido a casa. La llamaré para ver que quiere.  
\- Bueno, a ver si consigues que te diga lo que tanto le preocupa. - Repuso su hermano.- No parecía estar nada tranquila.

 

Kerria se sonrió, ¡este Leval era tonto!, seguro que la pobre Amatista estaba harta de que él no la hiciera ni caso. La compadecía por ello....

-Ya no sabrá como llamar la atención de este hermano tan lelo que tengo y habrá decidido intentarlo a lo bestia, típico de ella. - Pensaba la divertida muchacha que añadió riéndose. - Hasta luego.

 

Leval asintió y se fue a su cuarto, tenía que estudiar. Kerria subió al suyo. Antes saludó a sus padres que la observaron satisfechos. De un tiempo a esta parte había mejorado mucho en su comportamiento, sus notas habían subido y la veían estudiar bastante. Además, no salía con ningún chico, ni siquiera se preocupaba por ellos. A Roy y Beruche, lejos de inquietarles aquello, les pareció que eso era una prueba de buena voluntad por parte de su hija que se quería centrar en los estudios. Así las cosas Kerria, aun sonriendo, llamó a su amiga. El teléfono sonó y Amatista lo descolgó.

-¿Diga?,- inquirió ya más calmada. -  
\- Hola Amatista, soy yo.- Saludó jovialmente su amiga para preguntar. - ¿Dónde te habías metido, tía? mi hermano me acaba de decir que hoy le has dado una buena zurra.  
-¿Eh? - Exclamó la interpelada que estaba otra vez alterada.- ¿Qué?...

 

Y es que su corazón latía a cien por hora, no esperaba tener que hablar con Kerria ahora, no estaba preparada para eso, ¡por Dios! Tenía que gritarla, recriminarla, insultarla, regañarla por lo que había visto. Pero sólo se le ocurrió decir con un tímido tono. 

-Lo siento, me pasé un poco, estaba enfadada, eso es todo.  
\- Y me imagino el porqué, ¡tonta, haberme esperado a que terminase y hubiésemos hablado de ello! – 

Amatista sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco y su estómago era recorrido por un hormigueo. ¿Cómo era capaz de decir eso con tanta naturalidad, e incluso parecía que con regocijo? ¿Acaso ella y Debbie sabían que las había estado observando? .Recurriendo a todo su control se atrevió a preguntar. 

\- ¿Hablar de qué?  
\- No seas tonta, tú lo sabes de sobra. - Repuso Kerria de forma desenfadada para matizar. - De lo que ha pasado esta tarde. Eso que tanto te preocupa. No te hagas la boba, no es nada de lo que debas inquietarte. En realidad, si te lo tomas con calma, incluso hasta puedes sacarle partido. Es algo largo de contar por teléfono. Mira, quedamos en mi casa y te lo explico.

 

Amatista no salía de su asombro. La tensión que estaba sufriendo la desbordaba ya por entero. ¿Acaso Kerria se la estaba insinuando? No pudo más y a la defensiva, espetó.

-¿Qué demonios me quieres decir? ¡Habla claro!

Su interlocutora se sorprendió, ¿qué le pasaría para contestar así? De modo que le respondió con tono conciliador y algo molesto a la vez.

\- Bueno chica, no hay para ponerse de esa manera, el hecho de que mi hermano sea tonto y no te haga caso no significa que yo tenga la culpa. Solo quería contarte la mejor forma de sacar partido de sus aficiones, podéis ir a algún planetario o cosas por el estilo.- Y como Amatista no dijo nada, Kerria quiso saber con preocupada impaciencia. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Algo no va bien en casa?

 

Su amiga suspiró aliviada, así que Kerria pensaba que se trataba de eso.

\- Lo siento. - Se disculpó con un largo suspiro e improvisó.- Estaba nerviosa. Me siento perdida con él, es verdad, tienes razón.  
\- No te preocupes, no importa. - La animó su contertulia recobrando la jovialidad para insistir. - Mira, te diré lo que podemos hacer. Mañana mis padres tienen que salir y mi hermano entrena. Tenía planes pero los puedo cancelar. ¡No creo que mi amiga se ponga celosa! Además, tiene que irse de viaje…Me tendrás toda para ti, ja,ja…

 

Y se rio de aquella ocurrencia como si aquella broma fuera la más inocente del mundo aunque a Amatista se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta con solo escucharla, y entonces Kerria le propuso con una voz, demasiado afectuosa en opinión de su interlocutora.

\- ¿Quedamos para comer en mi casa? Una velada entre chicas, para trazar un plan. Y ya que nos ponemos lo pasamos bien las dos juntas.  
-¿Comer?, ¿las dos solas?- Preguntó Amatista alarmada.-

 

Lo que antes le hubiese parecido una inocente propuesta le sonaba ahora a proposición deshonesta, llena de doble sentido. Como si su amiga estuviera tratando de seducirla a cada palabra ¿Y qué querría decir con eso de pasarlo bien las dos? 

\- ¡Claro!, ¿con quién más sino?- rio Kerria que ahora añadió algo extrañada. - De verdad, ¿qué te pasa? estas muy rara.  
\- No, nada, es que mañana no puedo. - Balbuceó apenas su amiga. - Ya nos veremos en el instituto ¿vale?..  
\- Mañana te vamos a buscar. - Le dijo su interlocutora. -  
\- Preferiría que no, es que saldré temprano - le pidió su amiga añadiendo con sensación de vaguedad - ya nos veremos, ahora tengo que colgar. Adiós…

 

Kerria se quedó con el pitido del teléfono dando la señal. Colgó a su vez aún más sorprendida. ¿Qué le ocurría a Amatista?, esa no era su forma de comportarse, ¿habría pasado algo más que ni Leval ni ella le habían querido contar? Pero no notó en su hermano nada de particular. Y él desde luego era un libro abierto para plasmar sus emociones. Seguramente eran los agobios de esa pobre chica por gustarle. La pobre debía de estar frustrada. Ya ni siquiera quería que pasaran a recogerla. A buen seguro que la sola visión de Leval bastaría para ponerla colorada.

-Pobre Amatista.- Se sonrió.- Me gustaría saber que le rondará por la cabeza. No es propio de ella estar tan insegura…

 

Bueno, mañana lo sabría, pero esa noche se sentía demasiado feliz como para preocuparse. Se encogió de hombros y bajó a cenar. Por su parte Amatista no tenía demasiada hambre esa noche, estaba muy pensativa y su madre se lo notó. 

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? Apenas has tocado la cena.- Le preguntó Esmeralda.-  
-Nada, es que no tengo hambre. Más bien estoy cansada.- Pudo argüir.-  
\- Es que no paras de hacer deporte a todas horas.- La reconvino su madre con ese tono admonitorio que solía poner cada vez que se preocupaba por algo.- Sería mejor que descansases más. Si no vas a caer enferma. ¿Verdad Diamante?- Inquirió a su esposo buscando su apoyo.-  
-Se debe tener cuidado, en los entrenamientos la clave está en no forzar al cuerpo demasiado o podría ser contraproducente. Eso me lo enseñó un antiguo profesor mío.- Completó el interpelado.- A él le sucedió una vez. Entrenaba tanto que un día no pudo controlarlo…  
-¿Qué no pudo controlarlo?- Se sorprendió su esposa.-  
-Al menos eso nos contó.- Contestó su esposo haciéndole una seña.-

 

Esmeralda asintió. Aquello debería formar parte de ese entrenamiento tan especial que su marido y su grupo de compañeros hicieran en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Y eso, claro está, no se lo podía contar a su hija. No obstante Amatista parecía estar en otra parte. Ni tan siquiera había prestado atención a ese comentario. 

-Hija. ¿Estás bien?- Se interesó la diseñadora observándola con preocupación para repetir.- No deberías forzarte tanto. Eres una gran atleta pero tienes limitaciones como cualquiera.

 

Esmeralda ya estaba lista a oír la típica réplica de su hija en esos casos. Aunque, para sorpresa suya y de su esposo la chica no rebatió aquello ni se enfadó, al contrario, asintió y pudo admitir sin paliativos.

-Tenéis razón. Quizás he sido demasiado exagerada con hacer tanto deporte. Tendré que tener más cuidado. Si no os importa preferiría acostarme ya.

Ahora era su madre la que la miraba con la boca abierta y pudo preguntar, no sin inquietud.

-Cariño. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Si- sonrió la chica, sentenciando.- En cuanto me duerma y descanse seguro que por la mañana estaré mucho mejor.  
-Que descanses entonces, hija.- Le deseó su padre levantándose y dándole un beso en la frente. Luego se alejó hacia su despacho.-  
-Buenas noches.- Dijo Amatista dándole un beso a su madre y subiendo a su cuarto.-

 

Pero Esmeralda se quedó pensativa, su instinto le decía que algo no iba bien. Pudiera ser que su hija tuviese algún problema, pero tratándose de adolescentes quizás la cosa más trivial fuese para ella algo terrible. Por el momento lo dejaría pasar, pero se ocuparía de vigilar el comportamiento de la muchacha. Por su parte Amatista esa noche durmió mal, no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de su amiga con esa chica. Recordaba la mala experiencia allá en París, no podía soportar que aquello volviera a repetirse, no con Kerria… 

-Otra vez no.- Musitaba ya acostada.- No puedo pasar por esto de nuevo…

 

Al día siguiente Leval y su hermana se levantaron y desayunaron. Fue Leval quien comentó.

-¿No pasamos a recoger a Amatista?  
-Me dijo anoche que saldría pronto.- Repuso su interlocutora.-  
-Quizás es que tenga planes. Puede que esté viéndose con alguien.- Conjeturó el muchacho.-  
-¡Qué más quisiera ella!- Suspiró Kerria con gesto divertido.-  
-¿Decías?- Inquirió el chico que no había entendido aquello.-  
-Nada.- Sonrió la muchacha.- Anda, vamos, que se nos va a hacer tarde.  
-¡Esto sí que es nuevo! – Se burló Leval a su vez.- Mi hermanita queriendo llegar pronto al instituto. A lo mejor es que tiene un guapo muchacho esperándola…  
-¡Qué tonto llegas a ser a veces!- Replicó la joven moviendo la cabeza entre risas.-  
-Se comenta por ahí. Que tienes algunos admiradores entre los chicos de tu clase. E incluso entre los mayores. - Le confió entonces su hermano.-  
-¿Ah sí?- Inquirió ella haciéndose la inocente, aunque claro estaba que ya lo sabía.- ¿Y qué admiradores son esos?  
-Pues aparte de mi pobre amigo Ryan.- Se sonrió Leval.- Creo que al capitán del equipo de baseball le gustas…No es mal tipo. Está un curso por debajo de mí.  
-Lástima que no me interese mucho el baseball, prefiero el baloncesto.- Se burló ella.-

 

Lo que no precisó es que estaba más interesada en algunas de las cheer leaders que en los jugadores. Se rio ella sola con aquella consideración. Sin embargo Leval, pensando que se trataba de otra cosa, sonrió a su vez para agregar divertido.

-Tendré que indagar a ver quién del equipo ha logrado que mi exigente hermanita se fije en él…Debe ser que te gustan los tipos altos. Aunque en mi opinión, ninguno de esos no son de fiar…  
-Ahora me vas a salir con lo mismo que papá.- Se rio Kerria, citando a su progenitor al poner voz grave y sentenciar.- Cuidado con esos, hija. Que solo quieren una cosa de las chicas. Espero que no te hagas animadora. –Rio para remachar.- ¡Lo que me faltaba!, ir por ahí con minifalda y pompones…  
-No tiene nada de malo, nuestra tía Connie fue animadora.- Le recordó Leval.- 

 

Kerria movió la cabeza, eso desde luego no era la idea que tenía en mente. Aunque tal y como había pensado antes, el enrollarse con alguna de las animadoras no hubiera sido algo que la disgustase. Sin embargo ahora tenía a alguien en su corazón. De hecho, suspiró haciendo que su hermano volviese a la carga.

-¿Sabes una cosa? De todos los candidatos que circulan por ahí para ti, solo hay uno que me parezca el adecuado.  
-¡Vaya!… que suerte tengo, ya me has buscado novio y todo.- Se sonrió pícaramente ella.-  
-No, en serio.- Repuso su interlocutor ahora.- ¿Qué pasa con Brian?   
-¿Brian?- Se sorprendió la joven, dejando ahora su gesto risueño.- ¿Qué quieres decir?...  
-Se comenta por ahí que está muy interesado en ti. Y me consta que ese chico, a diferencia de otros, no va por… ya me comprendes.  
-Es un buen compañero y un amigo. Nada más.- Declaró tajantemente ella.-

 

Su hermano la observó con gesto de extrañeza. De pronto Kerria había dejado de lado ese tono bromista y hasta parecía molesta. Lo dejó correr. Quizás hubiera dado en la diana. Ese chico era vecino suyo y un buen tipo. De la edad de su hermana, aunque parecía bastante mayor debido a su responsabilidad. En fin, mejor no insistir. De todos modos llegaban ya al instituto, se despidieron hasta el final de las clases y ella se fue hacia su aula. Se extrañó, casi todas sus compañeras la esquivaban, algunos chicos la miraban fijamente, se sonreían y susurraban entre ellos. Era raro, se empezó a sentir incómoda. Entonces vio precisamente a Brian, ese chico de su clase tan agradable, se le acercó.

\- Hola Kerria. - Saludó tímidamente mirando hacia varios lados como si los demás estuvieran pendientes de ellos, cosa que era cierta, aunque la muchacha en un principio no lo advirtió. – Buenos días.   
\- ¡Ah!, hola Brian. - Sonrió ella algo envarada recordando el comentario de su hermano.- ¿Qué tal?

 

Desde luego ese chico le caía bien, era simpático, de los pocos que no estaban siempre metiéndose donde no les importaba. Además siempre era muy amable con ella y en otro orden de cosas Kerria necesitaba un favor. Así que le pidió. 

\- ¿Me podrías explicar lo último de mates? No me entero de nada desde hace una semana. La verdad, he estado algo dispersa últimamente.

 

Al menos desde que salía en serio con Debbie, pero claro, eso no lo iba a decir.

\- Claro que sí. - Sonrió él, objetando de inmediato. - ¿Pero cuando? Mañana es fiesta.  
\- Mañana pásate por casa si quieres. O mejor, no quiero molestarte, ¿dónde vas a estar, en tu casa? Ya iré yo si a tus padres les parece bien.- Respondió ella con amabilidad. -  
\- No, no es molestia. - Se apresuró a decir él que parecía nervioso cuando propuso no exento de timidez. - Me pasare por tu casa si no te viene mal y a tus padres no les importa.  
-¿A ellos? - Rio Kerria divertida. -¡Pero si soy yo la que te ha pedido el favor a ti! No te preocupes. ¡Eres un encanto! , mis padres estarán contentos de que entre un chico a mi cuarto solo para estudiar. - Como él la miraba atónito, ella se explicó. – Ya sabes lo que piensan los padres, siempre creen que puede ser para otra cosa. 

 

Sonrió entonces dándole al muchacho un agradecido beso en la mejilla y Brian se puso colorado a la par que susurró con un tono bastante amable e incluso comprensivo, combinado con algo de nerviosismo y prevención. 

\- No te preocupes, no me creo nada de lo que dicen.  
-¿Qué? - Le inquirió ella mirándole sin comprender. -¿A qué te refieres?

 

El muchacho pareció ponerse aun más nervioso, sin duda pensaba que había hablado más de la cuenta. Respondió casi con un susurro.

\- No es nada, te veré luego.- Y salió andando raudo hacia su clase dejando a Kerria atónita. –

 

La joven reparó ahora en que un grupo de compañeros les habían estado mirando pero en cuanto ella les observó se dispersaron rápidamente alejándose por el pasillo…Creyó reconocer a algunas de las compañeras de clase, incluidas esa Lory y esa otra, Lana, amigas de Amatista. Pero se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia y se dirigió a su aula. Seguramente tuviese algo que ver con lo que le contara Leval. Al verla hablando con Brian esos chismosos estarían haciéndose sus cábalas. Desde luego. ¡No podrían ir más desencaminados! De todos modos estaba claro que algo pasaba. Durante las horas lectivas juraría que algunos de sus compañeros cuchicheaban mirándola con malicia y otros con desprecio e incluso hostilidad. Eso ya no era normal. Aguardó hasta que las clases terminaron y se fue al gimnasio. No quería caer en preguntarle a nadie, le parecía que quizás estuviera algo paranoica, así que decidió que algo de ejercicio la ayudaría a relajarse. Entró en el vestuario y descubrió a Amatista junto con otras chicas, su amiga se estaba desnudando para ponerse el chandal. Sonrió, a ver si podía sacarle algo a ella. Aunque, nada más verla entrar, las demás le dieron descaradamente la espalda, haciendo como si no estuviera.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? - Preguntó Kerria sorprendida, pero ninguna le respondió. - ¿Se puede saber qué haceis?

 

Las otras la miraban furtivamente. Había sucedido que ayer, aparte de Amatista, una de las chicas vio a Kerria y a Debbie jugando al paddle. Y cuando terminaron las siguió hasta los vestuarios y espió desde la entrada sin que la vieran. Pudo sorprenderlas mientras se quitaban la ropa y se besaban, se marchó cuando ambas entraron en la misma ducha y de lejos vio llegar a Amatista con ambas guantillas en la mano. No se atrevió a decirle nada pues temía que ésta la pegase, pero después había estado esperando a la salida y su vigilancia dio fruto. Al salir del vestuario, tomadas de la cintura Kerria y Debbie se habían detenido a besarse apasionadamente al amparo de un solitario pasillo. Ambas se habían dedicado también frases bastante calientes y aquella chica, oculta a la vista de ellas lo había oído y visto todo junto a otra de sus amigas, a la que pudo avisar en tanto aquello ocurría. Incluso trataron de grabarlo con el móvil, aunque por suerte para Kerria el pasillo estaba demasiado oscuro para que se las viera. No obstante a ambas testigos, nada más llegar esta mañana, les había faltado el tiempo para contárselo a las demás. Y en esta ocasión Amatista las escuchó consternada y no protestó. Cuando le preguntaron el motivo muy a su pesar tuvo que reconocer que lo vio también. Y eso que no quiso referir lo sucedido en los vestuarios. Ahora Kerria, ajena a todo aquello, las miraba a todas desconcertada, en tanto preguntaba.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?...- hubo un tenso silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper. -¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Es que ninguna me va a contestar? - Inquirió de nuevo, comenzando a molestarse seriamente y lo que era peor a inquietarse -...  
-¡Lárgate! - le respondió al fin una voz anónima. - No queremos gays por aquí.  
\- Si eso, ¡vete con tu novia!,- añadió otra entre un coro de risitas apagadas. -   
\- Queremos cambiarnos tranquilas, vete al vestuario de los chicos. Allí no habrá nada que pueda interesarte.- Le instó una tercera a su espalda. -

 

Las demás rieron ahora sin tapujos, pero eran risas nerviosas, cargadas de tensión y desagrado. Impactada, Kerria comprendió lo que pasaba. No era a causa de Brian, ni de ninguno de los otros pretendientes con los que hasta entonces se la asociaba. ¡Ojalá hubiese sido eso!, por desgracia lo suyo no era ya ningún secreto. Pero Amatista estaba allí, seguro que su amiga estaría de su parte.

-¿Qué significa todo esto Amatista? - Le preguntó deseando escuchar una voz amiga. -

 

La aludida no le daba la espalda, pero estaba desnuda. No podía pronunciar palabra ni sabía que decirle pero al encontrar su mirada con la de su interlocutora se cubrió instintivamente con su toalla, no podía olvidar lo que había visto. Pensaba en ella como si fuera un chico que se hubiese colado allí para espiarlas, ávido de hacérselo con todas. Entonces Kerria comprendió muy dolida que hasta su mejor amiga pensaba igual que esas otras estúpidas.

-¿Tú también? - Preguntó con un suspiro de gran tristeza. - Nos hemos visto desnudas muchas veces y ahora te avergüenzas.- La interpelada bajó la cabeza sin decir nada. - Comprendo. No importan las veces que hayamos charlado juntas. Tú has estado en mi casa y yo en la tuya. Y yo nunca… ¡Por favor! ¡Amatista somos amigas! 

 

Se acercó hasta ella con una mirada implorante, buscando su comprensión, pero la interpelada se apartó instintivamente. 

-¡No!, por favor. Kerria, yo te respeto, pero comprende que ya no es lo mismo.- Pudo responder ésta de forma nerviosa, cubriéndose aún más. – No lo es, ya no…  
\- Era eso - Intuyó entonces la muchacha al recordar la charla de ayer. - Tú...- No pudo terminar, pues los sollozos le ahogaban la garganta. – Tú pensaste que…  
\- Yo te vi, con esa chica.- Pudo completar su interlocutora también a punto de llorar. -  
\- Entonces será mejor que me des la espalda y te rías de mí como las demás.- Respondió la aludida superando los balbuceos para hablar de un modo cortante y teñido de sarcástico pesar. - No quiero que te suceda lo mismo a ti.  
\- No, no mereces que te hagan algo así. - Musitó Amatista entre sollozos. - Eres una buena chica, aunque seas... 

Se calló en mitad de la frase no queriendo hacer más daño a su amiga, pero ésta ya estaba bastante dolida en su corazón. 

-¡Dilo! - Le espetó su contertulia con un tono teñido de rabia y de tristeza. - Aunque sea homosexual ¿verdad? ¡Sí, porque soy gay, soy lesbiana! ¿Me oís todas?- Les gritó furiosa.- ¡Pues ya lo sabéis seguro!, ya no tendréis que cuchichear.- Volvió a dirigirse a Amatista y añadió cargando su voz de indignado reproche. - Dices que eres mi amiga, pero no puedes ocultar el asco que te doy. Pero no te preocupes, no os preocupéis ninguna de vosotras, nunca querría tener nada que ver con personas así. Podéis cambiaros tranquilas.

 

Ninguna se atrevió a replicar nada, desde luego no se esperaban esa reacción. Todas creyeron que esa muchacha se marcharía avergonzada pero ahora eran ellas las que deseaban salir de allí. Amatista por su parte estaba temblando y las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Pero fue Kerria la que se dispuso a irse tratando de no llorar, no quería humillarse de ese modo.

\- Lo siento. - Susurró Amatista con la voz entrecortada. –Yo, no pretendía…

 

Pero su amiga no quiso escuchar más, salió corriendo lo más deprisa que pudo para alejarse de allí. Luchaba por no llorar aunque perdió la batalla por el camino. Leval, en ese momento terminaba de entrenar cuando unos chicos de otra clase se cruzaron con él. Uno de ellos reía mientras les decía a los otros.

-¿Habéis oído muchachos? ¡No lo puedo creer! - Señaló al joven al verle para remachar irónicamente. - Espero que no sea de familia.  
-¿Tienes algún problema, amigo? - Le preguntó el aludido dándose cuenta de que hablaban de él. -  
\- ¡Yo, ninguno! - rio descaradamente ese tipo que añadió con sorna. - Pero tú sí. Hemos oído que Amatista, la de segundo, está loca por alguien de tu familia.  
-¿No me digas?- , sonrió Leval pensando que se trataba de la típica broma de él y las chicas que le pretendían y negó. - Pues a mí no me ha dicho nada.  
\- Es que a lo mejor ya le han cambiado los gustos y no eres tú quién le interesas, ¡cómo es tan amiga de tu hermana! - Se burló otro. -  
\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Le preguntó el interpelado molesto por el mal gusto de aquel tono y esa insinuación. -  
\- Que como te descuides cariño, tu hermana te quitará la novia. - Rio otra chica, morena y bajita, que estaba junto a esos tipos, agregando con retintín. - Pero tranquilo, me tienes a mí. Las mujeres no me van.  
\- ¡Si esto es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia! - Espetó el muchacho indignado por ese injurioso comentario. -  
\- No es ninguna broma, tío las noticias vuelan. - Le respondió otro de esos chicos. - En especial si son tan interesantes. – Y remató en tono resentido. - Ahora comprendo porqué no salía con ninguno de nosotros. Se habrá hinchado a ligar en sus vestuarios. Ja, ja…

 

Leval, cuya paciencia se había desbordado, se encaró con ese tipo sujetándole del cuello y elevándolo casi a medio metro del suelo para gritarle.

-¡Retira ahora mismo eso que has dicho de mi hermana o te romperé la cara, imbécil!

 

El chico, visiblemente asustado no se atrevía a hablar, pero fue la chica la que le dijo en actitud desafiante.

\- Es la verdad, ¿a mí también me vas a pegar? He coincidido con ella en los vestuarios y no veas como me miraba, ella y su amiguita Debbie, todos lo saben. Y además las vieron ayer. Si tú quieres cerrar los ojos es tu problema chato. Tu hermana es de la otra acera y tengo mis dudas contigo ¿No será que Amatista la prefiere a ella antes que a ti?  
-¡Si no fueras una chica te haría tragar lo que has dicho!- Chilló el muchacho, fuera de sus casillas mientras lanzaba al otro chico a varios metros haciéndole caer contra el frío mármol. -

 

Los demás retrocedieron atemorizados, nunca le habían visto tan enfadado. Leval destrozó la pared de un puñetazo haciendo un agujero en el cemento y les desafió a todos.

\- Ahora ¿Alguno más quiere añadir algo? ¡Vamos! , que tenga narices para decírmelo a la cara, ¡será lo último que diga! Sea chico o chica.- Remachó clavando la mirada en esa estúpida que, visiblemente asustada, retrocedió instintivamente contra la pared. - ¡Vamos!

 

Nadie se atrevió ni tan siquiera a mirarle, todo el grupo, incluida la muchacha, estaba petrificado de miedo. Pero como eso no le bastaba estaba decidido a exigir unas claras disculpas.

-A ver. ¿Qué le has llamado a mi hermana?- Aulló Leval dirigiéndose contra el tipo al que había derribado que se replegó rápidamente contra una pared acurrucándose junto a ella.-  
\- ¡Na, nada! - Pudo balbucear éste visiblemente aterrado. -

 

Pero iba a levantarle otra vez para obligarle a que se retractase hasta que la llorosa voz de su propia hermana tras de él, le frenó. Cuando se giró y pudo verla, el corazón se le encogió. Kerria tenía el rostro arrasado por las lágrimas e incluso temblaba. Apenas parecía sostenerse en pie, daba la impresión de estar totalmente hundida y humillada. Los demás bajaron la cabeza marchándose rápidamente de allí. Al igual que el chico ese que, libre ahora de la atención de Leval, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para huir con sus compañeros.

\- ¡Ky! - Le aseguró su hermano con preocupación, tratando de calmarse al verla llorar. – Te juro que esos malnacidos se tragarán todo lo que han dicho, dime quien ha empezado con esto. Y le...  
\- No, Leval,- negó con la cabeza aferrándole de un brazo. - Nadie ha empezado, sólo yo...- Y entonces se abrazó a él, sin mirarle a la cara, o no tendría suficiente valor como para confesar. - Lo que has oído de mí es cierto. Yo…yo soy…

 

No pudo ni completar aquello. Se sentía demasiado abochornada y llena de culpabilidad. Ahora su hermano iba a sufrir también por su causa. Seguro que estaría enfadado y avergonzado de ella. No obstante el muchacho se separó despacio para elevarla la barbilla y mirar hacia sus ojos. La observaba con la boca abierta, sin poder creerlo. Ella le aguantó la mirada lo que pudo. Hasta que rompió a llorar abrazada nuevamente a él.

-¡Lo siento, perdóname por favor! No quería que te humillasen por mi culpa. Es algo que no puedo evitar. Todas las chicas me han dado la espalda, ninguno de mis compañeros me habla.  
\- No puede ser, no todas serán así - musitó Leval acariciando el pelo de su hermana y añadiendo entonces con algo de esperanza. - Seguro que Amatista te ayudará.  
\- Ella tampoco lo entiende Leval. Creía que era mi amiga. Pero le miré a los ojos y estaba avergonzada de mí. Sólo Brian se ha portado bien conmigo.  
\- No puedo creer que Amatista haya hecho eso.- Dijo Leval atónito, aunque ahora comenzaba a entender que quizás, el enfado y la rabia de esa muchacha estuvieran justificados por esto. – Tiene que haber una explicación.  
\- No me dio la espalda como las otras, pero estaba tan incómoda y tan asustada de mí. Me miraba como si estuviese viendo un monstruo. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Eso fue lo peor! - Sentenció Kerria deshaciéndose en gemidos. -  
\- Tranquilízate, vamos a volver a casa.- Le susurró el joven que rodeó a su hermana con un brazo sobreponiéndose a su enfado y su dolor lo mejor que pudo. - Vamos Ky. En casa estarás a salvo - trataba de animarla con dulzura aseverando decidido - yo soy tu hermano y te quiero. No te voy a abandonar, ni me avergonzaré de ti jamás. Además, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Es tu vida y tu decisión. Y le romperé la cara a cualquiera que te zahiera…  
-No, ¡por favor! No quiero más complicaciones. Piensa en lo que papá y mamá dirán.- Suspiró la llorosa chica.-  
-Tienes razón.- Convino él estrechándola afectuosamente entre uno de sus brazos.- Anda, ahora volvamos a casa…

 

Kerria se sintió mejor, agradeció en silencio el apoyo de su hermano y se marchó con él apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, deseosa de encerrarse en su habitación y escapar de esa pesadilla. Amatista por su parte se disponía a volver a la suya completamente hundida, incluso enfadada consigo misma y muy preocupada por su amiga. Se debatía en una terrible lucha interna, desde siempre había despreciado ese tipo de conducta, pero no hasta el punto de hacer tanto daño a nadie. Incluso cuando había gastado esa broma cruel a su amiga Michelle, que tenía esa misma inclinación, en el internado de París, pensaba que solo iba a ser una burla sin más consecuencias. Como si de este modo le afeasen la conducta y la hicieran recapacitar. Pero todo se fue de las manos. Después Michelle se marchó de allí destrozada y Amatista lo lamentó terriblemente. Todavía lo hacía. Al igual que Kerria, aquella muchacha había sido su mejor amiga, también habían compartido confidencias y hecho tantos planes. Y ahora todo había vuelto a escapar de control, a pesar de que ella había querido impedirlo, pero era incapaz de luchar contra sus propios prejuicios. Pensaba en ello cuando una voz desagradablemente familiar se dirigió a ella.

\- Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras amigas tan especiales, Lassart.

 

Ésta se volvió encontrándose cara a cara con Molly Simps, aquella forzuda chica que no le inspiraba ninguna simpatía precisamente. Sólo unos centímetros algo más baja que ella pero mucho más voluminosa. De pelo corto claro y nariz abultada como una pera que era fiel registro de todas sus peleas. A la vez que Simps le decía esto, un corrillo formado por las compañeras de Amatista y las de aquella chica las rodearon con expectación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? - Inquirió Amatista con visible irritación. -

Simps sonrió maliciosamente y le espetó con tinte de regocijado triunfalismo.

\- Ya sé lo tuyo con esa Kerria. ¿O te crees que soy tonta? Eso del hermano queda muy bien como disculpa. Es la tapadera perfecta, pero yo no te he visto nunca con él.  
\- Como si no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer que pasearme con Leval delante de una foca como tú.- Sonrió la aludida con desdén. -

 

Molly esbozó una mueca de enfado, esa ofensa le molestaba sobremanera y su rival lo sabía. No obstante era ella la que en esta ocasión tenía el as en la manga e iba a emplearlo de inmediato.

\- Insúltame lo que quieras pero yo al menos no me lo hago con otra tía.- Repuso con una malévola sonrisa. Y escupió con sarcástica grosería. - Dime, ¿te gusta cuando te chupa?

 

Amatista estaba tratando de contener su creciente enfado y simplemente respondió fingiendo desdén.

\- Voy a decirte una cosa, antes me lo haría con una tía que soportar tu grotesca cara.  
\- Que unas lesbianas asquerosas como tú o tu amiga Kerria me digan eso es para mí un cumplido.- Contestó Simps. -  
-¡No te consiento que la insultes maldita guarra! - Le gritó su interlocutora perdiendo su aparente calma. - ¡Vale mil veces más que tú!  
-¿Lo veis?,- declaró Molly mirando en derredor a todo el grupo con expresión divertida. - La putita francesa está enamorada de esa tortillera. ¡Lo bien que lo deben de pasar juntas para que la defienda así!

 

Amatista no pudo contenerse más y le propinó a su interlocutora un soberano puñetazo. Simps se tambaleó hacia atrás y enjugándose la sangre que le manaba de un labio sentenció con un gozo y un deseo largamente contenido.

-¡Maldita Barbie!…Ahora sí que te la has buscado.

 

Se abalanzó sobre su oponente a la que derribó en el suelo y trató de sujetarla con una presa de judo pero no le era fácil. Su rival pudo esquivarla levantándose con rapidez para adoptar su posición de guardia, Molly hizo lo propio a la par que decía.

\- Esto va a ser interesante, una lucha equilibrada, decidiremos quién es la mejor.  
\- Yo no tengo ninguna duda. - Replicó su adversaria alcanzando en la cabeza a su contrincante con una rápida patada que la desequilibró. – ¡Maldita foca!

 

Molly la obsequió con una mirada plena de odio, aunque recobró la compostura y se aproximó hacia su rival. Amatista le lanzó otra patada pero esta vez fue bloqueada y derribada. Simps pudo ponerse sobre ella riendo con satisfacción.

-¡Se acabó, te voy a dar la mayor paliza de tu vida! - Exclamó retorciéndole un brazo a la muchacha que chilló de dolor. – Disfrútala…

 

El resto de las chicas estaban atónitas y temerosas de intervenir. En un principio habían formado el típico corrillo alrededor de ambas animado cada una a su respectiva líder pero ahora enmudecían. Ese combate desde luego iba a decidir muchas más cosas de las que podían imaginar. Amatista se esforzaba por no ceder, pero si no tenía cuidado esa bestia le partiría el brazo. Tampoco podía usar las piernas pues su contendiente las había inmovilizado al sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Sabedora de eso Simps la provocaba con un tono burlesco.

\- Vamos estirada señoritinga, intenta darme una de tus pataditas. ¿Dónde están ahora tus aires de princesa ahora? ¿Eh?...Solo eres una Barbie…otro maniquí como tu mamaíta. 

 

La cada vez más furiosa y apurada Amatista trataba de pensar en algo. Aunque el sudor y el pulso acelerado disparados por la adrenalina no eran lo mejor para trazar un plan, ni siquiera para tener una idea, así que reaccionó por instinto. Deslizando una de sus manos logró pellizcar a su enemiga en un sitio nada decoroso. Simps, aullando de dolor, se levantó casi como un resorte. Su rival aprovechó la ocasión para rematarla con una furiosa patada al estómago que la hizo caer doblada sobre sí misma. La pegó repetidas veces más con contundencia, fue una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas en las que descargaba toda su rabia y toda su frustración decidiendo aquel combate. Ya teniendo a Simps casi noqueada, sangrando por el labio y la nariz y completamente a su merced iba a golpearla nuevamente cuando su amiga Lana llegó tratando de pararla.

-¡Basta ya! La vas a matar. ¡Cálmate! 

 

Y entre ella y Tracy, sujetaron a su furiosa amiga, logrando separarla de su otra compañera. Haciendo gala de su fuerza potenciada por la rabia Amatista se las quitó de encima con sendos empujones, se detuvo jadeando y ordenó, no sólo para su adversaria, sino para todas las que estaban allí.

 

\- Ya basta, ¿me oís? No quiero oír ningún comentario más acerca de Kerria. Y escúchame bien Simps. - Añadió con un furioso siseo, sujetando a ésta por la pechera. - Si vuelves a llamarme gay o Barbie te estropearé aún más tu fea cara. ¡Ahora fuera! - les gritó a las demás que salieron de allí a toda prisa temiéndose la misma suerte que había sufrido, la hasta entonces tenida por invencible Molly. -

 

Amatista se alejó también renqueante, dejando allí a su casi inconsciente rival antes de que ningún profesor viera lo sucedido. Tuvo que ducharse de nuevo y procurar no mover su brazo herido. Poco después su adversaria también se recobró lo bastante como para irse. Había sido derrotada ante testigos en una lucha abierta y por el momento, se retiraría. Aunque la expresión de su adversaria y el brillo de la cólera en sus ojos habían llegado a darle miedo, realmente la había provocado demasiado. Jamás la había visto tan furiosa. Esa muchacha no parecía humana. Tenía una fuerza terrible. Así que ayudada por unas amigas se fue a su casa rehuyendo el botiquín de la escuela. Ya se recuperaría para tener la revancha algún día. 

-Amatista, ¡por Dios! ¡Casi la matas! - Le decía una lívida Lana a su compañera, tras acompañarla al vestuario.-  
\- Se lo merecía. Por decir esas cosas de Kerria. - Escupió ésta con patente ira todavía.-  
-Escucha.- suspiró su compañera.- Yo no estaba, me han contado lo que pasó aquí hace un rato. Vale que le hayan hecho una broma sobre eso. Pero ya está. En serio. A nadie le importa en realidad si tu amiga es lesbiana o no.  
-¿Tú crees?- Sollozo entonces su contertulia, que temblando aferró a su atónita compañera por un brazo para agregar consternada.- ¡A mí es a la primera a quién le importa! Tú no lo comprendes. Creía que era mi amiga. Ahora no estoy segura. ¡No estoy segura de nada!  
-Ya.- Musitó Lana bajando la cabeza con tristeza para añadir.- Trataré de hablar con las otras. Espero que la dejen en paz. De todos modos si continúan con esas bromas sería acoso.  
\- La próxima que se atreva a reírse de ella se las verá conmigo. Puedes decírselo a las demás. Y lo de Molly Simps va a ser unas caricias en comparación a lo que le haré a quién sea que le haga daño a Kerria.- Espetó enjugándose las lágrimas.-

 

Su amiga asintió despacio y optó por dejarla sola para que se tranquilizase. Amatista pudo hacerlo y una vez de vuelta a casa logró subir a su habitación sin ser vista. Por suerte su madre no estaba y su padre trabajaba en la habitación que tenía por despacho, sin percatarse de nada. La joven estaba demasiado magullada y dolorida por los golpes, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Su mente era un caleidoscopio de sentimientos encontrados, su desprecio por los homosexuales, sus propios remordimientos por no haber ayudado a una amiga cuando lo necesitaba y lo que era peor aún, pese a su declaración delante de Lana, no sintiéndose con fuerzas para hacerlo a partir de ahora. Además, estaba el hecho de que seguramente Leval no volvería a dirigirla la palabra en cuanto lo supiera, ni posiblemente lo hicieran ambas familias entre sí. Podía haber roto una amistad entre sus padres y los de Kerria, una amistad que venía desde hacía muchísimos años. Y todo porque ella no fue capaz de darle una oportunidad a su amiga. Igual que no se la dio a Michelle. Sin fuerzas y agobiada por todo esto, se derrumbó sobre su cama rompiendo a llorar.


	26. El retorno de la Secta del Caos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old enemies strike aagin
> 
> Viejos enemigos golpean de nuevo

\- Así que le visteis.- Dijo una voz que provenía del fondo de una larga mesa de caoba que se situaba en el centro de un gran despacho, apenas iluminado por una luz cenital. - 

 

Con una gorra entre las manos y aguardando a contestar, se encontraba un tipo de pelo canoso y rostro de duras facciones. Con servil humildad se dirigió a aquella figura en penumbra, que estaba sentada al otro extremo de esa mesa.

\- Sí mi señor. – Afirmó sin dudar - y era él. El hijo de Lord Karnoalk, el enviado.  
-Comprendo.- Repuso aquella misteriosa figura con una voz opaca, apenas afectada por el entusiasmo a pesar de lo que añadió. - Esa es una gran noticia, debemos encontrarle y hacer que se ponga de nuestro lado. Para eso tendremos que despertar su naturaleza diabólica. Por desgracia el Maestro y los suyos no pueden venir ya a la Tierra por culpa de ese maldito Guerrero Dorado y las Justicieras. Pero el Enviado es en parte humano, al igual que otros muchos. Los híbridos sí que pueden permanecer en este mundo. Ya hemos ganado para nuestra causa a algunos. Sin embargo él es el más poderoso de todos. Tú y ese amigo tuyo que lo habéis visto deberéis encargaros de buscarlo. Pero no os será fácil, así que para ello tendréis toda la ayuda que necesitéis.  
\- Gracias, se lo traeremos, cuente con ello.- Prometió el individuo permitiéndose esbozar una tenue sonrisa y remachar. – La voluntad del Maestro se cumplirá al fin, tras tantos años…

 

Sin poder imaginar los planes que se trazaban contra él, Mazoui entrenaba con Leval y Roy casi desde el amanecer, en un apartado páramo de la ciudad. Éste contó a los dos muchachos que él entrenaba allí hacía mucho tiempo, desde la época que luchara contra los demonios.

\- Venga, ahora atacadme los dos a la vez. - Les propuso su mentor elevándose en el aire. -

 

Los muchachos, que ya sabían volar con soltura, le atacaron. Pero él paraba todos sus golpes sin ninguna dificultad y eso que no recurría a transformarse en súper guerrero. Roy golpeó a su hijo haciéndole caer al suelo. Mazoui trató de contraatacar con dos bolas de energía pero su oponente recibió el impacto sin inmutarse. Sonriendo con expresión de desprecio le espetó al muchacho.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabe hacer el hijo de una zorra de Satanás?  
-¿Pero cómo puedes decir una cosa así? - Exclamó Mazoui sorprendido y enfadado.- ¡Retíralo ahora mismo!

 

Su interlocutor se limitó a reír con desprecio y añadió.

-Ven aquí para hacer que lo retire, bastardo endemoniado.- Le desafió Roy instándole con movimientos provocativos de sus manos. – Si es que tienes lo que hace falta.  
\- No puedes estar hablando en serio.- Replicó Mazoui que se notaba estremecer de furia. -  
-¿Ah no? - Rio su oponente espetando con sorna. -Vamos, ¡sólo eres un mestizo cobarde! ¡Hijo de un maldito monstruo y una ramera viciosa! 

 

Ciego de rabia y con su apariencia demoniaca, Mazoui atacó con saña, pero su oponente le esquivaba una y otra vez. Los golpes del chico eran fuertes pero descoordinados, no atinaban en su objetivo. Finalmente su instructor le golpeó en el estómago y en la espalda lanzándole contra el suelo. Aterrizó junto a él. Mientras el chico se ponía de pie y trataba de asestarle un golpe. Roy le bloqueó el puñetazo y le correspondió con otro. Volviéndole a derribar sin esfuerzo aparente.

 

\- Pero ¿Por qué nos insultas así? - Chillaba enloquecido e impotente mientras su rival movía la cabeza, ahora con resignación. - ¿Por qué dices esas cosas de mi madre? ¡Creía que erais amigos! ¡Es la hermana de tu mujer!

 

Roy le dejó desahogarse un poco más y entonces le detuvo, sujetándole el puño, cuando el chico trató nuevamente de atacarle.

\- Ya basta muchacho. Olvida lo que te he dicho. No ha sido en serio.- Le indicó tono sereno para agregar. - Quería comprobar lo que realmente me preocupaba.

 

Mazoui le miró sorprendido y, respirando con rabiosa dificultad, sin entender aquello, con sus ojos todavía rojos. Roy añadió entonces casi a modo de oratoria magistral.

\- Quería probarte. Y ha resultado como imaginaba, eres muy sensible a la provocación, enseguida pierdes el control de tus actos.- Le explicó dejándole atónito y prosiguió, ahora con un tono de afectuoso reproche. - Mazoui, eres fuerte pero te falta lo principal, nunca dejes que tus emociones te ofusquen hasta este punto. Imagínate que tuvieras que luchar contra un enemigo real. Los combates se basan no sólo en la mera fuerza sino en detectar las debilidades, tanto físicas como morales del contrario y saber aprovecharte de ellas. ¿Que habría sido de ti si un demonio te provocase así? O los tipos de la secta contra los que luché. ¿Crees que iban a ser más amables que yo? No muchacho, tienes que aprender a controlarte, no importa lo que te digan. Ante todo debes mantener tu cabeza fría y centrarte en la lucha. Cuando combatas solo cuenta eso, porque si tu mente no está despejada y dedicada al máximo de su concentración, te aseguro que estarás perdido.

 

El interpelado encajó aquella amonestación sentándose sobre el suelo, con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza y maldiciendo su ingenuidad.

-Comprendo,- suspiró entonces recobrando la normalidad de su apariencia.- Te he defraudado ¿verdad Roy? Sólo soy un estúpido. Cualquier rival habría hecho de mí lo que hubiera querido. - Se lamentó, ahora bastante enfadado consigo mismo. -  
\- No, no me has defraudado en absoluto, Mazoui.- Sonrió su maestro poniendo una afectuosa mano sobre los hombros del chico.- Lo que ocurre es que aun eres muy joven y no tienes experiencia. Además, aunque tengas parte de demonio, tu corazón es muy puro, demasiado bondadoso y eso te hace aun más vulnerable a que hieran tus sentimientos. Pero recuerda que todos los insultos que te dirijan tus enemigos en la lucha no son sino elogios que demuestran que necesitan minar tu fuerza de algún modo, no lo olvides. Y procura ser tú el que los engañe a ellos. Para volver en su contra cualquier tipo de truco que traten de emplear. Sé que a veces no es fácil, sobre todo cuando se ven implicadas personas a las que queremos. Pero has de ser fuerte, no solo por ti, sino precisamente por ellas. Porque tus rivales tratarán de emplearlos siempre que puedan contra ti. Créeme. Lo sé muy bien.

 

El chico escuchó muy atentamente aquellas palabras y las grabó en su mente. Su instructor tenía toda la razón.

\- Mejoraré, te lo prometo. - Sonrió el muchacho animando su semblante. - Gracias por enseñarme esto.

 

Roy sonreía satisfecho, entre tanto su hijo se reintegró a la lucha. Leval había permanecido observando y escuchando todo aquello, y eso podría muy bien servirle a él de lección. Desde anteayer solo pensaba en su hermana y en lo mal que lo estaba pasado. Ninguno dijo nada al llegar a casa. Kerria le suplicó que le diera un poco de tiempo y él así lo hizo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tampoco hubiese tenido valor para contarles nada a sus padres. Afortunadamente pararon antes de llegar, su hermana enjugó sus lágrimas y Leval supo mantenerse tranquilo. Como ya era tarde se limitaron a cenar y él habló, como siempre, de lo que iba a estudiar con Mazoui. La fortuna parecía estar con ellos porque su madre parecía pensar en otra cosa, cargada como estaba de exámenes que corregir. Y su padre más pendiente de los entrenamientos con él y su primo. Al día siguiente, sus padres habían quedado con los de Amatista, que tampoco dio señales. Diamante mencionó que su hija estaba preocupada por los próximos exámenes. De modo que tanto él como Kerria se las arreglaron para pasar ese día los dos juntos. Leval trató de animarla en lo posible, pero su hermana no deseaba salir de casa. Aunque finalmente él consiguió que viera una de esas películas de acción. Alquiló un disco láser y compró una buena dosis de palomitas de las dulces(a Kerria le encantaban). La película estaba ambientada en el espacio, sobre la lucha de una civilización de planetas unidos contra un invasor androide. Leval como siempre, sacó todo tipo de pegas basadas en lo realmente correcto, tales como. “No se puede viajar en tan poco tiempo a través del espacio, esas constelaciones están mal situadas”. “No hacen falta diseños aerodinámicos en medio del cosmos puesto que no hay rozamiento”, etc. Tan cómico resultaba a veces oponiendo su rigor científico frente a lo que veían, que hasta su hermana sonrió, alegando que como podía él saberlo si no había estado nunca allí. Y para responder el muchacho la sacó a la terraza, era ya de noche y el cielo estaba claro, libre de nubes, las estrellas se veían en todo su esplendor.

\- Desde aquí podemos observar a simple vista muchas estrellas del hemisferio norte. Pero hay muchas más que no podemos ver por culpa de la atmósfera o porque no tenemos un buen telescopio. - Le explicó a su hermana que miraba realmente sin entender nada. -  
\- El cielo es bonito, sí. - Convino suavemente Kerria observando los resplandores nocturnos. -  
\- Esa en forma de cazo, es la constelación de la Osa Mayor. Bueno, realmente sería la cola de esa supuesta osa. - Le contaba su hermano que no cesaba de enumerar señalando a diversas partes del cielo. - Allí está Arturo, su estrella principal, es varias veces mayor que nuestro sol.  
\- Quién lo diría, desde aquí parece muy pequeñita. – Comentó su hermana con una leve sonrisa. -  
\- Eso es porque está a muchos millones de kilómetros de aquí. Sirio sin ir más lejos, o Próxima Centauro que es nuestra estrella más cercana. Aun así y aunque fuéramos capaces de viajar a la velocidad de la luz, cosa físicamente imposible, tardaríamos cuatro años en llegar…

 

Hablaba con tanto entusiasmo del tiempo que tardarían con las velocidades que actualmente se podían desarrollar y de todo tipo de fenómenos y paradojas físicas que podrían darse, que su hermana le escuchaba embelesada, olvidándose por un instante de sus propios y mundanos problemas. Aquello le recordaba cuando, siendo niños, él le contaba algunos de los cuentos que más le gustaban o le hablaba de esas aventuras y viajes que deseaba emprender siendo mayor. Refrescaba y entonces ella se abrazó a él en tanto suspiraba y decía.

\- Tienes suerte Leval, tú puedes volar con tu imaginación hacia las estrellas. A mí también me gustaría escaparme allí arriba, al menos dejaría de sufrir la injusticia de aquí abajo.

 

Su hermano acarició el largo pelo de la muchacha y apretándola contra su pecho de forma afectuosa le dijo en tono confortador.

\- Quizás lo que más me atrae de las estrellas es que ellas parecen inmutables mientras aquí todo cambia y pasa muy rápidamente. Todo se olvida enseguida, Ky. La vida sigue. Ya lo verás.

 

Ella asintió deseando vivamente que así fuera. Y cuando fue algo más tarde, y el frescor nocturno era apenas llevadero, se fueron a dormir. Leval sabía que, a pesar de sus palabras, Kerria tendría que soportar un auténtico calvario y más si sus padres se enteraban. Ella le contó todos sus temores y él solo pudo asegurarla que estaría a su lado y darla ánimos para mantenerse lo más dignamente posible frente a la adversidad. ¡Ojalá pudiera contarle lo realmente excepcionales que eran los de su familia! Pero como parecía que la chica estaba al margen de eso, e incluso aparentemente no participaba de esos poderes, no deseaba hundirla más, creándola otro abismo. Pero se prometió que él se esforzaría y llegaría a ser un gran guerrero, defendería a su hermana y a todos los suyos de cualquier peligro. De modo que ahora, quiso llevar a la práctica el consejo de su padre y había decidido atacarle, puesto que le veía descuidado. De todas maneras, era una buena ocasión para desahogar su enfado pues no temía el poder hacerle daño. Se lanzó para pillarle de improviso pero Roy, con una media sonrisa que él no veía, le volvió a esquivar. Los puños de Leval no encontraban nada a lo que golpear.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? ¡No has podido verme llegar! –Exclamó el atónito chico.-  
\- No necesito verte llegar. Puedo sentir tu energía. - Sentenció su padre sonriendo a la par que afirmaba.- Rápido como la luz, sereno como el cielo, hijo…es lo que mi maestro me enseñó.

 

Y sin dejar de esbozar una pícara sonrisa su experimentado adversario le lanzó una pequeña bola de energía que acabó enviando al chico entre unas zarzas. El joven salió rápidamente, dispuesto a no rendirse. Esta vez atacó directamente. Pero era imposible acertar a su oponente que, simplemente se apartaba. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer algo así? Incluso para mayor regodeo, Roy tenía las manos a la espalda, entrelazadas. Su hijo intentaba darle una y otra vez, ante la divertida mirada de Mazoui que observaba al parecer tomando notas mentales de lo que su maestro les enseñaba. Y cuando Leval ya estaba agotado, se trastabilló yéndose hacia un lado. En ese instante su padre le dio un puñetazo que le sentó en el suelo.

-Hijo. Ya te lo he dicho más de una vez. ¡Equiliibriio! - Canturreó divertido haciendo honor a una de las escenas de películas que tanto le gustaban. –  
-¡Pero me has dado con las manos! - Protestó el chico.-  
-¿Y se puede saber por qué no iba a poder atizarte con ellas?- sonrió su entrenador.-  
-Las tenías a la espalda, pensé que no las ibas a usar.- Replicó el muchacho, una vez se levantó.-  
-En un combate no tienes que pensar en nada. Tienes que percibir al adversario.- Le explicó su padre.- Tampoco des nunca nada por sentado. O te sentarán a ti de un buen golpe.

 

Leval asintió, eso mismo acababa de hacer con él su padre. Se dispuso a prepararse de nuevo colocándose en guardia, pero su mentor le indicó que se detuviese.

\- Es suficiente por hoy. Volvamos a casa muchachos. - Y tras una pequeña pausa agregó halagador. - Estoy contento, habéis mejorado mucho.  
-¿Pero qué dices papá? - Inquirió Leval con tono entre incrédulo y desencantado. - Si ni siquiera podemos tocarte y eso que no te transformas en súper guerrero, ¿qué sería de nosotros si lo hicieras?  
\- Yo no era tan fuerte a vuestra edad, ni comencé a entrenar con esta intensidad. Creedme, vais muy bien los dos. Aunque resulta que tú, Mazoui, eres intuitivo pero demasiado pasional en la pelea y tú hijo, piensas demasiado y no sientes el aura del contrario. Digamos que, la virtud de uno es el defecto del otro. Tendréis que trabajar eso entre otras cosas. Pero la parte buena es que resulta que os complementáis muy bien.

 

Los dos muchachos asintieron. Y su maestro entonces sonrió agregando.

\- Por lo demás mejoráis con mucha rapidez. Pero que eso no os sirva para que os durmáis.- Les previno con una severidad fingida y realmente jovial. -  
\- No lo haremos.- Repusieron los dos al tiempo, negando con la cabeza pero muy contentos de estos elogios. – Gracias.

 

Roy les observaba cuando ellos caminaban por delante de él, y lo hacía sin disimular su orgullo. Eran dos estupendos muchachos. Recordaba las palabras de su maestro, el legendario Son Goku, cuando le instruía a él mismo en el Cielo. De eso hacía ya bastante tiempo. Pero no olvidaba los sabios consejos que éste, pese a su apariencia despreocupada, le dio…

 

Tras un asalto más, en el que Roy no pudo ni tocar a su mentor, aunque encajó bastantes golpes, descansaron. Durante aquella pausa su antepasado saiyajin le dijo.

\- Eres un buen tipo, todo corazón. Luchas con ganas pero tienes que ser capaz de adivinar los movimientos de tu oponente. O de lo contrario estarás perdido.  
-¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso? - Protestaba el joven discípulo.-   
-Siente la energía.- Le respondió su mentor.-  
-Tú tienes muchísima energía, puedo percibirla pero aun así, no sé lo que vas a hacer.- Protestó Roy.-  
-Eso es porque no te concentras en lo esencial. Escucha, no es cuestión de que sientas toda la fuerza que puedo desplegar. Eso es lo obvio para cualquiera. Lo fundamental es el aura interior de cada uno, personas, objetos…por ejemplo la de esta piedra.- Declaró tomando un guijarro que había salido de ningún sitio y proponiéndole a su atónito alumno.- Lánzamela cuando quieras a ver si puedo esquivarla.  
-Pero eso es muy fácil.- Se sonrió su interlocutor.- La verás llegar y con tu velocidad la evitarás. Hasta yo mismo sé cómo hacer eso.

 

Por toda réplica su mentor se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y le dio la espalda, entonces declaró.

-Tíramela sin que la vea. Y recuerda siempre esto. Rápido como la luz, sereno como el cielo.

 

El joven discípulo le miraba desconcertado, se alejó una buena distancia y aguardó un rato. Su maestro había adoptado la postura del loto con las manos entrecruzadas sobre sus muslos. Entonces, cuando creyó que había pasado un tiempo suficiente redujo su nivel de energía y lanzó la piedra hacia la cabeza de Goku. Éste ni se movió en tanto el proyectil se aproximaba. Roy a punto estuvo de gritar para advertirle. Entonces justo cuando la piedra iba a alcanzarle, su mentor ladeó la cabeza lo suficiente como para esquivarla y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Quiso saber el chico tras acercarse hasta él.-  
-Te lo dije, debes percibir la esencia de las cosas. No es la mera acumulación de fuerza lo que te hace superior. Es como emplees tus recursos y los del rival contra él.

 

Y Roy quiso aprender a hacer eso, aunque sus buenos chichones le costaron. No obstante acabó por conseguirlo. Ahora lo recordaba con una sonrisa. Y musitaba mirando hacia las alturas del Cielo con cierta nostalgia.

-Gracias Maestro, muchas gracias por enseñarme tantas cosas, y no solo para la lucha, sino para la vida. Ahora deseo pasarles todo ese saber a mi hijo y a mi sobrino. Algún día tomarán el relevo y deben estar preparados. Tengo que adiestrarles como tú, el maestro Piccolo y los demás nos preparasteis a nosotros.

 

Se acordó también del otro Leval, el que llegase del futuro, con el que había entrenado y al que había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Por eso le parecía estar viviendo un déjà vu. Ahora, ese otro muchacho era su hijo en esta dimensión. Pero por fortuna no peleaba como su contrapartida, presa de su deseo de salvar su futuro y de su rabia y dolor al pretender vengarse de aquellos terribles androides. Este chico de ahora era un joven que solo pretendía mejorar y cumplir sus sueños. Lo mismo que su sobrino, que deseaba superar su fatídica herencia, ser una buena persona y auxiliar a los demás. Roy se alegraba por ello y se prometió que haría lo que estuviese en su mano por ayudarle. Finalmente alcanzó a los dos chicos y charló distendidamente con ambos durante un rato. Todos volvieron volando hasta las inmediaciones de la ciudad donde el coche les aguardaba. Por fin, dejaron a Mazoui en su apartamento y padre e hijo volvieron a casa, era el chico quién conducía…

-Dime una cosa, papá.- Le preguntó Leval con visible curiosidad.- Siempre hablas de ese maestro tuyo. ¿Era realmente tan bueno?

 

Su progenitor sonrió asintiendo y esbozando una sonrisa a la par que replicaba.

-Era el mejor al que jamás haya podido ver. Su poder no tenía parangón…y al mismo tiempo era el tipo más sencillo y agradable que te puedas imaginar. La lucha le encantaba, pero como medio para progresar y superarse. Cada combate era un reto para él.   
-Suena increíble.- Comentó el muchacho que afirmó.- En cambio tú y los demás, según tengo entendido, luchasteis porque no teníais otro remedio.  
-Es verdad.- Admitió su padre declarando.- Y no quisiera que tú o Mazoui tuvierais que pelear por vuestras vidas o por salvar las de nadie. Simplemente desearía que aprendierais a controlar vuestros poderes y a disfrutar de un buen combate que pusiera a prueba vuestra habilidad. Nada más. Pero desgraciadamente nunca se puede estar seguro de eso, hijo.  
-Mamá está disgustada. Lo sé.- Suspiró el muchacho afirmando con pesar.- Sé que lo está. Aunque no me lo dice.  
-Tu madre solo quiere para ti y para Kerria una vida normal, con problemas normales.- Le contó su contertulio.- No se lo puedo reprochar. Es más, la comprendo muy bien. Yo mismo la hice sufrir cuando creyó haberme perdido. Aunque ella sabe tan bien como yo que quizás un día pudieran surgir nuevas amenazas. Y pudiera ser que entonces nosotros no seamos capaces ya de enfrentarlas.   
-Te prometo que, en ese caso, haré todo lo posible para no defraudaros.- Aseveró el joven.-  
-Lo sé hijo. Aunque tienes aún mucho que aprender. Sin ir más lejos, todavía no arde en ti el Fuego de San Telmo…  
-¿El Fuego de San Telmo? ¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirió con curiosidad Leval, para añadir.- ¿Eso no es una especie de efecto eléctrico que se daba en los barcos antiguos?

 

Ahora su padre se sonrió más ampliamente. Movió la cabeza despacio y replicó con afabilidad.

-Aún no ha llegado el momento, pero descuida. Un día comprenderás a qué me refiero. Por ahora sigue con tu vida normal y con tus sueños. Estudia mucho y consigue entrar en esa dichosa academia espacial o lo que sea. O tu madre me matará. Contra eso sí que no hay defensa posible…  
-¡Ja, ja! No te preocupes papá.- Se rio a su vez Leval.- Lo haré…  
-Muy bien, hijo.- Convino Roy palmeando afectuosamente el brazo derecho del chico.-

 

Ya por entonces se divisaban las familiares luces de su barriada y del chalet. Leval cruzó la verja tras abrir la puerta con el mando a distancia y frenó. Elevando la puerta del garaje entró el coche y aparcó. Ambos bajaron del vehículo. Su padre entonces le dijo con jovialidad.

-Bueno, se va haciendo tarde, a la ducha y a cenar. Vamos a saludar a tu madre y a tu hermana.

 

El chico asintió, sin embargo sonrió trémulamente. El recuerdo de Ky y de su situación le asaltaba ahora. Incluso se sentía un poco culpable de haber estado pasando una tarde estupenda en compañía de su padre y de su primo. Suspiró deseando que su hermana estuviera mejor. De hecho no vieron a ninguna de las mujeres de la casa y optaron por ir directos a la ducha. Ya las saludarían al salir. Kerria entre tanto estaba en su habitación muy deprimida. Pese a todo bajó puesto que casi era la hora de cenar. Su madre llegó al poco rato de hacer unas compras y tanto su padre como su hermano estaban en la ducha. Fue Bertie la que se dirigió a ella.

-Hija, ¿me ayudas con las bolsas?  
-Claro mamá.- Se apresuró a responder ella.-

 

No quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que su madre la notase algo raro. De modo que, tratando de fingir jovialidad, quiso saber.

-¿Qué tal el día?  
-Bueno, lo habitual.- Unas pocas clases, recibir a algunas familias. – Enumeró Bertie que portaba dos bolsas, dejando a la joven otras tantas, mientras remachaba.- Y luego a comprar algo de comida, ¡que tu padre y tu hermano son dos sacos sin fondo! Eso sí, muchos entrenamientos pero a la hora de la verdad nunca están para echar una mano…  
-No comprendo a dónde van a entrenarse.- Comentó la muchacha genuinamente sorprendida ahora.- ¿Acaso practican artes marciales o es baloncesto?- Inquirió, dado que su hermano no le había aclarado nada sobre aquel particular.- ¿O quizás es algo de esa academia, a dónde va el primo Mazoui?  
-Supongo que será algo de eso. Lo que ellos llaman cosas de hombres.- Replicó Bertie con aparente despreocupación, alegando.- Ya sabes como son, les encanta el deporte. No sé si será tu padre que quiera que Leval se haga jugador de baloncesto…  
-¡Pues lo siento por él!- Pudo sonreír Kerria afirmando.- Mi hermanito no está interesado en ese deporte. Al menos no para llegar a ser profesional.   
-Tengo la impresión de que tu padre, en el fondo, todavía abriga esa esperanza.- Sonrió Bertie.- Aunque más me suena a lo que has dicho de prepararle a él y a Mazoui para esa academia.

 

La joven asintió, ahora guardando silencio. Hace tiempo ya que ella no compartía actividades con su padre. Era como si su hermano y su recién conocido primo le ocupasen todo el tiempo libre del que disponía. Supuso lo que su madre comentó, que les estaría ayudando a prepararse físicamente para las pruebas de la academia militar en la que uno estaba y en la que el otro deseaba entrar. Por algo era entrenador y manager. Estaba acostumbrado a adiestrar deportistas. De todos modos lo agradecía. No se sentía con fuerzas para mirar a sus padres a la cara. Menos después de lo sucedido, y temía el momento en el que ambos se enterasen. Entonces su madre la sacó de aquellas amargas reflexiones.

-Hija ¿Y qué tal tú por el instituto?  
-¡Oh, bueno!… lo habitual.- Supo replicar parafraseando a su madre.- Exámenes…ya sabes. Aunque estoy algo perdida en matemáticas. Espero que Brian pueda ayudarme.  
-¿Brian, el chico de los Rice? - Inquirió Bertie.-  
-Si.- asintió la chica en tanto dejaba las bolsas en la cocina.- Le he pedido si podría venir a explicarme algunos temas a casa.  
-Es muy buen muchacho.- Opinó Bertie declarando con aprobación.- Claro que si…que venga cuando quiera.

 

Justo entonces los hombres de la casa aparecieron ya duchados y más adecentados. Tras saludar todos pusieron la mesa y se dispusieron a cenar. Roy se ocupó de cocinar. Según él, era el que más talento tenía para eso. Nadie le quiso llevar la contraria. Beruche por su parte ayudaba a Kerria a colocar los platos en tanto que Leval se dirigía a traer los cubiertos. En ese momento aprovechó para mirar a su hija. Lo cierto es que la notaba algo extraña desde hacía un par de días. Y esa impresión se había reforzado tras su charla anterior. Pese a que sonriera y se esforzase por mostrarse animada la mirada de sus ojos estaba muy apagada. Como si se guardase algo que la preocupara. Ahora quizás, al sacar el tema de Brian aquello pudiera tener sentido. Juraría que la muchacha se había puesto algo colorada. 

-Quizás Kerria y él…- Pensó Bertie amagando una leve sonrisa.- En ese caso me alegraría. Es un chico estupendo. Y una buenísima influencia. 

 

Lo dejó estar. Tras el incidente de su hija ésta había cambiado para bien su comportamiento y aquel muchacho, al que conocían desde que se mudase a la urbanización haría algo más de un año, la ayudó mucho. Era un buen estudiante y solía dejarla apuntes y explicarle temas que a la chica se le atragantaban. Alguna vez vino a eso y Bertie le recibió. Algo tímido y azorado, pero atractivo. Sonrió, dándose cuenta de que él siempre miraba a Kerria con ojos de ternero degollado. 

-Esta niña no se da cuenta de lo guapa que es.- Pensaba entre orgullosa y divertida.- Pero al parecer ese chico, sí.

 

Al fin la cena estuvo lista y tras una charla intrascendente todos dieron buena cuenta de la ensalada de pasta que el “chef Malden” había preparado. Tras tomarse algo de queso, regalo de los Lassart, estaban a punto de dar por concluida la velada. Al menos hasta que Roy comentó…

-Este principito, hay que admitir que para los quesos y los vinos tiene buen gusto… ¿Lo habrá traído de Francia?  
-Pero Roy.- Rebatió su esposa moviendo la cabeza divertida.- ¿No te acuerdas? El otro día estuvimos con ellos comprándolos. Esmeralda nos lo recomendó. El Brocciu, para combinar con frutas. Y un punta de brie con vino…  
-¡Anda ya! Diamante y sus chorradas.- Terció Roy comentando con jocosidad.- Recuerdo hace un par de semanas que nos invitaron a cenar y va el tío y saca una tabla llena de quesos y una botella de champán. Ya se lo dije. ¡Tacaño! ¿Y las hamburguesas? Para eso me traigo pan y me hago un bocata, ja, ja, ja  
-Sí, lo recuerdo.- Musitó Bertie todavía colorada al pensar en aquello.- Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir querer mezclar una tabla de quesos francesa con una patatas fritas con kétchup y hamburguesas.  
-Pues seguro que estaría bueno. ¿Acaso las hamburguesas no llevan queso?- Sentenció su risueño esposo para hilaridad de su familia. Más cuando remachó.- ¿A qué si?

 

Lo cierto es que durante esa velada se rieron bastante. Por fortuna sus amigos ya conocían de sobra a Roy. Diamante el primero. Beruche se lo contó a sus hijos. Kerria sonrió ampliamente, al menos eso casi la hizo reír, y Leval en cambio sí que soltó una buena carcajada. Se podía imaginar la expresión en la cara de los Lassart. Al hilo de aquello, fue Roy quien intervino ahora dirigiéndose a su hija con distendido tono de buen humor.

-¿Y qué tal con Amatista? Al parecer os habéis hecho muy buenas amigas. Espero que ella no estará tan zumbada como su padre…  
-No, no…- Pudo responder la muchacha en tanto se extinguía su sonrisa.- La verdad es que ahora nos vemos poco. Estamos ocupadas estudiando…  
-Claro.- Convino su interlocutor.- Eso es lo que debéis hacer…y ella parece una muchacha responsable y te aprecia bastante.

 

Al momento de oír aquello la muchacha se levantó como un resorte, percatándose de su brusquedad y tras sonreír algo forzada se disculpó alegando…

-Ya va siendo tarde. Quiero repasar un poco antes de acostarme. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches hija.- La deseó Bertie quién no pudo por menos que extrañarse, aunque recordando lo que Kerria le dijera sobre Brian lo dejó correr.- No estés mucho tiempo estudiando. Mañana es domingo, de modo que duerme y descansa.  
-Hasta mañana Ky.- Le deseó su hermano con un tono suave aunque algo apenado.-  
-Que descanses cariño.- Remachó un más desenfadado Roy.-

 

La chica asintió deseándoles lo mismo y subió a su cuarto. Se tumbó sobre la cama, agarrada a uno de sus muñecos. En realidad era su osito, el señor Skipi. Su peluche preferido desde que era pequeña. Lo había llevado a todas partes hasta que cumplió los once años. Sonrió ahora con una mezcla de divertida nostalgia y tristeza. ¡Y pensar que dejar a su oso en casa por primera vez cuando fue de campamento hace unos años era una de las decisiones más difíciles del mundo! Casi entre balbuceos y con la voz tomada por la emoción miró aquella carita de trapo con ese hociquito y le susurró con cariño.

-Tú siempre has estado aquí para mí. Nunca me has juzgado y nunca me abandonarás. Sea lo que sea yo, me dejarás abrazarte…

 

Así lo hizo, al poco y reconfortada por su muñeco se quedó dormida. Por su parte Leval se metió en su habitación y trató de conciliar el sueño. Por suerte esos entrenamientos le cansaban bastante. Aunque pensaba en su hermana y en el lunes, cuando las clases se reanudasen. Por fin, pudo dormir, diciéndose que él estaría al lado de Kerria para cualquier cosa. Sus padres entre tanto se acostaron. Bertie miraba hacia el techo y su marido al verla tan pensativa, la inquirió.

-¿Te preocupa algo, cubito?  
-No sé. Me parece que nuestra hija está algo rara…  
-¿Kerria? Yo la veo bastante normal.- Valoró su esposo.-  
-Hoy me ha preguntado por vuestros entrenamientos.- Comentó Bertie.-  
-¿Qué le has dicho?- Quiso saber su esposo con cierta prevención.-  
-Nada de particular. Me hice la tonta. Creo que es ella misma la que piensa que son para la academia. Tiene sentido dado que vais a entrenar con Mazoui. Por cierto.- Inquirió Bertie.- ¿Qué opinas de él?  
-¿De ese chico?- Preguntó a su vez su interlocutor.- Me parece un buen muchacho. No creo que debamos preocuparnos.  
-Después de tanto tiempo sin saber de Kalie, encontrarla casada y con dos hijos… todavía no me hago a la idea.- Musitó Bertie agregando.- Ella ha vivido su vida y se ha forjado otra familia…  
-Todos somos familia, cubito.- La animó Roy pasando un brazo bajo la cintura de su esposa y atrayéndola hacia él.- Una gran familia…  
-Sí, es verdad. Quizás tenía que pasar el tiempo para que ella y nosotros estuviésemos preparados para reencontrarnos. Estoy deseando conocer a su otra hija. A nuestra sobrina. Creo que Minako también es su madrina.  
-Las guerreras han estado velando por ellos entonces.- Afirmó Roy quién pese a todo no se atrevía a contarle a su mujer lo que él sabía desde hacía tanto tiempo, no obstante sentenció.- No hay nada que temer, si ellas se han estado ocupando de proteger a tu hermana y a su familia. Puede que lo mantuvieran en secreto por seguridad. Tendrían sus buenas razones para actuar así, siempre las tienen.  
\- Si. Seguro que las guerreras lo sabían y no nos lo dijeron por algún buen motivo.- Comentó su mujer meditando sobre ese particular. 

 

Pese a todo, le dolía el haber estado ignara de la situación de su hermana. Ya charlaría con Ami en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Entonces recordó.

\- Y hablando de ellas. Creo que Ami- chan tenía que venir a Nueva York para un congreso médico o algo así.  
-¿Ami?- Se sorprendió Roy.- No sé. ¿Te ha llamado?  
-No, y eso es lo que me extraña.- Le desveló su esposa.- Y el caso es que hace tiempo que me comentó que para estas fechas vendría. Y siempre que lo hace quedamos y se pasa a vernos.   
-Sí, muchas veces incluso vamos a recogerla al aeropuerto.- Comentó su contertulio que entonces elucubró.- A lo mejor esta vez se ha suspendido el congreso o está muy ocupada con él…  
-Debe de ser eso.- Convino Bertie que ya se notaba cansada.- Bueno, seguro que si puede nos avisará.

 

Tras dar un ligero bostezo su marido hizo lo propio. Decidieron dejar la conversación y dormir. Al fin todos en la casa descansaban. Amaneció el día siguiente y los Malden se despertaron listos para empezar el día. Al menos casi todos. Kerria ni se había levantado de la cama, pese a ser más de las diez. No podría verse con Debbie en el instituto. Pudiera ser que eso fuese mejor. No soportaría que también la tomasen con ella. Ni tan siquiera se atrevió a llamarla a donde quiera que hubiese ido para contarle lo sucedido. Pese a tener su número de móvil. Quizás a estas alturas alguien se lo hubiera dicho y ya lo sabría. Ya no importaba, ella la seguía queriendo pero, para no empeorar las cosas sería preferible no tener contacto en algún tiempo. Tampoco quería humillar más a su hermano pues pese a que él la estaba apoyando en todo momento no podía disimular que estaba sufriendo mucho también. De todos modos, le estaba muy agradecida por la noche que pasaron viendo las estrellas. Él le había hecho un hueco en su paraíso particular para sacarla por unos momentos de su infierno. Pero desgraciadamente la solución para el dolor de Kerria no estaba en el Cielo sino en la Tierra. Por lo demás, debía intentar que no se enterasen sus padres y en cuanto a Amatista, no quería verla. También pensaba en el pobre Brian. El muchacho la llamó aquella mañana como si no estuviera al tanto de lo sucedido y ella tuvo que decirle que se había puesto mala, pero seguro que él ya lo sabía. Ahora comprendía aquella frase que se le escapó, pese a todo no dio muestras de ello y le dijo que ya iría en otra ocasión. Y además estaban sus padres. De su padre no temía demasiado que se enterase, puesto que apenas si parecía entenderla y mucho menos podría adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo, siempre tan ocupado con sus partidos y sus entrenamientos y ahora encima, volcado con Mazoui, que parecía más hijo suyo que ella misma. Tal y como le comentó a su progenitora eso la extrañaba. Kerria no sabía que estarían haciendo tanto tiempo fuera. Pero ¡ojalá que su padre le hubiera dedicado al menos, una pequeña parte de la atención que daba a ese chico! Y luego estaba su madre. Ella sí que parecía estar más al tanto de su vida, pero ahora, menos mal que tenía los días muy atareados con su trabajo, entre juntas y reuniones de evaluación. De cualquier forma, lo único inexorable de todo, y a la vez lo peor, era que al día siguiente debía volver a clase y no podía soportar la idea. Sufrir de nuevo la humillación silenciosa o las burlas y cuchicheos, las miradas de desprecio de todos sus compañeros. Quizás podría denunciar aquello, pero no deseaba que las cosas fuesen a peor. ¿Qué iban a hacer, detener a medio colegio? No, esperaba que Leval tuviera razón y que todo eso terminara por pasar. Pero hasta que lo hiciera seguramente sería muy duro de soportar. Así pensaba sin percatarse de nada más. Y dieron las once. Entonces alguien tocó a la puerta y la abrió asomándose tímidamente por el borde. Era Beruche que entró en el cuarto de su hija llevando una bandeja con algo de zumo, leche, galletas y jamón.

\- Es tarde Kerria y no has desayunado. ¿Estás enferma? - Le preguntó colocando cuidadosamente la bandeja sobre las rodillas de su hija.-   
\- No tengo hambre, mamá - susurró ella entristecida. -  
\- Cariño. ¿Qué te pasa? Te encuentro tan abatida. ¿Van las cosas bien? - Se interesó su madre escrutándola con sus agudos ojos azul oscuro. - ¿No ibas a quedar con Brian hoy?  
\- Le he llamado para aplazarlo. No me pasa nada sólo pensaba, eso es todo. Debo tener, ya sabes. Me habrá bajado de golpe.- Pudo pretextar con un hilo de voz.- Me siento algo mal…

 

Beruche sonrió aunque desde luego, tuviera su hija el periodo o no, seguro que había algo más, podría ser algún desengaño o la presión de los exámenes. De todos modos, esa misma mañana, había recibido una llamada de Karaberasu y contaba con poder subirle la moral a la muchacha.

\- Bueno, si no quieres contármelo no insistiré.- Suspiró su madre añadiendo con mayor jovialidad - , pero te diré algo que seguro te va a animar. La hermana de Mazoui, tu prima Kathy, vendrá con su madre a vernos. Creo que es de tu edad. ¡Seguro que os llevaréis muy bien las dos!  
\- Claro mamá. - Sonrió Kerria tratando de disimular su estado de ánimo. – Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla…

 

Por su parte la hermana de Beruche había ido a recoger a su hija al aeropuerto, ésta volvía de sus vacaciones desde Irlanda. Su padre y marido de Karaberasu, tenía que volver a su trabajo de médico en el hospital y no pudo ir con ella. Su madre la recibió muy ilusionada.

-¡Hija! – La saludó en cuanto la vio llegar por la terminal del aeropuerto.-  
-¡Hola mamá! – Replicó Katherine agitando una mano en tanto sujetaba sus maletas con la otra. –

 

En cuanto la muchacha se llegó junto a su madre se abrazaron y Kalie sonrió acariciando el largo y sedoso cabello cobrizo de la chica para afirmar.

-Han pasado solo unas semanas y me parece que haya sido una eternidad. Incluso creo que has crecido.  
-¡Qué cosas tienes! – se rio la chica queriendo saber - ¿Qué tal Mazoui? ¿Cómo le va por la Academia?  
-Muy bien cariño. Y tengo otras muchas cosas que contarte. Estoy deseando que conozcas a tus tíos y a tus primos.  
-Yo también. – Convino la muchacha, que añadió.- Por cierto, recuerdos de la tía Alannah y de las primas Bridget y Suzanne. También la abuela Meg te manda un beso.  
-Gracias cariño.- Sonrió Kalie.- 

 

Lo cierto es que con su cuñada siempre se había llevado bien, era la hermana mayor de Mathew. Sus sobrinas eran chicas agradables, aunque algo introvertidas, al menos en el caso de Bridget. Suzanne era más abierta, pero ambas estaban muy apegadas a su país natal, Francia. No eran tan alegres como su progenitora, autentica mujer de pura cepa irlandesa, dinámica, a veces cabezota y siempre muy animada, buena cantante y mejor arqueóloga. Así que, pensando en eso preguntó a su hija.

-¿Habéis ido de gira por los pubs de la comarca?  
-¡Ja, ja!- La tía Alannah y yo hemos cantado en alguno.- Admitió Katherine.- Ya la conoces, le gusta mucho hacer eso. Y también sabes que a las primas no. Por suerte se nos unió mi amiga Erin…Pero lo mejor fue cuando conocí en persona a Minako Aino. ¡Me dijo que era mi madrina!

Su madre asintió acariciando las mejillas de la joven.

-Así es cielo. Hacía bastante que no nos veíamos. ¡Esa muchacha es una caja de sorpresas! - Se rio Kalie que remachó en alusión a la ídolo.- Bueno, a mí también me sorprendió que la conocieras allí. Supongo que es parte de la magia de Irlanda.   
-Me dio muchos consejos y me animó a seguir con mis estudios y a no dejar la canción.- Le comentó la entusiasmada chica.-  
-Si cariño. Minako tiene razón. Debes esforzarte pero sin renunciar a tus sueños. –Sentenció Karaberasu.-

Su hija convino en eso con una amplia sonrisa. Desde luego era muy bonita cuando marcaba esos pequeños hoyuelos que tenía en las mejillas y resaltaba sus pequitas en el marco de ese semblante juvenil, con aquellos ojos azules tan vivos. Sin embargo su gesto se puso algo más serio y apenado al añadir.

-Lo he pasado de maravilla en Irlanda. Es una lástima que no pudierais venir. Eso es lo único que he lamentado. La tía Alannah me preguntaba mucho por ti y por Mazzi.  
-Bueno, ya habrá otra ocasión.- Replicó su madre restándole importancia para añadir con patente interés.- Y ahora que has disfrutado de esa tierra tan hermosa y de la familia es hora de que te pongas al día con tus parientes de aquí.  
-Yo también tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerles. Y muchas ganas de ver de nuevo a mi hermanote. – Declaró la entusiasmada chica.-  
-Pues lo primero es lo primero. – Sentenció Karaberasu indicándole a su hija – Tomemos un taxi, vayamos al apartamento. Allí dejas esto, te das una ducha y te cambias, descansas un poco y vamos a casa de mi hermana y de su marido.

 

Kathy convino en ello. Estaba deseosa de tomar un baño y relajarse tras el vuelo. Cuando se zambulló en la bañera rememoraba alguna de sus vivencias de ese verano. Tal y como le contó a su madre, había pasado una vacaciones muy entretenidas en Irlanda, conociendo incluso a algún que otro chico guapo, aunque eso no se lo iba a decir a su progenitora, claro. Lo que si le refirió, tal y como la había recordado, fue que hasta la famosa cantante y actriz, Minako Aino estuvo allí. Todavía se acordaba de la sorpresa que se llevó cuando ella le desveló que era nada menos que…

-Eso sí que fue increíble. ¡Qué suerte tuve! - Sonreía en tanto soplaba la espuma dentro de la bañera y recordaba.- La suerte irlandesa, ja, ja…

 

Katherine estaba con una de sus mejores amigas visitando un set de grabación. Se rodaba una serie muy famosa ambientada en un mundo medieval. Ella sabía que era difícil acercarse más para ver a los actores y actrices que allí trabajaban. No obstante la ilusión propia de su corta edad le hizo animarse a intentarlo. Pensó en ello durante un par de días y discurrió una idea, en su opinión, genial. Su amiga Erin O´rourke, una jovencita irlandesa de ojos verdes, y cabello pelirrojo peinado con una trenza, le comentó algo inquieta.

-Como nos pillen los de la seguridad nos llevarán a la comisaría. ¡Mis padres me matarán!  
-No te preocupes. Tengo un plan que no puede fallar.- Le sonrió la jovencita indicándole en tanto abría una mochila que llevaba a la espalda.- ¿Has traído las pieles y la ropa que nos dejaron los O´Connell?

 

Su joven amiga asintió exhibiendo una mochila similar de la que extrajo ese tipo de vestuario. Sin dudar ambas cambiaron sus ropas de sport por esos atuendos y taparon las zapatillas deportivas con hierbas y musgos.

-Ahora parecemos un par de salvajes de esos, ¡ja, ja! – Se rio Erin –

 

Su interlocutora asintió y con total confianza en su plan se dirigieron hacia la zona restringida donde se filmaba. Quisieron entrar trepando por una valla casi ante las narices del guarda de seguridad que, al aproximarse les preguntó.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vais?  
-Tenemos que salir de extras y nos habíamos perdido. - Le contó Katherine echando mano de su labia.-  
-¿Vuestras acreditaciones?- Quiso saber aquel tipo, grande y entrado en kilos.-  
-¿Cómo vamos a llevarlas encima para ir a grabar?- Replicó Kathy fingiendo contrariedad, para añadir con total confianza.- ¡Ande!, déjenos pasar que vamos a llegar tarde.  
-Claro señoritas.- Convino el guarda abriendo una puerta cercana de aquel recinto vallado.-

 

Las dos entraron esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Había sido más sencillo de lo que creyeron. Erin señaló incluso hacia un cercano campo donde habían construido un par de cabañas y se veían varias cámaras…

-Mira, ahí es donde se va a rodar.  
-¡Con un poco de suerte hasta salimos en el episodio! - Se entusiasmó Katherine.- 

 

Pero su gozo se fue diluyendo cuando el tipo de seguridad apareció acompañado de dos agentes de policía locales. Señaló a ambas chicas y les indicó.

-Estas dos. Otro par de fans que han intentado colarse.

 

Y los agentes las obligaron a acompañarlas. Erin miró entonces a su amiga no sin contrariedad y le recriminó.

-Con que tus planes nunca fallan, ¿eh? O ‘Brian.  
\- Bueno, casi nunca… -Pudo oponer débilmente ésta.-  
-Un momento, por favor.- Escucharon entonces.-

 

Era una voz de mujer, los dos agentes enseguida se detuvieron. Una señorita rubia, no muy alta, de larga melena y con un lazo rojo en el pelo, vestida como si de una princesa de cuento de hadas se tratara, se aproximó. Entonces, el guardia de seguridad, dijo con tono respetuoso.

-No se preocupe, señorita Aino. Ahora mismo he avisado a las autoridades locales y ya se hacen cargo de estas dos.  
-No será necesario. – Repuso la mujer, agregando con tono cómplice en tanto miraba a las atónitas jovencitas guiñándolas un ojo.- Realmente las esperaba. ¿Sabes Ron? Olvidé advertirte. Perdona, es que soy muy despistada.

 

Tanto el tipo de seguridad como los agentes se encogieron de hombros, pero si esa famosa actriz lo decía…

-Muy bien señorita Aino, siendo así entonces las dejamos con usted.- Afirmó el tipo que, junto a los policías, se marchó feliz por no tener que ocuparse de eso.-

 

Ambas niñas saltaban emocionadas. ¡Aquello era mejor de lo que habrían podido llegar a imaginar!

-¡Señorita Aino, señorita Aino! - Repetía tontamente Erin sin poder dejar de dar saltitos.- Soy una gran fan, tengo todos sus discos y he visto todas sus películas.

 

Kathy por su parte la miraba embelesada. ¡Esa mujer era todo lo que ella quería llegar a ser! Guapa, famosa, actriz, cantante… ¡en fin! ¡Ojalá pudiera hacerse una foto con ella! Entre tanto la célebre artista sonreía divertida. Les indicó a las muchachas que la siguieran.

-No tendríais que haberos colado, chicas.- Las reprendió amablemente para luego afirmar con desenfado.- Bueno, la verdad es que eso mismo hacía yo con vuestra edad. Cuando trataba de acercarme a algún famoso. ¡Ah! –Suspiró remachando con un leve toque de melancolía.- ¡Qué tiempos!

 

Y por supuesto que les enseñó todo el set, les autografió posters suyos y se hizo fotos con las chicas. ¡Hasta pudieron ver como grababa sus escenas del día! Aunque, al menos para Erin, aquel momento inolvidable terminó cuando sus padres la llamaron al móvil. La entristecida chica tenía que regresar. Lo que no esperaban es que la propia actriz les dijera de modo jovial.

-Hoy no tengo que grabar más. Si me dices tu dirección te llevo a casa.

 

La jovencita batió palmas realmente extasiada. Minako cumplió su palabra, aunque antes de irse, pasaron por el camerino de la actriz. Ella se desmaquilló y se cambió por una ropa de sport más funcional, compuesta de una falda corta roja y una blusa de tonos vainilla. Las muchachitas aguardaron percatándose de la presencia de un lindo gato blanco, que adornaba su frente con una media luna dorada. Éste parecía mirarlas con unos ojos muy vivos, como si estuviera pensando. Casi parecía que iba a hablar. Pero se limitó a maullar y a tumbarse en un cojín.

-¡Qué gato tan bonito! – Pudo decir Kathy.-  
-Es mi amigo Artemis.- Le respondió Minako, una vez terminó de arreglarse.- 

 

Le dejaron allí y la actriz condujo una especie de todo terreno hasta llevar a Erin a su casa, ella le presentó con orgullo a sus padres que agradecieron a esa amable mujer sus atenciones. Después, tras despedirse de su amiga y la familia, Katherine prosiguió con su admirada artista que ahora le inquirió con amabilidad.

-¿Dónde te llevo?...

 

La apurada chica casi ni podía hablar. Le parecía algo increíble, y más cuando, al poco de arrancar, atardeciendo ya, la artista detuvo el vehículo y le comentó.

-Demos un paseo, me encantan los paisajes de Irlanda.

 

La muchacha bajó con ella. Realmente y tal y como se había percatado nada más verla, Minako era más bajita en persona, ella misma le sacaba bastante estatura, pero eso no importaba. Lo que si la dejó perpleja fue cuando esa mujer la miró con afecto y le comentó.

-No sé si lo sabes, pero soy amiga de tu madre. Espero que ella y tu hermano se encuentren bien.  
-¿Es usted amiga de mi madre? – Repitió la muchacha con visible asombro.-  
-Tutéame. Porque además, soy tu madrina.- Le sonrió su interlocutora.-  
-¿Lo dice… perdón, lo dices de verdad?- Exclamó la chiquilla.-

 

Su contertulia asintió y declaró entonces con un tono más serio e incluso parecía que entristecido.

-Siempre he estado muy ocupada. Viajando mucho, y con tantas cosas que hacer que me fue imposible visitaros con regularidad. Pero recuerdo que fui a ver a tu madre cuando naciste. Te tomé en brazos y prometí que, siempre que me necesitaras, estaría allí para ayudarte. Sin embargo hasta ahora creo que no te hice ninguna falta…  
-¡Ojalá hubieras podido venir antes! – Suspiró Kathy.-  
-Verás.- Le comentó la actriz.- Tu madre siempre fue una mujer maravillosa que ha tenido una estupenda familia. Te ha criado muy bien por lo que he podido ver, lo mismo que a tu hermano. Pero ha debido de echar mucho de menos al resto de su familia. Y ahora por fin ha vuelto a reencontrarse con ellos y creo que vas a ir a conocer a tus parientes.   
-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Se sorprendió la chica.-  
-Tengo mis fuentes.- Sonrió Minako que añadió más seriamente ahora.- Cuida mucho de tus padres y sobre todo de tu hermano. Recuerda siempre lo magnifico muchacho que es. ¿Vale? Pase lo que pase quiérele mucho porque estoy segura de que él también te quiere mucho a ti. Nunca le abandones y apóyale. Lo necesitará antes de lo que crees. Y sigue trabajando duro para lograr tu sueño. Yo lo hice…

 

Katherine asentía totalmente embelesada por las palabras de su admirada artista, ¡que además era su madrina! Cuando se lo contase a sus amigas y al resto de la familia, no lo podrían creer. No obstante, Minako, que parecía leerle la mente, le pidió con tono cómplice.

-De momento no le digas a nadie excepto a tu madre de que nos hemos visto, Kathy. Que sea nuestro secreto. 

 

Y la pobre chica convino en ello a su pesar. No lo podría contar por ahí pero al menos le quedaba aquel estupendo día de recuerdo. Luego la actriz la llevó hasta la casa de sus abuelos y se despidió desde el coche. Ahora, de vuelta de Irlanda, Katherine se disponía a conocer a esos familiares. Tenía curiosidad y estaba llena de ilusiones y proyectos. ¡Ojalá que pudiera compartirlos! Al menos, según Minako y su propia madre, tenía primas de su edad. Pero ahora tocaba centrarse. Ella era buena chica, sacaba buenas notas y nunca se había metido en líos serios. Bueno, casi en ninguno. Lo único que la perdía en ocasiones era ese deseo de ser famosa y su innata curiosidad. Además dudada mucho de que sus padres aprobasen alguna que otra de sus relaciones con el sexo opuesto. ¡Eso no se lo contó ni siquiera a Minako! Lo cierto es que con sus casi quince años era preciosa, de un tono de cabello castaño cobrizo, con unos profundos ojos azul cielo y alguna que otra pequita, que le daban incluso un aire más sexy. No podía desmentir su herencia irlandesa desde luego. Y le encantaba todo lo que tuviese alguna relación con el mundo del espectáculo y la canción. Su gran ilusión era parecerse a la que ahora sabía era su madrina. Hasta cantaba a veces, aunque de momento de forma solista y por entretenimiento. Como su propia madre dedujo, la tía Alannah la había llevado de gira por muchos locales, para empaparla del ambiente y las tradiciones locales. De todos modos eso era habitual en aquellos lares, en Irlanda mucha gente cantaba en pubs y en las fiestas y era otra de las cosas de las que ella parecía haber absorbido en su legado familiar. Su padre, su tía y sus abuelos, junto con otras personas del pueblo, siempre supieron cómo celebrar festejos en los que abundaban las canciones, el baile y la alegría. Lo único que lamentaba era que su abuelo Jack hubiera fallecido algún tiempo antes. Cada vez que iba a su casa de Irlanda y veía su sillón vacío se sentía muy triste dado que le adoraba. Lo mismo que a su “abuela Dotty” que por desgracia ya tampoco estaba con ellos. De hecho los habían perdido con muy poca diferencia de tiempo.

-En fin.- Suspiró algo apenada tras salir de aquel relajante baño.- Supongo que la vida es así. Seguro que los dos estarán en el Cielo.- Se dijo para animarse.-

 

Y al fin, dejó aquello aparcado en su memoria. Tras cambiarse Karaberasu la llevó a casa de los Malden. Ésta última les recibió abriendo la puerta. Le pareció que la hija de su hermana era preciosa, muy educada y parecía algo tímida.

\- Debe ser un poco menor que mi hija. - Pensó Beruche. -  
-¿Cómo están ustedes?- Saludó la muchacha presentándose de forma muy cortés.- Me llamo Katherine O’ Brian.- Miró a su alrededor buscando a Mazoui y preguntó con visible impaciencia apenas controlada. - ¿No ha venido mi hermano?  
\- Ella y Mazoui son inseparables.- Subrayó Karaberasu con una amplia sonrisa. -  
\- Como sabrás, tu hermano está preparándose para entrar en la academia militar.- Le explicó Bertie- y mi marido y mi hijo entrenan con él, tardarán poco en llegar. Espera, llamaré a mi hija para que la conozcas.

 

Beruche subió a pedirle a la muchacha que bajase, ella asintió y recomponiendo su ánimo siguió a su madre por las escaleras. Al bajar trató de parecer jovial en tanto saludaba.

\- Hola tía Karaberasu, hola… - Añadió mirando a la recién llegada. - Me llamo Kerria Lorein. Supongo que tú eres mi prima.   
-Sí, encantada de conocerte. - Respondió ésta presentándose de nuevo. – Me han hablado de ti…  
-¡Espero que te hayan contado solamente las cosas buenas! - Se rio ahora la aludida.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió divertida. Entonces fue Bertie la que propuso con animación.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya nos conocemos, ¿por qué no nos sentamos en el salón y tomamos algo mientras esperamos a los muchachos?  
\- Si, ya tengo muchas ganas de que Kathy y Mazoui se reúnan.- Afirmó Karaberasu que contó.- Entre las vacaciones de verano y el comienzo de sus respectivas clases, hace meses que no se ven...

 

Katherine asintió con una esperanzada sonrisa a las palabras de su madre. Echaba mucho de menos a su hermano al que quería y admiraba muchísimo. Mientras tanto el aludido había querido pasarse por el apartamento que compartía con su madre. Llegó después de que ésta y Kathy se marchasen (al ser fin de semana tenía un permiso de la academia), para ducharse y cambiarse, pero alguien lo esperaba. Una figura alta y encapuchada con un sayal negro. Mazoui se vio tomado por sorpresa, antes de que pudiera reaccionar le lanzaron gas somnífero, dejándole sin sentido. Levantando un pentáculo aquella figura pronunció unas palabras ininteligibles. Después, marcó la frente de su víctima con un símbolo esotérico que pareció ser absorbido por la piel de él, desvaneciéndose. El chico despertó con sus ojos refulgiendo en un tono rojizo, pero se recobró enseguida. Le pareció haberse quedado dormido y seguramente que tuvo una pesadilla, pero se le hacía tarde, se duchó y cambió de ropa, dirigiéndose raudo hacia la casa de sus tíos. Y esa figura, que le observaba escondida en la oscuridad, levantó la capucha y sonrió.

 

Minako estaba charlando con Artemis. Ya de vuelta en Tokio recordaba su encuentro con su ahijada. También las palabras que Usagi le dijo días antes de su viaje a Irlanda.

-Lo más frustrante de todo es no poder intervenir, ni siquiera poder advertirles de ello.- Se lamentaba la joven.- Me sucede lo mismo que a Ami.  
-Ambas habéis hecho lo que podíais, Minako.- La animó el felino.- Ahora depende de ellos.  
-Lo sé. Pero igual que a mi compañera me gustaría poder estar ahí y ayudarles.- Afirmó su contertulia.- Ami hasta tuvo que cancelar su presencia en ese congreso para no ceder a la tentación de acudir.  
-Ahora sabemos que todo esto tiene que ocurrir. Usagi nos lo contó. Confía en nuestros amigos, podrán con ello y es una prueba que deben superar por sí mismos. - Aseguró Artemis.-

 

Su contertulia esbozó una leve sonrisa de circunstancias. Lo comprendía y eso esperaba. Pese a todo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ayudarles. Aunque no le quedaba otra que desear suerte a sus amigos…

 

En casa de los Malden, Roy y Leval hacía rato que habían llegado. La noche había caído ya y la cena estaba dispuesta, pero quisieron aguardar a Mazoui. Pasado un tiempo prudencial y a ruegos de Karaberasu de que no esperasen más, decidieron empezar. Tras una hora más todos habían acabado ya y se preguntaban donde estaría el chico. Tendría que haber llegado hacía tiempo. Kerria, que no paraba de pensar en la situación que debería afrontar al día siguiente, se disculpó alegando que tenía deberes por hacer y un tema que estudiar y subió a su cuarto , sus padres no dijeron nada. Roy porque estuvo fuera todo el día y no sabía si su hija había estudiado por la mañana o lo habría dejado para el final, y Beruche porque seguían creyendo que la muchacha tenía alguna cosa que no le había dicho. Sin embargo pensó que quizás fuera mejor dejarla sola durante un rato y cuando se marchasen sus parientes ya subiría a hablar con ella. De modo que la jovencita desapareció subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, su último refugio de intimidad. Justo entonces sonó su teléfono móvil...

 

Mazoui vino a los pocos minutos, entró saludando a los presentes con simpatía y abrazando sobre todo a su hermana.

-¿Qué te ha pasado hijo?- Le inquirió Kalie, casi reconviniéndole por su tardanza, algo nada habitual en él.-  
-Lo siento, estaba tan cansado que me dormí.- Se excusó él con cara de circunstancias. -

 

El resto se rio, Roy convino en ello, alegando que habría sido culpa suya, al darles tanto trote con el entrenamiento. Así dejaron aquello como una anécdota y charlaron amigablemente. Tenían mucho que decirse. Pero no tuvieron ocasión de hacerlo durante demasiado tiempo. A los pocos minutos de llegar el chico se produjo un resplandor rojizo que inundó la sala. Leval, Roy y Mazoui se levantaron con rapidez. Todos dieron una exclamación al ver materializarse una figura negra con capucha que ocultaba sus facciones.

-¿Quién eres tú? - Le inquirió Leval asombrado y a la defensiva. -

 

La figura se quitó la capucha, era un hombre de pelo oscuro, y ojos del mismo color. Su mirada se clavó uno a uno en todos los presentes y declaró con malignidad en el tono.

\- Soy Nalgín, jefe de la Nueva Secta del Caos. ¡Y vosotros vais a sufrir mi venganza! 

 

Señaló a Mazoui y le apuntó con un pentáculo del que salió un fulgor rojizo. Antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera reaccionar. El muchacho comenzó a sentirse mal y se trastabilló cayendo al suelo, se tapaba la cara con las manos, su madre y su hermana corrieron junto a él. 

-¿Qué te ocurre hijo, qué tienes?,- preguntó Karaberasu con el gesto demudado por el miedo y la preocupación. -  
\- Levántate Mazzi.- Le pidió Katherine también con la voz teñida de temor.- ¡Vamos!  
\- Mazoui, aniquílalos. - Ordenó Nalgin para estupor del resto. -  
-¡Saca eso de mi cabeza! - Chillaba el muchacho tapándose las sienes con las manos ante las caras de miedo y preocupación de todos. -¡Sácalo!  
-¡Vamos! - Insistió el líder de la Secta. - Ataca.  
\- Están tratando de controlarlo.- Exclamó Roy aún atónito al percatarse de ello. -  
\- No Mazoui, ¡resiste hijo! - Le pedía Karaberasu visiblemente angustiada. -

 

Pero éste se puso en pie con sus ojos y sus colmillos demoniacos. Todos le contemplaban asustados. De un rayo, y sin mediar palabra, lanzó a Leval fuera de la casa haciéndole atravesar una ventana. Además, agarró de un brazo a su aterrada hermana Katherine.

\- Es una chica muy guapa - sonrió Nalgin - ¿No te gustaría poseerla Mazoui? ¡Hazlo! , seguro que a tu madre le traerá gratos recuerdos, ja, ja, ja, ja.  
-¡Maldito! - Gritó Roy atacando a la figura con un rayo de energía que pasó a través de ella sin tocarla, destruyendo la pared. -  
\- No pierdas el tiempo. No podrás ni rozarme siquiera. - Rio Nalgin.- Soy una proyección astral ¡malditos estúpidos!  
\- Por favor Mazoui- suplicó Karaberasu. - Suelta a tu hermana, tú no eres capaz de hacer una cosa así.- 

Pero él apartó a su madre de un manotazo y levantó en vilo a la aterrorizada chica desgarrándole la blusa. 

\- No por favor, ¡suéltame! - Chillaba Katherine horrorizada y con la mirada vidriosa de miedo. -

 

Los demás estaban atónitos y espantados con la escena, pero no se atrevían a intervenir, tenían miedo a herir a la muchacha. Entonces un tridente se materializó en la mano de la sorprendida y asustada madre del chico.

-Vamos.- Le dijo Nalgin con semblante y tono divertido.- Te dejo elegir, puedes ver como tu hijo viola a su propia hermana o puedes impedírselo con esto.- Le señaló el arma y le espetó. - ¡Mata a tu hijo y lo evitarás!

 

La horrorizada madre temblaba con ese tridente en la mano sin saber que hacer. Beruche trató de ayudar a su sobrina pero Mazoui la apartó también. Roy apuntó a éste con una bola de energía pero no se atrevía a disparar. El muchacho, con una sádica sonrisa, comenzó a lamerle el cuello a su hermana mientras le acariciaba los pechos con la otra. Kathy lloraba impotente, mirándole a los ojos y le suplicaba con suavidad a pesar de aquel terrible momento.

\- Por favor Mazzi, eres mi hermano y te quiero, no lo hagas. Tú siempre me has ayudado en todo. Y ahora no eres dueño de tus actos.

 

Pero éste parecía insensible a esas palabras. Entonces Kathy se abrazó a él y dijo ante el asombro y el horror de todos.

\- Está bien.- La joven recordaba los buenos momentos que había pasado con él y las palabras de Minako entonces resonaron en su mente. Sollozó entonces con valiente resignación - No me resistiré. Hazme lo que quieras, no deseo que te hagan daño. - Declaró y entonces le susurró algo al oído. -

 

Tras unos instantes, que parecieron eternos para el resto, Mazoui de pronto soltó a su hermana y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Chillaba presa de un dolor insoportable, se agitaba luchando en su interior. Roy se apresuró a acercarse poniendo a salvo a la chica y Karaberasu, que ahora sí sabía lo que hacer, le puso un crucifijo de plata en la frente. Ésta se quemó al contacto y el chico se derrumbó desmayado. Nalgin maldijo furioso y frustrado.

-¡Maldita sea, volveré y os destruiré a todos, lo juro! - Y sin dar tiempo a más, desapareció. -

 

El resto de los presentes aun no había salido de su asombro. Aquello había parecido solo una pesadilla, pero finalmente Karaberasu, aun temblando del susto pero aliviada de que todo hubiera terminado, le preguntó a Kathy sin poder reprimir la curiosidad.

-¿Que le dijiste hija?  
\- Sólo le tarareé aquella nana que nos cantabais tú y la abuela Dotty de pequeños.- Sollozó la muchacha.-

 

Ahora, pasado ese momento de entereza, la jovencita se derrumbaba también con los nervios rotos y su madre la sostuvo dejándola llorar mientras la abrazaba. Roy se encargó de reanimar a su sobrino. Y entonces Leval entró en la casa dispuesto a contraatacar pero se detuvo en seco al ver el lamentable espectáculo. Su madre le calmó. Poniéndole al corriente de lo sucedido. Y cuando Katherine estuvo algo mejor, se unió a su madre para ayudar a Mazoui a ponerse en pie. Éste, aun aturdido, vio la blusa de su hermana desgarrada y las lágrimas en su cara, se las secó suavemente con la mano.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó preocupado y visiblemente desconcertado. - ¿Quién te ha hecho esto Kathy?

Ella no respondió, trataba de evitar la mirada de su hermano.

\- Nos han atacado, hijo. - Repuso Karaberasu con voz queda. -  
\- Si, un individuo te dejó fuera de combate.- Añadió cómplicemente Roy. -

 

Nadie se atrevía a contarle la verdad. No obstante, él insistía preguntando a su hermana.

\- Kathy, ¿estás bien? - Ella asintió con vehemencia abrazándose a él y Mazoui lleno de indignación y rabia sentenció. - ¡Mataré a quien se haya atrevido a hacerte esto!  
\- ¡Mazzi no digas eso, por favor!,- exclamó su hermana rompiendo a Llorar.- 

 

Los demás presenciaban la escena conmovidos por el cariño, la comprensión y la entereza de aquella chica, entonces Bertie advirtió la falta de su hija y preguntó alarmada.

-¿Dónde está Kerria?...  
\- Había subido a su cuarto.- Repuso Leval mirando hacia arriba. -  
\- Pero puede que ese tipo fuera hacia allí.- Añadió Beruche aterrada. -  
-¡Vamos a buscarla, deprisa! - Urgió el padre de la muchacha con gran inquietud a su vez. -

 

Subieron a buscarla a su habitación, pero no estaba allí. Llenos de temor, Leval y Roy salieron fuera de la casa. Mazoui besó a su madre y a su hermana en la frente y corrió a ayudarles. Ellas dos se quedaron con Beruche que iba a sufrir una crisis de nervios temiendo por su hija. Aunque durante todo ese tiempo e incluso antes del ataque, la chica, ajena a todo lo ocurrido, había contestado esa llamada de su móvil, era Debbie. Su amiga había regresado de su viaje, ya estaba enterada de lo sucedido en el instituto y quería verla. Kerria convino en ello, se citaron a las afueras de su casa. Haciendo el mínimo ruido salió por la puerta principal, aprovechando que todos los demás estaban en el salón. No advirtió lo sucedido hasta que, una vez con Deborah, ambas estaban discutiendo sobre si debían dejar de verse cuando escucharon una horrísona explosión que sacudió la casa de Kerria.

-¡Dios Mío! - Exclamó ésta con horror - ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- ¡Vamos! - Dijo Debbie alarmada también para elucubrar. - Puede que sea el gas.

 

Entraron a la casa, cuando el padre y el hermano de Kerria ya habían salido y tras ellos Mazoui.

-¿Qué ha pasado mamá? - Preguntó Kerria llegándose junto a Beruche. -  
\- Gracias a Dios que estás bien - suspiró ésta aun con la voz entrecortada por los nervios aunque añadió aliviada.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te has topado con ese hombre?  
-¿Toparme con quién? - Preguntó la chica sin comprender, cruzando una mirada con la igualmente desconcertada Deborah y añadiendo. - Estaba con mi amiga.  
\- Hola señora. ¿Cómo está? - Saludó ésta cortésmente. -  
\- Ahora no muy bien precisamente, como puedes ver, fíjate como nos han dejado la casa.- Pudo decir Bertie más calmada al ver a su hija a salvo, señalando la ventana rota y todos los desperfectos y agregando con mejor talante. - Pero por suerte, nadie está herido. Anda hija, préstale a tu prima algo de ropa.

 

Kerria y Debbie observaron atónitas a esa pobre muchacha que se cubría los pechos entre su blusa hecha girones. Su prima enseguida le ofreció.

-Anda, sube a mi habitación. Te daré algo mío, debemos tener más o menos la misma talla.

 

Kathy convino en eso, Debbie fue también junto a ellas. Una vez en el cuarto de Kerria, ésta la presentó.

-Es mi… amiga Deborah Hunter. Del instituto.- Le informó a su prima.-

Ésta asintió, tratando de presentarse aun con voz temblorosa.

-Ka... Katherine O´ Brian…  
-¿Qué os ha pasado?- Quiso saber Debbie observando a aquella chica con estupor.-  
-Todavía no lo sé.- Apenas si sollozó ésta.- Ha sido todo muy rápido.  
-No te preocupes ahora por eso. - La animó su prima dándole la mano a Deborah.- Ahora mismo te dejaré algo mío y estarás bien. 

 

Kathy asintió agradecida. Entre tanto se había quitado los restos de ropa que la cubrían quedando desnuda de cintura para arriba. Las otras dos chicas no dejaron de fijarse en lo blanca que era de piel, y en lo redondos y compactos que eran sus senos, pese a no ser demasiado grandes todavía. Pero tanto una como otra se quitaron rápidamente esas ideas de la cabeza, la situación era bastante seria como para esas frivolidades. De hecho ninguna habló más. De modo que una vez se puso la blusa que le prestó su prima, Kathy bajó nuevamente al salón seguida por las otras chicas. Allí les esperaban los demás. Beruche las vio bajar entonces y no quiso pensar qué podría haber estado haciendo su hija con esa otra muchacha. Ni de dónde había salido. Aquello no tenía importancia ahora. Optó por guardar silencio, ya lo averiguaría más tarde. Entonces volvieron los hombres. Roy se acercó a su hija nada más verla y le dijo aun con la voz entrecortada por la tensión.

-¿Donde estabas? , nos tenías muy preocupados.  
\- Perdona papá. - Musitó Kerria. - Salí a ver a mi amiga que me llamó para pedirme unos apuntes y oí el ruido, entonces vine corriendo.  
-¿Tú eres la famosa Debbie, no? - Inquirió Leval con una expresión hostil pues creyó reconocerla de la vez que fue a buscar a su hermana a la discoteca. - ¿No es así?

 

Enfrentó su mirada con cara de pocos amigos, pero Deborah se la sostuvo sin amilanarse. Leval añadió sin poderse contener.

\- Están hablando mal de mi hermana por tu causa y no lo voy a permitir.  
\- No, esa no es mi intención, yo quiero a tu hermana.- Le respondió Debbie, que no parecía intimidada más aún cuando sentenció. - No estoy dispuesta a dejar que la hagan daño.

 

Tanto Roy como Beruche les miraron desconcertados, fue él quién intervino.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué significa esto? – Miró por inercia a Karaberasu y a Kathy que estaban también sorprendidas aunque no tenían idea de nada, al igual que él. -  
\- Roy, por favor, ¿podrías llevarnos a nuestro apartamento? - Le pidió su cuñada que no deseaba mezclarse en problemas ajenos, bastante tenía ya con los suyos. -  
\- Si, ahora mismo. - Respondió él tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.- 

 

Ahora había cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse y no deseaba airear cualquier tipo de problema de su familia delante de sus recién recobrados parientes. No obstante añadió dirigiéndose a sus hijos.

-En cuanto vuelva espero que me aclararéis todo esto.

 

Mazoui, Karaberasu y Katherine esperaron a que Roy fuera a por las llaves del coche, para ello tuvo que subir a su habitación. Beruche en tanto, se quedó mirando a las dos chicas y le dijo a su hija.

\- Yo también tengo interés en saber a que se refiere tu hermano y esta vez no quiero evasivas Kerria, esperaremos a que tu padre vuelva.

 

Deborah Intervino tratando de imponerse a una creciente sensación de respeto e intimidación que le producía aquel caótico entorno y el contrapunto que en él habían ofrecido la madre de su pareja y el resto de los presentes, que fijaron sobre ellas unas inquisitivas miradas, así pudo añadir con más firmeza. 

\- No deseo causarles problemas. Pero no es justo que carguen toda la culpa sobre su hija, yo…  
-¡Debbie cállate! - Le pidió Kerria de modo contundente, con una fuerza que no creyó poseer. Cuando lo fácil hubiera sido dejar que su amiga la ayudase a afrontar la inminente tormenta. - Esto es algo que tengo que solucionar con mi familia a solas. Vete por favor, ya te llamaré.  
\- Muy bien. - Asintió ella para admitir - , es muy tarde, mis padres estarán preocupados por mí. - Y acto seguido le susurró a Kerria. - ¿Estás segura?  
\- Si, cuando mis padres lo sepan se enfadarán mucho y no quiero que estés en medio de todo esto. Gracias.- Musitó su interlocutora a su vez. -

 

Debbie se acercó, parecía que iba a besar a Kerria pero se detuvo y le dio las buenas noches, a ella y a los demás, después salió de la casa.

\- Leval, no debiste decir eso. - Le recriminó su hermana. -  
\- Lo siento, pero ha sido por tu bien, Ky. - Respondió él que trataba de excusarse con tono conciliador.-

 

El chico se arrepentía ahora de haber descubierto el secreto. Pero había estado sometido a mucha tensión y no pudo evitarlo. Aunque en su ansia por arreglar las cosas cometió otro error cuando sentenció. 

\- Esto tiene que aclararse, prefiero que seas tú la que se lo digas a papá y mamá antes de que se enteren por los cotilleos del instituto.  
-¿Prefieres? ¡Se trata de mi vida, Leval! - Le recriminó Kerria visiblemente contrariada. - ¿Y qué hay de lo que prefiero yo?

 

Su interlocutor bajó la cabeza para tomar aliento y argumentar a su vez adoptando un tono más preocupado e inquieto.

\- Esto no lleva a nada, ¿es que no ves que será peor si te callas? 

 

La muchacha iba a responder, ante la perplejidad e incomodidad de Karaberasu, Mazoui y Katherine que ni entendían nada, ni deseaban inmiscuirse en un asunto ajeno. Ya habían tenido suficiente con su propia y dura prueba. Y con la zozobra en sus corazones, (sobre todo en el de Kalie que sabía muy bien el peligro al que se enfrentaban), de que esa amenaza podría resurgir en cualquier momento. De hecho, el chico, todavía aturdido no estaba ahora como para sondear a su prima. Aunque la que sí pareció darse cuenta de algo fue Kathy. Le había bastado mirar a esa otra muchacha y a su prima y ver su lenguaje corporal. Sobre todo cuando se cambió de ropa con ambas observándola. Se habían dado las manos entrelazando sus dedos y se miraban de una forma realmente rara. Para una muchacha como ella, avezada ya en alguna clase de relaciones, aquello fue evidente enseguida. Esas dos estaban muy unidas, quizás demasiado para lo que sería propio de dos meras amigas… de todas formas eso no era asunto suyo. Bastante tenía con su propia situación y con ayudar a su hermano y a su madre a recomponerse. Ella misma estaba todavía desencajada, y eso que no culpaba a Mazoui de lo ocurrido. Pero la que sí intervino de modo tajante fue Beruche que, olvidándose de la tensa situación que habían vivido por unos momentos, puso los brazos en jarras y clavando alternativamente en sus hijos aquella mirada inquisitiva y suspicaz que poseía en momentos como éste, ordenó con voz autoritaria y contenida a la vez, haciéndoles callar a ambos.

\- Ya basta. ¿Alguno de vosotros dos va a explicarme lo que está pasando aquí?

 

Leval y Kerria se miraron guardando un incómodo y culpable silencio, a la espera de la vuelta de su padre. No dijeron nada pues Roy regresó con las llaves del coche y tanto él, como la familia de Karaberasu le siguieron al garaje dejando aquella explicación en suspenso.


	27. Kerria revela su secreto. Nace Devilish lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst attack possible, right to their hearts
> 
> El peor ataque posible, directo a sus corazones

En la sede de la nueva secta del caos, Nalgin se lamentaba de su fracaso mientras hablaba con otro miembro.

\- Tuak. ¿Tú crees que ahora nos será posible destruir a nuestros enemigos? Si Mazoui se ha liberado del poder del pentáculo, nos será imposible volver a dominarle. Él era nuestra pieza clave para el resurgimiento de la Secta del Caos.

 

Su interlocutor pareció tomarse unos segundos para reflexionar y replicó.

\- Aun no está todo perdido. Recuerda que tenemos otro poderoso aliado. Pero en tanto se recobra habremos de conseguir controlar a otro de los miembros de esas familias.  
\- Son los únicos en este planeta con poder suficiente como para darnos el triunfo. Pero nada podremos hacer con los que ya vencieron nuestro control.- Opuso su compañero. -  
\- Necesitaremos a otro de ellos que se pueda dominar. Tendremos que estudiarlos a todos para saber quien es el más vulnerable y hacernos con él, debemos ganar tiempo y ser discretos hasta que lo averigüemos.- Le respondió éste. -  
\- Si, tienes razón- convino Nalgin - Mis espías se encargarán de eso.

 

Entre tanto en casa de los Malden, Roy tardó poco tiempo en volver tras llevar a su cuñada y a sus sobrinos al apartamento que alquilaban. Cuando lo hizo, Kerria se paseaba nerviosa por el salón, Leval y Beruche esperaban sentados. Nada más aparecer él, fue su esposa la que se levantó y dijo.

\- Bueno hija, ¿que es eso que tanto os preocupa a ti a tu hermano? Tu padre ya está aquí, puedes decírnoslo.  
\- No creo que os vaya a gustar mucho,- repuso Kerria en una desalentada voz baja. -  
\- Tú cuéntanoslo y ya te diremos nosotros si nos gusta o no.- Le ordenó su padre con tono expectante y brusco, dominado por el nerviosismo de los tensos acontecimientos que acababan de padecer. –   
\- Está bien.- Concedió su hija resignadamente. Tomando aire y suspirando largamente declaró. - Veréis, no tengo muchas ganas de seguir en el instituto.  
-¿Qué? - Intervino Beruche atónita.- ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decir una cosa así?  
-¿Qué te pasa hija?,- preguntó Roy con un reprobatorio gesto y voz cansina.- No lo comprendo ¿Tanto te disgustan los estudios?  
\- No es eso papá,- negó ella moviendo la cabeza, matizando de inmediato. - Me cambiaré de instituto, pero no quiero seguir en éste.  
-¿Pero por qué? - Inquirió su madre cada vez más confusa. - ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este instituto?  
-¡Es por esa chica!- Intervino Leval con visible enfado. - ¡Ella tiene la culpa de todo!  
\- Eso no es verdad - Le contestó fulminantemente Kerria tratando de defender a su pareja. -  
-¿Pero se puede saber a qué os referís? - Preguntó Beruche que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.- ¿Queréis dejar de hablar en clave?..  
\- Si, a mí también me molesta que no habléis claro. Leval ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó su padre.-

 

Roy cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho impaciente por obtener una contestación explícita de aquello. No obstante su hijo guardaba ahora un incómodo silencio mirando hacia otro sitio, sin atreverse a decir más.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta!- Repitió con brusquedad, al perder su ya precaria paciencia. -¡Respóndeme!

El chico miró a su padre con visible temor, pero aun así, no quiso hablar. El ambiente se enrarecía cada vez más y Kerria supo que debía afrontar la situación de una vez por todas, e intervino.

\- Ya basta papá. Leval no os lo dirá, lo hace para protegerme, pero creo que tenéis que saberlo de una vez y me corresponde contarlo a mí, se trata de Deborah.  
\- Tú amiga del instituto. ¿Esa que estaba antes contigo? - Añadió Beruche recordando el nombre de esa muchacha. -  
\- Para mí es mucho más que una amiga, mamá - corrigió la muchacha mirando a su madre con expresión suplicante en los ojos y voz trémula. – Mucho más…

 

Roy no acababa de comprender lo que su hija quería decir, pero su mujer enseguida lo entendió.

\- No, no es posible que tú. Tú y ella, dime que no es eso, hija.- Tartamudeó Bertie casi con la voz quebrada por la sorpresa y el temor. -   
-¿Pero de que estáis hablando?,- insistió el desconcertado Roy que volvió a preguntar. -¿Qué es lo que pasa con esa chica?..  
\- Nuestra hija está saliendo con ella.- Le respondió su esposa remarcando la palabra salir.-   
\- Bueno, ¿y qué?, ¿es esa chica la que te llevó a esos garitos? - Quiso saber éste. -

 

Pero antes de que su hija respondiera, Beruche se adelantó moviendo la cabeza y declaró con voz apagada.

\- No lo has entendido Roy, está enamorada de esa chica. Están saliendo como pareja.

 

La cara de asombro de su marido fue muy expresiva. No acertaba a pronunciar palabra, al fin, se repuso lo suficiente como para preguntar directamente a su hija con un tono de reprobación.

\- Dime ¿es eso verdad?  
\- Si papá. - Respondió Kerria reuniendo todo su valor y dignidad para sentenciar.- Yo la quiero a ella y ella a mí. Pero en el instituto todas mis compañeras me han dado la espalda al enterarse, todas me han humillado y no deseo volver allí.

 

Aunque su padre parecía encontrarse muy lejos y apenas tartamudeó como si no hubiera escuchado esto último, con una mezcla de sorpresa e irritación.

\- Pero, eso no puede ser, una hija mía no puede. Debe ser algo que tú imaginas. No puede ser.  
-Soy homosexual papá, lesbiana para que te quede más claro. Me gusta Debbie. ¿Es que tú tampoco puedes aceptarlo? - Le recriminó Kerria bastante dolida por ello. -

 

Roy y Beruche se quedaron clavados sin decir palabra. La muchacha suspiraba tratando de desahogar aquel stress, no sabía que era peor, que la echaran la bronca o que guardasen silencio de aquella forma tan acusatoria. Su hermano trató de interceder por ella con un tono bastante dubitativo que restaba mucha fuerza a su alegato.

\- Quizás estés confusa, puede que te precipites, eso es todo. A veces estas cosas son producto de fases en el desarrollo de la personalidad.  
\- No Leval. Lo tengo muy claro, antes estuve confusa pero desde que la conocí a ella, no. Debbie y yo ya nos hemos acostado juntas varias veces. La primera de ellas quise comprobar si lo que sentía era cierto y así fue. - Confesó para dejar las cosas claras. -  
-¡Esto es lo último que esperaba oír! - Estalló su padre fuera de sus casillas. - Nos has dado muchos disgustos pero esto se pasa de la raya. ¿Te das cuenta de la edad que tienes? No estás en absoluto preparada para eso, ni con chicos ni con chicas. Y menos para relacionarte con alguien que te lleva a esa clase de tugurios. Esa muchacha es una mala influencia. Vas a olvidar todas esas tonterías y a volver al instituto. Sal en serio con algún buen chico, alguno formal, eso te quitará las tonterías de la cabeza.  
-¡Eso es muy propio de ti!,- repuso Kerria sollozando, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el tono de sus palabras teñido por la frustración y la amargura. - Papá, cuando algo no te gusta quieres cambiarlo a cualquier precio, ¡pues esta es mi vida y a mí no me gustan los hombres! No quiero salir con ningún chico ni voy a volver allí. – Remató elevando vehementemente su tono. -  
-¡Eso es una estupidez! - espetó Roy que para no empeorar las cosas quiso dominarse y trató de añadir con más calma tras inspirar hondo y soltar el aire despacio. - Quizás sea culpa mía por no dejarte salir, pero si quieres quedar con alguno de tus compañeros no te lo impediré. ¿Es eso? ¿Te estás inventando todo esto para que te de permiso para salir con chicos?

 

Kerria movía la cabeza entre incrédula e impotente, le había costado mucho tener que confesar sus verdaderas inclinaciones y todo eso ¿para qué? Para escuchar a su padre hacer oídos sordos y decirle que todo era debido a una chiquillada o a una travesura infantil. Para que su madre la mirase con esa mezcla de consternada desaprobación y para que su propio hermano tampoco pareciera entenderlo. Pero lo de su padre era lo peor de todo, nunca había dejado de verla como una niña pequeña a la que debía controlar continuamente. A la que no daba ni un ápice de independencia. Quería hacer de ella una especie de princesita de porcelana. Aquello la descompuso y en su impotencia, furia y desesperación, gritó.

-¡No entiendes nada, nunca lo haces! ¡Sólo te preocupas de lo que tú crees normal! ¡Pues ya estoy harta! , saldré con Debbie y me seguiré acostando con ella, tanto si os gusta como si no.  
-¡De eso ni hablar! – Aulló su padre fuera por completo de sus casillas ante tamaña muestra de inconsciencia y de abierto desafío.- Te prohibo que vuelvas a juntarte con esa pervertida. ¿Me oyes?...  
\- Tú no eres quién para prohibirme hacer mi vida.- Le respondió una impasible Kerria, dando media vuelta para salir del comedor.-

Sin embargo un colérico Roy se acercó sujetándola de un brazo pese a los intentos de Beruche y Leval por impedírselo y la espetó zarandeándola con violencia hasta que la obligó a mirarle. 

-¡Escúchame bien mocosa! Ya has colmado mi paciencia hasta más allá de todo aguante. Te lo diré bien claro para que lo entiendas de una vez y para siempre. Mientras vivas bajo este techo harás lo que yo te diga ¡Y te digo que vas a dejar de ver a esa zorra!  
\- No, ¡déjame en paz!,- chilló Kerria que no se contuvo al recriminarle con su rabia desatada. - ¿Todo tiene que salir perfecto, verdad? Perfecto para ti. ¿Acaso si me acostara con un chico serías feliz? Seguro que si Leval se tirase a alguna chica, estarías orgulloso de él, dirías que es como tú, todo un macho. Pero yo sólo soy una guarra ¿verdad? ¿Acaso tú no te acostabas con todas las que querías aun conociendo a mamá?

 

La furia inundó por completo a su padre que, en un acto reflejo levantó la mano contra ella, pero recurriendo a todo su autocontrol se detuvo. Estaba a punto de pegarla y la chica, lejos de achantarse, se enfrentó a él mirándole a los ojos y expresando su desprecio y al tiempo su dolor.

\- ¡Eso pégame! Sólo sabes resolver las cosas a golpes. Sólo te importa la fuerza bruta.  
-¡Roy, por el amor de Dios! - Intervino Bertie, interponiéndose entre ellos aterrada y tratando de sujetarle. -

 

Tras unos agónicos instantes él finalmente bajó el brazo temblando de ira y soltó a su hija. Kerria subió corriendo a su habitación llorando a mares.

\- ¡Espera, aún no hemos terminado! - Gritó Roy, pero la chica no le escuchó y pronto se perdió en el piso de arriba. Su padre solo pudo espetar, en tanto doblaba literalmente la barandilla de hierro de la escalera. - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo puede hacernos algo así?

 

Leval no podía ni moverse, era como si le hubieran abandonado las fuerzas, y su madre, aunque llorando desconsoladamente, trató de recomponer su voz con el tono más implorante y conciliador que pudo, intentando detener a su esposo que incluso estaba ya dispuesto a ir tras la muchacha.

\- Roy, a mí tampoco me agrada demasiado esa idea. Pero si ella siente de esa forma, eso no se puede cambiar, ¡por favor cariño! Realmente no es algo tan terrible. Nosotros hemos conocido a personas así, que son maravillosas y nunca...

 

Él la cortó con un gesto de su mano, en demanda de la palabra y respondió con amargura e indignación al tiempo que apretaba los puños.

-¿Es que no ves que eso es lo de menos? ¡A mí no me importa si es gay o no! Es su actitud. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que apenas es una cría? ¡Tiene catorce años por el amor de Dios! ¡Y ya no es nuestra hija! ¡Por lo menos no la niña que hemos criado! Lleva ya mucho tiempo riéndose de nosotros. Yendo a antros llenos de gentuza, con drogas, promiscuidad… ¡A saber desde cuando estaría haciendo eso! Y de la mano de esa pervertida de la que dice estar enamorada. ¡Parece mentira que no lo veas!  
\- Está en una edad muy difícil. Tenemos que ser comprensivos.- Le pidió su esposa tratando de calmarle.- Quizás, si lo hablásemos con serenidad…

 

Pero lejos de conseguirlo, su marido estalló de nuevo con frustración.

-Lo he intentado por las buenas, lo he intentado por las malas y no hay forma de que se comporte. Siempre tan rebelde, tan desconsiderada, no aprecia absolutamente nada de lo que hemos hecho. ¡Todas mis esperanzas, todo lo que deseaba para su futuro, tanto tiempo luchando para nada!

 

No pudo seguir más y salió de la casa con presteza y rígido de furia, dando tal portazo que arrancó la puerta de sus goznes. Su esposa le vio salir clavando en él una mirada plena de impotencia y de dolor.

\- Leval hijo. - Le pidió Beruche muy afectada pero sobreponiéndose a su propia desolación. - Espera un poco y ve a tranquilizar a tu padre, yo iré a ver a tu hermana. Tenemos que evitar que ninguno de ellos haga algo de lo que se arrepienta.

 

Éste asintió saliendo a toda prisa, no quería que su familia se rompiese. Y tampoco podía tomar partido. Comprendía los miedos, los sufrimientos y la impotencia de su padre y de su hermana. Pero, ¿acaso no podían ver ellos los del otro? Desde que era niño, Leval siempre había creído que hablando y actuando con justicia todo podía arreglarse, ahora poco a poco se desmoronaban sus convicciones. Su padre había sido para él como una especie de ídolo. Nunca pensó que pudiera reaccionar así. De hecho no se aplicaba ninguno de los consejos que les diese a él o a Mazoui. Quizás no lo hacía porque en realidad no se estaba enfrentando a ningún enemigo. Posiblemente quería tanto a Kerria que esto le había herido muy profundamente. Bien pudiera ser que cuando a un súper guerrero se le lastimaba de este modo, quizás el único que le hacía realmente más vulnerable, el de los sentimientos, reaccionase volviéndose loco. Pero él era de esa misma estirpe y no pensaba así. Respetaba a su hermana y si ella quería a otra mujer a fin de cuentas era su decisión. Aunque también, claro está, existían el escándalo y los titulares sensacionalistas. Su padre no dejaba de ser alguien famoso desde sus tiempos como jugador y ahora seguía siendo bastante conocido como entrenador y manager. Aunque Leval estaba seguro de que eso era lo que menos podía importarle a su padre en un momento como este. Y desde luego si convenía con él en el peligro que su hermana corría habiendo ido a semejantes tugurios. Ahora lo veía claro, ambos creían haberse perdido el uno al otro. En realidad Kerria solo pretendía que la quisieran y aceptasen por ella misma y su padre deseaba para la muchacha una vida tranquila, segura y feliz. Sin embargo eran incapaces de entenderse, así que el propio Leval y su madre deberían luchar para que se reconciliasen y pudieran comunicarse. Con esta determinación y sin importarle enfrentarse a él en esos momentos tan duros, salió en busca de su padre.

-Sea como sea tengo que ayudar a que aclaren las cosas.- Se decía el angustiado chico.-

 

En la secta, gracias a un receptor oculto que Nalgin había dejado en el salón, supieron de toda esta discusión regocijándose largamente, éste sonrió y dijo.

\- Bien, ya sabemos dónde está el punto débil, si sabemos emplearlo bien, podría ser incluso mucho más valioso que Mazoui.- Sin pérdida de tiempo llamó por teléfono comunicador a dos de sus secuaces que vigilaban ocultos fuera de la casa y les ordenó.- En cuanto todo esté despejado capturar a Kerria Malden y traédla aquí.

 

Por su parte Beruche estaba muy intranquila y asustada por su hija y por su esposo. Confiaba en que Leval se encargase de Roy, pero ahora le tocaba el turno a ella. Subió al cuarto de Kerria y llamó a la puerta, pero la chica, seguramente temiendo que fuera su padre, no abría, su madre insistió.

\- ¡Quiero estar sola! - Gritó la chica que lloraba desconsolada. -  
\- Cariño, soy yo, tu madre - Le susurró con toda la suavidad que pudo. – Déjame pasar, por favor.

 

La muchacha no respondió. Bertie probó de nuevo. Por fin, tras mucho insistir, Kerria la dejó que entrase. Oyó un clic cuando el seguro de la puerta se descorrió. Al cabo de unos instantes pasó y cerró con suavidad. Miró a su hija que estaba sentada sobre la cama, con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza enterrada entre ellas. Beruche se sentó a su lado. Entre lágrimas la joven elevó levemente su semblante y la miró desolada musitando en voz baja con un gran sentimiento de dolor.

\- Supongo que no soy la hija que os habría gustado tener. Creo que papá me odia, siempre me ha odiado. Para él sólo soy una mocosa inútil que lo único que hace es desagradarle continuamente y estropearle la idea de princesita de porcelana que tenía de mí. ¡Comparada con mi hermano para él no valgo nada! - Gimió enterrando su cara en el pecho de su madre. -

 

Beruche la miró entristecida y acarició el cabello de la chica respondiéndole con suavidad y afecto.

\- No digas eso hija. Tu padre y yo te queremos más que a nada, si tanto nos han disgustado tus malas acciones es simplemente porque nos preocupamos por ti. Nos importas mucho. Tu padre está muy dolido y defraudado, pero se le pasará.  
\- Soy lesbiana mamá, ¿crees que papá aceptará eso tan fácilmente? - Inquirió Kerria muy deprimida - ¿Acaso lo aceptas tú?  
\- Hija, yo te quiero y si es por tu felicidad no me importa si te enamoras de un hombre o de una mujer. Y sé que a tu padre eso tampoco le preocupa en realidad. Solo quiere que seas feliz. Pero debes estar segura de tus sentimientos. - Repuso Bertie con la voz más dulce que pudo, acariciando ahora a su hija en las mejillas. - ¿Lo estás cariño?  
\- Lo estoy mamá. - Susurró ésta con la voz quebrada, abrazándose a su madre para acabar de desahogarse con el llanto. – 

 

Bertie la estrechó entre sus brazos dejándola llorar durante un rato. Su hija lo necesitaba. Ella misma no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de dolor. Percibía con claridad el sufrimiento que atenazaba a su pequeña. Con todo fue capaz de serenarse lo suficiente para declarar transcurridos un par de minutos.

-Debiste habérnoslo dicho antes. Con calma y hablando civilizadamente. Me habría gustado que hubieses confiado en nosotros. Comprende que con tu comportamiento nos has preocupado mucho. Saliendo y entrando sin avisar. Yendo a lugares tan peligrosos. ¡Podía haberte sucedido cualquier cosa! Eso es lo que nos asusta.  
\- Lo siento… - gemía la chica ahora para remachar con voz trémula.- Mamá…Tengo mucho miedo. No sé qué va a pasar. Yo… de verdad que intenté ser como vosotros queríais. ¡Lo intenté!  
-No mi niña. No tienes que ser como nadie quiera que seas. Tienes que ser tú misma.- Pudo contestar su madre, afectada por los sollozos también.- Debes encontrar tu propio camino.

 

Veía el tormento que torturaba de esa forma a su pequeña y se le partía el corazón. Estaba claro que la pobre niña había tenido que pasar un calvario, tratando de disimular lo que sentía y de ocultarlo. Llena de remordimientos por temor a defraudar a los suyos. Hasta por fin, tras alcanzar el límite, haberse decidido a confesarles la verdad. Y ahora ésta le salía como un torrente de culpabilidad.

-Siempre he escuchado hablar de la familia. – Pudo decir la cría sorbiendo entre lágrimas para tratar de respirar, y añadiendo.- Papá no paraba de decirme desde que era pequeña lo preciosa que estaría vestida de novia y que, un día, me iba a enamorar de un chico guapo que me iba a querer también a mí… ¡como en los cuentos! Me contaba lo mucho que te quería a ti y como os enamorasteis en la universidad. Y aseguraba que a mí me sucedería igual. Yo me ponía muy contenta…después, cuando jugaba con la prima Idina y con Nehie a las princesas, también creía que encontraría a mi príncipe. ¡Soñaba con eso! Esa era mi mayor ilusión. Pero, cuando me hice mayor, poco a poco me di cuenta de que solo podía mirar a otras chicas, mamá. –Gimió la desesperada muchacha para admitir.- Y me asustaba mucho, solamente pensaba. ¿Qué es lo que está mal en mí?... ¿por qué no busco a un príncipe?... ¿Por qué no hago como las demás? Todas mis amigas hablaban siempre de chicos, de los que les gustaban o con quienes salían…y yo…muchas veces no sabía que decir…y tenía tanto miedo a que las demás me descubrieran…y me llamasen anormal, o monstruo…y ahora mi peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad. Todo el mundo me desprecia. No me queda nada.  
-Tranquilízate cariño. Eso no es cierto. - Le pedía Bertie visiblemente afectada por aquello, acariciando el pelo de la muchacha en tanto la abrazaba.- No te mortifiques más por eso…Nadie te desprecia. No has cometido ningún delito por ser como eres.

 

No obstante la muchacha prosiguió con su confesión ahora que había reunido el valor suficiente.

-Yo creía que sí. Intenté cambiar. Quise fijarme en chicos, ir por ahí para ver si saliendo a discotecas o bares de esos me gustaba alguno. Pero siempre era lo mismo. Me sentía incapaz de… ya sabes…- Matizó algo turbada.- No podía hacer nada de eso, con ninguno…y tenía que beber para…

 

No pudo continuar. Gemía llena de angustia. Su interlocutora asintió, observándola con una mirada comprensiva y llena de desolación. ¡Su pobre niña había atravesado un auténtico infierno y ella no pudo o no supo percatarse a tiempo!

\- Lo siento mucho cariño.- Sollozó Bertie realmente desgarrada al oír aquello.- Tendría que haberme dado cuenta… ¡Cielo perdóname!

 

Su hija entonces suspiró y pudo proseguir con su confesión, ahora un poco más tranquila.

\- Entonces, cuando conocí a Debbie todo cambió, fue como si hubiera encontrado a mi príncipe, pero era una princesa. ¿Lo entiendes, mamá?  
-Claro que si tesoro, claro que lo comprendo. Eso no es nada malo. No debiste sufrir tanto por ello, ni callártelo. – Le respondía su madre, algo más tranquila a su vez.-  
\- Creía que os ibais a avergonzar de mí. Que no me lo perdonaríais. – Pudo responder llena de pesar, entre sollozos entrecortados.- Que os habría decepcionado…y que no me querríais nunca más…tenía miedo de que papá y de que tú…

 

Bertie no podía soportar más el oír aquello, ni que su desdichada pequeña lo hubiese siquiera pensado. Se separó un momento del abrazo de su hija, lo justo para secarle las lágrimas y mirarla a los ojos, la sonrió y sujetando su barbilla suavemente con una mano le dijo con todo el afecto y la firmeza que pudo reunir.

-Escúchame bien y nunca olvides esto, hija. ¡Te quiero!, te he querido desde que supe que estaba esperándote y te llevaba dentro de mí, desde que tu madrina Ami me ayudó a traerte a este mundo. Y siempre te querré, pase lo que pase. ¡Daría mi vida por ti! Eres una parte de mí, como yo soy parte de ti. ¿Entiendes tú eso?

 

La joven asintió despacio, llenando sus verdes ojos de lágrimas otra vez y rompiendo a llorar. Su madre volvió a apretarla fuertemente contra su pecho y le susurró con dulzura.

\- Llora Kerria y desahógate cariño, mañana será otro día y lo verás todo con más claridad. Y no te preocupes, si tú quieres te cambiaremos de instituto, pediré una plaza para el mío.

 

La muchacha lloraba pero ahora se sintió mejor, más aliviada. Refugiándose en su madre que por lo menos utilizaba el cariño para tratar de entenderse con ella. Nunca había sido tan espontánea como su padre en las demostraciones de afecto, pero siempre fue más constante y aun siendo en apariencia más severa, también era más paciente y comprensiva. Si, su madre era una mujer tolerante y llena de dignidad, y en eso al menos, deseaba tomar ejemplo. Al fin irguió su cabeza.

\- Creo que no. - Repuso Kerria enjugándose las lágrimas. - He cambiado de opinión. Lo mejor será afrontarlo. Tarde o temprano me ocurriría lo mismo en tu instituto. No quiero estar huyendo toda la vida. Además, fui un poco injusta con Amatista. Es hora de que arreglemos las cosas. La aprecio mucho como amiga y necesito tener amigos ahora. Pero papá, creo que no me perdonará nunca. Y no sé si yo podré perdonarle a él.  
\- Si cariño, claro que podrás, y él también te perdonará. Te puedo asegurar que te quiere más que a nada en el mundo - y sonrió animosamente agregando. - Realmente no hay nada que perdonar. Tú eres como eres y él…pues también. - Suspiró sonriendo ahora para aseverar. - Así es tu padre, un bruto que muchas veces no reflexiona lo que dice. Pero al mismo tiempo ama con todo su corazón, y cuando algo le hiere o se da cuenta de que estaba equivocado, se arrepiente y sufre mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Yo le conozco muy bien y daría su vida mil veces por ti. Igual que te conozco a ti, ¿sabes? Creo que en realidad tenéis unos caracteres demasiado parecidos. Es curioso, tu hermano y yo somos más como el agua, pero tú y él parecéis fuego. Ahora solo necesitáis tranquilizaros y daros tiempo para que las llamas se extingan.- Declaró Bertie acariciándola la barbilla y el pelo a la muchacha mientras Kerria se metía en la cama mucho más confortada. - Y no te preocupes,- volvió a sonreírla alentadoramente su madre. – Te prometo que hablaré con tu padre y todo se arreglará. Aunque llevará su tiempo.  
\- No estoy muy segura mamá,- rebatió Kerria apenada, pues pese a todo no era nada optimista, esa herida había sido demasiado grande. – Nada será igual.  
\- Tú déjamelo a mí, lo conozco bien.- Le aseguró Beruche, insistiendo ahora con más jovialidad sobre su alegato anterior. - Ha sido un pronto pero se le pasará. En el fondo te adora, hija. Por eso le afecta tanto. Se hizo, bueno, nos hicimos. - Corrigió con una sonrisa para proseguir. - Demasiadas ilusiones desde que tú y tu hermano nacisteis. ¿Sabes?, algunas veces él y yo hablábamos sobre los nietos que íbamos a tener, los hijos de Leval y los tuyos cuando os casaseis. Eso que él te contaba de pequeña. Quizás no debió trasladarte sus propios anhelos.  
\- Bueno, con lo formalito que es mi hermano seguro que algún día se casará y tendrá hijos - repuso Kerria más recompuesta ahora para aseverar convencida - y el ser gay no significa que yo no pueda. Además, el matrimonio homosexual lo acaban de declarar legal en todo el país. Así que hasta puede que algún día me case. - Sonrió sintiéndose un poco mejor sobre todo cuando añadió haciendo un esfuerzo de imaginación. - Pero es que ahora no me imagino como madre ni os veo a vosotros como abuelos.  
\- ¡Ni yo! - Rio su madre que no tardó en afirmar con tono de complicidad. - Todavía soy joven creo,- besó a su hija en la frente, la arropó con mucha ternura y le musitó. - Ahora duérmete y descansa hija. Ya verás como todo se va a arreglar. Olvídalo todo y sueña algo bonito. Como cuando eras pequeña. Sueña con tu princesa. Buenas noches.  
\- Te quiero mucho mamá,- susurró Kerria entre emocionada y agradecida. -  
\- Y yo también a ti cariño, hasta mañana.- Le sonrió Beruche saliendo de la habitación y apagando la luz. -

 

Cuando la chica, más calmada, quiso conciliar el sueño, los secuaces de la secta treparon por su ventana y entraron. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar para defenderse, escapar o pedir ayuda, la drogaron con cloroformo y se la llevaron inconsciente. En ese justo momento, Roy que había ido a volar lejos para desahogar su furia, fue alcanzado por Leval. Aunque no era asequible a las palabras, el chico se mantuvo a su lado y su padre al menos sintió que éste trataba de ayudarle a pasar ese mal momento. Incluso pudo sonreír y pensó, no sin una ola de culpabilidad cada vez más envolvente.

-Por lo menos tú nunca me has decepcionado hijo, aunque puede que haya sido porque siempre te esperásemos únicamente a ti.

Entonces Leval, se arriesgó a intervenir y le dijo con voz queda.

\- Por favor, papá. Volvamos a casa, mamá estará preocupada.

 

Roy se acercó a él y el muchacho no sabía como iría a reaccionar, pero su padre se limitó a posar una mano en su hombro y a convenir con un tono más sereno aunque tiznado de dolor y abatimiento.

\- Tienes razón, como siempre eres un chico juicioso. Has salido a tu madre en eso. Eres mi orgullo y mi alegría, hijo. Por favor, sigue así y nunca te comportes como lo hago yo. Sobre todo el día que tengas tus propios hijos. No les decepciones como he hecho yo contigo.

 

El muchacho trató de oponer algo a ese juicio tan duro que su padre había hecho de sí mismo pero las palabras no le salieron de la garganta. Solo pudo asentir despacio y los dos regresaron hacia su casa. Ninguno se percató de lo que había sucedido. Beruche les esperaba en la puerta. Los dos entraron y Leval, consciente de que sus padres debían hablar a solas, les dio las buenas noches y se marchó a su habitación. Tampoco quiso molestar a su hermana a la que suponía durmiendo o entregada a sus propios pensamientos. Y efectivamente, sus padres, una vez solos, charlaron. Ella trató de convencer a su marido para que se reconciliara con su hija.

\- No puedo Bertie. - Contestó él que ya no estaba airado aunque sí herido, y no abandonaba su razonamiento. - Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Ahora nos sale con eso de que es homosexual. Y no es que tenga nada en contra de ello. Bueno, de chaval gastaba muchas bromas, pero entonces era lo habitual. Y además sabes que respeto mucho a nuestras amigas. Pero esto es distinto. Es que lo utiliza como arma. Lo dice ahora con todo lo que ha sucedido. No confió en nosotros. Prefirió escaparse, quedar con esa chica que la habrá llevado a Dios sabe que sitios. Para hacer vete a saber qué clase de cosas. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por qué la castigué debido a su mal comportamiento? ¿Es ésta su manera de vengarse? Ya no sabe cómo hacernos daño. ¿Pero en que demonios nos hemos equivocado para que nos trate así?  
\- No Roy, no lo hace adrede. Ni tampoco como venganza. Al contrario. Ella siente lo que dice, estoy segura. Lo he visto en sus ojos.- Afirmó Beruche argumentando con todo su corazón. - A una madre no se la puede mentir. No puedes creer en serio que lo diga para herirte. ¿Es que no ves lo que está sufriendo? A pesar de los cambios en la sociedad y de los avances en este mundo y a esa edad no es fácil reconocer una cosa así. ¡Tiene miedo, un pánico terrible! Todos sus amigos la han abandonado, sólo le quedamos nosotros. Somos lo único que tiene. ¡Somos sus padres! Nuestro deber es apoyarla y hacer que se sienta segura. Debes comprender que no puedes anteponer tus valores o tus aspiraciones respecto a Kerria y a su felicidad ¡Por favor!, mañana habla con ella de forma sosegada, déjala que te explique las cosas según su punto de vista y haced las paces.

 

Su esposa, al verle meditabundo y todavía un poco reticente, le contó entonces algo de la conversación que mantuvo con la chiquilla y él no pudo evitar sentirse incluso más culpable todavía.

\- Tienes razón. Soy un idiota. Lo sé. - Admitió él, rindiéndose a lo que su propia conciencia le gritaba y no había querido escuchar. Suspiró mirando al techo y añadió con su última resistencia. - Pero me ha hecho mucho daño, no sé si podré olvidarlo. Tú has oído las cosas que me ha dicho. Yo jamás te engañé, no salí con ninguna otra chica desde que nos conocimos.  
\- Lo sé, son cosas que se dicen sin pensar, por el enfado del momento. Como le he dicho a Kerria, en eso sois demasiado parecidos. Y reconoce que tú también has sido muy duro con ella, Roy. A pesar de todo no deja de ser una niña. No puede ser dueña de sus emociones.  
\- Es verdad, ¡lo siento! - Confesó él para defenderse acto seguido con impotente desesperación - Pero se ha juntado todo, el ataque de esos bastardos, la sorpresa y…- Luego suavizó su tono y agregó con visible pesar y dolido énfasis. - Yo también me siento muy mal, Bertie. La quiero más que a mi vida, ¡es mi hija! Tú sabes que ha sido mi princesita desde que nació. Pero yo nunca creí que esto pudiera resultar así.  
\- Quizás ese sea el problema, Roy. - Respondió lenta y conciliatoriamente Beruche, pero no por ello dejando de ser sincera. - No le hemos preguntado nunca a nuestra hija cual era su opinión al respecto de eso. Ella no se siente como una princesa.  
\- Kerria es una princesa en realidad, por parte tuya y mía.- Le recordó su marido. - Tiene la sangre real de nuestra antigua vida y de los saiyajin. Con todo lo que hemos pasado y sufrido, yo anhelaba para ella un bello futuro, que se casase con algún buen chico que la amase de veras y que tuviese una vida tranquila y feliz. Quizás por eso me haya dolido tanto lo que ha dicho.  
\- Pero Roy. Es eso mismo. ¡Lo acabas de decir! estás hablando de nuestras anteriores vidas. - Le objetó su mujer con suavidad. - Nosotros hicimos cosas mucho peores. Trabajamos para el poder de la oscuridad. Hemos sabido superarlo y ser felices. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en nuestros peores momentos alguien creyó en nosotros y nos respaldó. Sin ir más lejos de no ser por las guerreras y mi hermana Cooan yo estaría muerta. Confía tú en nuestra hija. Sé que es una buena chica. Pero está en una edad difícil. Tiene mucho que aprender y que vivir. Debes darle la ocasión de hacerlo por ella misma, no podemos andar su camino. Pero sí podemos estar a su lado para hacérselo más llevadero.

 

Su marido la miraba ahora con cierta sorpresa. Era verdad. Bertie sabía cómo exponer las cosas desde un punto de vista razonable e incluso a la vez mezclando los sentimientos. Y todo tenía sentido, más cuando ella añadió.

\- Lo más importante que aprendí junto a mis hermanas cuando la Guerrera Luna nos dio otra oportunidad es que debíamos ser generosas y comprensivas con los demás. Hay que dar amor y tratar de ponerse en el lugar del otro. Las guerreras lo hicieron con nosotras. Permitieron que nos diéramos cuenta de lo equivocadas que estábamos. No nos impusieron nada… Y debemos hacer lo mismo con Kerria. Cariño, ella misma verá que hay otras maneras de hacer las cosas, madurará y seguro que llegará a convertirse en una mujer maravillosa de la que estaremos muy orgullosos.  
\- Tienes razón, como siempre.- Tuvo que conceder él que hizo firme su propósito de enmienda. –Quizás no me preparé para ella como lo hice para Leval. Es culpa mía, solo le esperaba a él. Y luego bajé la guardia. Trataré de comenzar de nuevo. Mañana hablaré con ella y le pediré que me cuente lo que siente. No me importa lo que sea, es mi hija. Siempre lo será. La quiero, tú sabes que la quiero más que a nada. Que haría lo que fuera por ella. Y no me apartaré de su lado.  
\- Si cariño, ya lo sé, igual que yo.- Convino Beruche que le abrazó. -  
\- Gracias cubito. Tú siempre has sabido que hacer y cómo decirlo. Soy muy afortunado de tenerte.  
\- Pues más vale que no lo olvides – sonrió ella más jovialmente acariciándole la barbilla remachando. – O en Nombre de Luna, te castigaré…

 

Su marido sonrió al fin y pasándole un brazo por los hombros le dijo con voz queda, aunque más esperanzada.

\- Vayamos a dormir. Hoy ha sido un día muy duro para todos. Y mañana puede serlo aún más. Vamos a necesitar muchas energías…

 

Su esposa convino en ello. Subieron a sus habitaciones dejando el salón a oscuras. No quisieron molestar a Kerria hasta el día siguiente. ¡Qué poco sabían lo que le estaba sucediendo entonces a su pobre hija!...

-Despierta…- Oyó una voz a modo de eco distante.- Abre los ojos y contempla la verdad…

 

La muchacha recuperó el conocimiento en una estancia que le era desconocida por completo. Sentados había tres individuos encapuchados, uno de ellos con un colgante, una estrella de cinco puntas invertida. La chica se recuperó lo bastante como para preguntar. Aturdida y asustada inquirió.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
\- Pobre pequeña, estas tan sola. - Declaró uno de ellos con fingida consternación. -Tus padres te desprecian, no quieren saber nada de ti.  
\- Eso es mentira. - Replicó Kerria, que afirmó totalmente convencida -, ellos me quieren y yo a ellos.  
-¿Tú crees? - Añadió otro encapuchado con sorna. - Pues te demostraremos que estás equivocada.

 

Conectó un televisor donde salían hablando sus padres, era evidentemente una manipulación. 

-Nosotros hicimos cosas mucho peores en nuestras antiguas vidas. –Declaraba Bertie.-  
-Ya no sabe cómo hacernos daño.- Respondía su esposo.- La castigaré.  
-Por las Guerreras…- Decía Beruche.- Estaría muerta…  
-Si. Es culpa mía, solo esperaba a Leval. Y luego bajé la guardia.- Admitía Roy.-

 

La muchacha movía la cabeza incrédula. Además, el pentáculo que llevaba uno de esos individuos, emitía una radiación dirigida a Kerria y junto a unas drogas que le habían inyectado, el sentido de la realidad de su víctima se iba trastornando poco a poco. La pobre chica escuchaba confesar a su madre que había trabajado para el poder de la oscuridad y a su padre que no le importaba lo que ella fuera. Poco a poco una sucesión de palabras y frases sacadas de contexto comenzaban a hacer mella en la desconcertada jovencita.

\- Pero, mamá me dijo...no, no puede ser verdad.- Balbuceó confusa, tratando de aferrarse a sus recuerdos, pero estos se diluían en un mar de negrura. -  
\- Si, claro que es verdad. - Sentenció la tercera figura que era la portadora del pentáculo añadiendo con saña. - ¡Para ellos eres la deshonra de la familia! Tus padres hubieran deseado que no nacieras nunca. Debes demostrarles cuan poderosa e importante puedes llegar a ser. Para que así, comprendan que están equivocados.  
-¿Pero cómo? - Sollozó Kerria sintiéndose cada vez peor consigo misma y suplicando a sus interlocutores. - ¿Cómo puedo conseguir importarles?  
\- Dales una lección. Enséñales el porqué no pueden tratarte como un despojo.- Replicó aquella silueta con voz cruda.- A ellos solo les infunde respeto el poder…

 

Aunque tras una ligera pausa dramática para que su desorientada oyente digiriese esas palabras agregó con un tono bien distinto, lleno de amable afectuosidad.

\- A nosotros sí que nos importas, si no nos crees, acepta este regalo en prueba de nuestra amistad. 

 

Le tendió el pentáculo pero la muchacha no lo tomaba, no alargaba su mano lo bastante, como si no fuera capaz de estirarla más, pues aún estaba dubitativa. 

\- Primero.- Dijo una de las figuras- ¡Quítate esa cruz! - Señaló hacia el colgante de Kerria, una crucecita de plata que llevaba desde pequeña. -   
\- Pero, me la regaló mi hermano… y a él mi padre y a él los suyos,- objetó ella. -

 

No obstante esos misteriosos encapuchados tenían respuesta para todo, y uno de ellos volvió a al carga sin miramientos para escupir más veneno.

\- No querida Kerria. Él se la regaló a su posesión, vamos. ¿Es que no lo recuerdas, pequeña? ¿Cómo se aprovechaba de ti para satisfacer sus pasiones? Siempre le has recordado mucho a tu madre cuando ella era joven, y tu inocencia le ha atraído de forma insana. Y lo mismo le ha sucedido a tu hermano. Los dos subían a tu cuarto y se servían de ti. Por eso odias a los hombres.  
-¡No es verdad, no es verdad! - Lloraba histéricamente ella negando con la cabeza pero la sugestión del pentáculo y las drogas, comenzaban a inundar su mente de falsos recuerdos. - ¿Lo es?...  
\- Mira a tus amados padres,- le dijo la tercera figura que le mostró imágenes de Roy como Armagedón y de Beruche como Ayakashi. - ¿Nos crees ahora? Son malvados. Todo ha sido una farsa. Nunca te han querido, en el fondo te han estado engañando y a tu madre jamás le ha importado lo que tu padre y tu hermano te han hecho. A ellos les gustaría que fueras así, no una perdedora. Demuéstrales que es posible y castígales por su maldad, solo son unos traidores al verdadero señor. No lo dudes, únete a nosotros.

 

Kerria era cada vez más débil ante aquella sugestión y su voluntad se veía poco a poco doblegada. Su brazo se fue alargando, ganado terreno hacia su cuello y se quitó su cruz. Después, y tras otra breve lucha interna alcanzó con los dedos aquel colgante que le ofrecían. Finalmente asió el pentáculo con sus manos, al principio de forma tímida, pero éste comenzó a irradiar un dulce calor que fue esparciéndose confortadoramente por todo su cuerpo. La joven sintió un profundo bienestar y un éxtasis superior a cualquier otro que hubiera experimentado. Era mucho más fuerte que cuando hacía el amor con su pareja. Las entrañas le ardían de goce y no pudo resistir el deseo de ponérselo al cuello. Cuando lo hizo, una potente aura rojiza la envolvió y su pijama desapareció siendo sustituido por unas ropas espectaculares. Un traje similar al de su madre cuando era una ayakashi, pero de color negro. Remataba el conjunto con una larga capa. Asimismo unas altas botas rojas por encima de la rodilla de largos y afilados tacones. Todo su cuerpo era una fuente de calor y de poder, notaba además una embriagadora sensación de odio y perversa lujuria por la destrucción. Su cara entonces apareció dominada por una sonrisa demoniaca. Sus ojos brillaban rojos y al fin, habló con una sádica, lúgubre y siseante voz.

\- Van a pagar todo el dolor y las humillaciones que me han hecho pasar. Ahora les demostraré mi inmenso poder. ¡Acabaré con todos ellos!  
-¡Eso es! - Exclamó la primera de las figuras con frenesí. - ¡Da rienda suelta a todo tu odio y tu maldad! , la que todos los humanos llevan dentro, incluso los más puros y virtuosos. Este pentáculo tiene el poder de hacerla surgir y potenciarla hasta límites increíbles. Toda tu energía negativa, todos tus malos recuerdos y todo tu odio te hacen inmensamente poderosa ahora. ¡Ve y acaba con aquellos que te han despreciado! Ya no eres Kerria Lorein Malden, desde este momento te llamarás Devilish Lady, la Señora Oscura. La Dama del Averno. Véngate y venga a nuestro Maestro.  
\- Cumpliré encantada tus órdenes, señor. - Asintió ella relamiéndose con una insana expresión lujuriosa en tanto envolvía la cruz en un trapo y se la guardaba sentenciando. – Les devolveré este instrumento de engaño…antes de acabar con ellos.  
\- Tienes otra misión.- Añadió con mucho mayor aplomo la figura encapuchada que le diera el pentáculo. - Antes de matar a tu hermano concibe de él un hijo. Será tu postrera venganza y así resurgirá el poder de las tinieblas.  
\- Lo haré y mi hijo servirá para dominar este mundo y ponerlo a merced del príncipe de las Tinieblas, ja, ja, ja.- Sentenció ella con una horrísona carcajada. -

 

Y riendo de esa forma sádica Devilish Lady desapareció. En la estancia se pudo escuchar la siniestra carcajada de triunfo de las tres figuras. No eran otros que Nalgín, Tuak y su líder, otro sumo sacerdote de su secta demoniaca reconstruida que les dijo.

-¿Veis como el odio siempre funciona? Nuestro Maestro me lo contó. Ya hicieron lo mismo en otra ocasión con una pequeña. Pero esta vez la cantidad de rencor y de dolor es considerablemente mayor.  
-La Dama del Averno será muy poderosa si logra aunar el poder que haya heredado de su familia con el que le hemos dado.- Terció Tuak. – Es como un segundo Armagedón.  
-Así es. – Declaró Nalgin visiblemente satisfecho, sentenciando. – Yo diría que incluso mejor. Ahora su alma es totalmente nuestra. No tendrá remordimientos ni piedad. A diferencia de Armagedón que debía pugnar con Roy Malden en su interior o de Mazoui que era débil.  
-Si. Podemos regocijarnos, hermanos. – Sentenció el Maestre oculto para concluir. - Les hemos enviado el peor ataque posible. Directo a sus corazones. Creed lo que os digo, les conozco bien, al menos a la madre de nuestra herramienta.- Remachó con regocijo refiriéndose a la anteriormente conocida como Kerria. – Nada podría haber que la destrozase más…

 

Y todos rieron exultantes de júbilo, deseando ver como Devilish Lady consumaba su venganza.

 

En Japón, una atónita sacerdotisa escrutaba las llamas sagradas en el santuario Hikawa. Entonces vio algo que la hizo estremecer.

-¡Por el gran Kami! Tengo que advertir a Usagi de esto…

 

Sin pérdida de tiempo llamó a su amiga. Ésta estaba con Mamoru en el piso de él. Conversaban sobre las tareas que tenían pendientes…

-¿Diga?- Contestó él al sonido insistente del teléfono.-  
-Mamoru. ¡Menos mal! He intentado llamar a Usagi pero no estaba en su casa.- Oyó la inquieta voz de Rei.-  
-Está aquí, conmigo. ¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber el joven.-

 

Tras unos segundos la asustada sacerdotisa le contó.

-Una enorme fuerza maligna ha surgido…es sumamente poderosa y está llena de odio y deseos de venganza. Amenaza a nuestros amigos allá, en América. Y no creo que esté sola…Hay algo más pero no soy capaz de verlo con claridad. Como si se ocultase tras este poder maléfico.  
-Comprendo.- Suspiró su interlocutor.- ¿Puedes percibir algo más?...  
-Es muy confuso.- Declaró Rei.- El aura más fuerte me parece familiar pero está oscurecida por una tremenda cantidad de maldad. Sin embargo…- Y tras meditar durante unos momentos apenas pudo balbucir.- ¡Oh Dios mío! Tengo que advertir a Ami de esto…ella tiene que avisar a…

 

Usagi que había descolgado otro aparato terció entonces en la conversación para decir con tono firme.

-¡No Rei! No debes decirle nada.  
-Pero…es algo terrible.- Opuso la sacerdotisa.- Si no les advertimos podrían…  
-Es una orden directa. Ahora es tu reina quien te habla.- Se oyó el tono mayestático y solemne de Serenity.-

 

Totalmente tomada por sorpresa la sacerdotisa tardó en poder articular palabra. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sin embargo eso no era nada nuevo y desgraciadamente sabía lo que podría suceder. Finalmente pudo musitar consternada.

-Como digáis, Majestad. Pero sed consciente de que esto puede traer mucho dolor y terribles consecuencias.  
-Lo soy.- Sentenció Serenity añadiendo ya con un tono más suave y consternado.- Y lo que deba ocurrir ocurrirá…Gracias por tu lealtad…

 

Y sin dar oportunidad a la réplica colgó. Rei se quedó durante unos instantes con el pitido del fin de la llamada suspirando llena de tristeza y preocupación. Por desgracia solo le restaba esperar acontecimientos y además, por si aquello no fuera suficiente, presentía aún más negatividad en el ambiente.

-No me cabe ninguna duda. Una gran tormenta está a punto de desatarse.- Musitó en tanto volvía a consultar las llamas sagradas.- Una enorme tempestad de maldad…


	28. La despiadada Devilish Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another figth against evil begins
> 
> Otra lucha contra el mal comienza

A la mañana siguiente Amatista volvía a casa después de entrenar. Esta vez le había tocado equitación. Llegaba caminando tras bajarse del autobús cuando vio a un muchacho que le era familiar.

-¡Hola Brian!- Le saludó con una media sonrisa.-  
-Amatista. ¿Qué tal estás? - Se interesó él al reconocerla, girándose en dirección a la voz de la muchacha.-

 

Desde luego que cualquiera se quedaría mirando a la francesa sin poder apartar la vista, con esa planta imponente y vestida como atractiva amazona. Más cuando se había quitado la chaqueta que llevaba sujeta con una mano tras la espalda marcando sus más que generosos encantos de forma patente bajo la blusa.

-Vengo de montar.- Dijo ella.-

Aquello era evidente, más ante el asentimiento de su interlocutor, que, tras mirarla de arriba a abajo y sonreír, repuso divertido.

-Sí, lo he supuesto.

 

La joven se rio, desde luego, a la vista estaba. Pero agradeció ese momento distendido. Brian era un buen muchacho. De los pocos que le caían bien por allí. Y además era atractivo, un poco más alto que ella y bastante bien considerado. De no ser porque la propia Amatista estaba colada por Leval no le habría importado salir con él. No obstante, ese joven tenía también un amor quizás platónico, y ahora seguramente imposible. Fue precisamente él, quién le inquirió a su contertulia.

-¿Sabes algo de Kerria? Creo que estaba enferma. Habíamos quedado para estudiar, pero me dijo por teléfono que no se sentía bien.

 

La chica borró la sonrisa de sus labios y bajó la cabeza, se sentía abochornada. Más cuando revivía en su mente lo sucedido. Apenas si pudo mirar a su interlocutor a la cara. De todos modos, no sabía andarse por las ramas y reuniendo valor, le respondió con tono cuidadoso y amable.

-Mira Brian. Eres un buen chico. Me caes bien, es más…te respeto, y no digo eso de cualquiera. Y... estoy segura de que has oído lo que se cuenta sobre Kerria…

 

Ahora fue el joven el qué apartó la mirada y pudo musitar con abatimiento.

-Sí, he escuchado cosas. Pero estoy seguro de que no son ciertas…  
-No sé qué es exactamente lo que habrás podido oír.- Suspiró Amatista, agregando acto seguido.- Pero yo estaba presente cuando ella dijo… bueno, cuando admitió que…  
-¡Basta! - Le pidió el muchacho, cortándola con mayor brusquedad de lo que solía emplearse. No obstante enseguida calmó su tono para añadir más conciliatoriamente.- Por favor...no quiero oír nada más. No me importa. Ella no es como la gente dice. La conozco…  
-Lo sé.- Convino su contertulia con tristeza en el semblante para admitir.- Y te doy las gracias por creer en ella. Eres mucho mejor amigo suyo de lo que yo he demostrado ser. Espero que logremos animarla y que todo esto pase pronto. Cuento contigo para ello. ¿Me ayudarás?- Inquirió con tono esperanzado.-  
-Claro que si.- Sonrió al fin el chico, asintiendo con mayor ánimo.- Ella no está sola, hay más gente que seguro que la apoyará. Hablaré con quien haga falta. Tenemos que cortar esos infundios de raíz.

El chico recordaba cómo, para su horror, había escuchado cosas de lo más tremendas. Y la de que si Kerria era lesbiana, era la de menor importancia. Algunos decían que simplemente era una ninfómana que se había acostado con un montón de gente. Otros que hasta se prostituía en clubes de alterne. O que, junto con su amiga Debbie, hacía películas pornográficas. Al muchacho le habían dado ganas de dar un puñetazo a todos esos canallas que la insultaban alegremente. Y así lo manifestó.

-No voy a consentir que nadie la hiera y la difame de esta manera. Estaré a su lado, pase lo que pase. Yo sé que ella no es así…

 

Su contertulia quedó impresionada al escucharle. Le constaba que fue de ese modo. Alguna de sus amigas se lo contó. Ese joven había dado la cara por Kerria y reprochado a muchos de sus compañeros la actitud tan miserable y mezquina que habían tenido con esa pobre muchacha. Y no tuvo que recurrir a la violencia para avergonzar a más de uno. Ese chico que solía ser tan tranquilo y callado reaccionó mucho mejor y con más contundencia de lo que ella fue capaz. Y lo hizo porque verdaderamente quería a Kerria. Se veía en sus ojos que creía al cien por cien lo que afirmaba. Tuvo que admitirlo. Brian la había dado una lección.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho. – Le sonrió Amatista a su vez, confesando con amabilidad.- ¿Sabes? Has demostrado quererla y comprenderla más que ninguno de nosotros. Realmente me gustaría mucho que ella y tú…

 

Ahora fue el patente rubor en las mejillas del muchacho lo que hizo que su compañera guardase silencio. Entonces él dijo, para salir de esa embarazosa situación.

-Tengo que irme. Debo ir a la ciudad a hacer unas compras y se me va a ir el autobús. Ya nos veremos.

 

Amatista asintió, ¡pobre chico!, le dejó alejarse en tanto ella misma se encaminaba a su casa. Al llegar entró, se quitó las botas de montar y colgó la chaqueta en el recibidor. Después, sintiéndose cansada saludó a sus padres y fue a ducharse. Justo cuando entró al baño sonó el teléfono. Su padre, que estaba recién levantado y haciendo el desayuno, lo descolgó en la cocina.

-¿Si? Dígame. Diamante Lassart al habla ¿Quién es?  
\- ¡Por favor Diamante! ¡Ayúdanos! - Escuchó la angustiada voz de Beruche. - Kerria ha desaparecido, no está en su habitación.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber su interlocutor con preocupación. –  
\- Tuvimos una discusión con ella, por su comportamiento y otras cosas. Pero todo se había solucionado. La dejé durmiendo en su cuarto. ¡Y esta mañana no estaba! – Pudo replicar Bertie al borde del llanto para hacerle un breve resumen del ataque anterior que habían sufrido. – No lo entiendo…  
\- Tranquilízate, ahora mismo voy para allá, - le respondió su amigo que colgó. -  
-¿Que ocurre cariño? - Le inquirió Esmeralda que estaba a su lado vestida con una bata de seda y terminando de desayunar. -  
\- Era Bertie, su hija ha desaparecido, parece ser que tuvieron una discusión con ella y antes de eso un ataque por parte de unos sectarios. Está muy preocupada. Roy y su hijo ya han salido a buscarla y me pide que les ayude.  
-¿Los sectarios? ¡Qué horror! ¡Pobre niña! Espero que la encuentren pronto, - respondió su mujer también con visible inquietud. - Se lo diré a Amatista cuando salga de la ducha, quizás ella sepa dónde puede haberse metido.  
\- Yo me voy, si sabéis algo llamad a casa de Bertie y Roy…-Le indico su marido.-

 

Su esposa asintió y Diamante se alejó volando a toda velocidad para no ser visto tras salir por la ventana. Esmeralda fue a buscar a su hija que ya había salido de la ducha y se estaba secando el pelo. Su madre la puso al corriente de lo ocurrido, aludiendo tan solo a la desaparición de Kerria. Amatista palideció, no obstante pese a sentirse muy preocupada por su amiga, no se atrevía a decir nada de lo que había sucedido en los vestuarios. Tampoco aunque quisiera tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde podría haber ido. Solo pudo encogerse de hombros ante la pregunta de su madre y así lo admitió.

\- No lo sé, no tengo ni idea de a donde ha podido ir, mamá. Últimamente nos hemos visto poco. Kerria ha tenido problemas en el instituto.- Contestó con voz queda y preocupada.-

 

La muchacha recordaba con remordimiento su conversación reciente con Brian y su falta de apoyo a su amiga cuando ésta más lo necesitaba. Y ahora que estaba planeando arreglar las cosas Kerria había desaparecido. ¡Ojalá que no hubiese hecho ninguna tontería!

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas?- Le inquirió su madre. –

 

La chica optó por no decir nada, aunque como la mirada de su interlocutora seguía posada en ella finalmente tuvo que decir algo para salir del paso.

\- Creo que eran cosas de chicas, entre ella y algunas compañeras. Pero yo no pude hacer nada. – Replicó tratando de no ponerse a llorar, no quería traicionarse y que su aguda madre indagase más. – No tuve ocasión…  
\- Espero que no le haya dado por hacer nada de lo que arrepienta.- Suspiró Esmeralda con visible inquietud pensando - Ya es mala suerte que ayer no estuviéramos en casa. Quizás podríamos haber hecho algo. En fin, - añadió tratando de ser más optimista. - Sólo podemos esperar a que tu padre y los demás puedan dar con ella.

 

Amatista asintió, pero se dio prisa en vestirse de nuevo para salir y se fue corriendo lo más deprisa que pudo, su madre al verla marchar, le gritó.

-¿A dónde vas, hija?  
\- Voy en busca de Leval para ayudarle. Quizás entre los dos podamos averiguar dónde está Kerria.

 

Y su madre asintió. Por su parte se quedó allí intentando ponerse en contacto con el resto de sus amigos…

 

Brian estaba llegando a la parada del autobús. No había gente. Miró el reloj y suspiró resignado. Se había marchado hacía cinco minutos. Al detenerse para charlar con Amatista se le hizo demasiado tarde. Pero cuando iba a sentarse en el banco a aguardar alguien le tocó por detrás en el hombro. Al volverse el corazón casi se le salió del pecho. ¡Era ella! Lo cierto es que lucía preciosa, su pelo castaño claro, habitualmente recogido en una trenza estaba suelto, ondulando con la brisa que se había levantado. Sus ojos quizás brillaban de modo algo extraño. El chico juraría que de un tono rojizo, pero su compañera enseguida se caló unas gafas de sol. No obstante esa mini falda roja que dejaba ver toda la extensión de sus impresionantes piernas, rematadas en sendos zapatos de buen tacón a juego también con sus labios y ese top blanco que marcaba claramente sus encantos, la hacían irresistible. Sin embargo Brian notaba algo raro. Era como si su compañera no fuese la de siempre. Quizás era lo que él pensaba debido a los últimos acontecimientos. En cuanto pudo centrarse le preguntó con interés y amabilidad.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Se te ha pasado el catarro?...  
-Estoy de maravilla - le replicó la chica con un tono bastante meloso, en tanto con sus manos, jugueteaba con la camisa del atónito muchacho, a la altura del cuello.- Que agradable coincidencia. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?...  
-Iba a comprar unas cosas… - Pudo contestar el cada vez más nervioso joven.-  
-Me alegro mucho de verte. ¿Y sabes por qué? –Sonrió la muchacha que sin esperar réplica, añadió en tanto los dos se sentaban en el banco. - Eres de los pocos que merecen la pena en este maldito barrio. No, no eres como los demás. Tú no cuentas mentiras. ¿Verdad que no, Brian? – Le susurró con tono aún más azucarado, para rubor del chico.-  
-No sé a qué te refieres… ¿Mentiras?...  
-Sí, sí que lo sabes.- Afirmó la muchacha que ahora posó sus dos manos en el pecho de él para recorrerlo hacia abajo, despacio y de una manera tan sensual que el pobre Brian creyó que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Y más cuando su amiga sentenció.- ¡Malditos perdedores hipócritas desgraciados! Mira que acusarme de que me gustan las mujeres….únicamente ¡Vaya una estupidez!, para que conformarme solo con mujeres teniendo aquí a un chico como tú…porque tú eres muy atractivo. ¿No te lo han dicho nunca?  
-¡Bu...bue...bueno!- Pudo balbucear él, que, muy envarado sentía como cierta parte de su anatomía había comenzado a rebelarse ante las caricias de las que su pecho y sus piernas eran objeto.- Lo…lo… principal es que todo se aclare.- Fue capaz de añadir.- Seguro que hablando las cosas…

 

Pero su zona privada se le agitó todavía más cuando su compañera se levantó y aproximándose muy cerca del atónito chico, puso uno de sus pies sobre el banco, justo bajo la entrepierna de él. Kerria pasó a acariciarse su larga y torneada pierna hasta el pie, preguntando a su perplejo interlocutor con un tono que realmente destilaba lascivia.

-¿Te gustan mis zapatos nuevos?...  
-Sí, claro…muy…bonitos.- Farfulló Brian.-

 

El pobre muchacho tragaba saliva tratando de apartarse, aunque se puso totalmente colorado cuando esa parte suya se evidenció en ascenso bajo el pantalón.

-¡Hum!- Gimió ella con manifiesta aprobación al percatarse de ello, añadiendo divertida.- Pues tendrías que ver mis botas altas nuevas. También son rojas… me gusta mucho el color rojo…  
-Creía que tu favorito era el azul.- Musitó él realmente avergonzado y tratando a toda costa de calmarse.-  
-¡El azul es para perdedores! - Escupió su interlocutora, quitando finalmente el pie del banco para alivio del muchacho que creía que su pantalón le iba a estallar.-  
-Lo recordaré para tu cumpleaños. ¿Es el doce de octubre, verdad?- Le comentó algo apurado, dado que todavía respiraba con agitación.-

 

Entonces ella se apartó ligeramente, le miró de arriba abajo y esbozó una sonrisa que parecía algo pérfida, para sentenciar en tanto le acariciaba a su compañero una mejilla.

-Lo dicho. Eres el único al que merece la pena salvar de toda esa chusma que se dedica a esparcir infundios sobre mí. ¡Si hasta te acuerdas de mi cumpleaños! Es un detalle precioso…  
-Todo se va a arreglar.- La animó su contertulio al que le sorprendida desde luego esa actitud, pero quizás es que la pobre había estado sometida a mucha presión. ¡Sí, eso debía ser! Pensó, para remachar con tono animoso.- Lo vamos a aclarar, Kerria.  
-¡Oh sí!- convino ella con una sardónica sonrisa para sentenciar.- Puedes estar seguro de que todo se va a aclarar, Brian. Me ocuparé personalmente de eso. Por cierto. Tardaré en volver a casa. Si ves a mis padres diles que no se inquieten, que enseguida sabrán de mí. Y…si ves a Amatista…  
-La vi esta misma mañana.- Se anticipó él, creyendo así animar a su amiga.- Hemos hablado y te ayudaremos.  
-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Qué considerada es!... va a ayudarme…- se rio ligeramente evidenciando un tinte claro de sorna y añadió con voz suave.- Bueno. Dile de mi parte que nos veremos muy pronto, antes de lo que ella cree. Y que entonces le agradeceré su ayuda como se merece… ¿Harás eso por mí?- Le pidió con un tono extrañamente sensual y hasta embriagador.-  
-Haré lo que sea por ti. ¡Siempre! - Aseveró el chico, como si no pudiera evitar sincerarse con aquella especie de confesión al escuchar la voz de ella.- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.  
-Lo sé. Eres el único al que puedo pedírselo de esta manera. Tan dulce…- Sonrió ampliamente su interlocutora levantándose ligeramente las gafas para revelar unos ojos color sangre, que refulgían como ascuas.- Y cuando todo esto termine me aseguraré de que pasemos más rato juntos…te lo prometo…es lo menos que te mereces…y yo sé recompensar bien a los que me ayudan.

 

Y clavó esa hipnótica mirada suya en el atónito joven. Sus ojos rojos como el fuego que sin embargo su contertulio no fue capaz de asimilar, sorprendido por esa última declaración. Él quiso decirle algo pero en ese instante el ruido de un vehículo de gran tamaño distrajo la atención de Brian. El muchacho miró por unos momentos a un lado percatándose de que era el bus. Enseguida volvió a dedicar su atención a su compañera dirigiendo la vista hacia ella, para excusarse y decir…

-Lo siento pero el bus ya ha…

 

No obstante se quedó perplejo, la chica simplemente no estaba allí. Aunque miró en derredor no pudo localizarla. Algunas personas más habían llegado a la parada y subían al vehículo. El joven incluso llegó a preguntarse si no habría imaginado todo aquello. Desde luego, caso de que Kerria hubiese estado realmente allí, él no era capaz de comprender dónde se había metido. Sin embargo no dispuso de mucho tiempo más para pensar en eso. Dándose prisa, subió al autobús antes de que éste se le escapase otra vez…

-Tendré que llamar a sus padres cuando vuelva.- Fue lo único que pudo discurrir en tanto tomaba asiento.- Querrán saber lo que me ha contado.

 

De todos modos aquella muchacha le pareció realmente rara. Podría jurar que fue Kerria la que estuvo delante suyo aunque por alguna extraña razón, no estaba tan seguro de fuera ella quién le hablaba. Su voz, su forma de decir las cosas, su mirada con esos extraños ojos que ahora no lograba recordar. Algo estaba mal. Pensó entonces en una de las últimas veces que pasaron juntos. En casa del muchacho. Cuando él le explicaba un tema de matemáticas, sentados frente a frente de una mesa en el salón.

-¡Esto es un rollo! - Suspiraba la muchacha posando sus verdes ojos con desgana sobre aquel libro lleno de fórmulas ininteligibles.-  
-Bueno, no es tan malo.- La animaba Brian.- Si lo miras con perspectiva es algo muy útil.  
-Ya…pero sigue siendo aburrido.- Afirmó ella esbozando una leve y reconocida sonrisa tras mirar a su compañero.- Gracias por tratar de hacérmelo más fácil.

 

El chico se azoraba por momentos. Tenerla delante de él mirándole con ese semblante tan hermoso y llena de simpatía le descolocaba.

-Esto… mira Kerria, es fácil…- Apenas pudo balbucear dirigiendo su vergonzosa mirada hacia el libro.- Tienes que tomar cada elemento de la matriz y contarlos. El número y de filas y columnas se denomina dimensión…

 

Y así pasaron un buen rato. Él intentando por todos los medios centrarse en su explicación en lugar de perderse en aquellos ojazos verdes de su compañera. O evitando fijarse en sus labios rojos y en la bonita sonrisa que su “pupila” le brindaba cada vez que le aclaraba algún punto que no comprendía. ¡Ojalá pudiera besarla allí mismo! A veces incluso hasta agradecía que su madre se acercase de vez en cuando a ofrecerles algo de beber o de comer.

-¿Os apetece alguna cosa?- Les preguntaba la madre del chico.-  
-No muchas gracias señora Rice. No quiero importunar.- Respondía la muchacha con mucha educación.- Su pobre hijo bastantes molestias se toma ya por mí.  
–Pierde cuidado querida.- Sonreía entonces aquella mujer.- Tú no importunas nunca…Por cierto. ¿Qué tal están tus padres y tu hermano?  
-¡Oh!, muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar.- Sonreía ella dejando noqueado a Brian una vez más.- También le envían muchos saludos…  
-Sí, espero verles un día y charlar con ellos. – Comentaba la señora Rice.- Bueno, os dejo que tenéis mucho que repasar…

 

Y su solícita progenitora se alejaba dándole a Brian la ocasión al menos de refrenar su taquicardia durante esos ínterin. Y eso que Kerria solía venir vestida de modo informal, con zapatillas, pantalones vaqueros y camisetas. Pese a ello era realmente una chica preciosa. Alguna vez la había visto más arreglada y comprendía que casi todos los muchachos del instituto estuvieran a la cola para tratar de salir con ella. Afortunadamente no se sabía de ninguno que lo hubiera conseguido. Eso sí, él no era tonto y la vio hablando muy animadamente con alguno de ellos.

-Espero que no esté saliendo en secreto con Johnny o con ese Ryan de tercero.- Pensaba con creciente zozobra.-  
-¡Brian!- Le llamó ella haciéndole casi saltar de la silla.-  
-¡Sí!- Pudo decir el azorado muchacho.-

 

Kerria le miró divertida, incluso se rio seguramente al pensar que le habría sobresaltado sacándole de algún cálculo matemático…

-Tengo que irme ya. Se hace tarde. Muchas gracias por ayudarme. De no ser por ti, iba a catear matemáticas hasta que cumpliera los treinta.  
-No es nada…- Musitaba él.- Cuando quieras ya sabes dónde estoy.  
-Sí, muchas gracias.- Le sonrió la joven dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

 

Y se marchaba quedando para el día siguiente en el instituto. Pese a que vivían algo lejos el chico siempre trataba de salir algo más pronto para encontrarse con ella de camino. Lo cierto es que últimamente, con la llegada de Amatista, no se atrevía a unirse a ellas. Pese a que Leval iba también.

-Solo espero que todo esto no la afecte demasiado.- Pensaba en tanto iba mirando distraídamente por la ventanilla del bus.- ¡Me gustaría tanto que lo que dicen de ella no sea verdad! Es que no puede serlo… ¡Por favor, Señor, dame aunque solo sea una oportunidad de que me quiera!…

 

Por su parte Amatista no se dio ni un segundo de tregua. La angustiada chica corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus largas y atléticas piernas. Realmente quería hacer algo, ¿pero qué? No lo sabía, lo único que le martilleaba en la cabeza era que Kerria había necesitado su ayuda y no se la prestó. Si bien no hizo leña de ella, tampoco la protegió. Excepto por esa absurda pelea con la estúpida de Simps, que se hubiera producido tarde o temprano por cualquier otra razón. Ahora se preguntaba haciendo examen de conciencia si el defender el honor de su amiga no habría sido más que una mera excusa. De lo que estaba bien segura es que Molly no albergaba hacia Kerria ninguna animadversión personal. Se había limitado a usarla como fácil pretexto contra ella. Y eso no podía entenderse como una ayuda. La verdadera amistad debería haberla probado en los vestuarios, desafiando a esas malditas estúpidas, abrazando a su amiga y diciéndole que ella la quería igual, que su orientación sexual no era ninguna barrera entre las dos. Pero claro, eso habría sido posible de no ser ella la primera que sostenía tal prejuicio. ¿Y ahora qué? Alguien, posiblemente algún criminal, la habría raptado, o quizás ella se hubiera escapado. Lo cierto es que su madre parecía estar muy asustada y no dio la impresión de contarle todo lo que sabía. La muchacha estaba impaciente por ver a los Malden, y sobre todo por ver a salvo a su amiga. De este modo llegó a casa de la familia de Kerria, con el corazón casi saliéndose del pecho, entre la inquietud y la carrera que se había dado. Al llamar a la puerta casi coincidió con Leval que acababa de volver de buscar sin ningún resultado. Cuando llamó, fue el chico quien abrió, su rostro estaba cansado, tenso y preocupado. Amatista pensó enseguida en disculparse, pero eso, lejos de arreglar las cosas seguramente la haría blanco de los reproches del muchacho. Lo consideró mejor y se ofreció para ayudarle a proseguir. Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde. Kerria seguía sin dar señales de aparecer. El joven, sin mediar palabra, se dirigió hacia el comedor y ella le siguió. Beruche, presa de la angustia, había llamado a la policía. Estos se presentaron y examinaron el cuarto para ponerse enseguida en marcha. Acababan de irse prometiendo avisar si descubrían algo. Roy por su parte seguía fuera barriendo desde el aire todos los lugares que podría recordar que hubiesen estado asociados a la antigua secta. Y también trataba, inútilmente, de percibir el aura de su hija. Amatista entre tanto pasó al salón de los Malden y se encontró un cuadro desolador.

-¿Cuándo ha ocurrido?- Inquirió la muchacha llegándose a la sollozante Beruche que apenas podía tenerse en pie por la zozobra y el temor. –  
\- Esta mañana, como tardaba en levantarse, fui a despertarla a eso de las diez. Pero la habitación estaba patas arriba, la cama deshecha y sus ropas todas en el armario. ¡Ella no se hubiera ido nunca así! Sobre todo después de lo que hablamos. ¡Alguien se la ha llevado, lo sé! ¡Quieren hacerle daño! ¡Mi pobre niña! –Gimió desconsoladamente Bertie.-

 

La pobre mujer estaba sufriendo mucho. Amatista trataba de calmarla sin perder ella misma la compostura y echarse a llorar. Aunque aún tuvo que soportar otro golpe, y este realmente dolía ya que proveía del muchacho al que quería.

-¿Tú también lo sabías, verdad? - Le reprochó con un tono amargo. - ¿Es verdad que le diste la espalda?  
\- No, yo no le di la espalda, Leval.- Se apresuró a negar la interpelada.-

 

Pero apenas casi replicó con un balbuceo, no fue capaz de soportar la presión y el remordimiento mucho tiempo más. No pudo continuar hablando en medio del llanto que la dominó, en contra de su voluntad. Se derrumbaba literalmente delante del sufrimiento de Beruche y la mirada acusatoria del chico. Finalmente fue capaz de decir entre sollozos.

\- Yo no sabía cómo actuar, para mí fue un golpe, pero no quise darle la espalda nunca. Ella me lo pidió, me aseguró que sería lo mejor para mí. Sé que hice mal, debí quedarme junto a ella. Todos estáis sufriendo mucho y si le sucediera algo a Kerria, yo no...

 

Sus lágrimas no le dejaron continuar y se abrazó a Bertie. Ésta, que también necesitaba de consuelo, aceptó a la compungida muchacha para responder aun suavemente en medio de su dolor y su angustia.

\- No es culpa tuya. No debes atormentarte más. Esto es culpa de todos nosotros. Ninguno supimos comprenderla. No vimos a tiempo lo que ocurría.

 

El propio Leval guardó un culpable silencio. Él tampoco era quién para volcar su rabia y su preocupación sobre esa pobre chica. Amatista estaba sufriendo al igual que él y que todos. Y ahora solo quería ayudar. El propio chico aun habiendo apoyado a su hermana cometió el desliz de sacar el tema y no se lo perdonaba. Posiblemente si todo eso se hubiera dicho en un ambiente más tranquilo y de otra manera, no después de aquel ataque, su padre hubiera estado más calmado y esa terrible discusión hubiera quedado amortiguada. Además, quien quiera que hubiese sido el secuestrador, o los secuestradores, se la habían llevado delante de sus propias narices. Puesto que el cuarto de Kerria estaba en frente del suyo. Era tan culpable o más que nadie. De ese modo el chico suavizó su gesto hacia la amiga de su hermana y le susurró cuando ésta se separó un poco de su propia madre.

\- Lo siento Amatista. No ha sido culpa tuya. Perdóname, por favor, es que estoy nervioso.- Y sin que la muchacha apenas pudiera articular palabra, él añadió con decisión. - Voy a salir a buscarla yo también, ¡me quemo estando aquí sin hacer nada!

 

Su madre era consciente de ello, de nada hubiera servido tratar de disuadirle. El muchacho no podría sentarse y esperar, ella misma lo hacía a costa de un terrible esfuerzo. Pero quizás al tratarse de un secuestro, el posible raptor llamase para pedir un rescate, o volviera la policía para buscar más pruebas, alguien debía quedarse allí.

\- Te acompaño, por favor.- Le pidió la muchacha de forma solícita, mientras trataba de no sollozar y se enjugaba precariamente sus lágrimas. - Mi padre también se marchó nada más hablar con tu madre, puede que se haya reunido con el tuyo.

 

Leval hubiera preferido ir solo para sacarle partido a sus poderes, pero viendo la mirada de angustia de esa pobre chica tuvo que asentir. De todos modos, sería más sensato usar el coche. Desde el aire no tendría muchas posibilidades de encontrarla puesto que aún no dominaba las técnicas de su padre. Y pudiera ser que hubieran dejado alguna pista o huella en el exterior.

\- Está bien, iremos en el coche.- Convino él y la muchacha, tras darle a Bertie un cariñoso beso en la frente y prometerle que todo saldría bien, le siguió al garaje. -

 

Ambos montaron en el automóvil. El muchacho arrancó rodando por el camino que les unía a la carretera de la urbanización cuando una silueta apenas visible, puesto que el sol les daba de frente, se interpuso cayendo desde el cielo. Asombrados se detuvieron. Leval se bajó del coche enfadado y le gritó a esa mujer, (se distinguía que lo era, a pesar de la capa roja que ondeaba a la ligera brisa medio tapándola y que dejaba ver a ráfagas que lucía una especie de bañador negro rematado con altas botas rojas con tacón de aguja). De todas maneras estaba de espaldas a él y no parecía inmutarse hasta que el muchacho le recriminó con agitación, pasando por alto incluso aquel extraño vestuario.

-¡Eh oiga! ¿No sabe que no se debe ir por el centro de la carretera? He podido atropellarla.

 

Pero en cuanto la mujer se volvió agitando su larga capa roja, Leval se quedó petrificado.

\- ¡Kerria! ¿Eres tú?, pero, ¿que llevas puesto? ¿Dónde has estado?

 

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada entre divertida y perversa, añadiendo con una voz, aterciopelada pero llena de malicia y regocijo.

\- Te confundes de persona, guapo, me llamo Devilish Lady. Soy la Dama del Averno, servidora del Maestro de las Tinieblas ¡y tú serás mío! - Espetó.-

 

Y sin más lanzó un rayo de energía contra el sorprendido Leval enviándole contra unos árboles. Después, tras un salto prodigioso, se subió sobre él a horcajadas en tanto le susurraba con tinte lujurioso.

\- Ahora dame tu semilla para poder concebir un líder perfecto.  
-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Repuso el asombrado chico, quitándosela de encima como pudo.-  
\- Será mejor que no te resistas. - Rio ella que añadió con desdén y pretendida decepción. - Aunque eres más débil de lo que creía. Quizás no merezca la pena procrear contigo después de todo.

 

Leval estaba desencajado por la sorpresa. Apenas era capaz de pensar, ni tampoco reaccionar. Lo mismo que Amatista que bajó del coche alucinada por lo que veía. Devilish Lady reparó entonces en ella y la miró con manifiesto desprecio, proclamando.

-¡Vaya una traidora! Ya tenía ganas de ocuparme de ti. Tú no me sirves para nada, morirás.  
\- Pero Kerria, soy yo, Amatista ¿No me reconoces? Kerria ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué vas vestida así? - Le inquirió la chica que apenas podía dar crédito a lo que veía. -  
-¡Otra vez! - Replicó La Dama del Averno con fastidio. - ¡Que manía os ha entrado! yo no me llamo así. Pero da igual, Kerria Lorein Malden está muerta y si queréis reuniros con esa perdedora miserable, para mí será un placer ayudaros.

 

Y atacó disparando otro rayo contra aquella chica que instintivamente se cubrió la cara, aunque desde luego eso no serviría de nada, pero por suerte alguien desvió la mortal ráfaga de energía. Devilish Lady interrogó al cielo con sus rojizos ojos y entre atónita y furiosa, siseó.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirme?...  
\- ¡Yo! - Sonó la resuelta voz de Diamante. -

 

La joven francesa miró a su espalda y pudo ver, aún más asombrada todavía, a su padre levitando en el aire.

\- ¡Pa, papá! - Tartamudeó apenas pudiendo preguntar. - ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?...  
\- No es momento de explicaciones Amatista. Entra en casa de Leval, ¡rápido!, yo me encargo de ella.- Le ordenó su padre. -  
\- Pero, es muy peligroso. Kerria está fuera de sí - objetó su hija, visiblemente asustada. -  
\- ¡Obedece, muévete! – La instó Diamante.-

 

Y lo hizo con una dureza inhabitual en él, su voz era cortante y autoritaria. Amatista nunca le había oído ese tono y se apresuró a obedecer alejándose de allí. 

\- Vaya, vaya - Terció Devilish Lady divertida, centrando su atención en el recién llegado. - Así que tú eres uno de los que se opuso al Maestro hace tanto tiempo. Bien, me desharé de ti, eso le complacerá mucho.

 

Y sin previo aviso atacó con sus rayos de energía a su oponente que, no obstante, los apartó sin mucho esfuerzo. Replicando con un tono de serena superioridad.

\- Te hace falta mejorar mucho aun para que puedas enfrentarte conmigo, niña. Yo ya machacaba a demonios mucho más poderosos de lo que tú crees ser, bastantes años antes de que nacieras.- Sentenció elevando su energía.-

 

Visiblemente achantada ante la demostración del poderío de su rival, ella chasqueó la lengua disgustada y escupió las palabras en siseos, reconociendo con frustración.

-¡Maldición, mis ataques no le afectan, es más fuerte de lo que pensaba! Tendré que cambiar de estrategia. 

 

Y antes de que pudiera tratar de capturarla simplemente desapareció. El príncipe de Némesis miró a su alrededor y sólo pudo ver al impresionado Leval que, ya recuperado de su sorpresa y asombro inicial, se dirigía hacia él, lamentándose impotente y muy enfadado consigo mismo, dando una patada al aire.

-¡Maldita sea!, era mi hermana y no fui capaz de retenerla. Me siento como un idiota.  
\- Tranquilo, no tienes experiencia en la lucha y no te lo esperabas.- Le calmó Diamante con tono sosegado. -  
-¿Dónde está? - Preguntó el chico mirando desconcertado en todas direcciones. – No puedo verla.  
\- Ha desaparecido. Al menos por ahora. Pero estoy seguro de que volverá. - Le respondió su interlocutor, afirmando después con pesar. - Esto es muy grave, Leval. Mucho me temo que tu hermana está bajo la influencia de los poderes de las Tinieblas.- Y sin dejar que el muchacho asimilase apenas aquellas palabras, le apremió. -¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Vamos! , debemos advertírselo a tus padres. Roy me encargó que viniese a vigilar por aquí y que preguntase por si había novedades o si Kerria regresaba. Y gracias al Cielo que llegué a tiempo. Él sigue buscando. Pero tendrá que saberlo enseguida.

 

Leval asintió y ambos volaron a casa. Beruche, al poco de partir los chicos, recibió una llamada de la policía. El inspector por el que ella misma había preguntado en ocasiones anteriores se puso en contacto y se ofreció de inmediato para ayudarla. Si bien no sabía de qué podía conocerlo la señora Malden. Ésta le suplicó que personalmente tratase de encontrar a su hija. El inspector le prometió hacer lo posible, añadiendo, claro está, que su departamento ya trabajaba en ello. Pero Bertie insistió, pidiéndole que, si sabían algo la llamasen y si no, ella misma acudiría a verle en persona. Higgins (así se llamaba el policía). No comprendía tal interés. Hasta que Bertie le confió que ambos tenían una amiga común que iría a verle al parque al día siguiente tanto si habían encontrado algo como si no, para ayudarles en las pesquisas. Cuando el atónito agente quiso saber de quién se trataba ella le respondió con un nombre bien conocido para él. La Dama del Hielo. Higgins le aseguró que él estaría en el parque central cuando ella se lo indicara y le facilitó el número de su móvil. Beruche no quiso decirle que lo tenía, (claro está como Justiciera). Y seguramente el hecho de que el agudo inspector no hubiera reconocido la voz de la mujer se debía a dos razones, la primera, que Ice Lady, siempre la distorsionaba con algún procedimiento. La segunda, que Bertie la tenía quebrada por el sufrimiento y la angustia que soportaba. Así pues, se despidieron quedando en esos términos, pero ella suspiraba deseando que su hija apareciera antes.

-¡Oh Señor! Te suplico que no dejes que le suceda nada malo a mi niña. - Suspiraba ella recordando.-

 

Bertie miraba hacia una mecedora que aún tenían en el salón. Muchas veces se había sentado allí para darles el pecho, primero a Leval y después a Kerria. Su hijita solía gatear también cerca de ese lugar. Siempre hacia los pies de su madre que se levantaba y la tomaba en brazos elevándola en el aire y dándola infinidad de besos. La cría reía. Recordaba años después. Siendo ya una niña de apenas cuatro años, agarrada a su osito de peluche, el señor Skipi, como ella le llamaba. Y con seis o siete, cuando escuchaba muy atenta algunas de las historias que le contaba, como aquella vez. Cuando tras narrarle alguna de sus vivencias personales camufladas de cuento, la atónita niña le preguntó.

-¿Y quién es esa Guerrera Luna?...  
-Una chica muy valiente que lucha por el amor y la justicia, tesoro.  
-¿Y es amiguita tuya?  
-Claro, es muy amiga de mamá y de las tías.- Sonrió Beruche, divertida.-  
-¿Y te salvó de los monstruos?- Quiso saber la pequeña con visible interés.-

 

Bertie la tomó amorosamente sobre su regazo y tras acariciar el pelo de la pequeña, la sonrió ampliamente, asintió y respondió con dulzura.

-Ella y sus amigas, las guerreras Júpiter, Marte, Venus y Mercurio, siempre estaban allí para salvar a quién lo necesitase. A mí me salvó la Guerrera Mercurio, que era muy valiente. Se enfrentó a una chica muy mala que quiso congelarnos a las dos, pero ella, junto con la tía Connie, lo evitó.  
-Pues la primita Idina dice que su mamá también es amiga de las guerreras esas.- Le informó Kerria.-  
-Es verdad, cielo. – Admitió su madre.- A ella también la salvaron, como a mí.  
-¿Y por qué no las invitamos a casa un día y las hacemos un pastel para darles las gracias?- Inquirió la cría con patente ingenuidad.-

 

Bertie la abrazó tiernamente y dijo con cariñoso tono.

-Es una muy buena idea. Espero que puedan venir…siempre están muy ocupadas.  
-¡Si no pueden nos comemos nosotras el pastel! - Afirmó la pequeña con visible alborozo.- Yo les pinto uno en una carta y se lo mandamos…

 

Eso hizo reír más a su madre. Aquellas risas resonaban ahora en la mente de Beruche, que, retornando a la dolorosa realidad, dejó el teléfono anhelando con toda su alma que su pequeña retornase sana y salva. Por su parte Roy llegó a los pocos minutos de colgar. Justo cuando Leval y Diamante entraban en la casa. Amatista, que no había entrado antes, sino que, desobedeciendo las instrucciones de su padre (no pudo reprimir su curiosidad), había permanecido escondida tras los setos del jardín, lo hizo tras ellos. Afortunadamente para ella, su progenitor no se percató de ese detalle, pues toda su atención se dirigió hacia sus amigos los Malden, a los que habló con toda su amabilidad, simpatía y comprensión.

\- Amigos míos. Me temo que lo que voy a deciros resultará muy duro, pero debéis tratar de encajarlo lo mejor posible.  
-¿Le ha pasado algo a Kerria? - Chilló Beruche presa de un ataque de ansiedad. -

 

Su también asustado esposo la abrazó y entre todos pudieron calmarla lo bastante como para que Diamante les contase lo sucedido. Las caras de todos eran de profunda desolación. Las de Amatista y Leval, además de un tremendo asombro e incredulidad. Sencillamente ¡eso no podía estar pasando!, era lo que pensaban. Y de no ser porque lo habían visto con sus propios ojos nunca lo habrían creído. Pero para sus padres fue mucho peor. Sabían perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaban. Beruche no podía parar de llorar con el corazón roto y Roy se culpaba por ello. Lamentándose lleno de rabia y amargura.

-¡Malditos sean! ¿Por qué han tenido que ir a por mi hija? ¡Cobardes! Juro que los aniquilaré a todos como ratas, aunque no haga otra cosa en la vida.

 

Amatista estaba muy asustada, las caras que tenían los presentes no eran para menos. La situación era bastante grave, nunca en su vida había visto a su padre de ese modo.

\- Pero ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Qué le pasa a Kerria? ¿De quién habláis? - Preguntó entre atónita y horrorizada. -  
-¿Puedo contárselo? - Inquirió Diamante mirando a un atormentado Roy, que asintió débilmente mientras seguía tratando de consolar a su desolada esposa. Entonces, dirigiéndose a la muchacha, le explicó con gravedad. - Verás hija, ya es hora de que sepas algunas cosas. Hace algunos años, antes de que tú nacieras. Tu tío Zafiro, Roy, Bertie, sus hermanas, otros amigos nuestros más que no conoces y yo mismo, luchamos contra una secta satánica y unos poderosos demonios.  
\- Pero papá ¿Cómo pretendes que me crea eso? - Objetó Amatista negando con la cabeza incapaz de asimilar algo semejante. O mejor sin querer creerlo a pesar de lo que había visto. – Es que es…sencillamente increíble…  
\- Tu padre dice la verdad. - Intervino Leval que añadió. - Eso ocurrió hace veinte años. Por lo que se ve quedaron supervivientes que ahora quieren vengarse de todos nosotros.  
-¡Y han poseído a Kerria! - Sollozaba Beruche desconsolada. Amatista la abrazó tratando de no llorar también mientras la atormentada madre remachaba. - ¡Qué horror! ¿Qué vamos a hacer Roy? ¿Cómo vamos a pelear contra nuestra propia hija? No sé qué hacer. Estoy muy asustada. Necesitamos ayuda…Las guerreras.- Aseveró.- Tiene que venir ellas.  
-Trataré de avisarlas-.- Convino Diamante.-  
-Tenemos que llamarlas a ellas también.- Insistió Beruche dirigiéndose a su marido.- Roy, intenta localizarlas…Ellas saben cómo enfrentarse a este tipo de situación…

 

Su esposo se sentía igual de confundido y desesperado, pero sabía que no le conduciría a nada dejarse llevar por el pánico, así que, en un intento supremo por dominarse, trató de calmar a su mujer diciéndole a ésta y también a su hijo.

\- Primero llamaré a Tom. Vosotros llamad a Mazoui, entre los dos puede que sean capaces de ayudarnos a recuperarla sana y salva.

 

Y sin pérdida de tiempo, se concentró con toda su intensidad buscando energía y desapareció dejando a Amatista con la boca abierta. Diamante entre tanto posó cariñosamente una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Bertie y le dijo animosamente.

\- Yo he de volver a casa con mi hija. Le diré a Esmeralda lo que pasa para que venga aquí con vosotros. Seguramente habrá estado tratando de localizar a los demás, sobre todo a mi hermano Zafiro. Espero que haya podido hacerlo. Masters le dio vacaciones y no le preguntó a donde iría con Petz y los chicos. Quedamos en vernos a su regreso.- Levantó a su hija en brazos elevándose en el aire con ella para más estupor de ésta. - Ya os avisaré si ocurre algo, llamad enseguida si tenéis noticias, por favor.  
\- Lo haremos,- asintió Leval abrazando cariñosamente a su desolada madre. -  
-Papá.- Intervino Amatista algo asustada cuando ambos salían de la casa. - ¿No podríamos ir en coche?  
-¡Que va!, esto es mucho más divertido. - Se permitió sonreír Diamante para aliviar la tensión mientras añadía - y vamos a ir muy rápido, así que no nos verán. No seas tan miedosa y agárrate.- Le indicó para poco después, salir volando a toda velocidad con su hija, que no pudo reprimir un grito. -

 

Beruche le pidió a su hijo que llamase a Mazoui, tenía el teléfono de su apartamento. Ella llamaría a Cooan para avisarla, por si Roy no les localizaba, pero eso no iba a ser necesario por otros motivos que ellos todavía desconocían…

 

En Japón, una concentrada Rei atendía a las llamas sagradas, su gesto estaba tenso. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Usagi le contase cuando hacía unos días, tras la llamada que hizo a casa de Mamoru, vino al santuario. La sacerdotisa estaba fuera, era una tarde apacible, tomaba el sol y pensaba en sus cosas. Entonces la voz de su amiga la llamó.

-¿Qué tal estas Rei?  
-¡Usagi! ¿Eres tú? –Exclamó la interpelada, visiblemente sorprendida, aunque enseguida se rehízo para añadir con verdadera inquietud.- ¿Podrás explicarme lo que está sucediendo?

 

Sin embargo la joven que le devolvía una mirada preocupada no actuaba como Usagi. Rei no tardó en comprender que en efecto, venía como Serenity. Tal y como se temió la sacerdotisa algo muy grave pasaba. Algo lo suficientemente importante como para romper aquellos dos meses de silencio en los que apenas sí habían sabido nada de ella.

-Veras. Le dijo confirmando aquella impresión.- Tenemos dos graves problemas. Eso es lo que percibiste. Por un lado se trata de la familia de Cooan y de Tom. Están en serio peligro. Y no sé si podrán superarlo, al menos no sin grandes sacrificios. Y tras ellos les tocará el turno a Bertie, Roy y a sus hijos. Ahí estaba la razón de esa presencia maligna tan poderosa.

 

Su amiga se quedó con la boca abierta, enseguida quiso meterse dentro de su casa en el santuario. Usagi la siguió preguntándole.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-¡La maleta! - Espetó su interlocutora, sentenciando.- Y voy a tomar el primer vuelo disponible hacia los Estados Unidos.

 

Sin embargo la soberana sujetó de una muñeca a su amiga, ésta la miró atónita y pudo decir ahora con tono más agresivo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tratar de impedírmelo!  
-No puedes intervenir, Reiko.- Le contestó de modo imperturbable.-  
-¡Eso será si me da la gana! - Exclamó ésta haciendo una concesión a su genio y su ímpetu.- Lo primero, deja de llamarme así, ese no es mi nombre. Lo segundo, si no puedo hacer nada ¿A qué has venido entonces?, dime.  
-Tenía que decírtelo. Solamente eso. Por si hubieras pensado ir allí de visita. Lo siento pero no puedes mezclarte en eso…- Replicó la aludida con pesar.-   
-Ni tampoco puede hacerlo Ami. ¿Verdad? - Se indignó su interlocutora.- Ni siquiera me dejas ponerla al corriente.  
-No Rei. A ella ya se lo advertí.- Le contó Usagi con tono consternado.- Y le dije lo mismo que a ti. Debe mantenerse al margen. Y lo está cumpliendo.

 

Sin embargo la sacerdotisa se encaró con ella sin achantarse, y le contestó con rudeza.

-¡Ya estamos más que hartas de esto! Ya estoy al corriente de tus advertencias, he hablado con Minako, con Ami y con Makoto. Al menos a ésta última le diste buenas noticias. Pero siempre es la misma historia. Vienes como un pájaro de mal agüero a contarnos toda clase de desgracias que les van a suceder a nuestras amigas y luego nos impides ir a ayudarlas. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?, ¡maldita sea! Esto no es propio de ti.

 

Aunque para sorpresa de su amiga, su interlocutora asintió, y con un tono bastante humilde afirmó.

-Tienes toda la razón. Te pido perdón, a ti y a todas. Pero esto no depende de mí. Hay poderes muy grandes implicados. Y precisamente porque sé que es muy injusto voy a revelarte lo que me han desvelado a mí. Al menos por el momento. Ante todo quiero que sepas que estas situaciones son pruebas que nuestros amigos tienen que superar. Y deben ser ellos los que lo consigan. Por sus propios medios. Es imperativo que así sea.

 

Y tras sentarse ambas en el salón de Rei, su compañera y amiga le contó lo que ella conocía. La sacerdotisa palideció. Apenas si pudo musitar.

-¡No!...No…no puede ser… no es posible… ¡Son unas niñas por el amor de Dios! No están de ningún modo preparadas para eso. Nunca podrán enfrentarse con algo así…  
-Tú y yo lo estuvimos a su misma edad. - Le rebatió Usagi con firmeza pero al tiempo tratando de animarla para sentenciar.- A una la conoces desde que nació. Sabes que podrá hacerlo. ¡Tiene que conseguirlo! Y la otra muchacha… solo podemos rezar por ella.

 

Y su contertulia trató de asentir al tiempo que las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Ahora Rei recordaba aquella conversación y suspiraba rezando por sus amigos ante el fuego sagrado, deseando que todo hubiese salido bien y tratando con desesperación de encontrar la confirmación entre aquellas llamas, sencillamente no se atrevía a intentar contactar con ellos. No deseaba saber nada que pudiera destrozarla. Tenía demasiado miedo de que no hubieran sido capaces de superar aquella terrible prueba. Y sufría también pensando en su amiga Ami.

-Rezaré al gran Kami por nuestras ahijadas, amiga mía.- Suspiró Rei.- Suplicaré su ayuda y protección. Solo eso puedo hacer…

 

Entre tanto cerca de Portland, Oregón, y tras una dura jornada de trabajo que había venido precedida por unos días aún más difíciles, Tom y Cooan descansaban viendo la televisión. Sus hijos mayores estaban fuera por estudios. Sólo la pequeña, Idina, se sentaba con ellos en el sofá, viendo la tele y comiendo palomitas. Tenía la edad de sus primas Katherine y Kerria más o menos. No obstante con sus catorce años ya era toda una mujer y más después del duro trance que había tenido que pasar en aquellos días. Además, era casi idéntica a su madre, y había demostrado un gran valor propio de ella. Pero cuando pensaban que las cosas se habían normalizado enseguida pudieron comprobar que no. Repentinamente y ante el asombro de todos, en especial de la muchacha, un hombre apareció en medio del salón. La familia entera dio un salto, Tom fue el primero en reponerse y decir.

\- Roy amigo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer tan de golpe? ¿Ocurre algo malo? , no vendrías de esta manera sino.  
\- Si hermano, me temo que así es,- asintió él que se dispuso a contarles lo sucedido, no sin antes disculparse. - Lamento molestaros así. Tom, en pocas palabras, porque el tiempo es oro. La secta ha vuelto y tiene poseída a mi hija, ¡por favor! Necesito que me ayudes.- Y lo pidió con una suplicante mirada tan angustiosa que impacto a su amigo. Más cuando agregó con abrumador pesar, dirigiéndose a Cooan. - Bertie también te necesita a su lado, Connie.  
-¡Dios mío!, es lógico, iremos enseguida,- convino ella llevándose una mano abierta a la boca, llena de horror por lo que escuchaba.-  
\- Yo puedo llevaros a los dos.- Ofreció su contertulio que sólo entonces se percató de la presencia de Idina, ella le miraba con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra todavía. -¿Es ésta tu hija, Tom? - Inquirió ahora con la expresión más relajada. - Hace años que no la veía. Es igual que tú Connie. Perdóname, pero estoy tan nervioso que no recuerdo tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamabas bonita? - Le preguntó amablemente a la chica a pesar de su propia zozobra. -  
\- I...Id...Idina Rodney,… tío Roy… - Acertó a responder nerviosa, para interesarse, de acuerdo con su esmerada educación. – Me alegra verte. ¿Cómo estás?  
\- No muy bien pequeña, pero confío en que todo se resolverá.- Añadió mirando a su amigo y dirigiéndose ahora a él. - Tom, si quieres te llevo ahora y dejo a Connie con la niña.  
\- Nuestra hija debe venirse con nosotros.- Repuso resueltamente Cooan para revelar a su atónito cuñado. - Le he dado el relevo.  
-¿Qué? - Preguntó su interlocutor sin comprender. -  
\- Es una historia larga, si tenemos tiempo os la contaremos una vez en tu casa,- le explicó su amigo. -  
\- Muy bien, puedo llevar a tu hija y tu mujer y luego a ti. - Convino éste. -  
\- De acuerdo. - Asintió su interlocutor. - Llévalas a ellas primero. Yo voy a buscar unos libros que me harán falta, no temas hija.- Le dijo a Idina tratando de tranquilizarla. - Tu tío Roy es nuestro mejor amigo, sabe lo que hace y confío plenamente en él.  
\- Si, no me recuerdas bien porque eras muy pequeña la última vez que nos vimos aquí, con tu prima Kerria y tu amiga Nehie.- Intervino él sujetándola de la cintura al igual que a Cooan y explicándole deferentemente a la estupefacta muchacha. - Ahora os llevaré a tu madre y a ti a mi casa. No tengas miedo, ni lo vas a notar...

 

Concentrándose Roy desapareció con ellas. Al momento volvió por su amigo, una vez completado el transporte todos se abrazaron efusivamente. Después de los emotivos saludos, Tom tomó la palabra.

\- No sé qué habrá pasado aquí, pero debe tener relación con lo que nos ha ocurrido a nosotros.  
\- ¡No te lo vas a creer! - Terció Cooan dirigiéndose a Bertie que había conseguido serenarse un poco y animarse al verla a ella y a su esposo e hija. - Nos atacó quién menos te puedas llegar a imaginar que podría haberlo hecho. Y creo que volverá, va a por nosotras y sobre todo a por Esmeralda. Debemos advertírselo sin pérdida de tiempo.  
-¿Pero de quién se trata? - Quiso saber Beruche tan intrigada ahora que, por un momento, casi había olvidado el problema de su propia hija. -  
\- Ahora os lo contaré. - Intervino Tom mascullando con desprecio. - El muy rastrero, eligió como blanco a mi hija Idina.

 

En tanto hablaba la tenía junto a él, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica y al decir aquello, la atrajo hacia sí, con ademán protector, envolviendo y acariciando la suave barbilla de la muchacha con la palma de su mano que formaba un amoroso cuenco…

-Si amigo, cuéntanos.- Le pidió Roy, en ascuas como el resto.-

 

Todos se acercaron para escuchar la historia, pero en ese instante llamaron a la puerta. Tras la sorpresa inicial, hubo una pequeña confusión, todos estaban deseosos de ver quién era pero nadie salía a abrir. Finalmente se decidió a hacerlo el propio Roy y descubrió que se trataba de Esmeralda acompañada por Diamante. Ella corrió a abrazarse enseguida con sus amigas. Explicó que habían dejado a su hija en casa pues Amatista había soportado demasiadas experiencias nuevas en un día y estaba agotada, amén de muy asustada y deprimida por el destino de Kerria. Y los demás lo comprendieron perfectamente.

-¿Pudiste localizar a mi hermano?- Quiso saber Diamante consultando con su esposa.-  
-No, lo siento. He hablado con Ian y él tampoco tiene constancia de dónde se han metido. Supongo que quizás Souichi y Kaori sepan algo. Pero tampoco pude contactar con ellos.- Se lamentó su mujer.- Y las guerreras no responden al teléfono.  
-Déjalo.- Le pidió Roy añadiendo.- Mejor que no involucremos a nadie más en esto por ahora. Creo que no es cuestión de traer más gente. Podría indagar con mi translación a ver si percibo su energía pero no deseo alarmarles.  
-¿Estás seguro, amigo?- Le inquirió Diamante.-

 

El aludido asintió. Aunque de nuevo sonó el teléfono. Cuando Bertie lo atendió la escucharon decir.

-Hola Brian. Si, bueno… ¿Qué?... ¿Cuando? ¿Te pareció que estuviera rara? Si…comprendo. ¿Te dijo eso? Bien…muchas gracias por llamar. Eres un buen muchacho…No, nada, nada... todo va bien. Te lo agradezco mucho. Saluda a tus padres. Adiós. 

 

El resto la observó con expresión inquieta en tanto su amiga escuchaba lo que aquel chico le contó. Más cuando Beruche les refirió lo sucedido. Aunque fue Diamante, quién tratando de calmar a sus amigos, declaró.

-De momento solo podemos esperar. Tenemos que trazar un plan.  
-Si.- Convino Esmeralda, preocupada pero tratando de sonar animosa.- Mejor será que Cooan y Tom nos cuenten lo que les ha sucedido a ellos y a su hija. Puede que guarde relación con esto y nos de pistas sobre el enemigo.

 

Sus compañeros convinieron en eso. Poco más podían hacer de momento. Entonces fue a los Rodney a quienes les tocó el turno de poner a los recién llegados y a sus anfitriones en antecedentes de lo que había sucedido. Una vez se sentaron todos en corrillo, Tom y Cooan comenzaron al alimón, a contar la historia. Un relato que desde luego les sorprendió a todos y les hizo estremecer.


	29. Un antiguo enemigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghost of the past attacks again
> 
> Un fantasma del pasado ataca de nuevo

Fue Tom el que primero comenzó a contar la historia. Recordando lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

\- Veréis, nuestra hija Idina estudia en un instituto de Portland, es muy buena cantando, tiene un don natural.  
\- Si, desde que era muy pequeña ha tomado clases de ballet y de canto, le gusta mucho, además tiene estudios de guitarra y piano. Su abuela Sarah la enseñó bastante. Fue profesora de música. Y luego tanto Tommy como yo la ayudamos y la animamos a proseguir. – Puntualizó Cooan con orgullo. -

 

Aunque su marido retomó enseguida la palabra pues era consciente de que sus amigos aguardaban con impaciencia que fuera directo al grano. Así que añadió, dejándose de andar por las ramas.

\- Estaba dando un recital junto a otras chicas de su curso cuando...

 

Vestida con un bonito traje de noche blanco de larga y sedosa falda, Idina acababa de interpretar al piano la sonata "Claro de Luna" recibiendo grandes aplausos por parte del auditorio. Ella, sonrojada, saludó con una leve inclinación y una amplia sonrisa. Sus padres debían de estar perdidos entre el público, pues había mucha gente en esa gran sala. Los buscaba con la mirada pero no podía encontrarles. Bueno, ya les vería luego, ahora disfrutaría de los aplausos. Cuando estos se extinguieron se dispuso a bajar del escenario. Distraída en encontrar a su familia no se percató de la presencia a su lado de un hombre, pelo rubio rojizo, cuyo cuerpo se adivinaba fornido y bien formado bajo un elegante traje de corte italiano color azul marino y camisa blanca sin corbata. Su rostro era bastante atractivo y sus ojos parecían contener una fascinante mezcla de inteligencia y apasionado análisis. Se dirigió a ella abordándola de modo muy cortés a la par que le mostraba un lienzo que llevaba en la mano. Su voz sonaba jovial, cálida y sin atisbo de timidez, cuando le dijo.

\- Disculpa si te parezco atrevido pero no he podido por menos que deleitarme con tu gran interpretación, ¡felicidades! También tu gran belleza me ha llamado la atención.-

Idina quedó sorprendida por esos cumplidos tan lanzados aunque contempló agradada el esbozo que de ella había hecho ese hombre en carboncillo. 

-¡Es magnífico! ¡Usted es un gran dibujante! - Exclamó admirada y sobre todo sintiéndose muy halagada. -  
\- Me llamo Tony, Tony Suebur, soy pintor.- Se presentó ofreciendo su mano a Idina que se la estrechó suavemente. - Me especializo en retratos, en especial de chicas tan bonitas y me gustaría mucho poder pintar el tuyo, hacerlo en condiciones, tu talento me inspira mucho.  
\- Verá - Respondió ella pensativa y muy a su pesar. - Es que todavía no tengo edad suficiente para decidir eso. Tendría que pedirles permiso a mis padres. No creo que ellos lo aprueben sin antes hablar con usted.  
\- Tienes razón. - Convino el pintor, adoptando una expresión más seria y afirmando de inmediato con renovado optimismo. - Hablaré con ellos, te lo aseguro. Pero ahora tengo algo de prisa, será en otra ocasión, toma.- Le entregó a Idina el boceto.- ¡quédatelo! Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo y pinte el definitivo. Que espero sea muy pronto.

 

Y dedicando a la atónita muchacha una encantadora sonrisa, se alejó perdiéndose entre la gente con andares muy pausados y a la vez ágiles y seguros. La niña se quedó pensativa, casi en estado de ensoñación imaginándose en un cuadro, vestida con un hermoso traje y pintada por ese artista tan guapo. Todo eso era muy parecido a ese romanticismo de la bohemia que tan de boga estaba a finales del siglo XIX. A lo Mouline Rouge. Al menos eso había leído alguna vez en algún sitio. Su amiguita Nehie le contó hace tiempo que, como reina que era, la habían pintado algún retrato. Eso le dio mucha envidia siendo pequeña. Ahora ¿por qué no? Podría tener el suyo propio. Además, se imaginaba a sí misma como una especie de posible musa para un incipiente genio de la pintura y suspiraba encantada con la idea. Sería bonito ayudar a un artista joven y tan amable como ese. En ese instante, la voz de su madre la hizo volver a la realidad.

\- ¡Hija!- la llamó Cooan - tu padre y yo estamos aquí.- Levantó la mano entre un nutrido grupo de gente para subrayarlo alabándola a continuación. - ¡Has estado magnífica, cariño!

 

Los señores Rodney se abrieron paso entre los restos del gentío hasta llegar a su hija. Idina les esperaba radiante y tras recibir los abrazos y las siguientes felicitaciones de sus padres, les contó lo sucedido.

\- No sé - Dijo su padre llevándose una mano a la barbilla en un gesto dubitativo - , no debes fiarte del primero que pase, Idina. Tú eres demasiado inocente e inexperta.  
\- Papá. - Se defendió ella. - Le he explicado que primero tendría que hablar con vosotros, pero me dijo que tenía prisa y que os lo pediría en otra ocasión.  
\- Si ese tipo te vuelve a molestar dímelo enseguida. - Le indicó Tom sin fiarse en absoluto. -  
\- Papá, no me ha molestado, fue muy amable y muy educado.- Aseguró la chica. -  
\- Desde luego dibuja muy bien.- Admitió Cooan tomando el retrato entre sus manos para admirarlo más de cerca. - Eso no puede negarse.  
\- Bueno,- intervino su padre tratando de dejar el tema. - Vayámonos a casa, te vendrá bien una buena cena, hija.

 

Todos se marcharon y el resto de la jornada transcurrió con total normalidad. La muchacha preguntó a sus padres.

-¿Qué tal Alan y Lance? ¿Han llamado desde su campamento?  
-Ya sabes cómo son.- Sonrió su madre.- Lo estarán pasando tan bien que ni se acuerdan de nosotros.  
-No seas así.- Se sonrió su esposo alegando en pro de sus hijos.- Alan me envió un WhatsApp. Lo están pasando de maravilla, sí. Sobre todo él. Le encantan las excursiones, aunque dice que a Lance no le agradan tanto. Que prefiere visitar la ciudad antes de hacer marchas con los scouts.  
-Pues le quedan unos días todavía para tratar de zafarse.- Se rio Idina, quién conocía bien a su hermano, al menos en ese aspecto.-  
-Sí, Lance casi parece más hijo de mi hermano Daniel que mío.- Se sonrió Tom.- Todo lo que sea estar ante un teclado de ordenador o leyendo es lo que más le gusta.   
-Cada uno sois de una forma, pero os queremos a todos por igual.- Aseguró Cooan dando un beso en la frente a su hija.-

 

Idina sonrió por aquello y la velada se desarrolló sin nada más que reseñar. Pasaron un par de días y una mañana, de camino al instituto, la niña volvió a toparse con el artista. Él la vio desde lejos y enseguida se aproximó, saludándola de nuevo con sus exquisitos modales. Esta vez vestía un pantalón blanco largo y una camisa azul oscuro, sobre la que lucía una fina cadena de oro.

\- Hola otra vez. - Sonrió Tony que preguntó de un modo muy cordial. - ¿Te has pensado mi oferta?  
\- Hola, ¿qué tal?- Contestó ella devolviendo la sonrisa para excusarse algo apurada. -Verá, aún no he podido. Todavía no ha hablado usted con mis padres.  
\- Lo haré, si me das tu teléfono. - Respondió rápidamente el pintor sacando un bloc y un lápiz de un bolsillo de su pantalón. - ¿Tienes móvil?  
-No tengo permiso para darlo a desconocidos. Pero puedo decirle el de mi casa.  
-Es lo más razonable.- Concedió su interlocutor.- 

 

Así pues Idina le dio el número del domicilio de sus padres. Tony volvió a despedirse de ella pretextando su apretada agenda. Al regreso del instituto la niña fue recibida por su madre que no estaba demasiado contenta.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurrió darle a ese hombre tu número de teléfono? - La regañó con los brazos en jarras.-  
-¿Es que ha llamado, mamá?- Inquirió Idina sorprendida y también contenta, como si no se hubiera percatado del enfado de su madre. -  
\- Si, lo ha hecho,- contestó ésta que añadió con un talante inquieto. - Y me preocupa mucho que esté tan interesado por ti, hija.  
\- Pero mamá. - Arguyó la chica. - Él es un artista y dice que mi talento le inspira.  
-¡Y tus tetas también!- espetó su interlocutora.-

 

Tras esa sentencia se produjeron unos instantes de incómodo silencio. Cooan se había enervado sin poder evitarlo dejando a su hija atónita, lo cierto es que temía que la chica era demasiado buena. Había estado muy protegida de cualquier tipo de mala influencia y no era capaz de creer que nadie tuviera malas intenciones. Aunque eso, y por desgracia, debía de cambiar, ya no era una niña. O por lo menos, tenía una edad lo suficientemente avanzada como para comenzar a ver el mundo con más claridad. De todos modos enseguida suspiró calmando ese arrebato y agregó con tono más conciliador y suave, pero no por ello menos serio.

\- Lo siento hija, sé que no está bien hablar así, pero ya tienes casi quince años. Físicamente eres una mujer y muy atractiva por cierto, los hombres se fijan en ti. Tú aun no reparas en ello, pero debes tener muchísimo cuidado. Hay mucho pervertido. Y muchos hombres sin escrúpulos que no dudarían en aprovecharse de tu buena fe.  
\- Vale mamá,- reconoció Idina bajando la cabeza, le molestaba que la creyeran tan tonta. – Lo recordaré, no te preocupes…

 

¡Pues claro que lo sabía!, pero por eso mismo no había aceptado esa propuesta. Aunque ganas no le faltaban de hacerlo y se lo dijo enseguida a sus padres. De todos modos, quiso tranquilizar a su madre, pues comprendía que solo se preocupaba por ella y le aseguró una vez más.

-Te prometo que no me descuidaré.- Entonces se le ocurrió una idea y propuso. - ¿Por qué no os venís conmigo el día que me dé su dirección?  
\- Ya me la ha dado por teléfono. - Le contó su madre, como si de este modo diera a entender que aquel tipo no era tan inocente como parecía, rebuscó hasta encontrar un papel donde la tenía apuntada. - Desde luego que iremos, me ha preguntado si podríamos acudir mañana por la tarde.- Suspiró y dio una vuelta por el cuarto añadiendo con resignación. - Yo no podré, tengo excursión con los niños en la guardería, les prometí a los pequeñines que iríamos al zoo. Pero si tu padre puede ir, me parece bien. Así comprobará enseguida si ese hombre es de fiar o no.

 

Idina batió palmas loca de contenta. Seguro que si su padre iba con ella se daría cuenta de que Tony era un chico muy agradable y no habría problemas.

-¡Qué bien! - saltó exclamando entusiasmada. - Podré tener mi retrato.

 

Cuando su esposo regresó de su gimnasio Cooan le contó de inmediato aquella conversación. Él aceptó acompañar a su hija. Pero Tom, en un gesto de astuta previsión, decidió no advertir al artista. Si ese tipo era sincero ya se disculparían después por la intrusión, pero de este modo le encontraría realmente trabajando, o no, nunca se sabe. Era una manera de comprobar si ese hombre era lo que aseguraba. Así que se acostaron. Idina, llena de impaciencia por que llegase la hora, apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. Y por fin, al día siguiente, ya de tarde, su padre y ella fueron al lugar que indicaban las señas que Cooan había tomado. Correspondían a un estudio situado en la mejor parte de la ciudad. Tom quedó bastante impresionado.

 

\- Desde luego este tipo tiene un buen sitio para trabajar. - Declaró valorando los alrededores con la mirada y asintiendo con aprobación. -

 

Llamó al portero automático y una educada voz masculina les invitó a pasar abriéndoles la puerta. Tom e Idina subieron en un ascensor de hierro forjado al estilo de principios de siglo XX. La muchacha sonrió para sí, comenzaba a ser igual que en sus primeros pensamientos. Ese romanticismo bohemio algo trasnochado pero lleno de glamour. Una vez ante la puerta y antes de que el padre de la chica pudiera llamar. La misma voz les dijo.

\- Pasen, está abierto.

 

Efectivamente, la puerta se abrió sólo con empujarla, cediendo mansamente y sin chirriar. (Hubiera sido un síntoma de mal agüero, pero parecía tan suave como los modales de su dueño). Así que, sin más dilación, Tom y su hija entraron avanzado muy lentamente en tanto escrutaban el lugar.

-Vaya papá. Esto parece muy grande.- Comentó la muchacha.-  
-¡Chiis!- Le indicó él.- Vamos a curiosear un poco sin que nos vea.  
-Pero eso no está bien.- Opuso la chica.-  
-En este caso sí.- Le rebatió su padre.- Tenemos que asegurarnos…

 

El estudio estaba repleto de caballetes con cuadros a medio terminar, todos tenían una gran calidad. Los contemplaron uno a uno. Tom estaba maravillado, no es que fuese un entendido en arte, pero en su opinión, ese tipo sabía realmente pintar y captaba el alma de lo que retrataba. Apenas se paró con su atención puesta en el último lienzo cuando el artista se acercó con un delantal manchado de pintura y las mangas de la camisa remangadas. Le tendió una mano que previamente se limpió con un trapo y se presentó con cálida cortesía.

-¿Qué tal está usted? Soy Tony Suebur, confío en que sabrá disculpar mi atrevimiento con respecto a su hija, pero le aseguro que sólo me mueven intereses artísticos.  
\- Encantado de conocerle. - Repuso su interlocutor de forma cortés pero esforzándose porque pareciera aun algo desconfiada. - Soy Thomas Alan Rodney, el padre de Idina como ha podido deducir. Perdone que nos hayamos presentado sin avisar. – Hubo un instante de embarazoso silencio y añadió como si esto lo justificase plenamente. - Comprenderá que es mi deber preocuparme por mi hija.

 

Aunque, y en honor de ese hombre, encajó esa desconfianza inicial con naturalidad y convino con su mejor tono de amabilidad.

\- Perfectamente, no tema. Si yo estuviera en su situación haría exactamente igual. Y le aseguro que si ella accede a que la retrate usted estará presente. Ni que decir tiene que no haré ningún cuadro de su hija sin su permiso previo, claro está.

 

Tom trató de ordenar sus ideas, a primera vista ese tipo parecía ejemplar. Pero él tenía demasiada experiencia como para no dejarse envolver tan rápidamente y menos cuando el envoltorio se presentaba tan bonito, eso siempre le inducía a sospechar. Las cosas no suelen ser como parecen. Aunque en ocasiones sí, lo difícil es saber identificar cuando es de este modo o no. De todas maneras, el factor decisivo estaba a su lado sin parar de dar saltitos y pidiéndole con voz melosa.

-¡Oh sí! , por favor papá. Tengo tantas ganas de que me hagan un cuadro.

 

Y para él ese contento de su hija pesaba demasiado, era imposible tratar de ponerse a la defensiva en ese ambiente. Tony, por su parte, esbozó una amplia sonrisa en su atractivo semblante dirigiéndose a la chiquilla de la misma forma en la que su propio padre lo hubiera hecho. Con realismo y sopesando los inconvenientes.

\- Te advierto que ser modelo es algo muy pesado. Tendrás que estarte quieta durante varias horas y puede que necesitemos varias sesiones. Es algo que se debe pensar bien.  
\- ¡No me importa!,- replicó ella visiblemente entusiasmada. - ¡Me hace mucha ilusión tener mi propio retrato!  
\- Pero, usted tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer,- intervino Tom con la máxima agudeza que pudo emplear. Tratando de buscar un “pero” a esa sucesión de ideales situaciones y de la respuesta de ese hombre podría depender su decisión final. - ¿Por qué tanto interés por mi hija? Hay otras muchas chicas guapas que retratar.  
\- Sí, pero su hija tiene algo, algo más. - Contestó el artista con un gesto que parecía reflexivo y una voz provista del justo toque de convicción. - Tiene talento, el arte está presente en ella. Y me siento en deuda.  
-¿En deuda?- Repitió Tom sin comprender. -  
\- Si, ella nos regaló con su concierto de piano, yo pude disfrutar de su arte y me gustaría corresponder haciendo que ustedes disfruten del mío. Así, cuando sea una pianista famosa, podré decir que pinté un retrato suyo.

 

Idina se puso colorada, aquello le sonaba igual a lo que había pensado, solo que en sentido contrario. Si pensaba echarle una mano a ese chico para que cuando fuera conocido ella pudiera presumir que él pintó su retrato, Tony afirmaba lo opuesto. Eso la animó más todavía, creyendo que ese artista y ella misma tenían idéntica manera de pensar, que se comprendían sin palabras. Incluso Tom se quedó sorprendido sin saber que decir, pero agradado por esa idea. Además, había visto los otros cuadros y debía admitir que aquellas palabras tenían sentido. El pintor no daba la impresión de hablar por hablar. Seguro que algo habría visto en su hija y que podría captarlo en un cuadro. Tocaba rendirse.

\- Entonces no se hable más. - Cedió Tom. - Empiece usted cuando quiera.  
\- Pues manos a la obra. – Le agradeció Tony con moderado entusiasmo.-

 

Y aquello agradó todavía más a su interlocutor. Habría sospechado algo si ese hombre le hubiese dicho el manido” no se arrepentirá”. Pero aquel tipo se comportaba con perfecta y total naturalidad. Le había acercado una silla a Idina para que se sentase y le dio otra a Tom que éste aceptó sin cumplidos. Incluso les ofreció beber algo pero tanto el padre como la hija rehusaron cortésmente. De este modo, Tony comenzó a esbozar y al cabo de una hora a pintar. Tras un buen rato Idina daba muestras de cansancio. El artista, que se percató de ello con rapidez, le dijo con mucha amabilidad.

\- Para ser la primera sesión, hemos hecho mucho más que suficiente. Si lo deseas continuaremos otro día.  
\- Si muchas gracias. - Sonrió Idina preguntando con notorias ganas. - ¿Puedo ver el cuadro?

 

El pintor se negó con otra educada sonrisa.

\- Los artistas somos muy maniáticos a veces. - Explicó con paternal cortesía. - No nos gusta que nuestros clientes vean nuestras obras inacabadas.  
-Sí, eso lo comprendo.- Terció Tom comentándole a su hija casi de modo divertido.- Ten paciencia, será más bonito cuando lo veamos acabado.

 

A pesar de su interés Idina no insistió, ella y su padre se despidieron del artista volviendo a casa...

 

En ese momento llegaron Karaberasu y Mazoui, nuevos saludos cargados de afecto y emotividad.

-He dejado a Katherine en el apartamento. No creo que haya necesidad de que esté aquí.- Se justificó Kalie.  
-Has hecho bien.- Asintió Bertie.-

Los recién llegados se unieron al resto y charlaron un poco sobre la situación a la que se enfrentaban pero con tintes de optimismo, conjurándose para salir con bien de aquello, como siempre hicieron en los viejos tiempos.

-Me alegro mucho de volver a veros.- Dijo Cooan abrazándose a su hermana.- Al fin reunidos otra vez…y tu hijo es un chico realmente apuesto.

 

Algo azorado de recibir esos elogios Mazoui saludó a su vez y observando a su prima Idina percibió algo extraño. La sentía nerviosa y algo asustada. Esa chica había debido de pasar por una terrible prueba también. Parecía como si el sino de su familia fuera ese. Por lo que su madre le contó, su propia hermana Kathy se comportó admirablemente ante ese ataque de los sectarios. Idina a su vez daba toda la impresión de haber sufrido la misma situación u otra semejante y en cuanto a su prima Kerria… solo esperaba que pudieran recuperarla de las garras del mal a tiempo. Pese a no saber exactamente qué había sucedido el chico tenía un muy mal presentimiento. No obstante decidió callar por el momento. Así, tras unos minutos de conversación entre el grupo, Esmeralda, con patente curiosidad, le preguntó a Cooan atrayendo también el interés del resto.

-¿Y cuándo entras tú en la historia?...  
\- Ahora precisamente. - Repuso ésta continuando el relato. - Fue cuando Tom y mi hija estaban en el estudio del pintor, llevé a mis niños a una excursión, esa del zoo. Luego volvíamos en autocar y yo enseñaba a los críos a deletrear palabras. Tenía la dirección de ese artista en el bolso y al ir a sacar un lápiz se me cayó, un niño la recogió y trató de deletrearla...  
\- Señorita mire S U E B U R ¿Lo he dicho bien?  
\- Muy bien Mike. -Sonrió complacida Cooan. -  
\- ¡Y ahora lo haré al revés! - Exclamó el pequeño entusiasmado por su éxito. – R. U. B. E .U. S.

 

Y a pesar de lo evidente, aquello parecía atascarse en su pensamiento como si estuviera obstruido con cemento hecho de incredulidad y absurdo. Tuvo que musitar el contenido de ese papel y al escucharse pronunciar las letras y juntar mentalmente la palabra, la cara de Cooan se demudó, arrebató de las manos del niño la lista.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho? - Le inquirió agitada, como si aún no pudiera dar crédito a su propia lectura. -  
-¿Lo he dicho mal?,- preguntó el pequeño preocupado e incluso asustado por la reacción de su maestra, pensaba que quizás podría haber dicho alguna palabrota. – Lo siento señorita Connie.

 

Ella se percató del semblante atemorizado del niño y echó mano de todo su aplomo. Se dominó en lo posible, estaba interrogando a ese pobre crío como si fuera responsable de aquello.

\- No, está bien, cielo, está bien. Anda, vamos a dejarlo por hoy, ¿vale? - Le sonrió tratando de disimular la creciente preocupación que la asaltaba en su demudado rostro. -

 

Una vez volvió a casa esperó a su marido y a su hija. Cooan detuvo la narración y les escribió a las chicas aquellas letras en un papel a modo de demostración.

-¿Lo veis?  
-¡No puede ser! - Exclamó Beruche con visible estupor. - Tiene que ser casualidad.  
\- No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas antes de tiempo. Y sigue contando. - Le pidió Karaberasu tan intrigada como el resto aunque mostrando más temple en su voz. -

Su hermana menor asintió, aunque ella estaba calmada por saber el desenlace de lo que las otras desconocían. Prosiguió con su historia…

 

Cuando Tom e Idina volvieron, encontraron a Cooan muy preocupada. Su marido se acercó preguntando que le ocurría y ella, aguardando a que la niña se fuera a su habitación, le confesó el motivo de su nerviosismo.

\- Pero. ¿Qué te ocurre Connie? Inquirió él al mirarle a la cara, estaba pálida, parecía muy asustada Tom se preocupó. -  
\- Es ese pintor, ¡mira lo que he descubierto! - Le susurró alarmada enseñándole el papel. -  
-¿Y qué tiene eso de particular? - Preguntó su marido encogiéndose de hombros. -

 

Aprovechando que Idina, ajena a esto, seguía en su cuarto. Cooan le explicó.

\- Ese era el nombre de nuestro antiguo amo, ¡el de la Luna Negra! El que nos trajo al pasado de la Tierra para cumplir la misión de matar a Chibiusa y destruir los cristales punto. El mismo que trató de matarme con una bomba. Recuerda que te lo conté hace años.  
-¡Pero Connie! - Exclamó Tom incrédulo y con ánimo apaciguador. - Ese tipo murió hace más de veinte años. Me dijiste que se enfrentó a las guerreras y que ellas terminaron con él. ¿No te estarás poniendo un poco paranoica?

 

Cooan se relajó. Ahora se sentía azorada, pareció pensarlo mejor.

\- Tienes razón, no será nada más que una siniestra casualidad.  
\- Además, ese tipo es muy amable. - Añadió su escéptico esposo para terminar con ese temor tan absurdo. -Yo en persona he visto cómo trabaja y es un magnífico artista, no temas. Y te aseguro que no ha tratado de matarnos ni nada por el estilo…  
\- Sí, no te preocupes.- Asintió Cooan más tranquila - a veces me paso de precavida. La verdad es que es ridículo. Perdona…

 

Lo afirmó ya convencida, y sonrió burlándose de su propia preocupación. Lo cierto es que incluso le asaltaban deseos de pedir perdón a ese pobre hombre, ajeno a sus sospechas, por confundirle de esa manera.

-Claro...Anda, tienes que relajarte. - Le sonrió su esposo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.-

Su interlocutora suspiró ahora para sentenciar.

\- Si. Me he puesto como una tonta.

 

Su marido le dio un corto masaje en los hombros que la descargó. Lo cierto es que tras esa dura jornada con los pequeños y ese susto que se había dado estaba tensa. Pudo suspirar largamente de alivio ahora. Tom como experto en artes marciales que era y tras haber estudiado algunos cursos de chacras orientales sabía bien como calmarla ¡y también cómo estimularla para otras ocasiones! Sin embargo ahora era más momento de lo primero. Aunque el tratamiento terapéutico se vio interrumpido enseguida. Idina bajó al comedor, tenía hambre, el haber posado durante tanto rato era más agotador de lo que parecía.

\- Mamá ¿Qué hay de cena? - Aunque cuando vio a su madre sentada en el sofá pensativa y a su padre dándole palmadas en la espalda preguntó con inquietud. -¿Te pasa algo?  
\- No hija, nada, sólo estoy cansada. Los niños dan mucha guerra cuando van de excursión y yo ya no soy tan joven. - Disimuló Cooan, animando su gesto con una sonrisa. – Me han dejado hecha un trapo.  
\- Entonces no te preocupes, yo me haré alguna cosa, y de paso puedo preparar la cena para todos.- Le ofreció solícitamente la chica. -  
\- Te lo agradezco cariño.- Sonrió su madre relajando al fin su tensión. -  
-¿Seguro que sabes cocinar? - Le preguntó su padre que contribuyó a ello, con tono divertido tratando de pinchar a su hija. – No sé…no sé…  
\- Papa, sabes de sobra que soy una buena cocinera. – Se reivindicó Idina ante la sonrisa de sus padres. – Hago una pasta muy rica.  
\- Está bien. - Rio Tom con exagerado tono solemne. - ¡Me arriesgaré!  
-¿Cómo que te arriesgarás? - Reprobó la muchacha con fingida indignación, dándole en la cabeza con una servilleta a su padre que comenzó a esquivarla con cómica expresión de horror. -¡Ni que te fuera a envenenar!

Todos se rieron y en efecto, Idina se encargó de la cena, y tal y como la chica aseguraba estuvo deliciosa y no hubo que lamentar ninguna intoxicación. Charlaron más distendidos en tanto terminaban.

-Admito que se te da muy bien.- Declaró su padre.- Eres una gran cocinera.  
-La abuela Sarah me enseñó algunas cosas.- Repuso la cría con patente rubor y agrado al oír aquello.- Y uno de estos días quiero hacer su tarta de manzana.  
-Esas son palabras mayores.- Se rio Cooan, añadiendo.- A mí me costó mucho alcanzar una versión aceptable.  
-La tía Mimet me explicó también algunos trucos para hacer tartas. Se le dan muy bien.- Comentó la cría.-  
-Aunque tu tía es tan despistada que creo que confunde los matraces de su laboratorio con los recipientes para la cocina.- Se rio Tom.-  
-¡No digas esas cosas de la pobre Mimet!- Le reprendió con humor su esposa, riéndose a su vez para señalar.- Aunque sean ciertas.

 

Los tres se rieron mucho de aquello. No era para menos. Así pasó la velada. Al día siguiente era domingo. La muchacha fue de nuevo a posar. Tom estaba ocupado y había disipado sus recelos, a pesar, o precisamente por la nota que le enseñase Cooan. La suposición de que pudiera tratarse de un tipo que murió hacía tantos años era ridícula y más sabiendo que la pista que habría dejado en la nota, caso de haber sido él, era tan clara. Así que no tuvo inconveniente en decirle a la niña que después pasaría a recogerla. Aún permanecía en casa preparando el programa de entrenamiento para los cinturones altos de su gimnasio cuando, al cabo de una hora, llegó un paquete. Cooan, que se ocupaba a su vez de preparar las actividades para sus alumnos, lo recogió, firmó el recibo al muchacho de la mensajería, le dio una propina que éste agradeció complacido antes de irse y lo metió en casa. Examinó el envoltorio, un simple papel color tierra ¿Qué podría ser?, su forma era levemente rectangular y su grosor de unos cuatro centímetros más o menos, aunque se notaba que debía de estar algo hueco en el interior, pues los dedos aplastaban el papel sin dificultad haciendo notar una especie de reborde en el exterior. Curiosa se encargó de abrirlo, no tenía más misterio. Aunque lo vio por el reverso, supo enseguida que se trataba de un cuadro. Una nota trazada con diestra y gótica caligrafía lo acompañaba.

\- Aquí va un adelanto, confío en haber logrado plasmar la auténtica esencia de la protagonista. –Leyó Cooan percatándose de que eso no llevaba firma. -

 

De modo que, cada vez más intrigada, lo giró para contemplarlo, y todo sucedió en apenas un segundo, el cuadro se estrelló contra el suelo en tanto ella se llevaba las manos a las mejillas y soltaba un espantado grito. En el cuarto contiguo, Tom saltó de su sillón y se acercó rápidamente al oírla, sujetando de inmediato a su temblorosa mujer que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Pero Connie, qué te ocurre? - Quiso saber realmente atónito y preocupado al verla en ese estado. -  
-¡Mira, mira! - Era lo único que ella le podía responder, señalando el cuadro de forma histérica hasta que fue capaz de añadir con la voz quebrada. - Ese...ese cuadro, no es posible. ¡Dios mío!, no es posible.- Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y su cara estaba contraída en un rictus de pavor. -

 

Tom, tras mirar a su esposa con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor, dedicó su atención a aquello, recogió el cuadro del suelo mirándolo sorprendido y exclamando.

-Pero… ¡Qué diantres significa esto!

 

Era un retrato de Cooan, o no. Era de Idina, el parecido era tan grande que casi no le era posible distinguirlas. Aunque en el rostro de su hija lucía una siniestra sonrisa. Después se fijó detalladamente en el vestido a rayas de color morado con el que estaba representada. La chica llevaba también una especie de joya. Parecía un zafiro bastante grande y de forma ortogonal, sobre la base donde le nacía el cabello. Justo encima de la frente y pintada sobre ésta misma, una media luna negra con los cuernos apuntando hacia abajo. Y en una de sus manos la muchacha sostenía un minúsculo frasco de perfume de cristal con un caprichoso diseño.

-No lo entiendo cariño. ¿Por qué te has puesto así? ¿Qué es? - Inquirió Tom a su esposa, agregando con reflexivo desconcierto.- El caso es que me es familiar, pero no logro recordar de dónde.  
-¡Es mi antiguo traje de Ayakashi! - Le chilló Cooan aterrorizada. - Lo llevaba cuando llegué a la Tierra. Es ese artista, sabe quién era yo, el nombre invertido sobre el papel, todo encaja ¡Debe de ser él!

 

Su esposo la acogió entre sus brazos tratando por todos los medios de serenarla. A pesar de empezar a estar inquieto debía mantener la calma y razonar.

\- Tranquilízate, estás muy nerviosa. Puede que Idina se lo haya dicho.- Argumentó él. -  
\- ¡Por Dios Tom! Sabes tan bien como yo que nunca les he contado nada a nuestros hijos acerca de nuestro pasado, ni de mi antigua vida. Y menos a Idina. ¡Por favor! , te lo suplico, vayamos para allá. Nuestra hija está en peligro, ¡nos necesita! - Le pidió con desesperación agarrándose a un brazo de su marido que estaba cada vez más preocupado. –Lo sé, lo presiento…

Tom la miraba asustado ahora. Aun así, trató de serenarla y se apresuró a buscar otra explicación.

\- Pudiera ser alguien del gobierno, ellos sí que saben…

 

Pero su razonamiento murió sin poderse completar. Cooan le zarandeó de un brazo con la fuerza que da la certeza de una inminente tragedia que debía ser evitada a cualquier precio e insistió.

\- Nadie puede saber eso, ¡todos los detalles! - Aulló sentenciando en estado de histeria. - ¡Ese frasquito de perfume, se lo regalé el mismo día en el que me convertí en una mujer normal! Nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a mis hermanas. ¡Solo lo sabíamos él y yo!

 

Y Tom se quedó paralizado por un escalofrío, supo entonces que su esposa no estaba equivocada. Debían darse prisa o posiblemente la vida de su hija estuviera en gravísimo peligro…

-¡Dios mío! – Pudo musitar palideciendo y junto con su mujer corrieron hacia el domicilio de aquel tipo.-

 

Idina mientras tanto había subido al estudio del pintor que parecía desierto. Llena de curiosidad recorrió la galería de caballetes con retratos y por fin, llegó a donde estaba el suyo. Miró expectante y lo que vio le encantó, aunque no acertaba a comprender por qué Tony la habría pintado con esa ropa tan extraña.

\- Es un poco raro - dijo en voz alta - , aunque este traje hay que reconocer que es original...  
-¿Te gusta? - Escuchó una voz a su espalda que le hizo esa pregunta con interés, pese a que al entrar no había advertido la presencia de nadie. -

 

La joven se volvió descubriendo a Tony detrás de ella. Llevaba puesto un chaleco sobre su torso y un colgante, su pelo ahora era rojo como el fuego, una media luna negra con las puntas hacia abajo adornaba su frente y sin dejar de sonreír canturreaba con desenfado y no lo hacía mal para sorpresa y agrado de la muchacha.

Me pongo a pintarte  
y no lo consigo  
después de estudiarte lentamente termino  
pensando

Que faltan sobre mi paleta  
colores intensos que   
Reflejen tu rara belleza

No puedo  
captar tu sonrisa,  
plasmar tu mirada

Pero poco a poco  
sólo pienso en ti...  
tú sigues viniendo  
y sigues posando…

Con mucha paciencia   
Porque siempre mi lienzo   
está blanco

Las horas  
se pasan volando  
y hay poco trabajo adelantado para tu retrato  
sospecho

Que no tienes prisa  
y que te complace  
ver que poco a poco  
sólo pienso en ti...

(Solo pienso en ti Miguel Bosé crédito al autor)

 

-¿De qué va disfrazado? ¡Todavía no es Halloween! - Rio la chica al verlo en cuanto terminó en cantar. -  
\- Es una historia larga de explicar. - Repuso Tony agregando con tono entre meloso y cómplice. - Pero tú eres preciosa y ese traje realza tu belleza, me recuerdas mucho a tu madre tal como ella era.  
-¿A mi madre? ¿A qué se refiere? - Inquirió Idina sorprendida, creyendo que el pintor la habría visto en alguna ocasión, aunque la verdad, no podía imaginarse cuando. -

 

Por toda respuesta Tony se acercó sujetando a Idina del mentón y lo acarició con suavidad. Susurrando a la sorprendida chica.

\- Tu mirada es la de un ángel. Y eso es algo que me fascina especialmente. Pura y desprovista de todo mal.

 

En otra ocasión, ella se habría sentido muy halagada por esas palabras, pero ahora estaba muy violenta. Tony no dejaba de acariciarle el rostro, las mejillas, e incluso pasó uno de sus dedos por los labios de la chica al mismo tiempo que la atrajo hacia sí.

\- Qui...quizás sea mejor que vuelva mañana. - Pudo balbucear ella con evidente temor. -

 

Pero él negó lenta e inexorablemente con la cabeza y esbozó una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas, pero que resultó completamente diferente a las otras. Era fría y estaba cargada de una extraña sensualidad que resultaba fascinadora y desagradable al tiempo. Idina estaba muy confusa pero algo en su interior le advertía que escapase de allí. Y sus alarmas internas se dispararon cuando él le musitó con una insana voz melosa, plena de falsa afectuosidad.

\- Lo lamento querida, pero no creo que dispongamos de tanto tiempo o no podré terminar tu retrato. Antes de tu trágica desaparición debo tenerlo listo para que puedas ser recordada por toda la eternidad…

 

Idina no pudo reaccionar, cuando quiso abrir la boca para responder, él se anticipó y la besó introduciendo su lengua y tratando de incitarla con sus caricias. Ella sintió como recorría su cuerpo como si poseyera mil manos, parecían tentáculos fríos que sin embargo la quemasen allá en donde rozaban su piel. Notando una impresión desabrida, mezcla de excitación, miedo y ansiedad, la muchacha logró apartarse de él tapándose los labios con una mano y bastante asustada. Aunque él no daba muestras de sentirse violento, más que eso, parecía regocijarse con la expresión confusa que leía en los ojos de ella y se echó a reír con una carcajada histriónica que atronó el lugar.

-¿Quién es realmente usted? ¿No es un pintor, verdad? - Inquirió ella temblando de miedo y tratando desesperadamente de sobreponerse con un fallido tono de indignación. - ¿Qué quiere de mí?

 

Su antagonista se sonrió divertido y con decisión respondió a la primera pregunta.

\- Mi nombre es Rubeus. Marqués de Crimson. Y pertenecí a la Luna Negra...  
-¿Luna Negra? ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Idina atónita, retrocediendo con cautela a medida que él se aproximaba sin prisa pero sin pausa. -  
\- ¡Pobre niña, eres tan inocente! - Declaró él con una siniestra sonrisa, añadiendo con una falsa apariencia de afabilidad. - Tu madre nunca te habló de ello, ¿verdad? Deja que yo lo haga. Verás hace mucho, mucho tiempo. O mejor dicho, dentro de mucho tiempo, quizás. Bueno, no importa, sucedió que llegamos a la Tierra con una misión. Debíamos cambiar el curso de la historia…

 

La muchacha le observaba entre incrédula y espantada, ese hombre debía de estar loco. Pero hablaba de tal manera que realmente parecía decir la verdad. Aunque lo que más la asombró fue lo siguiente.

-Yo comandaba la misión, y tu encantadora mamaíta era una de mis subordinadas. Su auténtico nombre era Kermesite Ayakashi y sus hermanas, las Malignas. Encargadas de la persecución de la heredera prófuga de Neo Cristal Tokio. Procedíamos de la estrella oscura Luna Negra, más conocida por el planeta Némesis.

 

En tanto oía semejantes disparates, al menos eso creía la muchacha, Idina trató de escapar, pero los omnipresentes caballetes, que parecían estar vivos y cooperar con aquel hombre, le bloqueaban el paso. Rubeus la agarró sin dificultad sujetándola del cuello y comenzó a acariciarla, ahora con rudeza. Ella trataba de resistir pero su agresor tenía mucha fuerza. No era capaz de aplicar sus destrezas en artes marciales contra ese tipo que se adelantaba a cualquiera de sus movimientos. Desesperada no sabía qué hacer. Entonces, como si de una intervención divina se tratara, ambos escucharon golpes en la puerta del estudio.

\- Hija ¿estás ahí? - Se oyó la inquieta voz de Tom. -  
-¡Papá! – Quiso gritar ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero Rubeus tapó su boca agarrándola por la espalda y solo pudo producir un gemido ahogado. -  
\- Idina hija ¡Responde! - Reclamó ahora la voz cargada de miedo y angustia de su madre. -

 

La muchacha logró lanzar una patada a uno de los caballetes que, en un efecto dominó cayó arrastrando a otros muchos, con el consiguiente estrépito. Pero lejos de contrariarse por ello, su agresor lo celebró con una maligna sonrisa. Apenas unos segundos después, la puerta del estudio saltó en pedazos. Tom la derribó con un par de fuertes patadas, entrando a la carrera junto con su esposa. Pero ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver como su hija era retenida por ese hombre que les desafiaba con una mirada cargada de odio y regocijo. Cooan estuvo a punto de desmayarse, su corazón había saltado del pecho y ahogó un grito, ¡era él! Tal y como le recordaba. Pero ahora solo contaba la suerte de su hija. Y su determinación a salvarla tomó el control sobre su horror. De todas maneras, el primero en gritarle a ese tipo fue Tom que enarboló un puño y le espetó.

-¡Suelta a nuestra hija bastardo! ¡Sabemos quién eres!  
-¡Déjala maldito! - Añadió Cooan en cuanto pudo reunir el suficiente coraje. - Mi hija no tiene nada que ver con esto.

 

Sin dejar de sonreír, mostrando un total dominio de la situación, en la que se sabía jugando con ventaja, Rubeus respondió con aparente cordialidad.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Kermesite, estás muy mayor! Pero debo darte la enhorabuena, tu hija es exactamente igual que tú, cuando eras mi Ayakashi favorita. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Oye, de verdad. Lamento mucho haber roto ese frasquito tan cursi de perfume que me regalaste. Espero que no me guardes rencor todavía por eso, ¡ja, ja, ja!

 

Cooan y Tom estaban paralizados, escuchaban a ese individuo sin poder creerlo. No podían moverse, ni tan siquiera pensar en acercarse. Mientras mantuviera como rehén a su hija él tenía todos los triunfos en la mano. Idina por su parte, tampoco podía ofrecer resistencia, aunque ahora, estaba casi más sorprendida que asustada. Rubeus comenzó a sonreír con sorna y de eso pasó a unas crecientes risas que ensordecían...

 

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, era la policía. Concretamente Higgins, Beruche se puso al habla enseguida. La atención de todos se dirigió hacia ella mientras escuchaba con avidez. Tras pronunciar unas emotivas gracias y un lacónico, allí estará. Colgó. Luego se dirigió a los demás y les dijo conteniendo en lo posible sus emociones.

\- Una mujer que concordaba con la descripción de Kerria y que llevaba una larga capa ha sido vista por las calles marginales del este de la ciudad hace apenas una media hora.  
-¡Debe de ser ella!- Exclamó Roy que arengó enérgico a los demás. - ¡Vamos chicos!

 

Diamante, Mazoui y Leval se levantaron como resortes del sofá y los cuatro se dispusieron a salir volando hacia allí. Ya estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando Tom quiso unirse a ellos.

\- Me temo que la historia tendrá que esperar. Diamante, ¿puedes llevarme?  
\- No hay ningún problema, compañero. - Repuso éste sujetando a Tom. -

 

Y todos se marcharon, elevándose desde la terraza. Las mujeres se miraron unas a otras inquietas, rogando para que pudieran encontrar a la muchacha. Pero como de nada serviría quedarse ancladas en esa inquietud, aparte de la lógica curiosidad por conocer el final de ese relato, Esmeralda le pidió a Cooan que continuase…

\- Mientras esperamos aquí seguro que puedes terminar la historia, será mejor que permanecer sin hablar y nos entretendremos.- La animó también Karaberasu. –  
-Sí, tengo muchísimo interés en saber cómo pudisteis enfrentaros a él.- Añadió Esmeralda que también se había quedado pálida de horror al conocer la verdadera identidad de aquel sujeto.- ¡Es terrible!, no puedo creer que haya vuelto…

 

Idina miraba a todas con gesto entre aliviado y sorprendido. Realmente no podía imaginarlas en la manera en la que ese tipo las describió. ¡Aquellas no podían ser ni su madre ni sus tías! Por su parte la propia Bertie estaba de acuerdo con la idea de continuar con ese relato y su hermana menor asintió aceptando proseguir la narración. Las atentas miradas de las otras se centraron sobre ella y Cooan, tras parecer meditar durante unos segundos el cómo seguir, tomó aliento y continuó...


	30. Lucha entre emociones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hard test for our friends
> 
> Una dura prueba para nuestros amigos

Cuando Roy y los demás llegaron al lugar en cuestión ya no quedaba por allí nada anormal. Sólo las luces difusas de los coches patrulla y las ambulancias recorrían el lugar mostrando a ráfagas a varias personas tiradas en el suelo, en su mayor parte correspondientes a población marginal. Aguzando su finísimo oído, Mazoui creyó escuchar algo. Leval también y se acercó a la fuente de la que provenía, unas cajas de cartón que había en el fondo de un callejón, que dejaban escapar un apagado gemido. El muchacho pudo comprobar que se trataba de un vagabundo.

-¿Está usted bien? - Preguntó Leval tímidamente, sin acercarse demasiado, no sabía si pudiera estar herido y tampoco era demasiado agradable el olor fétido que emanaba del tipo aquel. - ¿Puede oírme?

 

El hombre estiró un tembloroso brazo hasta hacerse con una cercana bolsa de cartón. Allí guardaba una botella de whisky y bebió un largo sorbo. No podía asegurarse bien por su desarrapado aspecto, pero parecía de mediana edad y pelo oscuro y lacio, aunque eso bien podría achacarse a la luz indirecta que apenas le llegaba. Después de ese trago pareció obtener las fuerzas necesarias para hablar con Leval al que se unieron Roy y Mazoui en calidad de atentos oyentes.

-Dígame señor ¿Ha visto usted algo extraño por aquí esta noche? - Le inquirió el chico. -  
-¿Ha visto usted a esta chica por aquí? - Añadió Roy, enseñándole una foto reciente de Kerria.- 

 

Nada más ver esa foto, el vagabundo se sobresaltó, con una sorprendente agilidad se apartó de sus inquisidores acurrucándose tras las cajas. Entre todos tuvieron que convencerle con mucha paciencia y amabilidad para que hablara, al fin el tembloroso hombre accedió a contarles lo ocurrido.

-Ella estuvo aquí. - Susurró con una voz cascada, llena de temor. - La he visto, pero iba vestida de una forma diferente. - Y en efecto, dio una descripción que cuadraba con el uniforme que todos le vieron llevar. - Es preciosa pero muy cruel. Esa belleza no podía ser de este mundo. Sus ojos. - Recordó estremecido por el pánico. - Me aterrorizo sólo al pensar en su mirada, parecía no tener sentimientos, eran unos ojos rojizos, brillantes como el fuego. Podían verse brillar como dos puntos en la oscuridad. Cualquiera que los mirase quedaba como hechizado. ¡Nunca vi nada igual! La Señora Oscura, la Dama del Infierno, la llamaban.   
-Pero ¿Le dijo algo? ¿La escuchó usted hablar?, quizás hacia donde pensaba ir.- Insistió Leval tratando de centrarse en algo que pudiera darles una pista. –

 

El vagabundo tardó lo que a todos se les hizo una eternidad en aclararse la garganta con sonoros carraspeos antes de contestar.

\- Si, dijo que venía a sacarnos de nuestra miserable vida y que todos los que deseasen ser ricos y servir a su poderoso señor debían seguirla. Muchos aceptaron sin vacilar, la acompañaban algunos hombres con túnicas que repartían dinero a los que se unían. Pero yo no quise saber nada de eso, me parecieron malvados. Ya saben, mala gente, de la que no te puedes fiar.  
-¿Y qué ocurrió después? - Preguntó Roy con impaciencia. -  
\- Ella se elevó en el aire. - Prosiguió el vagabundo que se apresuró a añadir como si ya esperase la objeción y tratara de anticiparse. - ¡Si, si, como lo oyen, no me he vuelto loco! - Todos se miraron por unos instantes y luego volvieron a dedicar su atención al testimonio de ese hombre - flotaba y la brisa agitaba su capa roja. Levantó un medallón que llevaba al cuello y de él brotó una luz rojiza. Ordenó a todos los que había reclutado que lo mirasen. Yo cerré los ojos, presentía que eso no sería nada bueno, tras un momento pensé que ya no había peligro y los abrí, hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo, porque vi algo horrible.  
-¿El qué? - Preguntó Mazoui con voz serena y aparentemente neutra, aunque tan intrigado como los demás. - ¿Qué fue lo que usted vio?

El tipo aquel abrió los ojos expresando un claro sentimiento de pánico y a duras penas fue capaz de replicar.

\- ¡Todos, todos aquellos que habían mirado al resplandor tenían los ojos como ella!, reían con una risa horrible. Yo me asusté y traté de esconderme entre las cajas. Pero reparó en mi presencia, no sé si alguien se lo diría o es que me vio con esos ojos. Estoy seguro de que era capaz de ver en la oscuridad como si fuera de día. El caso es que ordenó que me atraparan, me resistí, pero soy débil y esos tipos bajo sus órdenes tenían una fuerza sobrehumana. Al fin, me llevaron ante ella, bajó de nuevo al suelo y me habló. Su voz era extrañamente hermosa, casi hipnotizaba, muy dulce y amable, pero no cuadraba con la mirada de sus ojos...Me dijo...

 

Observando a ese desgraciado con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y regocijo, Devilish Lady se aproximó. Eso sí, tapándose la nariz con pretendida comicidad, lo que provocó las risas de sus esbirros que cesaron de inmediato y en seco, en cuanto ella tomó la palabra y preguntó con tono entre divertido y pretendidamente jovial.

\- ¡Vaya!, Mirad lo que tenemos aquí. Una ratita que se escondía. ¿No deseas unirte a nosotros? ¿No quieres todos los beneficios que te ofrezco? ¿Es que acaso prefieres seguir con esta asquerosa vida? ¡Vamos! , sirve a mi maestro y te aseguro que serás feliz para siempre y sobre todo, olerás mejor.

 

Más risas, entre las que se incluyó la sonrisa de la propia inquisidora, que volvieron a silenciarse con un gesto de sus manos cuando ese hombre se dispuso a contestar.

-¿A qué maestro es ese que hay que servir? - Inquirió el intimidado vagabundo con palpable desconcierto. - Yo ya soy mayor para ir a la escuela.  
\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eres gracioso!,- rio ella con una carcajada siniestra para añadir con falsa condescendencia. - Pobre hombre, no sé si dejarte aquí o llevarte sólo como bufón. Te lo preguntaré por última vez. ¿Te unirás a nosotros? Contesta ahora mismo, no tengo mucha paciencia. - Le espetó ahora con brusquedad y perdiendo ese encanto en la voz. -  
\- No, no creo que tu maestro pueda dar la felicidad a nadie, después de lo que he visto.- Objetó el vagabundo aterrado pues ese súbito cambio de tono había desvanecido lo que restaba del encanto inicial en aquella extraña mujer. – Esto no puede estar bien.  
-¿Conque has visto algo, eh? Eso no puede ser.- Repuso Devilish Lady fingiéndose melosa y negando con la cabeza para sentenciar a modo de ultimátum. - Si no estás con nosotros, estás contra nosotros. Lo siento por ti, pero ninguno de nuestros enemigos sobrevive.- 

De hecho su voz había cambiado, no solo en el carácter sino en su propia naturaleza física. De hermosa y suave había pasado a un horrible siseo gutural.

-No sé qué o quién era esa mujer, pero dudo mucho de que fuese humana…-Les dijo el vagabundo.-

 

El atónito grupo escuchaba con horror y pesar, sobre todo por parte de Roy y Leval, y aún más cuando ese pobre tipo añadió afectado todavía por el terror.

\- Entonces, en menos de un segundo se abalanzó sobre mí y me levantó en vilo, se elevó de nuevo en el aire, de su boca surgieron dos horribles colmillos. ¡Era espantosa!, parecía un animal. Se reía de mis súplicas...

Agitando a ese individuo como si fuera un guiñapo Devilish Lady sonrió con maligno regocijo…

\- No tengas tanto miedo.- Se burló ella, esbozando una mueca de asco y añadiendo con desprecio. - No pienso mancharme las manos contigo, sólo eres un despojo, ¡ja, ja, ja! - Le soltó indiferentemente, dejando que cayese desde un par de metros de altura. -

 

El vagabundo se golpeó en la espalda. Estaba entumecido y atenazado por el dolor pero el miedo podía más que eso y trató de incorporarse para escapar. Aunque no se lo iban a permitir. Con cierta desgana, Devilish Lady hizo una seña y dos de sus esbirros sujetaron al pobre hombre que se debatía impotente, tratando de huir en un patético esfuerzo condenado de antemano al fracaso.

-¿Que vamos a hacer contigo? - Se preguntó a sí misma divertida para responderse. - Bueno, puede que sea misericordiosa después de todo.

 

Aterrizó nuevamente junto a él como si de repente se le hubiera ocurrido una idea y cambió de tema usando una voz más coloquial e incluso teñida de un meloso fastidio, dirigiéndose a uno de sus acólitos. 

\- ¿Te has fijado?, por eso prefiero volar, el andar por este callejón tan sucio me ha manchado las botas. Y eso es algo que no puedo soportar.  
\- Te las limpiaré ahora mismo mi Señora Oscura. - Se ofreció él, arrodillándose de inmediato. -  
\- No, espera, dejemos que lo haga él. Si quiere que le perdone tendrá que ganárselo. - Sonrió ella de forma maligna. -  
\- Sí, yo lo haré - tartamudeó el aterrado vagabundo, que se arrodilló presto a encontrar un trapo, pero ella le detuvo apartando el pie. -  
\- ¡Así no!,- rio como si ese desgraciado no comprendiera la forma en la que debía hacerlo y le ordenó con profunda satisfacción. - Quiero que me las limpies con la lengua y procura no mancharlas aún más, ¡cerdo!

 

Aterrado, el pobre hombre no tuvo más remedio que lamerle las botas a Devilish Lady que reía encantada con la sádica diversión que esto la proporcionaba.

\- Muy bien esclavo.- Aprobó ella con voz suave, dándose por satisfecha después de unos largos segundos para declarar a modo de promesa. - Te mereces un premio.

 

Alargó uno de sus pies hasta meterlo bajo la entrepierna del mendigo que se quedó atónito.

\- Ya verás, te va a gustar. - Sonrió Devilish Lady frotando cuidadosamente al tipo que incluso comenzó a excitarse contra su voluntad. -

 

Pero al cabo de unos instantes ella se detuvo y le dijo con pretendido pesar.

\- Demasiado bueno para ti, ¿no crees? Esto solo lo reservaré para mis más fieles y dotados esclavos, en cambio, para los que se niegan a unirse a mí y al maestro, ¡tengo previsto esto otro! – Escupió con sádico desprecio. -

 

El vagabundo cerró los ojos como si de este modo fuese a revivir esos recuerdos de forma menos dolorosa y los presentes le observaban apiadados y llenos de incrédulo horror cuando prosiguió visiblemente afectado.

\- Entonces sacó el pie y me propinó una patada tirándome al suelo. La escuché reír y ordenó a sus sicarios que me golpearan hasta matarme. Empecé a recibir una paliza terrible y no pude soportarlo durante mucho tiempo, perdí el conocimiento oyendo de fondo su horrible risa. Lo último que escuché mientras me pegaban, fue que volvería a por todos los asquerosos traidores que la habían humillado y acabaría con ellos. Luego me desmayé. Supongo que me darían por muerto o no quisieron molestarse más.

 

El horrorizado padre de Kerria observó con más detenimiento al vagabundo y se percató durante el relato de que ese pobre hombre tenía marcas de moretones por todo el cuerpo y restos de sangre en la boca y nariz. Un ojo estaba casi cerrado y amoratado. Antes, casi no habían podido verlo merced a la penumbra que cubría el callejón, pero ahora que una de las ambulancias se había acercado hasta ellos iluminándoles todos pudieron advertirlo.

\- Tranquilícese amigo. - Le pidió Roy con tono amable y no exento de profundo pesar y culpabilidad.- Tome esto, espero que le sirva de algo - sacó una buena cantidad de dólares y los metió en los bolsillos del raído chaquetón que llevaba aquel individuo. - 

 

Al poco llegaron los enfermeros de la ambulancia que se hicieron cargo de él llevándolo al hospital. Todos se quedaron allí, mirándose incrédulos, ninguno quiso decir nada. Finalmente se impuso continuar. Mazoui y Roy decidieron volver para la casa por si Kerria, o quién quiera que ella fuese ahora, se dirigía realmente hacia allí, mientras los demás seguían buscando... 

 

Y en ese momento, en casa de los Malden, la menor de las cuatro hermanas seguía contando su historia...

 

Rubeus reía con sadismo en tanto Cooan le pedía con expresión suplicante.

-¡Por favor!, suelta a mi hija, es inocente, no sabe nada de todo esto. ¡Déjala a ella y véngate de mí!  
\- Eso ni pensarlo.- Respondió su antagonista sonriendo de forma perversa. - ¿Acaso te crees que soy idiota, Kermesite? Acabaré con vosotros y puede que me la quede a ella como recuerdo.- Remachó con patente regocijo. – Será un bonito trofeo.  
\- ¡Si fueras un hombre lucharías contra mí! - Le espetó Tom furioso, para añadir incrementando el tono de la provocación con deliberado desprecio. - Atrévete conmigo en un combate cara a cara. Solo eres un cobarde. ¡No tienes lo necesario!, solo te atreves contra niñas y mujeres indefensas. No me extraña que perdieras a las cuatro hermanas.

 

La puya de Tom dio resultado, Rubeus irritado y lleno de rabia, soltó a Idina arrojándola contra Cooan.

-¡Vas a desear no haber dicho eso, mortal insolente! ¡Te mataré de la forma más dolorosa y lenta que haya! Y cuando vean como lo hago, el resto de tu familia correrá la misma suerte.

 

Idina lloraba en un ataque de miedo, con los nervios destrozados. Cooan abrazaba a su hija tratando de consolarla con palabras dulces en tanto se apartaba con ella de allí. Por su parte Tom se ponía en guardia y replicaba clavando la vista en su enemigo.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. No soy tan fácil de derrotar como te crees.

 

Pero Rubeus se limitó a sonreír con sádica expresión y desapareció de la vista de todos. Volvió a aparecer ante el sorprendido Tom. De un puñetazo le arrojó por la ventana. Cooan e Idina gritaron horrorizadas mientras el perverso individuo reía, pero su adversario se aferró a un saliente y pudo deslizarse por una columna hasta el suelo. Cayó dando varias vueltas sobre sí mismo y se incorporó lo más deprisa que pudo, algo magullado y con cortes en las manos y antebrazos, pero ileso en lo esencial. Su enemigo, al darse cuenta de ello, salió volando y aterrizó a pocos metros en frente de él con ademán indolente.

 

\- Reconozco que tienes recursos, pero no los suficientes. Ahora pagarás por tus bravatas, ¡despídete del mundo! - Le conminó Rubeus lanzando una roja bola de energía que Tom esquivó a duras penas. –  
-¡Ignífugus! - Exclamó el padre de Idina al recibir otro impacto, esta vez directo.-

 

Su sádico rival reía pero quedó atónito al observar que ese mortal no se había quemado al contacto con su proyectil.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Exclamó sin poderlo creer.-  
-También yo me sé algunos trucos, bastardo.- Se sonrió Tom que contratacó al grito de.- ¡Pájaro de Fuego!

 

En esta ocasión fue Rubeus quien tuvo que detener un proyectil de llamas con una barrera de energía. Desgraciadamente para los Rodney su enemigo era poderoso y el ataque fue repelido. Sin embargo Tom aprovechó para saltar sobre su adversario y propinarle un puñetazo que le lanzó varios metros atrás.

-Ahora sí que puedes darte por muerto.- Espetó Rubeus con visible furia.- ¿Acaso piensas que con esos ataques tan ridículos vas a poder vencerme?...  
-No lo sé. Pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo.- Replicó su enemigo con tono seguro.-  
-Perderás la vida, humano miserable. Y luego será tu familia la que te siga.- Aulló su adversario lanzándose contra él.-

 

Cooan y su hija presenciaban lo ocurrido, la muchacha aun lloraba temblando de miedo y su madre le dijo con voz serena.

\- Ahora Idina quiero que te vayas de aquí, rápido. Escóndete en casa o mejor toma algo de dinero y vete a un hotel.  
\- ¡Pero mamá!- Sollozó la chica aterrada y muy preocupada. - ¿Tú y papá qué haréis?..  
\- No te preocupes hija, nosotros nos encargaremos de él.- Afirmó Cooan con voz templada, tratando de transmitir sosiego a su hija, aunque ella misma estaba muy asustada. – ¡Vamos, corre!…

 

Entre tanto, en el patio interior del edificio, desierto a esas horas, Rubeus seguía atacando a Tom que evitaba como podía ser alcanzado por los rayos de su enemigo, agotándose cada vez más al hacerlo y al proyectar algún conjuro protector más, debiendo de soportar por si eso fuera poco, los comentarios de su adversario.

-Reconozco que no está mal para ser un patético humano. – Sonreía Rubeus deleitándose en lanzar rayos de energía contra su enemigo a la par que decía con un falso tono de condescendencia. -¡Pobrecita Kermesite! Debió de quedar muy mal cuando la rechacé. Tanto como para conformarse con un tipo tan vulgar como tú, ¡ja, ja, ja!

 

Tom esquivó un nuevo rayo y arrojó a su vez una tapa de un cubo de basura contra su rival. Rubeus se apartó eludiendo el ataque sin dificultad. Entre tanto una angustiada Cooan observaba aquello sabiendo que no tenía ni un instante que perder…

\- Ahora cariño, ¡vete! – Le pidió a su hija de forma categórica. -  
\- Pero, ese hombre es muy fuerte. ¿Qué podéis hacer vosotros?, ¡aunque papá sepa artes marciales y algunos trucos de magia, solo es una persona corriente y tú también! - Objetó Idina cada vez más angustiada. -

 

Su madre apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de la chica y enfrentó su mirada con una expresión afectuosa y al tiempo serena para confesarle.

\- Te voy a revelar un secreto...yo soy una de las justicieras...  
-¿Una justiciera? - Repitió Idina incrédula- ¡No puede ser! , esas mujeres son muy fuertes y buenas luchadoras y tú sólo eres una maestra de guardería.

 

Cooan sonrió maternalmente a su hija y le susurró, incluso divertida, a pesar de la situación desesperada por la que atravesaban.

\- No creas que ser maestra es fácil, Idina. Se necesita mucho coraje, tanto como paciencia y yo lo soy, sí, pero créeme. También soy una de las justicieras y se me conocía por la Dama del Fuego. Amiga de las famosas Guerreras de la Justicia. Aunque hace mucho que no practico, espero estar todavía en forma y recordar como se hacía.

 

La muchacha observaba a su madre preguntándose si quizás se habría vuelto loca. Pero ésta, adivinando sus pensamientos, esbozó una tranquilizadora sonrisa y acarició el mentón de su hija

-Si no te lo crees, observa y verás. - Le indicó Cooan a Idina y de inmediato gritó exhibiendo su piedra. - ¡Corazón puro del fuego, dame el poder!

 

Ante los atónitos ojos de su hija, Cooan se transformó con una zarabanda de luces y giros sobre sí misma hasta completar el cambio y afirmó orgullosa de ello.

\- ¿Lo ves? Soy la Dama del Fuego, sabré ocuparme de él, ahora vete, ¡rápido! - Urgió a la asombrada muchacha que solo podía mirarla con la boca abierta. -

 

La justiciera saltó por la ventana y bajó rauda para ayudar a su marido que estaba herido y a merced de su rival que lo castigaba con duros golpes. Tensando su arco de fuego, que materializó de la nada entre las manos, lanzó contra Rubeus una andanada de saetas ardientes que éste, sin embargo, esquivó sin demasiada dificultad. Era sorprendentemente rápido. Cooan quedó asombrada.

-¿Cómo es posible? - Exclamó ella afirmando sin dudar. - Tú nunca tuviste esa velocidad.

 

Su enemigo la miraba con aire de regocijo y superioridad y no tardó en responder, riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tienes razón, eso era antes. Y antes de matarte te contaré cosas que te sorprenderán, ¡pobre estúpida! - Remachó lanzando contra Tom varias bolas de energía.-

Éste pudo conjurar otra pantalla protectora y solo resultó herido en un hombro. Pese a todo, pudo golpear a su enemigo con varios puñetazos que, sin embargo, no le causaron el menor efecto.

-¡Aléjate de mi mujer y de mi hija, bastardo! - Pudo espetar el maltrecho humano, escupiendo sangre.-

 

Rubeus le dirigió una mirada entre divertida y llena de desdén y a su vez le sacudió en el estómago lanzándole al suelo. Tom pese a estar malherido, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y se arrastraba como podía. Pero su rival atacó también a Cooan. Valiéndose de su velocidad, se acercó a ella sin que pudiera esquivarle y la golpeó una y otra vez sin ningún miramiento. La justiciera cayó al suelo sangrado por el labio y la nariz, mientras su otrora comandante se reía burlándose de ella.

\- ¡Oh, pobrecita Kermesite! Así que al final te pasaste al bando de la Guerrera Luna y de las otras. ¿Verdad? ¿Qué te prometieron, la felicidad? ¿La vida eterna? ¿O quizás energía? ¡Pues no parece que tus nuevas amigas te hayan hecho demasiado fuerte! - Espetaba él con sorna. -  
-¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir y estar igual que hace veinte años? ¿De dónde sacas tanto poder? - Preguntó ella ente jadeos, tratando de levantarse. -  
\- Te lo diré. - Respondió Rubeus con suficiencia- de todas formas vas a morir.- Esbozó una maléfica sonrisa y añadió. - Verás, ahora tengo nuevos y muy poderosos aliados. Y un amo con una fuerza sin igual.

 

Cooan le observó y comprobó aterrada que la media Luna Negra de la frente de su agresor desaparecía para ser reemplazada por una estrella invertida de cinco puntas. Los ojos de su antiguo comandante refulgían más rojos que nunca y de su boca surgieron dos colmillos. 

\- ¡Dios Mío! – Pudo exclamar ella realmente espantada al contemplar aquello.-  
\- ¿Sorprendida? – Inquirió él divertido para sentenciar. - Fueron ellos los que me salvaron de la destrucción, aumentaron de un modo extraordinario mis poderes y me dieron la posibilidad de vengarme. ¡Qué dulce venganza! y después de ti me ocuparé de las demás traidoras de tus hermanas. Y como plato final ajustaré cuentas con Esmeralda. Esa perra me dejó a mi suerte en la nave. Pero no te preocupes, para ella reservo algo muy especial, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!...- Y rio de forma sádica mientras castigaba con más golpes a una maltrecha Cooan que apenas sí era capaz de cubrirse como podía. – Pero mientras será un honor para ti disfrutar de mis atenciones…

 

Cuando escuchó aquello, Esmeralda comenzó a temblar muy asustada, recordó un sueño que tuvo hacía ya muchos años. Entonces acababa de convertirse en una mujer normal y su nueva vida apenas comenzaba, por lo que achacó la pesadilla a los remordimientos del pasado. Aunque ahora presentía que había mucho más. Una advertencia terrible y siniestra. Apenas pudo llevarse las manos a la boca horrorizada. Y Bertie, olvidando incluso su propio drama, trató de calmarla.

\- Tranquila, estamos juntas, no permitiremos que nos haga daño.  
\- Mi hija…- balbuceó Esmeralda presa del temor y la ansiedad. - Está sola en casa. ¿Qué ocurriría si Rubeus se presentase allí ahora? ¡Tengo que ir con ella! – Pudo decir tratando de levantarse. -  
\- No te preocupes - la tranquilizó Cooan haciendo que se detuviera en seco. - Aún no he terminado, escuchadme con atención, ya verás como no hay que temer nada.- Y para probarlo, prosiguió la narración con la ayuda de su hija que declaró. -  
-Cuando me logré clamar un poco y vi lo que estaba pasando y decidí que tenía que ayudarles. 

 

Así era, Idina podía ver todo lo que sucedía desde la ventana. Sus padres estaban en gravísimo peligro. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué podría hacer ella? Solo era una chiquilla que jamás había visto nada semejante. Sin ir más lejos para la muchacha, su padre había sido siempre el mejor luchador, invencible, al que nadie podría ni tan siquiera tratar de hacer daño y ahora vio como ese hombre le daba aquella terrible paliza. Lo mismo que a su madre, a pesar de que realmente era la Dama del Fuego, una heroína mítica de la que había oído cosas impresionantes desde que era muy niña. Pero Tony, o como quiera que de verdad se llamase, les había derrotado a ambos con una tremenda facilidad. ¡De todos modos, no podía quedarse mirando sin actuar mientras ese malvado quería asesinar a sus padres!

-¡Allá voy! - Se dijo reuniendo todo su valor.-

 

En ese momento Tom, sobreponiéndose a su grave estado, se arrastró hasta su rival. Rubeus le vio hacerlo con una sonrisa de regocijo. Incluso le permitió sujetarle de una de sus piernas al tiempo que aquel humano decía con dificultad.

\- No le harás daño a mi familia, no lo permitiré.  
\- Creo que me divertiré un rato contigo.- Sonrió su enemigo elevándole de las solapas con una mano y añadiendo cada vez más contento con la marcha de los acontecimientos. - Te prometí una muerte lenta, ¿lo recuerdas? Y no me gusta faltar a mi palabra. Al menos en estas cosas, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! - Rubricó su afirmación lanzando al maltrecho Tom a varios metros y yendo a ensañarse con él. -

 

Idina se deslizó trabajosamente hasta abajo sujetándose a una columna. Corriendo se llegó hasta su madre que apenas si podía tenerse en pie, llevándose la mano derecha al hombro opuesto que estaba dislocado, amén de sufrir diversos moratones y heridas por todo su cuerpo. Además, duros golpes recibidos en el estómago, le dificultaban seriamente la respiración. No obstante, al ver llegar a su hija, hizo un esfuerzo y se irguió, pese a dolerle también la espalda, espetándola con preocupación y enfado.

-¡Te dije que te marcharas!  
\- ¡No os dejaré solos!- Sollozó la pobre chica ayudando a sostenerse a su madre. -  
\- Es que yo… – Cooan trataba de hablar pero le fallaban visiblemente las fuerzas. Aun así pudo concluir con suave tono entrecortado por los jadeos, en busca de aire y teñido de pesar y temor. - No podremos protegerte hija. ¡Tienes que escapar cariño!, aun estás a tiempo de salvarte.  
\- No voy a dejar que ese malvado os mate.- Afirmó Idina con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, intentando que su madre se alejase de allí. – ¡No se lo permitiré!

 

Pero Cooan estaba demasiado castigada por los golpes y casi no se tenía en pie. Se trastabilló cayendo de nuevo al suelo y antes de desmayarse tuvo una última idea. Era algo desesperado, pero era lo único que había. Quizás al menos su hija podría tener así una posibilidad de sobrevivir. Reunió fuerzas con varias inspiraciones y le dijo a la chica que todavía trataba de moverla con desesperación para alejarla de ese lugar. 

\- Hija, sólo nos queda una oportunidad, no me habría gustado llegar a esto pero no hay otra solución. Toma, ponte el colgante.- Trabajosamente se quitó la piedra del cuello y se la dio. Cooan volvió a su estado normal revirtiendo su transformación y le explicó con visible esfuerzo. – Tendrá que funcionar, eres de mi sangre y eres de corazón puro. La piedra lo reconocerá. Pero tienes que estar dispuesta a aceptarla o no servirá de nada…  
-Sí, lo estoy, haré lo que sea.- Pudo gemir la chica cada vez más preocupada por el estado de su madre.- ¡Por favor, dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer!…

A duras penas, Cooan reunió el aliento suficiente como para responder…

-Grita lo que grité yo. ¡Corazón puro del fuego, dame el poder!

 

Idina la escuchaba incrédula, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Ese maniaco estaba pateando a su pobre padre. ¡Le mataría delante de ella si no le detenía! Llevada entonces por la rabia y la desesperación lo repitió transformándose en tanto su madre se desmayaba rendida por el agotamiento y las heridas.

-¡Mamá! - exclamó la muchacha muy asustada, tratando de despertarla en vano. – Responde…

 

Afortunadamente Cooan solo estaba desvanecida, respiraba con dificultad pero seguía viva. Aliviada por ello, Idina la dejó descansar en el suelo y centró la atención hacia su padre, que seguía recibiendo los duros golpes y las burlas de Rubeus. La muchacha sabía que era necesario intervenir de inmediato, antes de que ese monstruo le matase. ¡Pero no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer! En esos momentos de conmoción, pudo mirarse a sí misma vestida como justiciera, y aun así no llegar a creerlo, pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

-¡Oh Dios mío, ayúdame, ahora la Dama del Fuego soy yo y no sé qué hacer! - Suplicó elevando la vista al cielo. -

 

Recordó el arma de la justiciera, la que más le había llamado la atención desde que era niña, ese arco de fuego. Deseaba tenerlo consigo y utilizarlo contra ese malvado. Estaba furiosa y llena de rabia como jamás lo había estado en su vida. Y fue como si esa arma respondiera a su llamada, logró materializar el arco al desearlo y le gritó a su enemigo que estaba pisando a su padre en la espalda y riendo con sus aullidos de dolor.

-¡Juro que me las pagarás por esto, monstruo! ¡Ahora te mataré! - 

Y trató de disparar al sorprendido Rubeus que había interrumpido su paliza a Tom al escucharla, pero del arco no salió nada. 

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sale nada?- Se preguntó en voz alta entre atónita y aterrada.-

 

Dejando a su presa que estaba casi inconsciente por el dolor, su contrincante se acercó despacio hasta Idina que trataba con desesperación de conseguir lanzar una flecha de fuego. Pero éstas no aparecían. La chica estaba muy asustada, desconcertada y nerviosa, sin saber que más podría hacer. Y sobre todo observando con creciente pánico como su enemigo recortaba la distancia que les separaba de forma calmosa y hasta parecía que indolente, con una sarcástica sonrisa de mofa dibujada en su semblante. 

\- Ja, ja, ja ¡Eres un desastre! - Se burló su oponente, que no cesaba de humillarla con sus siguientes comentarios. - ¡Vaya una sucesora que tiene tu madre! Ni siquiera sabes cómo usar su arma. A la hora de la verdad eres tan inútil como ella para cumplir con tu misión. – 

 

Y a desgana, lanzó una bola de energía contra Idina que cayó a apenas un par de metros, derribándola con la explosión y arrojándola a varios metros de distancia. La chica lanzó un chillido de dolor, aquello le quemó el antebrazo derecho que había opuesto de modo instintivo cuando fue alcanzada por la onda expansiva. Magullada y con la disparada adrenalina como casi único sostén, trató de volver a levantarse antes de recibir un nuevo ataque, pero Rubeus no se acercó. Ni tampoco hizo el menor intento por lanzar otra andanada. Se limitó a mirarla como si fuera un insecto, sonrió y le gritó con desdén.

\- ¡Ahora no me molestes, mocosa! Primero me ocuparé de tus padres, ya me encargaré de ti más tarde. - Se giró hacia Tom diciéndose a sí mismo con regocijo. - ¿Por dónde nos íbamos? ¡Ah, ya, iba a rematarte...ja, ja, ja! - Materializó una gran bola de energía entre sus manos, levantó los brazos y se preparó para lanzársela encima a su malherido oponente, que estaba indefenso en el suelo. – Despídete cretino…

 

Sobreponiéndose al dolor de sus heridas Idina retomó el arco que había quedado a un par de metros de ella y apuntó temblorosa.

\- Por favor. - Suplicaba entre lágrimas y apretando los dientes, mirando al arma como si de una vieja amiga se tratara. - ¡No me falles ahora, no me falles! Mis padres morirán si no disparas. La vida de mi familia depende de ti, ¡vamos! 

 

Por fin y cuando ya le parecía imposible, logró materializar una flecha de fuego y cerrando los ojos, sin atreverse a mirar por si fallaba, disparó contra su desprevenido enemigo. La flamígera saeta voló rauda hacia su objetivo y le atravesó por la espalda, haciéndole soltar la bola de energía, que acumulaba contra Tom, sobre sí mismo. La explosión que se produjo le lanzó malherido varios metros para atrás. Por fortuna su víctima no fue alcanzada ya que el propio Rubeus sirvió como involuntario escudo y éste después apenas pudo moverse. Ahora tenía destrozados los brazos y una de sus piernas. De todos modos, sacó fuerzas de donde no parecían quedarle. Se levantó como pudo y balbuceó lleno de ira, clavando sus malignos ojos en la temblorosa chica, que había abierto ya los suyos, casi sin poder creer que lo hubiera logrado.

 

-¡Maldita cría! Ten por seguro que volveré para vengarme, ¡os mataré a todos!- Aulló para desaparecer al instante dejando el eco de su amenaza. - 

 

La chica se quedó allí, perpleja consigo misma. Mirándose las manos que aún sostenían el arco con algún rescoldo ardiente. Por fin, reaccionó corriendo al lado de su padre que pudo decirle a duras penas.

\- Idina…, mira en mi bolsillo izquierdo… del pantalón, hay… unas judías…, sácalas…

 

Su hija obedeció rebuscando con premura. Logró encontrar un par de ellas.

\- Ya está papá, ¡las tengo! - Respondió aliviada acercándoselas a Tom. -  
\- Dame una.- Le pidió con un susurro él, que abrió su ensangrentada boca.-

 

La muchacha se la introdujo con la mayor delicadeza que pudo y su maltrecho padre masticó. Al cabo de pocos segundos pudo levantarse casi restablecido ante el asombro de su hija. 

-¡Papa, estas curado! ¿Cómo es posible? - Exclamó ella sin poder creerlo. -  
\- Luego te lo explicaré todo.- Repuso él apremiándola con su recién renovado dinamismo. -¡Ahora hay que darle la otra judía a tu madre!

 

Idina lo hizo reanimándola con cuidado para hacérsela comer. Cooan logró masticarla despaciosamente y al cabo de unos tensos instantes también se recobró. Lo primero que hizo entonces fue observar el lloroso rostro de su hija, cuyos sentimientos habían vuelto a ella tras la tregua que le brindase su instinto de conservación durante la corta batalla. Su madre declaró visiblemente emocionada sujetando con ternura el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

-¡Cariño, muchas gracias! Nos has salvado a todos, ¡estoy muy orgullosa de ti!   
-¡Yo… no quería matarle….no quiero hacerle daño a nadie! - Lloraba la pobre muchacha derrumbándose en los brazos de su madre.-  
-Ya está cielo. Está bien. Hiciste lo que tuviste que hacer.- La animó la también sollozante Cooan que repetía sin cesar.- Nos has salvado a todos.

 

Ambas se abrazaron llorando mientras Tom, emocionado y orgulloso también, las miraba lleno de amor por las dos y se unió a su abrazo. Por fin pudo decir con algo más de serenidad.

\- Tenemos que volver a casa. ¡Rápido, hay que avisar a los demás! No creo que ese mal nacido haya muerto.

 

Una vez pudieron retornar a su hogar Tom trató de llamar pero no le respondían al el teléfono. Finalmente decidió descansar junto a su familia para tratar de reordenar sus ideas. Y de ese modo pasaron unas horas y aunque ya estaban recuperados físicamente gracias a las alubias, se mantenían en guardia con patente temor. Por la noche decidieron ver la televisión los tres juntos para tratar de olvidarse definitivamente de esa mala experiencia cuando de repente Roy apareció de la nada para contarles lo ocurrido aquí y transportarlos...

\- Y eso es todo. - Remachó Cooan concluyendo su relato. - El resto ya lo sabéis.  
-Es algo terrible.- Pudo decir Karaberasu.- Jamás pude ni tan siquiera imaginar que ese canalla volvería.  
-Entonces, si no está muerto seguro que regresará a por nosotras cuando se recupere, debemos estar listas para hacerle frente.- Afirmó Esmeralda, agregando decididamente en esta ocasión.- Y sobre todo impedirle como sea que se acerque a nuestros hijos.  
\- Pues yo creo...

 

Beruche no pudo terminar la frase, un tremendo estruendo sacudió la casa. La ventana del salón estalló en mil pedazos y un denso humo negro inundó la estancia, podía adivinarse una silueta entre aquellos jirones de humareda.

-¡Es él! - chilló Esmeralda aterrorizada señalando con un dedo y sentenciando.- ¡Rubeus ha vuelto!..  
-¿Rubeus? ¿Y quién es ese?... ¿Algún amiguito vuestro?- Inquirió una voz femenina plena de tono burlesco y cruel, para remachar con divertido sarcasmo.- Pues lo lamento mucho por él, pero yo os he encontrado primero…

 

Todas miraron hacia allí con expresiones de terror en sus semblantes. Efectivamente no era Rubeus, para Beruche fue algo aún mucho más aterrador. Verdaderamente hubiera preferido mil veces ver a su antiguo amo por fuerte y maligno que ahora fuera, que la visión que tuvo ante sí. Cuando el humo se despejó totalmente descubriendo la figura que guarecía. Ante ellas, ataviada con un negro body, altas botas rojas y una larga capa del mismo color de sangre ondulando al aire pudieron ver a una joven de espaldas. Y al volverse, paseando su mirada con unos brillantes ojos rojos cargados de odio, la reconocieron como Kerria. No obstante, ésta no era otra que la cruel y despiadada Devilish Lady, que volvía para cumplir con su promesa de venganza.


	31. Luchad por recobrar a Kerria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All together fighting against evil for their beloved girl
> 
> Todos juntos luchando contra el mal por su querida muchacha

Leval y su padre se ocuparon de revisar cuidadosamente los alrededores pero no encontraron nada. Finalmente trataban de volver a casa con la translación instantánea de Roy, pero no podían, algo le impedía captar la energía de Beruche y los demás.

\- Mierda, ¿pero qué ocurre?,- pensó contrariado.- Tendré que volar hasta allí.  
-¿Sucede algo, papá? – Quiso saber el muchacho al ver el rostro de su padre, que no reflejaba precisamente buen humor, sino enfado y desconcierto. -  
\- Es algo extraño. No logró captar la energía de nadie en casa, es como si algo la bloqueara. Y eso no me gusta. Solo alguien con una energía muy poderosa podría hacer algo así. - Le explicó éste. -  
\- Entonces volemos de regreso lo más rápido posible, podrían estar en dificultades. - Replicó el chico alarmado. -

Su padre asintió y ambos salieron raudos hacia allí.

 

Mazoui había ido directamente hacia ese mismo destino, llevaba ya mucho camino recorrido. Volando a gran velocidad llegó en poco tiempo, al aproximarse detectó gran cantidad de energía negativa. Pero eso a él, lejos de confundirle, le guiaba aún más claramente hacia la casa de Roy...

-Algo malo está pasando allí. Es un presentimiento muy claro.- Se decía cada vez más preocupado.-

Y motivos no le faltaban para ello, dado que en la casa mientras tanto Devilish Lady miraba a todos los presentes con una mueca de desprecio.

-Esto es para ti.- Le espetó a la todavía impactada Bertie arrojando un trapo con algo envuelto en él.-

 

La aludida se hizo con ello y lo desenvolvió, se quedó atónita al ver el crucifijo que fuera de Roy y que él la regalase antes de morir. Al resucitar nunca se lo reclamó. Ella quiso dárselo a Leval al nacer pero el crio se lo dio a su hermanita cuando ella tenía seis años. La ahora sobrecogida madre recordaba esa escena…

-Toma Ky.- Le ofreció el niño a su hermana.-  
-¿Para mí?- Se sorprendió la cría.-  
-Sí, papá y mamá dicen que esto te puede proteger de todo. Y como yo soy mayor no me hace falta.  
-¡Qué bien, gracias! – Aplaudió la pequeña.- Me gusta mucho nunca me lo quitaré.  
-Vaya, Leval, ha sido un detalle muy bonito.- Comentó su madre esbozando una leve sonrisa.- 

 

Bertie suspiró entonces, por un lado feliz al ver cuánto quería Leval a su hermana. Aunque pensando en que era una lástima que el chico no tuviera una cruz como esa tan bonita, cuando Roy llegó a casa se lo contó. Él se sorprendió pero también alabó la generosidad del crío. Afirmando.

-Se nota que ha salido a las defensoras de la justicia. Y además tiene sangre de saiyan. No te preocupes cubito. Compraré para él una igual.

Y los dos se acercaron para escuchar charlar a los niños, precisamente Leval le decía a su hermanita con tono serio.

-No la pierdas Ky, esa crucecita fue de la mamá de papá, luego de papá, de mamá y mía…  
-Pues cuando yo tenga niños se la daré también.- Sonrió la cría que sentenció muy contenta insistiendo con entusiasmo.- ¡No me la quitaré nunca, nunca!…

 

Los dos se sonrieron con gestos llenos de orgullo y alegría. Ahora la desencajada Beruche miraba esa crucecita que sostenía en su mano. Los demás estaban atónitos también aunque, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, la recién llegada les atacó con una onda de energía que lanzó a Cooan, Karaberasu y Esmeralda contra la pared dejándolas aturdidas. Se volvió dispuesta para atacar a Idina, que no sabía cómo actuar, pero la llamada de Bertie la detuvo.

-¡Hija mía, por favor!, ¡Basta ya! , son tus tías y tu prima...y yo soy tu madre. ¿Es que no me reconoces? - Inquirió sin poder creer que así fuera, en tanto se señalaba a sí misma sobre el pecho con una mano y expresión suplicante en la mirada. -  
-¿Mi madre? - Sonrió Devilish Lady pérfidamente en tanto centraba su atención en Beruche. - Así que tú, eres mi madre.- Repitió con lentitud, como si paladease cada palabra. -

Se posó a dos metros de Bertie y su semblante se relajó, añadió con la voz más dulce en tanto abría los brazos en ademán invitador y suplicante.

\- Me siento perdida mamá. Ven a darle a tu hija un abrazo de madre. Pero no me acerques esa cruz, me hace daño…

 

Beruche dudaba pero al ver esa expresión en el semblante de su hija y advertir ese tono de voz se acercó confiada, parecía como hipnotizada. Incluso dejo caer la crucecita al suelo. Eso no importaba. Quería creer que Kerria se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Pero Karaberasu, recobrándose en ese momento del ataque sufrido, le advirtió a su hermana mientras trataba de levantarse.

-¡No lo hagas! es un truco. Te está sugestionando, si te acercas más te matará.  
\- No,- negó Bertie con la cabeza a la par que sonreía confiada y afirmaba. - Es mi hija, no le haría daño a su madre. ¿Verdad cariño? - Le preguntó acercándose casi hasta tocarla. -  
\- Claro que no mamá,- repuso Devilish Lady de forma sumisa y suplicante. - Ven aquí conmigo por favor, me siento tan sola. Todos ellos me odian. Pero yo sé que tú no.  
\- Mi amor, ¿cómo podría yo odiarte? - Repuso Beruche con la voz quebrada por la inquietud y el pesar. – Eres mi vida.

 

Se abrazó a ella, las demás observaban conteniendo la respiración, ¿y si Bertie tenía razón? De momento todo parecía estar bien, pero, a espaldas de la confiada madre, los ojos de su hija brillaron intensamente rojos y de su boca afloraron nuevamente los colmillos en una terrible sonrisa que la desfiguraba. Sacando sus uñas afiladas como cuchillas la hirió en la espalda y en un hombro. Beruche no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa y dolor y se separó como pudo cayendo al suelo, tapándose el hombro herido con una mano. Mientras Devilish Lady se reía con una malévola carcajada...

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Así que tu vida, ¿eh? madre. Es verdad. ¿Acaso no darías la vida por tu hija? Recuerdo que le dijiste a esa estúpida mocosa que darías tu vida por ella. Sin embargo la pobre ya no está.- Se rio con regocijo, afirmando ahora con visible sadismo.- Pero en su lugar yo sí que acepto tu sacrificio, ¡vas a morir, madre! - Sentenció, escupiendo la última palabra con desprecio.-

 

Beruche apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba demasiado impactada, asustada y dolorida. La sangre le goteaba entre los dedos, pero sobre todo, más que la herida física era la moral la que la destrozaba, dejándola sin ninguna capacidad de réplica.

-¡Quieta! –Le ordenó Idina plantándose ante su, en otras circunstancias, prima.- No se te ocurra dar ni un paso más…  
-¿Qué quieres maldita estúpida?- Replicó la interpelada mirándola con franco desprecio.- ¿Te has creído que puedes detenerme?

 

Por suerte, aprovechando esos preciosos instantes de distracción las otras pudieron levantarse para hacer frente a Devilish Lady. Esmeralda se transformó en justiciera y Karaberasu hizo lo propio indicándole a su hermana.

-¡Transfórmate y pelea!  
\- No, no puedo hacerlo, ¡es mi hija! - Sollozó Bertie visiblemente hundida. -

 

Las dos justicieras cruzaron miradas de pesar, era inútil tratar de persuadir a su compañera. Lo entendían bien. De haberse tratado de sus propias hijas seguramente que hubieran actuado exactamente igual. Pero esa muchacha estaba poseída por una terrible fuerza demoniaca, era tremendamente peligrosa y debían pararla como fuera. 

-¡Huracán del cielo, haz que vuele el boomerang! - Gritó la Dama del Viento lanzado su arma contra Devilish Lady que fue golpeada en un brazo y retrocedió dolorida. -

 

La Dama del Trueno se sumó al ataque tratando de golpearla con su látigo...

-¡Toma esto mocosa! - Le gritó admonitoriamente a su sobrina y ahora rival. - Así aprenderás a no pegarle a tu madre.  
\- Por favor Kalie.- Suplicó Beruche temiendo por su hija pese a todo. - No le hagas daño, no sabe lo que hace.

 

Aunque la joven no se inmutó lo más mínimo. Y creando una barrera de energía, paró el latigazo que restalló inofensivamente contra la invisible protección.

-¡Sois todas unas ingenuas estúpidas!,- les espetó con desprecio. - ¿Creéis que con vuestros patéticos ataques vais a poder dañarme?

 

Contraatacó con una oleada de energía que nuevamente impulsó a las justicieras hacia atrás. Entre tanto materializó un gran tridente en su mano sentenciando con satisfacción.

\- Ya basta de juegos, ahora moriréis.

 

Idina había estado presenciando aquello horrorizada, pero se sobrepuso. Decidió que debía hacer algo. Invocó su poder transformándose a su vez en justiciera, apuntó con su arco a su otrora prima y chilló.

-¡Tira eso o dispararé!

 

Devilish Lady la escrutó con la mirada y, divertida, sonrió con una siniestra confianza. No hizo ningún comentario, pero siguió enarbolando su arma.

-¡Te lo advierto! Kerria, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño.- Insistió Idina tratando de mostrarse firme, aunque temblaba visiblemente mientras la apuntaba sentenciando. – Pero no te permitiré hacerle nada malo a nadie.  
\- ¿No me digas?- ¡Qué miedo!- Se burló ella con un teatral gesto de pretendido pavor. -  
\- Somos primas, somos amigas desde pequeñas. Hemos jugado juntas, hemos soñado las dos unidas. No me obligues a atacarte. – Pudo balbucear su interlocutora con un tono de súplica. – ¡Por favor!…  
\- ¿Amigas?- repitió su oponente que le dedicó una sorprendida mirada, aunque al instante ésta se endureció y añadió escupiendo con odio. – Yo no tengo amigas, solo víctimas y tú vas a ser la primera.

 

Devilish Lady lanzó entonces un rayo escarlata contra la Dama del Fuego que ésta pudo a duras penas esquivar. Idina no tuvo más remedio y contraatacó con sus flechas, pero su oponente las desbarató con su tridente sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-¡Oh no!,- exclamó Idina. - ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo?..  
-¡Oh sí!- rio burlonamente Devilish Lady, que lanzó otro rayo de energía contra su rival. Ésta lo volvió a eludir por poco arrojándose al suelo en tanto su enemiga aullaba casi en éxtasis. - ¡Mi poder es inmenso! Pobres ilusas, no podéis nada contra mí, ¡os destruiré a todas juntas! - Levantó el pentáculo que brillaba de un tono rojizo tan intenso que hería la vista, pese a ello, Karaberasu lo vio. -  
\- Ese medallón es el causante de todo,- les indicó a las demás.- Hay que destruirlo, concentrad vuestra ofensiva en él. ¡Ahora!- ordenó. -

 

Las justicieras concentraron sus ataques, pero Devilish Lady las contuvo y pudo rechazarlas lanzándolas al suelo y dejándolas aturdidas. Entonces penetraron los acólitos de la secta capitaneados por Nalgín que miró la escena complacido, haciendo una leve reverencia a su aliada y besando una de sus manos con deleite, para decirle.

\- Buen trabajo Devilish Lady, te felicito. Ahora acaba con todas ellas comenzando por tu traidora madre.

 

La aludida miraba a su hija con una expresión de súplica y de gran tristeza. Pero lejos de conmoverse su ahora enemiga sentenció con sorna. Ante las horrorizadas miradas del resto de las justicieras y de Cooan y el regocijo de los sectarios.

\- Si. Es cierto, eres una traidora. Todas vosotras lo sois. Pero ahora os ha llegado el momento de pagar por ello. Madre, lo siento - agregó con un falso tono meloso para remachar con desdén. – Pero además de una renegada eres débil y estúpida. Es una pena. Vi como antaño fuiste inteligente y taimada. No te detenías ante nada para lograr cumplir con tu cometido y sabías elaborar estrategias. ¿Qué te sucedió para no ser ni la sombra de esa mujer?... De haberte unido a tus compañeras quizás hubierais podido derrotarme. Pero claro, tratándose de tu hijita no has tenido valor. Es una lástima que tengas que querer a alguien como yo. ¿No es cierto madre?- se burló finalmente su otrora hija con perfidia. – Soy tu punto débil, ja, ja, ja…

 

Beruche se estremeció, al escuchar esto un lejano recuerdo vino a ella, el de un combate que sostuviera contra una diablesa hacía ya mucho tiempo y el eco de las últimas palabras de ésta llegó a su memoria haciéndola estremecerse.

\- Te aseguro que un día querrás alguien como yo...y sufrirás. - Musitó totalmente desarmada en su moral, al comprender ahora el terrible significado de aquella profecía, que no supo comprender en su momento. Añadiendo entonces con determinación, pese a estar muy dolida.- Te quiero cariño, eres mi hija…y sí, estoy sufriendo, pero sé que tú también. Debajo de todo ese odio y esa rabia estás tú. Kerria, por favor, ¡lucha contra ello! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Nunca lo fuiste!

 

Devilish Lady la observó atónita ahora. Sus ojos se abrieron y el rictus de su cara se deformó en una mueca en tanto se tambaleaba. Llegó a llevarse una mano a la cabeza y apenas sí pudo musitar con una voz débil y llena de miedo y tristeza…

-¡Mamá!  
-Hija, por favor. ¡Resiste! Recuerda lo que hablamos. Tú eres parte de mí. – Le pedía Bertie ante las atónitas miradas del resto.-  
-Yo… soy parte de ti...y tú…eres parte…de mí.- Pudo repetir cayendo de rodillas ahora para soltar el arma que portaba aferrándose la cabeza con las manos.- ¡Mamá! - Repitió llena de angustia.- ¡Ayúdame!

 

Ahora miraba en derredor y su madre, sus tías y su prima jurarían que el color de sus ojos había vuelto a ser verde. Pero justo entonces, cuando parecía que todo iba a solucionarse, la joven gritó, recobrando una voz más gutural y terrible.

-¡Nooo! ¡Basta! Eres una miserable perdedora. ¡Sal de mi cabeza de una vez! Nadie te quiere, todos te desprecian… Eres débil… Yo soy fuerte. Soy la Dama de Averno. La princesa de las tinieblas…y seré la reina de la oscuridad…

 

Ante las miradas de las justicieras y los sectarios que parecían no atreverse a mover ni un músculo, Bertie hizo un postrer esfuerzo y se levantó, acercándose a su atormentada hija.

-Cariño, lucha, sé que estás ahí. Puedes conseguirlo. Kerria, ¡te quiero mi niña!

 

Pero desgraciadamente la magia de esas palabras ya no surtió efecto. La terrible Devilish Lady parecía haber ganado definitivamente el duelo, miró a su horrorizada madre con aquellos ojos sanguinolentos y la propinó una fuerte bofetada que la derribó haciéndola sangrar por el labio. La terrible dama oscura rio con perfidia y tras hacer levitar su tridente volvió a empuñarlo con decisión, para sentenciar llena de exultante regocijo.

-¡Kerria está muerta! Esa estúpida llorona ha desaparecido. No merecía vivir. Solo era una niña asustada a la que nadie quería. No valía nada. ¡Pero yo estoy aquí!…  
-Cariño, te lo suplico, no te rindas.- Pudo sollozar Beruche que no tenía fuerzas para más.-

 

Sin embargo su diabólica hija, sin dar ya ninguna muestra de piedad, blandió su tridente sobre la indefensa Bertie que ni siquiera tenía deseo de resistirse. Devilish Lady iba a traspasarla a la altura del vientre...

\- Adiós madre. No te preocupes. Nos veremos en el Infierno. - Se despidió de forma sarcástica. -

 

Las demás justicieras se aprestaron a impedirlo pero los sectarios se interpusieron. Todo parecía perdido, la Señora Oscura se deleitaba ante aquel sacrificio que iba a realizar, pero cuando iba a hundir su arma en Bertie su acometida chocó contra algo metálico, era otro tridente. Junto a ella e interceptando su ataque estaba Mazoui, él también tenía los ojos rojos y sus colmillos. Devilish Lady no pudo por menos que sorprenderse y exclamar apelando a él.

\- ¡Tú eres un hermano demonio! ¿Por qué me impides que la mate? ¡Únete a mí! ¡Aparéate conmigo y ayúdame a concebir un poderoso guerrero que haga posible la vuelta del Maestro a este mundo!  
\- No, te equivocas, yo no soy como tú y nunca me uniría a los de tu calaña.- Repuso Mazoui rechazándola con fuerza. Devilish Lady cayó al suelo rodando sobre sí misma. Estaba ilesa pero perdió el tridente en tanto el muchacho sentenciaba. - No te dejaré cometer más maldades.

 

Los sectarios dieron la alarma y se replegaron a un lugar más seguro, pues justo entonces llegaron Roy y Leval que quisieron intervenir pero no se atrevían a herir a Kerria. Ella al verles se levantó y chilló con tono acusador y desesperado para desviar la atención de sus propios rivales.

\- ¡Yo no soy malvada, la culpa la tienen ellos!, ¡abusaron de mí cuando sólo era una niña!  
-¿Pero qué dices? - Gritó Roy atónito. -  
-¡Eso es mentira, te han lavado el cerebro!,- añadió Leval tratando con desesperación de hacer aparecer la conciencia de su hermana. - ¡Kerria despierta!  
-¡Muere!,- gritó ella atacándole con un rayo de energía que su hermano ésta vez desvió sin problemas.- ¡Maldito!

 

Su padre estaba ahora convertido en súper guerrero y su diabólica oponente volvió a adoptar un tono entre sumiso, y falsamente conciliador.

-Vamos, papá - Sonrió mirando a un atónito y horrorizado Roy. -¿Por qué no acabas de una vez con tu preciosa hija? Esa patética chiquilla que solo te ha causado problemas. Sí, yo lo sé muy bien. Era una perdedora, un cero a la izquierda en esta maravillosa familia. Nunca pudo estar a vuestra altura. Ni siquiera debería haber nacido…nunca la quisisteis.  
\- Pero. ¿Qué dices? – Pudo exclamar su padre pareciendo más atónito que asustado al escucharla – ¡Eso no es verdad!  
\- Pues claro que lo es.- Sentenció ella con una media sonrisa en tanto se aproximaba confiada hasta él, mostrando además su cuello como si caminase hacia el matadero a la par que le pedía. – Acaba conmigo de una vez. He intentado matar a tu esposa y lo volvería a hacer. No me des otra oportunidad. Soy una diablesa…

 

Pero Roy casi estaba en shock, le devolvía la mirada incapaz de reaccionar. No quería utilizar su fuerza, podría matarla, quizás fuera eso lo que aquel ente maligno que la dominaba pretendía. Pero Mazoui entonces le rebatió, como si leyese el pensamiento del abatido padre de Kerria.

\- Ella no está poseída por ningún demonio, Roy, sino por la parte más oscura de su propia alma, la porción maligna que todos llevamos dentro.  
-¡Qué listo eres!- siseó Devilish Lady que añadió con palpable ira y rencor. - Es el odio y la venganza que siento los que me guían. ¡Contra ellos!- señaló a sus padres y a su hermano y les reprochó en tanto se acariciaba obscenamente los pechos. - Nunca me quisisteis, sólo para disfrutar a escondidas de mi cuerpo.

 

Las mujeres la contemplaban atónitas y espantadas. Leval respondió negando con la cabeza de forma vehemente.

-¡Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes!

 

Bertie se había conseguido levantar y se acercó hasta su esposo, él con el gesto descompuesto, se apresuró a decirle.

-¡Vamos cariño! ¡No irás a pensar que yo!  
\- Sé que no es verdad,- contestó ella sin pensar, esta vez con un tono de voz más tranquilo y firme. - Es un truco. Lo mismo intentó conmigo y la creí. De no ser por Mazoui ahora estaría muerta.  
-¡Por qué tú consentiste lo que ellos me hicieron!- replicó con un aullido Devilish Lady que ahora con un siseo agregó para mayor conmoción de sus oyentes. - Pero voy a decirte una cosa, me gustó. Ja, ja, ja. ¿Verdad hermanito? ¡Vamos, confiesa que te excitó! Igual que cuando me eché encima de ti, bien que note algo muy duro debajo de mí. ¡Podríamos probarlo sin ropa! Te prometo que no lo ibas a lamentar.

 

Antes de que el avergonzado chico pudiera replicar, ella se lanzó contra él. Sorprendido, Leval no sabía qué hacer. Su agresora pareció intentar besarle pero lo cierto es que recobró su tridente, que acudió a ella de modo instantáneo volando solo, e intentó clavárselo. Su hermano reaccionó esquivándolo con unos rapidísimos reflejos y lanzándola a cierta distancia de un manotazo.

-¡Maldito seas!- escupió ella rabiosa. - 

 

Pero con gran celeridad Mazoui, aprovechando un instante de descuido se hizo con la pequeña cruz que había en el suelo y de seguido capturó a su rival. Sujetándola por detrás con tal fuerza que Devilish Lady no podía moverse, ni casi forcejear.

\- ¡Suéltame, bastardo hijo de ramera! ¡Tu madre solo era una zorra de un demonio de tercera! - Chillaba y siseaba histérica.- Lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida fue el ser gozada por él…

 

Pero su captor había aprendido bien la lección que Roy le diera y se mantenía impasible a los insultos que esa endemoniada joven le dedicaba con cada vez mayor odio y profusión, hasta que, harto de todo, le gritó. 

\- Ya está bien monstruo, ¡contempla tu propia maldad!

 

Enfrentó el crispado rostro de su prisionera contra la superficie de un espejo cercano. Obligada a sostener su propia mirada ella quedó paralizada. Ésta fue como si rebotara atravesando el alma siniestra de Devilish Lady y abriéndose camino hasta la conciencia dormida de Kerria, que tenía su alma noble atrapada en lo más profundo. Para rematar aquello, el joven le puso la cruz sobre la frente.

-¡Vade retro, espíritu maligno!- Exclamó Mazoui.- ¡Libérala!

 

Aquella especie de diablesa soltó un horrible alarido, del contacto de su carne con la cruz salió una densa y oscura humareda. Al fin la muchacha cayó al suelo sin conocimiento. Todos quedaron espantados.

-¡Hija! - Gritó angustiadamente Beruche corriendo hasta ella para trata de reanimarla. -  
-¡Atacad! ,- ordenó Nalgin a sus sectarios. –

 

Estos que habían permanecido apartados disfrutando de aquellas escenas ahora acudieron en auxilio de su lideresa y abrieron fuego con algunas armas que llevaban escondidas. Roy y Mazoui corrieron a interponerse entre los disparos y los demás. Hicieron que estos rebotasen inofensivamente en sus cuerpos. El grupo de acólitos de la secta huyó en desbandada al ver esto. El padre de Kerria y también Leval salieron tras de ellos.

\- ¡El pentáculo, rápido! - Indicó Karaberasu arrancándole el medallón del cuello a Devilish Lady y lanzándolo hacia el aire, avisando a su hijo le ordenó. - Mazoui, ¡destrúyelo!

 

Obedeciendo al instante él emitió un rayo de energía concentrado contra el pentáculo al que se unieron los de las justicieras haciéndolo estallar.

-¡Hija mía despierta! - Apremiaba Bertie a Kerria que por fin abrió lentamente los ojos con la cabeza sostenida por su madre entre los brazos. – ¡Hija, por favor!  
-¿Do…Dónde estoy? - Musitó con la expresión desorientada. - ¡Dios mío!,- balbuceó cuando su mente fue regresando a la realidad y se dio cuenta de su situación, mirándose las ropas que vestía - ¿En qué me he convertido? ¡No! - las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos ya de color verde profundo. Por desgracia para Kerria podía recordar todo lo que había hecho y dicho. Tenía ahora la cruz entre las manos, al soltarla Mazoui se le había enganchado a la chica en una de ellas. La veía y era consciente de todas sus iniquidades. Aquello le era imposible de soportar. - ¡Noo!... ¡Qué he hecho!- Chilló horrorizada en tanto su madre, rodeándola con sus brazos, trataba de calmarla. - ¡Qué horror! ¡Qué he hecho!  
\- No pasa nada mi niña,- lloraba Beruche meciéndola con suavidad y repitiendo sin cesar - Ya vuelves a ser tú, no pasa nada. Estás en casa otra vez…

 

Nalgin, furioso y frustrado había logrado pasar desapercibido escondiéndose detrás de un desvencijado mueble, el tridente que blandiera Devilish Lady reposaba en el suelo junto a él. En cuanto fue consciente del fracaso de su plan, supo lo que hacer. Con un ágil movimiento que sorprendió a todos, se hizo con esa terrible arma y la enarboló gritando lleno de rabia y odio.

-¡No te alegres tanto maldita justiciera porque vas a morir! - Lanzó el tridente contra Bertie que estaba de espaldas meciendo a su hija, pero Kerria le vio. -

 

Rápidamente ella reaccionó apartando a su madre y recibiendo el ataque. La fría embestida del metal se clavó en su cuerpo haciéndola gritar de dolor y bañándola en su propia sangre. Todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie reaccionó hasta que fue tarde.

-¡No, Kerria! - Gritó Beruche fuera de sí abrazándose a su hija. -  
-¡Maldito Bastardo! - Aulló Mazoui adoptando su demoniaca apariencia. - ¡Te mataré!

 

Nalgin trató de escapar pero un rayo del chico le fulminó en el acto, acabando con su vida. Mientras Bertie y las demás rodeaban aterradas e impotentes a la agonizante joven, que trataba de balbucear algo, con sus verdes ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y temblando. Mazoui descendió hasta ella y trató de reanimarla. Poseía poderes curativos que lograron detener por unos momentos la hemorragia, aunque el muchacho debía esforzarse al límite de sus posibilidades para mantener a la tan malherida chica, estable. Esmeralda y Cooan, horrorizadas a su vez, sujetaron entonces a la llorosa Beruche, pero entonces volvió Roy. Enseguida pudo percatarse de lo que ocurría y se llegó hasta su hija con el semblante pálido.

\- ¡Hija, dime algo por favor!,- le pidió chillando angustiado - ¡Kerria!  
\- Debes llevarla a un hospital, enseguida.- Le aconsejó Esmeralda que trataba de dominar sus propias emociones en tanto junto con las otras justicieras, volvía a su identidad normal. - Nosotras nos encargaremos de Bertie.

 

Para sorpresa de todos, Kerria, que temblaba entre espasmos, apenas pudo acercarse la cruz a los labios y besarla. Abrió todavía más los ojos que aún retenían lágrimas y miró a su padre. Pudo musitarle con un débil hilo de voz.

\- Pa…pá. Lo siento tanto, soy… indigna de…de formar… parte de esta…. familia. Quizás… sea mejor… así, por lo… menos…. he podido… hacer… algo… digno de… vosotros…. Al… final.  
-¡No hija, no! - Sollozaba Roy abrazado a ella y apretándole una mano. – No hables cariño. Aguanta, por favor. ¡No te vas a morir nena!, tienes que aguantar. Papá te llevará a un hospital.  
\- Hay que trasladarla y rápido, ya ha perdido mucha sangre y yo no podré impedir que su estado empeore.- Advirtió Mazoui crispando su gesto en un tono muy preocupado pues percibía que, de seguir así, a esa pobre chica solamente le quedaban minutos de vida. -  
-¿Dónde están?- Roy se palpaba los bolsillos como un poseso.- ¿Dónde están mis alubias mágicas? ¡Maldita sea!,- gritaba mirando al techo presa de la impotencia. - 

 

Finalmente encontró una en un cajón de la casa. Trató de dársela a su hija pero, para horror de todos, aquello no produjo el menor efecto. Era como si esas judías hubieran perdido su poder. Al menos con esa desgraciada que perdía energía y color vital a ojos vistas, casi ahogándose en su propia sangre que le rezumaba por las comisuras de los labios. 

-¡Dios mío! - Podía apenas gemir Roy percatándose de que su hija se moría delante suyo sin que pudiera hace nada por impedirlo.- Mi niña, resiste…

 

Por su parte el resto del grupo retornó. Diamante y Tom se habían cruzado con Leval que perseguía a los sectarios, pero estos, igual que si fuesen ratas, habían huido dispersándose en la noche. Los tres convinieron que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir buscando y volvieron a la casa, encontrándose con aquella terrible escena.

-¡Kerria! - gritó Leval también fuera de sí. -  
\- Tranquilízate muchacho - le pidió Tom tratando a duras penas de que mantuviera la serenidad. -No le harás ningún bien a tu hermana si pierdes la calma.  
\- Diamante, por favor.- Le pidió un deshecho Roy a su amigo. - Llévala al hospital, yo no puedo… debo buscar más alubias. Debo buscar…tengo que encontrarlas…tengo que pensar…debo encontrar a alguien, sí, ya sé…alguien que pueda salvarla… –decía aparentemente casi sin coordinar sus palabras.- Si, no hay tiempo que perder…

 

El padre de la víctima estaba totalmente ido y desbordado por aquella terrible situación. Su hija, ¡su pequeña! Lo más importante de su vida se estaba muriendo delante de él y pese a todo su poder no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Era como en su película favorita, aquella frase le martilleaba una y otra vez. Y musitaba entre sollozos.

-Tanto que puedo hacer, con todos mis poderes y no soy capaz de salvarla…

 

Los demás se miraron entre estupefactos y horrorizados, al tiempo que muy preocupados. El príncipe de Némesis enseguida se rehízo lo suficiente como para intervenir…

\- Lo haré, descuida. Yo me haré cargo. Tú busca ayuda.

 

Y levantando a la malherida muchacha en sus brazos con mucho cuidado tras cortar el palo de aquel tridente y después de remachar con su mejor tono confortador. 

\- Tú estás muy nervioso, cálmate amigo mío. Todo se arreglará. Vamos a salvar a Kerria, tienes mi palabra.

 

Y ocurrió lo que faltaba, para remate llegó Amatista. Había esperado en casa nerviosa y deseosa de saber novedades sobre su amiga desaparecida. Al final no fue capaz de resistir más sin noticias y fue corriendo a la casa de los Malden. No pudo por menos de chillar al presenciar el caos y el estado en que se encontraban todos y ver a la infortunada muchacha dejando un reguero de sangre en cuanto Diamante la levantó en brazos.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Kerria?..- repetía presa del llanto. -  
\- Tranquilízate cariño.- Le pidió una también horrorizada Esmeralda que corrió a abrazarla para llevársela de allí. – Tranquila…

 

Cooan abrazaba a su hija que tampoco podía dominar sus lágrimas y su horror. El príncipe pidió calma una vez más mientras se apartaba de todos, después se elevó con Kerria y salió por la ventana volando a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. Beruche estaba desmayada a causa del horror y de la tensión que soportaba. Sus hermanas la auxiliaron del mejor modo en que pudieron. Roy parecía querer ir tras su amigo, dejando a su mujer y su hijo al cuidado de los demás. Pero entonces, para sorpresa de todos, se concentró y desapareció…

-¿Dónde están esos bastardos? ¿Quiénes han sido? - Aullaba Leval fuera por completo de control. - ¡Los voy a matar a todos! - Amenazó acumulando energía. -

 

Tom intentó serenarle en vano y Mazoui trató de sujetar a su amigo pero el furioso muchacho destrozó una enorme pared de un puñetazo, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, más que nadie de Amatista, que no podía creer lo que veía.

\- Cálmate.- Le pidió Mazoui sujetándole con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Por lo que más quieras! No pierdas la cabeza ahora.  
\- ¡Les voy a destrozar! - Repetía una y otra vez, con la mandíbula temblorosa a causa de la ira incontenible que le asaltaba y no cesaba de gritar, tratando de soltarse. - ¡Si mi hermana muere juro que no descansaré hasta acabar con todos ellos!  
\- Por favor Leval,- le rogó Amatista en un tono que intentaba ser tranquilizador pese a estar ella misma bastante asustada y sobrepasada por todo aquello. - Eso no ayudará a Kerria ahora.  
-¿Teníais que darle la espalda verdad? - Le recriminó él con rabia. - ¡Ha sido culpa vuestra! ¡Tuya y de esas malditas estúpidas!

 

Aquel amargo reproche hundió a la aludida que, en efecto se sentía culpable. Ella ya sabía demasiado bien lo que era hacerle daño a una chica que vivía unas circunstancias parecidas a las de Kerria y ahora, a pesar de haberlo querido evitar con todas sus fuerzas, se veía abocada a un desenlace igual o peor. Se derrumbó en el suelo llorando amargamente. Esto dejó sorprendido incluso a Leval que disipó parte de su ira. Beruche, recobrando el conocimiento, pudo ser testigo de aquello. Aun en su estado de dolor y auténtica angustia, fue capaz de acercarse hasta la muchacha ayudándola a ponerse de pie a la par que rebatía a su hijo con la voz quebrada.

\- No hijo, eso no es justo. Todos hemos tenido nuestra parte de culpa, todos.  
\- Perdóname Amatista.- Le pidió él tratando de calmarse y con la voz temblorosa acompañada de sollozos - estoy muy nervioso, no sé lo que digo. Lo siento…

 

Ella no pudo replicar ni apenas mirarle, solo se le abrazó desahogando sus ganas de llorar. 

\- Nunca me lo perdonaré si muere,- repetía la chica desesperada. -  
-¡No se va a morir!, ni siquiera lo pienses.- Respondió Leval llorando también. -

 

Entre tanto en la sede de los sectarios los dos jefes que aún quedaban deliberaban entre ellos. Tuak, muy preocupado, se dirigió hacia el misterioso miembro que le acompañaba.

\- Nalgín ha muerto. Creo que ya es hora de que intervengas.  
\- Todavía no,- respondió secamente éste. - Aun no es el momento. Debo recuperarme plenamente aún. Pero no temas Tuak.- Concluyó sin parecer en absoluto preocupado. - Atacaré cuando más débiles y desprevenidos estén. Ahora no sería apropiado, están demasiado alerta.  
\- Tienen demasiado odio contra nosotros. Nos buscarán, estoy seguro. Hemos despertado la ira de unos seres muy poderosos. - Repuso éste con palpable temor - y si nos encuentran ahora nos aniquilarán sin piedad.

 

El otro encapuchado no respondió, pero aquello era desde luego digno de tenerse en cuenta. Desde luego que los sectarios conocían bien el poder de sus enemigos y quizás el odio que tanto les gustaba a los integrantes de la secta podría convertirse en el arma de su propia destrucción. Finalmente, el misterioso individuo sentenció.

-Tendremos que ser más cautelosos de ahora en adelante…habrá que esperar…y desaparecer del mapa por algún tiempo.

 

Entre tanto, en Tokio, Ami y las chicas habían estado hablando. La doctora Mizuno fue convocada por Usagi y Mamoru que también se habían reunido con el resto. Como siempre el santuario Hikawa era el lugar elegido. Charlaban en el amplio salón que hacía las veces de gimnasio.

-Os hemos llamado para daros una explicación del porqué de todo esto, y para informaros de lo que va a suceder en un plazo no muy largo.- Les indicó Mamoru, remachando.- Durante todos estos últimos años, Usagi y yo mismo hemos estado muy ocupados, pero ha sido para bien.  
-No estoy tan segura de eso.- Denunció Rei, brazos en jarras y con expresión severa al agregar.- Hemos puesto en juego la vida de nuestros amigos una vez más. Como si de vulgares peones de ajedrez se trataran.  
-No es eso. De verdad.- Replicó Mamoru tratando de ser firme y persuasivo.-  
-Estoy con Rei.- Intervino Makoto.- ¿Cómo llamáis entonces a lo que les ha sucedido a Cooan y a su familia? ¿Y a lo que ha pasado con la de Bertie?...  
-Ya fue muy duro lo que Kalie tuvo que pasar.- Afirmó Minako con un tono entre lleno de consternación y reprobatorio, más cuando sentenció.- Pero esto…. ¡Esto es demasiado! Se pasa de la raya. No podemos apoyaros en una cosa así. Por muchos juramentos de lealtad que tengamos.  
-Eso es.- Convino Rei añadiendo casi en tono de súplica.- Usagi, Mamoru, por favor. Sabéis que no hay cosa que no estemos dispuestas a hacer por el bien del mundo, por ayudaros. Pero nos estáis pidiendo que nos mantengamos al margen cuando las vidas de nuestros amigos y de sus hijos, ¡nuestros ahijados! Peligran…

 

La pareja de aludidos miraba a sus interlocutoras con visible pesar. No hablaban, aunque había otra persona que tampoco despegaba los labios. Esa era Ami. La doctora miraba hacia sus manos entrelazadas con gesto lleno de tristeza…Fue entonces cuando su amiga Minako se percató inquiriéndola casi con las mismas dosis de incredulidad y reproche.

-¡Tu propia ahijada está en un gravísimo peligro! Y tú lo sabes… ¿Es que no tienes nada que decir?

 

Al fin, tras unos agónicos segundos Ami levantó la vista y miró al resto, con sus ojos haciendo aguas pudo musitar.

-Yo… yo solo quiero creer en lo que nuestros soberanos dicen. Que todo irá bien al final. Que debemos hacer algunos sacrificios, pero que estos no serán demasiado grandes. Que mis queridos amigos y ahijados estarán bien…

 

Ahora fue Usagi la que, incapaz de sostener la mirada de su amiga, se levantó paseándose por el contorno de su lugar de reunión para declarar…

-Sabemos que habéis tenido que hacer muchos sacrificios y posiblemente tendréis que hacer alguno más. Pero esperamos que…

 

De pronto alguien apareció en medio del gimnasio cortándola a mitad de la frase. Para asombro de todos vieron a Roy con el rostro desencajado. No saludó, simplemente clavó su vista en la gran amiga de su esposa y pudo apenas balbucear.

-Ami… ¡te necesitamos!… Se trata de Kerria, se muere… ¡Ami!… solo tú puedes salvarla. 

 

La aludida clavó en él una mirada entre horrorizada y llena de sorpresa. No obstante no pronunció palabra…

-Te lo suplico. - Añadió su interlocutor cayendo de rodillas ante ella.- Ven conmigo, opérala. Salva a mi niña. ¡Es tu ahijada, Ami! Es la hija de Bertie… Tú la trajiste al mundo. ¡No dejes que lo abandone ahora así!

 

La interpelada solo podía derramar lágrimas sin ser capaz de hablar. El resto de sus amigas miraban aquella escena con el mismo pesar. Ni Usagi ni Mamoru hablaron tampoco, pero intercambiaron unas miradas plenas de consternación. 

-Ami-chan.- Pudo musitar Usagi. – Lo siento.

 

Fue entonces cuando la nombrada les observó a ambos y pudo finalmente decir entre sollozos en tanto negaba con la cabeza.

-No me importa nada ningún plan. Esto es demasiado. ¡No puedo soportarlo más! No voy a quedarme aquí sentada mientras mi ahijada se muere. 

 

Entonces Usagi se transformó apareciendo como la reina Serenity, pareció querer decir algo, aunque Ami la cortó antes de que casi despegase los labios, gritando llena de dolor.

-¡Nooo! No vas a decirme que me quede aquí. ¡Me oyes! 

 

El resto la observaba con la boca abierta y total conmoción. Nunca la habían visto de esa manera. Su compañera temblaba sin poder dejar de llorar al tiempo que apretaba los puños y movía la cabeza con una mirada de tremendo dolor y furia. Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de todos. Sin embargo fue finalmente la soberana quién, asintiendo despacio, observó al destrozado padre de la chica y posó una suave mano sobre su hombro derecho para declarar con un tono lleno de dulzura y afecto tamizado por las lágrimas.

-Mi amiga y guardiana la Guerrera Mercurio irá contigo. Hará todo cuanto esté en su mano para salvar a Kerria. Te lo prometo.  
-Gracias.- Pudo musitar él que pareció aliviarse, en tanto se erguía.- Gracias amigos…  
-Vamos Roy, llévame con mi ahijada.- Le pidió una emocionada Ami a su vez, tratando de recobrar la serenidad. –No tenemos ni un instante que perder.  
-Suerte.- Les deseó Mamoru, que también había trocado sus ropas por el uniforme de Endimión.-  
-Ánimo Roy, todo va a ir bien, seguro.- Le dijo Makoto esbozando una sonrisa de apoyo.-  
-No pierdas la esperanza. Lucha por recobrar a tu hija.- Le instó Minako.-  
\- Rezaremos por ella sin cesar. Los espíritus del bien la protegerán.- Le aseguró Rei con idéntico tono amable y afectivo que el resto.- 

 

El aludido asintió, todavía con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, dio la mano a la doctora Mizuno y se concentró, al instante desaparecieron. Tras un silencio inicial, las guerreras miraron hacia Usagi. Fue Minako la que pudo declarar, con reprobación y tristeza.

-No puede haber ningún bien mayor que justifique tanto sufrimiento. Si continuamos actuando así no seremos mejores que los poderes de la oscuridad que decimos combatir.  
-Estoy de acuerdo. - Convino Makoto, afirmando.- Son nuestros amigos y amigas, ahijados y ahijadas, a muchos les hemos visto nacer. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Ami habría sido capaz de quedarse al margen de esto?  
-Tiene que haber una forma mejor de llevar a cabo todo lo que nos has dicho sin tanto dolor. Yo no pude soportar esas horas tan terribles, sabiendo que Rubeus estuvo a punto de matar a Tom, a Cooan y a Idina, sin poder ir a ayudarles. No pude dejar de llorar aquí, sola y asustada. ¿Es que no sabes cuánto les quiero? ¡Son mi familia! Como lo sois todos vosotros. - Remachó Rei con profunda y emocionada consternación, en tanto derramaba lágrimas sin parar. – Usagi, o Serenity, seas quién seas ¿Acaso estáis Endimión y tú tan cegados por esos asuntos tan trascendentales a los que últimamente os dedicáis que ya no podéis daros cuenta de lo que significa amar a los demás?

 

Pero todas callaron cuando vieron que su amiga, su compañera de tantas y tantas batallas, ¡su futura reina! solamente lloraba en silencio. Su rostro también expresaba un terrible sufrimiento. Endimión la estrechó de inmediato entre sus brazos y apenas si pudo decir, lleno a su vez de consternación.

-Os suplico que no juzguéis a Serenity con tanta dureza. Ella, por más que le pese, solo cumple con su labor. Ahora, hagamos lo que ha propuesto Rei. Vayamos a rezar por la vida de Kerria y por el bienestar de nuestros amigos.

 

Y ya nadie quiso replicar. Todos en efecto entraron en el cuarto del fuego sagrado, donde la sacerdotisa dirigió las plegarias…

 

Entre tanto, el grupo de amigos se había reunido en el hospital. Fue grande la sorpresa al ver aparecer a Roy de la mano con Ami. Bertie solo pudo balbucear y abrazarse a ella sin dejar de llorar. Su amiga sollozaba también y la estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza. Finalmente se separó, y tras enjugarse las lágrimas, la doctora la miró animosa y dijo con un tono que quería trasladar seguridad y sobre todo, un profundo cariño.

-Voy al quirófano ahora mismo. Tengo mis credenciales y voy a pedir que me dejen operar a Kerria. Haré todo lo que en mi poder éste para salvar a tu hija. ¡Eso te lo juro en nombre de mi planeta guardián Mercurio! Y sobre todo te lo juro por lo mucho que os quiero.

 

Bertie quiso responder, pero no pudo, solo asintió, le fallaban la voz y también las fuerzas. Tanto que entre Cooan y Kalie la ayudaron a sentarse. La doctora, fiel a su palabra, corrió a la sala de esterilización a cambiarse y prepararse. No tuvo ningún problema. En cuanto mostró sus acreditaciones del colegio médico, válidas para Nueva York, la pusieron al cargo de la operación. De todos modos ningún cirujano presente veía aquello claro y prefirieron pasarle a ella la responsabilidad. Ahora tocaba esperar, lo que podrían ser unas de seguro larguísimas y angustiosas horas.

-Hay que tener fe. Confía en Ami.- Le decía Tom al padre de la desventurada chica.- Ella es sensacional. ¡La mejor doctora del mundo! Kerria no podría estar en manos de nadie mejor.

 

No obstante Roy se paseaba nervioso. Beruche estaba hundida en el sofá de la sala de espera acompañada por sus hermanas Cooan y Karaberasu. Idina se quedó junto a Amatista para tratar de apartarla de aquello. Ami en efecto hizo cuanto pudo. Tras una complicada operación de urgencia de casi nueve horas, para sacar el tridente y limpiar y reparar en lo posible aquellas terribles heridas internas. Tras concluir, casi perdiendo a la paciente en varias ocasiones, la dejó estacionaria dentro de la extrema gravedad. La doctora Mizuno salió agotada del quirófano y enseguida tuvo a los angustiados padres junto a ella, escoltados por el resto de sus parientes y amigos, que, llenos también de tribulación y deseos de tener noticias, se mantenían detrás para escuchar.

-Sé que suena muy manido.- Suspiró Ami, efectivamente declarando.- Pero tengo buenas y malas noticias.- Y por mor de la gravedad del momento, sin dar a elegir a sus oyentes cuales querían primero, añadió.- Las buenas son que ha soportado la operación. Por lo menos tiene una oportunidad.  
-¿Y cuáles son las malas?- Se atrevió a preguntar la madre de la paciente, con patente temor.-¡Ami-chan!, por favor…

 

Su amiga le tomó afectuosamente de un brazo y pudo decir no sin pesar.

-Kerria se encuentra en un coma inducido. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil. Y por alguna razón que no comprendemos no responde a nuestros intentos por reanimarlo. Hemos tenido que forzarle el coma a ver si puede repararse por sí solo. Pero…la verdad, no sabemos si lo logrará…  
-¡Dios mío! – Gimió Beruche desplomándose y siendo sujetada de inmediato por su esposo que trató de calmarla sin que ella pudiera dejar de repetir.- ¡Dios mío!  
-Ya verás cómo resistirá. Ami la ha salvado. Ahora tenemos que ser pacientes y rezar. Por nuestra niña.- Pudo concluir sin poder evitar llorar también.- Tenemos que ser fuertes por ella.

 

Por fortuna entre Esmeralda y Kalie se ocuparon de sentar a Bertie y animarla. Cooan fue a buscar un vaso de agua para su hermana. La doctora Mizuno entonces se despidió, sentenciando no sin tintes de consternación en su voz.

-Ya he hecho todo lo que podía. Quisiera poder quedarme junto a ella y con vosotros, pero debo marcharme.   
-¡Gracias Ami! Nunca podremos pagártelo. - Replicó Roy profundamente embargado por la emoción.-   
-No me debéis nada. Kerria y Leval son mis ahijados. Y yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, viéndola morir. - Pudo sonreír ella débilmente casi musitando para sí.- Me da igual haber desobedecido las reglas. Acepto toda la responsabilidad.

 

Después, haciendo una leve inclinación que el resto del grupo correspondió, se perdió por el corredor, eso sí, no sin antes abrazar sentidamente a Beruche y tratar de darla ánimos. Ahora tocaba esperar. Roy, agotado y con los nervios rotos, se sentó junto a sus amigos que trataban en todo momento de confortarle, al igual que hacían con la madre de la paciente.

\- Primero Bertie, ahora Kerria, empiezo a estar harto de tanta lucha.- Decía invadido por la más profunda desolación. -   
\- Ahora no estás sólo amigo.- Le animó Diamante acercándose a él junto con su mujer -, todos estamos contigo.  
\- Gracias.- Repuso él esbozando pese a todo una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento -, estoy en deuda con vosotros.  
\- No Roy,- intervino amablemente Esmeralda. - Somos nosotros los que te debemos mucho. No te preocupes por eso. Ahora sólo piensa en que tu hija se va a poner bien.  
\- Me siento tan culpable,- dijo con un tono amargo de lamento. -Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y egoísta. Me necesitaba como padre y le fallé. Sólo pensaba en mis propias ambiciones y no en lo que ella deseaba ni en lo que sentía.  
\- Eso no es cierto amigo, vamos. - Le tranquilizó Tom que también se acercó a él argumentando comprensivamente. - Yo también tengo hijos y sé lo que cuesta a veces educarlos. En tu lugar seguramente habría reaccionado igual.  
\- Gracias Tommy. Sabes que no es cierto, tú eres mucho mejor persona que yo. Agradezco tus palabras pero eso no puede cambiar lo que siento.- Insistió Roy, muy culpabilizado por su conciencia. -  
\- Pues a partir de ahora intenta cambiar las cosas. Y como Guerrera Luna me dijo una vez. Si crees que has estado equivocado, ahora tendrás tiempo de corregirlo - le propuso Diamante que sentenció con optimismo en tanto posaba una afectuosa mano en un hombro de su amigo. - Sé que todo va a ir bien. Tu hija ha heredado lo mejor de vosotros. Tiene una gran fortaleza y mucha determinación. Lo superará. Ya lo verás.

 

Roy asintió más confortado, sólo rezaba y suplicaba por eso, por otra oportunidad de decirle a su pequeña cuanto la amaba y lo importante que era para él. Si tan sólo les hubieran quedado algunas alubias más. Aun no podía entender como la que le dio a su hija no había surtido efecto. Ya les quedaban muy pocas, las agotaron casi todas en los entrenamientos y Tom consumió las últimas de las que disponía tras la lucha que él y su familia mantuvieron contra Rubeus. Los demás hacía años que no las tenían. Ahora lo único que podían hacer era esperar que Kerria fuese lo bastante fuerte para salir adelante. Él pedía por ello con toda su alma. ¡Ojalá la Providencia le escuchase!

-Señor…te suplico que tengas compasión de mi niña.- Rezaba en su mente.- ¡Permítela vivir!

 

Apartado a unos metros, Leval esperaba mirando continuamente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Vio salir a un hombre vestido con bata blanca que hacía juego con su barba. Seguramente el médico que atendía a Kerria, enseguida le abordó lleno de impaciencia, angustia y temor, pero también esperanzado.

\- Doctor, Doctor, ¡por favor! , dígame ¿Se pondrá bien verdad? Contésteme, se lo ruego.  
\- Todo va a depender de ella misma, muchacho - repuso éste con una voz serena y profunda para remachar. – Tiene una dura batalla que librar…

 

Dejó a Leval pensativo y se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia Roy que, al reparar en él, enseguida le reconoció y corrió detrás para alcanzarle. Los demás parecían no haber visto siquiera a ese médico, aunque no hicieron ningún esfuerzo en seguir a su amigo, pensaban que era su deseo de estar solo el que le alejaba de allí. En ese instante llegaron Zafiro y Petz, que rápidamente habían abordado el primer avión disponible en cuanto Makoto les avisó. De inmediato se interesaron por el estado de su sobrina y se ofrecieron a ayudar en lo que hiciera falta. 

-Tranquila pequeña. – Pudo susúrrale la recién llegada a su hermana que apenas si levantaba la vista de entre sus propias manos entrelazadas – Tu hija es fuerte, lo superará.   
-Es mi niña… no podría soportar si ella… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Por qué nos haces sufrir así? ¿Acaso no hemos pagado ya de sobra todo el mal que hicimos?– Balbuceó Bertie siendo abrazada de inmediato por Petz ante las tristes miradas del resto.- Si debes castigar a alguien que sea a mí. Pero ¿Por qué nuestros hijos? ¿Por qué?...

 

Petz lloraba con ella, comprendía perfectamente el dolor que estaba padeciendo su hermana menor. Recordaba todavía, estando en su casa en Japón, la llamada de Makoto. Nada más descolgar, la reconoció…

-Sí, ¿diga? Mako-chan.- Sonrió con tintes alegres.- ¿Qué tal estás?..

 

No obstante su amiga guerrera se limitó a replicar con tono lleno de consternación e inquietud.

-Petz, tú y Zafiro tenéis que tomar el primer avión para Nueva York. Vuestra sobrina Kerria está en peligro de muerte.  
-¿Qué?- Pudo balbucir la aludida abriendo la boca y palideciendo.- ¿Qué estás diciendo?...  
-No hay tiempo de explicaciones. Id rápido. O podría ser demasiado tarde. Tu hermana, su esposo y tu sobrino os necesitan. Yo me ocuparé de Cory y de Granate.   
-Muy bien. Así lo haremos. Gracias Mako-chan.- Pudo contestar ella despidiendo la comunicación.-

 

A su vez telefoneó de inmediato a Zafiro. Al ponerle al corriente de esas terribles noticias éste pidió permiso a su jefe. Incluso Ian Masters, al enterarse del motivo, no solo le autorizó a ir sino que puso a su disposición uno de sus jets privados. No quisieron decirles nada a sus hijos para que no pasasen por eso. Ojalá que Kerria pudiera salvarse, sino, no harían nada allí sufriendo. Y desgraciadamente si su prima moría ya tendrían tiempo de ir al funeral. De modo que, en pocas horas despegaron y volaron raudos. Tan veloz era ese aparato que en apenas diez horas aterrizaban en la Guardia. Después con un taxi se plantaron de inmediato en el hospital. Pero Roy no les vio, totalmente ajeno a su llegada corrió hasta que alcanzó al hombre que, al escuchar los gritos que le llamaban, se detuvo.

-¡Por favor! - Le imploró llegando hasta él. - Tú puedes salvarla, sé que está muy grave y eso del coma podría ser irreversible. Pero tú puedes resucitarla con las bolas del Dragón Sagrado. ¿Verdad Landar? O al menos darle alguna alubia mágica que funcione.

 

Pero el mago, pues efectivamente se trataba de él, miró a su amigo con pesar y le respondió negativamente, moviendo la cabeza.

\- Lo siento Roy. No me está ya permitido traer más alubias a este mundo y las bolas tampoco pueden usarse de nuevo en esta época, con vosotros terminó su ciclo. Recuerda, consumisteis sus últimos deseos. Además, por muchas alubias mágicas que le dieras no lograrías recuperarla.  
-¿Y no puedes salvarla con tus poderes? - Le inquirió su interlocutor visiblemente angustiado. - ¡Por favor, haré lo que sea necesario! ¡Cualquier cosa que me pidas!  
\- No es decisión mía, amigo.- Declaró el mago con el semblante entristecido para desvelarle. - Es ella la que no siente deseos de vivir. Por eso las alubias, los intentos por reanimarla de Ami o mis poderes son inútiles. - Roy le miró atónito y Landar le explicó. - Se odia a sí misma por lo que ha hecho. Lamentablemente su parte malvada tomó el control de sus actos y la guió gracias a un hechizo diabólico. Era perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía. Pero su parte noble, que es la mayor parte de ella, no pudo impedirlo. Estaba débil por toda la incomprensión y el desprecio que había sufrido. Ella misma se desprecia. Cree que si muere os librará de una carga. De una deshonra.  
-¡Pero eso no es cierto!,- sollozaba Roy moviendo desesperadamente la cabeza y apretando una mano de su interlocutor. - Si pudiera decirle cuanto la quiero, todos la queremos. ¡Te lo suplico amigo! , si algo puedes hacer, ¡hazlo! Nunca te pediría nada para mí, ¡pero salva a mi hija!  
\- Haré lo que pueda.- Cedió Landar conmovido por el dolor de aquel hombre al que realmente apreciaba. -Intentaré entrar en su plano astral y hablar con ella. Sólo eso puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada.  
\- Gracias amigo. Es suficiente para mí, creo en ti. - Suspiró su interlocutor enjugándose las lágrimas, pero al volver a mirar, su interlocutor había desaparecido. - 

 

Efectivamente Roy confiaba en el mago blanco y eso le hizo recobrar algunas esperanzas. No obstante ahora todo dependería de la voluntad de su hija por regresar a la vida.


	32. Vuelta a la vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on
> 
> La vida continua

La noche discurrió sin novedades y después el día siguiente tampoco trajo ningún cambio. Todos sufrían y a la vez aguardaban con esperanzas de que hubiera alguna mejoría. Roy y Beruche se pasaban el tiempo en el hospital, solo consentían en irse a casa cuando Leval, o alguno de sus amigos que seguían allí, al igual que el resto, les relevaban. Y únicamente a descansar un par de horas, asearse mínimamente y tomar algo. Después no tardaban en retornar. Y es que esta experiencia les resultaba dolorosamente familiar, aun después de los años. Roy sobre todo recordaba la vez en la que Bertie estuvo a punto de morir, cuando se dio cuenta en realidad de hasta qué punto la amaba. Gracias a Dios que entonces todo salió bien. Suplicaba ahora por el mismo milagro para su hija. En cierto modo tampoco se percató anteriormente de hasta qué punto la quería. Tuvo que pasar esta horrible desgracia para que, avergonzado de su propio proceder, no quisiera despegarse de la cama de la muchacha. En su equipo, informados de que la joven había sufrido un terrible accidente, todos le llamaron para darle ánimos. Los jugadores y la directiva. Incluso los espectadores. En las pantallas gigantes del Madison se pidió un minuto de silencio para ofrecer una plegaria por la hija de su “hall of famer” y entrenador. Minuto que todos secundaron…

-Gracias a todos.- Musitaba el emocionado Roy en tanto abrazaba a su desolada esposa, al tiempo que ambos presenciaban aquello en la televisión de la salita de espera del hospital.- Gracias Nueva York.- Pensaba él sonriendo débilmente al recordar.- Mi niña siempre ha sido una fan de los Knicks. 

 

Pasaron dos días más y el eco de lo sucedido llegó a oídos de los compañeros de Kerria. Amatista y Leval acudían pese a todo a sus respectivas clases y realmente no pudieron callarlo durante mucho tiempo. Además, claro está, de que había salido por televisión. El consternado y todavía furioso hermano fulminaba con sus acusatoria mirada a todos los que se burlaron de Kerria y nadie se atrevía ni a mirarle a la cara, temiendo ser víctima de un arrebato de su enfado. Aunque otros muchos estaban realmente avergonzados del comportamiento que tuvieron hacia esa pobre chica. Por fortuna, Leval había comprendido que descargando su rabia contra aquellos pobres infelices no solucionaría la situación. Su mente solo se centraba en ajustar cuentas con esos sectarios. Por ello se entrenaba día y noche en cuanto tenía ocasión. A veces solo, otras en compañía de Mazoui. Pero ahora, sobre todas las cosas, estaba su preocupación por la vida de su hermana y rezaba a todas horas por su salvación. Amatista por su parte vivía también entre la zozobra y el deseo de ser optimista, sin poder desprenderse de su sensación de culpa. Quiso entonces hacer algo por su amiga y se ocupó de buscar a Deborah. La “compañera de Kerria” o por qué no admitirlo abiertamente, su amante, y sin ningún tipo de odio ni malestar la abordó. Tuvo que ir a verla tras las clases, dado que tras volver de su viaje los padres de esa chica la habían cambiado de centro tras correrse la voz de lo sucedido entre Kerria y ella en los vestuarios. Al principio además se mostró esquiva, no ignoraba que Amatista nunca la había mirado con buenos ojos, pero en cuanto escuchó hablar a su interlocutora se quedó sorprendida y guardó silencio. Después ser puesta al corriente, solo podía preguntar visiblemente afectada.

-¿Cómo ha sido?  
\- Un accidente. - Era lo único que respondía su interlocutora ¿qué podría decirle? -  
-¡Dios!- Balbuceó ella apretando los puños y derramando un torrente de lágrimas. - ¿Cómo está?...  
\- Sigue estable. Y no queremos perder la esperanza. Ni sus padres, ni su hermano ni el resto de nosotros. Todos rezamos por ella. - Le dijo Amatista con la voz queda para atreverse a proponer a la chica. - Creo que si tú fueses a verla, eso serviría de ayuda.

Deborah le lanzó una mirada incrédula para responder con amargura.

-¿Y qué les digo a sus padres? Soy la amante de su hija y quiero ver que tal está.

 

Su contertulia no contestó enseguida, se tomó unos segundos, quizás para elegir que diría y cuando lo supo declaró con sinceridad.

\- No sé cómo lo tomarán, pero lo único que importa aquí es si de veras la quieres. Te necesita a su lado igual que precisa del resto de nosotros. 

 

Y sin más se alejó por el pasillo del instituto y esa misma tarde una triste y preocupada Debbie tomó el autobús de camino al hospital. Durante el trayecto recordaba perfectamente las recurrentes discusiones en su casa de los últimos años. Sus padres estaban hartos de que no encajase en ningún colegio. Ya la habían trasladado con ésta, tres veces. Sin embargo ahora ella les prometió que todo iba a cambiar. Y efectivamente, durante su estancia había estudiado razonablemente, no suspendía y no se metió en líos con nadie. Y en ello tuvo mucho que ver Kerria. Al principio no hablaba mucho con ella pero tras coincidir en algunas actividades comenzaron a hacerlo. Era una jovencita muy amable que la ayudaba con algunas tareas escolares que se le atragantaban, hablaban y compartían algunos gustos de música y películas. Poco a poco fueron congeniando. Para Deborah no fue nada difícil ver que esa chica estaba en su mismo caso. La veía nerviosa, a veces ausente, y con cierto miedo a intimar demasiado. De todos modos no podía estar segura. Al principio salieron como amigas, eso sí, a divertirse e incluso a tratar de ligar con chicos. Lo cierto es que Debbie tenía experiencia con el otro sexo, si bien aquello no la llenaba. Kerria por su parte siempre se echaba para atrás de un modo u otro. Llegó a tener algún contacto con muchachos pero nunca llegó hasta el final con ellos. Después de eso las dos se fueron dando cuenta de que, en realidad, se sentían atraídas la una hacia la otra y se enamoraron. La joven desde luego no se atrevía a confesar eso a sus padres. Sin embargo, Debbie no tenía miedo a decirles a los suyos que le gustaba otra chica, más bien lo que le preocupaba era admitir que practicaba sexo con ella y que iba a garitos para mayores. Con la única con la que podía hablar era con su hermana. Hacía un par de meses ya que mantuvieron la última charla. Sue estaba en una academia muy especial, en San Francisco. A diferencia de la propia Deborah, era una estudiante modelo que siempre fue bien, no se metía en líos y era muy disciplinada. La verdad es que su hermana mayor tenía grandes aspiraciones. Fue curioso, o quizás cosa del destino. Pero ahora le venía a la mente aquella conversación, en Nueva York. Cuando sus padres la trajeron de visita, coincidiendo con un pequeño periodo vacacional.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, hermanita. – Sonreía Sue tras abrazarla.-  
-¿Qué tal van las cosas por ese instituto tan raro?- Quiso saber ésta.-  
\- La academia preparatoria.- Le recordó su interlocutora.- Bien, pero estudiando mucho, me quedan este y otro año más todavía, pero si me esfuerzo quizás me admitan en la Academia del UNISON. Si logro pasar los exámenes de ingreso.  
-¡Claro que te admitirán!- la animó Debbie que de siempre había admirado a su hermana mayor.- ¡Eres la mejor del mundo!

 

Sue sonrió agradecida, balanceó su larga melena morena y comentó.

-¿Y cómo estás tú? Espero que hayas firmado las paces con papá y mamá.  
-Sí, lo he hecho, seguí tu consejo. Ahora me porto razonablemente bien.  
-¿Razonablemente?- Se sonrió su contertulia con cierta picardía.- ¡Anda ya, Debbie! A mí me puedes contar la verdad. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

 

Deborah bajó la mirada, ella que era la que siempre acostumbraba a indagar en los demás y a actuar de forma más directa, se achantaba sin poderlo evitar con su hermana. Sue siempre sabía cómo sonsacarle cosas que nadie más podría. De hecho le confesó.

-Me he enamorado de alguien.  
-¡Vaya!- ¿Cómo es?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Es… alta, guapa, rubia. Bueno, quizás sea más de un tono castaño claro. La verdad, es un bombón y creo que ella también me quiere.- Le confesó.-

 

Sue sonrió acariciando afectuosamente la mejilla de su hermana pequeña. La orientación sexual de Debbie nunca fue un secreto para ella. Es más, siempre la animó a no tener miedo de expresarse. Asintió complacida y le dijo a modo de fraternal consejo.

-Con tal de que no te distraiga en los estudios y de que sea una buena chica. Sabes que tienes mis bendiciones y mi apoyo.  
-Lo sé. Te quiero hermana.- Le dijo ésta dándole un sentido abrazo para añadir divertida al recordar.- ¿Sabes? Sería buena idea que te la presentara.  
-¡A mí no me gustan las chicas!- Se rio Sue, agregando con humor.- Si no salgo con chicos es porque estoy muy ocupada estudiando, Debbie.  
-¡Ja, ja! Ya lo sé, tonta, y no te la iba a regalar, solo me gustaría mucho que os conocierais. Para mí sois las dos chicas más importantes de mi vida. Además, si no recuerdo mal, ella me ha comentado que su hermano mayor, aparte de ser muy guapo, también quiere ser piloto militar. ¿No sería genial que salieras con él? ¡Ya me estoy imaginando una cita doble!  
-Eso sí que te lo concedo. Si quiere ser piloto puede que merezca mi atención. - Repuso su interlocutora riéndose divertida.- ¿Además es alto y guapo, eh? Pues para que lo digas tú… ¡Cómo tiene que estar de bueno!

 

La propia Debbie no pudo evitar asentir. Y tras reírse un rato las dos, Sue posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana, apenas unos centímetros más baja que ella, y le comentó con cariñoso tono.

-Me alegra verte feliz. ¡Ojalá que esa chica y tú podáis serlo durante mucho tiempo las dos juntas!  
-Se llama Kerria.- Le apuntó Debbie.-  
-Bonito nombre, aunque algo raro.- Valoró su interlocutora, afirmando con un suspiro.- ¡Cuanto te he echado de menos, hermanita!  
-Yo también te he añorado mucho.- Sonrió la pequeña abrazándose a su hermana como si no deseara soltarla.-

 

Ahora Debbie pensaba en aquello. Sue estaba de vuelta en su academia estudiando y siendo el orgullo de sus padres. Y Kerria en ese hospital, en un estado muy grave. La pobre había sufrido mucho, quizás por su culpa. Ojalá hubiera estado allí cuando esas malditas zorras la insultaron en los vestuarios. Pero cuando sus progenitores oyeron los ecos de ese escándalo se apresuraron a sacarla de allí. Casi sin dejarla tiempo a explicarse. Deborah lo pasó muy mal por su pareja. Al menos, la infortunada chica tuvo a su hermano y a Brian Rice para apoyarla. E incluso esa francesa parecía haber cambiado mucho. De apenas dirigirla la palabra o mirarla siempre con desdén había pasado a ir a informarla con aquella buena disposición. Lo triste es que eso fuese provocado por ese terrible accidente de tráfico que había dejado a Kerria postrada en una cama de hospital y en coma. ¡Era tan injusto y tan terrible! Tenía que verla. ¡No quería perderla! Bajó del autobús y recorrió los metros que la separaban del hospital. Sintió un nudo en la garganta en cuanto atravesó el umbral del edificio. Al principio el miedo y la vergüenza de estar ante la familia de su amante la turbaba. Pero también sentía el deseo de verla, de ayudarla, de estar junto a ella y si era posible, contribuir así a su recuperación. Y esa determinación fue creciendo en su corazón, llegando a tal punto que, cuando avanzaba por el pasillo, quiso ir a verla contra viento y marea. Les suplicaría a sus padres, ¡se tiraría a sus pies si fuera necesario! Ya en recepción quiso informarse del número de la habitación de la convaleciente pero al no ser familia suya no se lo dijeron, tuvo pues que aguardar en la sala de espera. Allí, sentada y con un ramo de flores que había comprado en una tienda cercana, aguardó. Por fin, vio llegar al padre de su compañera. Dudó al principio, pero después, armándose de valor, se decidió a abordarle.

\- Perdone señor,- le dijo tímidamente. - Es usted el padre de Kerria, ¿verdad?

 

Sorprendido, Roy miró a esa chica escrutándola con sus profundos ojos verdes, a Debbie le recordaban tanto a los de ella, estaba claro que era su padre. Aunque él no parecía acordarse de cuando estuvo en su casa. De hecho le preguntó con tono inquisitivo.

\- Si, ¿y quién eres tú? ¿Alguna de sus compañeras, quizás?   
\- Si, si señor.- Repuso ella bajando la cabeza, ahora llegaba el peor momento, las palabras se le atragantaban pero ella luchó y reuniendo toda su dignidad se presentó.- Supongo que habrá oído hablar de mí. Soy Deborah Hunter. Señor Malden, espero que no esté usted enfadado porque haya venido a ver a su hija.

 

Aquel hombre clavó su mirada en ella, eso sobrecogió a Debbie y eso que no era fácilmente impresionable. Pero unido al hecho de que el señor Malden tenía una constitución muy robusta y su altura la sobrepasaba en más de dos cabezas, detectaba también en él una fuerza interior inmensa, contenida, que podría desatarse de un momento a otro e incluso hacerla a ella blanco de la ira que pudiera llevar consigo. Y motivos no le faltarían, podría culparla de todos los problemas. Estuvo tentada de cerrar los ojos o de apartarse, pero se contuvo apelando a todo su valor.

-¿Enfadarme? - Preguntó él que pareció relajarse para añadir conciliatoriamente. - No, al contrario. Kerria necesita todo el cariño que se le pueda dar. Tú me has demostrado que ella te importa viniendo hasta aquí. Has tenido mucho valor y no has pensado en ti misma. Quiero que sepas que te lo agradezco de corazón. Pasa a verla si quieres...siempre serás bienvenida.  
-Muchas gracias señor Malden,- sollozó Debbie que, sorprendida y emocionada, tenía húmedos los ojos. – Yo…si le soy sincera tenía miedo…no me esperaba esto…  
\- No debes tenerlo. Nunca se debe tener miedo de querer a alguien. No lo olvides. Y llámame Roy. - Sonrió él más distendido e incluso animándola añadió. - Venga, no te preocupes más, está en la segunda planta, habitación doscientos catorce.

 

La chica anduvo entonces dubitativamente hacia el ascensor pero el padre de Kerria la detuvo al añadir.

\- Y Debbie... 

 

Ella se giró quizás temiendo que él hubiera cambiado de opinión, o le lanzase un inesperado reproche, pero el gesto de Roy era suave y amable cuando en cambio declaró con una sonrisa. 

\- Muchas gracias por venir. Eres una buena chica. Comprendo lo que mi hija vio en ti.

 

La aludida también sonrió agradecida, presentía que el señor Malden era un buen hombre aparte de tener esa gran fuerza. De hecho ella tenía una especie de capacidad. Algunos dirían que de don, para percibir esas cosas. Se sonrió no sin algo de amargura. Desde siempre muchos de sus compañeros la miraron como a un bicho raro. Y no precisamente por ser homosexual, aquello siempre lo averiguaban más tarde, sino por su apariencia, casi siempre vistiendo de negro, con afinidad por el estilo gótico y por esas cosas que a menudo percibía. 

-Algo muy grave ha tenido que suceder.- Se decía ahora en tanto se aproximaba a la habitación caminando despacio.- Empiezo a notar como si su alma quisiera escapar de su cuerpo.

 

Asustada por aquella extraña sensación subió al ascensor y cuando éste la dejó en la planta segunda comenzó a buscar las habitaciones. Llegó ante la doscientos catorce y tímidamente abrió. Con el corazón encogido entró en la estancia tratando de no hacer ruido y volvió a sobrecogerse. Kerria estaba conectada a varias máquinas de soporte vital, vendada casi por todo el cuerpo y con sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo. Suavemente la sujetó una de las manos entre las suyas y susurró al oído de la paciente.

\- Tienes una familia maravillosa que te quiere, debes luchar por vivir. Yo también te quiero, ¡por favor!, ¡vive!, hazlo por todos nosotros.

 

Y no supo que más decir, estuvo unos minutos mirándola sin saber qué hacer. Durante ese tiempo solo acarició el pelo de su compañera y le plantó un suave beso en la frente. Con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas abandonó la habitación. No sin antes poner las flores en agua. A su mente venía la última conversación que ambas mantuvieron, precisamente cuando quedaron a escondidas. Kerria aprovechó la visita de unos parientes según le dijo para salir sin ser vista. Se citaron en la entrada de la parcela del chalet de los Malden. Deborah aguardaba intranquila hasta que vio llegar a su pareja.

-Perdona que te haya hecho esperar. No era fácil salir.- Se disculpó la joven.-

 

Por toda réplica, Debbie la dio un largo beso en los labios que su novia encajó devolviéndoselo encantada. Tras eso, la recién llegada sonrió y le dijo.

-Mis padres me vigilan ahora constantemente, gracias a la llegada de mi tía y mi primo han aflojado un poco, pero yo sé que, pese a todo, tarde o temprano me descubrirán. Creo que esto ha llegado ya demasiado lejos y que debería decirles la verdad.  
-No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.- Le dijo su contertulia acariciándole las manos.- Noto algo extraño…no sé precisarlo, pero es como si algo desagradable flotase en el ambiente.

 

Kerria sonrió mirándola con incredulidad. Pudo responder con tono más ligero.

-Tú siempre con esas cosas tan raras. Aunque en este caso tienes razón. Es fácil darse cuenta de que tarde o temprano lo nuestro se sabrá. Por eso debo ser valiente.  
-No lo hagas por mí. -Le pidió ella con patente inquietud.-  
-No es solamente por ti, Debbie. También se trata de mí. Estoy cansada de representar una mentira. Y aunque mis padres puedan pensar que soy una golfa o que me voy liando por ahí con chicos, seguro que lo preferirían a la verdad que tengo que contarles. Pero no quiero callarlo más. Ahora estoy totalmente segura de quién soy y de con quién quiero estar. Y es contigo. Quiero que salgamos juntas como pareja y poder gritárselo al mundo.- Afirmó decidida.-  
-Te quiero.- Pudo decir una emocionada Debbie que enseguida se ofreció.- Y puedo ir contigo a apoyarte.  
-No.- Negó la muchacha moviendo la cabeza, para aseverar.- Es un asunto que debo tratar con mis padres. A solas. Ni siquiera mi hermano debe verse envuelto en ello.  
-Pero él te apoyó, ¿verdad?- Inquirió su pareja.-  
-Sí, lo hizo, pero esto no es cosa suya. En eso mis padres tienen toda la razón. Me dijeron que debo ser lo suficientemente responsable como para hacerme cargo de lo que haga. Y eso significa no depender de nadie. Es mi vida y debo tomar las riendas.

 

Su amiga asintió, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Aun así sabía que iba a ser una dura prueba para la chica a la que quería. Fue entonces cuando una tremenda explosión que vino de la casa las asustó. Tras unos instantes de desconcierto, Kerria, pálida por el miedo, corrió hacia allí y Deborah la siguió. Todo estaba medio destruido y había bastantes personas desconocidas. Por desgracia el hermano de su pareja estaba allí también. La acusó de ser responsable de lo sucedido en los vestuarios y Debbie quiso justificarse. No obstante su pareja la mandó callar y le pidió que se marchara. No deseando complicar más las cosas ella obedeció. Esa fue la última vez que la vio. Al menos hasta el instante de entrar en la habitación del hospital. Ahora, con lágrimas rodando por las mejillas, se marchaba. Suplicando por la recuperación de la chica a la que amaba.

-Dios, no te rezo mucho que digamos.- Pensaba Deborah.- Pero si la salvas lo haré más a menudo. Ella es buena, no la castigues. Sálvala y haré cualquier cosa…lo que sea que me pidas.

 

Y así se marchó. Cuando Beruche volvía a la habitación de su hija desde el cuarto de baño observó como Debbie se alejaba por el otro extremo. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa, por lo menos esa chica la quería de verdad y se había preocupado de ir a verla. Incluso en un momento en el que podría haber sido el blanco de las iras de Roy. Y afortunadamente no sería la única. Algunos otros compañeros de Kerria según se enteraron quisieron acercarse también. La mayoría estaban arrepentidos de su comportamiento hacia ella, otros de verdad la apreciaban, sobre todo, Brian. Leval se encargó de ponerle al corriente de la situación. Aun retenía en su mente las palabras de su hermana cuando la sacó del instituto totalmente hundida una vez se había revelado su secreto. Y haciendo honor a esa deuda de gratitud, fue en busca del muchacho. Éste reaccionó de un modo consternado y lleno de dolor cuando le puso al corriente del estado de la chica y declaró.

\- Si puedo hacer cualquier cosa por Kerria, solo dímelo.

 

Su interlocutor le sonrió débilmente y contestó con reconocimiento en la voz y en la mirada.

\- Hiciste mucho cuando la apoyaste. Ella me lo contó y siempre te estaré agradecido. Si deseas verla, serás bienvenido. Estoy convencido de que con tu sola presencia la harías mucho bien.

 

El rostro de Brian expresaba conmoción, pero también una tímida alegría, y enseguida añadió tratando de ser lo más optimista posible.

\- Tu hermana es muy fuerte, como tú, ¡seguro que saldrá de ésta!

 

Leval agradeció esas palabras de aliento, le ayudaban mucho más de lo que podía dar a entender con su semblante y asintió. El otro chico le devolvió el gesto y estaba dándose la vuelta para irse cuando su interlocutor añadió como respuesta.

\- Quieres mucho a mi hermana ¿verdad Brian?

 

Éste no supo que responder, pero el rubor en su cara hablaba por él. No obstante pudo decir, esta vez con resignación y tristeza.

\- Ella tiene otra persona en su corazón y yo no puedo ocupar su sitio. De todas formas, lo realmente importante es que regrese con nosotros y yo seré feliz siendo únicamente su amigo.

 

Leval se hizo cargo de los sentimientos del pobre muchacho y agregó incluso con afecto.

\- Si te sirve de algo, creo que mi hermana no podría tener a nadie mejor que tú a su lado.

 

Y se despidieron, Brian prometió acudir a visitarla y cumplió su palabra, quiso la casualidad que llegara algo después que Debbie y que también trajera unas flores, que dejó junto a las de ella. Permaneció allí unos minutos y tras dedicarle algunas palabras de cariño y ánimo se marchó. Incluso se atrevió a musitar un débil “te quiero” y darle un leve beso en los labios en tanto no podía evitar las lágrimas. Quizás fuera la única vez que pudiera hacerlo. El pobre muchacho pensaba en ella sin parar y rememoraba el día que la conoció. De hecho fue antes de empezar el instituto. Acababa de mudarse a ese barrio y estaba dando una vuelta para familiarizarse. Brian apenas había cumplido catorce años. Creció mucho durante ese verano. De hecho pasó unas vacaciones muy divertidas con sus primos en Florida. Aunque sabía que a la vuelta comenzaba una nueva vida para él. Su padre, un prestigioso arquitecto, tuvo una oferta de empleo muy jugosa para ir al Estado de Nueva York. Un proyecto que podría durar años. Decidió llevar a la familia con él. La madre del chico no trabajaba, lo dejó hacía unos años para criarle. De modo que ahora, en esa lujosa zona residencial, tendría que adaptarse a esa nueva vida y hacer amigos. Lo pensaba en tanto caminaba observando aquella sucesión de chalets. Entonces, algo llamó su atención, un balón de baloncesto venía volando hacia él. Cayó a un par de metros de distancia. El chico se hizo con la pelota y miró hacia la entrada de uno de los chalets, juraría que vino de ahí. En ese instante la vio. Aquella chica, con ese vestido azul celeste, el pelo castaño claro peinado en forma de trenza y unos zapatos bajos negros, estilo bailarina, venía hacia él. Le sonrió saludándole.

-Hola, perdona… ¿Podrías pasarme el balón?

 

El interpelado la miraba como hipnotizado, esa muchacha tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes que le escrutaban con atención y una bonita y luminosa sonrisa. Al menos eso pensaba. Apenas si fue capaz de decir.

-Lo siento. ¿Es tuyo? Cayó a mi lado.  
-No, al contrario, perdona tú. Es cosa de mi padre. ¡Cuando se pone a jugar a veces se pasa!- Se rio para añadir de forma amable y educada.- Me llamo Kerria Lorein Malden. Vivo aquí.  
-Brian Rice… Me acabo de mudar. Llegue ayer mismo.- Le informó él.-  
-Bienvenido a nuestra urbanización- le sonrió la jovencita que debía tener su misma edad.-

 

Estaba loco por preguntárselo pero no se atrevía, afortunadamente para él, fue la chica quién tomó la iniciativa y le inquirió.

-¿Vas a ir al instituto que tenemos aquí?  
-Si… mis padres me han matriculado allí.- Afirmó él.-  
-Yo también voy. Empiezo segundo...  
-¡Anda!, yo también.- Sonrió él, visiblemente agradado por esa estupenda coincidencia.-

 

Ella parecía ir a decir algo cuando se escuchó una potente voz de hombre que, desde el interior de la parcela, le preguntaba.

-Kerria. ¿Has encontrado ya la pelota?  
-Si papá. Ya voy. - Replicó la chica con buenos pulmones también para añadir, ahora en dirección a su contertulio.- Tengo que irme. Bueno, gracias por atrapar el balón, nos vemos… ¿Brian?.. –Recordó con una amplia sonrisa.-  
-Claro que sí. ¿Kerria?- Sonrió él a su vez, visiblemente azorado.-

 

La muchacha asintió y tras despedirse agitando una mano se giró con la pelota y retornó corriendo a su casa. Desde luego aquel fue un encuentro maravilloso. Brian podía jurar que se enamoró de ella en ese mismo instante. Después fue irla conociendo en el instituto y confirmar esa impresión. Era simpática, agradable y dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Él le caía muy bien y no tardaron en hacerse buenos amigos. La muchacha no era precisamente buena en matemáticas ni en francés y él que había vivido algún tiempo en Quebec por el trabajo de su padre, la echaba una mano en ambas materias. Ambos se tenían mucha confianza aunque él estaba muy asustado para ser capaz de desvelar sus sentimientos. En un principio pensó que una chica así tendría novio. Pero nunca la veía a solas o intimando con ningún compañero u otros chicos. Eso le alegró. Luego ella comenzó a salir por ahí, según las malas lenguas del instituto, frecuentando compañías poco recomendables. No obstante la veía siempre como a una jovencita muy simpática y con la que a veces tenía la ocasión de hacer trabajos de grupo o incluso estudiar en la biblioteca. Él siempre trataba de ayudarla y Kerria se lo agradecía con una amplia sonrisa que le noqueaba. La muchacha decía que gracias a él esas asignaturas que tan mal se le daban se hacían soportables. Después, cuando estaba decidiéndose a pedirla salir fue cuando ese maldito bulo cruel circuló por el colegio. ¡Kerria es homosexual! Le dijeron algunas de las chicas de clase. Él se lo tomó con incredulidad e incluso se enfadó. Cuando se encontró con ella la vio como siempre, amable y risueña. Hablaron de las clases de matemáticas. Como de costumbre la joven le pidió ayuda e incluso le invitó a su propia casa a estudiar, hablando de que sus padres no se molestarían si iba con un chico para eso. Fue cuando el muchacho se traicionó confesando que no creía esas habladurías. Kerria le dedicó una mirada plena de desconcierto y él, no queriendo liar más las cosas, pretextó tener prisa y acordó quedar para el día siguiente que era sábado. Después se enteró de lo sucedido en los vestuarios femeninos. Aquello le afectó, más todavía cuando la llamó y ella alegó un fuerte resfriado para no quedar. Pero el tono de voz de la chica estaba triste. Después, al día siguiente la encontró en esa parada de autobús, tan extraña, tan diferente a como solía ser y pese a todo, creyó percibir un destello de simpatía hacia él. Sin embargo se alarmó. La muchacha se comportaba de una forma tan rara que parecía otra persona. Luego no supo más de ella hasta la noticia de aquel accidente. El pobre Brian se sintió desolado. Durante esa semana, antes de decidir ir a verla al hospital estuvo silencioso y triste. Incluso Lana la rubia animadora percatándose de eso, le llegó a decir en un momento en el que pudo hablar con él a solas, de forma bastante considerada.

-Mira Brian. Sabemos que estás muy preocupado, todos los estamos. Y no es ningún secreto que tú además estás loco por ella. Pero créelo. Nos lo dijo en los vestuarios. ¡Le gustan las mujeres! No te cuento esto para hacerte daño. Es al contrario, no mereces desperdiciar el tiempo en algo imposible. Solo deseo que dejes de sufrir por eso. Eres un buen tío. Te aprecio, de verdad.  
-No, no puedo creer eso.- Negó él moviendo la cabeza y tratando de evitar llorar con poco éxito.- No quiero…  
-Lo siento mucho.- Se disculpó aquella chica, agregando con pesar.- Amatista, que es muy amiga suya, tampoco lo creía. Incluso se enfadó mucho con nosotras cuando se lo quisimos decir. Pero ella misma lo comprobó. ¡Ojalá que Kerria se recupere! Pero hazme caso. No sufras más. Olvídala. Te puedo asegurar que hay muchas chicas deseando salir contigo.

 

Y, tras ese consejo y sin darle tiempo a replicar, su compañera se alejó. Brian por supuesto continuó negándose a creerlo. Pero también recordaba la conversación que mantuvo con Amatista Lassart y era cierto. La propia francesa, cuyos padres eran íntimos de los de Kerria, le dio a entender que eso era verdad. Pese a que él ni la dejó terminar.

-Me da igual lo que la gente diga.- Pensaba el abatido muchacho.- ¡Te quiero Kerria, siempre te querré! Aunque no pueda volver a decírtelo nunca, no me importa. ¡Tienes que ponerte bien y ser feliz, con quién sea, pero vive!…

 

Y el chico se marchó con ese deseo en su mente. Realmente todos anhelaban que la paciente fuera capaz al menos de sentirles. Aunque ahora la joven estaba muy lejos, debatiéndose entre dos mundos en un tenso tira y afloja en el cualquiera de ellos podría llevársela en el momento menos esperado…

 

Después de haberse despedido de Debbie un atribulado Roy se sentó en la sala de espera, allí, recordaba. Pensaba en su hija y en él, cuando Kerria era muy pequeña. Tendría apenas seis años cuando se le murió un pajarito que recogió en la calle, después de un temporal. Pese a haber intentado cuidarle el animalito estaba muy débil y exhausto, no lo superó. La niña se despertó y cuando iba a ponerle agua descubrió lo ocurrido. Lloraba sin parar en su cuarto. Roy estaba junto a ella tratando de animarla. Así lo recordaba él…

 

La pequeña Kerria lloraba mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña ave que yacía en la jaula que su padre le había hecho.

-¿Por qué se ha muerto? - Preguntaba entre sollozos desconsolados. - Yo le quería mucho. ¡Era mi pajarito!...  
\- No llores, cielo - le pidió suavemente su padre sentándose junto a ella en la cama. -  
\- Es que yo quería que se pusiera bueno.- Repuso la niña mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -  
\- A veces, las cosas no salen como queremos, hija. Nadie vive para siempre. - Le susurró acariciando el pelo de la pequeña, aunque enseguida agregó con un tinte más animoso.- Pero no estés triste, estoy seguro de que tu pajarito estará muy bien ahora.  
-¿Cómo? - Interrogó Kerria entre abatida y curiosa. -  
\- Seguramente habrá ido al cielo de los pájaros,- le contestó su padre. -  
-¿Los pájaros tienen un cielo? - Preguntó la cría vivamente interesada. - ¿Cómo las personas?..  
\- Si claro- asintió Roy con una amplia y confortadora sonrisa. - Es un lugar muy bonito, allí las almas de los pájaros que se mueren pueden cantar todo el tiempo - explicó añadiendo. -Tienen mucho alpiste para comer y muchos gusanitos. Y…- pensó unos instantes a ver que podía ocurrírsele y entonces tuvo otra idea. - Y ¿sabes que es lo mejor de todo?- La niña negó con su cabecita ansiando escucharlo, su padre le hizo un guiño de complicidad y le susurró muy bajito, como si alguien pudiera oírles. - Además, no hay gatos.  
-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?- Le preguntó ella que parecía no fiarse del todo pues pese a su corta edad era bastante despabilada. -

 

Roy posó una de sus manos en la pequeña barriga de su hija y le frotó cariñosamente en tanto le desvelaba y en esta ocasión, sin inventárselo.

\- Lo sé porque una vez estuve allí de visita. El Cielo es un lugar muy grande y lleno de cosas bonitas para todos aquellos que se han portado bien en este mundo.  
-¿Y qué le habrá ocurrido a mi pajarito? - Le inquirió Kerria ahora tiñendo su vocecita de inquietud. - Habrá ido allí, ¿a qué si? Porque era un pajarito bueno.  
\- Claro hija. - Sonrió Roy abrazando a la cría y añadiendo de forma jovial. -Mira, te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Luego organizamos un bonito funeral a tu pajarito y tú antes de dormirte le rezas a Dios para que vele por él y por todos nosotros.  
\- Y yo también podré ir allí para verle.- Quiso saber la cría visiblemente esperanzada. -

 

Su interlocutor asintió declarando con dulzura.

\- Cuando pase, mucho, mucho tiempo y seas muy mayor. Entonces podrás ir a visitarle.  
-¡Jo, no quiero esperar tanto tiempo!- Protestó Kerria haciendo sonreír a su padre que replicó. -  
\- Hasta entonces podrás verle en tus sueños. Con los angelitos.

La niña asintió algo más alegre. Roy sonrió de nuevo y escuchó otra cándida pregunta.

-¿Y si es un pájaro? - Volvió a preguntar la niña con toda su inocencia.- ¿Cuándo se muere no necesita que le den alas como a los ángeles porque ya las tiene?  
\- Eso es. - Asintió él. - Eres muy lista cariño. Y sus alas le llevarán muy rápido al lado de Dios.

 

Después de enterrar al pájaro en el jardín, metido en una caja, Kerria rezó sus oraciones. Él la observaba enternecido cuando la cría musitaba con las planas de sus pequeñas manos juntas, pegadas a su naricilla y con su vocecita cargada de esperanza.

-Por favor Dios, que mi pajarito sea muy feliz…y déjame soñar mucho con él, amén.

 

Más tarde su padre la arropó, deseándole las buenas noches y diciéndole que soñase con aquel pajarito. La cría sonrió reconfortada, pensando en lo dichoso que sería ahora aquel animalito. Dándole un afectuoso beso en la frente él salió de la habitación que quedó a oscuras tras susurrarle a la niña.

-Duerme bien, cariño…y seguro que le verás…

 

Roy recordaba aquello con nostalgia y un ligero poso de amargura. Aquella fue una de las pocas veces que pudo estar con su hija a solas. Hablando con ella, escuchándola, era más fácil entonces. Podían comunicarse y su pequeña le abría su corazón. Luego los chicos crecen y todo se complica. ¡Ojalá las cosas pudieran volver a ser como antes y él arreglara de una forma tan sencilla los sufrimientos de su hija! ¡Ojalá Landar tuviera éxito y lograse devolvérsela para que tuviera una nueva oportunidad de decirle cuanto la quería!

-Mi niña, por favor… vuelve con nosotros.- Se decía sin cesar.-

 

Por su parte Kerria tenía conciencia de sí misma, pero no del sitio que la rodeaba. Había sufrido una extraña sensación, como en un sueño se remontaba sobre su propio cuerpo y podía ver a su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de habitación, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para observarla con mayor detalle ya que subía y subía, dirigiéndose hacia un largo túnel de oscuridad a cuyo extremo brillaba una luz blanca y acogedora que ella atravesó. Ahora avanzaba en medio de un lugar iluminado desde todas partes por un tenue destello inmaculado. No tenía miedo, ni sentía dolor. En realidad estaba muy a gusto. Al cabo de un tiempo que no logró precisar vio otro agujero negro, al fondo podía verse una luz blanca mucho más intensa que la anterior pero que no la cegaba. Además, notaba una poderosa corriente que tiraba de ella hacia allí. Kerria se dejó llevar hacia ese túnel, pero de repente una voz profunda la detuvo. No le daba miedo, al contrario, la llenó de tranquilidad. Ante ella apareció un hombre de largo cabello y barba blancos, con una túnica que refulgía en el mismo intenso tono inmaculado. Aquel anciano parecía cortar el flujo de atracción de esa corriente. Se dirigió hacia la atónita chica y le habló con amable serenidad.

\- Aún no joven Kerria, son muchos los lazos que te reclaman aquí. No debes irte.  
-¿Quién eres?,- le preguntó ella, para lamentarse acto seguido. -¿Por qué debería quedarme? Bastante daño les he hecho ya a mis seres queridos. He defraudado a mis padres y les he traicionado, desearán librarse de mí. Y yo no puedo volver, no quiero regresar después de lo que he hecho.  
\- Te equivocas.- Rebatió la figura haciéndose bien visible y presentándose. - Yo soy Landar, el mago blanco y vengo a llevarte de vuelta con los tuyos. Hay muchas personas que te quieren. Créeme, ellos te aman tanto que me envían a buscarte. Pero eso sólo será posible si tú decides acompañarme. De lo contrario seguirás tu camino.  
\- No sé hacia donde voy ni lo que debo hacer. - Repuso Kerria que ahora estaba desconcertada. - ¿A dónde lleva ese sitio?,- quiso saber.-

Y señaló el túnel con curiosidad mientras empezaba a percibir una suave y envolvente melodía que pacificaba sus sentidos y su propia conciencia. 

\- Ante ti se abre el camino hacia la Eternidad- le explicó el mago. - Eso es lo que llamáis muerte, cruzando ese umbral ya no se retorna jamás.  
-¿Es cierto? - Inquirió ella que, pese al creciente sentimiento de sosiego aun parecía preocupada solo por una cosa y así se lo preguntó a su interlocutor - todo lo que esos malvados me mostraron sobre mis padres.  
\- Era cierto pero sólo en parte y en muchas ocasiones las verdades a medias son las peores de las mentiras. Ese pensamiento te lastra impidiéndote avanzar hacia la Eternidad. Pero yo puedo liberarte de él. - Le aclaró Landar. - Si quieres que te muestre las cosas tal y como en verdad fueron, sígueme. Después serás libre de elegir tu camino.  
\- Si, por favor, enséñamelo,- le pidió Kerria emocionada y sintiendo una gran curiosidad. -

 

Landar la hizo alejarse de aquel túnel y ambos desaparecieron, reapareciendo en un lugar por completo vacío. Sólo se veía una interminable superficie blanca. Allí, apareció un estanque de aguas cristalinas y plácidas que el mago le señaló a la muchacha en tanto le explicaba.

\- Mira, el estanque del tiempo. Aquí, el pasado, el presente y el porvenir se entrelazan. Se deben saber convocar, observa.

 

El anciano sacó una especie de disco plateado y lo lanzó, rebotó contra la superficie del agua y se formaron ondas. Al extinguirse estas apareció la visión de un paisaje. Landar le reveló a la asombrada chica la historia de sus padres. De Roy cuando era el príncipe Asthel .Y de su madre Beruche, la princesa Lorein. Una de las antiguas guardianas de la Tierra. Ambos fueron muertos en una trágica batalla y reencarnados separadamente a través del tiempo y la distancia para evitar que volvieran a encontrarse. Roy fue poseído por un demonio, de nombre Armagedón y Bertie se reencarnó en el siglo treinta, bajo el mando de una siniestra familia. En la visión Kerria reconoció a los padres de Amatista, estaban muy diferentes. Luego vio a sus tías. El mago le contó como volvieron al pasado de la Tierra y su lucha contra unas poderosas guerreras. La muchacha pudo reconocerlas. Una de ellas era la legendaria Guerrera Luna, de la que había oído hablar siendo muy pequeña. Vio también a la Guerrera Mercurio y con asombro supo que era su madrina Ami. Asistió a la última batalla entre ésta y su madre. Beruche parecía sufrir mucho, se rodeaba de un muro de hielo hasta que su hermana, (Kerria vio que se trataba de su tía Cooan), la convencía para le diera una oportunidad a su corazón.

-¡Oh mamá! – Pudo suspirar la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos, afirmando solidariamente. – Sé cómo te debiste sentir. Estar tan sola y tan perdida…pensar que nadie te quería…pero eso no era cierto…

 

Pero las visiones proseguían. Su madre se convirtió en una humana normal. Después sus otras dos tías Petz y Karaberasu hicieron lo propio. El tiempo transcurría, años en pocos segundos. Kerria asistió al viaje de Bertie y de Cooan a los EEUU para estudiar. Vio cómo sus padres se conocieron. Roy se había reencarnado en la Tierra un poco antes, ajeno a su vida anterior, al igual que Beruche. Pero ambos lo descubrirían todo luchando contra los poderes del mal a los que vencieron. Entonces apareció su hermano Leval. Pero había en él algo distinto, la mirada de sus ojos era muy triste, pero con una chispa de esperanza, el mago le contó toda su historia dejándola anonadada.

\- No es el hermano que tú conoces, sino el que pudo ser. Vino de otro futuro, con un destino aterrador, sólo para advertir a tus padres. En ese plano de existencia tú no naciste, este Leval vino a salvar tu futuro y el suyo.

 

La chica pudo ver algunas imágenes de aquello, muchas eran realmente terribles. Al contemplarlas lloraba de horror. Y fue testigo de la impotencia de su pobre hermano para enfrentarse a aquellos monstruos que habían devastado la Tierra en ese aterrador futuro alternativo.

\- ¡Es increíble!,- balbuceó Kerria cuando pudo recobrarse de esas visiones.-

 

Por las mejillas de la joven todavía corrían las lágrimas. Además de sobrecogida por el espanto y la crueldad de aquellos seres tan terribles estaba asombrada del poder de Leval. El chico hacía brillar su pelo de un color dorado intenso y un aura del mismo tono le envolvía cuando combatía. Al fin fue testigo de la victoria de ese muchacho y de la alegría que le embargó. Ahora estaba impresionada por todas las luchas y el sufrimiento que tuvieron que pasar tanto sus padres como ese “otro hermano.” 

-Era muy valiente. ¿De veras tuvo que pasar por todo eso? - Inquirió llena de asombro.-  
-Así fue. O al menos lo hubiera sido. ¿Te gustaría hablar con él?- Le ofreció el anciano. -  
-¿Podría hacerlo?- Quiso saber ella con el ardiente deseo de que así fuera. -

 

Landar sonrió y solo hizo un movimiento de sus manos, en ese instante la chica se percató de que el mago no estaba junto a ella y sí ese joven, vuelto de espaldas.

-Leval.- Le llamó tímidamente.- ¿Eres Leval, verdad?

 

Entonces éste se giró hacia ella mirándola con una expresión que jamás le había visto a su hermano. 

\- Eres tú. - Afirmó él con voz suave. - La muchacha que me mostraron en las visiones.- Y sonrió con afecto añadiendo. - Me alegra mucho poder conocerte.  
\- Realmente eres igual que mi hermano, pero de algún modo sé que no eres él. - Pudo decir su atónita contertulia.-

 

Él la observó serenamente para replicar.

\- Sé que has sufrido mucho, que casi toda la carga que llevé en mi línea temporal le fue sustraída a mi otro yo, pero en cierto modo pasó a ti. Eres una presencia muy fuerte y muy importante, pero me temo que mis padres, tus padres, se centraron demasiado en el Leval de tu dimensión. Y eso fue responsabilidad mía. Lo provoqué al ir a verles, aunque inconscientemente. Te pido perdón por ello.  
\- No. - Negó Kerria con la cabeza añadiendo con gratitud. -Tú me diste la oportunidad de nacer, de vivir. He visto que las vidas de mis padres y la tuya fueron muy duras, todos tuvisteis que pagar un precio. En mi caso no podría haber sido de otro modo. No intervine en ninguna de esas luchas ni ayudé a crear el mundo que me rodea. Eso hace que me sienta como si realmente no mereciera estar con ellos.- Remachó con pesar.-  
\- Sigue adelante y ten valor. Tu momento aún no ha llegado. - Le aseguró el muchacho esbozando una cálida sonrisa, más cuando añadió posando afectuosamente una de sus manos sobre la mejilla izquierda de la chica para acariciarla. - Lo sé muy bien porque lo he visto. Tú tendrás muchas e importantes cosas que hacer.

 

Y antes de que su interlocutora pudiera pedirle una matización él se despidió pidiéndole con cariñosa dulzura.

\- Nuestros caminos nunca volverán a cruzarse, aunque si volverás a ver a mi otro yo. Por favor, querida hermana que pudiste ser, dale a él todo el cariño que a mí me hubiera gustado compartir contigo de haberte conocido en mi realidad.

 

Ella asintió con la emoción apenas contenida y aquel chico se desvaneció. Sin ningún tipo de transición, la muchacha volvía a encontrarse junto al mago.

-¿Comprendes ahora joven Kerria? - Le inquirió Landar.- Tus padres te quieren mucho, han luchado y sufrido para tratar de hacer un mundo mejor y poder criaros en paz a tu hermano y a ti en él. Pero eso no es todo, mira ahora.

 

Landar arrojó un disco de oro que rebotó dos veces formando ondas, al extinguirse estas, mostraron la visión de su padre sentado en la sala de espera. Su madre se sentaba junto a él y Kerria pudo escucharles.

-¿Cómo estás Roy? - Le preguntó Beruche con un nervioso y preocupado tono. -  
\- No hay cambios ¿verdad? - suspiró él con resignado pesar. - Los médicos no saben que puede ocurrir.

 

Su esposa quería ser fuerte y mantener el ánimo. Sabía que él estaba hundido, pero ella misma se derrumbaba y no pudo evitarlo en sus siguientes palabras.

\- Podría estar así horas o años,- balbuceó Bertie casi a punto de llorar. Ami no se atrevió ni a mirarme a los ojos cuando me lo dijo. - ¡Dios mío! ¿Es que no hemos sufrido ya bastante?

 

Pero él, reaccionó, sacando fuerzas y moral de donde no parecía tenerlas.

\- Ten fe cariño - la consoló su esposo abrazándola. - Nuestra hija se pondrá bien, estoy seguro. Lleva sangre de luchadores, no se rendirá.  
\- Si le pasara algo Roy. ¡No sé qué puedo hacer! - sollozó impotentemente Beruche enterrando su cara en el pecho de su marido. – No podría soportar perderla…  
\- No, no le ocurrirá nada- insistió él. -Debes confiar en ella, yo no lo hice hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y me siento tan culpable. ¿Sabes Bertie? , recordé la vez aquella que tú estabas de viaje con Leval, en ese campeonato infantil en el que participó. Yo me quedé a cuidarla, encontramos un pájaro después de una tormenta.  
\- Ya me lo contaste - repuso su mujer sacando la cabeza y enjugándose las lágrimas. - Se le murió y se puso muy triste, pero tú supiste consolarla.  
\- Le conté que iría al Cielo - añadió quedamente él. - Hablé con ella y le dejé contarme sus penas. Entonces sí que me comporté como un padre,- dijo con amargura, sentenciando con un compungido gemido. -Ahora que se trataba de su propia vida he fracasado.  
\- No te tortures,- le pidió Beruche tratando desesperadamente de mantener su voz a flote de su dolor. -Han sido muchas cosas. No puedes hacerte tanto daño, Roy.  
\- Si pudiera estar con ella igual que entonces, dejar que me contase lo que le preocupa y comprenderla, en lugar de reprenderla por todo. Tampoco yo puedo soportar la idea de perderla, Bertie. - Se lamentó sollozando desconsolado, siendo él ahora él que se hundía sin remedio.- ¡Es mi niña!   
-¡Papá! - Musitó Kerria dejando correr sus lágrimas. - Quiero volver a estar contigo y con mamá. ¡Os quiero! , os necesito tanto,- y asintiendo con la cabeza para dirigirse resueltamente al mago sollozó en tanto la imagen se desvanecía. - ¡Llévame a casa, por favor!, ¡te lo suplico déjame regresar! ¡Quiero ser digna de ellos! Quiero ser capaz de hacer algo bueno por los demás. - Le pidió encarecidamente a su guía. – Y por mí misma.  
\- Aguarda, todavía no lo has visto todo - sonrió el mago blanco añadiendo con una mezcla de condescendencia y amabilidad.- ¿No deseas saber que os deparará el futuro?, al menos parte del que te ha dicho aquel Leval.

La chica le miró con asombro.

-¿De verdad puedes enseñármelo? - Inquirió incrédula. -

 

Sin pronunciar palabra Landar sacó un pequeño disco de platino, lo lanzó contra la superficie del agua y éste rebotó tres veces. Tras las ondas, la joven miró atentamente las imágenes que se formaban. Pudo ver a su hermano, vestía una especie de uniforme. Junto a él, con un peinado diferente y algo mayor estaba Amatista. En un lugar que Kerria no reconocía, a través de una ventana, podían verse muchas estrellas. Las estrellas que tanto le entusiasmaban a Leval. Después, vio escenas de luchas. Al igual que su padre y aquel alter ego del otro futuro, su hermano brillaba con un tono dorado. También estaba Mazoui y otra chica morena junto a otra rubita. Ella misma se veía allí, sentada, era también unos años mayor y esa futura Kerria acunaba un niño y parecía pensativa.

-¿Y ese niño, quién es? - Inquirió atónita - ¿No será mi hijo?...  
-No,- repuso Landar que le reveló. - En este posible futuro, tu hermano y tu amiga Amatista tendrán pruebas que superar, difíciles y peligrosas, pero triunfarán. Ese bebé que sostienes es su hijo. Él será la fuerza que ayudará a reequilibrar el Cosmos. Tu sobrino, Kerria.

 

La asombrada chica, pudo ver al bebé envuelto en una blanca y potente luz y a su amiga Amatista acunándole y cantando una nana muy hermosa dedicada a él.

-¡Es maravilloso! – Pudo suspirar, francamente emocionada al escuchar aquello.- ¡Jamás oí nada igual!

 

Las imágenes cambiaron, ese niño parecía crecer y en compañía de otros se dirigían a un lugar. Eran chicos y chicas que emanaban un gran poder y uno de ellos producía un pálpito en Kerria. Era muy atractivo, de pelo castaño y ojos azules y también traslucía una gran fuerza. Caminaba junto a una chica muy hermosa de larga cabellera rubio platino. Junto a los demás llegaron a lo que parecía una enorme puerta que comenzaba a abrirse. Pero ya no pudo ver más, las visiones se disiparon en el agua cristalina.

\- Joven Kerria, tienes un papel muy importante que jugar para mejorar las cosas en este mundo. Pues has de saber que este posible porvenir u otros, dependerán en buena parte de ti. - Declaró Landar con solemnidad. -  
\- Si, ¡te lo suplico! , llévame de vuelta - le pidió nuevamente ella con mayor deseo aun. - Quiero otra oportunidad, quiero vivir y enmendar todo el daño que he causado. Detener el mal que he ayudado a propagar. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para hacerlo.  
\- Entonces dame la mano. - Replicó el anciano esbozando una amplia y aprobatoria sonrisa. – Y retorna a la vida…

 

Kerria se agarró a una mano del mago y ésta vez hubo un resplandor que sí la cegó. Le pareció atravesar una especie de portal de plata y abrió los ojos. Para ella fue una extraña sensación, una especie de retorno desde ninguna parte, el despertar de un profundo sueño que comenzaba a diluirse tan pronto se vuelve a la vigilia. Ahora se notaba pesada y muy fatigada. Estaba tumbada en una cama y tenía sondas conectadas a su cuerpo. Recordaba poco de las visiones que había tenido del futuro que se fueron difuminando en su memoria hasta desaparecer, como se olvidan algunos sueños al despertar quedando reducidos a meras impresiones de vago recuerdo. En cambio, guardaba bien en su mente las otras. Y, para su sorpresa, junto a ella estaba el semblante humedecido por las lágrimas de su madre que ahora sonreía, llorando de emoción y de alegría.

\- Mi niña. ¿Estás bien? - Sollozó Beruche tomando una mano de Kerria entre las suyas. - ¡Cuánto me alegra que estés de nuevo aquí!  
\- Mamá. - Susurró ella con la voz débil.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Yo estaba,…- trataba de recordar pero su memoria no la ayudaba en absoluto. Estaba perdida ahora en una especie de fatigada obnubilación. – No me acuerdo…  
\- No te canses cariño. - Le pidió Bertie - espera. 

 

Salió a toda prisa y llamó a gritos su marido. Al principio todos se alarmaron creyendo que algo terrible hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo la sonrisa de Bertie era luminosa. El agotamiento que arrastraba parecía haberse evaporado. Su esposo saltó como un resorte y fue con ella. Los demás esperaron fuera. Roy entró corriendo en la habitación y se arrodilló besando la mano de su hija. 

-¡Gracias a Dios!,- decía llorando de alegría y hundiendo su rostro sobre la cama. - ¡Gracias amigo!

 

Pensó en Landar mientras apenas era capaz de sollozar las palabras. Durante un buen rato no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar desahogando así todo su miedo y su dolor y reemplazándolo por la alegría de tener de nuevo a su pequeña. Al fin levanto la vista, aun nublada por las lágrimas y le sonrió a Kerria diciéndole lleno de alegría.

\- ¡Hija, sabía que lo conseguirías!  
\- Papá. – Pudo susurrarle a chica, emocionada y llena de felicidad. - Te quiero.  
\- Y yo a ti. Mi niña.- Afirmó él, con la voz temblorosa. – Y yo a ti…  
\- Es verdad lo que me contaste cuando era pequeña.- Musitó ella enmarcando una leve sonrisa en su ahora radiante rostro. - Estuviste en el Cielo. Y yo también lo he visto. ¡Es algo maravilloso! He podido sentir la Eternidad tirando de mí.

 

Roy y Beruche la miraban asombrados, conteniendo a duras penas su sorpresa. Kerria, pudo contarles su experiencia en el túnel y lo que aun recordaba, sin perfilar detalles sobre su acompañante. Sus padres la escucharon emocionados.

\- He sido indigna de vuestro amor y vuestros esfuerzos.- Susurró la joven añadiendo decidida. - Pero cambiaré, os lo prometo...Haré que un día estéis orgullosos de mí.  
\- No digas eso cariño.- Musitó Roy abrazando con cuidado a su hija para no afectar a ninguno de los aparatos que tenía conectados - Eso no es cierto. Te queremos, no importa lo que haya ocurrido, eres nuestra hija. Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, la culpa fue mía por no saber comprenderte pero desde ahora, te prometo que todo irá bien.  
\- Ya estamos muy orgullosos de ti, mi vida. Y eso nunca va a cambiar. – Añadió Bertie.-

 

Y sonrió secándose algunas lágrimas al tiempo que, con sumo cuidado, le colocaba el colgante con su crucecita pasándosela por la cabeza. 

-Nunca debí separarme de ella.- Musitó la apenada chica.- No sé si merezco volver a llevarla…  
-Siempre ha sido tuya y siempre lo será, mi amor.- Le susurró afectuosamente su madre.-  
-Eres lo más preciado que tenemos, hija. Y a partir de ahora me voy a asegurar de que nunca lo olvidemos.- Sentenció su emocionado padre.-

 

La muchacha sonrió a su vez sintiéndose mejor. Aquellas palabras para ella eran como el mejor de los bálsamos. Y entonces su hermano entró corriendo en la habitación, llegaba pletórico de alegría. Detrás de él iba Amatista. La chica se unió al muchacho a la entrada del hospital y ambos venían sin apenas hablar, directos a preguntar por Kerria, como solían hacer rutinariamente. Pero cuando les informaron de que ésta había despertado apenas pudieron contener su emoción, se abrazaron y rompieron a llorar alborozados. Después subieron a la carrera, pero tratando de calmarse al llegar para no molestar a la paciente. Leval se acercó a su hermana intentando contener su emoción. Pero Amatista, una vez remitida la alegría, se quedó prudentemente apartada.

-¿Qué tal estás Ky? - Le preguntó cariñosamente él, con esa afectuosa mirada que ella reconocía desde que ambos eran niños. -  
\- Muy bien- sonrió su hermana asegurándole con una voz llena de serenidad. - Nunca he estado mejor.  
\- Ahora que te has despertado todo será más fácil, enseguida te recuperarás.- Afirmó el chico con un alborozo apenas contenido. -

 

Entonces, recurriendo a sus escasas fuerzas, Kerria tomó una de las manos de su hermano. Le miró con ternura y susurró.

\- Gracias Leval, por todo. Por contribuir a crear un futuro mejor y hacer posible que yo participe de él. Por poder ayudarte a llevar la carga que nos corresponde.

 

Su sorprendido interlocutor puso cara de no entender nada y sonrió. Seguramente sería que su hermana aún estaba aturdida, pero Roy y Beruche se abrazaron emocionados. Ellos sí que lo comprendían muy bien.

\- Hija mía, ¿quién te ha dicho eso? - Le inquirió su padre en voz baja, mientras Leval se levantaba dirigiéndose a la puerta, ofreciéndole a Amatista que entrase. -  
\- Un hombre anciano,- les describió a Landar y agregó sorprendida. - ¡Entonces no fue solamente un sueño! ¡Todo aquello sucedió de verdad!  
\- Si cariño, pero eso ocurrió en el pasado,- le respondió Beruche visiblemente emocionada, añadiendo animosa. - Ahora sólo debemos pensar en el porvenir, hay que hacer un futuro mejor para todos.  
\- Sé que lo haremos mamá. - Sonrió Kerria, plena de seguridad y con él débil movimiento de un brazo señaló a Leval que estaba de espaldas a ellos y añadió orgullosa. - Como lo hizo mi otro hermano cuando nos salvó a todos.

 

Sus padres asintieron con la mayor de sus sonrisas. Pero fueron interrumpidos por unos sollozos. Todos repararon en Amatista que no se atrevía a acercarse, Leval trataba de consolarla y de convencerla pero ésta se resistía.

\- Amatista - Susurró Kerria al percatarse de ello.- Estoy bien, acércate.- Le pidió mientras sus padres le dejaban paso. –

 

La requerida se aproximó muy despacio sin querer mirar directamente a su amiga, las lágrimas le caían y en cuanto no tuvo más remedio que alzar la vista hacia Kerria y ésta le devolvió la mirada con una leve sonrisa no pudo soportarlo. Se arrodilló junto a ella y rompió a llorar apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de ésta.

-Perdóname- le pedía totalmente desolada.- Yo te abandoné cuando me pediste ayuda, lo siento. ¡Te fallé cuando más me necesitabas! – Pardonnez-moi s’il te plait! - Repetía abrumada por el remordimiento y el pesar. -  
\- Tranquilízate,- le pidió la convaleciente con un tono suave y conciliador.- No lo pienses más. No tienes la culpa Amatista. ¡Anímate!, ya estoy bien y todo volverá a ser como antes. Vamos, tú eres una chica dura.  
\- No puedo, me siento tan culpable,- repuso su desconsolada amiga. -  
\- Yo también me sentí así, pero alguien me explicó que las cosas son mucho más complejas de lo que parecen. Suceden pues deben suceder, tienen un porqué y debemos tomar parte en ellas. Vamos, tenemos que dejar atrás el pasado y seguir adelante. Yo nos he perdonado a las dos, perdónate tú ahora y seamos buenas amigas para siempre.

 

La aludida pudo volver a mirarla a los ojos con asombro. Su amiga estaba cambiada, no tenía rastro de odio ni venganza, ni tan siquiera de amargura. No le guardaba ningún rencor.

\- Es cierto. - Añadió lentamente Roy. - Todos hicimos mal y sufrimos por ello. Pero hay que seguir. Comenzando de nuevo.  
\- Vamos Leval, lleva a Amatista a descansar. La pobre debe estar todavía más fatigada que yo,- sonrió Kerria para tratar de eliminar aquella emotiva tensión. -

 

Su amiga le devolvió una agradecida sonrisa y Leval la acompañó solícitamente fuera. Los Malden dejaron descansar a su hija y les contaron a los otros que estaba bien, hubo una gran alegría. Al poco, no tardaron en telefonear a Japón…

 

En el apartamento de Ami no había nadie. La doctora tuvo turno. Pero al terminar optó por ir al santuario. Allí, su amiga la sacerdotisa continuaba los rezos. Ella se le unió. Tocando aquel largo cordón y dando palmas, pidiendo con fervor por la vida de su ahijada. Para sorpresa de la Guerrera Mercurio, vio a sus compañeras, Minako, Makoto y Usagi, hacer lo propio, todas estaban allí. Tampoco faltaban Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, e incluso Chibiusa. Ésta última hasta había venido desde el futuro al hilo de una misión que estaba cumpliendo. Fue enterarse de lo que sucedía y se unió al resto. Aparentaba ya ser una joven veinteañera, algo más alta que su madre. Durante unos instantes nadie habló. Todos se mantuvieron respetuosamente en actitud de oración. Tras unos minutos sonó el teléfono. Rei no tardó en ir a contestar. Al poco salió transfigurada, con una enorme sonrisa. Llevaba un teléfono portátil que entregó a Ami. Su amiga la interrogó con la mirada pero la sacerdotisa simplemente dijo, tratando de moderar su emoción.

-Es para ti…  
-¿Moshi moshi? – Dijo al estilo japonés, cuando de pronto, inquirió.- ¿Bertie?... ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!- Exclamó pletórica de alegría.- No… no me las des a mí. Ha sido Kerria, ella fue la que deseó curarse y volver… Claro. Por supuesto, en cuanto pueda iré a visitaros. Espero que podamos ir todos. O al menos algunos…Adiós. Y me alegro muchísimo…Si, yo también os quiero.

 

Colgó el teléfono y el resto la rodeó con rostros expectantes, aunque optimistas. Ami apenas si pudo hablar, solamente se aproximó a Usagi que la miraba con una gran sonrisa. La Guerrera Mercurio se abrazó a ella y solamente pudo llorar, aunque esta vez de felicidad. Y estuvieron así un buen rato, llorando y riendo las dos. 

-Lo siento, lamento haber roto las reglas.- Pudo decir finalmente Ami que, no obstante afirmó.- Pero lo volvería a hacer por mis ahijados o por mis amigos.  
-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte.- Rebatió Usagi a su vez, replicando.- Soy yo la que debe pediros perdón a todas por estas pruebas tan terribles.

 

Al poco de escuchar eso las demás se las unieron como una piña. Incluso los gatos derramaban lágrimas de felicidad. El propio Mamoru tuvo que enjugárselas. Al fin, fue quién declaró con patente alegría.

-No todo tienen que ser sacrificios terribles, a veces hay finales felices.  
-Ella será alguien importante para el futuro, no te quepa ninguna duda, Ami. Aunque tendrá todavía mucho camino que andar y difíciles pruebas que superar, pero serán sus pruebas. - Añadió Usagi tras separarse de su amiga.-  
-Lo sé.- Asintió ésta con patente alegría y orgullo.- Y las superará…  
-¡Es maravilloso! - Declaró Chibiusa que añadió.- No le dije nada a Neherenia por no preocuparla, ella era amiga de la infancia de Kerria. Pero ahora puedo explicarle lo sucedido y decirle que todo ha ido bien…  
-No hace falta que le cuentes nada de esto. Simplemente continuad con su preparación. Algún día deberá entrar en acción, y ese día ya no está tan lejano.- Le contestó Usagi.-  
\- Volveré con ella y las amazonas entonces.- Convino la joven que repitió.- Me alegro mucho, es una magnífica noticia.

 

Sus padres asintieron. El resto de las antiguas sailors y los gatos felicitaron cordialmente a Ami por el feliz desenlace de su ahijada. Después, más tranquilas y aliviadas se separaron. Los siguientes días tendrían muchas cosas que hacer y asuntos urgentes que tratar…

 

En Nueva York pasaron asimismo los días y la todavía convaleciente jovencita se encontró totalmente restablecida. Ahora sí que una de las pocas alubias que quedaban contribuyó a eliminar incluso las marcas de sus heridas. Finalmente le dieron el alta. Volvió a casa donde terminó por recuperar fuerzas durante un par de semanas y después al instituto. Nadie se metió ya con ella, pero, hubo una noticia que empañó la alegría. Para Kerria fue muy duro pero su amiga Debbie se marchaba de la ciudad. Dos días después de ir a visitarla al hospital la chica se enteró de que padre había sido trasladado al oeste por trabajo y les había llegado el turno de irse. Además, les tocaba pasar algo de tiempo con su otra hija. También Deborah ansiaba estar con su hermana mayor y además se había prometido que si Kerria se recuperaba la dejaría recomenzar su vida. Ese traslado tan oportuno le pareció una especie de señal. Algo dentro de su corazón le decía que así debía ser. De modo que, pese al dolor que le suponía, quiso cumplir su promesa. Tras de ese propósito fue a despedirse a casa de los Malden. Roy cumplió su palabra y la recibieron con visible afecto. Al fin ambas chicas pudieron hablar para despedirse.

-¿Me escribirás? - Le pidió Kerria emocionada. -  
\- Te lo prometo,- asintió Debbie asaltada por los mismos sentimientos. – Siempre pensaré en ti…

 

Las dos se dieron un fuerte y largo abrazo y tras un último beso Debbie se marchó. Aunque Kerria se deprimió un poco por esto no tardó en recuperarse, había alguien más. La había apoyado cuando todos le dieron la espalda y esperó en silencio. Como amigo ayudó a la muchacha a superar su soledad, el vacío que quedó después de la marcha de Deborah. Con su ayuda, ella se puso al día en el instituto. El curso casi había terminado y la chica lo estaba aprobando incluso con buenas notas. Aquellas tardes de estudio tras las clases lo hicieron posible. La persona en cuestión era por supuesto Brian. El chico se sentía muy feliz por tenerla nuevamente a su lado, aunque solamente fuera de ese modo. Kerria le apreciaba como un estupendo amigo y le había tomado mucho cariño, pero él estaba enamorado. Durante un tiempo, tras la recuperación de la chica, ni siquiera se atrevió a planteárselo. Sin embargo, después, pasando con ella tantas tardes, a veces en su casa, a veces en la de la joven, entre estudios, repasos, alguna que otra broma y las sonrisas de ella, sus sentimientos le llenaban de tal modo que iba a explotar si no podía confesarlos. A pesar de haberlo hecho en el hospital no era lo mismo. Entonces el objeto de su amor estaba inconsciente. Ahora la tenía allí, junto a él. Brian recordó que había pensado en callar para siempre, teniendo en cuenta que su compañera se sentía atraída por las mujeres. Pero tras la marcha de Deborah Hunter, aquello parecía haber quedado a un lado. Kerria no salía con nadie, ni chica ni chico. Excepto con Amatista, claro está. Pero evidentemente no por esa clase de motivo. Y por si fuera poco la joven francesa le había comentado en alguna ocasión que su amiga hablaba maravillas de él, y que quizás… ¿Quién sabe? No le llegó a decir claramente que se lanzase pero estaba clara la invitación a que por lo menos lo intentase de algún modo. Así que, tras sopesar todo aquello durante varios días, el muchacho decidió dar el paso. Trató de declararse una tarde cuando volvían del instituto paseando hacia la casa de la muchacha. Ella comentaba algo sobre la cercanía de las vacaciones cuando él dijo, lleno de prevención, dispuesto a tantear el terreno en lo posible antes de aventurarse.

\- Kerria. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú en vacaciones?  
\- No lo sé con seguridad, puede que vayamos fuera o quizás vengan mis primas.- Respondió, realmente sin saberlo. -  
\- Si te quedas, ¿te gustaría salir? .Bueno. - Añadió cortado y con voz más queda – ¿querrías salir conmigo algún día?  
-¿Algún día? , claro Brian – concedió animadamente ella asintiendo. - Quedaremos.  
\- Me refiero a salir en serio.- Le dijo él algo colorado en cuanto reunió el valor. -

 

Kerria se quedó atónita. No sabía que decir, desde luego ella no pensaba en eso. Aun así, tras un embarazoso silencio, pudo componer una sonrisa jovial y responder con aire evasivo.

\- Bueno, ya hablaremos ¿vale? Ahora tengo que volver a casa, es tarde, ¿me acompañas?

 

Su interlocutor asintió sin atreverse a insistir más. Acompañó hasta la entrada a Kerria y se despidió hasta el día siguiente. La muchacha le observó alejarse con un gesto demudado. Ella misma se sentía muy confusa. Los días sucesivos fueron algo tensos. Ella apenas si cruzaba algunas palabras con él. La muchacha, ya fuera de modo consciente o no, intentó distanciarse. No era tan accesible a quedar ni incluso a estudiar afirmando que no deseaba lastrarle demasiado o que necesitaba estar sola para concentrarse. Ni que decir tiene que él no se lo creía y se sentía mal consigo mismo, reprochándose por haberse precipitado. O peor aún, haber estropeado la hermosa amistad que les había unido. Pasaron unos días y Brian no hizo el menor intento de repetir la pregunta. Quedaba ya poco para las vacaciones, él decidió prudentemente esperar. Quizás Kerria estuviera preocupada por las notas y eso ponía aún más trabas. Pero una vez resuelto este problema intentó verla, aunque a ella siempre le venía mal, le daba alguna excusa que impedía el poder quedar. Un día ya no pudo más. Armándose de valor el chico fue a su casa. Llamó a la puerta y fue Roy quien le abrió.

\- Hola Brian,- sonrió éste que también apreciaba bastante al muchacho. - ¿Vienes a ver a Kerria? - Le inquirió con voz amable. -  
\- Si señor,- pudo decir éste algo avergonzado. - Me gustaría invitarla al cine, si a usted no le importa.- Se apresuró a matizar con palpable respeto. -  
-¿A mí?- Rio Roy añadiendo con humor - ¡Ja, ja, ja, no voy a ser yo el que vaya al cine contigo muchacho! Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a mi hija.

 

Y para subrayar sus palabras le dio una cordial palmada en la espalda a Brian que avanzó un par de metros con el impulso.

\- Verá señor Malden.- Añadió el chico tratando de recobrarse del "golpecito" y confesando. - El caso es que me da apuro volvérselo a pedir. No quiero que crea que yo…

 

Su interlocutor le miró y asintió con simpatía, se hacía cargo de lo que le sucedía al pobre chaval, pero no quiso evidenciarlo mucho y respondió despreocupadamente para tratar de aliviar la tensión de éste.

\- Espérate aquí, voy a avisarla. Le diré que estás esperándola. ¡Pero siéntate hombre! ¿Qué quieres tomar?  
\- No, nada, muchas gracias, de verdad.- Repuso Brian casi tartamudeando de azoramiento. -

 

El anfitrión miró al chico sentado de forma tensa, parecía un palo. ¡Pobre muchacho! , quedaba claro que estaba colado por Kerria. 

-Anda, te dejaré puesta algo de música. – Comentó jovialmente mientras buscaba un antiguo cd. Al encontrarlo se sonrió comentándole al chico.- Escucha bien este tema. ¡Esto sí que era componer, muchacho! No las tontadas que hacen ahora. Seguro que te resultará interesante escuchar esta canción mientras aguardas.

 

Y sin esperar respuesta del azorado chico conectó el reproductor… Y allí le dejó, escuchando aquella magnífica canción que a buen seguro podría aplicarse.

 

En todo el tiempo que te he conocido  
Has estado inquieta y nerviosa  
Nunca he querido poseerte

Era consciente del peligro  
De hacer una oferta por tus favores  
Eres una extraña tan natural  
Puse excusas y corrí

Eres una isla  
Pero no puedo dejarte fuera en el mar  
Estás tan violenta con tu silencio  
Eres una isla  
No puedo dormir  
¿No hablarás conmigo?  
Estoy en una tierra seca  
¿No me ayudarás?, por favor

En todo el tiempo en que te he conocido  
Ha habido algo entre nosotros  
No creo que sea mi imaginación

Sentí como si no pudiera tocarte  
Pero tuve el sentimiento de que te hubiera gustado  
Contarme la verdad si pudieras hacerlo  
Inventé excusas y corrí

Eres una isla  
Pero no puedo dejarte fuera en el mar  
Eres demasiado violenta con tu silencio  
Eres una isla.   
No puedo dormir

¿No hablarás conmigo?  
Estoy en un páramo  
¿No me ayudarás?, por favor

( Dry Land. Marillion. Crédito al autor)

 

A decir verdad Roy sabía que ese crio se había enamorado de su hija desde que se vino a vivir a una urbanización cercana, entró en el mismo instituto, y la conoció haría poco más de un año. Si mal no recordaba aquella vez que jugando en el jardín lanzó fuera la pelota y Kerria fue a recuperarla creyó ver a ese chico observándola desde la distancia. Y se quedó allí un buen rato… Hasta que la muchacha entró en casa.

-Creo que desde entonces el pobre se quedó colgado de mi pequeña.- Se sonrió.- Y no me sorprende nada…

 

Y además Leval le contó como ese chaval tan noble trató de apoyarla siempre. Aguardó y sobrellevó todo lo que había ocurrido, temiendo al principio que otros muchachos más decididos y tan atractivos o más que él, le tomasen la delantera (lo cierto es que con su pelo castaño, ojos azules, cuerpo de algo más de metro ochenta y peso medio no estaba nada mal).

-Este crío es demasiado parado. Me recuerda a mi amigo Tommy, ¡ah!, el paleto de Kansas, al principio era igual.- Se sonrió divertido en tanto subía las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba.- O espabila o no se comerá un rosco con mi niña, ¡ja, ja!

 

Pero Roy lo podía comprender. Seguramente cuando ese muchacho supo por qué Kerria no salía con otros chicos aquello debió de ser un gran mazazo para él. Si ella no tenía interés por los hombres y solo se sentía atraída por las mujeres, nunca tendría la más mínima oportunidad. Cuando todo el mundo supo lo de ella y Debbie, él seguro que se creyó morir. Pero pese a todo no quiso apartarse de su lado. Aunque fuera como amigo quería estar cerca. Los Malden habían comprobado cómo iba a casa a ayudar a su hija a estudiar, ponerse al día con los trabajos y siempre de forma amable y solícita. También Bertie estaba encantada con ese crío. Kerria no podría tener a nadie mejor para recuperar el tiempo perdido y centrarse. Incluso la propia chica, hablando alguna vez con sus padres, lo admitió. En opinión de ella era de los pocos que no la desnudaban con la mirada y esa apreciación era compartida por bastantes compañeras del instituto que hubieran salido con él de buena gana. En realidad, Kerria no desconocía que muchas suspiraban por ello. Aunque lo que la joven ignoraba era que las otras sabían que el corazón de Brian tenía dueña. Incluso les daba pena, ese chico no merecía tener tan mala suerte. No obstante, desde que la hija de los Malden había vuelto recuperada de ese accidente, las cosas cambiaron mucho y sobre todo, tras la marcha de Debbie, su comportamiento fue cada vez más abierto hacia el chico. Y como quedó en repetidas ocasiones con él, las habladurías entre sus condiscípulos comenzaron a extenderse. Amatista por ejemplo, era de las que consideraba la posibilidad de que Kerria hubiera variado en eso. En honor a la verdad, y aunque la actitud de la francesa había cambiado y se había abierto, comprendiendo el derecho de su amiga a ser como ella quisiera, no dejaba de desear que se fijase en Brian. En parte porque era un chico tan encantador como Leval y en otra porque sencillamente era eso, un chico. Y otra cosa que contribuyó a su teoría del cambio fue que, cuando charlaba con Kerria y sacaba el tema de Brian, ella le contó el intento del muchacho, pero no expresó ni mucho menos desagrado. Solo alegó sentirse confusa y no querer hacerle daño. Pero, eso no lo sabía aquel pobre chico, él solo veía que ella no le hacía mucho caso. Hasta Roy, ajeno a toda esa maraña de teorías y cuchicheos juveniles, se daba cuenta de que últimamente ella rehuía a ese muchacho y ahora comprendía el porqué. Terminó de subir las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de su hija que ahora podía oír esa misma canción pues su padre se había ocupado de ponerla a buen volumen con toda intención.

-¿Si?,- contestó la interpelada. -  
\- Soy yo cariño. ¿Puedo pasar?..  
-Claro,- repuso jovialmente ella abriendo la puerta. -  
-Verás Kerria, Brian está abajo esperándote. Quiere invitarte al cine - le informó Roy aguardando interesado su respuesta. -

 

La muchacha suspiró largamente dejándose caer en su cama, parecía desorientada y su jovialidad se había extinguido dando paso a una dubitativa y rebuscada réplica en tanto jugueteaba con la trenza que tenía hecha.

\- Papá, dile que no puedo.  
-¿Cómo qué no?,- sonrió éste que opuso socarrón. - Si llevas aquí aburrida durante toda la mañana.  
\- Iba a llamar a Amatista. - Arguyó improvisadamente la muchacha. -  
\- No es verdad- rebatió su padre que pasó a recordarle con tono divertido. - Amatista llamó ayer para decir que se iba con sus padres unos días. Y tú lo sabes.  
\- Papá, por favor - suspiró Kerria como si quisiera una tregua. - No puedo salir con él.  
-¿Cuál es el problema, hija? - Inquirió Roy ya más en serio. - Brian es un buen muchacho.  
\- Si, lo sé.- Admitió pesarosamente ésta.- Demasiado bueno, le quiero mucho y por eso mismo no deseo darle falsas esperanzas, luego le haría mucho daño. Y no podría perdonármelo. Él no se merece eso.  
\- Bueno, ahora al menos sólo quiere invitarte al cine, pero eso debes decidirlo tú. Recuerda hija que te quiere mucho y te ha apoyado cuando lo necesitabas, no puedes dejarle plantado ahora.- Aseveró su padre, aunque lo hizo sin ningún tono de reproche. – Tú sabes que eso no estaría bien.  
\- Si, es verdad - convino Kerria, aunque enseguida matizó entre resignada e inquieta. - Pero él no sólo quiere invitarme al cine, quiere que salgamos, que seamos novios. Yo le aprecio muchísimo pero como si fuera un hermano, no estoy enamorada de él. No puedo hacérselo creer.  
\- Pues no lo hagas. - Le respondió Roy añadiendo con tinte paternal. Añadiendo con mayor contundencia. - Mira hija. Puedes ser clara y darle a entender que no deseas esa clase de relación. Las mujeres tenéis mil maneras de hacerlo sin que duela o al menos de manera suave. Pero lo que no está bien es que le rompas el corazón al muchacho negándote a verle. Ir al cine no significa nada hoy en día. Además, seguro que os divertiréis. El chico tiene buen gusto y no solo para elegir chica. ¡Seguro que la peli es buena y que le sacas una invitación a palomitas de esas dulces que tanto te gustan desde que eras pequeña! - Remachó con renovada jovialidad. –

 

La aludida guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Aquella era una difícil decisión. Quería sopesarlo todo. Pensaba en ese muchacho y siempre le veía tratando de ayudarla, animándola y siendo casi su confidente. Ella no quería romper aquello. Sin embargo si se negaba a verle una y otra vez eso también sería muy injusto. ¿Acaso tenía que castigarle por lo que él sentía? No, se había propuesto firmemente no hacer sufrir a nadie más. Y no dejaba de recordar avergonzada como actuó cuando le vio en esa parada de autobús. Por muy Devilish Lady que fuera entonces, en el fondo no dejaba de ser ella. Y precisamente fue con Brian con quién, a pesar de estar dominada por el mal en ese momento, no quiso ser cruel. Quizás, muy dentro de su corazón, eso significase algo. De todos modos no podría descubrirlo a menos que le diera una oportunidad al chico. ¡Aunque solamente se tratase de invitarla al cine y a una buena ración de palomitas dulces con refresco! Pensó más aliviada que hasta ahí, sí que podía llegar.

\- Vale - sonrió Kerria convencida. - Tienes razón papá. Dile que me espere, tardaré un poco en arreglarme.  
-¡A lo mejor se ha cansado de estar sentado ahí abajo como un palo y se va sin ti!- Exclamó su contertulio con una risotada, haciendo que su hija riera divertida aun a su pesar, y él agregó con animación e incluso ternura.- ¡Claro que te esperará!  
-Sí, ya oigo que le has puesto esa música de tu época.- Comentó ella ahora con tintes divertidos y hasta sarcásticos.- Debe de estar disfrutando muchísimo de ella.  
-¡Hey!, pues claro que lo hará. Es la mejor música del mundo… y con mensaje.- Afirmó su padre.- Escucha bien y te enterarás…  
-Ya lo he hecho.- Asintió ella.- Con que un páramo… tierra seca. ¿Eh?...Pues vaya sitio tan agradable al que le has enviado.- Se burló con tono travieso.-

 

Su interlocutor sonrió mirando a su hija y sentenció con ternura.

-Entonces no seas una isla en medio del mar…y no dejes por mucho tiempo al pobre chico en medio de ese páramo. No se lo merece… ¿no crees?

 

Kerria le devolvió una mirada de estupor, Roy se limitó a sonreír dejó a su hija pensando en aquellas palabras y bajó a decírselo al muchacho.

-Es bonita…- Musitó la muchacha abandonándose por unos instante a esa melodía para meditar.- Inquieta y nerviosa. Sí, puede que haya comportado contigo como dice esa canción…Brian. Y es verdad, no lo mereces…

 

Por su parte, su amigo también escuchó creyendo descubrir a lo que el padre de Kerria se había referido. 

-¡Ojalá pudiera expresarme así contigo!- Pensaba entre reflexivo y turbado.- Si tan solo fuese capaz de decirte lo que siento de una manera tan hermosa…

 

En eso que vio llegar al señor Malden. Sin dejar de sonreír éste le comentó con tono afectuoso.

-Tendrás que ser paciente y darle algo de tiempo a mi hija…- Y ante la mirada atónita del joven, Roy añadió mirándole divertido para precisar.- Se está cambiando de ropa. Enseguida bajará…y podréis iros…

 

Al escuchar aquello la cara de ese chico resplandeció. El pobre ocultó su alegría a duras penas. Al poco llegó Bertie que se reunió con su marido y el invitado y amablemente le preguntó por sus padres. Éste, pese a la timidez que le asaltaba, respondió educadamente como siempre.

-Muy bien, gracias. Les envían saludos.  
-Y dime.- Quiso saber Bertie sonriéndole con afecto casi maternal.- Qué película vais a ir a ver.-  
-Pues… la verdad…ni me había parado a pensarlo. Yo…- Afirmó el azorado chico que ya no sabía dónde meterse.- ¡Vaya fallo!...-Suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza.-

 

Los Malden se miraron esbozando sendas sonrisas. ¡Pobre chico! Estaba tan avergonzado y nervioso que les inspiraba mucha ternura.

-Te recomiendo la última de dinosaurios que han sacado. Tiene unos efectos especiales bestiales. Y nunca mejor dicho. ¡Los bichos parecen de verdad! - Exclamó Roy para echarle un capote. Visiblemente divertido, eso sí, con la cara tan colorada que se le había quedado al pobre crío. Más cuando jocosamente agregó. - ¡Ja, ja efectos bestiales, para esas bestias! ¿Lo pilláis?

 

Bertie movió la cabeza con una media sonrisa. El atónito muchacho esbozó otra de compromiso.

\- Sí, claro. Es una buena idea señor Malden. Aunque no sé si a Kerria le gustarán esa clase de películas.- Opuso tímidamente Brian.-  
-¿Qué si le gustan? ¡Le encantan! Te lo digo yo…- Afirmó el interpelado con rotundidad.-  
-Seguro que en la cartelera habrá unas cuantas que le gusten a mi hija. Lo pasareis muy bien. - Añadió Bertie con tono más suave.- No te preocupes por eso. Lo principal es la compañía…y de eso no se podrá quejar, es inmejorable.

 

El chico se puso colorado hasta las orejas. Los Malden sonrieron dedicándole una afectuosa mirada. Y entre tanto, la muchacha se arregló y bajó al cabo de unos minutos con una blusa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro, con su cabellera castaña clara suelta y cayéndole sobre los hombros.

-¿Nos vamos, Brian? - Le preguntó ella con su cálida sonrisa que siempre dejaba fuera de combate al pobre muchacho. -  
-¿Eh? Claro, bueno, hasta luego señores Malden.- Se despidió él muy azorada y entusiásticamente. -

 

Los padres de Kerria correspondieron con sendas sonrisas y aprobatorios ademanes de cabeza. Así, los muchachos se fueron. Salieron los dos de la casa y Bertie y su esposo les vieron alejarse charlando con animación. Su hija incluso parecía reírse tras un comentario del chico que ahora reía también. Posiblemente le estaba contando alguna de las ocurrencias de Roy…

-¡Pobre crío! Está totalmente coladito por nuestra hija. - Suspiró Bertie sin dejar de sonreír con simpatía mientras le veía marchar. – Desde aquí casi que se le puede escuchar palpitar el corazón.

 

Su esposo asintió, antes de responder.

-¿Sabes Bertie? Pues a mí me gusta mucho ese chico. Ese corazón que, como tú has dicho, tanto le palpita cuando está cerca de nuestra niña es muy noble y es fácil darse cuenta de que la quiere de verdad. ¿No crees que sería estupendo que los dos?...  
\- Roy,- le recordó suavemente Beruche sonriendo - ya sabes que Kerria…  
\- Si pero, quizás pueda cambiar. No porque yo lo diga, puede que sea Brian quien obre esa transformación. ¡Mírale!, si tú misma has dicho que es adorable, cubito.- Repuso él deseando que así fuera. - ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustaría un muchacho así por yerno?

 

Su esposa meneaba la cabeza aunque con una sonrisa. ¡Su marido no se daría nunca por vencido! Desde luego, Roy en eso pensaba igual que Amatista, incluso la propia Beruche no vería aquello con malos ojos, en absoluto. Y ¿por qué no? A ella le parecía también que a Kerria se le alegraba la mirada cuando estaba junto a aquel jovencito tan encantador. Y el muchacho en cuestión, siguiendo el consejo del señor Malden, le propuso a su amiga ver esa de dinosaurios.

-Tu padre me dijo que te gustaban esta clase de películas…- Musitó con timidez.-  
-No están mal.- Concedió ella añadiendo eso sí, divertida.- Pero no te fíes mucho de mi padre. ¡Es muy bromista! Le encanta tomar el pelo a la gente.  
-Sí, lo es.- Admitió el joven.- Y muy amable, como tu madre.

 

Su contertulia asintió. En eso que ya estaban a punto de entrar. Brian se adelantó a pagar las entradas.

-¿Dónde te gusta más? En el centro, o por los lados…delante…

La chica le detuvo con una sonrisa. Declarando con jovialidad.

-Donde quieras.

 

Brian las sacó centradas y hacia atrás, de las últimas filas. Los dos tomaron asiento y él se ofreció a comprar palomitas y algo de beber. Kerria asintió sonriente. 

-Enseguida vuelvo. Espero que antes de que empiece.- Casi balbuceó el pobre chico.- Con suerte no habrá mucha gente.

 

La chica le vio ir rumbo al bar, desde luego que no le desagradaba en absoluto salir con él. Aunque pese a todo le consideraba un buen amigo. A veces sentía algo extraño cuando estaban juntos. Sobre todo ahora, en aquella mágica penumbra de la sala, tan próximos los dos. La misma Kerria tuvo que admitir que volvía a sentirse confusa, aunque fuera en contadas ocasiones. Quizás, dando tiempo al tiempo. ¡Quién sabe!...

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Se decía con algo de inquietud.- Él ya sabe cómo soy… y a pesar de todo…no puedo dejarle creer algo que nunca será posible...al menos eso creo.

 

Y el chico retornó justo a tiempo. Así vieron aquella película e incluso en algunas escenas de sobresalto la joven le agarró involuntariamente de un brazo produciendo el consiguiente sonrojo de Brian. Desde luego que lo pasaron bien y esa tarde quedó grabada en el corazón del chico que no podía latir con más fuerza sin ser precisamente a causa de la acción de ese film… 

 

Y pasó el tiempo. Mientras tanto, Leval también terminó su curso con una notas excelentes y como hiciera su primo el año anterior, ingresó en la academia militar como aspirante superando la preselección, listo para prepararse las definitivas pruebas de acceso. Aprovechando el verano decidió entrenar duro con su padre y Mazoui. Deseaba ser digno heredero de su familia y pese a la alegría que tenía por la recuperación de su hermana no bajaba la guardia pensando en aquellos malnacidos sectarios. Por su parte, las madres de los chicos y el resto de sus compañeras, hablando también de lo acontecido con esos sicarios de la secta y reconociendo que ya no eran tan jóvenes, decidieron dar el relevo como luchadoras de la justicia a sus hijas, tal y como Cooan había hecho. Querían que las muchachas se preparasen a fin de no estar indefensas ante otros posibles ataques. Beruche llamó a Usagi para consultárselo. 

-¿Moshi moshi?- Contestó la joven japonesa.-  
-Hola Usagi-chan.- La saludó Bertie.-  
-Bertie-chan. Me alegra mucho escucharte. ¿Qué tal va todo?  
-Muy bien, ahora las cosas están tranquilas. Al menos de momento.- Replicó jovialmente su interlocutora que agregó con un tono ya más serio.- Sin embargo no sabemos hasta cuanto podrá durar… por eso quisiera consultarte algo…

La expresión de su oyente se tornó más seria también cuando respondió.

-Tú dirás.  
-Hemos pensado que nuestras hijas deberían seguir los pasos de Idina.- Le confió sin más rodeos.- ¿Qué opinas?  
-Esa es una cuestión que solamente vosotras debéis decidir.- Repuso la interpelada.-

 

Bertie suspiró, así debería ser, sin embargo no se recató de confesar.

-Tenemos algo de miedo. Es una enorme responsabilidad… Nosotras sabíamos lo que significaba luchar y enfrentarnos al mal. O incluso ser parte de él. Pero ellas nacieron inocentes y sin nada que ver en ello.  
-Pero el destino les salió al encuentro.- Declaró Usagi que ahora hablaba más como Serenity al añadir.- Hay cosas que, por mucho que se desee, no se pueden evitar. Confiad en ellas, sabrán estar a vuestra altura.  
-Gracias amiga mía.- Repuso Beruche.-  
-Me gustaría poder ayudaros. Mi propia hija va a estar aquí durante un tiempo. Si os parece bien le diré que viaje a los Estados Unidos para que se una a las vuestras y las entrene un poco.- Le ofreció.-  
-Sería estupendo. Nosotras ya no somos tan jóvenes y no podríamos ayudarlas demasiado en eso.- Convino su contertulia.-  
-Entonces todo arreglado.- Sentenció Usagi de modo más jovial.- Dale recuerdos a todos de nuestra parte.  
-Así lo haré. Haz lo mismo por allí.- Le pidió Bertie.-

 

Así se despidieron. Cuando Beruche se lo contó a sus hermanas a todas les pareció una buena idea. Confiaba en Chibiusa y la apreciaban muchísimo. Ellas quizás no eran tan ya jóvenes para ocuparse del adiestramiento de sus sucesoras. En cambio, la hija de la futura reina de Cristal Tokio sería la mentora perfecta. Puestas de acuerdo entonces, harían que sus hijas se reunieran en vacaciones. Las jóvenes, ajenas por el momento a esto, seguían haciendo planes para la inminente época estival. Sobre todo Amatista, que, tras la vuelta a esa apacible normalidad, ya tenía organizados los suyos propios.


	33. Las Nuevas justicieras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new generation takes over
> 
> Una nueva generación toma el relevo

Al final del curso, Mazoui logró terminar su primer año en la Academia Militar de forma sobresaliente. No sólo fue el primero en notas de su promoción, sino que, además, batió todo tipo de marcas en las pruebas físicas. Sus atónitos profesores nunca habían visto nada igual. Por su parte Leval se había propuesto seguir los pasos de su primo y no tenía nada que envidiar al excelente nivel de éste, incluso era feliz por tenerle a su lado para entrenar y poder realmente superarse. Al fin podía forzar sus capacidades al máximo. En cuanto a Kerria, la muchacha se esforzó mucho y demostró que era en verdad inteligente y capaz, saliendo airosa de sus asignaturas y superando aquella dura etapa. Logró lo que ella deseaba, ser el orgullo de su familia. Idina saldó su curso con excelentes calificaciones y Kathy al menos con unas notas más que aceptables, en tanto que Amatista, bueno...le quedó la física, la asignatura que más odiaba. Pero cuando se lo contó a su madre, contrariamente a lo que esperaba, ésta no pareció tomárselo muy mal, su mente estaba centrada en otros pensamientos. La joven se sorprendió mucho, su en otras ocasiones similares furiosa y contrariada progenitora, estaba extrañamente amable y compresiva con ella. La razón, desde luego, era importante. Habían pasado muchas cosas y desde la recuperación de Kerria el tema de los ataques de esos sectarios aparentemente se había olvidado. Aunque no por parte de Esmeralda. Es más, durante todo ese tiempo de tranquilidad no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, abrumada por un mal presentimiento y tras la conversación que mantuvo con las hermanas y el beneplácito que Usagi les diese, había tomado una decisión. No le era nada fácil, incluso se mostró reacia al principio. Compartía los miedos de sus compañeras. No obstante comprendió que era su obligación. No en vano su hija ya era una mujer y no podía estar inerme ante una amenaza que bien pudiera repetirse en cualquier momento. Por ello y una vez hizo sentar a la muchacha frente a ella, suspiró y le dijo quitando trascendencia a las notas.

\- Bueno hija. No siempre se puede aprobar todo a la primera. Además, ahora debes centrarte en una cosa más importante.  
-¿Más importante? - Repitió la atónita chica que no podía creer lo que escuchaba. - Bueno, mamá, no es que no me importe lo que dices, ¡me encanta!, pero. ¿Cómo es que lo dices? Desde luego no es tu manera de ser.  
\- No te equivoques. - Respondió Esmeralda volviendo ahora a un tono más serio - claro que tus estudios me conciernen, ¡y mucho! Son muy importantes. Pero no más que tú, tu seguridad es lo que ahora me preocupa.  
\- Mamá, - sonrió Amatista con autosuficiencia. - Mido más de uno ochenta y soy cinturón marrón de karate. He zurrado a muchos tipos que pensaban poder hacerme daño.  
-No- negó su madre con la cabeza. - Tú no lo comprendes cariño, los enemigos de los que te hablo están muy por encima de esas tonterías. En tu estado actual no les durarías ni dos segundos. Ya has visto lo que ocurrió con Kerria. Cuando ella estaba poseída tenía unos poderes similares ¿Acaso pudiste hacer algo por detenerla? – Y sin siquiera dar tiempo a su hija a reconocer su incapacidad se respondió a sí misma, añadiendo con tono preocupado. - No, y ahora tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que ese maldito Rubeus vuelva. Cariño, si viene a por ti estarás perdida.  
\- Pero mamá. Alguna vez te he oído pronunciar ese nombre y nunca has hablado demasiado de él. ¿Quién es ese tal Rubeus? - Quiso saber Amatista dominada por la curiosidad. -

 

Su madre se paseaba nerviosa rehuyendo contestar pero finalmente respondió con pesar.

\- Un hombre muy perverso, que se ha unido a las fuerzas del mal y que nos odia.  
-¿A nosotros? - Preguntó la muchacha sorprendida - pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué le hemos hecho para que quiera hacernos daño? , yo nunca le he visto en mi vida.

 

Esmeralda suspiró profundamente, parecía librar una lucha interna, no sabía si contestar o no aquella pregunta, si lo hacía el pasado que había creído sepultado y olvidado durante tanto tiempo regresaría. Eso podría cambiar muchas cosas para su hija, pero comprendió que no tenía elección y comenzó de forma dubitativa como si estuviera disculpándose de antemano.

\- Veras hija, sé que no he sido la madre que hubieras deseado tener, casi siempre he estado lejos...  
\- Pero mamá, no digas eso.- Repuso Amatista de modo conciliador, pero su madre la cortó.-   
\- Escúchame por favor - le pidió su interlocutora con el semblante entristecido y gesto serio, lo que llegó a inquietar bastante a la muchacha. Sobre todo, cuando oyó a su madre agregar con solemnidad. - No queríamos decírtelo. Quizás lo habríamos hecho algún día cuando ya fueras mayor. Por desgracia no queda otro remedio. Pero tu padre debe estar presente, yo sola no seré capaz...

 

Diamante estaba en el despacho que tenía anexo al comedor, hacia allí fueron ambas. La joven seguía a su madre preocupada, la cosa parecía seria. Nunca la había visto con esa expresión, como si esperase confesar algo horrible que la hiciera merecedora de desprecio por su parte. Y así entraron en el despacho del padre de la chica que trabajaba escribiendo en su ordenador cuando las vio.

\- Hola, ¿qué tal las notas, Amatista? - Preguntó con interés pues sabía que seguramente habrían estado hablando de eso.- ¿Qué pasa?- Inquirió alarmado al ver la cara de Esmeralda, por su expresión parecía que su hija hubiera dejado todo por aprobar.-   
\- Diamante, ha llegado el momento.- Declaró su mujer con voz queda. - Debemos contarle la verdad, acerca de nosotros.

 

Éste comprendió, ¡ojalá se hubiera tratado de lo que había pensado él! Asintió lentamente, desconectó su ordenador y se levantó mirando a su esposa como si quisiera estar por completo seguro de que era algo inevitable.

\- No hay otra solución cariño.- Añadió Esmeralda tratando de justificarse. - Tengo miedo por ella y Amatista ya tiene una edad en la que puede entender estas cosas. Más aún tras todo lo que ha sucedido.  
\- Está bien, empieza tú, yo intervendré para apoyarte.- Respondió Diamante cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en tanto la hija de ambos alternaba sus inquisitivas y preocupadas miradas sobre ellos. -

 

La madre de la chica se acercó a él y temblorosa comenzó su relato tomada de la mano de su marido. Entre tanto la muchacha escuchaba atentamente y la primera frase, de por sí, ya era lo suficientemente impactante.

\- Verás hija, nosotros no nacimos en este planeta.  
-¿Qué? - Rio Amatista mirándoles como si se percatase de que estuvieran intentando gastarle una estúpida broma. - ¡Venga mamá!

 

Pero ese último intento de huir de esa posible realidad tan inquietante murió allí mismo, sus padres no alteraron su grave expresión.

\- Tu padre. - Prosiguió Esmeralda a la que parecían atragantarse las palabras. - Era el príncipe del décimo planeta de este sistema solar. El Planeta Némesis.  
-¿El planeta Némesis? - Se sorprendió Amatista recurriendo a su memoria y a alguna cosa que quizás Leval le contase cuando se ponía a hablar de astronomía. -Algo he oído, pero en clase dijeron que sólo era un supuesto para explicar la extraña órbita de Plutón.  
\- No es un supuesto hija,- intervino Diamante que afirmó tajantemente - existe.  
\- Yo pertenecía a la nobleza, mi padre era el duque de Green Émeraude, y cuando tuve quince años me llevaron a la Corte. Pasé a ser una de las damas de la reina. - Dijo Esmeralda que translucía en su rostro el recuerdo por aquella mujer y la tristeza por el terrible destino que le estaba reservado, aunque prosiguió con serenidad pese a que alguna lágrima rodó por su mejilla cuando le desveló a su hija. – Tú llevas el nombre de la madre de tu padre. La mujer más buena que haya existido jamás. La reina Amatista Nairía fue una madre para mí. Como la que yo no pude conocer. Vivíamos en paz hasta que el padre de tu padre, el rey Coraíon, murió. Un extraño adivino llamado Hombre Sabio nos dijo que había sido culpa de la Tierra.

 

Una atónita Amatista escuchó relatar a sus padres la historia completa. Apenas podía salir de su asombro cuando su padre intervino para desvelarle.

\- Cooan, Petz, Beruche y Karaberasu, también formaban parte de nuestra corte, igual que tu tío Zafiro. Ellas eran nuestras servidoras.  
\- Tenían un rango inferior al mío y estaban bajo el mando directo de Rubeus. Viajaron desde nuestro mundo del siglo treinta hasta esta época. Por aquel entonces nosotros éramos malvados, hija. Tanto como pudieran serlo esos sectarios. - Confesó Esmeralda no sin remordimientos y visible humillación. - Cuando las cuatro hermanas se arrepintieron y Rubeus fracasó, yo fui la encargada de relevarle. Y lo hice de la peor manera. Le abandoné a su suerte…

 

Esmeralda no quiso especificar más, a duras penas se controlaba para no llorar. Como pudo terminó su narración, omitiendo detalles sin embargo de la forma en que Diamante la salvó de los infiernos. Aun así Amatista se quedó sin habla, solo al cabo de unos instantes para asimilar aquello pudo decir entre sorprendida e incrédula.

\- Entonces papá te rescató y ayudó a salvar el mundo. Pero, tú, ¿cómo pudiste actuar así?  
-¡Hija mía!- Se defendió Esmeralda con lágrimas en los ojos. - Entonces yo era muy joven, tendría tu edad y era muy manipulable. Me enamoré de tu padre pero para él ni siquiera existía. Sólo tenía ojos para la reina Serenity. La soberana del Cristal Tokio de la Tierra. Yo estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para ganar su corazón pero fui engañada y utilizada por el Sabio. Al sentirme despechada la maldad y el odio presidieron mis actos. Podríamos decir que fue algo parecido a lo que le pasó a Kerria. Pero tu padre me salvó y pudimos volver a este mundo, en esta época, y comenzar a vivir otra vez. Desde ese instante, me juré que sería otra mujer, que aprovecharía esa oportunidad de una nueva vida olvidando el pasado. Y cuando naciste tú, bueno.- Sonrió aun entre sus lágrimas mientras Diamante la abrazaba en ademán confortador. - Fue para mí el día más feliz de mi vida. Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, que no supieras nunca lo que era pasar por algo semejante a lo que nosotros tuvimos que sufrir. Ese fue mi mayor anhelo, quise ser tan buena madre para ti como la reina Amatista Nairía lo fue para mí. Pero está claro que no he podido o no he sabido estar a su altura, ¡perdóname hija! si te he decepcionado.

 

Amatista se sentía desbordada, emocionada y asombrada como nunca lo había estado antes. ¡Y ella que creía haber vivido tantas cosas! Sobre todo cuando su padre le contó alguna historia más acerca de las luchas que mantuvieron contra los demonios y esa maldita secta. La impactada muchacha se daba cuenta ahora de lo verdaderamente poco que conocía a sus propios padres, de lo escaso que era su conocimiento del mundo en general. Y comenzaba a ver el sacrificio que ellos e incluso los de su amiga Kerria hubieron de realizar, no solamente por el futuro de ella misma sino por el del mundo entero. Visiblemente conmovida y con lágrimas en los ojos, se abrazó a su madre y sollozó.

\- No mamá. No me has decepcionado. Ahora puedo comprender mucho mejor las cosas.  
\- Amatista, hija, créenos. - Añadió sosegadamente Diamante con tono de pesar tamizado por el dominio y la resignación. -Sufrimos mucho para poder lograr llevar una vida normal. Superar los remordimientos de nuestras antiguas vidas sin odios, ni guerras y ahora tenemos miedo. No por nosotros sino por ti. Desde siempre hemos luchado para conseguir tu felicidad y no queremos que algo que creíamos enterrado en el pasado te la arrebate.  
\- Por eso, yo misma te ayudaré. - Le dijo Esmeralda tomando entre sus manos el rostro aun húmedo de su hija. - Cariño, lo he meditado mucho antes de decidirlo, pues te voy a entregar un testigo, quizás una carga, no lo sé. Pero yo ya no puedo llevarla. No soy tan joven como cuando conocí a tu padre. Ni siquiera como cuando me casé con él y ¡sabe Dios qué no me gusta reconocerlo! - Sonrió acariciando ahora tiernamente las mejillas de su hija y le explicó que era una de las justicieras de las que Amatista, de niña, oyó hablar en más de una ocasión, para remachar llena de tristeza. – Como la Dama del Viento me vi en la obligación de combatir contra el mal. Por eso faltaba tanto, por eso me perdía tantos momentos junto a ti, tus cumpleaños, tus festivales en el Liceo. Cuando regresaba y veía la decepción en tu cara, eso siempre me dolía. - Balbuceaba Esmeralda llorosa. - Pero tenía contraído ese deber y debía expiar mis culpas. Luchar por ti y por todas las personas que lo necesitaban. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad? - Le inquirió a su hija deseosa de que así fuera, con una mirada de súplica. -

 

Ésta respondió besando a su madre en la frente sin poder dejar tampoco de llorar visiblemente embargada por todas aquellas emociones de orgullo y asombro que la conmovían. 

\- Hace falta mucho valor para hacer lo que tú has hecho, mamá. Me has contado todo tu pasado y el de papá. Aceptaré esa responsabilidad y procuraré llevarla con la misma dignidad y valentía con la que lo has hecho tú.- Declaró Amatista en un tono solemne y muy serio que sorprendió a sus padres por su madurez. -  
-¡Mi querida hija!,- lloraba Esmeralda emocionada abrazándose a ella. - ¡Mi niña! , estoy muy orgullosa de ti.  
\- Yo también lo estoy. - Corroboró Diamante apenas algo más entero, animándola. - Seguro que lo harás muy bien.  
\- Así que soy una princesa,- sonrió la chica tratando de desdramatizar en tanto enjugaba sus lágrimas.- En el fondo siempre lo he sabido.- Quiso bromear para aliviar algo la tensión.-  
\- Tu verdadero nombre es Amatista del Clan de la Luna Negra, princesa de Némesis y duquesa de Green Émeraude.- Le respondió su padre. -  
\- Es un poco largo – pudo decir ella afirmando con tintes de más jovialidad. – No os molestéis pero prefiero seguir con nuestro apellido.  
\- No te preocupes por eso, hija. – Le sonrió su madre posando una mano sobre las de la chica. – Por eso no habrá problema. Y en una cosa tu padre se equivoca, Tu verdadero nombre no es ese, sino con el que te bautizamos cuando naciste.-Y añadió ahora algo pensativa.- Y pensar que quise llamarte Amatista Alexandra…por mi jefa, la señora Deveraux.  
-Pues de buena me libré.- Susurró la muchacha, que al advertir que su madre la miraba atónita, enseguida trató de arreglarlo con un.- No, nada…decía que al menos siendo una princesa podré ordenarle a Leval que salga conmigo.- Se sonrió pícaramente la joven. -  
\- Hija, Leval también es un príncipe.- Le informó Esmeralda para asombro de la chica desvelándole también. - Pero tanto sus padres como nosotros renunciamos a esos títulos cuando nos quedamos a vivir aquí.  
-¡Vaya! - Repuso ella fingiendo fastidio. - Entonces no podré mandarle que me lleve a pasear en carroza.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! - Rio Diamante lanzando una broma a modo de catarsis final, aunque realmente no fuera tan del todo una chanza. - ¡Lo que sí podrás es estudiar la física que te ha quedado! 

 

Amatista al oír esto, puso los ojos como dos puntitos. Con todas aquellas impactantes revelaciones se había olvidado completamente de eso. Aunque estaba claro que sus padres no.

-¡Oh!, de eso no puedo librarme ni siendo una princesa justiciera, ¡vaya rollo! - Suspiró la chica provocando la sonrisa de sus interlocutores. Sin embargo, en uno de sus arrebatos de orgullo, añadió. - ¡Pero si vosotros habéis sido capaces de hacer todas esas cosas, yo no dejaré que me suspendan el curso por una ridícula asignatura! ¡Pas du tout!  
\- Bueno - Le indicó Esmeralda, esta vez con voz insinuadora. - Tengo entendido que, para estudiar la carrera de piloto hay que saber bastante de física y Bertie me ha dicho que su hijo sacó matrícula de honor en esa asignatura.  
-¡Claro! - Brincó Amatista encantada por aquella sugerencia que hizo suya de inmediato. - Puedo pedirle a Leval que me ayude a estudiar. ¡Qué buena idea mamá!  
\- Hija - Intervino Diamante de forma jocosa. - ¿Seguro que sólo le pedirás eso? 

 

La aludida se puso colorada al instante y sus padres se echaron a reír haciendo que ella les imitase de buena gana. Le desvelaron también que, una de las guerreras de la Luna podría venir a entrenarlas en persona. Eso hizo que la joven se tomase todavía más interés. Estaba deseosa de conocer a una de esas míticas luchadoras. Y así quedaron las cosas, aunque Esmeralda le hizo una última recomendación a su hija, de momento, debía tratar de no decírselo a nadie, excepto a sus nuevas compañeras de lucha. La chica asintió, no quería contarle nada a Leval y supuso que Kerria tampoco lo haría. A fin de cuentas. ¿Acaso no tenían ellos sus propios secretos? Y también era más seguro que lo supiera el menor número de personas posible. No es que no confiaran en él, pero por lo menos, deseaba estar bien preparada en su nuevo papel antes de desvelarle nada. Beruche y Karaberasu tuvieron con sus hijas una charla similar. Cooan, que fue la pionera, ya entrenaba a su sucesora explicándole cómo debería actuar. Durante ese verano todas aprenderían a transformarse y a luchar como verdaderas justicieras. Y cumpliendo la palabra de su madre, la pequeña Dama (desde luego no tan pequeña ya) vino del futuro para ayudar en su adiestramiento. Gracias a ella las jóvenes aprendieron mucho en poco tiempo. Llegó a los pocos días. Tanto las madres como sus hijas habían quedado en casa de Bertie, aprovechando que los hombres no estaban. La jovencita, vestida informalmente, con un ajustado culote negro y una camiseta de deporte fucsia, casi a juego con su pelo, de largas coletas rematadas en sendas picas en la cabeza, sonrió a todas con amabilidad.

-¡Chibiusa! – Exclamó Idina que si la conocía y la recordaba bien, de cuando trajera a su amiguita Nehie a jugar a la casa de sus padres hacía ya algunos años.- ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!  
-¡Cuánto has crecido! – Afirmó la aludida con aprobación. Para agregar.- Sois todas unas chicas muy altas y guapas, vais a ser unas justicieras imponentes.  
-Yo también te recuerdo.- Afirmó Kerria para matizar.- Viniste con otras cuatro chicas. ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, mis sailors guardianas. Las asteroides. Ahora no han podido venir. Debían ocuparse de unos asuntos.- Le respondió para zanjar rápidamente el tema.-

 

Tanto Kathy como Amatista escrutaban a la recién llegada con curiosidad. A simple vista no parecía una guerrera. De hecho cualquiera de ellas le sacaba más de una cabeza. Pero eso era dejarse engañar por las apariencias y sus madres les habían advertido que no debían permitir que eso sucediera.

-Cuando me acuerdo de ti de niña, me parece mentira que te hayas convertido en una joven tan hermosa.- Terció Cooan dirigiéndose a la recién llegada.- Tienes el porte real de tu madre.  
-Muchas gracias. Eres muy amable, como siempre.- Sonrió la aludida.-  
-Entonces tú… tú eres a quién mi madre y las tías tenían que matar.- Pudo decir Idina algo turbada al caer en la cuenta de ello.- Cuando mamá me contó su historia dijo que eras su objetivo…

 

Las aludidas bajaron las miradas no sin una buena dosis de culpabilidad, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de todo lo vivido, aquello siempre iba a estar ahí. Sin embargo fue Chibiusa la que sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto y declaró con sinceridad.

-Eso está olvidado. En esa época éramos enemigas. Pero después nos hicimos muy amigas. Ahora estamos en el mismo lado y en esos tiempos también recuerdo haber hecho cosas de las que tampoco estuve muy orgullosa.  
-Bueno, ahora eso queda muy lejos también. De hecho, no deberíais ser tan informales, chicas.- Les indicó Karaberasu, para desvelar.- Esta muchacha que tenéis delante es una princesa. Heredera al trono de la Luna y de la Tierra.  
-Bueno.- Sonrió Amatista sin parecer demasiado impresionada para replicar.- Nosotras también somos princesas.-  
-Habla por ti, mona.- Le rebatió Kathy.- Las demás somos plebeyas…al menos yo lo soy, ¡y a mucha honra!- Sentenció divertida haciendo que las otras se riesen.-  
\- Eso de ser princesa no quedaría mal en el currículum.- Comentó Kerria.-  
-Pues tú también lo eres.- Le indicó su madre, divertida.-  
-No es lo mismo. En el caso de Chibiusa su título es de un rango muy elevado.- Comentó Esmeralda, con patente respeto ahora. Para preguntar a la aludida.- Dinos, ¿Cuál es el tratamiento correcto que habría que darte?  
-No hace falta que hablemos de esas cosas.- Pudo decir la azorada muchacha, aseverando. – Con que me llaméis Chibiusa como de costumbre, bastará.

 

Aun así, como algunas de las presentes tenían curiosidad, Kalie la animó.

-Anda, no seas tan tímida. ¿Cómo te llamarían en una audiencia de palacio en el futuro?

 

Y tras suspirar resignada, la interpelada replicó con tono desapasionado.

-Su Alteza Serenísima, Neo princesa Heredera al Trono de la Luna y de la Tierra. Dama del Milenio de Plata y de Elisión. Guerrera de la Luna.  
-¡Jolín, qué pasada!- Afirmó una entusiasmada Katherine.-  
¿Y entonces a tu madre? Tiene que ser algo digno de escucharse.- Comentó Idina, deseando que su interlocutora se lo dijera.-

 

Chibiusa sonrió ahora y más jovialmente les informó.

-Mi madre, oficialmente es su… Soberana Majestad Serenísima, Serenity, Neo Reina de la Luna y de la Tierra, Señora del Milenario de Plata y de Elisión y Emperatriz del Sistema Solar. Eterna Guerrera Luna.  
-¡Casi que prefiero llamarla Usagi-chan! - Se rio Cooan, haciendo que el resto la imitase.- 

 

Y así, tras un rato más de conversación informal, las madres se despidieron dejando que Chibiusa, (como insistió simplemente en ser llamada) se hiciera cargo del entrenamiento de las chicas. Montaron en un monovolumen alquilado que la propia hija de Serenity condujo hasta un lugar apartado donde pudieran practicar. Una vez allí, la adiestradora pidió a sus pupilas que se transformasen. Éstas lo hicieron sin dudar. Una vez dispuestas y alineadas, su nueva maestra las pasó revista en tanto declaraba.

-No os engañéis chicas. Ser una guerrera de la justicia no es tarea fácil.   
-Lo suponemos.- Declaró Amatista, añadiendo con decisión.- Pero estamos dispuestas a asumir el reto.  
-Sí, se lo debemos a nuestras madres.- Convino Kerria, agregando algo azorada.- Y a nuestros padres también, claro.

 

Aunque su instructora movió la cabeza y les dijo con tono más serio.

-No debéis hacer esto porque os haya sido impuesto. Ni por considerarlo una deuda para con nadie. ¡Tenéis que sentirlo! Vosotras no sois sailors, sois justicieras.  
-¿Qué diferencia hay?- Se encogió de hombros Kathy.-  
-Las sailors son más poderosas.- Le contestó Idina.-  
-Bueno, eso habría que verlo.- Se sonrió Amatista.-  
-Pues aquí tienes a la princesa.- Le indicó Kerria.-  
-No creo que sea una buena idea, todavía no estáis preparadas.- Declaró Chibiusa.-  
-Si no me equivoco, Idina pudo vencer a ese tal Rubeus.- Afirmó Kathy valorando.- Y era muy poderoso. ¿Verdad?  
-La verdad. Tuve mucha suerte.- Admitió la aludida.-  
-Pues entrenemos.- Sentenció Amatista, afirmando con lo que consideraba una lógica aplastante en tanto se dirigía a Chibiusa.- ¿Si no practicamos como vamos a aprender? ¿Acaso no has venido para enseñarnos? Bueno, aquí estoy, enséñame. 

 

La interpelada suspiró, no estaba muy dispuesta a comenzar así, pero al parecer esas chicas no iban a comprender el verdadero alcance de su responsabilidad a no ser que…

-Es una buena idea. Yo quiero ver un combate entre Amatista y Chibiusa.- Afirmó Katherine.-  
-Chicas, quizás deberíamos aguardar a que nos enseñasen como usar los poderes de estos trajes.- Opuso Idina.-  
-A ti no te enseñó nadie y fuiste capaz de hacerlo sola.- Replicó Amatista, que dando un paso al frente, añadió.- No te ofendas pero si pudiste hacerlo tú, no veo por qué no iba a ser capaz de conseguirlo yo.  
-Muy bien, concedió su maestra que, alejándose unos pasos les comentó.- Dejad que me transforme.-

Y ante los asentimientos del resto Chibiusa gritó.

-¡Luna eterna! Dame el poder…

 

Y para asombro de sus discípulas se vio envuelta en una luz rosada en tanto giraba sobre sí misma. Hasta jurarían que un par de enormes alas blancas la envolvieron para desaparecer cuando la joven giró sobre si misma apareciendo ya con su uniforme de guerrera. Una vez presta para la acción les dijo a las muchachas que observaban todavía atónitas.

-¿Quién desea ser la primera?  
-¡Yo! - Exclamó Amatista visiblemente decidida.- ¿Quién sino?

 

La francesa se adelantó y ambas quedaron frente a frente, desde luego que aventajaba en más de una cabeza a su contrincante. Pese a ello, Chibiusa sonrió. Entonces le dijo a la muchacha.

-Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer.

 

Sin dejárselo repetir Amatista se puso en guardia y avanzó con rapidez, lanzó una combinación de puñetazos y patadas de kárate realmente potentes. Sin embargo su contrincante las esquivó con celeridad. La joven aprendiza no encontraba nada a lo que golpear. Aunque en una de las veces sí que logró alcanzar el objetivo, pese a lo cual fue blocada por un brazo de Chibiusa. Su mentora se apartó con una sucesión de rápidas volteretas y se sujetó el antebrazo que había usado para detener el ataque con su otra mano.

-¡Vaya! No lo haces nada mal.- Afirmó con aprobación.- Eres muy buena…  
-No quiero hacerte daño. No sería justo. Soy cinturón marrón y mucho más fuerte que tú. No quiero herirte. Es más, ahora que recuerdo, mi madre me comentó que, cuando luchó con las guerreras, era más poderosa que cualquiera de ellas.- Le dijo Amatista, que parecía sinceramente preocupada por esa posibilidad.- Mejor será dejarlo…

 

Pese a eso Chibiusa sonrió divertida, entonces se acercó nuevamente y se quedó plantada con los brazos caídos y afirmó.

-¿Eso crees? Bueno entonces voy a pelear algo más en serio.

 

Y apenas terminó de hablar se lanzó rapidísima contra su rival. Amatista casi ni tuvo tiempo de parar varios puñetazos y patadas que le venían de todas partes. Se revolvió con éxito logrando blocar muchos y contratacar, para ser anulada a su vez. Finalmente estaba jadeando, pero su adversaria parecía estar fresca. Tanto que gritó haciendo aparecer un cetro de la nada.

-¡Pink Sugar Attack!

 

Y una oleada de energía de color rosada en forma de corazoncitos golpeó sorpresivamente a la Dama del Viento tirándola al suelo y haciéndola rodar unos cuantos metros. La Nueva Guerrera Luna se detuvo entonces y se cruzó de brazos mirándola con una divertida sonrisa. Su maltrecha contendiente tardó un rato en levantarse. Tras unos momentos para recobrar la respiración pudo preguntar.

-¿Qué narices era eso?   
-¡Ah! mi ataque de cuando era pequeña.- Sonrió condescendientemente Chibiusa.- Espero que no te haya hecho daño.  
\- No lo puedo creer, - Suspiró Amatista sacudiéndose el polvo y la tierra de la caída, para espetar con visible fastidio y resignación. - ¡Derrotada por unos corazoncitos rosas!

 

Las demás se rieron, finalmente la propia Dama del Viento lo hizo con ellas. Hasta Chibiusa se rio. Fue Kerria la que comentó al poco, no sin admiración.

-Desde luego, ¡eres algo increíble cuando luchas en serio! Amatista es la mejor atleta que conozco, y hasta ahora ninguna chica había sido capaz de vencerla.  
-No me he empleado con todo mi poder.- La rebatió la aludida para pasmo de sus oyentes.-  
-¡Pues como serás cuando lo hagas!- Pudo decir Kathy agitando una mano.-

 

Pero ahora su maestra se aproximó poniéndose más seria y les comentó.

-No es cuestión de fuerza bruta, ni de rapidez, debéis aprender a sacar vuestras auras. Los poderes que emanan de esos trajes os las amplificarán. Y el poder que os dan las piedras de la justicia debe ser uno con vosotras. Escuchadme bien chicas. Como justicieras tenéis una importante misión que cumplir. Defender la paz y la justicia. Puesto que, desde ahora, hasta que llegue el día, las sailors no intervendrán más en los asuntos importantes de la Tierra. Ahora seréis vosotras quienes tendréis ese cometido.

 

Las chicas la observaron sin comprender. Aunque fue Kathy la que rompió el silencio queriendo saber.

-Comentaste que no somos sailors, sino justicieras. Entonces, ¿Por qué debemos hacer nosotras su trabajo?  
-No es cuestión de eso.- Le explicó la aludida.-   
-Antes nos dijiste que no es lo mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque somos menos poderosas?- Terció Amatista admitiendo a su pesar.- Era cierto. Perdona mí desconfianza. Ya he visto que es así…  
-No tiene nada que ver con el poder. Veréis. Les informó Chibiusa.- Hay una gran diferencia. Pese a que vuestros uniformes son similares y tenéis unos poderes afines, las sailors nacen predestinadas a su misión. Ellas juran fidelidad a la reina de la Luna y la obedecen en todo momento. Tienen el cometido de protegerla a ella, a su reino y al Sistema Solar. Las Justicieras en cambio no nacéis predestinadas a serlo. Puede que el destino os haya elegido pero no es algo ineludible ni obligatorio. Podéis dejarlo cuando no deseéis proseguir y no tenéis ningún lazo de obediencia con la reina de la Luna. Teniendo el corazón puro y la adecuada preparación cualquier chica podría convertirse en justiciera. Sois una especie de heroínas protectoras de la Tierra. 

 

Sus interlocutoras la escucharon visiblemente interesadas. Aquello era realmente importante. 

-Ahora lo comprendo. - Pudo decir Idina.- Por eso mi madre sabía que yo podría convertirme en la Dama del Fuego.   
-En mi caso yo nací predestinada a ser la futura reina.- Le dijo Chibiusa.- Y las sailors nacieron para ser quienes son. Incluso mi guardia personal, las asteroides, debían convertirse en guerreras. Y alguna que otra persona más también…- Remachó aunque esto casi lo dijo para sí.- Lo que importa es que nosotras luchamos porque nacimos para ello. Vosotras no.

 

Después de aquello ya ninguna cuestionó las indicaciones de su maestra. Con buena disposición se dejaron enseñar. Chibiusa estuvo con ellas unos días mostrándoles cómo utilizar sus poderes y actuar coordinadas. Después, alegando sus múltiples ocupaciones, se marchó deseándoles suerte y pidiéndoles que prosiguieran con el entrenamiento. Sus jóvenes pupilas lo hicieron. Incluso llegaría el momento de que intervinieran apresando algún que otro ladrón. Y Bertie, sin ser ajena a la promesa hecha a su amigo policía, se presentó tras acordar una cita con él. Le dijo que su hija ya estaba a salvo y entonces el agudo inspector le comentó.

\- La que no ha podido venir es la Dama del Hielo.  
\- No. – Convino Beruche que le confesó. - Y cuando quedé con usted estaba dispuesta a cumplir esa promesa pues la Dama del Hielo era yo. Pero ya no depende de mí.

 

El agente enseguida comprendió y respondió con una media sonrisa.

\- Supongo que es algo que debe transmitirse. De todos modos, gracias. Has hecho un buen trabajo antes de retirarte.  
\- No me lo agradezcas a mí, es otra nueva generación de justicieras la que ha tomado ya el relevo y se ha encargado de ello. - Sonrió ella a su vez. -  
-¡Vaya!, ¡cómo pasa el tiempo! – Declaró éste sorprendido. - Pero me alegra saber que hay cosas que nunca cambian y seguro que veré en ellas a unas sucesoras dignas de las mujeres que las precedieron.  
\- Sí, eso es verdad. Estoy convencida de ello. - Sentenció su interlocutora que se despidió cordialmente del que durante años, había sido su mejor contacto con la policía. -

 

Por su parte. Roy, junto con Diamante y Zafiro (que había venido desde Japón con su mujer para pasar unos días), entrenaban a Leval y Mazoui. Las palizas que se daban eran continuas pero llegó un momento en el que los dos muchachos superaron a sus maestros, exceptuando a Roy que aún era muy superior. Éste se quedó solo con los chicos, pues tanto Diamante como su hermano declinaron seguir alegando que ya no eran de utilidad. Además querían irse a pasar unos días a la isla de ese tal Masters amigo suyo, tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar. Roy prosiguió tratando por todos los medios de que su hijo llegase a convertirse en súper guerrero. Pero Leval, pese a conseguir grandes progresos, no era todavía capaz de hacerlo. Una tarde, en un remoto paraje, su padre le instruía ante la atenta mirada de Mazoui.

\- Hijo, para llegar a transformarse en súper guerrero hay que liberar toda la ira que llevas dentro - Le explicaba Roy. - Sino te será muy difícil. Yo lo conseguí cuando pensé que un demonio había matado a tu madre. Fue espontáneo, pero tú habrás de imaginarlo, pensar en todo lo que esos miserables nos han hecho. Concéntrate, libera toda tu energía.  
\- Bien, lo intentaré. – Repuso Leval. –

 

El chico acumuló energía elevando su potencia a niveles muy altos, levantaba ondas cada vez más fuertes logrando hacer flotar piedras a varios metros a la redonda y hacerlas trizas.

\- ¡Ah, a, a, a, a, a, malditos…ya veréis quien soy yo! – Gritaba tratando de motivarse.-

 

De hecho su pelo se levantaba erguido, emitió incluso algún destello dorado, pero no lograba avanzar más allá. Le quedaba el último paso, que también era el más complicado. Y pese a tratar de conseguirlo con todas sus fuerzas, le era imposible abstraer su mente y liberar solo sus impulsos, era demasiado racional. Así que cuando quedó exhausto Leval cayó de rodillas al suelo con el cuerpo bañado en sudor. El aire se desvaneció, las rocas se estrellaron y el muchacho se disculpó con visible fastidio y frustración. 

\- Lo siento papá, no lo consigo, todavía es demasiado difícil para mí.  
\- No te preocupes, hijo. - Le tranquilizó comprensivamente éste, tratando de darle ánimos - , lo sé. Pero vas progresando. Tu fuerza es cada vez mayor, tarde o temprano ¡lo conseguirás! estoy seguro. Sólo es una cuestión de tiempo, paciencia y entrenamiento.  
\- Si.- Añadió Mazoui. - Cada vez luchas mejor, ya casi eres igual de fuerte que yo.  
\- ¿Cómo que casi? Y más - Aseguró Leval, sonriente aun entre jadeos. -   
-¿A sí?- Se sonrió también su primo aceptando el reto -, eso me gustaría verlo.  
\- Cuando quieras. - Repuso su interlocutor queriéndose tomar una alubia de las pocas que por fin habían florecido en la mata plantada en su jardín. – Ahora mismo sin ir más lejos…  
\- Mañana será otro día - intervino Roy de forma condescendiente. - Entonces podéis pelearos todo lo que queráis, pero es tarde, hay que volver a casa.

 

Efectivamente comenzaba a ponerse el sol. Por ese día ya había hecho más que suficiente y debían ocuparse de otras cosas como sus estudios.

\- Casi no puedo ni levantarme. - Se reía Leval provocando la sonrisa de su padre que le dio la alubia. El chico la comió y al momento se notó recuperado. -

 

Todos volvieron a casa, cuando llegaban ya a terreno poblado, bajaron al suelo y Mazoui se despidió dirigiéndose hacia la academia en autobús. Roy y Leval tenían el coche aparcado cerca de allí. Una vez se montaron arrancaron y llegaron, padre e hijo fueron a ducharse, al terminar, Beruche llamó a Leval.

\- Hijo. ¿Puedes salir un momento? Amatista está aquí y quiere hablar contigo.  
\- Enseguida voy mamá,- repuso él desde su habitación. - Me estoy vistiendo.

 

La joven se ruborizó sin querer al escuchar, esas palabras de Leval siempre la llevaban a pensar en la misma situación, recordaba los vestuarios. Lo cierto es que cuando llegó a la casa Kerria había salido. Pero no importaba, hacía ya muchos días, antes de que Chibiusa llegara, que pudo hablar con la señora Malden y le puso al corriente de lo que su madre le contara sobre su pasado y la responsabilidad que tendrían como justicieras. Beruche le dijo a su vez que su propia hija también estaba ya en eso y que ambas deberían reunirse con las otras para comenzar a prepararse. Después, llegó la inevitable petición. La muchacha, roja de vergüenza, no quiso reconocer el auténtico motivo de su interés, pero ni falta que hacía. Bertie, discreta y amable, aunque también divertida, no comentó nada al respecto. Únicamente le pidió un poco de tiempo para que pudiera comentárselo a su hijo. Pero como tanto él, como la muchacha estuvieron entrenando durante las siguientes semanas, no surgió la ocasión. Ahora al fin, tras un descanso en su adiestramiento, la chica se armó de valor para ir a la casa de los Malden y recordar a la madre del joven su petición. Beruche muy comprensivamente sólo se limitó a decirle que aguardase y cuando llegaron los hombres y su hijo estuvo listo, le llamó. Amatista entre tanto esperaba sentada en el salón con evidente nerviosismo, agradecía la consideración de esa buena mujer. Recordaba la conversación que acababan de mantener sobre el particular. Bertie le había preguntado...

-¿Qué te trae por aquí tan tarde? - Y mientras había acercado a la muchacha un vaso de refresco que ella agradeció. -  
\- Verá. Es aquello que hablamos, hace unos días… - En pocas palabras y tratando de que no se le trabasen, la chica le recordó a su interlocutora su pretensión de que Leval la ayudase a estudiar. – Y no sé si podrá…  
\- Claro. Como estuvisteis tan ocupados, se me pasó comentárselo. ¡Ji, ji!...perdona. Pero no te preocupes, mi hijo te ayudará. A él se le dan muy bien esas cosas.- Sonrió Bertie tras mirarla largamente con expresión divertida. -  
\- Si, lo sé. Es muy amable y no se negará.- Confesó Amatista agregando con resquemor. - Pero no desearía ser una molestia para él.  
-¡No seas tonta! - Rio su interlocutora viendo acercarse al fin a su hijo para indicarle a la azorada chica. - Mira, aquí está...

 

Leval entró en el comedor con un aspecto informal, vestido con un pantalón corto y una camiseta que se le ajustaba bastante. A decir verdad, el entrenamiento había potenciado mucho sus músculos que se marcaban claramente bajo ella haciéndola quedar pequeña. La joven no pudo por menos que darse cuenta de ello y mirarlo absorta.

\- ¡Está tremendo!- Pensó admirada. - ¿Cómo habrá hecho para ponerse así? ¡Buff! la verdad. Si me dejaran a solas con él me lo comería.  
\- Hola Amatista - saludó amablemente él. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?  
-¿Eh? - Repuso ella saliendo de esos pensamientos en los que estaba tan enfrascada que ni siquiera le había oído.- Ho...hola…

 

Maldijo su descuido pues había estado preparado una entrada que sonase de lo más convincente y natural pero se había quedado totalmente bloqueada nada más verle.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- se interesó su interlocutor.-

 

La chica le miró atónita, tratando de centrarse, no obstante ahora estaba casi desvariando cuando comenzó a decir.

\- No, no… ¡Ah, claro sí! Esto, yo…, venía a pedirte un favor. Espero que no te importe, como estás tan fuerte.- Añadió mirándole ensimismada y con una estúpida sonrisita de circunstancias adornando su cara. -  
-¿Qué? - Se extrañó Leval mientras su madre se tapaba la boca para no reír. -  
\- Físicamente. – Añadió precipitadamente Amatista cuya pretensión de arreglar su desliz lo empeoró aún más. - Digo en física, ya sabes.- Sonrió otra vez sintiéndose como una verdadera idiota apresurándose a explicar. - A veces aún se me van las palabras en inglés, ¡qué tonta!, ¿verdad? 

 

Esa situación le parecía similar a ponerse a sí misma una soga al cuello montada sobre un caballo y tratar de evitar ahorcarse arreando a la montura. Afortunadamente logró enderezar el rumbo de sus alocadas palabras mirando a Beruche que sonreía comprensivamente.

\- Tu madre dice que eres muy buen estudiante de física.- Terminó por aclarar saliendo de su aturullamiento. -  
\- No se me da mal. - Sonrió cortésmente Leval.- Preciso saber bastante si quiero estudiar en la academia militar.

 

El joven ni llegaba a entender que le pasaba a esa chica, ni se percataba de las disimuladas risitas de su madre y sus motivos. Lo que le extrañó también fue ver el rostro de Amatista, rojo como un tomate.

\- Pero. ¿Qué te pasa en la cara, tienes calor?  
\- Si, bueno, algo. Es que vine corriendo…- Sonrió estúpidamente ella que no sabía dónde meterse. –  
\- ¿Te apetece un vaso de agua o un refresco?- Le ofreció solícitamente el muchacho.-  
-No, gracias, tu madre ya me invitó a uno antes.- Pudo responder la joven.-  
\- Voy a ver si Roy quiere alguna cosa.- Sonrió Bertie mirando a la azorada muchacha con complicidad, según añadía con divertida expresión. - Con estos dichosos entrenamientos lo dejan todo perdido. En fin, hasta luego Amatista .Y no te preocupes. Seguro que Leval hará lo posible por ayudarte...  
\- Hasta luego, gracias señora Malden. - Repuso ésta muy educadamente, luchando por eliminar ese rubor. -

 

Leval, sintiendo curiosidad por las palabras de su madre, miraba atentamente a la muchacha esperando escuchar su petición. Amatista supo que era el momento y se arrancó por fin.

\- Es que me ha quedado la física. Es una lata y he pensado que, como a ti se te da tan bien, podrías ayudarme. Sé que te estás preparando para ingresar en la academia militar y no quisiera ser una carga ni una molestia para ti. Si no pudieras lo entenderé.- Concluyó con prevención en tanto bajaba la mirada. -  
-¿Y por qué no iba a poder?- Repuso jovialmente él. - Además, siempre viene bien repasar, por lo menos no me vendrá mal. En los exámenes de acceso te hacen muchas preguntas de cosas que casi tienes olvidadas, será una buena idea.  
-¡Entonces sí que podrás! - Exclamó Amatista iluminando su semblante con una sonrisa. - ¡Es estupendo, gracias Leval! – Y sin poderse contener y también aprovechando el momento, se abrazó a él para soltarle avergonzada a los pocos instantes. -  
\- Cualquiera diría que te estoy salvando la vida por esto.- Comentó el chico entre divertido y extrañado. -  
\- ¡Es que lo haces! - Le aseguró la muchacha tratando de justificar su entusiasmo con ese motivo. - Si no apruebo en septiembre mi madre me mata.

 

Ambos se rieron, ahora más distendidos, en especial ella, y Leval le propuso.

-¿Te vendría bien a esta misma hora, después de mi entrenamiento? Para mí es el mejor momento.  
\- Sí, claro. - Se apresuró a convenir ella - ¡cuándo tú quieras! 

 

Entonces hubo un silencio que a la chica le resultaba incómodo, era como si estuviera actuando delante de miles de personas y no supiera que decir. Y aunque también quería charlar con Kerria, optó por una prudente retirada. 

\- Voy a preparar los libros, adiós, hasta mañana. - Se despidió de Leval dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió, eso sí, brincando muy contenta, de la casa. -

 

El muchacho miró perplejo como se alejaba, justamente entonces llegó Kerria, venía de dar una vuelta con Brian, ambos caminaban charlando sin prisas hacia la casa de la joven.

-Bueno - suspiraba él. – Ha sido una tarde divertida.  
\- Si- convino la muchacha declarando. – Esa obra de teatro ha estado bien. Te agradezco que me avisaras.  
\- Como ya hemos terminado el curso ahora tenemos mucho más tiempo. Y hacer algo así está bien para variar.- Afirmó el chico con visible entusiasmo.-

 

Aunque a Kerria no le iban demasiado esas cosas tuvo que admitir que ir a esa representación no estuvo nada mal. Ella no había ido mucho al teatro, quizás cuando era niña a ver obras infantiles y después muy pocas veces. Algunas junto a sus padres y su hermano. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Habían visto el “Sueño de una Noche de Verano” de Shakespeare. Y al hilo de eso comentó en base a lo que recordaba de las clases de literatura inglesa.

-Todavía no me ha quedado muy claro si era una comedia, una tragedia o un drama.   
-De hecho, me parece que combina las tres – sonrió Brian que le preguntó a ella casi a bocajarro. - ¿Con quién te identificas tú?  
-Si soy sincera, con Helena – dijo la muchacha recordando lo intensa que ella era en sus sentimientos. Y añadió divertida mirando al muchacho para sentenciar. – Y tú me recuerdas a Lisandro. ¡Es un tipo tan romántico!

 

Brian no pudo evitar ponerse colorado. Aunque hubiera preferido que Kerria se identificase con Hermia, la enamorada del personaje con el que ella le asimilaba. Lo cierto es que él era de esa forma de ser. Dejó de reflexionar sobre aquello cuando se plantaron ante la entrada al jardín de la casa de los Malden.

-Bueno, pues… hasta mañana – musitó él –

La muchacha le dio un beso en la mejilla encendiendo más su rubor. 

-Hasta mañana, Brian. – Le susurró con afecto ella entrando por la parte trasera del jardín -

 

El joven se quedó observando, viendo con ella se alejaba. El corazón le latía deprisa y su estómago parecía una red llena de mariposas alocadas. Cada día que pasaba al lado de Kerria era para él perfecto. Y daba la impresión de que la muchacha era cada vez más cariñosa y cercana. Eso sí, todavía restringiéndose al mero plano de la amistad. Sin embargo él dudaba, quería reunir valor para atreverse a besarla…Finalmente movió la cabeza y antes de marcharse rumbo a su casa se dijo en un intento por atemperar sus emociones.

-Todavía es pronto. De momento las cosas están bien así…Tengo que aguardar al momento adecuado…

 

Y el objeto de aquellas tribulaciones amorosas rodeó el jardín. Allí se detuvo al oír la voz de Amatista y la de su hermano. Divertida, pudo escuchar la última parte de la conversación. No quiso interrumpir pues, lo cierto es que su madre salió por la parte de atrás y la abordó. Las dos terminaron por escuchar a la atribulada hija de Diamante y Esmeralda. Después, su progenitora la puso al corriente de lo sucedido cuando Amatista había llegado un rato antes. 

-¡La pobre chica! - sonreía Bertie moviendo la cabeza con simpatía. – Estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía dónde meterse.

 

Al oírlo Kerria se mondó de risa. Su madre la dejó entrando en la casa por la puerta de atrás y ella se llegó hasta su hermano una vez se marchó su amiga. Leval, al verla aparecer, la saludó preguntándole jovial.

-Hola Ky ¿Qué tal la tarde?  
-¡Genial! Fui con Brian a ver una obra de teatro. – Le respondió ella con visible satisfacción. –  
-¡Vaya con mi hermanita la intelectual! – se rio el chico que añadió con ganas de meterse un poco con ella. - ¿Qué habéis visto, Blanca nieves y los Siete Enanitos?  
-No listillo - replicó la muchacha añadiendo con cierto bombo fingido. – Shakespeare, El Sueño de una Noche de Verano.

 

Su hermano asintió ahora con aprobación. Riéndose de nuevo exclamó.

-Voy a tener que darle las gracias a Brian por culturizar a mi hermana. ¡Eso sí que es una labor social, ja, ja!…  
-¡Qué gracioso! – Contestó la chica dándole un capón, para querer saber a su vez. - ¿Y tú que has hecho a parte de entrenar?  
\- Estuve charlando un rato con Amatista. Se pasó por aquí a verte y a pedirme ayuda.- Le contó él sin darle más trascendencia. -  
-¿De veras?- Replicó su hermana como si eso le viniera de nuevas con tinte burlón. – Ayuda… ¿para qué? ¿Es que sus padres tienen que hacer mudanzas?  
\- ¡Muy graciosa! Pues no, necesita ayuda con la física. La pobre parecía muy avergonzada de tenérmelo que pedir. Hasta se liaba con las palabras. – Le contó incluso la conversación que tuvo con la muchacha para remachar con cierta extrañeza. - No comprendo lo contenta que se ha puesto cuando le dije que la ayudaría, tampoco era para tanto. ¿Tan estricta es Esmeralda con ella si no aprueba?  
\- Es que con un profesor tan fuerte físicamente hablando. - Rio Kerria con expresión burlona. -¡Cualquier chica se alegraría!  
\- No te metas con ella, sólo porque aun tenga algún lapsus con nuestro idioma. - Le reprobó cordialmente él añadiendo con total seguridad. - Supongo que le vendrá bien que la ayude. Y es lógico. Habrá pensado que con mis conocimientos…

 

Su interlocutora apenas podía contener la risa. Se tapaba la boca para no soltar una carcajada y aun así pudo añadir.

-¡No te enteras de nada hermanito, ji, ji, ji!  
-¿De qué? ¡Venga dímelo! - le pidió el desconcertado Leval, con la negativa de su hermana por respuesta. -  
\- ¡De eso nada, averígualo con tus conocimientos! - pudo regodearse ella entre risas. -  
\- Pues te obligaré. - Se sonrió él maliciosamente. -  
-¿Eh, qué intentas hacer? - Le preguntó Kerria que, al percatarse de esa expresión, ya tenía una cierta idea de sus intenciones y salió corriendo al jardín. - 

 

Pero él la persiguió y con su mayor velocidad no tardó en atraparla, a pesar de los intentos de resistencia de ella. Leval la levantó en el aire y la volteó, dejándola boca abajo, sólo sujeta por los tobillos, rio y le ordenó con tinte fingidamente amenazador.

\- Dímelo Ky. O te plantaré como si fueras un seto.

 

Pero la amenaza fue ignorada y sólo obtuvo por respuesta más risas y las siguientes y enigmáticas(al menos para él), palabras.

\- Seguro que dentro de poco lo averiguarás, tonto. Hasta entonces te fastidias ji, ji, ji.- Se burlaba ella con la trenza colgando hasta el suelo. -

 

El chico optó por colgársela sobre los hombros y tratar de hacerla cosquillas, Kerria acusó las mismas sin parar de reír, aunque logró que su hermano la bajase al suelo y pudo de esta manera vengarse estampándole un cubo de plástico hueco sobre la cabeza. Leval se lo quitó y volvió a perseguirla entre los setos. De este modo, los dos siguieron jugueteando como críos hasta que Beruche los llamó para cenar. Estaba orgullosa de ellos y les observaba con una amplia sonrisa pensando a la vez divertida, cuán ingenuo era su hijo para ese tipo de cosas.

-Este chico es realmente adorable, y Kerria también. ¡Cuánto me gusta verles así!, como buenos hermanos, disfrutando de la vida sin tener que ponerse en peligro… ¡Ojalá que no hubieran tenido que saber la verdad nunca! - Pensó ahora algo más apenada.-

 

De todos modos enseguida recompuso su semblante risueño, ¿a qué acordarse de eso ahora? Entonces volvió a avisarles…

-¡Leval, Kerria… a cenar! Id a lavaros las manos…

 

El chico se rio y amagando con meter a su hermana entre en rosal comentó divertido.

-¡Ky va a tener que lavarse también la cabeza, en cuanto se desclave de aquí!…  
-Te voy a castigar en nombre de Luna.- Rio ella que estaba ahora cabeza abajo.-  
-¿En nombre de qué?- Se rio su hermano a su vez en tanto la elevaba tomándola ahora en brazos.-  
-Nada, cosas mías.- Repuso la muchacha temiendo haber hablado más de la cuenta.-

 

Al fin Leval la dejó de pie y los dos entraron en casa. Su madre les saludó a ambos con tono jovial y ligero tinte reprobatorio, aunque hecho con humor.

-Tan mayores que sois y todavía jugando a esas cosas. 

 

Los dos se rieron y su madre junto a ellos. Así se dispusieron a terminar aquella jornada. Por su parte, tras retornar de los Estados Unidos, Chibiusa llegó al salón de audiencias. En un lugar del Cielo que Landar había habilitado para los soberanos de la Luna en esta época. Al entrar se inclinó haciendo unas gentiles reverencias. Allí estaban sus padres sentados en sendos tronos y las princesas planetarias, ocupando unas sillas en los laterales.

-Majestades, aquí estoy. ¿Me habéis hecho llamar?- Inquirió protocolariamente la muchacha, pese a que ya sabía la respuesta.-  
-Si princesa.- Replicó Endimión que tras dedicar unos segundos a observar a su hija, inquirió.- ¿Qué tal te fue con la misión que te encomendamos?  
-La tarea de adiestrar a las nuevas Justicieras está cumplida. Majestad, pero me temo que he tenido muy poco tiempo.- Objetó la joven.-  
-No disponemos de más.- Le respondió la soberana esta vez para preguntar.- ¿Puedes darnos tu valoración en vista de lo que has presenciado?  
-Si mi reina. Madre…- se atrevió a decir, una vez que el protocolo estaba cumplimentado.- En mi opinión, todas tienen mucho que aprender todavía. Pero he visto marcadas diferencias entre ellas. Creo que en general serán capaces de cumplir con la tarea que les aguarda. No obstante para algunas será más difícil que para otras.  
-Explícate. - Le pidió su padre.-

 

Chibiusa asintió, de modo que pasó a referir.

-Comenzaré por la que considero más apta. Idina. Ella fue directamente a la batalla sin tener la más mínima noción de quién o qué era ser una justiciera. Pero apeló a su corazón y a su amor por su familia. Cooan no tuvo más remedio que cederle la responsabilidad. Lo sé porque hablé con ella antes de volver. Creo que la muchacha es muy bondadosa, con el corazón más puro del grupo. Aunque es también la más ingenua. Sus habilidades están algo más avanzadas que las del resto, quizás al ser la primera en convertirse en luchadora. Sin embargo odia la violencia y no le gusta tener que luchar. Tampoco se significa como líder. Aunque es plenamente consciente del deber y la responsabilidad que tiene. Desea ayudar a los desvalidos y proteger a los indefensos. Sobre todo tiene un cariño particular por los niños. Me dijo que le gustaría llegar a ser maestra como su madre.  
-Muy bien.- Asintió Serenity que observando a Rei vio como ésta sonreía llena de orgullo, entonces le preguntó.- ¿Qué piensas tú, princesa de Marte?  
-Majestad, creo que mi ahijada está perfectamente capacitada para su misión. Le enseñé prácticamente cuanto sé en materia de artes contra los espíritus malignos. - Sentenció la aludida.- Desde que era muy pequeña mostró tener un corazón puro y bondadoso.- Añadió, aunque rematando ahora con un cierto temor en su tono.- Quizás esa sea su principal debilidad. Y a la vez su mayor fortaleza. Y comprendo a su madre, no quisiera que una hija mía tuviera que enfrentarse al mal y perder su inocencia.

 

Los soberanos, tras dedicarle un asentimiento, comentaron algo entre ellos. Después fue Endimión quién repuso.

-Gracias Rei. Continúa hija.

Así, todos volvieron su atención a Chibiusa que prosiguió.

-Amatista es la más impetuosa, siempre considera todo como una especie de reto a batir. No le asusta lanzarse al combate pero quizás no es consciente todavía de las implicaciones que eso tiene. Es orgullosa en el mejor y en el peor sentido de la palabra. No le gusta perder. Incluso quiso medirse conmigo el primer día.- Sonrió ahora y el resto de las princesas hicieron lo propio, aunque Chibiusa recobró su semblante serio enseguida y prosiguió.- Pero también sabe admitir sus errores, toma la iniciativa y se significa como líder natural del grupo. Es valiente y no tolera los abusos contra los débiles. Sin embargo, tiene todavía que madurar y ser consciente de sus limitaciones, en cuanto lo haga y sea más reflexiva será una gran justiciera.  
-Suena bien.- Comentó Endimión.- Y teniendo en cuenta que es la hija del príncipe Diamante no me sorprenden tanta audacia y altanería.

 

Ahora fue Serenity la que obsequió a su esposo con una mirada entre reprobatoria y divertida. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sentenciar, no sin algo de jocosidad.

-¡De tal palo tal astilla!  
-Con el permiso de sus majestades. Si puedo opinar a mí me gusta ese tipo de chica.- Intervino la princesa de Urano.-  
-Sí, se te parece mucho. – Terció su compañera la princesa Neptuno no sin retintín haciendo sonreír al resto.- Lanzarse a lo loco y sin pararse a mirar contra qué o contra quién.

 

Su interlocutora que encajó deportivamente la pulla, se sonrió a su vez musitándole divertida.

-Pues a ti te encanta que haga eso…  
-Pero en el dormitorio.- Le susurró a su vez Michiru.- Que es muy distinto.

 

Se escuchó el carraspeo de la soberana y las demás dejaron de sonreírse ante aquellos comentarios guardando nuevamente la compostura.

-Disculpadnos, majestades.- Pidió la azorada Haruka.-  
-¿Y las otras?- Quiso saber Serenity haciendo que sus princesas volviesen a centrar su atención en ese informe, más cuando la reina quiso saber.- ¿Qué puedes decirnos de la hija de Bertie y de Roy?...  
-Kerria es una chica muy pasional, pero sabe contenerse y pensar. Quizás lo que desea es compensar al resto del mundo por lo que le sucedió, cuando fue poseída por el mal. Quiere a toda costa demostrar su valía. No le desagrada la pelea tanto como a su prima Idina, ni le gusta como a Amatista. Eso sí, intenta evitarla en lo posible. Con todo lo que ha vivido últimamente creo que tiene miedo de no estar a la altura de las expectativas que pueda haber puestas en ella. Pero, superada su crisis, ahora también sabe que su familia la quiere y eso es muy importante para esa muchacha. Haría lo que fuera por sus padres, hermano o sus primas y amigas. Necesitará algo de rodaje. ¿Verdad?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Ami.-

 

La princesa Mercurio asintió. Ella apenas si pudo charlar con su ahijada tras su recuperación. Kerria la inundó de besos y le dio las gracias una y otra vez por haberla salvado, cosa que Ami negó. El mérito había sido de la propia joven y de su deseo de volver a la vida. De modo que contestó.

-Es una gran chica, todas lo son, en el caso de mi ahijada debemos darle tiempo. Se está literalmente reconstruyendo tras todo lo que ha sufrido y anhela encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Puede que siendo justiciera lo logre.  
-Estoy de acuerdo.- Convino Chibiusa que agregó.- Hablé con ella a solas y le conté lo que me sucedió a mí, cuando me convirtieron en Black Lady. Nuestras situaciones fueron tan parecidas que no podía creerlo. Pero le dije que, igual que ambas pudimos salir de aquello, tenemos el poder de dirigir nuestras vidas hacia la justicia y para ayudar a los inocentes. Estoy convencida de que ella lo cree así también. Me confesó que eso de ser una justiciera puede ser un medio, pero no un fin para ella.   
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Inquirió Endimión.-

 

Su hija le miró y tras reflexionar durante unos instantes explicó.

-Quiero decir que es una luchadora nata, en el sentido más social del término. Desea ayudar a los demás. Combatir la injusticia y hacer prevalecer la ley, y tiene coraje para ello. Si siendo una luchadora justiciera le es más fácil aceptará la tarea con entusiasmo. Aunque creo que preferiría significarse por otros medios. No obstante, no dudo de su compromiso.  
-Bueno. ¿Qué nos dices de la que falta?- Inquirió Usagi.- La hija de Kalie…

 

Aquí la expresión de la princesa Chiba se endureció un poco, sin embargo contestó.

-Katherine es a la que menos veo en el papel de justiciera. Aunque es una chica muy dinámica y siempre está planeando cosas. Es innovadora y parece ir un paso por delante del resto. Quizás sea la que adoptaría el rol de cerebro del grupo. En honor a ella, sabe coordinar bien a sus compañeras y planificar estrategias. También tiene un sentido de la justicia destacable. Como las otras se indigna cuando hay personas que sufren un abuso. Pero creo que es de la clase de chicas más dispuesta a denunciar aquello que a hacer algo al respecto. También prefiere anteponer sus propios planes y proyectos a una responsabilidad de este tipo. No le gusta en absoluto pelear y se deja llevar por lo que le digan las otras. Acusa el haber estado separada de sus primas. Aunque también debo decir que ella piensa que ser justiciera es una oportunidad de probarse a sí misma. Y creo que en un principio no quiso aceptar esta responsabilidad pero tampoco desilusionar a su madre cuando ésta le dio el relevo. Por ello se avino.  
-Eso podría ser peligroso.- Valoró Serenity, mirando a la princesa de Venus y preguntándole.- Minako ¿Qué opinas tú? Eres quién mejor la conoce de aquí.  
-Es una chica encantadora. Tiene muchos sueños, desea llegar a ser famosa y triunfar. Me recuerda a mí misma a su edad. Pero estoy segura de que, cuando tenga que afrontar su responsabilidad, lo hará. Tenemos que dejarla crecer. - Sentenció la interpelada.- Confío plenamente en ella, cuando madure mi ahijada sabrá estar a la altura.  
-Podría ser.- Convino Chibiusa.- En el fondo es buena chica. Ya dije al principio que todas pueden hacerlo. Sin embargo todavía les queda mucho que aprender. Lo malo es que tenemos muy poco margen…  
-Si- suspiró su madre afirmando con cierto pesar.- Tendrán que demostrar lo que valen mucho antes de lo que las pobres creen.  
-Supongo que será inútil preguntar, pero. ¿No podemos ayudarlas en esto?- Quiso saber la princesa de Saturno.- Al menos un poco.  
-Por desgracia, ésta es otra de las pruebas que deben de pasar por ellas mismas.- Replicó el rey para consternación del grupo.-  
-Bien.- Terció Serenity, inquiriendo nuevamente a su hija.- Ahora que nos has informado de eso, dinos. ¿Qué tal va Sailor Shadow?  
-Muy bien.- Sonrió Chibiusa, halagando de forma muy notoria.- Se ha convertido en una joven fuerte y decidida, con un gran concepto de la responsabilidad hacia los que dependen de ella. Aunque normalmente es callada y parece tímida con los desconocidos. Pero está bien preparada y se ha entrenado mucho con mis guardianas las asteroides. De hecho estuvieron practicando mientras yo me ocupaba de las nuevas justicieras. Sailor Ceres me informó de su firmeza y afán de superación. Sailor Vesta me comentó que lucha con soltura y sabe actuar con habilidad para manejar distintas situaciones. Sailor Juno me dijo que ha sabido dirigir bien el grupo cuando le encargué hacerlo. Y Sailor Palas me contó que es una muchacha realmente bondadosa y agradable con todo el mundo. Será una muy valiosa aliada en el futuro. Ahora está terminando sus estudios secundarios y me ha confesado en alguna ocasión que desearía completar su formación en la Tierra. Guarda un cariñoso recuerdo de sus estancias con la familia de Cooan.  
-¿Lo ves factible, hija?- Se interesó Serenity.- ¿Podría venir aquí?...  
-Si. Con la compañía adecuada.- Replicó la joven princesa, para sentenciar.- Le vendría perfecto para terminar de madurar y ampliar sus horizontes. Cuantas más relaciones afectivas y de convivencia tenga, mucho mejor. Al menos en mi propio caso lo recuerdo como una hermosa experiencia.

 

Y tras unos instantes de silencio del grupo que parecía sopesar aquellas últimas palabras, el rey Endimión se levantó decretando.

-Muy bien, gracias por tus informes. Has hecho un gran trabajo, hija. Te mereces un descanso. Ahora se levanta la sesión. 

 

Y de este modo, los soberanos y las princesas se marcharon de la estancia. La joven Chibiusa buscó enseguida a Hotaru. Ésta charlaba ahora con Haruka y Michiru, tras hacer desvanecerse sus vestidos de princesas todas habían adoptado ropa de sport. 

-¡Ya tenía ganas de verte!- saludó Chibiusa prescindiendo de la etiqueta.-

 

La interpelada se giró hacia ella sonriendo, sus ojos de tono violeta profundo escrutaron a su interlocutora y dijo a sus otras compañeras.

-Si me disculpáis un momento…  
-Claro.- Repuso Michiru, que dirigió una mirada cómplice a Urano.- Luego nos vemos…

 

Cuando ambas jovencitas se alejaron de la mano y sin cesar de contarse chismes, Haruka le dijo su pareja y amiga con retintín.

-Al final, unas tenemos la fama y otras…  
-¡No seas mala! – Le pidió su contertulia añadiendo con afecto.- Sabes que se quieren mucho desde niñas.  
-Pero ya no son unas niñas.- La recordó Urano.-  
\- Bueno, sabes que las dos querían mucho a Setsuna, y desde que ella no está lo cierto es que han estrechado todavía más su relación.  
-Pues me parece que esa relación es ya bastante estrecha. Casi diría que como la nuestra. - Opinó su amiga no sin retintín.-  
-No lo sé. Sin embargo eso es algo que las compete únicamente a ellas.- Sentenció su compañera sin darle importancia. – No debemos meternos en sus vidas, ya son adultas.

 

Haruka se encogió de hombros y asintió. Por su parte, Makoto sonreía hablando con Minako.

-Bueno, yo no tengo ninguna ahijada que vaya a ser guerrera pero tengo un par de estupendos ahijados. Y uno de ellos me contó una cosa muy interesante hace poco.  
-¿El qué?- Quiso saber su compañera.-   
-Todavía es algo pronto, pero ya te lo diré.  
-No está bien sembrar el chisme y no contarlo. - La reconvino su amiga frunciendo el ceño.-  
-Ten un poco de paciencia. Todavía no es seguro.- Le pidió Makoto asegurando a su compañera.- Sin embargo, cuando tenga la certeza, serás la primera a quién se lo cuente.

 

A su vez, Ami y Rei conversaban por su lado. La princesa de Marte le decía a su amiga.

-Esas pobres muchachas ya han tenido unas duras pruebas que superar para ser tan jóvenes.  
-Si. – Convino la princesa de Mercurio añadiendo.- Y he sufrido mucho por mi ahijada y su familia. Fue terrible.  
-Te comprendo muy bien. Me sucedió lo mismo con Cooan y la suya.- Asintió solidariamente su compañera.-  
-Sé que nuestras obligaciones nos van a mantener cada vez más al margen de ellos y no desconozco tampoco que deben labrarse su propio destino, pero. Es que sencillamente no soporto que tengan que sufrir tanto. Aún recuerdo cuando apareció Roy pidiéndome que salvase a Kerria y vi su expresión.   
-¡Fue terrible! - Afirmó Rei con pesar agregando.- Y comprendo muy bien como reaccionaste.  
-De hecho no sé si Serenity iba a darme permiso de todas maneras o cambió de parecer cuando le dije aquello. Nunca me lo ha aclarado y, para serte sincera, ni me atrevo a preguntárselo.- Suspiró su amiga.-  
-Sé que ella también sufre como nosotras. Pero no puede hacer otra cosa distinta. En este caso creo que era tu destino el ayudar a tu ahijada.- La tranquilizó su compañera.-  
-Su pobre madre, y luego ella…parece que se repitiera la historia. Al menos ambas se salvaron y en el caso de Kerria, cuando se recuperó y fui a visitarla…- Recordaba Mercurio con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción contándole a su contertulia.-

 

Ami entró en la habitación. La joven todavía estaba convaleciente pero dentro de poco le darían el alta. Bertie estaba fuera. Tras saludarla abrazándose con gran alegría la madre de la muchacha le indicó a su amiga que entrase.

-Pasa, creo que a mi hija le gustaría darte las gracias en privado…

 

La doctora Mizuno así lo hizo. La paciente descansaba tumbada en la cama y leyendo una revista, aunque enseguida se percató de que alguien entraba. Dejó aquello de lado y al reconocer a su visitante exclamó con emoción y alegría.

-¡Madrina!  
-¿Cómo estás cariño?- Se interesó Ami acercándose a ella.-

Kerria la abrazó sin poder dejar de llorar ni de repetir

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias!… te debo la vida.  
-No cielo, la debes a tu espíritu de lucha.- Rebatió la sonriente princesa.-

 

Sin embargo su sonrisa se heló cuando ahora, su ahijada, con un tono que pasó a ser pesaroso y lleno de vergüenza, replicó.

-No me merezco que alguien tan importante y buena persona como tú me salvase. Soy un monstruo. Cada vez que recuerdo lo que traté de hacerle a mi familia. No sé ni cómo ellos me han perdonado. Sobre todo mis padres.  
-No digas eso cariño. ¡Claro que te han perdonado! Lo han hecho porque te quieren. Y para tus padres eres más importante que sus propias vidas. Además, ahora sabes cuál fue la verdadera historia y los motivos que deben guiarte. No debes torturarte más con remordimientos. Al contrario, que eso te sirva de inspiración para ayudar al resto de la gente…  
-Sí, eso quiero hacer.- Sonrió ahora la chiquilla.- Desde ahora cambiaré. Seré la hija perfecta, la hermana perfecta, y la estudiante perfecta como tú…

 

Ami acarició las mejillas de su ahijada y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa para mover la cabeza y contestar.

-No tienes que ser perfecta, nadie lo somos. Te lo puedo asegurar. Solamente sé tú misma. Con tus virtudes y tus defectos, querida. Ama a los tuyos como ellos te quieren a ti. El tiempo y la experiencia te irán dando la ocasión de hacer grandes cosas, confía en mí.  
-Gracias por todo. Sé que una vez ayudaste a mi madre también a empezar de nuevo. Te agradezco mucho que lo hayas hecho conmigo.- Afirmó la joven.-  
-No hay de qué. Kerria, cariño… para mí eres como una hija. La que no he podido tener. Y el día en el que ayudé a traerte al mundo tuve un inmenso orgullo. Supe entonces que otra gran mujer había nacido para preservar el legado y mantener la antorcha de su familia. Y no dudo de que cuando llegue tu momento lo harás.  
-A pesar de ser…

 

Aunque su interlocutora no la permitió terminar la frase y asintió, sonriendo nuevamente para sentenciar.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. De hecho dos grandes amigas mías tiene esa relación entre ellas y no hay mejores guerreras de la justicia. Nunca dejes que nadie te haga sentir mal por eso. Empezando por ti misma.  
-No, no lo haré, ya no.- Asintió la joven.-

 

Su madrina le dedicó un gesto de aprobación, siguieron hablando un poco más y al rato se despidió. Así lo refirió a su amiga y colega.

-Vaya.- Comentó la princesa de Marte.- Esa muchacha llegará lejos, estoy segura. Lo mismo que las otras.  
-Sí, solo espero que no sea a costa de sacrificios tan duros como los que sus padres y madres hubieron de afrontar.- Suspiró Ami, despidiéndose de su compañera.-

 

Rei meditó sobre aquello. De hecho ella misma había instruido y aconsejado a su ahijada sobre muchas cosas…Solo deseaba que fuese suficiente. Se alejó dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre eso, quizás no estaría de más ver a Cooan y a su familia en cuanto pudiera.

-Sí, me temo que todavía tendrán que afrontar situaciones muy duras.- Pensaba con cierta intranquilidad.-

 

Por su parte Chibiusa y Hotaru se sentaron en un apartado banco, en otra sala. La joven princesa heredera, con mucho afecto, besó en los labios a su amiga y le inquirió.

-¿Qué tal todo por casa?  
-Bien, no puedo quejarme. Mi padre investigando y Keiko sacando muy buenas notas en el instituto. También he visto a Mimí, la hija de Daniel y Mimet, que es muy inteligente y aplicada. Y muy amiga de mi hermana. Lo cierto es que ejerzo de madrina con ella.  
-Me dais envidia, casi todas tenéis a alguna a la que ayudar.- Declaró Chibiusa.-  
-Bueno, tú tienes a Nehie.- Replicó su contertulia.- No te puedes quejar.

 

Aunque ahora su amiga pasó a mostrar un semblante más serio cuando afirmó.

-Tenemos que hacerlo muy bien. Nos jugamos el futuro. Ellas lo serán. Cada una tendrá una importante misión.  
-Sí, lo sé.- Convino Hotaru, quién quiso variar de tema y guiñando un cómplice ojo a su amiga le susurró.- ¿Has visto como nos miraban Haruka y Michiru?  
-Cualquiera no se da cuenta de eso.- Sonrió Chibiusa añadiendo.- Pero, prefiero que hagan sus suposiciones. Por ahora sabes que es mejor si nadie sabe nada.  
-Tranquila, guardaremos el secreto.- Aseveró su compañera.- Ya me contarás. ¿Has podido ir…? Ya sabes.  
-No recientemente. Y tengo muchas ganas, aunque con tanto trabajo es muy complicado, pero ya me las arreglaré. ¿Y tú?..-Se interesó a su vez.-  
-Bueno, nada serio…- Se apresuró a responder su amiga.- Tampoco salgo mucho. Lo cierto es que mi padre me deja bastante libertad, e incluso Kaori se ha ofrecido a llevarme a algún sitio cuando voy a verles. Debo admitir que esa mujer ha cambiado mucho.  
-Ya han pasado muchos años.- Afirmó Chibiusa.- Espero que vuestra relación haya mejorado.  
-Sí, es verdad.- Convino su amiga que pasando de puntillas sobre eso se levantó comentando con pesar.- Qué pena. Se hace tarde…tendré que irme enseguida.

 

Su compañera asintió. Aunque charlaron un poco más tanto ellas como las otras, finalmente las sailors se fueron marchando cada una a sus respectivas vidas cotidianas, lo mismo hicieron los soberanos que tenían muchas cosas que organizar. Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, la vida seguía, y tanto las nuevas justicieras como los muchachos, se preparaban lo mejor que podían. No obstante ninguno sospechaba siquiera que les aguardaban aun duras pruebas que superar.


	34. Destruir a la secta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight and feelings emerge
> 
> Lucha y sentimientos emergen

En la guarida de la nueva secta del caos, Tuak le comentó a su aliado misterioso que planeaba un golpe contra sus enemigos.

-Lo hemos preparado todo, hemos estado espiándoles durante bastantes días. Pero puede que nos hayamos demorado demasiado. Ahora son mucho más fuertes y lo que es peor, para colmo están prevenidos. Eso de tener que dejar pasar unas semanas adicionales para que se confiasen quizás logre darnos de nuevo la sorpresa, pero debemos atacar ya. O se harán demasiado poderosos, incluso para ti.  
-No temas por eso. - Repuso su misterioso interlocutor con palpable sensación de seguridad. - Yo sabré como destruirlos.  
-Pero hemos fracasado en nuestros objetivos primordiales. - Objetó Tuak exponiendo con creciente inquietud. - Tanto con Mazoui como con Kerria, y ahora se han convertido en dos poderosos enemigos, además están el solar y los demás.  
-Del solar y los otros me encargaré yo, tú ve a por las Justicieras.- Le ordenó su contertulio sin parecer demasiado preocupado por ese particular. -

 

Tuak asintió y marchó junto con un grupo de sectarios dispuesto a preparar una trampa para ellas.

 

Acabadas sus respectivas clases. Tanto Idina como Katherine se habían quedado en Nueva York para pasar un mes de vacaciones. Allí, las dos se alojaron en casa de los Lassart, pues en la casa de Roy estaba Mazoui que tenía un permiso de varios días y lo aprovechaba, junto a Leval y a su padre, para seguir mejorando en su adiestramiento. Las chicas también se entrenaban por su cuenta. Amatista se llevó toda una sorpresa con la candorosa y encantadora Idina, no es que no lo fuera o hubiera dejado de serlo. Era la chica más dulce y buena que había conocido nunca, pero también la única que fue capaz de zurrarla en un combate de karate. La razón era en el fondo muy sencilla. Idina había entrenado con su padre desde muy pequeña y éste le había enseñado toda clase de llaves y trucos. Además, nunca había presumido de ello, ni tan siquiera comentó que era cinturón negro en karate y yudo, amén de contar con gran agilidad tras haber hecho también ballet. Se movía de forma totalmente natural. Mientras que lo de Amatista era mucho más trabajado, ella si se vanagloriaba alguna que otra vez, aunque fuera en broma, de su capacidad para la lucha. Sin embargo no pensó que esa en apariencia inofensiva muchachita, pudiera crearle problemas. Lo pagó dando con el trasero en el suelo muchas más veces de las que pudo contar. Y aun después de varios asaltos, Amatista, y por qué no decirlo Katherine y Kerria también, estaban perplejas. Realmente la hija de los Lassart, recién descubierta su estirpe regia, hacía honor al orgullo de su linaje. Luchando contra hombres, tan sólo temía ser vencida por Leval y los demás miembros de su familia. En cuanto a enfrentarse con otra mujer se suponía de largo la más dotada para el combate. Y por añadidura no estaba dispuesta a renunciar o rendirse fácilmente. Aunque tras su experiencia con Chibiusa quizás habría tenido que ser más cauta. Pero volvió a confiarse de nuevo. De todas maneras, Idina no solía pasar de defenderse, su carácter era muy pacífico y le desagradaba todo tipo de violencia. Por suerte Amatista no se sintió tan humillada como podría haberle sucedido en otras circunstancias. Es más, ella era deportiva y aceptó su derrota prometiéndose mejorar. Además, había otra cosa que le ocupaba el pensamiento y que también la distraía a la mínima ocasión, mermando su hasta entonces, gran concentración en las peleas. Y es que todas las tardes acababa un poco antes el entrenamiento para ir a estudiar con Leval. Siempre se la notaba impaciente por que llegase el momento, las otras comentaban entre ellas de forma jocosa, cuando su compañera se iba.

\- Pues vaya una chica.- Sonreía Idina, aun sin llegar a asimilar del todo ese extraño proceder (en honor a la verdad, no le habían puesto demasiado al corriente de las cosas hasta ese momento y lo demostraba afirmando para regocijo de sus primas). - Cualquiera estaría fastidiado por tener que estudiar durante el verano, sin embargo, ella siempre está contando los segundos que le faltan.  
-¡No me extraña! - Rio Katherine también, aunque ésta sí que captaba mejor ese tipo de cosas, declarando -con un profesor como el primo Leval a cualquier chica le encantaría suspender la física.  
\- La verdad- sonrió Kerria con complicidad. - Es que mi pobre hermano no se ha enterado de nada. Seguramente piensa que Amatista está apasionada por la forma tan brillante que tiene de explicarle las clases.

 

Idina finalmente comprendió y se desencadenó un coro de risas entre las tres. Después de hacer algún que otro jocoso comentario más a costa de su amiga y compañera adoptaron sus identidades normales y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Kerria volvía a su casa cuando escuchó una voz familiar llamándola, al volverse vio acercarse corriendo a Brian.

\- Hola Kerria, me alegro de encontrarte por aquí,- la saludó aun entre jadeos de cansancio. - ¿Qué tal estás?  
\- Bien gracias. - Repuso ella que se interesó a su vez -. ¿Ya has vuelto de vacaciones? ¿Cómo lo has pasado?  
\- No estuvo mal, pero me acordé bastante de ti. Hasta fui al teatro a la representación de Romeo y Julieta. - Respondió él con una leve sonrisa que no podía tapar su expresión de inquietud y alegría al tiempo por volverla a ver. -¡Me encantó! Ojalá hubieras podido asistir.

 

La muchacha suspiró hondamente. Desde luego, Brian no había tardado mucho en volver a la carga.

\- Este chico no se rinde nunca - pensó no sin simpatía. -Yo he estado ocupada.- Añadió con otra sonrisa.- Tratando de ponerme al corriente con la familia. Mis primas están aquí, han venido a pasar unos días de vacaciones. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y que poder hacer juntas este tiempo, luego cada una se irá a un extremo del país.  
\- Ya, me imagino que estarás muy ocupada. ¿Y no tienes ningún día libre? - Inquirió cautelosamente el joven por si acaso. -

 

La chica guardó un incómodo silencio. Realmente ella no quería hacerle daño, si hubiera sido cualquier otro no hubiera tenido el más mínimo inconveniente en dejar las cosas claras, o incluso mandarle a paseo, pero con Brian no podía hacerlo. La verdad, su propio corazón se lo impedía. Sentía lástima pensando en que pudiera hacerle sufrir, era un chico bastante sensible. ¿O no era solamente eso? Kerria no lo podía asegurar pero lo que si sabía era que sus gustos no habían cambiado. De hecho se sorprendía a sí misma a veces, cuando salía con él al cine o a tomar algo, dedicando su atención a las chicas que se cruzaban con ellos. Juraría incluso que alguna le devolvió una mirada muy reveladora, como si hubiese reconocido el mismo deseo compartido. Pero en cuanto la veían con él se retiraban discretamente. Kerria a veces se molestaba por ello. Pero ¿Qué iba a poder decirle a ese muchacho que siempre era tan encantador? Dándose cuenta además de la clase de miradas que Brian le dirigía. Pese a que él trataba de disimularlo la joven podía percibirlo claramente. Estaba muy enamorado de ella. No obstante, para Kerria, aquel chico era su mejor amigo pero no se veía capaz de pasar de ahí. Aunque naturalmente, tampoco quería perderlo. Eso le exigía medir muy bien sus pasos, no podía ser brusca con él. El pobre no lo merecía, pero tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de ser demasiado cercana y accesible, o pudiera ser que éste lo interpretase mal. Era un dilema de lo más agobiante.

\- Pues ahora no,- respondió finalmente Kerria que parecía tratar de hilar lo más fino posible en sus palabras, hasta que añadió para zanjar el asunto. - Ya te llamaré si algún día no estoy pillada, ¿vale?

Su contertulio por su parte, convino en ello resignadamente, al menos era algo. Para él, la sola idea de que la muchacha de la que estaba tan enamorado le sonriera y pasease con él ya era algo mágico. Así, perdidos cada uno en sus disquisiciones seguían caminando, estaban ya cerca de la casa de Kerria, Brian lo advirtió y dijo disculpándose.

-¡Uy! , ya estamos al lado de tu casa, he de irme, llegaré tarde a la mía.  
\- Pasa si quieres y saludas a mis padres, se alegrarán de verte. - Le invitó cordialmente ella. -

 

Brian que, en el fondo deseaba estar junto a Kerria el mayor tiempo posible, tras dudar un mínimo momento, aceptó. Aunque tanto él como la chica que llenaba sus pensamientos, eran ajenos a que, desde una prudencial distancia para no ser descubiertos, Tuak y sus secuaces observaban la escena con ayuda de binoculares.

-¡Qué bonito! - Rio uno de ellos señalando con sorna - una parejita de enamorados.  
\- Ya lo sabéis - recordó Tuak obviando la broma. - Cuando todos estén en la casa. Será la mejor oportunidad. - Los demás asintieron ya serios. - ¡Preparad los explosivos! - Ordenó con un siseo. -

 

Ajenos por completo a esto en la casa de Kerria, el visitante fue, como siempre, recibido de forma muy cordial.

-¡Brian muchacho!,- le saludó Roy con una de sus “palmaditas” que desencajaban al pobre chico casi derribándole. -¿Qué tal estás? Hacía tiempo que no te veía.  
-¡Papá! Ten cuidado… – Exclamó Kerria tratando de ayudar a su amigo a recuperar el equilibrio.-   
-¡Oh! Lo siento. A veces se me olvida que soy muy bruto. ¿Estás bien? - Se disculpó jocosamente éste llevándose una mano al cogote.-  
-No se preocupe, estoy muy bien, gracias señor Malden. - Respondió tímidamente, aun tratando de recuperarse del saludo. - Pero no quisiera molestarles, yo…  
\- ¡No seas tonto chico! – Sonrió su interlocutor de forma jovial - tú aquí nunca molestas. ¿Qué quieres tomar? –Le ofreció en tanto avisaba a su hijo con una voz.- Leval, mira, ha venido Brian. – 

 

El aludido enseguida se acercó acompañado de Mazoui. 

\- Hola ¿cómo estás? - saludó al hermano de su adorada chica que le dio la mano con amabilidad.-  
-Bien, no me puedo quejar.- Repuso el interpelado.-

 

No obstante el otro chico que estaba al lado de Leval mantenía un semblante imperturbable. Y por si fuera poco Kerria le saludó con un beso en la mejilla, aferrándose a uno de sus brazos con demasiada familiaridad. A la par que decía con suavidad y visible afecto.

-¿Qué tal vuestros entrenamientos chicos?...Seguro que ya podréis batir cualquier record.

 

Un nubarrón pasó por la mente de Brian, sintió un hormigueo en el estómago, y su corazón latía ahora como si la adrenalina se le hubiera disparado. ¿Y si ese chico fuera el novio de Kerria? ¿Y si lo hubiese conocido hace poco y no se lo hubiera dicho? No, ¡no podía ser!, no parecía que él la mirase de esa manera. Además, a Kerria no le gustaban los hombres, al menos eso decía. Brian aun lo dudaba, por eso mismo conservaba alguna esperanza. Quizás ella hubiera cambiado de opinión con ese individuo. Ese tipo era atractivo y parecía muy fuerte, más incluso que Leval, que de por sí impresionaba. Brian no era nada pequeño y su constitución era normal, pero junto a esos dos bestias se sentía insignificante. ¿Cómo iba a poder competir con un tipo como aquel? Por fortuna la chica le alivió enseguida presentándole a ese misterioso muchacho.

 

\- Brian, éste es mi primo Mazoui. Está en la academia militar y ya ha terminado el primer curso, es el mejor de su promoción.  
\- Encantado de conocerte. - Sonrió el chico profundamente aliviado, mientras se acercaba ofreciéndole la mano. -  
\- Lo mismo digo.- Repuso el aludido con amabilidad estrechándosela. -

 

Brian notó que ese tipo tenía muchísima fuerza. Era muy alto, ligeramente más incluso que el padre y el hermano de Kerria. Esbozaba una sonrisa de cortesía, pero parecía muy serio. Como si estuviera estudiándole, creyó.

\- Si me disculpáis un momento. - Les dijo Mazoui para dirigirse a su maestro. - Roy, tengo que decirte algo.

 

Éste asintió y los dos salieron de la habitación. Su primo se extrañó pero lo dejó correr ejerciendo de anfitrión. Mientras tanto, su hermana subía a ducharse, así que él y Brian estuvieron hablando un poco. 

-Cuéntame. ¿Qué tal te fueron las vacaciones?- se interesó Leval en tanto ofrecía un refresco al chico. –  
-Bien, muchas gracias, mis padres y yo hemos estado viajando un poco por el país. -Vosotros ¿qué tal por aquí?- Quiso saber su contertulio, más por cortesía que otra cosa. -  
-Pues básicamente entrenando mucho y preparándonos para la academia. – Le explicó su interlocutor. – Por cierto. – Comentó Leval afirmando ahora con desenfado. – Ya conoces a mi primo Mazoui, pero no sé si conocerás a mis primas.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza para responder.

-No, bueno, tu hermana me contó que han venido a pasar un tiempo aquí y que hacía mucho que no se veían.  
-Pues si quieres te las presento, te aseguro que son muy guapas. Y creo que ninguna tiene novio. - Le dijo Leval con tono entre cómplice y jovial para acabar de informarle. – Van a estar aquí durante todo el mes.  
-Seguro que serán unas chicas estupendas, como Kerria. – Pudo decir el pobre muchacho lanzando un leve suspiro. -

 

Aquello sin embargo no pasó desapercibido para su interlocutor que puso una amistosa mano sobre uno de sus hombros. A Leval le apenaba la situación por la que atravesaba ese muchacho. Había tratado sin éxito de distender el ambiente hablándole de sus primas. Desde luego era verdad que tanto Katherine como Idina eran muy bonitas y buenas chicas. Pero de inmediato se percató de que para Brian solo había una persona en su corazón y esa era Kerria. Si al menos ella se diera cuenta de lo magnifico que era ese muchacho, pero si a su hermana le gustaban las chicas ¡qué se le iba a hacer! Decidió aparcar ese enojoso tema y llevó la charla con su invitado a temas deportivos…Y en el otro cuarto, entre tanto, Roy aguardó hasta que estuvieron a una prudencial distancia y le inquirió a Mazoui. 

\- Bueno. ¿Qué ocurre? Te noto preocupado.  
\- En cuanto ha entrado ese chico por la puerta he sentido vibraciones malignas, pero no proceden de él, le he estado tanteando y él a mí.  
-¿Crees que tiene algún tipo de poder oculto?- Preguntó su atónito interlocutor.-

 

No podía creer que Brian poseyera ese tipo de facultad, aunque a estas alturas la vida le había enseñado a saber que todo es posible. 

\- No,- respondió Mazoui con semblante más relajado e incluso hasta hubiera estado divertido de no ser porque le preocupaba algo más, cuando dijo. - Pensaba en mí como un posible novio de Kerria y estaba preocupado por esa idea, nada más. Es muy buen muchacho. La quiere mucho. Ese no es el problema.

 

Roy sonrió pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio para querer saber.

\- Entonces, ¿de dónde provienen esas vibraciones?  
\- Diría que es del exterior de la casa.- Conjeturó el joven.-  
\- Saldremos con sigilo a comprobarlo,- le indicó su interlocutor. -

 

Durante todo ese rato los sectarios habían puesto explosivos alrededor de la parte trasera de la casa. A una señal de Tuak se disponían a volarla en pedazos para acabar con los que estuvieran allí dentro. Al salir a comprobar sus impresiones Mazoui les descubrió, tomándoles por sorpresa. Su ataque fue rápido y certero, en pocos segundos todos estaban fuera de combate. Roy hizo lo propio con otros individuos a los que descubrió tratando de huir. Dentro de la casa, Leval notó cambios de energía en su padre y en su primo. Eran demasiado bruscos y supuso que algo no iba bien. Presto arguyó una excusa para salir. 

-Si me disculpas, tengo que ir un momento a por una cosa.- Comentó a Brian.-  
-Claro, no hay problema. Yo tengo que marcharme ya.- Alegó a su vez.-

 

Leval no creyó oportuno que ese chico saliera ahora, quizás estaba sucediendo algo. Por suerte, su hermana bajaba ya duchada y con ropa más cómoda y él le comentó ante la extrañeza de la joven.

-Oye Ky, ¿por qué no le cuentas a Brian algo sobre las primas Idina y Kathy?

 

La muchacha asintió quedándose con el invitado. Ella y su amigo permanecieron sentados en el salón, hablando un poco, y Leval aprovechó para irse. Pero cuando cruzó el umbral del porche, se encontró cara a cara con los discípulos de Tuak que le dispararon, él creó una barrera energética que repelía las balas.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! - Ordenó el líder sectario, viéndose frustrado - ¡dispersaros!  
-¡No os dejaré huir! - gritó el joven lanzándose contra ellos. -

 

Dentro de la casa se escucharon los disparos. Kerria, tratando de aparentar calma, le dijo a su amigo que se trataría de su primo Mazoui haciendo prácticas de tiro.

\- Brian, voy al lavabo, ahora vuelvo. - Pretextó la muchacha. -

 

Corrió al piso de arriba y llamó a sus primas y a Amatista. El mensaje fue rápido y lacónico.

\- Nos atacan, creo que se trata de secuaces de la Secta, transformaros y venid. Yo estoy con Brian y no puedo intervenir.- Colgó y volvió lo más deprisa que pudo con su amigo. -

 

Las chicas acudieron con rapidez, de camino se encararon con unos pocos sectarios a los que pusieron fuera de combate sin mucha dificultad. Pese a todo, Tuak pudo eludir la persecución de Leval y las chicas y entró en la casa armado. Sorprendió a los dos jóvenes hablando.

-¡Perra traidora! ¡Vas a morir! - Gritó apuntando a la espalda de la desprevenida muchacha con su pistola. -  
-¡Cuidado Kerria! - Chilló Brian que estaba de cara al sectario, siendo el primero en verlo entrar. -

 

Incluso antes de que ese intruso terminase de proferir su amenaza el muchacho actuó con rapidez. Empujó a la chica poniéndola fuera de la trayectoria del disparo que hizo el sectario, pero él fue alcanzado. Cayó al suelo tras recibir un balazo en el brazo derecho. Tuak quiso volver a disparar pero notó como si algo le levantase, sacándole por la ventana de la casa. Cuando quiso reaccionar le sujetaban por el pescuezo. Aterrado, el sectario se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Leval, y éste estaba muy furioso.

-¡Maldito bastardo asesino! - Le espetó fulminándole con la mirada. - ¡Has intentado matar a mi hermana, y has herido a un buen amigo, eso no te lo perdonaré! 

Su energía subía cada vez más haciendo temblar la casa. La ira del chico le hizo por fin transformarse en súper guerrero. - Roy y Mazoui detectaron esta energía y acudieron hasta allí.

-¡Te suplico piedad! - Le pidió Tuak que parecía estar aterrorizado ante ese guerrero dorado. - Te diré dónde está la secta, pero no me mates.

 

Leval se contuvo a duras penas y lo bajó al suelo. Roy y Mazoui se aproximaron hasta ellos con cautela. Las chicas entraron en casa por una de las ventanas sin cruzarse con ellos. Tras comprobar que no había oculto ningún enemigo más, ayudaron a su compañera a levantar a Brian.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Estás herido, dónde te ha dado? - Le inquirió Kerria quedándose espantada cuando vio tanta sangre en el brazo de su amigo y en el suelo.  
\- Estoy bien. - Pudo responder éste apretando los dientes por el dolor y añadiendo. - ¿Y tú?  
\- No me ha pasado nada. Gracias a ti ¡Muchas gracias Brian! - le dijo ésta agradecida y emocionada. - ¡Me has salvado la vida! No debiste arriesgarte así por mí. Podían haberte matado – sollozó la muchacha arrodillada junto a él en tanto le abrazaba sujetándole la cabeza contra el pecho. – Te has puesto en peligro para protegerme…nunca lo olvidaré.  
\- Lo volvería hacer, por ti…no me importaría morir. – Fue capaz de responder el interpelado, en tanto apretaba los dientes tratando de aguantar el dolor.- Yo…

 

Querría haberle confesado lo que sentía por ella pero la vista se le nublaba. El joven se mareaba por la pérdida de sangre. Kerria trató de decir algo pero no podía articular palabra. Lloraba abrazando al muchacho. Las demás chicas solo podía mirar la emotiva escena con lágrimas. Ese chico era un héroe, y ahora estaba claro para todas hasta qué punto quería a su compañera y amiga.

\- Si, eres un chico muy valiente.- Afirmó Amatista que estaba convertida en Dama del Viento, tratando de dominar esa emoción en tanto sentenciaba. - Te llevaremos enseguida a un hospital.  
\- Llamaremos a una ambulancia. - Intervino la Dama del Trueno, que no era otra sino Kathy. -  
\- Dama del Fuego. - Le pidió Amatista a Idina. - ¿Puedes ayudar a esa chica a vendarle la herida?  
\- Ha perdido bastante sangre. - Declaró la interpelada examinando aquello con sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios. Aunque animosamente pudo sentenciar. - Pero no te preocupes, no es grave, enseguida estarás bien.  
\- Vosotras sois las Luchadoras Justicieras ¿Verdad?- inquirió el aturdido Brian que apenas podía musitar atónito. - ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?  
\- Nosotras siempre estamos alerta para combatir la maldad, donde quiera que se encuentre. - Respondió la Dama del Trueno. -  
\- La ambulancia llegará enseguida. - Añadió la Dama del Viento que le susurró afectuosamente al chico. – No hables y trata de descansar.

 

Brian creyó percibir algo familiar en esa voz. Sin embargo estaba demasiado aturdido y mareado como para estar seguro. Las justicieras entre tanto le ayudaron entre todas a levantarse y le tumbaron en el sofá con el brazo en alto. Mientras las Damas del Fuego y del Trueno se interesaban por su estado y le vendaban, Kerria se fue aparte con la Dama del Viento y le susurró.

\- Amatista, gracias por no descubrirme.  
\- No faltaba más chica. ¿Cómo íbamos a hacer eso?  
\- ¡Pobre Brian!- Musitó emotivamente Kerria tratando otra vez de no llorar sin conseguirlo. - Han estado a punto de matarle por mi culpa.  
\- Pero no lo han hecho. - La calmó su amiga tomándola por los hombros y agregando con admiración. - ¡Este chico es muy valiente! Él no tiene poderes y aun así acaba de arriesgar su vida por ti. Debe de quererte mucho. ¿No crees que al menos se merece una oportunidad?  
\- Estoy muy confusa. - Reconoció su interlocutora. - Yo le aprecio mucho y ahora aún más, pero no es amor lo que siento. Y no quiero hacerle daño.  
\- Quizás es que te lo niegas a ti misma, creo que deberías salir alguna vez con él un poquito más en serio solo para estar segura del todo - le aconsejó Amatista, inasequible al desaliento. - Por lo menos para descartar o no la posibilidad.  
\- Pero yo soy lesbiana - rebatió Kerria. -¿Cómo quieres que salga de esa forma con él? No podría ofrecerle lo que él desearía.  
\- Puede que no busque solamente eso, no te digo que te acuestes con él. - Respondió su amiga afirmando. - Creo que Brian no es de esa clase de chicos, ya te lo ha demostrado. Te quiere de verdad. Pero, salir juntos es otra cosa, deja que te confiese lo que siente, podría aclararte tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.  
\- Yo sé cuáles son mis sentimientos,- repuso Kerria con bastante seguridad no exenta de pesar. – Y no son los mismos…que los suyos.  
\- He visto como le mirabas cuando estaba herido en el suelo. - Declaró Amatista.- Y se nota que le quieres.  
\- Sólo estaba preocupada por su herida,- aclaró su interlocutora a la defensiva - y muy agradecida, nada más.  
\- Tus ojos no decían eso - rebatió su amiga con una sonrisa y remató la frase con un reflexivo consejo. - Piénsatelo y sobre todo, sé sincera contigo misma y con Brian. Cuando estés totalmente segura, sea lo que sea, él lo aceptará. Sobre todo si le das al menos una oportunidad de que lo compruebe. 

 

Amatista dejó a su amiga pensativa y se volvió junto a las otras que estaban acomodando al bravo muchacho. Ajenos por el momento a eso, fuera de la casa, Leval soltó a Tuak.

-¿Dónde está vuestra guarida?- Le interrogó visiblemente furioso. -

 

El sectario sacó un mapa ante la atenta mirada de Mazoui y Leval, Roy se situaba detrás para bloquear su posible huida.

\- Está aquí.- Señaló indicando un punto, añadiendo con un fallido intento de resultar conciliador.- Te llevaré ahora mismo si quieres.  
\- Miente,- aseveró Mazoui, escrutando a Tuak con un semblante impasible. - Lo leo en sus ojos, es una trampa.

 

Al verse descubierto el sectario trocó su apariencia humilde por un semblante crispado por el odio.

-¡Morid malditos! - Gritó sacando otra pistola de su túnica.-

 

Apenas tuvo tiempo de disparar a Mazoui que detuvo la bala y le fulminó con un rayo de energía. Leval, todavía sin poder reaccionar del todo, volvió a su estado normal dejando de ser un súper guerrero. 

\- No valía la pena - intervino Roy acercándose a éste y declarando con tinte de suave amonestación. - Ahora no sabremos donde está su verdadera sede. No debiste precipitarte, un disparo no habría afectado a ninguno de nosotros. Quitarle la pistola hubiese bastado.  
\- Lo siento. - Se disculpó el muchacho - , reaccioné instintivamente.  
\- No te preocupes. - Le tranquilizó Leval. - Agradezco mucho tu intervención. Y ese bastardo no merecía otra cosa. De no haberlo hecho tú lo habría hecho yo. Si no es por tu intuición habrían volado nuestra casa con nosotros dentro. Daremos con ellos, es cuestión de tiempo.  
-Si, en eso tienes razón, hijo. Un cerdo menos en este mundo. Seguro que, de vivir, habría vuelto a intentar matarnos. Bueno, entremos. - Les indicó Roy que hizo desaparecer el cuerpo de Tuak con un rayo concentrado de energía, pues en ese momento veía llegar una ambulancia, lo que también le hizo comentar con inquietud. -¿Qué habrá ocurrido? Espero que Kerria y Brian estén bien.

 

Los sectarios que habían sido puestos fuera de combate ya se habían recuperado pero decidieron huir, conscientes del poder de sus enemigos. Por su parte, Roy, Leval y Mazoui, corrieron al interior y vieron que Brian era sacado en camilla, las justicieras se habían marchado. Solo quedaba Kerria que acompañaba al herido.

\- ¡Me ha salvado la vida, papá! - Les explicó emocionadamente a Roy y los demás, aun tratando de dominar sus lágrimas. - Un sectario entró y me disparó pero él se interpuso y recibió el tiro. Por fortuna sólo le han herido en un brazo. Pero tengo que acompañarle.  
\- Es cierto. - Convino Leval susurrándole a su padre con pesar, en tanto se disculpaba sentidamente. - Yo vi cómo le herían por interponerse entre Kerria y ese tipo. Lo lamento, no me dio tiempo a impedirle disparar.

 

Roy asintió conmovido por el valor de ese chico que no era ni un guerrero ni tenía nada que ver en eso. Asió firmemente una mano del brazo no afectado por el disparo del joven entre las suyas y le dijo con tono animoso y visiblemente agradecido.

-¡Nunca lo olvidaré muchacho! ¡Para mí ya eres como otro hijo! Estaré siempre para lo que necesites. – Y añadió dirigiéndose ahora a Kerria. - ¡Claro que sí! , ve con él y no te preocupes, yo llamaré a sus padres para tranquilizarles y después me reuniré contigo.

 

La ambulancia se llevó a Brian y Kerria subió con él. Unos instantes después Beruche, que había estado fuera recorriendo las tiendas, fue informada por Roy de lo ocurrido.

-¿Entonces Kerria y los demás estáis bien? - Inquirió todavía alarmada recibiendo la respuesta afirmativa de Roy para lamentarse después. - ¡Pobre Brian! , espero que se recupere pronto, nunca se lo podremos agradecer lo suficiente.  
\- Desde luego, ese muchacho es un héroe – convino Mazoui que estaba junto a ellos. Sentenciando con admiración. – Él no tiene poderes como los nuestros y pese a ello no dudó ni un instante en proteger a mi prima.

 

En eso que Amatista, Katherine e Idina entraron. Con gesto de sorpresa preguntaron qué había sucedido. Las pusieron al corriente, o al menos eso pensaron los muchachos.

\- ¡Qué horror! – Exclamó Idina afirmando aliviada. – Menos mal que ese chico está bien.  
\- Si. Ha sido una suerte que esos tipos no le mataran. – Convino Kathy mirando de forma cómplice a sus compañeras. -

 

Las chicas asintieron, tras marcharse de la casa de los Malden habían recobrado sus identidades civiles y retornaron. Disimulando ante Leval, Mazoui e incluso su tío Roy, pretendieron así enterarse entonces de lo sucedido. 

-Pues menos mal que Brian estaba aquí. – Suspiró Leval afirmando con patente gratitud. – Ese chico es un valiente. Siempre estaré en deuda con él por salvar a mi hermana.  
-¡Pobre Brian! – Pudo decir Amatista con sincera preocupación esta vez. –  
-Afortunadamente se pondrá bien. – La animó Leval, o al menos eso pensaba él. -

 

Roy sonrió divertido. Las chicas le habían pedido a él y a Diamante que no revelasen sus identidades como justicieras a sus respectivos hermanos y primos. Aquello podría resultar interesante. Ambos las despreocuparon asegurando que no les dirían nada. Si pensaron que aquello era absurdo se lo guardaron para ellos. En el caso de Roy tras hablar con Bertie comprendió. ¿Acaso no había estado entrenando a los dos chicos en secreto? Al menos al principio. De todos modos y gracias a Dios las cosas habían terminado bien. Ya tendría una conversación con Kerria sobre ese tema de ser justiciera. Pero no para prohibírselo. Sabía que ese era un asunto únicamente entre madre e hija. Lo mismo que el entrenamiento de Leval concernía exclusivamente a su hijo y a él. No sabía que opinaban Diamante, que compartía la promesa con él de no decir nada, y el marido de Kalie del asunto, pero eso no era cosa de ellos. Evidentemente estaba al corriente de que Tom, pese al temor por su hija, lo aprobaba. De modo que, cruzándose de brazos, les sugirió a las muchachas como si en verdad fuese ajeno a todo.

-Fue una suerte que no estuvierais aquí ninguna. Aunque será mejor que llaméis a vuestros padres para tranquilizarles.

 

Las chicas convinieron en ello. Amatista tendría que llamarles dado que estaban de viaje y las demás hacer lo propio con los suyos. Una vez que hablaron con ellos vía telefónica se brindaron para ayudar a Beruche y Roy con la limpieza del desorden que se había producido. Mazoui y Leval entre tanto fueron al hospital a interesarse por el estado de Brian.

-¡Vamos a limpiarlo entre todas! - Propuso entusiásticamente Kathy. - Enseguida acabaremos.  
-¡Con tantos ataques de esos idiotas no vamos a ganar para la decoración!- Exclamó Roy en tono distendido e incluso jocoso, que provocó la hilaridad general, más al añadir.- Antes de liquidarles les pasaré la factura.

 

Y animados por una buena disposición en efecto no tardaron demasiado. En cuanto terminaron fueron a visitar a Brian, aunque por turnos. La versión a sus padres fue que se había tratado de un atracador. Estos agradecieron a Roy y los demás que le acompañasen en el hospital y aseguraron que en poco tiempo se personarían allí. Quedaron muy reconocidos cuando el padre de Kerria les comentó que su hija y los demás aguardarían con el chico hasta su llegada en tanto les decía.

\- No faltaría más. Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por su hijo. ¡Puede estar muy orgullosos de él! Es todo un hombre, valiente y leal. Si necesitan cualquier cosa cuenten con nosotros.

 

Los padres reiteraron sus agradecimientos en tanto se ponían en marcha. Mientras tanto Brian, aun dolorido, estaba sin embargo muy feliz, Kerria no se había apartado ni un instante de su lado. Y de hecho tuvieron que insistirle a la muchacha para que le dejase descansar. Lo cierto es que ella sentía algo muy extraño. ¿Era agradecimiento, preocupación o simplemente cariño por aquel chico? No estaba segura, su hermano se acercó a ella en uno de los momentos en los que dejo al convaleciente en la habitación mientras iba fuera a tomar algo.

-Que, ¿cómo está?- Quiso saber Leval. -  
-Por suerte los médicos han dicho que el tiro entró y salió limpiamente. Tendrá que estar un par de meses con el brazo escayolado pero después creen que con rehabilitación se recuperará del todo. - Comentó la muchacha con visible alivio. –  
-¡Es un chaval magnífico! Se nota que te quiere mucho. - Replicó su interlocutor con una sonrisa. –  
-¿Crees que no lo sé?- Contestó su hermana con un tono demasiado cortante.-

 

Ella misma se percató de eso cuando su hermano le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa y, tras un instante de embarazoso silencio, Kerria se apresuró a rectificar. 

– Perdona. No he debido ser tan brusca. Todavía estoy nerviosa. Lo siento.  
-No te preocupes Ky. Lo comprendo. – La abrazó afectuosamente él. –

 

La chica sintió como su hermano trataba de confortarla y se vino abajo. Ella sabía lo que él estaba pensando, lo que todos creían. Hacía ya tiempo que salía con ese chico y podría dar la sensación de que tuvieran algo más que una amistad. ¿Cómo explicarle al resto que no era así? Y ella le quería, pero no de esa manera. Aunque era una batalla perdida. Todos le decían lo mismo. Que era un muchacho estupendo, que le diera una oportunidad. ¡Cómo si fuese así de sencillo! Le dolía que hasta su hermano e incluso sus primas pudiesen creer que simplemente salía con ese chico para pasar el rato, como si le estuviera utilizando. Por ello pudo decir casi entre sollozos.

-Es que cualquiera pensaría que no me importa Brian. Pero me importa, ¡me importa mucho! – Le dijo a su hermano con los ojos llorosos. – Yo le quiero…pero no así… yo…no puedo… no puedo ser como él desea…como desearíais todos que fuese…  
-Lo comprendo.- Respondió Leval con tono suave en tanto la animaba. – No te preocupes hermanita. Nadie te juzga ya por eso. Y estoy convencido de que ese chico, como el resto de nosotros, te quiere por como tú eres. Y la prueba es que cuando averiguó tus preferencias te ha seguido queriendo.  
-Amatista me ha dicho que le dé una oportunidad. – Sonrió Kerria comentado de seguido con un suspiro. – Pero creo que es más bien al contrario. Es él quien me la ha dado a mí. Estoy muy confusa ¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero romperle el corazón.

 

Su hermano suspiró también y levantando cariñosamente la barbilla de la chica con una de sus manos le respondió con suavidad.

-Me temo que yo no puedo ayudarte en eso Ky. Es cosa entre tus sentimientos y tú.

Kerria asintió aunque entonces tuvo una idea y le preguntó a su interlocutor.

-¿Qué harías tú si supieras que alguien estuviese enamorado de ti y fuera una persona maravillosa? Aunque tú no estuvieras interesado en esa clase de relación pero quisieras conservar su cariño y su amistad a pesar de todo. ¿Cómo se lo harías ver sin hacerle daño?

Y Leval sintiéndose desbordado por aquello, negó con la cabeza para sentenciar.

-No lo sé. Eso es algo muy difícil. ¡Ojalá no tenga que enfrentarme a esa situación! Probablemente hablaría con esa persona y sería sincero. Seguro que le haría daño en ese momento pero a la larga sería lo mejor. Aunque creo que para eso las chicas sois mucho más sutiles que nosotros…

 

Su interlocutora se quedó en silencio, meditando esas palabras. Nunca se lo había dicho claramente a Brian pero el chico sabía las inclinaciones que ella tenía. Aun así estaba claro que él mantenía una esperanza, por pequeña que fuera. Y la misma muchacha se sentía bien a su lado, se alegraba y disfrutaba de su compañía cuando pasaban tiempo los dos juntos. Sin embargo dudaba que eso pudiera llamarse amor. Al menos no en el sentido que debería ser el normal entre una chica y un chico que fuesen heterosexuales. Ella no sentía esa clase de deseos cuando salía con ese muchacho. Más bien era como estar junto a un hermano. Iba a decir algo para responder. No obstante la conversación se interrumpió. Roy se aproximó a sus hijos y les preguntó qué tal estaban y cómo seguía Brian, se alegró mucho cuando Kerria le informó del diagnóstico.

-Bueno, lo mejor será regresar a casa, los padres del chico ya vienen para acá. Ellos se ocuparán de acompañarle. Y vosotros tenéis que descansar un poco.

 

Finalmente hasta Kerria convino en eso. Tras la llegada de los padres de Brian el resto volvió a sus casas alegrándose de que las cosas hubieran salido bien. Pero en la Sede de la secta, el sectario misterioso, cada vez más enfurecido por los repetidos fallos de los suyos, estaba decidido a destrozar la felicidad de todos ellos. Ya se sentía recobrado y al enterarse de la muerte de Tuak y del último fracaso de sus planes, decidió por fin actuar.


	35. El ataque del sectario misterioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware, sex descriptions and a hard fight for the new justicians
> 
> Cuidado, descrpciones de sexo y una dura pelea para las nuevas justicieras

Como cada tarde, Amatista, arreglada en demasía, se dirigió a casa de Leval para repasar. Al muchacho le extrañaba verla siempre tan bien vestida para ir a dar la clase con él, pero lo juzgó propio de las costumbres de la familia de ella. La chica, como era habitual nada más llegar, saludó al padre de su “profesor”.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué tal está señor Malden?- Dijo con un tono tímido y cordial, esbozando una leve sonrisa. –  
-¡Amatista!- La saludó Roy que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. – Me alegro de verte pasa, pasa.

La muchacha entró despacio y se quedó de pie frente al padre de Leval. Éste la observó con un gesto divertido y le dijo con jovialidad.

-Pero no te quedes ahí de pie, hija. ¡Siéntate! Leval no tardará, está en la ducha.

 

Solía suceder que ella llegase un poco después de que padre e hijo hubiesen concluido su sesión de entrenamiento. Roy se duchaba enseguida en el cuarto de baño de la planta baja y su hijo hacía lo propio en el de arriba. Ahora el señor Malden estaba viendo un programa de lucha libre y le indicó a la azorada chica.

-Mira. La de veces que habré llevado a Leval y a Kerria cuando eran pequeños. ¡Les encantaba!...- Y señalando la pantalla le indicó a Amatista. – Mira eso. ¡Toma!, cómo le ha tirado del ring… ¡dale más a ese payaso!… - Animaba divertido. -

 

Lo cierto es que su interlocutora no comprendía nada. El señor Malden era muchísimo más fuerte que esos tipos, que, pese a las apariencias, eran simples humanos. Le interrogó con la mirada y Roy, percatándose de eso, le sonrió de modo paternal y confesó.

-Sí, sé lo que estás pensando. Nosotros somos capaces de hacer cosas mucho más impresionantes. ¿Verdad?

 

La chica tuvo que admitir eso con un asentimiento y una media sonrisa. Su contertulio entonces le explicó, casi con tono de nostalgia.

-Cuando era niño, yo no sabía nada de mi origen, ni tenía aún mis poderes. Mi padre era un fan y me llevaba alguna vez a ver la lucha. Lo mismo que el baloncesto. Para mí alguno de esos tipos eran mis héroes. “Hulk Hogan”, “El Último Guerrero”…Ya sé que son personas normales. Bueno, algo más que la media normal de los humanos. Aun así, cada vez que tengo tiempo y veo estos programas es como si me envolviera una sensación de algo mágico. Es como volver a la infancia. Y por unos instantes puedo creer que soy ese niño otra vez, sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades, disfrutando con esos “súper hombres”.  
-Sí, le comprendo. – Convino la muchacha que también guardaba gratos recuerdos de cosas parecidas. – Ahora me doy cuenta de que antes era totalmente libre…cuando no sabía la verdad…

 

Su anfitrión no tuvo ocasión de responder a eso, dado que Bertie hizo su aparición en el salón junto a Kerria. Su esposa sonreía divertida y moviendo la cabeza para declarar.

-Desde luego… ¡Ya estás aburriendo a la pobre Amatista con tus batallitas!” Mira que hacerle ver tus videos de lucha libre…  
-Que no es eso, cubito. – Pudo replicar él añadiendo con jovialidad. – Estaba haciendo de anfitrión hasta que el pesado de nuestro hijo termine. Tarda más él en vestirse que las guerreras en transformarse, ¡ja, ja!…

 

Era decir aquello y la pobre Amatista se ruborizaba hasta las orejas. Beruche enseguida lo advirtió y cambió de tercio preguntando con amabilidad.

-Querida. ¿Te apetece algo de beber?...  
-No, no, muchas gracias señora Malden.- Contestó ella levantándose como un resorte del sofá, en tanto saludaba a su amiga que parecía dispuesta a salir. – Hola Kerria.  
-Hola Amatista. Me voy con mis primas. Te esperamos luego. – Le sonrió sabiendo que su compañera justiciera conocía el punto de reunión al que acudirían para entrenar. – Espero que se de bien la clase.

 

La interpelada asintió algo retraídamente. Kerria se despidió de todos marchándose. Tras unos instantes oyeron unos pasos, era Leval que al fin bajaba ya duchado y cambiado. El chico saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar. – Dijo dirigiéndose a su “alumna” para añadir con amabilidad. - Cuando quieras empezamos.

 

La aludida asintió, de nuevo ruborizada. De hecho siempre que iba a la casa de los Malden estaba tan cohibida que casi ni hablaba. Pero no era por cuestión de respeto excesivo o de no sentirse cómoda. Roy y Bertie eran encantadores, Kerria una gran amiga y Leval un chico fantástico. Precisamente era eso. Cada día estaba más colada por él. De modo que, sin apenas decir nada, se aprestó a seguirle escaleras arriba. Aunque antes de comenzar ni tan siquiera a subirlas el padre del joven les despidió jocosamente, comentándole a la muchacha.

-Dile al pesado de tu padre que a ver si un día tiene tiempo y se viene a ver un programa de estos. Le enseñaré un par de llaves. Si es que la etiqueta le permite agacharse, que últimamente le veo muy exquisito. No te lo tomes a mal Amatista, pero tu papi es un principito muy estirado - rio él. –  
-¡Pero Roy! – le reprobó Bertie con los brazos en jarras. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a la pobre chica? ¡Es su padre! Guárdate esas bromas para cuando estéis los dos solos.  
-Vale cubito. Si no he dicho nada malo.- Se defendió su esposo levantando las palmas de las manos de forma tan cómica que en esta ocasión la muchacha no pudo evitar reír. –  
-Se lo diré. Gracias. – Asintió ella, subiendo finalmente tras Leval, que también esbozaba una sonrisa tras escuchar aquello en tanto la joven se despedía. – Adiós señores Malden.

 

La chica pensaba en lo divertido que era el padre de Kerria. Desde luego que todo cobró sentido cuando su madre le desveló el auténtico origen de su familia. ¡Ahora entendía aquel mote del principito! ¡Y pensar que al principio creyó que era a causa del personaje de Saint- Exupéry! No obstante se daba perfecta cuenta del grado de amistad y de cariño mutuo que su padre y el señor Malden se profesaban a pesar, o precisamente, por ese tipo de bromas. Cuando salía el tema en su casa Diamante acusaba a Roy de tarambana y de chalado. A veces e incluso provocando la carcajada de la propia muchacha y la estruendosa de su madre, declaraba que no podía entender cómo el objeto del interés amoroso de su hija podía ser hijo de Roy. Y se lamentaba con hilarante teatralidad, diciéndole a la entonces ruborizada chica, que si alguna vez salía con ese joven tan apuesto y las cosas iban en serio él corría el riesgo de ser consuegro del padre. Amatista entonces se ponía aún más colorada y Esmeralda se tronchaba de risa dejándoles sordos. Pero ahora, tras saber la verdad acerca de las vidas de sus padres y de los de Leval y el resto de sus amigos, la chica comprendía que todos ellos eran unas personas fabulosas. Habían hecho grandes sacrificios y siempre buscaron el bien común. Eso era muy loable y la joven deseaba estar a su altura. Alguna vez lo había hablado con Kerria, Idina y Kathy y todas coincidían. Pertenecer a esas familias era un gran honor pero también una enorme responsabilidad. La muchacha suspiró. Quizás algún día pudiera lograrlo y aportar su granito de arena a la épica de sus mayores. Pero de momento tocaba centrarse en cosas más mundanas. Debía prepararse la recuperación de física y aprobar. Empezaría por ahí. Además, ahora tenía a Leval solo para ella, aunque fuese por una hora. Entre estas reflexiones los dos entraron en el cuarto de él para estudiar. La muchacha, como casi siempre que visitaba aquel “santuario del orden,” se dedicaba a contemplar con más o menos disimulado interés los adornos, trofeos y demás objetos que componían la decoración de la estancia. Leval había añadido un póster en la pared, sobre el frente de su cama, una alegoría del sistema solar con dos líneas trazadas que, partiendo de la Tierra, serpenteaban en torno de varios planetas.

-¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó orgullosamente él. -

 

Amatista compuso un leve asentimiento de cabeza, no es que estuviera mal, pero eso no era lo que ella entendía por algo a lo que admirar. Hubiera visto con mejores ojos cualquier póster de motos, o incluso de chicas, (eso indicaría al menos que podía seguir manteniendo la esperanza en que ese muchacho fuera humano).Aunque a juzgar por la pasión con la que le habló entonces, eso debía de ser mucho más excitante para él.

-¡Son las rutas de las naves Voyager! ¡Las lanzaron hará más de cuarenta años y ya están mucho más allá del sistema solar!  
-¿Y no hubiera sido mejor que fueran en línea recta?- Inquirió ella más que nada, para dar la impresión de que seguía algo el tema de la conversación. -  
\- ¡No, qué va! - Sonrió él siguiendo con un dedo una de ellas que aparecía sobre la otra en color verde. - De este modo usaron el impulso gravitacional de los planetas jovianos para ganar velocidad.

 

La muchacha acucló los ojos mirándole como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma. Guardó un incómodo silencio aunque Leval no parecía haber captado el matiz de su expresión. No obstante él se disculpó añadiendo.

\- Perdona, siempre me distraigo con mis cosas. Dejémonos de eso ahora. Tenemos poco tiempo y hay que empezar con la clase.

 

Ella sonrió asintiendo con expresión reconfortada. Por lo menos ahí podría seguirle un poco. Y Leval, procediendo con su habitual naturalidad, le indicó que sentara sobre su cama y él hizo lo propio a su lado. Poniendo la mesa de su cuarto junto a ambos y dejando que Amatista colocase encima su carpeta de apuntes. A su vez, apartó algunos de los suyos que ella curioseó por inercia. Aunque apenas entendía nada del galimatías de fórmulas matemáticas y físicas que había escrito ahí.

\- Es un ejercicio de la academia.- Le explicó despreocupadamente el chico. - Mazoui me lo prestó para que intentase revolverlo.  
-¿Y lo has conseguido?- Quiso saber ella, ahora sí, con verdadero interés. – Parece complicado.  
\- Bueno, no del todo.- Admitió él con una leve sonrisa, como si quisiera disculparse de algún tipo de torpeza, cuando añadió. – Sí que es realmente muy difícil, se trata de una especie de simulación de reentrada atmosférica y tenemos que calcular ángulos de inclinación, vectores y temperaturas que puede aguantar un escudo térmico.

 

Amatista creyó que de seguir escuchando tal jerga, su cabeza sí que comenzaría a girar como un auténtico satélite. Lo de ese muchacho era inaudito. Hasta la fecha solo le había visto excitarse cuando hablaba de esos temas. De hecho hasta sus compañeras justicieras le habían gastado bromas en alguna ocasión. Recordó justamente hacía un par de días. Estando en un parque cercano, con sus identidades civiles. Paseaban justo cuando Amatista había terminado la clase de esa tarde.

-¿Y qué tal con el señor maravilloso?- Inquirió Kathy, con algo de sorna.-  
-Vamos avanzando mucho.- Afirmó ella.-  
-Eso es bueno.- Sentenció Idina, afirmando con optimismo.- Sigue así y seguro que aprobarás.  
-No sé yo si Amatista se refiere a ese tipo de avances.- Sonrió Kerria.-  
-Por el momento me temo que son los únicos a los que puedo aspirar.- Suspiró la aludida para confesar.- Mira que voy bien vestida, y hasta enseñando escote. Pero es que Leval ni se entera de eso. Se pasa la tarde hablando de astronáutica, viajes espaciales, cohetes, Von Braun por allí, Armstrong y la Luna por allá…

 

Las otras se miraron atónitas, desde luego y con el busto que su compañera tenía cualquier muchacho habría quedado realmente extasiado. Incluso la propia Kerria tuvo que admitir.

-¡Eso sí que es increíble! Chica, si te falla la artillería pesada de ese modo no sé qué más puedas hacer.  
-¡Yo sí que lo sé! - Exclamó una divertida Kathy, afirmando de seguido con jocosidad.- Seguro que si Amatista se disfrazara de cohete para ir a vuestra casa, Kerria, tu hermano la montaría sin pensárselo dos veces…

 

Idina puso cara de no haber captado del todo aquello y Kerria rodó por la hierba, desternillándose de risa. Amatista, totalmente colorada, se lanzó a por Katherine que salió corriendo entre carcajadas.

-¡Ya te daré yo ideas!

 

Al fin la dio alcance agarrándola del cuello de modo teatral y hasta fingiendo que la estrangulaba. Las demás observaban la escena entre risas, puesto que Kerria le pudo explicar el sentido de esas palabras a su prima Idina, que, de ponerse colorada pasó a mondarse. Al fin Amatista declaró, riéndose a su vez.

-¡Eres una pervertida! Pero…el caso es que no es tan mala idea…-Rectificó hablando con tinte pensativo, de modo que las demás se retorcían en el césped del parque sin poder parar de reír.- En serio.- Insistió la francesa que tampoco pudo evitar caer al suelo y desternillarse.- ¡Al final, va a ser lo único sensato que pueda hacer!…  
-¡Ay! - trataba de terciar Kerria, sujetándose los abdominales que ya le dolían.- ¡Me imagino a la Amatista primera en órbita alrededor de mi hermano!…  
-Sí, lista para aterrizar.- Ja, ja, ja - Remachaba Idina pataleando de risa.-   
-¡Houston tenemos un problema! - Exclamó Kathy para remate de hilaridad.-   
-C´est assez… - Trataba de decir la víctima de la chanza incluso en su idioma natal, puesto que era incapaz asimismo de dejar de reírse.- La ferme, s’il vous plait…

 

Y así pasaron un buen rato hasta que pudieron recobrarse. Ahora la joven sonreía casi riéndose de nuevo en tanto rememoraba esas escenas, ante la atónita mirada del chico…

-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber él.-  
-¡Oh, no, nada! –Se apresuró a contestar ella, azorada.- Es que recordaba algunas bromas con las chicas.  
-Me alegra ver que os habéis hecho todas tan buenas amigas. –Afirmó el muchacho, diciéndole a su sorprendida y al tiempo encantada interlocutora.- Las primas Kathy e Idina te aprecian mucho. Y mi hermana para que te voy a contar.   
-Gracias.- Fue capaz de replicar la joven, ahora con tono suave y semblante ruborizado.- Lo mismo que yo a ellas.  
-No hay de qué. Bueno, vamos a lo que nos ocupa.- Sentenció él sin darse cuenta de la mirada que los ojos de ella, tan violetas y profundos, le dedicaban, cuando remachó.- Que el tiempo se pasa volando…

 

Al fin Leval cerró sus apuntes y abrió los de la muchacha. Preguntándose.

\- ¿En dónde nos quedamos? ¡Ah sí! - Sonrió divertido, mirando a la chica para comentar. - ¡Qué casualidad! De lo que hablábamos antes ¡Vectores y escalares!  
\- La verdad, me lío un poco con eso. - Confesó ella con rubor, no sabiendo precisar si éste se producía por causa de su torpeza con la física o por su proximidad al muchacho.- Es muy confuso.  
\- Vamos a ver Amatista, fíjate bien. - Le pedía él señalando a una hoja de papel en la que escribía en tanto explicaba. - “Magnitudes vectoriales: la velocidad con que se desplaza un móvil, ya que no queda definida tan sólo por su módulo (lo que marca el velocímetro, en el caso de un automóvil), sino que se requiere indicar la dirección y el sentido (hacia donde se dirige); la fuerza que actúa sobre un objeto, ya que su efecto depende, además de su intensidad o módulo, de la dirección en la que actúa; también, el desplazamiento de un objeto…” (Texto no es del autor, extraído de la Wikipedia)” - Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero casi más mirándole a él que al papel. Leval, ajeno a esto proseguía con su explicación. - Luego entonces. Si tenemos dos vectores de igual potencia y sentido contrario estos se anulan, ¿verdad?...  
\- Si, si claro.- Repuso ella con patente desconcierto.-  
-¿Sabes la diferencia entre vectores y escalares, verdad?- Le inquirió el muchacho.-  
-Esto… no me acuerdo muy bien. – Opuso la joven con azoramiento.-  
-No te preocupes, escucha. – Le pidió él, explicando.- Un vector tiene tanto magnitud, como dirección, es una cantidad orientada. Por ejemplo, la velocidad, la fuerza y el desplazamiento, son vectores. Y un escalar es un tipo de magnitud que se expresa solo por un número y vale igual para todos los observadores. Por ejemplo, la masa es escalar, yo peso doscientas quince libras…  
-¿Eso es mucho?- Quiso saber la muchacha.-  
-Bueno…unos noventa y siete kilos y medio.- Calculó el joven, añadiendo despreocupadamente.- La verdad es que aumentado un poco la masa muscular con el entrenamiento. Bueno, anda… continuemos con esto. Para sumar escalares usamos aritmética simple, para sumar vectores que se encuentren en la misma recta, también…

 

La chica le miraba ahora con sus grandes ojos violetas muy abiertos. Pensaba en que todos esos kilos los tenía el chico muy bien repartidos. Ella pesaba treinta menos, pero claro, era una mujer. Su constitución no era la misma. Y solamente con ver esos bíceps que su “profesor” contraía involuntariamente cuando le indicaba algo sobre el libro le daba una idea de cómo estaba esa “masa muscular”. Lo cierto es que desviaba la vista a la anatomía del joven más de lo que debía. Leval esta vez sí lo advirtió, amonestándola amablemente en tanto le señalaba los ejemplos de aquellas gráficas que ella apenas entendía.

\- Amatista, debes mirar al cuaderno, no a mí. De lo contrario no lo entenderás.  
\- Perdona - se sonrojó nuevamente ella - estaba algo distraída, pensando en eso que has dicho de la suma…claro… sigue, sigue.

 

Y Leval pacientemente continuaba su explicación ante el embeleso de la chica. De todas formas a ésta también comenzaba a asaltarle un cierto complejo de culpabilidad. Se daba cuenta de que para ese muchacho las cosas que le explicaba debían de parecerle casi de párvulos en comparación con lo que él estaba estudiando y con lo que debería aprender. De modo que, por una parte, desearía que esa hora que pasaban juntos no terminase, pero de otra, suspiraba por aprobar esa asignatura y estudiar a su vez algo interesante, no quería que él la tomase por una idiota. Otra cabeza hueca más de las que había en el instituto que solo se preocupase de su apariencia. El muchacho ya había salido con algunas de ellas y seguramente no querría más mujeres que fueran por el estilo. De modo que ella tendría que llamar su atención por algo de mayor interés, que no solamente fuera el deporte. Y para una cosa en la que podían coincidir él tenía que hacer de profesor. Reafirmando la impresión de que ella era tonta. ¡Si tan sólo pudieran estar juntos sin necesidad de esas clases! En fin, cuando pensaba esto, debía ponerse alerta para no distraerse aún más y atender. Menos mal que Leval tendía a enfrascarse tanto en sus explicaciones que rara vez advertía los suspiros de la pobre Amatista y sus ojos de ternera degollada cuando le observaba. Y así pasaban más o menos las clases. 

 

Kerria mientras tanto, había ido a entrenarse con sus dos primas, las tres juntas practicaban combates y el uso de sus armas. Estaban en un páramo rodeado por una arboleda. Kathy entonces pareció sentir algo extraño, pues se detuvo y les dijo a sus compañeras.

\- Chicas, noto una extraña sensación, como si alguien nos estuviese observando.  
\- Es verdad.- Convino Idina que tampoco había sido ajena a ello, remarcando - desde hace un rato. Percibo un aura extraña. ¿Tú no lo has notado Kerria?  
\- No - negó ésta sorprendida. - Yo estaba concentrada en el entrenamiento.  
\- Quizás sea Amatista que viene para acá. - Aventuró Katherine sin demasiada convicción. -  
\- No, cuando me fui de casa, todavía no había comenzado su clase con mi hermano. Y tienen para una hora por lo menos. - Rebatió definitivamente Kerria. -  
\- Lo mejor será mirar - aconsejó Idina. - Seguramente no es nada, pero más vale asegurarse.  
\- Despleguémonos entre los árboles, sin perder el contacto.- Les instó Kathy. -

 

Así lo convinieron. Las tres entraron por separado entre la arboleda. Katherine la recorrió sigilosamente con el látigo preparado. En tanto escrutaba la maleza recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su madre cuando ésta le reveló su secreto…

 

Karaberasu miraba por la ventana, allí, en su casa de los Ángeles. Katherine llegó del instituto. Como de costumbre dejó sus libros sobre la mesa y se acercó hasta su madre dándole un beso en la frente, para preguntar de modo jovial.

-¡Hola mamá! ¿Qué tal el día?

 

Ésta siempre solía sonreír. Tras decirle que bien, le hacía la misma pregunta y eso conducía a alguna conversación breve entre ambas. No obstante en esa ocasión el rostro de Karaberasu se mostraba serio. Había estado dándole vueltas a cómo iba a abordar esa cuestión con su hija. Tras lo sucedido en casa de su hermana Bertie y el miedo que pasó cuando creyó que Mazoui iba a agredir a su pequeña. Después de eso, ninguno quiso dedicar más tiempo a lo sucedido. Al parecer el peligro de la secta daba la impresión de haber sido conjurado, al menos de momento. Pero ella intuía que las cosas desgraciadamente no iban a ser tan simples. Y también estaba el pacto que hizo con sus hermanas y Esmeralda para desvelar sus respectivos secretos a sus hijas y sucesoras. De modo que se dirigió a la muchacha con tono grave.

-Por favor, siéntate cariño, tengo que hablar contigo.

 

Katherine obedeció observando a su madre con inquietud. No creyó haber hecho nada de lo que su madre se hubiera enterado para echarla la bronca. Al menos recientemente. Bueno, lo de esa salidita nocturna que se alargó demasiado con un chico de su instituto ya era agua pasada.   
-No, eso no puede ser.- Se decía tratando de mantenerse tranquila.-

 

Karaberasu por su parte quiso aprovechar esa oportunidad. Estaban las dos solas. Ahora que Mazoui vivía en la Academia y Mathew tenía turno en el hospital podrían hablar en profundidad. Iba a decir algo cuando la chica comentó con gesto preocupado.

-¿Te pasa algo?  
-No cariño- negó su madre que decidió ir al grano. – Pero tras lo sucedido en casa de tus tíos creo que debemos hablar. Verás, tú ya eres casi una mujer adulta. En poco tiempo terminarás el instituto. Posiblemente te irás a alguna universidad lejos de aquí. Tu hermano ya está en la academia…

 

Su hija la escuchaba con cierta inquietud, Karaberasu se percató de que estaba yéndose por las ramas y entonces se ciñó a lo que realmente le preocupaba.

-Ya has visto que hay fuerzas malignas muy peligrosas. Y que tanto tus tías como yo hemos tratado de combatirlas como justicieras.  
-¡Aún no puedo creerlo! Tú y las tías sois las luchadoras justicieras. – Pudo terciar la chica con tono de admiración. –  
-Bueno, al menos lo fuimos. Te darías cuenta de que tu tía Cooan le cedió el testigo a tu prima Idina. Pues bien hija mía. Tu tía Bertie hará lo mismo con Kerria, Esmeralda con su hija Amatista y yo deseo que seas tú la que me reemplace.   
-¿Yo?- Pudo replicar la atónita chica señalándose a sí misma con un dedo. – Pero mamá. No creo que yo pueda ser una justiciera.  
-Tampoco lo creía tu prima Idina y ahí la tienes. – Repuso su madre aseverando animosamente. – Serás capaz. Estoy convencida.  
-Sí, pero quiero decir que no creo estar preparada. No sé si me gustaría tener esa responsabilidad.- Objetó la chica de forma apurada. -  
-Comprendo – musitó su madre que añadió con tono entristecido. – Quizás sea demasiado pronto. Lamento haberte puesto en un compromiso, cariño.  
-No mamá – se apresuró a replicar la muchacha.- No se trata de eso…

 

Ahora se sentía avergonzada de aquella negativa tan directa, de hecho le había salido sin pensar. Aunque no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que había herido a su madre. Así que pudo improvisar.

\- Me gustaría saber algo más antes de hacer algo así. Por ejemplo, de dónde vienen tus poderes y los de las tías. 

 

Karaberasu suspiró. Aquello sería difícil, Pero no veía más alternativa que ser totalmente honesta con su hija. De modo que, tras inspirar y soltar el aire como si se preparase para una auténtica prueba, desveló.

-Lo que voy a decirte es la verdad. Quizás no es algo que estés preparada para oír. Pero ante todo hija, debes saber que te quiero a ti, a tu hermano Mazoui y a tu padre, más que a nada en el mundo. Solo te pido una cosa. Confía en mí. Pase lo que pase siempre seré tu madre y te querré.  
-Claro mamá. - Afirmó la chica abrazándola, pero con un cierto temor al escuchar aquellas palabras y así se lo hizo saber. – Pero, por favor, me estás asustando.  
-No debes temer cariño.- Le pidió con tono afectuoso en tanto la acariciaba una mejilla.- Ahora escucha…

De este modo su madre al fin se atrevió a comenzar su relato.

-Hace bastantes años ya, tus tías y yo llegamos a este planeta. Porque, realmente no nacimos aquí.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó la muchacha sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. –  
-Ya te lo dije cariño. No va a ser fácil para ti oírlo, como no lo será para mí contártelo. - Sentenció su madre que, decidida, prosiguió. - Vinimos del futuro, del siglo treinta para ser exactos. Con una misión muy concreta…

 

Katherine se pasó con la boca abierta el resto del relato, finalmente su madre remachó.

-Fue la Guerrera Luna, la mítica luchadora por la justicia, la que nos purificó y la que después nos concedió estos colgantes. – Indicó sujetando la piedra de justiciera que llevaba al cuello. - Desde entonces, siempre que fuimos capaces luchamos para defender lo que un día quisimos destruir. Ahora por desgracia somos ya mayores para continuar con esa tarea. Por eso queremos delegar en vosotras.  
-Pero… entonces ¿qué hará la tía Petz? ¿Puede darle su piedra a alguno de mis primos?- Quiso saber la muchacha. –  
-Los hombres no podrían usar este poder aunque quisieran. - Le explicó su madre. – Es algo que solo las mujeres podemos utilizar. Pero tus tíos y otros amigos nuestros, al igual que tu primo Leval y tu hermano, tienen poderes propios incluso mayores. Sin embargo no sería justo dejarles a ellos toda la responsabilidad. Las mujeres también sabemos pelear…y es más, debemos hacerlo por la justicia y por nuestros seres queridos, tanto como por otras personas inocentes e indefensas ante el mal.

 

La chica ahora estaba pensativa. No estaba segura de que debía hacer. Mejor dicho lo estaba pero se resistía a ello. ¿Qué pasaría con su vida? Sus proyectos, ilusiones, ir a la universidad, incluso poder estudiar arte dramático o ser una periodista famosa. O cantante y actriz como su madrina Minako. ¿Acaso tendría que renunciar a ello? No obstante no se atrevía a confesar eso a su madre. Ella podría acusarla de ser una egoísta, y posiblemente lo fuera. De todos modos Karaberasu, que conocía bien a su hija, fue más sutil cuando le propuso.

-¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Yo puedo cederte la piedra de la justicia y enseñarte a convertirte en justiciera. Este verano, antes de que vayas a Irlanda a ver a la abuela Meg, tus primas, Amatista y tú podríais juntaros y practicar. Cuando sepas que es lo que se siente decides si quieres continuar o me devuelves la piedra.

 

Aquello le pareció justo a la muchacha. Total, era probarlo un verano. Luego su madre le ofrecía la posibilidad de no continuar. Asintió y aceptó. También sentía mucha curiosidad. Karaberasu se quitó entonces el colgante y se lo puso al cuello a su hija. En un primer momento Kathy no percibió nada extraño. Era un collar más. Incluso no parecía nada del otro mundo hablando estrictamente de su calidad como adorno. De hecho lo había visto desde que era pequeña y jamás llamó su atención. Sin embargo, cuando su madre le indicó las palabras que debería pronunciar para transformarse y ella las repitió sintió algo increíble, tras una zarabanda de luz y unos giros que su propio cuerpo dio al margen de su voluntad, reapareció ataviada como justiciera. Apenas podía creerlo cuando se miró al espejo. Lo cierto es que eso de las botas y el látigo que ahora lucía le parecían más propios de alguna película de esas para mayores de edad. Cuando se atrevió a sugerirlo su madre sonrió, aunque enseguida esa sonrisa se congeló en un rictus de amargura. 

-Ojalá fuese algo así de superficial, cariño. – Pudo replicar agregando con un tinte de dolor en la voz. – Pero no es ningún juego. Lo sé muy bien. Cuando se viste ese uniforme debes estar preparada para todo. Y muchas cosas son realmente terribles. Por eso te lo pido. Antes de aceptar únete a las demás y prepárate con ellas. Deseo con todo mi corazón que lo único que hagas en tu vida como justiciera sea eso. Entrenarte con tus primas y amigas y pasar buenos ratos en su compañía.

 

Katherine asintió. Y eso hizo, aquel verano se reunieron las chicas. Al principio con las enseñanzas de Chibiusa, la hija y sucesora de Guerrera Luna y después ellas mismas por su cuenta. Todas habían entrenado y aprendido a dominar sus respectivas armas y poderes. Y la verdad es que ella comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más ligada a ello. Era un vínculo muy difícil de explicar, poco a poco había comenzado a formar parte de ella misma. Lo cierto es que, sabiendo la cantidad de cosas que podría hacer por la gente con esos poderes, ya se había decidido a aceptar. De pronto algo le arrancó de aquellos recuerdos y reflexiones. A su derecha, vio la sombra de algo moverse a gran velocidad. Se giró pero ya no estaba, al volver a mirar hacia delante se topó con un encapuchado, era bastante alto. Rápidamente, sin mediar palabra, éste la golpeó en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!, ya va una. ¡Sólo quedan dos!

 

Kerria buscó entre los árboles sin ver nada anormal. Ella también pensaba en las últimas semanas. Realmente su vida había cambiado mucho. Los últimos acontecimientos la hicieron madurar. Tras ser libre al fin para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos y poder escapar a la influencia maligna de esos sectarios y sobre todo tras superar ese coma en el que se vio sumida se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Se acordaba cuando, hablando con su madre de todo aquello, ésta le ofreciera la piedra de justiciera…

 

Beruche estaba sentada en el salón. Roy estaba con ella. Kerria llegó del instituto, apenas quedaban ya unos días para terminar el curso. Como en tantas ocasiones Brian la había acompañado hasta casa tras repasar juntos en la biblioteca. Se despidieron hasta el día siguiente y ella entró. 

-Hola mamá, hola papá - saludó con buen humor. –  
-Hola cariño.- Replicó su padre que, levantándose del sofá, se dirigió hasta ella para preguntar. - ¿Qué tal el día?  
-Bien, las clases no han sido demasiado aburridas, aunque tengo ganas de acabar con los exámenes. – Valoró ella. –  
-¿Los llevas bien?- Quiso saber Roy con patente interés.-

 

La muchacha sonrió satisfecha, al menos en eso ya no tenía que engañar a sus padres. Ahora sí que estaba centrada y deseosa de hacer las cosas bien. Quería abrirse camino por sí misma y que todos estuvieran orgullosos de ella. Y así lo manifestó. Su padre sonrió ampliamente para sentenciar con un cariñoso tono.

-Sé que lo harás muy bien, cariño. Y ya estamos orgullosos de ti. Has pasado por mucho y has salido adelante. Ahora entra al salón. Tu madre quiere hablar contigo.  
-¿Sucede algo malo?- se preocupó la chica. –

 

No es que pensase que su padre pudiera estar disgustado por algo. Desde luego él evidenciaba su estado de ánimo con toda claridad, y ahora parecía estar realmente feliz, incluso parecía ligeramente emocionado. Pero su madre era otra cosa. A veces Kerria no sabía lo que podía estar pensando cuando adoptaba esa expresión seria y ponía aquella mirada escrutadora. No obstante fue su padre quien se ocupó de quitarle ese temor al sentenciar.

-No es nada malo. Al contrario. Es algo que simboliza hasta qué punto confiamos en ti. Pero no me corresponde a mí decirte nada sobre eso. 

 

Y sin añadir más se marchó al piso de arriba. Kerria suspiró encaminándose a sentarse junto a su madre. Beruche, sin mediar palabra, se quitó su colgante y cuando la sorprendida chica se acomodó a su lado se lo puso entre las manos.

-Pero mamá. Esto es…  
-Mi piedra de la justicia. La que me convertía en la Dama del Hielo. A partir de ahora cariño, quisiera que fueses tú la que me sustituyeras.

 

Aunque la muchacha movió la cabeza pesarosa e incluso dejando escapar alguna lágrima para confesar.

-No creo que sea digna de esto, mamá.   
-¡Claro que lo eres, cielo! – la animó Bertie pasándole un afectuoso brazo por los hombros. –  
-¡Cada vez que recuerdo las cosas tan horribles que te hice y que te dije cuando yo era aquel monstruo! - Sollozó la chica todavía llena de culpabilidad. - ¿Cómo podría ser una justiciera?  
-Ese monstruo ya no existe – le susurró su madre. – Tú le derrotaste librando una dura batalla en tu interior. – Y tras un breve instante de silencio, Beruche suspiro añadiendo con voz teñida de comprensión hacia su hija. - Cariño, te comprendo perfectamente, cuando yo era joven también serví a las fuerzas del mal.   
-Pero tú estabas engañada. – Opuso la chica. –  
-Igual que te pasó a ti. - Le recordó Bertie. - ¿Acaso no te sugestionaron? Créeme. Esos malvados son maestros en ese arte. Todos hemos caído bajo su influjo en alguna ocasión, pero lo que realmente cuenta es que supimos escapar de él. Ahora, si todavía sufres por aquello, tienes la ocasión de compensártelo a ti misma y al resto del mundo.   
-Si. Eso quisiera ser capaz de hacer. Ayudar a los demás. - Asintió la chica con visible reconocimiento y emotividad. – Gracias mamá. ¡Muchas gracias por creer en mí!  
-Mi amor. Pondría mi vida en tus manos sin dudarlo. Y algún día sé que salvarás a muchos inocentes y junto a tus primas y Amatista velaréis por la gente que lo necesite, como hicimos nosotras y como siempre han hecho nuestras amigas las guerreras de la justicia. Ahora ponte el colgante, quiero ver cómo te queda. - Le pidió Beruche con expectante jovialidad. -

 

La muchacha se aprestó a obedecer, tras decir las palabras que su madre le indicó para transformarse y sufrir esos alucinantes giros acompañados de múltiples destellos de luz, no pudo por menos que mirarse atónita en el espejo.

-Desde luego te luce mucho más que a mí - rio Bertie admitiendo sin reservas. – Tienes mucha mejor planta que yo, hija.  
-No es que sea la clase de ropa que estoy acostumbrada a llevar. – Comentó la sorprendida muchacha. –

 

Y es que apenas si podía creer la imagen de sí misma que le devolvía el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenían en el fondo del salón. Con ese uniforme de corpiño blanco, con aquel lazo sobre el pecho, falda hasta la mitad del muslo y botas de ligero tacón, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, de color azul celeste. Aunque lo que la descolocaba más eran esa diadema en la frente, las pequeñas hombreras y el antifaz.

-Llamaré a tu padre para que te vea. – Comentó Bertie con patente orgullo. – Se sentirá igual de feliz que yo…

 

Y lo hizo sin tardanza, Roy bajó enseguida y la observó sin decir palabra. La muchacha estaba pensando ya que quizás lucía algo ridícula, aunque finalmente su padre declaró también con gran orgullo. Bastante alejado de sus tonos de broma habituales.

-Eres una justiciera preciosa, como tu madre lo fue. Como lo son todas las que luchan por el bien.  
-Si- secundó su esposa afirmando de la mano de él. – Me gustaría tanto que tu madrina Ami pudiese verte ahora.  
-¿La madrina Ami?- Se sorprendió Kerria. – ¿Qué tiene ella que ver?  
-Ella es la Guerrera Mercurio. Fue mi peor enemiga y luego mi mejor amiga. Junto a Guerrero Luna y las otras nos salvaron a mí y a tus tías. – Le desveló su madre. – Al principio luchamos entre nosotras varias veces y después lo hicimos del mismo lado en otras tantas ocasiones.

 

Aquello sí que era realmente demasiado. ¡Su madrina, la prestigiosa doctora Ami Mizuno, era la Guerrera Mercurio! La mujer que la sacó del vientre de su madre para traerla a este mundo. La que salvó su vida operándola en aquellos momentos tan críticos, después de ser gravemente herida por ese tridente. ¡La legendaria luchadora de Japón de la que siendo niña había oído hablar en ocasiones a sus padres e incluso en la televisión! Ahora recordaba alguna de las visiones que tuvo estando a punto de morir. Viendo a su madrina primero luchar contra su madre, y luego ayudarla.

-Yo… no sé qué decir… – Musitó la chica realmente impresionada para sentenciar, abrumada ante tamaña responsabilidad. – No creo poder estar a vuestra altura.  
-Claro que lo estarás. – Le sonrió su madre. –  
-Y más aún – terció su padre, esta vez con su inconfundible tono entre bromista y provocador de siempre. – Si con esos tacones que llevas le sacas a tu madre dos cabezas. ¡Anda que si Brian te viese ahora con esa minifalda! ¡Entonces ya no le sacábamos de casa! – Se rio Roy haciendo que incluso su hija se pusiera colorada.-

 

Por supuesto el consabido capón de su mujer no le tardó en caer. Todos se rieron después. Y Kerria, también de buen humor, dijo para proseguir la chanza.

-¡Puede que no sea mala idea y me lo ponga para salir!

 

Y tras las risotadas de todos ella revirtió la transformación y sus padres le contaron alguna de las aventuras que tuvieron luchando contra el mal. Confirmando aquellas visiones que tuvo estando en coma. Sonreía ahora recordando eso en tanto daba por concluida su búsqueda. Allí no parecía haber nadie. Ya se disponía a salir de nuevo hacia el claro cuando alguien, sin que le advirtiese aparecer, la sujetó de un brazo. La muchacha se giró tratando de golpear instintivamente pero su puño topó con una mano que lo bloqueó. Ahora pudo ver claramente a un encapuchado que la sujetaba, éste la apartó golpeándola en el estómago. Kerria perdió la respiración y cayó al suelo tratando de recobrarla. El encapuchado la remató con otro golpe en la nuca dejándola sin sentido.

\- Bueno, esto está siendo mucho más fácil de lo que yo imaginaba. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

 

Idina volvió al claro esperando a sus primas, comenzó a inquietarse pues ya habían tenido tiempo suficiente como para volver. Algo no iba bien. Ella estaba segura de eso. Todavía se acordaba de aquella batalla librada contra Rubeus. Algunas horas más tarde, tras haberse recuperado un poco física y sobre todo emocionalmente, su madre tuvo una conversación muy importante con ella…

 

Cooan entró en la habitación de su hija que estaba acostada tratando de reposar tras la dura batalla y se sentó sobre la cama a su lado.

-¿Qué tal estás cariño?- se interesó vivamente preocupada. –   
-Estoy bien mamá. No te preocupes. - Sonrió débilmente la chica. –

Su madre le acarició suavemente el pelo y la cara para sonreírle con dulzura y musitar.

-No, no lo estás mi amor. Y es lo normal. Nadie está bien después de algo así.  
-Yo...siento mucho haberme puesto tan nerviosa. - Sollozó la chica.- Casi dejo que os maten…  
-Al contrario mi niña. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Tu padre y yo lo estamos. –Se apresuró a afirmar Cooan, que de seguido mudó su gesto sonriente y afectuoso a otro más inquieto para añadir.- Pero también estamos preocupados. Ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad y ya has visto cuan terribles pueden ser nuestros enemigos.  
-Si. Nunca hubiese creído que pudiera haber alguien tan cruel. - Admitió la muchacha con voz queda. – Pero, ¿por qué os odia tanto?...  
-Lo creas o no hija. Hubo un tiempo en el que Rubeus no fue así. Pero el mal corrompe y cuando dejamos que el miedo, el odio o la rabia nos dominen al final ese es el resultado. –Suspiró, reuniendo valor para admitir con pesar.- Así fui yo también una vez.   
-¿Tú?- se sorprendió la chica mirándola con incredulidad para rebatir, halagando sinceramente. - Eres la mejor madre del mundo y la mejor profesora. Todos los niños te quieren mucho y algún día me gustaría ser como tú. Tú siempre has sido buena, mamá.

 

Idina juraría que su madre se emocionó, y de hecho tuvo que enjugarse algunas lágrimas, Cooan negó con la cabeza y tras sonreír levemente insistió.

-De todo lo que Rubeus te dijo, la mayoría eran mentiras, sin embargo en eso no te engañó mi amor. Cuando yo era joven, de tu edad o un poco mayor, estuve enamorada de él. Y no había cosa que me pidiera a la que yo me negase. – Y como observaba que su hija pareció ruborizarse su madre se apresuró a puntualizar. – Por fortuna para mí, él nunca me vio de ese modo. Al menos jamás se insinuó. Debo concederle eso al menos. Y eso que era muy mujeriego. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de cumplir su misión y de su trabajo era muy metódico y profesional, se dedicaba a eso con todas sus energías.  
-Pero entonces. – Pudo replicar su desconcertada hija. -¿Cómo podía controlarte?  
-Ya te lo he dicho. – Repitió Cooan con visible pesar. – El amor a veces es peligroso, si te fijas en la persona equivocada. Te hace sufrir y puedes volverte egoísta y cruel. Pero afortunadamente tu madrina Rei y sus amigas guerreras me salvaron de eso.  
-¿La madrina Rei? - Se asombró la muchacha. –  
-Intenté matarla en más de una ocasión y luchamos ferozmente. – Le confesó su madre que agregó con patente agradecimiento en su voz. – Pero cuando creí que mi vida estaba arruinada al fracasar en mi misión y Rubeus me abandonó a mi suerte dándome una bomba para que me sacrificase, ella y las demás me salvaron de mi desolación y de mi rabia. Rei fue muy generosa conmigo y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Me acogió en su santuario, me ayudó a integrarme en este planeta y junto con las demás guerreras me ofreció su amistad. Por eso fui muy feliz cuando, tras conocer a tu padre, casarme con él y teneros a ti y tus hermanos, ella pudo ser vuestra madrina. Verás hija, tú has sido la primera. Tus primas y Amatista seguramente te seguirán algún día. Necesitarán tu ayuda y la de sus madres para aprender a ser justicieras. Pero antes de que eso suceda me gustaría que pasases unos días con la madrina Rei en el santuario Hikawa. Te enseñará cosas muy valiosas, como hizo conmigo.  
-Claro. Me encantará volver a estar con ella. ¡Es estupenda! - Afirmó la chica con visible contento.- 

Cooan besó a su hija en la frente a la par que sentenciaba.

-Sí que lo es. Entonces la llamaré para contarle lo sucedido y preguntarle. Aunque estoy segura de que a ella también le hará mucha ilusión volver a verte. Te quiere mucho, mi vida.

 

Idina asintió con una cálida sonrisa que su madre le devolvió. Después Cooan la dejó descansar. Y efectivamente, tras las peripecias para recobrar a su prima Kerria de las garras del mal, ella pasó unos días en Japón junto a su madrina que le enseñó bastantes cosas. Ahora, haciendo uso de aquellas habilidades había percibido una energía maligna. Se estremeció, estaba casi totalmente segura de a quién pertenecía. Deseaba con todo su corazón el estar equivocada. Sin embargo sus sospechas se vieron desgraciadamente confirmadas cuando desde los árboles le llegó, teñida de sorna, una voz siniestramente familiar.

\- Pero si es la Dama del Fuego, ¡cuánto me alegro de volver a verte!  
-¿Quién es?, Rubeus ¿eres tú?- Preguntó Idina con una mezcla de temor e indignación, mirando en todas direcciones con su arco preparado. -¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal a dar la cara si te atreves!  
\- No faltaba más. - Se burló la voz que anunció - aquí estoy. - Apareció justo en frente de Idina y sin que ésta pudiera reaccionar le arrebató el arco lanzándolo lejos. - Ahora no podrás herirme con eso. - Afirmó levantándose la capucha y terminando de quitándose el sayal ante el pánico de la chica. – No te resultará dos veces, mocosa.  
\- No puede ser, ¡eres tú! ¡No es posible! , Ru, ¿Rubeus, cómo pudiste sobrevivir y encontrarnos?- Balbuceó Idina aterrorizada. -  
\- Sí, efectivamente soy yo, me encanta que me reconozcas y que tiembles de miedo.- Rio éste con sádico regocijo para sentenciar. - ¡Ahora prepárate para mi venganza!  
\- No te saldrás con la tuya. El arco no es mi única arma y ahora estoy entrenada. He aprendido muchas cosas, no me vencerás sin luchar. - Repuso ella recobrando el valor. -

 

Y la joven, tratando de hacer buenas sus palabras, atacó a Rubeus con rayos de energía que había aprendido a lanzar y una sucesión de patadas y puñetazos que éste esquivaba sin problemas. Incluso le lanzó un par de papeles repelentes de espíritus malignos, pero su rival también los evitó desapareciendo y reapareciendo en cuestión de décimas de segundo.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!, - Se reía él mientras decía divertido. – Pequeña necia. Acabaré contigo en un instante.  
-¡No lo conseguirás!, mis amigas vendrán de un momento a otro para ayudarme. - Replico Idina confiada en ello - y no podrás contra todas.

 

Pero su enemigo se rio, brazos en jarras, desvelando para horror de la justiciera.

-¿Tus amigas? Ja, ja...ya he terminado con ellas, y ha sido muy fácil. Pero no te preocupes, voy a darte el mismo tratamiento a ti también. 

 

Nada más terminar la frase, desapareció de la vista de su adversaria y reapareció otra vez a un costado de la chica. La atacó de forma fulminante, golpeándola repetidas veces hasta derribarla. 

-¡Venderé cara mi vida!, - jadeaba ella tratando de arrastrarse trabajosamente y ponerse en pie. -  
-¡Qué melodramático! - Se burló Rubeus, que sin embargo movió la cabeza en señal de negativa al añadir. - Pero aún no, sería demasiado fácil así. No te preocupes, a ti y a las tontas de tus compañeras os reservaré para más tarde. Quiero que vuestros papaítos y mamaítas os vean morir. – Y dicho esto lanzó un rayo de energía que dejó a Idina inconsciente, él se sonrió con un destello de crueldad en los ojos y sentenció complacido. - Ahora a por la que falta…pensándolo mejor. Seguro que ella solita vendrá cuando vea lo que le voy a hacer a su querida mamaíta, ¡ja, ja, ja!

 

Ajena a todo esto Amatista acabó la clase y tras despedirse de los Malden se dirigió hacia su casa. Aunque todavía tenía tiempo y quiso pasar antes por el claro de bosque donde las chicas entrenaban. Afortunadamente no necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, bastaba con invocar el poder de su piedra. Toda una comodidad, se decía. Pero al llegar, descubrió asustada a la Dama del Fuego tirada en el suelo y manchada de sangre, corrió a tratar de reanimarla.

-¡Idina respóndeme! - Chilló zarandeándola con poca delicadeza, debido al miedo y a la preocupación que la invadían, ¿quién habría podido hacerle eso? - ¡Vamos despierta!

 

Tras unos agónicos instantes de zozobra, su amiga recobró el sentido mientras balbuceaba débilmente.

\- Ru, Rubeus ha vuelto, está aquí. Nos ha derrotado a las tres, no sé dónde están las otras. Búscalas por favor. Yo estaré bien.

 

Amatista asintió, dejando a su compañera apoyada en un árbol con toda la suavidad que pudo se apresuró a buscar a sus compañeras. Mientras, en casa de sus padres, su madre daba los últimos retoques al diseño de unos nuevos vestidos para su colección de modas. Diamante estaba en una reunión en el trabajo, en la sede de la Masters Corporation en Washington. Esmeralda por su parte retornó hacía poco de París. Tras supervisar la sede central de Modas Deveraux tenía tarea atrasada. Su próxima colección estaba a punto de salir y ahora, tras llevar trabajando algunos días en ellos, dio por terminados los bocetos y los guardó en su carpeta. Recordaba mientras con simpatía la vez que su hija, de pequeña, le había manchado unos similares para limpiarse con ellos de mermelada...

-¡Qué diablillo!, pero estaba tan graciosa que no pude ni enfadarme.- Se sonrió.-

 

Tras una tarde agitada en la que casi se le echaba encima el plazo de entrega la diseñadora entró en el comedor. Había estado buscando como loca los nuevos diseños para la primavera. Al entrar se quedó espantada, Amatista estrujaba unos papeles que coincidían sospechosamente con estos. Se limpiaba la boquita con ellos y en cuanto la vio, dijo muy contenta.

-¡Mami, me etoy limpando!  
-¡Oh, Amatista hija! - Exclamó Esmeralda a punto de darle un pasmo. - ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Oy, oy, oy, oy!- Repetía espantada tratando de alisar y quitar la mermelada de grosella de los pocos bocetos que aún eran recuperables. ¿Pero por qué no has usado las servilletas?  
\- “No enía evilleas”,- Replicaba la pequeña todavía masticando lo que parecía un bollo con mermelada. – “Peo me limpo con papeitos”.  
-¡Ay! - Se lamentaba su madre, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, cuando llegó Diamante. - ¡Mis bocetos!- parecía que iba a llorar como si ella fuera la niña. -  
-¿Qué te pasa cariño?- Le inquirió su esposo mirando la escena sin comprender. Esmeralda se lo explicó y para indignación de la diseñadora a él le hizo mucha gracia. -  
\- Pero ¿cómo eres capaz de reírte? ¡Era el trabajo de dos semanas! , ahora tendré que empezar otra vez.- Reprochó ella con patente mal humor. – Y los entregaré fuera de plazo.  
\- Bueno cielo, seguro que ahora los mejorarás más. Si incluso me habías dicho que los detestabas. Ni tan siquiera los guardaste en la caja fuerte. ¡No valen ni para envolver un sándwich!, dijiste.- Repuso Diamante con tinte conciliador y sin poder dejar de sonreír. -  
\- Si, bueno. - Reconoció Esmeralda que pudo esbozar también una sonrisa que disipaba en parte su enfado. - Quizás ahora los haga más a mi gusto, pero los entregaré con mucho retraso. Madame Deveraux me matará. - Objetó sin embargo preocupada por esa circunstancia. – Odia la impuntualidad…  
\- Más vale tarde que nunca, cariño, y en cuanto le cuentes a la señora Deveraux la razón se reirá incluso más que yo. - Aseveró un divertido Diamante que levantó en brazos a la niña y le explicó con dulzura pero firmeza a la vez.- Mi amor, está bien que te limpies, pero no con los dibujos de mamá ¿vale?  
\- Vale papi… - sonrió la pequeña abrazándose al cuello de él. -

 

Su madre más relajada, le dio un beso a la niña y tanto ella como su esposo se rieron...

 

Esmeralda suspiró sonriendo, ¡qué recuerdos! y parecía que fue ayer habiendo pasado ya tantos años, su niña ya era una mujer. Apagó la lámpara de trabajo de su mesa y se dispuso a encender la luz. Al hacerlo, se le heló la sangre en las venas y no pudo articular palabra. Sus peores pesadillas se habían hecho realidad ¡Era él! , Rubeus en persona y tal como le recordaba de hacía más de veinte años. De pie, frente a ella, cruzado de brazos y mirándola con una divertida y sádica expresión en la cara que parecía incluso de alegría, aunque el odio se reflejaba en sus rojizos ojos.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya Esmeralda ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! - Declaró con sorna. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? - Ésta trató de pronunciar palabra pero él lo impidió añadiendo en un tono falsamente jovial. -¡Ah sí!, ya recuerdo, en mi nave. Cuando te pedí ayuda para salvarme de la muerte y tú me abandonaste, riéndote de mí.  
\- Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? - Inquirió ella con visible horror, tratando de retroceder. - ¡Has podido sobrevivir también a la lucha contra Cooan! , me dijo que estabas muy malherido.  
\- Ahora tengo nuevos amos y un poder inmensamente superior. - Rio triunfalmente él clavando en su interlocutora una mirada llena de regocijo. – Aunque me llevó un tiempo esas heridas fueron totalmente curadas, ¡prepárate Esmeralda! Ahora te toca a ti. Vas a sufrir, ya he dejado fuera de combate a tres de las justicieras. – Comentó despreocupadamente ante la cara de horror de ella y añadió con desprecio.- ¿Les habéis dado el relevo a esas mocosas estúpidas, verdad? Ya no sois más que unas viejas, en cambio, yo ¡mírame! Ahora soy inmortal, a decir verdad casi debería darte las gracias.  
-¡No lo lograrás! - Espetó su interlocutora tratando de reunir todo el valor posible en aquel desafío. -Roy, su hijo o incluso Diamante, son mucho más fuertes de lo que puedas serlo tú. Te machacarán si te atreves a hacernos daño.

 

Rubeus ladeó levemente la cabeza y sonrió divertido, en tanto añadía despaciosamente acercándose a ella, que estaba atrapada contra una pared, con lentos pasos.

\- Tal vez, pero, para eso. - Y agarró a su interlocutora por el cuello con una tremenda velocidad añadiendo con sádico humor. - Deberían estar aquí, ja, ja, ja, - la levantó en vilo mientras se reía, Esmeralda estaba paralizada por el terror en tanto su agresor le preguntaba con sorna. - ¿Tú les ves por alguna parte?  
\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible?- pudo gemir ella que aún no podía creerlo. -  
\- Te lo contaré. ¿Por qué no? - Sonrió Rubeus macabramente, sentenciando. - De todas maneras vas a morir. Verás.

 

Comenzó su narración recordando, para el oprobio de su cautiva, las últimas palabras que él le dirigió en medio de su nave en llamas cuando, sujetándose un brazo herido y de rodillas, imploraba...

\- Esmeralda, ¡ayúdame! Esto va explotar.  
-¿De verdad?- Sonrió ella con desdén abanicándose ligeramente y declarando con fría indiferencia, teñida de reprobación. - ¡Qué pena Rubeus!, no sólo no has conseguido cumplir con tu misión sino que lo has perdido todo, la nave, a las cuatro hermanas Ayakashi. ¡Mírate! , eres una vergüenza. No - añadió con desprecio e indiferencia. -Tú mereces morir con esta nave.- Dicho esto desapareció entre malévolas risitas. -  
-¡Esmeralda ayúdame, no me dejes aquí!...¡Esmeraldaaa! - Chillaba Rubeus aterrado, pero no pudo decir nada más. La nave estalló, él supo que habían llegado sus últimos instantes y gritó de horror tapándose la cara con las manos, pero, al cabo de unos segundos se las quitó dándose cuenta de que estaba a salvo.- Pero, ¿qué? ¿Dónde estoy? - Se preguntó en voz alta mirando en todas direcciones con visible desconcierto. -  
\- Estás en mi morada - rio una voz que le llegaba desde lo alto. -

 

Levantó la vista quedando espantado. Descubrió a una enorme figura de tez rojiza y dos enormes cuernos sobre la cabeza y que miraba desde lo alto al aterrado Rubeus con un tinte de superioridad y desdén.

-¿Quién eres?- Inquirió el muchacho, casi sin poder pronunciar palabra. -  
\- Soy Zaerosh, demonio del sexto círculo infernal. Coronel de los avernos y Vizconde de las páramos de Gress. Yo te he salvado de la muerte, humano.  
-¿Y por qué lo has hecho? Quiso saber Rubeus levantándose para comprobar impresionado que no le llegaba más allá del pecho. -  
\- Me serás útil, te ofrezco la eterna juventud y aumentar tus poderes de forma espectacular. Sé, que eso te ayudará para cumplir tus propósitos.  
-¿Propósitos? - Su interlocutor repitió la palabra sorprendido. -  
\- Querrás vengarte por esta humillación y el abandono y la traición de los miembros de tu familia. Tu príncipe, en el que tanto creías, te ha abandonado. Esa mujer también y tus subordinadas se han pasado al enemigo. ¿No crees que eso merece una venganza?  
\- Si.- Escupió Rubeus con desprecio e ira. - ¡Por supuesto! , a cambio, ¿qué tengo que hacer?  
\- Jurarme fidelidad. - Le indicó el demonio, que con una media sonrisa añadió de forma enigmática. - Y algo más...

 

Los detalles eran demasiado morbosos y Esmeralda no pudo ocultar una mueca que esbozaba su desagrado. Pero su rival prosiguió recordando el dolor que vino después.

-¿Qué me está ocurriendo? - Gritó Rubeus espantado. -  
\- Te estás convirtiendo en un demonio, o al menos un híbrido. - Le explicó Zaerosh. - Ahora tus poderes son tremendamente superiores y para completar tu fidelidad hacia mí, agáchate,- le indicó al chico que se pusiera a cuatro patas, y le arrancó el pantalón -...

 

Ella había escuchado atónita y espantada, para Rubeus perder de esa forma su hombría habría sido una tortura.

-¿Qué te hizo ese demonio? - Se atrevió a preguntar con temor aunque imaginando lo que sería. -  
-¡Pues más o menos lo que voy a hacerte yo a ti! - rio golpeándola en la cara hasta hacerla sangrar por la nariz y romperle el labio. Esmeralda se quejaba dolorida mientras Rubeus la forzaba a agacharse atrayendo su cabeza hacia la entrepierna. - Vamos, te va a encantar. Y esta vez no me rechazarás. - Añadió él jadeando excitado y bajándose el pantalón. Ella fue obligada a humillarse y practicarle sexo oral. Mientras, su agresor sujetándole la cabeza entre las manos para que no pudiera retirarse, le decía con tono amenazante pero al tiempo con cierto toque de condescendencia y regocijo. - Si lo haces bien, quien sabe, puede que os perdone la vida a ti y a tu preciosa hijita.

 

Esmeralda escuchando esto no tuvo más remedio que seguir hasta el final. Por mucha repugnancia que sintiera. Rubeus tuvo que reconocer que lo hacía bastante bien.

\- Tienes mucha experiencia - sonreía él. - Eso me gusta, me gusta mucho.

 

Y cuando aquello terminó, ella todavía con la garganta pastosa por el fluido que tuvo que beber, le pidió mientras permanecía de rodillas.

 

\- Ahora, dejarás a mi hija en paz...  
\- Todavía no he terminado contigo, ¡zorra! - Replicó él derribándola de una patada para escupir con deleite. – ¡Apenas acabamos de empezar!…

 

Y comenzó a propinarle una paliza brutal que su indefensa víctima trataba de resistir lo mejor posible haciéndose un ovillo sobre sí misma. La subió sobre una mesa y tras arrancarle la ropa interior dio rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos. Ella gritó de dolor cuando él la penetró por detrás con brutalidad. Aquello siguió durante unos terribles minutos. Cuando pareció estar satisfecho, la derribó de nuevo y reanudó la paliza hasta que la pobre mujer sólo fue un guiñapo ensangrentado a los pies de su agresor. Finalmente Rubeus la propinó una patada en el estómago. Afortunadamente para ella, Esmeralda perdió el conocimiento un poco antes, escuchando de fondo las risas de su terrible enemigo…

 

Entre tanto y por suerte ajena a los padecimientos de su madre Amatista pudo encontrar a las demás y lo más rápido que pudo las reanimó. Kerria tan pronto como puso en orden sus ideas, tuvo una intuición fugaz y advirtió a las otras con gesto demudado por el horror.

\- Irá a por nuestras madres, ¡estoy segura!  
\- Pues vayamos a las casas, hemos de detenerle. Ésta vez no nos pillará por sorpresa.- Declaró Kathy. -Todas convinieron en eso y corrieron prestas a interceptar la amenaza. -

 

Tanto Idina como Katherine no tenían por qué preocuparse pues sus padres estaban lejos de allí. Pero estaban muy asustadas por lo que pudiera sucederles a sus tías y a Esmeralda. Amatista corrió hacia su casa mientras la seguían Kathy e Idina. Más lentas en virtud de sus heridas. Kerria se desvió en dirección a la suya propia. Comprobó que su madre estaba a salvo y fue luego a ayudar a sus compañeras, no sin antes preguntar a la sorprendida Bertie donde estaban Mazoui, Leval y su padre. Beruche, preocupada ante el estado de nerviosismo de su hija y asustada por los rastros de golpes que lucía, en su opinión excesivos para un adiestramiento con sus primas, contestó que los tres se habían ido a entrenar otra vez.

\- ¡Ese maldito bastardo! - Pensó Kerria con rabia. - Ha calculado muy bien su ataque, ¡estamos solas frente a él!  
-¿Qué está pasando, hija?- Quiso saber su madre con expresión preocupada. -  
\- Mamá, es ese tal Rubeus, nos ha atacado a todas y puede que ahora vaya a por ti y la madre de Amatista. – Le desveló la chica dejándola horrorizada. -  
-¡Tenemos que avisar a tu padre y a los demás!- Afirmó Bertie con rotunda imperiosidad. -  
\- Será mejor que te encierres y trates de localizarles por móvil mientras nosotras vamos a la casa de los Lassart. – Le indicó su contertulia. –

 

Su madre sabía que ella no podía serles de ninguna ayuda ya. Sólo representaría un estorbo y asintió no sin antes sujetar el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y pedirle con angustiosa intensidad.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, tenedlo todas, ¡por favor! Rubeus no bromeaba nunca a la hora de luchar. Y no tenía ninguna compasión.

 

Kerria asintió con seguridad y corrió a unirse a sus compañeras, su madre comenzó entonces a llamar al móvil de su esposo…

 

Cuando Amatista entró en su casa se encontró a su madre tendida en el suelo y con síntomas de haber encajado una brutal paliza. La cara estaba amoratada y sangraba por boca y nariz, el resto del cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, incluso su ropa parecía rasgada. Rápidamente se arrodilló sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, mientras le pedía muy asustada.

-¡Dios mío mamá! Responde por favor. ¿Qué te ha hecho? - Sollozaba con desesperación, acariciándole las mejillas como si de ese modo pudiera reanimarla. -  
\- Hi, hija mía. - Susurró Esmeralda casi sin poder articular palabra, pues tenía medio fracturada la mandíbula. No obstante aun a costa de un agudo y terrible dolor pudo advertirla. - Vete, pronto. Vete de aquí o te matará.  
-¡Yo sí que le mataré a él! - Escupió Amatista furiosa y sin poder dejar de llorar. - Se va a arrepentir de haberse atrevido a hacerte esto. ¡Lo pagará! - Se levantó dejando tendida suavemente a su madre en el suelo y le rogó. - No te muevas por favor. Llamaré a una ambulancia.

 

Entonces, apareciendo de pronto, Rubeus golpeó a la desprevenida chica haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¿Vas a matarme? Eso me gustaría verlo.- Dijo divertido con los brazos cruzados.- ¡Venga! - La desafió con sorna y desprecio - a ver si eres capaz niña, atácame.  
-¡Maldito seas! - Chilló Amatista, que apenas recuperada de la sorpresa atacó, lanzándole ondas energéticas que Rubeus esquivó sin dificultad. - ¡Lucha sin moverte tanto y ya verás lo que es bueno! - Le desafió ella que hervía de furia. -  
-¡Como quieras! - rio él que se plantó instantáneamente ante la muchacha. -

 

Ella intentó golpearle, no obstante, pese a ser una buena karateka le era imposible acertarle. Por fin logró darle un puñetazo en la cara pero, ante la desesperación de su adversaria que jadeaba por el cansancio, su enemigo ni tan siquiera se inmutó...

-¡Menuda decepción! Pensaba que al ser la hija del príncipe Diamante estarías hecha de otra pasta. Ahora veo que eres igual que las demás, ¡una patética chiquilla que no sirve para nada! - Escupió desdeñosamente Rubeus que la abofeteó haciéndola sangrar por el labio. Amatista se tambaleó. -¡Únete a la perra de tu madre! –espetó él rematándola con un rodillazo en el vientre que la tiró al suelo. -

 

La muchacha estaba doblada sobre sí misma en posición fetal, acusaba el duro golpe y casi ni podía respirar.

\- Amatista hija, ¿estás bien? - Le preguntó Esmeralda tratando de arrastrarse hasta ella. -¡Canalla! - Chilló tratando de sujetarse la mandíbula para mitigar su dolor y mirando a Rubeus con odio, sentenció. - Tú venganza es sólo contra mí. ¡Eres un cobarde! Deja en paz a mi hija. O te...- Añadió con voz amenazante y se levantó con las últimas energías que le quedaban, encarándose contra su agresor. – Te arrepentirás de esto…te…  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a pegar? ¿Qué puedes hacerme ahora patético despojo?- Se rio él sin dignarse mirar a su interlocutora y sonriendo divertido añadió. - Lo siento mucho. Pero es ella la que se ha inmiscuido en mis asuntos. Quizás quiere el mismo tratamiento que tú.- Rio acariciándose descuidadamente la entrepierna. -  
-¿Qué le has hecho a mi madre? - Gritó la angustiada Amatista, tratando de levantarse. -  
\- A tu madre… - Se sonrió con gesto avieso para decir despectivamente. – No mucho, es demasiado vieja para mi gusto. Aunque debo admitir que no estuvo mal. Pero tú eres joven y estás muy bien, ya verás lo que voy a hacerte a ti, te gustará.  
\- No ¡Por favor! , haz de mí lo que quieras pero deja a mi hija, ¡déjala marchar te lo suplico! - Chilló Esmeralda cayendo de rodillas con expresión lívida. -  
\- De eso nada.- Negó Rubeus con la cabeza regocijándose con la expresión de terror y desesperación de su antigua colega. - Además, esto te duele mucho más que si te lo hiciera a ti. ¿Verdad? Tú ya estás gastada pero tu pobre hijita y tan bonita...seguro que representa todas tus ilusiones y esperanzas para el futuro…- puso una falsa voz melosa al decir aquello que de inmediato trocó en un tono de amenaza. - ¡Pues cuando acabe con ella nadie la mirará! Quedará en tal estado que vas a preferir que la mate. Ya lo veras, y quien sabe, incluso a lo mejor es virgen y todo, aunque con mi nueva condición demoniaca te aseguro que lo va a notar, lo sea o no.

 

Amatista se puso en guardia tratando de defender más a su madre que a ella misma. Su enemigo avanzaba despacio hacia ella, relamiéndose con lujuria. Estaba a punto de atacar cuando la voz de Katherine le espetó desafiante.

-¡No te lo permitiremos, no la tocarás ni sólo pelo más! - Y mientras hablaba, lanzó su látigo golpeando al desprevenido Rubeus. -

 

Idina se unió al ataque y lanzó un rayo que le alcanzó haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

\- Esto es por el golpe de antes, ahora las cosas serán diferentes.- Declaró con tono amenazador. -  
\- Acabaremos contigo.- Añadió Kerria.-

 

La Dama del Hielo atacó con su espada para partirle en dos. Sin embargo éste paró el filo atrapando el arma entre las palmas de sus manos mientras aguantaba el equilibrio para rechazar a la justiciera de una patada. 

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! - Reía Rubeus pese a que el filo de la espada le había cortado las manos. Pero para sorpresa y horror de todas, esos cortes comenzaron a curarse solos y él aulló embriagado por su patente superioridad. -¡Vuestros ridículos ataques no podrán conmigo!

 

Y sin esperar réplica comenzó a lanzar contra las justicieras bolas de energía que ellas lograban evitar con gran esfuerzo. Como pudo, Amatista se levantó del suelo atacando con su boomerang. Rubeus lo esquivó despreocupándose de él. Pero el arma volvió por detrás golpeándole en la nuca.

-¡Ahora sí que te he cazado! - Exclamó ella que saltó con júbilo lanzando un rayo que aturdió aún más a su enemigo. -  
-¡Ahora chicas!- indicó Idina. - Esta es la oportunidad, todas a la vez, ¡al máximo!

 

La Dama del Fuego lanzó su mejor ataque, una andanada de flechas. Kerria hizo lo propio con la lluvia de cuchillos de hielo y Katherine le enroscó su látigo al cuello transmitiéndole una descarga de su energía al máximo poder que logró concentrar. Su enemigo cayó malherido al suelo.

-¡Lo logramos! - Exclamó Kerria llena de optimismo. - Está acabado.

 

Pero para asombro de todas Esmeralda, levantándose como pudo, se acercó a Rubeus que se retorcía por las heridas. Sin embargo no fue para rematarle…

\- Hice mal en abandonarte, lo sé. Y desde que pude volver a empezar no pasó un día en que no lo lamentara. - Le dijo ella con un tono extrañamente calmado e incluso culpable pese a todo lo que le había hecho, más sorprendente si cabe cuando agregó llena de consternación. - Pero, ¿por qué tienes tanto odio hacia los demás? Debes perdonar y dejar esa alianza con los demonios. Hubo un tiempo en el que tú no fuiste así. ¿Recuerdas?  
\- Para ti es fácil decirlo - rio Rubeus irónicamente escupiendo las palabras malherido y no sin amargura. - Te rescató tu querido príncipe azul y te dio la posibilidad de una nueva vida. ¿Y qué pasó conmigo, eh? ¿Acaso no quise yo servirle igualmente? ¿No busqué el triunfo y la salvación para nuestro mundo?

 

Esmeralda creyó atisbar en los ojos de su antiguo compañero una brizna de su humanidad perdida y le insistió de rodillas junto a él, en tanto las justicieras guardaban un expectante y atónito silencio.

\- Esto nunca debió suceder. Al principio tú no eras malvado. Yo tampoco lo era, hasta que nos corrompieron. Pero no es tarde si deseas cambiar. No lo fue para mí.  
\- No,- balbuceó él añadiendo con esfuerzo. - Yo ya pertenezco por entero a las fuerzas de la oscuridad y prefiero morir así a vivir como tú. ¡Patética mujer! te has convertido en un ser humano mortal. Con la misma moralina cursi que la estúpida Guerrera Luna. Te prefería como eras antes, a pesar de que me dejases a mi suerte, porque yo, pese a que te deseaba, hubiera hecho lo mismo contigo.  
\- ¡Sabes que eso no es cierto! - Sollozó Esmeralda sin poder apartar su mirada de ese destrozado cuerpo que estaba herido más allá de su capacidad de regeneración.- Fuimos jóvenes, arrogantes, ignorantes de la verdad…pero no éramos malos. Al principio no…

 

Y Rubeus, ahora diríase que con un tinte de tristeza en sus ojos, declaró.

\- Lo malo de convertirse en demonio es que debes serlo hasta el final y yo quiero terminar con todo. ¿Queréis saber por qué no os maté cuando pude hacerlo?- Añadió dificultosamente entre balbuceos. – En el fondo esperaba que pudierais terminar con mi sufrimiento…

 

Entonces pudo apenas elevar la cabeza y dirigirse a Amatista que escuchó sorprendida.

\- Tienes unos padres excepcionales, y tú eres una hija digna de ellos... –Tras una pausa para tomar aliento añadió, esta vez a las otras. - Vuestras madres siempre fueron buenas chicas. Incluso entonces. Ahora pueden sentirse orgullosas y tú. - Matizó centrándose en Idina que le contemplaba con pesar, sobre todo cuando su hasta entonces enemigo, agregó. - He visto en ti la misma inocencia de tu madre, cuídala y nunca la pierdas. Verdaderamente podía pintarla. En eso no te engañé. Tienes todo lo que no pude tener yo, el amor de una familia y buenos amigos. Pero por fortuna mi vida acabará ahora...

 

La muchacha no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas por su enemigo. Recordó las palabras de su propia madre y las que había pronunciado Esmerada. En el fondo le consideraba un desgraciado. Todo el odio que había acumulado y los sucesivos manejos del mal que le había sometido le convirtieron en ese monstruo ansioso de venganza. Aunque al percatarse de ello Rubeus pudo musitar con asombro.

-¿Estás llorando por mí? ¿Después de lo que os hice?

Idina entonces le respondió profundamente entristecida.

\- La verdad es que siento mucha lástima por ti. Mi madre me dijo que hubo un tiempo en que no fuiste malo. Solo un muchacho con los mismos sueños que ella de servir a su mundo. Pero verte tan solo y abandonado debió de ser terrible. Ya solo puedo hacer una cosa por ti. Y seguro que ella lo hará también. Rezaremos por tu alma, para que un día te liberes de todo ese odio y dolor y puedas ser feliz.

 

Para asombro de todas Rubeus esbozó una sonrisa, pero ahora parecía sincera y llena de esperanza en aquellas palabras. Incluso pareció que sus ojos se empañaban. Aunque de pronto, contrajo su cara en un terrible rictus de agonía y exclamó.

-¡Más os vale correr porque voy a morir y mi cuerpo estallará!

 

Las chicas se miraron perplejas, pero no tenían tiempo que perder. Amatista fue la primera en reaccionar y propuso.

\- Unámonos y creemos una barrera.

 

Y recordando las enseñanzas de Chibiusa las cuatro lo hicieron alrededor de Esmeralda. Entre todas lograron un potente escudo de energía justo en el momento en que Rubeus gritó.

-¡Por fin soy libre!

 

Se produjo una tremenda explosión que agitó los cimientos de la casa derribando la techumbre y muchas de las paredes. Al disiparse las grandes humaredas y caer el polvo, por fortuna todas estaban ilesas, la improvisada barrera aguantó. Aunque las dejó exhaustas por el gran esfuerzo. De Rubeus no quedaba nada. Permanecieron unos minutos sin hablar y sentadas para tratar de recuperarse. Amatista se abrazó en el suelo a su madre tratando de confortarla. Al cabo de un rato llegaron Beruche, Roy y los demás. Las ayudaron a levantarse y las llevaron a casa de los padres de Leval y Kerria. Allí las atendieron curándolas lo mejor posible y las chicas les contaron a todos lo ocurrido. La desolación de los mayores contrastó con la furia de Leval que escupió.

-¡Maldito! Si yo hubiese estado aquí le...  
\- Pero no estabas, ni tú, ni nosotros. - Intervino Roy tratando de calmarle en tanto que agregaba impresionado, en dirección a su hija y las demás. - Hay que felicitar a las chicas por su valor.

 

Leval convino en eso, realmente estaba sorprendido de que su hermana, Amatista y sus otras primas, fueran las justicieras y hubieran luchado de esa forma. No obstante, la frustración que sentía al no haber estado allí para protegerlas era grande. De todos modos, era mejor hacer caso a su padre, ya había pasado todo y no se solucionaba nada con seguir enfadado. De modo que le dijo a la hija de Esmeralda.

\- Cualquier cosa que podamos hacer por vosotras la haremos encantados.  
\- Gracias, pero me temo que ese demonio de Rubeus nos ha destrozado la casa. Cuando vuelva papá, no quiero ni pensar el disgusto que se llevará. - Comentó ella en un intento de parecer jovial.-

La joven en tanto sostenía una mano de su madre que estaba acomodada sobre un sofá, con la cara y el resto de sus heridas vendadas cuidadosamente. 

\- No te apures por eso, hija. - Le pidió Esmeralda apenas con un susurro. - Tu padre estará feliz de que las dos estemos vivas.  
-¡Oh mamá, perdona! No sé cómo he podido olvidarme. ¿Cómo estás?, te sigue doliendo mucho. ¿No es así? Quizás sería mejor llevarte al hospital. - Le respondió Amatista angustiada y sobre todo maldiciéndose por la estupidez de su anterior comentario. -  
\- Puedo aguantar - le contestó ella con gran entereza mirando a la chica con patente reconocimiento - no te preocupes hija me pondré bien. Gracias a ti. Te quiero mi niña…estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi amor.

 

Su hija la abrazó con suavidad y ternura sin poder evitar llorar. Pasado el combate aquella fortaleza y determinación la abandonó a la vista del lamentable estado de su madre y de toda aquella desolación. Los demás estaban también conmovidos. Aunque fue Bertie la que antes reaccionó para ofrecerles a ambas.

\- Nos arreglaremos, nosotros te cuidaremos, esta noche quedaos a dormir y mañana será otro día.-   
\- Gracias Bertie.- Susurró Esmeralda que estaba agotada y realmente en bastante peor estado del que quería hacer ver. - Por lo menos ahora que Rubeus ha muerto definitivamente ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más de tan terrible enemigo. En el fondo siento mucha lástima por él. Aunque hay algo bueno en esto. Al menos me he librado de ese fantasma de culpabilidad que me atormentaba desde hacía tantos años…Y creo que él lo consiguió también al final…

 

Beruche y Roy convinieron en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza. Las demás chicas no dijeron nada. Aunque todos se sentían aliviados de que ese peligro hubiera terminado. ¡Ojalá que fuera el último! Y a la vez, admiraban la entereza de Esmeralda y su hija. Pero ¿Qué iba a ocurrir con ellas, pasado aquel momento de simulada fortaleza?


	36. El grupo de rock y el concurso de talentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years are passing fast. The young guys have other aspirations
> 
> Los años están pasando rápido. Los chicos jóvenes tienen otras aspiraciones

Cuando llegó Diamante y le contaron lo sucedido su enfado y preocupación no tuvieron límites. Corrió a interesarse por su mujer y su hija. Amatista estaba bien, apenas evidenciaba algunos moretones y dolores residuales. Aunque Esmeralda estaba desde luego mucho peor, no quería que él viese las terribles heridas que tenía, pero no pudo impedirlo. Y después su casa, destruida completamente. Esto último no obstante no preocupaba al príncipe de Némesis que trató de contener su ira en tanto abrazaba con cuidado a su mujer.

-¿Cómo te encuentras cariño? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese maldito bastardo? - Le preguntó con visible inquietud -...  
\- Estoy bien, de verdad,- le insistió su esposa tratando de tranquilizarle. -  
-¡Si ha sobrevivido lo quiero para mí! - Estalló Diamante fuera de sí.- Lo destrozaré con mis propias manos. Roy, Leval, Mazoui.- Se dirigió a ellos que estaban escuchando profundamente apenados y también furiosos por el estado de Esmeralda. - Si volviera a aparecer es mío, ¿está claro?  
\- Si, desde luego,- convino Leval. -  
\- No te preocupes. Será tuyo.- Añadió Mazoui que se había personado también allí en cuanto fue avisado por su hermana. -  
\- Tranquilízate amigo. - Intervino Roy. - Está muerto, ya recibió su merecido, gracias al valor de las chicas y sobre todo de tu hija que le plantó cara , no debes pensar más en ello.  
\- Si, es verdad, estoy muy orgulloso de ella y de las demás chicas.- Añadió su interlocutor con mayor serenidad. – Como debéis estarlo vosotros. Son todas maravillosas. Esmeralda cariño, muy pronto te curarás - remachó a renglón seguido con un tono más dulce dando un beso en la frente a su esposa. – Ya ha pasado todo, mi amor.  
-Claro- musitó ella que añadió con aparente naturalidad. - Perdóname un momento, tengo que ir al baño.  
-¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Puedo llevarte yo? - Se ofreció Diamante preocupado. -  
\- No, no es necesario, gracias.- Respondió su mujer que trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero dada su situación decidió no hacerlo, aunque sí pudo añadir tratando de sonar distendida.- Lo que tengo que hacer es algo muy normal.

 

Así que a duras penas pero tratando de dar una apariencia de mejor estado, Esmeralda se levantó, camino lo más dignamente que pudo y fue al baño. Se lavó la cara, con cuidado de no tocar la venda que envolvía su mandíbula. Ahora lloraba amargamente en silencio al ver su rostro, que una vez fuera considerado el más bello del mundo a decir de las revistas de modas. Estaba desfigurado por los golpes, amoratado, se le movían varios dientes y luego lo peor, estaba aquella humillación terrible. Incluso tenía un miedo cerval a lo sucedido que la torturaba aún más si cabía. ¿Y si Rubeus la hubiera dejado en estado? No lo creía, desde hace bastantes años, casi al poco de nacer Amatista, tomaba anticonceptivos. 

-¡Señor!, te lo pido por favor. Que no me pase lo mismo que a Kalie.- Suplicaba en silencio.-

 

Entre tanto Beruche, a quién no pasaba desapercibida aquella situación y los tremendos esfuerzos que estaba realizando su amiga, se acercó con el pretexto de llevarle unas toallas. La escuchó sollozar tras la puerta y entró tocando con suavidad. Trató de animarla con un tono más optimista y cariñoso.

\- No te preocupes, te curaremos y volverás a estar bien.  
-¡Ah, Dios Mío! - Lloraba la pobre mujer que casi no podía aguantar el más mínimo movimiento sin sufrir agudos pinchazos y un terrible daño. - ¡No puedo más, me duele tanto!  
-¡Por Dios!,- exclamó Beruche notando un hilillo de sangre resbalando por las piernas de Esmeralda. -¿Qué te ha hecho?..  
\- Me forzó y me golpeó sin piedad. Noto como si algo dentro de mí se hubiera roto. - Confesó su interlocutora derrumbándose metafórica y literalmente con el llanto y sujetándose a un toallero. Su atemorizada anfitriona, la abrazó para dejarla desahogarse y sostenerla. - ¡Dios, me ha humillado de la forma que sabía que más podía dolerme! ¡Me ha destrozado!, se ha vengado bien de mí.- Le contó a la horrorizada Beruche la forma en que la Rubeus la había vejado y el miedo que pasó cuando creyó que iba a hacerle algo igual a Amatista, y al hilo de ello agregó. - Pero no puedo permitir que ni mi hija ni Diamante lo sepan, ¡por favor! No se lo cuentes. No quiero que vean como estoy en realidad.   
\- No, no temas, nunca lo diré - le aseguró su interlocutora, que más confortadoramente le aconsejó. -Tranquilízate y cómete esto. – De un bolsillo de su falda sacó una alubia mágica y se la ofreció. - Toma, por suerte la encontré en uno de los cajones de mi dormitorio. Roy ha debido de usar todas las demás para los entrenamientos. Sé que te dolerá, pero esfuérzate. Esto curará las heridas del cuerpo, ya lo verás.

 

Su interlocutora comió lentamente sobreponiéndose al terrible dolor en su mandíbula y solo después de unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos notó un agradable cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo. La alubia lenta y continuadamente hizo su efecto. Ahora ella estaba sucia pero intacta y volvía a ser bonita. Estaba recobrada físicamente, pero aunque significando mucho eso era todo. Su vergüenza y su trauma seguían ahí. Su contertulia sabiendo eso, le propuso con un tono más jovial y pleno de amabilidad.

\- Mira, ¿por qué no te das un buen baño caliente? Eso es lo mejor para el alma.

 

Esmeralda sonrió agradecida. Ahora podía hacerlo sin temor. Se desnudó mientras Beruche llenaba la bañera. Con una buena porción de sales de baño y gel formó mucha espuma que invitaba a deslizarse dentro de ella. La pobre mujer lo hizo notando un estupendo bienestar reparador.

\- Nunca te lo podré agradecer lo bastante. ¿Sabes? Jamás te lo dije pero lamento mucho como me comporté en Némesis con vosotras. No me ocupé de ayudaros.- Le susurró emocionadamente a Bertie que sonrió. – Debí hacer mucho más…  
\- No es cierto. Recuerdo que siendo niña y cuando la reina vivía eras muy amable con todas nosotras. Incluso le dijiste a Petz una vez que averiguarías que cosas le gustaban a Zafiro. Y la dejaste ir a ver a nuestra madre…  
\- ¿De veras hice eso?- Le preguntó su contertulia que realmente no lo recordaba. - ¡Dios mío! Ocurrió hace tanto tiempo ya. O mejor dicho, ocurrirá. A veces no sé cómo exponerlo.  
\- Me sucede lo mismo. – Afirmó Bertie que añadió. – Han pasado muchos años, deja ya de sentirte mal por eso. Todos fuimos controlados por el mal, pero supimos salir y comenzar de nuevo.  
\- Yo no supe. Gracias a Dios que Diamante me rescató… y Rubeus tampoco tuvo esa oportunidad. Y fue por mi culpa. - Se lamentó la mujer bajando la vista. – Podría haber hecho las cosas de otro modo. Aunque ahora creo que al fin ya he pagado por ello del todo.  
\- Ya lo hiciste en el Infierno. Esto no lo merecías. – La apoyó su interlocutora. –

 

Esmeralda la miró ahora con una sonrisa y tomando una mano de Bertie entre las suyas replicó emocionada.

-Muchas gracias. De veras, te lo agradezco de corazón. Y también gracias por ocuparte de mi hija, siempre que viene a vuestra casa se siente muy querida, sois para ella como una familia. Quisiera poder corresponder a vuestra amabilidad.  
\- No tienes que hacerlo, somos amigas. Y hablando de tu hija, algún día puede que seamos familia de verdad. Por ejemplo tú yo, ¡consuegras! - rio divertida. - ¿Qué te parecería?  
\- Me gustaría mucho, Leval es un muchacho magnífico. - Suspiró Esmeralda que por fin se sentía lo bastante bien como para hablar sin ese asomo de abatimiento que la había dominado sin tener que fingir.- ¿Sabes? nuestras hijas han estado estupendas hoy. ¡Si las hubieras visto Bertie! ¡Cómo lucharon contra él! Son muy valientes. Estoy tan orgullosa de mi hija. Como tú debes estarlo de la tuya.  
\- Es verdad, lo estoy de ambos, de Kerria y de Leval - asintió su interlocutora con aprobación y expresión visiblemente complacida, para añadir con tono animado.- Anda, te frotaré la espalda. – Y sin dejar ni tan siquiera que su invitada aceptase tomó una esponja suave y le dio un masaje a Esmeralda que ahora se sentía mucho mejor sobre todo al escuchar a su amiga decir con tinte animoso.- Ya lo verás, todo se va a solucionar…

 

Después, Beruche salió para que Diamante y Amatista no se preocupasen, informándoles que su madre estaba tomando un baño. Eso pareció tranquilizarles. Al terminar, volvió para ayudarla a salir envolviéndola en una toalla y le comentó indicándole uno de los cuartos de la casa.

\- Mira, ésta habitación de invitados es para ti y Diamante.- Le mostró una estancia bastante amplia y muy acogedora con una gran cama.- Y ésta para Amatista. - Señaló después otra algo más pequeña que contaba sin embargo con una cama de buenas dimensiones. - Podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que necesitéis.  
\- Gracias Bertie.- Repetía una y otra vez Esmeralda haciendo pucheros sin poder parar, más debido a la emoción ya que a otra cosa. – Muchas gracias, de verdad…  
\- Venga mujer, no irás a llorar ahora.- Le sonrió su interlocutora tratando de desdramatizar. - Se te van a correr el maquillaje y la leche hidratante.  
\- No puedo dejar de darle vueltas. Rubeus era un monstruo, es cierto - declaró su contertulia volviendo a ello con un tinte más reflexivo e incluso afectado por la culpabilidad. - Pero a veces pienso que si le hubiera salvado cuando me lo pidió, quizás habría tenido las mismas oportunidades que nosotros y no hubiera acabado siendo un demonio. A pesar de todo incluso llego a sentir lástima por él. Al final se dio cuenta de en qué se había convertido y sólo deseaba desaparecer.  
\- No lo pienses más, él eligió ese camino - le rebatió Beruche. – Como hablamos antes. Tú caíste a los infiernos y fuiste capaz de cambiar. – Y con gesto amable y tono más despreocupado añadió. - Vamos Esmeralda, acuéstate ya si lo deseas. O si tienes hambre te traeré algo de cenar aquí para que estés tranquila.  
\- Te lo agradezco mucho. Pero prefiero cenar con todos, quiero que mi hija y mi marido me vean mejor. Sobre todo ahora que realmente lo estoy. Gracias a ti.- Le respondió decidida. -  
\- No, no me las des. Yo no he hecho nada más que apoyar a una amiga y compañera de lucha.- Sonrió su contertulia.-  
-Estoy feliz de compartir tu amistad y la del resto de tus hermanas.- Afirmó la diseñadora.- Sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa…  
-Claro…lo sé. Anda, ahora vamos a cenar entre amigos. - Terció Bertie sonriendo, sin dejarla terminar y haciendo un ademán con sus manos para invitar a su huésped a seguirla. – Nos esperan.

 

En cuanto su emocionada interlocutora se enjugó las lágrimas llamaron a las chicas. Pero había un problema. El vestido de Esmeralda estaba hecho girones. Su anfitriona quiso dejarle algo de ropa, aunque ésta era pequeña para su invitada. Fue la hija de los Malden quien se brindó a prestarle algo suyo, ambas tenían una talla y estatura similar. 

-No se preocupe, le busco alguna cosa y enseguida se la llevo.   
-Si mamá- añadió jovialmente Amatista.- Deja que sea una sorpresa. Ayudaré a Kerria a elegir algo.  
-Bueno, gracias, confío en vuestro gusto.- Sonrió la aludida, que aguardó en la habitación de invitados junto con Bertie a que ambas jovencitas eligieran.- Espero que no me decepcionéis.  
-Mamá, llevo toda la vida viendo tus diseños. ¡Se lo que te gusta! - Afirmó Amatista con tono jovial.- Tú deja que yo me ocupe.

 

Su madre asintió. De este modo subieron las dos al piso de arriba y entraron en el cuarto de Kerria, ésta enseguida se dispuso a mirar en su armario. Sacó varias blusas y algunas faldas y pantalones, en tanto le preguntaba a su amiga.

-Amatista, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Cuál crees que le gustará más a tu madre? 

 

Pero la interpelada no respondía, se había sentado en la cama y se tapaba la cara con las manos. Su amiga se acercó inquieta.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Quiso saber tratando de mirarla a los ojos.- ¿No te encuentras bien?

 

La muchacha lloraba sin poder parar, ahora que ya no estaba delante de sus padres su fachada de tranquilidad y valentía se derrumbaba. No había querido que la viesen así, apenas pudo reunir fuerzas para contestar.

-Lo, lo siento mucho…Pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que ha pasado…  
-Ha sido muy duro pero ya ves que todo ha terminado bien, gracias a Dios tu madre se ha recuperado del todo.

 

No obstante la joven negó con la cabeza y pudo musitar, tratando de que no se oyese demasiado.

-Conozco a mi madre, ese maldito tuvo que hacerle algo terrible además de pegarla. Sé que ella jamás lo admitirá… pero tengo mucho miedo. Llegué tarde y ya estaba en el suelo, sangrando y me fije… ¡Oh Dios! Me fijé en sus piernas y la sangre corría entre ellas. Y lo que Rubeus dijo… que me iba a hacer…lo mismo que le había hecho a ella…no me lo quiero ni imaginar, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ello…

 

La impactada Kerria le puso un dedo sobre los labios, no quería escuchar más ni que su amiga prosiguiera por ahí. Esas eran unas elucubraciones horribles. La abrazó haciéndose cargo de aquello. ¡Era algo terrible sin duda! Ojalá que solamente fueran temores de esa pobre muchacha. De modo que, tratando de mantener el aplomo y la confianza, la aconsejó.

-No sé si lo que crees habrá sucedido o no. Seguro que te asustas por algo que no ha ocurrido. Y aunque hubiese sido así, debes olvidarte de eso. Tu madre ya lo ha pasado muy mal con la paliza que ese malvado le ha dado. Pero si se percatara de que tú imaginas algo tan horrible, ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría? Sería muy humillante para ella. Y sufriría todavía más por ti. Déjala mantener su dignidad, Amatista. Y piensa también qué pasaría si tu padre se enterase... No puedes permitir que eso suceda, tienes que apartarlo de tu mente. Ahora lo que Esmeralda necesita es a su hija con una sonrisa en la cara y diciéndola cuanto la quiere.  
-Si…tienes razón.- Convino la muchacha tratando de enjugar sus lágrimas y limpiarse el rostro.- Seré digna de ella…Solo deseo animarla. Tenemos que hacer que se sienta bien.  
-¡Pues venga tonta! – La arengó su amiga pidiéndole con tono jovial.- Ayúdame a elegir un conjunto bonito. Que tu madre es la mejor diseñadora del mundo. Espero que apruebe mi ropa. Lo cierto es que vaya papelón, ¡en menudo compromiso me he puesto, ja, ja!

 

Eso hizo por fin reír a Amatista, desde luego aquello en condiciones normales sería difícil, su madre era muy exigente con el vestuario, no obstante tenía que admitir que Kerria vestía bien. Al final, una blusa de tonos verdes suaves y una falda color beige, fueron las prendas seleccionadas. Las dos muchachas, entre risas, se dirigieron a la habitación de invitados y con algunas cosas que habían podido recoger de la casa de los Lassart, zapatos y medias, aparte de ropa íntima, la ex modelo pudo componer un vestuario más que adecuado. Es más le hizo aparentar incluso mayor juventud, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Por fin bajaron a cenar. Diamante se alegró mucho, igual que el resto, de que estuviera como nueva. Al príncipe le parecía imposible ser testigo de tal cambio. La diseñadora lucía en verdad preciosa, como en sus mejores momentos. Lo único que los atentos cuidados de su hija y sus amigos no podían eliminar era el trauma de los abusos que sufrió que, desde luego, Esmeralda a partir de entonces decidió guardar solamente para ella. De todas formas esa noche cenaron todos juntos confiando en que todo hubiera terminado. 

-Mañana mismo buscaremos un hotel o alquilaremos una casa.- Dijo Diamante en tanto cenaban. – No queremos ser una molestia para vosotros.  
-¡No empieces ya a decir tonterías, principito! – Terció Roy con una sonrisa. – Déjalas para cuando empieces a beber el vino. Tenemos sitio de sobra.  
-Si. No os preocupéis, de verdad. – Convino Bertie. – No es molestia en absoluto.  
-Es usted muy amable, gracias señora Malden. – Intervino Amatista. –  
-No hay de qué, cielo. – Sonrió Bertie agregando divertida. – Así podréis hablar mi hija y tú de vuestras cosas.  
-Si- añadió Kerria. – Tenemos que seguir entrenando como justicieras.  
-Chibiusa tenía razón. Todavía debemos mejorar mucho, pero creo que no lo hicimos mal. – Convino ésta. –  
-Lo hicisteis realmente muy bien. Estoy impresionado. – Afirmó Leval que estaba sentado al lado de Amatista. – Derrotar a alguien así no es tarea fácil.  
-Muchas gracias. – Pudo decir ella poniéndose colorada. Sin atrever a cruzar su mirada con la del chico. – Fue duro, sí.  
\- Y un guerrero del espacio no es fácil de impresionar.- Sonrió Roy coincidiendo con su hijo.-  
-¿Guerrero del espacio?- Inquirió Amatista sin comprender.-  
-Es una larga historia.- Afirmó Leval.-  
-Me gustaría que pudieras contármela algún día.- Se atrevió a musitar la chica.-  
-Claro.- Convino jovialmente el muchacho.- Estaré encantado de hacerlo…cuando tengas un momento después de tus entrenamientos, señorita justiciera.

El resto se rio, Amatista estaba realmente colorada y apenas si podía sonreír nerviosa.

-Por cierto Kerria. – Intervino Esmeralda para aliviar a su hija de ser el centro de las miradas. – Gracias por dejarme tus ropas.  
-No hay por qué darlas – sonrió la chica que afirmó divertida. - ¡Si le quedan mejor que a mí, señora Lassart!

 

Los demás se rieron de aquello, aunque Roy asintió divertido y Esmeralda retomó la palabra para comentar.

-No dejar de resultar una ironía. Soy la diseñadora más famosa del mundo, tengo todos los vestidos posibles y has tenido que dejarme tus prendas. – Y tras algunas risas más, la mujer agregó más en serio y con patente reconocimiento. - Pero ya verás querida. Sabré compensar tu amabilidad. Cuando necesites cualquier tipo de vestido para una fiesta o celebración, lo que sea. No dudes en venir a verme. Lo diseñaré y lo coseré en persona para ti.  
-Muchas gracias. No sé qué decir. – Pudo replicar la muchacha que se daba perfecta cuenta que por una oferta así casi todas las chicas de su edad o mayores posiblemente matarían. – Es usted muy amable.  
-Pues creo que podrías ser una estupenda modelo, Kerria. – Intervino Amatista dejando a todos desconcertados, más cuando le preguntó a su madre. - ¿No lo crees?  
-La chica desde luego tiene las medidas. – Convino Esmeralda casi en tono profesional. –  
-Sí, eso…ya nos ocupamos de diseñarla bien. - Terció Roy que tras las risas provocadas por ese comentario, exclamó divertido. – ¡Mañana mismo te coloco unos cuantos libros de la enciclopedia sobre la cabeza! A ver qué tal…  
-No creo que eso sea lo mío. – Sonrió la muchacha visiblemente azorada. –  
-Pues, en esto coincido con mi hija. Tanto tú como tu hermano podríais ser unos magníficos modelos. – Secundó Diamante. –  
-No creo que se me diera bien desfilar en una pasarela. - Objetó Leval también algo apurado. -  
-Es cierto. – Afirmó su padre agregando con su típico humor. – ¡El único desfile que mi hijo quiere hacer es marcando el paso en la academia militar!

 

Y aquello provocó aún más risas. Por suerte el ambiente estaba ahora muy distendido. Todos parecían haber olvidado la dura prueba a la que se habían visto sometidos. En especial Esmeralda. La diseñadora demostró un fuerte carácter en las siguientes semanas, como si aquello fuera su penitencia definitiva para romper con el pasado y se olvidó finalmente de ello en tanto la paz y el orden se instauraron. Por suerte, sus temores más recónditos resultaron infundados. No estaba embarazada. Por otra parte y durante ese tiempo la policía, alertada por las justicieras, desmanteló los últimos restos descabezados de la Secta y la señora Lassart-Deveraux volvió a ser la de siempre. Kerria, por su parte, visitó a Brian al hospital y en cuanto fue dado de alta comenzaron a salir, de momento como amigos. La chica fue la primera en firmar en su escayola. Pasó el tiempo, Idina y Katherine volvieron a sus casas pues comenzaba un nuevo curso. Aunque antes de eso Amatista las invitó junto con Kerria a su recién estrenada casa. Lo cierto es que sus padres se habían comprado una nueva muy cerca de la antigua que fue destruida.

-Si chicas, antes de iros, os invito a casa a ver el partido.  
-¿Partido?- Inquirió Kathy sin comprender.-  
-La final de la Eurocopa. Y juega la selección de mi país, además la celebran chez moi.- Le explicó Amatista con entusiasmo.-  
-¿En tu casa? ¿Y quiénes vendrán?- Quiso saber Idina que tampoco parecía estar muy ducha en esa materia.-  
-¡No tonta! Me refiero a que es en Francia…- Se rio su interlocutora afirmando convencida.- Jugamos contra Portugal, y estoy segura de que vamos a ganar…

 

Las otras se miraron con cara de circunstancias. No tenían ni la menor idea de qué era eso pero su amiga estaba tan ilusionada que aceptaron.

-Bueno, pues ya nos explicarás de que va eso. - Pudo decir Kerria.- Me parece que es soccer, ¿no?  
-Pas du tout. Es fútbol de verdad. No a lo que jugáis aquí.- Negó su contertulia.-  
-El Football es americano.- Replicó Katherine.- A lo que te refieres es al soccer. Ky tiene razón.  
-De eso nada.- Insistió Amatista.- Eso vuestro es rugby. El fútbol europeo se juega con los pies, y en el que vosotras llamáis igual se usan las manos. Así que no tiene sentido que lo llaméis de esa manera.  
-Pero los pies también se usan para patear el balón.- Le recordó Idina.- Así que está bien dicho…

 

La francesa movió la cabeza, obviamente nada de acuerdo con eso, sin embargo lo dejó estar y repitió.

-Sea lo que sea, os espero mañana. No quiero ver el partido yo sola.  
-¿Y tus padres?- Preguntó Kerria.-  
-A ellos les da igual. Mi madre no tiene ningún interés en el deporte en general. Y mi padre creo que estará trabajando en su despacho. O puede que nos acompañe a verlo. No lo sé. Pero si os sentís incómodas con él podemos ir a la sala de invitados, ¡hemos puesto una tele enorme! - Afirmó con un entusiasmo casi infantil.- ¡Pantalla plana tres dimensiones y hasta curvada… parecerá que estamos jugando nosotras también!

 

Las otras se encogieron de hombros y asintieron. Así quedó decidido. Amatista por supuesto pidió permiso a sus padres. Estos se lo dieron gustosos. Les parecía muy bien que su hija estrechase lazos de amistad con sus compañeras justicieras e hijas de sus propios amigos y camaradas de antiguas batallas.

-No te preocupes, yo no os molestaré.- Afirmó Diamante comentando afablemente para confirmar lo que la muchacha ya había supuesto.- Si acaso lo seguiré desde mi despacho. Aunque lo más probable es que salga con tu madre.  
-Merci papa. - Sonrió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

 

De este modo las demás aceptaron esa invitación. Kerria propuso ir a comprar algunos refrescos y algo de comer. Cuando llegó la hora de acudir a la casa de su amiga fueron provistas de palomitas dulces y saladas, de bebidas y algunas hamburguesas. Fue Esmeralda quien abrió cuando las chicas llamaron.

-Pasad.- Las invitó cordialmente aunque al reparar en todo lo que llevaban añadió atónita.- Pero muchachas, ¿a dónde vais con todo eso?...  
-Queríamos traer alguna cosa. Dado que ustedes nos han invitado.- Afirmó Kathy.-  
-Sí, no estaba bien que se ocupasen de ponerlo todo.- Convino Idina algo azorada.- 

 

La señora Lassart se limitó a sonreír divertida invitándolas a entrar. Una vez que las escoltó hasta el cuarto de invitados les dijo sin poder reprimir otra sonrisa aun mayor. 

-Amatista vendrá ahora. Estaba en su cuarto arreglándose.  
-¿Arreglándose?- Repitió una perpleja Kerria.-

 

De hecho todas se miraron sin comprender. Se suponía que esa iba a ser una velada viendo la tele, y encima un partido de soccer. Habían venido con camisetas, pantalones cortos y zapatillas de deporte. Sin apenas maquillar. 

-A lo mejor la costumbre en Europa es esa.- Comentó Katherine.-  
-Sí, puede que pase como cuando el tío Roy va a alguno de sus partidos. Tiene que ir de traje y corbata.- Añadió Idina.-  
-Es verdad. Mi padre dice que es norma en la NBA que los entrenadores vistan así.- Recordó Kerria.- Aunque para verlo por la televisión…no lo entiendo.

 

Esmeralda ya no pudo reprimir la risa, y soltó una de sus célebres carcajadas dejando atónitas a las chicas. Apenas si pudo decir.

-Bueno, os dejo. Mi esposo y yo vamos a salir un rato. Que os divirtáis…  
-Gracias Señora Lassart.- Replicó educadamente Kathy.- Lo mismo les deseamos.

 

Sus primas asintieron conviniendo en eso. La dueña de la casa y su marido en efecto se fueron Por fin, las tres estaban sentadas en un sofá de cuero que enfrentaba una gran pantalla plana. Estaba no obstante apagada y ya pensaban en encenderla cuando escucharon la voz de su anfitriona.

-¡Je sui la!...-Proclamó apareciendo ante ellas.-

 

Amatista llevaba enfundada una camiseta de color azul oscuro que se le ajustaba bastante, parecía una indumentaria deportiva. Era en efecto la equipación oficial de la selección francesa. Con un gallo de color rojo grabado en la parte izquierda del pecho. Un pantalón corto del mismo color azul índigo y unos largos calcetines rojos completaban el conjunto. Y por si aquello fuese poco llevaba pintadas en ambas mejillas tres líneas de colores roja, blanca y azul paralelas entre sí.

-¿De qué vas vestida?- Inquirió Kerria mirándola de arriba a abajo con estupor.-  
-Llevo los colores de mi equipo nacional.- Proclamó con orgullo.- ¡Allez France!…-Aseveró llena de entusiasmo.- ¡Nous allons to gagne! 

 

No hubo comentarios. Las otras estaban demasiado perplejas. Así que sin más ceremonias la francesa encendió la televisión y todas se dispusieron a ver el partido. Tanto Idina como Kathy fueron a la cocina por vasos y platos. Amatista les proporcionó algunos cuencos para las patatas e hizo las palomitas en el microondas. Todo en tanto los respectivos equipos calentaban sobre el césped del Stade de France. El partido comenzó y aunque el resto no comprendía gran cosa dado que los comentarios eran en francés, Amatista saltaba de su sillón, animaba, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza o maldecía cuando su selección fallaba alguna ocasión. Todo eso mientras las chicas comían y bebían con buen apetito. 

-¡Desde luego parecemos tíos! - Se rio Kerria aseverando.- Esto es lo que mi hermano y sus amigos harían.  
-Sí, ponernos moradas a comer y ver un partido. Ahora empiezo a ver el mundo desde la perspectiva masculina, ¡ja, ja! –Añadió una divertida Katherine.-  
-Tampoco está tan mal. Aunque la próxima vez preferiría una película bonita.- Remachó Idina.-  
-Mejor una de acción.- La corrigió Kerria ante el asentimiento de Amatista que masticaba unas cuantas patatas fritas más cuando su amiga agregó.- Son mucho más divertidas. 

 

Al fin se llegó al límite del tiempo. Tras noventa minutos el encuentro terminó. Empate a cero.

-¿Quién ha ganado?- Quiso saber Idina.-  
-Pues creo que nadie.- Afirmó Kathy.-  
-¿Entonces qué van a hacer?- Preguntó Kerria.-  
-Prórroga.- Contestó Amatista con expresión preocupada que enseguida se ocupó de eliminar en pro de un tono más optimista al afirmar.- Somos más fuertes, y su jugador estrella se lesionó en la primera parte. Nous avons de l’avantage!

 

Y para subrayar sus palabras al menos al comienzo Francia comenzó atacando. Sin embargo los portugueses se defendían bien no permitiendo demasiado peligro en su área. Por el contrario, sus aproximaciones a la portería francesa comenzaban a inquietar. Ya en la primera parte de la prorroga Amatista estaba taquicárdica.

-¡Faire attention!- Pedía con rictus desesperado a la pantalla como si los jugadores de su país pudieran escucharla.- ¡Allons garçons!   
-Chica, tranquila.- Le pedía Kathy que la observaba con la misma expresión de asombro que las demás.- ¡Te va a dar algo!.. 

 

Aunque todavía fue peor cuando el árbitro pitó una falta a favor de los portugueses. La anfitriona se removía nerviosa en su asiento, sujetándose a un brazo de Kerria que la miraba sin poderlo creer.

-¿Pero qué pasa?...-Quiso saber la hija de los Malden.-   
-Eso es muy peligroso.- Pudo decir su interlocutora retornando una vez más a su idioma materno.- No, no, no… pas du tout! -Sentenciaba nerviosa en tanto veía la colocación de la barrera.- Que cet que vous faites? Il faut faire la couverture des trous!

 

El jugador rival lanzó la falta y Amatista se llevó las manos a la cara tapándose los ojos con horror. Por fortuna para su equipo el balón dio en el larguero saliendo rechazado. La muchacha suspiró largamente con visible alivio mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Y eso no ha sido gol?- Quiso saber Katherine.-  
-No, tiene que entrar dentro.- Le comentó Idina añadiendo con tono inseguro.- Creo…  
-¡Ya lo sé, es una broma!- Se rio su prima tratando de animar a su otra compañera de grupo.- Vamos Amatista, que no ha pasado nada…   
-No me gusta esto.- Replicó la francesa que seguía aferrada a su amiga Kerria.-

 

Y para su desgracia no se equivocaba. Minuto ciento ocho del partido, en la segunda parte de la prórroga un jugador portugués lanzó un cañonazo certero que batió al portero de Francia. Cero a uno, ventaja de Portugal. Amatista palideció abriendo la boca y los ojos como platos.

-¡Merde! – Exclamó al fin realmente enfadada.-   
-Eso es malo… ¿verdad?- Se atrevió a murmurar Idina.-  
-Al parecer bastante.- Cuchicheó Kathy a su vez.-  
\- Nous avons besoin de un but, jusqu’un but. S’il vous plait!- Exclamó la francesa casi como si su vida entera dependiera de ello.-   
-¿Un qué?- Quiso saber Kerria.-  
-Creo que se refiere a un gol de esos.- Le informó Katherine.-

 

Pero Kerria apenas podía prestarla atención, a su pesar era achuchada por su histérica amiga que, al parecer ajena a esa pregunta, no paraba de gritar.

-Allons bleus, allons!

 

No obstante los minutos pasaban deprisa ahora. Pese a los intentos de los franceses el marcador ya no se movió. Cuando el árbitro pitó el final, la alegría de los jugadores portugueses contrastaba con el abatimiento de los galos. Así lo admitió su desanimada compatriota en su casa.

-Ils nous ont battu! C´est la vie!- Remachó resignada.-  
-Anímate. No es para tanto.- Trató de consolarla Idina.- Solo era un juego.  
-Ha estado emocionante.- Concedió al menos Kathy.- Y eso que a mí este deporte no me va. Aunque por lo menos había mucho tío bueno en pantalón corto, ja, ja…  
-Eso para mí no es mucho aliciente que digamos.- Sonrió Kerria no sin picardía añadiendo sin pudor.- La próxima vez podríamos ver un partido de chicas.  
-¡Qué mala suerte!- Se lamentaba su anfitriona.- Nunca habíamos perdido una final en casa. Y yo quería ver a mi selección ganar un título. Cuando ganaron el Mundial no había nacido.  
-Bueno, ya habrá otra ocasión.- Sonrió Kerria.- 

 

Su amiga asintió. Al poco, un mensaje le llegó al móvil. 

-Anda, es del primo Granate.- Comentó a las demás que le dedicaron miradas de curiosidad.-  
-¿Qué quiere?- Inquirió Kerria.-

 

Amatista leyó el texto moviendo la cabeza…

-Lo lamento primita. ¡Menos mal que aún nos queda Portugal! ¡Será idiota!- Mascullo añadiendo.- Y dice que lo ha estado viendo en la cafetería de su Makoina con unos turistas portugueses.

 

Y efectivamente, su primo le envió una foto en la que el muchacho salía enfundado en una camiseta de la selección portuguesa y pasándole el brazo por los hombros a una chica de muy buen ver, que llevaba otra igual.

-¡Le mato!… esta vez se va a enterar cuando le agarre, así tenga que esperar a que venga o ir yo a Japón…- Exclamó la rubia francesa.- 

 

Sin embargo las demás estaban tapándose la boca haciendo unos ímprobos esfuerzos por no reírse.

-¿Qué os pasa? Esto no es nada gracioso.- Aseveró Amatista mirando alternativamente a sus amigas.- Es mi orgullo nacional…

 

Pero esas palabras provocaron precisamente que sus amigas no pudieran aguantarse más y rieran a mandíbula batiente…

-¡Seréis zorras!- Exclamó su anfitriona que pese a sus intentos por mantenerse seria y hacerse la ofendida al final no pudo evitar reírse con ellas afirmando, eso sí.- Ésta me la pagaréis…   
-Al menos siempre te quedará París.- Fue capaz de remachar Katherine que se partía de risa.-  
-¡Y a vosotras os van a quedar los ojos morados! - Se rio también Amatista exhibiendo un puño aunque de modo cómico.-  
-La grandeur esa…se ha empequeñecido un poquito esta noche. - Añadió Kerria con tintes divertidos.-  
-¡Te vas a enterar! Me haré de los Nets.- La amenazó su amiga con jocosidad.- Solo por fastidiar.  
-Oye, ni se te ocurra.- Rio la hija del entrenador de los Knicks.- 

 

Al fin, tras unas terapéuticas carcajadas y charlar un poco de eso y otros temas las invitadas se despidieron. Eso sí, ayudando a Amatista a ordenar y limpiar todo antes. Al menos lo más importante era que su amistad y camaradería se estrechaba cada día más. Y no todo fue malo para ella. A modo de consuelo logró aprobar la física gracias a las clases de Leval. Así, todo ese año se esforzaron, cada uno en lo suyo, para llevar adelante sus proyectos. Otro acontecimiento que les dejó perplejos fue la elección de presidente norteamericano. Un excéntrico millonario ganó contra todo pronóstico, frente a la primera mujer que presentaba su candidatura. Cuando en casa de los Malden veían los resultados por televisión, Kerria no pudo evitar torcer el gesto.

-Sencillamente, ¡es que no lo puedo creer!- Exclamó con visible enfado.-  
-¿Qué le vamos a hacer, hija?- Suspiró Bertie que se sentaba a su lado.- Ha sido la decisión de la gente.  
-“We the people” - Repitió la muchacha ahora con algo de sarcasmo para sentenciar con patente desagrado.- ¡Pues van a darse cuenta enseguida de lo que han votado!  
-Tampoco será algo tan malo.- Intervino su padre que entraba justo en ese momento en el salón.- Además, si ese tipo fue capaz de ganar la batalla de los millonarios a Vince, no me sorprende que haya sido capaz de ganar las elecciones, ¡ja, ja!…  
-Papá, por favor. ¡Que esto es serio!- Le reconvino Kerria mirándole con desaprobación.- ¡Nos jugamos mucho como país! ¡Incluso el mundo entero lo hace!  
-No te preocupes, hija.- Quiso tranquilizarla Roy que enseguida añadió.- He escuchado su discurso en cuanto ha ganado. La verdad, no lo esperaba. El tipo ha sido bastante conciliador dentro de lo que cabe. ¡Al menos ya no dice querer meter a su oponente en la cárcel! Ja, ja…  
-Desde luego que Kerria tiene razón.- Declaró Bertie mirando a su esposo con resignada paciencia y remachando con severidad.- La cosa es mucho más seria de lo que tú te la tomas.  
-¡Anda ya, cubito!- Se rio él.- Es tipo no hará nada de las barbaridades que ha dicho. Sencillamente porque no puede. Nuestras instituciones son fuertes. No se lo permitirán. Tendrá que portarse bien.  
-¡Es un misógino y un homófobo!- Estalló Kerria moviendo la cabeza aun con una mezcla de enojo e incredulidad. - Además de xenófobo. ¡Es que lo tiene todo! No puedo comprender cómo es posible que haya ganado las elecciones en este país.  
-Tampoco yo voté por él.- Afirmó un más cauto Roy añadiendo.- Y eso que suelo tener simpatías más republicanas.  
-Pues yo siempre me he considerado más del lado demócrata.- Replicó Beruche para sentenciar con determinación.- Y ahora más que nunca.  
-¡Di que sí, mamá! - Añadió solidariamente Kerria.- Ahora habrá que luchar más que nunca para no perder nuestros derechos.  
-Cariño.- Intervino su padre de modo conciliador.- Nos guste o no es el resultado de las urnas. Debemos respetarlo. Es la base de la democracia.  
-Sí, pues él bien dijo que de perder no lo respetaría.- Remarcó la indignada joven.- Pero hay que respetarle a él, ¿no?  
-Pues sí, porque no podemos hacer lo mismo que aquellos a los que se supone que nos oponemos por esas mismas razones.- Comentó Beruche.- Las Guerreras siempre nos demostraron que hay que oponer la justicia a la injusticia, cielo.

 

Kerria suspiró asintiendo despacio para admitir al fin con pesar pero coincidiendo sinceramente con su interlocutora.

-Sí, es cierto, mamá. Tienes toda la razón. Es que estoy muy preocupada.  
-Estoy convencido que no será tan terrible como algunos lo pintan. Pero si lo fuera, ya estamos aquí para proteger a todo el mundo.- Trató de animarla su padre.-  
-Esto no es igual a ser invadidos por extraterrestres o demonios, Roy.- Le recordó Bertie.- Si es algo libremente decidido por la gente nada podemos hacer.  
-Sí, recuerdo muy bien el compromiso que adquirimos cubito. Aunque eso se aplica desde el punto de vista de la batalla. Sin embargo se puede pelear de otra manera. Seguro que, sin ir más lejos, nuestra hija lo hará como activista.- Respondió él.-  
-Contra idearios como los de ese individuo no lo dudes.- Sentenció rotundamente la chica que agregó.- Y Amatista también estaba preocupada. Me dijo que sus padres hablan de lo que está sucediendo en Europa. Este tipo de movimientos están ocurriendo allí también y esto podría darles alas.  
-Sí, el principito me contó que estuvo charlando con Ian Masters sobre las elecciones. Es una pena, para millonarios con posibilidades tendría que haber sido él quien se hubiera presentado.- Se lamentó Roy que de todas formas insistió.- Pero Diamante es de mi misma opinión. Nos toca dedicarnos a nuestros propios asuntos. El futuro de cualquier país de la Tierra debe ser decidido por sus ciudadanos.

 

Y en eso desde luego, tanto su mujer como su hija le daban la razón, les gustase o no el resultado. Así el curso pasó volando. La joven francesa, bastante motivada, aprobó todas las asignaturas esta vez y además con buenas notas. Leval, que había pasado las pruebas de selección y comenzado en la Academia, terminó su primer año, obteniendo el título oficial de cadete. Mazoui, que concluyó su segundo año, fue nombrado cadete de primera. Idina y Kathy volvieron nuevamente por vacaciones para entrenar y con la noticia de que la benjamina de los Rodney había ganado un concurso de talentos de canción de Portland. La muchacha no sólo sabía tocar el piano y bailar, se había revelado también como una buena cantante. Kerria, por su parte, se apuntó a otro del Estado y lo ganó, ante la aprobación de todo el jurado por su maravillosa voz y el orgullo de su familia y amigos que asistieron. La muchacha hizo una actuación memorable en la final y levantó una gran ovación. Amatista no se presentó, pese a que cantaba muy bien y Kathy tampoco se quedaba atrás, dada su pasión por el arte dramático y la actuación. Unido a su infancia cuando veraneaba en Irlanda y cantaba junto a su tía Alannah en los pubs y festividades locales, había tomado algunas clases de canto aconsejada por su madrina Minako y se notó. Y en el verano cuando se reunían las cuatro, alguna de ellas comenzaba a cantar alguna cosa y si la canción les era conocida el resto no tardaba en unírsele. Entonces en una de las veces que habían terminado de practicar como justicieras, fue a Amatista a la que se le ocurrió una luminosa idea contándoles a las otras.

\- ¿Sabíais que yo canté en un grupo que hice con unos amigos en París?  
\- Si, es verdad. Algo me dijiste – terció Kerria con interés en saber más. –

 

Su amiga recordaba aquello casi con nostalgia en lugar de enfado, las cosas habían cambiado tanto, pensó, aunque enseguida se centró en su propuesta y la enunció con desenfado. Dispuesta a tomarse la revancha por aquella experiencia que se viera truncada sin que ella pudiera demostrar todo el talento que creía poseer

-¿Por qué no formamos uno nosotras?  
-¿Nosotras? - Inquirió Idina atónita. -  
\- Claro- añadió Amatista que comenzó a dar unos argumentos más que aceptables. - Tú sabes solfeo y piano, cantas muy bien. Kathy tiene experiencia actuando y además de tocar algo el sintetizador tiene clases de canto y ha practicado mucho en Irlanda. Por nuestra parte Kerria y yo cantamos también.  
-Sí, mi padre me enseñó a tocar la guitarra cuando era pequeña.- Terció algo apuradamente Kerria.- Aunque tendría que practicar un poco para recordar…  
-Eso no sería problema. ¡Todas tenemos talento! Somos jóvenes, guapas y estamos en forma, ¡seríamos un éxito total!- Aseveró Amatista.-  
-¡Sería estupendo! - Exclamó Kathy con entusiasmo, ya comenzaba a ver las ventajas de la fama y las posibles implicaciones para ser una futura actriz. - ¡A mí me parece una idea genial!  
\- Estoy con vosotras - terció Kerria.-

 

La joven, animada por su éxito en el festival, pensaba que una combinación de todas sería una auténtica bomba y le permitiría demostrar que ella también tenía cualidades propias, al margen de su papel de justiciera. Y además, había oído que tanto su padre, como su tío Tom cantaban muy bien en su época de estudiantes, así que ¿por qué no seguir sus pasos?

\- Realmente no es mala idea.- Convino Idina.-

 

Ella, por ser algo más tímida que el resto y poco amiga de grandes bullicios era la más reacia, pero el entusiasmo de las demás se le contagió enseguida, recordando, al igual que su prima, que su padre y su tío fueron muy buenos e incluso actuaron en su universidad. Había visto algunas grabaciones que Tom guardaba de entonces. De modo que aceptó. 

– Vale, me apunto también…seguro que vamos a pasarlo estupendamente.

 

Así que, por unas causas o por otras, todas mostraron el mismo entusiasmo por la propuesta. Sólo faltaría el pequeño detalle de convencer a sus padres, pero de momento decidieron comenzar a ensayar y buscar un repertorio. Cuando Kerria se lo dijo a los suyos, estos estuvieron de acuerdo y hasta la animaron después del éxito que obtuvo en el festival. Roy efectivamente no pudo estar más orgulloso de su hija, al menos esa cualidad la había heredado de él. Aunque Beruche, también tenía una voz bonita y muy musical, pero su esposa siempre había sido muy tímida como para cantar nada fuera de la ducha. Amatista topó con algo de resistencia por parte de su madre, pero ésta vez logró convencerla más fácilmente con la ayuda de sus amigas. Aunque realmente Esmeralda vio que su hija había madurado mucho y la situación no era la misma de hacía años en Francia. Las otras dos no tuvieron inconvenientes, una vez prometieron que seguirían dedicándose a sus estudios. Pero ahora, solventada la papeleta de los permisos paternos, se dieron cuenta de que el grupo no estaba completo. De hacer falta, Idina podría tocar algún instrumento de cuerda y Katherine se atrevía con el sintetizador. Lo único que les faltaba era encontrar un batería. Llegó el momento de buscar algún candidato. Así que las cuatro celebraron un conciliábulo para ello.

-¿Podríamos pedírselo a Leval?- Intervino Amatista recibiendo la automática negativa de Kerria. -  
\- Mi hermano no tiene tiempo, además, que yo sepa no sabe tocar la batería.- Expuso ésta. -  
\- Sí, sí, pero con tal de tenerle cerca, ¡Amatista propondría cualquier cosa! - Rio Kathy burlonamente. -   
\- Muy graciosa. - Replicó la aludida, no sin sonrojarse, en medio de las risas de sus amigas. -  
-¿Y tu hermano? - Inquirió Idina a Katherine. -  
\- Olvídalo, le pasa igual que a Leval. No tiene ni idea ni tampoco tiempo,- afirmó Kathy. -  
\- Pues los míos tampoco - suspiró Idina.- Alan si sabe de música, toca la guitarra y hasta canta bastante bien, pero está muy centrado en sus estudios y Lance, que tampoco lo hace mal, pasa de todo lo que no le llame la atención y esto no le interesa. Puede que Brian. - Propuso mirando a Kerria.-

Sin embargo la aludida negó con la cabeza diciendo con resignación. 

\- No, tampoco sabe tocar.  
\- ¡Seguro que si tú se lo pides aprende deprisa! – Terció ahora Amatista tratando de devolver la broma a otra de sus amigas. -

 

Todas se rieron aunque tras unos minutos sin hallar la solución, meditabundas no veían como solventar el problema, pero he aquí que éste iba a arreglarse sólo. Desde Japón llegaron noticias. Petz vendría con su marido Zafiro y su hijo pequeño a pasar unos días. Granate, de más o menos la edad de sus primas. Era un poco alocado pero buen chico y ¡oh maravilla!, (para las chicas claro). Amén de cantar algo y darle a la guitarra eléctrica le gustaba tocar la batería. Desde luego, muchas veces casi no hacía otra cosa para desesperación de su madre. Además, su porte, aunque no fuera tan espectacular como el de sus primos, era también un imán para las chicas. El muchacho estaba realmente bien, y su atractivo semblante, además de su cabello moreno con tintes azulados y sus grandes ojos verdes, seguro que levantaría pasiones. De hecho era el aditamento perfecto para el grupo, garantizando de ese modo a las fans femeninas. Al menos eso afirmó Kathy que parecía la que más seriamente quería ocuparse del marketing. Así que cuando llegó y las chicas le pusieron al corriente de sus planes a él le pareció perfecto.

-¡Eh tías será guay! , podré tocar la batería a tope sin que mis padres me echen la charla. Y también podría cantar alguna canción algo cañera.

 

Las chicas tenían alguna reserva sobre ese particular, pero podría no ser una mala idea, si su primo lo hacía de modo aceptable. Y, según lo veían, eso les daría aún más versatilidad. No era algo a desestimar. Por supuesto le hicieron una prueba. Katherine se tomó muy en serio su misión como caza talentos, como si de uno de esos programas para encontrar artistas revelación se tratara, en tanto que las demás se sentaban como público. Y resultó que el muchacho tocaba bastante bien y cantaba de forma más que aceptable. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Granate sería el componente masculino del grupo. Al muchacho le alegró, estaba muy contento de compartir aquello con sus primas. De hecho su presencia hacía de aglutinante. Se daba la circunstancia de que era el único que tenía lazos familiares con todas ellas. Era primo de Amatista por parte de padre y de Idina, Kerria y Katherine por parte de madre. Y además, por supuesto, de serlo de Mazoui y Leval. Recordaba cómo antes de emprender el viaje, cuando le contaron por teléfono la idea del grupo, él lo habló con su hermano mayor. Coraíon no podría ir, tenía que viajar a Europa por estudios. Más concretamente a Londres, pero le deseó la mejor de las suertes a su hermano menor al tiempo que le aconsejaba.

-Procura no ser demasiado pesado. Y no hagas locuras que te conozco, hermanito. - Remachó con cierto tinte severo. -  
-Lo intentaré. - Sonrió éste que no parecía con un tono demasiado convencido. – Ya estoy madurando…  
-Ya sabes cómo se pone mamá cada vez que la lías. – Le dijo Coraíon con expresión más jovial esta vez para advertirle. – Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado.  
-Estate tranquilo Cory. Seré bueno esta vez. – Le prometió Granate que ahora parecía tomarse aquello más en serio cuando añadió. - Y quiero hablar con los primos, que me cuenten cosas de la academia.

 

Su interlocutor asintió de forma cómplice y le palmeó la espalda con afecto. Su hermano menor siempre le había admirado, para él era el modelo a seguir, aunque muchas veces se comportase de la forma más opuesta posible. Granate sabía que desde bien pequeños sus padres habían sido más estrictos con su hermano mayor. Aunque desde luego Petz les había educado bien a ambos, siendo al tiempo, cariñosa, exigente o enfadándose cuando la ocasión lo requería. Con Coraíon no tuvo demasiados problemas. Éste había sido siempre un muchacho ejemplar. Muy parecido a su primo Leval. Tranquilo, reflexivo incluso, obediente y poco amigo de meterse en líos aunque con buen sentido del humor. Pero su hermano menor no podía ser más diferente en su manera de ser. Alocado, anárquico y muy ocurrente. Amigo más que del comentario ingenioso, que también lo ejercitaba, de la broma fácil y de hacer bastantes travesuras. Aunque en el fondo era un buen chico que sabía cuándo se pasaba de la raya. Con su padre desde luego la relación era buena. Zafiro le reñía en ocasiones pero de una manera más reposada y casi resignada, creyendo que esas gamberradas que en ocasiones hacía su hijo le eran consustanciales. Aunque no sabía a quién habría podido salir. Casi bromeaba en ocasiones con Petz preguntando a su esposa si ésta no le habría engañado con Roy. No obstante la airada expresión de ella cuando el chico había hecho alguna de sus trastadas le quitaba las ganas de continuar haciendo chanzas sobre el asunto. Y la misma Petz no comprendía como su hijo pequeño había podido salir tan díscolo. Realmente entre madre e hijo existía una relación casi de amor- odio. Ella le amaba más que a nada porque era su pequeño pero a veces le habría estrangulado de tener ocasión. Y ahora Granate se sonreía pensando que iría a decir su madre cuando se enterase de que se había unido a aquella aventura con sus primas. Pero prefirió que mejor era que supiese eso a que se enterase de sus otros planes. Los que había compartido con Coraíon antes de venir a América. Y también, con su Makoina, como cariñosamente la seguía llamando. Pero ahora tocaba centrarse en la banda musical. Ya estaban en marcha. Solo faltaba la piedra de toque.

-¡Es magnífico! - Exclamó Amatista con júbilo. - Ya tenemos formado el grupo. Y no sabéis lo mejor.  
-¿El qué?,- le preguntó Idina curiosa. -  
\- Hay un concurso para jóvenes talentos - les informó la muchacha. - Me enteré ayer leyendo un anuncio en el periódico. Promocionarán al ganador del certamen entre grupos noveles y le editarán un disco. Si nos damos prisa en preparar algunas canciones podríamos tener una oportunidad.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- Preguntó Kerria dándole vueltas ya a la idea. -  
\- Pues tres meses. - Respondió Amatista. -  
-¡Por qué no! ¡Adelante! - animó Katherine con visible entusiasmo, eso era justo lo que ella quería -Podríamos ser famosas de la noche a la mañana. Como mi madrina dice. Hay que ir a por las oportunidades cuando se presentan.  
-¿Y si no lo hacen?- Quiso saber Idina.-  
-Entonces tienes que crearlas tú.- Repuso su prima sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.-

 

Idina asintió y, al hilo de eso, les comentó a todas algo que les llenó aun de más optimismo.

\- Le consultaré a mi tía Mimet. Ella hizo una prueba para artista cuando tenía nuestra edad, seguro que sabrá algo de estas cosas. Creo que hizo esa audición con tu madrina Minako. Lo malo es que últimamente no sé mucho de ella ni la he visto. Siempre está muy liada con el trabajo. Pero sí que puedo llamar por teléfono para hablar con mi tía, el tío Dany y la prima Mimí.  
-¿Pero, tu tía ganó?- Inquirió Kathy con una incontenible curiosidad. -  
\- Bueno, no. - Admitió Idina - , creo que entonces estaba trabajando para un laboratorio o algo así y no podía aprovechar el premio, o que fue la mejor, pero no llegó a la puntuación mínima para ser elegida por muy poco. No me acuerdo bien, hace mucho que me lo contó.  
\- No te preocupes, no importa. Lo que necesitamos es todo tipo de ayuda. Vamos a ponernos manos a la obra. Intentaré llamar a mi madrina para ver si nos puede echar una mano. - Instó Katherine comentando de seguido para alegría del resto. - Mi hermano sabe dónde se puede alquilar algún local, cerca de su academia, allí podríamos ensayar.  
\- ¡Oye! Eso estaría muy bien. - Sentenció Granate con su sorna habitual para exclamar divertido. – Os ponéis en tanga, colocamos un sombrero y nos ponemos a cantar. Así los cadetes que pasen seguro que nos tirarán un montón de monedas para que podamos pagar ese sitio.  
\- ¡Serás idiota! – Le replicó Amatista soltándole un capón. -  
-A ti podríamos ponerte con unas mallitas ajustadas, majete. – Contratacó Kerria provocando las risas de las chicas, a lo que su primo contestó imperturbable, casi a modo de desafío. –  
\- Pues si vosotras os ponéis tanga yo soy capaz de ponerme lo otro.  
\- Eso es lo que me asusta – intervino Idina sin poder evitar reírse al afirmar. – ¡Que serías capaz!

 

Y tras otra oleada de risas del resto, esta vez con Granate incluido, se decidieron a poner manos a la obra. Tendrían tiempo para componer y ensayar canciones pues el certamen estaba previsto antes del comienzo del curso. Amatista, estando un día en casa de Kerria, se lo contó a Leval que parecía ausente. Ella le invitó a pasear y éste aceptó, fueron por el jardín. El chico no obstante con educación y visible afecto, la animó a que se presentasen a por todas. Ella complacida por el apoyo del muchacho le preguntó a su vez por cómo les iban las cosas en la academia a él y a Mazoui.

-¿Empezaréis muy pronto, verdad?- Le inquirió la chica con visible interés. -  
\- Si, debemos presentarnos en una semana,- le respondió él. -  
-¿Y ya eres alférez?- Le preguntó Amatista que no conocía muy bien los escalafones. -  
\- No, el primer año eres sólo un aspirante, un cero a la izquierda- sonrió recordando. – Todavía tengo en la memoria como nos trataban a los nuevos. ¡Tú, pringao! Paso ligero, tú pringao…tráeme algo de beber.   
-¿Pringao?- Le preguntó Amatista que no sabía a qué podía referirse.-  
-Es algo así como llamarte pardillo o infeliz. - Se rio el chico, explicando.- Los novatos en la academia tenemos que pasar por una especie de prueba de humildad. Los cadetes de cursos superiores nos hacen todo tipo de bromas. Aunque no demasiado pesadas. Nos tenemos que aguantar pensando que, el año siguiente seremos los que las hagan a los nuevos.  
-Pero eso está prohibido.- Creyó ella, recordando las normas del instituto.- No se admiten novatadas.  
-No es lo mismo en la academia militar. Allí todo se basa en un código de honor y de rango.- Repuso el muchacho.-   
-Pues esos tontos no saben contra quienes se temen.- Se sonrió ella, afirmando.- Aun recuerdo lo que me contaste el año pasado sobre los miembros de ese pueblo al que dijiste que perteneces.- Los…-quiso decirlo pero no podía hacer memoria del nombre.-  
-Los Saiyajin. Son guerreros del espacio.- Le recordó él.-   
-Sí, eso.- Convino la chica, aliviada ya.- Con esa fuerza… ahora comprendo por qué me era imposible superarte en nada.- Llegó a decir casi con retintín.-

 

Leval sonrió casi ruborizándose un poco lo que a su interlocutora le pareció realmente encantador. En eso que el chico contestó.

-Sí, quizás sea algo injusto. Pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. De hecho no lo supe hasta que mi padre me lo contó. Tras conocer al primo Mazoui. Al principio tampoco pude creerlo. Pero después me empezaron a encajar las piezas. En realidad el pueblo del que desciendo se llama Saiyajin. Y mi tío Lornd es su rey.  
-¿Rey?- Se sorprendió su contertulia abriendo sus ojos violetas como platos.-   
-Si…eso hace que mi padre sea príncipe. Y que mi hermana y yo lo seamos también. Pero es algo que nunca nos ha preocupado…  
-Es verdad.- Convino Amatista admitiendo a su vez.- Cuando mis padres me revelaron la verdad sobre sus orígenes reaccioné igual. Tampoco lo creí. Sin embargo tuvimos que luchar después. Y conocimos a la hija de la propia Guerrera Luna, Chibiusa, que nos entrenó. Bueno, tu hermana Kerria e Idina la conocieron antes pero apenas se acordaban. En fin…es una gran responsabilidad.  
-Eso mismo creo yo.- Asintió el joven para declarar.- Y pese a que me siento orgulloso de ese legado no quiero que mi herencia me marque. Mi deseo es obtener las cosas por mis propios méritos. Por ello no uso ninguno de mis poderes en la academia. Igual que hizo mi padre cuando jugaba al baloncesto.

 

Amatista le dedicó una mirada de aprobación a la par que de amorosa admiración. Ella sabía lo noble que era ese muchacho además de lo inteligente. Por ello comentó ya más jovialmente.

-Y para aprobar esos exámenes tan difíciles no creo que poder convertirte en guerrero dorado te sea de mucha utilidad.  
-No.- Sonrió él moviendo la cabeza.- Para eso no sirve de nada. Además hay que saber cumplir con los códigos de respeto a los superiores. Y las bromas que te hacen no son sino formas de ejercitar la paciencia y la humildad. Al menos ya pasé esa etapa. Menos mal, cuando apruebas el primer curso, te ascienden a cadete de segunda, luego de primera y más tarde cuando has aprobado el tercer curso ya eres alférez. Aprobando cuarto, segundo teniente y después de quinto obtienes el despacho de primer teniente.  
\- Seguro que Mazoui y tú aprobaréis todo.- Aseguró la muchacha con patente admiración. - Sois muy buenos estudiantes.  
\- Es muy duro, no te creas.- Le confesó Leval. - Las pruebas físicas son fáciles para nosotros, pero para los exámenes hay que estudiar mucho y apenas tenemos tiempo. En un solo curso tenemos doce asignaturas a cada cual peor, entre ellas que recuerde, Matemáticas avanzadas, Ingeniería, Astrofísica, Química, Navegación, Electrónica, Historia de los Vuelos Espaciales y no sé cuantas más. Se supone que debemos dominar, al menos en una forma básica, un montón de disciplinas.- Hizo una leve pausa y añadió como si lo dejase en el tintero con pretendida intención de aumentar aún más la dificultad. - Y por si eso no bastara, más tarde especializarnos en alguna en concreto. Oí decir a uno de los profesores el primer día del curso que debemos aprender el equivalente a seis años en solamente tres. Pero merece la pena, los que logremos acabar esto estaremos mejor cualificados que nadie para viajar un día al espacio.

 

Debía ser así, Amatista podía dar fe de que no había visto apenas a ese muchacho en todo un año. El pobre Leval debería estar muy atareado estudiando sin parar, y encima unía a eso sus entrenamientos particulares. Pero con la academia militar, a él le sucedía igual que a ella con lo del grupo, sabía que debería trabajar muy duro pero le entusiasmaba.

\- Siempre ha sido tu sueño. Seguro que lo conseguirás. - Declaró ella animosamente. -  
\- Después, cuando comencemos el curso siendo alféreces empezaremos las prácticas con aviones reales y no con simuladores, como hasta ahora. - Dijo ahora más entusiasmado- será la prueba definitiva. Mazoui comenzará este año, ¡cómo le envidio!  
\- Tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de ti.- Conjeturó Amatista, a sabiendas de ello, y aprovechó para tomarle con aparente descuido de un brazo mientras paseaban. – Y tu hermana te adora.  
\- Eso me hace muy feliz.- Confirmó él. -  
\- Kerria presume de ti a la menor ocasión. - Sonrió la muchacha. -  
\- Lo mismo que yo hago con ella. Tanto que tengo que evitar traer a compañeros de la academia porque cuando la ven enseguida me empiezan a preguntar, ¿tiene novio tu hermana? 

Se rio y la propia Amatista con él, aunque la astuta muchacha no perdió ocasión de querer saber. 

-¿Y hay chicas atractivas en la academia, o eso es solamente cosa de hombres?  
\- No, también las hay. - Afirmó él admitiendo. - Muy guapas y muy inteligentes. Sobre todo alguna que otra que conozco…

 

La joven agradeció que su corazón no fuera un tambor, pues le dio tal vuelco que el redoble podría haberse oído al otro lado del mundo. Pero para su alivio el chico completó su afirmación de forma despreocupada.

\- Pero están todas igual que el resto de nosotros, solo cuenta estudiar y pasar las pruebas. No hay tiempo para nada más. Por lo menos yo me he propuesto dejar de lado todo lo que no sea mi carrera hasta que la termine. Después ya veremos.  
\- Haces muy bien. – Convino su interlocutora aliviada. – Ante todo el deber…

 

Al menos, estaba convencida de que si ella no podía salir con Leval ninguna otra podría. De todos modos, le entristecía que ese chico fuera tan accesible y tan distante a la vez, pero siempre quedaba la posibilidad de esperar y tener paciencia. Por lo menos cuando podían verse y charlar le tenía todo para ella. Amatista a veces dejaba volar su imaginación, cuando paseaban así, y él se dejaba tomar del brazo podían parecer una pareja de novios para cualquiera que les observase. La chica incluso aproximaba su cabeza hacia el pecho de él que no se daba cuenta de esos sutiles acercamientos. No obstante, no mantenía esa postura mucho tiempo. En el fondo le parecía como si le estuviera engañando y ella tenía su dignidad. No quería aprovecharse de ese modo. ¡Ojalá que un día si pudiera hacerlo porque fueran novios de veras! Pensaba en ello y era curioso, a medida que iba haciéndose mayor comenzaba a ser más femenina en ese tipo de cosas. Actuaciones que antes le hubieran parecido ridículas y propias de mojigatas o que jamás le habían pasado por la cabeza el realizar, empezaban ahora a serle más naturales. Como el desear sentirse protegida y rodeada por los brazos de aquel apuesto muchacho. Lo que le hacía ruborizarse sin que pudiese evitarlo. En esas disquisiciones estaba cuando él le preguntó con jovialidad, sacándola de sus reflexiones.

-¿Y cómo vas tú con los chicos?

 

Ella trató de entrever algún otro tipo de interés, pero más bien le sonaba a la pregunta que Leval podría haberle hecho a su propia hermana (si es que a Kerria le hubieran gustado los hombres, cosa que, dicha sea de paso, desde que frecuentaba la amistad con Brian no parecía ya tan descabellada), pero en fin. Amatista compuso una desenfadada sonrisa y replicó con cautela.

\- Me pasa igual que a ti. Quiero acabar el instituto y centrarme en el proyecto del grupo. Y para remate con las justicieras no tengo tiempo para más.  
\- Haces bien. - Aprobó Leval que entonces consultó su reloj comentando. – Vaya, se hace tarde, tengo que empezar a estudiar.  
\- No quiero entretenerte. - Dijo la muchacha con apuro. -  
\- No te preocupes por eso. - Sonrió amablemente él que añadió. - Anda, volvamos.

 

Y ambos regresaron hacia la casa de Leval. Una vez allí, Amatista se despidió del resto de la familia Malden y volvió a la suya. Asimismo tenía cosas que hacer.

 

Mazoui también estaba ilusionado con el inicio del nuevo curso, de aprobarlo sería alférez. Pero ni él ni Leval habían olvidado su entrenamiento y durante los últimos meses Roy les había enseñado la técnica de la Translación Instantánea. Después de eso, decidió que ya estaban lo suficientemente preparados como para entrenar los dos solos. El muchacho estaba contento porque ya había alcanzado un importante grado en sus estudios y estaba a punto de hacer realidad uno de los sueños de su infancia. Volaría con aviones reales. Y para rematar la felicidad, no había vuelto a experimentar ningún tipo de ataque a causa de su naturaleza desde hacía más de un año. Estaba de lo más optimista aunque por su carácter reservado no lo exteriorizase tanto como debiera. Y antes de comenzar el nuevo curso. Karaberasu y su marido - el padre adoptivo del joven - le preguntaron por sus planes de futuro.

\- Mazoui - Le dijo Mathew con total seguridad -, pronto te graduarás como alférez. ¿Querrás incorporarte al servicio entonces o preferirás esperar a ser teniente?  
\- Podría hacerlo, pero me gustaría acabar los cinco años. - Repuso él. - Eso, si no me sale ningún destino interesante.  
\- Hijo mío, ¡estoy tan orgullosa de ti! – Le alabó dijo Karaberasu entusiasmada, exclamando con voz melosa. - ¡Estás tan guapo cuando vas de uniforme!  
\- Mamá, por favor - le susurró Mazoui poniéndose colorado. Una de las raras veces que le sucedía, porque su madre intentaba ponerle bien las solapas del traje de diario al que le estaba haciendo algunos arreglos.- ¡Qué ya soy mayorcito!  
\- Podrás pilotar aviones como nadie, pero nunca te pones bien las solapas. - Aseveró su madre con aparente severidad. -

Y el chico suspiraba resignado en tanto que Mathew no podía evitar reírse. Y así fueron pasando los días y comenzó un nuevo curso. Al poco Beruche y Roy recibieron una llamada de Diamante que se había ido a una isla del Pacífico a terminar un proyecto para la Masters Corporation. Su hermano Zafiro estaba con él. Allí se habían reunido con Ian Masters, el excéntrico millonario, dueño de la compañía y con su amigo el doctor en Biofísica Suoichi Tomoe y la mujer y asistente de éste, Kaori, que junto a Daniel (el hermano menor de Tom) y su esposa Mimet, también estaban con ellos en ese proyecto. Diamante les informaba que faltaban aun por lo menos dos años para terminarlo, pero que iba a ser algo en verdad, grande. Después les preguntó con notable interés por Leval y Mazoui. Cuando Roy le contó que habían aprobado de forma brillante su amigo mostró una gran satisfacción, pero no dijo nada más…

 

A todo eso, en Japón, las antiguas guerreras se reunían en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que podían hacerlo, tras cuadrar sus agendas. Pero esta vez era por motivos lúdicos. Hacía mucho que no iban por el Crown. Sus amigos, Motoki y Unazuki, hacía bastante ya que no estaban trabajando allí. Los dos habían terminado los estudios años atrás. Él se marchó junto a Reika, su novia de toda la vida, y se casaron. Ahora vivían en Europa. Unazuki por su parte contrajo nupcias con un apuesto joven y vivía en Osaka. Así, sentadas, las chicas rememoraban algo de esos viejos tiempos.

-Les echo mucho de menos.- Declaró Usagi removiendo su refresco con una pajita.-  
-Si. Pero es la vida, todo cambia.- Afirmó Ami.-   
-Menos nosotras.- Comentó Rei.-  
-Bueno, algo sí hemos cambiado.- La corrigió Makoto.-  
-En algunas cosas desde luego.- Convino Minako.-  
-Pero siempre que podamos reunirnos será como si retornasen nuestros años jóvenes.- Remachó Ami.-  
-Aunque nosotras seguimos pareciendo veinteañeras.- Afirmó complacida Minako.-  
-Bueno. ¿Qué noticias tenéis de nuestros amigos?- Se interesó Usagi tratando de variar el tema de la conversación.- ¿Habéis hablado con ellos?  
-¿Acaso hay algo que tú ya no sepas? - La inquirió Rei, aunque esta vez sin la malicia habitual que empleaba antaño cuando quería pinchar a su amiga, sino más bien se trataba de genuino interés e incluso algo de temor.- ¿Alguna situación por la que debamos preocuparnos, quizás?   
-No.- Admitió ella que les desveló.- A veces, en ocasiones puntuales recibo información en sueños. Pero últimamente no he visto nada. Al menos por ahora, no hay razón para asustarse. De hecho estoy tan ajena a sus vidas como vosotras.

 

Las otras suspiraron aliviadas. Cada vez que su compañera y soberana tenía esa clase de visiones no solían significar nada bueno. Fue Minako entonces la que les comentó.

-Hace poco me llamó mi ahijada Kathy. Me contó que ella y sus primas quieren montar un grupo de música con la hija de Esmeralda y el hijo pequeño de Petz. Me ha pedido que les dé algunos consejos.  
-¿Y qué tal les ves? ¿Tienen talento?- Quiso saber Ami.-  
-Si, por supuesto. He escuchado cantar a Katherine y lo hace muy bien.- Replicó con satisfacción la interpelada.-  
-Mi ahijada también es toda una artista.- Terció Rei con patente orgullo.-  
-Pues el mío sabe tocar la batería y algún que otro instrumento. Pero, me contó algo más interesante todavía.- Intervino Makoto.-

 

Recordó cuando el joven se pasó a verla por una de sus cafeterías. En esos años el negocio había prosperado tanto que tenía una cadena de Flowers & Flawours repartida por todo Japón. Incluso pensaba seriamente en dar el salto a Estados Unidos y a Europa. La clave del éxito es que toda la repostería se hacía siempre con productos naturales y recientes. Y las flores eran un complemento ideal. Ella había entrenado a sus ayudantes y empleados para hacer las cosas de ese modo. Pero a pesar de que tenía ya bastante personal capacitado, Makoto seguía al frente de su negocio trabajando con denuedo. Por ello, una tarde que estaba atendiendo en persona, se alegró ver llegar a su ahijado Granate. El chico había crecido mucho, aquel chiquillo que siempre se abrazaba a sus rodillas escapando de las consecuencias de alguna travesura era ahora todo un hombre casi dos cabezas más alto que ella. Realmente se había convertido en un apuesto joven, que estaba a punto de terminar en el instituto. De modo que, en cuanto despachó a los clientes, le saludó encantada.

-Hola pillastre. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?  
-¡Hola Makoina! - sonrió el chico dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.-  
-¿No habrás hecho ya alguna de las tuyas?- se sonrió ella a su vez con fingida reprobación.- Espero no tener que esconderte de tu madre…  
-No, esta vez no. Solo venía a saludarte. Y de paso a tomarme alguno de tus ricos pasteles, ¡ja, ja! - rio el muchacho llevándose una mano al cogote para admitir.- En eso no he cambiado, y creo que nunca lo haré…  
-Claro, pasa conmigo a la trastienda, lo tomaremos en mi despacho. Me alegra que hayas venido. Hacía mucho que no te veía.- Afirmó ella con visible contento.-

 

El joven asintió con entusiasmo. Makoto le sirvió una tarta de chocolate con nueces que él adoraba. Tras merendar acompañados de un café él, y de un té de rosas, ella, el chico se puso algo más serio y su madrina lo notó.

-¿Qué te pasa Granate?.. ¿Tienes algún problema?- Inquirió, aunque ahora con genuina preocupación.- ¿No te habrás metido en otro lío?  
-No, no es eso. – La despreocupó él, agregando.- Verás. En cierto modo es un lío, pero no es nada malo. Lo cierto es que he estado dándole muchas vueltas a lo que quiero hacer cuando termine el instituto. Y tras ver a mi hermano y a los primos me he decidido. Todos ellos se han decantado hacia sus sueños. Cory quiere ser ingeniero como papá. Mazoui y Leval militares. Y yo deseo también hacer lo que más me gusta. Pero no sé si mis padres lo aprobarán.  
-Bueno. ¿Y de qué se trata?- Inquirió su interlocutora.-  
-¿Sabes que las primas y yo vamos a formar un grupo musical? - Le comentó el chico.-  
-¿Quieres ser cantante?- Se sorprendió su madrina, pensando desde luego en la cara que iría a poner Petz, ante la penúltima de su alocado hijo.- ¿Es eso?  
-Bueno.- Repuso el muchacho sonriendo para restarle importancia.- Me gusta cómo pasatiempo, pero mis metas van algo más allá. Verás, en realidad lo que yo quisiera…

 

Ahí, Makoto interrumpió el relato, sus amigas la interrogaron con la mirada pero ella sonrió sentenciando.

-Lo siento, él me pidió que, por ahora, no se lo contara a nadie.  
-¡Venga ya!, Mako-chan, a nosotras nos lo puedes decir.- Le comentó Usagi con enorme curiosidad.-  
-Sí, eso…ya te lo dije hace tiempo. Si siembras el chisme, ¡cuéntalo! - La recordó Minako.- No nos dejes en ascuas.  
-No, no- se sonrió ésta moviendo un dedo.- Me pidió que a nadie en absoluto. Y se lo prometí. Pero no os preocupéis chicas, ya os enteraréis…  
-Bueno. Solamente espero que, sea lo que sea, sus padres estén conformes.- Afirmó Ami para suspirar.- ¡Ojalá que ese muchacho no quiera dejar los estudios!  
-Sí, no hay nada más importante a su edad que estudiar.-Convino Usagi.-

 

Aunque se detuvo casi al terminar la frase cuando advirtió que sus amigas la observaban atónitas. Entonces fue ella quien quiso saber.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se puede saber que he dicho para que me miréis así?  
-No, nada chica, que cualquiera hubiera imaginado que tú precisamente dirías eso. Lo esperábamos de Ami, pero de ti.- Repuso una realmente sorprendida Rei.-  
-Pues para que lo sepas hace ya bastante tiempo que me tomo los estudios muy en serio, listilla.- Replicó Usagi con un tono entre ligeramente molesto y reivindicativo.- Saco hasta sobresalientes.  
-No, no, si ya lo sabemos.- Se apresuró a intervenir Minako.-  
-Sí, lo cierto es que has cambiado mucho.- Afirmó Makoto.-  
-Bueno… comprendo que en el pasado tuvierais razón.- Admitió Usagi, ya más en serio, añadiendo.- Pero desde hace bastante que las cosas han cambiado. Muchas veces tengo la impresión de que dos personas distintas conviven dentro de mí. Ya lo sabéis. Por un lado en esta vida soy Usagi Tsukino y he ido madurando conforme a la edad terrestre. Pero por otro lado soy la reina Serenity. A veces es tan complicado que hasta a mí me cuesta diferenciarme. Y cada vez que pasa el tiempo voy convirtiéndome más en soberana y dejando de ser la muchacha que fui cuando me reencarné aquí. ¿Lo entendéis, verdad?

 

Las demás asintieron con gesto pensativo. En efecto su amiga parecía ir cambiando de modo inexorable. Sobre todo desde hacía unos años, cuando alcanzó oficialmente la mayoría de edad. A partir de ese momento fue como si el aura de sabiduría y templanza de la soberana de Cristal Tokio la hubiera envuelto. Pese a lo cual a veces sí que se permitía hacer que la vieja Usagi aflorase. Desgraciadamente esto sucedía cada vez con menor frecuencia.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo te queda?- Le preguntó Minako, ya con tono más preocupado, haciendo juego con las miradas del resto.- ¿Cuántas veces podremos reunirnos así, como amigas, y no en la Corte, como tus servidoras?

 

Las demás observaron ahora con interés e inquietud a la interpelada. Ésta suspiró encogiéndose de hombros y solo pudo replicar con voz queda.

-No lo sé con exactitud, puede que unos pocos años más. Entonces tendré que despertar definitivamente como reina. Eso es lo que me han mostrado en algunas visiones. Y no sois ni nunca seréis mis servidoras,- Aseveró para matizar.- No en ese sentido. Sois mis princesas, mis guardianas y sobre todo, nunca dejaréis de ser mis amigas. Por eso chicas. Me encanta cuando puedo ser yo misma. Usagi Tsukino, la cabeza de chorlito, y compartir alguna riña amistosa con Rei-chan o contigo, Mina-chan.- Remachó no sin cierta tristeza teñida de nostalgia.-  
-Pues si es por eso no te preocupes.- Le sonrió la sacerdotisa, ahora con tono jovial, en un intento de animar otra vez aquello, en tanto aseguraba.- Te prometo que si quieres broncas, te las daré encantada.  
\- Si- se rio Makoto, tratando también de desdramatizar.- ¡En eso seguro que nuestra querida Rei cumple a la perfección con su cometido! 

 

Todas se rieron a su vez y dejando a un lado ese tema pasaron a charlar de cosas más triviales…finalmente se despidieron deseando quedar otro día para seguir reviviendo los viejos tiempos. Si es que los apretados horarios y las cuantiosas obligaciones de cada una se lo permitían.

 

En los Estados Unidos había pasado ya un mes desde que las chicas comenzasen a ensayar, unas canciones dedicadas a sus madres y a sus amigas guerreras. Estas últimas aportadas por Idina que recordaba con cariño sus estancias estivales en el santuario Hikawa, donde su madrina y gran amiga de su madre era la sacerdotisa. Además, componía en su tiempo libre. Ella fue la primera en estimularla a cantar y la niña interpretó entonces algunas de esas mismas canciones. Kathy aportó alguna que su madrina le cedió de sus comienzos como ídolo o hasta temas típicos del folclore irlandés que su tía Alannah la enseñara. Junto a esas, otras más variadas, que la propia Amatista retocó de las que aun recordaba de su época de París, conformaron una buena maqueta. A parte de las canciones, también ponían a punto las coreografías, de eso se encargaba Idina merced a sus estudios de ballet. Amatista, gracias al karate también era muy ágil, y las otras dos no se quedaban atrás, merced a sus entrenamientos como justicieras. Katherine trabajaba la parcela de la imagen del grupo y aportaba ideas para vestuario y presentación en escena así como la publicidad para su lanzamiento. Y por su parte, Kerria, se ocupaba del material y de proporcionar ideas para nuevas canciones, tenía realmente muchas y buenas sugerencias. Granate reunió instrumentos y se preocupó de moverse en el mundillo de la música para que comenzasen a ser algo conocidos. Como además era algo manitas, solucionó más de un problema con el equipo. De este modo las cosas funcionaban a las mil maravillas. Todos parecían complementarse a la perfección. Pero, eso sí, había un detalle en el que las chicas se mostraban inflexibles y poco menos que crueles unas con las otras, era el relacionado con la dieta. De común acuerdo entre todas, habían decidido mantener la línea a toda costa. Un día, Amatista fue víctima de las prohibiciones de sus compañeras, que, pese a sus protestas impidieron que repitiese una ración de espaguetis boloñesa y claro, de mousses con chocolate para postre, nada. Pese a que se le saltaban las lágrimas al verlo en el plato y contemplar esa copa de esponjoso chocolate con corteza de limón. Pero, otro día se vengó con Kathy que se había comprado un monumental helado de vainilla con almendras en un descuido de las otras. Arrebatándole el cucurucho y haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas de ella.

\- Si es sólo un heladito,- le insistía Katherine con voz melosa al verse descubierta. -  
\- De eso nada, esto es un iceberg del polo norte.- Repuso Amatista con una pérfida sonrisa, para sentenciar, no sin satisfacción -, aquí no están permitidos tales excesos.  
\- Sólo un mordisquito - pedía Kathy con voz suplicante. - Tiene almendritas crujientes.  
\- Lo sentimos, pero todas estamos en esto - añadió Kerria con cierto fingido pesar.-

 

Aunque la muchacha tampoco ocultaba demasiado su regocijo recordando cómo sus amigas le pidieron a Brian que debía impedirla que comiera palomitas cada vez que iban los dos al cine. Claro que ella solo tenía que ponerle ojitos y él suspiraba pidiéndole que no volviera a hacerlo más y acercándole un enorme cubo lleno de ellas.

\- Si, es terrible, pero es así.- Dijo Idina uniéndose a ellas con sincera lástima por su prima. -

 

Los ojos de Kathy hacían chiribitas y casi se humedecían con la visión de ese enorme helado condenado a caer en la papelera. A todas les daba pena tirarlo, pero habían de mantenerse firmes y soportar la tentación. En eso pasó un niño de poco más de diez años y Amatista se lo ofreció, el muchacho aceptó encantado.

-¿De verdad me lo das?- Le preguntó el entusiasmado crío a lo que Amatista, Idina y Kerria asintieron, por contra Kathy negaba con la cabeza. Amatista se dio cuenta y le sujetó de la barbilla haciéndola asentir. - ¡Qué bueno está!- se relamía el chico comiéndoselo con ganas. -

 

A todas se les hacía la boca agua y sobre todo a Katherine que le pedía.

\- Sólo un cachito.- Suplicaba en tanto se acercaba al muchacho que la miraba atónito, parecía una posesa. Tuvieron que llevársela a rastras entre todas. – ¡Es mío…mi tesoro!…  
-¡Anda ya!, que pareces Gollum.- Se sonreía Kerria recordando una de las últimas películas que había visto con Brian.-  
\- Venga Kathy, ¡todo sea por las curvas! - La instaba más animosamente Idina. -  
\- No, no es justo, ¡yo quiero mi helado!,- protestaba lloriqueando como si de una cría de cinco años se tratase. -

 

Idina y Kerria también sufrieron situaciones parecidas, fuera la tarta de cerezas para una y de palomitas dulces nada, para la otra, al menos cuando la cosa no dependía de Brian, claro. Pero todas convinieron en que de seguro valdría la pena. Granate se reía, por fortuna para él estaba libre de aquello, hasta que todas a una le pidieron que fuera solidario y para su desesperación le redujeron la ración de dulces y otras viandas a la mitad. No le valió de nada protestar. Por fin, a tan sólo quince días para el concurso se presentaron a las pruebas de preselección y las pasaron. Todo ello a pesar de que Granate había faltado a algunos ensayos. Lo cierto es que desde el comienzo del grupo, alegaba que él tenía menos necesidad de hacerlos. Dominaba bien sus parcelas, no obstante a todas les hubiera gustado que acudiera con más regularidad, pero conociendo el carácter del chico lo dejaron pasar. Fue la única nota que llegó a oscurecer, aunque solo ligeramente, la armonía. Lo principal era que las chicas se compenetraban a la perfección y que, a pesar de todo, su primo cumplía bien con su tarea dentro de la banda. De este modo habían logrado quedar entre los ocho mejores finalistas.

-¡Ya hemos conseguido llegar a la final!- Saltó Amatista eufórica para afirmar. - ¡Seguro que ganaremos!   
\- Ahora es cuando hemos de poner lo mejor de nosotros mismos para ganar. - Arengó Idina. -  
-Tranquilas- las calmó Granate que parecía realmente confiado. - Ya veréis que nuevos redobles he estado ensayando en mi casa, ¡ganaremos seguro! La acústica no fallará. Podéis preguntar a los vecinos, ja, ja…  
\- Más te vale.- Le reprochó jovialmente Amatista al recordarle. - Apenas te hemos visto el pelo en los últimos ensayos.-

 

El chico encajó la pulla sin molestarse, simplemente se encogió de hombros, admitiendo su culpabilidad, pero él tenía sus propias razones, las que le desvelase a su madrina, aunque no era momento todavía de comentarlas. 

\- A mí lo que más miedo me da. - Intervino Kathy con un suspiro nervioso, algo que parecía paradójico para alguien que anhelaba llegar a ser famosa, sobre todo al oírla añadir. - Es enfrentarme con todo ese público, seguro que habrá mucha gente viéndonos.   
-Pero si tú has cantado en pubs para el público.- Le recordó Idina.-  
-No es lo mismo. Eso era entre amigos y vecinos… y no eran tantos. Ahora, ante un auditorio lleno, no sé… tengo miedo a no estar a la altura.- Suspiró la muchacha.-  
\- Sin contar la televisión, ¡no os van a quitar foco de encima con lo buenas que estáis!- Añadió jocosamente Granate. -  
-¡No seas tan bocazas! - Le recriminó Kerria.-

 

Y tras darle un sonoro capón a su primo en la corinilla y ver como éste se lo frotaba, la hija de Bertie y Roy añadió

\- Mira, tú no te preocupes Kathy, sólo canta y ya está. Céntrate solamente en tus padres y tu hermano. Como si no hubiese nadie más. A mí me funciona.  
\- Eso me dice mi madre. - Admitió ella contando a las demás. - Me ha dicho que debemos ser nosotras mismas.  
-Eso es. Somos buenas intérpretes y bailamos bien.- Afirmó Idina.- No tenemos por qué tener miedo…  
\- Tenemos muchos puntos a nuestro favor.- Aseveró por su parte Amatista, rematando llena de confianza. – Seguro que arrasaremos.  
\- Si pero te comprendo Kathy. Tampoco yo puedo evitar sentirme algo nerviosa. Sobre todo espero que no quedemos en mal lugar delante de nuestras familias. - Suspiró Kerria que también acusaba la presión y la responsabilidad. -  
-No te preocupes primita. ¡Sólo tenemos que clonar a Brian y llenar el aforo con las copias! ¡Con que salgas y les saludes seguro que nos aplauden a rabiar! - Rio Granate que esta vez, tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para esquivar a la aludida y se permitió añadir todavía con más jocosidad.- ¡Eh troncas!, cuando seamos célebres dejadme hacer fotos vuestras en bikini y me forraré vendiéndolas a cuantos obsesos pueda encontrar. Bueno, mejor dicho, dejadme hacéroslas ya. ¡Seáis o no famosas me las iban a quitar de las manos!

 

Nadie le salvó esta vez de la lluvia de capones que le cayó encima por parte de todas. Ese tipo de situaciones eran bastante frecuentes porque a Granate le encantaba pincharlas. Aunque las chicas siempre pretendían molestarse pareciendo más enfadadas de lo que podrían llegar a estar. Pero en realidad el chico se hacía querer y le agradecían la forma que tenía de distender cualquier ambiente cargado o tenso y eso ahora les hacía bastante falta…

-¡Al menos te tenemos a ti como bufón! - Aseveró Amatista sin dejar de reír.- Por si falla lo demás.  
-Sí, anda…y para que no falle será mejor que ensayemos un poco.- Comentó Idina del mismo modo.-

 

Y el resto convino en ello. Así pasaron los días y al fin llegó el gran momento. Tras los últimos ensayos todo estaba dispuesto. Al concurso acudieron todos los familiares de los chicos. Incluso Leval y Mazoui pidieron un permiso para estar allí. Para su sorpresa se lo concedieron, no era un motivo muy importante pero ambos estaban muy bien considerados. Además, había otra razón que conocerían más tarde. Diamante ya había vuelto y estaba junto a su mujer. Su hermano Zafiro había ido con Petz e incluso el doctor Tomoe acudió acompañado de su esposa, la pelirroja y bastante atractiva Kaori. Ésta, además de ser la ayudante de su esposo en su trabajo, fue modelo ocasional por una pequeña temporada en Japón y era una gran amiga de Esmeralda.

\- Espero que consigan el primer premio,- deseó ésta última, que también añadió con más seriedad - y que eso no les perjudique en los estudios.  
\- A mí, Granate me ha prometido estudiar en firme y terminar el instituto. Luego dice que quiere dedicarse a algo que le gusta desde pequeño, espero que no sea a dar golpes de tambor.- Respondió Petz que no las tenía todas consigo en eso. -  
\- Confía en nuestro hijo. - Intervino Zafiro. - Seguro que será algo que valdrá la pena y lo logrará.- Añadió volviéndose hacia su hermano y diciéndole en voz baja.- ¿Seguro que vendrá?  
\- Si- Asintió Diamante también con susurros - eso me prometió. Además, tenía que decirnos algo importante. ¿A ti también te lo dijo, Suoichi?- Inquirió al doctor.-

 

Era éste un hombre alto y delgado de pelo blanco como el de su interlocutor. Llevaba unas gafas redondas de plateada montura bajo las cuales observaba distraídamente al escenario con sus inteligentes ojos violetas. Desde luego, podría pasar por hermano del propio Diamante con mucha más facilidad que Zafiro, aunque no tuviera parentesco ninguno con él.

\- Si, podéis confiar en que vendrá.- Confirmó entonces con su voz serena habitual. -  
\- A todo esto Souichi. ¿Qué tal está tu hija Hotaru?- Se interesó Diamante ahora en voz más alta. -  
\- Es la única de las sailors que sigue luchando regularmente por la justicia -. Sonrió Tomoe - pero además ya se ha licenciado en la rama bío-sanitaria. Además de poder ejercer como enfermera se dedica a estudiar todo tipo de posibles enfermedades contagiosas. Estoy seguro de que nos ayudará mucho en el proyecto. Masters la ha contratado y será mi ayudante junto con Kaori.  
\- Estarás muy orgulloso,- le dijo Zafiro a lo que Souichi asintió. -  
\- Igual que lo estoy de mi otra hija Keiko.- Añadió Tomoe - , tiene la edad de los vuestros.- Indicó en alusión a los chicos del grupo musical, para remachar con el mismo orgullo que antes. - Ha terminado este año el instituto y también está muy atraída por la ciencia. Aunque en este caso más hacia la parte de la robótica.  
\- Si, también es muy aplicada. No está muy segura en qué rama desea cursar estudios. Daniel y Mimet la han estado aconsejando un poco sobre ese particular - añadió Kaori con una sonrisa. -

 

Roy con su familia y los Rodney llegaron también, junto a ellos venían el hermano de Tom y su mujer, a los que Kaori acababa de citar. Daniel, de apariencia muy similar a la de su hermano mayor, era algo más alto y delgado y con menos canas. Mimet, era una mujer de corto pelo ondulado color oro viejo y ojos a tono. Bastante alocada aun para su edad. A decir verdad le encantaba asistir a ese concierto, pues, tal y como rememoró su sobrina Idina, aquello le traía recuerdos de su juventud. Los que sorprendieron por su presencia fueron el hermano de Roy y su mujer. Lornd, que así se llamaba el rey de los saiyajin, vino como siempre de incógnito, llevando ropas terrestres. Era alguien digno de verse pese a todo, más alto y corpulento que su hermano menor, piel más curtida y bronceada y con el pelo largo y castaño, recogido en una coleta. Su esposa Setsuna, la antes Guerrera Plutón, vestía uno de los diseños de Esmeralda. Era también muy aficionada a la moda y a diseñar ella misma ropa. Alta y esbelta, pese a sus tres hijos, y con una belleza llena de clase, piel casi tan morena como la de su esposo y una especie de misteriosa inteligencia, mezclada con intuición, flotando en sus ojos bermellón. Saludó encantada a la mujer de Diamante con la que siempre que podía en sus escasas visitas a la Tierra, departía sobre moda. Ella y su marido saludaron asimismo al resto del grupo y todos intercambiaron las peripecias que habían tenido en los últimos años, recordando también aventuras pasadas. También aprovechó ese viaje para conversar con sus antiguas compañeras sailors en Japón. Recordaba una reunión que tuvo con Endimión y las chicas.

 

Los soberanos de Nuevo Vegeta fueron recibidos en el santuario Hikawa, en esta ocasión decidieron que el encuentro sería más informal. Pese a todo charlaron de temas muy relevantes.

-Bien… - Dijo Lornd.- Creo que los últimos pasos están próximos a darse.  
-Todavía queda más de un año. Pero entonces cerraremos el sistema.- Le contestó Endimión.-  
-Bueno. Es algo que nos alegra.- Suspiró Setsuna.-   
-¿Qué tal te encuentras, amiga?- Quiso saber Minako.-  
-Bien.- Declaró ella sin mucho convencimiento.-  
-¿No han venido Seira y Calix?- Quiso saber Ami agregando.- Pensaba que eran vuestros escoltas personales.  
-Les asignamos otros cometidos.- Respondió lacónicamente el soberano de los guerreros del espacio.-  
-Están con nuestros hijos.- Añadió Setsuna bajando la mirada y con tintes no demasiado entusiastas.- Se ocupan de instruirles.  
-Perdona, pero no me pareces estar demasiado feliz.- Terció Hotaru, que, junto con Haruka y Michiru no quisieron perderse esa reunión.- ¿Os ocurre algo? ¿Va todo bien?  
-Mi esposa no desea hablar de según qué asuntos. Competen a nuestra casa.- Les indicó de modo algo cortante Lornd sin querer ser demasiado preciso.-

 

Sus interlocutoras les dedicaron unas sorprendidas miradas pero dándose cuenta de que la situación se había tensado no quisieron insistir.

-Sea lo que sea, espero que podáis solventarlos.- Les deseó Haruka posando una amistosa mano en el hombro de su ex compañera que asintió agradecida.- Lo deseamos de corazón.  
-Muchas gracias queridas amigas.- Contestó la reina de los saiyajin tratando de mostrarse más jovial.- Seguro que así será.

 

Serenity les observaba con pesar reflejado en sus ojos pero no pronunció palabra acerca de aquello. Y todos los demás corrieron un tupido velo sobre ese tema, dedicándose a charlar sobre cosas más agradables y recordar los viejos tiempos. Cuando comunicaron con sus amigos en América, Endimión y el resto dijeron no poder asistir al concierto y desearon a sus amigos que lo disfrutasen. Éstos así lo prometieron. Ahora por fin, junto al resto de los presentes, centraron su atención en el certamen. Éste comenzó con algo de retraso y tras las actuaciones de cuatro grupos les tocó el turno a las chicas y Granate que fueron los que más aplausos arrancaron del público. De hecho una de sus canciones fue un homenaje directo a sus madres y a las guerreras. Llena de ritmo y muy dinámica. E incluso se atrevieron a cantarla en japonés, dirigidas en esto por Idina y ayudadas por Granate, que hablaban aquel idioma desde pequeños, el resto memorizó su parte a la perfección.

 

Mi cabello arde en llamas hacia el cielo,   
mi cuerpo es como una flama.   
¡Oh no! ¿Por qué ha resultado así?   
Ahora realmente estoy ardiendo por dentro. 

Mientras estoy enamorada (y herida del corazón),   
quiero tener dulces sueños, pero   
no me lo permiten; es su culpa. 

Como pensé, me lleva a hacer esto.   
Con mis propias manos, debo acabar con el demonio.   
¡Eso es! Hasta entonces, debo perseverar.   
Despierten, ¡oh pálidas guerreras! 

Sin importar cuán mala persona eres,   
si me amas, creeré en ti.   
¡No debes intentar tomar ventaja   
de algo así! 

Siempre quiero protegerte.   
Por tu bien, daré un salto adelante.   
El amor solo es energía ilimitada.   
Vamos, nos lleva a hacer esto. 

 

¡Mostrémosle los corazones puros que tienen las chicas!   
Debemos perseverar en todo lo que hacemos.   
Jurando en nuestros corazones, ¡guerreras del amor! 

Vamos, nos lleva a hacer esto.   
Con nuestras propias manos, debemos acabar con el demonio.  
¡Eso es! Hasta entonces, debemos perseverar.   
Despierten, ¡guerreras del amor!

 

(Aino Senshi. Sailor Moon. Crédito al autor)

 

Y tras esa canción, lo mismo que al concluir otras de su repertorio, obtuvieron una gran ovación. No obstante al terminar el concurso y ante la decepción de todos, tuvieron que conformarse con un segundo puesto, por detrás de un conjunto de chicos melódicos. Casi nadie estaba de acuerdo con esta decisión del jurado, al menos eso pareció a juzgar por los abucheos del respetable, pero no tuvieron más remedio que acatarla. Eso sí, tanto las chicas como Granate fueron felicitados más que cordialmente por todos. Entonces, a ese grupo tan nutrido de familiares, se le unieron dos personas más. Diamante fue el primero en verlos.

-¡Eh Ian! - llamó a un individuo de mediana altura, gafas y pelo castaño algo canoso. - Estamos aquí- 

 

El hombre se acercó viendo las señas que le hacían y saludó. Una atractiva y recatada jovencita rubia con unos bonitos ojos azules escondidos tras unas redondas gafas graduadas iba junto a él.

\- Hola amigos, siento que nos hayamos perdido el concurso por el retraso. Pero había una tormenta tropical sobre la isla y pospusieron el vuelo un par de horas. ¿Verdad Satory?,- inquirió a la chica que le acompañaba. -  
\- Si papá. - Corroboró ella tímidamente ajustándose las gafas que se le había resbalado algo por la nariz. -  
-¡Estás hecha toda una mujer!- le dijo Petz con visible alegría. - Hacía mucho que no te veía.  
\- Gracias.- Respondió la chica saludando con un educado gesto de cabeza. -  
\- Es una jovencita muy guapa y se parece tanto a su madre -, añadió cariñosamente Esmeralda con un tono que rayaba la nostalgia. -  
\- Si.- Sonrió Masters con palpable melancolía. - Es verdad, cada día me la recuerda más. – Aunque tras suspirar, el millonario rehízo su tinte jovial y le indicó a la muchacha. - Bueno hija ve a saludar al resto de nuestros amigos y preséntate a los que no te conozcan.  
\- Si papá,- repuso obedientemente ella que se dirigió hacia el grupo donde estaban Leval y Mazoui junto con sus padres y así se lo hizo. - Soy Satory Masters, encantada de conocerles.

 

Todos la saludaron presentándose a su vez. A Satory le llamaron la atención tanto Leval como Mazoui, eran muy atractivos y estaban muy bien de uniforme. Sobre todo Mazoui, que tenía una mirada muy seria y profunda, parecía atesorar muchos secretos escondidos y eso la fascinó. El chico correspondió con su característica educación, aunque no hizo demasiado caso. De todos modos ella no se preocupó mucho de ello y enseguida lo dejó pasar pues vio llegar a Amatista junto al resto de las chicas. Satory corrió a abrazarla. Su padre era el padrino de su gran amiga así como los padres de ésta eran los padrinos de ella. Ambas intercambiaron noticias y recuerdos de infancia y Amatista presentó a su amiga a sus compañeros del grupo. Entre tanto, Masters reunió a los hombres. Llamó también a Roy y a Tom. Pero no a Leval y a Mazoui. Al menos no todavía, no le interesaba hacerlo aún. Y una vez estuvieron reunidos en un corrillo al margen del resto se evidenciaron las miradas de curiosidad por parte de la mayoría.

-¿A qué viene tanto secreto?- Preguntó Roy, el primero en romper el hielo. -  
\- Verás- le explicó Zafiro. - Es relativo a lo que mi hermano te habrá contado.  
\- Si,- añadió Souichi - , en lo que hemos estado trabajando estos últimos veinte años.  
\- No me ha dicho nada de particular. - Negó Roy con gesto de sorpresa. -  
\- No tuve demasiado tiempo de hacerlo. - Se excusó Diamante que añadió. - De todos modos, antes hubiera sido precipitado. Ahora que es el momento, os revelaremos de lo que se trata. 

 

Dirigió entonces la mirada a Masters esperando el permiso para hacerlo y éste asintió, invitándole de ese modo a comenzar la explicación.


	37. El gran proyecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chalenge is about to start
> 
> Un nuevo reto está a punto de comenzar

Diamante hizo señas a todos de que se acercasen. Llamó también a Tom. Del mismo modo se aproximaron Daniel y su esposa Mimet, que trabajaban con Masters. Una vez que estuvieron reunidos en corrillo comenzó la conversación.

-Veréis- explicó el príncipe de Némesis. - Todo comenzó cuando nuestra lucha contra los demonios llegó a su fin. Masters se ocupó de una forma o de otra en ir reclutándonos. Él tenía una gran aspiración, pero no podía realizarla con la tecnología terrestre.  
\- En efecto.- Añadió el millonario- con Diamante y Zafiro y sus conocimientos en ingeniería e informática del siglo treinta, añadiendo a Souichi con sus estudios de medicina genética y biología famosos a nivel mundial. Y algunas de sus ayudantes. - Señaló aludiendo a las cercanas Kaori y Mimet. -Todos comenzamos el proyecto Space Ship Pioneer. O dicho de otro modo, el SSP-1.  
-¿Qué es exactamente eso? - Inquirió Tom sin poder disimular su curiosidad. -  
\- Se trata de la mayor nave espacial jamás proyectada y concebida,- desveló Zafiro. - Desarrollada para viajar a otros sistemas solares, así se podrán colonizar nuevos mundos.  
-Si,- completó Masters - a la vez que Diamante y Zafiro trabajaban en la nave. Souichi y sus ayudantes trabajaron en diseñar un ecosistema para que la nave se autosostuviera y con ello la vida humana a bordo. Además de un complejísimo plan para poder crear condiciones básicas de vida en mundos apropiados para ello.  
-¿Y dónde está esa gran nave?,- preguntó Roy sorprendido, haciendo constar- algo así debería ser enorme para construirse en la Tierra.  
-Es cierto, dado su tamaño es imposible construirla aquí.- Asintió Diamante.-  
\- Se encuentra en órbita cercana a la Luna.- Le respondió Daniel que explicó. - Está hecha usando como base un enorme asteroide que orbitaba cerca de nuestro satélite. Gracias a la tecnología que han proporcionado Diamante y Zafiro hemos podido fabricar naves y cohetes para llevar el material.  
-¿Y cómo habéis podido construir una nave tan grande? - Inquirió nuevamente Roy que no salía de su asombro. -  
-¡Eso de vaciar un asteroide debe ser muy complicado! - Añadió Tom con patente admiración. -  
\- En efecto amigo. - Corroboró Zafiro - de esa parte me encargué yo. Tuvimos que usar explosivos de alta potencia para hacer voladuras controladas. El asteroide mide más de doce kilómetros de largo y cuatro de diámetro. ¡Es algo enorme!, inmenso, nos ha costado veinte años acondicionarlo pero ya casi está listo.  
\- Y habéis logrado hacerlo sin que nadie se entere.- Comentó Roy realmente impresionado. - ¡Es increíble!  
\- Todo se ha hecho desde el más cuidadoso secreto - explicó Masters.- No lo sabe nadie salvo algunos gobiernos de distintos países que nos han apoyado. Ellos también deseaban participar y nos han cedido expertos, dinero, etc.  
-¿Que te han dado dinero? - Exclamó asombrado Roy - ¿A ti? No puedo creer que ese proyecto sea tan caro.  
\- Pues sí, lo es - sonrió Masters comentando con humor - yo soy muy rico, pero no infinitamente.

 

Entonces intervino Lornd, que también se hallaba intrigado. No en vano había recorrido grandes extensiones del Cosmos y sabía bien de lo que se trataba.

\- No sé cómo lo habéis logrado, llegar a esa zona del espacio es muy difícil, yo me transporto con la transmisión instantánea y eso si no es excesivamente lejos. Pero para tales distancias que pretendéis recorrer, se tardarán al menos dos años y sólo en el viaje de ida.  
\- Ahí está lo bueno,- intervino Mimet uniéndose a la conversación justo en ese instante, a tiempo de oír el comentario.- Zafiro y Diamante han desarrollado cohetes con una propulsión muy avanzada que desarrollan tal velocidad que hacen que el trayecto hasta Júpiter sólo lleve diez días.  
\- Vaya - , declaró Tom.- Eso de por sí, ya es un gran avance en la exploración espacial. Se podría explorar Marte con mucha más rapidez.  
\- La verdad - Comentó Zafiro con despreocupación - es que Marte ya está muy visto para nosotros. Hemos instalado una base allí para probar nuestros prototipos y demás descubrimientos. Así dotamos a la nave de un punto estratégico, una escala técnica para repostar si lo necesitara.  
\- Todo ello, por supuesto, de modo extraoficial.- Sonrió Masters agregando a título confidencial. - La mayor parte de la gente solo piensa que hemos llegado allí con sondas y que se preparará una expedición humana para dentro de unos años.  
\- Además, tenemos otras bases en la Luna, gracias sobre todo a una vieja amiga vuestra.- Sonrió Zafiro. –  
-Claro, a Usagi y sus chicas.- Comentó Roy.-  
-En parte sí,- Admitió el millonario ahora, para añadir.- Pero también con la ayuda de alguien más…  
-Una persona a la que conocisteis hace ya años y a la que acogisteis en vuestra casa, cuando era una niña.- Les indicó Zafiro.-

 

Ahora fue Tom el que, asombrado, pudo decir.

\- ¿No os estaréis refiriendo a Nehie?  
\- Así es – asintió Masters. Afirmando complacido. – Gracias a Guerrero Luna y a su hija, la Pequeña Dama. Bueno, la princesa Usagi Chiba, pudimos contactar con la reina Neherenia. Y nos ha sido de mucha utilidad. Nos dio permiso para instalar una base y nos ayudó a transportar materiales desde la Luna al asteroide. Eso me recuerda que Usagi me pidió que te dijera algo, Tom.  
-¿De qué se trata?- Quiso saber éste.-  
-Simplemente que Cooan y tú contactéis con Rei. Ella os lo dirá.- Repuso el millonario de modo algo enigmático.-

 

Su interlocutor se sorprendió, pero al igual que el resto dejó estar aquello a fin de no desviarse del tema que les ocupaba.

\- Bueno, al grano - intervino Diamante. - La verdad es que nuestro mayor problema actual consiste en que necesitamos personal cualificado en todos los terrenos. Tanto científico, como civil y militar. Para formar la tripulación de la nave.  
-Sí, tenemos el proyecto que comenzamos hace años, el Hadas Cinco.- Les dijo Mimet.- Consiste en formar o bien en reclutar a mujeres con grandes capacidades para la ciencia. Algunas serán elegidas para embarcar. Entre Kaori, el profesor, y yo misma estamos preparando a la directora del grupo. Una joven muy prometedora.  
-Así es cariño. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo.- Asintió Daniel con aprobación, para añadir.- Del mismo modo deseamos tener en el proyecto a los mejores oficiales militares de los que podamos disponer.  
\- Si, y ahí es donde entran Mazoui y Leval. - Explicó Zafiro. - Por los informes que tenemos de ellos son los mejores en sus respectivas promociones. Además, sus poderes les confieren una ventaja adicional. Junto con otros oficiales de distintos países y del nuestro, todos excepcionales, formarían parte de la tripulación para engrosar la parte militar, eso en el caso en que decidieran aceptar, claro.  
\- Por esa razón, sobre todo, se creó hará unos veinte años la Academia Militar de la Tierra Unida. - Terció Masters que añadió dirigiéndose a Roy. - Y si a ti, a tu mujer y a los padres de Mazoui les parece bien, se lo diremos. Pero a ellos no les vamos a contar nuestro proyecto todavía. Les seguiremos un año más, para ver si mantienen esta línea y así tendrán otro año para prepararse. No es conveniente presionarles aun. Es una decisión muy importante, significaría renunciar a la Tierra, al menos por muchos años.  
\- Menos mal que ambos dominan la translación instantánea. - Dijo aliviadamente Roy. -  
-Así que se la has enseñado. ¡Bien por ti, hermano!- exclamó Lornd que, moderando un poco su tono añadió con algo de pesar.- ¡Ojalá mi hijo mayor fuera tan diligente en sus obligaciones, aunque al menos mi hijo pequeño y mi hija lo son. Ésta incluso vendrá aquí a la Tierra para estudiar. Podría ayudaros. Le encanta la astronomía y ha recorrido bastantes sistemas solares.  
-Posiblemente Seren tenga otros cometidos que realizar.- Intervino Setsuna casi pareciendo que reconvenía a su esposo por haber cometido un desliz.-  
-Bueno, sí, claro. No sé si ella tendrá la ocasión.- Corrigió el rey de los saiyans mirando a su mujer y encogiéndose de hombros, como si tratara de disculparse.-

 

Aunque su esposa solamente sonrió moviendo levemente la cabeza. 

\- No nos vendría mal alguien con experiencia en vuelos siderales a tan larga distancia. - Afirmó cautamente Masters, que agregó invitadoramente a Lornd. – Si sus obligaciones no se lo impiden le agradecería que cuando venga a la Tierra acudiese a vernos.

 

El interpelado asintió complacido, aunque se permitió añadir al hilo de lo anteriormente expuesto por su hermano.

\- De todas maneras una distancia tan grande con la translación instantánea exige mucha concentración, no podrán hacerla a menudo y deberán practicar mucho antes de poder dominarla en condiciones.  
\- Lo harán. – Afirmó el aludido. – Les he enseñado y me ocuparé de que la usen.  
\- Desde luego, sobre el papel es un proyecto apasionante. – Terció Tom, que sin embargo objetó con prevención. – Lo malo será eso de que deban estar años fuera de casa.

 

Los demás le miraron asintiendo. Aquello era verdad. Un viaje de esas características podría ser muy largo. Quizás para una vida. Una oferta así debía de considerarse con mucho detenimiento.

\- Bien, ¿Entonces qué opinas, Roy?- Inquirió Diamante a éste con voz expectante. -Se lo permitirás.  
\- Esa es una decisión que deberá tomar mi hijo.- Contestó serenamente él. - Se trata de su vida y ya es adulto para afrontar esa responsabilidad.  
\- Entonces no hay más que hablar.- Sentenció Masters. - Dentro de un año se lo contaremos, hasta entonces, por favor, guardad silencio.

 

Todos convinieron en ello. El grupo volvió con las mujeres y siguieron charlando de muchos temas. Setsuna, la mujer de Lornd, animó a Beruche y las otras, que se lamentaban de que sus hijas no hubieran ganado.

\- Confieso que ha merecido la pena venir hasta aquí desde tan lejos para oírlas. Siento que mis hijos se lo hayan perdido. Pero debían atender a sus obligaciones en el Reino. No os lamentéis. Son unas chicas estupendas.  
\- La próxima vez estoy segura de que ganaréis, no os desaniméis - les dijo Kaori a las chicas. -  
\- Por desgracia sólo se convoca un concurso al año,- intervino Amatista agradeciendo los apoyos aunque con cierto pesar. -Tendremos que esperar. Pero lo peor es que nos hemos de separar.  
\- No desesperes. – La animó Idina viendo como siempre el lado bueno. - Volveremos a ensayar desde el próximo verano y ahora tenemos experiencia. Cuando lleguen las vacaciones podríamos aprovechar para actuar en algunos sitios.  
\- Eso es una buena idea, o si no es posible juntas, cada una por separado.- Añadió Kerria - para poder mejorar.  
-¡Decidido! - Exclamó Katherine sentenciando - , no nos rendiremos, chicas.  
\- Yo debo deciros algo.- Terció Granate y todas le miraron con expectación. Lo cierto es que hablaba con un tono mucho más serio de lo normal en él cuando les contó.- Veréis, voy a entrar en la Academia con Mazoui y Leval. Hoy por la mañana me han llegado las notas y he sido aceptado, tengo la media suficiente para acceder.- Todos le felicitaron y el chico les hizo gestos de que escuchasen para continuar explicándoles la situación. - Lo decidí ya el año anterior y estudié mucho para mejorar mis calificaciones. Quedaba incluso con mis primos para que me ayudasen, aprovechando el tiempo de verano  
-¡Claro! - Sonrió Amatista que ahora ataba cabos y les explicó a las demás. - Por eso te ibas tanto por ahí, pasando de nosotras, y acudías tan poco a los ensayos, y yo que pensé que te ibas de juerga.  
-¡Podías habérnoslo dicho, tonto! ¡Casi estuvimos a punto de lincharte o de largarte del grupo por no venir!- Afirmó Kerria con jovialidad, pero con orgullo a la vez, aunque también se le notaba el alivio que descargaba el recuerdo de esos momentos de tensión. – Desde luego… esto no me lo esperaba.  
\- Es que no quería que todas estuvierais pendientes de mí, por si no lo lograba. Me habría presionado aun más, de este modo, si no me aceptaban nadie se iba a enterar. El caso es que ni mis padres saben aún que me han admitido, pienso darles una sorpresa. Pero no sé si decírselo aquí o en casa.  
\- Opino como Kerria. ¡Quién lo iba a decir de Granate! –Rio Kathy. -  
\- Díselo aquí.- Intervino Amatista. - Así todos podrán felicitarte, no seas tonto.  
\- Claro hombre.- Añadió Kerria.- A mi hermano y a Mazoui también les hará mucha ilusión.  
\- Entonces, ¡allá voy! - sonrió su primo visiblemente entusiasmado, agarrando por la cintura a Kerria y a Katherine que eran las más próximas para dar vueltas con ellas y celebrarlo con su habitual alocamiento. ¡Yuhu! – Chilló girando a ambas hasta casi marearlas. -

Al poco las soltó y salió corriendo hacia sus padres mientras las chicas se reían.

\- ¡Está completamente loco!,- sonreía Kathy todavía recobrándose de tanto giro. -  
\- Si, pero es un loco muy gracioso - , reía Idina con el asentimiento divertido del resto. -

 

Sin perder ni un instante Granate se lo contó a sus padres. La cara de estos fue de asombro. 

-Pero hijo mío. ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?- Le amonestó Petz.-  
-No quería fracasar y que pensarais que soy un inútil, mamá.- Pudo justificarse él.-  
-¿Cómo íbamos a pensar eso de ti? – Repuso su madre brazos en jarras. Para añadir, casi parecía que con tono de enfado. - ¡Con lo que cuesta entrar en la Academia! - Hijo… estoy muy orgullosa de ti.- Pudo remachar al final dulcificando su tono y su expresión a la par que sonreía.-  
-¿De verdad, mamá?- Inquirió el chico realmente contento de oír aquello.-  
-Claro. Ven aquí mi niño. - Asintió ella dándole un sentido abrazo.-  
-Hijo, nos has dado una gran sorpresa, y que hayas sido admitido demuestra que has trabajado muy duro y te has esforzado. Ya eres todo un hombre. – Sentenció Zafiro abrazándole a su vez, una vez que su madre le soltó.- Estoy realmente impresionado.  
-Ya verás cuando se lo digamos al resto de la familia. ¡Y a tu madrina Makoto! Lo contenta que se va a poner.- Añadió Petz.- 

 

Desde luego el muchacho se sintió muy feliz. Su madre ya no podría decirle que era un vago, ni un irresponsable (Epítetos habituales cada vez que el chico hacía alguna gamberrada). Así era él, capaz de lo mejor cuando algo le gustaba. Y una vez lo celebró con sus padres, corrió a informar a sus primos.

\- Chicos, ¡lo conseguí!, voy a entrar en la Academia Militar, ojalá que pueda ser digno de vuestras hazañas. - Exclamó Granate con una mezcla de entusiasmo y admiración. -  
\- Tú sigue tu camino y trabaja duro.- Le aconsejó Mazoui tras darle la enhorabuena. - Nosotros aún no hemos hecho nada, tampoco debes idolatrarnos.  
\- Si, no nos idealices, Granate - convino Leval. - Sólo piensa en lo que vas a llegar a conseguir tú.  
\- Sois muy modestos - rebatió el chico que afirmó. - He oído que tenéis casi todos los records de la Academia y las mejores notas, podréis elegir el destino que queráis.  
\- Tus primos tienen razón, hijo - intervino Zafiro uniéndose a ellos. - No te hagas de menos, ya es difícil el poder ingresar en la Academia. Ya te lo hemos dicho, estamos muy orgullosos de ti y muy sorprendidos. Lo has guardado muy bien en secreto.  
\- Si, Makoina sabía que iba a presentarme, pero sólo mi hermano estaba al tanto de que me habían admitido, le pedí que no dijera nada. Sabía que podía confiar en él - Declaró el chico. -  
-¿Y qué especialidad quieres hacer?- Le inquirió Leval ya con un interés propio de compañeros. -  
\- Piloto, como vosotros. Espero que me echaréis una mano - sonrió. -  
\- Cuenta con ello, primo.- Repuso Mazoui devolviéndole la sonrisa. -

 

Tras esta conversación y otras muchas, cada uno volvió a sus respectivas casas, un nuevo curso dio comienzo. En la Academia, Mazoui que ya era alférez, se había ido a hacer sus siguientes prácticas de vuelo a bordo de un portaviones y Leval conoció a una atractiva cadete por la que, a pesar de sus propósitos iniciales de evitar relaciones, comenzó a interesarse. Era una chica morena de pelo largo liso y ojos azules llamada Jane Gray. Estaba en la misma promoción de Leval y ambos comenzaron a estudiar juntos y más tarde a salir. Realmente era una chica bastante inteligente y con las cosas bien claras, con un auténtico interés por superarse. A Leval le gustó sobre todo eso, que su mente no estaba de adorno y que sentía igual pasión que él por el espacio. Podían pasarse hablando horas enteras sobre teorías, planetas, viajes estelares y demás temas relacionados con sus estudios. De hecho, no sólo quedaron fuera de la Academia sino que aprovechando una pausa en el adiestramiento la invitó a su casa en algún permiso.

-Me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres.- Le propuso el muchacho con gesto lleno de entusiasmo.-  
-Bueno, no quisiera molestar.- Comentó la joven que al igual que su interlocutor, llevaba el uniforme de entrenamiento.-  
-A ellos les gustarás.- Aseveró el chico, que agregó algo más dubitativamente.- Si es que no tienes otros planes.  
-Tenemos mucho que estudiar.- Objetó ella balanceando su moreno cabello sujeto en una funcional coleta.- Sabes que los parciales serán en un par de semanas.

 

El chico que iba caminando junto a ella asintió con resignación, aunque pareció tener una idea y comentó con renovada ilusión.

-Si es por eso, podemos estudiar juntos estos días. Siendo dos nos será más sencillo.  
-No es fácil estudiar a tu nivel.- Se sonrió la joven ahora.-  
-Tú eres muy inteligente, Jane.- Afirmó Leval mirándola a los ojos ahora.- No digas eso.

 

Se detuvieron tras unos arbustos, ocultos de la vista de cualquiera. El muchacho aprovechó el instante para acercarse y besarla en los labios. Ella recibió aquel beso y después sonrió, declarando.

-Si me lo pides así, no soy capaz de negarte nada.

 

Leval esbozó otra sonrisa, estaba realmente feliz de que la muchacha hubiera aceptado. Al poco de despidieron para volver cada uno a su barracón. El joven aprovechó para llamar a casa informando a sus padres que, en su próximo permiso iría con alguien de la academia. Amatista por su parte seguía acudiendo a ver a su amiga y compañera de grupo pues ambas iban ya al último curso del instituto. Un día como otros muchos, llegó a buscarla con la esperanza de ver a Leval. Kerria le había dicho que en esos días tendría permiso y estaría en casa. Lo cierto es que el muchacho estaba aun más ocupado si cabe que en años anteriores. Y ésta era de las pocas veces que parecía disponer de tiempo libre. Así que podrían hablar y preguntarse por sus respectivos asuntos, como hacían antes. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que el muchacho iba a traerse compañía. Y no sería la única que quedarse atónita. Tanto Kerria como sus padres se mostraron muy sorprendidos cuando Leval les presentó a Jane, que saludó muy educadamente aunque a Kerria le pareció que usaba un tono calculado y que la mirada de sus ojos era dura. 

-Me alegra mucho poder conocerles, señores Malden.  
-Lo mismo digo.- Afirmó Bertie valorando con la mirada a esa chica.-

 

Desde luego era alta, aunque no tanto como Kerria, pero igualmente hermosa. Hablaba con educación pero transmitía seguridad en el tono y un tinte de apasionamiento que podían percibirse con claridad.

-¡Vaya con la academia! – Comentó un distendido Roy.- A este paso voy a pedir que me dejen alistarme.

 

Eso hizo reír a su hijo, los demás sonrieron, lo mismo que Jane, aunque ella enseguida replicó.

-De modo que es usted Roy Malden. El famoso jugador. A mi padre le encantaba verle jugar.  
-Eres muy amable.- Contestó él.- Pero ya llevo unos cuantos años retirado. Ahora solo me dedico a entrenar.  
-Pues parece usted en muy buena forma.- Le halagó esa muchacha.-

 

Y lo hizo con un tono de voz que hasta el mismo Roy se quedó sin palabras. Bertie por su parte no parecía estar demasiado contenta escuchando aquello, sin embargo no lo evidenció. Y la propia Kerria se quedó atónita. Más cuando su invitada la saludó.

-¿Y tú eres Ky? La hermana de Leval, ¿verdad? Me habla mucho de ti.  
-Sí, bueno, me llamo Kerria Lorein en realidad. Prefiero que se dirijan a mí por mi primer nombre Pero él me llama así desde que somos pequeños.- Pudo replicar algo coartada.-

 

La verdad, no le gustó nada que esa extraña la llamase usando el apelativo que le pusiera su hermano. Ni siquiera sus primas o Amatista lo utilizaban. Aunque claro, esa muchacha no podía saber eso.

-Lo siento, es que cuando hablo de ti a veces se me escapa.- Se disculpó el azorado Leval.-  
-No pasa nada.- Sonrió su hermana tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.- Bueno, ¿Y tú de dónde eres? – Quiso saber a su vez.-  
-De Detroit.- Comentó la joven.- Aunque mis padres se mudaron aquí, a Nueva York, en cuanto me admitieron en la academia.  
-¿También estudias para piloto?- Inquirió Bertie.-  
-Si señora Malden.- Afirmó la chica con determinación.- Ese es mi gran sueño.  
-En eso coincidimos. Y en otras muchas cosas.- Añadió Leval aproximándose a la muchacha.-  
-Ya veo. Eso está bien.- Repuso Beruche que, esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias añadió.- Tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Confío en que me disculpes. ¿Por qué no salís al jardín? Está muy bonito en esta época.  
-Sí, es una buena idea. Si tú quieres, Jane.- Le ofreció Leval.-  
-Será un placer.- Concedió la joven.- 

 

Y los dos salieron, aunque a nadie se le escapó el detalle de que iban agarrados de la mano. Al desaparecer la pareja Bertie se metió en la habitación que utilizaba como despacho para corregir sus exámenes. Su esposo entró al poco. Nada más mirar a su mujer ella le dijo con tinte de contenido malestar.

-No me gusta esa chica. Y no me digas que soy rara, o que la acabo de conocer…   
-No te lo diré.- Replicó Roy para sorpresa de su contertulia, más cuando agregó.- Casi parecía que se me estaba insinuando, y delante de nuestro hijo.  
-Quiero pensar que estaba tratando de ganar puntos contigo.- Replicó Beruche, atónita al oír eso.-   
-Cubito, he jugado mucho y conocido a muchas chicas. Lo sabes bien. Y sé perfectamente cuando emplean un tono u otro para según qué cosas. No sé lo que esa jovencita se habrá creído, solo espero que no le haga daño a nuestro hijo. En cuestión de sentimientos es en lo único en lo que es muy vulnerable.

 

Su mujer asintió mirando ahora hacia la mesa de su despacho. Se preocupaba por Leval. A la vista estaba que su hijo se sentía muy atraído por aquella joven. Y desde luego, era una chica guapa e inteligente. Sin embargo había algo en su mirada y en su forma de decir las cosas que la inquietaba. Finalmente suspiró declarando con ese mismo tono de preocupación.

-Pero no podemos decir nada. Al menos aún. Esa muchacha no ha hecho nada malo…

 

Su marido tuvo que asentir saliendo del cuarto y dejándola con aquellos poco halagüeños pensamientos. Por su parte Kerria había hablado con su amiga y salió un momento al porche. Su hermano y aquella chica volvían de pasear en actitud bastante íntima. De hecho pudo ver como la invitada obsequiaba a Leval con un par de besos en los labios que él encajó encantado. Al fin, llegaron junto a su observadora.

-¿Os apetece beber algo?- Inquirió el muchacho de modo jovial.-  
-No muchas gracias.- Rehusó su hermana.-  
-A mí sí me gustaría tomar un zumo. Si tienes alguno por ahí.- Contestó Jane.-  
-¡Claro!- Convino el chico afirmando con afabilidad.- Esperadme aquí, ahora mismo traigo algo…

 

Las dos chicas asintieron. Kerria de hecho no tenía demasiadas ganas de quedarse a solas con esa extraña, pero por cortesía no podía hacer el feo de irse. La invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas del porche. Entonces Jane, mirándola a los ojos sonrió levemente y dijo con un tinte conciliador.

-Oye, perdona si te he ofendido. No sabía que ese apodo era algo entre hermanos.  
-No, no pasa nada.- Se apresuró a responder Kerria, tomada por sorpresa al oír aquello.- Tú no podías saber eso…  
-De todos modos, discúlpame.- Se reiteró su interlocutora que, pasó a charlar de una forma algo más distendida al añadir.- Tu hermano te adora, a todas horas me cuenta cosas de ti. Significas muchísimo para él.  
-Gracias, es algo recíproco…  
-Y no me extraña nada. Al conocerte veo que no exageraba en absoluto. Eres muy bonita y muy simpática. Los chicos deben de hacer cola para salir contigo. ¿O acaso ya tienes novio?

 

Eso sí que la tomó realmente por sorpresa. Aquella chica no se andaba por las ramas. Aunque no quería ser descortés. Seguro que trataba de conocerla o de suavizar aquel primer encuentro. 

-Bueno, no, no tengo novio…- Fue capaz de decir.- Pero sí que tengo un amigo con el que salgo…  
-¡Vaya! – se sonrió Jane percatándose del rubor que asaltaba las mejillas de su interlocutora.- ¿Y es guapo?  
-Sí, sí que lo es. Y un buen muchacho. En cierto modo me recuerda a mi hermano Leval.- Afirmó ella, casi sin pretenderlo.-  
-En ese caso, no seas tonta y no le dejes escapar.- Declaró su contertulia.- Te lo digo por experiencia, chicos así son muy difíciles de encontrar…  
-¿Tú has tenido novios antes? Bueno, me refiero a alguna relación seria…  
-Bueno.- Suspiró la interpelada.- Podría decirse que sí. Al menos un par de ellos. Pero no salió bien. Eran bastante simples. Todo lo contrario de Leval.- Añadió de inmediato, para remachar.- Y cuando una es tan joven, ya sabes…se experimenta. 

 

Y ante la cara de pasmo de Kerria, esa muchacha sonrió más ampliamente para confesar.

-Menos mal que dejé atrás esa etapa de mi vida. No paraba de salir por ahí. Y algunas veces hice cosas que no debía. Pero todo eso se terminó… Bueno, espero que no estés pensando que soy una cualquiera…  
-¡No, no! – Se apresuró a negar su interlocutora para admitir.- Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos…  
-Ya…- Repuso Jane mirando a esa chiquilla con intensidad al tiempo que musitaba.- No creo que una jovencita tan agradable y tan bonita como tú haya tenido tiempo de hacer nada de lo que deba de arrepentirse… al menos no todavía.

 

Aquello ya estaba empezando a resultar incómodo. Si no fuera porque esa chica estaba saliendo con su hermano Kerria casi podría jurar que se le estaba insinuando. Por fortuna Leval retornó en el momento justo con una bandeja provista de refrescos y algo de picar. 

-Así me gusta.- Sonrió el muchacho.- Veo que estabais hablando las dos.  
-Claro.- Afirmó Jane con un tinte de voz bastante más jovial y hasta risueño, para añadir.- Leval, tu hermana es una chica estupenda. Te quedaste corto en los elogios…  
-Sí, lo es.- Convino el aludido.- Es maravillosa.

 

Aunque Kerria enseguida se levantó de la silla y algo cohibida esbozó una tenue sonrisa para despedirse.

-Tengo que irme, debo acabar algunas cosas. Os dejo para que charléis tranquilamente…

 

Y así se metió dentro con visible agitación. Pensaba en lo ocurrido cuando recordó que su amiga iba a venir…

-¡Oh, no! Lo que faltaba...- Se dijo con inquietud.- En cuanto Amatista la vea aquí puede pasar cualquier cosa…

 

Y en efecto, su compañera de grupo llegó poco después, cuando Leval y Jane estaban tomando un refresco sentados en el porche. Ella se sorprendió de verle con una chica, pero saludó como si tal cosa.

\- Hola Leval.- Exclamó con tono jovial. -  
-¡Amatista! - Respondió él, visiblemente contento, desde luego más de lo que solía mostrarse. -¿Cómo estás? Me alegro de verte. ¿Buscas a mi hermana, verdad?  
\- Si, ¿está Kerria por aquí?- Inquirió con aparente desenfado, aunque sin apartar la vista de esa chica morena que estaba con su interlocutor. -  
\- Si, la llamaré. ¡Ah, que tonto! , os voy a presentar. Jane, ésta es Amatista Lassart, la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Amatista, es mi compañera de promoción Jane Gray. Espera, voy a avisar a Kerria.- Añadió Leval entrando a la carrera en la casa. -

 

La joven se sorprendió, ese muchacho parecía ahora una especie de colegial tonto. Tan diferente a su forma de ser. Y temía que el motivo estaba a dos metros frente a ella. Desde luego, pudo comprobar enseguida sus sospechas pues, tan pronto como Leval se metió dentro, aquella chica saludó, a su manera.

-¿Qué tal estás?- Le sonrió Jane con un cierto tono de superioridad apenas encubierta, hecho éste que enseguida reflejó en su siguiente y mordaz comentario. - Leval me ha hablado de ti, eres como su otra hermanita pequeña, debe de apreciarte mucho.  
\- Sí, claro - repuso su interlocutora tratando de no sentirse afectada por eso e intentando molestar a su vez. - ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Una compañera a la que está dando clases? Porque él es muy bueno en eso, a mí me las dio hace ya dos veranos.  
-¡Vaya, este chico es asombroso!- Se sonrió Jane mirando a esa muchacha con desdén y apenas susurrando, como si lo hiciese para si, pero asegurándose de que era escuchada. - Acordarse todavía de los temas del instituto.  
\- Si, desde luego, Leval sabe recordar cualquier cosa que pueda serle útil para otros fines.- Respondió su contertulia sosteniéndole la mirada a esa presuntuosa y deseando que se largase cuanto antes. – Es muy inteligente.

 

Lo cierto es que la tal Jane no era tonta y había cazado al vuelo el interés de Amatista por el chico. Y ya que a ella no le interesaban las rivales quiso analizar enseguida la posible amenaza. Ahora sonreía confiada, aquello no iba a representarle el más mínimo problema. Incluso se permitió añadir con sorna.

\- Por tu acento pareces extranjera. Aunque lo disimulas muy bien. - Comentó con pretendida cordialidad. -  
\- Soy francesa, sí. - Admitió ésta que quiso reivindicarse. - Pero llevo años aquí y me desenvuelto tan bien en inglés como en mi idioma materno. -  
\- Seguro que sí. - Sonrió su interlocutora visiblemente divertida, más cuando agregó. - Yo tampoco puedo quejarme de mi francés. Leval y yo lo practicamos alguna que otra vez.

 

Y en esta ocasión el falso tono amable de Jane produjo su efecto. Se regocijó pues aquella muchacha bajó la guardia justo para comentar con visible ingenuidad.

\- ¿También habláis? Él y yo solíamos conversar en francés muchas veces - pudo sonreír ahora recordando aquellos tiempos. -

 

Pero quedó sorprendida cuando su contertulia rio con ganas y pudo añadir con regocijo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que lo hablemos, encanto? Desde luego eres realmente deliciosa, ¡toda una muchachita de colegio! Tan inocente.

 

En el instante en el que se percató de a qué se refería esa presuntuosa Amatista pasó de la sorpresa a la indignación y a punto estaba de estallar cuando Leval y su hermana salieron al porche. Tuvo que hacer un ímprobo esfuerzo por dominarse. Pese a ello, Kerria sólo tuvo que alternar la mirada sobre ambas para darse cuenta de que allí estaban saltando chispas. Ajeno a ello, su hermano sonreía dirigiéndose a las dos chicas.

\- Habéis estado hablando ¿eh? ¡Estupendo! , seguro que os haréis buenas amigas.  
\- Leval - le dijo Jane con un encantador tono de voz. - Esta muchachita es muy simpática, no me extraña que la quieras como a una hermana. - Recalcó visiblemente divertida. -  
\- Claro, Amatista es de la familia - sonrió cándidamente él. -  
\- Tenemos que irnos ya.- Intervino Kerria apurada pues notaba que su amiga se estaba enfadando de verdad, hasta temblaba de furia, mordiéndose los labios para tratar de controlarse. – Se nos hace tarde.  
\- Si, tenemos que ensayar después de las clases. - Añadió Amatista en un intento de contraatacar. - Hay que poner a punto la voz. No somos como otras chicas que no lo necesitan al utilizar otro tipo de cosas.

 

Quiso fulminarla con la mirada. Ganas le daban de acercarse a ella y mirarla hacia abajo, dado que esa joven, pese a tener una estatura nada desdeñable, era sensiblemente más baja que ella. Sin embargo no se atrevió pues Leval observaba a su vez a las dos, aparentemente confuso ante esas palabras. 

-¿No me digas que cantáis?- Sonrió Jane abrazando al muchacho por la cintura para mayor fastidio de su interlocutora y añadiendo con sorna. - ¡Cuantos talentos tienen estas chicas para ser tan jovencitas!  
\- Si, bueno, Amatista, vamos o llegaremos tarde.- Insistió una preocupada Kerria, que se temía que iba a estallar una guerra de manera inminente. -  
\- No sería muy cortés dejar a Jane sin despedirse,- replicó la aludida mirándola con creciente inquina.- Quién sabe si la veré otra vez por aquí.  
\- Por mí no te preocupes, seguro que habrá otra ocasión.- Declaró la susodicha que seguía abrazada a Leval y regocijándose de la expresión en la cara de rival para remachar - ya nos íbamos. ¿Verdad?  
\- Si, tenemos que marcharnos, le prometí a Jane enseñarle los alrededores.- Convino éste.-

 

Y esa chica le dio un ligero beso en los labios que él aceptó para desesperación de Amatista que se marchó realmente sin despedirse para no estrangular a esa zorra presuntuosa allí mismo. 

-Eso debe de ser lo que se llama despedida a la francesa, ¡ja, ja! - Se burló esa joven, en tanto que Leval simplemente se encogía de hombros sin comprender.- Que lo paséis bien, chicas…  
\- Bueno, adiós. - Dijo tímidamente Kerria, despidiéndose por ambas y siguiendo a su amiga bastante preocupada. -

 

Jane, agarrada a un brazo de su pareja, se sonreía. El campo era suyo. Esa pobre pazguata no era rival para ella. De modo que, tomando de la mano al chico, le susurró con tono meloso e incitador.

-¿Nos vamos ya?...

 

Él asintió. Los dos se marcharon hacia el coche deslizador y una vez dentro se besaron de forma más apasionada. Por suerte Amatista no lo vio, ya tenía bastante con las humillaciones que había soportado, corría para alejarse lo más posible. A su amiga le costó alcanzarla, lo hizo cuando por fin se detuvo y la oyó sollozar, apoyada a un árbol.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, mujer?- Le inquirió Kerria apenada. -  
-¡Esa estúpida, es una presumida, una hipócrita y una! - Lloriqueaba desconsolada para preguntarse con impotencia. - ¿Cómo puede tu hermano salir con ella? ¿Qué es lo que la ve?  
-¡Oh Amatista, no lo sé!,- respondió su apenada amiga, tratando de animarla. - A mí tampoco me gustó, pero Leval parece estar muy atraído por ella.  
\- Me dijo que no se fijaría en ninguna chica mientras estudiase.- Protestó Amatista visiblemente dolida. -  
\- Pero eso no puede evitarse, ni siquiera por parte de mi hermano. - Trató de defenderle Kerria. -  
-¿Es que no ve que intenta aprovecharse de él? , estoy segura,- balbuceó su amiga entre llorosa y muy enfadada. - ¡Si quiere utilizarle para luego hacerle daño esa mala pécora se va a enterar de quién soy yo! Además me ha dicho cosas horribles.- Y apenas pudo sollozar para contarle a su amiga el asunto del francés. -  
\- Esa chica es muy astuta, ha hecho que mi hermano saliera con ella. Tiene la virtud de conseguir que Leval crea que ha sido por su propia iniciativa en lugar de ver que ha sido ella quien se lo ha ligado.- Le explicó Kerria tratando de calmarla agregando con tono más conciliador. - Y no le hagas caso, no me creo una palabra de eso, lo ha dicho para pincharte. Y lo malo es que lo ha logrado. Tú no debes preocuparte aunque yo si que lo siento por mi hermano, pues sigue siendo un ingenuo y está muy enamorado, ¡ojalá eso no se vuelva en contra suya! Pero tenemos que esperar, a Leval no le gustaría que nadie se metiera en su vida. Y lo comprendo.  
-¿Y mientras tanto qué hago yo?- Se quejaba Amatista amargamente.- ¿Cómo puedo competir con una chica así? Si Leval únicamente me considera como a una hermana pequeña. Para él, sólo soy una mocosa que no para de darle la lata. Pero ella no le quiere, estoy segura de que no, le usaba para restregármelo, como si fuera un objeto suyo.

 

Kerria abrazó a su desconsolada amiga y trató de animarla.

\- No creo que duren mucho, mi hermano está cegado por esa chica, a mí también me da mala espina. Pero ya sabes lo que pasa en estos casos, los chicos siempre se fijan en las que no les quieren y no se enteran de donde hay verdadero amor. Anda Amatista, tenemos que ir a clase y ensayar, ¡olvídate de esto! , pasará.- Añadió con tono conciliador, ahora casi maternal, ofreciéndole un pañuelo a su amiga. – Vamos, no te lleves un mal rato…  
\- Bueno, lo intentaré,- balbuceaba esta sonándose estruendosamente con el pañuelo, que devolvió arrebujado a su dueña ante la visible cara de repelús de ésta. – A ensayar…

 

Las clases y el ensayo no fueron nada bien, Amatista no podía dejar de pensar en lo que esa descarada estaría haciendo con Leval. En fin, pasaron varias semanas en las que ambos seguían saliendo juntos y ésta gracias a la ayuda de él, mejoró bastante sus notas…

 

Kerria, por su parte recibió una carta de Debbie. Estaba en los Ángeles y le contaba que había conocido a una chica con la que había comenzado a salir. Se cartearon y la joven le confiaba a su vez sus dudas acerca de Brian, con el que aún mantenía un tono de buena amistad sin querer llegar a nada más. No estaba segura de sentir amor. Deborah le contestó con una respuesta muy significativa que le aclaró sus dudas. 

"Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás y Brian es un muchacho adorable. Se lo merece, sobre todo después de lo que me escribiste, de cómo te salvó. Siempre ha estado a tu lado y te quiere. En tu lugar ni me lo pensaría. Y fíjate quién te lo dice. ¡Ja, ja! ¡Adelante Kerria y mucha suerte!". Fue el consejo.

\- Si Debbie, tienes razón, ojalá fuera así de sencillo para mí - musitó la muchacha abrazando la carta contra su pecho. -

 

Y entre unas cosas y otras el curso llegaba a su fin. Las chicas tenían otra cita en el concurso de talentos que, en esta ocasión ganaron. Ese verano iba a ser movido, pudieron grabar su disco y actuar, también decidieron irse todas juntas de vacaciones para cantar en diversos lugares del país. Kerria de hecho volvió a reencontrarse con Debbie y todas juntas tuvieron una aventura realmente apasionante y peligrosa que puso a prueba los mismos cimientos de su amistad y que decidieron guardar en secreto entre ellas. Pese a todo, a la vuelta, Amatista aún estaba dolida. Leval no fue a verla actuar, estaba con esa tal Jane a la que no podía soportar. Pero el chico parecía embrujado por ella. Para él, era como si su vecina no existiera. Pero las chicas no sabían hasta que punto llevaban razón y el muchacho iba a descubrirlo muy a su pesar cuando sorprendió a Jane a solas con uno de los profesores. Sucedió que él iba a buscarla al término de la clase, pues estaban en aulas separadas. En esa ocasión en la clase de ella no había nadie. Leval había olvidado que Jane le dijo que tenían prácticas al aire libre y se dirigió hacia allí. La puerta estaba cerrada y no había nadie en los pasillos, los cadetes estarían todos saliendo para disfrutar de un permiso en el fin de semana. El joven creyó escuchar jadeos y a través de los cristales esmerilados, pudo ver dos siluetas, pero nada más. Había un tragaluz en lo alto de la pared a unos tres metros, sólo tuvo que levitar. Allí estaba Jane, desnuda y bajo el cuerpo de uno de los profesores que la gozaba. Leval no pudo ver más, ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacerle esto? Ganas le daban de entrar ahí y aplastarle la cabeza a ese maldito pervertido. Quizás le hiciera chantaje a Jane, pero ella no parecía mostrarse descontenta. No, ¡maldita zorra! , ahora comprendía porqué siempre insistía en estudiar antes de salir. Por qué invariablemente derivaba las conversaciones hacia los temas de cada trimestre. Se había estado aprovechando de él en las asignaturas comunes de ambos y cuando hubo una que Leval no tenía, a ella le había faltado tiempo para cepillarse al profesor que la impartía. Con los ojos llorosos y lleno de rabia salió de allí cuanto antes. No podía pese a todo, ceder a la furia y echar por tierra toda su carrera. Llegó a su casa disimulando ese tremendo desengaño, saludó a sus padres y a su hermana que si le notó extraño.

-¿Qué te pasa Leval? No te veo muy contento. - Le inquirió Kerria con normalidad en su tono. -  
-¡No me pasa nada, ocúpate de tus asuntos! - le espetó secamente él que subió a su cuarto sin más. -

 

La chica se quedó sorprendida, su hermano estaba bastante furioso, eso era fácil de ver. Entonces sonó el vídeo teléfono, la chica lo descolgó y en la pantalla apareció la cara de Jane antes de que se desviara la llamada a la extensión de Leval. Su hermano también lo había atendido, creyendo que se trataría de Mazoui. Éste había quedado en llamarle por otros motivos relativos a las prácticas y él quería desahogarse, lo malo fue verla a ella.

\- Leval. - Sonreía ésta como si nada hubiera pasado. - ¿Dónde te metes?, te dije que me esperases fuera.  
\- Para qué - dijo él tratando de mantener la calma. - Para que tuvieras tiempo de acabar.  
-¿Acabar?,- le preguntó Jane con cara de no haber roto un plato.- ¿Acabar el qué?  
-¡Ya lo sabes!,- espetó él.- Lo que estabas haciendo con ese viejo fofo de Seil en tu aula a puerta cerrada. ¿Acaso lo hace mejor que yo?- gritó sin poder contener su enfado. -

 

Kerria escuchaba atónita, menos mal que su hermano descolgó antes y la imagen de ella no aparecería en pantalla. Escuchó como Leval recriminaba a Jane lo que había visto y ésta, perdiendo su sonrisa, le respondió con seriedad.

\- Tú no lo comprendes, muchas de las chicas de la academia tenemos que hacer cosas parecidas. Para vosotros los hombres es fácil. Pero nosotras lo tenemos mucho peor.  
\- No digas estupideces, ¡eso no es así! - Rebatió Leval - conozco a muchas cadetes que han pasado sin tener que recurrir a eso. Además, si algún profesor te hace ese tipo de chantaje se debe denunciar. Pero yo no te vi con cara de ser chantajeada.  
-¡Déjame en paz! - Espetó ella.- Tú nunca lo entenderías, ¿crees que me gusta lo que hago? Yo no soy tan brillante como tú, solo soy una chica de notables desde el instituto y aprobados aquí, y para sacar estas pruebas con la debida puntuación eso no basta. Nunca pasaría los finales de este año y quiero ser oficial. Eso es lo más importante, para mí cuenta más que nada y no pararé hasta conseguirlo.  
\- Pues búscate a otro para que te ayude con la materia, a uno que te agradezca bien tus servicios- aulló él. -  
\- Descuida, lo haré. No eres el único en la academia con buenas notas,- le gritó ella que también parecía a punto de llorar. -

 

Leval desconectó el teléfono hirviendo de rabia y frustración. Kerria hizo lo propio y subió corriendo a la habitación de su hermano, pero él ya no estaba allí. El chico volaba a toda velocidad y enseguida llegó al páramo donde se entrenase con su padre y Mazoui. Allí se desahogó convirtiéndose en súper guerrero y devastando una extensión enorme de terreno. Cuando se calmó volvió a casa agotado, no quiso tomar una alubia pues quería evitar disponer de nuevas fuerzas que quemar. Sus padres que habían estado fuera durante ese rato volvieron y Roy le preguntó al verle en el estado que se encontraba.

-¿Has estado entrenando, hijo?  
\- Si, papá, últimamente lo había descuidado bastante. - Murmuró sombríamente él. -  
\- Bien, así me gusta - sonrió aprobatoriamente Roy dándole una palmada en la espalda, sin advertir aquel tono tan tétrico. -

 

Beruche creyendo lo mismo le besó en la frente, tenía que salir de nuevo con su esposo pues habían quedado a comer con Diamante y Esmeralda para contarse cosas de sus amigos y parientes. Leval se quedó mirando al suelo fingiendo agotamiento y se fue a duchar, se sentía mejor pero seguía enfadado. La casualidad quiso que Amatista pasara por allí, como siempre, buscando a Kerria. Y se encontró con él que ya estaba vestido después de ducharse.

\- Hola Leval.- Saludó ella tratando de ser lo más encantadora posible. -  
\- Hola - repuso secamente él. -  
-¿Está tu hermana?- Inquirió ella. -  
\- Supongo que estará arriba, en su habitación - dijo el chico alejándose de allí. -  
\- Bueno, ¿qué tal la academia?- Le preguntó Amatista deseosa de poder charlar un poco. -  
\- Bien, gracias - repuso sin detenerse. -

 

La muchacha se quedó sorprendida, Leval no solía mostrarse tan huraño, de seguro que los duros temas de estudio le estarían jugando una mala pasada, decidió dejarlo estar. En eso, bajó Kerria, saludando a Amatista y sin esperar respuesta le conminó con urgencia.

\- ¡Vámonos!   
\- Pero Kerria. - Susurró la sorprendida señalando a Leval que estaba en la habitación contigua.- Me gustaría charlar un poco con él.  
\- No es el momento, vámonos. - Insistió ella agarrándola de la mano y tratando de tirar de su amiga hacia la salida. -  
-¿Qué pasa?,- inquirió Amatista curiosa y algo inquietada por ese modo de actuar. -  
\- Te lo contaré después, pero ahora, por favor, ¡vámonos de aquí! - Le pidió Kerria susurrándole con insistencia. -  
\- Bueno, bueno, espera, ahora mismo nos vamos.- Accedió ella no sin antes acercarse a Leval que había vuelto a salir de ese cuarto contiguo para preguntarle con absoluta buena intención. - ¿Por qué no quedamos para luego? Te invito a tomar un helado y me cuentas como te va en la academia.  
\- Estoy ocupado. - Repuso hoscamente él. -  
-¿Has quedado con esa Jane? - Preguntó Amatista que añadió en forma cordial y resignada. - ¡Qué suerte tiene, seguro que contigo no tendrá problemas en aprobar la física! Es más, casi estoy pensando en pedirte más clases yo también.

 

Aquello le sentó a Leval como una lluvia de aguijonazos, por un momento creyó que era Jane la que le estaba hablando. Para sorpresa y conmoción de su hermana y Amatista, se revolvió hacia su interlocutora descargando un puñetazo sobre la mesa que se quebró por tal golpe, al tiempo que escupía con un grito lleno de rabia.

-¡Ya basta!, ¿es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer que molestarme? ¡Ya estoy harto! , solo estáis pendientes de que os ayude, ¡ya sois mayorcitas para apañaroslas solas!  
\- Pero, si yo no… - Pudo musitar Amatista impactada y asustada.-

 

Nunca había visto a Leval tan enfadado, excepto cuando su hermana estuvo a punto de morir. Y con ella siempre había sido muy amable, incluso entonces se comportó mejor que ahora. ¿Pero qué le había dicho para que se pusiera así? De todas formas estaba claro que a él ya no le importaba nada en absoluto, solo era un estorbo, sin poder contenerse escapó corriendo de allí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por su parte la atónita Kerria no pudo hacer nada, su amiga salió de allí sin darle tiempo a frenarla, realmente era mejor así. Lo que sí tuvo deseos de hacer fue encararse con su hermano y recriminarle indignada.

-¿No te da vergüenza? La pobre trataba de ser amable contigo, apenas te ha visto en mucho tiempo, no necesita ninguna ayuda, sólo era una broma.  
\- ¡Pues no tiene gracia! - Le chilló Leval aun enfadado. -  
-¿Y por eso se merece que la trates de esa manera?- Respondió Kerria con pesar y desaprobación. Añadiendo de forma más conciliadora - yo soy tu hermana, a mí puedes gritarme. Desde que éramos pequeños estamos acostumbrados a discutir, pero Amatista no. La has ignorado durante todo este año y ahora la tomas con ella para desahogarte.  
-¡Tú no sabes de que estás hablando! - Gritó el chico temblando de furia. -  
\- Sí que lo sé, Leval. - Repuso Kerria ahora con tono apenado y culpable. - Os escuché hablando por el vídeo teléfono, fue sin querer, pero lo descolgué a la vez que tú.  
-¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela para meterte en mis cosas?- Le recriminó airadamente él. -  
\- Ya te he dicho que no quería hacerlo, pero lo escuché y lo siento, ¡lo siento mucho! Sé por experiencia lo que ese tipo de cosas duelen. Pero no descargues tu rabia con quien menos se lo merece, por favor. Tú no eres de esa manera y ella a pesar de su apariencia de chica fuerte es muy sensible, no puedes ni imaginar hasta qué punto la has hecho daño.

 

Éste se quedó pensativo, trataba de calmarse y revivía el incidente, cada vez que pensaba en ello se arrepentía más de su arrebato, él apreciaba a Amatista como si de una hermana se tratara y realmente la pobre chica no podía haber sabido nada de eso. Y Kerria tenía toda la razón, había desahogado con esa muchacha toda su rabia.

\- Lo siento,- musitó arrepentido, sintiéndose realmente mal consigo mismo. - Hice mal, no quería hacerle daño. No tenía que haberla hablado así. No tiene culpa de nada…  
\- No me lo digas a mí,- le pidió su hermana con un tono más conciliador y posando con suavidad las manos en sus hombros. - Díselo a ella y no tardes por favor, debe de estar pasándolo muy mal.

 

El chico asintió y después salió corriendo a una tremenda velocidad. Amatista sólo había recorrido unos cientos de metros y él se adelantó colocándose justo enfrente, ella sorprendida se frenó.

\- Por favor, perdóname. No he tenido un buen día. - Le pidió entrecortadamente Leval, pero la joven le daba la espalda enjugándose las lágrimas y él insistió. - Lo siento, no debí gritarte a ti. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites. ¿Qué querías saber de química?, o era de física ¿eh?- Añadió con un tono de voz mucho más suave y considerado. - 

 

Amatista lloraba desconsolada negando con la cabeza .Y sólo pudo añadir, visiblemente dolida.

-¡No quiero estorbarte más! Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparte de una niña estúpida.

 

Leval la miró con pesar, ¡pobre chica! .Sus palabras le habían hecho tanto daño como Kerria le advirtió. Pudiera ser que más. Apenas pudo responder.

\- Lo siento, de verdad. Tú nunca me has molestado. Siempre has sido muy buena conmigo. Esto no tiene que ver contigo. La culpa es mía. Realmente me alegro mucho de verte. Yo también necesito tener una amiga cerca. No lo estoy pasando bien últimamente en la Academia. - Admitió a duras penas, logrando que la muchacha se calmase un poco.- Nada bien…

 

Y por fin Amatista se dejó abrazar por él. En verdad lo deseaba mucho, tenerle allí, junto a ella y sentirle amable y cordial como siempre. No distante y esquivo como durante esos últimos meses. Estuvieron sin hablar durante un rato y al poco llegó Kerria, contenta y aliviada de que todo se hubiera solucionado...

 

Pasaron unos días y después unas semanas, el curso tocaba a su final. Las chicas iban a graduarse y les tocaba decidir que iban a hacer en un futuro. Idina había elegido ser maestra como sus padres. Estos, muy felices y orgullosos de ello, la apuntaron a la Golden State College. La chica hizo una prueba y la aceptaron. Los Rodney estaban muy felices y su hija también. Así reviviría la tradición familiar. Aquello les recordaba los viejos tiempos a sus padres. Además, Roy y Beruche estarían cerca. Si hiciera falta cuidarían de su sobrina quién, sin embargo, demostró saber valerse muy bien por sí misma. La joven también se llevaría una agradable sorpresa, su amiguita de la infancia, Nehie, fue a estudiar con ella. Además, ambas hicieron muy buenas migas con otras compañeras con las que compartirían alguna que otra aventura.

 

Katherine quería hacer Imagen y Sonido o Ciencias de la Información, quizás Arte Dramático, no estaba segura, pues había descubierto también su vocación por el periodismo. Lo pensaría durante el verano. De cualquier forma le gustaba mucho el mundo de la comunicación y del espectáculo y tenía cualidades para ello. Su madrina Minako la animó mucho a proseguir su carrera brindándole la posibilidad de actuar junto a ella en alguna gira. Y no descartaba el ir de vacaciones a Irlanda a ver a su abuela Meg, pasar unos días con su amiga Erin y, si coincidían allí, con primas y su tía Alannah quién siempre la alentó a seguir su vocación de artista.

 

Kerria se decidió por el derecho, le gustaban las leyes y sabía que para ella y personas de similar condición a la suya había muchos problemas, sobre todo legales. También discriminación y falta de aceptación en muchos lugares. A pesar de las nuevas leyes nacionales aprobando el matrimonio, quedaban pendientes bastantes batallas por ganar para el colectivo LGTBI. Quiso hacerse abogado y jurista para cambiar las cosas. E inspirada por su madrina Ami, anhelaba ser aceptada en Harvard, pero eso llevaría tiempo. Tendría que esforzarse mucho y trabajar muy duro para lograrlo. Aunque lejos de achantarse aquello la motivaba en gran medida.

 

Amatista era la que menos claro lo tenía, veía su futuro bastante incierto. No sabía en que especializarse, después de que Leval la ayudase con la física, ella se había interesado realmente por esa materia y otras de ciencias. Satory habló con ella y la convenció de que estudiase biología, que era la misma carrera que ella había elegido. Además, el propio profesor Tomoe se había ofrecido a darle clases particulares en su tiempo libre y ayudarla cuando se especializase. De todas formas, estos asuntos quedarían pospuestos para después del verano, pues había dos acontecimientos muy importantes. De un lado, la gira de las chicas que habían logrado obtener un prometedor contrato para su grupo, y de otro y antes que nada, la graduación del instituto. Todas las muchachas que terminaban ese año rivalizarían por ser las reinas del baile. A Amatista y a Kerria no es que ese asunto les importase demasiado pero a sus madres sí. Esmeralda diseñó para ambas dos preciosos vestidos, y es más, ¡ella misma se apuntó a ir a la fiesta! Ni que decir tiene que a su hija no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero dada la ilusión que tenía su madre, no se atrevió a protestar. Vestida como en sus mejores días de pasarela, Esmeralda mantenía una figura y una belleza envidiables. Daba la apariencia de una chica joven, aunque no tanto como su hija, claro está. 

-Bueno…han quedado perfectos. -Suspiraba la ex modelo en tanto terminaba de repasar esos vestidos de ensueño que había diseñado y cosido ella misma.- Ya solo tendré que convencer a tu padre para que me lleve. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca tuvimos un baile de graduación. ¡Ja, ja, ja! –Reía atronadoramente haciendo que su pobre hija se tapase los oídos y moviera la cabeza resignada.- No, en Némesis no se estilaban mucho esas cosas…

 

Y existía otro problema añadido. Amatista no tenía pareja, varios chicos se lo habían pedido pero ella no se decidió por ninguno, hasta que su madre le sugirió que se lo pidiera a Leval. La pobre chica estaba muy nerviosa y visiblemente avergonzada cuando le repetía a su madre que él no iba a aceptar, pero ella insistió. Esmeralda, conociendo a su hija, ya se había anticipado. Lo comentó con Beruche y ésta le aseguró que él aceptaría. Su hijo se sentía culpable todavía por su enfado con la muchacha y quería olvidarse definitivamente de Jane. Así que Amatista, animada también por Kerria, reunió todo su valor y fue a hablar con el chico. Como casi siempre llamó con prevención y fue Roy quién abrió.

-¡Hola Amatista! ¿Buscabas a Kerria?- Se interesó.-  
-Buenas tardes, señor Malden. No, buscaba a Leval.- Pudo decir ella con un rubor que le invadía peligrosamente las mejillas.-  
-Estaba por ahí, en su cuarto.- Le informó su interlocutor invitándola con jovialidad.- Pero pasa…anda siéntate. Le diré a mi mujer que le llame. Yo tengo que salir.

 

Y adentrándose en el salón, avisó a su esposa en voz alta

-¡Bertie… mira a ver si puedes llamar al chico! Amatista ha venido a verle.

 

La pobre chica estaba totalmente colorada. Sentada en el banco del porche sin atreverse a entrar pese a la oferta de Roy. Una vez él oyó la réplica de su mujer, sonrió y salió de nuevo. Insistiéndole a la muchacha.

-No te quedes aquí fuera…Anda entra y ve al salón. Mi esposa está dentro. Ha ido a llamar a nuestro hijo.  
-Claro, gracias.- Aceptó finalmente dirigiéndose hacia el interior.- Es usted muy amable.

 

Se sentó juntando las piernas y con la espalda recta. Tocaba poner en práctica los consejos de su madre. Lucía un vestido de verano de falda naranja hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca que conjuntaba con sus zapatos de charol de poco tacón. Así la vieron Bertie y Leval, que venían juntos, el muchacho saludó con un gesto y se disculpó yendo a la cocina a por unas bebidas.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal Amatista?- Saludó jovialmente la madre del chico, que comentó.- Kerria no está. Ha salido a ver a Brian. Pero no creo que tarde.  
-Sí, muchas gracias señora Malden. En realidad venía a ver a Leval. Tengo un favor que pedirle.- Respondió en tanto se levantaba para corresponder al saludo.-  
-Muy bien. - Sonrió su interlocutora de forma cómplice para sentenciar.- No te preocupes, seguro que te ayudará en lo que necesites. Ahora tengo que dejarte. He quedado con tu madre para ir de tiendas.  
-Que lo pasen bien. – Pudo replicar la joven.- 

 

Bertie se alejó justo cuando su hijo retornaba con una bandeja que dejó sobre la mesa del salón, sobre ella llevaba unos refrescos y unas galletas saladas. Muy gentilmente le ofreció a su invitada.

-¿Te apetece?  
-Gracias.- Aceptó tímidamente ella tomando el vaso y bebiendo un pequeño sorbo. Tras dejarlo nuevamente sobre la bandeja trató de abordar el tema con patente apuro.- Verás Leval, sé que te pareceré una tonta, pero tengo un grave problema…  
-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es relativo a alguna asignatura?- Quiso saber él.-  
-No, no- sonrió la muchacha moviendo la cabeza para replicar.- Este año me lo tomé todo muy en serio y he sacado muy buenas notas. No, no es eso… Es relativo al baile de fin de curso…

 

Y el muchacho clavó una atenta mirada en ella escrutándola con esos penetrantes ojos azules que tanto la atraían. Amén del resto de su cuerpo, claro está. La pobre chica tuvo que pararse unos segundos, tragar saliva y decir casi con un hilo de voz.

-Es que…no tengo pareja para ir…  
-¿Qué tú no tienes pareja?- Se sorprendió su contertulio sentenciando.- Una chica como tú es imposible que no haya tenido a nadie que le pidiera ir al baile con ella. 

 

La muchacha no sabía cómo tomarse aquello. ¡Ojalá que fuera a modo de cumplido!, se removía nerviosa en el sillón en el que estaba sentada y apenas fue capaz de mirar a su interlocutor y musitar.

-Bueno, es que soy más alta que la mayoría. Muchos no quieren ir conmigo por eso. Y aunque he tenido algunos que me lo pidieron no supe decidirme...y claro… ellos no podían aguardar…  
-Comprendo.- Dijo él llevándose una mano a la barbilla para ponerse en ademán pensativo y al poco, preguntar para asombro y conmoción de su contertulia.- ¿Podría servirte yo?  
-¿Tú?- Exclamó la agitada joven señalando al chico con un dedo en tanto se levantaba.- ¿Acompañarme al baile?...  
-Sí, si te parece bien.- Sonrió Leval que afirmó con jovialidad.- Echo mucho de menos el ambiente del instituto, mi baile de graduación estuvo muy bien, recuerdo haber ido con Renda Hills. Ahora no sé ni dónde estará, ja, ja…pero fue algo realmente muy divertido. Aunque no nos eligieron como rey y reina. A ver si ahora hay más posibilidades.

 

Amatista solo sonreía embobada, apenas podía creer en su suerte. Ella que estaba dándole vueltas pensando en cómo se lo plantearía y ¡había sido él quién se lo había pedido!

-Claro…claro que sí… Te lo agradecería mucho...pero no quiero ponerte en un compromiso…- Pudo decir la muchacha con cierto apuro.-  
-En absoluto. Te digo que tengo muchas ganas de repetir la experiencia.- Le aseguró él con una sonrisa.- Y más si es contigo. Lo pasaremos genial…

 

Ella estaba en las nubes, sobre todo al oír aquello último. Pensó que seguramente cuando le viesen a su lado en el instituto creerían que eran novios, o por lo menos más que amigos. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante para la ilusionada chica es que iba a ir con él. Amatista no podía evitar estar cada día más enamorada. Sobre todo ahora, superado aquel bache. Pero desafortunadamente para ella, Leval parecía tener una venda en los ojos, entre que estaba escarmentado de su última relación y pensaba únicamente en su carrera seguía mirando a la muchacha como a una hermana. Ésta comprendía que, después de un desengaño, no era el mejor momento para salir con nadie. Ella misma lo comprobó hacía años con François. El chico posiblemente quería hacerle ese favor porque la apreciaba sin ver otra cosa. Así que ella decidió ir al baile y pasárselo lo mejor posible sin pretender por ahora, nada más.

-Muchas gracias.- Pudo musitar de forma tímida.-  
-Gracias a ti.- Sonrió el joven.-  
-Bueno, ahora tengo que irme ya.- Afirmó la muchacha.-

Y se despidió, aguardando a saludar a los señores Malden que aún no habían salido de la casa. Dado que no tenían que irse tan pronto como hicieron a su invitada creer. Éstos la vieron marchar con una sonrisa. Fue Roy quién dijo con tono aliviado y hasta algo reprobatorio.

-¡Ojalá el atontado de nuestro hijo se diera cuenta de la chica que tiene suspirando por él! En eso desde luego no ha salido a mí el muy cabeza hueca.  
-Sí, es verdad.- Asintió Bertie, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su marido para agregar aliviada.- Menos mal que dejó de ver a esa otra chica. Leval no dijo nada, pero estoy segura de que algo malo debió de suceder entre ellos. Pasó unos días muy callado y muy serio.  
-Ha sido para bien, cubito.- Comentó Roy.- Ahora nuestro hijo debe relajarse y disfrutar. Ha trabajado muy duro.  
-Tienes toda la razón. Y ojalá, como dices tú, viera lo que Amatista siente por él.- Deseó Bertie que, suspirando de nuevo con más desenfado, añadió.- Aunque eso deberá descubrirlo él mismo. Igual que Kerria, espero que ella sea muy feliz.  
-Y si pudiera serlo con Brian. Entonces nuestra dicha sería completa. ¿Te imaginas que yerno y que nuera podríamos tener?- Añadió su esposo con una pícara sonrisa adornando su semblante.- Por cierto. Creo que la niña había quedado con él hoy.

 

Bertie le miró con expresión entre divertida y reprobadora para comentar con resignación.

-Cuando algo se te mete en esa mollera, no hay quien te lo saque de ahí…  
-Ya me conoces.- Se encogió de hombros él.- Soy Roy Malden…y casi siempre consigo lo que me propongo. Si hasta te conseguí a ti…el cubito más frío de la Golden.

 

Dejándole por imposible su mujer se rio con ese estilo cantarín suyo que tanto le gustaba a él. De ese modo quedaron todavía un rato los dos juntos, mirando a través de la ventana. Por su parte, su hija había ido efectivamente con Brian a pasar la tarde. El chico le pidió que, en cuanto pudiera, le llevase alguna de las canciones que había grabado con el resto de sus compañeras del grupo musical. La joven enseguida complació aquel deseo. Aunque tras oírlas y que el muchacho expresara su aprobación, él le pidió otra cosa que ella no supo si podría conceder.

-Oye Kerria…Quisiera pedirte, bueno. - Fue capaz de casi balbucear con visible rubor.- ¿Vendrías al baile de fin de curso conmigo?...Si es que no tienes pensado ya ir con nadie…

 

Su interlocutora le miró en un principio con gesto atónito, luego sonrió con dulzura. Imaginaba que su amigo le iba a pedir aquello, estaba segura desde que hacía unas semanas se comenzó a hablar de ello en el instituto. Ningún otro chico se había acercado a ella para proponérselo. Estaba claro que todos recordaban lo que sucedió hacía un par de años. No obstante, al ir regularmente con ese muchacho y estar tan afectuosa con él, pensaron que debían de estar saliendo juntos en plan serio, pues eran vistos a menudo en compañía. No, esa chica no podía ser gay pensaban ahora muchos, eso debió de ser un rumor de las malintencionadas o una especie de experimento de esa muchacha. No era extraño que algunos chicos y chicas probasen para luego olvidarlo por completo. Además, ella y Brian hacían una estupenda pareja.

-Espero no haberte puesto en un apuro.- Dijo él bajando la vista.- Si no puedes o no quieres, lo entenderé…  
-Nada de eso. Estaré encantada de ir contigo.- Sonrió ampliamente la joven posando una mano sobre las de él.-

 

El pobre chico apenas si pudo evitar que el rostro se le iluminase. Estaba radiante de felicidad. 

-¡Estupendo!- Pudo decir ante el gesto risueño de su interlocutora que asistía divertida al aturullamiento que invadió al joven, cuando éste trataba de decir.- Si, esto, bueno…ya me dirás cuando paso a recogerte, porque pasaré a recogerte, claro. No nos vamos a ver allí…

 

La chica sonrió y asintió. Tras ponerse de acuerdo en eso se despidieron. Así, llegado el momento, se prepararon para ser una pareja que deslumbrase aquella mágica noche. Eso pensaba tanto Roy como su esposa cuando el chico, elegantemente vestido con un smoking, vino a recoger a su hija. 

-¡Qué elegante estás, Brian! - Le halagó Bertie cuando abrió la puerta al tímido muchacho.-

 

Aunque el joven apenas si pudo despegar los labios para agradecer el cumplido porque el sonido de unos tacones le hizo mirar hacia la escalera que daba acceso a la planta superior de la vivienda. Por ella descendía Kerria, estaba realmente muy hermosa, lucía el traje de noche azul celeste y conjuntado con una flor del mismo color en su largo y sedoso pelo castaño claro. Bertie solo tuvo que mirar a la cara de ese chico y sonrió. Su hija le había deslumbrado y no era para menos.

-¡Estás realmente preciosa! - Pudo musitar él.-

 

Aquello hizo que la muchacha hasta enrojeciera. Beruche llamó a su esposo que muy satisfecho asintió declarando admirado.

-¡Hacéis una pareja que ni en las películas de James Bond! Anda, os sacaré unas fotografías. Esto hay que documentarlo.  
-Claro papa.- Convino Kerria aproximándose al azorado chico para pedirle con jovialidad.- Anda Brian, ponte aquí, conmigo.

 

El requerido obedecía como si estuviera hipnotizado. Roy les hizo unas cuantas instantáneas con su teléfono. Desde luego, era cierto, aquello era para conservarlo.

-Ya te las mandaré por WhatsApp. – Le aseguró al todavía ensimismado chico, que solo tenía ojos para su pareja de esa noche.-  
-Gracias... – pudo decir Brian al fin, para agregar casi con un susurro.- Con su permiso, nos vamos ya.  
-Por supuesto. Que os divirtáis.- Les deseó el padre de la muchacha.-   
-Pasadlo muy bien, estos son de los momentos que se recuerdan durante toda la vida.- Añadió Bertie con una enternecida sonrisa.-

 

La pareja de jovencitos salió y los padres de ella les vieron alejarse tomados del brazo y Roy sonrió lleno de alegría abrazando a su mujer.

\- Quien sabe cubito - susurró esperanzadamente él. – Como ya te dije el otro día. Puede que mi sueño para nuestra princesa se cumpla después de todo.

 

Bertie asintió deseando que así fuera. Ese Brian era un gran muchacho. Pero ella, que conocía bien lo que sentía Kerria, no lo tenía tan claro como su esposo. Pese a todo la llegada de los jóvenes al gimnasio del instituto, convertido en salón de baile por esa noche, fue más que remarcada por el resto. La mayoría al verles desde luego pudo pensar como el padre de la chica. A buen seguro ella y Brian estarían saliendo juntos. Por otro lado, en casa de Amatista, cuando Leval, en uniforme de gala de la Academia pasó a recogerla, a ésta casi se le corta la respiración. El chico estaba imponente. Eso sí, se sorprendió bastante cuando supo que la madre de la joven iba a ir también.

-¡Vaya! - sonrió Leval que dijo de forma muy galante. - Amatista, no sabía que tuvieras una hermana tan bonita.

 

La jovial madre sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido. El todavía atónito muchacho añadió.

\- Tengo el coche ahí fuera, cuando queráis nos vamos.  
-Un momento, dejad que os saque una foto antes. – Les pidió Esmeralda con visible entusiasmo.-

 

Aunque algo azorados los chicos por supuesto que posaron, Amatista se tomó del brazo de él con el rostro radiante de alegría y Leval sonrió también. Cuando al fin la señora Lassart quedó satisfecha tras sacar unas cuantas instantáneas el joven les dijo con afabilidad.

-Pues una vez inmortalizados, vamos a la fiesta.  
\- ¡Yo iré con mi marido! - rio Esmeralda. - No quiero que crean que estoy buscando novio, ¡ja, ja! 

 

Su interlocutor asintió sonriendo con cara de circunstancias y se alejó para abrir la puerta del vehículo. 

\- Pero mamá, papá tardará en llegar,- dijo en voz baja Amatista. -   
\- Prefiero esperarle para que vayamos juntos. Supongo que no te importará ir sola con Leval y charlar con él hasta llegar a la fiesta, ¿verdad hija?- Susurró su madre a su vez. -  
\- Gracias mamá. - Sonrió la muchacha dándole un beso en la mejilla. - Hasta luego. - Se despidió y corrió a subir al vehículo.-

 

Éste salió presto mientras Esmeralda lo observaba alejarse con una gran sonrisa. 

-Ahí va mi niña…y qué bien acompañada…estás deslumbrante mi amor, ¡ojalá que ese muchacho te viese tal y como eres, como una preciosa jovencita a la que querer! - Suspiraba la diseñadora, meditando.- ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hoy sea tu gran noche al fin.

 

Y así parecía presagiarse. Dado que nada más llegar al baile ambos fueron la pareja que más miradas atrajo. Incluso superando a Brian y a Kerria. Las compañeras de Amatista que le conocían desde el primer curso no dejaban de suspirar, envidiando de forma más o menos sana a su condiscípula. Hubo muchos murmullos y todos apuntaban a que seguramente la joven francesa, que vestía un magnífico traje de noche violeta a tono con sus ojos y una blanca flor en el pelo, y Leval, con su uniforme de gala veraniego en color blanco y con ribetes dorados, que lucía un par de condecoraciones por méritos en la Academia, estarían saliendo juntos y la opinión general fue que hacían una magnífica pareja. 

-Hay que ver qué suerte tienen algunas.- Suspiraba Lana de la mano de su pretendiente, un chico que tampoco estaba mal.-  
-¿Dijiste alguna cosa?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Nada, nada…

 

Más tarde llegó Esmeralda ataviada con un traje de tono negro con brillos de terciopelo y franjas verde botella. Diamante la llevó no muy contento, enfundado en un jersey blanco de cuello alto que se ajustaba a su cuerpo revelando su extraordinaria forma física y que además le iba a tono con su perilla. 

-Ya estamos aquí.- Sonrió la diseñadora aferrada del brazo de su esposo.-  
-No sé exactamente porqué.- Musitó éste con desapasionamiento.-  
-Pues porque quiero ver feliz a nuestra hija.- Le comentó la ex modelo.-  
-Esmeralda…estas cosas no son para que los padres asistan.- Le recordó pacientemente él.-  
-No veo porqué no.- Rebatió ella afirmando categóricamente.- Es un momento muy importante en las vidas de los chicos. El paso a su etapa adulta. Y no quiero perderme a nuestra niña…No comprendo cómo no estás igual de emocionado que yo.

 

Y ante la sorprendida mirada de su mujer él confesó que estaba incómodo entre tanto crío, pese a ser, tras Leval, el hombre más admirado de la fiesta, y quedó en que volvería a recogerla más tarde. Eso no le sentó nada bien a Esmeralda que tomó asiento en un sofá al margen del bullicio para observar a su hija. 

-Bueno, supongo que Diamante tiene razón.- Se dijo con resignado pesar aunque con un ligero toque de malestar.- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí en el baile de graduación de mi hija? ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me hacía casi más ilusión a mí que a ella. Pero ya no soy ninguna jovencita…De todos modos, éste marido mío podría haberme dado este pequeño capricho…o al menos haber fingido que le interesaba un poco.

 

Y casi comenzó a tomar la determinación de retirarse de manera discreta. Pero enseguida los más ligones y atrevidos repararon en ella. Al momento, se vio rodeada por un grupito de chicos que la asediaron a preguntas tales como. “¿De qué curso eres? ¿Eres hermana de alguna de las chicas? Nunca te hemos visto, ¿eres nueva?, ¿tu pareja no está por aquí?”, etc. Todo aquello le hizo olvidar su enfado con Diamante y revivir sus ganas de divertirse. Porque, desde luego, al escuchar estas cosas dada su incorregible vanidad en lo relativo a su belleza, la diseñadora y ex modelo no pudo ocultar una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.


	38. Una fiesta animada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for some fun . Esmeralda remenbers old good times.
> 
> Es tiempo para algo de diversión. Esmeralda recuerda viejos buenos tiempos.

Leval, apartando dos sillas para su pareja y él mismo se sentó con Amatista alrededor de una mesa, ambos tomaban un par de refrescos. El muchacho no quería beber alcohol y ella no podía pues era una fiesta para menores de edad, (aunque si hubiera sido algo más informal y con menos padres...). Así que charlaban tranquilamente sólo con un par de zumos con hielo. Pese a lo cual ella le decía con el semblante radiante de contento.

\- Muchas gracias por venir conmigo, la verdad, era muy difícil para mí elegir pareja. Quiero decir, que no deseaba disgustar a ninguno de los chicos.  
\- Ya te dije que me costaba creer que no hubiese ninguno que fuera capaz de esperar a que te decidieras. Pero lo que no logro comprender es que no haya ningún chico en particular que te guste. - Le contestó Leval realmente sorprendido. -  
\- No, todavía no.- Repuso Amatista ruborizándose ligeramente al mirarle, menos mal que ese chico no era demasiado perspicaz en esos temas. – No estoy interesada…  
\- Bueno, yo recuerdo que cuando estudiaba en el instituto sólo me gustaban un par de chicas ¡y qué casualidad!, las dos tenían novio. ¡Vaya cortes me llevé!- Sonrió fugazmente para pasar a un tono y una expresión más decaída. - Y ahora, que por fin…  
-¿Has conocido a alguien?- Inquirió la muchacha que no podía ocultar la sensación de zozobra en su cara, pero afortunadamente Leval no se dio cuenta. -  
\- No, que va - añadió él con una leve sonrisa aunque parecía entristecerse más cuando recordó. - Después de lo de Jane. Para mí ha sido muy duro. Pensar que sólo se interesaba por mí para que la ayudase a aprobar. Yo lo habría hecho de todos modos. No sé, pensaba que entre los dos había una conexión. Es extraño, parecía como si la conociera de siempre… está visto que uno no puede fiarse.  
\- Imagino que muchas chicas piensan que un chico sólo está dispuesto a ayudarlas a cambio de “algo”...- Le respondió apuradamente Amatista.- Quizás ella estaba acostumbrada a algo así.

 

La muchacha mantenía una lucha interna, pues por un lado estaba apenada verdaderamente por él y por otro, casi deseaba reprocharle a gritos su falta de juicio al elegir a aquella golfa. Por no decir que en muchos casos así era y los chicos en general, no hacían nada sin recibir “algo” a cambio.

\- No sé si sabes lo que es sentirse utilizado.- Le confesó el joven con amargura - que no tomen en cuenta tus sentimientos y sólo vayan a aprovecharse de ti.  
\- Leval… - Pudo responder la muchacha a la que las palabras parecían atragantársele. - Eres un chico estupendo y yo… 

 

Llevada por la comprensión y el momento ella quería confesarle lo que sentía, incluso le tomó de una mano, pero él la cortó con una agradecida sonrisa, creyendo que sólo trataba de animarle. 

\- Muchas gracias Amatista, eres una buena amiga, ¿sabes? Me siento muy afortunado de tener dos hermanas en lugar de una. Gracias por tratar de animarme pero ya lo superé.

 

Eso ensombreció el gesto de la chica, no podía evitar una sensación agridulce cada vez que lo escuchaba, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, pero ella trató de que no se le notase y pudo musitar.

-Si necesitas hablar de lo que sea…

 

No obstante, su interlocutor no la escuchó esto último, se había percatado de otra cosa y señaló sorprendido hacia un rincón donde se arremolinaban varios chicos en torno de Esmeralda.

\- Mira, ¿no es esa tu madre?  
\- Perdóname un momento ¿quieres? - le pidió ella levantándose para verlo mejor y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se disculpó con un apresurado. - Ahora mismo vuelvo.

 

Se dirigió hacia allí en tanto su pareja miraba atónito. La madre de Amatista se veía mientras acribillada por un montón de preguntas e incluso de proposiciones, por parte de los más audaces.

-¿Tienes pareja? Te he estado observando un poco y te veo muy sola y una chica tan bonita como tú no puede estar aquí, abandonada.- Le dijo un chaval moreno y alto. -  
\- Tiene razón,- convino otro rubio algo más bajito. - Opino lo mismo y ¡qué casualidad!, mi pareja se encontraba mal y ha tenido que irse.

 

Casi ni había terminado de hablar cuando detrás de él una mano enorme le agarró por el hombro, se trataba de una chica, no muy agraciada pero de una fuerte constitución. Más bien era una tremenda mujerona. Desde lejos Amatista creyó reconocer a su antigua rival Simps, que le desdijo con voz ronca y de pocos amigos.

-¿Con que me he tenido que ir, eh? ¡Ahora verás lo que es bueno!,- se lo llevó a rastras ante el asombro de todos e incluso la sonrisa de algunos, incluida Esmeralda. -

 

Las demás chicas espantaron a la mayoría de los moscones que no eran otros sino sus propias parejas. Al final, solo quedaban dos que rivalizaban por invitar a esa bella desconocida. Ella escuchaba tratando de aguantar las ganas de reír ante las constantes tonterías infantiles que se cruzaban entre ellos con tal de alardear. Uno era el chico moreno y alto, que la había abordado en un principio, y ¡a qué no decirlo!, bastante atractivo y de ojos azules. El otro, uno de pelo castaño, más robusto y de ojos avellana, tampoco estaba nada mal, que dijo.

\- Pues yo logré marcar un tanto en el último partido de Football de la liga sorteando a todos los defensas.  
-¿Y de eso te vanaglorias? - Se burló el moreno con evidente desprecio. - ¡Bah! , yo soy el campeón del equipo de béisbol y hemos ganado todos los partidos de este año, con más de cincuenta carreras mías.  
\- Calmaos chicos,- les pidió Esmeralda esbozando una sonrisa pícara, bastante provocativa a la par que desde su asiento cruzaba sus largas y magníficas piernas para deleite de ambos.- No os pongáis a discutir, de veras que estoy muy a gusto charlando con los dos.  
-¿Quieres bailar?- Le ofreció el de pelo castaño - tenemos suerte, ponen una de agarrarse, nena.  
-¿Bailar contigo?- Inquirió el otro de forma despectiva - ¡pero si te llaman el tablón por lo mal que te mueves cuando bailas!  
\- ¡Mira quien fue a hablar!- Respondió el otro con indignación. - ¡Tú, que sólo sabes abrazar las bases!

 

El objeto de su disputa les miraba alternativamente a ambos con una expresión divertida, ¡sólo esperaba que no fueran a pegarse por ella! Entonces, como si de la caballería al rescate se tratara, vio venir a su hija. ¡Ojalá que no le estropease la diversión!...

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?- Inquirió Amatista cuando llegó junto a ellos.-  
\- Nada, unos compañeros tuyos estaban entreteniéndome un poco, hermanita,- le respondió Esmeralda con tono y gesto divertidos. -  
-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Oye ma…ay! ...- exclamó la atónita y dolorida chica cuando su madre la golpeó disimuladamente en una espinilla. -  
\- Lo siento, perdona es que iba a levantarme para ir al servicio, ¿te vienes? Tengo ganas de preguntarte algunas cosas.  
\- Seguro que le preguntas por mí, ¿eh?- Sonrió engreídamente el de pelo castaño. -  
\- Si, ¡como deshacerse de ti!, seguro.- Añadió puntillosamente el moreno que añadió con el mismo aire de presunción - luego se irá con un hombre de verdad.  
\- Entonces seguro que no te elige a ti,- le respondió el otro con sorna. -  
-¿Alguien me va a explicar lo que ocurre?- Insistió Amatista que no daba crédito a lo que oía. -  
\- Tú también eres una preciosidad y además os parecéis mucho - le dijo el tipo moreno. - Pero claro es lógico, viendo que sois hermanas.  
-¿Quién es la mayor?- Inquirió el de pelo castaño añadiendo con prevención. - Si no os molesta la pregunta.

 

Amatista estaba perpleja, suponía que su madre al menos no tendría la desfachatez de acusarla a ella de eso.

-Yo.- Reconoció Esmeralda que enseguida se apresuró a matizar. - Pero nos llevamos muy poco.  
\- Seguro que estás en la universidad - conjeturó el moreno.- ¿Qué estudias?  
\- Historia del Arte. – Respondió sin dudar. -

 

Y eso al menos era rigurosamente cierto. Hacía años que se matriculó en la Universidad a distancia. Le encantaban los monumentos de París y de otras ciudades y encontró muy útil saber de las técnicas y los estilos artísticos para sus propios diseños. Sin embargo lo tomó con mucha tranquilidad, apenas una o dos asignaturas al año.

\- Estoy en tercer curso. ¿Verdad?,- le preguntó a Amatista para que lo corroborase. -  
\- Si, es verdad, ya estás en tercero,- admitió su hija que forzó una sonrisita estúpida para salir del paso.-

 

Amatista estaba deseando fervientemente que Leval no se estuviera fijando en el espectáculo que su madre estaba dando, pero el chico parecía estar conversando con alguien, creyó ver que se trataban de Kerria y Brian. Aunque no pudo fijarse más pues debía seguir la ridícula conversación de esos dos bobos. Uno de ellos, el del pelo castaño, declaraba con entusiasmo.

\- Ya lo decía yo, esta chica tiene que ser universitaria, a lo mejor vamos a la misma facultad el año que viene. Enseguida me reconocerás, seré el héroe de los campos de football.  
\- Podría ser. - Admitió Esmeralda que sólo se reía en voz baja, algo muy meritorio tratándose de ella. – Ya veremos…guapo.  
-¡Eso es ridiculuuumm! - trató de decir Amatista.-

 

Pero su madre oportunamente le tapó la boca haciéndole una carantoña. En tanto su azorada hija se ponía colorada por aquella situación.

-¡Uy, cuanto quiero yo a mi hermanita!- Le dijo con voz chillona añadiendo más sosegadamente. - Anda, vamos al cuarto de baño que te he corrido el lápiz de labios, hija, ¡y digo hija que tonta! - Se sonrió mirando a los otros dos que también sonreían para justificarse con jovialidad. - Es que soy muy maternal con ella, ¿verdad? Como soy la mayor. Nuestra mamá siempre lo dice. Disculpadnos chicos. 

 

Y sin que la sorprendida Amatista pudiera reaccionar, su madre se la llevó de la mano arrastrándola hacia el tocador de señoras. Una vez encerradas allí la muchacha pudo por fin hablar y bastante irritada por cierto.

\- Pero mamá, ¿se puede saber que intentas demostrar con esto?  
\- Perdóname cariño, pero no lo busqué. Esos chicos me tomaron por una estudiante y eso a mi edad es el mejor de los cumplidos.- Sonrió con malicia y algo de nostálgica complicidad. - Ya no soy tan joven y esto para mí es una experiencia muy refrescante y sobre todo tan divertida. Seguramente nunca más me volverá a ocurrir. Cuando tengas mis años ya lo entenderás. ¡Hija por favor! , síguele la corriente a tu anciana madre - le pidió en tono de súplica burlona. -  
\- Vale, mamá, ja, ja, ja, ¡digo hermanita!- rio Amatista que comprendía que eso podía ser muy divertido siempre y cuando claro, no se pasasen de cierta raya y tampoco que... y eso lo dijo en voz alta. - Espero que papá no se entere.  
-¡Bah! tu padre será el primero que se ría, te lo puedo asegurar. Mientras mata a esos pobres chicos.- Bromeó su madre, con una fingida voz amenazadora que hizo reír a ambas, y tras las carcajadas Esmeralda la arengó. - ¡Venga, vamos por ellos! , seguro que nos divertiremos un rato.  
\- Pero, ¿y Leval?- Inquirió la muchacha preocupada otra vez.- Ahora que estoy con él, si le dejo pensará que soy una...bueno, que no estaría bien.  
\- Te comprendo hija,- admitió Esmeralda con gesto pensativo y replicando ahora en serio. - Tienes razón, no sería correcto. Bueno, no te preocupes, tú vuelves con él y yo me encargo de los otros dos.  
-¿Podrás tú sola con ellos?- Le preguntó Amatista algo inquietada. -  
\- Cariño ¡por favor!...- se sonrió su madre de forma burlona y con tono de total suficiencia que no dejaba lugar a la duda. -  
\- Vale, pero ten cuidado - le pidió su interlocutora que, pese a temerse algún lío en ciernes, salió directa a reunirse con Leval tras despedirse. – Luego te veo.

 

Su madre por su parte volvió con los dos chicos, durante su ausencia habían sorteado a las chicas y el de pelo castaño se había “quedado” con Amatista. Su cara de decepción fue patente cuando la recién llegada le dijo que su "hermana" se había vuelto con su pareja y que estaban sentados en una mesa. Señaló el lugar y el tipo pudo comprobarlo. Admitiendo su derrota y lamentando su mala suerte se retiró cabizbajo. Entonces el chaval moreno esbozando una amplia sonrisa de triunfo se dirigió hasta Esmeralda acodándose en la mesa y dedicándola su mirada más seductora. Al menos eso creería él, pues su interlocutora luchaba denodadamente por no troncharse de risa.

\- Bueno muñeca, solos tú y yo. Sabía que al final llegaría este momento. ¿Qué tal si nos marchamos de la fiesta? Está poniéndose muy aburrida. Mis padres no están en casa y podríamos celebrar una allí, tú y yo solos.

 

Su interlocutora le devolvió una sugerente mirada y apartó rápidamente la vista, dejándole totalmente enganchado a sus ojos. Para Esmeralda realmente esto era como darle un caramelo a un niño y quitárselo sin que le diera tiempo de saborearlo. Pero volvió a ofrecérselo con ambigüedad al dedicarle otra interesante mirada y declarar.

\- Eso suena interesante, pero me acabas de conocer. ¿No eres demasiado lanzado para tu edad? - Se sonrió ella que preguntó curiosa. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?...  
\- Tengo diecisiete, bueno, los cumpliré en un par de meses, total, porque nos llevemos cinco años o así.

 

Esmeralda estaba encantada, le sonó a música celestial que ese muchacho le atribuyese tan sólo unos veinte… y pocos años.

-¡Solo por eso casi valía la pena aceptar!- Se dijo riéndose para sus adentros. - 

Y por completo ajeno a esto el chico proseguía con su inflada perorata.

\- Además, yo ya he tenido experiencias con chicas y algunas eran mayores que tú, no tienes de que preocuparte, te dejaré muy satisfecha.- Le aseguró con un tono de fingida autosuficiencia. -  
\- Me parece que este niño es de los que se tiran mucho el rollo,- pensó Esmeralda con regocijo y algo de lástima. - ¡Pobrecito, le seguiré el juego! - Y musitó con una timidez e inseguridad fingida advirtiendo como el chico parecía excitarse aún más. - Es que debo confesarte que yo no tengo demasiada experiencia.  
\- Pues ven conmigo un momento. ¡Vamos fuera y te daré un par de consejos! - Le propuso precipitadamente él. -  
-¿Y por qué no me los das sentados ahí?- Le pidió Esmeralda señalando una mesa en un rincón.-  
\- Claro. – Convino el muchacho. -

 

Y mientras se sentaban, inclinándose hacia el otro para meterse entre el sillón que flanqueaba la mesa, el mequetrefe trató de darle un beso en los labios. Su interlocutora, tomada por sorpresa se dejó rozar pero él pretendía meterle la lengua, ella se apartó.

-¿No vas demasiado deprisa, muchacho?- Le preguntó en tanto que notaba como el chico estaba acariciándole una pierna que Esmeralda retiró suavemente. - ¿Qué hago ahora?- Pensó algo inquietada, mientras los dos se acomodaban. - La verdad es que hasta ahora ha sido divertido, pero este mocoso comienza a pasarse demasiado de la raya.

 

Recordó que su impetuoso acompañante había llegado andando muy encorvado, eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Así que ella tiró intencionadamente la servilleta que tenía a su lado, con un golpe del codo...

-¡Perdona, qué tonta soy!

 

Inmediatamente se agachó a recogerla y de paso, miró bajo el mantel. El chico tenía muy abultado el pantalón, a la altura de la entrepierna y la bragueta medio abierta que mostraba algo empujando el slip, estaba claro de lo que se trataba. A ella se le ocurrió una idea, era realmente perversa, pero, ¿por qué no? Seguro que a él no le iba a importar. Así que se descalzó de un zapato y elevó el pie hasta llevarlo a ese lugar. La cara del chico era un poema, parecía estar en el paraíso, se removía frotándose con ganas. Ella al verlo pensó que era suficiente.

\- Bueno, tampoco quiero que me acusen de pervertidora de menores,- pensó Esmeralda que le dijo al chico. - Oye, es tarde y debo irme ya - retiró el pie pero el chico le dijo con un tono de desesperación sujetándola del tobillo.-  
-¡No me dejes así, por favor tía, estoy muy caliente! - Tartamudeó en voz baja entre jadeos incontrolados. -  
\- Pues enfríate hombre. - Sonrió maliciosamente su contertulia que insistió. - Ya es tarde, debo irme. Además, no he sido demasiado sincera contigo.  
-¿Tienes novio?,- le inquirió el chico con preocupación. - ¿O algo parecido?..  
\- Algo parecido- repuso ella con expresión divertida. -

 

Él pareció resignarse pero al poco debió de sufrir otro arrebato cuando, acariciando el tobillo de su acompañante, le susurró con gesto suplicante.

\- Anda, se buena, sólo un poquito más. Quedarse así es horrible, él no se va a enterar. ¡Te juro que yo no se lo diré!

 

A Esmeralda le daba pena y además ese comentario le hizo gracia. De todos modos, ese chico era peligroso estando de esa manera, lo mejor era desarmarle. De modo que restituyó su particular masaje, recreándose en las caras que ponía su interlocutor, hasta que éste se relajó. Estaba claro que ya se había desahogado. Ella se retiró a tiempo para no mancharse la media y se colocó el zapato. Deleitándose aún más, en observar al pobre muchacho que parecía exhausto. Hasta bizqueaba, como si hubiera estado flotando.

-Realmente no he perdido mi toque.- Pensaba ella con visible orgullo y regocijo a un tiempo. -

 

Pero el chaval pareció no tener suficiente, o por lo menos querer más para otro momento y le pidió con verdadera pasión.

-¿Puedo llamarte? ¿Podríamos quedar para otro día?  
\- Me temo que tendré que estudiar mucho para los exámenes del cuatrimestre. - Sonrió ella de forma burlona. -

 

Y el chico, inasequible al desaliento, iba a lanzar otra propuesta cuando llegó Diamante. Esmeralda no tardó en verle, y suspiró aliviada, llamándole con un tono muy meloso. Éste la escuchó dirigiéndose hacia ellos. El muchacho al verlo se quedó muy impresionado. ¡Menudo armario gigantesco y vaya cara de bestia! Si ese era el novio más le valía no insistir con esa chica.

\- Cariño estoy aquí, ven que te voy a presentar a un chico muy simpático.- Le pidió ella visiblemente divertida. –

 

Diamante se llegó junto a su mujer. El muchacho dándose cuenta de que se acercaba hacia ellos sin variar ese semblante tan serio y adusto se acongojaba por momentos pensando horrorizado que se hubiera percatado de todo.

\- ¡Este tío es inmenso y esta cuadrao! - Pensó mirándole de arriba abajo.- ¿Qué tal?,- pudo decir tímidamente. -  
-¡Anda, qué tonta soy!- se rio su contertulia.- Si ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. ¿Cómo te llamas chaval?- Le preguntó jovialmente. -  
-Ha, Harold, - pudo musitar, -pero mis amigos me llaman Harry.  
\- Yo soy Esmeralda.- Respondió presentándose ella misma y haciendo lo propio con su esposo. - Diamante cariño, este es Harry.  
\- Encantado de conocerte - sonrió tenuemente él, en tanto estrechaba la mano del chico que apenas pudo apretarla del miedo que tenía. -Soy Diamante Lassart, el marido de Esmeralda.  
-¡Ma, ma! ¿Marido?- Balbuceó éste creyendo que iba a gritar, el miedo ya era pánico cuando inquirió. -¿Es usted su marido?..  
\- Si, su marido, ¿no lo parece, verdad?- rio él halagando a su risueña esposa. - Mi mujer está tan joven que casi te habrá parecido una chica de tu instituto.  
\- Si, eso.- Fue capaz de balbucir el aterrado muchacho. - Eso me había parecido…

 

Harry dirigió una mirada suplicante a su fallido ligue, si ella decía lo que él había intentado y lo que le había pedido que hiciera, ese tipo a no dudar le mataría. 

\- Muchas gracias- sonrió en cambio la aludida con tono más moderado y conciliador. - Ha sido un placer conocerte - y remarcó con tintes algo maliciosos la palabra placer para suspirar al poco y añadir - pero es tarde y debemos irnos.  
\- Si, has sido muy amable por pasar el rato con mi esposa.- Le agradeció Diamante complacido para querer saber con curiosidad. - A propósito, incluso puede que conozcas a nuestra hija.  
\- Hi, ¿Hija?- Repitió Harry que cada vez estaba más anonadado.- ¿Es que tienen una hija aquí?...  
\- Si, es esa de ahí.- Sonrió Diamante señalando con su mirada orgullosamente a Amatista que en ese instante estaba charlando animadamente con Leval en una mesa, al tiempo que quiso saber. - ¿Eres compañero suyo?..  
-¿Esa es tú hija?- preguntó Harry a su interlocutora. - Quiero decir su hija.- 

 

Se apresuró a modificar el tratamiento al darse cuenta de que había estado tratando de enrollarse (y de hecho se había relajado aprovechando una parte de ella) - con la madre de una de sus compañeras y encima de un curso superior al suyo. Su semblante estaba poniéndose pálido por momentos. 

\- Si, es mi hija,- sonrió Esmeralda admitiéndolo por fin con total y pretendida naturalidad a la par que con sincero orgullo. -¿A que es una preciosidad? Como su madre…

 

El chico no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cuantos pedazos le iba a dejar ese tipo. Y el objeto de su terror, se dirigió precisamente a él, pero con gesto preocupado y preguntándole con algo de inquietud.

-¿Te encuentras bien muchacho? Te estás poniendo pálido.  
\- Si, desde luego. No se preocupe. Bueno, pues en…can…tado de cono…cerles,- pudo tartamudear el chico que se había subido la bragueta casi trastabillándose al intentar levantarse. Como pudo salió corriendo de allí mientras gritaba casi agónicamente. - ¡Ha sido un placer!, adiós.  
\- ¡Y tanto que lo ha sido para ti, no te podrás quejar, chico! - Pensó Esmeralda tapándose apresuradamente la boca con las manos para no reír. -  
-¿Qué le pasa? - Inquirió Diamante sorprendido. - ¿Será que se le hace tarde? Parece que fueran a matarle.  
\- Seguro que eso piensa él, ¡ja, ja, ja! - Afirmó ella que rompió a reír, tanto que tenía que ocultar la cabeza entre los brazos apoyándose en la mesa en tanto añadía. - ¡Pobrecillo! ¿Cómo se lo iba a imaginar? ¡Espero que se le quite el trauma!  
-¿Qué trauma?- Quiso saber su desconcertado marido.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

 

A Diamante entonces se le encendió una especie de lucecita y comenzó a temerse alguna trastada de su esposa. De modo que añadió con cierta sombra de reprobación. 

\- Presiento que me lo contarás y no estoy seguro de que vaya a hacerme mucha gracia.  
\- Ya te lo contaré en casa.- Le prometió ella guiñándole un ojo y agregando con tono lascivo - y luego tendrás que portarte bien, porque me has chafado un buen plan.  
-¡Venga ya Esmeralda! , ese muchacho estaba aterrado. ¿Qué le has hecho a ese pobre crío?

 

Ésta no respondió pues no podía parar de reír. Se levantó y tomando del brazo a su esposo se marcharon de la fiesta. No quisieron decir adiós a su hija por no interrumpirla, pues ella y su pareja parecían estar charlando muy interesados. Sólo se despidieron saludando con la mano, los chicos al verlo, devolvieron el saludo, en tanto Leval decía en tono entre divertido y extrañado.

\- Me pregunto que habrá pasado allí, tu madre casi se caía de risa.  
\- Nada, nada, cosas de mi madre, ya te lo contaré. ¿Quieres bailar?- Propuso la azorada joven sonriendo forzada y algo incómoda, tratando de desviar aquel enojoso tema. -  
-Por supuesto.- Asintió él.-

 

Ambos salieron a la pista aprovechando que ponían una música lenta. Leval la llevaba con mucha destreza y suavidad, ¡parecía mentira que alguien capaz de hacer añicos una pared de un puñetazo fuera tan sensible! 

-Bailas muy bien.- Afirmó él en tanto la llevaba por la pista.-  
-Hemos ensayado mucho con el grupo.- Sonrió la joven.-  
-¿Con el de música o el de las guerreras?- Inquirió el chico con humor.-  
-Bueno, con los dos.- Repuso ella, añadiendo.- Aunque aprendí a bailar con mis padres. Lo cierto es que nunca había hecho baile de salón. –Admitió algo azorada.- Y ellos me contaron que, en la corte de su mundo natal, era costumbre aprender este tipo de cosas como parte de la etiqueta de palacio. Papá me dio clases y mamá me puso al corriente, según ella, de lo que toda señorita de alta clase social tiene que conocer. –Remachó divertida para querer saber a su vez.- ¿Y tú?...  
-En la academia también se practica, además de marcar el paso, nos hacen bailar para prepararnos en caso de que tengamos esta clase de eventos.

 

El chico suspiró, recordaba haber practicado en su compañía, por parejas, fue así como conoció a Jane. Él era algo torpe al principio pero ella era realmente buena y le enseñó en poco tiempo. Allí se enamoró de esa muchacha…Ahora su semblante estaba entristecido, tanto que hasta Amatista se percató.

-¿Estás bien?- Quiso saber la inquieta joven.-  
-Sí, perdona, estaba pensando.- Repuso enseguida él.- No es nada…

 

Su interlocutora asintió, aunque podía imaginar la causa de aquello. Era extraño ver a aquel muchacho con una expresión tan vulnerable, siendo alguien tan poderoso. Quizás era esa mezcla la que fascinaba tanto a Amatista. Leval poseía un carácter amable e ingenuo que podía trocarse en una furia desatada de la naturaleza. Lo cierto es que fuera como fuera, ella no podía evitar estar cada vez más enamorada. Y sobre todo en ese momento, con él abrazándola en aquel baile en el que el tiempo parecía detenerse…

-No importa.- Reflexionaba la muchacha tratando de dejarse llevar.- Mientras me abraces y bailes conmigo…puedes pensar en ella…

 

Y casi para rematar aquello, una canción de moda, de una cantante a la que Amatista admiraba mucho, sonó…Y parecía que la letra hubiese sido compuesta para los dos, dado que reflejaba perfectamente su situación. Al menos eso pensaba la joven mientras danzaban.

Media noche  
Vienes y me recoges  
No hay luces  
Es un largo viaje 

Que puede terminar ardiendo en llamas o en un paraíso  
Nos desvanecemos a la vista, oh  
Hace tiempo que no escucho de ti  
Solo debería decirte que te vayas porque yo  
Sé exactamente a dónde va, pero yo  
Veo que giramos y giramos cada vez. 

 

El chico la llevaba de forma ágil y suave al tiempo, haciéndola girar sobre sí misma, para luego abrazarse entrelazando las manos y posando la otra ella sobre su espalda y él sobre el talle de la joven. 

Tienes esa mirada soñadora de James Dean  
Y yo tengo esos labios rojos que te gustan.  
Y cuando nos derrumbamos, siempre volvemos  
Porque nosotros nunca pasamos de moda  
Nunca pasamos de moda. 

 

Amatista podría jurar que era así. Esos ojos de expresión soñadora de Leval era una de las cosas que más la había prendado de ese muchacho. Lucía inocente y entusiasta en pos de alcanzar sus metas. Lejos estaba ella de sentir una mera atracción física como cuando le vio por primera vez. 

Tú tienes el pelo largo, peinado hacia atrás, camiseta blanca.  
Y yo tengo esa fe de buena niña y una pequeña falda ajustada.  
Y cuando nos derrumbamos, siempre volvemos  
Porque nosotros nunca pasamos de moda  
Nunca pasamos de moda. 

 

Y pensaba en los buenos y malos momentos… era verdad. Su relación había pasado por muchos altibajos…unas veces estaban tan juntos que parecía realmente una pareja. Otras se distanciaban por las circunstancias. Lo mismo que ahora cuando el muchacho la atraía hacia sí para evolucionar por la pista y después la alejaba…pero eso sí, sin soltar su mano, para retornar a acercarse a ella y proseguir con la danza…

Así va  
Él no puede mantener sus salvajes ojos en el camino  
Me lleva a casa  
Las luces están apagadas, él se está sacando su abrigo. 

Yo digo: “He escuchado que sales con otra chica”  
Otra chica.  
Él dice: “Lo que escuchaste es verdad, pero yo  
No he dejado de pensar en ti” Y yo digo  
“He estado ahí un par de veces” 

 

No podía evitar que a su mente acudiera el recuerdo de esa tal Jane. Esa perra que había jugado con los sentimientos de Leval haciendo que el muchacho lo pagara con ella. Aunque Amatista no podía reivindicarse como la intérprete de la canción. En este caso para su desgracia, ese apuesto muchacho no era su novio ni la había engañado. Eso claro está, solo había sucedido en sus propios sentimientos…

 

Tienes esa mirada soñadora de James Dean  
Y yo tengo esos labios rojos que te gustan.  
Y cuando nos derrumbamos, siempre volvemos  
Porque nosotros nunca pasamos de moda  
Nunca pasamos de moda. 

Tú tienes el pelo largo, peinado hacia atrás, camiseta blanca.  
Y yo tengo esa fe de buena niña y una pequeña falda ajustada.  
Y cuando nos derrumbamos, siempre volvemos  
Porque nosotros nunca pasamos de moda  
Nunca pasamos de moda. 

 

Leval por su parte disfrutaba mucho de la velada. Amatista era una consumada atleta y buena bailarina. Estaba claro que su entrenamiento como justiciera había mejorado incluso más sus destrezas y su sentido del ritmo. Además la chica poseía una bonita y potente voz, pues acompañó la siguiente estrofa de la canción…

Llévame a casa  
Solo llévame a casa.  
Solo llévame a casa.  
Solo llévame a casa

-¿De veras?- Sonrió él, en tanto ella negaba con la misma expresión y algo ruborizada.-  
-No pude evitarlo, me encanta esta canción.- Confesó la azorada joven con voz queda y sin dejar de clavar sus ojos violetas en los azules de él.-

 

Kerria hacía lo mismo que su amiga. Mirando los de Brian, del mismo color que los de su propio hermano y tan amables como los de Leval. La joven a su vez ofrecía sus verdes pupilas para deleite del chico que no se cansaba de mirarlas mientras daban vueltas con una mano entrelazada y las otras tras las respectivas espaldas de su pareja…

 

Tienes esa mirada soñadora de James Dean  
Y yo tengo esos labios rojos que te gustan.  
Y cuando nos derrumbamos, siempre volvemos  
Porque nosotros nunca pasamos de moda  
Nunca pasamos de moda.

(Style. Taylor Swift. Crédito al autor)

 

Cuando la canción terminó, se separaron como el resto para aplaudir. Estaban disfrutado mucho de la fiesta.

-Mira, tu hermano y Amatista también han bailado ésta.-Le comentó Brian.-  
-Y muy bien por cierto. - Sonrió la muchacha que por supuesto les había visto sobre la pista.-  
-Se le ve que lo están pasando bien, como nosotros… espero.- Se atrevió a decir el azorado chico.-  
-Sí, es verdad.- Convino Kerria para su alivio y alborozo.- Ya se lo noté cuando charlamos hace un rato…

 

Su pareja asintió. Y es que ambos recordaron ver a Leval y cruzaron con él unas pocas palabras.

-Hola hermanito.- Saludó Kerria.-  
-¡Ky, Brian! Me alegra veros.- Repuso él.-  
-¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Es que te ha plantado Amatista?- Inquirió su atónita hermana.-  
-No,- se rio el chico indicando con un gesto de su cabeza.- Está allí, con su madre. Hablando con un par de compañeros.  
-¿Qué es lo que hace Esmeralda aquí?- Se sonrió Kerria añadiendo con tono entre incrédulo y divertido.- Creo que es algo mayorcita para venir a este baile.  
-Supongo que tanto ella como su marido querrán recordar sus viejos tiempos.- Opinó entonces Brian, recordando a los hermanos.- Como este baile es abierto, pueden venir parejas ajenas al instituto.  
-De lo cual me alegro.- Terció Leval.- Lo estoy pasando muy bien… ¿Y vosotros?  
-Está siendo una fiesta entretenida, si.- Convino su interlocutora que enseguida le solicitó a su acompañante.- Perdona Brian, ¿podrías traerme un refresco?  
-.SI, si claro.- Se apresuró a responder el muchacho.- ¿De qué lo quieres?  
-De limón.- Contestó la muchacha con celeridad.-

 

Su pareja se encaminó rápidamente a la barra de bar que había instalada en el gimnasio. Por su parte, Kerria aprovechó entonces para charlar con su hermano…

-¿Qué tal con Amatista? Bueno, cuando pare por aquí, claro.  
-Muy bien.- Repuso Leval.- Es una chica muy agradable. Parece que en estos últimos años ha cambiado mucho, ya no la veo tan competitiva como antes.  
-Será que va madurando.- Sonrió su contertulia.-

 

Le habría gustado preguntar a su hermano si él podría tener algún tipo de interés por su amiga pero se refrenó. Quizás eso no fuera recomendable, al menos todavía. Estaba muy reciente el desengaño que tuvo el pobre. Aunque fue su interlocutor quién se la anticipó en eso.

-Os veo muy bien a Brian y a ti. Dime. ¿Qué tal marcha todo entre vosotros?  
-Bueno, es un buen amigo y estoy pasándolo muy bien con él.- Sonrió la joven.-

 

No pudo precisar más, el aludido volvió con sendos refrescos, para ella y para Leval. Aunque éste enseguida declinó el suyo, alegando que ya había tomado uno hacía poco.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos por ahí un ratito, aquí dentro hay mucho jaleo.- Comentó Kerria.-  
-Ya nos veremos, Leval.- Se despidió Brian.-  
-Pasadlo bien.- Saludó él.-

 

Kerria había agarrado de la mano a su acompañante y tirado de él para conducirle hacia fuera de esa zona en la que reinaba bastante bullicio. Brian se sorprendió. Salieron un poco al exterior, a tomar algo de aire puro y entonces la chica le explicó.

-He visto como Amatista venía hacia donde estaba mi hermano. Creo que es mejor que tengan algo de intimidad los dos, ya me entiendes…  
-Si claro.- Convino el joven un poco azorado, ojalá que Kerria deseara lo mismo con él. No obstante, sin atreverse a expresar aquello, sí que añadió.- Hacen muy buena pareja, lástima que tu hermano no lo vea.  
-Estoy convencida de que, algún día, lo hará…- Sentenció la muchacha, quien quiso cambiar enseguida de tema.- ¿Y tú qué planes tienes para estas vacaciones?  
-No sé si mis padres podrán pero teníamos pensado viajar un poco.- Comentó él.- Hace mucho que no vamos a ninguna parte. Con los proyectos de mi padre que le obligan a estar de aquí para allá. ¿Y tú?  
-Bueno, quizás hagamos algo mis primas y yo. Estamos deseando irnos de gira con el grupo de las Justices. Con suerte quizás pueda acompañarnos mi primo Granate. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que ingresa en la academia militar no contamos demasiado con ello.

 

Su compañero asintió, escuchándola con mucha atención. Al poco, Lana y un Brent, su pareja, uno de los quarterbacks del equipo de Football americano del instituto, pasaron por allí. La animadora saludó sonriente.

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal va la fiesta?..  
-Muy bien.- Contestó Brian.- Aunque hemos preferido salir un poco, dentro el ambiente está muy cargado.  
-Sí, ya lo veo.- Sonrió Lana.- Nosotros hemos pensado lo mismo, ¿verdad?- Inquirió a su acompañante que la estaba pasando un brazo por la cintura.-  
-Ya lo creo.- Afirmó él, aproximando su rostro al de esa chica y besándola en los labios.- Bueno, os dejamos… hasta luego…

 

Tanto Kerria como Brian esbozaron una sonrisita de circunstancias. ¡Menos mal que no había alcohol en la fiesta! porque esos dos parecían ir algo aturdidos. En ese rato alguna que otra parejita de sus compañeros desfiló cerca. Lo que no sabían es que la animadora y otras muchas estaban preparando algo. En efecto, un poco al margen del bullicio, Lana les comentó a un par de amigas y a sus respectivos acompañantes.

-Entonces, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo?...  
-Si.- Replicó una tal Lory, afirmando.- ¿Has hablando con Amatista?  
-Por esta noche mejor dejarla con Leval, ahora que al fin ha conseguido salir con él, que aproveche.- Se sonrió pícaramente ésta.-  
-En cualquier caso, ya lo comentamos con ella hace unos días, y por supuesto que le pareció una estupenda idea.- Terció Brent.-  
-Si.- Añadió otro muchacho.- Es lo menos que podemos hacer…se lo merecen…los dos.

 

Y tras convenir en aquello ese grupito se disgregó retornando a la fiesta. Por su parte Brian y Kerria aun charlaron un rato más fuera del gimnasio. Y lo hicieron sobre muchas cosas, el futuro de sus estudios, sus vidas en general y sobre gustos en los que eran afines, algunas buenas películas de misterio, algunos grupos musicales, (entre ellos claro “Las Justices”, de las que el joven era el fan número uno). 

-Creo que será mejor que volvamos dentro.- Sugirió él mirando su reloj para recordar.- El baile se está terminando.  
-Si- aceptó Kerria.- Todavía podemos bailar alguna canción…

 

Su acompañante asintió encantado con la idea. De hecho no es que fuera un gran bailarín precisamente y la mayoría de los temas los danzaban separados. Sin embargo, en algunos sí que era obligado bailar a la vieja usanza. Kerria lo hacía muy bien, estaba claro que su entrenamiento, al igual que el de su amiga Amatista, la habían proporcionado mucha agilidad y coordinación. Pero ella estuvo practicando a su vez unos días antes con su hermano y con su padre, ante la orgullosa y aprobatoria mirada de su madre. Y el pobre Brian, pese a tropezar alguna que otra vez cuando trataba de llevarla, no lo hacía del todo mal. Para el chico el ser capaz de posar su mano izquierda tras la espalda de ella agarrando una mano de la muchacha con la derecha para girar en medio de aquella pista, ya era todo un sueño hecho realidad. Más cuando Kerria le sonreía divertida en tanto se zafaban de chocar con otras parejas. 

-Lo siento.- Se disculpaba él, una de las veces que la pisó ligeramente.-  
-No pasa nada.- Se rio ella, rematando con desenfado.- Te aseguro que he pasado por cosas mucho peores.

 

Así continuaron durante unos minutos más. Ya casi al final de la velada la música se detuvo, uno de los organizadores subió a la tarima donde tocaba la orquesta y llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Había llegado el momento de elegir a la pareja que iba a ser el rey y la reina del baile. Y los elegidos fueron ¡Kerria y Brian! Desde luego el chico no podía creerlo, pero tenía muchos amigos y la mayoría de sus compañeros le apreciaban mucho. Y Kerria por su parte había ido ganando buena reputación en los últimos años. Sobre todo con su pertenencia al grupo musical que comenzaba a despuntar en el panorama musical juvenil. También algunos de sus condiscípulos deseaban compensarla por los malos ratos que la hicieran pasar con todos aquellos rumores que se esparcieron contra ella. De hecho fue eso de lo que estuvieron hablando el grupito encabezado por Lana y los demás. Aunque la votación había estado muy reñida. Pese a advertir días antes a sus compañeros que no quería que la eligieran a ella sino a su amiga, Amatista y Leval acapararon muchos votos. De todos modos no hubiera existido problema. El reglamento decía que no podía elegirse a alguien que no fuera alumno, y el chico ya no lo era. Eso no le importó en absoluto a su pareja. De hecho Amatista estaba muy contenta por su amiga al verla sonreír y abriendo la boca entre incrédula y encantada, recibiendo los parabienes de todos. Finalmente, para cumplimentar del todo el rito, a los vencedores se les colocaron las coronas respectivas. Entonces Brian la miró con ojos llenos de afecto y le susurró.

-Pensé que no podrías estar más bonita que cuando te recogí esta noche. Pero me equivoqué…

 

Desde luego la muchacha lucía como una princesa de cuento de hadas en cuanto pusieron sobre sus sienes esa diadema que brillaba de múltiples colores reflejando las luces de la pista de baile y los flashes de los teléfonos móviles que les retrataban.

-Gracias. – Pudo replicar ella con visible contento. – Aun no me lo puedo creer, ¡que me hayan elegido precisamente a mí!  
-¿A quién más podrían haber elegido?- Replicó Brian casi atragantándose con las palabras, más al remachar.- Sino a la más hermosa del baile. 

 

Tras escuchar eso Kerria se ruborizó. No es que ser la reina del baile le supusiera ningún tipo de orgullo. Al menos no desde el punto de vista de otras chicas. Era, eso sí, un honor y una gran satisfacción personal. Y sobre todo le gustaba aquel cumplido que su pareja le había hecho. La muchacha sonrió sintiéndose halagada. Brian lo decía de forma totalmente honesta y Kerria se daba cuenta de que ella significaba mucho para él. 

-Muchas felicidades- La saludó Amatista fundiéndose con ella en un cariñoso abrazo.-  
-Gracias...- Replicó la emocionada muchacha afirmando.- Tú lo habrías merecido más que yo…  
-No, de eso nada.-Negó su amiga que le cuchicheó al oído con un tono lleno de afecto.- Brian y tú hacéis la pareja ideal.  
-Lo mismo que tú con mi hermano.- Pudo replicar Kerria.-

Aunque enseguida guardó silencio cuando el propio Leval tras felicitar a su vez a Brian se acercó abrazándola también.

-¡Enhorabuena Ky!  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió la muchacha.- ¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando?  
-Muy bien, Aunque ya va siendo tarde.- Opinó él.-  
-Es verdad. Supongo que nosotros nos marcharemos enseguida.- Convino la chica.-  
-Si.- Terció Brian que también se sentía en las nubes en ese mismo momento.- Tus padres querrán que te devuelva a tu casa a la hora.

 

Ella asintió, sin embargo sintiéndose muy contenta. Volviendo a desearles lo mejor, tanto Leval como Amatista se alejaron. Finalmente el baile terminó, tras ser felicitados por el resto de sus compañeros Brian y Kerria decidieron marcharse. Así, cuando llegó el momento de volver hacia sus casas iban hablando ya de cosas intrascendentes. La joven quiso quitarse la diadema pero él le pidió que no lo hiciera. 

-Déjatela, realmente está hecha para ti. – Afirmó convencido él, remachando sin dejar de mirarla totalmente embelesado. – Pareces una autentica princesa.

 

Y la joven volvió a sonreír de forma luminosa. ¡Si Brian supiera que ella sí que era una princesa de verdad! Al menos por la herencia de sus padres. Aunque eso no le preocupaba mucho en realidad.

-¡Oye! - replicó la chica con tono jovial, poniendo a su interlocutor colorado. – Aquí estas tú, un príncipe que no desmerece nada.

 

El chico sonrió a su vez asintiendo con cuidado para no tirar su propia corona pero sin tener valor de responder a eso. El paseo concluía y a los dos se les antojaba demasiado breve. Sobre todo a él, que comenzaba a sentir un extraño hormigueo, una característica sensación de ahora o nunca, pero no me atrevo. Y finalmente a las puertas de casa de ella, Brian, nervioso, parecía querer decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían. Kerria lo sabía, él intentaba declararse, pero no le era fácil. A la chica le conmovía la lucha que reflejaba en su mirada. El pobre sería capaz de irse a casa sin decir nada a pesar de estar consumiéndose por dentro, y ¡para que negarlo! ella deseaba oírselo decir. Pudiera ser que sus gustos hubieran cambiado, que realmente estuviera enamorada de la persona y no del sexo de la misma. O simplemente que no deseara que ese pobre muchacho siguiera sufriendo de esa forma tan cruel. Aunque seguía teniendo sus dudas y aquel era un momento clave para tratar de resolverlas. Por ello decidió ayudarle un poco acercándose a él. Ofreciéndole la tentación en bandeja. Sus rostros estaban a muy pocos centímetros.

\- Bueno. - Sonrió ella de forma encantadora. - Es muy tarde. Seguro que mis padres me esperan.  
\- Si - convino él nervioso.- Ya tengo que irme…yo…

 

El aturullado muchacho seguía dudando, pero ella decidió terminar con sus tribulaciones. Se acercó aún más hasta casi rozarle con su boca en la suya. Brian se quedó perplejo. Por fin salió de su mutismo cuando la muchacha volvió a acercar sus labios a los de él. Esta vez el chico no pudo resistirse más. La tomó firmemente por los hombros y le dio un beso rápido y sonoro que casi descabalgó a Kerria por lo corto. La muchacha se apartó observándole con gesto desconcertado.

\- Lo, lo... siento. No quería forzar las cosas, es que yo...-Tartamudeó visiblemente avergonzando.- No pude evitarlo…

 

Seguramente había metido la pata interpretando mal el gesto de cariño de ella. Kerria no tardaría en llamarle aprovechado, sinvergüenza y un montón de cosas más, o quizás le sacudiera una bofetada y se diera la vuelta ofendida, entrando en su casa y cerrando con un portazo. Todos esos temores desfilaron en décimas de segundo por su mente en tanto se esforzaba por defenderse, entre envarado y temeroso…. Pero ella permanecía con esa expresión de sorpresa y le miraba como si le viese por primera vez. Brian solo podía ver lo bonita que era y lo desamparada e inocente que le parecía ahora, bajo esa pobre iluminación de las farolas nocturnas, con ese vestido celeste, aquella flor que le conjuntaba todavía en su cabeza y esa refulgente diadema. En ese instante mil cosas más pasaron por su mente, todas ellas hermosas. Solo pudo musitar con todo su corazón, casi sin saber que estaba haciéndolo en vez de pensándolo.

\- Kerria, te quiero...

 

Ella le miró absorta, no dijo nada, solamente le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, le atrajo hacia sí y le besó, esta vez de una forma más larga y prolongada. Se abrazaron los dos y cuando por fin se separaron la joven le respondió con voz suave y a la vez serena, en una promesa de una rendición con esperanzadoras condiciones.

\- Yo también Brian. Aunque tengo mis dudas, no sé de qué forma te quiero ni hasta donde podrá llevarnos esto, lo único que te pido es paciencia. Dame tiempo para ver si puedo corresponder a lo que tú esperas.

 

El chico no podía creerlo, ¡sencillamente esperaba despertarse en ese instante, pero no lo hacía! Solo cuando se percató de eso estalló literalmente de alegría.

-¡Te daré todo el tiempo del mundo!- Exclamó él levantándola en brazos. -  
-¡Oh bájame, que es muy tarde y mis padres se van a despertar! - Reía ella, sorprendida, encantada y divertida, todo a la vez. -

 

A Brian le sacudió ese nuevo temor, si los señores Malden le veían haciendo eso con su hija podrían pensar mal. Y no quería que un malentendido pudiese arruinar su imagen. De modo que, muy despacio, la dejó de nuevo en el suelo y se despidió. La muchacha le vio alejarse aun sin entrar en casa y sonriendo con ternura. Él iba mirándola tan absorto que, cuando quiso reaccionar, se dio de bruces contra un poste. La joven se quedó atónita abriendo los ojos como platos y de inmediato se echó a reír, mientras él, frotándose el golpe, exclamaba.

-¡Soy el chico más feliz del mundo, el más feliz! Además, ahora sé que no es un sueño. - Declaró en tanto iba dando saltos de camino hacia su casa, mientras se frotaba el chichón.- ¡Qué bien, au!

 

Moviendo la cabeza divertida Kerria le vio alejarse hasta que se perdió de vista y finalmente entró en casa con una amplia sonrisa. Su madre, con su fino oído y la natural preocupación por verla regresar, había estado aguardando y salió a recibirla en camisón.

-¿Quién armaba tanto jaleo a estas horas?- Le inquirió medio dormida. -  
\- Era Brian, Mamá,- sonrió Kerria con visible contento. -  
\- Pues no suele ser tan ruidoso,- comentó Bertie sorprendida, mirando inquisitivamente a su hija como si esperase una respuesta. -  
\- Es que esta noche tiene motivos para serlo.- Añadió enigmáticamente la chica mientras bostezaba, sin perder su semblante de felicidad. – Y muy buenos…  
\- No habrá bebido ¿verdad?,- inquirió su madre algo preocupada pero en el fondo sin poder creer una cosa así de ese muchacho, y más cuando su hija negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Entonces se relajó y preguntó esperanzada.- Dime ¿lo habéis pasado bien?  
\- Si, ha sido la mejor fiesta de mi vida.- Admitió la chica que agregó en forma cómplice y entusiasta - ¿Y sabes a quiénes han elegido como los reyes del baile?  
\- ¿A quiénes?- Quiso saber Bertie.-

 

Y no se percató del tono retórico de su hija hasta que ésta le mostró la diadema, quitándose de la cabeza. 

\- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó su madre aseverando divertida – Ya verás cuando tu padre se enteré. ¡Va a estar presumiendo una buena temporada! 

 

Las dos se rieron, seguro que Roy no tardaría en anunciárselo a Diamante y a todo el que quisiera escucharlo. De todos modos Kerria dejó de reírse y de forma más suave y queda le comentó a su madre.

-Pero eso no es lo mejor de todo. – Y ante la mirada curiosa de su interlocutora le preguntó otra vez de forma retórica. ¿Sabes una cosa mamá? Puede que hasta esté enamorada de Brian. Se ha declarado al volver y yo… bueno…Ya te contaré mañana.

 

Beruche la sonrió con ternura. Abrazó a su hija y le susurró francamente contenta, mientras ambas subían a la planta de arriba, donde estaban los dormitorios.

\- Mañana no, aunque no peguemos ojo en toda la noche, te cambias de ropa, bajamos a la cocina y me lo cuentas ahora.

 

Kerria cedió con una sonrisa y en cuanto estuvo lista madre e hija se dispusieron a pasar una larga noche de charla a base de tarta de queso con fresas y leche. Por su parte, Leval llevó a Amatista a casa cumplida su hora. Llamaron varias veces pero nadie salía a abrir, por fin apareció Diamante envuelto en una bata.

\- Buenas noches. - Saludó el chico algo incomodado por ser tan intempestivo. - Ya estamos aquí, siento que hayamos tardado, pero la fiesta se prolongó.  
\- No te preocupes muchacho, un día es un día y viniendo contigo Amatista está segura.- Contestó su contertulio despreocupadamente.-

 

De todas formas, parecía estar de un inmejorable talante. A su hija le daba la impresión de que sonreiría ante cualquier cosa que le dijeran esa noche. Sobre todo cuando en tono más humorístico que otra cosa le pidió al chico. 

\- ¿No tendrás una alubia por ahí? Creo que me va a hacer falta.  
\- No, lo siento, le preguntaré a mi padre – se disculpó él que desde luego no llegó a captar el fondo de ese comentario. -  
\- ¡No te preocupes! – sonrió su jovial interlocutor francamente divertido en tanto su hija sí que se ponía colorada, más al oírle agregar. – Será mejor que vayas a descansar, ¡tú que puedes hacerlo!, ¡ja, ja!  
\- Entonces hasta mañana,- dijo mientras tanto Leval a ambos.- Buenas noches, lo he pasado muy bien.

 

Padre e hija le devolvieron el saludo. Amatista incluso un beso en la mejilla que él encajó sonriente para alejarse hasta desaparecer por el camino, conduciendo su coche. Ambos le vieron marchar con miradas de paternal afecto uno y de encandilamiento absoluto la otra y él le preguntó con vivo interés, creyendo saber la respuesta de antemano.

-¿Y tú también lo has pasado bien, ma chèrie?  
\- Si, papá. ¡Ha sido maravilloso!- .Confesó ella, realmente encantada. -  
\- Bueno, pues ya es hora de dormir.- Le indicó su padre que entonces le contó con la jovialidad propia de un camarada. - Tu madre tampoco lo ha pasado nada mal y encima quería seguir con la fiesta.

 

Y para darle la razón. La ansiosa voz de Esmeralda se escuchó desde el dormitorio.

\- Cariño. ¿Ha llegado ya la niña?  
\- Si, ya está aquí y tan contenta como tú.- Le respondió él. -  
\- ¡Ma Chérie! Tienes que contármelo todo mañana. Quiero datos y todos los cotilleos. - Le pidió su madre a voz en grito, añadiendo después con voz melosa. – ¡Vamos Diamante!...que me estoy quedando fría.

 

Éste se puso colorado, una cosa era hablar en clave y otra ser tan específicos delante de la niña. Pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo y asintió sumisamente regresando a su habitación, no sin darle un beso en la frente a su hija y desearle buenas noches. Amatista, con una pícara y divertida sonrisa, no respondió. Suponiendo con bastante base que había sorprendido a sus padres entregados a interesantes tareas nocturnas y más tras aquel comentario de la alubia. Solo dijo finalmente.

\- Vale mamá, hasta mañana papá.

 

Subió a su habitación y se acostó, soñando con el día en el que Leval le pediría ser algo más que amigos. Y éste, al llegar a su casa y subir a su dormitorio, se topó con Kerria que salía del baño disponiéndose a volver a la cocina con su madre. A preguntas de él sobre como lo había pasado, ella sólo canturreaba y se sonreía. El muchacho sólo se encogió de hombros y pensó divertido.

\- No sé qué habrán bebido todos en la fiesta. ¡Lástima no haberlo probado!

 

Y sin dar más vueltas a la cabeza sobre eso se acostó aprovechando el permiso que tenía para dormir en casa. Los demás también dormían, (al final incluso Diamante y Esmeralda), sin imaginar los acontecimientos tan importantes que se les reservaban. Las cosas, para bien o para mal, no volverían a ser ya las mismas.


	39. Una elección de futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leval and Mazoui have the opportunity of a life time
> 
> Leval y Mazoui tienen la oportunidad de su vida

Al día siguiente tanto Leval como Mazoui fueron convocados al despacho de sus superiores en la Academia. Los dos se presentaron con rapidez, preguntándose sorprendidos cual sería la razón de que el propio comandante en jefe quisiera verles. Llegaron puntuales al salón de espera y allí la secretaria del general les informó de que podían pasar. Abriéndoles la puerta, les indicó con la mano que entrasen. Los dos cadetes lo hicieron al momento cuadrándose ante su superior que les aguardaba sentado tras su despacho, sin embargo, no estaba sólo.

-¿Da usted su permiso mi general? - Preguntó Mazoui, tomando la palabra al ser el de mayor rango. -  
\- Pasen, pasen y descansen. - Les pidió cordialmente su superior más que ordenárselo. -

 

Los dos chicos pudieron reconocer a Ian Masters, aunque no habían tenido mucho trato con él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?

-¿Podrían sentarse los chicos, general? - Le preguntó el millonario. – Creo que será más cómodo para todos.  
\- Tomen asiento por favor. - Concedió éste señalando sendos sillones que ocuparon los dos muchachos. - Ahora les voy a exponer la situación.

 

Mazoui y Leval escuchaban interesados, su comandante en jefe comenzó a hablar.

\- Seguramente ustedes se preguntarán el motivo de haber sido convocados aquí, a mi despacho. No deben preocuparse, no se trata de nada malo, todo lo contrario. La verdad, estoy muy impresionado por sus currículums, nunca había visto algo parecido y sus hojas de servicio baten todos los récords de la Academia.- Tomó entre sus manos una carpeta que abrió, en ella estaban las fichas de ambos. El general extrajo de una funda sobre su mesa unas gafas de vista cansada y se las puso para leer. - Vamos a ver. Usted es el alférez Mazoui O ‘Brian y usted el cadete primero Leval Malden - les señaló respectivamente. - ¿Es así, verdad?  
\- Si, mi general - respondieron ambos a un tiempo. -  
\- Perfecto - añadió éste que plegando los dosieres nuevamente en su carpeta declaró. - Vamos al grano pues. El señor Masters aquí presente es uno de los principales patrocinadores de un proyecto de primera magnitud, tanto por su importancia científica como militar. Para que él mismo lo explique con más detalle le cedo la palabra,- se dirigió hacia el millonario invitándole con un gesto. - Cuando usted quiera.  
\- Gracias general - repuso Masters inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y comentando a los muchachos con más informalidad. - Veréis chicos, para resumir las cosas, se trata de una gigantesca nave espacial que orbita tras la Luna.- Les dio detalles relativos al proyecto como hiciera antes con los demás para proseguir. – Se ha estado llevando a cabo con la ayuda de Diamante, Zafiro, a los que conocéis bien, el célebre profesor Souichi Tomoe y muchos científicos más. Todos expertos a nivel mundial, han colaborado en su construcción. Hemos tardado más de veinte años, pero creo que ha merecido la pena. Sólo nos falta una cosa, precisamos oficiales de primer nivel para formar la tripulación y dos de los que queremos sois vosotros. ¿Qué opináis al respecto?

 

Los chicos se permitieron cruzar una mirada de incredulidad. ¡Sencillamente era un sueño hecho realidad!, pero quizás demasiado pronto. Lo recibieron atónitos, sus esquemas mentales no estaban preparados para eso. Mazoui fue el que primero pudo responder, oponiendo con objetividad.

\- Eso es muy halagador señor Masters, pero aún no hemos terminado en la Academia.  
\- Es cierto, señor- corroboró Leval. - Aunque en el caso de mi primo Mazoui, es algo menos problemático, ya es alférez, pero yo todavía soy cadete. Aún no estamos preparados.  
\- Lo sé.- Asintió Masters con aprobación. - Y que habléis así, demuestra vuestra sinceridad y buena fe, otra cualidad que andamos buscando.- Sonrió y aguardó unos instantes para continuar de forma tranquilizadora. - No os preocupéis, vuestro general me lo comentó. Pero le dije que no habría problema en ese aspecto. Lo cierto es que aún precisaremos al menos un año más o quizás dos para ultimar los detalles y probar la nave, en ese tiempo seguro que habréis concluido con vuestra preparación.  
\- Y lo que os quede, lo podréis hacer allí. - Intervino el general. - Por los informes que tengo eso es prácticamente una ciudad, como un gigantesco portaaviones con una enorme capacidad. Creo que puede transportar más de mil cazas.  
-¡Más de mil! - Exclamó Mazoui, sin poder contener su asombro, ante lo que enseguida se disculpó. -Perdón, señor, pero eso es increíble. ¡Son diez veces más que el mayor de los portaaviones que tenemos! , se necesitarán muchos pilotos para formar la dotación.  
\- ¡Me encantaría ver esa nave, señor!- declaró Leval, visiblemente apasionado por la idea. -  
\- Paciencia - les pidió el millonario con una sonrisa. - Eso será dentro de un par de años, si es que decidís aceptar, claro.  
\- Tened en cuenta. - Añadió el general que pasó a tutearles con un tono de más familiaridad, casi paternal. - Que quien quiera que se embarque en esa nave emprenderá un largo viaje a través del espacio para buscar mundos habitables y nuevas civilizaciones. Podría ser que no volvieseis a la Tierra jamás y que nunca vieseis otra vez a vuestras familias. Pensadlo bien, los dos sois jóvenes y es natural que os dejéis llevar por el impulso de la aventura. Pero, una vez tomada vuestra decisión no podréis ya volveros atrás. Y sabed que muchos magníficos pilotos han rehusado esta oferta por las razones que os acabo de enunciar.  
-¿Tenemos que contestar ahora, señor? - Inquirió Mazoui con aire pensativo. -  
\- No, tenéis un año más para pensarlo. Puesto que a los que formen parte de la dotación militar habrá que prepararles con al menos unos meses para que viajen al espacio. - Le contestó el general que les aconsejó recalcando lo ya dicho anteriormente. –Muchachos, meditad bien vuestras opciones. Una vez que decidáis, no habrá marcha atrás.  
\- Creo general - intervino el millonario con cautela en su tono- , que no estaría de más concederles a estos chicos unos días de permiso a fin de que lo mediten. Espero no molestarle con mi sugerencia, no quisiera inmiscuirme en su régimen de disciplina ni en su cadena de mando.  
\- No se preocupe señor Masters. - Repuso el militar retomando un tono más formal.- Tiene usted razón, es una sugerencia muy acertada. Será bueno que comiencen a evaluar la situación, aunque resta aun un año, pero esta decisión implica toda la vida y se debe pensar.- Se quitó las gafas mirando ahora a los muchachos y les comentó. – Bueno, alférez O ‘Brian, cadete Malden, ya que está todo dicho pueden volver a sus casas. Yo en persona hablaré con sus superiores directos para comunicarles que tienen mi permiso. No creo que necesite recordarles que éste es un asunto totalmente secreto. No deben desvelar el tema en cuestión a nadie que se sitúe fuera de su vínculo familiar. En realidad, no deberían decírselo ni siquiera a sus familias de ser estas otras. Pero teniendo en cuenta que se hallan metidas de un modo u otro en el proyecto, podrán consultarles, pero sin ser demasiado explícitos. Espero que tengan el tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión después de que lo hablen con sus allegados. Sino, decídanlo durante el curso.  
\- De todos modos, no saben nada de los detalles más específicos del proyecto. No hay problema a ese respecto.- Comentó despreocupadamente Masters. -

 

El general convino en ello mientras asentía. Los muchachos se levantaron, saludaron en posición de firmes, dieron las gracias y pidieron permiso para retirarse que les fue concedido. Ambos dieron media vuelta y salieron. El general entonces le comentó al millonario.

-Espero que todo vaya realmente tan avanzando, señor Masters.  
-Lo está. No debe usted preocuparse. Además, contamos con el apoyo del reino de la Luna como bien sabe. Gracias a ellos los trabajos avanzan incluso más deprisa de lo esperado.   
-Cada minuto cuenta. No sabemos a qué podrían enfrentarse ahí fuera.- Repuso el preocupado militar.-  
-Tenemos poderosos aliados. Esa nave estará segura.- Afirmó el Magnate.-  
-Ojalá que así sea.- Suspiró el general.- Hace años que no hemos vuelto a sufrir ataques del espacio exterior. Las alianzas que nuestro planeta ha forjado con esos mundos nos han sido muy beneficiosas. Creo que mis superiores me comentaron que usted en persona firmó algunas de ellas en nombre de las naciones Unidas.   
-Le informaron bien.- Sonrió Masters.- Y ahora nos queda dar un paso más. No solo forjar un escudo, sino una espada… por si llegara el día de emplearla. Por ahora esta nave será un medio para extender la raza humana a más planetas. Nunca se sabe…después…todo dependerá del éxito de esta empresa…  
-¿Usted cree que lo tendrá?- Quiso saber su interlocutor.-  
-No me gusta invertir en proyectos equivocados.- Contestó el millonario.-

 

El general se limitó a asentir. Por su parte los muchachos salían realmente entusiasmados y con mucho en qué pensar. Una vez fuera del edificio Leval le dijo a su primo.

-¿Qué te parece? Es algo muy importante, nuestras vidas cambiarían para siempre. No sé qué hacer...  
\- Lo sé, es algo realmente grande. Pero yo ya lo tengo decidido,- respondió el interpelado con seguridad. - Es un reto irresistible. Siempre, desde que era pequeño, me apasionó la idea de surcar el espacio. Yo iré.

 

Mazoui siempre había sentido la necesidad de explicarse su propio origen. Nunca, hasta el día de aquel atraco en el supermercado, pudo comprender a ciencia cierta el porqué de sus cualidades especiales. Antes de aquello llegó incluso a creer que bien podría ser una especie de experimento o incluso un extraterrestre. Para él no fue raro desear buscar la respuesta, incluso más allá de la Tierra. Además, se unía aquel gusto por una aventura en algún lugar lejano y exótico, lejos de los problemas de su entorno, donde no tuviera miedo de asustar a nadie. Podría encontrar a personas como él, o más raras todavía. Después, cuando supo de donde procedía, ese deseo ya estaba muy arraigado en él y era como si le brindase una puerta de escape a sus propias contradicciones. Sobre todo, tras entrenar con Roy y los otros y saber que existían otras civilizaciones y culturas.

-Es una ocasión única en la vida. No la puedo desaprovechar.- Remachó para terminar de convencerse.-

 

En el caso de Leval, el chico se resistía a creer aún que su fantasía de la infancia sólo dependiese ahora de su respuesta para hacerse realidad. Hasta el momento de entrar en la academia eso parecía un romántico anhelo imposible de cumplir. Incluso en sus mejores sueños, pensaba el poder, algún día, dentro de bastantes años, dirigir una exploración por el sistema solar, y regresar en comparativamente poco lapso de tiempo. Ahora le planteaban la ocasión de salir incluso de este sistema. Dejar de observar las estrellas del cielo como meros puntos luminosos para viajar entre ellas. No había que ser muy listo al suponer que, si se trataba de un viaje de exploración en busca de nuevas culturas, a la fuerza se extendería fuera del sistema solar, y eso representaba años, décadas, quizás generaciones. Por eso esa nave era tan grande y debía ser autosuficiente. Y eso significaba dejar atrás todo lo que hasta ahora había conocido y amado. Así se lo confesó a su primo.

-¡Ojalá tuviese yo esa seguridad!, pero hay muchas cosas que me unen a este planeta, mi familia, mi entorno, no sé. También deseo viajar por el espacio y ver nuevos mundos. Tengo que meditarlo.  
\- Elijas lo que elijas, estoy seguro de que será lo correcto.- Le respaldó Mazoui - bueno,- añadió con un tono más distendido. - ¿Qué tal fue el baile de graduación? ¿Lo pasaste bien con Amatista?  
-Sí, la verdad, estuvo entretenido, charlamos mucho y vino hasta su madre.- Sonrió el joven.-  
-¿Su madre? ¿Y qué pintaba Esmeralda allí? - Se sorprendió su interlocutor.-

 

Leval se encogió de hombros, por su parte su primo le observaba moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. ¡Había ido a ese baile con una chica realmente preciosa y que estaba coladita por él, y eso era lo único que tenía que decir! ¡En fin! De todos modos ahora tenían en mente algo mucho más importante, al menos para ellos. Entre tanto su contertulio añadió.

-La que también lo pasó genial fue mi hermana. Estuvo con Brian, creo que han conectado al fin.  
-Me alegro mucho de que así sea. Ese chico es muy buena persona.- Afirmó Mazoui.-  
-¿Acaso puedes leer su pensamiento?- Comentó Leval.-  
-¡No, bobo!…eso no hace ninguna falta.- Se rio su interlocutor, aseverando con humor.- ¡Puedes darte cuenta hasta tú!  
-Pues tienes razón.- Replicó éste con desenfado para zanjar aquello en tanto proponía.- ¡Que! ¿Nos vamos a casa?  
\- Sí, quiero llegar pronto para contárselo a mis padres. Hasta luego, ya nos veremos.- Se despidió Leval dominado por la impaciencia de contar a sus familiares lo que había ocurrido. -  
\- De acuerdo.- Convino su primo.-

 

Ambos se despidieron concentrándose en las energías de sus respectivas familias y desaparecieron reapareciendo en sus casas. Mazoui interrumpió el almuerzo de sus padres y su hermana, una vez se recobraron de la sorpresa, (sobre todo Kathy y Mathew, que no estaban demasiado acostumbrados aun a verle hacer esas cosas), les contó lo sucedido y su firme determinación de ir, lo que provocó las lágrimas de su madre. Él se apresuró a abrazarla.

\- Mamá, todavía queda un año para dar la respuesta. Tengo tiempo de cambiar de idea.- Repuso él, preocupado al verla tan afectada. -  
\- Pero te gustaría ir, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que siempre has soñado desde niño. Nos lo repetías una y otra vez a Dotty y a mí. - Le dijo Karaberasu aun con lágrimas en sus mejillas, añadiendo - Te conozco muy bien cariño, a ti, cuando algo te gusta, es difícil que lo olvides. No hijo, debes hacer lo que tú desees. No te preocupes por mí, busca tu destino aunque sea en las estrellas.  
\- Tu madre tiene razón. - Convino Mathew con gravedad. - Es una decisión muy difícil sin duda, pero si ya las has tomado, no te vuelvas atrás por nosotros, te apoyaremos.

 

Pero su hermana estaba conmocionada. De repente Mazoui decía que deseaba irse, tal vez para siempre, perderse en el universo. Sencillamente no podía concebirlo. Era su hermano y ella le adoraba.

\- Puede que no volvamos a verte nunca más,- le imploró Kathy entre sollozos mientras se abrazaba a él. - ¡Y yo no quiero perderte!  
\- Y no me perderás- le aseguró él acariciándola suavemente el pelo y agregando con tono suave y más tranquilizador. - Te lo prometo, no olvides que tengo la posibilidad de usar la translación instantánea.

 

Katherine sonrió reconfortada por esa aseveración de Mazoui. Lo había olvidado y era cierto. De hecho que mejor prueba de esa aseveración cuando acababa de aparecer delante de ellos. De todos modos dudaba de que incluso con esa técnica su hermano pudiera recorrer la inmensidad del espacio que le separaría de casa, pero decidió dejar las cosas así. Comprendía que para él ya era demasiado difícil, sin necesidad de que ella se lo hiciera aún más penoso. Y todavía quedaba ese año en el que podrían pasar muchas cosas. En cuanto pudo llamó a su madrina. Era la única con la que podía desahogarse dado que su hermano le pidió que, por el momento, no lo comentase o amigos o conocidos.

-Ella sabrá qué hacer. Seguro.- Se decía la joven con un tinte esperanzado.-

 

En Japón, el video teléfono de Minako se activó. Artemis se encontraba cerca y avisó a su amiga. La famosa artista estaba ahora disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones. De hecho era algo raro que tuviese tiempo libre, ni sus películas ni sus giras le exigían dedicación en esos días. Tampoco Usagi había dicho nada de que tuvieran que hacer algo especial o reunirse. Supuso que por una vez era agradable el tener tiempo para ella y pasar un rato con su amigo felino. No obstante, se alegró al ver la llamada de Kathy. La joven la saludó sonriente.

-¡Hola madrina Minako!  
-¡Hola cielo! - Replicó ella de igual modo.-  
-¿No te sorprendo en mal momento, verdad?- Inquirió la joven con cierta inquietud.-  
-¡Qué va!, precisamente hoy no tengo nada que hacer. ¡Y me alegro!

 

Aunque el gesto de su ahijada pasó ahora a estar serio, enseguida se percató de esa circunstancia y le preguntó.

-¿Algo va mal, Kathy?  
-Veras…necesito tu ayuda para un asunto.- Le pidió la chica que le contó lo que hermano planeaba.-  
-Bueno- Pudo responder su interlocutora con algo de desconcierto.- Te comprendo, es algo duro…pero al fin y al cabo es su decisión. Yo no sé qué podría hacer en este caso.  
-Quizás hablar con él y explicarle que salir ahí es peligroso.- Replicó la muchacha.- Tú, como guerrera de la justicia lo sabes bien.  
-Supongo que tu hermano también está al corriente de ello.- Contestó Minako con tono afectuoso para agregar.- Escucha cariño. Como bien has dicho, aparte de tu madrina, cantante y actriz famosa, soy guardiana del Sistema Solar. Nunca se puede estar seguro de lo que habrá ahí fuera. Pero confió en Mazoui y en los que con él vayan. Y también creo que nunca se olvidará de ti y que os veréis de nuevo.  
-Gracias madrina.- Pudo musitar la muchacha, pese a todo no demasiado animada con esas palabras.-  
-Kathy, muchas veces, aunque de veras nos pese, no podemos alterar el curso de los acontecimientos, créeme. Eso también lo he comprobado.- Remachó ésta con tono entre resignado y algo entristecido, aunque enseguida quiso animarlo para sentenciar.- Las cosas suceden por una razón. Confía en tu hermano y en el lazo que os une. Es mucho más fuerte que cualquier distancia.

 

La chica sintiéndose algo mejor, le dio nuevamente las gracias y se despidió. Minako colgó para mirar a Artemis y decirle.

-Esta vez quisiera ser yo la que vaya a ver a Usagi. Espero que pueda decirme algo sobre esto.  
-No creo que sea una buena idea.- Replicó el gato.-Tanto ella como Mamoru estaban muy ocupados perfilando algunos asuntos.  
-Pues que los perfilen más tarde. Esto es lo bastante importante como para que hablemos.- Aseveró su amiga.-

 

Y Artemis suspiró temiéndose una buena, cuando Minako se ponía cabezota era mejor dejarla a su aire. Ya veríamos por donde saldrían las cosas esta vez…

 

Leval por su parte sólo les comentó a sus padres lo que le habían dicho y les confesó sus dudas. Roy no se sorprendió, él ya lo sabía. Guardó un significativo silencio. La que sentía su corazón oprimido era Beruche y ésta no pudo callar.

\- ¡No hijo!, ¡dime que no te marcharás tan lejos!  
\- Mamá- le dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla. - Todavía no he tomado una decisión.  
\- Si, pero te conozco. Te encantaría ir y no podría soportar la idea de perderte en el espacio.- Se lamentó Bertie. -  
\- No te preocupes Leval,- intervino su hermana con bastante entereza, a pesar de haber sentido un mazazo en el corazón cuando escuchó aquello. - Yo te apoyaré, elijas lo que elijas.  
\- Si algún día tienes un hijo, Kerria, no creo que lo tomes de esa manera.- Le profetizó su madre a modo de dolido reproche. –

La muchacha suspiró largamente. Sabía que su madre sufría solo de pensar en eso. Pero también se daba cuenta de que solo el chico debía decidir sobre su futuro.

\- Mamá, yo también le quiero, ¡es mi hermano! Siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Siempre me ha apoyado - repuso conciliatoriamente ella. - Pero es la vida de Leval, tiene derecho a elegir su camino. A mí también me dolería mucho que se fuese, pero, debe hacer lo que crea mejor. Y él siempre ha soñado con eso, ¡me lo ha contado tantas veces!, cuando desde que éramos niños mirábamos las estrellas del cielo.   
\- Gracias Ky. - Le sonrió él tomando una mano de la muchacha entre las suyas a la par que afirmaba con pesar. - Mamá, para mí no es una decisión fácil de tomar, pero algo me empuja a salir ahí. Es lo que siempre quise hacer. No sé cómo explicarlo. - Agregó pareciendo desconcertado. - Como si una fuerza me guiara para explorar entre las estrellas, para buscar a otras culturas, como la del tío Lornd, por ejemplo. Y para evitar que nadie intente hacerle daño a nuestro mundo. Es como una especie de llamada. Y no puedo ignorarla…

 

Sus padres intercambiaron una significativa mirada y Beruche entonces asintió, relajando su semblante y bajando los ojos que pugnaban por no derramar lágrimas. Kerria la abrazó animosa, aunque ella misma pensaba con inquietud.

-Lo malo será cuando se entere Amatista.

 

Entre tanto en casa de su amiga, los padres de la francesa estaban de un excepcional buen humor y ella reía al sospechar la causa. Desde luego que ayer noche no estuvieron durmiendo precisamente. Se alegró más cuando sonó el vídeo teléfono. Vio el rostro de Kerria y sonrió, pero al ver más detenidamente el semblante de aquella muchacha la sonrisa se le borró. Su amiga no parecía contenta.

\- Tengo que verte urgentemente, Amatista, ven a casa en cuanto puedas. - Fue el lacónico y serio recado que ésta la dio. -

 

Y la aludida no quiso preguntar más, seguramente era algo para tratar en persona, así que se arregló y se puso un vestido bonito, como siempre que iba de visita a la casa de los Malden. Sus padres la vieron irse pero no le dieron importancia y volvieron a lo suyo. Esmeralda a la que aquella experiencia en la fiesta parecía haberla rejuvenecido, no se cansaba. Cosa que no podía decirse del pobre y agotado Diamante que, sin embargo, recurriendo a otra alubia mágica más estaba nuevamente dispuesto para entrar en acción. Levantó en brazos a su mujer y entre las risas de ella se la llevó a su habitación. Entre tanto su hija llegó enseguida a casa de Kerria, sin embargo, quiso el destino que fuera Leval el que abriera la puerta.

\- Hola Amatista, me alegro de verte. - Saludó con una cordial sonrisa. - ¿Cómo tú por aquí? ¿Qué tal tus padres? ¿Lo pasaron bien en la fiesta? - Le preguntó en oleada con visible amabilidad, que eclipsaba ahora los ecos de su reciente conversación. -  
\- Me llamó Kerria. - Respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa y respondiendo una a una - quería hablar conmigo. Mis padres están de maravilla, hace mucho que no les veía tan contentos. - Claro que no matizó por qué y quiso saber a su vez -. ¿Y tú hermana? Tengo ganas de que me cuente como le fue a ella. Eso de ser la reina del baile ha tenido que hacerla mucha ilusión. Como apenas pudimos darles la enhorabuena antes de que ella y Brian se marchasen…  
\- Si- sonrió Leval agregando con un suspiro. – Pues ahora estaba en el salón, seguro que mi madre estará tratando de que la apoye para pedirme que no acepte.- Afirmó él. -  
-¿Que no aceptes? ¿El qué?- Inquirió Amatista sorprendida. -  
\- Verás,- le explicó él con un tono bastante ilusionado. - ¡Me han hecho una proposición increíble! ¡La mejor que podría haber imaginado en mi vida!...  
-¿Y de qué se trata? ¡Debe de ser algo realmente maravilloso para que estés tan contento! - Preguntó ella con un tono también entusiasta. –  
\- También estoy preocupado por mi familia, pero es que realmente deseo tanto hacerlo. - Confesó él ante la atenta mirada de la muchacha. -

 

Su interlocutor se lo fue explicando y a medida que lo hacía el entusiasmo de Amatista se fue tornando en una cara sombría. Finalmente pudo musitar.

-¿Y tú vas a aceptarlo?  
\- Aun no lo sé. - Contestó Leval sin percatarse de la voz casi temblorosa de ella. - Lo cierto es que tengo aún todo un año para decidirme. Mazoui me ha dicho que él lo va aceptar sin dudar, pero tenía que decírselo primero a sus padres. La verdad es que a pesar de los inconvenientes, a mí también me gustaría mucho ir, ¿te imaginas? ¡Surcar el Espacio, ir a donde nadie ha estado nunca! ¡Hasta podríamos adelantar a las viejas Voyager y a la Pioneer Diez!- Enumeraba el chico con creciente alborozo. – ¡La de maravillas que puede haber ahí fuera!  
\- Si claro,- contestó Amatista con la voz apagada, tratando de escaparse de aquella mirada tan entusiasta del chico, que apenas tenía valor de sostener. -¿Me disculpas? Kerria se estará preguntando donde me he metido.  
\- Es verdad, perdona, es que cuando pienso en esto pierdo la noción del tiempo. Por cierto. Lo pasé muy bien anoche. Un día de estos tendríamos que repetirlo.

 

La joven asintió despacio, ¡ironías del destino! Durante años había estado esperando oír algo así de él. De hecho en cualquier otro momento aquello la habría conmocionado y hecho latir deprisa el corazón de felicidad. Sin embargo ahora, recordando lo que Leval le acababa de contar, tan solo pudo musitar con una débil sonrisa.

-Sí, estaría bien…  
-¡Oh!, pero no quiero entretenerte más. Pasa, por favor - le ofreció indicándole la puerta del salón y a renglón seguido declaró sin darse cuenta de la apesadumbrada expresión de ella. -Tengo hambre, voy a ver si pico algo, hasta ahora Amatista.  
\- Adiós Leval. - Musitó entristecidamente ella como si aquella despedida fuera definitiva y acto seguido pasó al comedor. -

 

Cuando Kerria, que permanecía sentada en el sofá, la vio, comprendió por la mirada de su amiga que ella ya lo sabía. Estaban solas en el salón, sus padres habían subido a su habitación para charlar de ello. En cuanto Roy comentó que él estaba al corriente su mujer se disgustó bastante por no haber sido partícipe de esa noticia y su esposo tuvo que sudar mucho para apaciguarla. 

-¿Cómo?- Estalló Bertie mirándole realmente enojada.- ¿Me estás diciendo que tú ya estabas enterado?...  
-Mi hermano y Masters nos lo contaron.- Confesó él con un hilo de voz.-  
-¿Y por qué me has mantenido en la ignorancia? ¿Acaso no es mi hijo también?- Exclamó ella.-  
-Claro que sí, pero no podía decir nada. Era un secreto oficial. Nos lo hicieron prometer…  
-Es verdad, lo olvidaba, ¡Que estúpida soy! Roy Malden siempre cumple su palabra, a costa de lo que sea.- Espetó la mujer cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.-

 

El aludido tuvo que resoplar tratando de mantener la calma y con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir intentó posar las manos en los hombros de su esposa quién sin embargo se apartó sin querer mirarle.

-Por favor, Bertie. - Le pidió con tintes conciliatorios y suaves.- Los chicos no sabían nada tampoco. Y todavía falta un año…  
-Tú le conoces. ¡Sabes cómo es Leval! - Pudo replicar su agitada esposa girándose ahora.- Él querrá ir… y yo…yo no puedo soportar la idea de que no vuelva.- Sollozó sin ponerse contener más.- ¡No quiero que se vaya, es mi hijo!

 

La pobre mujer rompió a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos. Su esposo solo podía mirarla consternado y trató de susurrar con suavidad mientras intentaba aproximarse.

-¿Acaso crees que yo quiero que se marche, cubito? Pero es su vida…Tú y yo hemos vivido la nuestra, mejor o peor. Tomamos nuestras propias decisiones. No podemos hacer eso por él.  
-Siendo pequeña perdí a mis padres cuando nos llevaron a la Corte de Némesis.- Balbuceó su interlocutora mirándole entre lágrimas ahora.- No quiero perder a mis hijos…  
-Yo tampoco. También perdí a mis padres. Tú lo sabes, pero esa no es la cuestión.- Trató de razonar él.- Al final se trata de lo que nuestro hijo quiera hacer con su vida. Siento no haberte dicho nada de esto…de verdad. Pero las cosas no habrían cambiado. Hubieras sufrido incluso más… ¿y para qué?...se razonable cubito. Tú siempre has empleado la cabeza más que yo para todo.  
-Si… pero cuando se trata de nuestros hijos…no puedo pensar de un modo frio.- Suspiró ella dejándose abrazar al fin.- Para mí lo son todo. ¡Todo!  
-Como lo son para mí- Le susurró él cariñosamente al oído mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos añadiendo.- Por favor… no hagas que para Leval esto sea una especie de tortura. Si decide irse al menos que cuente con todo nuestro amor mientras podamos dárselo. Tengamos los mejores recuerdos posibles. Como hicimos con el otro Leval, el del futuro. Y ya verás cómo después, no será para tanto. Podrá regresar con la translación instantánea cuando quiera. ¿No te acuerdas como la usaba yo?  
-Si- Pudo decir su esposa más animada tras escuchar eso.- Y mira que siempre te decía que eso no estaba bien.  
-Tú siempre tan cumplidora de las normas.- Sonrió él tomándola del mentón con suavidad y elevándoselo ligeramente.-  
-Al diablo con ellas, si eso hace que nuestro hijo vuelva cuando quiera si va a ese viaje.- Aseveró ella siendo al fin capaz de sonreír.-

 

Los dos volvieron a abrazarse dando esa crisis por superada. Mientras tanto, abajo, Kerria se levantó y le comentó a Amatista con suave resignación.

\- Veo que te lo ha dicho mi hermano. Quizá sea mejor así.  
\- Yo, yo no quiero que se vaya, Kerria.- Balbuceaba Amatista derramando sus lágrimas en la blanca tul de su vestido. - Sé que lo perderé y le quiero. ¡Estoy enamorada de él desde hace años y ni siquiera se da cuenta! ¡Se irá al espacio y nunca lo sabrá!  
-¡Eh, tranquila!- Le susurró dulcemente su interlocutora tomándola de los hombros y añadiendo de forma optimista. - Aún nos queda un año entero para que se decida y casi otro más para que se vaya. Eso, si quiere irse al final. No te desesperes, ¡te queda mucho tiempo todavía, tonta! Y yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Verás, lo primero que deberías hacer es ser más directa.  
\- Yo. - Musitó Amatista que parecía asustada con esa idea. - Nunca en mi vida me había ocurrido esto, eran siempre los chicos los que se acercaban a mí y me pedían salir. No me atrevo a decirle lo que siento. ¡Me da miedo! - Confesó con amargura.- ¿Y si se ríe?- Kerria negó con la cabeza, su amiga añadió como respuesta. - Ya sé que tu hermano no se burlaría nunca de los sentimientos de nadie pero ¿y si se lo toma como una chiquillada? Para él, sólo soy una buena amiga, una hermana pequeña como tú, siempre me lo dice.- Agregó ahora casi con melancolía, en tanto esbozaba una débil sonrisa y remachaba con voz queda. - El muy tonto se cree que es un cumplido que me gusta oír, pero en realidad me hace daño. No me ve como a una mujer que pueda estar enamorada y a la que él pueda amar.  
\- Amatista,- rebatió Kerria tratando de reconfortar a su desconsolada amiga. - Conozco a mi hermano mejor que tú, sé que es muy despistado y demasiado ingenuo en estas cosas. Pero créeme, ni siquiera Leval es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta si le abres tu corazón. Además, el chico no es de piedra, ¿cómo sabes tú que no le gustas?  
-¿Cómo podría estar segura de eso? ¿A ti en su lugar te gustaría?- Le inquirió con mucho interés, como si sospechase que su amiga estuviera en posesión de alguna información importante. - ¿Te fijarías en mí?  
\- Estoy segura de que sí. - Sonrió entonces Kerria que le confesó con afectuosidad, en forma de cómplice susurro - porque a mí me gustas mucho.

 

Amatista se ruborizó y miraba a su amiga algo sobresaltada, esperaba que eso no fuera una declaración. ¡Pero no!, la conocía bien, sólo trataba de apoyarla dándole una opinión. Kerria también se percató de que sus palabras habían tenido ese efecto con su amiga y se apresuró a añadir para tranquilizarla.

\- No te preocupes, nunca me referiría a eso contigo, tú eres mi mejor amiga. Además, ahora tengo a Brian y no me gustaría ponerlo celoso. ¡Ja, ja!- Se rio sin demasiada convicción, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. -  
\- Pues claro que no, ¡vaya tontería!,- convino riendo también Amatista, roja de vergüenza, por dejar suelta su imaginación y pudo añadir con mejor talante para variar el rumbo de la charla. – Hablando de eso. ¿Cómo te fue a ti? ¿Lo pasasteis bien Brian y tú? ¡Los flamantes rey y reina del baile!

 

Amatista se alegraba ahora. Cuando a Lana y a otros compañeros se les ocurrió la idea de votar por Kerria como reina del baile, acudiera con quién acudiera. En un principio hasta estuvieron preocupados por si la joven no iba, sabiendo sus inclinaciones pudiera ser algo más que probable. No obstante, al saber que Brian se lo había pedido y que había aceptado todos reforzaron su decisión. Se lo debían, no solo a ella, sino también a ese magnífico chico. La francesa aún se acordaba de cómo su amiga Lana la abordó. Caminaba de vuelta a casa tras las clases, cuando la animadora, junto a otras dos chicas, se llegó a ella.

-Perdona Amatista, ¿tienes un momento?- Le pidió.-  
-Claro.- Asintió la muchacha deteniéndose.-

 

Y sin andarse con rodeos Lana le propuso aquello. Antes de que su interlocutora pudiera replicar, otra chica, Sandra, comentó algo inquietada.

-Sé que es algo que te gustaría ganar, lo mismo que a casi todas nosotras… pero.  
-No te preocupes.- La cortó Amatista con jovialidad.- Es una magnífica idea. Lo único que lamento es que no se me haya ocurrido a mí. Claro que votaré por ellos. Y me hace muy feliz poder hacerlo.

 

Las otras asintieron dejándola ya reanudar su camino. Ahora salió de esos pensamientos observando la animada expresión en el rostro de su amiga. Entonces Kerria le contó, realmente ilusionada, lo sucedido. Amatista se alegró muchísimo por ella. Brian era un estupendo muchacho y la quería de veras. ¡Ojalá que fueran muy felices! ¡Ojalá tuviera ella la misma suerte!

\- Brian y yo hemos acordado que necesito algo de tiempo, por eso ninguno tenemos prisa, es cuestión de que hablen los sentimientos. Y eso es algo que tú y mi hermano debéis dejar también que suceda. – Remachó la muchacha con una gran sonrisa de ánimo. -  
\- Gracias Kerria, muchas gracias, esto significa mucho para mí.  
-¡Para eso son las amigas, tonta!- Dijo despreocupadamente ésta, haciéndole una carantoña en la mejilla para aseverar con determinación. - Y no voy a dejar que el idiota de mi hermano se pierda a una chica como tú. Anda, vete a casa y descansa bien, yo comenzaré a pensar en algo. Desde ahora, hablaremos en términos que él pueda entender. - Declaró con una fingida solemnidad que hizo por fin reír a su interlocutora. - ¡Comienza la fase uno en la operación conquista de Leval!

 

Amatista, muy agradecida, dio un espontáneo beso en la mejilla de su amiga. Ambas se despidieron y la muchacha se fue bastante más animada. Kerria la vio alejarse con un gesto de satisfacción, pensando.

-Desde luego que mi hermano sería un idiota si te dejase escapar, yo desde luego no lo haría. Pero, menos mal que sé lo que va a ocurrir. Nunca olvidaré ese sueño. - Se sonrió y subió a su habitación. -

 

A todo eso, en Japón, Minako no tardó mucho en quedar con su amiga. Se citaron telefónicamente en su lugar de siempre. Aunque para su sorpresa, las demás estaban allí también. Al llegar junto con Artemis, fue Usagi quién le dijo para justificar aquella reunión improvisada.

-Pensé que lo correcto era que os informase a todas de lo que sé.  
-Si. Es lo más acertado.- Convino Rei, que estaba junto a Luna.-  
-Me parece muy bien, así podemos intercambiar impresiones.- Afirmó Minako.-

 

Todas tomaron asiento en una esquina del Crown, era media tarde y el sitio estaba vacío. Por fortuna, tanto Ami, como Makoto y Rei habían podido disponer de un rato para reunirse con Usagi y Minako. Tomando la palabra, fue Venus quién declaró para referir al resto de sus compañeras.

-Mi ahijada me ha llamado. Dice que su hermano va a participar en ese proyecto de la Masters.  
-Así es.- Admitió Usagi, agregando para sorpresa de las presentes.- Y no solamente él. Unos cuantos más de nuestros amigos y ahijados participarán. Por mediación de Hotaru he consultado con el profesor Tomoe. Él me confirmó que buscan a personas realmente sobresalientes en todos los aspectos. Todavía tardarán casi un par de años pero está en marcha.  
-Pero, ¿estás segura de que finalmente irán?...- Quiso saber Ami, pensando en su ahijado y en su amiga Bertie.-  
-No estoy segura a un cien por cien, pero las probabilidades son muy elevadas.- Contestó Usagi que ahora, en un tono más confidencial, les desveló.- Nuestros planes están próximos a cumplirse. Ésta será la última pieza en la defensa del Sistema Solar. La culminación de todo. Es un paso imprescindible para la futura armonía. Y ya sabéis que, para lograr eso, no hay sacrificio que no deba realizarse. Por desgracia…  
-No me gusta nada como suena eso.- Terció Makoto con severidad, añadiendo.- En nuestro caso nada tengo que decir, somos las guerreras guardianas. Nuestro deber es consustancial al riesgo de nuestras propias vidas. Pero hablas de muchas personas inocentes.  
-Lo sé muy bien.- Suspiró la interpelada.- Y no deseo que nadie de esas gentes arriesgue la vida. No obstante tenemos que garantizar el futuro. Lo sabéis tan bien como yo. Solo podemos esperar que todo vaya bien. Tenemos a Setsuna y a su esposo, el rey de los Saiyajin, de nuestra parte. Y en la Cara oculta de la Luna está el reino de Neherenia, como puesto avanzado de defensa. Ninguno nos ha enviado hasta ahora informes acerca de amenazas en nuestro sistema solar. Ni tan siquiera en otras regiones circundantes. Solo podemos esperar que todo vaya bien.  
-Parece que cubrimos todos los ángulos posibles.- Intervino Rei entonces, aunque con la agudeza y clarividencias propias de su condición de sacerdotisa le dijo a su amiga.- Pero te noto demasiado preocupada a pesar de todas esas palabras tan tranquilizadoras que has dicho.

 

Y como la interpelada no respondía, fue Minako la que le insistió con tono concernido.

-Por favor. No vuelvas a ocultarnos nada. ¿Hay algo más que sepas relacionado con nuestros amigos y ahijados que no nos estés contando?

 

Aunque finalmente su amiga se permitió el lujo de sonreír, declarando con más tranquilidad.

-Por ahora no, estoy como vosotras. Esperando a ver qué sucede.  
-Bueno, de todos modos aún quedan un par de años para que ese proyecto se lleve a cabo.- Suspiró Ami que añadió.- Hablaré con Bertie-chan. Seguro que lo estará pasando mal por Leval.  
-Sí, ahora nos necesitan, pero no como guerreras sino simplemente como amigas.- Convino Rei.-  
-Eso es tan importante como nuestro cometido.- Aseveró Makoto.- Lo hemos comprobado durante muchos años.  
-Solo espero que todo vaya bien, ya han tenido que pasar por mucho.- Deseó Minako.- No es justo que pudieran sufrir todavía más.  
-No tiene por qué ser así.- Terció Ami.- No nos pongamos en lo peor.  
-Lo que deba suceder, sucederá. Sin embargo, Ami tiene toda la razón. De momento creo que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, chicas.- Remachó Usagi con un tinte de voz más relajado.-

 

Eso alivió al resto. Después ninguna quiso ya reavivar ese tema y se tomaron algunos refrescos charlando sobre los viejos tiempos.

 

Por su parte, en la base militar las noticias volaban, aunque no sabiendo para qué, los cadetes tuvieron conocimiento de que sus compañeros Leval y Mazoui habían sido requeridos para ver al general. Granate sentía curiosidad, en cuanto le fue posible llamó a sus primos. Pudo hablar con Mazoui y éste le comentó lacónicamente que les habían elegido para una misión. No obstante no quiso darle más detalles. El muchacho se encogió de hombros, tumbado en su cama de la habitación, que compartía con otro cadete de su misma promoción, pensaba. De siempre había admirado a sus primos mayores tanto como a su hermano y aquel año en la academia se le hizo mucho más llevadero gracias a la presencia de ambos que siempre trataban de ayudarle en lo que podían. Pese a ser un “pringao” que debía obedecer y soportar estoicamente algunas bromas, estaba muy contento de pertenecer a este ambiente. Granate desde luego había tratado de mejorar mucho su comportamiento. Sabía que aquí no era igual que en casa donde, por muy gordas que hiciera las gamberradas, sus padres siempre le acababan perdonando. O al menos tenía a Makoina para interceder por él. Eso se había terminado. En ésta academia de élite no se pasaba por alto ninguna falta ni se disculpaba el más mínimo error. El chico lo supo enseguida cuando le tocó sufrir varios arrestos por cosas tan triviales como dejar su cama mal hecha o no presentarse a tiempo a la revista. ¡Aunque fuera por dos minutos! Ahora había mejorado sensiblemente en eso. Debía esforzarse en todas y cada una de las facetas de su estancia allí. Pero en esta ocasión no era como en el colegio cuando era más joven y tenía menos interés por algunas asignaturas. Ningún profesor llamaría ya a sus padres si suspendía o si no llevaba los deberes hechos o bien cuando hacía alguna de las suyas como llenar de chinchetas algunos asientos de compañeros o maestros. No, ahora simplemente le expulsarían de allí y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto. Al menos por dos razones, la primera era porque deseaba que su familia estuviera orgullosa de él. Ya cuando logró acceder a la academia y su madre se enteró le abrazó con gran alegría. Granate no pudo describir con palabras la felicidad que le inundó cuando sus padres le dijeron lo orgullosos que estaban. Y hasta su madre reconoció que se había vuelto un muchacho responsable. Aunque en el fondo él sabía lo mucho que sus padres y su hermano le querían. Agradecía especialmente a Coraíon todo su apoyo desde que le hiciera partícipe de su deseo de seguir la carrera militar. Lo mismo que a Makoina cuando se lo contó. Recordaba aquella charla en el despacho de ella, en la cafetería que regentaba.

-¿Quieres ingresar en la Academia?- Se sorprendió su madrina al escucharle confesarlo.-  
-Sí, me hace mucha ilusión. Es lo que quiero hacer. Desde que conocí al primo Mazoui y fui a verle allí a él y a Leval. En cuanto me hablaron de aquello supe que era lo que deseaba. Por eso me he esforzado tanto en los estudios. Y además sé, que si lo logro, mis padres y tú podréis sentiros orgullosos de mí, como lo estáis de Cory.  
-Cariño.- Le dijo su interlocutora, posando una mano sobre las de él.- Tus padres y yo, ya estamos muy orgullosos de ti.   
-Sé que me queréis, pero no es lo mismo.- Afirmó el chico, quien resueltamente añadió.- ¡Ya lo verás Makoina! Cuando entre en la academia ya no seré el niño travieso que siempre la liaba. Como cuando tiré todos tus pasteles. ¿Te acuerdas? De no haber sido por ti, mi madre me hubiera arrancado las orejas, ¡Y con razón, como siempre!  
-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien, ¡pillastre! - Repuso ella con ternura, más cuando agregó.- Y también me acuerdo de como tú y tu hermano vinisteis días después a tratar de compensarme por aquello. Escucha cielo, has sido muy travieso sí, pero nunca hiciste nada con maldad. Al contrario, tienes un corazón noble y estoy segura de que todo lo que desees lo realizarás.  
\- Muchas gracias. Tu apoyo significa mucho para mí.- Afirmó él con visible contento. Aunque añadió con tono confidencial.-Pero por ahora, solamente Cory y tú lo sabéis, te pido que me guardes el secreto. Al menos quiero estar seguro de tener una oportunidad. No me gustaría decepcionar a mis padres si no lo consigo.  
-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- Le sonrió ella con afecto para cambiar de tercio y arengarle.- Anda, recluta ¡vamos a tomarnos otro trozo de tarta!  
-¡A la orden!- Exclamó él haciéndola reír más al agregar.- ¡Ojalá que todas las órdenes que me vayan a dar en la academia fueran como ésta!

 

Así pasó esa estupenda velada con su Makoina, como cariñosamente la seguía llamando a pesar de no ser ya aquel pequeño díscolo y juguetón. Y pensando en su recorrido hasta la academia y ese año, el resto de su familia también le ayudó bastante. Sus tíos Bertie y Roy siempre le acogían en su casa cuando tenía algún corto permiso. Sus primas eran unas chicas estupendas y también le querían, como él a ellas. Especialmente sentía por Amatista un gran afecto. Casi podía parecer que algo más. Pero evidentemente era su prima y el muchacho sabía que ella estaba colada por Leval. Suspiró dejando ese tema de lado. Y pensó en la segunda razón por la que era tan feliz en la academia. Además de que también había chicas guapas sencillamente adoraba aquello. La sensación de aventura, de camaradería, de trabajo en equipo y de saber que un día, podría defender o al menos salvaguardar a sus seres queridos. Y quizás, con suerte, ganar honores. Aunque esto último lo veía más improbable y le interesaba menos. Por ello, cuando finalmente pudo charlar un poco con Amatista tras uno de sus ensayos y ella le contó lo que Leval le había dicho el chico se ilusionó. Era una tarde soleada y tranquila y tras dar algunos acordes y trabajar unos temas nuevos terminaron. Aunque Kathy e Idina no estaban, Granate invirtió algo de tiempo en enseñar a su prima por parte de padre a tocar la batería. Al menos dar unos redobles.

-¡Bueno! - Suspiró Kerria que había estado dándole a la guitarra a su vez.- Estoy muy cansada. Y quiero darme un buen baño antes de cenar. Nos vemos…

 

Y la joven se marchó rumbo a su casa. Entonces el propio Granate iba a despedirse de su otra prima cuando ésta le pidió.

-¿Tendrías un momento? Quisiera comentarte algo…  
-Sí, tú dirás.- Repuso el muchacho.-  
-Granate, ahora que estás en la academia, dime una cosa. ¿Es muy difícil ir al espacio? Quiero decir. Harán muchas pruebas de todo tipo para ver si eres apto. ¿Verdad?..  
-Bueno, claro…ser astronauta es muy complicado. Pero ¿a qué viene eso?- Se rio él mirándola divertido para agregar.- ¿Es que has decidido apuntarte a la carrera espacial?

 

Sin embargo su contertulia no se reía, es más parecía expresar tristeza en la mirada. El chico enseguida lo vio y quiso saber ya más en serio.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

 

Fue cuando ella se lo contó. Por supuesto Granate le prometió que callaría guardando ese secreto. Tampoco le confesó nada a ella de sus propios anhelos por poder unirse a esa expedición si realmente se llevase a cabo. No obstante trabajaría todavía más duro ahora. ¿Quién sabe? Si se esforzaba al máximo pudiera ser que hubiese un sitio para él cuando llegase el momento de la selección final. 

-Debo ser todavía mejor y no despistarme. Daré el máximo y seré capaz de ir con ellos.- Se prometió con renovado entusiasmo.-

 

Pensando en eso escuchó el toque de silencio y apagó las luces. Había que dormir bien para encarar a tope el nuevo día.


	40. Y pasó el plazo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. Amatista has to face one part of her darkest past
> 
> El tiempo ha llegado. Amatista tiene que enfrentarse a una parte de su más oscuro pasado.

El año que siguió, Leval y Mazoui ascendieron respectivamente a alférez y segundo teniente. Leval, había logrado superar también su desengaño y conocido a otra chica fuera de la Academia. Como suele suceder en estos casos, en una salida de permiso. La muchacha, una tal Carla, con la que sólo salió unas pocas semanas. La chica era muy guapa aunque no se tomó demasiado en serio a Leval. Impresionada y contenta en un principio por aquel apuesto joven que le pidió salir, enseguida se cansó de la conversación de él, demasiado confusa y llena de proyectos elevados, que parecían dejar a un lado el aspecto más material. De todos modos, esa aventura enfadó bastante a Amatista que decidió tontear con algunos chicos e incluso salir con ellos para desquitarse. Eran mayores que ella, pues la muchacha había comenzado sus estudios en la Universidad, matriculándose en Biología, aunque, y pese a que de veras lo intentó, ninguno de ellos acababa de gustarle. En realidad, no resistían si los comparaba con Leval. De ese modo acabó por ocuparse únicamente de sus propios proyectos de futuro, aunque no perdió la ocasión de mantenerse al día sobre el chico.

 

Las demás también proseguían sus estudios y entraron posteriormente en la Universidad. Kerria en derecho, haciendo honor a sus aspiraciones, quiso hacer el primer año en una universidad más modesta y lograr recomendaciones y méritos para entrar nada menos que en Harvard. Kathy, tras debatirse entre algunas opciones, se decantó por ciencias de la información y periodismo, e Idina, tal y como ésta deseaba desde que era niña, comenzó Magisterio en la Golden State College, al igual que hiciesen sus padres y tíos. Contando además en esos años con su amiga de la infancia Nehie como compañera de estudios. Granate cursó su primer año en la academia y aunque no de forma tan brillante como sus primos consiguió aprobar con calificaciones más que aceptables mejorando día a día, para orgullo de sus padres y del resto de la familia. Pero llegó finalmente el momento de decidirse y tanto Mazoui, que ya estaba seguro desde un principio, como Leval que se había estado sintiendo cada vez más convencido, aceptaron la oferta. En casa de Mazoui lo tenían asumido, pero en cambio, en la de Leval se escapó alguna que otra lagrimita. El chico trataba de calmar a su desconsolada madre.

\- Pero mamá, si no me voy a la guerra. Además, es el año que viene y domino perfectamente la translación instantánea. En este último año Mazoui y yo la hemos practicado mucho, precisamente para una situación como ésta. Te prometo que te visitaré todos los fines de semana que tenga permiso. - Se rio tratando de desdramatizar. -  
\- Hijo mío, ¡te irás tan lejos de aquí! Mira, tu tío Lornd, también domina esa técnica y nos hemos pasado años sin verle.- Rebatió Beruche, desconsolada. -  
\- El tío Lornd y la tía Setsuna tienen un mundo que gobernar y están muy ocupados. Eso no ocurrirá conmigo, mamá,- se apresuró a insistir Leval. -  
\- Claro cubito - quiso intervenir Roy para convencer a su mujer.- Nuestro hijo no nos olvidará. Vamos a cenar y alegra esa cara.

 

Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bertie y los tres se fueron hacia el comedor. Kerria llegó en ese momento. 

\- Hola, papá, hola mamá, hola hermanito. – Saludó jovialmente ella.- ¿Qué tal el día?

 

Leval le contó a su hermana que había tomado la decisión de embarcarse, ella asintió pensativa. Aunque de momento no dijo nada…solo pensó con pesar.

-Tengo que contárselo…

 

En casa de Amatista sonó el vídeo teléfono, en cuanto ella contestó su semblante se entristeció al ver el de Kerria. Estaba claro que Leval se embarcaría. Durante ese último año se había intentado ganar el corazón del chico, pero no había sido capaz de expresar claramente sus sentimientos. Esperaba que él se diera cuenta, pero sólo pensaba en su futuro. Además de tontear con otras chicas, sobre todo con esa tal Carla que, en opinión de Amatista, era idiota perdida. Eso la había enfadado y en los últimos meses se había distanciado de él. Intentó pasar de la indiferencia incluso al desprecio, pero le era imposible hacerlo. Leval era siempre muy amable con ella. La relación amor - odio que Amatista pretendía mantener con él, no existía por parte del chico, que la ignoraba completamente en ese aspecto. Además, cuando ella necesitaba ayuda siempre estaba dispuesto a prestársela. ¡Ojalá hubiera sido un estúpido engreído! Pensaba apenada, habría sido mucho más sencillo. Se había prometido a sí misma que si llegaba la fatídica noticia de su marcha eso no la afectaría. Pero, en el momento en que vio a Kerria y lo supo, algo en ella se resquebrajó, presentía que iba a crearse un vacío en su corazón que no podría llenar. Estas ideas le desfilaron por la mente en tan sólo décimas de segundo, así que nada más vislumbrar a su amiga, le inquirió.

\- Es su decisión final ¿verdad?

La muchacha lucía una expresión cariacontecida, más afirmándolo que otra cosa.

\- Si, eso me temo,- repuso su interlocutora con rostro serio para casi amonestar a su interlocutora. - Pero Amatista. ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que sentías? He intentado ayudarte todo este año, pero tú, parecía que a cada ocasión que tenías decidías que no era el momento adecuado.  
\- Lo intenté, de veras que lo hice - se defendió ésta entristeciendo el semblante y enunciando con creciente irritación. - Pero nunca parecía escucharme. Siempre hablaba de su carrera, de cuando la terminase, de si se embarcaba, que si Mazoui lo hará. ¡Mazoui, por aquí, Mazoui por allá! ¡Su padre por acá! La aventura, las hazañas de la familia. ¡Bla, bla, bla! Sólo hablaba de eso. Incluso traté de picarle un día que le propuse ir al cine a las seis y él me dijo que le venía mal la hora. Respondí que yo más tarde no podría y que me iría con otro chico y le pareció muy bien. Dijo que entonces él aprovecharía para ir a entrenarse. ¡Casi me pareció que se le quitaba un peso de encima por no tener que acompañarme! - Declaró finalmente Amatista que, según recordaba se iba encontrando cada vez más contrariada, para acabar sentenciando en su idioma natal. - ¡J´ai plein les bottes!  
\- Pues yo he tratado de sonsacarle cuanto he podido.- Respondió Kerria, que pese a ignorar el sentido de lo que habría querido decir su amiga, supuso que daba a entender que estaba harta, (y desde luego no se equivocaba), así que añadió en tono conciliador. - Pero siempre que le hablaba de ti, o te incluía en alguna conversación, sonreía preguntándome que tal te iba en la universidad.  
\- ¡Yo no significo nada para él! - Espetó Amatista que ahora estaba irritada y sobre todo dolida. -¡Soy una tonta, debí darme cuenta mucho antes y haber dejado de perder el tiempo!  
\- Bueno - terció su amiga tratando de suavizar las cosas. - Mi hermano es algo reservado para estos temas. Él no gusta de mostrar sus sentimientos demasiado. Además, ahora está muy absorto en su preparación, quizás cuando acabe sus estudios este año.  
\- Yo ya no puedo esperar tanto tiempo Kerria. Y después se irá…- Sentenció su contertulia visiblemente desanimada - , ya nos veremos luego, ¿vale?  
\- Como quieras - tuvo que ceder su interlocutora y despedirse. – Hasta más tarde.

 

Amatista colgó el vídeo teléfono y Kerria hizo lo propio suspirando. Su amiga parecía haber tirado la toalla definitivamente y ella lo lamentaba, por su hermano y por ésta. ¿Acaso estaría equivocado su sueño? Después de todo quizás fue simplemente eso. Una ensoñación de algo que a ella le hubiera gustado que ocurriese. ¿O podría ser otro futuro alternativo al que de verdad tendrían como le ocurrió con su hermano de otro tiempo? Ahora que le venía a la memoria cuando vio a ese otro Leval, el mago le dijo que aquello podría ser un posible futuro. Pero no lo dio por seguro, fue ella la que lo hizo deseando que así fuese.

-¿Y si después de todo me equivoqué?- Se preguntaba la muchacha que reflexionaba al momento.- Pero creo que mi hermano y Amatista están hechos el uno para el otro, son tan opuestos en algunas cosas que hasta se complementan. En fin, veremos que sucede…

Aunque ella también tenía sus propios asuntos amorosos de los que ocuparse. Hasta ahora el salir con Brian le había dado momentos bastante felices. Ese chico era todo un encanto y se desvivía por ella para cualquier cosa. A veces pensaba que demasiado. No obstante, Kerria no se veía capaz de pasar a algo más profundo. Y es que, pese a todo, Brian era humano y era desde luego un chico. Se acordaba no sin una sonrisa de lo sucedido ese verano pasado. Sus primas habían venido a pasar unos días y estaban todas en la piscina de sus padres. También Granate se había apuntado. Tras un ensayo quedaron en darse un chapuzón. Ella misma le dijo a Brian que fuese. El muchacho no tardó en acudir. Las chicas estaban tomando un poco el sol en unas tumbonas mientras que Granate, como de costumbre aprovechaba para hacer alguna de sus gracias.

-¡Eh! – las llamaba con jocosidad. – Voy a practicar mi salto bomba H…

 

Por supuesto que ninguna le prestó ni la más mínima atención. Lo que si las hizo reaccionar fue la cantidad de agua que su primo levantó al tirarse.

-¡Serás idiota! – Exclamó Amatista que se llevó la peor parte al ser la más cercana al punto de impacto.-  
-¡Ja, ja, ja!… Ola kamehameha… – Se rio el chico.-  
-Podrías aprender de Brian.- Le amonestó Idina como si con uno de los niños de los que aspiraba a ser maestra se tratase. – Él no hace esas tonterías. A decir verdad ya eres mayorcito para que las hagas tú…

 

El otro muchacho estaba sentado junto a Kerria que observaba a sus primas y primo moviendo la cabeza…

-¿Quieres que te ponga algo de crema?- Le preguntó tímidamente.- El sol empieza a pegar fuerte…  
-Si gracias Brian.- Sonrió a la muchacha que sabía que el chico lo decía con genuina preocupación.- Dame por la espalda, por favor.  
-Vaya, vaya...- Terció Kathy con una ladina sonrisita.- Cuando acabes con mi prima, ¿te importaría ponerme un poco a mí?

 

Y entre la voz incitadora que ponía y que se tumbó boca abajo desabrochándose la parte superior del bikini dejó perplejo al muchacho que apenas si pudo balbucir.

-Cla, claro… en que le dé a Kerria…  
-¡Ya me ocupo yo! - Se rio Granate saliendo del agua.- Se me da muy bien poner crema… Y si quieres Kat, te doy un poco por delante…  
-¡Qué más quisieras!- Se rio ésta.-  
-A ti se te da mejor caerte al agua.- Comentó Amatista que con celeridad se levantó de su tumbona y empujó al chico a la piscina.-

 

Esta vez Granate hizo impacto en una zona que tocó de lleno a Kerria y a Katherine… Las dos se levantaron como resortes…

-¡Amatista, nos has puesto perdidas!- Denunció Kathy recolocándose rápidamente la parte superior de su bikini.-  
-Fue sin querer.- Se defendió ésta.-

 

Aunque la hija de Karaberasu miró con complicidad a su prima. Kerria asintió sonriendo y entre las dos agarraron a su compañera de grupo.

-¡Al agua, patos! - Exclamaron al unísono tratando de tirar a la francesa.- 

 

Sin embargo ésta era bastante hábil además de fuerte y se las arregló para ser capaz de forcejear con ambas a la vez en tanto reclamaba.

-¡Idina, ven a echarme una mano!...  
-¡Vale! – Se sonrió la interpelada quién no tardó en unirse a las otras, eso sí…empujándolas convenientemente y lanzándose con ellas…

 

Entre risas levantaron una gran cantidad de agua. El propio Brian quedó empapado. Y fue Katherine quien le dijo divertida tras colocarse de nuevo la pieza superior de su traje de baño que se le movía peligrosa e insinuantemente.

-¡Vamos! Al agua…

 

El chico las miraba dubitativo…la escena era bastante cómica. Granate era asaltado por Amatista e Idina que trataban de hacerle aguadillas constantes. El chaval se resistía un poco y luego se dejaba sumergir. Entre tanto Kerria y Katherine iban en su ayuda.

-¡Ahora verás, traidora!- Exclamaba jocosamente la novia de Brian hundiendo a su prima Idina.-

 

Ésta logró tomar aire justo antes de que su cabeza se sumergiese. Salió al segundo pugnando por devolverle a Kerria la gentileza. Katherine por su parte se entretenía ahora metiendo a Granate una vez más bajo el agua. Sin embargo su primo lograba zafarse y sumergirla a ella. Brian se sonreía ante ese espectáculo sin percatarse que Amatista había salido por el otro lado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta la joven le empujó a él entre risas exclamando.

-¡Vamos! Aquí todos entran en la guerra…

 

Ahora el joven estaba manteniéndose a flote en la parte que cubría…soltando un chorro de agua por la boca. Las demás se rieron al verle. Fue Granate quién le ofreció una alianza.

-¡A por ellas!...

 

Ni corto ni perezoso el primo de las chicas puso sus manos sobre las cabezas de Kerria y de Idina que se hundieron… Katherine atacó a su vez al pobre Brian, ayudada por Amatista que se había zambullido a su vez… Aquello era un caos de risas y chapoteos…Lo cierto es que de modo involuntario los cuerpos chocaban o se apretaban entre sí. Incluso el novio de la hija de los Malden tuvo la ocasión de encontrarse a escasos centímetros de su chica… Ella le sonrió divertida y tras guiñarle un ojo le propuso…

-¡A por Amatista!

 

Y la joven se lanzó hacia su amiga, comenzando una lucha por ver quién sumergía a la otra.

-No tienes nada que hacer.- Reía la francesa que parecía dominar la situación sentenciando.- En el agua gano yo, chérie...-  
-El agua es mi elemento.- Replicó Kerria sin querer ser más precisa aunque ni falta que hacía mientras lograba zafarse de un agarre de su adversaria.- No te olvides…

 

Brian estaba indeciso, tampoco se atrevía a sujetar a Amatista…le daba bastante apuro agarra a una de las chicas por si en el fragor de la batalla y sin pretenderlo posaba sus manos en lugares comprometidos. Y de todos modos solo tenía ojos para esos trajes de baños mojados de las muchachas que marcaban tan claramente sus encantos femeninos. A todo eso, Granate había subido a hombros a Idina retando al muchacho…

-¡Venga, una lucha al estilo medieval!

 

Katherine se quiso apuntar de inmediato, solicitando a Brian que le sirviera de montura. El chico no pudo negarse. De hecho tanto Kerria como Amatista pararon enseguida su propia batalla para contemplar aquello. Ambos jóvenes portando a las dos chicas avanzaron y comenzó el primer asalto. Idina y Kathy forcejeaban entre risas y pataleaban tratando de evitar que la otra la derribase. Kerria entonces miró a su novio con una sonrisa. ¡Ese pobre chico era todo un caballero! Tratando de evitar que Kathy cayera. Lo que Brian sintió en un par de ocasiones fue el roce de un pie de su jinete en cierta parte. Aquello estimuló en demasía al pobre chico. Por fortuna Idina terminó derribando a su enemiga no tardando demasiado. Aunque fue Kerria quien dijo entonces…

-¡Ahora me toca a mí!  
-Sí, -convino Amatista- - ¡Relevo!

 

Y la francesa se cambió por Idina que gustosamente dejó a su “montura” una vez más la hija de los Lassart se rio declarando con seguridad.

-Aquí también soy mejor que tú. Tengo mucha experiencia como amazona.  
-¡Eso será montado a caballo, no en burro!- Rio Kerria y con ella las demás.-  
-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que en burro?- Protestó Granate.- ¡Ahora verás!...

 

Y acometió como si fuera al galope para que su jinete comenzase el ataque. Las dos chicas se reían a su vez tratando de desequilibrarse. Y Brian notó una vez más aquello. En esta ocasión eran las manos de Kerria que a veces bajaban demasiado intentando sujetarse a él para no caer. Además, la proximidad de los senos de aquella francesa tan bien desarrollada le dejaban sin aliento. En un momento dado, juraría que Katherine le observaba entre atónita y divertida, cuchicheándole algo a Idina que simplemente se ponía colorada. Por fortuna para él, en efecto, Amatista descabalgó a Kerria y él pudo acercarse al borde de la piscina. Fue cuando se percató de que su traje de baño estaba demasiado abultado…Suspiró aliviado porque su novia y las demás chicas salieron del agua, dando por terminado el combate.

-¡Vamos a secarnos!- Dijo Amatista...  
-¡Brian tío, vamos fuera que tengo hambre, a ver que encontramos por ahí!- Le propuso Granate al azorado joven.-  
-Enseguida voy.- Musitó él, realmente colorado.-

 

Menos mal que daba la espalda a las muchachas. Aunque Granate se aproximó a él por el otro lado y enseguida se apercibió de la circunstancia. No quiso ser cruel sin embargo y le cuchicheó…

-¡Joer tío!, espero que eso no sea por mí, ¡ja, ja, ja! Aunque te comprendo perfectamente. Con estas pibonas hay que ser un asceta para no ponerse tan palote… ¡Y eso que son mis primas!  
-No tiene gracia.- Cuchicheó el joven con patente envaramiento.-  
-¡Eso lo dirás tú!...- Se rio Granate.- A mí me parece genial…

 

Entonces les llegó la voz de Kerria que parecía estar extrañada y divertida cuando preguntó.

-¿De qué estáis hablando ahí los dos?..  
-¡Nada, cosas de hombres! - Repuso su primo entre carcajadas.-

 

La muchacha se rio… ¡Granate era un gamberro! ¡A saber qué le estaría contando al pobre Brian! Sin embargo se quedó atónita cuando fue Kathy quien le susurró…

-Me extraña que no hayáis ganado el torneo medieval. ¡Tu novio tiene una lanza realmente larga!… ¿Verdad Idina?

La hija de los Rodney enrojeció esbozando una sonrisita nerviosa y luego se rio tapándose la cara con la manos con evidente vergüenza. Fue Amatista quién quiso saber…

-¿Qué pasa?..

 

Y Katherine no tardó en ponerla al corriente, la francesa se reía a más no poder, mientras que una envarada Kerria les cuchicheaba al enterarse…

-¡Pobre Brian!.. No está bien que os burléis de él… por eso… es un accidente fisiológico.  
-Sí, si ¡Menudo accidente!- Reía Kathy que mordazmente le propuso a su perpleja prima con tono meloso.- Oye, no te preocupes, yo estoy dispuesta a darle un masaje en esa misma parte para que se le pase.

 

Su azorada contertulia iba a replicar. O mejor dicho a darla un capón cuando oyeron la voz de Roy que venía con su esposa.

-¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando?- Quiso saber con jovialidad.-  
-¡Hola tío Roy!, ¡hola tía Bertie! – Exclamaron casi al unísono Idina, y Kathy.  
-Hola señores Malden.- Pudo decir Amatista tratando a duras penas de no reírse más.-   
-Así me gusta.- Sonrió Beruche.- Parece que disfrutáis del verano…  
-¡Algunos más que otros!- Terció un jocoso Granate saludando a sus tíos también tras dirigirse hacia ellos y mirar de soslayo al pobre Brian.-  
-Ho, hola señores Malden.- Fue capaz de decir el azorado joven que aún no era capaz de regresar aquello a su tamaño normal.-  
-Hombre, me alegro de verte. – Sonrió Roy.- ¿Pero qué haces en la piscina tú solo? ¿Te han castigado o algo así?- Se rio.-

 

Lo que no esperaba es que el resto se tronchase de risa, excepción hecha de su hija que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía colorada.

-Estos chicos.- Afirmó una divertida Bertie moviendo la cabeza con fingida reprobación.- Anda Roy, deja a los muchachos que se diviertan…  
-Vale. Iremos preparando algo de cenar.- Convino su esposo agregando jovial.- Quédate Brian…es una orden. ¡Ja, ja!… bueno, y no te quedes mucho en remojo o sino ciertas cosas se arrugarán.

 

Eso provocó ya el caos…las muchachas se caían literalmente de las tumbonas. Amatista lloraba de risa. Katherine se tapaba los abdominales rodando por el suelo y la pobre Idina era incapaz ni de sentarse entre las carcajadas. Granate incluso se cayó de culo y hasta Kerria se rio sin poder parar.

-Desde luego, hoy estoy en forma.- Rio también Roy que se encogió de hombros mirando a su atónita esposa.- No he perdido mi inspiración…  
-Mejor les dejamos a su aire. ¡A saber de lo que va la cosa! - Sonrió Beruche tomando de un brazo a su marido para decir.- Seguid pasándolo tan bien, chicos…y dentro de un rato a cenar…

 

Por su parte Brian no sabía dónde meterse. Afortunadamente para él, eso iba cediendo y sus proporciones retornaban a cánones dentro de la moralidad. Por fin pudo salir despacio del agua. Eso sí, sin poder evitar reírse un poco también. Aunque enseguida se ruborizó cuando Kerria fue a su encuentro con una toalla y se la dio susurrándole con afecto.

-Toma sécate…y no les hagas caso…son muy tontos cuando quieren…  
-Anda, Brian…ven con nosotras - Le pidió Amatista.-  
-Que no te vamos a comer… todavía.- Se rio Kathy con voz melosa.-  
-Una pena que los primos Leval y Mazoui no pudieran venir.- Comentó inocentemente Idina.-  
-Hubiera estado genial. Me sé de una que si hubiese visto a Leval en semejante trance…- terció pícaramente Granate.-

 

Amatista saltó como un resorte. Ahora era ella la colorada. Sin saberlo su primo había dado en la diana. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar lo que hizo en el vestuario hacía ya unos años?... La primera vez que vio a ese chico. La misma Kerria se sonrió divertida ante el gesto desconcertado de Brian. Más cuando vio cómo su amiga francesa perseguía alrededor de la piscina a su primo con deseos de arrojarle dentro… ¡Con una piedra al cuello! Pero en esta ocasión Granate no se dejó atrapar en tanto se reía. Al fin reinó la calma y fueron a cenar. Los señores Malden prepararon unas cuantas cosas y compartieron una velada muy agradable. Tras la misma Amatista se marchó a casa, Granate regresó hacia la academia dado que su permiso terminaba y Brian a su casa. Acompañado hasta la salida por su novia…

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, tu familia es estupenda.- Sonrió el muchacho.-  
-Sí, aunque a veces son muy gamberros, sobre todo el primo Granate.- Afirmó la divertida chica.-   
-Bueno… te veo mañana.- Se despidió el joven que seguía visiblemente azorado.-

 

Fue la propia chica quién le obsequió con un ligero beso en los labios que el encajó encantado. Se alejó después tras saludar con la mano. Cuando al fin se fue, la muchacha retornó a casa. Sus primas se quedaban a dormir con ella. Idina y Kathy compartían habitación de invitadas, aunque antes de acostarse pudieron charlar un poco y tras reírse una vez más a costa de aquella anécdota fue una más seria Kerria la que declaró.

-Eso prueba que es humano…y supongo que para un chico eso es muy embarazoso, ¡pobre!  
-Lo que tienes que hacer es darle un poco de ayuda.- Se sonrió pícaramente Katherine.-  
-¡Pero Kathy!- Exclamó Idina llevándose las manos a las mejillas.-   
-No seas tan tontorrona.- Replicó la hija de Karaberasu.- Eso es lo normal entre novios.  
-No en nuestro caso.- Suspiró Kerria atrayendo la atención de sus primas.-  
-¿Algo va mal?- Quiso saber Idina con un tono más serio.-  
-No, no es que vaya mal. Brian es encantador y me quiere, lo sé. Y yo también a él. Pero ya sabéis que yo… tengo otras inclinaciones…- Fue capaz de admitir con voz queda.-

 

Ahora fue Katherine quién con tono más sereno y sin bromear posó una mano sobre otra de las de su prima y la alentó.

-Date tiempo Ky…es un chico fabuloso, de verdad…te lo digo en serio. Si no estuviera coladito por ti, que lo está. Haría mucho tiempo que le hubiera lanzado la red. Comprendo tu posición. Si no quieres forzar las cosas no lo hagas pero seguro que llegará el día en el que puedas estar con él… ya sabes. De un modo más adulto.  
-Eso es lo que me da miedo.- Confesó su interlocutora.- Él hasta ahora me respeta, diría que demasiado. Sabe de sobra cómo soy y no le importa. Sin embargo estoy convencida de que tiene la esperanza… en fin. Debe de pensar igual que tú, Kat. Y no estoy nada convencida de poder darle eso si llegara a presentarse la situación.  
-Por ahora no te amargues pensando en esas cosas.- La quiso animar Idina para sentenciar.- El tiempo pondrá todo en su lugar.

 

Su prima asintió sin saber si eso sería algo bueno o malo. Charlaron un poco más y al fin se fueron a dormir. Ahora tras haber salido con Brian los siguientes meses Kerria suspiraba. El pobre muchacho llegó a confesarle su incidente en la piscina y ella se rio restándole importancia. Eso alivió al chico. Aunque el tema tabú para los dos de mantener relaciones más íntimas seguía sin abordarse.

-No sé a dónde nos llevará esto, pero lo último que desearía es herirle.- Pensaba la preocupada joven.-

 

Por otro lado, la gigantesca nave se hallaba ya en un avanzado estado de construcción. Los últimos retoques estaban dados y respondía afirmativamente a todas las pruebas. Los dos jóvenes pilotos fueron requeridos por sus mandos y ambos entrenaron con los cazas más avanzados demostrando una gran pericia. Mazoui estaba prácticamente listo para graduarse y Leval iba muy adelantado a su promoción. Los meses pasaron volando, las chicas, tampoco perdían el tiempo. Además de proseguir con sus estudios, continuaron con su grupo y lograron reafirmar los éxitos ya conseguidos, alcanzado mucha popularidad en un tiempo muy reducido. Incluso fueron invitadas a actuar en París. Eso le traía a Amatista antiguos y agridulces recuerdos, en ellos luchaban el deseo de volver a su país y su ciudad natal y también los sinsabores que tuvo antes de irse y que seguro reviviría una vez allí. Pero no quiso ni mucho menos pensar en dejar a sus compañeras y las cuatro viajaron hasta allí. Incluso pudieron conseguir que a Granate le concedieran un permiso especial para poder acompañar a sus primas y compañeras de grupo. Tras el vuelo y el descanso en el hotel, les llevaron a la zona en la que se iba a celebrar, nada menos que el estadio del Parque de los Príncipes, donde casi había lleno.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¡Uh la, la! – Exclamó Granate cuando estaban listos para subir al escenario.-   
-¡Qué nerviosa estoy! – Suspiró Idina, afirmando. – París es una gran ciudad. Ha venido muchísima gente.  
\- Casi llenan el campo.- Afirmó Amatista que también sentía mariposas revoloteando en el estómago cuando comentó visiblemente entusiasmada.- Además, aquí juega mi equipo.  
-¿Tu equipo?- Inquirió Katherine.-   
-Sí, el Paris Saint - Germain… Soy hincha desde que era pequeña.- Les desveló.- ¡Allons PSG!- Exclamó provocando la sonrisa de sus compañeros de grupo.-

 

Incluso llevaba una camiseta del club en cuestión. De color azul oscuro con una raya roja en medio. Y un escudo en el que se dibujaba la torre Eiffel con color rojo sobre fondo azul.

-Pues yo creo que este equipo es mucho mejor.- Intervino Granate mostrando jocoso una camiseta del ¡Olympique de Marsella!- ¡Allons Olympique! - Gritó el chico entre risas.-

 

Su prima no tardó en bombardear la cabeza al chico a capones ante la estupefacción del resto. Al terminar, el todavía dolorido bromista explicó al resto.

-Es el equipo rival…  
-Vamos, como los Brooklyn de los Knicks.- Sonrió Kerria.-  
-Algo así.- Asintió la francesa que enseguida añadió divertida en tanto enarbolaba un puño con comicidad.- ¡Anda ya!, gamberro. Dejemos esto o no podrás salir a tocar…

 

Y al fin salieron del backstage subiendo al escenario. Hubo una gran ovación. Se presentaron y fue la propia Amatista dando una introducción en un, como no, perfecto francés.

-Madame et monsieur, attention s’il vous plait. Je vais présenter à notre group, les justiciers…Nous sommes ravis d’être ici. Chez mua à Paris. Ma cité bien aimée de la lumière. Nous allons chanter quelques chansons de notre dernier album. Cette performance est un hommage aux guerrières de la justice…Sailors et Justicières 

 

Así dejó patente la muchacha el deseo de todo su grupo en rendir tributo a sus madrinas y a sus madres. Al fin se arrancaron a cantar con gran entusiasmo, casi dos horas y media duró la actuación, con un par de descansos de diez minutos. Las chicas cantaban por turnos o bien a coro, según fuera la canción. Incluso el propio Granate se atrevió con alguna desatando la euforia de las fans. 

-¡Eh, chicas! - Les decía a sus primas en uno de los recesos.- Parece que levanto pasiones.  
-Si te conocieran como nosotras.- Se rio Kerria para sentenciar.- No sé cuántas fans te quedarían.  
-La verdad es que cantas muy bien-. Repuso sinceramente Idina, consciente de la chanza de su prima.- Cuando haces las cosas en serio eres muy bueno.  
-Gracias primita, recuérdame que te ponga en mi lista de favoritas la primera.- Rio el aludido.-  
-Bueno, adelante.- Les indicó Katherine.- Nos queda todavía el último tramo.  
-¡Allons mes petites!- Rio Amatista.-   
-Y yo que sigo sin entender apenas nada de francés.- Se sonrió Kerria.-

 

Y volvieron a la carga alternando sus temas con una estupenda y movida coreografía, en tanto su primo tocaba a tope la batería. Con una de sus más aclamadas interpretaciones…

 

Por favor, estrella fugaz, en esta ocasión  
Si esta chica hundida y drenada de amor  
Se encuentra llorando, haz que la Luna, sea Luna llena

Aunque no entienda nada, está bien  
Debemos sentirnos bien  
Debemos salir a pelear

Para enviar el trueno  
Para encender la flama  
Y con el susurro del agua  
Dar un golpe de amor

Tomas transfórmense, ¡transformación!  
Porque todas somos chicas  
Transformación  
Hagámoslo

Vamos todas, una hermosa transformación  
Una pura y verdadera  
Transformación

Guerrera Luna  
Guerrera Luna

Amatista terció entonces hablando en francés

 

-¡Cette chanson est très populaire au Japon. Elle va sûrement devenir un énorme succès international. Et pourquoi pas un succès dans tout l'univers !

Escúchame estrella fugaz  
Tal como pensaba  
Aunque esta chica, con este amor que la atrae  
Y del que no se puede separar  
Resulte lastimada, haz que sea provechoso para los dos

Aunque deba llegar a las estrellas por siempre, está bien  
Será algo rápido  
Algo que ya hemos hecho

Para enviar el trueno  
Para encender la flama  
Y con el susurro del agua  
Dar un golpe de amor

Tomas transfórmense, ¡transformación!  
Porque todas somos chicas  
Transformación  
Hagámoslo

Vamos todas, una hermosa transformación  
Una pura y verdadera  
Transformación

Guerrera Luna  
Guerrera Luna

 

Y Amatista intervino una vez más en su idioma natal para avisar a público en tanto las demás bailaban y su primo seguía dándole a la batería.

-Et voici le seul. Voulez- vous prêt? Ceux à la maison, se levé, tape et dance…on va tous dance !

Todas transfórmense, ¡transformación!  
Porque todas somos chicas  
Transformación  
Hagámoslo

Vamos todas, una hermosa transformación  
Una pura y verdadera  
Transformación

Guerrera Luna  
Guerrera Luna

(Sailor team no theme, Sailor Moon Super S in Paris, crédito al autor)

\- Vous venez d'entendre cette belle chanson, Sailor Moon. Je espère que vous le aimez, et qui a ravi et excité. Je suis sure. En mémé temps nous avons un message à lasser, l'amitié – Declaró Amatista, para remachar con visible animación, mientras bailaba junto a sus compañeras.- Nous les envoyons un gros bisou.

 

De este modo y tras unas ovaciones larguísimas y algunos bises las chicas dieron al fin por terminado el concierto. El muchacho al poco de terminar debía irse, su avión salía enseguida y se despidió de sus primas en el backstage para reincorporarse a la Academia cuanto antes. 

-Bueno chicas. Hemos triunfado. ¡Vaya una cantidad de aplausos!- Afirmó el entusiasmado Granate.-  
-Si, en particular para Amatista.- Sonrió Kerria.-  
-Es que jugaba en casa.- Comentó modestamente la aludida no sin buen humor.-  
-Si, como cuando cantamos en Japón y tanto Granate como Idina tradujeron al japonés.- Observó Katherine que remató divertida.- ¡Desde luego que somos realmente internacionales!  
-Y te olvidas de cuando estuvimos actuando en Madrid y me tocó traducir a mí.- Terció Kerria que no dejó pasar la ocasión de reivindicarse con los idiomas, al matizar.- Yo sé hablar bastante bien el español.  
-¡La próxima vez me tocará a mí decir algo en gaélico si vamos a Irlanda!- Se rio Katherine.-  
-Es verdad - Admitió Amatista.- De modo que tenemos un enorme abanico de países cubierto si combinamos nuestros conocimientos de idiomas…

 

Todos convinieron en eso, pero se hacía tarde ya. Así lo hizo constar el único miembro masculino del grupo.

-Tengo que irme, ya nos veremos, primas.- Se despidió Granate corriendo casi sin poderse cambiar para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle.- Pasadlo bien pero no demasiado sin mí…

 

Las chicas le saludaron con las manos y se fueron a su vez, ya en los camerinos, se cambiaban de ropa y se duchaban tras atender un poco a la prensa. Sobre todo Amatista que, como nativa de la ciudad, fue bastante requerida por los periodistas locales. Cuando al fin cumplieron con esos compromisos la ilustre parisina recibió la visita de un par de antiguos amigos. Kerria se acercó hasta ella para avisarla.

\- Amatista, aquí hay un chico y una chica que preguntan por ti, dicen que eran amigos tuyos. O eso he creído entender, su inglés no era demasiado claro.  
\- Diles que entren por favor - le pidió ella llena de curiosidad. -

 

Su compañera les hizo pasar y Amatista sonrió muy contenta al reconocer a Ivette y Jean Luck, sus antiguos amigos y compañeros de su primer grupo. Estos se abrazaron con ella felicitándola sin parar. Una vez los presentó al resto, las otras chicas se retiraron a un cuarto contiguo para que pudieran hablar en privado y disfrutar de ese rencuentro en su propio idioma.

\- Amatista. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? - Preguntó Ivette muy contenta. - Has conseguido llegar a ser una estrella. Siempre supe que tenías talento para triunfar. ¿Qué tal la vida en América?  
\- Muy bien. Desde luego no me puedo quejar. ¿Y vosotros? - Interrogó a su vez con evidente cordialidad y alegría. - Ya sabéis. ¿Qué tal el grupo?  
-Bueno- repuso despreocupadamente Jean Luck. - Eso lo dejamos hace un par de años. François se fue a vivir a Marsella y el grupo se deshizo. Sólo compusimos un par de maquetas pero no tuvimos suerte.  
-¿Y qué ocurrió con aquella chica con la que salía?,- preguntó Amatista con una indiferencia que combinaba ahora con un aire desenfadado. - ¿Siguen juntos los dos?

 

Y a decir verdad aquello no le importaba en absoluto, le quedaba lejos, muy lejos en su memoria. Casi como si hubiera sido un mero sueño roto por el despertar, o una película que no se ha terminado de ver, de los que solo pervive la curiosidad por conocer el final.

-¡Ah, esa! - se sonrió Ivette contestando con regocijo. - Resulta que al cabo de tres semanas fue ella quien le plantó a él. ¡Menudo enfado le entró!, después de eso ya no tuvo muchas ganas de cantar ni nada parecido. Además, su padre se empeñó en que estudiara arquitectura.  
\- Le estuvo bien empleado,- añadió Jean Luck con gesto divertido también, para preguntar acto seguido. - ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Has encontrado ya a algún otro chico? Por qué ahora debes estar muy solicitada. ¡Eres toda una estrella!...  
\- Bueno, sí, conozco a un chico que...- Amatista guardó entonces silencio y se lo pensó para rectificar - sí, he salido con varios pero aún no he encontrado a ninguno especial. Bueno, ¿y vosotros qué? - Sonrió tratando de desviar la pregunta de ella.-  
\- Salimos juntos desde hace más de un año - sonrió Ivette pasando un brazo por la cintura de Jean Luck. -  
\- Y nos va muy bien, estamos muy contentos.- Añadió él que explicó complacido. - Al poco de irse François nos quedamos un poco solos, así que nos volcamos el uno con el otro y ya ves.  
\- Me alegro por vosotros, chicos - sonrió su contertulia que de veras les apreciaba mucho. Siempre fueron buenos amigos y se preocuparon por ella. De modo que sentenció. - ¡Os merecéis ser felices!

 

Continuaron reviviendo viejos tiempos. Como charlaban en francés las otras chicas que habían retornado del otro cuarto y andaban de acá para allá recogiendo sus cosas, no podían entenderles demasiado bien. Aunque había alguna más curiosa, como Kathy, que pese a no entender mucho francés, pegó el oído a la puerta cuando volvían a la otra estancia, a pesar de la amonestación de Idina y la sonrisa divertida de Kerria. Cuando por fin terminaron, Ivette se despidió en un dubitativo inglés.

\- Me alegra haberte visto otra vez.  
\- Lo mismo digo. – Respondió su ex compañera, tomándoles de las manos para luego besarles en la mejilla a ambos. -  
\- Ahora debemos irnos - sonrió Jean Luck. - Se nos ha hecho tarde. ¡Buena suerte Amatista!  
\- Igualmente. Tomad mi dirección - les entregó un pedazo de papel con sus señas y su correo electrónico, incluso su Facebook. - Escribidme alguna vez, por favor. Y que seáis muy felices,- les deseó ella.- 

 

Se despidió emocionada de ambos, dándoles un fuerte un abrazo. Las otras chicas les acompañaron a la salida y entre el mejor francés de Idina y el inglés de Jean Luck, pudieron conversar unos instantes e incluso firmarles unos autógrafos a esos dos antiguos amigos de su compañera que les cayeron bastante bien a todas. Una vez se hubieron ido y volvieron a estar las cuatro solas. Kathy le preguntó a Amatista.

-¿Esos eran tus amigos de París de antes de irte a vivir a EEUU? – Su compañera asintió con una sonrisa. - Son muy simpáticos- declaró la muchacha. -  
\- Si - Convino Idina - lo cierto es que me han caído muy bien, te debió de dar mucha pena separarte de ellos.  
\- Bueno, sí, pero entonces estaba más enfadada que triste.- Reconoció la interpelada que ahora sonreía con divertida nostalgia, al acordarse de aquello. – No lo pasé nada bien.  
\- Si, ¡seguro que separarte de ese tal François te daría una pena! - Intervino sarcásticamente Kerria riendo y provocando a su vez la carcajada general. -

 

Amatista reía con sus amigas pero en el fondo pensaba en la mala suerte que había tenido con los chicos que de verdad le habían importado. Aunque decidió animarse en medio de ese ambiente tan alegre y animó a sus compañeras.

-En cuanto estemos listas habrá que irse de fiesta por París. Yo os haré de guía. ¡Ya veréis la cantidad de cosas interesantes que hay aquí!  
-Seguro que te conoces todos los locales de moda.- Convino una entusiasmada Katherine.-   
-Bueno, Amatista nació aquí. Y aunque hayan pasado algunos años seguro que se acuerda bien de casi todo.- Añadió Kerria.-  
-Chicas, no debemos pasarnos. Recordad que estamos aquí sobre todo por la gira.- Intervino Idina para remachar.- Dentro de un par de días hay que volver a casa y el curso comenzará pronto.

Fue Kathy la que, suspirando largamente, declaró con fingida resignación, teñida de complicidad.

-Ya habló la madre superiora. Todas a vuestras celdas novicias.

 

Todas se rieron excepto la aludida que solo movió la cabeza, eso sí, con una leve sonrisa. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Era otra visita. Parecía la noche de los viejos reencuentros, aunque éste no iba a ser tan agradable para la parisina. La misma Idina fue a abrir mientras sus compañeras se reían y recibió a una muchacha vestida informalmente con una camiseta ajustada y unos cortos vaqueros recortados a la altura de la rodilla. Era de pelo rubio corto y mirada inquisitiva. Sus verdes ojos se clavaron en ella y le dijo con un inglés de marcado acento francófono.

-¿Me podgrías dag tu autógafó? Pog favog.  
\- Claro,- sonrió la interpelada que le firmó en un cuaderno que traía la chica. -  
-¿Y gas demágs? - Preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzada. -  
\- No faltaba más, pasa.- La invitó cordialmente Idina que le preguntó curiosa -, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?  
\- Michelle - respondió la chica que afirmó con una sonrisa - y tú eges Idiná.  
\- ¡Si! - Rio ella a la que le hacía gracia aquella particular pronunciación de su nombre. – Anda pasa, están todas dentro.

 

Michelle entró y pudo saludar también a Kerria y a Kathy que ya estaban duchadas y arregladas para volver al hotel. Sólo faltaba Amatista que al haberse entretenido al hablar con sus amigos se estaba secando en la ducha. Kerria fue la encargada de tocar a la puerta en tanto sus dos compañeras las aguardaban en el vestíbulo listas para marcharse todas.

\- Amatista, aquí hay una chica que quiere tu autógrafo, nosotras ya hemos firmado.- Le informó a su amiga. -  
\- Enseguida voy.- Respondió en voz alta la muchacha.-

 

Y a los pocos instantes salió con una toalla anudada a su cintura mostrando sus pechos, total, entre las chicas no había problemas. Todavía no había abierto la puerta del baño ni visto a esa fan que aguardaba al otro lado y ya sonreía preguntándole.

-¿Cómo te llamas para que te lo pueda firmar?  
-¿Te dice algo elg nombgre de Michelle Arneau? - Respondió ésta clavando sus verdes ojos en ella tan pronto se encontraron sus miradas al entrar la cantante en el camerino. -

 

Amatista se quedó pálida. Kerria la miraba extrañada. Esa chica le dijo, ahora en francés...

-¿Te sorprende encontrarme otra vez, verdad? Creíste que después de que me humillaras en el Liceo ya no volverías a verme nunca. Claro, muy propio de ti...ma Chère,- espetó con sarcasmo y desprecio. -

 

La acusada apenas pudo abrir la boca para replicar, las palabras parecía que se le hubiesen apagado en la garganta hasta que pudo defenderse.

\- Yo era sólo una niña, no sabía que lo que estaba haciendo pudiera dañarte tanto. Fue algo que no me esperaba y no pude comprender su alcance hasta que sucedió. Por favor.- Le suplicó también en francés, visiblemente afectada. - ¡Pardonne-moi!, je t´en prie. ¡J´ai honte!  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Intervino Kerria que sólo podía comprender algunas palabras sueltas. Ahora maldecía el no haber prestado atención e incluso faltado tanto en las clases de francés.- ¿Vosotras ya os conocíais? - Inquirió pensando que, de todos modos, eso le resultaba vagamente familiar. -  
-¡Adelante!,- le ordenó Michelle a Amatista en su idioma materno - ¡Cuéntaselo!....quizás se ría igual que tú y las otras.  
\- No, no se reirá, te lo aseguro. - Repuso la envarada muchacha. - Verás Kerria - le explicó a ésta en un tembloroso inglés - esta chica se llama Michelle Arneau, era compañera mía en el Liceo y ella era…  
\- Y soy lesbiana, cariño. Todo el mundo lo sabe - le interrumpió la susodicha con sorna. - Amatista se encargó de publicitarlo a los cuatro vientos. Si, vuestra querida amiga y compañera de grupo…

 

Ante la atónita mirada de Kerria que empezaba a recordar lo que su amiga le contara hacía ya bastante tiempo, Michelle, en bastante mejor inglés del que había pretendido fingir anteriormente, narró lo ocurrido…

 

Estaban en los vestuarios del Liceo, Michelle se sentía nerviosa. Sabía que no era como las demás, a ella no le interesaban los chicos. Nunca se había preocupado de intercambiar miradas con ellos ni de tratar de verles desnudos como hacían muchas de sus compañeras. Ella tenía más suerte, podía ver a la persona de la que estaba enamorada sin tener que hacer ningún agujero, pero declararse sería otra cosa. ¿Cómo poder hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría decirle a ella lo que sentía? Casi le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando la vio entrar.

-¡Hola Michelle!,- saludó jovialmente Amatista entrando rauda al vestuario. -  
\- Ho, hola Amatista, ¿qué tal? - Saludó tímidamente ésta a su vez. -  
\- Como siempre,- le respondió su compañera desnudándose rápidamente. - Las clases un rollo, pero ahora toca natación, así que a relajarse.  
\- Si, entiendo lo que quieres decir - repuso ella sin poder dejar de escrutar a su compañera que estaba poniéndose el bañador. -

 

Michelle la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada y se deleitaba al hacerlo. Amatista era preciosa, sus senos eran perfectos, muy bien formados y grandes, sobre todo para su edad, y parecían tan suaves. ¡Cómo le gustaría comprobarlo! Sus caderas redondeadas y muy insinuantes. Cuanto daría por poder abrazarse a ella, desnudas las dos y cubrirla de besos. Además, su compañera era tan enérgica y tan fuerte. Eso la atraía irresistiblemente pero había un gran problema. Michelle sabía que ella no compartiría sus gustos, nunca lo haría. Para darle la razón en estos pensamientos su compañera, que ya se había puesto el traje de baño, le dijo en tono de confidencial complicidad.

\- Tenemos un nuevo agujero y los chicos del tercer grado tienen fútbol hoy, si estamos atentas podemos cazar a Paul mientras se cambia.  
\- No sé, no creo que esté bien.- Musitó Michelle que casi se había puesto pálida. -  
-¡Pero si Paul está buenísimo!,- rebatió su interlocutora que al verla tomó su lividez por otra cosa ajena a los sentimientos de su compañera. - No seas tan vergonzosa, ¡ja, ja!  
\- No, me refiero a lo que hacemos. Los chicos sí que se sentirían avergonzados si lo supieran.- Pudo pretextar con visible azoramiento. -  
-¡Qué va!, a muchos incluso se les empinaría.- Rio Amatista tratando de imaginárselo. - ¡Anda tonta! Echa un vistazo.

 

Casi obligada, Michelle miró por el agujero que tenían hecho las chicas en una de las duchas. Sí, allí estaban algunos muchachos. Dos de ellos desnudos, pero eso a ella no le interesaba en absoluto, tuvo que fingir exclamando como Amatista.

-¡Vaya!, hay uno que no está nada mal.  
\- Deja, deja - le pidió ésta casi arrollándola - ¡Uy! , que grande la tiene ese.- Sonrió la chica poniendo voz melosa - ¡Me voy a masturbar! - rio tocándose un pecho a modo de chanza y añadiendo jocosa. - Como se la agarrase yo, iba a saber lo que es bueno.  
-¿Harías eso?- le inquirió Michelle con voz trémula. -

 

Su amiga la miró divertida y movió la cabeza, declarando con tono desenfadado e incluso condescendiente.

\- Ya lo he hecho alguna que otra vez. ¿Qué te creías, que he nacido ayer? ¡Vamos Michelle no seas tan puritana! - Y cortó su perorata para añadir de inmediato con otra exclamación. -¡Oye, ahí está Paul! ,¡huum tío bueno, lo que tienes colgando ahí.!- Susurró con voz melosa - la de cosas que te haría en este momento si pudiera...

 

Al escuchar eso Michelle sentía como si un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. La chica que ella deseaba estaba tan excitada y sexy como tantas veces se la había imaginado. Lo malo es que lo hacía por un chico, uno de esos estúpidos de la clase de al lado. Y además le había confirmado lo que ella ya suponía, aunque se negaba realmente a aceptar que Amatista ya hubiese tenido experiencias con el otro sexo y que eso la encantaba. Su compañera seguía acariciándose los senos y profiriendo algún que otro jadeo mitad en broma, mitad en serio. Menos mal que tenía prisa y dejó de hacer eso, si no Michelle no creía que hubiera sido capaz de dominarse para no besarla. Cuando su amiga se detuvo, dedicó a la atónita chica una jovial sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice y se despidió.

\- Creo que tendré que hablar un poco con Paul, quien sabe si después de las clases podamos conocernos un poco mejor, ji, ji. – Y se alejó hacia la salida, aunque antes de cruzar la puerta se despidió con un. - Hasta luego, y no te aproveches ahora que te dejo sola ¿eh? Paul es solo para mí, aunque seas mi amiga ¡eso no se comparte! Ja, ja.

 

La joven salió del vestuario y Michelle se quedó sola apoyada en su taquilla y con ganas de llorar. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado estar en el lugar de ese Paul! Pasaron varias semanas después de aquello, ella siempre estaba pendiente de Amatista. Se ofrecía a dejarle los apuntes e incluso la invitaba a tomar algún refresco. En eso que su ex compañera interrumpió los recuerdos tratando de justificarse.

\- Creía que eras mi mejor amiga. Que sólo me apreciabas, ¡nada más, igual que yo a ti! Nos contábamos confidencias, incluso te conté el rollo que me ayudaste a tener después con el propio Paul y tú me confiaste también una aventura con un chico de otro curso o de otro país. No recuerdo bien. El caso es que yo no sospechaba nada hasta que las otras me lo advirtieron. Y no quise creerlo al principio. Más bien pensé en una broma. Pero te vieron en un bar gay de esos, fuera del Liceo. Fue en un fin de semana que teníamos libre, estabas dándote un beso con otra chica. Tú le habías hablado de mí y mis compañeras lo averiguaron cuando os escucharon. Después me lo contaron y yo tracé un plan. Seguía pensando que tú y ellas intentabais gastarme una broma y decidí anticiparme. – Hizo una leve pausa e insistió aun con más énfasis. – ¡Te juro que pensé que no era cierto y que sólo te molestarías conmigo un poco si yo fingía que me gustabas! Iba a ser una broma tonta.  
\- Pero era verdad - repuso Michelle mordiendo las palabras con rabia. -  
-¿Cómo iba a poder creerlo?- trató de justificarse su apurada contertulia. - Me decías que te gustaban los chicos.  
-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?,- le reprochó su interlocutora con amargura y un tinte de desesperación. - Decirte, Amatista cariño ¿Nos enrollamos? ¿Los tíos me dan asco pero tú me excitas? ¿Estoy enamorada de ti y no soporto que salgas con ningún chico y menos aún que me cuentes las cosas que haces con él?  
-Ya recuerdo, ésta es la muchacha, por la que se sentía tan culpable.- Pensaba Kerria que terció para preguntar, por una parte tratando de mediar, y por otra, con patente curiosidad por saberlo, ya que su amiga nunca le contó esa historia con detalle. - ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente para que hayáis acabado así?

 

Michelle no dijo nada, solo fulminaba a Amatista con la mirada. Ésta encajando el reproche con visible aprehensión, contestó tímidamente y con la voz quebrada a medida que iba reviviendo en su mente aquello.

\- Verás. Mis amigas y yo quedamos en los vestuarios una hora antes de que llegase Michelle y lo preparamos todo...

 

Amatista reunía en corrillo a sus amigas y les decía con entusiasmo.

\- Tú Darlette tráete la cámara de vídeo, lo grabaremos en directo para el canal porno del Liceo.- Se reía con sólo pensarlo y añadió. – Tú, Máxime, asegúrate de que estemos solas y de que las chicas se esconden bien tras la puerta. Las demás, en cuanto la veáis, decidle que necesito verla, que estoy en el vestuario.  
-¡Va a ser una superproducción! - reía Máxime. -  
\- Oye Amatista - dijo otra de nombre Anne con sorna. - ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? A lo mejor te gusta como lo hace Michelle ja, ja.  
\- No digas tonterías. - Sonrió ella moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.- Además, estoy segura de que os equivocáis y todo esto queda en una broma graciosa. Se pondrá colorada todo lo más y se enfadará un poco. Si no es que ella misma pretendía liarme a mí, de todas formas, si no es así, con disculparnos luego ya está.  
\- Ya verás como no nos equivocamos - repuso Darlette ahora con voz más seria y teñida por el desprecio. - Yo misma la vi, ¡menuda tortillera está hecha!

 

A Amatista no le gustó ese comentario, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, dentro de poco les demostraría a todas que debió de tratarse de un error y tendrían que pedirle perdón a su amiga. Es más, por un instante estuvo tentada de hablar con Michelle a solas y de explicarle la situación para que ambas se rieran de las otras, pero ya no había tiempo. Además, estaba segura de que esas sospechas eran infundadas o que todo se trataba de una mala pasada.

-¡Lo pasaremos muy bien! - .Exclamó Anne entre tanto, asegurando con regocijo - y le daremos una lección.

 

Todas convinieron en ello con risitas maliciosas. Así comenzó la comedia. Una de las chicas localizó a esa muchacha y le informó de que Amatista quería verla. Ésta no tardó en presentarse en el vestuario y su amiga dio comienzo a la representación.

-¿Querías verme? - Preguntó sorprendida Michelle. -  
\- Tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente,- le comentó su amiga simulando un nervioso tono de voz. -  
-¿De qué?,- pudo decir su contertulia que temblaba de miedo e intriga. -  
\- Tengo una cosa que confesarte.- Le dijo su amiga que estaba a medio desvestir.- Anda, ayúdame con esta falda que se me ha enganchado - le pidió a lo que Michelle accedió gustosa- quizás no me comprendas - continuó su interlocutora. - Pero, cada vez que me encuentro aquí, mirando por el vestuario me entran unas ganas locas de masturbarme.  
\- Comprendo que los chicos del otro lado te pongan a cien. Algunos están muy buenos.- Dijo su amiga esbozando una sonrisa forzada. –

 

Amatista sonrió complacida, ¡ya lo sabía! Estaba claro que pensaba igual que ella. ¡Lo acababa de decir! Le gustaban los chicos, aunque no quiso rendirse tan pronto y decidió continuar su representación, de modo que, clavó sus ojos en los de la muchacha y le susurró.

\- Te diré un secreto. No son los chicos, eso lo digo para disimular. Son las chicas. Y particularmente tú.

 

Michelle se puso roja, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, si era un sueño no quería despertarse. Amatista ya se recorría los pechos con una mano.

\- No puedo más Michelle, ¡me gustas! - Afirmó con la voz entrecortada esperando de un momento a otro escuchar el grito o la bronca de su amiga. -  
\- Amatista,- le dijo ésta que vio su oportunidad de declararse - tú también me gustas mucho, de veras.  
-¿Yo? ¿Gustarte a ti?- Sonrió ella fingiendo incredulidad.-

 

Esa declaración le cayó como un jarro de agua fría, ¿entonces era cierto? Aunque pudiera ser que Michelle le estuviera siguiendo la broma. ¡Claro!, desde luego su amiga no era tonta y seguro que alguna se habría chivado. ¿Quién sabía si en el fondo todo esto no era una broma de sus compañeras contra ella? Así que iba a ser una especie de guerra, a ver cuál de las dos era más convincente y aceptó el reto al añadir fingiéndose apurada.

-.Seguro que lo dices para que me sienta mejor.  
\- Es cierto, desde hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti - le confesó Michelle con una media sonrisa. - Pero no creí que tú, bueno. Compartieras esos sentimientos. No podía imaginar que tú fueras como yo. Con lo que hablas de los chicos.  
\- Ya te digo que sólo es una farsa. Tengo que guardar las apariencias. Además, lo mío va más allá,- le susurró Amatista entre un jadeo, decidida a probar de una vez por todas que ella era más persistente en la actuación que Michelle.- Soy muy pasional y me gustaría que tú y yo hiciéramos el amor. Eso es lo que más me excita. Pero tú eres tan puritana. Sé que no es algo tan fácil pero quiero verte excitada, te lo pido como un favor. Si hicieras eso me acostaría contigo aquí mismo.

 

Sintiéndose muy confusa su compañera dudó pero, viendo el semblante suplicante de su amiga accedió a todo con tal de complacer a la chica a la que amaba. Se tocó, incluso se masturbó jadeando mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Amatista. Ésta se quedó helada aunque sólo por unos momentos, no podía evitar el asco que le daba todo aquello, pero trató de mantenerse firme. ¡Esa jodía Michelle era mejor actriz de lo que ella pudo imaginar! A decir verdad pensó en terminar con eso, era demasiado para ella.

\- Bueno. - Sonrió Amatista tratando de eliminar ese ambiente tan cargado para declarar. - Debo admitir que no esperaba que llegásemos tan lejos. Me rindo.

Michelle la miró extrañada y sonrió, para preguntar.

-¿De veras?

 

Su compañera sonrió ahora de modo más amplio y asintió. Había que reconocer la derrota. Aunque no le gustase admitirlo Michelle había llegado a asustarla. Ahora estaba dispuesta a soportar las risas de todas y sobre todo las de su amiga. Pensando escucharla decir algo como. “¡A mí me la ibas a dar”, soy mejor actriz que tú!”. O, has picado, ¡menuda broma te hemos gastado!, ¿eh?

 

Pero la otra chica no hizo nada de eso, por el contrario, cuando su compañera bajó la cabeza relajada para soportar la presunta burla, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y unió sus labios a los de ella en un largo beso con lengua incluida. Amatista quedó atónita y paralizada por la sorpresa. Solo tras unos segundos pudo reaccionar quitándose de encima a su compañera y jadeando presa de la agitación, exclamó.

-¿Pero qué haces?, ¿estás loca? ¡He dicho que me has ganado! Se acabó esta absurda representación.

 

La que estaba ahora visiblemente confundida era Michelle, que no comprendía aquel cambio y solo pudo responder.

\- Creía que tú querías que nosotras. Bueno, lo hiciéramos aquí. - Afirmó bajándose los tirantes de su uniforme a la par que añadía de modo más conciliador. - Pero, si lo prefieres, podemos quedar en mi casa. Cuando mis padres no estén.

 

Amatista estaba pálida como la cera. En aquel momento ya no sabía si su compañera quería hacerle pasar un verdadero mal rato o si todo eso era cierto. Y fiel a su carácter decidió ser directa. Se puso seria, irguiéndose a una prudente distancia y reconoció con creciente irritación e inquietud.

\- Oye Michelle, como broma es suficiente. Admito que fui yo la que quiso ponerte en un aprieto, te pido perdón ¿vale? Pero no sigas con esto.

 

Su interlocutora sólo pudo mirarla con una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y desconcierto. Su amiga reparó en ello y una de dos. O esa muchacha que estaba a medio desvestir y respirando tan entrecortadamente como ella, aunque por un motivo bien diferente al suyo, era la mejor actriz del mundo, o todo esto era una maldita pesadilla. Amatista se negaba a admitir que fuera real. ¡Aquello no podía ser verdad! Pero le llegó el último mazazo cuando Michelle quebró su voz añadiendo con un incipiente sollozo. Quizás porque comenzaba a darse cuenta de que su amiga sí que había estado actuando.

\- No es mentira, y te quiero, no puedo evitarlo. Me gustas mucho y deseaba tanto oírte decir que tú sentías lo mismo que yo. ¡Porque es así!, ¿verdad?- Inquirió con una voz trémula y no demasiado esperanzada aproximándose a su compañera. -

 

Pero Amatista no respondía, clavando en ella una mirada llena de conmoción, incredulidad y reproche. ¡Su mejor amiga, la que había estado tantas veces con ella en la intimidad del vestuario! ¡Incluso a veces en casa! ¡A saber qué clase de cosas se le habrían pasado a Michelle por la cabeza cuando la veía desnuda! Sobre todo con aquella familiaridad que tenían la una con la otra. Ahora se sentía defraudada, engañada e incluso utilizada, sus ojos despedían chispas y de un empujón hizo retroceder a su compañera.

-¿Por quién demonios me has tomado, pervertida? ¡Apártate!

 

Michelle apenas pudo abrir la boca entre atónita y asustada. Deseaba poder explicarse de algún modo, quizás tratar de aclarar lo imposible pero fue nuevamente tomada por sorpresa. En ese instante, las puertas del vestuario se abrieron y entró un tropel de chicas que reían y se burlaban.

-¡Muy bien, Michelle! Es una interpretación para el óscar. - Le dijo Máxime -  
\- ¡Si es que a las lesbianas les dan de esas cosas! Espera sí, alguna que otra lo tiene. Se hacen pasar por chicas normales. - Rio la otra de nombre Anne Mary. -  
-¡Un poco más y se te cepilla, Amatista! - se burló Darlette - Menos mal que hemos entrado a tiempo. ¡Mírala! - apuntó a la paralizada chica con un dedo acusador agregando con una falsa voz, entre melosa y burlona. - Si se le cae la baba con sólo mirarte, ja, ja, ja.

 

La pobre Michelle no sabía dónde esconderse. Quiso ir hacia Amatista pero ella se apartó. Espetándola entre falsas sonrisas, con un tono de manifiesto desprecio.

-¡Quita Guarra! ¿Qué te proponías, violarme?  
-¡Nooo!,- chilló la aludida sintiéndose acorralada, humillada y lo peor de todo traicionada por la persona en quien había puesto su confianza para contarle su más íntimo secreto que ahora todo el mundo conocía y del que se burlaba de forma cruel. - Por favor, ¡dejadme salir! - pedía desesperada y llorando, pero sus compañeras se lo impedían empujándola hacia una ducha. -  
\- Esto te enfriará tus malos instintos,- reía otra muchacha que abrió el agua fría una vez la metieron a empellones dentro de una. -

 

Michelle gritaba y lloraba presa de la desesperación. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas salir, pero no se lo permitían, lo último que vio fue la mirada dura e indiferente de la que había sido su mejor amiga, ésta no se reía. ¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho! La atormentada muchacha podía sentir claramente el odio y el desprecio que brillaban en los ojos de Amatista. Entonces al contacto con un repentino chorro de agua fría la visión se le nubló y al instante todo se le volvió negro. Sufrió un ataque de nervios con convulsiones. Incluso le brotó espuma por la boca. Máxime fue la primera en verlo quedándose espantada.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasa?  
-¡Tenemos que sacarla de ahí enseguida! - Añadió Darlette que temblaba de miedo. -

 

Las risas se convirtieron en un pesado silencio apenas mitigado por gritos de pánico y gestos de sorpresa y horror. Habían sacado a su compañera de la ducha pero ésta yacía en el suelo agitándose entre espasmos, por fin se quedó rígida y sin moverse. Amatista la miraba ahora con horror, y en décimas de segundo se dio cuenta del alcance de aquello.

-¡Dejadme!, - intervino apartando a las demás y levantando a su compañera en brazos para pedirle entre gritos llenos de desesperación. - ¡Vamos Michelle sólo era una broma! ¡Despierta, por favor! - Trató de zarandearla, la tumbó sobre un banco e incluso le dio dos bofetadas para reanimarla. - ¡Despierta te lo suplico!

 

Pero la muchacha no respondía, tenía los ojos en blanco. Las chicas, horrorizadas, corrieron a envolverla con una toalla y Amatista la sacó de allí aterrada y visiblemente arrepentida ¿Por qué había sido tan dura con ella? ¿Y si Michelle se moría o entraba en coma? Pensaba entre culpables sollozos. A todo correr con ella en brazos se dirigió al gabinete médico. Ahora lloraba amargamente recordando aquello. Como pudo, entre lágrimas, terminó de explicar.

\- Dijimos que te caíste en la ducha y que sufriste un ataque. ¡Sólo fue una broma!, nunca imaginamos que fuera a afectarte tanto. Ya te digo que en un principio yo no creí a las demás. Y después me sentí muy violenta, no podía asimilarlo. Luego me di cuenta de que no debí actuar así. Me precipité, tengo mucho carácter. Pero era tarde. Aunque destruimos la cinta y nadie la vio, ¡te lo juro!

 

Pero su indignada interlocutora, lejos de admitir sus excusas, estalló gritando fuera de sí.

-¡Maldita perra! Tú y tus amiguitas ¡Destrozasteis mi vida! Después de eso, tuve que dejar el Liceo y andar en tratamiento con varios psicólogos y psiquiatras. ¡Todavía tengo pesadillas!

 

Entre tanto, Idina y Kathy, que aguardaban ya impacientes, oyeron los gritos y corrieron al otro cuarto a reunirse con ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó la atónita Idina intentando interponerse entre ambas al ver ese terrible panorama. -  
-¡Calla! - Le ordenó enérgicamente Kerria sujetándola de un brazo y apartándola de allí. - Es algo que deben resolver entre ellas.  
\- Yo también lo he recordado,- se defendió Amatista con expresión desolada y arrepentida. -Muchas veces me asaltan los remordimientos. Entonces era una cría, pero ahora sé lo equivocada que estaba, y lo estúpida que fui al no comprender lo que sentías. Michelle, te suplico que me perdones. Sé que pese a lo que sufriste no nos delataste y eso demuestra mucha nobleza. Comprendo que me odies. Si quieres pegarme para sentirte mejor puedes hacerlo.

 

Su antigua compañera la observó con desprecio y se giró, dándole la espalda. Amatista miró hacia el suelo abatida, pero cuando menos lo esperaba ninguna de las chicas Michelle volvió a girarse cruzando la cara de su antigua amiga de un enorme bofetón que casi la derriba. Rematándola con otro en sentido contrario que esta vez sí que dio con ella en el suelo. Idina y Kerria, muy asustadas, sujetaron entonces a la furibunda chica en tanto su compañera se levantaba trabajosamente temblando, mirándola sin poder pronunciar palabra y tapándose la nariz que le sangraba. Las otras se interpusieron entre ella y la agresora que apretaba los puños, al parecer aun deseosa de continuar.

-¡Esa chica está loca!,- exclamó Katherine observando la diferencia de estatura que había entre ambas. Amatista la sacaba al menos quince centímetros o más. A parte de ser, por supuesto, una consumada luchadora y ¡una justiciera!. Kathy creía que su amiga la iba a destrozar de un puñetazo. Pero ésta, lejos de hacer algo así, cayó de rodillas llorando. - ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - Pudo balbucear atónita por lo que veía. -  
\- Es una historia muy larga. - Le explicó Kerria que intervino con tono conciliador pero firme. -Michelle, por favor, ya basta. Yo sé muy bien cómo te sientes. Lo que Amatista dice es cierto. Ha cambiado. Lo sé por experiencia.  
-¿Qué puedes saber tú de algo así? - Le espetó la muchacha con expresión iracunda y una mirada cargada de odio. -  
\- Más de lo que tú crees,- replicó Kerria.-

 

La joven enseguida se interpuso entre la iracunda visitante y Amatista que seguía llorosa, con la cabeza gacha en actitud sumisa, como si estuviese dispuesta a dejarse golpear mucho más. 

-¡Aun no he terminado con ella!- Escupió Michelle cargando con rabia cada una de sus palabras. - Al menos un buen golpe por cada año que he pasado sufriendo por tu culpa. ¡Eso es lo que te mereces!

 

Entonces Kerria, creyendo que ya era suficiente, la sujetó del brazo cuando la chica iba a descargar otro puñetazo contra su inerme presa y se encaró con Michelle.

-¡He dicho que ya basta! - Espetó con fría dureza para añadir con autoridad. - Vas a escucharme por las buenas o te obligaré a ello, yo no me voy a dejar pegar.

 

Kathy e Idina ahora sí, se interpusieron entre Amatista y su agresora. Ésta no tuvo más remedio que ceder y aunque de mala gana, tomó asiento en una de las butacas del camerino a indicación de Kerria. Entonces ella le contó su propia historia (omitiendo claro está, todo tipo de sucesos paranormales o sus propias identidades secretas). Su forzada interlocutora la oyó, al principio sin interés, después, su furia dio paso a una escéptica curiosidad. Desde luego que casi no podía creerla pero después el tono sincero de Kerria y la forma de llorar de Amatista, amén de la intercesión de Katherine y la propia Idina, la convencieron. Tras una pausa que siguió al final, Michelle enfrentó su mirada con la de Kerria para desviarla acto seguido hacia la derrumbada Amatista y confesó al fin más calmada pero con la voz llena de resentimiento y escepticismo, en la que mezclaba también la amargura y la tristeza.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Y eso que demuestra? ¿Que ella ha cambiado? ¡Cuánto me alegro por vosotras! Pero te olvidas de un pequeño detalle. ¿Quién me devuelve a mí, mi vida? Los años tan horribles llenos de traumas que he soportado. Ahora tengo miedo, no sólo de los hombres, que no me atraen y que se aprovecharon de mí cuanto pudieron, sino de conocer a ninguna mujer. Por mucho que ella llore, a mí jamás se me podrá borrar eso.  
\- Si yo pudiera hacer algo. - Se atrevió a balbucear la consternada Amatista auténticamente dolida y arrepentida. - Lo que sea...lo siento tanto...Je meurs de honte! - Remachó en su idioma natal. -

 

Michelle sonrió cínicamente y movió la cabeza con una condescendencia fingida para lapidar con creciente rabia y amargura en su tono de voz, cada vez más elevado a medida que recordaba.

\- No te preocupes, ya hiciste bastante. ¿Sabes lo que es arrastrarse ante las miradas de desprecio de todos? ¿Te crees que me callé para protegeros? Yo no dije nada de lo que me hicisteis porque la vergüenza era mayor de lo que podía soportar. Pero aun así alguna de tus amiguitas o puede que tú misma, propagasteis el rumor. Mis padres me mandaron interna a un colegio en Inglaterra para evitar el escándalo y protegerme de las habladurías. Yo pensaba entonces que tenía una especie de enfermedad. ¡Que era una degenerada! ¡Un bicho raro! Solo quería ser como las demás. Por eso me forcé incluso a salir con algunos chicos. No te puedes ni imaginar lo que pasé fingiendo con ellos. Especialmente con alguno que no tenía escrúpulos, incluso llegando hasta el final y haciendo sufrir a personas de buen corazón que de verdad me querían, ¡lo perdí todo! Para hacer de tripas corazón incluso me metí en las drogas y estas casi acabaron conmigo. Tú no sabes lo difícil que resulta salir de ese pozo. ¿Y pretendes arreglarlo todo con un, lo siento? ¿Piensas que tu actitud de víctima me impresiona en lo más mínimo? ¡Santa Amatista que perdona mis pecados con su martirio! - Escupió con sorna y desprecio. –A éstas podrás engañarlas pero yo te conozco muy bien. Si… ¡Eres patética! Lo único que deseo es que tengas la misma tortura que tuve yo, ¡maldita zorra!

 

El blanco de los insultos ni se atrevió a levantar la vista. Estaba abrumada, por tanto odio y rabia, por toda la frustración que Michelle había debido acumular contra ella durante todos esos años. Y lo que más le dolía llegando a romperla el corazón era que esa chica no fue así. La conoció siendo una muchacha buena, dulce y amable, que seguramente la quería de verdad. Pero ella fue lo bastante estúpida e intolerante como para apartarla de su lado de esa manera tan cruel. Ahora pensaba que Michelle tenía gran parte de razón. Ella merecía sufrir, y ya estaba pagándolo muy caro. Le sucedió al poco tiempo con François y después con el propio fracaso de su amor hacia Leval. Pero estos no habían sido sino los primeros plazos y ahora llegaba el remate final. En cierto modo, había convertido a Michelle en otra Devilish Lady. Al igual que ayudó a hacerlo con Kerria, con la que demostró no haber aprendido nada. Y ahora, ¿qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría decir? Nada, solo caía de rodillas gimiendo y enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos. Por fortuna, fue precisamente Kerria quién tomó la palabra saliendo en su defensa.

\- Esa no es la solución. - Le rebatió tan afectada como el resto de las otras chicas, a la furiosa Michelle. Tratando ahora con voz conciliadora y suave de calmarla, explicó con el poso de sabiduría que da la propia experiencia. - Una vez también fui manipulada por el odio, pero eso sólo engendra más odio y dolor, para los demás y para ti misma. Al principio no lo notas, piensas que tienes la razón de tu parte, y te dejas llevar. Pero al hacerlo pierdes el control y la espiral sube y sube, no se puede detener tan fácilmente una vez la has puesto en marcha. Después, tanto si logras vengarte cómo si no, llega un momento en el que descubres que tú misma te has convertido en un monstruo matando tus mejores cualidades. Incluso puedes perder tu humanidad. Créeme, nada te compensa de eso. Ya no tienes descanso, ni paz, ni un lugar al que ir. Sé que ahora no puedes verlo con claridad, y que no estarás dispuesta admitir lo que te digo, pero es la verdad. Michelle, si de veras deseas ser feliz libérate de este ansia de venganza, perdónala. Si quieres descansar, olvida.  
\- Perdiste varios años de tu vida, es verdad.- Añadió Idina de forma dulce y sensible - , pero Kerria tiene razón. No desperdicies los que te quedan odiando y sufriendo por cosas que son ya irreparables. Hemos visto varios casos de eso y al final es verdad que pierdes tu propia alma. Tu humanidad… 

 

Y a su vez, pensaba en Rubeus mientras hablaba y en lo poco que faltó para que ella se dejase atrapar por el odio en el que aquel ser atormentado quiso envolverlas y del que él mismo solo encontró salida con su propia destrucción. Y también se acordó de Nehie, como cariñosamente llamaba a Neherenia, la reina de la Luna Nueva, a la que la Guerrera Luna y las demás sailors habían liberado de ese mismo deseo de venganza, haciéndola renacer como una estupenda amiga para ella. Idina desde luego había podido comprobar por su propia experiencia la abismal diferencia entre el lado oscuro y el luminoso de la soberana de la Luna Nueva.

\- Vamos, ten valor, dale a Amatista una oportunidad y sobre todo dátela a ti misma. -Le pidió también Kathy. -

 

Y hacía memoria de los problemas de su propio hermano y como había sido utilizado y casi forzado a convertirse en un monstruo. Pero él siempre se sirvió de su nobleza y su bondad para luchar contra ello, ella misma le ayudó con su propio cariño. Y también, al igual que las demás, pensaba en la dura lucha de sus madres para escapar al mal. Éste era una especie de telaraña que envolvía aún más a cualquiera que intentara huir agitándola con violencia. Ahora era esa chica la que debía exorcizar a su propio demonio. Y entre esas reflexiones, ayudó a su postrada compañera a levantarse afirmando.

-De verdad, no sé cómo pudo ser antes. Pero ahora no es la misma de entonces.

 

Efectivamente, para Amatista, todos y cada uno de esos reproches fueron como cuchillas de hielo que se le clavasen en el alma. Sabía que Michelle tenía toda la razón, no se atrevía ni a mirarla a los ojos cuando ambas quedaron cara a cara. Su antigua compañera dudaba tratando de contener su rabia. Había sufrido y pasado un terrible calvario, pero siempre, en el fondo de su alma, lo que realmente le dolía era ese amor no correspondido, ese desprecio injusto y la terrible tristeza y desesperación que le produjo perder la amistad y la confianza de su compañera. Amatista entonces intentó abrazarla. Pero Michelle la golpeó en los costados y en los hombros con los puños. Propinándole alguna que otra torta más en la cara al blanco de su ira que resistía los golpes sin quejarse. Pero finalmente no pudo más y por fin la abrazó, quería librarse de ese odio que la había dirigido, deseaba enterrar el pasado y ser libre, pero para eso sabía que tenía que perdonar y eso costaba mucho. Olvidar cada uno de los momentos en los que sólo había vivido para vengarse no era nada fácil. Pero ahora, abrazada a su compañera, a su primer amor, algo parecía romperse dentro de ella. Sintiendo el calor de Amatista y su desolación, el hielo que quedaba en su corazón se quebró. Y esa agua escapó por los ojos de ella, al igual que le sucedía a su amiga.

\- Yo te quería de veras,- lloraba y gemía Michelle desahogando su tristeza y su frustración. - ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¡Me rompiste el corazón y la vida!  
\- Lo siento - musitaba la abatida Amatista que no era capaz de repetir otra cosa. - Lo siento, perdóname. Je suis navrée...

 

Durante mucho tiempo estuvieron así, hasta que el resto de las conmovidas chicas las dejaron a solas. Hablaron un buen rato, en respuesta a los sufrimientos de Michelle, Amatista le contó que había aprendido y sufrido también durante este tiempo, que jamás olvidó lo que le hizo y que realmente no sabía cómo enmendarlo. Y según la escuchaba, su antigua compañera supo que todo ello era cierto. Su interlocutora lo decía de corazón y así sintió como los últimos restos de rencor se disolvían, entonces decidió irse. No sin antes dar las gracias al resto del grupo por quitarle un enorme peso de encima que la anclaba.

\- Por favor, vive tu vida sin más rencor. - Le pidió encarecidamente Idina. -  
\- Podrás ser feliz, te lo digo yo que comprendo perfectamente tu situación. ¡He vivido lo mismo! - Intervino Kerria con un talante conciliador e incluso afectuoso. -  
\- Lo intentaré - le prometió emocionadamente Michelle aun enjugándose las lágrimas. - ¡Gracias, sois todas muy buenas chicas! Has tenido mucha suerte Amatista. - Añadió ahora mucho más serena y sinceramente. - Ojalá encontrase yo a unas amigas así.  
\- Si - convino ésta a su vez con mucho más sosiego. - Lo sé, gracias a ellas he podido ver las cosas de otra forma.  
\- Ahora sólo me resta una cosa por hacer, algo que quise tener ocasión de llevar a cabo durante mucho tiempo.- Declaró Michelle mirando fijamente a su interlocutora. -

 

La aludida se quedó petrificada, si era otro golpe más estaría preparada, se lo merecía. Pero para su asombro y el de las demás, Michelle la sujetó de la nuca y le hizo agachar la cabeza hasta ponerla a su altura, sus labios se unieron a los de ella en un beso, suave en un primer momento y más pasional y cálido tras unos dubitativos instantes. Amatista al principio tuvo el impulso de apartarse pero finalmente se dejó llevar notando la lengua de Michelle dentro de su boca, jugando con la suya de forma pausada. Comprendió entonces que aquello no era motivado por la lujuria ni por ningún ansia sexual, era la manifestación del amor, puro y simple. Y aceptó aquel beso incluso participando activamente de él en tanto abrazaba a esa joven. Al fin su antigua compañera concluyó aquello separándose lentamente y mordisqueándole un labio.

\- Ahora, he podido expresarte cuanto te quería Amatista. Lo que no pude hacer aquella vez. También te he demostrado antes cuanto llegué a odiarte. Ya me siento realmente en paz.

 

Todas las chicas estaban tan sorprendidas e impresionadas que ninguna podía articular palabra. La aludida sólo se tocaba los labios atónita todavía, pero sin expresar disgusto ninguno. Incluso parecía sentirse emocionada cuando esbozó una afectuosa sonrisa con sus ojos haciendo aguas. Entonces Michelle al mirarla intervino de nuevo, y lo hizo con aprobación y un tono más amable y animoso.

\- Veo que realmente has cambiado mucho. Ojalá que nunca tengas que pasar por lo mismo que pasé yo.  
\- Nunca te olvidaré Michelle.- Sollozó Amatista abrazándose otra vez a ella con ternura. - Deseo de corazón que logres recuperar la felicidad que yo te destruí.  
\- Lo haré. Como decís en una de vuestras canciones. Un corazón roto es una lección aprendida - Asintió ella sentenciando convencida. - Puedes apostar por ello.

 

Se separó del abrazo de su amiga y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lanzó una última mirada plena de esperanza en su propio destino, llena también de alivio y sentida libertad y se despidió.

\- Adieu. Ma Chère amie.

 

Y cruzó la puerta saliendo de la vida de su antigua amiga que, por lo menos, pudo resarcir en gran parte su sentimiento de culpa. Kerria salió un instante después para acompañarla y volvió en un minuto para cerrar la puerta. Por suerte tanto ella como las otras apoyaron a su compañera para que ésta eliminase el último vestigio de culpabilidad. Realmente Amatista había cambiado bastante desde que aquello sucedió. Ahora era mayor, prácticamente adulta y posiblemente menos egoísta y más considerada con los demás. ¡Ojalá que eso le sirviera en sus propios anhelos!, aunque era ahora cuando admitía que quizás no fuese así, y debería aceptarlo. Las demás también habían madurado mucho apoyándose unas a otras y combatiendo a sus propios fantasmas. De este modo y tras recorrer la ciudad siendo guiadas por su anfitriona, volvieron de París más unidas que nunca. No obstante, a su vuelta enseguida tuvieron que concentrarse en los exámenes. Las chicas los aprobaron no sin dificultad, pues era difícil compatibilizar los estudios con las giras. Pero todas estuvieron muy centradas en ello…Y el curso terminó para todos. Los chicos estaban ya listos para embarcar. Ya eran primer y segundo teniente respectivamente. Granate era cadete de primera y ya había hecho algunas pruebas con simuladores y posteriormente con aviones reales. Todo estaba dispuesto, pero restaba una última formalidad. Los muchachos que se graduaban debían recibir sus diplomas. Como no quedaba tiempo para más, Leval lo haría como segundo teniente para completar su formación en la nave. Mazoui si iba a poder recoger su despacho de primer teniente. La ceremonia tendría lugar en pocos días. Las familias de ambos y los amigos asistirían al acontecimiento. Mazoui cepillaba su traje de gala en su habitación ante la mirada orgullosa de su madre.

\- Hijo, yo te lo limpiaré si quieres - se ofreció Karaberasu que aseveró. - Tienes que estar muy elegante.  
\- Mamá. - Sonrió pacientemente él - , ya tengo experiencia en limpiar a fondo mi uniforme, no te preocupes.  
\- Lo sé. Pero me hace tantísima ilusión. - Confesó ella que añadió con visible orgullo. - Ya eres oficial y piloto, lo que siempre habías querido. Todavía recuerdo cuando eras pequeño y jugabas con los aviones que te comprábamos Dorothy y yo.- Remachó con nostalgia. -  
\- Si,- suspiró Mazoui con una sonrisa de añoranza. – La abuela Dotty siempre creyó en mí. Como tú y papá y Katherine. Os estoy muy agradecido a todos.

 

Pese a que era poco proclive a mostrar sus emociones el recuerdo de la que fue como una abuela para él le hacía perder su aparente dominio. ¡Cuando su propia madre trabajaba con denuedo para sacarle adelante cuántas veces le había cuidado esa solícita mujer, siempre con amor y cariño maternal! Parecía que todo hubiera sucedido ayer mismo. Recordaba las ocasiones en las que siendo un niño se metía en la cocina para comerse las galletas que ella le hacía. Y la de veces que él le comentaba a la que llamaba abuela Dotty, con todo su entusiasmo infantil, que iba a ser un gran piloto. Rememoraba aquello y admitía casi con incredulidad. 

-Mamá, me parece mentira que haya llegado el momento. Y además de eso he conseguido controlar mis impulsos y domino mis poderes que he podido aumentar con el entrenamiento del tío Roy.  
-¡Si hijo, ojalá Dorothy pudiera verte ahora! -Sonrió Karaberasu con una mirada también de nostalgia.-

 

La emocionada mujer recordaba mucho mejor que su propio hijo los desvelos de Dotty para con ella desde que se conocieran. Cuando siendo una agotada, hundida y embarazada muchacha, llamó a la puerta de aquella buena mujer y así lo reconoció con una enorme dosis de cariño y gratitud. 

\- Para ella siempre fuiste igual que un nieto ¡y te quiso tanto! Cuando yo estaba desmoralizada siempre me decía que llegarías a ser alguien muy importante. Y ya ves, tenía razón, siempre luchó por ayudarte a lograrlo y ahora lo has conseguido.

 

El joven asintió, solo ahora podía hacerse cargo por completo de la gran ayuda que representó esa mujer que se volcó con ellos como si fueran la familia que ella misma tenía, pero que apenas si veía. Cuando Dorothy murió, sus hijos solamente aparecieron por la casa de su madre para reclamar la herencia. Mazoui recordaba como supo que aquella buena mujer había muerto, con ese sentido tan especial que él poseía. Y creía también que el espíritu de Dorothy no pudo irse completamente feliz debido al desamor que sus hijos sentían hacia ella por una trágica equivocación de su pasado. Pero, no obstante, estaba seguro de que pudo elevarse del todo merced al amor que sí le profesaron tanto él como sus padres y su hermana Katherine y que, desde algún lugar, Dorothy le estaría viendo ahora y sonreiría. Con esa certeza, abrazó a su madre, su uniforme estaba listo y lo colgó cuidadosamente en un ropero. Karaberasu sentenció entonces con voz queda, una vez rompieron aquel achuchón.

\- Ya no creo que me necesites.

Eso sonaba casi a frase de despedida definitiva, aunque quizás solo se refería a los preparativos de la ceremonia. De todos modos, el chico se apresuró a añadir con amabilidad.

\- Tú siempre me harás falta, mamá.

 

Kalie sonrió al escucharle y le respondió con voz queda.

\- Ahora ya eres todo un hombre.- Guardó unos instantes de silencio y le preguntó de forma más despreocupada. - Anda, dime una cosa Mazoui. ¿Has conocido a alguna chica que te guste?  
\- No por ahora – repuso reflexivamente él. - Si soy sincero durante todos estos años sólo me he preocupado de graduarme y entrenar y no he tenido tiempo. Sólo he salido con alguna en plan de amigos, nada serio.

 

El vídeo teléfono, interrumpió la charla con su pitido, Karaberasu lo descolgó, era Beruche. Ésta saludó y acto seguido, le preguntó si había avisado a Cooan.

\- No, no he tenido tiempo - pretextó ésta que efectivamente había estado muy ocupada, de modo que le pidió a su hermana. - ¿Podrías encargarte tú?  
\- Descuida. - Convino Bertie sin ningún tipo de problemas. -

 

Cruzaron unas palabras más y Mazoui saludó a su tía, ésta le deseó suerte y se despidieron. Entonces llegó Katherine que traía una estupenda noticia, venía en efecto muy contenta. No tardó en comunicar el motivo.

\- Mamá, Mazoui, ¡es estupendo! ¿Sabéis? Hemos sido invitadas a actuar en la fiesta que se dará después de la ceremonia de graduación.

 

En efecto, Katherine había sido la primera en enterarse puesto que la comunicación le llegó vía e- mail a la página Web que creó el grupo cuando comenzó a ganar reputación. Pero eso no fue todo. Ella había mantenido una conversación hacía poco con su madrina Minako. Recordaba haberla llamado y charlaron precisamente sobre esa graduación.

-¿Qué tal te va todo, cariño?- Se interesaba su madrina con tono jovial.-  
-Estupendamente. La universidad es algo dura, cuando tengo que combinarla con el grupo y mis actuaciones de justiciera, pero lo voy llevando. ¿Tú que tal? Hace bastante que no actúas.-Quiso saber a su vez.-  
-Pues he estado muy ocupada con otras cosas, pero sigo preparando canciones. Puede que en poco tiempo saque disco. Ya veré.   
-Esto…- Y ahora el tono de la joven sonó un poco más apurado, al añadir.- Es que no te llamé solo para saludarte. Era por si tú podías ayudarme.  
-Bueno. No lo sé. Dime que necesitas que haga y ya lo veremos. - Replicó cautamente su interlocutora.-  
-Me gustaría muchísimo que nuestro grupo pudiera actuar en la ceremonia de graduación de mi hermano y los primos. –Le desveló la muchacha.-  
-Ya, comprendo.- Se sonrió Minako, para meditar durante unos instantes y replicar.- Trataré de mover algunos hilos. Conozco gente en el mundo del espectáculo que tiene amigos poderosos. Y vuestro grupo ha ido subiendo mucho. Sois realmente buenas. Y nos encantó el homenaje que nos hicisteis en París.

 

Minako y sus compañeras pudieron ver la retransmisión de ese concierto y sonrieron orgullosas de sus ahijadas y ahijado, claro está. Además, les hizo mucha ilusión que el grupo cantase algunas canciones dedicadas a las Guerreras de la Justicia extraídas de álbumes de la propia ídolo japonesa. En tanto pensaba en ello, Kathy le recordó.

-Además, nuestro primo Granate es un componente del grupo y va a participar en la ceremonia también, desfilando como cadete.  
\- Sí, mi amiga Makoto está realmente muy orgullosa de él. No para de decírnoslo. ¡Incluso quiere ir a verle! No sé si podrá.  
-¡Sería maravilloso si tú pudieras venir también! - Exclamó la joven.- Si vinierais todas.  
-Nada me gustaría más, pero dependo por entero de mis compromisos y otras cosas. Por las otras no puedo hablar.- Afirmó algo enigmáticamente la aludida, para recobrar un tono más dicharachero y sentenciar.- Pero en cualquier caso veré qué puedo hacer por ayudaros.  
-¡Muchas gracias, madrina! - Dijo la chica, con patente entusiasmo.- Te quiero mucho.  
-No hay de qué, cielo. - Sonrió Minako, despidiéndose de la muchacha.- Yo también a ti.

 

Y tras colgar Katherine se sintió esperanzada. Seguro que su madrina las ayudaría. Ahora, se acordaba de ella muy agradecida. Y sin perder tiempo había enviado el mensaje a las demás. Por su parte ella corrió a comunicárselo a su familia.

-¡Es fantástico hija!,- exclamó Karaberasu batiendo palmas de contenta a la par que afirmaba con orgullo. - ¡Tendré a mis dos hijos como protagonistas y todo el mundo podrá ver lo maravillosos que sois!  
\- Seguro que las miradas irán más dirigidas a ti, hermanita. - Sonrió el chico bromeando con esa aparente seriedad que solía adoptar en los casos en los que invariablemente lo hacía. - Yo no puedo llevar minifalda.  
-¡Oh Mazoui, qué tonto eres!- Exclamó ella que aparentó regañarle dándole capones con jocosidad. -

 

Rieron y lo celebraron con júbilo, cuando llegó Mathew le hicieron partícipe de la noticia y él, muy contento a su vez, decidió invitarles a todos a cenar para festejarlo. Al tiempo que agregaba.

-¡Qué lástima que mi madre ya no pueda verlo! Aunque ojalá que mi hermana, vuestra tía Alannah, y las primas, fueran capaces de venir. Bueno, de donde quiera que estén ahora.

 

El padre adoptivo de Mazoui recordaba que su madre, la abuela de los chicos, había fallecido el año anterior. En lo que respectaba a su hermana y sus sobrinas viajaban cada una por su lado. La arqueóloga se había divorciado y sus hijas ya eran adultas. Una estudiaba en Alemania, la otra en Francia. Aunque al parecer no se sentían demasiado unidas a su prima americana. Ni siquiera fueron a verla al concierto que ésta dio en Paris con las Justices. Y Alannah… en fin. Estaría excavando en algún yacimiento perdido en medio del desierto arábigo o quizás oculto entre la jungla amazónica o supervisando una exposición en vete a saber qué museo…

-Sería estupendo, papá.- Afirmó Mazoui.-

 

En casa de Amatista la noticia de la graduación también ilusionaba a Diamante y Esmeralda. Ambos apreciaban mucho a los chicos, sobre todo a Leval que casi era considerado como un hijo. Diamante mismo ponía en él y en Mazoui muchas esperanzas. En esos últimos años, durante algunas de sus ausencias (que siempre definía como viajes de trabajo) y junto con su hermano Zafiro y otros responsables del proyecto, había ido efectivamente a la misma nave y ultimado los detalles. No dejaba de admirarse de aquel ingenio y de imaginar lo que esos chicos y otros como ellos serían capaces de hacer una vez allí. Aunque por otro lado, tanto a él, como a su esposa, les apenaba que se fueran tan lejos. Por su parte, Amatista lo lamentaba bastante más. Era consciente de que con esa ceremonia Leval daba su adiós a la Tierra y eso la incluía a ella. No tenía muchas ganas de ir. Afortunadamente las otras consiguieron convencerla cuando fueron invitadas para actuar. Aquello la animó, era una gran oportunidad y no deseaba dejar en la estacada a sus compañeras que tanto la habían apoyado. Sabía que la vida tendría que seguir, y como ella misma cantó en una ocasión, estando todavía en el liceo, el Mundo debía seguir girando, aunque Leval se marchase a la Luna o quién sabe a qué otro lugar todavía más lejano. ¡Ojalá pudiera llevarla a ella! O por lo menos volviese pronto. Pero no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones respecto de eso. Había escuchado a su padre y a su tío Zafiro alguna vez, en ese último año, conversar de modo informal en casa sobre la larga duración de esos viajes. Hablando de ello como si de una mera teoría se tratase, parecía que no implicaba a nadie eso de vagar durante décadas por el espacio. De hecho nunca matizaban demasiado ni daban nombres. No obstante ella tenía bien grabado en su memoria el nombre del chico al que amaba y el del primo de éste, Mazoui. Pero debía portarse con dignidad y apoyarse en su familia y amigas. Kerria y Kathy, Idina y el propio Granate, (que desfilaría con ellos y por mor de sus obligaciones militares les había dicho que no se uniría a las Justices para cantar), ¡cómo no!, también les echarían de menos. Por eso mismo todos deseaban brindar la mejor actuación de sus vidas.

-Daré todo lo mejor que tenga para que al menos te quede un buen recuerdo de mí.- Se decía la entristecida joven.- Uno que no puedas olvidar.

 

Leval también estaba nervioso por la ceremonia. Él junto con Mazoui y el resto de sus respectivas promociones deberían desfilar al frente de una tropa de soldados y dirigirlos. Pese a que en los ensayos previos todo marchó bien, hacerlo de verdad sería otra cosa. Sus padres, familiares y amigos estarían mirándoles atentamente. Y después, a los pocos días, llegaría el momento de embarcarse. Se habían estado preparando a conciencia durante los últimos dos años pero por fin había llegado la hora. Hasta ese mismo instante Leval no había pensado en la despedida, era algo que ya afrontaría cuando llegase. Pero el momento ya estaba aquí, a la vuelta de la esquina y entre los preparativos deseaba encontrar momentos que pasar con su familia y amigos, para guardar la máxima cantidad de recuerdos posibles. Eso le llevaba a pensar en Amatista. Desde hacía casi un año su comportamiento con él había cambiado, estaba más distante. Lo cierto es que casi ni la veía. Esa muchacha también tenía sus propias ocupaciones y ya estaba muy lejos de ser aquella cría que llegó de Francia y que se aturullaba con el inglés. Lo recordó con una sonrisa de camino hacia la casa de ella. Tras hablar por teléfono con los padres de la joven iba a avisar en persona a Diamante y Esmeralda (le dijeron que Amatista no estaba en casa) para que no se perdieran la graduación, entregándoles una invitación oficial. Ambos se lo agradecieron, aunque él creyó notar un poso de tristeza en los Lassart, en especial en Esmeralda que le miraba con ojos llenos de algo que parecía pesar mezclado con cierta dosis de nerviosismo. Pero lo dejó correr, achacándolo a que sentían que él se marchara. Aun así, ninguno de ellos, con su habitual elegancia, comentó nada de eso. Tanto Diamante como su esposa le desearon lo mejor prometiéndole que estarían allí y que Amatista tampoco faltaría. De vuelta en su propia casa se alegró cuando Kerria le contó que todas ellas iban a actuar en la ceremonia. ¡Cuánto deseaba presenciar su concierto!, sólo le quedaba una semana para embarcar y entre los preparativos pudiera ser que no hubiese otra ocasión de estar con ellas. A su hermana la vería en casa, pero quizás no pudiera ocurrir lo mismo con sus primas y menos con Amatista. Volvía a pensar que ahora casi siempre parecía estar demasiado ocupada, entre los estudios y el grupo. Las pocas veces que coincidieron, esa muchacha parecía haber perdido su simpatía y se mostraba mucho más reservada. Sobre todo tras su vuelta de París. Leval no hizo comentario alguno, pero deseaba que el éxito no se le hubiera subido a la cabeza.

-Es ley de vida, se va haciendo mayor y tendrá sus propias metas y sueños que realizar. Deseo que siga triunfando como cantante. Pero que no deje de ser ella misma. - Pensaba él.-

 

Amatista también meditaba, estaba en su cuarto acostada, pero no podía dormir. Y es que a pesar de su determinación a no resultar afectada no podía evitar darle vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Qué haría cuando viera a Leval? Tendría que felicitarle y desearle buena suerte. ¿Sería capaz de despedirse de él sin más? ¿Podría mantener su frialdad? Le había costado mucho aparentarla, al principio no, porque estaba enfadada. Pero luego él se iría y quizás no volviera a verlo nunca. Tras su experiencia en París decidió que no podía seguir así. Si el chico debía irse no quería hacer nada que le produjera desazón. De modo que mejor aparentar indiferencia para que él pudiera marcharse sin problemas. Sólo podía pensar en eso, daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Había intentado incluso tener una buena excusa, quiso probar a salir con un muchacho de la universidad, un buen tipo, amable y atractivo. Pero nada más saber que la ceremonia de graduación iba a celebrarse todo se le vino abajo. No pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera. ¡Es mi última oportunidad!, pero aunque se lo diga, ¿qué cambiaría con ello? ¿Acaso iba a dejar de irse? Pero no puedo permitir que se marche sin saberlo, o ¿debo hacerlo y evitar ponerle en un compromiso? Así que, realmente apenada le confesó a Roger, así se llamaba el moreno muchacho, que no podía salir con él. Con pesar le dijo que no quería hacerle daño ni crearle falsas ilusiones, porque tenía a otra persona en su corazón, al menos por el momento. Estaba muy confusa y debía quitarse las dudas. Pero, cuando el propio Leval acudió a su casa aquella tarde para invitarles a todos, ella lo supo, aunque fuera de un modo tan cobarde.

-Dios mío.- Recordaba la joven ahora.- No puedo apartarlo de mi cabeza. Y lo que es peor, tampoco deseo hacerlo…

 

Y es que cuando él llamó por teléfono para avisar de que iría a llevarles una invitación oficial, Amatista les pidió a sus padres que dijeran que ella no estaba, ¡no quería verle ahora!, ¡no podría enfrentar su mirada a la de él!, no se sentía preparada aun. Su madre enseguida comprendió y asintió, su padre seguramente no entendió el motivo, pero no dijo nada, e hizo lo que ella le pidió. Pero cuando el muchacho llegó y le hicieron pasar Amatista pudo observarle escondida. Regresaba de uniforme, directamente de su base, donde ultimaba los preparativos para traer la invitación. Siempre tan amable y tan considerado hasta el último momento. Con ese porte tan espléndido y esa mirada llena de ilusión y directamente enfocada a un objetivo. La chica no pudo evitar que su corazón tronase. Y sentía que, cuando estuviera frente a él, daría rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, ya no importaban las consecuencias. Leval lo disculparía y seguro que no se molestaría, y aunque lo hiciera, ella iba a reventar si no hablaba. Ahora entendía perfectamente a Michelle. En realidad dentro de su corazón lo había sabido desde siempre. Cuando se ama a una persona es mucho más doloroso aun silenciar los propios sentimientos que recibir el rechazo. Por lo menos, si el otro no te correspondía, lo habrías intentado. Y si lo hiciera, no habría distancia que pudiera separarles. Seguro que él la llevaría consigo aunque Amatista no pudiera volver a su hogar. Si él se lo pedía, ella viajaría a donde hiciera falta para perseguir su sueño. Luchando por su amor, aunque fuera contra la propia Luna y las mismísimas estrellas.

-¡Oh sí!- Pensaba ella, trayendo a su memoria una de esas canciones que a él tanto le gustaban, pero adaptándola ligeramente desde su punto de vista.- Iría hasta la Luna y volvería si tú eres mi chico.

 

Y recordaba aquella vez, en una de esas clases, cuando habían terminado, que Leval puso la radio y aquella melodía sonaba. Él joven sonrió y no pudo evitar confesar.

-Es una de mis canciones favoritas. Mi padre la ponía bastante cuando éramos pequeños Ky y yo. Recuerdo que la escuché por vez primera en casa de la tía Connie, ella y el tío Tom la ponían mucho también. No sé por qué, creo que me contaron que mi tatarabuela Kurozuki de Némesis la escuchaba en el futuro. Decían que le recordaba a un amor prohibido que ella tuvo o algo así. El caso es que era muy importante para ellos.

-Sí, algo me suena. Creo que en casa la he escuchado alguna vez.- Afirmó la muchacha haciendo memoria.-

 

Y Leval incluso declamó parte de la letra al compás de la propia canción, dejando a Amatista embobada. Desde luego que no lo hacía mal. Había heredado algunos tonos de la voz de su padre. Incluso podría haber sido un magnífico cantante de habérselo propuesto.

“Ella se toma su tiempo ideando las razones   
para justificar todo el dolor interno   
Ella cree adivinar por las sonrisas y las miradas en sus ojos   
Que todos tienen una teoría acerca de su resentimiento 

Ellos dicen “Mamá nunca la amo demasiado”   
y, “Papá nunca se mantuvo en contacto”   
Por eso ella se aleja del afecto humano   
Pero en algún reservado lugar 

Ella empaca para irse al espacio exterior   
Y ahora ella espera que venga el adecuado piloto   
Y ella le dirá a él: 

”Volaría a la Luna y de regreso si tú fueras...   
Si tú fueras mi chico   
Conseguiré un boleto para un mundo   
en el cual nosotros perteneceremos   
Entonces ¿serías mi chico? “ 

No puede recordar algún tiempo   
en el que se haya sentido necesitada   
Si el amor era rojo entonces ella era daltónica 

Todos sus amigos habían estado traicionándola   
Y culpándola de crímenes que nunca fueron definidos   
Ella dice, “El amor es como un lugar desértico”   
Alcanzado por la fe humana 

Es como un viaje, es solo que no tengo un mapa para él   
Entonces chico sumérgete dentro del agua y   
Cambia tu decisión, guíate 

Manda una señal que ella está desesperada   
Todas sus esperanzas están sobre las estrellas   
Que placentero sueño 

Volaría a la Luna y de regreso si tú fueras...   
Si tú fueras mi chico   
Conseguiré un boleto para un mundo   
en el cual nosotros perteneceremos   
Entonces ¿serías mi chico?”

(To the Moon & back, Savage Garden. Crédito al autor)

 

Y al terminar él suspiró, con aire soñador y solo sentenció.

-¡Ojalá algún día pudiera volar hasta la Luna yo también, e incluso más allá!

 

Y Amatista no dijo nada. Fue incapaz hasta de articular palabra. ¿Qué podría haber dicho ante algo así? Aquel chico acababa de abrirle su corazón con ese aparente desenfado. Aunque Leval enseguida volvió en sí y sonrió disculpándose al verla colorada. El joven malinterpretó aquello y llevándose una mano al cogote alegó que no deseaba entretenerla con sus ensoñaciones.

-Lo siento, como cantante soy pésimo. Y encima hago el ridículo ante toda una artista como tú. Menos mal que no estaba Ky para reírse de mí.

 

Su asombrada oyente apenas si pudo negar con la cabeza. ¡Pésimo y hacer el ridículo decía! Aquello le había sonado a ella a música celestial. ¡Entretenerla! Habría estado junto a él todo el día escuchándole sin cansarse de ello. Desde luego, tal y como rezaba la letra de la canción, la joven sabía muy bien quién era el piloto adecuado para ella. Al final, se despidió volviendo a casa y pensando en cuan maravilloso sería si hubiera podido compartir el sueño de ese chico e incluso su vida. 

Volaría a la Luna y de regreso si tú fueras...   
Si tú fueras mi chico   
Conseguiré un boleto para un mundo   
en el cual nosotros perteneceremos   
Entonces ¿serías mi chico?”

 

Así cantaba con apenas un susurro. Estaba sumida en estas tribulaciones cuando le sobresaltó el sonido del vídeo teléfono. ¿A esas horas quién podría llamar? ¿Habría sucedido algo grave? Pronto lo sabría. Su madre, que había contestado antes la llamada, la avisó. Amatista descolgó el teléfono que tenía en su habitación en tanto notaba los latidos acelerados que repicaban en su pecho y fruto de esto, al principio no averiguó de quién se trataba hasta que, ya más calmada, reconoció la voz de Satory.


	41. La ceremonia de graduacción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for paramount choices
> 
> Tiempo para elecciones fundamentales

Satory Masters, ahijada de los padres de Amatista, ya había hablado por teléfono con ella en una ocasión sobre ese mismo tema. Entonces su amiga le comentó algo sobre Leval y la posibilidad de que éste se embarcase. Luego, cuando ya se hizo seguro, Satory le prometió hacer algunas llamadas y averiguaciones para ver que podía conseguir. Habló con algunas personas a cargo del proyecto y después con su padre, el millonario Ian, en persona. Como sabía que la cuestión era espinosa y difícil la chica aprovechó una de las pocas veces que su padre se encontraba solo en el despacho en un receso entre una de sus interminables reuniones de juntas. Satory se debatía entre el miedo y el deseo de hablarle. Normalmente era muy vergonzosa pero en esta ocasión lo hacía por su amiga de toda la vida. Además, había otra cosa que no había dicho, ella misma tenía la ilusión de unirse a aquella expedición. Pero era tan tímida y apocada que le daba miedo plantarse ante su padre si solamente se hubiese tratado de ella misma. Sin embargo al tener que ver en ello también Amatista podría aunar ambas cosas y presentarse con sobradas razones. Así que, reuniendo todo su valor, se aproximó a su progenitor que estaba de espaldas, arrellanado en su sillón, descansando de su apretada agenda.

\- Hola papá. - Le saludó pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello con las manos entrelazadas y apoyándose en sus hombros. -¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Le pidió con su habitual suavidad. -  
\- Si claro hija. - Concedió él con agrado. - Dime, ¿de qué se trata?- Le inquirió con tono risueño. -  
\- Verás. - Le susurró Satory tratando de que su corazón no se desbocase a causa del nerviosismo. -Como he terminado mi carrera me gustaría ponerme a trabajar.  
\- Me parece muy bien.- Acordó su padre, viendo en eso lo más natural y pasando a interesarse con aprobación. -¿Y qué te gustaría hacer?...  
\- Siempre me ha gustado mucho la investigación.- Repuso ella sintiendo como llegaba el inexorable momento de poner las cartas boca arriba. -  
\- Veré que puesto tengo vacante en las empresas. Seguro que Souichi, Kaori, Daniel y Mimet estarían encantados de que te unieses a ellos en su proyecto de Hadas Cinco. - Le sonrió su padre tomándola de una mano y girando su sillón para poder verla.- ¿Te gustaría eso, cariño?

 

Satory enfrentó sus ojos a los de él, era en ese preciso instante o nunca. Si no hablaba ahora sabía que no tendría valor para hacerlo después y se decidió aunque en un primer momento lo hizo con tono dubitativo.

\- Es que a mí, lo que realmente me gustaría es embarcarme en el proyecto científico de la nave espacial. 

 

Ian se quedó helado, la sonrisa que mostraba se desvaneció de su rostro a la par que soltaba a su hija y se levantaba bruscamente del sillón.

-¡Ah no, eso no! Pídeme lo que quieras, cualquier otra cosa que te apetezca, menos eso.  
\- Pero papá. - Se atrevió a insistir Satory ganando en determinación. - Eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer. Siempre, desde que me enteré de la naturaleza de ese viaje. Me he preparado en bioquímica, sólo para poder participar en el proyecto de crear vida en otros mundos. He estudiado a conciencia muchos cursillos y varios pos grados. Incluso el propio profesor Tomoe me enseñó prácticamente todo lo que sabe. He practicado en nuestros laboratorios y participado en trabajos y tesis, además de en la mía propia ¡Por favor!, esto no es ningún capricho pasajero ni nada que no haya meditado durante muchos años. Siempre he soñado conocer los secretos del Universo.

 

 

Ian apenas sí la escuchaba, sólo podía darse cuenta de que su hija, lo único que tenía después de la muerte de su esposa hacía ya tantos años, quería irse de su lado. Durante todo este tiempo Satory fue su consuelo, su báculo y su refugio contra todas las dificultades y los golpes de la vida. Se había convertido también su mano derecha, era la persona a quién encargaba multitud de asuntos que nadie más podría haber hecho salvo él mismo. Tal y como hizo en el pasado con Jenny. Y ahora ella ambicionaba marcharse y no a un lugar cualquiera del mundo donde él podría encontrarla siempre, sino fuera de éste. El único sitio en el que la perdería. Se maldecía de repente por haberla puesto al corriente de ese proyecto espacial, ese maldito proyecto que le había absorbido casi por completo en esos años y que ahora quería robarle a su más preciado bien, su propia hija.

\- Pero cariño, desde que tu madre murió sólo te tengo a ti. ¡Me quedaría tan sólo, mi vida sería tan vacía! - Objetó él, visiblemente ensombrecido. -

 

Satory bajó la cabeza consternada, sabía que su petición iba a hacerle mucho daño a su padre, pero no podía evitarlo. Para ella también sería muy dura esa separación. Siempre habían estado muy unidos y para ella apenas sí contaban otras cosas que su padre y sus estudios. Pero esto era la culminación de su sueño y una oportunidad irrepetible en la vida. Poder decir, yo estuve allí ayudando a descubrir los entresijos de la vida y del Cosmos, era algo tan grande que merecía cualquier sacrificio. De ese modo se había logrado convencer a sí misma. Estaba harta de ser considerada sólo como la hija del millonario, de ser un bicho raro que nunca salía de sus dominios de laboratorio y biblioteca. Al menos así conocería nuevos horizontes y a nuevas personas y podría mostrar su valía mucho mejor que en cualquier puesto que su padre le ofreciera. En el espacio no se regalaba nada. Sólo contaba la autentica capacidad de cada cual. Incluso ella que no había sido muy amiga de asumir retos aventureros, estaba dispuesta a afrontar éste con el mayor entusiasmo, como cualquier otro científico, sin privilegios ni ayudas. Se hallaba completamente convencida. Quedaba ahora hacer lo propio con su padre y se dispuso a conseguirlo comenzando por rebatirle.

\- No papá. Hay muchas cosas buenas a las que tú puedes dedicarte. Como hasta ahora. Tienes muy buenos amigos y personas que te quieren. Además, no sería tan grave. - Añadió haciendo más jovial su tono cuando recordó otra baza más para su jugada. - Tú mismo me hablaste de dos chicos que pueden tele transportarse a voluntad desde muy lejos. Ellos me llevarán desde donde quiera que estemos hasta aquí. ¡Hasta podríamos celebrar las navidades y los cumpleaños juntos!

 

Masters pareció sopesar aquella opción que no se le había pasado hasta ese instante por la cabeza. Había estado tan abrumado por la sorpresa y el temor que le embargaban que olvidó aquello. 

-Pero hija, no sé si eso funcionaría a tanta distancia…y aunque así fuera, ¿Cómo estar seguro de que estarías a salvo en medio del espacio?  
-Lo hará. Seguro que sí.- Replicó ella, notando como su valor se acrecentaba para agregar.- Por favor, desde que era una niña pequeña me has rodeado de guardaespaldas y de medidas de seguridad. Apenas sí he podido relacionarme con gente. ¡Ni tú tampoco! Siempre has temido enamorarte de nadie porque pensabas que podrían ver en mí una amenaza a la hora de heredar tu fortuna. Y apartarte de tu lado. Sin embargo yo, papá… a mí el dinero y el poder nunca me han interesado.   
-No es tan simple como eso hija, tú no lo comprendes.- Pudo decir el magnate realmente atónito por oír aquello.- No se reduce a dinero y poder… Hay muchas cosas más…  
-Esa es la razón.- Insistió Satory.- Lo que siempre quise fue formar parte de algo, ¡de algo que yo pudiera ayudar a construir, a descubrir, a realizar!…Comprendo que me quieras como yo a ti. – Suspiró la chica que prosiguió a modo de alegato definitivo con voz más decidida y suplicante a la vez, teñida siempre con su clásica dulzura...- Si de verdad me quieres, por favor, no me robes este sueño. Ya no soy una niña, ¡he crecido! Y esto es toda mi vida, es sentirme yo misma...  
\- Es cierto. - Tuvo que concederle él, acariciando el pelo de su hija con suavidad. - Ya no eres una niña. Satory, no me había dado cuenta de que has crecido. Perdóname, yo solo he querido cuidarte y protegerte de todo.  
\- Eso ya no es necesario papá. - Le sonrió ella emocionada a la par que le daba un beso en la mejilla. - Ya soy adulta y debo vivir mi vida.  
\- Muy bien. - Cedió finalmente Ian sintiéndose derrotado en sus deseos pero no de una forma amarga sino casi liberatoria. – Si eso es lo que verdaderamente deseas, por difícil que me resulte, no te lo negaré…

 

En el fondo estaba orgulloso de su hija y del coraje que demostraba. Aunque siempre se aseguraba de tener una carta en la manga y ésta se la había proporcionado la misma Satory a la que le recordó. 

\- No te olvides de hablar con esos dos chicos para asegurarnos de que puedan traerte.  
\- Lo haré papá - le prometió ella que a renglón seguido añadió casi de pasada como si lo hubiese olvidado recordándolo ahora en el último momento. - Amatista les conoce muy bien y podrá hablar con ellos. La llamaré para preguntárselo ¡y ahora que me acuerdo! ella está estudiando biología y nos sería muy útil en la misión. Me gustaría proponérselo y que decida ¿Puedo?

Su padre se sentía apenas con fuerzas para polemizar sobre el tema y se limitó a contestar resignádamente.

\- No lo sé. Ya sabes que ella es mi ahijada como tú lo eres de sus padres. Y aunque debo reconocer que estaría más tranquilo si ambas fuerais juntas siendo como sois las dos, amigas desde pequeñas, también comprendo que a sus padres no les va a gustar la idea. Del mismo modo que me sucede a mí contigo. Conozco bien a Diamante y a Esmeralda y no pienso que sean tan fáciles de convencer como yo. Pero si quieres pregúntaselo...  
\- A ella también la podrían traer de vuelta. - Afirmó despreocupadamente la chica. – Además, con preguntar no pierdo nada.  
\- Muy bien Satory, sabes que confío en tu buen juicio. Siempre lo has tenido. Haz lo que consideres mejor, yo te respaldaré. Pero déjala un tiempo prudencial para que lo consulte con sus padres.  
-¡Entonces les llamaré ahora mismo! - Repuso su hija visiblemente entusiasmada, sobre todo cuando admitió. - Sé que en Nueva York será un poco tarde, pero esto es algo muy importante, lo comprenderán.

 

Ian asintió lenta y vagamente a su hija que salió rauda del despacho, dejando a su padre perdido en sus reflexiones y sus recuerdos, para dirigirse a una habitación contigua. La muchacha rememoraba a su vez. Desde luego había dicho la verdad. ¡Cuántas veces desde que era una niña había visitado los laboratorios y escuchado absorta las explicaciones del profesor Tomoe, de Kaori e incluso las cosas que Daniel y Mimet le enseñaban! Aquello era de las pocas distracciones que le gustaban dentro de su rutina que siempre había sido la misma. Estudiar con preceptores más o menos estrictos, formarse bien para el día de mañana, apenas frecuentar a otros chicos y chicas de su edad por el miedo de su padre a que sus enemigos hicieran un blanco de ella. De las pocas amigas con los que pudo jugar y sentirse algo más libre estaban precisamente Amatista Lassart, Hotaru y Keiko Tomoe. Una vez, hacía ya algunos años, recordaba el charlar con las hijas del doctor. Aunque la mayor era ya toda una señorita que solía visitar a su padre ocasionalmente, dado que estudiaba en el extranjero, según le dijeron. La pequeña por su parte era una niña encantadora de media melena pelirroja y ojos violeta. Una tarde estaban sentadas en la cafetería del laboratorio aguardando a que el doctor y Kaori terminasen su jornada.

-¿Os apetece algo chicas? – Se interesó Hotaru, esa joven morena de largo cabello moreno y ojos violetas que estaba de visita aquel día.-  
-¡Quiero un batido, de fresa por favor! – Pidió Keiko que en aquel entonces debería de rondar los diez años.-

Su hermana mayor sonrió asintiendo. Y a su vez dedicó su atención a Satory para hacerla la misma pregunta.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué deseas tomar?  
-Un batido de vainilla. Gracias.- Se sonrojó la chica, que tendría los catorce años.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió, se marchó un momento a por las bebidas. Satory se sentó con Keiko que aguardaba contenta.

-Te veo muy feliz.- Le dijo a la chiquilla.-  
-Sí, mis padres me han prometido que hoy, cuando terminen de trabajar, me van a llevar al parque de atracciones.- Respondió la interpelada.-  
-¡Qué suerte! – Suspiró su contertulia para lamentar.- Mi padre siempre está reunido con accionistas, con sus directivos, secretarias o trabajando en vete a saber qué. Muchas veces no le veo en varios días. Aunque sé que me quiere mucho y que me compra muchas cosas. Sin embargo preferiría que pasara más tiempo a mi lado.  
-Yo tampoco estoy demasiado con los míos. – Siempre están investigando cosas. Y a Hotaru –Chan la veo menos todavía. Está todavía más ocupada. - Repuso Keiko asimismo apenada.-  
-Yo espero poder llegar a ser una gran científica algún día.- Le dijo entonces Satory tratando de cambiar de tema para animarse.-  
-A mí también me gustaría.- Convino la niña afirmando entusiasta.- Me lo paso muy bien con Mimet y con Daniel cuando me enseñan cosas en el laboratorio. Son muy divertidos, todo el día con música y haciendo juegos. Algún día quisiera ser una de las Hadas de las que hablan.  
-¿De esas con alas?- Se sonrió su interlocutora, mirándola divertida. Pese a todo pensó que Keiko era todavía una cría.- ¿Las de los cuentos?

Pero la misma niña la sorprendió cuando, negando con la cabeza, le aclaró.

-No, una de las Hadas – cinco, son el grupo de científicas que están aprendiendo con ellos y con mis padres. Como un equipo de élite de esos de las películas.

 

Su interlocutora la observó con cara de sorpresa. ¡Ella no sabía nada de ese proyecto! En ese momento Hotaru regresó con los batidos para las niñas y un zumo de melocotón para ella.

-Aquí tenéis.- Les dijo afablemente repartiendo las bebidas.-  
-Gracias Hotaru-chan.- Repuso Keiko tomando su batido con ambas manos para darle un largo sobro de inmediato.-  
-¿De qué hablabais tan animadas?- Quiso saber la recién llegada.-

 

Las dos niñas le refirieron su conversación y Hotaru asintió pensativa, para decirles con su mejor voluntad y cariño.

-A veces los adultos tiene que ocuparse de cosas muy importantes. No es que no deseen ver a sus hijos, pero no les queda otra elección. Papá tampoco tuvo demasiado tiempo para pasarlo conmigo cuando yo era niña. Pero siempre que estábamos juntos merecía la pena.  
-Pues si algún día soy mayor y tengo hijos estaré más tiempo con ellos. Aunque sea una investigadora famosa.- Afirmó rotundamente Keiko.-  
\- Yo también haré lo mismo. - Convino Satory, agregando no sin un poso de tristeza.- A mi padre le veo poco y a mi madre ni siquiera la conocí. Murió al poco de nacer yo.  
-Si…yo también perdí a la mía siendo muy pequeña.- Asintió Hotaru que miraba a esa chica con expresión compasiva para añadir.- Se muy bien lo que se siente. Sin embargo he tenido la suerte de criarme con unas maravillosas compañeras. Y tú, Satory, tienes unas amigas estupendas también. Nunca te faltará su cariño.

 

La muchacha asintió, charló un poco más con las hermanas y al cabo de casi una hora los padres de Keiko aparecieron ya vestidos de calle, sin sus típicas batas de laboratorio.

-Hola cariño.- Saludó Kaori, la pelirroja madre de la muchacha.- ¿Has tenido que esperar mucho?  
-No mamá. - Repuso la aludida, añadiendo con jovialidad.- Me lo he pasado muy bien con Hotaru-chan y con Satory.  
-Bueno, pues es hora de irnos ya.- Terció el profesor Tomoe consultando su reloj de pulsera para afirmar.- Tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar al parque y montar en unas cuantas atracciones.

La cría asintió sonriente cuando entonces pareció pensar algo y propuso.

-¿Podrían venirse Hotaru-chan y Satory con nosotros?

Los adultos intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto. Aunque Hotaru enseguida le sonrió a su hermana negando con la cabeza.

-¡Qué más quisiera! Pero tengo mucho que hacer…-Se lamentó la joven.-

 

Y aprovechando aquello, la morena muchacha se despidió afectuosamente de su padre, de su hermanastra y de Satory, dedicándole un adiós un tanto más frío a Kaori, que musitó las mismas palabras. Después se alejó de allí. Así, toda la atención se centró en la hija del millonario. Keiko no esperó para proponer a su amiga en tanto la miraba esperanzada.

-¿Y tú Satory, puedes venir?  
-Tendría que consultárselo a mi padre. Me dice que no salga fuera sin medidas de seguridad.- Suspiró la aludida con visible apuro, para añadir no sin pesar.- Mejor será que no. Os entretendría mucho hasta que pudiese hablar con él y llegaríais tarde.  
-Puedo intentar llamarle.- Se ofreció Tomoe, visiblemente apenado por la muchacha.- Si tenemos suerte puede que responda enseguida.

 

Sin embargo Satory sonrió débilmente negando con la cabeza y pudo decir aparentando desenfado.

-No hace falta, muchas gracias. En lugar de eso, cuando tengan tiempo me gustaría que me hablasen del proyecto Hadas- cinco.  
-¿El proyecto?- Se sorprendió Kaori al escucharla, para poder preguntar sin disimular su desconcierto. - ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?  
-¡Se lo he dicho yo, mamá! Sería estupendo que Satory y yo pudiéramos ser hadas. - Terció una entusiasmada Kaori, desvelando.- A veces os he oído a papá y a ti hablar de eso.

 

Los dos aludidos se miraron con cara de circunstancias. Finalmente fue Tomoe quién, tratando de restarle importancia a aquello, declaró.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de esas cosas… ¿De acuerdo Satory?...ahora lo lamento pero debemos irnos ya. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que intente contactar con tu padre?  
-No, muchas gracias, doctor.- Repuso la jovencita con un suave tono de voz.- Que lo pasen bien.

 

Y la familia se despidió de ella, la muchacha se quedó allí, suspirando. Como de costumbre con sus libros como única compañía. No obstante desde entonces se prometió que estudiaría todavía más y que llegaría a ser una científica brillante. Así sería digna de entrar en ese proyecto y puede que su padre entonces pasara más rato junto a ella. Y desde luego que cumplió esa palabra que se había dado a sí misma. Ahora estaba resuelta a hacer partícipe a su amiga de aquello también. De modo que llamó a la casa de Amatista. Pero fue Esmeralda la que, entre sorprendida y preocupada, atendió primero al vídeo teléfono.

-¿Quién es?- Inquirió reprimiendo un bostezo antes de que apareciera la imagen de su ahijada. -  
\- Hola, soy yo madrina. Supongo que serán buenas noches para ti. ¿Está Amatista?- tengo que hablar con ella para una cosa muy importante.  
\- Ya puede serlo. - Aseveró Esmeralda que estaba en camisón y con aire soñoliento recordándole a su ahijada con reprobación. – Satory, son las cuatro de la madrugada, supongo que a veces no tomáis en cuenta las horas de diferencia. ¿Qué es eso tan importante? - Quiso saber con la curiosidad picándole pese a todo su cansancio. -  
\- Por favor, si no te importa preferiría hablarlo primero con ella, luego te lo contaré, no es nada seguro todavía. - Se excusó tímidamente la muchacha. -  
\- Está bien. - Cedió su interlocutora, sorprendida por la extraña actitud de su ahijada e incluso algo contrariada. ¿Qué estarían tramando para que ella no pudiese enterarse?, en fin - dijo con aire resignado. - Voy a ver si está despierta. Aunque lo dudo.

 

Dejó el teléfono y fue a buscar a su hija, los segundos parecían no tener prisa por pasar y Satory se ponía nerviosa, pero por fin escuchó la voz de Amatista y pudo ver su cara en la pantalla.

-¿Sí? Dime Satory, ¿qué es lo que te corre tanta prisa?- Inquirió la muchacha, que antes de que su amiga pudiera responder, añadió con voz cansina. - Mamá, cuelga por favor.

 

Esmeralda, a su pesar, pues estaba loca por enterarse de lo que fuera, colgó, y una vez se escuchó el sonido del auricular posándose sobre su base. Entonces fue cuando Amatista le pidió a su interlocutora que hablase.

\- Siento haberte despertado.- Se apresuró a disculparse Satory. - Pero es algo tan urgente que ni siquiera me preocupé del cambio de hora. Bueno si que lo hice. - Pudo rectificar con voz algo nerviosa. - Aunque estoy segura de que no habrías querido esperar hasta mañana cuando te lo diga.  
\- No te preocupes, no podía dormir, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. - Replicó sinceramente Amatista quien, visiblemente intrigada, la urgió. - ¡Pero cuéntamelo de una vez, mujer!  
\- Antes dime una cosa. - Le pidió Satory que quiso saber con patente sagacidad. - ¿Tus preocupaciones no tendrán que ver con cierto apuesto muchacho del que me hablaste? Ese que va a embarcarse.  
\- A decir verdad. ¡Él es la causa de todas ellas! - Admitió su amiga con un largo suspiro, apoyando la cabeza sobre una de sus manos y elevando la mirada hacia un lugar indefinido del techo. -

 

Su amiga sonrió, ahora era el momento perfecto para que ella replicase...

\- Pues quizás tenga la solución a tus problemas.  
\- No me digas que a tu padre se le ha terminado todo el dinero que tiene y no puede hacer que vuele esa cosa. – Aventuró su contertulia.-

 

Y lo dijo con una mezcla de interés, esperanza, y humorístico sarcasmo tal que hizo sonreír a su interlocutora. 

\- ¡No, no es eso, tonta! - Negó Satory con gesto divertido para añadir con un tono algo enigmático. - Pero es algo relacionado con el proyecto, aunque para ello, debes de estar muy segura de lo que vas a responderme.   
\- Bueno, pues pregúntamelo de una vez. - Le pidió su contertulia aguardando con expectación. -

 

La cuestión que formuló entonces Satory no se hizo esperar. Y fue rápida, clara y sin rodeos. Con aquella vez en la que Keiko le propuso ir al parque de atracciones…

-¿Vendrías con nosotros?

Amatista quedó boquiabierta, no sabía que decir, ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que aquello fuera en serio. Satory por su parte le contó la conversación que había mantenido con su padre.

\- Yo he conseguido que papá me deje ir en mi calidad de Licenciada en Bioquímica y Radio astronomía.

 

El caso de esa chica era realmente impresionante, no solo era la hija del mayor accionista del proyecto, sino que, a pesar de su juventud, había sido capaz de estudiar y graduarse e incluso hacer valiosas aportaciones en aquellas dos carreras tan difíciles, ¡casi al mismo tiempo! No en vano su difunta madre poseía también una inteligencia superior a la normal. Ahora tenía la ocasión de doctorarse a bordo de esa nave, pero lo más sorprendente para su amiga fue oírla decir.

\- Le pedí a mi padre que, en función del proyecto Hadas- cinco, te consiguiera una plaza en los laboratorios de bioquímica. Allí nos harán falta ayudantes.  
-¿Hadas- cinco? ¿Qué es eso?- Se sorprendió su contertulia.-  
\- Es algo largo de explicar. – Respondió su amiga.- Digamos que gracias a eso se pueden hacer reclutamientos de personal sin pasar por criterios de selección estándar…  
\- Pero si yo solo he estudiado el primer año de carrera. - Pudo oponer Amatista que seguía atónita, tardó en poder añadir. - ¿Cómo van a admitir a una estudiante que solo va a empezar segundo?  
\- No debes preocuparte.- Le aseguró Satory. - Aunque, en realidad, los ayudantes de laboratorio deberían ser al menos licenciados como yo, en la práctica, hay pocos que deseen irse en una misión de estas características. Y el hadas cinco es un plan diseñado para captar y formar a jóvenes talentos en cualquier área de ciencias.  
-¿Pero tú me has mirado bien?- Se espantó Amatista, siendo capaz replicar con incredulidad.- ¿Un joven talento en ciencias...yo? Si todavía me dijeras en kárate o en natación… ¡Si casi no sé distinguir una probeta de un matraz! - Confesó realmente apurada, e incluso algo avergonzada.- 

Pese a ello su amiga sonrió, y pudo responder con calma.

\- No te preocupes. Eso sería lo de menos. Escucha. Hasta ahora creo que solo hemos conseguido a dos chicas, aparte de la jefa del grupo, que es la única doctora y que ha sido una de las mejores discípulas del doctor Tomoe. En cuanto a mí, quiero ser capaz de preparar una tesis allí, en función de lo que descubramos, y de remitirla a la Tierra. Mi padre debe reclutar al menos a otra ayudante, y no podemos esperar mucho. Todo lo más siete días, a partir de hoy mismo, y ya llevamos unas horas del primero de los siete. - Señaló un reloj que tenía cerca de su posición. -  
-¡Pero, así, tan de repente y faltando tan poco tiempo! - Exclamó su contertulia oponiendo con desasosiego en la voz.- Leval y Mazoui tuvieron dos años para pensarlo y tú me pides que me decida en una semana.  
\- Si es por tus estudios, ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, tenemos científicos que han dado clases a bordo. Ellos se ocuparán de instruirte y a la vez, aprenderás en el terreno práctico de la experimentación. Además, necesitamos gente robusta y sana, de buena constitución para viajar por el espacio, y tú reúnes esas cualidades, de eso estoy segura. Contempla la oportunidad. - Añadió Satory con más entusiasmo. - Podrías especializarte directamente en la investigación de un proyecto único.  
-¿Qué proyecto es ese?- Quiso saber Amatista con una no disimulada perplejidad, no en vano, conocía bien a Satory y la muchacha no se exaltaba así como así. -  
\- No puedo decirte nada, es secreto, salvo que decidas unirte a nosotros. - Le respondió ella con rotundidad, aunque enseguida añadió con un tinte más familiar. - Pero te aseguro que lo encontrarás apasionante. Mira, mañana voy a estar presente en la ceremonia de graduación, hablaremos allí. Supongo que tú también iras ¿no?  
\- Si, si claro.- Convino rápidamente la interpelada que remachó con una leve sonrisa. - Mi grupo actúa después.  
\- Sabía que no podrías resistirte a tanto chico guapo de uniforme. - Sonrió su amiga mordisqueando ligeramente una patilla de sus gafas y se despidió. - Hasta mañana entonces.  
\- Hasta mañana y muchas gracias Satory - Respondió su interlocutora colgando. -

 

Ahora si que no pudo parar de dar vueltas en la cama mientras pensaba. ¡Aquella era la ocasión que ella había pedido cómo si de un milagro se tratase! Era la solución a sus plegarias, el modo de no perder a Leval, es más, de viajar con él. Aunque antes, sin ningún viso de posibilidad, había sido fácil aventurarse a pensar que ella iría a donde hiciera falta. Ahora las cosas tomaban otro cariz muy distinto. ¿Y si ese chico después de todo no la quería? Aquello significaría abandonar a su familia, a sus amigos, ¡la Tierra misma! Se sentía abrumada por tanta responsabilidad, por fortuna el sueño acabó venciéndola y rendida, se durmió. Su mente trabajaba durante aquel descanso y creyó soñar con una extraña luz que parecía llamarla a su lado, en el fondo de ésta, se recortaba una alta figura de ropajes ondulantes a una inexistente brisa. Aquella aparición le tendió una mano y le susurraba con afecto.

-¡Vamos, Amatista, vamos!

 

Pero ella no pudo llegar a alcanzarla, alguien la empujaba. Abrió el ojo de mala gana y sintió ese mismo zarandeo, era su madre que la sacudía suavemente y que, cuando la vio despertar, la instó con tono apremiante.

\- ¡Vamos hija, espabila!, se te han pegado las sábanas, es muy tarde. A saber hasta cuando os quedaríais charlando Satory y tú.   
-¿Qué hora es? - Pudo gemir la chica tapándose aun los ojos del agresivo sol que entraba por su ventana, abierta de par en par.  
\- Más de las doce.- Le informó su madre que nuevamente la urgió, llena de impaciencia. - ¡Pero vamos, date prisa!, dúchate y desayuna. Tu padre y yo te esperamos. ¡Vengaaa! - Insistió tironeándole de las sábanas hasta que se las arrebató.- ¡Muévete ya, zángana!..

 

Amatista se resistía a levantarse, aun estaba medio dormida. Se aferraba a su almohada lanzando una colección de bostezos y cerró de nuevo los ojos, negándose a abrirlos. Por fin, pareció ir tomando conciencia de la situación y pudo decir cansina y resignádamente.

\- Enseguida voy mamá...  
\- Por cierto. - Le preguntó Esmeralda. - ¿Qué es lo que quería Satory a las cuatro de la madrugada que fuese tan importante como para llamarte?  
\- Nada, cosas de chicas.- Pretextó ella que agregó. - Estoy hecha polvo, luego te lo cuento. ¿Vale?  
\- Como tú quieras - concedió maliciosamente su madre arreándole una fuerte palmada en el trasero. – ¡Hala, arriba!…  
-¡Auh! mamá. No hacía falta que hicieras eso. - Exclamó la dolorida chica que no esperaba tal gesto, además eso picaba bastante y la parte que recibió el golpe le quedó resentida durante unos instantes. – ¡Me has dejado hasta una marca!..  
\- Ya se te quitará, Chérie. Y de momento nadie te va a mirar ahí. - Sonrió con regocijo Esmeralda que se tomaba así una pequeña venganza por tanto secretismo. – Vamos, que el tiempo apremia.

 

Por lo menos eso sirvió para que Amatista reaccionase definitivamente, levantándose como un resorte de la cama. Se metió en la ducha y al salir tomó un frugal desayuno a base fundamentalmente de frutas, vistiéndose acto seguido con rapidez con ropa previsóramente dispuesta por su madre. Todo le tomó unos cuarenta minutos. Diamante y Esmeralda montaron en el coche y la apremiaron a subir. Una vez a bordo, se perdieron en dirección al sitio en donde iba a tener lugar la ceremonia. Por suerte llegaron a tiempo de reunirse con los otros. Al igual que las demás familias, amigos, novios y novias de los diversos cadetes que se graduaban en todos los ciclos a partir de alférez. Y precisamente los protagonistas de este evento aguardaban ya nerviosos el momento de comenzar. Mazoui y Leval desfilarían entre los graduados, Granate lo haría formando parte de la tropa que les escoltaba. Antes de empezar, las diversas compañías se arremolinaban escuchando el consejo de sus oficiales al mando, el capitán de la de Mazoui y Leval decía.

\- Ante todo, tengan mucha tranquilidad, esto no es diferente de los ensayos que hemos hecho.- Pausa dramática, media sonrisa y añadió con jocosidad y no sin cierta dosis de saludable sarcasmo. - Excepto claro está, que sus mamás y papás, van a estar ahí animándoles. 

 

Todos celebraron el comentario con unas risas que relajaban la tensión y su jefe de filas agregó, ahora completamente en serio.

\- Lo único que tienen que hacer es marcar el paso y no olvidar que son oficiales. No deben dejarse influir por nada que no sea el pensar en su tarea. Ánimo y cumplan con la ceremonia, sé que no me van a defraudar. Así que ya saben. Por la Academia.  
\- A la orden señor, adelante ¡UNISON! - Gritaron todos a la vez. Apelando así a las complejas siglas de la organización mundial a la que pertenecían, United Normative International for Sideral Organiced Navigation.-

 

Su superior sonrió complacido y retomó su voz seria y de mando para ordenar.

\- Adelante, columna de a cuatro, según lo dispuesto. Primeros tenientes abriendo la marcha.

 

Los oficiales comenzaron a salir, desfilando con gran precisión y marcialidad, no en vano se habían pasado ensayando todo el último mes para que el desfile fuera perfecto. Mazoui era de los que iban en cabeza de la formación. Leval le seguía entre las primeras filas de los segundos tenientes. Detrás de él iba Granate en un lateral de la tropa. La compañía cantaba una de las canciones de marcha militar de forma tan sincronizada como su paso. Éste era tan rápido que a los pocos minutos llegaban ya hacia la zona de tribunas, en donde se concentraban todos sus familiares. Cuando les vieron acercarse, tanto Petz, como Karaberasu, Beruche, así como Cooan, ejerciendo de tía orgullosa, les seguían emocionadas con la vista tratando de localizarles y al verlos, prorrumpieron en chillidos de alegría.

-¡Mirad ahí están! - Indicó Karaberasu señalando con vehemencia y alborozo, más aun cuando recalcó. – Y Mazoui va de los primeros.

 

Bertie, con el mismo tinte de desbordada expectación, le pedía a su esposo.

\- Cariño, ¿no podrías hacer algo para que lo viéramos mejor?

 

Realmente había mucha gente por delante de ella que le impedían ver con claridad. Roy no tenía problemas serios, dada su altura, aunque enseguida comprendió e hizo levitar levemente a su mujer los centímetros suficientes como para que pudiera observar bien y no llamar la atención. Y lo hizo justo a tiempo para que la orgullosa madre descubriera avanzar a la compañía en la parte en la que estaba su hijo. Enseguida agitó los brazos llamándole a voz en grito.

-¡Leval cariño, soy yo! Estamos aquí.  
\- Papá – le pidió insistentemente Kerria.- Súbeme a mí también.

 

Aunque la muchacha era sensiblemente más alta que su madre Roy aceptó elevarla, pero lo hizo sobre sus hombros y Kerria, a caballo, también agitó las manos hacia su hermano y sus primos. Aunque ni Mazoui, ni Leval, ni Granate parecieron verlas y eso que estaban casi junto a ellos.

-¡Soy mamá, cielo!- Repetía Beruche visiblemente emocionada, aunque al instante le comentó a su marido con extrañeza. - ¡Qué raro! Ha debido vernos y no responde. Ni siquiera ha prestado un poquito de atención.

 

El interpelado sonrió divertido y replicó con voz condescendiente mientras movía la cabeza.

\- Cubito, nuestro hijo y nuestros sobrinos están desfilando. Son oficiales militares y no se pueden parar a saludar porque su mamaíta o sus tías les griten, el reglamento se lo prohibe. ¡Imagínate que cuadro sería si Leval se detiene para sonreírle a su mamá!

 

Su esposa se sonrojó dándose cuenta de ello. Incluso para una persona normalmente comedida y racional como ella esta ocasión desbordaba todo su orgullo de madre y le había sido imposible controlarse. Entonces admitió con una media sonrisa de azoramiento.

\- Tienes razón. ¡Qué tonta! Es que me hacía tanta ilusión verle en este día que ni me acordaba de eso.- Su marido asintió comprendiendo la circunstancia aunque ella volvió a la carga cuando le susurró con cómplice simpatía guiñando un ojo. - ¿Y no podría hacerme un saludo chiquitín?

 

Roy suspiró una vez más moviendo la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado en tanto se sonreía. ¡Ésta Bertie! Pero podía entender perfectamente lo que su mujer sentía, realmente lo mismo que él. Rebosaban de orgullo, su hijo estaba ahí con los mejores cadetes de todo el planeta. Formando parte de la exploración del Espacio. Era un momento a recordar para toda la vida. Aunque luego llegaría la tristeza de la despedida, pero ¿a qué pensar ahora en eso? De momento lo mejor sería disfrutar con el espectáculo.

-¿Y esa bandera que lleva Leval? - Quiso saber Kerria señalando a su hermano, que efectivamente portaba un largo estandarte. –

 

Brian, que estaba junto a ella, algo más retrasado al ser un poco más alto que la chica, le contestó para beneplácito de los Malden.

\- Es el estandarte de su promoción. Como ha sido el mejor de los segundos tenientes tiene el honor de llevarla. Los primeros tenientes llevan desenvainados sus sables, como Mazoui.

 

Señaló a ese muchacho que, efectivamente, iba con un largo sable desenvainado que a veces solía bajar a un lado, haciendo que toda la compañía mirase hacia allí. De esta forma rendían honores a los invitados ilustres, representantes de los diversos países de la ONU y mandos militares, que se acomodaban en su camino.

-¡Es impresionante! –Alabó Cooan, señalando a la tropa para remachar.- Van todos muy coordinados.  
-A eso se le llama marcar el paso, cariño.- Le dijo Tom, desde detrás, posaba sus manos en los hombros de su esposa.-  
-¡Ahí están! - Sonrió Petz sin poder disimular tampoco su orgullo de madre, sentenciando.- Mis sobrino y mi hijo. Granate estaba realmente contento cuando supo que podría desfilar junto a ellos hoy.  
-¡Vamos a inmortalizar esto!- Añadió Zafiro, que estaba junto a ella y trataba de enfocar con su móvil para tomar un buen registro documental de todo.-  
\- No pierdas detalle, hermano.- Le animó Diamante sonriendo junto a su mujer.-  
-Sí, las chicas ya están en ello.- Convino Esmeralda.- Espero que lo podáis grabar todo.

 

Y la veterana diseñadora se fijó por unos instantes en su propia hija quien, a su lado no dejaba de observar embelesada a los cadetes en formación, o mejor dicho, a uno de ellos en particular. Sonrió con ternura. Su niña tenía esa mirada llena de arrobamiento y respiraba de un modo tan inconfundible… casi terminando en un suspiro. Y no era para menos. En tanto la tropa se acercaba entonando esas canciones militares, la figura de Leval era cada vez más visible. Y con ese aire tan marcial y esa apostura estaba realmente imponente. 

-Escuchad. ¡Es mi hijo el que canta! - Comentó una muy orgullosa Petz.-

 

Así era, Granate era de los que cantaba esas tonadas, en tanto que sus compañeros de pelotón la coreaban o se unían a él. El chico demostró un gran dominio del arte del desfile, marcando el paso a la perfección y manejando con maestría ese fusil que llevaba, al igual que el resto de su compañía. La serie de molinetes que hacían y los distintos movimientos de rifle en bandolera, cruzado sobre el hombro o en posición de revista así lo atestiguaban. Combinando todo eso los militares hacían las delicias de todos. En cuanto a Granate, tanto la madre del chico, como su hermano y su padre no podían dejar de mirarle con patente orgullo y emoción, en tanto el joven entonaba.

 

Cuando despierto, se bien que voy a ser  
voy a ser el hombre que despierta cerca de ti  
Cuando salgo, si sé que voy a ser  
voy a ser el hombre que te acompañará

Si me emborracho, se bien que voy a ser  
voy a ser el hombre que se emborracha cerca de ti  
Si estoy nervioso, si sé que voy a ser  
voy a ser el hombre que se ponga nervioso por ti

Pero yo caminarí¬a quinientas millas  
y caminaría quinientas más  
para ser el hombre que camina miles de millas  
para caer frente a tu puerta

Cuando estoy trabajando, si sé que voy a ser  
voy a ser el hombre que trabaja duro por ti  
cuando el dinero venga por el trabajo que hago  
te pasará cada centavo 

Cuando llego a casa, Oh! sé que voy a ser  
voy a ser el hombre que regresa a casa por ti

Si envejezco, se bien que voy a ser  
voy a ser el hombre que envejece contigo.

Pero yo caminaría quinientas millas  
y caminaría quinientas más  
para ser el hombre que camina miles de millas  
para caer frente a tu puerta

Cuando estoy solo, se bien que voy a ser  
voy a ser el hombre que estará solo sin ti  
y cuando estoy soñando, se bien que voy a soñar  
voy a soñar sobre el tiempo que estoy contigo.

Y cuando salgo, se bien que voy a ser  
voy a ser el hombre que te acompañaría  
Y cuando llego a casa, sé que voy a ser  
voy a ser el hombre que llega a casa contigo

Voy a ser el hombre que estaría llegando a casa… contigo

Pero yo caminaría quinientas millas  
y caminaría quinientas más  
para ser el hombre que camina miles de millas  
para caer frente a tu puerta.

(The Proclaimers. I gonna be, I would walk 500 miles, crédito al autor)

 

-¡Es una canción un poco machista!- Objetó jocosamente Katherine, que tampoco podía apartar la vista de su hermano que coreaba aquella letra al igual que el resto de la compañía.- Solo habla de hombres, ¿acaso no hay mujeres que desfilan también?  
-Sí, hay muchas chicas en el grupo. Pero no han pensado mucho en ellas. - Apuntó Kerria, qué pese a todo, sonreía realmente radiante viendo a su hermano.- Eso habría que cambiarlo.  
-Tened en cuenta que son canciones muy antiguas.- Les comentó Roy, que no estaba menos henchido de orgullo al contemplar a su hijo que el resto de sus familiares.- Cuando se compusieron o se pusieron de moda, no había muchas mujeres en el ejército.  
-Eso ahora no importa. Vosotras solo ocuparos de no perder detalle.- Les pidió Beruche a su hija y a sus sobrinas.-  
-Descuida mamá.- Sonrió Kerria, que estaba visiblemente emocionada también, más al añadir.- Quedará para la posteridad.

 

Y es que la madre de Leval derramaba alguna lagrimilla de alegría y orgullo sin poderlo evitar al mirar a su hijo y a sus sobrinos. Podría decirse lo mismo de Petz y de Karaberasu. En tanto Idina, tan emocionada como los demás, comentó a su vez.

-No te preocupes tía Bertie, estamos en ello. Hemos traído la mejor tecnología…

 

Y así era, las chicas tiraban fotos del desfile sin parar. Kerria y Amatista, provistas también de cámaras con buen zoom, no perdían detalle a la hora de enfocar a los muchachos. Idina le pedía a Alan, su hermano mayor que había podido asistir, que grabase cada movimiento en el vídeo que había traído. Katherine apremiaba también a su padre para que hiciera lo propio. La verdad, aquello era bastante vistoso y bonito, los cadetes con sus uniformes azul marino en casaca y pantalón, solo cruzado por una raya blanca en el lateral de las perneras, sus gorras de plato a juego con el emblema de la ONU y las siglas UNISON a los lados de los hombros. Mazoui, al igual que los primeros tenientes, tal y como explicase Brian, llevaba desenvainado un sable que mantenía en alto y solo lo bajaba para saludar a los diversos puestos de jefes y oficiales que flaqueaban el desfile. Leval hacía lo propio bajando la bandera en la misma inclinación. Avanzaban como un bloque perfectamente coordinado escoltados desde arriba por el paso de algunos reactores de combate que lanzaban humos de colores, formando la bandera de las Naciones Unidas sobre ellos justo cuando se detuvieron frente a la tribuna de autoridades. En ese instante se produjo un total silencio. Todos los nuevos oficiales se cuadraron, saludando en formación. Recibieron entonces la orden de descanso de su capitán y aguardaron. En ese momento el general en jefe le dio una señal al capitán que saludó y se unió a la formación de sus cadetes. El público guardaba ahora expectante, sin pestañear. Amatista, callada también y con la emoción contenida, observaba sin perder detalle. Notó entonces una mano que se posaba suavemente sobre su hombro izquierdo. Girándose descubrió a Satory, ésta lucía una graciosa coletita y sus características gafas redondas para completar un suave vestido de verano color azul celeste. La hija de Masters sonrió a su amiga señalando a los oficiales y más concretamente a Leval.

-¿Es ese, verdad?- Le inquirió a Amatista en busca de una más que segura confirmación. -

 

En ese instante el objeto del interés de las muchachas clavaba el estandarte en el suelo y a una orden de su capitán, tanto él, como los demás desenvainaron nuevamente las espadas en posición de presentar armas. Y Satory comentó con admiración.

-¡Tiene una planta imponente! – Y, señalando más tarde a otro de los oficiales, preguntó con un mal disimulado interés. - ¿Y ese quién es?  
\- Un primo suyo, se llama Mazoui. – Repuso rápidamente Amatista, que solo tenía ojos para Leval, aunque tras reparar un poco en el semblante de su amiga, añadió. - También es muy guapo. ¿Acaso te has fijado en él?  
\- No, no es eso. - Respondió la interpelada con voz titubeante, sorprendida por la pregunta. No obstante se rehízo añadiendo con una pretendida naturalidad, que se veía claramente rebatida por los colores que asomaban en sus mejillas. - Solo vi una foto suya en un informe que estaba en el despacho de mi padre, nada más.

 

Amatista asintió sin poder evitar una sonrisa, Satory mentía muy mal. Estaba claro que a ella no le era indiferente aquel chico. No obstante, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso. El general jefe, de tres estrellas, un hombre de pelo cano, estatura y constitución mediana y gesto de facciones suaves, reclamó la atención de todos los asistentes cuando se levantó de la tribuna acercándose a un púlpito provisto de micrófono. Empuñando el mismo comenzó a dar su discurso.

\- Es un gran honor estar aquí, a punto de dar sus despachos de primeros tenientes, segundos tenientes y alféreces. Los componentes de la primera promoción de la Academia Aeroespacial de la Tierra Unida. – Hizo una leve pausa y se dirigió directamente a los oficiales que aguardaban sus despachos añadiendo con tono más jovial. - De veras que les envidio, daría la mitad de mi vida por ser tan joven y estar tan lleno de ilusiones como ustedes, y sobre todo por tener la oportunidad de embarcarme en este proyecto tan maravilloso, el proyecto en el que hemos estado trabajando tantos años. 

 

Todo el mundo aplaudió, el gran viaje espacial no era ya ningún secreto. El general acababa de reconocer públicamente lo que circulaba desde hacía tiempo con el rango de rumor. Hasta esa misma mañana y de cara a la prensa y la opinión pública, ni se había confirmado ni desmentido. Así lo explicó el alto mando que comentó.

\- Esta mañana, nuestro presidente y el resto de los líderes mundiales relacionados con el proyecto lo han sacado a la luz, y por mi parte debo añadir que ahora ponemos la última piedra con ustedes. Muchos de los que están ahora aquí, en frente mío. Jóvenes oficiales a punto de recibir sus despachos, serán esa piedra angular. Junto con otros colegas más veteranos se convertirán en los pioneros. Tendrán la honrosa tarea de viajar posiblemente más allá de las fronteras de nuestro sistema solar. Para descubrir maravillas, llegar donde nadie jamás ha llegado y representar a la Humanidad entera. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes. Dios les bendiga a todos. 

 

Y tras otra tanda de aplausos el general dio por terminado ese discurso arenga cuando declaró.

-¡Que comience la entrega de despachos!

 

Y al son de una marcha militar los oficiales fueron pasando por orden alfabético a recoger sus respectivos títulos. El general los iba repartiendo, recibiéndoles a su vez de un subalterno que los portaba en una gran bandeja. Cuando los entregaba saludaba e iba felicitando brevemente a cada uno de ellos. Todos los alumnos repetían el ritual, sable desenvainado saludaban con él, acercándose la empuñadura a la altura del rostro y lo guardaban al momento, en cuanto su superior respondía con un saludo militar. Después, alargaban una mano enguantada en la que recibían el diploma de sus respectivos grados y con la otra, estrechaban la mano del general. Una vez recibidos los parabienes giraban en posición de firmes y volvían a su puesto en la formación.

 

Cuando le llegó el turno a Mazoui, el general le recibió, y tras la entrega del despacho le saludó con las palabras de rigor que completaba con el apellido de cada uno.

\- Muchas felicidades teniente primero O´Brian   
\- Gracias señor.- Respondió él de forma pausada y neutra, tal y como debía hacer. -

 

Mazoui estaba dándose la vuelta cuando el general añadió, ahora en un tono de mayor complicidad.

\- Que Dios le acompañe y mucha suerte, muchacho.

 

El chico respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una fugaz sonrisa, el protocolo no le permitía más. Aunque desde la distancia, Katherine y su familia no llegaron a apreciar esto y la muchacha comentó desencantada.

-¿Y eso es todo?  
-¿Qué te esperabas?- Le preguntó Mathew entre sorprendido y divertido con la expresión de su hija. -  
\- No sé. - Replicó ella dubitativamente. - Quizás que le dieran una medalla por ser el mejor.   
\- No te preocupes cariño, ya tendrá tiempo de conseguir muchas.- Sonrió Karaberasu, llena de un gran orgullo. -

 

Cuando le tocó el turno a Leval se repitió el ceremonial y el general le dedicó también una breve frase deseándole fortuna, el chico asintió con la cabeza y musitó un “gracias señor”.

-¡Nuestro hijo está realmente guapísimo!- Exclamó una encantada Bertie juntando ambas manos bajo su barbilla.-  
-Si.- Y yo por mi parte puedo presumir de hermano mayor.- Sonrió Kerria.-  
-Y él de hermana pequeña.- Se apresuró a añadir Brian.-

 

La chica se sonrojó un poco y Roy sonrió. Al menos esos dos parecían estar cada día más unidos. Ahora que Leval se iba a marchar Dios sabía a dónde, eso era al menos algo bueno.

-Si…somos una estupenda familia. Eso es lo más hermoso que hemos logrado en esta vida.- Meditaba el veterano ex jugador de baloncesto sin dejar de mirar a su hijo en la distancia.-

 

Éste volvió a su puesto y todos esperaron a que terminase el acto, cuando concluyó, a una orden de su capitán, rompieron filas arrojando sus gorras al aire en un estallido de júbilo general. Ahora podían correr hacia sus respectivas familias que les esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Leval estaba saludando efusivamente a sus padres y hermana cuando se le acercó Amatista. Al principio la joven lo hizo de forma tímida porque no deseaba interrumpir el reencuentro del muchacho con su familia. No obstante, cuando estos terminaron y tanto Roy como Beruche se dirigieron también a felicitar a Mazoui, la chica se aproximó más decidida. Era su oportunidad, posiblemente la última para decidir su propio futuro. Y no pudo empezar mejor. Leval al verla sonrió ampliamente. Parecía estar muy contento de que ella estuviera allí. La joven entonces declaró con voz afectuosa.

\- Muchas felicidades, por fin has conseguido lo que siempre deseaste, estoy muy contenta por ti.  
\- Muchas gracias. - Repuso él casi con un susurro, posando sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros de la muchacha y añadiendo con amabilidad. – Tenerte aquí en este momento es muy importante para mí.

 

Su interlocutora se ruborizó por completo, y sintió como las piernas le temblaban. Leval la miraba con esa simpatía de antaño, pero creyó descubrir algo más profundo, una calidez que prendió en ella haciendo que su corazón se inflamase de nuevo. Sobre todo cuando él añadió casi a título de promesa.

\- Me gustaría tener más tiempo para pasarlo contigo, Amatista. Sé que en estos últimos dos años apenas nos hemos visto y posiblemente ha sido culpa mía. Ahora cuando por fin he conseguido graduarme debo irme tan lejos.

 

Y para estupor de ella acarició el rostro de la muchacha con una de sus manos y la chica notó la suavidad en el tacto y la fuerza a un tiempo que él tenía. Sorprendida y visiblemente emocionada por esas palabras, apenas sí pudo replicar con la voz entrecortada.

\- Leval, yo...quisiera decirte que...

 

Él se inclinó con gesto atento, dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa y Amatista supo que aquel era el momento, el instante que llevaba esperando durante todos esos años. Pero su siguiente sílaba fue ahogada por el jolgorio general que le extinguió la palabra en su garganta incluso antes de poder pronunciarla. En ese momento Roy y los demás distrajeron a Leval y cuando ambos chicos quisieron darse cuenta, el muchacho era elevado en volandas por su padre y demás amigos, incluido el propio padre de Amatista. La pobre chica se quedó allí, clavada, sin poder reaccionar viendo como alejaban al joven protagonista de su lado para homenajearlo. Solo pudo musitar lo que hubiera querido haberle dicho, y lo hizo con voz queda y un tremendo sentimiento de tristeza y decepción. 

-Estaré a tu lado cada día. Esperando a que me muestres tu amor…

 

Por suerte, Kerria estaba cerca de ellos y la oyó. Enseguida se aproximó a su amiga diciéndole animosa.

\- Mi hermano ha empezado a darse cuenta de la verdad. Ahora que, como ha dicho, terminó sus estudios, puede dejar que su mente descanse y que sus emociones le gobiernen. Realmente es un chico muy sentimental, pero hasta ahora no ha podido permitírselo. Y sobre todo, la certeza de saber que se marchará tan pronto es lo que le da más alas a su corazón.  
\- Quizás sea demasiado tarde ya.- Se lamentó Amatista, quien lejos de consolarse con esas palabras, añadió con pesar. - He estado a punto de decírselo. Pero al final no he sido capaz…Me quedé clavada sin saber que hacer…  
\- Creo que no hace falta que emplees palabras. - Le sonrió su interlocutora posando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su amiga y asegurando. - Mi hermano lo sabe.

 

Su contertulia se sentía morir y a la vez estuvo de pronto más alegre que nunca. Ahora tenía la respuesta a su propio dilema, y esta vez declaró con una nueva y rotunda firmeza que sorprendió a su amiga.

\- Tienes razón, no hay nada perdido. Kerria, debo contarte algo, nadie lo sabe hasta ahora salvo Satory. Y yo misma, no me he decidido hasta este mismo momento, pero ahora sé que, pase lo que pase, lo haré.

 

Ante la cara de sorpresa de su amiga, Amatista le contó lo sucedido la pasada noche y sus planes de embarcar. Y a modo de última comprobación, le pidió su opinión. Su interlocutora sonrió de forma amplia, tierna y fraternal, respondiendo con voz suave y llena de afecto.

\- Solamente escucha a tu corazón y ve donde él te lleve.

 

Amatista asintió emocionada, los ojos le hacían aguas y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga. Eso era lo que más necesitaba escuchar. ¡Sí, iría con Leval!, estaría junto a él y compartiría sus sueños y sus aventuras. A pesar de tener que abandonar a su familia, sus amigos y su mundo, en el que siempre había vivido. En ese instante no hubo para ella nada más que el deseo de vivir la vida al lado del chico al que amaba. Pero ahora restaba quizás la parte más difícil de la decisión, el cómo iba a contárselo a sus padres y a afrontar su más que segura oposición…

-Papá, mamá… espero que podáis comprenderlo.- Suspiraba mientras permanecía fundida en ese abrazo con Kerria.-

 

Y en otra tribuna, Minako, Makoto, Rei y Ami contemplaban a los muchachos y a las familias de estos. Fue la antaño más conocida como guerrera Júpiter la que declaró con patente emoción.

-Mi ahijado y los otros muchachos han estado imponentes. Parece mentira cuando le recuerdo de niño, lo trasto que era. Y ahora ya es un hombre. Me imagino lo que estarán sintiendo Zafiro y Petz. ¡Qué orgullosos deben estar! Lo mismo que las familias de los otros, ¡igual que nosotras!  
-Si. - Convino una satisfecha Ami asintiendo para decir a su vez.- Bertie estaba muy feliz, y Roy también. Me alegra mucho haber podido venir. Mi ahijado también lucía de un modo impresionante.

Sus amigas corroboraron esas palabras con unas sonrisas. Desde luego que era así.

-Es verdad. Me ha latido con fuerza el corazón, cuando he visto a Mazoui y a los demás. Sé igual que vosotras lo mucho que esto significa para Kalie y para el resto de nuestros amigos. Sin embargo, no sé por qué Usagi no ha querido acompañarnos.- Terció Minako que no obstante parecía estar desconcertada.-  
-Me dijo que tenía algunos asuntos muy urgentes que atender. Sobre todo hablar con Neherenia y con Chibiusa. Tienen que preparar la escala técnica de esa nave, o algo así, en la Luna.- Les contó Rei.-  
-Bueno, pues es una lástima que se lo haya perdido. En fin, ya le contaremos todo esto.- Declaró animadamente Makoto, añadiendo.- Ahora viene el concierto de las chicas y de Granate, ¿no es así?  
-Si.- Afirmó Ami, consultando el programa del acto y aseverando con jovialidad- ¡Estoy deseando escucharlas cantar!  
-Luego iremos a felicitarles a todos. Pero creo que hemos hecho bien en estar al margen hasta ahora. Éste es un momento muy importante para ellos. Deben disfrutarlo en familia. - Comentó Minako.-  
-Sí, ellos deben ser los protagonistas de este gran evento.- Sentenció Rei.-

 

Sus amigas asintieron y ya no comentaron nada más, quedaron a la espera de que empezase aquella actuación de las Justices. Éstas no tardarían en comenzar. Sin embargo, el grupo de esas jóvenes y talentosas cantantes todavía debía preparase y mantener algunas interesantes conversaciones…


	42. Rumbo a las estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally the next generation takes over  
> Y finalmente la nueva generación toma el relevo

Cuando terminó la entrega de los despachos, Esmeralda y Diamante estaban participando en las celebraciones de todo el grupo, el momento del concierto de su hija y las otras chicas estaba a punto de llegar. La muchacha les vio y se dirigió hacia ellos, estaba a punto de llamarles cuando Idina la abordó.

\- Vamos Amatista que ya nos toca a nosotras - la advirtió con simpatía. - Avisa a Kerria, yo llamaré a Kathy.  
-Es que, tengo que…  
-No tenemos apenas tiempo.- La urgió su amiga.- Nos han avisado de que debemos empezar en pocos minutos.  
\- Si, ya voy. - Repuso ella.- Bueno, se lo diré en cuanto terminemos.- Pensó.-

 

Y corrió a llamar a su compañera y amiga, olvidándose de hablar con sus padres por el momento ante lo apremiante de las circunstancias. Las chicas se reunieron entre bastidores, tenían quince minutos para prepararse. Las cuatro se maquillaban charlando sobre la emocionante ceremonia.

-¡Ha sido estupendo! – Afirmó entusiásticamente Idina. - ¡Cuánto chico guapo!, podríamos encontrar un novio ¿verdad Kathy?  
-¿Y qué pasa con nosotras? - Sonrió Amatista. -  
\- Vosotras ya estáis comprometidas - repuso despreocupadamente Idina, que razonó. - Tú ya tienes al primo Leval y Kerria a Brian. Pero quedamos Katherine y yo.  
\- Bueno, habla por ti - rio Kathy que desveló con pícaro tono de voz - yo ya estoy comprometida.  
-¡Cómo! - Exclamaron a coro las demás. -  
\- Sí, es cierto.- Confirmó ella que confesó no sin rubor- y además he tenido mi primera experiencia.  
-¡Estás hablando de! - Exclamó Idina con los ojos de platos. -  
\- Si - sonrió Kathy que entonces les contó. - Veréis chicas, fue en Irlanda, pasé allí unos días hace un par de semanas y conocí a un chico guapísimo que se llama Patrick. Nos presentó mi amiga Erin en una fiesta. Y después, nos estuvimos viendo todos los días. Era tan seductor, yo tenía muchas ganas y curiosidad, él me llevó a su casa y aprovechando que no estaban sus padres, ¡ji, ji, ji!  
-¡Cuenta, cuenta!- le pidió Amatista, traicionada por la curiosidad más morbosa. -  
\- Si, estamos en ascuas.- Corroboró Idina, hasta ella se sentía visiblemente intrigada. -  
-¡De eso nada! – rio su amiga, que moviendo un dedo índice, negó sistemáticamente. - No os pienso contar los detalles.

 

Todas insistieron, incluso Kerria. Su compañera entonces comenzó a decir…

-Veréis. Mi amiga Erín y yo fuimos a la fiesta de los O´Leary. En el pueblo vecino. Allí, en un caserón enorme, nos juntamos bastantes chicos y chicas. Él estaba al cargo de la barra. Erin se acercó a pedir algo y ya sabéis como es…  
-Pues la verdad, es que no la conocemos.- Rebatió Amatista.-  
-¡Es verdad! ¡Qué tonta!- Se rio Katherine retomando su narración.- El caso es que siempre está a la caza y captura de chicos guapos. Es muy lanzada y para allá que se fue, habló con él un rato y Patrick la invitó a tomar algo. Ella me hizo una seña y me acerqué… Nada más verle saltaron chispas, chicas…-Aseguró con los ojos arrobados.- Y a él le pasó igual conmigo…  
-Pues no sé yo si a tu amiga eso le haría mucha gracia.- Terció Kerria, que como siempre llevó la cosa a su terreno para aducir.- Salvo claro está, que le pase como a mí y no estuviera interesada…  
-¡Habló la que sale con un tal Brian! - Se rio Amatista empujando cariñosamente a su amiga.-  
-Él es la excepción que confirma la regla.- Replicó la aludida devolviéndole el empujón.-  
-Chicas. Dejad que Kathy termine.- Pidió Idina con visible curiosidad.-  
-Te aseguro que a mi amiga Erin le gustan los chicos más que a un Irlandés un trébol de cuatro hojas- Se rio Kathy para proseguir.- Él nos ofreció algo de beber. Al verle pensé, guau. Qué muchacho tan guapo. Rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora.- Les refirió.-  
-Si bueno, pero no creo que solo por sonreír te llevase al huerto.- Comentó Amatista con jocosidad.- Y pienso como Kerria, tendríais que llegar a algún acuerdo tu amiga y tú…¿o es que os lo rifasteis?  
-No, claro que no.- Replicó su compañera.- Es cierto que tanto a Erín como a mí nos gustaba. Pero tuve la suerte de que a ella se le acercó otro chico del pueblo. Tampoco estaba mal, y mi amiga quizás pensó que más valía pájaro en mano. O puede que se apercibiese de cómo nos estábamos mirando. De modo que Patrick y yo nos quedamos a solas. En fin, todo lo solos que se podía estar en medio de una fiesta irlandesa.  
-Bueno. ¿Y qué pasó?- Quiso saber Kerria con patente cara de sentirse intrigada.- 

 

La joven lo recordó. En aquel caserón que era bastante antiguo y tenía al menos dos pisos y un desván. Ese joven que vestía unos pantalones blancos y un jersey azul oscuro, que definía muy bien su porte atlético, sonreía cuando le dijo.

-Me llamo Patrick O´ Connor. ¿Y tú?  
-Katherine O´ Brian - Repuso ella sonriendo a su vez.-  
-Nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Eres del pueblo vecino?  
-Si. Bueno no, he venido a visitar a mi familia de aquí. Ahora estoy pasando unos días con una tía. Pero soy norteamericana.   
-¡Vaya, una yanqui! - Se dijo él en alta voz.- Pues espero que estés disfrutando de Irlanda.  
-Lo cierto es que he estado viniendo desde pequeña. Mi padre nació aquí. – Comentó la muchacha que quiso saber a su vez.- ¿Y tú de dónde eres?  
-De Duncannon. Tengo vocación marinera, ja, ja.- Sonrió afirmando.- Me encanta salir a navegar, pero este fin de semana unos amigos me invitaron a venir aquí, y bueno. Lo cierto es que me alegro de haberles hecho caso.  
-¡Y yo también!- Rio Kathy, haciendo que su contertulio la secundara.- 

 

Se miraron durante unos instantes sin pronunciar palabra. Estaba claro que la atracción era mutua.

-¿Y qué paso entonces? ¿Subisteis a alguna habitación?- Quiso saber Amatista.-  
-Pero, así de repente.- Se extrañó Idina.-  
-¡No!…ya os dije que fue en casa de sus padres.- Sonrió la joven, que agregó.- Lo cierto es que charlamos y lo pasamos muy bien. No negaré que casi al final de la velada buscamos un sitio algo más tranquilo y nos dimos unos cuantos besos. Ji, ji... Durante la fiesta eso fue todo…Y me habló de ir a visitar algún sitio los dos juntos.

 

Rememoró aquello, el muchacho comentaba.

-De modo que te gustan las historias…  
-Sí, de hecho quisiera ser periodista.- Respondió ella.-  
-Pues cerca de donde vivo, en la península de Hook, tienes la casa encantada más famosa de toda Irlanda. Loftus Hall. En el condado de Wexford. Un día, si te apetece y no te da miedo, podríamos ir a ver si se nos aparecen los espíritus  
-¡Espíritus!- Se rio ella que enseguida agregó.- Haría falta algo más que unos fantasmitas para asustarme a mí.  
-¿De veras?- Inquirió el joven esbozando a su vez una pícara sonrisita.- Eso me gusta, eres una chica valiente.  
-Si voy con el chico adecuado, tenlo por seguro.- Repuso melosamente la joven guiñándole un ojo.-

 

Después de eso, efectivamente hallaron un lugar más íntimo para darse unos cuantos besos y comenzar a explorarse. Aunque fue Kerria la que inquirió una vez más, sacándola de esos recuerdos.

-¡Pero ve al grano, mujer!…

 

Kathy accedió por fin (en el fondo estaba loca por contarlo) y les explicó la emoción, dolor y placer que sintió en esa primera vez…

\- Supongo que tomarías precauciones,- le dijo Idina con manifiesta preocupación. -  
\- Claro que sí, se puso… ya sabes.- Y para expresarlo de manera todavía más gráfica, Katherine sacó un paquete de preservativos de su bolso para asombro de todas - y yo como veis, iba bien preparada. Por si acaso él no.  
\- Así que lo tenías premeditado ¿eh sinvergüenza?- rio Kerria. -  
\- Lo cierto es que sí.- Reconoció Kathy visiblemente colorada - le había echado el ojo desde que nos conocimos en la fiesta. Así que Idina, ya solo quedas tú.

 

Todas miraron a su prima y amiga y ésta no pudo sino ruborizarse. Para oponer llena de vergüenza.

\- Creo que eso es algo que tengo que pensarme todavía. Aunque bueno, con algún chico en la universidad sí que he salido.  
\- ¿Ah sí?- Inquirió Kerria visiblemente sorprendida. – No tenía ni idea…  
\- Esta no es nuestra Idina, ¡nos la han cambiado! – se rio Amatista a su vez. –  
\- Solo hemos salido como amigos, en fin, solo unos besos. – Comentó la pobre muchacha casi como si estuviese pidiendo perdón por ello. – Nada más…  
\- ¡Anda ya! ¿Nos vas a decir que no habéis hecho nada más en su habitación?- contratacó Katherine que disfrutaba como las otras viendo la cara tan colorada de su prima. – ¿O en la tuya?  
\- Ni siquiera se la has… ¡bueno! – Rio Amatista que no sabía cómo expresarlo sin escandalizar a su casta interlocutora -, no te digo que te tengas que acostar con él. Pero un poco de sexo, aunque solo sea algo de placer oral.  
\- Era un chico encantador. – Afirmó cándidamente la aludida que les confió. – Lo cierto es que hablábamos bastante.

 

Sus compañeras se miraron atónitas aunque al final no pudieron reprimir las carcajadas. Más todavía cuando Katherine le aclaró a su desconcertada prima.

\- Me parece que aquí, la francesa, se refiere a otro tipo de placer que se le puede dar a un chico con la boca. 

 

Y lo escenificó de tal forma mediante la mímica que provocó las risotadas de Kerria y Amatista y el gesto escandalizado de Idina. 

-¿Qué?- exclamó ésta última llevándose las manos a las orejas y abriendo la boca. -¡Oh, no!  
\- ¡Vamos chica! Eso no es tan raro.- Pudo decir Amatista entre risas. - ¿Me vas a decir que tú nunca…?  
\- ¿No me iréis a decir que vosotras habéis hecho algo así?- Las interrogó Idina con tono incrédulo -

 

Y se hizo un embarazoso silencio. Las demás se miraban unas a otras de forma cómplice. En tanto su compañera las escrutaba recorriéndolas con unos ojos entre atónitos y reprobadores. Finalmente fue Amatista, la que casi sin poder reprimir la risa, le desveló.

-Yo… ya en el internado de París tuve mis primeras experiencias en el tema.  
-¡Pero si tenías catorce años! - se escandalizó Idina sin podérselo creer. –  
\- Bueno, - terció Kathy ahora con cierto rubor al mirar a su demudada prima - yo debo decir que en Irlanda… en fin, eso a Patrick le encantaba, y cuando no teníamos ningún sitio para acostarnos, pues…recuerdo que antes de ir a esa mansión embrujada…sí que le hice uno de mis hechizos en su varita…  
-No puedo creerlo. - Aseveró su interlocutora que ahora volvió la vista hacia Kerria mirándola esperanzada para declarar. – Menos mal que tú. Pues no habrás tenido ese problema, como no te gustan los hombres…y Brian es tan...formal…

 

Aunque ahora fue la aludida la que se puso algo colorada. Y finalmente pudo confesar en tanto esbozaba una sonrisita de circunstancias.

-Verás. Es cierto que... esas cosas, en fin. Las he hecho más con chicas, nosotras no tenemos eso que tienen ellos pero nuestras partes íntimas también se pueden estimular de esa manera. Y te aseguro que cuando te lo hacen es muy agradable. 

 

Ahora hasta Amatista y Kathy se pusieron ligeramente coloradas, casi asintiendo sin darse cuenta. La primera desde luego podía atestiguar que sorprendió a su amiga hacía años en el vestuario con su novia de entonces. Aunque su compañera de grupo prosiguió narrando para mayor turbación de Idina. 

-Pero admito que hubo una época en la que estuve confusa y experimentaba y cuando Debbie y yo íbamos a ciertos sitios, algún que otro tío. Pues… comprende que, para quitárnoslos de encima en ciertas situaciones…. De esa manera les dejabas fuera de combate. – Pudo remachar con patente incomodidad, aunque se permitió el lujo de añadir tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. – Tampoco es algo tan malo. Y creo que con Brian, pues…el chico se lo merece, a lo mejor un día de estos lo pruebo con él… y no sabe tan mal cuando te lo suelta todo... en fin, lo que ellos liberan cuando llegan al clímax....y te tragas…

No obstante ahora Idina sonrió moviendo la cabeza y dijo con total seguridad, como si hubiera descubierto alguna especie de juego.

-Ya entiendo. Me estáis gastando una broma. ¿No es así? Estáis todas de acuerdo…

 

Y entre los carraspeos de unas y las miradas hacia las paredes de otras le dejaron patente a su atónita compañera de grupo que eso no era una chanza. Incluso fue Kathy la que, más lanzada, se atrevió a proponerle.

\- Mira. Si te gusta ese chico con el que sales deberías probar. Seguro que iba a estar encantado.  
\- Ya no salgo con él. - Repuso la muchacha con visible envaramiento. – Lo dejamos…  
\- Pues cuando conozcas a algún otro que te guste.- Terció Amatista uniéndose a aquello con semblante divertido. – Tienes que ser un poco más… abierta…  
\- ¡Ni hablar! Yo no la chupo. - Sentenció la chica. –  
\- Vamos primita. ¡No seas tan estrecha! – se rio Katherine. -  
-¿Le has preguntando a Nehie si ya lo ha hecho? ¡Lo mismo te sorprende! Igual que nos has contado que ahora baila y es animadora en la Golden igual que tú, lo mismo ha experimentado con otras cosas. - Intervino Kerria que tomaba ahora el jocoso relevo de sus compañeras. – La verdad es que está como un tren. Pretendientes no le faltarán… ¿O es que ella es?...porque entonces si un día estoy otra vez disponible…  
-¡No, no lo es! – Se apresuró a replicar su prima añadiendo con rotundidad.- Y seguro que ella tampoco ha hecho nada como eso. Además, es la Reina de la Luna Nueva. Y también Sailor Shadow, la guardiana de los misterios lunares. – Afirmó rotundamente su interlocutora como si eso por sí mismo fuera motivo más que sobrado. –

 

Las otras se sonrieron, efectivamente habían tenido ocasión de conocer y ver a la soberana de la Luna y era una muchacha encantadora. Idina incluso les había contado las aventuras que tuvieron en ese primer año de estudios. Tanto ella como su amiga tuvieron que enfrentarse a un lastre del pasado de Neherenia. Pero por fortuna, auxiliadas por la ayuda de Chibiusa y las Sailor Asteroides todo fue bien. Luego, gracias al Cielo, el curso terminó sin novedad. Ahora la reina de la Luna Nueva estaba de vacaciones en su mundo. O más bien atendiendo a sus obligaciones regias allí. Idina la echaba mucho de menos y deseaba volver a verla para el comienzo del nuevo año académico. Salió de esos pensamientos al escuchar a su prima Kathy aseverar agitando la mano con jocosidad.

-¡Y Cleopatra era faraona y se contaba cada cosa de ella! Fíate tú de la reina de la Luna. Con la de cortesanos guapos que deben de rondar a su alrededor. ¡Tendría que ser de piedra! – Ese comentario hizo que el resto se riera, sobre todo cuando Kathy añadió ya entre carcajadas. – Pero claro, olvidaba que la hermana Idina seguro que tomará los hábitos bien pronto… ¡Aaaa! – 

 

Y sin pararse en barras aludió a su prima en tanto parodiaba un tono litúrgico poniendo las manos en actitud de simulada oración entre las carcajadas de sus regocijadas cómplices. 

-Venga, te buscamos un plátano o mejor un pepino bien gordo y te vas entrenando. ¡Podemos darte buenos consejos!, cuando te la tragues ten cuidado no salpiques. - Terció Amatista que tenía que agarrarse a una mesa para no caerse de risa. -  
-¡Qué yo no chupo eso! - Exclamó la pobre Idina que ya no sabía dónde meterse en tanto sus amigas no paraban ahora de reír. – ¡Me las vais a pagar zorronas! Ya hablaremos de esto.- Les contestó con algo de fingida reprobación (o quizás no tan fingida) y las mejillas encendidas de pudor en tanto sus compañeras se tronchaban. -  
-Bueno, chicas, tenemos que terminar. Salimos en cinco minutos.- Terció Kerria que pudo al fin contener las carcajadas, mirando ya su reloj con gesto más serio. -  
-Sí, ¡cómo voy a echar de menos esto! - Repuso Amatista que dejó también de reír adoptando un tono más grave para declarar. – La verdad es que yo debo contaros algo también.

 

Kerria la miró seria a su vez y las otras, dejando de lado las bromas, escucharon atentamente la decisión que había tomado su compañera cuando ésta se la desveló.

-¿Entonces, te irás tú también? - Le preguntó Idina visiblemente entristecida. -  
\- Si, lo he decidido.- Aseguró Amatista - y después del concierto se lo diré a mis padres.  
\- Puede que sea el último que celebremos todas juntas.- Añadió Kathy con su voz ensombrecida por el pesar. – El último de las Justices.  
-¡No hay que ser tan fatalistas, compañeras! - las animó Kerria. - ¡Vamos! , podrá volver con Mazoui y Leval. Ellos dominan esa técnica tan rara.  
-Sí, pero en cualquier caso tenemos que hacerlo muy bien hoy. Mi madrina Minako prometió que intentaría venir a vernos actuar.- Les contó Kathy.-  
-Es verdad, creo que mi madrina Ami también está aquí, con sus otras compañeras. Y también nuestros padres y nuestros primos y hermanos. - Afirmó Kerria.- De modo que, ¡A darlo todo, chicas!  
-Es cierto, mi madrina Rei también asistirá y no la voy a decepcionar. – Ninguna lo haremos.- Sentenció Idina.-

Eso animó a las demás y entonces las chicas fueron avisadas para salir.

\- ¡Ahora vamos a cantar mejor que nunca! - las arengó Amatista. - La ocasión lo merece. Por nuestras familias y nuestros amigos.

 

Todas lanzaron un grito de guerra, su famoso ¡Go Justices! y salieron chocando sus manos. El público aplaudió y empezaron el recital ante todo felicitando a los graduados. Comenzaron por la canción que habían compuesto expresamente para esa ceremonia, basándose en unos arreglos de una antigua melodía del mismo nombre, que se titulaba UNISON. 

 

En algún lugar esta noche cobramos vida   
Dos corazones en ignición, somos del mismo tipo   
Aquí estamos indivisibles ante todo 

Sólo tú y yo   
Hemos llegado más lejos de lo que nadie más podía   
Robando en lo que confiamos   
¿Quién no lo iba a saber? 

Nos mantenemos unidos, nunca estamos separados   
Todo el mundo sabe quiénes somos   
Debido a que seamos uno, lo hacemos todo en Unión 

Nos reunimos y estamos más fuertes   
Justo cuando el mundo nos puede separar   
Seguimos como uno, lo hacemos de Unión 

Brillo de ojos, flash de una sonrisa   
Nunca es demasiado tímido jugando siempre muy salvaje   
Aquí estamos y no confío en nadie más 

Pero tú y yo hemos llegado tan lejos   
Nadie más podía robar lo que somos  
Confía, ¿quién quiere saber? 

Agitándonos como uno no hay tiempo para detenerse   
Yo sé lo que tenemos que hacerlo en Unión 

Aquí estamos indivisibles ante todo   
Sólo tú y yo 

Hemos llegado más lejos de lo que nadie más podía   
Robando en lo que confiamos   
¿Quién no lo iba a saber? 

(UNISON Celine Dion, crédito al autor)

 

Siguieron después, desgranando algunos de los temas que las habían llevado a la fama y lo hicieron con todo su sentimiento, dándole así su adiós a aquellos que partían y también a la propia Amatista. La actuación fue todo un éxito y recibieron una tremenda ovación.

-¡Han estado fabulosas! - valoró Rei que aplaudía en la tribuna junto a sus compañeras.-  
-Estoy realmente muy orgullosa de todas ellas.- Convino Ami.-  
-Sí, las chicas tienen mucha pasión y cantan de maravilla.- Afirmó Minako.-  
-Lo único que lamento es que mi ahijado no se haya unido a ellas.- Suspiró Makoto.-

 

Y es que Granate disfrutó a su vez del concierto, pero no actuó con sus primas. Al menos hasta el final. Ya les comentó hacía tiempo que debido a sus estudios no podría continuar en el grupo. Pero se sintió muy orgulloso de ellas. No obstante había preparado una sorpresa junto a sus primos. Cuando las chicas terminaron su actuación fue cuando él subió al escenario para sorpresa de éstas. Para muchas muchachas que eran fans de las Justices y sobre todo de él, fue también una agradable visión, dado que antes de comenzar las cantantes habían dicho que, lamentablemente Granate, por mor de sus obligaciones militares, no iba a actuar. Ahora le miraban atónitas, más cuando tanto Leval, como Mazoui subieron junto a él. Y allí no terminaba todo. Los hermanos de Idina, Alan y Lance (que se suponía que no había podido ir), y Coraíon, el hermano mayor del propio Granate, les imitaron. Entonces, el centro de atención, tomó el micrófono y se dirigió a todos los presentes declarando con emotividad.

-Señoras y señores, distinguido público y asistentes. Para mí hoy es un día muy especial. Me despido del grupo y no he actuado con mis primas y compañeras para cederles el protagonismo en esta ocasión y poder disfrutar de su talento junto a mis compañeros de promoción. Sin embargo, ahora deseo intervenir y será mi última actuación. He versionado una canción que solíamos cantar en la Academia en los entrenamientos. Y les he pedido esta vez a mis primos que me acompañen. Es mi último regalo a nuestros fans. Y se la dedico a todos mis compañeros, a mis padres, hermano, familia y muy especialmente a mis queridas primas quienes siempre han estado ahí para animarme a luchar por cumplir mis sueños…

 

Las atónitas muchachas no podían dar crédito a lo que oían. Emocionadas, les cedieron el escenario y sonó la música. Aquella canción era conocida y la versión de Granate les era muy familiar al resto de los cadetes. Además, todos cantaban de forma magnífica a coro, en especial Alan que demostraba haber heredado la voz de su padre y que entusiasmó a todos a dúo con su primo. Los padres de todos ellos les observaban con una mezcla de orgullo y emoción. Aquello tenía un gran significado. 

Escritas en estas paredes  
están las historias que no puedo explicar.  
Dejo mi corazón abierto,  
pero se queda justo ahí, vacío durante días.

Por la mañana me dijo  
que en sus huesos, no sentía lo mismo sobre nosotros.  
Parece que cuando me muera,  
estas palabras estarán escritas en mi lápida.

Y me habré ido, ido esta noche.  
La tierra bajo mis pies está abierta de par en par,  
la forma en la que me he estado agarrando, demasiado fuerte,  
con nada en medio.

La historia de mi vida,  
la llevo a casa,  
conduzco toda la noche para mantenerla caliente,  
y el tiempo se congela.

La historia de mi vida,  
le doy esperanza,  
gasto su amor hasta que está rota por dentro,  
la historia de mi vida.

Escritos en estas paredes están  
los colores que no puedo cambiar.  
Dejo mi corazón abierto,  
pero se queda justo ahí en su jaula.

Sé eso, ahora (es) por la mañana (y)  
veo una luz ascendente sobre la colina.  
Aunque estoy roto,  
mi corazón todavía está incontrolado (sin domar, indómito).

Y me habré ido, ido esta noche.  
El fuego bajo mis pies arde brillante,  
la forma en la que me he estado agarrando, tan fuerte,  
con nada en medio.

La historia de mi vida,  
la llevo a casa,  
conduzco toda la noche para mantenerla caliente,  
y el tiempo se congela.

La historia de mi vida,  
le doy esperanza,  
gasté su amor hasta que está rota por dentro,  
la historia de mi vida.

Y he estado esperando a que se acercara este momento,  
pero cariño, correr tras de ti es como perseguir a las nubes.

La historia de mi vida,  
la llevo a casa,  
conduzco toda la noche para mantenerla caliente,  
y el tiempo se congela.

La historia de mi vida,  
le doy esperanza,  
gasto su amor hasta que está rota por dentro,  
la historia de mi vida.  
La historia de mi vida  
(bis)  
(One Direction - Story of my life – Crédito al autor)

 

Y tanto Roy como Tom, Zafiro, Diamante, y los demás, recordaban como ellos mismos habían cantado a coro otras muchas canciones en el rincón del Alma y del Tiempo unos y en las fiestas y concursos de la universidad, otros. Ahora sus vástagos, al igual que las chicas anteriormente, parecían decirles con aquella canción tan llena de energía y optimismo que era el momento de que definitivamente les dieran el relevo. Era esa una nueva generación de jóvenes entusiastas con un gran potencial y de nobles sentimientos. Sus padres no pudieron más que abrazarse a sus respectivas esposas y deleitarse juntos, emocionados con aquel espectáculo. En el escenario Idina escuchaba y observaba a sus dos hermanos mayores con admiración. Pocas veces les daba por cantar pero desde luego hubieran podido ser parte de cualquier grupo. En especial Alan que tenía un gran sentimiento y alegría acompañando la canción con su guitarra y su voz. Los demás tampoco lo hacía mal. Kerria estaba sorprendida viendo allí a su hermano que nunca había mostrado interés en esas cosas cantar con toda su alma, sonreía emocionada sin poderlo evitar. Katherine por su parte tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una sensación similar al ver a su hermano. Sentía que tras las duras pruebas que tuvo que pasar, ahora era feliz, unido a sus compañeros y familia. Y Amatista, bueno, ella estaba aún más impresionada contemplando a su amor platónico. El chico lucía para ella más maravilloso que nunca. Le recordó esa vez que cantase esa otra tonada, una de sus favoritas, sobre ir a la Luna y volver, reforzando así su determinación de ir con él. Así los muchachos cantaron unidos, pasando los brazos por los hombros del de al lado o separándose para abrazar a sus respectivas hermanas o primas que se unieron finalmente cantando con ellos. El público estaba emocionado y maravillado a un tiempo. Al concluir recibieron una estruendosa ovación del auditorio y las propias Justices que aplaudieron emocionadas a sus hermanos y primos. Granate se abrazaba larga y afectuosamente a todas y cada una de ellas, besándolas con mucho cariño y mientras recibía sus felicitaciones meditaba. Aunque era algo que ya había decidido. Antes incluso de preparar esta sorpresa. Deseaba unirse a sus primos en aquella aventura. Podría decirse que esa canción a coro con Mazoui y Leval era su particular manera de lanzar ese mensaje. Ni que decir tiene que cuando se reunió con sus padres y se lo dijo Petz no estuvo nada contenta con esa idea e incluso Zafiro la reprobó. Al menos de cara a su esposa. Sin embargo su padre ya lo sabía y en el fondo estaba conforme. Pero Granate, de acuerdo con él, les insistió sin rendirse. Argumentaba que con sus primos estaría bien y además ellos le enseñarían la técnica de la translación instantánea y podría volver siempre que quisiera. Zafiro se mostró más comprensivo y aceptó apoyar a su hijo, juntos lograron finalmente vencer la resistencia de su madre. Y además, su hermano Coraíon que había venido en un viaje relámpago desde Inglaterra, le apoyó también declarando.

\- Siempre ha sido tu sueño. ¿Verdad hermanito? Desde que éramos pequeños has querido vivir aventuras y explorar. Me alegro mucho por ti, aunque te echaré de menos.  
\- Gracias Cory. Significa mucho para mí. – Sonrió el aludido que se dirigió a su interlocutor con el afectuoso apelativo que usaba desde que eran niños. -  
\- Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado, cariño.- Le pidió Petz abrazándose desconsoladamente a Granate. – ¡Por favor!  
-¡Claro mamá! , con Leval y Mazoui nada malo me puede ocurrir.- Afirmó él con total despreocupación. - Ya obtuve la plaza de mis superiores, pasé todas las pruebas con ayuda de los primos. Ahora hablaré con el tío Diamante, seguro que si me dais permiso se lo pedirá al señor Masters.  
\- Está bien hijo, díselo a tu tío - le indicó Zafiro que abrazaba ahora a su llorosa mujer en tanto Coraíon le daba un beso a su madre en la mejilla. – Y no te preocupes por nosotros, debes perseguir tus sueños.

 

Entre tanto las madrinas de las jóvenes componentes del grupo y de los chicos se aproximaron tras la actuación. Tras abrazarse con ellos les dieron los parabienes a las intérpretes. 

-Sois realmente fabulosas, chicas.- Las alabó Rei, proponiéndole a su ahijada.- Espero que podáis venir a actuar algún día al santuario.  
-Sí, yo iré a veros muy gustosa. Y podríamos hacer una gira por Japón juntas. – Intervino Minako.-   
-¡Claro que sí! – Sonrió luminosamente Idina, agregando con entusiasmo.- En cuanto tengamos la posibilidad de reunirnos las tres.  
-¿Las tres?- Se sorprendió Ami que, evidentemente constató.- ¿No sois cuatro?  
-Bueno.- Terció Amatista con algo de apuro.- Tengo que deciros algo. Y después se lo diré a mis padres…

 

Sus interlocutoras escucharon con atención cuando la muchacha les desveló sus intenciones. Makoto asintió, suspirando…

-Al menos Granate te tendrá a ti cerca, igual que a Leval y a Mazoui. En ese aspecto quedo más tranquila. Pero para tus padres será un golpe muy duro.  
-Lo sé.- Admitió la joven, que replicó entonces más decidida.- Por eso tengo que ir a buscarles para contárselo.

 

Y la joven se alejó tras despedirse del resto, por su parte Makoto fue hacia su ahijado. Le encontró bromeando con Coraíon. Se llegó junto a los dos y les saludó.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de veros, chicos! – Declaró.  
-Madrina Makoto.- Sonrió Coraíon.- ¡Qué sorpresa!   
\- Estoy muy orgullosa de los dos, Coraíon. Eres un chico estupendo y muy aplicado. Y Granate…quiero desearte un muy buen viaje y pedirte que te cuides y que veles por tus primos también.- Replicó la interpelada sin querer ser más explícita en esa última parte de la frase.-  
-Lo haré Makoina, te voy a echar muchísimo de menos a ti, a Cory y a papá y mamá. Pero algo dentro de mí me impulsa, tengo que hacer este viaje.- Declaró sentidamente él.-  
-Estoy segura de que tu destino te espera en las estrellas, cariño.- Le sonrió tiernamente su madrina.- Ve a cumplirlo y se feliz.

 

Y dicho esto Makoto le abrazó con cariño. Lo mismo que hizo después con Coraíon. Al poco se despidió de ellos. El resto de sus compañeras conversaron un poco más con los chicos y chicas y después saludaron a sus viejos amigos. Al rato decidieron irse. Pues aquel entrañable grupo era el protagonista de esa jornada y a ellos correspondía capitalizar la atención. Además, tenían obligaciones que atender. Usagi las había llamado convocándolas en Tokio, para reunirse en el Santuario Hikawa…tenía que darles alguna información relativa a esa gran nave.

 

Entre tanto y tras despedirse de sus amigas las guerreras, Diamante charlaba con Ian Masters. Los dos habían aplaudido mucho el concierto de las chicas y aquella actuación sorpresa de los chicos y ahora junto a sus colegas y amigos se ocupaban de los asuntos técnicos del proyecto. Ambos estaban muy satisfechos de los resultados obtenidos en las pruebas. El millonario les informó que la nave estaba ya cerca de la Tierra. Había demostrado poder alcanzar altas velocidades. Al punto acudió a comentárselo a Zafiro que aprovechó la noticia para decirle que su hijo podía embarcarse.

\- ¡Vaya!, ha sido algo tan repentino que creí que no estarías de acuerdo. - Dijo su atónito hermano mayor. -  
\- No se lo digas a Petz, pero Granate me lo comentó hace un año, cuando supo que Mazoui y Leval se irían. Al principio no quise. – Le desveló su interlocutor para argumentar.- Pero él ya es mayor de edad y está en el ejército, no puedo impedírselo. Además, me tranquilizaba saber que iría con sus primos. Y esa nave la hemos diseñado nosotros, ¿dónde podría estar mejor?   
\- No tienes que justificarte conmigo. - Repuso afectuosamente Diamante. - Tú y tu hijo sois los que debéis tomar esas decisiones. Por mí no hay ningún problema. Aunque le echaré muchísimo de menos.  
\- Ni por mí. - Añadió Masters con resignación - será fácil conseguirle una plaza si como dices sus superiores le han autorizado. ¡Lo que son las cosas! - suspiró al revelar. - Mi propia hija va a ir también y desde luego no me hace demasiada gracia la idea...  
\- Yo también preferiría tenerle con nosotros. - Indicó Zafiro que entonces recordó también a su hijo mayor. - Coraíon estuvo terminando sus estudios en Inglaterra y sabemos que Nephrite y Amanda le echaron una mano. Mi hijo mayor se ha hecho muy amigo de los suyos.  
-¿Y tú, Diamante? - Le preguntó Masters con gesto de extrañeza y no disimulado asombro. - No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo. Tu propia hija también quiere ir y sólo has hablado de los demás.  
-¿Cómo dices? - Quiso saber el aludido realmente sorprendido. -  
-¿Es que no lo sabías? - Se sorprendió Masters a su vez, y entonces, viendo el gesto desconcertado de su amigo le contó. - Satory habló conmigo pidiéndome ir y de paso una plaza para Amatista. Quedó en llamaros para explicároslo. Creía que vuestra hija ya os lo habría dicho.  
\- No, no lo ha hecho - repuso Diamante endureciendo su semblante con visible irritación, para agregar más controladamente. - Espero que tenga una explicación cuando se lo pregunte.

 

Todos callaron guardando un incómodo silencio. Masters lamentó el haber hablado de más, pero ya no había remedio. Entre tanto, tras terminar el concierto, hablar con sus madrinas y recibir muchas felicitaciones, Amatista, seguida por las demás chicas, llegaron hacia ellos. Ian y Zafiro les dieron la enhorabuena también, alabando su recital. Diamante en cambio clavó una dura mirada en su hija y le ordenó con un tono severo.

\- Vámonos a casa, tenemos que hablar.

 

La joven no era tonta, se temía que su padre hubiera hablado ya de ello con el padrino Ian. Éste, como es natural, le había dado la noticia antes que ella, de modo que, por una vez, obedeció sin rechistar.

-Hasta pronto chicas.- Se despidió de sus compañeras que le devolvieron el saludo, guiñándole un ojo, era su forma solapada de desearla suerte.-  
-Llámanos.- Le pidió Kathy en tanto la veía alejarse.-

 

Pero su compañera y el padre de ésta ya no respondieron. Sin perder ni un instante fueron en busca de Esmeralda que alabó a su hija y no comprendía el semblante tan serio que mostraban ambos. El viaje en el coche se desarrolló sin una palabra ante la extrañeza de la diseñadora. Una vez llegaron a su chalet pasaron al salón y Diamante se sentó dirigiéndose a Amatista.

\- Seguro que hay algo que nos tienes que contar.  
\- Si papá, es cierto, debo deciros algo muy importante,- admitió ella, con la voz entrecortada y visiblemente nerviosa. -  
-¿De qué se trata, hija? - Inquirió Esmeralda mirando a su marido que sólo se cruzaba de brazos en actitud hierática. - Tú sabes algo ¿verdad Diamante? Te veo muy serio, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es por el grupo? - Especuló con creciente inquietud, para añadir de modo conciliador. - No hay ningún problema, cantáis muy bien, tengo que reconocerlo.  
\- No se trata de eso, mamá - terció Amatista, cada vez más angustiada. - Y como veo que papá ya lo sabe te lo diré sin rodeos. Me han ofrecido un puesto de ayudante de laboratorio, gracias a Satory. Por eso me llamó tan tarde ayer.  
-¡Estupendo hija! - Exclamó su contertulia que sonrió quitándole importancia e incluso la animó. - ¿Y por eso te preocupas? ¡Acéptalo! Te vendrá muy bien para tus estudios ¿Dime, dónde trabajarías? 

 

La muchacha apenas pudo responder, bajó la cabeza desolada, aquello era más difícil de lo que había creído. Aunque su padre fue el que se encargó de romper el misterio, al estallar con enfado.

-¡No lo entiendes Esmeralda! Satory se va a embarcar en esa maldita nave y nuestra hija quiere ir con ella.

 

El gesto de su esposa pasó del relax y la satisfacción, a contraerse en una mueca de horror, apenas pudo preguntar con tono inseguro, mientras borraba la sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Y tú no habrás aceptado todavía?  
\- Ya he aceptado mamá - respondió Amatista con un susurro cada vez más firme, hasta que sentenció. - Quiero ir.

 

Esmeralda se quedó helada. ¡Su hija, su querida niña iba a desaparecer en el espacio! No podía pronunciar palabra, estaba demasiado desconcertada y atónita por ese mazazo que ni siquiera fue capaz de enfadarse. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo, esta vez fue Diamante el que intervino con un tono bastante duro.

-¡No, eso sí que no!, tú no irás, dile a Satory que se busque a otra. A ti te queda mucho para terminar tu carrera y no estás preparada. ¡Además, no se te ha perdido nada en el espacio!  
\- Pero papá, ¡yo quiero ir! - Replicó Amatista con un gemido desesperado.-

 

Sin embargo en esta ocasión no era en absoluto parte de ninguna representación. ¡Esta vez no! Ella sabía perfectamente que la táctica de ponerse melosa con su padre no le serviría, eso se había terminado. Ya era una mujer adulta y quería afrontar sus decisiones como tal, de modo que insistió con seriedad y firmeza.

\- ¡Por favor!, he tomado mi decisión y no voy a cambiar de idea. Me he pasado la noche sin dormir para meditarlo.

 

Pero su interlocutor, nadas más oír aquello, movió desaprobatoriamente la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la misma.

-¿Y tú te crees que en un asunto tan importante como éste, que afectará al resto de tu vida, se puede uno decidir en una sola noche? - Le gritó su padre que estaba fuera de sus casillas. - ¡No!, ¡de eso nada, tú que vas a meditar bien! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa eso!

 

Hubo una pausa de incomodísimo silencio en el que ninguno de los tres sabía que decir. Se miraban de soslayo sintiéndose muy envarados hasta que fue el propio Diamante quién, tras respirar profundamente tratando de relajarse, pudo retomar la palabra con más calma y un tono más bajo de voz, tratando de racionalizar.

\- Te conozco Amatista. Eres una chica muy voluble y caprichosa, te ibas a arrepentir a los dos días, pero entonces no habrá remedio. ¿Me oyes? , no nos tendrás ahí para sacarte del aprieto.  
\- Dame tres días más y verás como no cambio de opinión.- Le pidió ella tratando de explicarse con un tinte sumiso en su voz.- Te aseguro que yo…

 

Y es que estaba realmente amedrentada por aquel tono tan duro que su padre empleaba. Admitiendo además, que tenía razón al pensar así, en base a anteriores experiencias. 

-¡Ni tres días ni tres años! - la cortó Diamante cruzándose de brazos con un ademán inflexible para agregar con reprobación hacia sí mismo. - Siempre te he dado todos tus caprichos e hice mal, tu madre llevaba razón desde un principio. Has hecho de mí lo que has querido. Te he malcriado, pero se acabó. Comprende que esta vez no puede ser.  
-¡No es un capricho, papá!,- chilló Amatista con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Es mi vida! , tengo derecho a decidir lo que quiero hacer con ella en el futuro.  
\- Lo harás cuando sepas realmente que es lo que te conviene. – Rebatió él remachando con dureza. -¿Es que no ves que esa nave viajará a millones de kilómetros de aquí?  
\- Pero Leval y Mazoui me traerán a veros.- Replicó la muchacha con seguridad. -  
\- Aun eres muy joven - le rebatió Diamante con expresión severa. - No te das cuenta de lo que dices. ¿Y si la translación espacial de Mazoui y Leval no funcionase? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasaría si vais demasiado lejos? – La chica guardó un envarado silencio, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, aunque no tuvo tiempo de responder nada, su padre continuó reprobándole de modo implacable. - ¿Ves cómo te conozco?, seguramente habrías creído que en caso de arrepentirte te traerían de vuelta enseguida. Piensa por un momento en que no pudieran y estuvieras condenada a vagar por el Espacio para siempre.

 

La muchacha bajó la cabeza y tras unos agónicos instantes que se hicieron eternos pareció tener la respuesta cuando musitó, con un apagado tono que, sin embargo, estaba lleno de rotundidad.

\- Papá, en ese caso yo estaría donde debo estar.  
-¡Basta!- espetó autoritariamente Diamante. - He dicho que no y es que no. Y no se hable más del asunto, ¿me oyes?

 

Amatista solo pudo sollozar tragándose las palabras, no había nada que pudiera añadir y su padre no parecía dispuesto a escucharla. Así que paradójicamente tuvo que volver su implorante mirada hacia su madre que había permanecido todo ese tiempo en absoluto silencio. Esmeralda, por su lado, había estado escuchando con suma atención esa disputa. Aquello era extraño, siempre había sido ella la que peleaba con su hija frente a la pasividad de su marido. Pero, en esta ocasión, él volvía a hablar como un orgulloso príncipe, con un tono autoritario y tajante que ella había creído olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Intervino por fin y de forma sorprendente. Con voz queda y conciliatoria. Demasiado serena para las circunstancias, dirigiéndose a su enfurecido esposo.

\- Diamante ¿Acaso no comprendes la razón por la que nuestra hija quiere ir? Yo sí que me he dado cuenta, desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Es por Leval que también se embarca.  
-¿Y qué?,- repuso éste levantando los brazos.- Leval lo sabía desde hacía dos años. Pero Amatista lo dice cuando sólo queda una semana. ¡No se había preocupado de eso hasta ahora!  
\- Vi la cara de nuestra hija hace dos años cuando lo supo.- Contestó su mujer. - Sé que ha tratado de olvidarse de él, pero no ha podido hacerlo…

 

La angustiada diseñadora parecía querer añadir algo pero su interlocutor la cortó, visiblemente indignado.

-¡No seas ridícula Esmeralda! - desdeñó su esposo añadiendo con reprobación. - No puedo creer que salgas ahora con eso. Sólo por un enamoramiento tonto no puede desperdiciar su vida. ¡Parece mentira que la apoyes! , estaba seguro de que te pondrías de mi lado.  
\- Y si en verdad creyese que se tratara de un enamoramiento tonto o de un capricho pasajero lo estaría. - Repuso su interlocutora abrazando a su desconsolada hija y agregando con una mezcla de dulzura y emotividad contenida. - Pero ella se enamoró de él desde el primer día. Lo sé porque en eso es igual que yo, me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento que te vi en Némesis. Estabas tan apuesto y gallardo allí, junto a tu padre, en esa aburrida recepción de la Corte.- Sonrió nostálgica recordando. - Aún me parecer ver como el rey Coraíon me llamaba a su presencia y a pesar de la trascendencia de aquel día, hasta entonces el más importante de mi vida, sólo tuve ojos para mirarte a ti. Luego llegaría ese maldito Hombre Sabio y nos manipularía a todos, tu viaje al Reino de la Tierra. Te perdí durante dos largos años y después ya nada fue lo mismo. ¡Recuérdalo! Cambiamos y nos hicimos perversos por aquellos malignos influjos y nuestros propios sentimientos desdeñados. Pero buena o mala sólo sabía que te amaba y sólo me importaba que correspondieras a mi amor.  
\- Si - recordó también Diamante que se calmó en su agitación según la escuchaba, añadiendo con voz queda de añoranza. - Y nos costó mucho darnos cuenta. Pero cuando supe lo que sentías y lo equivocado que estuve yo. El tiempo que perdimos...  
-¿Es que acaso olvidas que bajaste hasta las mismas entrañas del Infierno para salvarme? ¿No recuerdas nuestro dolor cuando creímos tener que separarnos para siempre? ¿Cómo puedes pedirle entonces a nuestra hija que haga un sacrificio así? ¡No Diamante!, yo quiero a Amatista mucho más que a mi vida, igual que te amo a ti, pero por más que me pese, ella debe irse. A pesar de que sufra por que se vaya de nuestro lado no puedo impedirle que busque su felicidad, aunque sea a millones de kilómetros.- Sollozaba Esmeralda cuyo corazón parecía romperse según hablaba, haciendo que su hija e incluso el mismo Diamante se conmovieran. -  
-¡Gracias mamá!,- lloraba Amatista abrazada a ella confesando con visible emoción. - ¡Os echaré tantísimo de menos, tengo tanto miedo! , pero he de marcharme.  
\- Si cariño, tienes razón.- Admitió Diamante con abatida resignación - siempre la has tenido tratándose de nuestra niña. Pero es tan duro para mí, nuestra única hija, que se marche de nuestro lado.  
\- Lo sé mi amor - asentía Esmeralda con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - ¿Crees que no lo es para mí? Pero si no la dejamos ir nunca nos perdonará. Y le haríamos un daño que no se le podría borrar jamás.- Dicho esto, elevó suavemente la cara de su hija tomándola del mentón y le enjugó las lágrimas para decirle con una sonrisa que rebosaba de cariño y ternura maternal. - Ve con él mi niña, estoy segura de que juntos encontraréis la felicidad.  
-¡Gracias mamá! - Sollozaba una agradecida Amatista que se volvió implorante hacia su padre en busca de su cariño y comprensión. - ¡Papá!..  
\- ¡Hija mía!, ¡mi niña!- sollozó también Diamante estrechándola entre sus brazos con fuerza. - Prométeme que te cuidarás mucho y que Leval te traerá a vernos a menudo. Rezaré porque él te corresponda y te quiera como le amas tú.

 

La joven se sintió profundamente conmovida, nunca había visto llorar a su padre, y realmente Diamante no lo había hecho desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Tan solo cuando era aún un muchacho y recibió la noticia de las muertes, primero de su madre, y más tarde de su padre. Después, ni tan siquiera derramó lágrimas cuando su hermano Zafiro murió asesinado por el Sabio. La última vez fue cuando creyó haber perdido a Esmeralda tras su intento de rescatarla del Infierno y quizás cuando Jenny, la esposa de Ian, murió. Aunque ahora, era totalmente distinto. Se trataba de su propia hija, parte de su ser, a la que había criado en su nueva vida, fruto de su recobrado amor y en la que quiso volcar todos sus anhelos y esperanzas de futuro, lo mejor de sí. No obstante, ella estaba convencida de que sus sentimientos hacia Leval se iban a ver correspondidos y que eso podría resarcirles a todos de esa triste despedida. Y así lo afirmó, entre lágrimas.

\- Lo hará papá. Me quiere. ¡Lo sé!, lo he visto en sus ojos.  
\- Si hija, te creo. Yo también he podido leer siempre en los ojos de la gente - convino el todavía emocionado príncipe. -  
-¿Recuerdas cariño? - Le dijo Esmeralda a su marido con la voz queda por el recuerdo. - Ese fue el tipo de mirada que Petz nos describió en los ojos de tu hermano antes de que el Hombre Sabio le matara. Nos lo ha contado tantas veces y yo la comprendo bien, esa es una mirada que no engaña. Y Leval es un magnífico muchacho. Es el hijo de Roy y Bertie, ha heredado todas las virtudes que poseen ellos, así como Amatista ha sacado las nuestras. Yo confío en ella igual que lo hago en Leval y lo hice en sus padres.  
\- Si,- sonrió finalmente su esposo desdramatizando aquella situación y permitiéndose una sonrisa al afirmar - y también nuestros defectos. He de reconocer que mi hija es más cabezota que yo y tiene mucho peor genio que tú.

 

Rieron todos barriendo así la tensión y la tristeza, hasta que Diamante añadió retomando al fin la tranquilidad.

\- Bueno hija, nos quedan muchas cosas que preparar, sólo te faltan seis días.

 

La muchacha asintió, plena de felicidad y de tristeza a un tiempo. Alegre por poder tener la oportunidad de realizar su sueño, apenada por la inminente despedida de las otras dos personas a las que más quería en el universo. Finalmente los tres se fundieron en un abrazo durante un buen rato. En las casas de Leval y Mazoui conforme pasaban los días también se repitieron escenas similares. Por fin, la nave estaba en órbita geoestacionaria y todo a punto, llegó el gran día. Todos acudieron a despedir a los chicos que se iban. Grande había sido la sorpresa para sus primos al saber que Granate se unía a ellos y mucho mayor aún fue al enterarse de que Amatista también iría. Por tanto, Mazoui, Leval, Amatista, Granate y Satory se despidieron de todos sus familiares y amigos. Entre muestras de emoción desbordada y lloros, besos y abrazos. Leval sonreía tratando de quitarle hierro al momento.

\- No os preocupéis, con la translación instantánea vendremos tan a menudo que acabaréis hartos de vernos. No hay sitio del espacio desde el que no podamos volver.- Aseveró demasiado confiado y Mazoui asintió también convencido. -   
\- Espero que sea así, hijo.- Le respondió un emocionado Roy mientras le abrazaba permitiéndose hacer todavía un jocoso comentario, pese al momento en el que estaban. - Porque si no, yo mismo iré a tirarte de las orejas. ¡Ja, ja, ja!  
-Cariño… prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado. - Balbuceaba Bertie acariciándole las mejillas con todo su afecto maternal.-  
-Claro mamá. Lo tendré. Todo irá bien. - Le aseguró el muchacho, posando con afecto sus manos sobre las de su interlocutora para asegurar.- Volveré…  
\- Leval - intervino Kerria de forma pragmática y siempre pendiente de su amiga pese a los sentimientos que la invadían en ese instante. - No dejes sola a Amatista, necesitará a alguien allí.  
\- No lo haré, descuida. Sin vosotros, ella, Mazoui y Granate son toda mi familia.- Le contestó su hermano abrazándose a la emocionada chica que tampoco pudo evitar las lágrimas, pese a luchar por conseguirlo. -  
-¡Y cuídate mucho, por favor! - Sollozó la joven que parecía no querer soltarle en tanto lloraba desconsolada.- Por favor no te arriesgues.   
-No te preocupes Ky. Dentro de poco volveremos a estar juntos y podré contarte como son las estrellas vistas de cerca.- Replicó afectuosamente él.-

 

Su hermana asintió tras separarse y enjugarse esas lágrimas. Y paralelamente a ellos, en otra parte también se sucedían las emotivas escenas.

\- Escríbenos hijo.- Le pedía una llorosa Karaberasu a Mazoui. -  
\- ¡Pero mamá!,- objetaba Kathy, lógica todavía, en medio de su emoción, de tal forma que hasta casi parecía querer hacer un chiste. - ¿Quién iba a traernos las cartas?  
\- Estaremos en contacto, no te preocupes. Las comunicaciones llegarán a la velocidad de la luz. - Repuso su hermano esbozando una leve sonrisa cuando oyó aquello. –

 

A unos pocos metros, cerca del punto de embarque Masters también estaba emocionado.

\- Cuídate mi niña. - Le pidió Ian a su hija. -Y recuerda que siempre que me necesites estaré aquí.  
\- Lo sé papá.- Afirmó ella abrazándole para después enjugar con un fino pañuelo las lágrimas que tenía tras sus gafas. –

Y bastante cerca se sucedían más escenas similares, con la familia de los Lassart, de Tokio.

\- Pensaré en vosotros mamá, papá.- Decía en tanto Granate abrazado a ambos. -  
-¡Cuídate por favor! ¡Haz caso de tus primos! ¡Pórtate bien y no te metas en líos! - Sollozaba Petz una y otra vez. – Se prudente cariño…  
\- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti y te queremos más que a nada, no lo olvides. - Añadió Zafiro emocionado también y manteniendo a duras penas un tono sereno de voz. -  
\- Ánimo hermanito. Seguro que todo irá bien. – Le despedía a su vez Coraíon tratando a la par de confortar a su madre.-  
-Dadle un beso a Makoina de mi parte y cuidaos mucho vosotros también. – Le respondió su hermano menor.-

 

Amatista, tras despedirse de otros amigos y familiares se abrazó a sus amigas, Kathy, Kerria e Idina que no podían contener sus lágrimas.

\- Cuídate mucho ¿vale? - Le pidió Idina sonándose la nariz. -  
\- Descuida, lo haré. - Afirmó Amatista. - Hacedlo también vosotras. Y seguid con el grupo.  
\- No te preocupes. Continuaremos - le respondió Kathy que le desveló. - Aunque no será lo mismo sin vosotros. Mientras no estemos las cuatro y Granate, las Justices no volverán a ser las mismas. Nos haremos llamar de cualquier otra manera.   
\- Gracias Kathy, gracias a todas.- Sonrió Amatista. -  
-¡Cuídame bien a Leval! - Le susurró Kerria abrazándose a su amiga. – Le dejo en tus manos.  
-¡Más que a nada!,- le prometió solemnemente ésta que agregó al instante con más familiaridad. – Te lo prometo. No me separaré de él.

 

Las chicas entonces dieron paso a los padres de Amatista que tras los besos y abrazos la desearon buen viaje.

\- Ya eres toda una mujer. - Declaró una emocionada Esmeralda que le dijo a modo de consejo final. – Como me decía a mí mi mentora, Madame Annette Alexandra Deveraux. Mantente siempre erguida cuando andes, levanta la cabeza siempre ante cualquier adversidad y trabaja duro por realizar tus sueños, cariño.  
\- Si mamá - balbuceaba Amatista presa de la emoción. - Te quiero.  
\- ¡Y yo a ti, mi pequeña! - Afirmó la aludida sin poder evitar romper a llorar. -  
\- Todas las noches pensaremos en ti, mirando a las estrellas. Y rogaremos por que vuelvas pronto.- Añadió Diamante también dominado por la emoción. -  
\- Dime una cosa papá - le inquirió la muchacha. - ¿Aquello es muy hermoso, verdad? Dime tú que lo has visto...  
\- Si hija, es muy hermoso.- Reconoció él con un susurro, acariciando el mentón y las mejillas de Amatista para sentenciar. - El Universo es tan bello y tranquilo como infinito.  
\- Ojalá pasemos por Némesis - suspiró su hija con una media sonrisa. - Podría darle recuerdos.  
\- Aún faltan siglos para que nadie se instale allí.- Le aclaró su padre que añadió con aire reflexivo. - Quién sabe si tú serás la primera. ¡Si llegaseis a alcanzar nuestro mundo ojalá que convirtierais ese lugar en un jardín lleno de flores como siempre soñé! 

 

Remachó con profunda añoranza y afecto, cruzando también la mirada con la de su emocionada esposa. 

\- A cualquier parte a la que vaya, plantaré un ramito de jazmín para ti y también por mamá y por tus padres, el abuelo Coraíon y la abuela Amatista Nairía. Os lo prometo. 

 

Lloró una vez más la muchacha, dejándose estrechar entre los brazos de su padre que solo pudo musitar entre lágrimas. 

\- ¡Que Dios te bendiga y te guíe, mi preciosa niña!

 

Así siguieron todos expresando sus sentimientos hasta que al fin tocó el turno de embarcar. Volvieron a despedirse y esta vez definitivamente. Los viajeros abordaron un transbordador que habría de llevarles hasta la nave. Con una última mirada llena de nostalgia y despedida a sus familias entraron. Pasados unos minutos de cuenta atrás, la nave despegó. El rugir de los motores del gran cohete tanque que lo impulsaba y el torrente de llamaradas que estos arrojaban contra el suelo, enfriado al momento por millones de litros de agua, fue observado desde una distancia prudencial. Los que se quedaban pudieron ver elevarse a la gran nave con su lanzadera que, a gran velocidad, atravesaba las sucesivas capas de la atmósfera hasta dejar de ser visible perdiéndose en las profundidades índigo del espacio. Aun así todos permanecieron durante un rato contemplando el cielo. Beruche y Roy abrazados y animados por Cooan y Tom. Diamante y Esmeralda estaban a su vez animándose mutuamente con Petz y Zafiro. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Bertie reflexionó en voz alta, llena de nostalgia.

\- Recuerdo cuando llegué a la Tierra y lo pequeña y primitiva que me pareció. Me acuerdo también de la primera vez que llegué a esta ciudad, deseosa de comenzar de nuevo. Quería ver el mundo y sobre todo recuerdo muy bien cuando te conocí a ti, Roy. Como nos conocimos y nos amamos en el pasado. Todo lo que hemos tenido que luchar y sufrir. Afrontando tantos peligros. ¿Te acuerdas del otro Leval, nuestro hijo del futuro? ¿Qué habrá sido de él? ¿Qué será de nuestro hijo de este tiempo y los demás?  
\- Van a vivir sus vidas, quizás tengan aventuras tan apasionantes como las que vivimos nosotros.- Repuso su esposo también con añoranza, admitiendo con voz queda. - No lo sé, cubito. Ellos empiezan a vivir sus vidas ahora como hace años nosotros comenzamos a vivir las nuestras.  
\- Si, ¡Dios mío! - Susurró Esmeralda uniéndose a esa reflexión filosófica. - ¡Cuántos años han pasado! Parece que fue ayer cuando luchamos contra las guerreras. Cuando comenzamos a vivir, ¿recuerdas Ian? - Se dirigió al millonario que también miraba al cielo con aire de tristeza. - Parece que fue ayer cuando me raptaste para llevarme a tu isla. Y cuando tú me rescataste - le dijo a Diamante. - Igual que me salvaste del infierno- suspiró sentenciando.- En fin...el tiempo pasa volando.  
-Sí,- musitó Petz conviniendo en ello. - Ahora que nuestros hijos surcan el universo quizás les corresponderá a ellos tomar el relevo.  
\- Es ley de vida.- Intervino Cooan abrazada a su marido que asintió. - Igual que cuando nuestra pequeña Idina me tomó el relevo como justiciera. Y de eso me parece que haya transcurrido una eternidad cuando sólo han pasado unos pocos años. Ya casi ni recuerdo cuando llegué a la Tierra, es como si siempre hubiera vivido aquí.  
-¿Ya somos unos viejos o qué? - Inquirió Karaberasu tratando de animarles a todos.-

 

La mujer intentaba romper con su intervención esa cadena de añoranzas a pesar de que su voz, algo temblorosa por la emoción, traicionaba ese intento por relajar el ambiente. No obstante se esforzó por resultar tajante al añadir. 

-Todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer aquí y otras muchísimas que verles hacer a nuestros hijos. ¡Estoy convencida, ellos regresarán! Y estoy segura de que nos sentiremos muy orgullosos de ellos, tanto de los que se quedan como de los que se van.  
-¡Sí!,- exclamó Zafiro más animadamente también, aunque con ese aire de lógica y tranquilidad que le hacía parecer siempre mucho más persuasivo en esta clase de aseveraciones. – Como Kalie estoy convencido de eso. Ahora debemos irnos ya cada uno a nuestras casas y seguir adelante. Como ellos harán. No miremos atrás, sino adelante.  
\- Tienes toda la razón, amigo. - Convino Tom. - Bueno Connie,- añadió tomando a su mujer afectuosamente de la mano - es hora de irnos. Alan y Lance ya deben de haberse marchado. Idina, ¿vienes?  
\- Si papá, espera a que me despida.- Repuso ella en tanto sus padres bajaban de la tribuna donde había presenciado el despegue. – Enseguida estoy.  
\- Nosotros también nos vamos, adiós.- Saludó Diamante que, junto a Esmeralda se marcharon, lo mismo hicieron Petz y Zafiro que fueron en busca de Coraíon. Sólo quedaron Idina, Kerria y Kathy, con Roy y Beruche.-  
\- Si me disculpáis - sonrió la hija de los Rodney - me voy con mis padres. Ya nos veremos chicas, tío Roy, tía Bertie. Hasta pronto. - Les besó a todos en la mejilla y se fue. –

 

Katherine le pidió que esperase y besando también a Kerria y los padres de ésta acompañó a su prima. Así como a Mathew y Karaberasu que la habían estado aguardando a su vez. Después fue Kerria la que se despidió en tanto consultaba la hora en su teléfono móvil.

\- Papá, mamá, yo también debo irme. Brian no pudo venir hoy, tenía un parcial, pero habíamos quedado para después y ya se me hace tarde...  
\- Claro hija - sonrió Roy, por un lado pensando en el destino de los que se habían ido y por otro, contento de que los que allí quedaban continuasen girando con el mundo y atendiendo a sus asuntos del día a día. - ¡Qué os divirtáis! Y saluda a Brian de mi parte.  
\- Hasta luego hija, no llegues muy tarde,- le pidió Beruche en otro intento de readaptarse a lo cotidiano. -  
\- Lo haré papá. Descuida mamá...volveré temprano, mañana me toca ir a la facultad. - Repuso ella con ese mismo espíritu. -

 

Así Kerria besó a sus padres y corrió a bajar. Finalmente allí quedaron solos Beruche y Roy. Él, tomando por los hombros a su esposa, le susurró.

\- Mira cubito, nuestra hija por fin es feliz con Brian. ¡Eso me hace concebir tantas esperanzas para el futuro!, y nuestro muchacho seguro que hallará la felicidad entre las estrellas. No podríamos tener mejores sucesores. Sé que ellos siempre lucharán por la justicia, donde quiera que estén.  
\- Si mi amor. Sé que lo harán. - Repuso afectuosamente su esposa abrazándose a él. -

 

Ambos contemplaron el rojo sol del atardecer, que se despedía de ellos como si de esta manera quisiera decirles algo, y Bertie, siempre tan intuitiva, lo captó de inmediato cuando suspiró declarando.

-Siento que ha llegado el momento de que tú, yo y nuestros amigos descansemos ya. Hemos cumplido con creces nuestra misión en esta vida y la época de vivir aventuras se va como el día de hoy. Pero estoy segura de una cosa, nuestros hijos tomarán el relevo y confío como tú en que vayan a donde vayan podremos estar, siempre, muy orgullosos de ellos.

 

Y apoyando suavemente la cabeza sobre el pecho de Roy que asintió emocionado a esas palabras, ambos guardaron un admirado silencio contemplando como el sol se perdía a lo lejos, entre las montañas del lejano horizonte.

 

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE.


End file.
